A Father's Wrath
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Most people believed The Yondaime to be Naruto's father but they were wrong. His true father had to watch as Kyuubi was sealed into his newborn son and sent into a world of hatred. And now, he wants Vengeance. Read and Review Please. Main pairing NaruTayu
1. A Father's Anger, A Newborn's Cries

SaiyanWarrior200: What up? This is not the sequel to Revenge of The Fox, this is another project I had been planning on doing. It's AU and full of surprises. It's different than most fics so if you do not like stories that involve Orochimaru as Main Character walk away right now. He is a little bit OOC at times but he has a reason for wanting to destroy Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"So what is to be done with him sir?" Asked a white haired man to his former sensei. A man who was forced to take up the mantle of Hokage again just hours ago after the tragedy that had happened. He held in his arms wrapped in a blanket a child barely born hours ago who let out soft cries as he found himself in a strange new world that he had been brought into. If only he knew what would lay ahead of him his cries would be more sorrowful.

"Are we going to kill it?" Asked a blond haired woman who looked at the child.

The Sandaime didn't answer, he instead took a puff of his pipe and continued staring at the child who attempted to open his eyes and stared back into his.

His eyes, although blue in color were shaped just like the one who he thought of as a son and his greatest pupil. He also had dark hair and it would be long. His skin was light yet more like his mother's than his father's skin was. He did not know what the child would think of the man who was his father. Or what the father would think of his child.

"Sarutobi!" Shouted Jiriaya a bit annoyed with his silence. He was about to chastise him when a look from his former teammate silenced him with a glare.

Sarutobi ignored the two and thought back of what had just happened seemingly a lifetime ago but only happened a few short hours.

Flashback…

"I do not believe Orochimaru cares for his soon to be born child, or of Kushina." Said Namikaze Minato The Yondaime to the group as they were in the Hokage's tower. The three inside nodded at one another though Jiriaya was less acceptable than the others.

"He has been found guilty of crimes against the ninja code and of humanity, he cares nothing for life, his or others, he would turn the child into a sick, twisted, demented weapon of horror that he would use." Put in Tsunade the woman crossing her arms.

"Although I hate to say it, My once greatest pupil has go beyond the reach of any of us. Kami knows that we have tried. I fear what will happen to the poor child and of Kushina once she discovers what he will do." Mused Sarutobi sadly looking down at his feet. It pained him for the man who he once considered a son to him would do such things. The experiments, such as the cursed seals and his obsession with life had done much to him.

Orochimaru, one of the most gifted and powerful ninjas in the world, who was once considered for the office Minato currently held, would be having a child. The woman Uzumaki Kushina, who was once a lover of Minato had been pregnant for about nine months and she was due today, she would be giving birth soon. Minato had called this meeting but not telling Orochimaru. From what they heard Orochimaru had been with her the whole time during her labor. And that he seemed happy that he would have a child to call his own.

The people of Konoha feared him, not only was he a powerful adversary but his experiments had taken many lives. Mitrashi Anko, the student who had loved her teacher and would faithfully follow him, had been one of the victims though she had survived. It was fear that he would use any of them for his experiments that had caused part of Konoha to be paranoid of him, especially those with bloodlines abilities.

"Jiriaya, do you have anything to say in the matter?"

Jiriaya raised his head up and paused for a moment. He had tried his hardest to keep Orochimaru, the man who ever since his genin days who he considered a brother from slipping down the path he had taken but it seemed to be no use. Orochimaru had gone beyond the point of no return.

Or had he? When Orochimaru and Kushina first meet a year ago after she and Minato had decided to call it quits he had found her to be quite amusing with her attitude and she found his personality charming. Soon they were spending time together which Jiriaya feared would make Minato upset and think Orochimaru was using her to get back at him for taking The Hokage spot that he wanted. Yet something seemed to change when Kushina had gotten pregnant. Orochimaru appeared to no longer have his cold snake like demeanor, he appeared to be friendly like the way they once were, and his eyes weren't filled with malice and hatred and lust like they had been. It appeared as if the Uzumaki woman was having an effect on him and the foul air that had been around him seemed to be vanishing from him. Maybe Kushina was the one who had succeeded where they had failed.

"Jiriaya? Sensei?" Asked The Yondaime looking at him a concerned look on his face.

Jiriaya snapped his head into attention and responded. "…I have nothing to say."

The Yondaime sighed deeply and shook his head. "Then it leaves me with but one choice it appears. Once the child is born I will go there with a group of men and have Orochimaru banished from Konoha for life. Kushina and the child will stay, I'll talk to her and tell her why I did it. She'll understand."

The three nodded and agreed. It seemed the only thing they could do.

Minato stood up and prepared to leave when suddenly there was a loud roaring sound that shook the tower. The four raised their heads up in shock wondering what on earth could that be.

Minato rushed to a window and looked out and his eyes widened in shock and in horror at what he saw.

"It cannot be…" He whispered to himself his heart clutched with fear.

Standing over wreckage with both of its eyes filled with malice and destruction, The nine-tailed fox.

At the Hospital…

Kushina breathed heavily, the labor and delivery was more painful than she had thought it would be but it was finally done, the child was born and was being cleaned up. Her body was covered with sweat and she ached all over in pain.

"It's alright Kushina, it is over, our son has been born." Whispered the black haired man to her softly holding her hand.

She allowed a small smile at that news. "I'm never having another kid." She said to the father of her child.

"In due time you'll probably want another one." He said with a smirk.

The two smiled and he wrapped an arm around her holding her tight, thanking Kami that everything appeared to be well. He had no idea what would've happened to her if something had went wrong.

The two awaited their child to be brought to them when they suddenly heard a horrible sound. The sound of roaring that could be heard throughout the hospital. The building shook and lights flickered on and off as Orochimaru held onto her making sure she didn't strain herself.

Orochimaru then saw a ninja who appeared to have been burnt to a crisp being brought in. He went over to him and asked what happened.

The ninja looked up at him and responded. "A…m-monster…a f-fox w-with n-nine…tails…it is heading…this…w-way…" The ninja then slumped down and Orochimaru could tell he was dead.

For perhaps the first time in his life, fear gripped Orochimaru's heart and soul, it couldn't be. A nine tailed fox? That was the Kyuubi! He turned his head to look at Kushina who appeared trying to sleep. He quickly went over to her.

"Kushina, I'll be back in a while, just stay calm and don't panic. Our son will be here soon." He told her and then left the room and headed out of the hospital trying to pass the many wounded and soon to be dead.

He had to stop Kyuubi, not only for his life, for but Kushina's and their son's lives as well.

The Yondaime rushed out of the gates of the Hokage's tower not listening to the others telling him it was too dangerous for him as Hokage to go. Seeing that he wouldn't be stopped, Tsunade and Jiriaya themselves headed to the battlefield.

When they got there they looked around in horror at the dead bodies of countless shinobi and civilians. They also saw an odd sight, a single person they did not expect was there and attempting battle with the fox demon. He had summoned a giant snake and was on top of it and attempting Jutsu after Jutsu though they had no effect on it.

"Orochimaru…" Murmured Tsunade in disbelief that he would be on the front lines. What was he doing here?

"He's either finally gone mad or he's attempting to stop the Kyuubi from reaching Kushina." Replied Jiriaya. Tsunade looked at him a bit shocked at the words. She had half expected him to not be here, she even thought that he would flee the village leaving the others behind.

They then saw the Kyuubi pin the snake and crush and swatted Orochimaru away with a mere flick of its paw. He was knocked onto the ground and he appeared to not be moving. The Kyuubi annoyed that a mere human had stood in his way for so long prepared to crush him with his paw.

Jiriaya remembering the friendship they once had quickly ran and just narrowly before he was crushed managed to grab Orochimaru and move him out of the way. Orochimaru opened his eyes and looked surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your skin as always."

Orochimaru attempted to stand up and prepared to confront the fox again when they then saw the Yondaime appear. He was on top of the toad boss and held in his arms a child.

Orochimaru didn't need to see it to tell that that was his son.

"What! What are you doing?!" Before he could get to them he was suddenly grabbed by Tsunade. He attempted to fight her off but she was using all her strength to hold him. Jiriaya then grabbed him as well and he could not hope to match the equal strength of them.

The Yondaime looked at the Kyuubi and than began to do a series of hand jutsus that Orochimaru recognized.

(He wouldn't dare!) He thought to himself as he struggled to break free but to no avail.

"Kami forgive me…" Minato said to himself and to the child as he finished the hand seals.

The Kyuubi realizing what was happening howled in fury and tried to break free. The demon roared in anger as it slowly started to fade from existence. It disappeared from view and appeared to go into the newborn child.

The Toad boss let him down and with his last ounce of strength Minato placed the child down and collapsed dead.

"My son…" Murmured Orochimaru no longer struggling in disbelief over what had happened. What did this have to happen?

"I'm sorry Orochimaru, he had no choice." Apologized Jiriaya to him as they loosened their hold on him and he fell to his knees.

Sarutobi walked forward and saw the carnage. He had been busy trying to get people out of Konoha and was too late. He saw his three students, he saw the fallen Hokage, and he saw the newborn child which Kyuubi had been sealed into. He walked forward and carefully picked him up.

"Kushina is dead…she died due to the labor." He said outloud to Orochimaru who's face was blank. He looked over at him and saw how his eyes where empty and lifeless. He felt sadness for him despite what he had done.

"Come, we have much to do. All of you." He then turned around and walked away, Tsunade and Jiriaya joined him each looking back at their former comrade.

As they made they way they then heard him speak up. "I was going to change my ways," They turned around and saw him standing up. "Kushina had changed me, she made me feel happy, She made me stop doing those experiments, I…I was going to marry her after our son was born and we would raise him together like a family should. This wasn't suppose to happen!" At that his eyes narrowed in hatred and each could feel malice coming from him.

"Orochimaru please listen-" Started Sarutobi but got interrupted.

"Quiet old fool! Do any of you know the pain I feel right now?! How my heart has been torn from my chest and tossed to the ground by that damn Minato?" He spatted the name out full of rage. "Kushina is dead, and my son has been forced to have the Kyuubi inside him! You know this damn village of bigots and prejudice will never accept him for they will fear him, the same as they feared me!"

His snake eyes engulfed them all. "I will let all of you know this, I will abandon Konoha this instant! But do not think this is the last time you'll see me. Once I've gained enough power I'll come back and destroy this damn place! I will have my revenge, and so will Naruto!"

With that he disappeared before any of them could stop them leaving them all with his warning…

Flashback ends…

Sarutobi let out a sigh and looked down at the baby boy who let out soft cries. He could still hear Orochimaru's threat and wondered what would happen.

But first things first, he had to ensure the child's safety.

He placed the child on a table and removed its blanket revealing the whisker like scars on his face and the seal that was on his stomach.

Tsunade and Jiriaya looked on wondering what he was doing. Surely he wouldn't kill the child.

Sarutobi than began a series of hand seals and after doing do casted the jutsu. He looked down and saw the boy…Naruto was what Orochimaru called him, start to change. His black hair started to become lighter and lighter and soon turned into blonde. His eyes became more round like and no longer looked like Orochimaru's. And finally his skin turned more tanned and less lighter.

"He looks like Minato," Said Jiriaya looking at the child.

Sarutobi nodded. "Correct I did this to protect him, if the council and the villagers found out he was the son of Orochimaru we would be unable to protect him, by casting an genjutsu on him I can make him appear as if he was the Minato's child." He then turned to face them. "No one is to ever find out he is Orochimaru's child, for everyone else they will think he is the son of Minato. Only the three of us will know the truth."

Tsunade and Jiriaya nodded fully understanding. Sarutobi then looked over at the crying newborn.

"Welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto."

A/N: That's the ending of the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. This gives Orochimaru a valid reason for wanting to destroy Konoha for what they did to his son. Please Review!


	2. The Aftermath

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, I had to admit I was unsure of how a story such as this would be received. But reviews and comments have been good so I'm going to continue this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At The Hokage's Tower, The day after Kyuubi's attack

Sarutobi, The Sandaime once again having to take up the mantle of Hokage looked at the group before him. A majority of the councilmen, along with a large group of ninjas. Which he sadly looked at seeing how most of them were young. There were few Jonin, most of their best ANBU and men had died the day before in the attack. A majority of the ninjas were either Chunin's or high ranked Genin. He noticed Orochimaru's former Student Anko there and a young Hatake Kakashi, former student of Minato there as well. So was Umino Iruka, a young ninja who lost his parents yesterday. In the back where Tsunade and Jiriaya who looked on wondering what was going to happen.

Sighing he stood up and held out baby Naruto who was asleep. The crowd drew deathly quiet seeing the marks on his face. "As you know, The Yondaime sacrificed his life to save us from the wrath of the fox demon yesterday. He used a jutsu to summon the death god and seal Kyuubi away. This child, the child who was just born yesterday, contains the Kyuubi inside him."

A silence fell over the crowd as they looked on at the child. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then came the outburst.

"Kill it! That monster lives inside it!"

"Kill the child before he sets the fox on us!"

Loud calls from the crowd demanding Naruto's death erupted from them. Jiriaya shook his head in dismay. Only Anko remained silent not saying a thing. She was wondering what had happened to Orochimaru. He wasn't listed among those dead, so where was he?

"So much for things going smoothly," Murmured Tsunade.

Sarutobi looked on in dismay as some ninjas drew weapons prepared to take the child's life themselves. Hearing their outburst the young baby let out a wail and Sarutobi feared that it would drive them on further.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted his voice sounding like it was shot of out a cannon. The crowd quieted down seeing that he was serious. "I knew you were angry and confused over what has happened but I didn't think any of you would stoop as low as to kill a defenseless child! You forget that this child could grow up to be a great and powerful ninja. We have lost many and we do not need more added to that list. We are in a weakened state due to the attack. I have talked with some of the councilmen and they have agreed that we should let the child live and train him so that we'll have an extra defense in battle!"

Cries came from the crowd but this time were mixed. Most of the Genins and younger Chunins agreed in approval of it. While the older ninjas had scowls of disapproval on their faces not wanting to see the child grow up and be a potential danger to them.

"Sounds like it's divided in half." Said Tsunade watching on.

"Wanna make a bet about which side gets the vote?" Asked Jiriaya to her.

Tsunade declined, odds where whatever side she picked she would've lost.

A voice called for silence and one of the Council members, the Head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi stood up. "I am neutral on this Sandaime, I'd rather not see the child grow up to be a threat to us, nor would I ever agree to taking a child's life. But you have failed to mention us who are the parents of this child, who are his parents? Are they here?"

Sarutobi frowned and slowly responded "…He is the son of the Yondaime, he told me that he had meet a woman in secret and she had given birth to the boy yesterday, she died during birth."

A murmur of surprise erupted from the crowd. The Yondaime had a son? How come none of them where ever told about this. Kakashi's eyes were widened in disbelief, it wasn't like his former sensei to keep secrets, as he was a honest man. Anko's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something wasn't right here.

Hiashi frowned not convinced and seeing one of the clan members there nodded towards him.

The ninja realizing what he wanted him to do made his way to the back and quietly activated his Byakugan. He was able to get a good look at the child and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It had blond hair and looked just like The Yondaime did. There was nothing strange about him. Deactivating it he shrugged at Hiashi telling him there wasn't anything out of the ordinary with the child.

Sarutobi knew that the Hyuga had attempted his Byakugan and he knew he didn't see anything suspicious. The Genjutsu he had casted on Naruto was powerful enough to block out even the Byakugan. It would take a powerful ninja to reverse the Genjutsu he had put on him hiding his true features underneath.

And it was good that he had done it. Had they had learned who his true parents where nothing would stop them from trying to kill the child. It was bad enough they wanted him dead for holding the Kyuubi, if they found out he was Orochimaru's son a riot would've taken place here. The time would come hopefully where he would be able to tell them the truth and remove that Genjutsu off of him but he would have to wait before that would happen. Though he expected it would be long past his time before it would happen.

The crowd slowly murmured their approval of letting him live. Eventually they left heading back outside to rebuild Konoha. Sarutobi sighed glad that this was finally over and looked down at Naruto who had fallen back asleep.

Of the ninjas one of them was deep in thought. Anko had seen no sign of her sensei, Although she hated the man for what he had done to her, she wondered where he was. The purple haired Kunoichi had looked around for him but never saw a glimpse of him. He wasn't with the others, Jiriaya and Tsunade so it made no sense as to why he hadn't appeared.

She had looked for him yesterday after the attack but there was no sign of him. It was as if he had disappeared off of the face of the earth. He wasn't listed among those who had died. She had noticed a small change in him the past couple of months and he appeared to be going back to his old self that was the man she knew and respected and would follow any order he gave. And there was the rumor that the woman he had meet, Kushina was going to have a child. She had asked people for any information regarding him or the woman but got nothing. Most looked around fearfully as if expecting him to appear behind them when she asked them. She had gotten nothing.

But then there was this kid, this little runt that had contained the Kyuubi, she really didn't believe that that was the Yondaime's son. Konoha would've known if he was going to have an heir. Something wasn't right about all this.

She was determined to find out what.

At an forest far from Konoha…

A figure rested himself against a tree and let out a sigh. He had been running for the past day with memories of what had happened fresh in his mind. How had this come to be? Yesterday his son was going to be born and after a couple days had passed he would've married Kushina and they would've raised their son together and live happily in Konoha. Now everything came crashing down

She…She had changed him, she melted the coldness that had surrounded his heart and made him feel again. At first he thought he could easily manipulate her into doing his bidding like he did with Anko, but she possessed a will that couldn't be broken. She had found him to be charming, a genius, and determined to prove himself. Yet his views where misguided and she had made him stop doing his experiments. She told him it wasn't right for him to take the lives of others just to satisfy his own desire of youth.

He remembered what had caused him to start doing those experiments.

_Flashback…_

_A young child stood overlooking the grave of his parents. Rain poured down on top of him. Tears poured from his eyes. Beside him was a younger Sarutobi who put his hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_It hurts Sarutobi-sensei," Said Young Orochimaru._

"_I know Orochimaru, I know."_

"_Why did they have to die?"_

_Sarutobi wasn't sure how to answer that. The boy's parents died in battle. It was a battle with Stone that had attacked Konoha when they were caught off guard. Orochimaru's parents died in the battle leaving him alone with no one. He had no living family members as he was by himself. Another victim of war._

"_They died protecting their son, they wanted to make sure that their child would be able to live."_

"_It's, It's not fair! How come they had to leave me?"_

"_Orochimaru…" Sarutobi put his hand on him but he removed his hand off him not wanting to be touched._

_(Mama, Papa, why did you have to go? I need you.)_

_Tears poured down his eyes, why did people have to die? How come all of them had to die? And leave the ones who they left behind in sorrow. They shouldn't have to leave the ones behind in sorrow and agony. It wasn't fair! He had just started at the academy and his parents were so proud of him. He had wanted his parents to see him become a full ninja and wanted to protect them instead of having them protect him as always._

_The boy clenched his fist and his eyes closed. People shouldn't have to die without living their dreams and having people get hurt when they die. They should be able to live happily without fear of dieing._

_(Someday, I'll unlock the secret to life and how to bring people back to life and keep them from dying! And then no one will ever have to suffer again!)_

_Flashback ends…_

That was the start, wanting to bring his parents back to life and find how to keep people from dying. He spent nearly every waking moment he had studying, trying to unlock the secret that he wanted to find. He still couldn't find it until he came across the forbidden jutsus. He could resurrect people but he would have to sacrifice someone to do so. And he could use a jutsu that would transfer his body to another person's and prolong his life. His goals became corrupted and he no longer held the ideals that he once had. He knew this wasn't right but he wouldn't listen. He even used his own students for experiments. Only two survived, Anko and another one named Yamato. His teammates and the man who he once considered a father after his own had died had tried to stop him from doing this but he didn't care. Obsessed with his research he was trapped in the darkness

Until Kushina came and pulled him out. When he had learned that he had made her pregnant he felt as if that was what he wanted all along. A child to call his own and to have so it wouldn't suffer the same loneliness he did. Now she was dead and his son was all alone.

Thinking of his son he sighed and closed his eyes, odds where either Naruto was dead or soon would be. Or worse they would attempt to turn him into a weapon they could use due to the Kyuubi inside him. But that wasn't Sarutobi's style even if he did hate him he would never turn a child into a weapon. But he knew what Naruto would experience growing up.

Hatred, Prejudice, Discrimination, he would suffer growing up, all because he was different than the rest of those fools who believed themselves superior to others. He wanted revenge against the bastards that had done that to his son. Although he could've gotten Naruto and taken him away from there. He would've had to fight his teacher and former comrades to do so. And he knew he wouldn't make much of a father living like a rogue ninja with the two of them on the run all the time.

"Well well, lookie what we have here boys." He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a group of armed bandits.

"This is our territory, if you wish to pass through here you must pay a toll. Right lads?" Asked the leader a scarred figure who had a sword and was missing an eye. The rest of them laughed in agreement. Orochimaru just laid there not staring at them blankly.

"I say, about fifty gold coins would be enough to satisfy us, so pay up." Said the leader licking his lips.

Orochimaru looked at them not bothering to even reach towards his sword or a kunai

"Are ye deaf? Either pay up or we kill you!" Shouted one of them with a bow and arrow.

"Easy he's probably a little slow in the head, I'll make it simple for him. You either give us your money and we let you go. Or we take it from you and dump your rotting carcass for the crows!" Snarled the leader drawing his blade.

Orochimaru allowed a small smirk to appear at them.

"Alright you had yer chance, kill him boys!" The leader swung his sword at his neck attempting to behead him.

The only thing he struck was wood as Orochimaru had already moved.

He pulled put a kunai and made a stab at one of them who had a spear. The man dodged it but that wasn't the purpose of the attack. Orochimaru reached out his other hand and grasped him by the throat and snapped his neck. He then avoided an arrow shot at him by the archer of the group and ducked a swipe at his head.

He saw one of them charge him out of the corner of his eye. He sidestepped and stabbed him in the throat with a kunai, he pulled it out and threw it at another bandit which struck him directly in the skull.

He easily dodged another arrow from the archer. That man was starting to become an annoyance, he'd deal with him soon enough. There was three left, the leader, the archer, and one equipped with claws. The one with claws charged him and attempted to bury them in his flesh. Orochimaru grinned and did hand signals and raised his arm up.

Snakes emerged from it much to the shock of the man and they wrapped around his throat and bit into his face killing him. Orochimaru then disappeared before the final two could get him.

"Where'd he go!" Shouted The Leader.

"He disappeared like a ghost!" Exclaimed the archer looking around in fear. The two looked around trying to find him. The archer had another arrow notched yet was shaking with fear all over his body.

"Do you see him Melf?" He asked the Leader by his name. He got no answer. "Melf? Do you see him? Where is he?!" He asked again becoming more terrified.

He then heard the sound of a sword entering through flesh and a groan and he knew Melf was dead.

He turned around and dropped his bow and arrow as he saw Melf collapse to the ground his killer's sword stained with blood. He then saw him direct his golden snake eyes at him and a dark smile formed at his face.

"P-Please don't k-kill me! I'll do anything you want me to do!"

Orochimaru smiled and lowered his blade. The man thinking he was letting him go felt relief go through him.

It quickly passed when he saw the sword go straight through his chest and out the other side.

"You can start by being food for the maggots…" Orochimaru replied coolly as he jerked him off his weapon.

He looked at the dead bodies and envisioned them as the ones who had taken his son from him, had made him become the vessel for the fox demon. Although it would take time for him to gather strength, he will come back to Konoha and get his son back and make each and every one of them pay.

It was a promise he had made, and he intended to keep this promise. Konoha would pay for the crimes against his son for he knew how they would treat him. He will reclaim his son the person that he held closest to his heart from them. And Konoha's destruction would be a most fitting punishment.

A/N: That's the end of the second chapter. Please review


	3. Red Clouds and Anko's Suspicion

Third Chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one a month after what has happened Orochimaru heads to Ame and discovers a certain group. Plus Anko questions Sarutobi about Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rain, it was said that Rain was caused by the tears of angels when someone died. The pale man with a cloak covering his body and a hood covering his head never really believed it. But with all the water dropping from the heavens onto the ground and filling up lakes. He was starting to believe it.

The Land of Rain, Amegakure it was a fitting name for the area. He had been here for barely three days and except for a few hours of cloudiness it was raining all the time. The man knew his history of the land. It seemed that there always was a war going on in Ame. Power struggles where common in the land and it was quite often that there were numerous rulers at one time.

Orochimaru walked over a bridge and peered down into the water. Transportation throughout the land was by either bridges or boat due to the deep water caused by the rain, there was very little roads that weren't submerged. Or if a man was brave or foolish enough he could try to swim but the water was unpredictable. Calm one moment, Raging the next.

Currently, the ruler of the land was unknown, He had defeated the former ruler and taken up command of the land. His laws was simple. And those who did not follow them would be executed. He also had spies everywhere and it was said that he could tell were people where at by the rain thus those who attempted to rebel against him would be killed before they knew it.

Orochimaru saw a tavern and not really thirsty by needing some information headed towards it.

It had a few patrons in it. A couple ninja, some guards, a few civilians who sat huddled next together. And a man who was wearing a cloak that had red clouds on it and a unique hat covering his head. He seemed to be reading from a book that Orochimaru couldn't tell what it was but it didn't appear to be one of those ridiculous books Jiriaya wrote.

When he walked on all attention was immediately focused on him. The ninjas and guards not recognizing him had their hands on their weapons as he walked by and he felt the stares of them all on him. Not listening to them he slowly sat down at a table near to the man reading from his book.

The owner of the tavern mentioned for one of the barmaids to attend to him. The barmaid, who was probably a lady in question walked over to him with a lewd smile.

"What can I get ya stranger?" She asked with a bit of a lisp to her voice. Orochimaru looked at her disgustedly, she had cheap makeup and perfume on and was wearing an outfit that revealed herself. She wasn't very pretty and her being close irritated him.

"A glass of sake." He said quietly and handed her a few coins. The woman with a wink at him took the money and went away. There didn't seem to be much going on here and after he had his drink he would leave.

"Dammit useless wench! Leave it there until I am done with it!" He turned his head and saw the cloaked figure was standing upright and yelling at a young girl who thought he was done with his bottle of sake. The man went on a tirade calling the poor girl all sorts of names and telling she was lucky that he already had gotten his amount of kills today or she would've been the next one sent to Jashin.

That made Orochimaru's eyes open a bit in surprise. A follower of Jashin here? That was a bit unexpected. The followers of Jashin where said to believe that life was a curse and that they would be healing the world by killing those who had life. It was said that to them, a slaughter and the piles of dead bodies was the most beautiful thing in the world to them. That cult like group was known to be extremely psychotic and dangerous and Orochimaru watching the man had to agree. The book he had must've some sort of bible that he was reading.

The man sat back down muttering curses and picked up his book and continued reading it. Seeing nothing else interesting Orochimaru watched him on as the barmaid returned and gave him his drink.

He downed it and grimaced. The sake had a bad taste. No wonder there was few people here. Suddenly to his annoyance he felt the woman place her hands on him.

"Ya know? With a few more coins I can give you a warm room and bed safe from the weather. Plus some additional company to entertain you."

A scowl formed on his face and he gripped the woman's hand and shoved her away. "I don't deal with woman who sleep for money!" He growled as he tossed her into a table which was the guards table.

The guards probably just waiting for something to happen so they could fight and to them one of the tavern's best ladies being treated so poorly was enough for them. They drew their weapons and prepared to attack him. Watching the scene was the Jashin follower who watched it with a bit of interest.

Seeing that he could be in trouble, Orochimaru drew a kunai but relaxed. These were just your average thugs they shouldn't be any trouble. They came at him full of arrogance seeing that he only had a kunai.

He dodged a strike and punched one of them in the face. He then made a vertical slice with kunai and cut off one of the guards ears. He then moved out of the way of their attacks and leapt backwards putting some distance between them.

The thugs attempted to charge him but stopped when a scythe decapitated one of them.

"Enough!" Shouted The cloaked Jashin follower. "You pieces of shit go back to what you were doing, I'll handle this maggot! This is Akatsuki business!" He sneered at them and they quickly backed off. He then turned to Orochimaru.

"You, take off your hood, I want to see a man before he becomes a corpse."

Orochimaru frowned but seeing that not complying would result in trouble removed his hood revealing himself.

The man stared at him and then much to his surprise withdrew his weapon. "Come with me now! Our leader will be most interested in you, you might be of some use to Akatsuki." He ordered him.

Orochimaru confused but seeing he had little choice in the matter followed the man out of the tavern.

At Konoha…

Anko sighed finally able to see The Sandaime. She had been trying to get a meeting between him and her for the past month but due to the cleaning up and period of mourning, she wasn't able to. Granted she could've snuck into his room but odds where with all the ANBU protecting him if she had she would've been caught and killed before they recognized her.

It was the first month after the Kyuubi attacked and things were changing. Tsunade had left, taking her young apprentice Shizune with her. She didn't say why she was leaving but most thought it was because she was tired of all the bloodshed and war. And Jiriaya who was mourning the loss of his student appeared that he might leave as well. It was a relief to those who went to the hot springs if he did in their opinion.

So she had to wait until she could see him…She hated waiting as patience was never her strong point. But finally she was able to see him.

She entered his office and saw him looking over papers. She didn't see any guards but knew they were probably close by.

"Ah, Anko how can I help you?" He asked her looking up from his paperwork.

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"Certainly."

"Where is Orochimaru?"

That made Sarutobi pause and stare at the young kunoichi. "Why do you want to know that?"

"He hasn't been seen ever since The Kyuubi attack, The last time I saw him was the day before. He seemed happy on that day and he seemed like the man who I once called my sensei. He isn't listed among the dead, and I've tried asking Jiriaya after I pounded him for trying to flirt with me, and Tsunade about him before she left. But they didn't tell me anything. Where is he? I want to know why he isn't here."

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that Anko,"

Anko frowned and slammed her hands against the desk startling him. Although she knew she was acting wrong her patience had worn thin and she was tired of her questions being avoided. "Dammit old man! Tell me the truth! Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

Sarutobi looked into her eyes and knew she wouldn't stop until he told her everything.

"Orochimaru…has left. He left the day the Kyuubi attacked."

"What do you mean? Are you saying he ran off and didn't try to defend Konoha."

"No, as you know the rumor of him having a child turned out to be true. You remember Uzumaki Kushina don't you?"

Anko nodded, she and the fourth once had a relationship but they broke up about a year ago. It was also a year ago when Orochimaru who had harmed her with those experiments meet her as well.

"Orochimaru impregnated her with a child. She died giving birth to it."

"And the child?"

Sarutobi then stood up. "Anko what I'm about to show you is something that no one else can ever find out. Of all of Konoha, only me, Jiriaya, and Tsunade know this. Promise me that you will not tell a soul about this." He said in all seriousness to her. Anko realizing that this was heavily classified nodded her head.

He mentioned for her to follow him to a room. The two entered it and Anko saw a crib and in it was Naruto who was asleep.

Sarutobi went to it and gently picked the toddler up out of it so he wouldn't wake him up and brought him to Anko. She was a bit surprised to see it here. Though it probably would soon go to the orphanage soon.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked her.

Anko frowned slightly annoyed at him. "That's the Kyuubi child, you said that it's the Yondaime's son. And another thing I don't really buy that. Kakashi told me that if The Yondaime ever had a child he would tell the whole world about it. It didn't seem like him to hide it from all of us that he was going to have a son."

Sarutobi smiled sadly and slowly did a couple of hand symbols and pointed at the child.

Anko gasped in shock as to her surprise the child started to change. It's blond hair turned dark and become longer, It's skin became lighter, and it's eyes more slanted and more like…like a snake. The child still slept unaware of its features changing one thing that remained the same was the marks on his face

"How did you-"

"An Genjutsu, this is not The Yondaime's child. Can you guess who it is?"

Anko's eyes widened as it all came clear. "O-Orochimaru's," She could see the resemblance in the hair and the eyes. No doubt about it. That was her former sensei's child.

"Correct, Before she died Kushina told The Yondaime to use the child to stop Kyuubi, she believed that Orochimaru would understand, but alas he didn't."

"Then where is he?"

"He left after he saw Minato seal the demon inside his son, Witnessing that event and hearing about the death of Kushina shattered his heart. He left Konoha and vowed to return one day and reclaim his son."

Anko stared at the child that was the son of the man who had used her. The child then unexpectedly woke up and opened his blue eyes. Seeing Anko he then attempted to reach over and touch her. Anko backed away defensively from it. The child let out a soft wail sadden by that and looked like he was about to cry.

"I, I can't look at that thing!" She exclaimed turning her back to it.

"Anko," Replied Sarutobi. He then saw her reach up towards her neck, where the seal Orochimaru had put on her.

"I…I know it's wrong for me to hate the child. But, you don't understand what Orochimaru did to me! The lies, The experiments, the death of others. Except for Yamato I was the only survivor of his twisted schemes! Just by looking at that child I still remember what he did to me!"

Sarutobi walked over to her and placed a hand on he shoulder. She then felt another hand, a smaller one brush against her. She then looked down and saw to her surprise Naruto.

The toddler brushed his small hand against her interested in who she was. The child's eyes stared up into hers full of curiosity.

"I think he wants you to hold him," Replied Sarutobi with a smirk.

Anko frowned. Oh please, she was a ninja, not a nanny. Knowing he wouldn't stop until she did she reluctantly held out her arms and took him. The toddler pressed himself against her seeking warmth. She felt awkward, holding the son of the man who betrayed her. The Sandaime had a smile on his face looking at the two as the girl ran her fingers through his black hair.

She held him for a while until he started to fall asleep again. She then handed him over to Sarutobi. He recasted the Genjutsu on him and he looked like he did before.

"Not so bad is he?" Asked Sarutobi with a chuckle. He then turned serious. "Anko you cannot tell anyone about this. You know if they learned about this that Orochimaru was Naruto's father there would be a riot demanding his death due to not only having the Kyuubi but being his son as well. You know Orochimaru was feared and they would fear his kin for that he would do the same thing his father did. I do this so the child can be protected for now. Someday when he's old enough to protect himself I'll have someone tell the truth but right now he is young and helpless."

Anko nodded understanding. "What will happen to him when you have to give him up?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I'd have to give him to the orphanage, there he will have to live until he is old enough to be given a home. Though I suspect they will treat him poorly."

"I'll look after him." Said Anko. Sarutobi looked at her a bit surprised. "I can't give him a home with me and support the both of us but I can make sure he doesn't get picked on. I can make sure he doesn't get harmed by the bastards."

Sarutobi allowed a smile. "Seems to me that your beginning to like the boy."

Anko frowned. "Of course not, I'm just looking after him because it'd be the right thing to do."

The Sandaime nodded. He would need protection growing up, and Anko was just the right person to do the job.

At Amegakure…

Orochimaru followed the man, who did not give out his name yet seemed to hold some authority here as civilians and even high ranked ninja scrambled out of his way. The man was quiet except for whenever someone didn't get out of his way fast enough and he would curse at them.

Orochimaru wondered where he was being taken. He had a hand on his sword and was prepared to cast a jutsu should he be in danger which he didn't doubt he was in.

Soon the man came to what appeared to be a stone placed against water. Murmuring to himself he placed his hand against the stone and pushed against it. The water suddenly dried up and the stone gave way to a secret entranceway, a path of stairs leading downwards.

"Follow me," Ordered the man to him as he went down. Orochimaru followed him and once he had gotten a distance the pathway darkened as the hidden passage sealed off. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness Orochimaru then saw torches that lit up by themselves.

The two walked for what seemed like to Orochimaru for miles until they finally came into a chamber. Orochimaru then noticed that sitting on a chair in the chamber was a man who he couldn't exactly see fully. Beside him was a blue haired woman. And he saw a man, or was it plant-like creature standing at the edge of the doorway. Behind them was a rather unique statue.

The man raised his head and saw the two. "Who is this Hidan, why have you brought him here?"

Hidan bowed and went into a prayer position. "This man I saw create a fight in the city. I stopped it after a few moments and went to kill him myself for Jashin until I saw who he was. It was then that Jashin spoke to me, telling me that the pale one could be of use to us. So I brought him here before you so he could help us bathe in the glory of Jashin!"

Orochimaru had seen fanatics before, but this guy took it to a whole new level. He had no intention of serving Jashin and would rather die than serve him.

"Enough Hidan, quit rambling and let the man introduce himself." Ordered the man.

"I am Orochimaru, former ninja of Konoha."

The man sat there impassively "The Orochimaru, one of the Three Legendary Leaves of Konoha? S-class nin who was believed to be one of the most powerful ninjas ever? That is who you are?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Who else would I be, unless I got amnesia and lost my true name and took that name I am Orochimaru. But who are you?"

The man sat there and smirked. "I don't give my name to those who haven't earned my trust. But why are you here leaf? You're a long way away from Konoha."

At that Orochimaru scowled. "I left Konoha, I no longer consider it my home."

"So you are a missing nin are you not?"

"So it would seem,"

"A ninja of your skill would be a great use to us. I offer you a proposition. Join us, we could use a ninja of your knowledge and abilities."

"Why would I join a group that contains a foul mouthed fanatic and a half man half plant being?" He asked him.

The man smirked. "It would appear that you haven't heard of us? Well we prefer to keep ourselves a secret anyway. I am the leader of Akatsuki, a group of ninjas who seek to rule the world."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we seek to rule the world. The world has become foolish and wrathful. We can fix it and make it peaceful once again."

Orochimaru frowned, sounded just like a Megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur that he would never achieve. He prepared to decline the invitation until the man spoke up again

"But don't think that we are unprepared for such a task. For you see our plan is to capture the Tailed Beasts." At that Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"We seek to capture the demons, once we have all nine we would be able to fulfill our plan and take over the world easily. That is our plan, with them we could conquer the world with no problem at all as there is no force in this world powerful enough to defeat all nine demons."

The plan did sound good to the snake man and he would've agreed except for one thing. They would try to go after Naruto for he had the demon fox inside him. But then a thought came into his head. He could pretend to join the group and then he would be able to get his son. He wasn't sure if they knew about the Kyuubi attack but if he was to join them he would be able to sneak into there and get him. Once he had gotten him he could take him away from there and then he could take him far away and then Father and Son would be reunited.

"Your plan sounds possible to do so. But exactly are we suppose to capture the demons?"

The man waved it away as if it was nothing "Most of them are sealed inside other people, and we could send a team to get them easily as most of the vessels are hated. Also the person dies when we extract the demon from them."

That made Orochimaru frown, no way was he gonna let his son be killed by this group but he couldn't let them know that he was the father.

"Very well, I shall join your group."

The man nodded understanding. "Very well, but first we must test you."

"Test?"

"To see if you are capable of joining the organization and not a hindrance."

Suddenly a trap door gave away from underneath his feet and before he could react he had fallen through. He found himself going down through a chute unable to stop himself.

It then stopped and fell a short distance unto the ground. He went to pick himself up but then heard the loud stomping sound and then a great roar.

He heard a gate being opened and he then saw something step out of the lair.

Looking up he saw himself face to face with a great dragon.

A/N: And we stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Orochimaru faces the test that he must pass. And on Naruto's first birthday, Father and Son meet for the first time. Review please


	4. Father and Son's first Meeting

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath in this one Orochimaru battles the hidden dragon that The Akatsuki Leader used against him in order to gain entry into the group. And then on Naruto's first birthday, Father and Son meet for the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The dragon roared and snapped its jaws at the snake man who narrowly dodged their bite. The great beast its eyes full of destruction clawed at him ripping through his shirt with ease.

Orochimaru backed away and looked at the dragon. It was well over ten feet tall on all fours and twenty five feet wide. Black wings sprouted from its back and Orochimaru was glad the area was too small for it to fly in. It's red scales burned like fire in the pit and it's eyes burned with intelligence, this was no mere dumb monster, it was an intelligent being that knew what it was doing.

The Dragon roared and brought its wings up and batted them causing a great gust of wind to batter him. Orochimaru brought his arms up to defend himself as he felt cuts from the wind across his body. He scowled and decided it was time to teach this monstrosity a lesson.

"Have a taste of your own medicine," He shouted as he made hand seals. "Futon: Daitoppa!" He then fired his own gust of wind at the Dragon. What was powerful enough to destroy a wide area proved to have little effect on the beast. Orochimaru wasn't done yet though as he prepared another Jutsu. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" He then sent a fireball at the beast striking it in the chest. Yet if the Dragon felt any pain he didn't show it.

The Dragon roared and spun around attempting to strike him with its tail. He narrowly dodged at the last instant and when the tail hit the floor it felt as if a heavy tremor had struck causing the area to shake. Orochimaru seeing an opening with the dragon turned around leapt and landed on its tail. He then charged on its back and pulled out his sword.

Seeing an opportune moment to strike he stabbed the beast in the back. The dragon roared in anger at being struck and shook him off tossing him to the ground.

Orochimaru pulled himself up and narrowly avoided a claw which would've crushed him. He rolled over and got up and leapt backwards and stared into the dragon's eyes.

"Your lasting longer than the last fools." Muttered the Dragon with a growl. Orochimaru looked at it a bit surprised not expecting it to talk. The Dragon huffed out a puff of smoke. "Yes I can talk human, do not be so surprised that a mere animal possesses intelligence to speak the tongue of humans. That shall be your kind's ultimate downfall your arrogance of believing yourselves dominate over others."

For some reason Orochimaru thought of Manda at that moment. The Dragon possessed a similar attitude like the Snake and believed itself superior to others. Apparently The Dragon was probably a distant relation to Manda.

"Pardon my interruption, but might I ask who exactly are you?"

The Dragon made a sound similar to mocking laughter. "I do not give my name to my meal very often, but since you have lasted longer than most my name shall be the last you now. My name is Sirroush, Dragon of over three hundred years of age."

"I see, than how is it that you came under the possession of the one above you?"

Sirroush growled. "I was defeated thirty years ago by a human who instead of killing thought it would be fun to have me as a pet. For thirty years I was forced to live down here as a pet of those who ruled Rain, it's boring not being able to see the destruction of the world up above. Only fun I get is when the ruler sends me a human to devour as he feeds me well."

"Well I hate to spoil your appetite but you'll find me hard to digest as I don't plan on being eaten." Responded Orochimaru. Sirroush found this highly amusing.

"I'd like to see you try, I have you know I like my meat cooked well done!" The Dragon then took a great breath and Orochimaru recognized what he was about to do and made a cut of blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Triple Rashomon!" He then summoned three gates shaped like demons in front of him just as Sirroush let loose a powerful wave of flame from his mouth.

The flames struck the barrier gates and Orochimaru could feel the burning heat as sweat poured down his brow. Sirroush continued pouring out flames attempting to destroy the gates and then they started to burn as even they could not withstand the heat of the blaze which threatened to burn him. Finally just when it appeared that he would be burned to a crisp the flames ended just narrowly dying out before he would be burnt. Sirroush lowered his head trying to regain his strength from the attack.

Orochimaru then saw an opening and went to attack. Pulling out his sword he charged and stabbed the beast. Yet he saw to his surprise the blade having no effect on it. He then leapt away before he could be striked. His blade wasn't able to pierce it's thick hide.

"Fool! My stomach and chest area cannot be damaged by your weapons! My skin is coated in magnificent thick armor able to withstand the most powerful blows as if they were nothing! When I was young and tender you could beat me but now that I am old and wise I have been gifted with this. Take a look!" He then raised up all the way nearly standing on both feet thirty feet tall showing his shining red armor to him. He was covered all the way up to his head in thick scaly armor that would protect him.

Except for one part, Orochimaru noticed, a small barely noticeable area near its chest was duller than the rest. The rest of it shined but that one spot didn't it was dull. An idea, perhaps a last ditch one formed inside Orochimaru's head.

"Let this work," He murmured as he drew his sword and opened his mouth letting his tongue fall out, the tongue than became a snake which then swallowed the blade. He had to time this perfectly. One mistake and he was dead.

"Now then human, BURN!!" Sirroush took another deep breath and prepared to let loose another burst of flame when to his surprise his foe leapt up and he then saw him grin evilly and opened his month and suddenly a snake came out of it and with it a sword! Before he could even think about incinerating his foe or moving he could only watch as the sword plunged straight into his chest and went right past the lone chink of armor that he had.

The Dragon then felt for perhaps the first time in his life, severe pain. That little sword the man had used had pierced his heart! Sirroush let out a roar of denial and pain as it dug into his chest lodged in too deeply for him to get out. He, He had been too arrogant, he had foolishly shown the lone weak spot he had in his entire body. And now he had paid the price for his folly.

Sirroush tumbled like a tree in the woods and hit the ground with a loud thud as his red eyes turned dark. He let out one last cry of defiance and the great beast exited the world of the living and went into the world of the dead.

Orochimaru grimaced and went over and pulled out his sword. It was lodged in deep and when he pulled it out it the entire blade was covered in blood. He stared at the once mighty creature and smirked. "Correction Sirroush, although we humans are arrogant, at least we use our brains more than beasts of burden."

He then heard a door being open and he walked over to it and went up the stairs. He soon found himself back where he was at in front of the leader of the group.

"Very impressive, I never thought I would witness the day Sirroush would meet the one who would kill him. You live up to your status Orochimaru as a legendary ninja."

The Snake Sannin smirked. "I try to fulfill people's expectations that they have of me."

The leader turned to the woman beside him. "Konan give him the uniform he is now the newest member of Akatsuki."

The woman handed him a coat similar to the ones they wore and he took it. While he was looking at her Orochimaru noticed that there was something similar about her that he couldn't place.

"We shall assign you a partner soon. I expect you to live up to the hype that you have Orochimaru…" Said The Leader to him.

Time passed for Orochimaru during his first year in Akatsuki. Soon he was given a partner, Sasori of the Village of Sand. At first the two thought little of the other but as time grew they began to respect each other. Sasori with his mastery of puppets and Orochimaru who was adapt at all sorts of Jutsu made the duo a formidable team. The two had respect for each other as neither prodded into the other's past.

Though not all of the group's members he was fond of. Kisame Hoshigaki, a shark like swordsmen from Mist who had a nasty side to him joined a couple of months after he did and immediately the two disliked each other. Kisame with his sadists side wanted to kill him and the same could be said for Orochimaru as he was disgusted by the shark man and wanted him dead. Though the two could wait until they accomplished their goal there was little doubt among the group that they would someday come to blows with each other and one of them would die.

Orochimaru learned how Akatsuki intended to conquer the world. First they would capture the demons and seal them. Second they had a mercenary like army that only followed them Once they had all of them they would release them into villages and have them cause as much destruction as possible. Then, appearing as mercenaries they would offer to defeat and capture the beasts for a high price. They would capture the demons and be hailed as heroes for doing so. Finally, after all major countries had had their budgets drained they would attack and easily conquer them. The rest of the countries would try to resist but they would have little chance against them. The group was yet to be formed as a whole and The Leader wanted a low profile so he forbid them from attacking any of the villages that had a vessel.

Yet they would have trouble containing the beasts, even though The Leader's plan was good there was that trouble. Fortunately for them Orochimaru found a solution to that. He was able to create ten rings, each with a different symbol on them. These rings were very important as not only would they allow the members to communicate with each other but they could also speed up the process of extracting and sealing the beasts. This brought him into the leader's favor which irritated some of the others especially Kisame. And as protection Orochimaru made his ring stronger than the rest. Without his the process would take three days to do so. But with it, it would take a couple of hours to do so.

Even though he appeared calm and collected and was unsuspected of doing anything, inside his heart was aching with each passing day. Thoughts of his son went through his mind quite often. He wasn't sure what was happening to his child yet he suspected he wasn't being treated nicely by those good for nothing bastards of Konoha. The only reason he joined the group was so that once he could get the chance, he could get his son out of there and take him away. He was not going to stand by and let them harm his son.

Resting in a minor village one day along with Sasori, he then found something interesting. Today was October the eighth, and if he remembered correctly The Tenth would be the One Year anniversary of The Kyuubi's attack. But more Importantly it would be Naruto's first birthday.

"_It's been a year already? Feels much longer."_

He then decided right there and now, he had to see his son. He had to make sure he was alive.

Leaving Sasori by himself he exited the village and made his way to Konoha as fast as his feet could carry him.

It took him two days to get there and when he arrived it was nightfall.

He overlooked Konoha standing over a cliff. Most of it had been rebuilt yet the damage was still there. Faintly, he could hear music being played, apparently there was a festival being held in honor of The Yondaime's and his sacrifice. This of course made him sick to his stomach.

"_Instead of honoring that fool of a ninja they should be happy their alive thanks to my son and instead of honoring him they will treat him like trash!"_

He quickly made his way to the gates and managed to sneak in. The guards weren't on duty, probably attending the festival and getting drunk so it was easy to do so. He waded in among the people who despite the festive mood most people where sad. He threw a hood over his body covering himself and went into the main part of the village

Anko who was at the festival felt someone brush against her. Ignoring it she then felt a familiar feeling inside her, She turned around her eyes scanning the area. For a moment she had thought that her former sensei was here. Thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her since it had been a year ago when she last saw him she turned around unaware of her teacher heading in the opposite direction.

Orochimaru quietly made his way through, avoiding ANBU and groups of people until he finally came to the place he was looking for.

In Konoha, if a child lost his parents but was part of a clan like The Uchiha or Hyuga, he would be adopted back into the clan. But if he didn't have any living relatives would have to go the Orphanage. And there until he became old enough he would live there.

Rarely did people ever adopt in Konoha, sure civilians might adopt a child as their own but unless a child had a rare bloodline they were often ignored by clans and such thinking them unworthy. He himself had lived here shortly after his parents died until he was able to get his own place. And the place didn't bring back fond memories.

Although the place was well funded, the children often had poor meals and were mistreated here. It was sad to see a young child lose the happiness in his eyes having to live here. Once they were allowed to enter the academy, they were given a apartment but usually a poor one and limited amount of money to spend each week on food and such.

He quietly made his way through the place. Most of the children where asleep and the owners weren't here. He soon came to a room where the youngest children were put. Entering the room he saw a crib far at the end of the room and he knew that was where Naruto would be.

He made his way softly through the room and to the crib and peered inside. Despite the different look that he had, a Genjutsu no doubt. Orochimaru knew that the child in the crib was his son.

Naruto laid on the crib wearing a light blue shirt and a diaper. A ragged blanket covered him barely able to cover himself from the cold. The boy shivered at times and it tore Orochimaru apart to see his son being treated this way.

Suddenly the boy woke up and for the first time Father and Son meet face to face. His blue eyes, looking so much like Kushina's stared into his golden eyes. The child unsure of what to make of him but feeling something familiar about him reached out his tiny hand trying to reach him.

Orochimaru took it and reached into the crib and picked him up. He pressed Naruto against his chest holding his son close to him. The boy wrapped his arms around him holding onto him.

Orochimaru felt happiness inside himself for the first time in a long time. He sat in a chair that the room had and began rocking his son making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't awaken anyone else. Listening to his son's breathing and running his fingers through his hair. The boy seemed to have a liking for his hair as he held onto it and shook it like a rattle.

Orochimaru then noticed that Naruto was wet and also dirty. Frowning Orochimaru stood up holding him in his arms. The boy was a real mess, more signs of neglect on their part. If he remembered there was a cleaning area that was used nearby.

He found a door and unlocked it. Peering inside he found supplies for him to use. Getting a rag, a bowl of water, some wipes, and a diaper. He sat Naruto down on a counter and removed his clothing. Dipping the rag into the bowl he then began to wipe the dirt and grime off of his body. A laugh escaped Naruto at the feeling of the water and Orochimaru couldn't help but grin at his son. After removing the dirt and grime he then used the wipes to clean his waste from him so he wouldn't get sick. He then strapped the diaper onto him. He then picked his son up and carried him back into the room.

It was getting late and Naruto began yawning getting ready to go back to sleep. Orochimaru realized that he would have to leave soon and his son behind as well. He placed him back in his crib and put a new blanket around him to keep him warm. At this point Naruto had fallen asleep.

Orochimaru gently ran his fingers through the boys hair. He knew he could probably remove the Genjutsu that was on him but if the owners saw him tomorrow with a different look they might attempt to kill him for thinking he was doing something. It pained him to leave him behind again but he had little choice. But someday, he would return and retrieve his son and no longer would they ever be separated again.

He exited the orphanage and made his way out of Konoha as the festivities died down. He easily snuck his way out with little trouble at all. Once he had gotten a fair distance he stopped and looked back at Konoha knowing that his son was there.

"_Be strong Naruto, we will be together again, I promise."_

A/N: And we stop for this chapter. Next chapter flash forwards a couple years. Review please.


	5. Newest Member

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Years have passed since Orochimaru and Naruto first meet eachother. What has happened since then?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Growing up, seven year old Naruto always felt different than everybody else. He didn't know what, yet he was always treated differently than everyone else. How often did he try to befriend someone only for them to tell him to stay away from them? Or whenever he attempted to befriend those of his age did their parents come and take them away and threatened him to stay away from them? He had recently joined the Academy that Konoha had although he had to spend most of his time alone as the instructors there didn't help him, and most of the students didn't bother talking to him seeing how they would get in trouble if they did. They all seemed to fawn over the Uchiha kid Sasuke or the Hyuga boy Neji. They never really spent time helping those that needed it.

There was also the fact that whenever he was walking around Konoha, that people would throw rocks at him. Sometimes they would throw rotten food at him as well. He had asked them why they always treated him so bad yet they would only insult him and throw objects at him. He wished he could go one day without nobody hurting him.

One thing that Naruto wanted more than anything though was a father. He was envious of all the other kids seeing them with their dads. He had seen Shikamaru and his dad taking a nap in the park. How Chouji's dad would take him out to eat. Watching Ino and her father picking flowers. Or when TenTen's father gave her her first shuriken. He wanted his own father too, someone to care for him and to set an example for him. He had no idea who his parents where, when he was allowed to the library he would always try to see if there was anyone with the name of Uzumaki but there wasn't. The only person like family was the kunoichi Anko who was sorta like a sister to him. The other person was The Sandaime who he had meet a couple of times before.

Hearing his stomach growl Naruto placed his hands on his belly, might as well get something to eat, no point in wondering on an empty stomach. Getting some money that was given to him by the village every week he then left his apartment. He had left the orphanage when he had gotten old enough and lived in an apartment. It wasn't much but at least it was livable. Heading outside he began to walk through Konoha. Secretly he hoped that no one would bother him on the way to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It was pretty much the only place he could go as The Old Man and his daughter Ayame liked him. Sure Ramen was cheap and easy to make but at times he wished he didn't have to eat the same kind of food everyday.

He carefully made his way to the Ramen bar avoiding people and a smile formed on his face as he neared it, looks like he wouldn't have any trouble after all.

WHACK! Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head which caused him to fall to the ground. He winced and rubbed it in annoyance. He then saw a rock which had hit him.

"What do you think you're doing brat?" Demanded a man who appeared. He had a mean personality and was often one of the people who would torment him. He reached down and picked Naruto up by the back of his neck dangling him in the air.

"Ah! Let me go you big jerk!" Shouted Naruto squirming in his grasp trying to break free to no avail. He was then struck in the stomach by the man.

"Quiet you little maggot!" Shouted the man who began squeezing down on his throat. Naruto cried out in pain as the man clamped down choking him.

"Leave him alone!" A kunai whizzed through the air and struck the man in the back. He dropped Naruto and reached towards his back in pain. He went to turn around but was suddenly struck across the body and he was knocked out.

Naruto looked up at the person who had saved him. Her purple hair flowing in the wind she looked down at him a frown on her face.

"Can't keep out of trouble can you Naruto?" Asked Anko to him which made him frown.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just going to go eat when that jerk tried to beat me up!" He said to her.

Anko went to run her fingers through his hair yet he backed away from her. "Why do people here always gotta treat me so badly? I've done nothing to them yet they always act like jerks to me. I'm just a kid!" He asked her staring up into her eyes.

"I can't say Naruto, people here are jerks at times. Now c'mon let's get something to eat, my treat."

"No!" Naruto than unexpectedly ran off in the opposite direction leaving Anko behind not caring where he was going.

On a rooftop of one of the buildings of Konoha the figure sighed as he watched what had just happened. Not for the first time he had to restrain himself from going down there and killing the man who had harmed his son. He wanted nothing more than to go down there and rescue his child who was forced to endure such treatment.

Every couple of months Orochimaru had secretly been going to Konoha to watch over his son and see how he was doing. He had watched the boy grow in the past five years. Forced to at his young age endure such horrible treatment by those good for nothing villagers who believed themselves better than everyone else. Watching over his son like a guardian angel, he had wanted nothing more than to go down there and kill each and everyone of those bastards who had harmed his son. And the ANBU of the village didn't make things better. Sure when he was being chased by a mob they would come and force them to head back to their homes and leave him alone but only after they had harmed him enough. Except for his former student which surprised him to see her look after the boy none of them it seemed even bothered trying to stop them from hurting him.

Naruto needed more protection from them, someone who could look after him and teach him how to defend himself. He knew the pain Naruto was feeling growing up and he felt it as well between the father and son bond between them.

Just then an idea went into his head. If he remembered correctly there was someone here who could help look after him. He would be a leaf nin yes but he had loyalty to him and was strong.

Stealthily making his way to the training grounds he discovered the person he was looking for. He had silver grey hair and weared glasses. And he appeared to be around fifteen years of age. A leaf hitai-ate was strapped across his forehead and he was currently looking at a medical book.

"Kabuto…Kabuto!" Orochimaru called out to him quietly. The boy looked up from his book hearing the voice and turned around and saw him.

"Orochimaru-sama?" He asked a bit surprised to see him. The Snake Sannin moved out of the woods and into the clearing.

"I thought you were dead, you've disappeared ever since the Kyuubi attack." He said to him.

"Easy Kabuto calm down, I have something for you to do."

"What is it sir?" Asked Kabuto kneeling.

"I need you to look after the child Naruto Uzumaki."

"The Kyuubi child? Why do you want me to look after him?"

"He is my son, and I'm sure you have witnessed the treatment he has gotten from those maggots!"

Kabuto looked at him shocked at that. The Kyuubi child was his son? But they looked nothing alike. Then it all dawned on him. He remembered how six years ago how the man before him had acted different than he usually did. He seemed like he was happy now although he couldn't tell exactly what it was. And he was spending time with the Uzumaki woman. Then came the attack of the fox demon and Orochimaru disappeared.

"But how sir? He looks nothing like you."

Orochimaru waved that away. "A genjutsu casted on him to hide his true features. No doubt put on him so people would think he's the son of that miserable fool of a ninja Minato! Naruto is my son and I was forced to watch as Minato sealed Kyuubi inside him. I vowed that one day that I would return and recover my son, but I can't do it yet. And I'm sure you have seen how the ungrateful bastards have treated him. I need you to look after him and befriend him and help him out, give him some training so that he'll be able to defend himself. I have seen what has happened to him and I fear that he'll be scarred for life if this keeps up. Can I count on you Kabuto to look after him, not as an order but as a request?"

"H-Hai Orochimaru-sama." Responded Kabuto. He had no ill feelings towards the boy at times he pitied the child seeing how he was treated by the villagers. And he had respect for Orochimaru. He would look after the child.

"Good, Every two months I'll be outside the gates of Konoha expecting a report from you. I'm hoping soon that I'll be able to get him. For now watch over him."

"Hai Orochimaru, oh by the way, it seems that there is trouble going on in the Uchiha clan."

"Oh?"

"Yes, one of their members was found dead, it appeared as if he drowned himself. Though their has been suspicions pointed at Itachi Uchiha. It seems as if he will be arrested and questioned soon. There's talk that he was the one who killed him. I figured that would be something you'd be interested in."

Orochimaru mused over that. The Uchiha clan next to the Hyuga was the most powerful clan in Konoha, this could be devastating to the clan itself. He kept that locked away in his mind, for now it didn't concern him. "Very well then Kabuto I'll come back in two months for a report. Watch over Naruto."

He then disappeared in a whirl of leaves leaving Kabuto behind.

Anko looked all over for Naruto, she was looking for the boy yet was unable to find him. She feared he might've gotten attacked again or worse. She had become rather fond of the boy ever since she told Sarutobi that she would look after him even though he was the son of her former sensei. She walked through the village and outside of it and eventually discovered him.

He was sitting down near a pond looking at his reflection in the water. His blue eyes stared into himself. Anko watched him from afar wondering what he was up to. She then noticed that a frown appeared on his face.

He hit the water causing the reflection to disappear he then reached into the water and splashed himself across the face putting mud over himself. He seemed to be focused on the marks on his face as if he was trying to cover them up. Seeing enough Anko stepped forward.

"Naruto?" Hearing her voice he turned around not bothering to clean up the mud.

"What are you doing here Anko-chan?"

"Watching you make a mess, what's gotten into you?" She responded as she came forward and kneeled so they could look at each other face to face.

"Why am I so different, how come everybody treats me badly? They are always calling me monster and freak. What did I every do to them?"

"Naruto…"

"Anko-chan you've seen how those jerks treat me. I'm always being treated badly by them. Why do they do that? They say I don't belong in Konoha."

"They just don't understand Naruto, that's the problem, they don't understand how you're the same as them."

"What do you mean?"

"Here let me show you." She wiped the mud off of the boys face and sat him on her lap. She then placed a finger on his nose. "What is this?"

"It's my nose." He responded dryly.

"Right, like everyone else you have a nose, also you have two ears, two eyes, and a mouth. Ten fingers, some hair, and a face just like everyone else does."

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked her not understanding what she was talking about.

"It means that you have the same things that everyone else has. Here listen carefully." She pressed his head against her chest. "What do you hear?"

"Your heartbeat,"

"Right, now what do you hear?" She laid his hand against his own chest and he could hear the beating of his own heart.

"My heart,"

Anko nodded and took his hands in hers and brought them up together as the two looked each other in the eyes. "See? Even though people may think you're different than them, you're exactly the same as they are. They just can't see that."

Naruto removed himself from her up and stood up. "Well then I'll make them see it. I'll become the greatest ninja ever! I'll become the next Hokage!"

Anko smirked. "Hokage eh? Well last I checked they didn't give it to anyone. But if you put your mind to it and nearly kill yourself and with a little luck. You might do it."

Naruto smiled. "I will, I'll be the greatest Hokage ever!"

One month later…

Orochimaru swung his sword in a vertical angle which narrowly missed his target. His target that he aimed for then disappeared, But Orochimaru was expecting that. Listening carefully he was able to hear the soft pad of footsteps and he then made hand seals and two snakes appeared and he had them attack what appeared to be a giant rock. The rock after being attacked disappeared and turned back into his foe.

His foe, what appeared to be a cross between a man and a dog with two tails sticking out of him, was the vessel of the five tailed demon and the one he was suppose to catch for Akatsuki. It was adept in five elements and also a master at illusions. He had discovered him in a small village in Stone and the two were now fighting.

It had been a long week for him. He had discovered the vessel and challenged it. The vessel had casted an illusion and disappeared. Orochimaru and Sasori had to chase after it before it could get away. Once they found it they engaged in a brief scuffle with it before it casted another illusion. It had kept this up but now with its energy being drained from always being on the run they could finally face it without it being able to cast an illusion and defeat it.

The were ninja let out a stream of mist from his mouth covering the field. Orochimaru used to such tricks didn't attempt anything as he waited patiently. He let his guard down nonchalantly and waited for the foe to strike first.

A fireball appeared out of the mist aiming right at him. Orochimaru saw it coming but didn't even bother to move as he was engulfed by it.

The Dog vessel seeing him engulfed believed him to be dead dispelled the mist but saw to his surprise that there was just skin left. As if he had shedded it like a snake does its own skin. He then heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

He moved out of the way at the last instant barely able to dodge the blow at the last second. He smirked thinking that he had regained the advantage.

But he did not see the Scorpion that was ready to surface it's stinger ready.

The tail stabbed him in the back sending in its deadly poison slowly making him lose control and making him fade into unconsciousness as he fell to the ground his features turning back to normal.

Orochimaru seeing that the battle was over summoned a snake and had it take his sword back. "I was doing fine I didn't need your help Sasori."

The missing nin from Suna looked up from his puppet outfit and nodded. "I was growing tired of watching this, the target has been neutralized and now we have to take him back. The Leader will be most pleased. Our first demon, now we only need eight."

"Not unless the poison kills him before we can extract it from him, your poison takes three days to kill its target. Contact the leader while I bind him and tell him that we have it and it'll be ready for extractment. Fortunately there's a base not too far away from here that we can use for it."

Sasori contacted The Leader and informed him of their success in getting the five tailed demon vessel while Orochimaru binded the unconscious ninja. They were then told to head to the base so they could begin the extraction while the other members where gathered.

Soon the two with their captive came to the hidden base which was located next to a cliff. Opening the secret doorway the two came to a chamber where the holographic figure of The Leader awaited.

"Do you have it?" He asked them eagerly. Orochimaru nodded and walked forward and dropped the vessel in front of him. The Leader's eyes gleamed looking at it and nodded. "Good, we are one step closer now. The others will soon arrive."

Surely enough the other members appeared. Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and an unexpected new person appeared as well. Orochimaru couldn't see anything of him as he had a hood covering his entire head hiding himself from peering eyes.

"Who is that?" Orochimaru asked The Leader who shrugged and waved it away.

"Our newest member, he shall reveal himself after we are done with this. Now then let's begin."

The Leader than began the symbols needed for it

"Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin!"

In the Center of the chamber the Sealing statue appeared summoned by him. Each member than leapt onto it and got on the finger which corresponded to their specific ring finger. For Orochimaru it was his left little finger which symbolized The Void.

"Now each of you concentrate, and let us extract the demon from him." Ordered the Leader to them.

Each member began concentrating hard. The Kanji of their rings then began to appear on the nail of the finger they stood on. None of the members wavered as they concentrated keeping it up.

After a couple hours had passed nine dragon like beings appeared and swarmed themselves around the host, they then began the process of forcefully extracting the beast from him. They removed the five tailed dog from him and sealed it inside the statue. The process was now complete.

Each member reopened their eyes and a grin appeared on The Leader's face. "Excellent, we are one step closer to completing our goal. All we need know is eight more. Good work Orochimaru and Sasori, at least you two are able to work together without killing each other."

Orochimaru did a mock bow in gratitude.

"Enough of this, Sir who is this new guy? What's he doing here?" Ordered Kisame.

The hooded figure reached up and began to remove his hood as the Leader answered.

"Very well Kisame, allow me to introduce you to your partner and the newest member of Akatsuki,"

The figure finished with his hood dropped it revealing his eyes which had lines down through them and black hair. He also had a leaf hitai-ate which he wore which had a scar crossed through it signifying himself as a missing nin. And his eyes which were red, The Sharingan eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

A/N: And we stop, next chapter Orochimaru and Itachi have a confrontation and it appears that Itachi knows more than Orochimaru suspects. Review please as they are what keeps me typing


	6. The Power of the Mangekyo Sharingan

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one Orochimaru and Itachi have a confrontation. This can't be good

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It usually took a lot to surprise Orochimaru and this was one of the few times where he was surprised. Uchiha Itachi? An Uchiha had joined the group? That wasn't possible. The Uchiha clan often kept an close eye on its members. Granted they never did anything like The Hyuga clan would such as putting a cursed seal on their members but very rarely did a Uchiha with The Sharingan leave his clan.

This was interesting and he then remembered what it was Kabuto had told him. There was talk of how one of their members had been killed, as if he had killed himself. But then came evidence and it was pointing at Itachi as the one who had killed him.

It didn't make any sense for Orochimaru, he had seen the boy and he had his Sharingan eyes. Usually a traitor to the clan would have his Sharingan extracted from him so that he wouldn't be able to use it anymore. Yet Itachi had his and appeared to be fine. Something was up here and he was determined to find out what.

Telling Sasori that he would meet back up with him in a couple days, Orochimaru headed towards The Akatsuki hideout wanting to figure out the mystery of Itachi.

At Konoha…

"Hold still Naruto, I can't get this cleaned and disinfected if you keep on struggling." Said Kabuto Yakushi as he was tending to the blonde boy. Naruto had gotten a cut on his arm practicing with a Kunai and Kabuto had been trying to get it cleaned.

Naruto had meet Kabuto about a month ago after he had rescued the boy from a mob that had chased after him. At first the boy was suspicious of him thinking he was going to trick him since he had never met the medic boy before but Kabuto had done no such thing.

Flashback…

"_W-Who are you?!" Asked the seven year old blonde boy to the silver haired teenager in front of him. He had been running from another mob and it appeared that he wouldn't get away when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. The person who had grabbed him put a finger to his lips mentioning to keep quiet as they stayed hidden. Soon the crowd unable to find the boy left in disappointment and the two appeared out of the alleyway._

"_Well that was close are you alright?" The figure asked him. The boy backed away and looked up at him._

"_Don't worry I'm not going to harm you." He said holding up his hands indicating he was friendly._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked him again._

"_I'm Kabuto, I'm a leaf nin, I've been watching you Naruto. And when I saw you being chased towards here by those fools I decided that enough was enough and decided to spoil their fun."_

"_You're not going to hurt me?"_

"_Not unless you want me to. Come on let's get out of here."_

Back to normal…

Naruto had found another person who didn't pick on him or treat him badly. At first he was suspicious that he was being tricked by him but Kabuto had done nothing that would indicate that he would. He seemed to actually like him and gave him some help when he needed it at the academy. Anko didn't appear to like him though and mistrusted him, thinking he was up to something or that he was just using Naruto.

Kabuto had given Naruto some training teaching him about the body and where exactly he should strike out. Naruto was grateful for Kabuto for helping him and was a eager learner always wanting to learn more, he usually didn't get much help at the academy as they only seemed to care about the Uchiha boy saying how bright and much of a prodigy he was while ignoring most of the other students. Naruto had no ill feelings towards the boy, but c'mon he wasn't that great.

"There all done," Said Kabuto as he was done with the wound and applied a bandage to it.

"Thanks Kabuto-san, hey um Kabuto-san? Can you answer my question?"

Kabuto looked down at him a smirk on his face. "Sure Naruto, depends on your question. I'll answer it."

Naruto looked up at him hoping that he could answer him. "Do you know anything about my parents? I…I've been wanting to know about them yet I can't find anything about them. I was hoping you would know something about them."

Kabuto mused over that unexpected question and knew he probably had to answer carefully. It wouldn't do him much good if he told Naruto the truth about his mother and father, how his father was one of the most feared ninjas of all time so he had to tell him something that would settle the boy.

"I don't know much about them, but your mother was a Kunoichi from the village once known as Whirlpool, she was a fiery character, she could intimidate even the most staunch of men and would often have men tremble thinking of her not only as a enemy, but as a potential mate. You've gotten your eye color from her. She…died when she gave birth to you. I'm sorry you had to learn that just now."

Naruto looked saddened at that and for a moment wished he didn't ask him about his parents. "What…What about my dad?"

Kabuto continued on. "Your father was once a powerful and highly ranked leaf nin of Konoha, he was one of the most feared men ever, yet he was capable of showing good inside him to those he cared about. He was a genius, a brilliant ninja who was once considered for the spot of Hokage. Yet his views where misguided at times and he made bad decisions until he meet your mother."

"Where is he?"

Kabuto stayed quiet and didn't answer.

"Kabuto-san?"

"He…disappeared the day you were born, no one knows what happened to him. Not one person of Konoha has ever seen him ever since then. That is all I know of your parents."

Naruto stared down at the ground, regretting that he asked about his parents. He kinda wished he hadn't had done that cause even though he wanted to know about his parents he was hoping it wouldn't be like that. He absentmindedly wiped a tear away that was going down his face. He then felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hey it's alright, they're proud of you by the fact that you're alive and living and would be upset if they saw their son crying. By growing and becoming a ninja you would honor them." Comforted Kabuto gently to the boy.

Naruto seeing that he was right dried his eyes and his face hardened in determination.

At Amegakure…

Orochimaru headed through the entrance gates undetected as he made his way through the village as quick as he could. A couple of days had passed since the first extractment and he was hoping he would find the person he was looking for.

He found the person standing over a bridge his face blank. Hearing his footsteps he turned and for the first time, Orochimaru and Itachi meet face to face.

"So, you are the newest member of Akatsuki?"

"That I am, and like you I am a missing nin from leaf."

"Perhaps but that is where are similarities end. Tell me, Itachi is it? How where you able to leave Konoha with your Sharingan eyes intact? Frankly I'm impressed with the fact that you are even here. What task did you take so you could join?"

Itachi remained quiet. "It was simple, all I did was wipe out the entire Uchiha clan."

Orochimaru's eyes widened at that and he figured him to be bluffing. "Impossible, no one, certainly not a boy who's barely over fifteen could wipe out the most powerful clan in Konoha!"

Itachi shrugged. "Suit yourself but I did it, I killed them all even my own parents, the only one I left alive was my little brother, though if he wasn't at the academy when I did it, I probably would've killed him as well. They are all dead."

Orochimaru snarled. "How could you possibly kill all of them without no one knowing it? Not even I, a Sannin could possibly do such a thing."

"With a new trick I have learned. Now if you excuse me I have to go, The Leader wants me to fetch a terrorist from Iwa, he believes he'll be of use to Akatsuki."

He went to walk past him when Orochimaru grasped him by the shoulder when he passed him.

"Hold on a minute, I have one last question for you. I'm sure you know that we seek the tailed beasts. Which one is it that you are assigned to get?"

Itachi turned his head to look at him and responded. "Why the one that's inside your son of course."

That startled Orochimaru and the grip he had on his shoulder loosened. "What are you talking about? I have no son."

"Oh? Then who is the father of Uzumaki Naruto? It is not The former Hokage Namikaze Minato like The Sandaime told everyone else. I know who his true father is and I'm sure he would look like you if he didn't have that Genjutsu on him."

Orochimaru growled and began to lose his temper as Itachi went on.

"You impregnated the Uzumaki woman did you not? Was you going to use the child as a weapon for your own means? You where known for your experiments and most expected that you would use your own son to do so."

"I'm surprised that I found you here, did you leave Konoha because you hated your son as well for having the Kyuubi? Some father you are, I wonder what will happen when you two meet when I bring him in? It'll be the first and last time you'd meet cause he'll die when the Kyuubi is extracted from him-"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Orochimaru in rage as he threw him. Itachi did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. A scowl formed on Orochimaru's features as he glared at him.

"I did not leave Konoha because I hated my son! Far from it, I love my son and was forced to witness as that damn fox was sealed inside him when he was just born! I joined this miserable group because I knew I could be able to get him and take him away from there and be able to raise him. I will not let you, Akatsuki, or anyone else harm him!"

Itachi stood there impassively. "Very well, I shall have to kill you then…traitor."

Orochimaru charged him and struck him across the face. Itachi went to hit him but he blocked the attack. He then made hand symbols and blew Itachi away with a powerful gust of wind. Itachi regained his footing on the bridge and made hand symbols of his own. He sent a great fireball right at Orochimaru, although it was bigger and moved slower than the usual fireball did Orochimaru could tell it was much more powerful. He leapt out of the as it struck the bridge they were fighting on and destroyed part of it.

He was then unexpectedly struck from behind and knocked down. He picked himself up and saw Itachi make a clone of himself. Not to be outdone and seeing a bit of mud nearby. Orochimaru scooped it up and made a copy of himself out of it to battle Itachi's clone.

The two clones battled each other at the command of their users. Just when it appeared Orochimaru's gotten the upper hand against Itachi's, it wrapped itself around it and self destructed killing them both. Orochimaru and Itachi then continued fighting.

Each countered jutsu after jutsu used by the other, though it appeared that Orochimaru had the edge and would soon defeat him. Though Itachi didn't panic one bit it appeared.

Orochimaru struck him across the face and sent him skidding to a stop at the edge of the bridge. Seeing an opening Orochimaru summoned Kusanagi and leapt up prepared to end it planning on stabbing Itachi through the heart with his blade.

Just when it appeared he would do it, Itachi's hands shot up and caught the blade a mere inch before it went through his heart. The two were then caught in a struggle as Orochimaru attempted to push it through his heart while Itachi tried to stop it from killing him.

Just when it appeared that Orochimaru was going to win, something happened to Itachi's eyes, they changed from the normal Sharingan eyes. Orochimaru then found himself in a different setting. The sky was red and the area was bare and broken. He was wondering where in the world he was when he found himself unable to move and that he was pressed against a cross. Struggle all he could he could not move.

Itachi appeared in front of him. "Welcome to the place where I rule over both time and space."

"What is this place, how did I get here?"

"This is Tsukuyomi, as for how you got here I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan and took us here. And as you can see there is nothing you can do." Orochimaru struggled but found himself no matter how hard he tried to not move. "In this realm time passes much different here, in the real world seconds could pass whilst days and weeks would pass here. Now then allow me to show you what I can do here."

Orochimaru then saw a infant wrapped in a bundle against the ground. He then recognized it as Naruto. And suddenly stepping into view before him was Kyuubi. He could also see himself being held back by his former teammates. The fox growled and Orochimaru watched as Kyuubi disappeared inside Naruto.

"In this realm I rule, I can make you witness anything I want you to see. And since this memory seems to have an effect on you, I'll let you relive this event over and over again." Said Itachi to him who vanished.

Orochimaru could only look on in horror as he was forced to endure watching Kyuubi sealed into his son helplessly again and again. Each time more painful to watch than the last. There was nothing he could do as he was helpless to do anything. After what seemed like the Hundredth time he was forced to watch it he found himself on his knees back in Ame with Itachi standing over him. He couldn't do anything but stare blankly after what he had to witness.

"See? That is the power of the Uchiha clan, killing my own best friend to obtain it, I tested it out against my family and it worked quite well. And now I know how powerful it is judging by you."

Orochimaru turned his head to look at him and then with his last ounce of strength threw a punch. Itachi blocked and countered it easily with one hand and pressed his other hand against Orochimaru's stomach.

"Begone!" He shouted as he hand became engulfed in flames and he then struck him with a powerful blow burning through the robe and scorching his side, knocking him away and off the bridge and into the raging water below. Itachi walked towards it and looked into the water seeing if he had survived. Seeing no sign of him he then turned away and headed back getting ready to report to the Leader.

Elsewhere…

The raging water exiting out of the Village of Rain and nearing a swampland began to get calmer. A bird circling from above dropped down carefully and keeping an eye out for predators began to drink from the murky water.

Suddenly a pale hand shot out of the water terrifying the bird into flight. Grabbing a hold of a plant nearby a figure emerged from the water.

Orochimaru, his body dragged through the current of the water, pulled himself up out of the water and after he reached a shoreline and solid land he collapsed defeated.

A/N: And we stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.


	7. A new home in Rice

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, now that he has been kicked out of Akatsuki, Orochimaru has to rethink his plans if he hopes to get his son back. But a once proud village now near ruin might be of use to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It had been nearly a month since that disastrous attempt at defeating Itachi where Orochimaru after his defeat was kicked out of Akatsuki. He was forced to go on the run to avoid the hunter nin that where sent after him to make sure and see that he was dead. Plus due to the fact that he had his ring still meant that he would have attempts on his life now by them due to them wanting it as they would need it.

Orochimaru had discarded his Akatsuki robe and outfit and was wearing an outfit similar to the one he usually wore back in Konoha before he left. He had on the left side of his stomach bandages covering it due to the wound Itachi had gave him. That side of his body had been badly burned from Itachi's attack and he was fortunate to have survived the attack. Although it would heal until it did he would have to put salves and ointments on it from time to time.

What was there he could do now? Perhaps his one chance at getting his son back was gone due to his temper getting the best of him. Now they were after him and he could only fight them off for so long before they would kill him. He was currently living in the wilds trying to think of something that would enable him to get his son back. The place he was at was known as The Valley of The End. He knew the history of it, it was the place where The First Hokage and Madara Uchiha had their battle. It was good as place as any for him to make a base for now.

He sat down on a boulder and mused. What could be done now? He was out of Akatsuki and just yesterday he had killed a hunter nin sent after him, it appeared that unless he was able to gain a lot of strength soon he would not be able to get his son. He growled and kicked a rock that was near him a distance away.

Suddenly it dawned on him as he remembered where he was. This area, the land he was in which was a couple days away from Konoha, was known as The Land of Rice. He remembered seeing some of their nin before in The Chunin exams before he left. They didn't last very far into it with only one team making it past the Forest of Death stage and all of them defeated in the mini tournament stage. Rice was a relatively weak country, as they where barely known. Though at one time it was a strong country and nearly threatened Konoha, but due to an unforeseen accident which blew up part of the village, it wasn't well known and its ninja's lesser known as well.

His curiosity intrigued he then started to make his way towards the village of Rice, wondering how the country was doing. It might be of some use to him.

At Konoha…

Naruto sat in his room at his apartment working over a piece of paper. He was paying extra attention to the detail making sure he got everything right. If he made a mistake or if he found something he didn't like he would tear it apart and threw it in the trash and then work on a new paper trying to get it right. He had been working on it for the past couple of days when he wasn't at the academy or walking around Konoha as he wanted to finish this.

He then suddenly heard his door being opened. He turned around thinking it might've been an angry villager barging into his home but to his relief it was just Kabuto checking up on the boy.

"Working hard as always," Said Kabuto with a smirk as he went over to the boy.

"Hi Kabuto-san, what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto to him as he went back to his work.

"Not much, was in the neighborhood and decided to check on you. I've heard you've been having trouble at the Academy."

Naruto nodded. "It's pretty hard there, the people there don't help out very often they all seem to be obsessed with that Sasuke kid. He's not that great."

Kabuto shrugged. "Don't worry about it, besides you don't need to get in trouble with the Uchiha, he is the last of his clan and you'd have a hundred people after you if you said that outloud."

Naruto nodded. "I know it's just that everyone thinks that I'm an idiot, I'm pretty smart yet they all act like they are better than me, I know a lot and I study often due to Anko-chan drilling me to not slack off yet everyone treats me like garbage."

Kabuto patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, they'll regret once you've become a ninja and show everyone how smart you really are. What are you working on any way?"

Naruto grinned and showed him what he was doing. Kabuto couldn't help but smirk at it. It was a drawing that Naruto had done, he had used crayons to draw three people. They were rather crudely drawn as the boy was no artist but put a lot of work into it.

The three people a male, a female, and a child who looked like Naruto. The female had red hair and blue eyes and had a arm on the boy. And the male had long black hair and yellow eyes and the three where holding hands and each of them seemed happy. Kabuto had to stop himself from laughing at the picture.

"Who are they Naruto?"

"They're my parents, you told me about my parents so I decided to draw them. I think this is what they would look like."

Kabuto looked at the picture and grinned. He couldn't imagine the boy's father looking as happy as he did in the picture but it was a fun image to have. He wondered what he would've thought of this picture drawn of him by his son.

"Well I'm going to go now Naruto, take care." Kabuto began to leave the room heading towards the door. On the way out he noticed Naruto get up and head to the bathroom. Seeing his chance he headed back towards the desk. Carefully picking up the picture he folded it in half and hid it inside his clothing. He then left the building before Naruto got out taking the picture with him.

At The Village of Rice…

Orochimaru looked over the village as he walked through it. It was not what he was expecting, most of the buildings where in sad shape. The people here, even the few ninjas that was around had a dejected air around them as if they didn't care anymore. He didn't have any trouble getting in and the guards didn't even bother questioning him. Walking around he looked over the people who stared back at him. Most of them were malnourished and poorly fed. It seemed as if they clothes barely hung onto them most of them where so thin.

They were few stores and most of the stocks where ill supplied. Apparently Rice had had a bad year in crops. Looking at there wares he noticed that most of what they had was just rice as it was all most people could afford. Those who were ninjas seemed to be better off but not by much. They were better fed and more nourished yet they seemed to have no hope around them.

Suddenly something brushed against him. He saw a young girl with orange hair run past him and in her hands was a bag that contained his money. He chased after the girl who attempted to hide into an alleyway but he managed to get a hold of her before she could away.

"Let me go!" She struggled in his grasp but a smack across her ear told her to quit struggling.

"You have something that belongs to me." He said sternly to her. The girl looked up at his golden eyes and slowly held out the pouch of money she had taken from him. He took it from her and made sure that she didn't take anything. Holding onto her he stared into her eyes. "If you wanted some of my money you could've asked." He took out two coins and handed it to the girl who quickly took them the moment she could.

"What is your name girl?" He asked her. The girl looked up at him and didn't answer.

"Sasame!" Shouted a voice. Orochimaru turned his head and saw a young man run towards them. He stopped in front of them and got into a fighting stance. "Let my cousin go this instant! Or I will be forced to use force." He threatened him with a snarl. Orochimaru noticed that he wore what looked like some sort of necklace around his neck

Orochimaru let the girl go who went and ran behind him. "I did nothing to the child, tell me who are you? I've just gotten here and I'm curious as to who the inhabitants of the place is."

The man stayed in his stance but was more relaxed. "My name is Arashi, head of The Fuma clan. What business do you have here?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I have none really, I just entered here."

"Than I have no choice but to take you to our ruler. All new people have to report to Lord Koi."

"I'll go there on my own time, I have no intention of meeting the ruler of this place."

"If he finds you here he'll have his men bring you in via force. He does not take kindly to strangers which he knows nothing about, but you seem to be a rich man, I suppose he'll like you."

Orochimaru stared at the man who seemed reluctant to follow this Koi's orders.

"Tell me Arashi isn't it, why are you here? This village is one step away from collapsing, why are you here?"

Arashi looked at him a bit surprised that he had asked him that and it unnerved him a bit. "What are you talking about?"

"Look around you, the people here haven't had a good meal in days and most of them are sick and will soon die, why do you bother staying here? If you are the head of a clan you could convince them to leave this place and seek a better life elsewhere."

"Arashi-san don't listen to him, he's probably one of those old man's spies, if you tell him he'll probably have you executed!" Shouted the girl.

"Quiet Sasame, tell me sir, why are you asking me that? Not once has anyone cared about or my clan."

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care about it, I'm just curious, I remember seeing ninjas from this land at the Chunin exams years ago but I never have seen any of them ever again. If I remember they were defeated rather easily and barely made it past The Forest of Death."

Arashi eyes narrowed. "It appears that you know nothing of Rice's plight, I shall tell you. Our current ruler Koi who took command ten years ago is a greedy self serving fool who only cares for money and himself. If you looked at his palace you would see how well furnished it is and that those who have his favor also live well. Whilst the rest of us are barely able to get by. My father who once ruled was murdered before my eyes, Sasame's parents where killed as well for resisting his rule. The proud Fuma clan has been reduced to a mere figurehead. His men take whatever they want and kill those who resist them. Our people are dying due to his overspending and with the bad crop I fear we may not last the next couple of years. He cares nothing for us."

Orochimaru looked at him, it was a sad tale, no wonder most of the village was dejected and didn't care anymore.

"But Arashi, you said that one day soon you'll challenge him and try to win back the village, if you don't we'll never restore our clan to its former glory!" Exclaimed Sasame. Arashi mentioned for her to be quiet not wanting anyone to overhear.

"So, you wish to free Rice from him do you not? I think I can help you."

Arashi looked at him a bit surprised. "What? Why would you help us, you know nothing of us, you'd risk everything just to aid us."

Orochimaru shrugged as if it didn't matter. Apparently this man did not know who he was. "I'm stronger than I look, and I'm more than capable of holding my own in a fight. You said you can get me in there to tell him right? Well that will be his downfall. Get me in and I'll be able to do the rest."

Arashi looked at him a bit unsure but looked at his cousin and nodded. "Very well I'll get you in there, I hope you can help us."

Leaving Sasame behind the two made their way to Koi's palace. It was a grand place much different than the rest of the village. It was well designed and had tapestries and the like. Apparently Koi was living the grand life while the rest of the village suffered under his rule. This disgusted Arashi which Orochimaru noticed. The two received a couple stares of suspicion from the guards but other than that they had no problems getting to the main throne room which was well light.

Sitting on top of a throne with cushions and with guards each holding naginata's was a old man in his sixties. He had white hair and had a cruel look in his grey eyes. At his side where two scantily dressed females who seemed to be ashamed to be there in such ridiculous outfits. The old man sneered and looked at the approaching men.

"Who is this man you worthless maggot?" Koi asked Arashi. "Answer me! Tell me who he is!"

Arashi scowled at him disgustedly his hatred clearly written in his eyes. Koi saw that and clenched his hand into a fist. Arashi clutched his throat in anguish as the necklace tightened around him choking the air out of him. He fell to his knees in pain clutching his neck.

"That's enough!" Shouted Orochimaru. Koi scowled and released his hold on Arashi and glared at him. "I have a proposition for you Koi-sama. Something that I believe will be of great benefit to you." He said with a bow.

Koi smirked. "What is it that you offer me?"

Orochimaru looked at him. "Tell me do you know that your people are dying and most will die if you don't change your ways?"

Koi waved his hand. "I do not care about them, they are my subjects and I shall rule over them as I please. If they die than so the better!"

Orochimaru then smirked. "No wonder your people love their most gracious ruler for the fact that they must starve to death whilst you live a glorious life."

Koi scowled at him. "Quiet your tongue before I have it removed." He said as his guards gripped their weapons. "Be done with your business and begone before I turn you into a slave like that maggot over there." He warned him mentioning to Arashi.

If Orochimaru was intimidated he didn't show it. "You're no ruler, you're just scum who is all bark and has his men do the biting for him."

Koi was now furious. "Enough of you! Kill him!" He ordered his men who lowered their weapons and charged him. Orochimaru smirked and waited until they got near before he started making hand symbols.

Suddenly a thick darkness covered the entire room. The inhabitants couldn't see or hear anything. Koi called for a light yet none came. Suddenly the sound of a weapon being drawn and the sound of terrified screaming was heard. When the lights came back on Koi could only look on in shock as the floor was painted red with the color of blood…from his men who had been sliced apart and some missing body parts as they had a look of horror on their faces. In the center with Kusanagi drawn stood Orochimaru impassively.

"I-Impossible! GUARDS!" He shouted as the door behind him opened revealing more men.

Orochimaru was prepared to deal with them when suddenly Arashi went past him and attacked them. Using only taijutsu he was able to defeat them in his rage and knocked them all out. Once he was done with them he then saw Koi attempting to run away.

Koi saw him prepare to go after him and closed his hand into a fist as the necklace around Arashi's throat activated and started choking him keeping him from going after him. Seeing that he could now get away Koi attempted to run.

He barely got three steps when a sword plunged inside him. Looking down he saw himself impaled with the blade. He slowly turned around and saw the man who stabbed him who then made hand symbols and cut a bit of blood from his finger. "Your reign has ended, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large black snake appeared before him and seeing him hissed and opened his mouth and dove down. Koi didn't even get the chance to scream as the snake engulfed him effectively ending his rule.

Orochimaru sent his sword away and looked at Arashi. "There it is done, now go do whatever it is you want with this land."

"W-Wait!" Arashi walked forward to him and much to his surprise kneeled before him. "You saved my clan, you saved my home and my village. I am in your debt."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and got ready to chastise him for overreacting when they suddenly heard the door being opened they then saw Sasame along with a group of people some armed with weapons enter the building. They looked at Orochimaru and Arashi seeing the two. Also Koi was nowhere in sight. Was it possible? Was the man finally dead. The one who had ruled over them for so long.

Sasame seeing Arashi kneel kneeled as well in front of Orochimaru, he looked at her confused. Slowly the rest of the group of people kneeled as well.

"Tell me stranger, what is your name?" Asked Arashi to him.

"Orochimaru," He responded not sure what to make out of it all.

"Than so forth you are our the new ruler of Rice Country, all hail Orochimaru-sama!" Shouted Arashi followed by a chorus of yells from the group.

Orochimaru looked at the people confusion in his eyes but slowly a smile formed on his face. What had basically started as giving some aid to them resulted in him becoming the ruler of a country and loyal followers. Not bad for one day.

One week later…

Kabuto waited outside the gates of Konoha in the dead of night waiting for the man to appear. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. If he was found he would be questioned for being outside in the middle of the night and he wished the man he was waiting for would get here soon.

Suddenly he heard the hooting of an owl slowly making sure to keep out of sight of the gate headed towards the source of it. Once he had gotten a safe distance he quietly kneeled before the figure before him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come Orochimaru-sama." He said to him.

The pale man smirked. "Sorry for not being here so soon Kabuto but I had business to attend to. How is Naruto?"

Kabuto nodded. "He is growing and he is doing well at the academy, I've been helping him and so has Anko. We are giving him aid though she suspects me, I have yet to gain her trust. He is a good student but has trouble some times with the instructors. But other than that he is doing well."

Orochimaru nodded. "Good, he's growing well, has the bastards given him any trouble?"

"Some but usual me or Anko are able to stop it before it gets out of hand. Anko seems to take a liking to your son, perhaps because she sees you in him. Also, the Uchiha clan has been wiped out."

"I know that, Itachi Uchiha killed his clan did he not?"

"All except for his younger brother Sasuke, it was something I didn't even think would happen."

Orochimaru nodded and remembered his and Itachi's battle. "Kabuto watch over Naruto for me, I feel that soon I'll be able to get him and take him away from here and raise him. Make sure that he is alright." He then went to leave when he heard Kabuto call him back.

"I figured that you would want this sir, I think you would enjoy it very much." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a paper that was folded. He handed it to him.

Orochimaru unfolded it and looked at it wondering what it was. Slowly a smile of happiness formed on his face as he looked at the picture he would hold dear to his heart.

Carefully folding it back up, he placed it inside his pocket and left Konoha, preparing to head back to his home which he now ruled.

Inside his pocket, was the picture drawn by Naruto of him, Kushina, and their son.

A/N: And we stop, next chapter now that he is the ruler of Rice country Orochimaru has plans. The introduction of the Sound nins and Naruto's confrontation with Mizuki. Review please.


	8. Eight Recruits Eighth Birthday

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one now that he is the Ruler of Rice Orochimaru begins his plans, the introduction of the Sound nins, and I know I said Naruto would have a confrontation with Mizuki in this one but I decided to change that. Instead in this chapter during Naruto's eight birthday he gets an unexpected savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

When he was first made ruler of Rice, Orochimaru was unprepared for what he had to do. He had an entire country looking at him with hope that he would lead them to a better life than the one they previously had under the now deceased Koi. At first he was unsure of what to do and how he would be able to do what the people where hoping of him.

Fortunately Arashi and The Fuma clan was able to help him out. He had to admit that without their help, he probably wouldn't know what to do. The Fuma clan was full of hope now that they no longer served under Koi, as they believed he would help them restore the glory they once had. First thing that he did was get rid of all the expensive items that Koi had, he was never one for riches preferring it to be plain as that was his style as he had little use for material gains. He stopped the overspending budget that Rice had for useless items and instead focused on their crops so that they would yield a better profit. He also had the academy which before was in shambles fixed up and assigned instructors there. He was determined to fix Rice back and he knew that the way would not be easy.

Plus he believed that a new name would be needed for the country, and so when he meet with the clan leaders and leaders of the village he proposed changing the country's name to a more suitable one for a ninja village.

"Since we are not part of Konoha or any country I believe soon that'll we'll have to make ourselves known to the rest of the world. I propose changing the name of the country." He said to them at a meeting one day.

"Why should we change our country's name? The Land of Rice has been the name of it for centuries." Asked Arashi to him. Most of the other leaders nodded as well.

Orochimaru smirked and did a couple of hand symbols. Suddenly a great ringing noise was heard and the members clutched their ears in pain. The Sound seemed to be vibrate off of the walls and windows shattered due to the force of it. Only Orochimaru was not affected by it as he smirked and then the sound stopped.

Several of the members looked at him as if he was crazy wondering what he was doing.

"That is how our village shall be known as, Our enemies will be unable to discover how we strike, for instead of using elemental jutsus we shall use jutsus that affect our adversaries body without them being able to discover what is causing it, for the slightest noise could kill a person without them knowing it. Every village has one thing that separates them from the others. Most people would believe Rice is just a part of Konoha as we don't have anything that separates us from them. But we shall become known as a village that doesn't rely on the elements like Mist or Cloud, we shall harness the ability to make even the quietest sound turn into the loudest force. By using it our ninja's will be able to defeat those who are unable to tell how they are being attacked."

"So you are saying that we don't use elemental jutsus, that we instead focus on sonic based jutsus that affect people without having to strike them?" Asked one of the men.

"Correct, a ninja that is disoriented and unable to concentrate cannot fight and can be defeated without any trouble. A ninja who is fully aware and knows what to expect from his opponent will be a troublesome foe to deal with. We shall instead keep our enemies off guard and unable to penetrate how they are being attacked. That is why we shall change our name, no longer are we The Land of Rice Fields, we shall instead have a new name one that will let our enemies know that we are not to be taken lightly!"

"And what name is that sir?" Asked Arashi to him curious.

Orochimaru grinned and produced a Hitai-ate that had a Melody note on it, he then strapped it on across his forehead. "From now on we are Otogakure, The Hidden Village of Sound!"

The group roared in approval of it seeing that he was right, they needed a change, to shake off the image they once had and be recognized as a village not to be taken lightly anymore.

Orochimaru smirked seeing how enthusiastic they where. Just give them the hope of being strong and they'll follow you. They would be of use of getting Naruto back.

But he needed more followers, although he had a village now he needed those who would have undying loyalty to him. And so he left the newly renamed village telling them that he'd be gone looking for those who would be of use and started to look for followers.

He found his first one in a small town, it was a young boy running from two people. The boy had a bag of bread under one arm that he had apparently stolen which was way he was being chased by the two men. The boy cut corners and took routes trying to avoid the two men who relentlessly chased after him.

The boy made a turn but discovered that it lead to a dead end. He attempted to turn around and head the other way but found the two men waiting for him as there was no where for him to go. The two men charged him and the boy let out a scream of fear as they pummeled him.

After they had beaten him leaving him nearly unconscious they told him he could keep the bread as it had gotten dirt on it and was as worthless as he was. Once they had left the boy struggled to get up and crawled his way to the bag of bread. He then took it and devoured it hungrily not caring that it tasted bad, to him being an orphan meant food was food and you ate it no matter how it tasted. After it ate the bread he stared up and his eyes were filled with rage and determination. Orochimaru watching him saw in him strength and potential.

"You could be strong boy." The boy heard a voice and turned around. Seeing nothing he turned back and then saw a man in front of him startling him.

"I see much fire in your eyes boy, I like it, if you come with me I shall teach you how to control that fire and use it so that no one will ever do harm to you again. The choice is yours." He then started walking away leaving the child behind. He had gotten a distance away from when he heard the sound of running feet as the boy followed him.

Zaku Abumi joined Sound…

Along the way he stopped at a village in fire country. He saw a young orphan girl with long black hair that had a purple ribbon being chased by someone yelling at her to gave them back their wallet. Intrigued by this Orochimaru followed them. The girl made her way into an alleyway and he saw her throw something into the wall. Suddenly a copy of her appeared and went the other way. He also heard a light ringing noise coming from them. The man chased after the copy unaware of the real girl getting far away with his money.

The girl seeing that she had gotten a safe distance opened the wallet and took the money that was in it.

"Interesting trick." Hearing a voice she turned around and threw what appeared to be a needle. She saw the pale man who appeared catch the needle easily and twirl it in his fingers. He looked over it and saw that a bell was attached to it. He gently tapped his finger against it making it ring, He then looked at the girl who watched him carefully.

"So, you know how to use an genjutsu at your age? That's pretty impressive." The girl got up prepared to run. "Don't worry child, I won't harm you. Your trick is neat but I saw you having problems with it. I can change your lifestyle that you have, your skills are ones that The ninja of Sound could use. Come with me child and woe be for those who hear your bells toll."

The two then heard some people walking by, The girl saw a woman and her daughter walk past and it seemed like they had just been to a spa. This made the girl frown seeing how they were clean while she was dirty. Seeing that her life had nothing to offer her she eagerly joined him.

Kin Tsuchi joined Sound…

Orochimaru then came upon a young boy in Mist who was wearing bandages to cover his face for some reason. He saw him looking at his reflection at a pond. The boy didn't see him and was reaching up towards the bandages. He slowly unraveled them and Orochimaru saw why he hid his face.

Scars lined the boys face and he was blind in one eye. Half of his face was badly scarred and the boy seemed sad as he looked at his reflection in the water. Orochimaru slowly walked forward.

"Scars hurt don't they?" He asked him. The boy turned around and quickly went to cover his face but Orochimaru held out his hand stopping him. He then looked at the boy who seemed ashamed of what he had.

"I can help you child, I can restore your face and remove those scars that cover your face." The boy looked up at him in surprise. "All I ask is that you come with me and join my Village Otogakure, prove yourself worthy to me and I shall have your face healed."

The boy placed the bandages back over his face and after using a kunai that he had made a cut across his hand and swore an oath of blood.

Dosu Kinuta joined Sound…

Orochimaru then by sheer accident stumbled upon a boy being beaten up by some other kids that where older than him. He first thought nothing of it until he saw the large boy starting to beat up the other kids despite the fact he was outnumbered. He had great strength for his age and he was able to beat up the ones that had attacked him. Sneering the boy began to leave done with the fight in his hands some rotten food.

"Your strength is impressive young one," The boy turned and seeing another potential opponent got into a makeshift stance preparing to fight, but he calmly held out his hand indicating he didn't want to fight. "But it is uncontrollable, your strength is only as good as long as you know how to control it."

The boy scowled and charged him and threw a punch. To his surprise the man caught it and threw him away. "See? If you had used that type of strength against those other ones you would've lost. Your strength is like a wild bull, powerful but not controlled." The boy sneered but knew that he was right. "I can help you control your strength, so that you'll be able to use it when you want it, not whenever it feels like helping you."

The boy looked at him, although he was strong his strength left him at times and he had often gotten beaten up and unable to defend himself when it left him. "There'll be food, and a place for you to sleep without fear of being attacked." The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of food. Seeing a chance to keep his strength under control and be able to eat he went with the man.

Jirobo joined Sound…

Orochimaru then discovered a tanned skin boy in Rock country. The boy seemed to be hiding something as he wore a shirt that was much too large for him and he wore a bandana to cover up his forehead. He had intelligence in his eyes and was cautious as he walked around the settlement. He saw the boy hid into a corner and look around. Seeing no one around he then lifted up his shirt.

Orochimaru saw to his surprise extra limbs appear. Four arms which he had kept hidden under his shirt. The boy was no ordinary child, that was clan related.

"Very interesting," The boy hearing a voice turned around and went to hide his arms. He saw a pale skinned man in front of him. "I've read about the ninja clan said to be relative to spiders but I didn't believe they still existed,"

The boy scowled at him and went to leave. "Just leave me alone you piece of garbage." The boy walked out of the alleyway yet was meet by the man before he could exit. He then went the other way and he reached out his hand and shot out a string of web. He went up the building but when he was halfway there it snapped and he fell to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud and winced.

"Your skills are weak." He turned his head and scowled at the man. "Your thread is barely able to hold you."

"Shut up, I don't need you telling me what is wrong."

"I can help you boy, I can show you how to control your power."

"Yeah right, and be a local audition at a zoo as well?" Sneered the boy.

"No, no tricks you can reveal yourself fully without having to worry about being scorned at. In Otogakure as long as you are powerful and useful you do not need to worry about what you look like."

The boy looked at him suspiciously, all his life ever since his parents died he had to cover his extra limbs and third eye for fear of being labeled a freak and monster by everyone else who saw him. He wanted to be able to walk without the fear of being treated like a monster for so long. He never got the chance to do that here.

"The choice is yours, either stay here and hide yourself or come with me and you'll be able to shed your disguise." Orochimaru began walking away and wasn't surprised when he heard the boy following him.

Kidomaru joined Sound…

Orochimaru then discovered two boys each looking similar looking through the trash for something to eat. They seemed cautious as they rummaged through the trash. They found some bread that was still good and then the two sat down and removed his coat as he teared the bread in half. He then handed it behind to the other boy and Orochimaru saw him reach and take the bread. Then the two boys joined back to back connecting to each other as they ate.

Twins, brothers joined together. He watched as the two ate the bread seemingly not minding that they were combined from the back. Very interesting as they looked out for the other. Just like the multi-limbed boy, they were considered freaks by everyone else due to their state.

"A brother's bond is not easily broken." The two heard a voice and one threw his jacket over the one attached to his back and stared at the man who just spoken. "Quite interesting techniques you two have, you are two people yet you live as one."

"Don't you dare say anything about my brother!" Shouted the one in front of him holding up his fists. Orochimaru found that to be amusing and smirked.

"I'm not here to harm you or your brother, I just found it interesting that your two live like that."

The boy looked at him and back at his brother. "It's none of your business jerk, it's not our fault we have to live like this and listen to everyone else call names!"

"Why must you live like that then child?"

The boy scowled at him. "My brother's weak and gets tired easily, everyone makes fun of him cause he isn't as strong as I am, we have to be like this so he can be able to do stuff. Just leave us alone!"

Orochimaru reached over and removed the boy's coat revealing his brother. "I can fix that for you, I can help make your brother strong so he'll be able to do stuff. And I can train you so that you become stronger as well. I can make it so you two no longer have to live like one person. Instead live like two brothers instead of forced to be one person."

The boy looked back at his brother. Be able to watch him run and play without fear of him collapsing? It was a burden for him to have to carry his brother around all the time and his brother wished that they could live as two siblings instead of one person all the time. Could this man do that? Seeing hope for them, the boy with his brother rushed up to join him.

Sakon and Ukon joined Sound…

The next hopeful Orochimaru encountered was a feisty redhead who strangely enough, reminded him of Kushina with her attitude, The brat had a way with words and he had to hit her across the ears to let her know he didn't like that kind of language from her.

"Let me go you big stupid jerk!" Shouted the girl squirming in his grasp. He had caught her trying to steal from him. She tried to bite him but he remained firm and added pressure reminding her that he was not taking her mouth lightly.

"You displayed some skill back there brat," He said to her which surprised the redhead. The girl looked up at him. "If you hadn't breathed so loudly and hesitated I might've not suspected you."

The girl became upset and again resisted trying to break his hold he had on her. She squirmed and tried to kick him in the knee which he dodged amusingly. He then looked into her charcoal eyes.

There was much fire in them, determination and resiliency she had and plenty of it. She had the look of a girl who had been through hell and back and wasn't going to give up. She would be a great kunoichi if she could chill her anger and not be so temperamental.

He let go of the girl and she started to walk away from him. Paying her no more thought he began to walk away.

He then heard shouting and a scream. He turned around and saw the red haired girl being chased by an older woman. The woman was yelling at her for not getting any money. And saying that as punishment she would take her flute away from her. The girl was running as fast as her legs could but she couldn't outrun the woman. She tripped and fell dropping her instrument. She was about to be grabbed by her when suddenly a Kunai whizzed through the air and stuck the woman in the throat. She collapsed dead and the redhead looked up and saw that he had thrown the kunai

He reached down and picked up the flute which had some dirt on it. He dusted it off and handed it back to the girl who quickly took it. She then went to run but he stopped her. "I believe I've just saved your life."

The girl shook loose of him. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're indebted to me young girl, and I want you to pay off your debt by coming with me." The girl backed away defensively. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you, I can help you girl, you deserve better than the life you have. I can make you great, a feared and respected kunoichi of Otogakure, let me take you away from here and you'll be able to unlock your potential."

The girl looked at him shocked. No one had ever given her a chance like the one the man was offering before her now. For all her life she had been told she was useless and would never amount to anything and now she was being given a chance? It sounded almost too good to be true.

"So will you come with me child?"

The girl nodded her head and went to leave with him.

Tayuya joined Sound…

Orochimaru believed himself to be done with recruiting new ninjas. But during one final trip he discovered a young boy. He had white hair and green eyes, and two red dots on his forehead. The boy seemed lost and confused as if he had no clue as to what he was doing. Something about the boy told Orochimaru that he was powerful and would make a great asset to Sound.

It wasn't until he got two feet near him did the boy realize that he was there. The boy stared up into his golden eyes but he didn't show fear instead only confusion.

"Who are you?" The boy asked him.

"I am Orochimaru, who are you child?"

"K-Kimimaro Kaguya." That made Orochimaru's eyes widen in surprise, a Kaguya? But that clan was wiped out a year ago. They were a fearsome warlike clan that only cared for fighting. They had tried to for unknown reasons yet probably just to satisfy their lust of battle to kill the Hidden Village of Mist. But they were supposedly wiped out to a man. And looking at the child he found it hard to believe. Most Kaguya's were savage yet the boy looked like he couldn't harm a flower if his life depended on it.

The boy looked up at him with longing. "A-Are you my master?"

Orochimaru raised a eyebrow at that. "No, I'm not, what gave you that idea?"

"It's just that I've always had to follow somebody so that I can have a reason to live."

"Reason?"

"Hai, my family kept me locked up and only let me out when they were at war. I left when the rest of my clan was killed. They only used me because I could do this." A bone stuck out of the boy's arm which Orochimaru took an interest in.

"How are you able to do that Kimimaro?"

The boy shrugged. "It's something I've been able to do since I was six, I'm able to use my bones to make weapons."

"Interesting, Kimimaro you say you follow someone so you can have a reason to live right?" The boy nodded. "Well come with me, your skills will be useful, I can give you a reason to live by my side as one of my ninjas."

The boy's eyes gleamed at that. For the past year he had wondered confused unsure what to do as he had no one to serve, he could barely think straight as he was so confused as he had lived most of his life serving others. "Hai Orochimaru-sama."

And Kimimaro Kaguya joined Sound…

It had taken him a couple of months to find able recruits but Orochimaru was pleased. They all showed potential and determination, they would be useful later once they had training and would be able to help him get Naruto.

Thinking of Naruto he frowned. Naruto's birthday was soon and the boy would be eight years old, and odds where the villagers would be extra mean to him due to the anniversary of The Kyuubi.

He decided then that he needed to give Naruto something to protect himself, he had never gotten him anything before and he doubted Naruto never received anything from those bastards except insults and beatings. Leaving the room that had the village leaders he made his way to his chambers and found a scroll that contained a jutsu. He then remembered that it was the first Jutsu he had learned as a child as well. What a coincidence that he would give it to his son.

The next day he told them that he would be leaving for a few days and that he would be back soon. Telling them that he expected them not to try anything while he was gone.

He then made his way to Konoha intent on giving his son his gift…

At the outskirts of Konoha…

Naruto sighed and laid back on the patch of grass he was on. Getting a piece he then began chewing on it absentmindedly as he stared up into the clouds. He looked back at Konoha and could tell that they would soon begin the festival they had yearly, and ironically what was suppose to be a time of happiness and people having a good time often meant for him getting chased and beaten up. It was his birthday, and he had begun to dread this day.

For most kids their birthday was a time of excitement and getting gifts from their families. For Naruto, it meant having to be on guard more often and hoping that he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He noticed that as the days went by closer to his birthday they would attack him more often, even if he was doing nothing they would try to harm him and they would call him names more often. He had tried everything he could to avoid them. Making makeshift traps to slow them down, using disguises, fitting into areas that they couldn't (though he often had to look out for kunai and shuriken when he did it) or just plain staying out of sight. Though he was often found out and had to run for his life from them.

Although he had some people who would look out for him like Anko, Kabuto, and a instructor from the Academy whose name was Iruka, he often had to be on guard and watch out. Though he could stay near the Hokage's temple as they wouldn't dare attempt to harm him there he eventually had to take a risk and hope that while he made his way back home he wouldn't get found by them.

Standing up he quietly headed back towards Konoha getting in and wincing when he heard the guards call him demon brat. It hurted when someone called him that. Seeing that the people where too busy setting decorations up for the festival that they wouldn't notice him he quickly made his way back to his home. Once he had gotten to his apartment he laid down on his bed and sighed as he went to sleep.

WHAM! WHAM! He woke up hours later and it was nightfall he then began hearing the pounding sound on his door. "Open this door and get out here you little brat!" Shouted a voice from outside that made his eyes widen. Someone was trying to bust his door down and get him.

He cursed himself he shouldn't have fallen asleep. He was only planning to rest for a hour or so but he had overslept. He quickly got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. But before he could get out the door was knocked open and a group of men entered. They saw him and went to grab him.

They tossed him against the wall and knocked him down as they beat down upon him. One of them was keeping a watch for anyone coming and they gagged him so he couldn't scream for help as they beat down upon him. Kicking, Punching and even using a whip against him they attacked him mercilessly. They were drunk and the alcohol had apparently taken them causing them to act like they were.

Naruto tried to fight them off but it was no use as they held him down so they could beat him down. He cried out in pain feeling their blows rain down upon their body. He saw one of them take out a knife and his eyes widened in horror. They were really planning on killing him. And it looked like there was no ANBU or anyone to save him this time. He winced and closed his eyes as the blade neared his throat and hoped death wouldn't hurt too much.

But the blade never came. Instead it got taken up in the air and tossed aside. And with it the hand that had it.

The group of men looked surprised to see a grey cloaked figure with a mask covering his face among their midst wielding a sword. And he didn't appear to be too happy as he attacked them. The thugs either made brave by the alcohol they consumed or just plain stupid attempted to fight him off.

He easily blocked and countered their attacks and struck hard and ruthlessly at them full of fury at them. He showed no mercy as he killed two of them and tossed their bodies out the window.

With fear in their eyes the survivors quickly ran no longer interested in fighting. The man chased after them but immediately stopped once he reached the doorway and heard crying.

He turned and saw the blonde haired boy crying on the floor. Forgetting all about the men he quickly got down on the floor and took the child in his arms. The boy thinking he was going to harm him struggled but he was held tightly by the man. The man whispered words of comfort to him telling him that it was alright and that he was here as he run his fingers through the boy's hair. The boy sobbed in his arms pressing his head against his chest as tears flowed down his face.

The man then heard the sound of footsteps and could tell that they were ANBU and they would be here soon. Knowing that he couldn't be seen here he picked the boy up and the two exited the room out the window before anyone could see them.

Later on, the two were in a alleyway watching as ANBU took custody of the men who attacked Naruto, they were making crazy tales of how he had become a monster and killed and ate two of their comrades. It was enough to make the man roll his eyes in disgust. He looked over at the boy who had his head lowered.

He then began to leave but was stopped by Naruto who grabbed the back of his cloak. He turned around and he felt the boy wrap his arms around him.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone anymore." He said as he held onto him. The man reached up and gently patted the boys head as he wrapped an arm around him.

"You have to be strong Naruto," The boy looked up at him confused that he knew his name. "You have to be strong, for your father."

The boy looked at him trying to peer past his mask that he weared, the only thing he could see was a pair of golden eyes that had emotion in them.

"Your father will never leave you Naruto, even though he may not always by your side he'll always watch over you in here." He pointed at the boy's heart. "One day, your father will come and take you away from these maggots that have harmed you. He'll come back for you he's given me his word and he has always kept it. But for now you must be strong and live!" He wiped away the tears that were going down Naruto's face.

"Take this, it contains a jutsu that your father wants you to have as a birthday present." He handed Naruto a scroll which the boy took and looked at. "Your father will come one day soon, it may take time for him but he'll come and save you from this village and crush them for their crimes against you!"

He then took Naruto's hand in his own and slowly backed away into the shadows. Naruto attempted to run after him but when he got there he was gone. He lowered his head holding the scroll that contained the jutsu as he was once again alone.

But he had a little bit of hope in him now that he knew that his father was alive.

A/N: And we stop for this chapter. Review please.


	9. Naruto's Genin days

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Naruto has his confrontation with Mizuki, he is placed on a team. More of a Naruto centric chapter than the past have been

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki sat in a tree overlooking Konoha. It had been four years since that incident with that strange man who saved him when he was being attacked from those thugs. He recalled the events that had happen, how he was attacked and nearly killed, he feared that he was going to die.

But then that man appeared and saved him killing two of them and driving the rest of them off. He then comforted him telling him that everything was going to be alright. He was then told by him of his father.

The man said that his father was alive, that he was watching over him, and that one day he would return and get him and take him away from Konoha. The man left him with a gift, a scroll that contained a jutsu given to him by his father. The boy had learned the move and had used it to protect himself, but only when it was necessary as he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

He had talked to Anko about what had happened and she had wanted to kill the rest of those that had attacked them or at the very least beat them to a pulp but he hadn't told her about the man who saved him or the jutsu as he didn't want her going around asking people. Though he had been questioned by ANBU if he had in fact killed the men like the thugs said he didn't know how to answer it.

Though help came from Kabuto who said that he was the one who saved Naruto on his eighth birthday from them. Naruto didn't know what to say shocked that Kabuto had done that. Kabuto was stripped of his rank due to that he killed people, for a time but he didn't seem to mind telling Naruto that it was worth it saving him. Though Naruto didn't know how to repay him as he cost him a chance at becoming Chunin for something he didn't do as he knew it wasn't Kabuto who had done it.

Ever since that day he had been waiting and hoping for his father to return. When he heard that his father was alive he was filled with hope over the fact that one of his parents was alive and that they would come for him. So he had continued at the academy, working on his skills and his grades. He wasn't the smartest student there but he was pretty smart as he surprised some people with his determination though most of them ignored him except for Iruka who was pleased with his development. He had finally passed the genin test able to perform that blasted clone jutsu and would soon be put on a team.

Leaping down from the tree he was on he dusted off his orange jumpsuit uniform (Yes he'll wear that outfit in the beginning but later on he'll change his outfit) and started walking around Konoha. He heard some people muttering how it was a disgrace for all of the past great ninja for him to be accepted as one. This made him wince, he was sensitive about that as despite what Iruka, Anko, and Kabuto told him, in most people's eyes he was a freak and a loser. Not even graduating from the academy seemed to change their views on him. Nothing he would ever do would be enough for them it seemed like.

Naruto sat on a bench and sighed and thought of his father. He wondered what kind of man he was, why did he leave him behind? Kabuto never told him and at first he started to hate him for thinking he abandoned him like everyone else did. But when he was told by that man that his father cared for him he started to change his outlook on him.

And then there was that time when he was just a baby, that a black haired man appeared and took him in his arms and hold him. Naruto couldn't remember anything else about him but felt something familiar about him. Except for his black hair he couldn't remember anything else except the man seemed to care for him.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He looked up and stared straight into the eyes of one of the Instructors at the academy Mizuki. The man had a smile on his face which Naruto did not know what he was playing at. The man was Iruka's childhood friend but Naruto never felt anything but bad intentions from the man and he wasn't very nice either.

"So you've finally managed to pass the test eh?" He asked him with a smirk. Naruto slowly nodded, he had heard the man utter remarks to Iruka about him caring for him but the man seemed to be different. "It's a pity that no one else really gives a damn about you besides my friend."

Naruto lowered his head at that but heard the man chuckle and pat him on the back. "Cheer up kid, I can help you out on your problem." Naruto looked up at him a bit surprised that he was offering help. "There's a scroll that contains a jutsu that you can use that can help you control your chakra, making it easier for you to use jutsus. Most graduate students use it to help them I can lead you to it but it's up to you to get it. Do you want my help?"

Naruto looked up at him a bit excited that he was being offered help from him. "Okay, can you lead me to it?"

Mizuki smirked and patted him on the back. "Alright come with me."

Naruto followed him, although he was excited there was something in the back of his head telling him that something wasn't right about this.

Mizuki lead him to the area where the scroll was at and told Naruto all he had to do was get it. The way wasn't easy though as traps activated at times and Naruto nearly dodged them but finally he was able to get the scroll. He beamed with pride and looked at Mizuki who smirked at him. Carefully making his way back he smiled when he made it across successfully.

"Good job, you did better than I thought boy, now then give me the scroll."

Naruto looked up at him with confusion. "Why? You said that I could use it to help me get control over my chakra."

At him asking him that Mizuki's smile went down a bit. "Nevermind about that, I need to open it for you now give it to me."

"I can open it myself, why do you want this anyway? This is a genin scroll anyway you don't need it."

"Look shut up and quit asking questions and give me the damn scroll." Mizuki said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"No, not until you tell me what you want me to give it to you!" Said Naruto with defiance at him.

Mizuki scowled at him and then suddenly lashed out and punched him. The force of the blow caused Naruto to fall to the ground losing his grip on the scroll. Mizuki then scooped up the scroll and smirked at him. "Did you really think I'd let a monster like yourself have a scroll like this! You're even stupider than I thought. Good riddance brat!" Mizuki than ran off laughing to himself.

Naruto picked himself up and in anger chased after him. "That's my scroll give it back!" In anger he then made hand seals prepared to use the jutsu that was given to him by his father.

"Sen'eijashu!" Mizuki heard the words and turned around and saw Naruto leap into the air and extend his arm. Suddenly to his shock a snake shot out of the boy's sleeve and before he could defend himself bit him on the face. He screamed in pain and clutched his face dropping the scroll he had which Naruto picked up and ran off.

Mizuki clutched his face unable to follow after him. Visibly fang marks from where the snake had bitten him where at. He seethed with rage that that had happened to him and by that little brat! He would pay dearly for this!

Later on, Naruto was training in the woods the scroll that he had taken by his side. Although he had opened it it didn't seem to help him much as only one of the jutsus he had he was able to learn.

"Naruto!" He turned his head and saw Iruka running up to him. The boy smiled at him but noticed that he had a frown. "What have you done?" Naruto looked at him confused not understanding. "Do you realize what you did? What you stole?"

"What are you talking about Iruka-san?" Iruka frowned and went over to the scroll and picked it up.

"Do you not realize what this is? This is the seal of scrolls it contains Forbidden Jutsu and you stole it!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. But Mizuki told him that was just a scroll used by genins! "B-But Iruka-san I-I…"

"I'm very disappointed in you Naruto, do you not know how much of an uproar the academy is in? Some are wanting you dead for thievery! The Sandaime is doing everything he can to stop them from sending out hunter nin after you to kill you! How could you do such a thing?"

"B-But Mizuki told me it was just a genin s-scroll, he never said anything about that." Replied Naruto who looked like he was about to cry.

"Please don't lie to me Naruto, Tell me the truth why did you steal it?" Asked Iruka sternly to him.

Naruto told him everything, how Mizuki promised to help him, telling him that the scroll was able to help him and that he thought it was just used to help him get better control over his chakra.

"Naruto…I know you want to prove yourself but stealing and framing other people isn't the way to do it. As your instructor I hereby strip you of your rank and banish you from the Academy!" Exclaimed Iruka making the boy's eyes widen in shock and horror. No, this can't be happening, all his dreams had gone to kaput, how could this be possible.

Iruka looked at him sadly and went to leave with the scroll.

But before he could he was suddenly attacked and knocked into a tree. Naruto watched as a figure took the scroll and smirked at him.

Iruka looked up at the person who attacked him. "Mizuki!"

Mizuki with scars on his face due to Naruto's attack smirked. "Thanks for doing my job old friend, I'll handle everything know."

"Get away from him!" Before he could react he was suddenly knocked in the back and lost hold of the scroll and fell to the ground. He saw Naruto with it and he scowled. "Give me that scroll!" He drew his Shuriken that was on his back and slashed at him which Naruto dodged.

Naruto glared at him and looked at Iruka who was standing up. "Iruka-san I believe this is yours." He went to toss it to him but stopped when Mizuki spoke up.

"W-Wait! I was just testing you that's all! I never wanted the scroll, I just wanted to see how much skill you had and you passed the test, Iruka is the liar not me! He's the one who wants the scroll for his own uses! Now give it to me Naruto I will ensure it's safety." He said to him sure that he could deceive the boy again.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, now I know the truth, Mizuki was the one who tricked you, as the old Mizuki would never deceive you nor would he attack his friends!" Said Iruka standing up.

Naruto looked at them both his eyes darting to each of them. He then raised the scroll and prepared to toss it to Mizuki. The man grinned prepared for it.

Only to have it wiped off his face when Naruto changed his angle and tossed to Iruka who caught it.

"Arg, Grah! You stupid demon brat! You'll pay for this!" Mizuki shouted in fury. But before he could get him Iruka appeared in his path.

"Naruto run!"

Naruto went to run but was suddenly stopped. "Hold on there brat! Have you ever wondered why people call you monster, why everyone hates you? Why your own parents abandoned you?!" Taunted Mizuki to him. That struck a nerve and made Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Naruto don't listen to him get out of here!"

"Shut up Iruka, there is something inside you child, I'm sure a demon like yourself knows, that was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people twelve years ago and it was you! You with your birth killed countless people including Iruka's parents!"

That made the boy's eyes widen in shock. He was the cause of that tragedy that happened twelve years ago? What was he talking about.

"See boy you're a monster, that's why everyone hates you because of the beast that you are the Kyuu-"

"SHUT UP!!" Before he could continue Naruto punched him in the face and knocked him back into a tree blood sprouting from his nose. "Just shut up! I don't care why people hate me, I just don't care! But I do care about pieces of trash like you tricking me into hurting the people I care about!"

Mizuki picked himself up and growled. "Fine then, I'll kill you, you miserable maggot!"

But before he could Naruto suddenly made hand seals. "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" And before Mizuki appeared hundreds of copies of Naruto, the man looked in shock at what he saw.

"I-Impossible, you learned one of the jutsus from the seal?!"

Naruto didn't answer instead him and all the clones charged Mizuki. The man attempted to fight them off but there was too many and he fell to his knees. He looked around desperately for a way out and saw Naruto and four others make hand symbols.

""Sen'eijashu!" Snakes appeared out of their sleeves and bit down on Mizuki. The man let out a cry of pain before he collapsed defeated.

Naruto dispelled the clones and looked at Iruka. "I guess I should give you this as well." He took off his hitai-ate and gave it to Iruka. He then started to walk away.

"Wait a minute Naruto!" Iruka stopped him and much to his surprise strapped it back across his forehead. "Although you were stripped of your rank due to stealing the scroll by remaining truthfully you have removed the ban that was on you, and due to you mastering a clone jutsu you have passed The Genin Exam thus you are once again a Genin. Congratulations Naruto!" He said to him with a grin.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he wrapped the man in a hug. Iruka smirked and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Now c'mon let's get Mizuki taken to the authorities and tell the truth to everyone they'll understand."

Naruto nodded as they binded the man and left.

Though as they left Naruto thought he saw out of the corner of his eye someone disappear out of the woods.

It was the proudest week of Naruto's life that he had been made a Genin, Iruka told everyone what had really happened and that Mizuki was the one to blame for what had happened. This shocked most people as most of them believed Naruto had stolen the scroll.

Anko was proud of him as well that she even let him have a day off from his training that she made him do. The kunoichi was pleased with the way he had proven himself as she didn't believe it herself that he had stolen the scroll. She had to be refrained from paying Mizuki a "friendly visit," but she made sure to get back at him sometime.

Soon Naruto was back at the academy along with the other made genins and they would be put in teams. He eagerly awaited to see who he would be teamed up with.

He found his partners and sensei to be a bit disappointing.

When Naruto learned who his teammates would be at first he was excited. It wasn't often you'd be paired with the top male student and the top female student as well. He thought it'd be cool to be teamed with them.

How wrong he was, he found himself kinda wishing he hadn't been put with them. Why you ask? Let's examine shall we.

First there was Sakura Haruno, A pink haired green eyed girl who was the smartest in the class, and truth be told Naruto had a little bit of a crush on her. But he found out quickly when he unwisely hit on her that she was psycho, well she wasn't but if she got ticked off she would clobber the hell out of you. He quickly learned the hard way that she didn't seem to like him very well as she was one of his teammate's multiple fan girls

But we'll get to him later, Although Sakura was smart she was weak, and she never was focused on her training, more than once he had wanted to tell her off for focusing on their teammate instead of training asking him to go out with her but being rejected again and again. And although she knew the basics of stuff that was in a book in a battle she was useless as her stamina and talent was below average and she wasn't concerned with being a ninja it seems like as she wore makeup to try to impress their teammate. Though she understood things better than most she often missed out small things that most would see. And she took for granted the simple things in life at times which annoyed him.

And then there was their other teammate, what a character he was. He was the top ranked student who graduated and he knew it, he at first looked upon Naruto with distaste as if he was unworthy of being in his presence this upset Naruto as he disliked arrogant people. He was the most skilled of them all and seemed to think he could do it all himself.

Though there was more than meets the eye to Sasuke Uchiha lone survivor of the Uchiha clan who desired vengeance. Naruto at times believed he would be a great competitor and rival if he wasn't so angst and obsessed with killing his brother.

Then there was their Sensei, now Naruto had respect for him but he hated the fact that nearly every day he was always late claiming to have lost himself on the path of life. Naruto had first told him that he probably was just off reading those perverted magazines. This annoyed the man who performed a rather humiliating jutsu on him entitled The Thousand Years of Pain.

And he also seemed to focus on Sasuke as well teaching him skills whilst ignoring him and Sakura. This annoyed Naruto and he wondered how this guy, Hatake Kakashi was made a Sensei if he only focused on one person.

The team and there sensei had their faults but after a survivor mission where they realized they needed to work together to be able to succeed. Grudgingly they began to accept each other and began functioning as a team.

It was unknown at the time if the team would work together and function well. Only time would tell.

At the Konoha Police Corps holding cell…

A ragged Mizuki heard the door being opened and someone walking towards his cell. He was placed in a solitary cell by himself and he was bitter over what had happened. He looked out and saw to his surprise a teenager with silver hair and glasses mentioning for him to come forward. He growled and walked forward.

"I had to wait until I was allowed to come here, I have a couple words of advice for you Mizuki about your foolishness."

Mizuki growled and prepared to say a few unsavory words when he was suddenly grabbed by him with surprising strength. The person's voice turned deadly serious at him.

"You made a foolish mistake attacking the boy and framing him you fool, do you not know who he is?"

Mizuki growled and spat in his face. "He's nothing but a stupid brat who got lucky, now get your hands off of me!"

Kabuto reached up and wiped off the saliva off his face with a scowl. "You really are dumber than you look. The boy's father would be most displeased if he learned what you did that you tried to attach him."

Mizuki scowled. "Why should I care? The boy's parents are dead, no one cares about that stupid kid!"

"Wrong his mother maybe dead, but his father, Orochimaru-sama is very much alive."

At that Mizuki's eyes widened in horror. The kid was Orochimaru's son?! And he had attacked the man's own flesh and blood!

"I don't think he'd take it likely that you attacked his son. If I were you I would sleep with one eye open and a dagger in your hand, goodbye Mizuki." Kabuto let go of him and exited the place.

Mizuki spent the rest of the night checking his cell, making sure that he was alone and that no one else was with him.

A/N: This chapter's done, next chapter The Zabuza Arc begins! And for those wondering the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands was the Jutsu that Orochimaru gave him to learn. Review Please.


	10. Trip to Wave

Next Chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one The Zabuza Arc begins. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. With a glance of annoyance he checked his watch.

"Where is he? Would it kill him to be on time for once?" He muttered to himself. Once again their sensei was late, though it was no surprise that he was. He glanced over at his teammates and saw the girl once again trying to get the boy she liked to go on a date with him.

"Come on, please? It'll be fun. You and me on a date." She asked him. Giving her a sideways glance Sasuke responded

"No, quit bothering me." He said and continued stretching warming up for their training.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Quit being such a downer."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the scene and called out to her. "Hey Sakura!"

The girl turned around a frown on her face. "What do you want Naruto baka?" Naruto mentioned for her to come closer and she with a bit of annoyance did so.

"You ever think that Sasuke isn't attracted to girls who fawn over him? Why don't you try doing something besides obsess over him to get his attention."

Sakura's frown got bigger at that.

"Think about it, you rarely train, and when you do train it's not very long. You ever think you're going about trying to attract him the wrong way? Instead of wearing that makeup junk and focusing about your looks you should instead work on developing your chakra and your stamina. You get tired easily and you barely know any abilities. Don't expect us to always be there to save your behind when it's in trouble. If you actually made an effort to train and improve yourself maybe Sasuke wouldn't look at you with annoyance. Plus in my opinion you look cuter without that makeup."

An angry blush covered Sakura's face. "I don't need advice from a baka like you Naruto! You have your way of training and I have my way. And besides Sasuke likes me, he's just shy and a loner."

Naruto shook his head, there was no helping some people.

"Ah good morning all of you," The three turned and saw their sensei appear and walk forward to them. "Sorry I'm late but I-"

"Got lost on the Road of Life again Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto with a smirk expecting it.

Kakashi stopped at that and looked at him. He almost thought about swatting him upside the head for his smart mouth but stopped. "If you think so,"

"If you're done talking, can we start now Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke eager to begin.

Naruto already knew what was gonna happen. Kakashi would take Sasuke and he would train him whilst he would give Sakura and Naruto some pointers but aside from that he would leave them to do whatever they could in training. Funny how he noted that teamwork was the most important part of a team yet only seemed to focus on one person.

Naruto began training by himself throwing shurikens and kunai at a practice dummy working on his aim, he looked and saw Kakashi teaching Sasuke a jutsu and winced he was envious of Sasuke getting all the attention from both Kakashi and Sakura. He was skilled as well yet they never gave him a moment of notice. He continued working on his skills.

Afterwards they were dismissed and done with training. Naruto walked through the town kicking cans as he headed towards his home a bit dejected over the fact that he wasn't getting much help from Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto," Said a voice. Naruto turned his head and smiled when he saw Kabuto walking towards him that made him smile as Kabuto was always friendly to him and helped him out.

"Hey Kabuto-san, good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well, done training?"

"Yeah if you can call it that."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kabuto with a frown.

"It's just that I feel like sensei isn't helping me, he's always focused on Sasuke, sure he's helped me out sometimes and taught me some stuff but other than that, he only works with Sasuke. Sasuke is good I'll give him that but he's not that that good. It annoys me that's all." Explained Naruto to him

"Hmm sounds to me like your teacher is just lazy, I don't see why he isn't helping you. You've shown skill and I can tell you will be a great ninja. But, I think I can teach you a jutsu that'll be useful."

"Really? That'll be cool, plus it'll get me one up on Sasuke."

Kabuto patted him on the back and smirked and lead him to his home. It was a simple place but was more in the upper part of Konoha, to Naruto it seemed like a great house. It was filled with medical books and jargon that Naruto couldn't understand at times but apparently very detailed about the human body. Kabuto opened a drawer and pulled out a scroll he then gave it to Naruto. "I believe this jutsu will be useful to you. You have to get in close to use it though, you must be in touching distance for it to work otherwise it won't work."

"Thanks Kabuto!" Naruto than noticed some cards nearby. "Hey what are these?"

Kabuto smirked and picked them up. "These are data cards, they contain information of all the ninjas I've encountered. They are useful as I know what their strengths and weaknesses are. You can have a couple if you want." Naruto nodded and took a couple.

"Hey Kabuto I've been meaning to ask you, How come you haven't become a Chunin yet? You're pretty strong and I figured you'd be it by now."

Kabuto shrugged. "The exam is very difficult, plus you have rely on your teammates as well and sometimes no matter what you do to prepare yourself you encounter something you didn't expect. By I plan on becoming Chunin soon."

"Alright then, later Kabuto." The boy left with the scroll in hand.

Kabuto smiled as he watched him leave. He sure had grown since he first meet him, and he seemed a mixture of his mother and father as well. His mother seemed to have the dominate traits in him for now, but deep inside was his father.

At The Sandaime's office

Sarutobi was at his office working on papers when he heard someone come in. He raised his head up and smirked when he saw Anko in.

"Ah Anko, how good it is to see you again."

"Hello sir, I thought I dropped by and give you my report."

"Very well, how is Naruto?"

"He's good, he's a fine kid and growing up quite well. Though I still wanna pay Mizuki a visit for tricking and framing him."

"Yes, I have watched the boy and we have meet. He's a fine lad and would probably make Kushina proud of him."

"Yeah I suppose she would be proud of the little brat but there's something about one of his "friends," that I don't like."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, what do you know of Kabuto Yakushi? I've meet him a couple of times and though he's friendly to Naruto and seems to care for him there's something suspicious about him that I don't like."

"Hmm, let's see," He got out a report that contained data on him. "Kabuto Yakushi, age nineteen, rank Genin, teammates Tsurugu Misumi and Akado Yoroi forming A Helmet- Sword-Armor trio. He has taken the Chunin exam about six times though but has failed every time, closest getting was too the semi finals. He is skilled in medic taught to him by his adoptive father. His background is largely unknown though due to him being found at The Battle of Kikyo Pass. Other than that not much is know about him."

"Huh? That's it? That's all there is to know about him? That's kinda of a letdown." Muttered Anko.

"Sorry Anko, that's all there is about him."

"Well enough about him, Naruto's been going on missions right?"

"Yes, but mostly D rank missions with his team, nothing serious though."

"Well I think it's time you give him a mission that'll be serious."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know he has plenty of talent and I think he should be given a mission that'll actually test him and his team, besides he's a ninja now not a little kid, he can take care of himself."

"Hmmm, you are right, I suppose let's see what I have here. Ah! Here's a mission that I believe will be of good experience for him. I've been meaning to give that to a team soon anyway." He handed the paper to her with details about the mission.

She looked over it and nodded. "I suppose it'll do, but a C rank mission seems a bit light to me. At his age I was already doing A rank missions with-" She stopped at that realizing what she was about to say.

"Anko? Are you alright?" Sarutobi asked her with concern.

"I-It's nothing, I just had to stop myself from saying his name. I'll see you later, give Naruto the mission soon." She then left his office as Sarutobi watched her go a look of concern on his face.

The next day Naruto was sparring with Sasuke while they waited for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura was watching being Sasuke's cheerleader cheering for him and booing every move that Naruto did.

Naruto dodged a side kick that Sasuke attempted and threw a punch at him. He blocked it and tossed him. Naruto landed on his feet. The two went into a flurry of punches and kicks aimed at one another that did little damage to the other. They were moving at good speed as they sparred competitive with each other.

Naruto went to strike him and connected with a blow to his stomach and grinned but he was then surprised to see that Sasuke disappeared with a log in his place. He then heard footsteps and cursed when he saw Sasuke charging out of the corner of his eye. He winced and tried to alter his body so he could not get the full blunt of the attack.

But before the attack came Kakashi appeared in the middle of the two and stopped the attack.

"That's enough for now you two, besides I have an announcement for all three of you." He said to them.

"Aw no fair, Sasuke-kun was just about to beat that Baka!" Whined Sakura as she came forward.

Naruto ignored her and sent a glare at Sasuke. They said they wouldn't use any jutsus while they sparred with one another. He would've had him if Sasuke hadn't cheated and used the Kariwami.

"All right you guys we have a mission for us to do." Said Kakashi to them.

"What is it this time Kakashi, are we helping some kids build a treehouse?" Asked Sasuke. The team hadn't been given any real missions, just basically D ranked missions that anyone could do.

"Very funny Sasuke, this is a C class mission and it involves a bit of risk."

"A C rank mission sounds cool," Responded Naruto with enthusiasm.

"Don't get carried away Naruto, this is are mission. We have been assigned to escort a man to the Land of Waves. Our mission is to protect our client Tazuna, as we escort him there and make sure no harm comes to him from bandits. Do all of you understand our mission?"

The three nodded understanding the mission. "So all we have to do is make sure he gets to Wave alright? Doesn't sound too hard." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard, even the dobe could handle it." Replied Sasuke who smirked as Naruto glared at him for the insult. But before he could respond Kakashi interrupted.

"Alright then, let's go meet out client so we can begin."

They meet the man near the gates. He was an old man nearing sixty, and Naruto noticed that he seemed to be hiding something. He seemed to be eager to be going as if it was something important he was hiding.

"Are you Tazuna?" Asked Kakashi to him. The man nodded and confirmed himself as the one. "Well we are the team assigned to escort you to Wave."

"I thank you for helping me. Sorry for sounding rude but I would like to leave immediately so we could reach my home soon."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure thing, just stick close to us and you'll be alright."

With that they left and began their way to Wave.

Naruto tapped the man on his back Tazuna turned and look at him. "Don't worry about a thing, we'll get you to Wave safely no problem, so just relax."

The man grinned at him. "I'm glad you have plenty of confidence, but it's important that I get back to Wave."

"How come? You got a hot date or something?"

Tazuna looked at him sadly. "I wish, it's nothing that concerns you though, I just hope we don't have trouble along the way there."

"Your worry too much." Said Naruto to him.

Tazuna didn't answer as they continued their way.

The group made their way towards wave country at a steady pace. Their was very little trouble along the way though and Kakashi seemed confident that they would have any problems along the way but told the group to keep a look out. Both him and Naruto noticed though that Inari's eyes darted around at times as if he was suspecting danger to happen. This made Kakashi curious.

During a break Naruto was off by himself doing some private business. He was wondering what Inari was all so worked up about. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled his pants up. He then noticed that it was just Kakashi.

"Oh hi sensei, I'll be heading back now."

"Wait Naruto, I was wondering if you noticed anything about our client?"

"Besides the fact that he's jumpier than a frog at times? Not really."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "So you noticed it too, guess you notice things that I didn't think you'd see."

Naruto smirked. "You tend to underestimate me a lot Sensei."

"Maybe,"

"Sensei, how come you never train me like you do Sasuke? Sure you give me some pointers and tips but other than that you never train me and Sakura."

Kakashi paused and looked at him. "Maybe because I made a vow to a friend that I wouldn't let any of the Uchiha's fall that I focus on him."

At that Naruto frowned. "So if I was an Uchiha like Sasuke you'd give me the attention he gets it that what you mean Sensei?"

Kakashi frowned at that. "What are you getting at Naruto?"

"Nothing it's just that you always focus on him, c'mon sensei he's good but he's not that good."

"Don't get on Sasuke, he's had a hard life."

Naruto scowled at that. There it was again with the fact that he was the sole survivor of his clan that he should be treated special. "Don't start that sensei, I know all about what happened to him, I just feel your focusing on him too much."

Kakashi paused and looked at him in annoyance. "The boy saw his parents murdered in front of his own eyes Naruto this had a effect on-"

"Well, what about the fact that I never knew my parents! That I don't have any clue why everyone one in that miserable village hates me!" Shouted Naruto at him. "Sasuke's lucky you know that? He had a family, he has people that care about me he's getting everything he's ever wanted on a freakin' silver platter! Me? I got nothing, that's what I have!"

Kakashi didn't respond he just stared at him.

"You're lucky you know that? All of you are, you got to actually see your parents and had them be there for you. Do you know where my parents are?"

"…No I don't."

Naruto smirked at him. "Neither do I."

"Look Naruto I'd rather not talk about families during the middle of a mission."

"Well then listen instead! All my life I've been wondering where my parents are, why I don't have anyone to call family. Seeing everybody else with their parents while I'm all alone, you know I read about your father, you may think your childhood was bad and you may think Sasuke's is bad as well, but at least you had somebody, until you lived with no one, no friends no family you don't know how great your life was compared to mine!"

Naruto walked past him, Kakashi went to grab him by the arm but Naruto shook away not wanting to talk anymore. Kakashi watched as he headed back towards the others. Maybe he should've focused more on him.

The group continued their way. Sasuke and Sakura noticed tension between their sensei and teammate as they avoided talking to one another and didn't even look at each other.

As the group continued their way they suddenly halted when Kakashi held out his hand mentioning for them to stop. He calmly walked towards a small puddle of water in the road and looked at it. He dipped a finger into it and looked back at the group.

"We are being followed…and I'd say their about to reveal themselves…NOW!"

Leaping out of the trees suddenly where two nins. They both wear sharp metal gauntlets that had claws on them that seemed to be tipped with poison. They wore the horn covered hitai-ate's that signified them as Mist nins but seemed to be missing nins.

"So, the old geezer has hired some protection eh? No matter we'll deal with them quickly." Said the one with one horn.

"We shall brother, before long they'll wish they hadn't encountered the Demon Brothers!" Shouted the other with two horns

The two charged Kakashi and he narrowly dodged their claws. "Something you failed to mention to us Tazuna?" Asked Kakashi avoiding their attacks.

"Don't bother, our job is to only kill him!" Shouted One Horn

"If you give up now, maybe we'll let you leave with your lives." Taunted Two Horns.

"Dammit, c'mon Sasuke let's go! Sakura you protect Tazuna!" Shouted Naruto as he and Sasuke prepared to charge.

Kakashi saw the two mist nins grin under their masks and realized they were up to something. "Wait, Stop!" But he was too late.

"Now Meizu!" Suddenly a chain shot out of the brother's gauntlet. Sasuke saw it and moved at the nick of time, but Naruto wasn't fast enough and was encircled and trapped by the chain which had shurikens attached to it and tore into his flesh.

"You really are a fool of you think you can beat the both of us!" Sneered Meizu

"Working together we are unstoppable! We are two bodies fighting as one!" Taunted Gouzu

Naruto struggled but to no avail as the blades pierced his skin.

"Now then, mask man you're the leader of this group aren't you, unless you give us our target we will tear this fool apart. Our chain is strong enough to cut him to rabble!" Demanded Meizu.

Kakashi stared at them and responded. "Go ahead, he's just deadweight to us. He's just a burden."

The group's eyes widened in shock at that. "What?! Kakashi sensei you bastard!" Shouted Naruto in pain.

"HaHaHa! So much for friendship eh brother? Very well have it your way pull harder brother, we shall tear him to pieces!" Taunted Gouzu.

But before they could something went past them as a blur. Suddenly the chain broke into pieces freeing Naruto.

"What?! Who did that!" Shouted one of the brothers

Kakashi and the others seemed to be shocked as well.

"I did…" Said a voice. The group turned and saw a figure. He wore gray clothing and had light flexible armor on himself. Black hair in a ponytail and he wore a mask shaped like that of a wolf which covered his face hiding his features from all of them. And He wielded a Katana in his hands

"You fool! You'll pay for that!" Shouted Meizu.

"Very well, come get me." Said the man to them.

"You'll learn not to mess with the demon brothers!" Shouted Gouzu as they charged him. As they neared him he suddenly disappeared. The two looked around for him but couldn't find him. Suddenly Meizu let out a scream of pain and Gouzu looked on in horror as the figure had stabbed him in the back with the blade. Meizu fell to the ground with a thud not dead but badly injured.

"M-Meizu! I'll kill you for that!" Vowed Gouzu. He charged him claws bared but the figure disappeared again.

Suddenly he was struck in the face by Sasuke, before he could react he was knocked aside by Kakashi hitting him in the back. He picked himself up but suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and his eyes widened when he saw the blond boy charge him making hand symbols.

"Chiyu Utsu no Jutsu!" (Healing Strike) Naruto's hand suddenly glowed a greenish color and he grasped Gouzu by the chest.

Gouzu's eyes widened in shock as he felt his chakra and energy being drained from him. Before he could strike he had been drained of his strength. He fell to the ground unconscious as Naruto took his power and used it to heal himself.

Seeing that the fight was done Kakashi walked forward to the fallen Gouzu and checked on him, he was still alive but drained of his energy. "How did you do that Naruto?"

"…Kabuto taught it to me, it's a jutsu that drains my enemies power and gives it to me so I can heal, at least he's teaching me some things." Naruto then walked away.

"I wasn't going to let you die Naruto, I was just waiting for the right opportune moment." He heard him call out, Naruto kept on walking towards the group.

Kakashi after binding the two brothers to a tree saw the masked man. "I believe thanks is in your order but who are you?"

"I am Keiya, a bounty nin of Stone."

"Bounty nin?" Asked Sakura.

"A ninja who for a price will capture someone and bring them back alive. I take it this two are your targets?" Asked Kakashi

"No…I am looking for someone else, I came upon you and decided to help. The target I am looking for is a A class nin and said to be extremely dangerous, this rabble isn't that. If you are heading towards Wave let me accompany you, I feel that my target is close by."

"Well very well then Keiya, I appreciate the help but we have problems now, especially due to information that wasn't given." Kakashi said turning to Tazuna.

The man blushed sheepishly.

"Tell us what you have neglected to inform us Tazuna." Ordered Kakashi.

The man sighed and began telling his tale.

While Tazuna told them his tale two figures watched the affair with interest.

"Damn Meizu and Gouzu I knew they would screw up!" Cursed one with Bandages covering his mouth and a large sword strapped to his back.

"What do we do now sir, Gato will be displeased if we don't kill the man." Said a boy who at times was often mistaken for a girl due to his looks

"Don't worry, I intend to deal with this myself, once they enter Wave I'll handle them personally."

"If you get in trouble do you want me to come to your aid?"

The man smirked beneath his bandages. "Not to worry Haku, I should be able to handle them easily. The Demon fools where too arrogant and careless leading to their defeat. If they should be a problem for me I will call for your aid but I doubt I'll need it."

"Yes Zabuza-sama," Said Haku with a bow.

"Do not fear Haku, I, Zabuza Momochi Demon of The Mist do not plan on losing to the likes of them!

A/N: And we stop. Another chapter without Orochimaru…or was there. Anyway, I want you guys to tell me, Should I let Haku live? Or should he die like he did in canon? He has a strong following so it depends on your reviews if he should live or die. Review please!


	11. What is your Goal?

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one the confrontation with Zabuza and Naruto encounters Haku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Now then Tazuna, tell us the truth, and don't hide anything from us this time." Ordered Kakashi to the man.

The man sighed and began telling them. "I did not mean to deceive you, But I was unable to get a high ranked team due to a lack of money, so I was forced to tell you that I only needed protection from bandits."

"My home, The Land of Waves, is currently being run by a powerful shipping magnate named Gato, he is an evil black hearted man who only cares for money. Long has Wave suffered under him, he has isolated it from the rest of the world, cutting off all trade unless they followed his policies. He is doing much worse though, beneath it he is illegally smuggling goods and drugs. Their have been rumors that people have been snatched up by his guards and sold into slavery. My home has become an impoverished hunger-stricken place due to that bastard's tyranny, he even went as to kill the husband of my daughter and traumatized my grandson to show those who defy him what will happen."

"That's terrible, but why are you heading towards the place?" Asked Naruto to him.

Tazuna smiled at him. "I am a master bridge builder, if I was able to get to Wave I'd be able to build a bridge that will reconnect it with the mainland. Doing so would restore its economy and Gato would lose all his money. Due to that being against his interests, he has put a bounty on my head demanding that I be killed for defying him. I do not care what happens to me but please, escort me until at least we get to my home, I'm sorry I lied to you all but I had no choice."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination after the man told his tale. The man's tale touched him and he knew that he needed their help. But his sensei then spoke up.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but we can't help you. This is too dangerous for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura."

Naruto looked at him a bit shocked that he had denied the man's plead. "But Sensei…"

"Quiet Naruto, this mission has now been turned into an A class mission, far too dangerous for us to handle. I know you need help and protection but those last two that attacked us where Chunins and if not for the arrival of Keiya we might've been in trouble. We shall return to Konoha immediately. I'll discuss things with The Hokage and see if he can give you some help."

Tazuna looked downhearted at that and seemed reluctant to follow him with that.

"You Coward…" Said a voice filled with disgust. Kakashi turned his head and looked at the Bounty nin Keiya who despite wearing a mask to cover his face was angry.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Kakashi to him.

"You heard me, you're a coward, your afraid."

Kakashi frowned at that. "I am not afraid, is taking three inexperienced genins into an A class mission where they could possibly die your idea of courage?" The rest of the group tensed up as they felt tension developing between the copy and bounty nin.

"Your students are skilled, more than you think they are, especially the blonde one, you think of them as helpless children, unable to defend themselves. You appear to be a jonin, does Konoha now have its ninja obtain that rank by those who put their tails in between their legs and run at the first sight of danger?"

Kakashi and Keiya stared face to face at one another. "Why are asking me this? I am not afraid and I would willingly take the man and protect him to Wave!"

"Then prove it! Show your courage to me, all ninja must get rid of their fear, it seems to me that you still have some in you, prove to me and your students that you are not a coward and guide the man to Wave!"

Kakashi walked away from him and went towards his students. "So what's it gonna be? This mission has become much more dangerous now and we could very well die, if any of you want to head back to Konoha you know the way. Which of you will stay?"

"I'm staying," Put in Sasuke.

"I'm…I'm staying too!" Said Sakura with a bit of hesitation.

"You know I'm staying as well, I'm no coward." Said Naruto as well his eyes filled with determination.

"Very well then, now let's move!" Kakashi ordered them. He then turned to Tazuna. "We shall protect you until you are done building your bridge."

The man nodded his head in gratitude to him.

The group continued on their way to Wave.

Naruto who was in the back with Keiya looked up at the masked nin. Feeling himself being watched he turned his head and looked at Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong boy?" Keiya asked him.

"No, it's just that there's something familiar about you, like we have meet before. Have you been to Konoha the past twelve years?"

"Once or twice, I have no love for the leaf and rarely go there. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it's just that there's something about you that I can't place. Like I've met you when I was young."

"Hmmm, interesting, tell me Naruto, you seem skilled but why does your teammates and sensei put you down at times?"

Naruto shrugged at that. "I don't know, it's been like that my whole life, I'm always getting picked on and insulted by everyone in Konoha. I don't have anyone there that really cares about me except for a few people. Everybody else hates me there."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, they are always calling me monster and demon boy. I've never done anything to them yet they always treat me badly." Said Naruto

"Don't your parents care for you?"

"…I don't have any parents."

"I'm sorry that I asked." Keiya replied

"Don't be, my mom died when I was born, and I don't know where my father is at."

"Your father is alive?"

"Yeah, during my eighth birthday a man saved me when I was being attacked, he had a mask on like you do. He said that my father was alive and that he cared for me and that he would come for me one day."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping that I'd be able to see him one day soon."

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll see him soon Naruto."

Naruto heard Kakashi call at him telling him to keep up. Naruto ran up to the group leaving him in the back.

Golden eyes peered behind the mask at the running boy.

The group soon neared Wave country, so far there hadn't been any other trouble and no assassins.

"Looks like you'll be making it home without a scratch Tazuna." Said Kakashi to him.

"Thank Kami," Replied the man.

As the group neared it they suddenly noticed that mist seemed to be closing in on them. At first they thought nothing of it but as they got closer the mist did as well.

"All of you, spread out and be on guard, something is not right about this." Said Kakashi to them. The group nodded and Naruto's hand went towards a kunai to throw just in case. The mist was getting so thick you could barely see what was in front of you.

Suddenly the sound of a blade being unsheathed was heard. Out of the mist aiming right at them was an Zanbato! The group immediately moved out of the way and just narrowly avoided the blade. They heard it stick into something and they noticed that it was a tree.

"Hmph, not very often that I have to take a second shot to kill my target." Said a voice. Flipping over all of them they saw a figure barely seeable land on the blade stuck in the tree.

The mist dispelled and they could see the man. He wore a Kirigakure hitai-ate around his forehead and a flak jacket and he had bandages that covered the lower part of his face. He seemed confident of himself and he stared at them all with arrogance.

"You have gone far enough maggots, you shall take not one more step further."

"Are you the one who is after our client?" Asked Kakashi to him.

"That is correct, I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist and your doom!"

Kakashi cursed as the man leapt down and pulled out his blade from the tree. "Sensei who is he?" Asked Sakura.

"He is a ninja who in his youth at the academy in Mist killed every other graduate as well. He is said to be extremely dangerous, Gato must be serious about wanting you dead Tazuna."

"Ah yes, Gato, that disgusting slob of a man! Normally I wouldn't work for people like him, but I need funds so I have little choice, nothing personally it's just business."

"Well we're not gonna let you, after all it's five on one!" Shouted Naruto.

"Oh? Then why do I only see four of you?"

The group immediately turned around and saw that Keiya was gone! He had vanished without a trace.

"Now then," Said Zabuza as he prepared a jutsu. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" A mist engulfed them all and all of them could barely see anything in front of them.

Tazuna was unaware of the figure charging planning on stabbing him in the back. He heard footsteps and shouted when he saw the man charge him.

But before he could be killed it was intercepted by Kakashi who stabbed it in the neck, suddenly the figure disappeared and the mist that surrounded them all disappeared.

"A mizubushin, a true ninja would never attack his opponents himself. He waits until the enemy is least suspecting of it!" He turned around and stabbed another bushin attempting to sneak up on him causing it to disappear.

Naruto then saw that Kakashi's mask that covered his face was lowered and his other eye was shown. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"What, never saw a sharingan eye before?" He said to him.

The real Zabuza suddenly appeared behind him and sliced Kakashi in half. But he saw to his surprise that it was just a bushin as well.

"I don't think so Zabuza. Now that my Sharingan is revealed I can read you like I do a book, and thanks for letting me copy your little trick." Said the real Kakashi emerging.

"We shall see about that!" Zabuza swung his blade in an horizontal angle which Kakashi ducked, but he did not count on him improvising and kicking him in the chin which sent him sprawling into a lake that was nearby. "Now then, it's time for me to finish this!"

Kakashi attempted to get out of the lake but was too late, he was trapped inside a sphere of water. Zabuza had one arm inside it keeping him trapped.

"Before long you'll run out of air, so you might as well quit struggling!" Sneered Zabuza.

"Damnit, we got to do something or sensei will drown!" Cursed Naruto.

"B-But he's too strong, we wouldn't stand a chance against him!" Said Sakura.

"Damnit Sakura!" Naruto suddenly turned around and slapped her surprising the others. The girl looked at him shocked that he had striked her. "Quit being such a weakling and a coward and be useful for a change! All you've done is stand there with your knees shaking, why did you come with us if that is all you could do? Just stay out of our way if you won't do anything!" He shouted at her.

The girl rubbing her face tears in her eyes shocked that he had striked her and more so that he had chastised her for not doing anything.

"Enough you two, Kakashi needs our help. I'm going." Said Sasuke as he went.

Naruto gave her one last glance and left as well. Sakura thought about going as well but stopped her fear holding her back.

Zabuza saw the two charging him and cursed himself for not making another mizubushin, but no matter he'd deal with them himself.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as he made clones of himself. The clones all charged him.

"Stupid boy! Mere clones cannot defeat me!" He pulled out his sword and with one great swipe wiped them all out. Naruto responded by making more clones and they charged him as well. "Fool! What are you hoping to do!" He shouted as he sliced apart the clones keeping one hand inside the sphere.

"Sasuke catch!" Shouted Naruto as he tossed him a giant Shuriken which he caught

"Fuma Shuriken Kage Fusha!" Sasuke threw the Shuriken at Zabuza. The man smirked and caught it with one hand. "What was that suppose to do?"

"Surprise!" He turned his head and saw another Shuriken that was hidden behind the one thrown at him transform into one of Naruto's clones which produced kunai and prepared to throw them at him.

But suddenly to everyone's surprise the earth starting shaking and suddenly the ground beneath Zabuza's feet raised up and then formed around him trapping him from the waist down. (Like the way Gaara's Desert Coffin does, but with earth instead of Sand) This also had the unexpected side effect of freeing Kakashi from the prison.

Naruto then looked over and saw that it was Keiya who did that. The man's katana was stabbed into the earth. "Very foolish of you, to be on the ground, this makes you easy prey for my earth jutsus." Responded him to Zabuza.

Zabuza struggled but to no avail as he felt his body being crushed. The mist nin suddenly lurched forward and collapsed. Keiya stopped the jutsu and let the man down onto the ground.

"Did you kill him?" Asked Naruto to him. The man shook his head and pointed at his neck. Their was two senbon sticking out of his neck.

"I'm the one who did that," The group turned around and saw a figure wearing a mask and a green shirt and brown pants walk forward. "I thank you for trapping him for me, I've been after him for some time."

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke to him.

"I am a Hunter-nin from Mist, I've been sent to kill and capture Zabuza. I used my senbon to strike his vital points and kill him."

"So he's dead?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, I'm certain of it."

"Hold on," Keiya walked forward his blade drown and stopped in front of Zabuza's "corpse," he then raised his blade up and prepared to bring it down.

The hunter nin quickly covered the body with his own preventing him from striking him. "I assure you he's dead, there's no need to mangle his body."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Asked Naruto.

"I will take it back to Mist and have it properly disposed of. There is no need for you to stay around any longer, go be done with your business." The figure then picked up Zabuza's body and sword and began walking away.

"Well that was odd, speaking of odd, where were you Keiya?" Asked Kakashi covering his left eye back up.

"I decided to see if you were capable as you claimed to be, and except for the girl you seem to all have some skill. I stayed back and watched from afar. Perhaps I was wrong in doubting you." That made Naruto and Sasuke beam while Sakura lowered her head in shame.

"That's good to hear, ugh…" Kakashi reached up towards his head and knelt to one knee.

"Sensei?" Asked Sakura to him.

"Using my sharingan eye drains me a lot I'll need time to recover my strength."

Tazuna patted him on the arm. "Come with me, My daughter will be most grateful for your bravery in getting me here, she'll be able to help you recover."

Kakashi nodded. "Very well then it'll take me time to recover, plus we said we would protect you until the bridge is done."

Keiya then started to walk away. "It appears you no longer need my company, I shall leave you to your own path now."

"Huh? You're leaving?" Asked Naruto to him who nodded.

"Hai, you no longer need my help. Perhaps our paths will cross again. I believe it will." With that he left the group.

"Well now that that is done with let us finish escorting our client." Said Kakashi to the group.

They arrived at the island and looked over it. It was a sad sight, it was like a ghost town, houses where in shambles and there was no marketplace, the few people they saw where incredibly thin and looked like they hadn't eaten in days. And most of them hadn't. The country was badly impoverished. What was even more sad was that the people had no spirit and they seemed to be broken, there was no life in their eyes.

"This is what that bastard has done to my home, he has broken everyone's spirit and has made this country a shell of its former glory. Do you see what I need to build the bridge?" Asked Tazuna to them who understood fully.

"Why don't the people fight back? How come they don't stand up to him?" Asked Naruto.

"They tried, my daughter's husband, stood up to him and was viewed as a hero by the island he was such a father figure for my grandson who never knew his true father. He stood up to him, Gato had his men execute him in front of everyone, telling everyone they would suffer the same fate if they resisted him. And so out of fear they obey him."

"That's bull!" Shouted Naruto startling Tazuna. "How can they possible let themselves live like this? Living in fear barely able to live another day? How can they allow themselves to live like that?"

"Quiet! Gato's men will hear you!" Warned Tazuna to him.

Naruto scowled. These people weren't living, they where just zombies barely able to live if you could even call that living. "Tazuna I hope when you compete that bridge you will be able to help Wave realize how stupid they are and drive that bastard out. Nobody should live like this!"

The group made their way to Tazuna's daughter's home. The woman, Tsunami was shocked to see her father alive and well. She thanked the team for helping him. They also meet her son Inari, the boy didn't talk much however and didn't want to be bothered by them. Tsunami explained to them that the effect of the death of Kaiza who was a father figure to him was great on him and despite her efforts he still was angry and sad most of the time.

The next day Tazuna managed to get some construction workers and began construction of the bridge that would connect Wave to the mainland. Kakashi healing from his use of the Sharingan told the three that they would be working on chakra control while they where staying in Wave.

Naruto was walking through the nearby woods one day when he heard the sounds of grunting and training. Heading towards the source of it he discovered what was causing it.

A figure was throwing needles at a target that it had set up. The figure connected perfectly each time again and again flawlessly without one miss.

"Hey," Naruto called out to the figure. The person turned around and Naruto looking at the face immediately thought it was a girl.

"Hello, nice to meet you on this fine day." The person said to him with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too, am I interrupting something?"

"No not at all, you're welcome to join me if you want."

"Sure, what's your name? My name's Naruto."

"My name is Haku."

"Haku? That's an unusually name for a girl to have." Haku smiled and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy."

That made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, he rubbed them and double checked. "You're a he?!"

"Yes, I got that a lot."

"You're the cutest boy I've even seen, I would've sworn you where a girl!"

Haku let out a laugh as Naruto sat on the ground and Haku went over and sat next to him. "So, Haku tell me about yourself. Do you live here?"

"No, I'm sort of a traveler, I don't stay in one place very often, I take it from your headband you're a leaf nin?"

"Yeah, I'm from Konoha,"

"So Naruto, what are you're goals in life?"

That question caught Naruto off guard, he hadn't expected that from him. And when he thought about it, he really didn't have any goals. "I can't say I have a goal, it never really occurred to me yet about what my goal should be, what about you Haku? What is your goal?"

Haku sighed and closed his eyes a smile on his face. "My goal in life is to help other people reach their goals. My life goal is to see to it that other people can reach their life goals."

"Huh?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Think about it, living your life to help people you care about and inspire them to reach your goals. Always being there to protect them and care for them. It's much better than living for your own needs."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, people live most of their lives selfishly only concerned for their own goals never concerned for the goals of others. Some people's goals never come to realization because people won't help them. If people did help others reach their goals instead of focusing on their own they would be able to help make the world better.

"So you're saying that your life is devoted to helping others reach their own goals? That's really something." Said Naruto.

"Yes, and I want to protect the people that mean a lot to me. Do you have someone you want to protect with your life Naruto?"

Again Naruto paused. He didn't have anyone to protect either, sure there was Kabuto and Anko but they could defend themselves and they often where the ones who saved him when he was in trouble. Haku's words where getting to him.

"I do want the people to protect the people close to me, but the problem is, there isn't really anyone that cares about me or that I could protect, most people look down on me and the one's I do care about are stronger than me."

"Than you are weak," Said Haku to him who turned his head to face him. "A person is only truly strong when he is protecting someone, risking their life to save that of the people they care for that is what strength is in my opinion. Without someone to care for and protect, you are weak no matter how strong you claim to be."

Naruto looked at him and saw Haku stand up. "I need to go now Naruto, maybe we will see each other again." With that Haku walked away leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

The next day…

Zabuza winced and breathed in pain as the boy behind him put new bandages across his ribs. Not only was he weakened by Haku's technique to put him in a death like state but he also had injured ribs thanks to that bounty nin's jutsu which nearly crushed him. If Haku hadn't saved him in time he might've been killed.

"Are you alright Zabuza-sama, are they on too tight?" Asked Haku to him his voice filled with concern.

"No, their fine, I've had worse injuries. What was the name of that bounty nin?"

"I think he said his name was Keiya."

"Hmm…after this job is done let's pay that maggot a little visit for what he did to me." Zabuza said to him who nodded in agreement.

The two where at their hideout resting until Zabuza had healed from his wounds. Then they would kill their target before he finished the bridge.

"I've heard everything didn't go according to plan." The two turned and saw the businessman Gato who had his two guards with him. A scowl formed on Haku's face as he entered but a look from Zabuza told him to keep himself in check.

"It was just a minor setback, I got caught off guard that's all, this time I will kill the man."

Gato scowled and walked forward. "You'd better, if that fool completes that blasted bridge I'd lose millions! I'm starting to wonder if you are as good as you claimed to be."

At that Haku scowled and walked forward. "Zabuza-sama is the greatest! He's the greatest ninja to ever come from Mist! He certainly better than this job that you offered us!"

Gato went to slap him but Haku caught the wrist and began to twist it. Gato's bodyguards started to come forward but a glare from Zabuza made them change their minds.

"Listen closely Gato, we will kill the man before he completes the bridge and after we are done you will pay us an extra thirty percent, and we expect to be paid in full. If you doubt my skills again or even think about backstabbing us, you will learn why I'm referred to as a demon. Understand?" Threatened Zabuza while Haku crushed his wrist.

The man nodded understanding and Haku let go of him. The man with a glare left the two at their hideout.

"Add another thing to our list of things to do Haku, after we are done with this mission, we will kill that slob of a man afterwards." Mentioned Zabuza to him.

"Hai Zabuza-sama."

Golden eyes peered behind the wolf mask that he wore to conceal himself, he had watched and accompanied the boy during his first mission, and he was proud of his skill that he had shown. Now was the chance he had been waiting for.

He had to time this perfectly, he couldn't hope to mess up on this, this was a perfect opportunity for him to get him.

He and his son would be reunited and he planned on being reunited with him within a week.

A/N: And we stop for this chapter. Next chapter The Zabuza Arc ends. And I asked you guys if you wanted to see Haku live or die and the majority chose for him to live so he'll live past the Zabuza Arc. Review please.


	12. His true form finally shown

Next Chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one The Zabuza Arc comes to an end. Will Father and Son be reunited? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto looked up at the tree before him, it was a pretty tall one and he was determined to climb it. Calmly he walked towards it and pressed one foot on it. He focused hard on it and then put his other leg on it as he concentrated on doing this task.

He didn't fall, focusing on his chakra control for him to stick to it. He than began slowly walking up the tree. He made his way up at a steady pace keeping himself on the tree as he walked up the tree.

Kakashi had started teaching them about chakra control while they stayed in Wave while Tazuna finished building the bridge. They had to use their chakra and control it and walk up the practice tree he had setup. To everyone's surprise, Sakura was able to master it pretty quickly surprising herself. Sasuke and him where neck and neck in the same spot trying to outdo each other. (I know in canon he couldn't do it until he got help but in this fic he's got better chakra control)

He was nearing the halfway part of the tree which would be the highest he had currently gotten. A smile formed on his face as it looked like he was finally getting the hang of it.

That was when he lost his focus.

He fell to the ground but before he landed on his back he managed to flip in the air and land on his feet. Avoiding a nasty fall he glared up at the tree in annoyance. He had to keep focus! He couldn't be distracted by such things.

He then heard footsteps and he turned his head and saw to his surprise Sakura. The girl was walking towards him. Ever since the fight with Zabuza where he had slapped her for her uselessness she hadn't been herself. She didn't obsess over Sasuke as much and was quiet.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked the girl. The girl didn't respond instead she watched him. Figuring she wasn't going to talk he started to walk up the tree again.

"Naruto?" He heard her say, he stop what he was doing and looked back at her. "Can you help me get strong?"

That was a bit surprising, he never thought he'd hear those words coming out of her mouth. He looked at the girl who looked down. "I've been thinking about what you said, you're right I am weak and useless. During the fights you, Sasuke, and Sensei did all the work while I did nothing. I was too scared to do anything. What you said back there got to me, you did all the work I didn't do anything at all but stand there scared. Some Kunoichi I am."

Naruto frowned at that. "I'm glad you realized that Sakura but why do you want my help? I'm sure Sasuke would be a better helper for you like everyone says he is."

Sakura blushed at that. "I did ask him, but he was too busy focusing on his own training. And Kakashi is looking over the construction of that bridge so I decided to ask you and see if you can help me."

"I'd like to help you Sakura, but for now I'm too busy trying to use my chakra to get up this tree."

"What if I helped you on that? I could give you some pointers on how to focus your chakra better, in exchange for you helping me on my skills. That sounds like a fair trade to me." Naruto thought over that for a moment, Sakura did have good control over her chakra so she could help him get control over his, plus if he helped her on her skills she and the others would realize he's not the idiot most people think he is.

"Okay, Sakura in exchange for helping me with my chakra control, I'll help you on your skills."

Elsewhere…

"I think in about two days I'll be fully healed and ready to finish our job Haku." Said Zabuza Momochi to the feminine boy. The two where at their hideout resting. Zabuza was getting stronger and it was obvious he'd be back at full strength soon. After he had healed they would resume trying to kill Tazuna before he completed that bridge he was working on.

"Hai Zabuza-sama, I'm ready to follow any order you give me." Replied Haku to him. The boy had been a spy for him at times wearing clothes that made him appear either like a boy or a girl and seeing how the bridge was doing. It was nearing completion but would still take a couple days for it to be connected to the mainland. Gato must be getting extremely paranoid by now as he had sent some thugs to deal with it but they were disposed of easily.

"Haku, you say you would follow any order I give? If I told you to jump into a shark filled ocean would you do it?" Zabuza asked him. Haku stared at him for a moment before he responded.

"Of course I would Zabuza, and I hope to emerge from it victorious."

"You have displayed undeniable loyalty to me ever since I took you in Haku, no matter how cold or cruel I was you where always there by my side following orders. Why is that?"

"I told you, I am your tool to use as you see fit, I would gladly do anything that you tell me to do. Serving you Zabuza-sama is my life."

"And what would you do if I should die? Then what would you do?"

Haku paused for a moment a bit surprised at his words. "What are you talking about Zabuza-sama? You won't die, you're the greatest ninja I've ever known you can't die. You'll rule Mist and restore the Seven Swordsman and I'll be by your side protecting you as always."

"But if by any chance I should die, what would you do? I am a missing nin and have a bounty on my head. Would you be able to follow your own path? Or would you wander aimlessly without a purpose like a fish that has lost it's school?"

The boy's face had a scowl on it due to his words. "You won't die Zabuza-sama, you can't die not until I help you reach your goal! You mean the world to me, and I'd gladly give up my life to ensure that you continue to live yours!" He didn't want to hear words like that coming from him, the man who taught him everything he knew.

Zabuza looked at him seeing the scowl that wasn't seen very often on the kind boy's face. "You'll have to realize Haku, that one day I'll die. What will you do then? You'll have to find your own purpose then."

"No Zabuza-sama I don't believe you! You can't die!" Said Haku in defiance.

"That's enough Haku, right now we need to focus on our target." Said Zabuza done talking with the boy.

"I'm…I'm going to get some herbs for your wound Zabuza-sama. I'll be back later." Said Haku to him as he exited the hideout the man's words stuck in his head.

The next day…

Kakashi watched the three students each attempting to walk up the practice tree. Sakura was able to walk up hers easily with little trouble as she had good control over her Chakra. While Sasuke and Naruto where taking their time competing with each other trying to one up the other.

Watching the two he was reminded of how he and Obito used to do things like that. Obito was like Naruto but Naruto wasn't as big of a goof as he was and smarter than he was. While Sasuke seemed to be a splitting image of him. Both him and Obito had numerous contests during their youth, Obito wanting to one up him and Kakashi outdoing him out of humor just to spite him.

He had thought about when Naruto had gone off at him for not teaching him and Sakura and instead focusing on Sasuke. Refusing to teach them skills while he focused on Sasuke. He realized that he was doing the opposite of what Minato had done. When he was starting Minato gave each of his students equal attention helping them. He always spent an equal amount of time with them helping them with their skills ready to help them improve.

Kakashi realized what a fool he had been, the son of his sensei words (He thinks that he's The Yondaime's son he doesn't know who his true father is) had gotten to him and so did the Bounty nin's words as well. Although he claimed teamwork was the most important part of a team he had stuck only with Sasuke not even bothering to help the other two at times.

He would make it up to them, once they got back to Konoha he would start training them as equally as the other, instead of focusing on one and ignoring the others he would give them all equal training.

Naruto and Sasuke where engaged in a competition each trying to get higher than the other up the practice tree they where using. Sasuke at first thought he could Naruto easily but to his surprise Naruto kept up with him with no trouble at all. This only made him more determined to beat him. He stopped at the highest part he could go and figured Naruto was done as well. But to his surprise he saw Naruto walk past him a smirk on his face as he continued walking. Sasuke scowled and not to be outdone started going up as well. The two each made their way up.

Sasuke was nearing the top of it and so was Naruto but he was so focused on beating him that he lost concentration and fell off the tree. He landed on his feet with a scowl on his face.

Naruto laughed and leapt down. "Looks like you're getting lazy Sasuke." He said to him with a grin.

"Naruto don't gloat," Chastised Sakura at him leaping down as well.

"Don't bother telling the dope that Sakura, let him enjoy his little victory. It'll be his last one." Sneered Sasuke.

Naruto frowned at that. "Hey knock it off with the High and Mighty attitude Sasuke, you're not better than me so get off your high horse. I've won some and you've won some, that's how it goes. I happened to win this one."

"Alright that's enough you three," They turned and saw Kakashi walk towards them. "Focus on your rivalry later. For now let's head back, you each did a good job today."

Grudgingly, Naruto and Sasuke left it at that.

During their time protecting Tazuna Team 7 learned about how Gato came to power, how he broke Wave's spirit and all the terrible things he had done. Tsunami was trying to help her son but the boy traumatized by the events still had a long way to go. He blamed Kaiza's the man who was a father figure to him death for what had happened. Naruto had talked to the boy seeing a bit of him in the boy. At first the boy wanted nothing to do with him but Naruto eventually was able to get the boy to talk to him and tell him that even though despite what had happen he had the power to change his fate and that Kaiza wanted him to protect the land when he became old enough for him. This started to have an effect on Inari.

Team 7 usually spent their time watching over the construction of the bridge to make sure nothing happened. Once thugs hired by Gato had attacked but they were easily driven off. The bridge would soon be complete and the people of Wave started to have hope returned to them.

One day with the bridge almost finished Tazuna was talking with Kakashi. "You don't know how grateful I am for you for what you have done. Without you getting me here we never would've recovered."

"Please it's nothing at all to us."

"But we must repay you, I am eternally in you and your team's debt. Even my grandchildren's grandchildren would still be in your debt."

"Enough Tazuna, leave the sentimental stuff behind. Besides this event has helped me realize my errors thanks to Naruto."

"Yes, the boy is a good kid, he also seems to have an effect on my grandson, he actually smiled yesterday."

"That's good to hear for you and your daughter. Now then it shouldn't take much longer for the bridge to be built so we'll be leaving soon."

Tazuna nodded as the two overlooked the construction of the bridge.

Unaware to either of them two pair of eyes watched them. The two watched their target talking with the Jonin.

"Haku, I'll deal with the workers, our target, and the Jonin. You deal with his students and make sure they don't interfere, understand?" Asked Zabuza to him.

Haku wearing the hunter nin mask slowly nodded as they got ready to make their move.

Kakashi and Tazuna where getting ready to head back to the town when they suddenly heard screaming coming from the way they came. The two immediately rushed back and saw to their shock the slain bodies of the construction workers. Then saw one worker getting tossed off of a familiar sword and Kakashi's eyes widened in shock when he saw the attacker.

"Zabuza! But you're suppose to be dead!" He shouted at him.

The Swordsman smirked beneath his bandages at him. "Maybe I am, Maybe I am a ghost that has come back to take my vengeance!" He then charged Kakashi who had to defend himself from his attacks. Once again he was engaged in battle with the Demon of the Mist.

At the village Naruto was walking when he heard a voice cry out. He quickly started running but stopped and looked around a corner and saw two men holding Inari hostage. The boy seemed terrified as they had weapons drawn and looked like they where going to kill him. He was about to attack them when he saw Tsunami appear.

"Stop! Leave my son alone!" She shouted at them. The two men looked at her in annoyance.

"Shut up woman, your old geezer of a father has made Master Gato very angry for that this kid is going to pay the price! And your father is now being killed as we speak." Sneered one of them.

"Please I beg of you! I'll do anything you ask if you leave my son alone." She pleaded with them.

The two men licked their lips and had a lustful look in their eyes as they scanned her body. Naruto seeing this knew what they had in mind. Seeing enough he began to make hand seals ready to deal with them.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Suddenly to the two men's surprise multiple copies of a person appeared before them. The two bodyguards where quickly beaten down by the clones. After making sure they were unconscious Naruto binded the two and checked on Inari.

"Naruto!" He turned and saw Sasuke and Sakura running towards him. "What is going on? What are you doing?" Asked Sakura to him.

"I don't have time to explain, right now Kakashi is in danger and so is Tazuna."

Sasuke cursed. "Looks like we're going to have some trouble after all. We'd better hurry."

"Right, Sasuke you come with me, Sakura you look after Tsunami and Inari."

"What, but I wanna-" Sakura started to protest until Naruto cut her off.

"They need your protection Sakura, you have to look after them in case more of those guys come after them while we try to help Kakashi. Do you understand?" Explained Naruto to her. Slowly the pink haired girl nodded seeing how they would need her help.

"Naruto let's move!" Shouted Sasuke at him as the two headed their way towards the bridge.

Kakashi dodged an attempted swipe at his head from the swordsman who attempted to cleave his head off. Every time he attacked him he quickly went back into the mist that he had made and Kakashi couldn't keep up with him in his domain. Cuts where on his body from near hits.

Suddenly Zabuza charged out of the mist right at him sword raised up high. Kakashi dodged the swipe and kicked him in the ribcage. He then punched him in the jaw knocking him against the side of the bridge. Kakashi went to strike him again but he saw to his surprise him fade into water. He then realized that it was a mizubushin and that he had been tricked.

He turned around quickly and saw the real Zabuza preparing to cleave him in half. Unable to defend himself he could only watch as the blade neared his head.

Only to be intervened and blocked by a katana. Zabuza looked shocked that someone had interfered and both he and Kakashi turned their heads and saw who had blocked the attack.

"Keiya!" Shouted Kakashi in shock that the Bounty nin had appeared before them. The man his face covered by his signature wolf mask was able to block Zabuza's attack and pushed him back.

"Bounty nin, I remember how you nearly broke my ribs, I'll pay you back by taking your head!" Sneered Zabuza at Keiya. Keiya went into a fighting stance katana drawn.

"I didn't think you where really dead so I went in hiding until you decided to make another attempt. This time I'll make sure you're dead!" Sneered Keiya as well.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza charged him at blinding speed and slashed at him in a vertical angle. Keiya leapt back and leaned his head back to avoid the blade but couldn't dodge it fully.

Kakashi watched as part of the left side of the mask that covered Keiya's face was cut off revealing some of his features. Kakashi at first paid it no mind until he saw the man's eye. It was a golden color, and the skin that could be seen from it was extremely pale.

And the man's eye, it was slanted and shaped…like that of a snake.

Naruto and Sasuke neared the bridge and started to run across it. As they made their way across suddenly mirrors covered them from all sides. Their were twelve mirrors around them and eight on top of them and one at the very top. And they seemed to be made of Ice.

"What trick is this!" Shouted Sasuke. "An genjutsu of sorts?"

"No trick, just my Kekkei Genkai." Said a voice. A figure appeared in one of the mirrors and they recognized it as the Hunter nin.

"What the? You're the hunter nin who killed Zabuza, what are you doing here?" Said Naruto to him.

"Wrong, I am actually one of his subordinates, I was able to trick you into thinking I killed him when in fact I only knocked him out and put him in a coma like state. And if you value your lives you will run while Zabuza-sama finishes his job."

Sasuke smirked. "What makes you think we're going to run, I'll melt your mirrors with no problem." Sasuke then made hand symbols and sent a fireball at the mirror the hunter nin was in. To his surprise the fireball did little damage.

"My bloodline ability allows me to mix water and air to make nearly impenetrable ice, it takes a powerful attack for one of my mirrors to shatter. Now I tell you again, I do not wish to kill you but if you refuse to heed my warning you leave me no choice."

"Sorry, but we're not going anywhere but forward!" Exclaimed Naruto at him.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice." Said the person. The Hunter nin suddenly started throwing senbon at them which they narrowly dodged. The figure then reappeared in another mirror and threw more senbon at them. One struck Naruto in the arm and one hit Sasuke in the leg.

"Damn! That guy's got good aim!" Winced Naruto feeling the sting.

"He moves so fast between those mirrors it's almost impossible to follow!" Shouted Sasuke at him as he pulled one out of his leg.

The figure continued throwing needles at them and moving at quick speeds. One minute he was behind them the next he was above them throwing needles down upon them. The two were in a tight fix as they couldn't figure out a way to get out. Even Naruto's Kage Bushin technique had little use as the figure threw needles at all of them and defeated them with little difficulty.

Naruto winced when he felt one of the senbon hit him near one of his organ's was at. There had to be a way to crush those mirrors and get out of here. He looked over at Sasuke and saw him doing an okay job of dodging the needles.

Sasuke dodging the needles with a bit of struggle then saw an attack that would kill the both of them. Forcing himself to focus on the attack instead of the attacker. He then saw how the attack was going to be done how the figure would strike both of them through the heart at opposite sides.

"Naruto! I don't like you and you don't like me, but listen to me. When I say jump, leap into the air as high as you can!" Naruto looked at him a bit confused but slowly nodded his head.

Suddenly the figure appeared in front of Sasuke and threw a needle aimed for his heart. He then appeared in front of Naruto and threw another one.

"JUMP!" The two immediately leapt into the air as high as they could avoiding the attacks. When they landed Naruto looked at Sasuke and suddenly noticed that something had happened to Sasuke's eyes.

They were now red and had tomoe which were around his pupil. The attacker in the mirrors noticed this and stopped his barrage.

"At last, I've finally obtained the Sharingan!" Exclaimed Sasuke as he obtained the use of his clan's ability.

"Damnit! This makes things much more interesting, and I used a lot of chakra too, I'll have to dispel my mirrors until I regain my strength." Muttered the figure. Slowly the mirrors disappeared and the attacker was on the bridge in front of them.

Sasuke smirked and decided to try out his sharing an. He charged the hunter nin and began attacking him easily able to read his attack's before he even knew what he was going to try. To his credit the attacker managed to hold his own even with his attacks being known.

Sasuke delivered a kick to his stomach and knocked him away. He went to attack him again but to his surprise the figure grabbed him by the leg and did his kekkei genkai on him. Suddenly Sasuke's leg was trapped in ice. The figure than grab his other leg and did the same to it causing Sasuke to fall his legs trapped and him unable to move despite his attempts to free himself

"Now then, it's time I end this." Said the Figure as he drew Senbon and prepared to throw it.

"Sasuke! Sen'eijashu!" He turned and saw Naruto running towards him making hand seals. He then reached out his hand and a snake shout out of his sleeve at him. He attempted to dodge it as the snake struck his mask causing it to fall off his face revealing himself.

"Haku!" Shouted Naruto seeing his face in shock. He instantly recognized the boy's features and was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here? Why are you attacking us?"

Haku looked at him sadly. "Remember what I said? My goal is to help others reach theirs. I am helping Zabuza-sama reach his goal."

"You work for him?" Said Naruto to him.

"Yes, I am his tool, I will follow any order that he gives me no matter what the cost."

"How could you work for him? And why do you refer to yourself as a tool?" Asked Naruto not understanding.

Haku smiled sadly. "He took me in after I discovered my bloodline ability, my father killed my mother when he discovered what I could do. I killed him and the mob that tried to attack via use of my bloodline which they feared. I discovered Zabuza, I pleaded with him to take me in and make me his tool for him to use. He has taught me much and I follow any order he gives me."

Sasuke managing to break free stood up and prepared to confront Haku again when Naruto stopped him. "My goal in life is to help Zabuza reach his. You oppose his goals and for that I must kill you."

"No, Haku I won't fight you, nor will I kill you," Said Naruto. He understood Haku, how he was hated for something beyond his control and made himself into an emotionless weapon for his master to use. He felt like they where brothers in a way as he too had something he didn't understand that made people hate him. "I won't kill you Haku, I understand what you mean and how much you wish to serve him but you're doing it the wrong way. You're just mindlessly following his orders! You aren't thinking for yourself, what makes you think he cares for you, after you're no longer of any use to him then what? He gets rid of you!"

"Silence!" Shouted Haku. "Don't you dare talk about Zabuza-sama that way! He gave me a chance when no one else did, he's the reason I'm alive! I would gladly give up my life for him so that his dreams come true! He means more to me than anything!" Haku got ready to fight them but then felt something telling him Zabuza was in danger.

He quickly ran off heading towards him. Sasuke and Naruto immediately ran after him.

Zabuza was trapped by an earth jutsu which hold his arms and legs that Keiya had used to trap him. It was a long fight between the three of them but with The Copy Nin and Bounty nin working together they managed to trap The Swordsman and now, he had no where to go.

"This ends now Zabuza, no more games, no more attempts to feign your death and trick us. I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Said Kakashi revealing his Sharingan eye. He then made hand symbols and lightning started to form around his hand. Kakashi struggled for a moment but then got it under control.

"NOOOOO! Zabuza-sama!" Each man then saw Haku running trying to stop the attack from happening. Behind him where Sasuke and Naruto

"Haku, stand down!" Shouted Zabuza which caused him to stop. He then looked at the boy. "Remember when I said you'd have to find your own path? Well it appears that that time is now."

"No, Zabuza-sama!"

"Stand down! That's an order!"

Haku was then grabbed by Naruto stopping him from interfering.

Kakashi seeing that he would only get one chance then charged Zabuza.

At that moment a conversation happened between Zabuza and Haku that no one else heard.

"No Zabuza-sama you can't die!"

"That's enough Haku, you've done well in your years of service and I thank you for your faithfulness despite how I treated you at times."

"I don't want you to die Zabuza-sama!"

"Find your own path of life from now on Haku, live your life not as a tool but as a person. Like I told you don't wander around aimlessly without a purpose."

"Zabuza-sama…"

"Once you believe yourself to be strong enough, I want you to take my blade as your own. I trust you'll use it wisely. Farewell Haku…"

"ZABUZA!"

Kakashi neared Zabuza and activated the Jutsu. "Raikiri!" The attack struck Zabuza right through the chest killing him. And so ended the life of Zabuza Momochi.

His body fell to the ground. Haku fell to his knees in shock and disbelief over what he had just saw. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he watched the now lifeless body. He than ran off away from them

"Well it's finally over, now then Keiya there's something I want to ask you." Said Kakashi after some time had passed.

Keiya looked at him but then they heard a voice. "Useless maggot, can't do anything right." They all turned and saw Gato and behind him was an army of thugs. "Want something right do it yourself instead of hiring some bastard nin!" He said as he spat.

This upset Naruto at that. "Hey, shut up you stupid slob, why don't you just leave?"

Gato smirked and mentioned to his men. "My men will take care of that stupid fool first and the rest of you fools as well then I will leave."

"Fools? That's what we are to you?"

Gato sneered. "Of course all ninja are fools, they do anything you tell them to do if you pay them enough. Their nothing but a bunch of idiots who follow some stupid way. To hell with them! They are nothing but maggots and I will crush them one by one."

Naruto started getting angry at that which Kakashi noticed. Keiya noticed it as well.

"You ninja are stupid fools, I enjoy using you like the tools that you are, but if you want something done right hire some muscle of your own and see to it that it's done yourself. I never would've paid him or that brat anyway as he was a missing nin and no cares if they get killed. Where is that brat anyway. Did you kill him as well?"

"That's it!" Shouted Naruto hearing enough about how he used them. Suddenly a red aura of chakra started to form around him as his anger growed. "You think we're just mindless tools for you to use, like you did Zabuza and Haku? Well I'm going to show you how much you're wrong!"

In Naruto's mind he then heard a voice speak. "**At last I am able to show these maggots my wrath!**"

Naruto's eyes turned red and he grew fangs and claws as well. This shocked everyone. Kakashi and Keiya realized what it was.

"No, the nine tailed fox!" Exclaimed Kakashi feeling its power

"At last, now perhaps maybe my chance." Muttered Keiya.

Naruto than charged the fear stricken Gato and his men. They tried to kill him but he was too fast for them to follow as he cut through their ranks with ease sending them scattering with shouting demon boy and monster. He then came upon Gato who was attempting to run.

Before Gato could react Naruto stabbed him in the stomach and lifted him up. At the back of the bridge was a armed group of people lead by Sakura and Inari who saw the display. Naruto then stabbed him through the chest and tossed him over the bridge sending him to a watery grave.

Naruto began to feel his rage and anger subsiding and the aura of chakra left him as he retuned to normal. Suddenly to all the people watching his features started to change. His blonde hair turned black and became longer reaching past his neck. His skin became lighter and lighter. And his eyes took a different shape. They became more slanted looking and although blue they were darker and shaped like that of a snake. The boy unaware that his features had changed then collapsed unconscious from that sudden use of power.

"Naruto, what's happened to him?" Asked Kakashi in disbelief.

"The genjutsu that was placed on my son by The Sandaime has been removed that's what has happened!" Exclaimed Keiya

Kakashi turned to look at him and saw to his shock Keiya remove his mask revealing fully his features. "Orochimaru!" He exclaimed in shock and fear

The Snake Sannin now no longer in disguise smirked and then quickly went over to the fallen Naruto. He picked the boy up and put him on his back before anyone could stop him.

"Now that my son and I are together we will show Konoha what happens when you separate A Father from his son!" Shouted Orochimaru at him.

"What? Your son? What do you mean!" Shouted Kakashi at him.

Orochimaru grinned. "Ask Sarutobi about it, I'm sure he'll gladly tell you." And with that he and the unconscious Naruto disappeared before any of them could stop him.

Kakashi was left stunned over what had just happened. His son? What was he talking about?

Orochimaru run through the woods of wave. His unconscious son on his back that he was carrying. He was heading to a boat that would take him and Naruto off the island.

Along the way he suddenly heard crying. Stopping he then checked and saw the source.

It was Haku, the boy sat in the woods crying his eyes out. The boy sobbing over Zabuza's death. Orochimaru watched him, feeling something telling him that the boy might be of use.

"Enough!" His shout startled Haku who looked at him. He recognized him in his uniform.

"You! You're the one who killed Zabuza!" The boy walked towards him anger in his eyes.

SLAP! He was unexpectedly slapped across the face by Orochimaru. He winced and rubbed his cheek which stung.

"Crying over what has happened won't do anything but stain the ground. What's happened happened and there's nothing you can do to change it. Grow up and move forward!"

"B-But serving Zabuza-sama was my whole life, serving him meant everything to me."

"Did you not hear him, he said to follow your own path from now on, I don't think he'll be very pleased with you moping about his death. It's alright if your mourn his death, but living the rest of your life moping about what had happened is foolish!"

"But… But I don't have a purpose anymore."

Orochimaru sighed. This kid was a good ninja but without a purpose he was a lost cause. It reminded him of Kimimaro when he first meet him. "Look, if you want a purpose to live come with me, Naruto could use someone like you to help him."

"Naruto?" Haku looked at the unconscious child on Orochimaru's back

"My son, after twelve years I'm finally¡ble to get him back,"

"But he looks like so different now, he had blond hair now it's black."

Orochimaru smirked. "In due time all will be explained. Now then are you going to come with me or not? You have good skill and you're wasting it with your tears."

Haku looked at him unsurely but then slowly nodded his head.

Orochimaru nodded and mentioned for him to follow him as they made their way out of Wave.

A/N: And we stop with Father and Son reunited. Next Chapter Father and Son have their first encounter, and Kakashi confronts Sarutobi. As for why Naruto looks different, due to activating the Kyuubi's power it was able to remove the Genjutsu that was on him revealing his true features. Review please


	13. Father and Son Reunited

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. The long awaited meeting between father and son. How will Naruto react when he sees how he's changed? And how will he act when he meets his father?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the series would be better than the way it currently is.

At Otogakure…

Orochimaru and Haku, along with his unconscious son neared the gates to the village. They had been traveling for the past couple of days ever since the incident in Wave. Their had been no attempts to stop them, probably due to the shocking realization they were too stunned to try to follow him.

Orochimaru was happy, he had finally gotten his son and that ridiculous genjutsu that made him look like that blasted Minato was removed from him. Looking at his son he realized that he was nearly a mirror image of him. Same black hair, the eyes where slanted like a snake but not as much as his was. His skin was lighter but not as light or pale as his was. Blue eyes, just like his mother also. The boy had occasionally stirred and attempted to wake up but only for a few moments then he went back to sleep. He could tell the boy was exhausted from that unexpected burst of using the Kyuubi's power but he would soon wake up.

At his side walking quietly was Haku. The boy had been quiet rarely talking ever since Zabuza's death. He was confused over what to do, his one goal in life to serve Zabuza faithfully and let him achieve his goal and he had failed in that cause he was too weak. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like he was lost and without a purpose. He went with him cause he didn't know what else to do. He needed to find himself a purpose so he could have a goal in life.

Zabuza's death and the wound caused by it was still strong. He had to fight himself to keep tears from flowing when he thought about him. It would take a long time for the pain to go away. But he knew that he had to be strong, Zabuza told him that he had to be strong and follow his own path now.

But the question is, what path is that?

"Halt!" A voice called out as they reached the gates. Two ninjas each wearing a hitai-ate with a melody note on it appeared in front of them. When they noticed Orochimaru they gasped. "Ah, Lord Orochimaru, please forgive us! We did not recognize you, sorry for the intrusion!"

Orochimaru waved them away and told them to open the gates so they could get in. The guards immediately opened up the gates and they entered the village.

The land previously known as The Land of Rice had gotten stronger under Orochimaru's reign as Otokage, ever since that time The Academy they had was rebuilt and instructors were appointed and students had graduated. The people seemed to have regained their spirit and hope. The Fuma clan was regaining its status and the head of a clan Arashi was a Jonin instructor and Sensei. The people where hoping that in the upcoming Chunin exams that would be held in a couple of months that Sound would be able to go and represent the village in it.

The people of the village where respectful towards him bowing to him when he crossed their paths. This at times annoyed Orochimaru but he ignored it most of the time.

"In this village Haku, most of the citizens are different than other people, so do not be afraid that your bloodline will cause you to be hated. There are others here with bloodlines make abnormal than yours. Most of Oto are castoffs or runaways, I found them and brought them here so they could be trained without the fear of being hated just because they are different."Said Orochimaru to himAs they walked towards the Otokage's temple.

"What about Naruto? I remember him telling me that there was something that caused most of his village to hate him. Was it because you're his father?" Asked Haku to him.

Orochimaru paused. "Most people of Konoha don't know that I am his father, if you remember how he looked like before it was because of a Genjutsu placed on him when he was a child."

"Then why do they hate him?"

"That's something I'll have to explain to him when he wakes up, the main reason why those bastards hated him." He said with a snarl that Haku found unnerving.

The two entered his temple. At the entrance was a group of four people that had clothes and purple bows wrapped around their waists.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Said one of them who seemed to be the leader of the group. The four kneeled before him as he approached.

"Arise," He ordered them as he neared and they did so.

"We have wondered why you where gone so long sir," Said one a person who had six arms.

"I had business to take care of, but now it's done."

"Who's the kid sir?" Asked one the largest of the group towards Haku.

"This is Haku, another person who has decided to join us."

"Haku? What kinda stupid idiot gives a name like that to a girl?" Asked the female of the group who had red hair.

Haku smirked and replied. "Although my appearances can be deceiving, don't be fooled. I am actually a boy."

"A BOY!" Shouted all four members at once in disbelief.

Orochimaru chuckled at their display. "Haku this is the Sound Four, my top ranked nins, they serve as my bodyguards."

"Heh, nice to meet ya, name's Sakon and this is Ukon." Said The leader of the group who revealed his brother.

"You can call me Kidomaru," Said the one with six arms.

"My name is Jirobo." Said the large one.

"Name's Tayuya," Muttered the female of the group.

"Nice to meet you all," Said Haku with a bow surprising them with his courtesy.

"Orochimaru-sama, who's that on your back? Another brat that you picked up?" Asked Sakon.

At that Orochimaru frowned at him. "This "brat," as you refer him to him as, is someone very important to me. Now follow me!" He ordered them who immediately moved out of his way as he walked down the path. The four began to follow him.

Haku was about to follow them when he heard a voice. "I haven't seen you here before." He turned around and saw a white haired boy around fifteen wearing white robes and the same kind of bow around his waist walk forward. He had green eyes and two red dots one his forehead.

"My name is Haku, I just recently got here."

The figure let out a small cough before he told him his name as well. "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, a pleasure to meet you."

When the two looked at each other's eyes, the two felt something familiar about the other as if they had meet before when they were younger.

Orochimaru with The Sound Four beyond him curious about who the person he carried. He made his way to a room in the temple.

"Sir?" Asked Sakon. Orochimaru turned his head to face him. "That's the room you said that no one was allowed to enter, that only a specific person you said was allowed to enter."

Orochimaru nodded. "Correct, and this is the specific person that I told you about, this is his room." With that he unlocked the door and opened it.

The room was well furnished and well built complete with a bathroom and other rooms. Orochimaru entered the room and gently placed the boy on the bed. He then turned to the four sound nins. "This child is very important to me, if any harm comes to him, it's all of your heads." He warned darkly to them. The group nodded understanding fully. He looked back at Naruto and saw how he was sleeping peacefully.

Almost as an afterthought he walked towards him and removed the leaf Hitai-ate that he wore and threw it in the trash. That part of Naruto's life was over, and it was time for a new beginning.

"Tayuya stay here and watch over him, when he wakes up inform me immediately, the rest of you come with me." He said giving an order to them. Jirobo, Sakon, and Kidomaru went with him while Tayuya stayed outside muttering about how she got stuck guarding the kid.

At Konoha…

Hatake Kakashi entered The Hokage's temple thoughts clouding his head. Ever since that event in wave thoughts clouded his head. What had happened back there? He understood Naruto's anger getting the better of him due to Gato's words but why had he changed? He looked so different after what happened. He looked nothing like he original did. The messy blonde hair was replaced with black, his skin was lighter and his eyes were more slanted like that of a snake.

And speaking of snakes, there was that treacherous manipulating snake that had followed them, He knew that there was something odd about him but he couldn't place it. When he saw part of his face during the fight with Zabuza he knew that something was up but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. And then after the death of Zabuza and Naruto attacking Gato and killing him he revealed himself fully.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin had been with them the entire time and he never suspected a thing. And he had taken Naruto after the boy had collapsed. But that wasn't what got him, he said that Naruto was his son, but that wasn't possible was it? There was no way Naruto could be the child of that snake.

Naruto's disappearance had an affect on his students. Sasuke was partially indifferent to what happened but seemed upset over the fact that he lost a potential rival. And Sakura was the most upset, she felt that it was her fault due to her being weak and useless that Naruto was gone. She told them that Naruto was going to help her with her skill and blamed herself for the fact that he was gone.

Entering the Hokage's office Kakashi breathed heavily and got ready to ask his questions.

Sarutobi was working on his paperwork when he saw Kakashi walk in. He smiled and looked up.

"Ah, Kakashi good to see you, I take it the mission was a success?"

Kakashi somberly nodded and Sarutobi felt that something was up. "Yes, the mission was a success."

"I take it your students are alright, how was it?"

"We got Tazuna to Wave, we encountered some problems there but we were able to handle it. Sasuke and Sakura are alright but Naruto is…"

"Naruto is what?" Asked Sarutobi to him.

"He is gone,"

"What do you mean gone?"

"During the mission we encountered a man named Gato who was strangling Wave's economy, he had hired some nins to kill our target and us. After we defeated them he berated them and us and called us useless tools to manipulate. That's when Naruto got mad. He…He somehow activated The Kyuubi's power and hekilled Gato and his hired thugs. Afterwards, he changed."

"What do you mean he changed?"

"He become a whole new person, he looked entirely different, looking nothing like he did before. And then…"

"And then what? Tell me Kakashi what has happened to him."

"He collapsed after he did so, then he was taken from us."

"Who did it?"

Kakashi looked him in the face and responded. "Orochimaru," That made Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock. "He had posed as a bounty nin and joined us temporally, after the fight was done he revealed himself and took Naruto away. And there was something he said that stuck in my mind."

"What did he say?"

"He said…He said that Naruto was his son! He said that the boy was his child and that finally the two would be reunited. Sandaime, what is he talking about, there's no way Naruto is the son of that man. He is The Yondaime's son, isn't he?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I'm afraid Orochimaru is telling the truth, yes it is true, Naruto is the son of him."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock at that. "What? But how, there's no way he could be the son of that snake! You've got to be kidding!"

Sarutobi shook his head sadly. "No, although I wish I was I am not, Orochimaru is Naruto's father."

"B-But how?"

"Remember Kushina Uzumaki, after she and Minato broke up she meet Orochimaru, shortly after they meet he got her pregnant, I feared when I learned of it that Orochimaru would turn the child into a weapon. Originally Minato was going to have him banned from Konoha after the child was born so to keep her and Naruto safe. But then came the attack of The Kyuubi,"

"Minato checked on Kushina before he confronted the demon and she was in great pain. She had just delivered the child. She understood what was happening and with her last ounce of strength gave Naruto to Minato. Telling him to use her own newborn son to stop the demon. And she died shortly after. Minato did so, and Orochimaru was forced to watch as his son was made into the vessel for the demon fox. He vowed to return and reclaim Naruto, and now he has."

"So, all this time you lied to us? You told us that he was the son of The Yondaime when in truth he was actually the son of Orochimaru?" Asked Kakashi

Sarutobi nodded. "I feared that the people in their confusion and anger would try to kill Naruto not only for being The vessel of the fox, but also being Orochimaru's son as well. So I casted an genjutsu on him to hide his true features."

Kakashi thought over what he was saying, this was shocking and a bit unnerving to think that he was the sensei of Konoha's most hated enemy. "Where could Orochimaru be?" He asked him.

Sarutobi shook his head. "I do not know, no one has ever seen a sight of him ever since he left twelve years ago, we don't have a clue where he could possibly be, but wherever he is Naruto is probably with him."

Kakashi mused over this. "I don't know what to say anymore sir, Orochimaru vowed at Wave that he would make Konoha pay for how we mistreated Naruto and I don't think he'll be bluffing on that one."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded. "For now, there is little that we can do concerning Naruto and his father. He has the pieces right now, and it is up to him to how he plays it out."

Unknown Location…

Naruto found himself in a strange place, it was like a sewer. He had no idea how he got here, the last thing he remembered was that he had gotten really angry and something happened. He remembered the fight with Haku, Witnessing Zabuza's death, and Gato appearing. Everything after that was just a blur.

Slowly he began to make his way down the sewer, walking cautiously. He realized he had no kunai or shuriken so he had to be careful. As he walked his way down he felt something down there, something dark and sinister. As he made his way to an exit he suddenly heard a voice.

"**Who dares enter my lair!**" Shouted a voice which roared and sent Naruto down to the ground. He looked up and what he saw shocked him.

A giant fox, surrounded by dark red chakra and with nine tails glared at him. Seeing him the fox smiled revealing his very sharp teeth. A cage was encircled around him cutting him off but it didn't seem like adequate protection to Naruto.

"**So, we meet at last, my vessel.**" The fox said his eyes full of malice. Naruto shivered in fear at the being in front of him.

The next thing he knew he shot up and that he was covered in sweat. He breathed heavily clutching his heart. He then realized that it was just a bad dream.

He went to lie back down but realized that this wasn't his room. Looking around he noticed that it was well furnished and quite wealthy.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked himself not having any clue how he did. He wasn't in Konoha, nor was he in Wave.

He saw a bathroom and feeling a bit drowsy still he got out of bed and walked into it. Not bothering to look in the mirror he turned the water facet on and splashed water onto his face to get rid of the drowsiness. Seeing a towel he got one and wiped the water off his face. After done drying he then looked into the mirror.

His eyes widened and he backed away at what he saw. He immediately rubbed his eyes and checked them and but when he opened them he saw the same thing.

His once messy blonde hair was now black and long reaching down past his neck, his skin had become lighter and paler. His eyes, were still blue but they weren't as round as they were. They were more slanted like. The only thing that hadn't changed was the markings that were on his face.

He checked his body all over checking himself, nearly every part of his body had changed. He had become a whole new different person.

He then did the one thing that seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

He screamed…

Tayuya was waiting outside wondering when the kid was going to wake up when she suddenly heard a scream coming from the room. She opened the door immediately and checked the room. She saw the boy lying in the bathroom and he had a petrified look on his face.

"Hey! What's happened? What's wrong!" She asked him. He turned his head to face her and he got startled when he saw her.

"What's happened to me! Why do I look so different!"

"What! Calm the hell down!" She shouted at him not understanding.

"My body! It's all changed! I had blonde hair and now it's black! What's happened to me!" The boy screamed in paranoia.

SLAP!

The boy turned his face and winced as he rubbed his face as the girl had slapped him.

"Look, calm down for a freakin' minute! What are you talking about?" She asked him again.

The boy breathed heavily trying to calm down. After taking in some deep breaths he slowly started to relax.

"I, I was at Wave, doing a mission, my team was, where's Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura!"

"Who?" She asked him.

"My teammates, we were at a mission, We had just defeated a powerful ninja named Zabuza, when this jerk showed up and began telling us off saying we were just mindless tools. I got mad and the rest is just a blur."

"Well I don't know about wave kid or you're teammates, but you're in Otogakure as of now."

"Otagakure?"

"The hidden village of Sound, dipface, we maybe small right now but soon we're gonna kick every other village's ass."

Naruto looked at the girl as the two sat on the floor. He hadn't heard of The Village of Sound so he had no clue where he could possibly be.

"C'mon, let's go, there's someone that wants to see you." She said to him.

"W-What's your name?" He asked her.

"Tayuya,"

"Mine's Naruto."

The two exited the room and began walking down the hallway. Naruto looking around unsure of his surroundings unexpectedly grasped the girl's hand in his own. The girl looked at him a bit surprised but didn't let go as they walked.

As they walked past a window Naruto heard a voice. "Hello Naruto," Naruto turned and saw a familiar face.

"Haku!" The boy was sitting on the windowsill looking at him. "How did you get here?"

The boy shrugged. "I, I decided to go with that man after Zabuza died, I didn't know what to do so I decided to go with you." He said to him.

"Alright you two that's enough, we can't be late or he'll be mad." Said Tayuya dragging Naruto off as he waved bye to Haku who waved back.

Soon they came to a door and Tayuya knocked on it. They heard a voice mentioning for them to come in and she opened it.

Looking inside it, Naruto saw a man sitting at a desk along with three other people. The man raised his head up and the two of them eyes meet. The man then stood up and walked towards him. He noticed his golden slanted eyes and his hair that was like his but longer. The man smiled as he neared him.

Suddenly before Naruto could react the man wrapped his arms around him. Naruto at first thought he was gonna attack him but felt the man instead of hurting him hug him instead. The man wrapped his arms around him tightly embracing him in a hug. It felt confusing yet at the same time comforting.

The Sound Four looked at the display with confusion wondering what was going on.

"It is good to finally see you…my son." Said the man to shocked ears.

That made everyone of them including Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Son? What was he talking about? If that was true, Tayuya believed her life to be forfeit since she had striked him.

The man let go of him and gently run his fingers through the boy's now black hair. "I can see your mother in you, you have her eyes but you have my features mostly." He then turned to the Sound Four. "Leave! I wish to spend some alone time with my son." The group left the room leaving the two alone.

"Wh-Who are you?" Asked Naruto to him.

The man smirked. "I think you would've figured it out by now Naruto, I'm your father."

"W-What! B-But?"

"Calm down my son, let me explain." He lead the boy to a seat and took one as well. "My name is Orochimaru, Twelve years ago you were born, It was a day that I had been looking forward to, for the past year ever since I meet your mother I had been anxiously awaiting you arrival. Your mother Kushina Uzumaki, I owe a lot too cause she changed me." He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a picture with a frame on it. "Here's her picture, it's the only one I have of her." He handed it too Naruto who looked at it.

It featured two people. The woman in it had red hair and blue eyes. The man next to her had an arm around her waist and it was resting on her large belly. Both of them had smiles on their faces and seemed to be in love "One month before you were born that picture was taken. It's the only picture I have and I want you to have it so you know what your mother looked like."

"If you're my father, how come I never did see you?" Asked Naruto.

"Let me finish, on the day of your birth something terrible happened. Just mere moments after you were born The nine tailed fox demon known as the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. It destroyed everything in its both killing countless people. I attempted to stop it but not even I, a Sannin was no match for that beast. When I attempted to attack the creature again, the last thing I wanted to happen did happen."

"I'm sure you know of The Yondaime, Konoha's Greatest Hero," He said that with a sneer filled with disgust. "Took you from Kushina, I believe she died of a broken heart afterwards. He took you from her and used you as a vessel so he could seal Kyuubi within you!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. He then remembered that fox that he saw. Was that the Kyuubi?

"**Yes child that is me.**" Said a voice in his head.

"_Are you…Kyuubi?" _Said Naruto in his thoughts.

"**That is correct, I am the nine tailed fox that your pale skinned father is telling you about**"

"_Why are you in me?"_

"**I don't like it any better than you do kid, so you might as well get use to it.**" Kyuubi than quieted down and didn't talk to him.

"I…I was forced to watch as that bastard sealed the fox into you. You could only imagine how I felt when that happened, the rage I felt watching you become something you shouldn't have. In anger I left but vowed to return one day and take you away from there. An Genjutsu was also put on you to hide your true features so nobody would know you were my son. In Konoha's eyes you're nothing but a monster, but I see you as my son and only that. If anyone in Oto disagrees with that I'll quickly change their minds." He said to him.

Naruto looked down at the floor then looked up at him. "Why? Why did you leave me, did you not love me?"

Orochimaru frowned and knew he had to answer this carefully. He himself didn't know how to answer it. "Of course I love you Naruto, you're my son and I love you more than anything in this world. Why do you think I was there on your first and eighth birthday?" Naruto thought back to then and figured that the man who saved him on his eighth and the man who was withhim on his first birthday was his father. "I watched you grow from a baby into the boy you are today. Seeing the way those good for nothing worms treated you tore me apart. I felt the same pain you felt with every insult or blow that was put upon you. But I think the main reason I left cause I was afraid, I was afraid that no matter how much I changed and raised you, people would still think of you and me as monsters. I've done some things that has casted me in a different light and Konoha would fear me and you, for fear you would become like me."

"I waited patiently for the day that I would be able to get you away from there and save you from them. You shouldn't had to of been treated like that just because you were different. You saved those fool's lives and they repaid you by treating you like trash! Showing their gratitude by constantly insulting you or beating you while that fool of a Hokage is treated like a hero."

Orochimaru then saw tears start to appear on the boy's face. He got up from his chair and started to walk towards him. He kneeled and the two where face to face. "My son, no matter what people think of you, always remember that you are not a monster. You are my son and for me that is all that you'll ever be."

Naruto looked at his father. He then reached out and hugged him which caught The Snake Sannin by surprise. Orochimaru returned the hug as Father and Son were fully reunited.

"Otousan…" Whispered Naruto into his ear which caused Orochimaru to smile a true smile.

A/N: And we stop with a tender moment between father and son. Next time Naruto finds out how much different his life is now. Review please.


	14. His new home and village

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, now that Naruto is reunited with his father how much will his life change? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Later that day, Naruto and Orochimaru was in a room filled with the leading members of Otogakure and the top ninja. Naruto had a look of uncertainly on him as he looked around. Most people looked at him quizzically talking to each other wondering who he was. Next to him was his father who placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and let him know everything was going to be alright. He was out of those orange clothes that he weared and was wearing a purple robe and black pants to go with it. He looked down at his body and noticed the changes. It would take a while for him to get use to how he looked. He looked up at his father who smiled at him which caused him to smile back.

He believed the man, everything he told him he felt that it was true. The man cared about him and he could tell that the man would protect him. That he was in fact his father. And Naruto felt happiness inside him when he was told that by him. A father was something that he had wanted for so long and he was finally with his.

"Orochimaru-sama, why have you called us here for? Is there something urgent to tell us?" Asked Arashi Fuma to him the leader of his clan.

Orochimaru patted Naruto on his back and responded. "This child is the newest member to join Otogakure, Naruto Uzumaki, my son."

That made the group's eyes widen. "Y-Your son?" Asked one of the men as whispers started to come from them.

"Yes, Naruto is my son, born twelve years ago we were separated on the day of his birth. I am finally reunited with him, and he is the heir to Otogakure should anything happen to me."

That made Naruto look up at him. He was the heir to an entire country? That surprised him a bit. Last week he was a genin on a dysfunctional team and now he was the heir to an entire village and country.

"He is already a genin so there well be no need to have him enter the academy, and he has shown skill as well. He is to be treated well and with respect from the all of you and the village." Orochimaru said to them. He then went onto important business. "A final thing about this is…My son is the demon vessel for Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox is within him due to those bastards of Konoha using him to seal Kyuubi." He saw Naruto dip his head at that, he also saw the men look shock and disgusted as they saw the whisker like scars on his face. That made him angry and a scowl appeared on his face.

"He is to be treated and respected like a human being, just because he is the vessel for the fox does not make him any different than any of you! If any of you or the villagers mistreat or attempt to harm him out of hatred, I swear I'll make every single last one of you wish you were serving under your former lord! He is my son, and harming him is the same as harming me. And trust me, that is not a wise thing for you to do." He said in a warning tone of voice his snake eyes engulfing them all including The Sound Four, Kimimaro, and Haku who were watching from the back letting them know that he would not tolerate them harming him physically or mentally. He would kill them all if they thanked him for what he has done for them by mistreating his son in his new home.

The group remained silent not speaking. But then Arashi spoke up. "I wouldn't dream if harming your son Orochimaru-sama, nor would I strike him just because he is the vessel of the great fox. After all, aren't most of us different than what most of the world would call normal? I can tell the child only yearns for acceptance and we should give it to him." He then stepped forward and got down on one knee. "Welcome to The Land of Sound Naruto Uzumaki-sama." He said to the boy. The rest of the group kneeled as well to him.

Naruto looked around a bit confused over the treatment he was getting which was so much different than back in Konoha. He also saw a couple of smiles on their faces as well as if they were happy that he was here.

Orochimaru dismissed the group and he and Naruto walked towards the Sound Four, Haku, and Kimimaro. He told them to leave as well but stopped and called Tayuya back.

"Tayuya earlier today I noticed a small bruise on his cheek. Where did he get that from?" He asked her with a frown.

The Kunoichi gulped as she knew her goose was cooked. Sure she had a brash and at times vulgar attitude but she could be frightened by him.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as she didn't answer. "It was my fault Otousan," Said Naruto to him. "I saw my reflection in the mirror and I panicked when I saw how I changed. Tayuya didn't mean to hit me but I was so frightened that she didn't know what to do. I guess that was the first thing to come to her mind. She did nothing wrong."

Orochimaru looked at him and then at Tayuya who nodded. "Very well then, Tayuya this is your punishment."

That made Naruto look at her with concern as he didn't want her to get harmed for something he did.

"From now on, you shall be Naruto's accomplice and servant, you shall accompany him when he's walking around the village and do anything he tells you to do. You will do it without question."

"So I'm basically his babysitter?" Protested the girl.

"Either that or bodyguard if you would prefer that instead. You will go with him wherever he goes except for the time you're on missions with the others. And you will follow any command he gives you and do it. Is that understood?"

Tayuya nodded her head as she really didn't have a choice. It was either that or be killed.

"Good, now then Naruto I have business to deal with. Take a walk around Oto and see what your new home has to offer you. Tayuya will guide you. I'll see you later" With that he left them.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Asked Naruto to the red haired girl as he scratched his head.

"I don't know, you're the boss doorknob, you decide what we do. But first things first." She then frowned and held up two fingers. "Two rules, One I maybe your servant but I won't do stupid junk, so don't even think about making me do something idiotic. And two I won't have sex with you so get that out of your head!"

Naruto blushed at that and he waved his hands. "What? W-Where are you getting that from? I don't do that kind of stuff."

Tayuya could tell that he was telling the truth. "Hmph, well I figured that since I'm your servant now you'd try to take advantage of me."

"No, I don't know where you got that from but I don't think about that stuff."

"Fine, now what do you want to do Naruto-sama?"

"Well for starters you can just call me Naruto. It feels weird being called that. Just call me by my name."

"Fine, now what?"

Naruto then heard his stomach growling and he placed a hand on it. He realized then that he was starving as he hadn't eaten in quite a while. "Can we get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." He asked her.

Tayuya smirked and mentioned for him to follow her as they exited the building and went outside.

At Konoha…

Anko had heard the news from Sarutobi, that Naruto was gone, he had been kidnapped during his mission and worst of all it was her despised sensei and the man who was Naruto's father who took him. The snake now had his son back.

She cursed herself for her stupidity, she blamed herself for making Sarutobi gave Naruto that mission. She should've known that something was up with that mission when she first saw it. But she had ignored it and made him give it to Naruto. And now he was gone.

She leaned against a rail wondering what was happening to the boy. Although he was the son of Orochimaru over time she had come to like the kid. He was a good kid, a bit confused at times due to how he was treated by the villagers but he was like a little brother to her.

"Damnit Anko, way to go not thinking with your head." She muttered to herself. She then saw someone walking below and recognized him. That boy, he was one of the people that Naruto had meet and had called friend. She never did trust him fully and had talked to him at times but they never meet often. Feeling like he was hiding something she then decided to confront him.

Kabuto was walking around the village when he was suddenly startled by the sight of a purple haired woman landing in front of him. He regained his composure when he recognized her.

"Ah Anko, always must make a grand entrance?" He said to her with a smirk.

Anko wasn't amused. "Shut it, I have questions that I should've asked a long time ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, since when did you take an interest in Naruto. You never really did care for the boy, but one day when he is being attacked you save him all of a sudden and look after him. What's up with all the caring, since when did you care for Naruto?"

Kabuto frowned at her. "I don't know what you're accusing me of, I had just gotten tired of watching the fools chase after the boy and decided to help him. Is there a law that states that I'm not allowed to help people?"

Anko scowled at that. "To my knowledge no, but it didn't seem right for you, a person most people know little about and kept to himself suddenly help a boy."

"Did you want him to get beaten up? Is that what you are saying? Some friend and protector you are if you rather see an innocent child get harmed." He said coldly to her.

"Don't mess up my words! You're starting to piss me off and keep up your mouth and I'll shut it permanently!" She warned him.

"Enough!" Said a voice the two turned around and saw Umino Iruka walk forward. The instructor at the academy approached them. "I've heard the news and I know why your angry Anko but you shouldn't be accusing Kabuto of stuff."

Kabuto looked at the two. "I just learned that Naruto was gone, and she decided to come get onto me."

Anko hmphed and then decided to leave. Kabuto left as well and Iruka was left by himself. He stood there and sighed wondering how Naruto was doing.

Kabuto walking away had a smile on his face. When he had heard of the news that Naruto was going on a C rank mission he had told Orochimaru about it. Orochimaru had been planning to get his son for some time but needed an opportunity. He had defeated and killed a bounty nin and taken his uniform believing it to be useful. He must've used it to get close to Naruto and get him.

It was good that Naruto was back with his father, he certainly wasn't going anywhere here with his teammates and constantly being insulted or degraded by the villagers. He knew that Orochimaru would train the boy once he got him back.

And then there was the Chunin exams that would be held in a few months. Orochimaru had told him that he had planned on sending some Sound nins for the exam to represent Oto. And now that he had Naruto back he wouldn't be surprised if Father and Son both returned to Konoha at the exams.

At Otogakure…

Naruto and Tayuya walked around the village. They had just gotten done eating and Tayuya was giving Naruto a tour of the village showing him everything the village had. Naruto was curious about the place as he wanted to know about it.

When they first started walking Naruto was a bit concerned that the villagers and ninja would treat him bad but to his surprise they treated him pretty well and some of them actually smiled at him which caused him to smile back at them. He was already starting to like being here, though part of him felt they were treating him nicely because of what his father said..

Tayuya saw him and could read his thoughts. "Stop thinking that only Orochimaru-sama is the reason why you're being treated well." He turned his head to look at her in the eyes. "You worry too much you know that baka? These people probably don't care that you are the vessel for the fox, even if they did care they wouldn't mind. If you saw some of the freaks here like Sakon and his brother and Kidomaru you'd think you was pretty normal."

"Really?" Asked Naruto to her.

Tayuya nodded her head. "Hell yeah, if you noticed most people here are different than others, that's why must of us joined Orochimaru."

"What can you do Tayuya?"

Tayuya smirked and pulled out her flute. She began playing a tune on it. Naruto listened to the music as she was pretty good. Suddenly he was surrounded by what appeared to be giant monkeys. They had bandages around their faces and ears and they each carried weapons.

"These are my Doki, by playing my flute I can summon them. I'm not good at Taijutsu so I can summon them to do my fighting for me. I'm also good at genjutsu so anybody misses with me the bastards will quickly regret it. What are your abilities Naruto?" She said to him as she dispelled her summons

Naruto rubbed his head. "I really don't have many skills. I wasn't given a lot of training in Konoha."

"Why not?"

"Well I was trained but I didn't get much. My sensei he was pretty lazy, he really didn't help me out, instead he focused on my teammate. He was the Golden boy if you could call him that, everybody kissed up to him and told him how great he was, it was enough to turn my stomach. He was good but not that good, yet everything he did was perfect in their eyes."

"Geez sounds like some spoiled brat that got everything he ever wanted."

"Yeah pretty much, but my other teammate, she was something else as well."

"What about her?"

"She was, if I say it in a nice way, pretty useless. She was smart and knew everything in the book, but she had no skills, she always relied on us to do things. She was a fan girl of my teammate and obsessed over him thinking that he loved her. She never did anything useful and she criticized me saying that I was useless. The only thing she really had going for her was that she had good chakra control."

Tayuya sneered. "Useless bitch," She muttered.

"Don't worry about her, she was starting to show signs of improvement as she asked me for help. But it just made me mad that I did everything I could to improve yet was always treated like trash. Everyone ignored me and treated me like dirt except for a few people."

Tayuya looked at him and could see that he was upset. "I guess because those assholes only saw the Kyuubi in you they treated you like that."

"Guess so. I'm glad I'm here actually, at first I was worried that people here wouldn't accept me but they seem to like me."

"Well being the son of Orochimaru-sama does help."

"I guess it does."

Tayuya wrapped an arm around his head and lead him away. "C'mon let me show you the rest of Oto."

Elsewhere…

Haku sat on a boulder in the woods near the village thinking what had happened the past couple of days. Zabuza, Naruto, and other thoughts went through his head. He thought about how helpless he was back there on the bridge unable to save Zabuza.

He needed to become stronger, He needed to protect those he cared for without the fear that he would be unable to save them.

He got up off the boulder and began heading towards The Otokage's temple. Along the way he noticed some sound nins training. As expected of them they used techniques and jutsu that revolved around Sound. One was shooting air out of his hands, another was using a gauntlet that produced sound., and the final one used a combination of needles and bells. He watched them for a while and then left and continued going to the Otokage.

He entered Orochimaru's office and saw the Snake Sannin looking over papers. He noticed the boy enter and looked up.

"What can I do for you Haku?" He asked him.

"I want to become stronger."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever had somebody you cared so much for that seeing them in pain drove you over the edge and made you stronger?"

"Yes, my son, I'm sure you know that he means a lot to me. Why do you ask?"

"To me, being strong doesn't mean knowing a lot of jutsus or having great strength. It means protecting the ones you care about. I can tell you care for Naruto a lot and that is what makes you strong. If you fight for someone you care for that is what makes you strong. Even the weakest nin can become all powerful when they see somebody they care for in harm. That was the way I felt about Zabuza-sama."

Orochimaru looked at the boy, he was wise behind his years and he seemed to be spot on with his words. "Do you no longer have anybody to care for Haku?"

"Yes, Zabuza was my whole life, I served him devotedly and almost to the brink of zealously. That's how strong my loyalty to him was. I would willingly give my life to save him and keep him alive. Now that he is dead, I am weak as I don't have anyone to serve."

"Serve me and Naruto then," Said Orochimaru to him. The boy looked up at him. "My son needs someone to help him. And I could use a able bodied ninja like yourself. I can tell by looking at you that you've had a hard life. You possess a Kekkai Genkai don't you?"

Haku nodded. "Passed down from my mother, I can combine air and water to make ice."

"And during your youth you had to hid it because not long ago those with bloodlines where feared. Kimimaro told me that his clan was wiped out when they attempted to stop Mist who had made plans to wipe out the Kaguya's. Needless to say they were wiped out except for him."

"That's terrible."

"Most of Sound are those who are outcasts, some like Sakon, Ukon, and Kidomaru could rarely go to a place and be accepted unless they covered themselves. They rarely have anywhere to go, to them this is the only place where they can walk without fear as they would be shunned in other places."

Haku nodded understanding how he lived when he was discovered bearing a bloodline ability. Living off the trash and fighting dogs for scraps of food.

"Join me and Otogakure, Haku. There is nothing left for you anymore. I can give you a purpose and a reason to live. Plus I'm sure Naruto would be happy to see you here."

Haku thought over it for a moment. He was right as he didn't have anywhere to go really. And Zabuza told him to find his own path and not to wonder around aimlessly without a purpose. "Very well then Orochimaru, I'll join Sound for now, and once I've obtained the strength I needed. I will go and claim Zabuza's sword as my own, that is what he would want."

Orochimaru nodded as Haku left the room.

Later that day he heard a knock on his door. He mentioned for the person to come in. A smile grew on his face when he saw Naruto enter.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Otousan…can you train me?"

Orochimaru looked at him and smiled. "Yes I can train you Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head at him. "I want to get stronger, I want to become a Sound nin and defend my new home. Can you help me with that? I don't want to be regarded as a weakling and useless like I was in Konoha."

Orochimaru smirked. "You have great potential my son, I can see it within you. I'll help you get stronger. But first you need this." He opened a drawer and pulled out a Hitai-ate that had a melody note on it. "This is the headband that Oto nins wear, I believe you should have it." He gave it to Naruto who looked over it. "As for your teammates, I believe Haku and Tayuya will be fine teammates for you to go along with."

"Haku's staying here?"

"Correct, I managed to convince him to stay a while, for now he'll be your teammate and Tayuya's a fine kunoichi herself, you three will be a team."

Naruto nodded and then spoke up. "Otousan, don't go easy on me just because you're my dad."

Orochimaru smirked. "I didn't have any intentions of doing so Naruto, I'll train you hard. It'll be grueling and tough but it'll make you that much stronger. Even though you are my son I'll let you know that I am a strict sensei and won't tolerate slacking off."

Naruto nodded. That was what he was actually hoping actually for since he never got tested with Kakashi and all.

"Good, now then we'll being training soon, so I want you at your best shape and ability."

Naruto nodded and left him, glad that his father would be undertaking the task of training him. Like a father should.

A/N: And this chapter ends. Kinda fillerish but you have those sometimes. Naruto is now the heir to Oto and I decided to go with a NaruTayu pairing as the two just seem to click to me. Sorry for those who wanted a different pairing. Next chapter, Naruto's first mission as aSound nin. Review please


	15. First mission as a Sound Ninja

SaiyanWarrior200: Hey I'm back, I'm terribly sorry about not updating my stories but I have had the worst of luck these past couple months. First my computer acts up and I couldn't write on it. I tried to get fixed and when I got it back somehow it got infected with spyware and had viruses on it. I took it to get looked at and they said it had too many viruses on it and there was nothing they could do to fix it. So I had to end up buying a new laptop. Sorry for making you guys wait so long so here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Two weeks had past ever since Father and Son were reunited and together for the first time in twelve years. Orochimaru, finally getting his son back away from Konoha and bringing him to Otogakure taking him away from those who had hated him and treated him like trash, had recently began training Naruto.

The boy who looked similar to him now that that genjutsu that made him look like that accursed Minato still had trouble at times getting use to how he looked. Gone was the messy blond hair, he now had long black hair reaching down past his neck. His skin had gotten lighter and his eyes, which were like his mother's, were slanted like his were. The boy looked like his father.

Naruto at first was nervous the first couple of days fearing that he would be treated the same he was in Konoha, but instead he was treated well and seemed to be liked by the villagers. It felt good to know that he could walk around the area without worrying about being yelled at or have rocks thrown at him. And he had begun making friends with same of them like Zaku Abumi who had a similar past the way he did.

Right now he was currently striking a fighting dummy with blows Orochimaru watching over him giving him advice over where to strike. The training was tough and difficult, as even though he was his father Orochimaru didn't give him any slack. But he accepted it and never gave less than a hundred percent wanting to get stronger and protect his new home and village as a Sound Nin.

Orochimaru wasn't the only one teaching him, The Sound Four also helped him out, Sakon and Jirobo sparred with him, Kidomaru taught him about aim, and Tayuya teaching him basic Genjutsus. At times when he was feeling well Kimimaro Kaguya would teach him about swords, also Haku who along with Tayuya was going to be his teammate helped him out as well. It was tiresome and grueling but he accepted it and continued doing so determined to get stronger.

Orochimaru watched the boy who was training with his team, which consisted of him, Haku, and Tayuya. The boy no longer had that orange outfit he wore as he had disposed of it. He now wore a pair of gray pants and a purple shirt with a small vest on as well. On the front of the vest near the shoulder were small Kanji that translated into "Child of the Snake." He wore ninja sandals and now had a Sound Hitai-ate across his forehead. Ever since he had brought his son to Otogakure he could tell that the boy was more happy and determined than he had ever been. When he had seen him during the few times growing up he felt nothing buy hidden misery coming from the boy for the way he was treated.

Gone were wondering if a misstep would lead to a mob attacking him for no reason than just because he was there, he could now walk out in the streets and not worry if he was going to be harmed. Most of Otogakure, which were outsiders themselves in their original villages, accepted the boy as one of their own.

Orochimaru watched the boy finish with his teammates and called them to him. "That's enough training for today, now then I have decided it's time for your first mission as a team."

At that the three ninja's eyes perked up. Tayuya, had the most experience of them seeing that she was a member of the Sound Four, Haku had done missions with Zabuza mostly undercover ones, and Naruto who didn't have much experience aside from his previous mission.

"They're minor villages in Sound Country, most of them I have put some of my top men there to govern and report to me, one of particular interest is the town of Hakure, located about ten miles from here. The ninja I have placed in charge Khan, has asked for me to come meet him this night for a report. You three are to be my escort along the way and if need be serve as my guards."

Tayuya let loose a shrug. "That doesn't sound like a tough task, it should be rather easy."

Orochimaru smirked at her. "Don't get overconfident Tayuya, I have received reports that Khan has been abusing his power and he hasn't been following the orders I have given him. It appears that he is getting ambitious. I don't think he just wants me over there to report."

"You think he is planning on trying to assassinate you?" Asked Haku.

"Correct, so I want one of you three to kill him if he does shows treason."

The three slowly nodded understanding.

"Good, now then you are dismissed. Report to me in six hours. You are free to do whatever until then."

The group began to leave when Naruto heard Orochimaru call him back. He headed back towards his father.

"Are you sure you're up for this Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I guess so, I want to prove my worth. I'm ready for this mission Otousan, even though I've never really killed a person of my own will."

"Well sometimes that's something required for a ninja to do, it's unnerving the first couple of times, but that is the path that we have chosen. Go rest up and report to me along with the rest in a couple of hours."

"Hai," Naruto left with a bow to his sensei and father and left.

"Be strong Naruto, I know you can do this." Orochimaru said to him as he left.

At Konoha…

Kakashi looked over at his two remaining students, Sasuke and Sakura. The two were practicing well Sasuke was, Sakura even though she tried seemed out of it. She hadn't even asked Sasuke out even once yet today. Kakashi had noticed this change of behavior in her the past couple of weeks and was starting to become concerned for her.

He mentioned for Sakura to follow him and the pink haired girl slowly followed him. The two went a distance and Kakashi turned to face her.

"Sakura what's wrong? You're putting less effort than you usual do."

"It's nothing Sensei, I'm fine really." Said the girl.

Kakashi sighed. "You've been thinking about what happened haven't you?"

Sakura knew what he was talking about, the incident in wave country and what happened to Naruto. "I know I shouldn't dwell on the past Sensei but what happened back there? Why did he become so different? It was like he had become a whole new person. Was that because of the Kyuubi?"

Kakashi nodded. "At times if a vessel gets angry enough or is in a state of strong emotions, the demon can take temporary control of him. That's what happened to Naruto."

"But why did Naruto change so much, he looked so different. And who was that man who took him? I heard him say something but couldn't hear all of it."

Kakashi remained silent, he did not want to tell her what Orochimaru, the snake responsible for all of this, and the one being who he never would've thought to be Naruto's father, had told him. "I really don't know Sakura, I have no clue what to tell you. But what's wrong with you? You're acting depressed all the time, you're barely trying to flirt with Sasuke like you usually did."

"During the mission, Naruto slapped me, he yelled at me for never doing anything and instead being a burden, and that's what I really am most of the time. During our stay in Wave he decided to help me out a bit, help me get stronger. And I feel like I'm part to blame for what happened back there."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not your fault Sakura, if anyone's to blame it should be me for refusing to work on you all like I should've. C'mon let's head back, I'm sure Naruto's fine wherever he is."

Sakura nodded and left with her sensei.

Anko at her home was going through old junk. She was done for the day at the academy and was looking through old things. She then come across a picture.

It was her and Naruto; the boy couldn't have been anymore than a year old at that time. She was holding him in her arms and she couldn't help but smirk seeing how happy he looked. He was always happy to see her when she dropped by at the orphanage.

But later as he grew up, his smile seemed to have lost its happiness at times, as if he was hiding his true feelings at times behind a dopey grin. Only she, along with a few people knew the pain he felt growing up. Never knowing why he was hated, and wondering where his parents were.

She saw another picture and she frowned when she saw it. It was her with her teammates as a genin, and the man behind them was none other than the man she once followed any order given and the father of Naruto.

Orochimaru, faintly she reached towards her neck where the seal that he had put on her was at. Her teammates had died due to his twisted schemes and she hated him for that. She had no idea what had happened to him.

Taking the picture she held up the one with Naruto and the one with Orochimaru. She remembered what he looked like without the genjutsu that Sarutobi had put on him. She could see the startling resemblance between father and son. It unnerved her and that wasn't something she felt often.

She still didn't trust Kabuto as a gut feeling told her that he had been involved with what had happened. The medic claimed to know nothing of the incident and that he was a friend of Naruto. But she still didn't like him.

Thoughts went through her head, Sarutobi had told her the true incident, the rest of Konoha thought Naruto had disappeared and ran off and some seemed to be rejoicing the fact that he was gone. Where was Orochimaru? Where was Naruto? That was the first time Orochimaru had been seen in nearly twelve years and no one had any clue where he could be.

Wherever he was, Anko couldn't help but feel concerned for Naruto who was with the snake.

Later that day at the woods of Otogakure…

Four figures darted through the woods that lead to the town of Hakure, the man in front wearing his traditional robes led the three that were behind him. The sun was starting to get low and it would soon be night, the time of the ninja.

As the three continued their way, they soon came across a small town. It was their destination. It was located near a river so they could see fishermen finishing up their catch.

"We've arrived at our destination, follow me and don't do anything that draws attention." He said to them as they made their way to the town.

The four made their way across the town looking at the sights. The streetlights were on and the citizens where hurrying to get to their homes. Only a fool would stay out at night. The group soon made their way to a location, which was a bathhouse. Guards were posted outside of it and steam could be seen coming out of it as well as laughter. They were in the "Entertainment District," of Hakure and Naruto and Haku turned their faces away from some of the scantily clad women who were no doubt in questioning.

"Bimbos." Muttered Tayuya as they walked.

"Now then while we're here I want you three to search around for anything that will provide truth that Khan is plotting against me. Find evidence and report to me. I will then dispose of him and have him as a remainder for those who dare betray me as to what will happen to them." Instructed Orochimaru to them. The trio nodded as they neared the entrance.

"No kids!" Grunted one of the guards to the four as they approached pointing at the three. Orochimaru frowned at that and he glared at the man.

"I'm here on official business with Khan your boss, these three are my bodyguards, let them pass."

"Not my problem you chose underage brats, no kids!" Said the guard. Orochimaru considered thought the man would be better use dead than alive but slowly he nodded and turned to the three.

"You heard the man, you three will have to wait out here. Find something to entertain yourselves while I'm busy." He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "There is a way in from the back that you can get in from. There should be no guards in the back of it, find evidence of Khan's deception."

He left them outside as he entered the building.

"Well I guess we might as well go." Said Naruto to them who followed his lead and left the bathhouse.

The three began left and then while the guard wasn't looking they made their way to the back. At the back they found a waterway connected to the river, which must've been how the bathhouse was supplied.

"Hmmm, it looks pretty deep, I don't think we'll be able to swim our way into it, and if we find out that it's blocked by a gate we'll be at a dead end." Mused Haku.

"Well how do we get in dipface?" Asked Tayuya to him impatiently.

"How about that?" Said Naruto pointing up to a vent that looked big enough for them to fit through.

"Good idea, it looks locked though, I'll handle that." With that Haku threw a shuriken, which hit the lock cutting it loose. He then reached up and gently removed the cover of it.

"Okay, I'll go first, Tayuya you go second, and Naruto you bring up the rear."

Naruto nodded while Tayuya let out whatever and each after the other went a distance got in.

The vent was wide enough for them to crawl through but it got dark and they had trouble seeing.

"Man it's so dark you can't see a thing." Muttered Naruto unable to see in front of him, he then reached out his hand trying to feel his way. His hand then touched something.

"Hey, what's this round thing? It sure feels warm."

"Hey who's got their hand on my…NARUTO!!" Shouted Tayuya

"Uh Oh."

Naruto then saw a head of red hair and an angry Tayuya as he had accidentally touched her butt

An occupant of one of the water rooms heard loud noises and shrugged. Sometimes he wished the patrons of this place weren't so loud.

With Orochimaru…

Orochimaru was lead to the main room of the bathhouse that was used by most of the customers. He could tell that most of them contained a weapon of sort. Steam filled the room and they were many exotic plants. He noticed out of the back of his eye how some were watching him to see what he was doing. At the rear of the room sitting on a makeshift throne was a bald man in his forties who wore a black robe with a white sash along with a sword sheathed at his side. Long fingernails, which he at times scraped against his head. A thin black mustache, which he had trimmed to go down. Grey eyes scanned the bathhouse and he smirked when he saw the pale man walking towards him.

"Greetings Orochimaru-sama, welcome to my humble bathhouse." Said Khan with a bow.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you Khan." Responded Orochimaru.

"I apologize for that, please can I offer you anything: Food, Drink, a bath with any of my finest workers?"

Orochimaru shook his head denying his offers. "Don't bother yourself, you've called me here, what is it that you want?"

Khan smiled. "Ah yes, let's get down to business."

With Naruto and the others…

Naruto held his head in pain as they finally made their way out of the vent. Tayuya must've hit him about fifty times. She would've hit him fifty more times if Haku hadn't had stopped her.

"I'm still not done with you pervert." Said Tayuya darkly to him as they looked around. There was no one in sight but they could hear footsteps, they had to be quiet.

Sneaking quietly as they were in the area were private baths were at. Steam was in the air and they could hear splashing of water along with other noises.

"Here's something that might be interesting." Said Haku as he discovered a hidden door, he opened it and the three found themselves in a well-furnished room.

"This must be that Khan moron's room." Said Tayuya as they entered it.

"There should be something we could use to find out if he is plotting something let's look." Instructed Haku to them.

Naruto was looking around the desk and something caught his eye. A paper was sticking out of a stack of others. His curiosity getting the better of him he then took it.

What he saw surprised him. It was a picture of his father, but he was on a wanted poster with a reward on it. "Hey, Tayuya! Haku! I found something!" He called to them as they came over.

"A wanted poster? It says here he's wanted for attempting for planning a cope against the ruler of Amekagure, The Land of Rain, and that he is wanted dead. The reward is ten million! And if he should by any chance be wearing a mysterious ring and it is returned, the price would be doubled." Said Haku reading it.

"What, some assholes want Orochimaru-sama dead? How come? I never heard anything about this, did you?" Asked Tayuya confused. Naruto shrugged, as it didn't make much sense to him. "Figured you didn't, well it looks like we got the evidence needed to prove that guy's deception. Let's go!"

"Halt!" The three turned around and saw two guards enter the room. "Entering Master Khan's room is punishable by death! Prepare to die maggots!"

Naruto quickly made hand seals and then pointed at them. A great burst of wind struck them and sent them flying out of the room into a wall knocking them out.

The three exited and they saw a lone young girl wearing a pink kimono outside. Seeing them she screamed and attempted to run away.

Haku reacted quickly and threw a pair of senbon, which struck her in the neck. The girl halted and then dropped to the floor out cold.

Walking up to her Haku noticed that they about the same size. "I think I have an idea," He said to them as he undid the bow on the girl's kimono.

Orochimaru was growing impatient. Khan was darting around switching from subject to subject never staying on one thing.

"So you see Master, everything is fine, I just wanted to let you know since I hadn't told you lately in person."

"So it would seem…" Orochimaru muttered his arms crossed in annoyance.

Suddenly a door opened and a group of women dressed in kimonos entered the room and began dancing.

"Please enjoy my girl's dance they have worked very hard on it I'm sure it will please you." Said Khan to him as they circled around him and went to the other patrons as well.

Orochimaru scowled irritated at the dancing girls who were all grinning flirtingly at him. His temper was reaching a boiling point when he saw one, in a pink kimono using two fans to cover her face danced her way up to him and lowered her fan. He noticed something hidden in it and the dancer was mentioning for him to take it. Smirking as he recognized the person he took it and looked at it.

He then raised his hand up mentioning for them to stop as a smile grew across his face.

"Is everything alright sir?" Asked Khan with a bit of nervousness.

"Ten million? That's how much you would sell me out for?" Said Orochimaru his golden eyes gleaming. "I think I would be worth five times as much as that."

"What are you talking about?" Said Khan to him.

Orochimaru smirked and then revealed the wanted poster with him on it. "So you have decided to betray me have you? For that you will pay with your life!"

Khan gritted his teeth and then shouted out his eyes full of fury. "Weapons!" The patrons of the bathhouse stood up from their baths wielding blades. Some of the others that weren't loyal to him immediately fled All but the girl was gone "Your head would fetch a high price anywhere, you cannot hope to leave here alive!"

Suddenly one of the walls exploded sending rubble everywhere covering the area with dust.

Then they heard the faint sound of a flute being played.

Three giant demons then appeared armed with weapons and attacked crushing those that dared get in their way.

The girl who handed Orochimaru the poster suddenly dealt out a kick to one of them and threw a pair of senbon at another. She then removed the kimono revealing himself. The girl of course was actually Haku in disguise. He then activated his kekkei genkai and froze the water in the tubs trapping men inside. He then did hand symbols and a mist formed around the area cutting off the sight of the men as he prepared to pick them off one by one.

Three guards then saw a black haired boy enter the room and began making hand seals. "Oto Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as he made clones of himself and they attacked the guards. One of the guards sliced one in half but to his surprise it exploded with a loud sound stunning and disorienting him. Naruto had improved on the Kage Bushin making them when they defeated cause a loud sound equivalent to a mini sonic boom.

He then saw Khan wielding his sword attempt to attack him, he pulled out a kunai and narrowly managed to defect it. The man then pressed against him slashing and thrusting at him in fury intent on killing him as Naruto narrowly dodged his attacks backing away as quickly as he could.

Naruto seeing an opening did a flip in the air and delivered a kick to the man's jaw as he did so stunning the man. The man staggered back and growled in fury as he prepared to hurl his sword at him, Naruto found himself back against a wall and no way out.

Suddenly the man jerked weirdly and Naruto saw a sword stick out of his chest blood spewing from it. Khan reached up and attempted to remove it but it got plunged in further. Khan let out a gurgled gasp his mouth full of blood as he fell off the blade and into one of the tubs it becoming red with his blood.

Naruto then saw Orochimaru, as it was he who had stabbed Khan through the heart killing him. He sent away his sword and looked at his son. "The mission is complete Naruto you did a good job, though you hesitated at times." He said to him. Naruto nodded understanding.

The mist that Haku had created dispelled and they could see both him and Tayuya who sent her Doki away. Both seemed to be fine and appeared to be not injured. Fallen guards some of them put in a sleep like state with senbon sticking out of them by Haku were sprawled across the floor.

"Our mission was a success, we shall now head home. You each did a fine job." Instructed Orochimaru to them.

The four left the bathhouse and prepared to head back to Otogakure.

Along the way Naruto was at the back with Tayuya.

"You alright Tayuya?"

The redhead looked at him and smirked. "Heh, no problem, I can handle jackasses like those back there with no problem. I can handle myself in a fight."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to get on your bad side." He then felt something brush up against his bottom and his eyes widened as a blush covered his face and he looked at Tayuya who smiled deviously.

"Now we're even, though if you touch my ass again I'll rip off your hand." She said with a wicked smirk that sent chills down his spine.

Haku was up ahead talking with Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, about that wanted poster…"

"Think nothing of it Haku, it is nothing of importance. For now stay focus on the present instead of the past." Ordered Orochimaru to him. Haku slowly nodded knowing that pestering him about it would not be a smart idea.

Orochimaru however, was thinking about it, he knew who had placed the bounty on his head. That was what Khan was after, and it appeared a few old acquaintances were still looking for him. And if they discovered that Naruto was with him they would waste little time attempting to get him.

He frowned as he thought about it, most of them he could beat he knew that but there was one who he knew would be extremely difficult to defeat. He remembered what the wretched boy did to him forcing him to experience what happened on Naruto's birth.

It would seem that if he were to battle Itachi again and hope to defeat him, he would have to obtain the one thing that would guarantee victory.

He would have to obtain Sharingan eyes of his own…

A/N: And this chapter is done! Once again I'm terribly sorry about this taking so long. I hope you enjoyed this; next chapter Gaara makes his debut. Stay tuned!


	16. Orochimaru's plots with Suna

SaiyanWarrior200: Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one Gaara makes his debut, as Orochimaru makes plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A week had passed ever since Naruto's first mission as an Oto Nin, and he was currently training with Sakon, sparring with The Leader of The Sound Four. Sakon was an expert at taijutsu and he tested Naruto's fighting skills.

Naruto blocked a kick and threw a punch at him, Sakon dodged it and grabbed his arm and twisted it. Naruto winced as his arm was in pain. He fought his way out of it and got back to his feet, he then used his momentum to do a flip in the air and toss Sakon to the ground. The boy recovered and got back on his feet nodding in approval of his escape. Sakon than charged the boy and began an assault of punches and kicks which Naruto barely dodged backing away.

Sakon then went for a headbutt that Naruto avoided but he was suddenly grabbed by an extra pair of arms and thrown across the training ground. He hit the floor but managed to get back up and frowned at Ukon who had helped his brother out. He went to attack them but Sakon disappeared replaced by a log, Naruto then heard charging footsteps as Sakon charged him.

But to Sakon's surprise Naruto disappeared replaced by a log as he had done his own substitution jutsu. He then felt a kunai pressed against his and Ukon's neck and turned his head to the left and saw Naruto with a smile on his face. Slowly a smile appeared on his face as well.

"You learning fast Naruto," Said the boy to him as they finished, the two were in a training area used by The Sound Four and the rest of the group was on the balcony watching them. Kimimaro was with them as well making them The Sound Five at that time and so was Haku.

"I learn from the best." Replied Naruto to him. The Sound Five had under orders from Orochimaru were training Naruto, they were his bodyguards and despite their youth with Kimimaro the oldest being fifteen, and the fact they were ranked as genins they could hold their own.

"You two done with that crapfest you call sparring?" Shouted Tayuya to them from the balcony.

"Tayuya, don't use such words." Chastisted Jirobo to her, he had often told her that a girl shouldn't have such bad language skills.

"Shut the hell up fatso!" She responded to him in annoyance. The only time she never cursed or used foul words was when she was around Orochimaru as he didn't tolerate her mouth and at one point had threatened to remove her tongue.

Haku and Kimimaro of the group were the only ones not talking, Kimimaro not the talking type and Haku was replaying the training Naruto was going through in his head.

"Well I guess I'm up, let's go Naruto!" Said Kidomaru as he leapt down from the balcony.

Naruto nodded and got into a stance as he prepared to face the spider like ninja.

Outside the training building Orochimaru listened in as he heard Naruto and Kidomaru start to go at it. At first the group hesitated and held back when they sparred with him, thinking that if they harmed him his father would have their heads. But Naruto told them to not go easy on him, as he wanted to be treated like a real ninja and not receive special treatment just cause he was the son of The Otokage. He could tell that Naruto was turning into a fine boy. Eager to learn and determined to succeed

A small smile played across his face. It seemed that he was smiling more and more often nowadays. And not a cruel one that he would give to someone before he killed him or her. Or a sadistic one that sent terror and fear throughout a person's body. A real smile, being reunited with his son had caused him to smile more often. Waiting twelve long agonizing years before he could finally be together with him.

But there would be problems no doubt about that, he thought to himself as a frown appeared on his face. Particularly from a certain group that he had left. He knew they were after him due to that he had his ring, but also if they learned that Naruto was his son and held the Kyuubi, they would stop at nothing at getting him.

It seemed to him that the only way he was going to stop Akatsuki from harming his son was to be obtaining the one thing that would guarantee victory.

The Sharingan Eyes, that of the Uchiha bloodline. He remembered what Itachi had done to him, rendered him helpless, him one of the Three Sannin! And the strongest of the Legendary Three, when Itachi had activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, he believed himself helpless.

He would have to get his own Sharingan, from what he knew from spying on Konoha the last living Uchiha was Itachi's brother, Sasuke. He was the only one left who could possess the Sharingan eyes. He knew that the boy probably desired vengeance for his clan, which he could use to his advantage. By promising to train him he could manipulate the boy to come here, no doubt he was watched over by ANBU and had the entire village looking after him. He could then obtain his body after he had trained him and then be able to stop Akatsuki.

But he wasn't just doing it to obtain The Sharingan, which at one time was something he desired. He was doing it to protect Naruto, The boy meant much to him and he'd be damned if some fools dared try to take him away from him!

But to get Sasuke he would have to enter Konoha, even sending in an elite team of Sound Nins it would be a difficult task to get the Uchiha. He would have to do it when they would least suspect it.

An idea than popped into his head, The Chunin exams, of course! Being held in a few short months, nearly all countries had representatives there and it was held at Konoha. That would be the perfect opportunity. Plus he would be able to exact some of his vengeance against the Leaf.

But to pull this off, he would need allies. Oto wasn't strong enough to do an attack on Konoha, if they had attempted at it would be a disaster.

Another idea came into his head as he remembered Sasori, his old partner in Akatsuki; his was from Suna, the Village of Sand. And from what he remembered Sasori telling him, he knew that there was a Tailed Beast in Suna sealed into The Kazekage's son.

He left the training building as prepared to head to his office; it was time for a trip to The Land of Wind.

Later that day Naruto was with Tayuya and Haku as the three were walking around the village when Naruto decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hey Tayuya?"

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about something, why do you always talk like that?"

"Talk like what?" She asked in annoyance.

"You know, always cursing in nearly every sentence you speak, why do you always talk like that?"

"Yeah, why do you talk like that?" Asked Haku.

The girl shrugged. "I guess it's from the damn place I grew up in, I wasn't raised in a friendly environment you might say. The place where I was raised at, The people there often cursed, and the woman who was in charge of it cursed worse than me. So it became a habit for me to curse like a sailor. I didn't see anything wrong with it so it became something I did often."

"What kind of place were you raised in?" Asked Haku

Tayuya frowned as she remembered her past. "I was taken in by this old hag when I was five after my parents died, the group were mostly whores and thieves, she called us her children if you believed that, and that our job was to go out and get money and fancy stuff for her. If we didn't get anything by the end of the day we would get beaten by a rod she always had. Thankfully, Orochimaru-sama found me and took me away from that piece of crap."

"What about your flute, how did you get that?" Said Naruto to her

"…It was given to me by my father on my fifth birthday, we were poor so to see something like this, it made me feel like the happiest girl in the world." She said as she held up her prized possession. "Two days later, my mother and father were killed by some ganglord cause my dad couldn't pay him back money that he had been loaned, if my mother hadn't hidden me, I would've been killed by the asshole's stooges as well. That's how I become an orphan." She finished with a lowered tone of voice.

"I'm sorry," Said Naruto feeling bad for her that she had to go through such a thing.

Tayuya shrugged. "Don't be, that's the hand of cards life dealt me, and I've accepted it. Right now I don't care about anything except becoming a strong kunoichi. You've must've had a tough life as well Haku with all the times you've been confused with a girl."

Haku mused. "I was born during the time when those who had bloodlines were feared and hated. My mother had the ability to create water but she hid it from my father who was a simple farmer, we were poor and it was tough to get by but we were happy, when I was young I discovered that I could create both air and water and could mix them to create Ice. At first I was excited and told my mother about it, she slapped me and told me to never do that again." He said as he remembered his past growing up in Mist.

"But my father, he saw what had happened and was outraged that he had married a woman and sired a son who could do that. He gathered a mob and killed my mother. In fear and angry I used my Kekkai Genkai to create Icicles to fall from the roof of our home and killed them. Then I quickly left before the rest of the village could find me. I lived as an orphan, doing whatever I could to survive. Eventually I discovered Zabuza, who took me in after I vowed to become his weapon."

Haku remembered the training Zabuza had put him through. "It was difficult and grueling more than once when I messed up did I think Zabuza would kill me for not living up to his expectations. And even though some called him a demon, he was capable of kindness as he showed me. He taught me everything I know. I vowed to serve and protect him with my life."

"Where is this Zabuza guy?" Asked Tayuya.

"He's dead…" Said Haku sadly.

Naruto lowered his head as he remembered that Orochimaru had played a part in the man Haku had sworn to follow demise.

"Bummer, that sucks a lot. What about you Naruto? You had a crappy life as well didn't you in Konoha?"

"Yeah, not many fond memories, for so long I wondered why I was treated so differently, I felt like a leper, as if Konoha looked down upon me as if I was diseased. I use to hide behind a dopey grin and everyone thought of me as a moron who would never amount to anything. Except for Iruka, Anko, Kabuto, and The Sandaime, I didn't have anyone I could consider a friend. Even those who were my own age ignored me or called me dope as they didn't want to be seen around the village freak for fear of getting in trouble. Just cause I was different."

"Assholes, pieces of shit like that make me sick." Muttered Tayuya as Haku was shaking his head in dismay. "Well look on the brightside, you're here now, and frankly I doubt the people here care that you're the vessel for the nine tailed whatever, Plus the Chunin Exams are being held soon, and I bet Orochimaru-sama will send us, you can show those morons how wrong they were." She said as she wrapped an arm around his stomach. Haku wrapped his arm around him as well and it felt for the first time that Naruto had those who accepted him.

"Yeah, I guess." Replied Naruto. He couldn't help but smile knowing how different he was treated here than he was in Konoha.

Later that day Naruto was reading a training scroll when he heard footsteps, he turned his head and saw his father approaching him.

"Otousan, what do you want?" Asked Naruto to him. Orochimaru smirked and ran his hand across the boy's head.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow Naruto, I have business to deal with."

"Where are you going?"

"Sunagakure, The Hidden Village of Sand, located far from here, I'm going there to see if I can strike a alliance with the ruler there. I'll be gone for a couple days. Haku and Kimimaro are going with me as bodyguards. I want you to continue your training, and I want you to have these." He handed the boy three scrolls each contained a jutsu. "I want you to learn these jutsus. I expect you to learn them when I come back."

"Hai Otousan!"

Orochimaru smiled at him. "Good, I'll see you in a couple days."

The next day Orochimaru left Oto, along with Haku and Kimimaro. Haku had striked up a conversation with Kimimaro and it seemed the two were becoming friends. Along the way, the three as they were going through Fire Country could faintly see Konoha and the carved faces of the past Hokages in the mountain. Orochimaru ordered them to halt and they spent a long moment staring out at the leaf village.

(Soon, all of you will pay for what you have done, there is no use trying to postpone the inevitable, Vengeance will be mine and Naruto's!) He thought to himself his eyes gleaming with wickedness.

The sight of his eyes unnerved Haku a bit and sent chills down his spine. When Orochimaru had that look in his eyes even the stoutest ninja would tremble.

As they continued their way, they soon entered the desert, it was hot and unbearable during the day and freezing during the night. Haku found it to be a place he didn't want to visit often, as due to the heat, there was no moisture in the air so he couldn't use his bloodline efficiently unless he created his own moisture. Plus monsters and nomads traveled the area and at times they could see skeletons of victims claimed by the mighty desert.

During one event a group of bandits attempted to attack but due to Orochimaru using a genjutsu that caused the group to begin attacking themselves, they were easily able to defeat them.

Eventually after days of travel, they come across the Village of Sand. It was a welcome sight and after gaining access the three made their way to the Kazekage's tower.

"This place seems rundown a bit, the houses seem poor and people don't like us being here." Mused Kimimaro as they walked.

"Looks like they would rather kill us than welcome us." Said Haku as he wiped sand out of his hair.

"One of the reasons why we are here, an alliance with Suna would not only benefit us, but benefit them." Explained Orochimaru as they gained entry into the Kazekage's temple.

As they entered the temple and made their way to the Kazekage's domain, they saw a mysterious boy, he had red hair and wore a gourd on his back and green clothing. He had a tattoo on his head that was the kanji for love. At his side were a blonde haired girl with a giant fan and a boy with a bundle on his back.

What was most curious about the boy was that his eyelids were dark, as if he hadn't slept in ages. And Orochimaru, Haku, and Kimimaro could fell a killer vibe coming from him as if something wasn't right. He seemed impatient as well.

The three then entered the Kazekage's chambers, he was a man who looked identical to the boy they just saw. Obviously the boy's father. He wore the robes befitting those of a Kage, and a tiny silver bell was strapped to his neck

"What do you three want? State your business and leave!" He said in a harsh tone.

Orochimaru bowed to him as was customary for a visiting Kage. "Greetings Kazekage, I am Orochimaru the Otokage of Sound Village. I come proposing an alliance."

"Unless you can help me change Suna back into the glory it once was instead of this shell that it has become I do not care."

Orochimaru frowned. "I can't do that right this instant, but I can help your village. Oto and Suna could benefit from the two villages uniting as allies."

"I care not for a minor village, I haven't even heard of this Sound Village. Begone." He ordered the three to leave. Orochimaru frowned not liking the man; he didn't even listen to his proposition.

"Listen to my advice, I've seen the state of Suna, your Daimyo is doing a terrible job running its finances. Perhaps you're relying too much on the leaf." He said with a mocking smirk.

The man glared at the mocking Orochimaru and prepared to call guards.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and walking in was the boy they had seen, they could see the guards being held up in the air by what appeared to be sand.

The Kazekage turned his glare to the boy. "Could you not wait five minutes Gaara?" He addressed his son.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "I grew tired of waiting, the man you sent me and my siblings to take care of is dead."

The Kazekage glowered at him. "I wanted him silenced, not dead! He was of value to me."

Gaara didn't seem phased by it. "Silenced, Dead, what difference does it make, as long as I get to satisfy Shukaku's lust."

"Shukaku?" Asked Kimimaro.

"The one tailed raccoon, obviously by looking at the boy he is the vessel for the sand demon." Informed Orochimaru to him as they watched the display.

The Kazekage chastised him, telling his son to instead follow orders, instead of killing every person he meet, he wanted witnesses and survivors and those that were dead were of no use to him. Hatred was evident on his face as he yelled at his son who had a blank expression on his face.

"Do you understand me Gaara?"

Gaara blinked and looked like he didn't even listen to one word. "I understand, Father." He said with contempt as he began to walk away.

In fury The Kazekage reached up towards his neck where the bell was at and rang it. Suddenly Gaara let out a yell of pain and clutched his head. The sand that was holding the guards up fell apart dropping them to the floor.

The Kazekage grinned and rang it again as Gaara let out another scream of pain as he clutched his head in agony. He could hear roaring anger going on in his head from the demon inside him.

"That's enough!" Shouted Orochimaru seeing that The Kazekage was going to do it again. The Kazekage glared at him and stopped ringing the bell. Gaara regained his composure and left the office.

"Sorry, you know how defiant children are, sometimes you need to remind them who's in charge." He said with a wicked smile. "I want you back here later Orochimaru, we'll discuss your alliance then."

"How did he do that? All he did was ring that bell around his neck." Asked Haku outside as they left the office.

"I have heard tales that long ago Monks and Priests blessed a certain number of bells that when rung, could cause painful damage to the nine tailed beasts and the vessels as well. Apparently it's true, and since Shukaku was known to be the most wild of the beasts, it does great harm to him." Said Orochimaru.

"I sensed that the man took pleasure in seeing the boy go through such pain." Mused Kimimaro.

"That's not right, and that's his son too, he doesn't seem to care about him." Frowned Haku disturbed by what happened back there.

"Don't concern yourself with Gaara and The Kazekage, there's nothing we could do even if we wanted too. We need allies now. For now Sand's business is there's, we do not get involved for now."

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, about the bell thing, I figured there would have to be a way to control a vessel for a demon so I came up with those. I've heard and had read stories where a demon or monster was controlled by the ringing of a bell. Cause Gaara is pretty unstable at times and could go psycho killing spree at any moment. But don't worry, He'll get his revenge. Review please


	17. A Deadly new Enemy

SaiyanWarrior200: Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Naruto is on another mission where he encounters a deadly enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At The Village of Sand, Orochimaru, finally done with talking with The Kazekage, prepared to head back. It had taken a couple of days to finally convince the thickheaded ruler that they should have an alliance between Oto and Suna, but at last they agreed on it, mostly because The Kazekage could get even with The Daimyo of the Land of Wind who didn't trust The Kazekage

He was skeptical at first, but The Kazekage eventually agreed to it. They had begun making plans and they would be commencing them at the upcoming Chunin exams, which was being held in Konoha.

But the more him and Haku and Kimimaro stayed in the village, the more irritated The Otokage became and less likely of keeping the Alliance with him. Personally, Orochimaru despised the man for his pigheadedness and spite that he had for his son Gaara.

They had learned of the history of Gaara, how his father had on the day of his birth had ordered the wild sand demon Shukaku sealed into him making him a vessel, sacrificing his own mother to do so. It was said that the boy's mother lived on in the sand that he used and he could often be heard talking to it. The boy was cursed to never be able to sleep for if he did, Shukaku would obtain possession of him. That was the reason why his eyes looked the way they did. Gaara's father had wanted to use him as a secret weapon to defend Suna, but Gaara was unstable and if it weren't for that bell he always wore around his neck to keep him in line, Gaara would be nearly impossible to control. He had been deemed a failure, The Kazekage had sent assassins after his own son to kill him, but none of them had succeeded, and all those who tried were killed with no remorse by the boy. Even his own uncle had attempted to kill him.

The plan was to use Gaara at the upcoming exams; if he was cooperative they would be able to succeed in their plan.

Soon The Otokage left, along with Haku and Kimimaro, preparing to head back to Oto.

"Let us go, if I spent another hour here, I believed I would go mad." He said to them as they prepared to leave.

The two nodded and begun making their way out of Suna. As they left, Haku was deep in thought.

He had seen the boy, Gaara. And he had noticed his eyes, they were filled with anger, hatred, coldness, and faintly at times, he saw loneliness in his eyes. As if he didn't have an entire friend in the whole world, or a person who would care for him. His two teammates, who were also his siblings, at times seemed to be afraid of him and never did anything that could set him off. As if they too feared him, afraid that he would attack them. Haku felt sorry for the boy, hated and feared by his village and his family for because he had something inside him that made him different than everyone else.

"Gaara is Naruto, if Naruto had gone down that path." He heard a voice and he saw Orochimaru looking at him. Apparently he had read his thoughts. "Both have experienced hatred and misjudgment just because they are different. Obviously Suna is like Konoha, they see Gaara only as a monster, instead of as a human being, just like the worms at Konoha did with Naruto."

"Although the boy looked calm, I could sense a killer's instinct within him that could be unleashed at any moment. The only time I ever felt something like that was when my clan was preparing to go to war." Mused Kimimaro. He had wondered how his skill might match up against the Sand Boy. It was an intriguing thought that passed through his head.

Haku thought back to how his father changed when he discovered his wife and son had a Kekkei Genkai, it was shocking how he had turned on them and had killed his mother and would've killed him as well if he hadn't activated his bloodline. For those who said that all fathers love their sons, they had never meet Gaara's father, who seemed to take pleasure in ringing that bell.

"It is time we head back, let us leave this place behind." Ordered Orochimaru to them.

Elsewhere at Otogakure…

Naruto was practicing his Kata, training exercises as the sun had just risen up in the village. He always got up early and trained. Even though Orochimaru wasn't here, he still continued getting up around the same time he always did and worked on his skills. Not much had happened ever since his father had left on business and he was hoping for some excitement.

"Hey! Naruto!" He stopped what he was doing and saw a certain redhead approach him.

"Figured you'd be here," Said Tayuya The Sound Kunoichi walking up to him.

"What do you want, Tayuya?" Asked Naruto to her.

"Come with me dipface, we've got a mission assigned to us by The Council, they're the ones in charge until Orochimaru-sama gets back."

Naruto nodded and went with her. When they got to the place where most Sound Nins got assigned missions they noticed they weren't alone.

Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi, The Sound Trio was there as well.

"Hey Naruto, what's up dude?" Called Zaku to him. The two had become friends during Naruto's first few days and they had often sparred and trained together.

"Good to see you Zaku," Said Naruto as they shook hands. "You guys on a mission as well?"

"Supposedly, we've been called here, we're waiting for whoever is assigning it to show up." Said Kin the longhaired girl.

"Good, you're all here." The five turned and saw Arashi Fuma enter. "Nice to see that you're all here and on time. I suppose you're all wondering why you are here."

"I don't suppose you're here to give us a day off." Said The Bandaged Nin Dosu Kinuta.

"Afraid not Dosu," Said Arashi with a smirk as he was The Sound Trio's Sensei. "I have a mission for all five of you, assigned by the council. So listen up and pay attention." He than cleared his throat and began telling them.

"We have gotten reports that traders and merchants traveling past the Valley of The End near a forest which is the boundary between us and Konoha have been attacked in the past couple of weeks. This has put a cramp on supplies being delivered to us. At first we believed it to be just be bandits, but attacks have shown the work of ninja. Most merchants are refusing to come here for fear that they and their caravans will be attacked. Your job is to find out the hiding spot of the thieves and drive them out, kill them if you must. This is a B ranked mission." He then turned to Tayuya. "Tayuya, since you have the highest rank as a member of the Sound Four you're in charge. Leave in the next hour and head towards The Valley of The End, we believe that is where they are hiding. Near the statue of The First Hokage, best of luck to you all and be careful."

Tayuya turned to the other four as Arashi left a smirk on her face. "Alright you heard him, I'm in charge of this, if you guys screw up I'll kick you're asses! Get whatever you need and meet me at the village gate in a half hour."

Later, the five Sound Nins made their way to The Valley of The End, which was the borderline between Otogakure and Konoha. Also there were two statues, one of the First Hokage of Konoha, and the other the Founder of The Uchiha Clan. Soon they came to dense woods with large trees

"Alright we're here, let's spread out and find these losers." Ordered Tayuya. "Mummy Boy! Take your teammates and go that way, Naruto and me will go this way. Keep your eyes and ears open! I'd hate to drag your corpses back so we could properly bury you guys."

Dosu nodded and him and the others went off in one direction leaving Naruto and Tayuya alone.

"Alright Naruto, you ready?" She asked him.

The boy nodded to her and leapt upwards into the trees followed by her.

The two began going through the trees keeping an eye out for any of the bandits and thieves. After going a distance Tayuya mentioned for him to stop and they did. She then turned to face him.

"Alright this is taking too much time finding these maggots, let's find them by using super hearing."

Naruto nodded catching on. "I guess so, we'd be able to find them easily if we could send chakra to our ears to increase our hearing."

"Good you're catching on, now send chakra directly to your ears and concentrate, this could damage your ear drums if you don't focus."

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and began focusing. He remained in a still position; slowly he began hearing things louder. Even the sound of a bird chirping a distance away was much louder.

"Can you sense how much your hearing has improved? That's the power that we Sound Nins possess to be able to hear things from a further distance, keep at it and don't lose your damn concentration." Ordered Tayuya to him.

Sending chakra directly to his ears, Naruto began hearing things from faraway, he could hear the wind blowing clearly, the sounds of deer running through the woods, and he could also hear the sounds of footsteps. He locked onto them and kept close.

He could sense that there were many about a half-mile away. Maybe twenty, maybe thirty, but he could sense that these were probably the bandits.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Tayuya who had her arms folded. "Did you find them?" She asked to him. He nodded and she smirked. "Alright let's go kick these losers ass out of our home."

The two headed that way and soon while staying hidden laying down in the grass came across a group of about twenty men. Each had a weapon of sort and was apparently getting ready to go out and find more people to rob. Lying on their bellies Naruto and Tayuya could see the group getting ready to march. Naruto could also faintly see Dosu and the others in the trees keeping hidden. He pointed them out to here and she nodded in approval.

"There they are, and there's five more hidden in the trees as guards." Mused Tayuya scouting the area. She had a keen eye and could spot the hidden ones who each had a bow and arrow. She turned to him and began making a plan. "Here's what we'll do, I want you to distract them, throw rocks and sticks or whatever shit you got to distract them. I'm gonna go up over to that tree and summon my Doki, the morons won't know what hit them, especially if those three decide to attack as well."

Naruto nodded his head. "Good luck Tayuya, and be careful."

Tayuya smiled at him full of confidence and getting on her knees hidden in the long grass began to crawl her way towards a tree. Keeping hidden she got to it and began to make her way up.

One of the archers, who was keeping an eye out suddenly saw a strange sight, a girl was climbing up a tree he was near. She then reached a branch that was strong enough to support her and sat down on it her back to him twenty feet away. Smirking the archer got out an arrow and laced it and prepared to fire at the unwitting target.

Suddenly a hand clasped around his mouth and a kunai was pressed against his throat, a slash across it and he passed away quietly without making a sound. Behind him his killer was a longhaired girl with a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Getting sloppy Tayuya," She called out quietly to the redhead who smirked.

"I knew he was there, I was just waiting for the idiot to make a move."

"Is the show about to start? Zaku and Dosu are ready as well." Asked Kin to her.

"Yeah, Naruto should be starting right about now." Said Tayuya as she got out her flute and put it to her lips.

Naruto down below got up on all fours and grabbed a rock, stealthily he then threw it right among the midst of the bandits, and startling some of them who nearly attacked each other. Smirking he ran on all fours and picked up a stick and threw it as well hitting one in the head. He than ran back in the opposite direction throwing sticks and stones among them and making animal sounds doing so confusing them. The archers in the trees were shooting blindly and he couldn't help but chuckle at them.

As he was about to reach another rock to throw an arrow nearly got his hand, he foolishly leapt up exposing himself. The archers called out and the ground bandits saw him and prepared to charge. Naruto cursed and drew a kunai as they charged him drawing their swords, axes, and lances.

Suddenly they were blown away by a large burst of wind and Naruto smiled and turned his head and saw Zaku his palms opened Air Cutters ready as he fired another burst at them.

Dosu who had been watching the scene leapt down and drew his melody arm and threw a punch, he missed but he did so on purpose as he activated it and caused the bandits to become disoriented and dizzy.

A group of bandits were suddenly struck by needles in their arms, they looked and saw bells attached to them and a ringing noise came from them causing head trauma and knocking them out. Kin smirked and threw another pair of needles.

Tayuya then began playing a tune on her flute instead of calling forth her Doki instead playing a genjutsu. The group could then see the bandits fighting amongst themselves as Tayuya had used an Illusion genjutsu that made the bandits fight each other.

Naruto dealt a kick to one of them and making Bushins easily defeated them. Soon they were all defeated. "Well that was easy," Said Zaku with a smirk looking at their fallen foes.

"Who dares attack our men?" Shouted a voice and they turned around and Naruto saw two familiar figures approach

"The Demon Brothers!" He said out loud.

Meizu and Gozu looked at him a bit confused, as they had never seen him before, well they had but he looked different then. But it was eventually replaced by confident looks hidden behind their masks.

"So you know our name? That's a bit surprising, but after our glorious escape from prison which would be told for years I guess we are becoming famous." Said Gozu confidently.

"What are you scumbags doing here, this is Oto territory, go back to were you belong!" Ordered Tayuya to the brothers.

"I don't think so broad, we have been having great success attacking caravans and robbing merchants of their goods. And since you've dealt with our men we shall kill you for that!" Snarled Meizu readying his claws.

"Bring it on you assholes!" Shouted Tayuya as they got into a stance.

Gozu smirked and readied his claws as well "Let's show them brother! What The?!"

Suddenly a red flash blinded them all and they heard the sound of blade entering flesh and a scream of pain.

"Who did that?!" Shouted Gozu his eyes then widened in shock and horror at what he saw.

A tall figure, wearing red pants with a red and black kimono had appeared. He wore a hooded veil that covered his face and in his left arm being held up by a bladed gauntlet was Meizu. Meizu let out a cry of pain before he died.

"You…You killed my brother! I'll tear you limb from limb!" Shouted Gozu as he charged him full of fury as he prepared to skewer him.

Suddenly the figure appeared behind him and stabbed him through the shoulder blades shocking Naruto and the rest at what he did and how he did it so easily. The man then stabbed him through the heart killing him as well.

The man then turned to look at well and they got into a defensive stance in case he should attack them as well. They could see dark red eyes peering behind his veil at them. On each arm he wore a gauntlet that had a long slender blade. He then began to walk away not giving them a second glance.

"Hey! Wait a minute, who the hell do you think you are?!" Shouted Zaku at him. The man stopped and turned to look at them.

"What makes you think you can just barge right in here and took care of our mission. Answer me!" Shouted Zaku

"Zaku keep your mouth shut!" Ordered Dosu to him. The boy growled at the mysterious ninja and Naruto thought that Zaku might be in trouble if he didn't keep quiet, as Zaku was known for not thinking with his head at times

"I was testing myself, apparently the two fools didn't see me up in the trees and were too busy talking to you. I suppose I should thank you for making my job easier. I was planning on killing all of them but you did me a favor, of course I would've preferred to fight them all." Said The Mystery Ninja.

Naruto scanned the boy who was about sixteen years of age and about Kimimaro's height. He knew that he was strong he held himself with confidence, not of that of a arrogant upstart, but of a ninja who had seen been in a lot of fights and had never lost.

"Mind telling us who exactly you are you freak?" Muttered Tayuya to him.

The ninja smirked behind his veil that covered his face. "I don't give my name to trash."

"What did you say?!"

The ninja then faced them. "Though I suppose if you're so interested in my name you could fight me, as I haven't even gotten warmed up."

"Heh, bring it on!" Said Zaku full of confidence.

"Not you, him." Said the Ninja pointing at Naruto, which surprised him.

"You want me to fight you?"

"That is right, fight me and if you're a good enough challenge, I'll give you my name. Though if you're afraid you can hide behind the idiot boy and let him fight for you."

Naruto scowled and stepped forward. "I ain't afraid of anything! Your on!"

"Naruto!" He turned and looked at Tayuya. "Be careful, I'm sure that you can sense that this weirdo's dangerous. You don't know what he's capable of."

Naruto nodded and walked forward and got into a fighting stance, the ninja get into one as well and silence came across them all as the two prepared to fight.

The Ninja striked first moving quickly and seemingly like a blur to him appearing in front of Naruto prepared to stab him with his bladed gauntlets. Naruto just at the brink of time leaned back away from the blade but wasn't quick enough to avoid it fully as his adversary managed to get a small cut appeared on his face.

Naruto leapt back and brushed his hand against his face; he saw blood on his fingertips from the cut. Eight seconds into the fight and he was already bleeding not a good sign of things to come.

The ninja charged him with began attempting to slash him with his gauntlets. Naruto pulled out a pair of kunai and threw them at him, he deflected them and leapt up and went for a diving kick at him. Naruto moved at the last split second as the man was unbelievable quick and hard to keep up with his movements so fast and precise.

Naruto grabbed him by his shoulders and leapt over him prepared to toss him but the ninja held his ground and tossed him off of him. Naruto landed on the ground but quickly got back on his feet seeing him prepare to do hand jutsus.

A fireball was shot at him and Naruto quickly did hand jutsus of his own. "Oto Shouheki no Jutsu!" A barrier formed in front of him and blocked out the fireball but Naruto saw him do more and did another Jutsu.

This time Dozens of Shurikens were hurled at him, Naruto winced and went to cover himself up the best he could as they came at him. They cut through his outfit leaving scratches and marks on him.

"_If you do not start fighting seriously this ninja will kill you!"_ Shouted a voice in his head warning him. He winced and uncovered himself and saw the Ninja charge him he quickly did hand jutsus and went for his signature Jutsu.

"Oto Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Dozens of Bushins appeared and encircled the ninja who looked around. The ninja nodded his head impressed.

"Not bad using Bushins to protect yourself but let's see you handle this!" He said as he pulled out a summoning scroll, activating it, his gauntlets disappeared and he now wielded a katana, swinging it he then charged right into the fray. The Bushins went to attack him but he easily sliced them apart with his sword darting from here to there. Although the Sonic Boom that they did when they were defeated, stunned him he quickly recovered from it and within a matter of minutes had defeated all of them. He then sheathed his katana.

"Damn! The guy's good, he definitely knows what he's doing." Mused Naruto wondering how he's suppose to defeat this unknown ninja.

"This is all too easy, a pitiful opponent you are, and I hoped you would at least be a challenge." Taunted the Ninja to him

Naruto responded by doing hand symbols and casting a Jutsu taught to him by his father. He then let loose a powerful shrieking noise right at him. This caught him off guard and Naruto charged him and went into a series of strikes. The ninja recovered blocked the strikes and dodged them narrowly. He then leapt backwards into a flip kick and caught Naruto right in the jaw. The unexpected attack sent Naruto sailing across the air and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Naruto!" Shouted Tayuya from the sidelines as she was watched on with the rest. "C'mon dammit, do something, kick this loser's ass!" She said to herself.

"C'mon man, show this jerkass he isn't that tough." Muttered Zaku. The four were ready to intervene as they could tell Naruto needed help.

Naruto got to his knees and rubbed his jaw. There had to be a way to get at least a hit in on this guy.

Suddenly the ninja appeared before him and prepared to deal a devastating punch aimed right at him.

It seemed then that time slowed down as the fist neared him. For a split second time seemed to freeze.

Then instead of him finishing off his foe, the ninja saw to his surprise that the boy not only blocked but also had grabbed his fist stopping it completely. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. No one had done that before.

Naruto then rose to his feet clutching the man's fist in his hand and he saw instead of Naruto's blue eyes, where instead cold merciless red eyes that promised torture and death. And He also saw claw marks starting to form and fangs appearing on the boy's face. He attempted to wrench his hand free but he couldn't has Naruto grasped it tightly and the ninja was stunned that he couldn't get free. He struck him across the face with his other hand but the boy wasn't fazed by it!

Naruto let out a primal growl and twisted his hand causing the ninja to grunt. He then let go and with a great burst of power shoved him back causing him to lose his balance.

His eyes then widened as Naruto charged him murder in his eyes. He leapt backwards but Naruto was right after him at times running on all fours like a fox! What was happening here? How could this boy change so drastically so quickly?

"What's happening to Naruto?" Asked Kin not understanding.

"I don't know but I'm liking it, get him Naruto!" Shouted Zaku cheering him on.

Tayuya remained quiet, she had read old books about demons and how when a vessel used a tailed beasts power they would gain some of the characteristics of them. Was that what was happening to Naruto?

"I'll kill you!!" Shouted Naruto slicing at him with a claw that cut through his robe. The ninja backed away as quickly as he could trying to understand what was happening, the boy was quicker, stronger, and much more vicious than he was just moments ago! And it seemed like an aura of burning red chakra was forming around him. He could barely read his attacks and couldn't tell what Naruto was planning on next.

Naruto chased after him his eyes full of fury as he attempted to attack him. Each time he narrowly got him and any attacks that were done to him he shrugged off not feeling anything, all that mattered was defeating this ninja.

Confusion and not understanding what was happening filled the ninja's eyes as the boy was a deadly threat now and any attack he did it seemed as if the boy didn't even felt! The Ninja had fought many opponents before but none as unpredictable as this he thought to himself as they went up into the trees leaping from branch to branch

The ninja as they were leaping through the trees suddenly lost his balance and left himself open to attack, and Naruto struck him right across the face with a hard powerful punch that sent him to the ground landing hard.

The Ninja laid there dazed and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Naruto dive out of the trees claws bared planning on skewering him. He narrowly got out of the way and quickly leapt up the trees planning on escaping fearful of the boy. He quickly disappeared into the woods.

"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!" Shouted Naruto in fury as he prepared to go after him when suddenly he was trapped by something, he looked and saw a pair of Tayuya's Doki had trapped him using the snakes they had in their mouths to bind him. He thrashed about wildly trying to escape from them when he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto it's over! He's gone! Calm down Dammit!" Remembering that voice he then turned his head and saw Tayuya who had stopped him. Slowly his eyes turned back and his features returned to normal.

"Ta-Tayuya?" He asked softly. Seeing that he was now under control she dismissed her Doki who dropped him to the ground.

"Finally, I thought you wouldn't snap out of it." She said with a sigh as the group walked towards him.

"What just happened? What did you do?" Said Dosu to him.

"I…I don't know, I just got all frustrated and angry that I couldn't beat him and next thing I know I'm acting like that." Answered Naruto.

"Heh, well whatever it was that ninja left with his tail in between his legs. Way to go Naruto!" Congratulated Zaku to him.

"Don't bet on it." Said a voice. All five turned their head and saw that the ninja had returned! Each went to a fighting stance but he didn't seem to want to fight.

"Lay off," He said and then looked at Naruto. "Not bad kid, it's been a long yime since I've been striked. You're the first to do so."

"What do you want now?"

"Remember what I said? If you could provide a good challenge for me, I'll tell you my name."

"Well what's your name then."

The Ninja reached up to his hooded veil and removed it exposing his face. Short black hair appeared and his face was covered primarily in red paint with white kanji painted on as well.

"Muta Daidouji, remember it, for we shall meet again." With that the mysterious ninja disappeared in a blur of smoke.

Naruto frowned as he left. Something told him that he'd be trouble later on.

With Orochimaru…

Orochimaru and the others were in Fire Country and would soon be back in Sound. But along the way Orochimaru told them to stop and they took a detour which brought them to a cave.

He turned to face them and speak. "Of us all I am the only one allowed to enter here, for I am the only one who can summon snakes and only those who can are allowed entry. Wait here I shall not be long." He then entered the cave leaving Haku and Kimimaro behind.

The cave was dark and a person could easily get lost in there. But Orochimaru knew the cave like the back of his own hand and soon came to an altar. A statue of Manda, Lord of the Snakes was present and the room was light as if by some otherworldly power. Fine jewelry and gold sculpted to resemble the types of snakes in the world from pythons to anacondas littered the altar but Orochimaru paid them no heed. He walked towards the altar and saw resting places for swords. One was empty but the other still contained its blade. The empty one that once held a sword had been taken by the man during his youth.

This place was The Cave of Snakes; one of three mystical caves that only those who could summon Snakes, Toads, or Slugs, there of course was one for those who used Slugs or Toads hidden across the world but he had discovered this one twenty years ago.

He reached towards the blade and gingerly picked it up, he checked it and could tell that it was a fine sword beautifully crafted, a perfect weapon.

Taking it with him he exited the cave and left with Haku and Kimimaro.

A/N: And we stop, I sure you know who's getting the sword. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review. As for Muta, you'll definitely see more of him as Naruto has gotten himself a rival. But where's he from? Next chapter time has passed and Naruto is faced with a choice to represent Sound in the upcoming Chunin exams, but that means going back to Konoha. Later.


	18. Back to The Leaf Village

SaiyanWarrior200: Next Chapter of A Father's Wrath, time has passed and with the Chunin Exams approaching, Naruto makes a choice as to go back to Konoha and represent Sound.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At a village in Water country at nightfall, guards were on patrol. The village was a submerged one with the entire town being connected by waterways. The only way to travel through it was by bridge or by boat. Water Nins walking across bridges kept a keen eye out for any trespassers, there were rumors that three mysterious Nins bearing headbands that had a Sound note on them had been seen. Water wasn't known for tolerating outsiders so they were determined to find them.

Walking past a boat one of the guards stopped and peered into the water scanning for any thing unusual in it. A boat was nearby and so were a couple of reeds grown nearby. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he continued his patrol.

After he had gotten far enough so he wouldn't hear anything bubbles started to form on the surface. A few at first and then more appeared. Three of the reeds started to move away from the boat and near a walkway.

Suddenly three figures emerged from the water, soaking wet, as they had remained hidden underwater and used the reeds to breathe through. Getting onto ground the three had water dripping all over them. They were two boys and one girl and each kept a lookout for patrolmen.

"Man, I never thought we would get out of there!" Exclaimed Naruto the boy drenched to the bone as he shook it off.

"Yeah, it looked like we were could've spent the rest of our lives as fishpeople." Joked Haku half heartily getting a reed out of his hair.

"Very funny, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in that shit." Muttered Tayuya not amused.

The three had been sent to Water country to retrieve a scroll that Orochimaru had wanted. It was said to contain powerful jutsu, and the three had entered Wave keeping a low profile and making sure to watch their steps. They had don disguises when they first entered the village appearing as civilians and when night came they began to do their job.

"The sooner we get out of here the better I'm sick of this place!" Growled Tayuya while her teammates chuckled.

While laughing Naruto then noticed something about the way she appeared. Being in the water for so long had caused their clothes to stick to them especially Tayuya's. It was then that he noticed that she had a very curvy body what with the way her clothes stuck to her. Also her red hair, which was wet, seemed to have an extra shine to it. She looked rather pretty.

Naruto quickly turned his head away a small blush threatening to show itself. He was too young to be looking at her like that.

"Well let's get this job done. You guys ready?" Asked Haku.

The two nodded and the three began making their way. Keeping out of the light and staying on top of the buildings the three soon came to a building. Entering via a secret passage they avoided guards and soon came to a room that appeared to be some sort of aquarium. All types of fish swam in the tanks including fresh water and salt water. There were even a few sharks in there as well.

"You ugly bastard, you don't look so tough." Said Tayuya to a tiger shark that watched them.

"Easy to say when you're behind thick impenetrable glass." Said Naruto

"That's why I'm saying it, now let's go."

The three exited the room, soon came to a room that had a pedestal in the center, and on it a scroll.

"Heh, too easy." Said Tayuya as she prepared to go get it. She was suddenly stopped by Haku who put his hand in front of her cutting her off.

"Too easy. Something's not right here." He then reached down and ran his fingers through the floor. Sensing that something wasn't right he pressed his foot down on it.

That part of the floor gave way and they could see pale green water down below, also they could see a fin at the surface swimming, a fin of a Great White Shark.

"Well, that would've sucked." Muttered Naruto. "How the heck do we get across without falling down there?"

"Let me try something," Said Haku as he noticed a part of the floor that was of different color parts of it were brown while the rest where red. Using his bloodline ability he formed an ice ball in his hand and threw it there on the brown part. The ball landed on the floor and it held firmly.

"So we can only go on the areas that are brown? Heh, stand back and leave it to me boys." Said Tayuya.

"Tayuya," Said Naruto suddenly.

"What?" She replied a bit annoyed that he interrupted her

"Be careful, and don't try anything risky."

Tayuya flashed a grin of confidence and leapt across landing on the brown area, it held firmly and she began leaping across from brown area to the next making her way to the scroll. The boys each took a deep breath when it appeared she would miss but she did it gracefully. Avoiding the red areas that would've sent her plummeting to her death she soon was near the scroll.

But all the areas around it were red, but that didn't stop her. She leapt towards the wall and using her chakra managed to stay on it and crawl her way upwards and was above the scroll and then with a final drop she landed on the pedestal and grabbed the scroll.

"Piece of cake!" She shouted with a smile clutching her prize.

"Good job Tayuya, now can you get back over here?" Asked Haku to her.

Tayuya smirked and pulled out her flute deciding to showoff a bit. She summoned one of her Doki's and instructed it to toss her across back to the other side where Naruto and Haku was.

"Here I come guys, make room!"

Naruto sensing that something bad was about to happen shouted. "Tayuya! Wait! Don't!"

Too late, The Doki tossed her across the room and it appeared that she would make the distance, Naruto and Haku backed up to give it a landing zone. But when she landed her left foot wasn't able to secure itself on the narrow floor that lead to the shark tank. Losing her balance she struggled to stay afoot and waved her arms in the air trying to regain control. She started to fall backwards and she let out a gasp of fear.

Naruto thinking quickly grabbed her and pulled her back using all his strength. The two collapsed on the floor her on top of him and she was visibly shaken.

When Naruto saw her eyes the boy saw for the first time fear in her eyes. If, If he hadn't had grabbed her, she would've plummeted to the shark tank below and to her death. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

The girl he expected to demand him to let go of her and call him a pervert but she did no such thing, instead she pressed her head against his chest her arms wrapped around him holding on for dear life. As if she was afraid of letting go.

"Tayuya! Naruto! Are you two alright?!" Shouted Haku as he got to them.

"Y-Yeah, we're o-okay." Stuttered out Naruto.

The two got up and tried to act as if everything was okay. Naruto noticed that Tayuya had quickly gone back to her previous self but she was still shaken up.

"Well thanks for grabbing me, but I would've been alright jerkass." She said with a huff turning around.

Naruto smiled. "You're welcome Tayuya-chan."

The flute player tossed the scroll up and mentioned outside. "Let's get out of here, we've done all we came to do."

Haku watching hid his smile seeing what had happened. Something was up between the two, and he found it quite amusing.

The three exited the building avoiding guards and were outside, they saw a gondola and a man wearing a traditional straw hat. The three neared the boat and the man lifted his head as they approached

"I require payment to transport you, do you have it?"

Naruto smiled and held out the scroll. "Will this cover our expenses?"

The figure smiled and revealed his golden eyes beneath his hat. "Yes, it will be more than enough for it." Orochimaru replied as he took the scroll. "Well done, your mission is a success, get in all of you we shall head back now."

The three got in and he began stroking the gondola taking it to an exit that would lead them out of the village.

With the mission behind them, Team Oto the Official name of the team made their way back to Otogakure. By the time The Water Nins realized the scroll had been stolen, they were long gone.

"So, I take it none of you were spotted?" Orochimaru said to them the next morning.

"No, we did it flawlessly, we had a little trouble with the traps around the scroll but other than that we did it perfectly." Said Haku.

"Yeah, well I did all the work while you two bozos did nothing." Muttered Tayuya crossing her arms.

"I seem to recall Naruto saving your skin at the end Tayuya." Countered Haku with a knowing smile.

Tayuya seeing it scoffed at him. "Screw you Femboy."

"Sensei," Said Naruto, Orochimaru turned to look at his son.

"Is something the matter Naruto?"

"No…it's nothing. Let's keep going." Orochimaru shrugged and dropped it at that as they continued on their way.

Once back in Oto, The three were given a day off and each spent it their own way. Naruto was hanging out with Zaku.

"Man can you believe in just two weeks, The Chunin Exams will be held?" Said the spiky haired boy to him.

"Two weeks, that's how long it is." Said Naruto a bit surprised

"Hell yeah, Dosu, Kin, and Me we're going to kick ass there at Konoha and become Chunin's. Those losers won't know what hit them." He replied full of confidence.

"Wow, I bet you're really looking forward to it." Naruto replied. It then dawned upon him that he had been in Oto for nearly two months and he was amazed that he had been here for so long. It was surprising how the place felt more like home in such a short time than it did in twelve years at Konoha.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you ask Orochimaru-sama if your team can go, you're a strong guy, heh maybe not as strong as me, but I'm sure if you asked him to, you, Haku, and that Tayuya chick will be able to go.

Naruto thought about it, going to the Chunin exams would be great, as he had improved a lot since he got here as his strength had increased and he had learned a lot here but if it meant going back to Konoha, he wasn't so sure. What if they recognized him? Wouldn't they attempt to kill him, as he was by their standards a missing nin and not to mention the vessel for Kyuubi. What if they still treated him the same way like they did before?

"I, I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"Well no pressure dude, if you don't want to, you don't have to go. You can go to the next one, of course by then I'll be Chunin." Said Zaku.

"Always full of confidence aren't you Zaku?" Said Naruto with a small smile to his friend.

Tayuya was by herself practicing her flute playing skills although she didn't really need practice, she was thinking back to what happened, she had almost fallen to her death, if Naruto hadn't grabbed her, she would've been a meal for that shark.

She, she remembered looking into the boys eyes as they were sprawled across the floor, his blue eyes were full of concern, concern for her, that was something she rarely saw in a person's eyes when they looked at her.

Sure, The rest of The Sound Four were her teammates and friends if you could call them that, but she was a loner, she didn't really want people to care for her, thinking that if you cared for someone they would just get in your way. But when she saw the boy's eyes, she saw warmth and concern for her. Some ninjas would try to take advantage of her in her situation but not Naruto she could tell, he was an honest boy and she could read him like a book, but at times the pages would be scattered.

She stopped her playing and sighed, what on earth happened back there?

The next day Naruto was practicing swordplay with Orochimaru, each had a wooden sword that both used so the other wouldn't be in danger. When Orochimaru got back from Suna, he began teaching him about using a sword as a weapon, the boy at first had no idea how to use it properly but he was a fast learner and was quickly advancing.

Naruto dodged a swipe and thrusted his sword at him, it got knocked up and he immediately ducked his head avoiding a slash that if they were using real swords, would've cut off his head.

Naruto than went into the straight sword style using thrusts and pokes aiming for Orochimaru's knees trying to keep him off balance. Orochimaru parried expertly and kept mentioning for him to stay offensive when he had the chance.

Naruto batted his wooden sword against his trying to knock it out of his grasp, Orochimaru then stabbed at him but instead of going for a slash he feinted and turned it into a thrust. Naruto dodged it not falling for it. He then went for a downward thrust at his legs, which Orochimaru went to block.

But at the last split second Naruto changed the direction of the blade and twisted it upwards using his own feint to do a glancing blow right across his ribcage.

Both immediately stopped what they were doing and the two looked at each other. That was the first time that Naruto had been able to hit him.

Orochimaru looked at him and his expression turned into a smirk. "It took you three weeks of training but you finally managed to get a hit on your old man." He said as he dropped his weapon.

Naruto dropped his as well. "Um…Otousan? I was wondering, the Chunin Exams are being held soon right?"

"That they are,"

"I was wondering if, me and the others would be able to go represent Sound." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at that, which was the first mention from Naruto. "I know that if I go there I could get found out and some might recognize me, but I want to go, I want to go back to Konoha, I know it's a risk for me to go but I'm willing to take it. I want to show them that they were wrong; that I'm not a boneheaded loser and that I'm as good if not better than any of them."

Orochimaru allowed a smile to grace his face. "I myself was wondering if you wanted to go, I know that you have improved, to me, nothing would make me happier than seeing you defeat those so called elite worms and show them that they are not as great as they think they are."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Does that mean we can go?"

"That is correct."

Naruto smiled and raised his fist up in victory as he let out a laugh.

"Alright calm down, there's something I want to give you, follow me."

Naruto followed him to his office and Orochimaru made a cut of blood on his finger and did hand symbols. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Manda arise!"

A large purple snake appeared in the room, he scanned the room and soon rested its gaze on Naruto who stared in awe.

"Orochimaru why have you summoned me?" Demanded the snake

"Naruto, this is Manda, the Lord of Snakes, he is giving you a summoning contract."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at that, he would be able to use summoning Jutsu?

"Hmph, the boy is still young, but I can sense power within him." Mused Manda

"Of course he is, he is my son after all."

"Ha! What woman allowed herself to bear your child? Never mind, child take these." Manda summoned a contract which appeared in front of Naruto and so did a pen and dagger. "Sign your name in blood and you shall be able to summon my kind."

Naruto did so as he made a cut across his hand and signed his name. "There it is done, my followers are use to command. Now release me Orochimaru."

Orochimaru did so. "There now you too can summon snakes, but that's not all I am giving you." He reached towards his desk and opened up a drawer and pulled out a blade in a sheath. It was the sword that he had taken from the cave and he was giving it to his son. "You have grown much Naruto, and it is time you have had a proper blade, this is a Kusanagi, similar to the blade I use." He handed the weapon to Naruto who delicately took it and unsheathed it and stared at the fine sword. "Took it, feel its power, for it is yours."

Naruto stared at him and bowed graciously. "T-Thank you Otousan,"

"Now then, prepare yourself, we head to Konoha in ten days."

Naruto nodded and sheathed his sword and left.

At an unknown location…

A blue haired woman calmly walked through an underground chamber, there were six cells and inside each one was a deadly occupant.

In the first she peered was a user of Taijutsu who had mastered twenty different styles of Martial Arts. He was about seventeen and had a shaved head and wore blue armor and had short pants. He switched from The Snake style of fighting to The Crane, The Crab, and The Tiger among others. He threw up platters and leapt up and quicker than the eye could follow shattered them all. Nodding as she watched she opened up the door. Seeing it open he came forth and bowed.

The next contained a brownish blonde haired figure; target dummies were in his room. He opened up his palms and fire came forth from them, he then threw them at the dummies causing them to burst into flames. He was a fire jutsu specialist and at times he set the entire room ablaze. Hearing his door open he too exited it and followed her.

The third was a hideous figure who wore a mask that resembled a demon to cover his face, he had tremendous upper body strength and as he growled she saw the scars that covered him. Feeling that he would make a great addition she unlocked the door and with a snarl he come out.

The fourth was darting around from place to place with great speed, at times it seemed that there was four of him at once, suddenly he disappeared and the woman looked around for where he had gone. Suddenly he appeared right in front of her nearly startling her as he was on the wall hanging upside down. Frowning she unlocked his door and he leapt down and joined the group.

The fifth room held a familiar red robed figure, he wore his hooded veil and was using his katana to slice apart target dummies, at times he switched to different weapons that he summoned. When his door opened he didn't join the others instead focusing on fighting.

"Muta Daidouji!" Shouted the woman. He stopped what he was doing knowing not to do so would mean consequences and he calmly joined up with the rest.

The final room contained a tall muscular figure twenty-two years of age and the group could feel a deadly vibe coming from him. On his back was a tattoo of the order of Jashin signifying him as a member of that sadistic cult. Black hair that he had in a ponytail, with hands strong enough to crush solid stone he was an imposing figure. Hearing his door unlock he turned he his cold eyes which seemed lifeless and soulless locked it seemed into a permanent glare consumed them all as he exited his chamber.

Looking over them the blue haired woman known as Konan began to talk. Each one was a deadly foe and an agent of Akatsuki. "I have a mission for you six, as you should all know, the Chunin exams will be held soon. Our leader has a job for you all. Look at this."

She held out a picture that had a photo of a blue-eyed blonde boy with marks across his face. He was with a pink haired girl and a raven-haired boy. "This is the vessel for the nine tailed fox, he currently lives in Konoha and from what we know should enter the exams."

Muta glancing at the photo felt as if he had seen the boy before but he couldn't quite place it.

"While we would rather send in a two man team to get him, we feel that it is too risky to send them in. So instead you six will divide into two teams of three, you will enter the exams under the guise as Rain nins. Once you have discovered the boy, capture him and bring him back here. Failure will not be tolerated." Konan then turned to the follower of Jashin. "You are in charge, now go, and bring him back!"

The six exited the chamber and soon reached the surface. They then exited Amegakure the base of operations of Akatsuki and began heading towards Konoha and The Chunin Exams as they begun their mission.

To find and capture the boy that contained the Kyuubi…

A/N: Uh Oh, this cannot be good, I told you you'd see more of Muta. Next time, Naruto heads back to Konoha and a reunion of sorts is held. Gaara is meet, and so are The Rookie Nine. But with Six mysterious and deadly ninjas gunning for him, Naruto maybe in over his head. Review Please.


	19. Reunions and Hidden Danger

Next Chapter of A Father's Wrath, now heading to The Chunin Exams, Naruto heads back to Konoha, where he meets old faces, new adversaries, and a deadly threat from six ninjas who are after him.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, the Ocs are.

Massacre…that would be what could describe the area, bodies littered the ground, some missing body parts, all of them badly mauled. A caravan that had been making the trip to Konoha from Iwa had suddenly come under attack. The merchants and The Ninjas who had accompanied them as bodyguards were all killed. The only survivors were horses that had broken free from the wagon and ran off in terror. The wagon was set in flames the ones who attacked it not caring for what was inside it set it ablaze. Burn marks covered some of the ninjas and all of them the merchants as well had a look of horror on their lifeless faces.

Six figures overlooked the carnage; one of them was kneeling in a prayer like position to his God.

"Heh, I was hoping for at least some excitement, that was no fun." Said a figure. He had brownish blonde hair; he wore a dark brown shirt with a vest and black pants. He had reddish brown face paint covering his eyes and nose. Casually he tossed a fireball that he had made in the air. He then threw it at one of the corpses setting it ablaze. "Burn Baby Burn." He said with a cackle.

"Enough Shinjiro, we should be in Konoha by now, we are falling behind." Said Yujo Shouhei, a martial artist who had mastered multiple forms of fighting to his companion. Forsaking weapons seeing them as cowardly, his whole body was his weapon. He had a shaved head and wore light blue armor along with shorts. A helmet topped his head "Though we did need the exercise."

"As long as we kill more of these maggots, I don't care when we get there!" Snarled a hooded figure wearing a cloak. He had a mask covering his face shaped like a demon. Scars lined his body and he had an axe at his side. He was known for his ferocity and intense hatred of everything, he hated his companions, and he hated himself most of all for what had happened to him.

The fourth of the group rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wore a dark blue traditional shinobi outfit that covered his whole body lined with white linings and a yellow mask to cover his mouth, a red scarf wrapped around his neck and he carried sickles, curved blades that he used to cut his enemies throat. He was simply referred to as Hanzo the same name of the one who gave the Legendary Sannin their title, a master at stealth attacks and assassination and so deceptively quick, it was said that when he was at full speed there were four of him.

"We should get there soon, I'm interested in who we fight before we nab the boy." Said Muta Daidouji, The Second in Command, he was skilled in weapons and ninjutsu as well. He became an agent of Akatsuki so that he could fight strong opponents. A part of him wondered if the boy who he fought a month ago would be there, he longed to avenge that embarrassing retreat he had.

During their journey to Konoha, they stumbled across a caravan, the six then decided to have some fun and attacked and killed them all. Now they were ready to continue their journey.

"Quiet," Said The Figure who finished his prayer. He stood up and turned his eyes at them. And even the fierce Tsuchigumo couldn't look at those soulless eyes for more than a minute without becoming unnerved.

Keiji Sosano, like the Akatsuki member Hidan who had discovered him during a raid on a village, was a member of the sadistic cult Jashin. He was a tall muscular figure with black hair in a ponytail. He wore dark clothing lined with purple symbols. He also wore a ring that had the symbol of Jashin on it, similar to the one that was tattooed on his back He possessed a fierce power, unlike Hidan he didn't curse nor was he immortal but he had a coldness, a dark wickedness that scared many adversaries, he was the leader of the six. He wielded a mace but was known for occult powers that he used. His most noticeable features were his eyes that were soulless and devoid of life.

He glared at his companions, the six of them were sent to retrieve a boy, the boy who contained the nine tailed fox, they were to get him and bring him back to Amegakure, and much to his annoyance Konan had told him to bring the boy back unharmed.

Each one was a powerful foe; skilled in his craft, from the Pyro Shunjiro to the Violent Tsuchigumo, each could be a deadly enemy to have. Each had joined Akatsuki for his own reasons.

They were divided into two teams, one contained, Keiji,Tsuchigumo, and Shunjiro. While the other had Muta, Hanzo, and Yujo.

Keiji then roared suddenly startling them. " We have wasted too much time on these worms! Let's move!"

And at that the six than began running, at a fast pace Judas in the lead, as they went through the plains that would lead them to Konoha.

And their target…

At the woods near Konoha…

Seven figures ran through the woods nearing their destination, led by the man in front each thought about what was in store.

Darting through the trees, each only looking like a shadow, an average person would not think of them as anything except the wind blowing.

Suddenly at a hill that overlooked Konoha, each one stopped and looked out at their destination.

One of them was a man who had brown hair in a topknot, he wore a Jonin vest and had yellow eyes, at his side was a black haired boy, who wore a gray bandana to cover up the lower part of his face as a safety measure. Looking at the boy the Jonin rolled his eyes in disgust at the fact that his son had to cover his face.

The Jonin was in fact Orochimaru under the guise of a Jutsu to hide his features, and the boy was Naruto. Taking extra caution Naruto had gotten a disguise and made up a name just in cause anyone recognized him. The bandana hid the whisker marks on his face.

Although he knew that he himself could never get inside Konoha what with his reputation looking like himself so he don the guise of a Jonin, he was upset that Naruto had to hide himself from the fools.

Looking over at the six, Naruto, Haku, and Tayuya, Team Oto. And Dosu, Zaku, and Kin, The Sound Trio he then motioned for them to follow him as they prepared to enter Konoha.

Once there they went to register for the exams.

"And what is your name?" Said the man to Naruto so he could register.

"…Raidou, Raidou Asakura." He said using the name that he made up as he told him.

Once done they were told to report to the building that would have the first part of the exams in three days.

"We shall be having light training the next couple of days, you are free to go do whatever you want just stay out of trouble, though if you can send the leaf Genins a message not to doubt us." Said Orochimaru who then left them.

Naruto and Haku decided to go for a walk; along the way they stopped at a bridge and began to talk.

"So this is where you grew up Naruto, I mean Raidou?" Asked Haku, the boy had removed a mask that he was wearing; he was a plain mask that had eyeholes for him to see through.

"Yeah, the place doesn't bring back good memories though." Replied Naruto

"I can tell, most people here have arrogance, this is my first time here but I can sense that although it looks peaceful and like a calm stream, there is more to it as if they believe themselves superior."

"I got that a lot, it's funny that they say Konoha is a place of peace where people aren't judged, yet nearly everyone here has a huge ego."

The two boys began talking, wondering what was in store for them.

Unknown to either of them they were being seen via through a crystal ball, the figure watched as the two figures talked to one another.

Sarutobi mused and stroked his chin with his hand. The two boys were very interesting; one appeared to look like a girl as he had a feminine appearance. The other though he couldn't see his face fully because of a bandana to cover it, appeared familiar. For a moment he would've sworn that was Naruto.

But the boy's eyes were different, they were blue and a bit slanted, his hair was black and long. His skin was pale too, for a moment he thought that he was staring into the past as he looked like his prize student when he was a boy.

The boy had a sound headband that new village that was once known as Rice, The Land of Sound, strapped across his forehead. His eyes he noticed were his most noticeable feature.

They had innocence in them, also intelligence and determination as well. The boy felt uncomfortable to be here it seemed like. As if he was hiding something. Sarutobi frowned at that as the boy readjusted his bandana.

Something told him that he should keep an eye on him.

Orochimaru in disguise was at the carved faces of the past Hokages, glaring at them his gaze lingered particularly at the one of The Yondaime.

"I'm assume in Hell you're proud of yourself, for taking Naruto away from me and Kushina and using my son as a vessel of Kyuubi and while he gets mistreated and harmed and forcing me into exile, whilst you are treated like a Hero as you took The Coward's way out. But you shouldn't be feeling too smug soon."

He turned his gaze to Konoha. "Soon very soon, you'll have to bear witness to what we'll happen to your precious village!" He snarled darkly. "All the people of this miserable hellhole will pay the price for what they've done! And that will be a most fitting punishment for the rabble for their crimes against Naruto."

"So you are going through with it?" Said a voice to the side. He turned and saw a silver haired medic appear. "How is Naruto? It's been a while since I've seen him." Kabuto asked with a smile.

"He's doing well, he is here as well. So is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes, Sasuke is entering the exams as well. A perfect opportunity for you to get him." Confirmed Kabuto.

"No, not yet, during the Forest of Death will be the perfect time to give him a gift, you know what I am referring to don't you Kabuto?"

"The cursed seal, you plan to plant one on him?"

"Correct doing so he will be easier to manipulate and control, what about you Kabuto are you entering the exams as well?"

"I am, I could be of aid to Naruto."

"Good, very good." Orochimaru turned back to face The Yondaime a dark smile growing on his face. "You will learn what happens when you go against the Snake, for I have something special planned just for you. But for now I simply need to have patience."

Cackling he and Kabuto left the area planning to begin his and Naruto's vengeance.

Sakura Haruno was walking through the village, the exams were being held shortly, and she and Sasuke and their new teammate would be entering. Their new teammate was a strange one, his name was Sai, and he seemed like an odd person to follow as he had little emotions.

She had noticed other people from villages here. Rain, Grass, Stone, and also Sound Nins were rumored to be here as well. She knew little of them, as it was their first time in the exams.

As she walked under a tree suddenly acorns fell down and hit her across the head. Covering herself up she looked up and saw a boy amused at his prank laughing at her. "Why you little brat!!" She shouted in fury startling him. She tossed a kunai, which hit the branch he was on and made him lose his balance and fell. He landed on the ground and in an instant got up and quickly ran the other way fear in his eyes.

Sakura chased after him intent on teaching him a lesson.

Naruto was eating with Haku and Tayuya at the Ichiraku ramen bar. It felt good being back as he had missed the distinct taste that the place only had. As they eat their food, they suddenly heard a scream.

"Get back here so I can kill you!!" They saw a boy running for dear life. They than saw a pink haired girl chase after him, a girl that Naruto knew.

"Sakura?" He said quietly shocked to have seen her.

"Who the hell was that?" Muttered Tayuya

Suddenly to her and Haku's surprise Naruto got up and quickly left the place going after them. They quickly ran after him wondering what had gotten into him

Once he had gotten a fair distance behind them he slowed down his pace and looked on.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Tayuya at him in annoyance as she and Haku caught up with him. He mentioned for them to keep quiet and they watched on.

Konohamaru who was running for his life fearful of the psycho girl, Suddenly slammed into what felt like a wall and hit the dirt. He looked up and gulped when he saw what he had hit.

A boy wearing a black outfit that had a strange bundle on his back glared down at him. A scowl formed on his face and he reached down and picked him up.

"Watch it you little twerp! You ran into me." He growled as he shook him.

"Hey leave Konohamaru alone! He didn't mean to do that, it was just an accident." Shouted the pink haired girl at him.

"Why should I? Brats need to learn their place." Muttered the boy in annoyance.

Naruto seeing enough suddenly called out. "Sand nin! Save your strength for the exams!"

The boy turned his head and saw him. Seeing the symbol on his headband he recognized his village A frown showed on his face as he answered back. "Sound Nin! Don't interfere with what doesn't concern you!"

"Kankuro!" Shouted an annoyed voice. Hearing it he immediately dropped Konohamaru who quickly went and hid behind Sakura.

Naruto saw a boy walk forward; he had red hair and green eyes. A gourd was strapped onto his back and he seemed irritated at what the other was doing. At his side was a blonde haired girl with a giant fan. "What are you doing this time?"

"N-Nothing B-Bro, I just wanted to show that kid a trick." Stuttered out Kankuro

Gaara ignored him and instead looked over at the Sound Nin. Suddenly he began walking towards him past the others and stopped right in front of Naruto an interested look in his eyes.

Blue meet Green as the two stared at one another. Naruto felt a dark and ominous power radiating from the boy; he could tell that he would be a deadly foe just by looking at him. Subconsciously he reached towards his sword that he had sheathed at his side.

He also heard a deep growling voice in his head. "I didn't think I would ever smell his stench again!" Growled Kyuubi in anger. And Naruto could tell that the fox was not happy about this boy

The two boys looked at one another in a contest of strength and will. Neither blinked as they were sizing each other up seeing how strong the other was.

Sakura who was watching the two looked over at the black haired boy who had his face covered, she couldn't place it, but he seemed really familiar.

As the two were at a staring contest Gaara suddenly broke it off and began to walk away towards his siblings. He then stopped and looked at him once more. "Subaku No Gaara, and you are?"

"Raidou Asakura." Answered Naruto using his hidden alias.

Gaara allowed a small grin to show on his face that was a bit unnerving. "We'll meet again Asakura, perhaps in the exams." He then turned to his brother and sister. "Kankuro! Temari! Let's go…" With that he left them

"He is going to be a problem." Mused Haku remembering the first time he saw Gaara during his trip to Sand village. No questioning it, he could tell that Gaara was going to be a adversary down the line.

"Ah what do you know Femboy?" Said Tayuya.

"I don't believe we've meet before." Said a male voice. Naruto turned and he saw a familiar raven-haired boy. Walking behind him was a black haired boy who was older than the rest. They joined up with Sakura who much to Naruto's surprise didn't appear to be swooning over him like she usual did. "So you are from that new village Sound? Who are you?" Asked Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked at his former teammates and potential rival. It had been a long time since they last seen each other. It was during the battle with Zabuza, which was the last time he had seen either of them and looking at the new teammate they had he wondered if they couldn't picked one that didn't seem as…queer as he did.

"Raidou Asakura, of Otogakure." He responded to them using his alias name

"Tayuya." Muttered The Red Haired girl.

"Haku," Said the final one with a polite bow who had removed a mask. Sasuke looked at the boy and recognized him; he was Zabuza's bodyguard who had ran off after he had been killed, what was he doing here?

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sai…" Responded the new teammate of theirs with no emotion.

"Sasuke Uchiha, so you're entering the exams as well?" Asked the boy as he and Naruto stared at one another.

"Yeah, we're entering as well to represent Sound Village." Replied Naruto as he returned the stare. "Maybe we'll see each other again, let's go guys."

With that Team Oto left Team seven, but for some odd reason Sakura and Sasuke felt as if they had seen Raidou before. His character was a lot like their former teammate.

Later that night as Naruto was at the hotel the Sound nins were staying at he went to his room that he shared with Haku and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Naruto," Said the voice behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock at who he saw.

"K-Kabuto-san!"

The silver haired medic had appeared in his room and Naruto was shocked to have seen him here.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other Naruto, or should I say Raidou? I can barely recognize you from before." Said Kabuto with a grin.

"W-What are you doing here, how do you know it's me?" Asked Naruto confused and surprised that he was here

"I know because I've been Orochimaru-sama's spy for the past five years, and a good one at that." He said with a bit of pride "Even though I am posing as a leaf nin, my true allegiance is to him, and you since you are the heir to Otogakure I have been watching over you for him and making sure you don't get in trouble with the bastards of this place."

"You work for Otousan?"

"Yes, and it's good to see you are alive and well Naruto, Orochimaru has been telling me about how you've improved, I've heard you're entering the exams, I'll be doing it as well."

"How um Kabuto-san? Do you still have those cards of data? Do you have anything about a boy named Subaku no Gaara?"

Kabuto smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple. "Yes, it says here that he's a sand nin, son of the ruler there, and he has a flawless record in missions. He has successfully completed all of them, and he hasn't even been hurt in any of them."

"What about Sasuke?" Asked Naruto wondering how his former teammate was doing.

"Well, he is the top rookie that graduated and had obtained his Sharingan and will enter the exams, of course all the other villagers think he's god's gift to them."

Naruto rolled his eyes not surprised, a thought then came into his head. "What about Muta Daidouji? Do you have anything about him?"

Kabuto skimmed through his cards and frowned. "I'm afraid not, I don't have anything about him, I can only get data about ninjas if I have meet or faced them before, I haven't seen or heard about this Muta Daidouji. Why did you want to learn about him?"

Naruto shrugged. "No reason I just wanted to know if you had seen him before."

"Well I have to go now, I'll see you at the exams. Good Luck." With that Kabuto left him.

"It's good to see you again Kabuto-san." Called out Naruto as he left a smile showing on the medic nin's features as he headed out

Outside on top of a building, the moon shining down upon them, six figures that had gotten into the village were talking.

"So this is the village of Leaves? I'm not impressed." Said Yujo the warrior Nin.

"Speak for yourself, there's a couple of good looking girls here, I might enjoy my time here." Replied Shinjiro.

"We're not here for you to have fun, we're here to capture the boy and kill anyone foolish enough to get in our way!" Snarled Tsuchigumo at his companion. "Keep on getting distracted by these maggots and you might find my axe right where your spine used to be!" A scowl formed on Shinjiro's face as he glared at the masked ninja.

"Enough…" Ordered the leader of the group. He turned around and stared heavily at the rest. "Remember our mission all of you! We are to capture the boy but we are not to draw attention onto ourselves nor do we fight amongst ourselves, although most of these worms would be of better use as sacrifices to Jashin we are not to do anything that would give us unwanted attention."

"Hmph," Said Muta. "I don't care for orders, as long as I get to fight strong opponents and crush them before me I could care less about orders." He then notices Keiji scowl and approach him.

"You dare disobey my orders Daidouji? I am the leader and as my subordinate you shall do as I command!" With that he reached out and grabbed Muta by his red robe and lifted him up so the two looked each other in the eyes.

"The only things you command are worms! Just like the rest of those fools who follow that foolish religion!" Shouted Muta in defiance as he broke free and pulled out his katana. Keiji snarled in a beastly manner and drew his mace. Both prideful ninjas began to circle one another. Both were proud and at times previously they had clashed in disagreement as the other four watched on.

Keiji brought his mace up and brought it down intending on crushing him. Muta brought his blade up and parried it and the two engaged in a test of strength. Suddenly Muta reached up towards his hooded veil and removed it and blew green mist from his mouth. Judas dodged and the mist hit the rooftop and started to burn right through the wood easily. One could only imagine what it would do to human skin.

Again their weapons meet and they were locked in a test of strength. Muta was unmasked as the two were in a deadly battle when they heard footsteps.

The six glanced and could see a couple of ANBU starting to make their way towards the rooftop suspicious of what was going on.

Keiji growled and shoved Muta away towards the others. "We shall finish this later!" He then turned to the rest. "Begin searching for the boy, search every building, every hole, find him at any cost!" With that he vanished quickly followed by the rest before the ANBU arrived

Time passed quickly for the teams for The Chunin Exams and soon enough it was time for it.

Orochimaru in disguise was the waiting room for the Sensei's of the teams, soon the first part of it would be held soon. He closed his eyes and remembered doing it along with Tsunade and Jiriaya when he was just a boy. Then being Anko's sensei with her team, and now he was here again this time as the sensei of his own flesh and blood.

Hearing voices he turned his head and saw four leaf Jonins, three men and a woman. He instantly recognized one of them not only as Naruto's former sensei, but also as Minato's student as well. He glared daggers into the man's back

Kakashi was talking with the others when he felt a chilly presence. He stopped talking with them and saw a man who had his hair in a topknot style leaning against the wall. He had an Oto headband strapped across his head. The man also had yellow eyes and he did not seem to like Kakashi, and something about the man made Kakashi dislike him as well. Shrugging not knowing what to make of it he turned back to the others.

Orochimaru smirked. He couldn't wait for later on, when they discovered who Raidou really was and how much stronger he had become thanks to his training. Naruto had progressed well under him and now was the time to show them what fools they were. And how what they had done to him would prove to be Konoha's ultimate downfall.

At a room were The Genins were at the Sound Nins were at the back scanning the competition. At the front were twelve ninjas who were all leaf nins talking to one another. Most of them were Naruto's former classmates and he had given them some info about them to the rest, about who they were and what families they were from. Kin was a bit disappointed and disgusted at how weak and pathetic some of the kunoichi were

Naruto also noticed Gaara and his siblings on one side of the room. The boy had a bored expression on his but appeared as if he could break loose at any moment and go crazy. Also Naruto was certain that he had seen a familiar figure from before at the deep back of the room but he wasn't certain.

He then saw Kabuto walk forward Sasuke and the others and started to pay attention

Unknown to The Leaf, The Sand, or The Sound nins, at the very back were six familiar figures. They had spent the past couple days in Konoha looking for their target but were unable to find him. They couldn't find anyone that matched his description; they saw the one's who were included in the photo up front but nothing else. So they posing as Genins entered the exams searching for him.

Keiji, Shinjiro, Tsuchigumo, Muta, Hanzo, and Yujo scanned the room but saw no sign of him. But Muta did see a boy that he remembered fighting.

(So he's here, perfect now's the chance to avenge that embarrassing defeat I had.) He thought to himself as he saw the boy and his teammates.

"And there's also six Sound Nins from Otogakure, they are a new village and it's their first time in the exams as well."

"Heh, I don't think they'll last long, what kinda village name is that?" Said a boy with a dog. He then turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "And it's a good thing you got rid of that loser too, he probably left cause he realized what a weakling he was." He then turned to look at their new teammate. "Though you could've picked a better choice for teammate than this guy."

Naruto watching on frowned at the loudmouth. He also noticed the others where upset at well at being called minor village.

"Hey dogbreath shut up before I kick your ass!" Shouted a female voice. Kiba turned and saw a redhead.

"What's your problem toots?"

"Our problem is that a loudmouth piece of garbage is insulting our village. I bet you won't last five minutes in the exams." Said Naruto walking forward with Tayuya and the others as Sasuke and Sakura noticed him

"What? What did you say?" Growled Kiba.

Naruto glared at him. "It's amazing how arrogant you leaf Nins are, just cause the exams are being held here doesn't mean you're going to become Chunin."

Hmm, maybe he won't but it is my fate to become Chunin this year," Said a longhaired boy who stepped forward.

"Don't count on it pretty boy." Said Zaku walking forward.

"I know our youthful spirits are raising to maximum but there's no need for us to scuffle with them." Said a bushy browed boy.

"We'll see just how much of a difference a Sound Kunoichi is from a leaf one soon." Said Kin with a glare at a blond haired girl who glared back at her.

"This is way too troublesome…" Muttered one of the boys.

"Perhaps, but if you insult the Oto nins pride expect to face consequences." Said Dosu

Tension was rising between the groups, as they glared at one another neither backing down.

"Sasuke, I've heard a lot about you, how the village kisses up to you and that you're the top ranked rookie, well in the exams I'm going to see if you are for real or just a bunch of hype." Said Naruto glaring at him

"Bring it on Raidou, I'll defeat you and send you back to Oto with your tail in between your legs." Snarled Sasuke at him as the two were in a stare down.

The only ones of them all who weren't saying anything threatening at the others were Shino who observed the commotion quietly, Hinata who was twiddling her fingers, Sai who was emotionless as usual, and Haku who shook his head.

"I hope you jackasses are ready cause you're going down!" Warned Tayuya.

Gaara who was also watching it find it to be very exciting, and had trouble keeping himself in control despite as Shukaku wanted to play

Watching in the back the six agents of Akatsuki were finding this to be very interesting.

"My blood is setting on fire, let's go!" Said Shinjiro excitedly.

Keiji held him back but a dark smile was on his face. He turned to the rest and motioned for them to follow him. They got up and began to make their way forward.

While the sound and leaf nins were arguing Haku who was on guard suddenly felt a sinister presence. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a dark blue clad ninja charge him. The ninja reached out and lashed at him and Haku nearly ducked but to his surprise the ninja faster than he could blink kicked him right into the unexpected Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What's your problem?" Asked Shikamaru in annoyance and he then saw the ninja who had knocked the boy into him disappear into a blur, replaced by one wearing a mask and with a axe!

The man roared and slashed at Shino and Dosu who narrowly avoided getting cut to rabble. Zaku went to fire a burst of wind at him but another ninja struck him across the stomach this one wearing blue armor and a helmet.

Tayuya sensing an enemy's presence saw a ninja sent a fireball at her. Quickly playing her flute, she summoned a giant clawed hand, which took the attack for her; she then saw that it was badly burnt from the attack.

Naruto then saw Kiba and Lee get struck from behind and he saw the figure leap up and prepared to strike him as well. Naruto leaned back and saw to his surprise Muta! It was Muta Daidouji who was attacking him!

(He's here in the exams as well?!) He thought to himself in shock, but he quickly used Muta's momentum against him and tossed him away. He then saw Muta flip in the air and land on his feet. He was quickly joined by the four other ninjas who attacked them.

The Sound Nins and Leaf Nins gathered themselves up from the surprise attack and glared at the ones who had done that.

"Any reason why you five decided to do that?" Asked Sasuke gritting his teeth. He was answered with laughter from them all.

"Hmph, a word of advice, Maggots of Konoha, Scum of Otogakure." Said a figure that approached, a tall intimidating figure. "You can have this pathetic rivalry and your foolish pride for all we care, but if you focus only on those in front of you." Said Keiji as his eyes engulfed them all as he stood in front of the other five. "Others will stab you in the back and leave your corpses to the crows to pick apart."

Naruto glared at him in defiance as it appeared as if new enemies had just made themselves known.

A/N: And we stop here, I hope you enjoyed this review please.


	20. The first stages of the exams

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one the first part of the exams are held the written test and then the Forest of Death. Also a bit of a warning there is a scene in here you might not like and be a bit squeamish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Three groups stared hard at one another as each group stared at one another. What had once been a confrontation between the ninjas of Konoha and Oto had become a three-way.

In the first group of twelve was The Rookie Nine which contained The Hyuga Prodigy Neji, The lazy but brilliant Shikamaru Nara, Taijutsu Expert Rock Lee The mysterious Shino Aburame, The Heiress Hinata, The lone survivor of the Uchiha clan Sasuke and others. Most of them had a lot of work to do as they were from a clan and had a lot to live up too for their parents abilities and most of them where favorites to do well in the exams.

In the second group this one six was the ninjas of Otogakure the Land of Sound. After overhearing the Leaf Nins boasts and in their eyes arrogance they confronted them letting themselves be known. The group had the Genjutsu specialist Tayuya, The brash but talented Zaku Abumi, The feminine boy from Mist Haku. But one who stood out was the boy posing as Raidou Asakura. He was in fact former ninja of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki now Sound Nin. He glared hard at his former teammates as he knew that he would probably be facing them soon enough.

In the final group were the ominous ninjas from Amegakure, The Land of Rain. They had made themselves known attacking the arguing groups signifying themselves as a threat not to be overlooked.

When in fact they were actually Agents of the notorious organization Akatsuki who had been sent to Konoha to capture a boy. Not just any boy the boy who contained within him The Nine tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi. The group included the Taijutsu specialist Yujo Shouhei, Fire nin Shinjiro, and others. Each one from Hanzo to Tsuchigumo was a deadly foe whose skills were not to take lightly.

As the three groups glared at one another a voice made himself be known. "What is the meaning of this?! What are all of you doing?" Snarled a man whose face was scarred appearing. He was the Jonin Instructor Ibiki a ninja who had seen many battles. He glared at the group.

"If you do not stop right this instant you shall all be disqualified from competing in the exams!" He warned as he was not to be taken lightly. Slowly, the three groups separated but not without sending warning glares at one another making it care this wasn't over.

Ibiki glad that that was over with turned to look at all of the participants. "All right now all of you shut up and take a seat, the first part of the exam is about to begin." He said to them as they took seats and papers where handed out. "You have one hour to answer nine questions, let it be known if anyone is caught cheating they and their teammates will fail automatically and be disqualified."

In the waiting room for the senseis of the ones taking the test four Leaf Jonins talked. "I heard that there was a confrontation between some of our students and others from another village." Mused Kakashi to Kurenai, Asuma, and Might Gai.

"I hope Kiba didn't try anything, Shino and Hinata I don't have to worry about but knowing him and his hotheadedness he could've tried something." Said Kurenai sensei of Team 8

"Kinda brings back some memories." Said Asuma with a smile remembering his first time. He was the sensei of Team 10 consisting of Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru and had the most trouble with his team but they were favored to do well in the exams.

"I do not think we should be concerned afterall the spirits of youth burn brightly in them!" Exclaimed a men dressed like a turtle Might Gai sensei of Team Gai.

"Hmm, I heard that the ones who confronted our students first were from the new village, Sound." Muttered Kakashi and at that the four turned and looked at the lone Sound Jonin leaning against the wall. Feeling their stares the ninja opened his eyes and grinned at them. Kakashi feeling something dark about him felt if the rest of Sound was like him this could be trouble.

The Sound Jonin with his hair in a topknot was in fact the ruler of the Village and Country, Orochimaru who had returned to Konoha and the exams. Remembering what it was like when he did it with his teammates the Legendary Sannin and when he was Anko's sensei he allowed a smirk to appear as he was now here again with his son.

Also he was planning in secret his and Naruto's revenge as he was determined to make Konoha pay for what they had done to his flesh and blood. It seemed like his students were determined to make themselves be known as well.

A thought went into his head when he had overheard that the ninjas of Rain had also made themselves known. Few would of thought anything of it but Orochimaru knew who was in charge of Amegakure as it was the base of operations for Akatsuki. No doubt they are still looking for him and for the boy who contained the Kyuubi, his son. He knew they would not give up until they had him and he was determined to stop them by gaining the Sharingan eyes.

"Hello!" His thoughts were broken up and he opened his eyes in annoyance at the buffoon in front of him. "I would like to introduce myself I am Might Gai. It appears that our students got in a bit of a scuffle but I see no harm done. Afterall, the eternal flames of youth burn forever!" He said doing his Nice Guy pose to him.

Orochimaru remained quiet but his eyes clearly said that if the fool valued his head he would leave now. Gai blissfully ignorant of the man's true thoughts spoke. "I see you do not like to talk much, you should work on thought or else you'll never connect with your students." He said with a smile on his face as he went to join Kakashi and the others.

Orochimaru chuckled as the fools had no idea what would soon happen

The written test of the Chunin exams began and instructors prowled around the room looking for anyone to see if they where cheating. The questions where difficult and soon enough the ninjas began using their abilities to try and cheat without being caught.

Haku seated next to a ninja from Stone was stumped; he realized that he was next to a window with the sun shining through the glass giving him an idea. Using his bloodline he created a piece of ice and held it up catching the suns ray which reflected off it into the face of the Stone ninja stunning him with it. The man attempted to rub his eyes and doing so gave Haku a chance to look at his paper copying his answers. After the man recovered he looked around as Haku acted like he did nothing. Soon enough he tried again blinding him again and giving him another look as he stealthily copied the answers.

Ibiki who was patrolling the room saw it out of the corner of his eye and slowly nodded in approval of the boy's craftiness and technique.

In the group was three Chunin's posing as Genins who had the answers. One of them sat next to Keiji Sosano leader of the group of Rain Nins. Suddenly the Chunin's arm was grabbed and despite his attempt to struggle and cry out he felt his wrist being crushed by him.

"If you continue struggling I will rip this arm off! Now show me the answers!" Ordered Keiji and the Chunin complied showing him the answers under the threat of losing his arm.

Naruto shooed a fly away which flew over to Shino and tapped his pencil against his forehead. He could see other people cheating as well. Neji was using the Byakugan, Dosu was using advanced hearing, TenTen studied the mirrors above and Tayuya was using a genjutsu to dupe the guy next to her into giving her the answers. In front of him was Sakura Haruno who seemed to have little trouble with the test.

Behind him flustered by the questions was Ino Yamanaka annoyed at the difficulty of them. Her good for nothing partners where either eating or had fallen asleep. Seeing her rival in front of her she grinned and prepared to do her mind jutsu and take possession of her. At that exact some moment however, Naruto moved and instead of getting Sakura she instead got him.

"What! This baka isn't who I wanted!!" She said to herself as she had got the wrong person. Suddenly she felt as if she recognized him from before as the person seemed familiar.

But before she could make anything of it a roaring voice was heard. **"Get out of here foolish girl!" **The next thing Ino knew she was back in control of her own body

Naruto felt himself regain control and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. ("Kyuubi, did you do that?") He said in his mind

"**Hmph your welcome," **Responded the fox demon. **"If I hadn't driven her out she could've found out who you really was boy!"**

("Thanks now can you help me with this?") He asked him.

"**Let me see that paper." **Demanded Kyuubi and Naruto held it out and heard the fox laugh. **"Ha! A kit could answer these questions." **

("Do you know the answers? Can you tell me?")

Kyuubi snorted. **"Very well, but pay attention I'll only say this once." **With that he began giving Naruto the answers.

An hour had passed and they were ordered to put down their pencils. "Now then, you shall now take the final question. However, I should warn you. If you fail this question not only will you and your teammates will fail the test and be disqualified. Not only that but none of you shall not be able to take the Chunin test and will remain Genins for the rest of your lives. If any wishes to drop out for fear of getting it wrong you may do so now." Said Ibiki with a smile as slowly some people raised their hands and dropped out rather than risk being a genin forever.

After everyone had left Ibiki looked around. "Is that all, well then…congratulations all of you have passed!"

Nearly half of the students face faulted at that and Ibiki laughed outloud amused at them as he explained as the final question was meant to see who had the bravery to stick around for it as well as a ninja's cunning and ability to cheat.

"Stupid asshole I oughta kick his ass for that." Muttered Tayuya joining up with Haku and Naruto.

"Actually I thought it was an interesting technique." Responded Haku

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard as someone smashed through the window and raised her head up revealing herself. "A-Anko-san?" Said Naruto though he felt he shouldn't be surprised since she was known in Konoha for her entrances.

The purple haired ninja looked around and a frown formed on her face and she turned to face The Jonin. "What is this Ibiki? There's twice as many as last time! Are you getting soft or something?"

"Nonsense! They all passed the final question, it's not my fault they had more guts than brains."

Anko looked at the group of ninjas. "Hmph I should cut half of you this instant but lucky for I can't. Now shut up and follow me and I'll take you to the next part of the exams." She exited the room and they followed her outside as she led them to an ominous forest with gates. She turned and stopped and smiled unpleasantly at them all.

"Now then, this is the Forest of Death, like what you see? You won't after a couple hours." She said grinning at them.

Naruto watched on and then saw someone with a Grass headband walk past him. "Excuse me." Said the man and Naruto suddenly felt something familiar about him.

Anko was continuing when she noticed a boy with black hair and a bandana covering his face. For a brief moment they locked eyes and Anko for a moment swore she saw Naruto in place of him. Regaining herself she went on. "As you can see scrolls are being handed out," She then produced two scrolls. "The heaven scroll and the Earth Scroll you need both to advance, you have five days to get to the tower located in the forest with both to advance. You shall be given one and you must find a team with the other scroll and get it as well wither by stealing it, capturing it, or even killing them for it."

Naruto's team was given the Earth scroll as the gates where opened. "Any questions…then GO!" Shouted Anko and with that the Genins charged into the Forest of Death.

"Okay, we got the Earth scroll now we need to find someone with the Heaven scroll." Said Haku as the three of them ran throughout the forest.

"Heh, c'mon femboy, let's kick some ass and have some fun!" Said Tayuya with a grin as they made their way.

A distance away Keiji Sosano, Shinjiro, and Tsuchigumo had stopped. Muta, Hanzo, and Yujo had gone a different path. Keiji pulled out of his pack a crystal ball which had been given to him by Akatsuki member Hidan. It could anyone whoever Keiji wanted to find.

"Now let us find our target." With that he casted a Jutsu and pointed at the ball and slowly it revealed a boy with a bandana covering his face drawing confused looks from the three.

"That looks nothing like the boy!" Said Shinjiro.

"You're ball is useless Keiji." Growled Tsuchigumo angrily.

"Quiet!" Ordered Keiji as he put the crystal ball away. "It is working but perhaps Kyuubi has casted a jutsu to throw off the ball, it should work fine but the demon's power is interfering with it."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Shinjiro.

"We find the boy, he is here in this forest I know he is and capture him, now let's move!" With that they were gone on their way.

Elsewhere the other ninjas of Rain where in battle against Stone nins.

Yujo Shouhei was fighting one and the Taijutsu expert countered and blocked the blows of his adversary. Switching to the Tae Kwon Do style of martial arts he delivered devastating kicks to him. He then leapt up and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to him knocking him out.

Hanzo was against a large man and easily used his speed to his advantage getting in multiple hits before the man could defend himself scoring minor hits that were adding up. He charged the man who attempted to defend himself covering his body with his arms.

To his surprise he felt nothing and he looked up and saw that the ninja was gone he gave a sigh of relief.

Only to have his throat sliced by two blades as Hanzo had appeared behind him and slit his throat.

Muta Daidouji was easily countering his opponent's blade with his Katana as he with no trouble drived him back. After the two had gotten a distance Muta than charged him. The opponent slashed at him with his weapon as Muta went by. He stopped five after his attack and sheathed his sword and at the same time the Stone Nin fell to the ground a slash across his stomach.

"Pathetic," Muttered Muta in disgust.

"They're just genins Muta, no threat whatsoever." Responded Yujo to him.

"Why is it that you seek battle anyways Muta?" Asked Hanzo

Muta turned around his back to them. "Battle is the only thing I desire in this life, the rush of adrenaline flowing throughout my body as I engage myself in battle. It is one of the feel times that I feel myself come alive. I care not for friends, or companionship or even women. Battle is all I desire to prove myself the greatest in the land by testing myself against all others."

Yujo went to one of the bodies to collect their scroll but was stopped by Muta. "Leave them be, we can find another scroll elsewhere."

The Sand Siblings had collected a scroll as well. They had been ambushed but the would be attackers were easily disposed of by Gaara's sand and now nothing was left of them.

"Well it's time for us to get going." Said Kankuro rubbing his hands as he and Temari left.

Gaara stood by himself and looked on at the forest of death. Due to the demon inside him he could sense the battles that were going on. Also, he felt as if a big battle would be happening soon, he was intrigued by it and could sense it would be an interesting battle. Part of him wondered if he should go and see what this battle was about and see who's blood he could spill.

"Gaara?" Asked Temari cautiously knowing how her brother was. "Are you okay."

Gaara looked at he and shook his head. "I'm fine let's go." He ordered as they made their way to the tower.

That night Naruto, Tayuya, and Haku had made camp in a big tree they had found in the forest. It was large inside and no one would be able to find them there. The three sat around a campfire eating fish that Haku had caught. The three today had had no luck finding a team with the other scroll they needed and would have to wait till tomorrow to continue their luck.

After done eating Haku yawned. "Alright Naruto you got first watch, I'll take the second one so wake me in two hours." The boy went over and lay down and went to sleep.

Naruto pressed his back against the bark of the tree and got ready to go on watch when to his surprise Tayuya walked over and sat next to him and he noticed attraction in her eyes as she stared at him.

Her hand went up towards the bandana he wore on his face and went to pull it down. "Tayuya!" Shouted Naruto stopping her. A frown went across her face at that.

"What? What the hell's your problem? You don't need to wear that stupid cloth." She said scowling.

"You know why I have to wear this Tayuya, so people won't recognize me." He explained to her. In annoyance she reached up and pulled the bandana down revealing his face and the whisker like scars on his face.

"I don't see why you have to wear it and why you have to go by that bogus name of Raidou, Naruto. You shouldn't worry about what everyone thinks of you and if they do than to hell with them!" She said an angry look on her face over his decision to go under another name.

Naruto stared at her as her words did have some meaning. It was true he shouldn't be so concerned with what people thought of him; maybe this was just a foolish defensive move out of fear that caused him to don the bandana and become Raidou Asakura. Perhaps he should let everyone know who he really was. A smile formed on his face as he stared at the redhead.

"Tayuya, thanks I was just caught up by what people would think of me that I guess I got paranoid and fearful of what would happen if I was discovered."

Tayuya grinned at him.

Naruto got ready to resume his watch when he suddenly felt something press against him, to his surprise Tayuya had laid her head on his shoulder and her eyes was closed. A small blush covered his face but he let her remain there.

After two hours had passed he gently shoved the sleeping Tayuya's head off of his shoulder and woke Haku up letting him know it was time for him to take watch. He went back to Tayuya and placed her head back on his shoulder and went to sleep.

Haku watched the scene of the two with amusement.

The next day…

"Good we got those suckers's scroll, let's go." Said a ninja named Oboro to his teammates Mubi and Kagari. They had trapped a team in their jutsu causing them to waste hours going in circles and then ambushing them and taking their scroll.

They were about to head to the tower when Oboro heard a voice. His curiosity getting the better of him he mentioned to his comrades to follow him up a tree and find the location of the voice. Peering through the branches he looked and saw three figures talking about something.

"This is ridiculous; we're on a wild goose chase!" Said one with brownish blonde hair and paint in his eyes.

"We should've found the boy by now Keiji! The boy isn't here!" Snarled another wearing a mask and having an axe as well.

The Leader of the trio a tall figure wearing a strange ring ignored them. "Enough, he is here I can sense it in the wind. Don't forget Muta and the others are looking for him as well. If we have to burn this entire forest to find him we will. We will capture the boy who contains him!"

Oboro looked on a bit intrigued at this. Who was the three after, it was some boy and was got interesting.

"Let us go." He heard the Leader say. "But first, we must deal with some unwanted eavesdroppers."

Oboro's eyes widened in horror. They knew they were listening in!

The three leapt out of the tree as the blonde ninja sent a fireball at them setting the tree ablaze. The three landed on the ground and Mubi attempted to run but was stopped by the masked ninja who slashed him with his axe and then head butted him hard knocking him unconscious.

Oboro saw it happen and then saw his other teammate in horror get attack by a fire jutsu as he could only watch on. Feeling a deadly presence he turned around and saw the leader of the group and his soulless eyes struck terror into his heart. Determined however to not go down quietly he drew a kunai and charged him. He went to stab him by the man grabbed his arm and began crushing it with his great strength. Oboro could only cry out in pain as his wrist was being crushed.

"Why are you doing this?! We had no intentions of attacking you!" He said

Keiji laughed and slammed his mace against his head knocking him out and possibly killing him. "Living is more than enough reason for more to kill you in the name of Jashin."

The three agents of Akatsuki gathered. "Let us go, but first we shall send a message to those who dare learn of our plan."

Meanwhile Naruto and his team where in battle against a Leaf team.

Haku was facing off against a male ninja skilled in throwing attacks. Using his senbon he managed to evade and counter his opponent's shuriken attacks. Deciding to end this he then activated his bloodline.

The ninja found himself surrounded by twenty one ice mirrors blocking out any way for him to retreat. Haku then appeared in the mirrors and started throwing senbon at him with great speed, despite the ninjas best efforts at dodging he was soon unconscious knocked out by the needles sticking in his body.

Naruto was facing a male ninja, making hand symbols he shouted. "Oto Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He made copies of himself who attacked the ninja. The copies where defeated but when they poofed they made a loud noise like a sonic boom stunning and disorienting the ninja. The ninja dazed and confused felt something tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he was met by a powerful punch to the face knocking him out.

Tayuya was facing the female of the group. The two were going at it when the female noticed her teammates out cold attempted to run. Tayuya seeing she was too fast for her casted a Genjutsu around the area.

The girl thinking she would get away suddenly smacked into a tree that wasn't there before. Tayuya's Genjutsu had changed the surroundings tricking her into running into it. Tayuya appeared behind the stunned girl and delivered a chop to her neck knocking her out.

Haku had searched his opponent and smiled when he found the Heaven scroll. "Alright looks like we can go." He said holding up both scrolls.

"Well let's go already I've had enough of this piece of crap forest." Replied Tayuya joining up with them. As they made their way however Naruto thought he saw something nearby. He went past them and pushed his way through bushes joined by the other two and saw something that shocked him.

Three ninjas each one badly beaten had been impaled to trees, they had been crucified as they were held up by metal bars into their hands holding them in place apparently dead.

"My god…" Whispered Haku as the three walked forward at the disturbing scene.

"Shit, I heard there were a lot of punishments for ninjas but crucifying? I never thought I'd see it." Said Tayuya.

"This happened recently." Muttered Haku as he studied the wounds. "Less than an hour I would wager."

Naruto looked at the one in the middle. He had part of his headgear removed revealing his face and he seemed to be in the most pain.

Suddenly the figure's eyes opened shocking Naruto.

"P-Pleaseee…Kill me…" Said the ninja who was in fact Oboro still alive.

"Guys there's still one alive!" Shouted Naruto to the others who joined him. "Who did this to you?"

"Kill me…E-End the S-Suffering…I beg," Pleaded Oboro to him.

"Hang on! Who did this to you?" Asked Haku wanting to get information.

"Three men…m-more like b-beasts…than man…attacked us…something about finding a boy…Now please kill me!"

"Hold on! We don't have to-"Haku was shoved out of the way by Tayuya who stabbed Oboro in the heart with a Kunai. A look of gratitude appeared on Oboro's face as he closed his eyes.

"Tayuya why did you do that? We could've saved him!" Shouted Haku at her.

"He wanted to die." She responded surprising him. "Think about it, what could any of us have done? None of us are medics so anything we tried could've done more damage. Trust me he wanted to die and end the suffering."

Her words quieted Haku.

"At least we can stop them from being held up like this." Said Naruto removing the metal bars holding Oboro up. He and Haku removed the others and it seemed their faces seemed more peaceful like after they done it.

The three went to leave. They couldn't give them a proper burial so this would have to do. As they made their way Naruto stopped and turned and look at what had just happened. He had never seen anything like that before the three of them held up by bars spiked into their hands to hold them up forever. It was unnerving to say the least.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination as he turned to them. "Haku, Tayuya, let's go." The three made their way but Naruto vowed that he would always remember what had happened here and would never forget Oboro's plead.

A/N: And we're done with this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter as Muta and Keiji get closer to their goal. Unexpected alliances must be made to combat a greater threat. Review please.


	21. Unwelcomed Reunions

SaiyanWarrior200: Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Anko has her confrontation with her former sensei, and unlikely alliances must be made to combat a greater threat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Sasuke can we take a break? We've been searching all day." Said Sakura to her teammate in front of her. Team seven, with the new member Sai were searching for a team that had the scroll they needed, they were walking on giant trees Sasuke in front and Sai in the back.

Sasuke ignored her and continued walking. Seeing she wasn't going to get a answer from him Sakura sighed and turned to her teammate. The boy stared ahead blankly as he walked on past her. No use asking him, as Sai was a rather emotionless ninja, he didn't speak often and when he did it seemed like there was no emotion in his voice.

"Never thought I'd miss Naruto's voice." Mused the pink haired girl. Things had been far too quiet ever since the incident in wave country and Naruto had been taken, she found herself missing him. She still at times blamed herself for what had happened. Afterall, he had gotten onto her for focusing only on Sasuke and never trying to improve herself.

"Though that boy, what was his name Raidou? He does seem like Naruto." She said to herself. She remembered meeting the boy, he seemed to be like Naruto at times and she wondered why he covered his face all the time.

"Sakura! Hurry up!" She heard Sasuke's voice and she went to catch up to them.

Unknown to Team seven, a figure watched them from a close distance. He wore a headband that symbolized him as a Grass nin. But his true idenity which was unknown to anyone at that time was in fact Orochimaru, he had killed a participant in the exams and using a deadly jutsu, had peeled off his face and covered his own with it. That way he could enter the forest undetected.

As he watched the three, his eyes were locked onto the Uchiha. This boy was someone he needed.

Knowing full well that if he fought Sasuke's brother Itachi again, he could lose to him Orochimaru had set his sights on the boy recently. He needed the boy, he needed his body actually, he needed his sharingan eyes that he possessed that he had as a member of the Uchiha clan. By having it, he would be able to counter Itachi's tactics and defeat Akatsuki. Long ago he had desired the Uchiha bloodline so he could learn all the jutsu's in the world, he now needed it for a more personal reason.

He needed Sasuke's body to protect Naruto, his own flesh and blood from Akatsuki. He knew that if they discovered him, they would stop at nothing to get him and extract Kyuubi from him. He knew he could defeat most of them but others like Itachi and The Leader would be a difficult fight and although he had confidence in his abilities, he knew that fighting them without the Sharingan would be a deadly task.

So he needed Sasuke to ensure he would be able to defeat them. And he already had a plan as to how to get Sasuke to let him use him.

A smirk showing on his face, he quietly followed after them prepared to make his move.

Elsewhere...

A crystal ball glowed faintly a dark pink color as it emulated energy. Slowly smoke filled the ball and then gave way to three figures, one of them a pink haired girl and another a raven haired boy.

"There! That's them!" Shouted Keiji Sosano who had used a jutsu on the ball to discover them.

"Yeah, that's them, they are the teammates of the Kyuubi child, but I don't see him with them." Said Shinjiro the fire specialist.

"Hmph, it does not matter." Said Keiji as he put his crystal ball away and turned to Tsuchigumo and him. "Let us go, once we find them we shall make them tell us where he is!" He shouted at them and with that they were off, dashing through the forest at great speed heading towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Elsewhere as well, was Naruto, Tayuya, and Haku were walking at a calm pace, it had been over an hour ever since they had discovered the crucified rain nins and they were heading towards the tower that they needed to go to pass the forest of death.

Haku noticed that Naruto was thinking to himself. He had a feeling he knew what he was thinking about.

Naruto who was wearing his bandana across his face again, was replaying the events that had happened in his mind, it was strange to have found those three rain nins like that, crucified to trees with metal bars driven into their hands to hold them up. It was freaky the way the one ninja had begged them to kill him, they didn't get any info out of him except that three ninjas did this to them and he wanted to be put out of his misery.

As he was thinking about what happened back there he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tayuya.

"You alright Naruto? What the heck's gotten into you, you've been all quiet ever since what happened earlier."

"Yeah, it's just that I've been thinking about what happened back there."

Tayuya shook her head. "You think about the past too much, you know that? What's happened happen and there's nothing you can do to fix it Naruto."

"Tayuya, don't call me by my name when we're-" Said Naruto but was quickly interrupted by the red headed kunoichi

"Don't start that same shit again like you did last night Naruto!" Shouted Tayuya at him irritated. "There's no one around here anyway, so I don't see the reason why I have to keep calling you by your fake name."

"Tayuya don't start again, we had this last night." Said the boy to her but she wasn't having none of it.

"I just don't see why the hell you have to hide yourself from these assholes in this place, it's stupid and a load of crap in my opinion that you have to do that." As if to make her statement clear she reached up and pulled the bandana down exposing his face.

"Tayuya!" Shouted Naruto in annoyance pulling it back up. "You know the reason why I have to wear this, it's so people don't recognize me."

Tayuya frowned and went to respond when Haku called out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you two but in about five seconds we're about to have company." He said to them causing them to halt their argument. He had been on guard whilst they argued and had sensed the presence of ninja's.

The three went into a fighting stance waiting for whoever it was that was going to appear.

To their relief they recognized the three figures.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Asked Zaku Abumi as he and his teammates, Kin Tsuchi and Dosu Kinuta walked forward from the woods.

"Not much, we're just heading towards to the tower." Replied Haku a bit glad they were here so he didn't have to continue hearing Naruto argue with Tayuya.

"Hmph, so were we when we stumbled upon you." Muttered Dosu he then turned his one eye to Tayuya. "But we heard something and we went to investigate, seeing that it was you Tayuya, I'm sure those over a mile could hear it."

Tayuya scowled. "Screw you mummy boy." She said to him.

"Well since we're all going to the tower, how about we all go together? I doubt we'll have any trouble with all of us together." Said Naruto.

"Sure why not? We got nothing better to do." Replied Kin.

"Hmph, fine now let's go!" Ordered Tayuya as the six went on their way, though most of them noticed the glances exchanged between Naruto and the flute player.

Later...

Sasuke was breathing hard trying to keep up with the mysterious ninja before him. He wore a hitai-ate that the symbol of Grass country on it but his motives were unknown as he had mysteriously appeared and attacked him Sakura, and Sai. First by summoning a giant snake which had nearly ate them, to using Genjutsus. None of his jutsus or techniques appeared to work against him and he seemed to be playing with him. He also seemed to be able to twist his body and slither like a serpent

"KuKuKu," Laughed the mysterious ninja. "I have enjoyed testing you and you do have skills Sasuke. And your eyes are so similar to Itachi's." That made the Uchiha's eyes widen in shock. "You might have what it takes to kill him, but right now I doubt it. Though you maybe of use to me later on... I leave you now with a gift."

Suddenly the ninja sunk below the giant tree they were on disappearing without a trace.

"Sasuke!" He heard a voice call out and he turned his head and saw Sakura running towards him out of breath. "Are you alright? Who was that guy?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared right now. How is Sai?" He asked her, as he had been knocked down by the grass nin earlier in the fight.

"I, I checked on him, he's injured but he should recover, what just happened with that ninja?"

Sasuke shook his head and he then noticed Sakura's eyes widening in shock and horror. Sensing an ominous presence he turned around and he gasped outloud as a human head appearing to have extended neared him. Unable to move, he felt the head bite down on his neck.

The last thing he heard before he went unconscious was Sakura's scream of horror...

Anko Mitarashi was running through the forest keeping an eye out for any fallen ninjas, part of her duty as the instructor for this part of the exam was to find any wounded or if it were the cause dead ninjas that were unable to continue.

As she was making her way through she stopped and thought about a boy she had seen. It was only for a brief instant she had but something was similar about him.

"Could it be...nah, you're getting loco in the head Anko, being a sister to Naruto has caused me to be overprotective of the little brat." She mused to herself, though part of her wondered where Naruto was at.

She sat down on a log and began eating some dango she had brought with her. No point in wondering on a empty stomach was the Akimichi saying and she had to agree with it. Besides her anyone dared interrupted her eating, she would kick their ass seven ways till sunday

A figure was stealthily making his way out of the forest of death quite pleased with what he had done only minutes ago. The plan was set and the wheels were turning in motion. The Uchiha boy would awaken soon as he knew he possessed a strong will to not be killed by what he had given him. Everything was going according to how he planned it.

As he made his way he then noticed out of the corner of his eye a familiar purple haired girl, that was once his student and would follow any order he gave. While he had first thought nothing of it, he decided that she deserved some thanks from him for raising his son.

And with that like a snake towards a unsuspecting mouse, he slithered his way towards her.

Anko had finished up her dango and was prepared to go when she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up as she felt a familiar presence. A presence she hadn't felt in nearly twelve years. Slowly she got up and cautiously reached towards a kunai her eyes darting throughout the area.

He couldn't be here...it wasn't possible for him to be here. She then realized that her legs were shaking and she had to force herself to quit doing so. She had to not look like she was weak as he would only mock and taunt her with his cruel voice that she loathed.

Her eyes darting around the area she suddenly heard something snap and she turned and threw the kunai into the trees.

A dead squirrel impaled by the kunai that she had thrown fell to the ground. A scowl appeared on her face in disgust as she glared at it. "Stupid squirrel, it was probably only that instead of that snake bastard."

"Snake bastard? Is that anyway to call your former sensei?" Asked a voice behind her his voice filled with humor and just a hint of mockingness.

She spun around and her eyes widened in shock and horror at the man before her.

"O-Oro-Orochimaru!!" She shouted at him who smirked in response.

"It's been a while hasn't it Anko-chan?" He asked her with a grin.

"Don't you dare call me that you monster!" She shouted in anger at him knowing that if she showed weakness, he would take advantage of her just like he did when she was his student.

The Snake Sannin chuckled and began to walk towards her. "Stay back!" Ordered Anko to him who continued walking towards her. "I'm warning you, stay back or else!"

He continued his pace towards her and stopped when the two were face to face. Anko tried to keep up a tough face but her fear was starting to show. The man chuckled and then brought up his hand and pressed it against her face. Amusement was in his eyes as the former teacher and student stared at one another.

Anko suddenly reached towards a hidden kunai and pulled it out and stabbed him in the throat, but she wasn't surprised when the figure disappeared in a poof of smoke, obviously a clone.

"Still have that temper I see." Replied a voice.

She turned around and scowled at him who was behind her a smirk on his face. "Why the hell are you here you monster! Isn't it bad enough I still have that accursed tattoo that you gave me as some sick gift? I don't need to see the likes of you!"

Orochimaru frowned at her. "How rude, and here I was going to thank you. I suppose I'll take it back if you're going to act like that."

"Thank me?! Why the hell would you thank me, a thanks from you would be like getting a disease." She said her voice filled with hatred.

The man smirked and that angered her even more. "I wanted to thank you for what've you done the past twelve years, but if you don't want it I can just leave."

Anko then realized what he was talking about. "Where is Naruto!!" She demanded to him. "Tell me where he is!"

"Do not worry about my son Anko-chan, he is perfectly fine I can tell you that. You've done a good job raising him."

Anko frowned at him and pulled out a extra kunai. "Don't play games with me Orochimaru! Tell me where Naruto's at."

Orochimaru chuckled and folded his arms amused. "It's amazing that you loathe me with every fiber in your body yet you care for Naruto who is my son."

Anko spat at him in disgust. "Tell me where he is now!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you're going to act like that I'll tell you and here I thought we could catch up. He's closeby, he has improved under me as I have trained him ever since I've gotten him back. Plus he doesn't look like that maggot Minato anymore; he has more of his true father's looks now."

"Is he here in the exams? Answer me!" Ordered Anko to him.

"That depends if you want to find out. But right now I have other business and plans to deal with." He went to walk away when the purple haired kunoichi appeared right in front on him holding out her arms preventing him from leaving.

"What do you mean other plans? What are you up too?"

Orochimaru chuckled and stared her in the eyes causing her to lose her nerve. "Oh nothing much, certainly nothing I won't tell you."

Anko frowned in determination. "I won't let you ahhh!" She suddenly let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees reaching up towards her neck. She clutched her neck and winced at the pain she was feeling.

Orochimaru smirked and reached down and parted her hair revealing the cursed seal he had placed on her. "You forget that I can inflict pain on you with that seal, I'm surprised knowing you, you didn't try to cut it off with a knife." He said amusingly. He then went to leave.

"Bastard, I won't let you ugh!" Winced Anko in pain trying to stand up and stop him.

"Kukuku...I'll tell Naruto you said hi." And with that he left her.

Anko got to her feet and glared at the spot he was just at.

Whatever he was planning she knew from past experience it couldn't be good.

Sakura Haruno glanced around from the hiding spot she and her injured teammates were at. The two boys laid on the ground unconscious and in pain. Both were injured but Sasuke seemed the worse for wear. After that ninja had bitten him, a strange tatoo with three comma's appeared on his neck. He then collapsed unconscious and she was unable to wake him up. Sai was also injured struck down by a jutsu by the ninja.

She had managed to get both of them and got to a hiding spot, she had set up traps and looked around nervously.

She was scared, what if someone attempted to attack them? Sure the traps should work but what if they got past them. Neither of the boys were in any condition to fight and she could only pass the time quietly to herself hoping that nobody would appear.

Unfortunately for Sakura, luck was not on her side.

"There that's her! She's the teammate of the fox!" Said Shinjiro as he and his partners were in a tree overlooking the girl.

"Finally, now let's get them!" Snarled Tsuchigumo who was quickly stopped by Keiji.

"Hold you fool, look around there's traps setup by her." He ordered grabbing him by his shirt stopping him.

"No problem we can deal with them easily." Said Shinjiro not taking his eyes off the girl.

Keiji ignored him and scanned the area. Of them all only the girl was conscious. Her teammates were knocked out and the raven haired boy seemed to be in great pain. No matter, they only needed one to find out where their target was at.

"Shinjiro, Tsuchigumo, go down there and make her tell us where he's at."

"And if she refuses?" Asked Tsuchigumo

"Kill her..." Was Keiji's reply.

"I doubt we'll have to go that far, she looks like a fragile flower this shouldn't take long." Said Shinjiro.

And with that the two went down there and after disarming the traps prepared to make their entrance.

Sakura ran a wet cloth across Sasuke's forehead when she suddenly heard the sound of cracking branches. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

Two figures one wearing a mask the other with face paint across his eyes leapt down from the trees, as they were doing so one of them did a jutsu and sent a fire ball at a giant log she had set up destroying it. They landed on the ground near her. One had a grin on his face while the other his features hidden wielded a huge axe.

"W-Who are you?! W-What are you d-doing here?!" Shouted Sakura hesistantly as she remembered seeing them before.

The blonde one smirked. "Nothing toots, we just saw you and wanted to ask a question."

"W-What kind of question?" She asked as she reached towards a kunai and she stared at the axe one of them held. What good would a kunai do against that?

"Well we've been looking for someone and we have yet to find him."

"Who are you looking for?" Sakura felt nothing but bad intentions from them.

"Quit playing with the whore Shinjiro! Ask her where the fox vessel is at!" Ordered his companion.

Sakura's eyes widened at that. Fox vessel? Did they mean Naruto?

"Right, now tell us, where's your teammate, he's a blonde boy and he appears to be a bit on the idiot side, we want him, now be a good girl and tell us where's he's at and we won't hurt you." Said Shinjiro.

"I-I don't know..." Said Sakura weakly unsure how to answer.

"Grrr! Enough of this, let's make her tell us by force!" Roared the masked one drawing his axe and then charged her.

Sakura gasped in fear and horror as the man charged her planning on chopping her in half.

But a green blur appeared and struck the masked man momentarily stunning him.

The blur stopped and Sakura recognized him. "Lee!"

The student of Might Gai turned his head and smiled at her. "Have no fear Sakura-chan! I will protect you from these brutes!" He then turned his head to them. "You vile savages, what kind of men are you? Attacking a defenseless girl!"

Tsuchigumo roared in anger. "You'll be the first to die worm!" He shouted as he prepared his axe.

Rock Lee went into a fighting stance prepared for battle.

Keiji watching from afar could tell that the boy had superb taijutsu ability by looking at him, perhaps things might get interesting.

Lee dodged a fire jutsu aimed at him and nearly ducked under Tsuchigumo's axe, if he hadn't that axe would've cut him in two. He avoided the wild swings of the masked ninja and realized he wasn't fast enough to battle him at this rate.

"Time to protect a precious person," He said to himself as he reached towards his legs where his weights where at. He dodged another attack and was able to remove the weights and open the gates.

"Die worm!" Shouted Tsuchigumo as he thought he had him. But to his surprise the boy disappeared in a blur right where his axe was suppose to cut him in half. "Huh?!"

He turned around noticed the boy now moving at great speed ran at him and went low.

Lee delivered a solid kick to Tsuchigumo's jaw and sent him upwards into the air surprising Shinjiro and Sakura at what he did. Not done yet Lee leapt up as well and appeared behind him. He began to wrap bandages around him and was prepared to turn him upside down.

"I've seen enough!" Shouted Shinjiro realizing what he was up to. He leapt up and right when Lee was going to go down set the bandages on fire freeing Tsuchigumo before Lee could use the move on him.

The three landed on the ground Tsuchigumo attempting in anger to get rid of the bandages that were stuck to him.

Lee staggered and tried to keep his balance when he heard a voice behind him. "Pathetic, can't either of you two do anything?" He turned around and saw a tall figure in front of him his eyes which seemed like they were soulless and lifeless glaring at him consuming him with his eyes.

Before Lee could even consider doing anything the man's hands became covered in dark purple light and reached out and grabbed Lee by the ribs.

Keiji than began crushing his ribs, and also draining his life-force with the technique he was using. Lee attempted to struggle but was unable to move his iron grasp. A loud cry of pain escaped him in agony as he felt his ribs and a sadistic smile was on Keiji's face listening to him.

"Stop it! If you continue doing that you'll kill him!" Shouted Sakura seeing enough. She realized that Lee despite the many times she rejected him had come to her aid when she needed it the most.

Keiji scowled and tossed the boy into the ground, Lee attempted to get up but was in no condition to do so let alone fight.

"Tell us where the vessel for Kyuubi is girl!" Ordered Keiji to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Sakura fearfully.

"Don't lie foolish girl, we know your his teammate, where is he!"

"I...I don't know, he disappeared two months ago! I haven't seen him since then."

Keiji scowled in disgust. "Shinjiro, Tsuchigumo! Get her, force her to tell us where he's at."

Sakura gulped in fear as the two began to advance towards her.

Naruto and the others were making their way across the Forest of Death they suddenly heard what sounded like battle.

"I wonder what's going on?" Mused Haku.

"The fight isn't far from here," Said Dosu using his hearing. "Sounds like two against one."

"Well it's no matter to us, let's keep on going." Said Kin

"Wait guys, something's telling me this isn't a ordinary fight." Said Naruto to them who then went in the direction where it was coming from.

"Dammit Naruto, we don't need to waste time it's probably nothing important anyway." Cursed Tayuya as they followed him.

The six Sound nins came across the battle as they hid in the trees, it was two against one and the girl was losing badly.

Naruto's eyes widened when he had saw her. It was Sakura!

"Hmph, I wonder what this is about." Muttered Zaku watching on. The girl was on her knees her pink hair being held by one of them a blonde haired ninja saying how soft it was.

Naruto frowned as he watched the battle. Sakura was by herself he could tell, and there was no one around to help her as Sasuke and the others were done. He watched as Sakura surprisingly cut off part of her hair freeing herself from his grip.

The six continued watching and despite Sakura's attempts to fend them off she was easily outmatched. A third man watched on his arms folded across his chest. Naruto saw Sasuke and their partner unconscious and a boy wearing green badly hurt as well.

"We should do something." Muttered Haku as Sakura got knocked to the ground and narrowly avoided being beheaded.

"What? Why, this doesn't concern us, why should we interfere." Asked Kin to him. Part of her was glad to see the prissy girl get beaten but she wasn't liking the two to one odds.

They watched on as the blonde man knelt down to the girl.

"Enough of this!" Ordered Keiji. "The girl is useless, kill her and her teammates and let's go, we'll find the fox elsewhere."

Shinjiro ignored him and cupped the terrified girl's jaw in his hand. "A shame you have to die, but maybe if you're warm I can give you a painless death." He said as he then licked her across the cheek with his tongue.

Naruto had seen enough, before any of the others could stop him he was running across the branches towards the fight.

"Naruto?! What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Tayuya in shock at what he was doing but he didn't hear her as neared them.

Shinjiro heard a battle cry and he turned his head and saw to his shock a black haired boy wearing a bandana across his face leaping out of the trees with his arm raised down upon him.

Naruto fell towards him and before anyone could react to what was happening delivered a powerful punch to his jaw that knocked him off of Sakura and sent him rolling across the ground.

Sakura stunned at her unexpected savior saw the boy turn his head and look at her, and for a brief moment she saw instead of the boy before her, Naruto Uzumaki. "Argghhh!" Cried out Shinjiro in pain clutching his jaw as he stood up. "Why you little piece of trash! I'll kill you for that!" He shouted at him.

The boy got into a stance in front of Sakura shielding her with his own body.

Keiji glared at him. "I admire your courage boy, but it want save you or the girl! Kill him!" He ordered Tsuchigumo.

Tsuchigumo roared and got out his axe and went to attack when he was suddenly intercepted by a three giant monkey like creatures wielding clubs.

"Raidou you dipshit?! What the fuck where you thinking doing that!" Shouted a red haired girl wielding a flute as her Dooki fended off the masked ninja.

The boy smiled at the girl. "Thanks for coming Tayuya."

"Don't thank me, someone's gotta make sure you don't get us all killed you dumbass!" Shouted the girl at him.

Shinjiro seeing his chance fired an attack shaped like a hawk made of fire but he found it countered by a wall of ice that deflected it.

"I think what Tayuya is trying to say Raidou, is that if one of us have to do something crazy, then the rest of us have to do it as well." Said a feminine looking boy who had made the ice wall, behind him where three others as well.

The boy smiled at his other partner and The Sound Trio. "Well can't say I'm not glad you guys decided to come anyway."

Keiji snarled at them in fury. "So you have come to aid the girl? How noble, and how disgusting! You shall all be sacrifices to Jashin when this is over with." He vowed as he and the others regrouped

"Hey!" Shouted a loud obnoxious voce. "Don't count out us leaf nins either!"

"Oh way to blow our cover Ino, how troublesome." Said another voice.

Three leaf nins stepped out of the bushes they were hiding in.

"I-Ino?!" Said Sakura in surprise that she was here.

"Who were you expecting forehead girl? Sasuke-kun can't rely on someone like you to protect him after all." Said the blonde to her with her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji behind her. They had been watching the fight and had been prepared to help her out when the Sound boy appeared.

Sakura ignored her and got to her feet standing back up.

"Just stay behind us Sakura, and you'll be alright." Said the boy known as Raidou to her.

"W-Wait how do you know my name?"

The boy smiled and winked at her. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Well it's ten against three, are you pieces of shit going to stay and fight or run with your tail's in between your damn legs?" Said Tayuya to the three.

"Ten against three? That would be about three to one, but let's even the odds a bit." Said a voice. Leaping down next to Keiji, Tsuchigumo, and Shinjiro where three more ninjas, but they were with them.

Naruto instantly recognized the leader of the three who just arrived. "Muta!"

Muta Daidouji seeing him smirked beneath his veil. "Yes, we meet again boy, but this time I intend to win. Are you having that much trouble with just a bunch of genins that you need my help Keiji?"

"Silence worm, they caught us off guard, we would handle them easily with or without you." Growled Keiji

"Earlier the leaf and sound where at each other's throats, now you have teamed up to battle us? Talk about irony. But since you have interfered with our mission, we have no choice to kill you, and I'll enjoy defeating you boy." Said Muta directing it towards Naruto.

Naruto frowned and drew his sword. "There's an old saying, if you want some, come get some!!"

The six agents of Akatsuki each went into a fighting stance. Hanzo, Tsuchigumo, Yujo Shouhei, Shinjiro, Muta Daidouji, and Keiji Sosano.

"We'll deal with you and the rest of the scum that dared interfered with our mission in the name of Jashin!" Shouted Keiji.

Leaf, Sound, and Rain. Konoha, Oto, and Ame, three different groups each having their own agenda. To those who were of Sound and Leaf after their earlier confrontation they found themselves unexpectedly teaming up to battle a deadly foe. To those who were of Rain they planned to kill those who dared attempt to halt their progress in their mission.

And with the battle about to begin, It appeared that the Forest of Death would be living up to its name.

A/N: There this chapter's done with. I hope you have enjoyed it. Next chapter the battle between the three groups begin, and The agents might find that their target is closer than they think. I'll see you guys next time.


	22. Brawl in the Forest

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one the battle between The Akatsuki agents and the unexpected allies of Sound and Leaf battle. Expect action in this one and perhaps a secret will be revealed.

Disclaimer: Keiji, Muta, Tsuchigumo, Hanzo, Shinjiro, and Yujo are mine. The rest is Kishimoto's.

Battle was at hand in The Forest of Death, as multiple figures fought each other in a battle that may not end until the opposing side was dead.

Naruto dodged a strike from Muta Daidouji and countered with one of his own which was blocked the mysterious ninja who he had meet months ago he had never expected on facing him here, and as they exchanged blows it was obvious that both had gotten stronger since then.

Naruto went low and went to sweep him but Muta avoided it and countered with a roundhouse, Naruto blocked at the last instant as the blow would've knocked him silly. He then began making hand symbols performing a jutsu. "Sen'eitajashu!" Suddenly multiple snakes shot out of his arms baring their fangs and went to attack Muta. The veiled ninja expertly evaded their bite and leapt up onto a branch. He was quickly followed by Naruto who was on the attack.

The two went into a flurry of blows each expertly dodging and countering the other's strikes. After a series of attacks with neither gaining an advantage the two leapt down and glanced at one another.

"It appears that you're getting stronger, that's good." Said the ninja behind his veil. His adversary smirked as well.

"I've replayed our lost battle in my mind many times, so don't expect me to fall for any of your tricks this time."

"Hmph, your hand to hand skills may have improved by what about that sword? Are you good enough to face me in swordsmanship?" Said Muta drawing his katana.

Naruto reached towards his blade and unsheathed it. "Only one way to find out." He replied as he brougt his Kusanagi up. Muta's eyes gleamed at the blade. "A fine blade, I shall have to take it from you after I defeat you and wield it as my own."

Naruto scowled at him. "Over my dead body." He said gripping his sword tightly.

"Be careful what you say." Replied Muta as the two circled one another light reflecting off of their respected blades.

Against the Taijutsu specialist Yujo Shouhei was Zaku and Kin, in a contrast of styles with their long range against his up close and personal.

Zaku went to stab him with a kunai which Yujo expertly countered and twisted the boy's arm and tossed him aside, he avoided Kin's senbon that she hurled at him. He even caught one of them and twirled it among his fingers and hurled it back at her.

"Weak and pathetic, can you do nothing without your pitiful weapons?" Sneered Yujo at them.

"Shut up!" Shouted Zaku standing up and thrusting out his hands. Air blew out of his palms striking Yujo who covered himself with his arms to hold his ground. The force of the attack forced him back a couple of feet. "Heh, not so smug now eh?" Said Zaku a smirk on his face.

Yujo suddenly charged him and before Zaku could react he was striked multiple times in the stomach by him and then uppercuted knocking him to the ground. His right arm was suddenly stomped on by him and Zaku realized that the ninja wasn't wearing sandals like most ninja, he wore boots and hard ones at that as he stomped on his arm.

"Without your arms you're as good as dead, it's obvious that your fighting skills are useless without them!" Shouted Yujo as he brought his foot up prepared to crush his arm.

When he was suddenly striked in the arms and legs. He looked and noticed senbon in his arm, and small bells were attached to him as well. He first thought nothing of it when he suddenly heard a light ringing coming from them. Small at first but then going increasingly louder that was becoming painful to hear.

"Word of advice big mouth, always keep an eye on ALL your opponents!" Shouted Kin who had thrown the senbon and then activated her genjutsu. The ninja than saw multiple copies of the girl and clutched his head cursing her trick. "Zaku now!"

Zaku seeing his opportunity raised his arms up and fired a blast right at his waist, the surprise close range of the attack sent the ninja backwards and nearing a tree but right when he looked he was about to crash he stretched out his arms and grasping the tree flipped upwards and doing a somersault in the air landed on the ground.

Zaku and Kin gritted their teeth, so much for knocking him unconscious with the attack.

Yujo shook his head and regained focus no longer under the effects of her Genjutsu. He then went into the snake stance and prepared to attack them again.

The two got ready for him as he prepared to attack

Against Shinjiro was Haku and Sakura, they avoided his fire attacks and Haku countered with Ice jutsus of his own.

"You really are stupid if you think you can beat with Ice! I'll melt whatever you make!" Shouted Shinjiro as he attacked sent a fireball at Haku's ice wall. The boy had sweat on his brow from the heat of the attack and behind him was Sakura. Haku seeing that he had to go on the offensive dispelled the wall of Ice and prepared a jutsu.

Suddenly Shinjiro found himself surrounded by many mirrors made of ice. He had no way out and he saw the boy appear in one of the mirrors. He did hand symbols and sent a fireball at him but it had little effect on the mirror.

"Let's see how you like this!" Shouted Haku suddenly disappearing and reappearing in another mirror throwing senbon at him at lightning quick speed. The senbon stuck him in the arms and legs irritating but not painful. He attempted to move out of the way but could not get out of the way of his attacks.

Haku then did a hand jutsu and using his bloodline made daggers out of ice and sent them from the mirror at him, one of the daggers got stuck in Shinjiro's cloak which was very close to stabbing him in the ribs. Haku kept up the attack throwing a combination of senbon and daggers at him.

Shinjiro saw no way out for him and growling in fury made hand symbols and prepared a jutsu ignoring the pain as one dagger got him in the shoulder causing a cut of blood. But he ignored it and activated the jutsu.

The area that had been blocked by Haku's ice mirrors suddenly glowed a bright red as fire circled around Shinjiro filling the area as he had activated a barrier jutsu covering himself with flames and expanding it which also attacked the mirrors. Haku seeing that his mirrors were melting from the intense fire dispelled his jutsu reappered in front of Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sakura to him as they looked on and saw Shinjiro's barrier covering himself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Haku right?" Said the girl to him. "Who is Raidou?" The boy looked at her and stared into her green eyes. Suddenly he pushed her down as they avoided a fire jutsu that Shinjiro had sent during the momentary staredown. He got off of her and turned his attention back to Shinjiro.

"If you want to know more about him, ask him yourself. I won't be able to tell you anything." He said as he drew senbon.

Sakura realizing that he wasn't going to answer drew kunai and the two prepared to continue the fight.

Other battles were at hand as well, the unlikely duo of Dosu and Chouji were against Hanzo who's speed confused them. Moving at such speed he reappeared somewhere and then again elsewhere the two couldn't keep up with him. Chouji had used his meat tank ability in an attempt to crush him but Hanzo was too quick to do so avoiding the tub of blub. Dosu had used his gauntlet to strike him and it had worked against him temporally disorienteing him but Hanzo even stunned knew where he was and was able to keep out of danger.

Tsuchigumo's axe meet with one of Tayuya's Doki's clubs as he faced off against her and Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had at first after using an unwilling Ino as bait managed to ensnare Tsuchigumo with his shadow hold which enabled Tayuya to get a couple shots in on the violent masked man, but eventually Shikamaru tired and Tsuchigumo was able to attack and managed to defeat one of her Doki leaving her with two. The scarred man attacked them and they avoided his swipes.

Keiji Sosano was the only one not involved in battle watched on, he had stayed back not seeing a reason for him to fight as the rest were handling themselves. He watched the fights and noticed that the boy that he had crushed earlier was trying to get up but was in no condition. He also noticed that one of the boys in the tree was showing signs of stirring, he would probably awaken soon. But no matter, they should have no effect on the outcome.

The sound of blades ringed throughout the forest as Naruto and Muta were engaged in a sword fight. Each one countering and parrying the other's attacks as steel clashed against steel.

Naruto avoided a sweep at his abdomen and went to kick him in the chest, Muta avoided it and thrusted his blade towards Naruto's stomach, Naruto blocked and deflected the katana upwards and went to slash him across the legs, Muta expertly leapt and doing a backflip caught Naruto in the jaw with his foot. He then went to decapitate him but was not surprised when Naruto was replaced with a log. Sensing his presence he leaned back and avoided a side charging attack from the boy which could've done damage to his ribcage.

Their blades clashed again and the two glared at one another. Naruto trained by his father who was an expert swordsman had learned much from him and wielded his blade expertly, Muta using the weapon of the samurai along with other weapons that he had up his arsenal.

He backed away Naruto and sent away his sword and he was now wielding a pair of Sais (Weapon, not the character) Twirling them expertly he went on the offensive using them as he attempted to jab and poke Naruto with them. He managed to get a hit on him striking him in the shoulder and then delivering a punch to the jaw. He then went to stab him in the heart with them when Naruto raised his sword up and blocked them keeping them inches away from his heart. He managed to overpower him and went to swipe at him when Muta backflipped away from him and went backwards.

The five agents of Akatsuki regrouped with Keiji and each other. Seeing that they had to regroup The sound and leaf nins did so as well. The sides glared at one another.

"Give it up worms, you can't beat us!" Shouted Shinjiro.

"This battle is far from over!" Said Haku back at him in defiance.

Keiji smirked and spoke up. "Do you fools actually believe you can match us? We're on a upper level to you maggots, you can't even beat us with the numbers game."

Zaku growled and stepped forward. "That does it, I've had enough of you morons, I'm going to kill you all with one attack!"

"Zaku get back here!" Hissed Dosu to his teammate. The six agents had a amused look on their faces and were ready to laugh at the boy.

"Heh, well go ahead and try it, I doubt it'll work!" Sneered Yujo daring him to strike.

Zaku smirked and held out his hands preparing an attack ignoring his teammates telling him to withdraw and to not do anything stupid. Little did they know that they were right where he wanted him.

"Take this! I'll blow you all away!! Zankuukyokuha!!" He shouted as he sent out a powerful wind attack from his palms. The attack was extremely powerful and shocked the Sound and Leaf at the power of it. The attack neared the six ninjas and they just stood there.

The attack consumed them but Zaku not ready to relent poured on the attack with all his might.

When he finally stopped he had caused a wide area of damage and dust was in the air. There appeared to be no sign of them.

"HA! Looks like that's that!" Said Zaku lowering his head a smile on his face. There was no way they could've survived that.

"Not bad shithead, maybe you're not as useless as I thought." Said Tayuya to him as a sigh of relief went from them all. Even though they were enemies, they could settle it later in the exam now that the bigger threat was done.

Sakura believing it to be done looked over at Raidou who noticed her and turned his head away from her.

She got ready to talk to him when suddenly laughter could be heard, cruel mocking laughter. The ninjas looked over and saw the source of the laughter.

"W-What?! I-Im-Impossible!!" Shouted Zaku in shock.

Keiji, Muta, all of them stood there unharmed not even a scratch on them from the attack. A dark purple barrier shaped like a circle surrounded them all.

"They're still alive!!" Shouted Naruto in shock and disbelief.

The barrier disappeared and Keiji responded. "Not a bad trick maggot, but before it reached us I casted a barrier jutsu to protect us, only the strongest attacks can penetrate it, that was rather weak, I thought it would be stronger." He said as the others laughed.

"Dammit, I put everything I had into that attack and it did nothing!" Cursed Zaku not believing it.

But before he could dote on it Yujo suddenly appeared next to him and delivered a brutal kick to Zaku's left arm. Hearing bones crack, The boy let out a cry of pain as he felt his arm being broken and collapsed clutching his broken arm.

"Zaku!" Shouted Kin but before she could do anything she was attacked by Hanzo who striked her multiple times and knocked her down. Hanzo before any of them could stop him then uppercutted Chouji and knocked him into Shikamaru and Ino.

"Kill them!" Ordered Keiji at them who had the advantage over the stunned ninjas

Shinjiro fired fireballs and got Haku in the side and then delivered a brutal punch knocking him down. He then sidestepped a charging Dosu and kicked him into a tree.

Tayuya before she could use an genjutsu was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted up by Tsuchigumo. She struggled but found him crushing her throat.

"Tayuya!" Shouted Naruto but before he could help her he was suddenly striked in the back by Muta who had stabbed him with his Sai's in the shoulder blades. Naruto wincing in pain suddenly saw Tsuchigumo bringing his axe up.

"You'll be the first to die! And you'll be next!" He snarled at Sakura prepared to take Tayuya's and then her head.

Naruto watching felt helpless and unable to do anything as he could only watch them get attacked.

Suddely he felt rage swell up inside him and something happening to him.

Muta suddenly to his surprise got saw the boy break free of his attack and was dealt with a punch to his face.

As Tsuchigumo prepared to kill her he was suddenly kicked in the face and knocked down. Tayuya fell to the ground but was unexpectedly caught. She opened her eyes and saw to her shock Naruto! But he appeared so different, his blue eyes were now red. And he had gained claws and fangs as well.

Sakura seeing this as well suddenly felt as if she had seen this before.

Snarling he let her down and mentioned for her to get out of his way as red chakra formed around him.

"What is going on here?!" Snarled Keiji not knowing what was happening.

Suddenly the bandana that the boy had been wearing fell off revealing his lower face, but he didn't care as he growled in his throat. The akatsuki agents seeing a potential threat circled around him with a bit of caution.

Yujo charged him and leapt up preparing a diving punch, Naruto moved out of the way and sidekicked him as he landed. He then avoided a fire jutsu from Shinjiro and tackled him to the ground using speed and strength. But not letting up he avoided Tsuchigumo's attack and striked him in the back. He saw Hanzo using his speed with his scythe's charged him out of the corner of his eye. He ducked low surprising him and using his own momentum tossed him.

But Yujo charged him while he was occupied and dropkicked him, but to his surprise even though Naruto went back a couple of feet it had no effect, he then grabbed him by his foot and then chomped down on his leg causing a scream of pain to erupt from Yujo's lips. It was quickly stopped by Hanzo who knocked him off of him. The two then began working together using both speed and taijutsu to attack him, the two ninja's style complimented the other's. They each dealt blows to him to him but were surprised when Naruto countered their attacks and twisting their arms judo flipped them onto their backs.

Tsuchigumo roared and charged him with his axe, Naruto ducked it and slashed him with his claw like hands. He then went into a combo of slashes and kicks and headbutted the masked ninja knocking him backwards. He then stabbed him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

Keiji seeing enough growled and prepared to face him himself. That was when he suddenly noticed, that the boy had scars on his face, scars that were shaped like...whiskers. It then dawned on him.

"That's enough! I'll deal with you myself." He snarled as he came forward with his mace out. Naruto snarled at him and prepared to fight him.

The figures all watched the two prepare to do battle. A confused look was on Sakura's face, the only time she had witnessed something like this was when... "Is it him, is it actually Naruto?" She asked herself so no one would hear.

Muta remerbering this before studied the boy, now was his chance to discover what was going on here, and why he become so powerful.

"I shall defeat and capture you fox, No matter how much power you have, Jashin will see to it that I defeat you." Vowed Keiji to him. Naruto responded with a growl.

But before either could begin everyone felt a dark presence, they turned their heads towards the tree and saw Sasuke standing up, and he had black markings covering his body and a purple aura surrounding him. A dark and confused look was on his face as he glanced down at himself. He felt strong, very strong.

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto to himself regaining some of his human traits. What had happened to him.

Sasuke felt a voice telling him to test out his new power. Looking around he then saw the one known as Raidou. Desiring to see what power he had he suddenly charged him and threw a punch at him.

Naruto's eyes widened at the unexpected attack and caught off guard was striked. Frowning he got up and glared at Sasuke. "Tch...hello to you too." He muttered and blocked Sasuke's next attack. The two went into a flurry of attacks surprising those who were watching.

The unexpected fight surprised those as they had not counted on this. Keiji mentioned for the others to come to him and they did. He mentioned for them to wait and watch and see what the outcome would be.

Naruto dodged Sasuke's attack and went to throw him but Sasuke unexpectedly blocked it and threw him instead. Naruto landed on his feet and delivered a punch to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke responded by landing a kick ot his stomach. Naruto countered with a headbutt and delivered his own kick. Sasuke growled and prepared to do a Jutsu. "Katon: Gokayku No Jutsu!"

After taking a deep breath Sasuke sent a large ball of fire at him and Naruto quickly countered with his own.

"Oto Shouheki No Jutsu!" A barrier formed in front of him and blocked the attack. Naruto then did more Hand Symbols. Opening his mouth he let out a powerful shriek at him which stunned Sasuke for a moment. He then followed it up with another one.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" He then leveled the area they were at with a powerful gust of wind blowing away everything in its path. Sasuke narrowly avoided the unexpected attack but was hit in the side by it knocking him down, but he quickly got up. Naruto sneered at him. "Is it just me, or do you always have to showoff whenever you get a new power?"

The boy looked at him confused not understanding but was prepared to attack.

Keiji realizing that the boy could be the one they were looking for suddenly did hand symbols of his own. He closed his hand into a fist and raised up his ring with the symbol of Jashin on it, pointing it at them. A dark red beam of energy shot out of it at Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys saw it and moved and the beam striked a tree burning it to cinders.

"Hmph, we've seen enough and this is as of now is no longer our concern." He said as the others aside from Muta looked at him confused not understanding. "We shall deal with you all later, may Jashin have mercy on your souls if that time comes." And with that dark purple flames consumed them as they disappeared from view.

The group stared at the scene where they were just at. Naruto then realized that they needed to get out of here. "Guys let's go!" He ordered the Sound nins he shouted as went over and helped Tayuya up. The others, Dosu carrying the wounded Zaku, went to joined him as well and before the leaf nins could stop them they were gone.

Sakura looked over at the spot they were just at and she noticed Sasuke starting to calm down as the marks covering his body were fading. "Sakura, did that boy seem familiar to you?" He asked her. The girl kept quiet and went to help Lee. Soon Neji and TenTen his teammates appeared. Sai also recovered shortly afterwards. The leaf nins exchanged few words unsure of exactly what to say about what just happened. Each team then went their own separate way, after all the exams were still going on.

As she got ready to leave with Sasuke and Sai, Sakura noticed something in the ground. It was the bandana, the bandana that Raidou wore. Reaching down she picked it up and held it. She then turned back to the destruction of the area they were just in.

"Naruto?" She whispered to herself, was that really him? She then went to go with her teammates.

Later that night...

"Why did we do that? We could've had them! What was going through your head Keiji?!" Shouted Shinjiro to the Jashin follower who ignored him. The six of them had made camp, Hanzo was tending to Yujo's injured leg whilst Tsuchigumo was brooding and Muta was keeping watch.

"Answer me! Why did we leave? How come you told us to-" Shinjiro's protest was cut off when Keiji turned around and lifted him by the throat with one hand. He then brought him face to face his soulless eyes peering into his.

"Do not ever question me again Shinjiro!" He warned crushing his throat. He then threw him aside.

Muta watched on as Hanzo went over to Shinjiro and helped him up. "To answer your question, did any of you not see it? Was I the only who noticed something about the boy."

"The boy...when he fought us, he seemed to be moving, like a fox." Said Hanzo remerbering the fight.

"And he had scars on his face like whiskers as well." Said Yujo standing up and stretching his leg.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Muttered Tsuchigumo.

"The boy is the vessel!" Keiji responded That made their eyes widen with the exception of Muta's. "He is the one that contains Kyuubi, he is the one we're after!"

"What?! But he looks nothing like the vessel was suppose to!" Protested Yujo. Keiji waved it away and contiued.

"It does not matter he may have casted an genjutsu on himself to hide his features and he did have his face covered."

"If he is the vessel then why did you tell us to pull back?" Asked Hanzo.

"The boy was using the fox's power, you know the tales of Kyuubi that he could destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami with a flick of his tail. It'd be too risky to attack him like that."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Said Muta his back turned to him. "Are you saying your afraid of the boy now cause of the demon that is inside him?"

Keiji glared daggers at him but ignored him and turned to the others. "For now we head towards the tower and plan our next move. For now we bide our time, and when the time is right we will attack and capture him."

Muta paid little attention to his words. He was thinking about the boy. He remerbered the first battle and the unexpected power he had gotten. And now that it was revealed that he was the vessel for Kyuubi he found it not surprising at all. His rival was the vessel of Kyuubi, how fitting for it to be. That only made the battle's between them more interesting.

He also remerbered faintly during their first meeting he was called Naruto by that foul mouthed girl. And here he was called Raidou. Why did he change his name?

"No matter, wither he be Naruto or Raidou I will defeat him." He said to himself as the six began to head to the tower.

Elsewhere, Naruto, Haku, and Tayuya were resting around a fire in a cave they had found. Dosu, Zaku, and Kin had left the group so it was just the three of them. The Sound nins had checked themselves and except for Zaku's broken left arm, there were no serious injuries.

Naruto stared into the fire and remembered what caused him to go like that, he had seen Tayuya in trouble and he wasn't able to save her. He then felt rage well up inside him and the next thing he knew he was using the Kyuubi's power to fight them off.

Naruto turned his head and for a brief moment his and Tayuya's eyes meet. The girl quickly turned her head away from his. "Tayuya are you alright?" The girl turned her head back to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't get any serious injuries back there. But what the hell happened back there? Was that the Kyuubi showing through you?"

"...Yeah, that's the third time I've used Kyuubi's power and I still haven't gotten use to it." Replied Naruto.

"I have heard that the vessels for the demons take on the characteristics of the tailed beasts when they use their power, I noticed that you gained claws and fangs that a fox would have Naruto." Said Haku to him.

Naruto shook his head. His thoughts then turned to Sasuke, what happened to him back there why was his body covered with markings like that? What had caused him to become like that? He was startled out of his thoughts when Tayuya laid her hand on his shoulder and stared into his blue eyes which were slanted a bit.

"You worry too much you know that? Besides I'm glad you got rid of that goddamn bandana, even though that pink haired bitch was getting too close to comfort in my opinion." She said to him. Naruto then realized that he had lost his bandana during the battle and was unable to hide the whisker marks on his face. Dread began to feel him.

"Leave the bandana behind." Said Haku reading his thoughts. "Let others see you for who you truly are Naruto, not the person who must hide himself from their stares. Shed Raidou and let yourself be known as who you really are." Naruto looked back at him and noticed how serious he was, making his opinion known.

Naruto looked back at him and then at Tayuya. Slowly a smile played across his features. "Well if you guys want it that way I guess I have no choice but to do so. I guess I was being a bit paranoid covering my face like that."

"Right, now let's get some rest you guys we got a big day tomorrow. I'll take first watch" Said Haku to them.

Naruto nodded and thought back to those six ninjas and a look of determination crossed his face. A threat was coming them he could feel it especially from the one who seemed to lead them and Muta as well.

He would be ready to deal with that threat should the time come to protect his friends and the people he cared about.

A/N: And we stop for this chapter. Next chapter, Naruto and the others complete the Forest of Death and discover who else has successfully completed it. And then the preliminary fights begin! Review please


	23. The Next stage of the Exams

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Naruto completes the Forest of Death and heads for the next part of The Chunin Exams, also he discovers who else has advanced as well, and then the beginning of the preliminary rounds. Who will face who? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The sun peered through the heavy trees of The Forest of Death in the early morning of the third of the five days those who participated in it had. And for a brief moment a person who would be making his way through it could feel as if the dark and ominous presence of the Forest was gone, instead replaced for a few moments of peacefulness.

As the sun bathed the forest in its glow it dawned down upon a small cave, in it were three people who were asleep. One had feminine like features on his face and had a mask with two holes in it. The second one was a female with red hair and a flute in her hands that she had even when she slept. The final one was boy who had strange markings on his face, six whisker like scars three on each side of his face.

As the light of the sun covered them Naruto strained and opened his eyes. He then let out a small curse as he remembered that he was suppose to have take up watch after Tayuya was done. Looking around he stifled a chuckle when he saw Haku sprawled out on his side of the cave. The boy looked rather funny.

Naruto then noticed something resting against him. He turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a certain redhead head's resting against his leg. Unawarely she was using his leg as a pillow. Her hat that she wore was off revealing all of her hair. A small crimson covered his face at that. He was about to gently slide his leg away from her when he stopped and studied her face.

The girl was in a relaxed state something he had only seen once in a while. As if she seemed calm and peaceful instead of moody and grumpy at times. As he watched her sleep he had to admit that she was rather pretty, he had never really focused on girls growing up aside from a schoolboy crush on his former teammate Sakura, but now that he looked at Tayuya she was rather attractive when she wasn't cussing or in a foul mood.

Reaching his hand down slowly he gently ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft and it went through his fingers easily. He did it again feeling her hair as she slept on.

"Ahem," Naruto turned his head and saw an awake Haku. "And just what are you doing Naruto?" Asked the boy the biggest grin on his face. Naruto quickly tried to think of an explanation but he could tell Haku wasn't going to buy anything he told him. "I think Tayuya would either be flattered that you would tend to her hair or she would pummel you into the ground for touching her while she was asleep."

"Shut up," Snapped Naruto back at him but knew that Haku was only playing around. The two were friends and had become acquinated with each other ever since both went to Sound. "I didn't know what I was doing, it's not like I'm doing this on purpose."

"Then why are you still doing it?" Asked Haku. Naruto realized that his hand was still in her hair and in annoyance tugged his hand out of it. He also unknowingly pulled out a couple of small hairs from her head.

"Ow! What the hell!" Shouted Tayuya waking up in annoyance sitting up.

"Mornin' Tayuya." Said Naruto to her. The girl glared at him drowsyness in her eyes and got her hat.

"Shut up Naruto, what time is it?" She asked as she put her hat back on.

"It's morning, no more than seven I would guess." Said Haku.

"Shit, c'mon let's go to the tower and get the hell out of this lousy forest." Mumbled the girl.

The three exited the cave and quietly made their to the tower that was their destination. Within two hours they had arrived and after showing a jonin that they had the two scrolls needed to pass were allowed entry into the tower.

As the three walked in they looked around and didn't see anybody, yet Naruto felt a presence that was near. Looking around he then spotted a red haired boy standing in the stands looking down upon them. Naruto then recognized him as Gaara.

The boy stood there motionless not moving a muscle it looked like he had been standing there for a long time. His green eyes with his black eyelids glared down upon them and Naruto felt as if the boy was staring right at him. He looked up at him blue meeting green as it felt exactly the same way when they first meet.

"Sheesh that guy gives me the creeps." Muttered Tayuya to Naruto. The boy didn't listen and instead continued staring upwards towards the boy from Suna.

Footsteps were suddenly heard and the three turned and saw a man approaching them a smile on his face. "Well it appears that you have passed this part of the exams, well done my students." Said Orochimaru in disguise to them. "I take it you had little trouble getting here?"

"Not really Sensei, we did get into a fight with another team but we managed to defeat them." Replied Naruto to his Father.

"Hmph, what happened to that Bandana you weared Raidou? This is the first time I've seen you without it ever since we came here." Asked Orochimaru.

"I...lost it during a battle, but it doesn't bother me as there was no reason for me to wear it anyway."

Orochimaru smirked. Good, he shouldn't have had to wear that thing in the first place.

"When's the next part of the exam suppose to start, I'm ready to kick some ass." Said Tayuya outloud.

"Patience Tayuya, you have two days until then, then it shall start depending on how many make it. For now you can go do whatever it is you want, you are dismissed." Said Orochimaru who then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Elsewhere... Six figures stood in a room who had also passed the Forest of Death.

"So, what is the plan now? How are we suppose to get the boy if we're surrendered by a bunch of Leaf ninjas and high ranking ninjas." Muttered Shinjiro. He was answered by a growl from Tsuchigumo who was staring at his reflection in the mirror the room had.

"We had our chance to get him yesterday and I doubt they would allow us to go back out there, should we just head back to Amegakure and report?" Asked Yujo Shouhei the taijutsu specialist with his helmet off.

"If we returned without him we would be all killed." Replied Hanzo with a scythe in hand.

Muta Daidouji was the only one not saying anything. He had sensed the boy's presence earlier and he knew that Keiji must've as well. The boy had passed the Forest of Death and was now here.

"Keiji what do we do?" Asked Hanzo to the leader who was praying to Jashin. The black haired man opened his eyes and glared at them all.

"We will not held back to Ame and tell The Leader we have failed, we still have a chance to get him. The next part of the exams is being held soon, we now need to learn his strengths's and weaknesses. Once we do that we will be able to counter his attack. But the boy who we now know is the fox vessel shall not escape us forever we will get him, even if I have to give my soul to Jashin."

The group looked around at one another except for Tsuchigumo who was glaring at his reflection.

"I have heard that should there be too many of us they will have preliminary matches to lower the numbers." Said Yujo.

Keiji nodded. "Very well, that shall be our opportunity to see how strong he really is."

"And if one of us should fight him?" Asked Shinjiro.

"Then the one that does shall battle him, fight with all your might and if you fail to defeat him, consider your life forfeit as I shall end it personally." Warned Keiji.

Muta let out a small scoff but didn't say anything. The group began to exit the room all except for Tsuchigumo, as they made their way they suddenly heard a smashing sound and turned and saw the source.

Tsuchigumo had smashed the mirror with his fist sending shards all over floor. Some stuck to his arm but it didn't bother him as he just growled.

Naruto and Tayuya were walking around when Naruto noticed a familiar Silver haired nin.

"Kabuto-san!" Shouted Naruto surprising the medic. The man turned around and he smiled when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto, I see that you have advanced. Congraulations." Replied Kabuto to him.

"Who the hell is this Naruto?" Asked Tayuya.

"Oh yeah, Tayuya this is Kabuto he was one of my friends when I was growing up in Konoha."

"You had friends growing up here?"

Kabuto smirked at her. "Although I may appear to be a leaf nin, I am actually a spy for Orochimaru-sama."

"Yeah! Otousan had him look after me when I was growing up. He's been there a lot for me."

Tayuya frowned. "Well he must have pretty bad taste if he's picked a guy who's been here seven times to protect you."

Kabuto smirked again and suddenly before Tayuya could do anything he was right behind her with a kunai pressed against her throat. "Don't judge me girl," He said in a calm but deadly tone. "My strength is near that of a Jonin, I just pose as a genin no one will suspect me."

"Kabuto leave her alone." Said Naruto not liking what he was doing to startle her. The man removed the kunai and looked at Naruto.

"I have a word of advice for you Naruto, it appears that there might be preliminary rounds."

"You mean beginning rounds?"

"Correct, due to so many people being here they will have fights to trim them down. You'll have to fight someone, as for me I won't be so I can keep my agenda hidden."

"Who the hell is all here?" Muttered Tayuya.

"Well there's my team, your team, the Suna team as well, a leaf team and six ninjas from Rain." At the word Rain Naruto could immediately guess who they were. "Plus there should be more teams as well."

"Hmmm, well alright thanks for telling us that Kabuto-san." Said Naruto. The medic nin smirked and walked away.

"I wonder if Naruto knows about Orochimaru-sama's plans?" He said to himself quietly as he walked away.

The time passed quickly and soon other teams made it as well. The Sound Trio advanced, Zaku Abumi had his left arm which had been broken in the fight before by Yujo, in a makeshift sling and cast that Dosu and Kin had gave him. Also making it was Team Gai, consisting of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga. Lee had bandages across his ribs due to Keiji's attack but other than that was his usual youthful self just like his sensei.

Another team that made it much to Naruto's surprise was Team Ten consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. But there was no sigh of Sasuke and Sakura and the next part of the exams would soon be held, if they didn't make it within the next two hours, they would be disqualfied.

Haku was walking throughout the area trying to keep himself occupied until the exams. As he walked he suddenly heard a voice. "Why are you here Hinata? You have no business being in the exams." Intrigued by it he started to head towards the source.

He discovered two people, one a long haired boy and another a short haired girl. Both of their eyes were violet and he recognized them as members of The Hyuga clan that Zabuza had told him about.

"I-I just w-want to p-prove myself-" The girl started but was interrupted by him.

"Enough Hinata, your fate is to not to be here, you should just give up and quit trying to show your father that you can be a ninja." Said the boy cruelly towards her.

"But N-Neji-san I-"

"Why do you even bother trying to be a ninja, your skills are pitiful at best, the only reason you became a ninja anyway was to try to impress Uncle." Haku frowned as he heard the boy talk, not liking the tone of his voice and the way he was downputting her.

"Neji p-please, why do y-you act like this a-all the t-time." Stuttered out Hinata looking down at the floor.

Neji scowled "The reason I act this way is because fate has decided it for me, it is my path and I shall show others they cannot overcome it. You should also accept your fate as nothing more than a disgrace to the Hy-"

"That's enough!" The two turned their heads surprised and saw a person walk forward. "Save your words for the exams, I don't see any reason for you to degrade her like that other than the fact you're just bitter."

"Leave girl, This does not concern you." Warned Neji to the person who frowned.

"For your information I'm a boy, and I have no intention of standing around or leaving while you insult her like that." Said Haku to him.

"N-No it's a-alright we're j-just..." Said Hinata trying to talk but Haku shook his head and turned to Neji who glared at him.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a trash nin who can only gain power from insulting others!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Shouted Neji in fury. "Do you know who I am Oto nin? I am the prodigy of the Hyuga clan and the one that will become Chunin. Accept your fate just like she has and stay out of my way." He warned Haku as he walked away.

Haku scowled at him, he remembered believing his fate was to serve Zabuza all his life but now he was finding his own path. He looked over at Hinata who appeared to be ready to cry. "Are you alright miss?"

"I-I'll be f-fine sir,"

"Why do you put up with that from him?" Asked Haku to her who just sighed.

"He, He wasn't a-always l-like that, after the death of my Uncle and his F-Father he c-changed so much, he's my c-cousin and believes that w-we s-should all accept our f-fates whatever it is." Said Hinata sadly.

Haku frowned and could see himself a bit in Hinata, she was a timid frightened little girl with zero confidence in herself. "Believe," He said to her which caused her to raise her head up. "Believe in yourself Hinata, I can tell you have skills, I myself felt the same way you do once. Feeling that I was worthless until someone took me in and trained me. Just believe in yourself and you'll surprise everyone who has ever doubted you, you'll even surprise yourself with what you can do."

He then started to walk away when he heard her call out. "W-What's your n-name?"

"Haku, and you are Hinata right?" He responded with a smile causing a small blush to cover her face.

"T-Thank you H-Haku,"

"You're welcome." He answered back as he left her going to meet up with his team.

As the time drawed near for the next part of the exams Team seven made it in at the last second before they would've been disqualfied. Naruto who was watching them from the stands could tell that Sasuke was in great pain, and when his former sensei went to check on him a grave look covered Kakashi's face. Naruto then saw the two engaged in a conversation but couldn't make it out. Kakashi was telling him something and Sasuke was apparently refusing by shaking his head.

He then noticed Sakura staring up at him and she had in her hands the bandana that he had weared. Noticing her looks he quickly left the area before she could get to him.

And finally after all the time that had passed, the next part of the exams would take place. As he was heading to meet up with his team he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto, or Raidou? Which one is it?" Asked a voice which he despised. He turned around and sure enough Muta Daidouji was walking towards him.

"What do you want Muta?" Asked Naruto frowning at the ninja who smirked beneath his veil.

"Only to figure out the puzzle of your two different names Raidou, and to see you defeated by my hands Naruto." He said tossing out both names.

"Why are you calling me that?" Asked Naruto not liking the game he was playing.

"When we first meet, that redhead called you Naruto but now you're being called Raidou, unless you have a twin brother, which I highly doubt you should stick to one name like most people do."

"Quit playing around what do you want."

At that Muta turned serious. "To see you dead with my blade skewered in your stomach, twice you have avoided me but this time in the exams you won't get away."

Naruto scowled and reached to his sword. Muta noticed this and went for his katana. "Well if you're so eager to fight, why don't we just do it now instead of waiting." Snarled Naruto his eyes starting to turn red.

"Alright that's enough." Said a voice, the two turned and saw a purple haired kunoichi walking forward. "If you two keep this up you're out of here," Said Anko to them. "Wait for the exams then kill each other for all I care."

Muta smirked and withdraw his katana. Anko watched as he walked away a frown on her face and then went to look at the boy.

To her surprise he was gone as well causing her to frown.

The Sandaime Sarutobi, looked over the participants and shook his head chuckling, there were thirty of them that had passed, there hadn't been that many ever since The Legendary Sannin had done it in their youth. Perhaps the exams needed to be more difficult.

He looked around and saw a black haired boy talking with two others a girl and another boy. He then instantly felt as if he knew who the boy was. But he was unable to look further into it as he had to give his speech.

The genins stood forward at attention as he gave his speech, Their sensei's except for the rain ninjas who appeared to have none, and others also listening to him. telling how the exams were brought forth not to prove who was surperior but to promote goodwill between all the countries of the world. As he spoke Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke who was clutching his neck in pain. He also saw Muta who was with his team.

After The Hokage was down a Jonin stepped forward and coughed. "My name is Hayate, and I shall be the instructor for this part, due to so many of you advancing we must cut the numbers in half, we will be having preliminary fights of one on one, whoever wins shall advance to the next part. If anyone feels they would like to quit the exams, speak now."

Silence came from the genins, Zaku Abumi had been warned by Dosu and Kin not to risk himself and instead quit but he had been stubborn and refused to quit. Sasuke was reaching towards his neck in pain but it appeared he would die first before he would do such a thing.

Suddenly a person raised his hand. "Yes, I would like to quit, I fear I don't have the energy for this." Said Kabuto Yakushi.

Hayate nodded and turned his attention back to them. "Is there anyone else?"

Another hand shot up as well. "I would like to leave as well." Said Sai who joined Kabuto and left.

"Is there anyone else?" After a couple of moments had passed Hayate nodded and coughed again. "Look up at the screen as it will randomly select two of you, those two shall then fight until one is victorious, I am allowed to stop the fight at anytime I see one of you can't continue. Is that understood?"

The remaining twenty-eight nodded and looked up towards the screen. It flashed through multiple names and after a couple of tense moments stopped.

Akado Yoroi vs Sasuke Uchiha

"Very well, the two selected ninjas step forward." Sasuke and his opponent who was Kabuto's teammate stepped forward from them. "The rest of you go up to the stands and wait." Ordered Hayate to them.

The ninjas along with there sensei's headed up the stairs and looked down upon the two combatants.

"Sasuke really seems out of it, I wonder what's up?" Said Naruto he then heard Orochimaru behind him chuckle.

"It appears as if he had been bitten the way he's clutching his neck."

Naruto looked at his father and then down at the fight which had began. Sasuke had attemtped to take down Yoroi but the ninja had countered by grabbing Sasuke and began draining Sasuke with his hand. Sasuke tried to fight it but he was down to one knee and apparently losing the fight.

Just when it appeared Yoroi would be proclaimed the winner Sasuke getting a second wind managed to fight him off of him. Yoroi attempted to grab him again but missed as Sasuke ducked low. He then delivered a jaw shattering kick knockning the semi-conscious Yoroi into the air. Not done it he leapt up and performed a devastating combo called the Shishi Rendan on him knocking Yoroi out before he announced himself as the winner.

Kakashi then appeared and then took Sasuke who was reluctant to be healed. Naruto then heard Orochimaru's voice. "Raidou I'm going to be gone for a few minutes as I have something to take care of, fight your hardest and show them the might of Sound." He said as he disappeared as the next fight was announced.

Kankuro vs Tsurugu Misumi

Kankuro of Suna fought against the other teammate of Kabuto. At first Misumi appeared to have the adavantage as he using his body had wrapped himself around his opponent like a python threatening to snap his neck. Kankuro refused and Misumi broke his neck.

Or so he thought...

When a strange puppet like thing appeared from the remains of Kankuro and wrapped itself around Misumi crushing his spine. The real Kankuro then appeared from the bundle he had carried using chakra strings to control his puppet, revealing himself as a puppet master. In return for attempting to snap his neck, Kankuro had his puppet crush Misumi to the brink of unconsciousness.

After two fights the field was down to twenty-four and the next one would soon be held.

"So who do you think's gonna fight next?" Asked Naruto who was with the Sound nins, they and those from Suna were on one side and the Leaf nins were on the other, the Rain nins were in the corner by themselves.

"Well whoever it is, he's gonna have some crazy shit ability." Muttered Tayuya referring to the fights so far.

"I hope I'm up next, I can't wait to kick some ass." Said Zaku eager to fight.

On the leaf nins side, Sakura was talking with Lee and others. "I am so excited if I do not fight soon my youthful spirit will burst into a million pieces." Exclaimed Lee eagerly.

"Well, after I win my match Sasuke will definetely be mine, so tough luck forehead girl." Said Ino to Sakura who wasn't paying attention. As she was more focused on the Sound nin's than she was on her rival. Why exaclty did that one help her? He had threatened her and her friends earlier so why did he do what he did and saved her life back when she was in danger?

The ninjas of Suna and Rain were quiet, waiting to see who would fight who.

The screen then prepared to reveal who would fight next and soon it revealed the combatants of the third fight.

Haku vs Tsuchigumo...

A/N: And we stop here! Next time Haku is in for the fight of his life as he goes up against the vicious Tsuchigumo in a fight that there maybe no winner, only a survivor. Also Orochimaru and Kakashi confront each other and much more! Review please!


	24. Haku's fight with a Hate filled man

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Haku goes up against Tsuchigumo with only one of them advancing, also Orochimaru and Kakashi have their confrontation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The two names shown on the board listing the two who would battle in the third fight of The Chunin Exams.

Haku vs Tsuchigumo...

"Well I guess I'm up." Said Haku prepared to go down. He put the mask that he wore back on covering his face except for his eyes and started to make his way when he felt Naruto grab him by the shoulder.

"Haku, be careful and forfeit if it gets too dangerous, that guy's a lunatic as far as I'm concerned. Good luck out there." Said Naruto to him. Haku turned his head and looked at him as brown meet blue. A quick nod of the head from the boy from Mist and he continued down his way prepared to do battle.

On the other side The masked man known as Tsuchigumo who was an agent of Akatsuki was making his way down. He was getting anxious to fight and he would finally be able to. To spill the blood of his adversary and crush him. As he passed made his way down the stairs he sent a warning growl from his throat to one of the medic nins who would be there should the loser require medical attention.

His companions if he could even call them that were talking amongst themselves. "So, do you think ugly will win?" Asked Shinjiro as they looked as the two made their way to the middle of the arena. There was a total difference between the way the two approached the battle. Haku was calmly making his way taking each step lightly so not to show any hints to his adversary. Whilst Tsuchigumo was making his way a threatening thud in his footsteps and glaring at everything and everyone beneath his mask.

"He has the advantage in power and ferocity, but do not underestimate the boy, he can use ice." Replied Yujo. And Tsuchigumo was well built, every muscle in his body was tense and if you compared the two, you would place the odds on favorite on Tsuchigumo due to his strength. But Haku despite his looks was someone only a fool would take lightly.

The leaf nins were watching the battle with mild interest. It would be interesting to see how the two ninjas of unique villages would fight.

Hinata Hyuga watched as Haku walked forward and had a small look of concern on her face. Which didn't go unnoticed by her teammates. "Hey Hinata what's up?" Asked Kiba to her. The girl turned her head a small blush at the fact that she had been caught. "You look concern for that Oto girl, why would you care about her."

"H-Her?" Stuttered out Hinata at him causing him to look at her confused. Her other teammate caught on more quickly.

"The girl you're referring too is actually a boy Kiba." Said Shino.

"She's a he?" Asked Kiba confused. His eyes then widened and nearly popped out of his head. "SHE'S A HE?!"

The two neared the middle of the arena and when they reached it they stopped and glared defiantly at one another face to face and mask to mask. Tsuchigumo reached towards his axe that he had, which he has used to kill many. Haku seeing this drew out some senbon, pitiful looking to some, but a well placed throw could incapacitate anyone.

Hayate saw that the two were prepared, and after letting out a small cough he announced. "Are the competitors ready?" Haku went into a crouched fighting stance as Tsuchigumo drew out his axe and did a couple twirls with it.

"Begin!"

Tsuchigumo unexpectedly then pulled out a scroll and began making hand symbols. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Akuma Guuzou!" (Summoning Jutsu: Demon Statue) The ground began to shake and a large sculpture of a horned demon rose out of the ground over twelve feet tall. Haku went into a defensive stance unsure as the onlookers had confusion on their face at the unexpected summoning.

"What is Tsuchigumo doing, why did he summon that statue?" Asked Hanzo to Keiji who had a smirk on his face.

"He's using the challenge that his clan had used when they once roamed the earth." Responded Keiji.

Tsuchigumo laughed and pointed his axe at Haku. "I challenge you worm to a contest, see this statue look at the bottom." Haku glanced down and saw that the feet of it were slowly dissolving by acid. "If you by some chance can survive until the entire statue is consumed by the acid you shall win. Though I highly doubt that as I have never lost this challenge, Tsuchigumo the lone survivor of the Takeda clan!"

Some of the on lookers had a look of confusion on their faces at the name of the unknown clan. Including his own companions

"The Takeda were a demonic clan that served the god of death Shinigami, worshipping him as their deity, they lusted to kill and be killed so they could add more souls to him, like the way I follow Jashin but different. They were said to be wiped out generations ago, it appears that Tsuchigumo is the last of his kind." Said Keiji explaining to the other ninjas of Rain.

Haku glared at him beneath his mask and nodded. "I accept your challenge, and not only will I outlast the statue, I'll also defeat you as will."

Naruto had a look of concern on his face, Haku was taking a big gamble here. Not only did he have to fight that masked ninja, he also had to hold him off long enough for the statue to be consumed. Clearly not in his favor.

Tsuchigumo charged him and swung his axe, Haku dodged the weapon and threw some senbon at him which he deflected and kept up the attack, fast and unrelenting that was his style as it was the only way he did it. Keeping his opponent on the defensive never giving a chance to attack. Haku avoided the wild swipes and attacks of the madman and focused on staying away from him, the obvious choice of action. He leapt up on top of the statue that was placed in the arena and attempted to catch his breath. He then saw the ninja hurl his axe right at him like a tomahawk. He dodged at the last instant and the axe slammed itself into the statue sticking into it.

Haku leapt down to the floor and did a couple backflips away from him who went to retrieve his axe. He saw that the demon statue was up to its ankles. Realizing that he wouldn't last long against him like this he did hand symbols. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" The area was then covered in a thick fog of mist as the boy used one of his former master's jutsus. He disappeared from view and the mist clouded the vision the onlookers.

"Smart move, Haku can bide his time there until the statue is consumed." Said Naruto watching on.

Tsuchigumo retrieving his axe glared down at the mist and then unexpectedly leapt down into the mist going inside it after the boy.

Beginning a deadly game of Hide and Seek...

Elsewhere in a room Kakashi wiped the sweat from his brow finally done using the sealing jutsu on Sasuke, suppressing the cursed seal on his body the boy was out cold due to the jutsu. Kakashi was glad that that was finally done but couldn't help but be concerned. If Sasuke had obtained one of those accursed seals that that must mean the person who gave it to him was here...

"Long time no see, Kakashi." Said a voice which caused his eye to widen in shock. Slowly he turned around and watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows revealing himself in Jonin gear and with a Sound Hitai-ate.

"You..." The figure grinned at Kakashi's accuisng tone of voice his golden eyes filled with amusement. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked and looked past him. "I see that you're trying to suppress the gift that I gave Sasuke, you're no fun."

"What are you doing here Orochimaru? You are not welcomed here in Konoha."

"Can't a sensei and the ruler of his village even watch his students participate in the Exams?" Asked Orochimaru dryly.

"Ruler? What do you mean?"

"Hmph, see this Sound village that caught everyone's attention? It's mine, I created it after taking control of Rice country. I am the Otokage there and my students are here."

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi immediately asked and Orochimaru smirked in amusement.

"You're the second person to ask me that, don't worry he's fine, alive and well. I have spent the past months with him getting to know him better as a father should."

"You have no right to call yourself that!" Snarled Kakashi at him.

"Why? He is my son, unless you've become foolish enough to actually believe that your precious Yondaime is his father!"

"What have you done to Naruto? How you made him into a twisted monster like yourself using your experiments the same way you did countless others including your own students?"

"Hmph, I may have had done things in the past that I did with no remorse, but what makes you think I would do that to my own flesh and blood?" Said Orochimaru frowning.

Kakashi glared at him and put out his body in front of the knocked out Sasuke. "Where is he?"

"Hmph, if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. I've been training the boy ever since we've been together, teaching him skills and jutsus, the entire village of Sound accepts him, far more than this rathole ever did. I find it surprising that you all high and mighty fools treat the one who is forced to carry the burden of being the vessel for the Kyuubi like a monster. My son saved your wretched lives and not once did any of you fools treat him like he was human!" Sneered Orochimaru in disgust remerbeing the times when he spied on the boy and how miserable he always was. But he calmed down and folded his arms a smirk on his face.

Kakashi held his ground, if what he said was true than Naruto was in the land formerly known as Rice, which if you compared the distance was right on Konoha's doorstep. But he could tell that if Orochimaru was telling him all this, he had something planned.

The two were in a standoff one in a defensive stance protecting the unconscious boy behind him the other folding his arms a amused look on his face.

Back at the mist filled arena, The statue that Tsuchigumo had summoned was halfway consumed by the acid, only it's upper body remained. Should Haku hold out for the rest of that time, he would win. The rest of the genins and their sensei's looked on trying to peer into the thick mist. Of them all only Neji who possessed the Byakugan could clearly see into it as he had advanced training with it.

Haku inside the mist was biding his time going from one area to the next, keeping his distance away from the axe wielding Tsuchigumo. But he realized that the man was catching on to his movements and was starting to track him. He would have to strike now that the mist wasn't giving him the protection that he needed. He drew a pair of senbon and prepared to make his move.

Tsuchigumo his axe in his hands had made wild throws at times with it, trying to discover the boy. He could sense that he was getting closer to him, as more than once he heard a sharp intake of breath when he threw into one area at times. His target was running out of places to hide, he was closing in.

Suddenly he heard a slight sound of a foot hitting the ground. Turning right he threw his axe and he grinned when he heard a gargled cry of pain. The mist than gave way to the boy with his axe striking him in his chest on the ground. And the onlookers saw it as way. Most of them had a look of shock at the scene.

(No! Haku!) Thought Naruto in shock that his friend and companion was dead. This couldn't be happening.

Neji looked over and saw the stunned look of horror on his cousin's face. "Hmph, so it is his fate to die here just like so many have before him." He said. Hinata hearing his words turned her head away from him refusing to look at him.

Tsuchigumo went to retrieve his axe and when he pulled it out saw to his surprise no blood on the blade. This confused him, why wasn't there any blood from the boy's wound?

Suddenly to his shock he was surrounded by many mirrors made of ice cutting off any escape route. Surrounding him in like a dome with one on top. Tsuchigumo looked down at the corpse and then saw it fade into water.

A bushin!

"I was counting on you to fall for my clone." Said a voice and he looked up and saw Haku in one of the mirrors. "Now it's my turn to go on the offensive!"

Tayuya who was watching shook her head. "The bastard used a bushin to fool him into thinking he was dead and when he got him right where he wanted him he trapped him. Smart move, I'll have to copy that sometime."

Haku then started moving from mirror to mirror going at an unbelivable speed throwing senbon at the masked ninja who was unable to defend himself. Hitting him multiple times in the legs and arms turning him into a human pin cushion. It appeared that the advantage was his. But even with multiple senbon stuck in him, Tsuchigumo refused to go down, using his axe he attempted to deflect the senbons and tried to think of a way out of the trap that he was in.

Haku seeing that he was still standing added kunai made of ice that he had made using his bloodline and threw them as well. Keeping up his attack he switched between senbon and kunai throwing them with such quickness that it appeared that he was in all twenty one mirrors at once.

But Haku was not without limitations, he was beginning to show signs of tiring from using such speed and chakra and his attacks soon were slowing done. He had to end this quick. Tsuchigumo who saw that Haku was slowing down, saw a chance to get out of there. He picked up his axe and charged right at a mirror and smashed it against it. The ice mirror started to show signs of cracking in it. Haku saw it as well and attempted to stop him but Tsuchigumo was relentless and smashed his axe again and again into it with all his might, and soon the mirror cracked and he was able to get out of the trap.

Haku cursed and dispelled the mirrors feeling exhausted from using so much chakra. He was down on one knee and looked over and saw Tsuchigumo. The masked man even though he had countless kunai and senbon stabbed into his body refused to go down. A normal man would be dead from all those stuck into him.

Tsuchigumo roared and went low attempting to slice him in half. Haku using all the energy he had left dodged and struck with a fast fist into his face. The punch had little effect on him but caused the mask he wore to become loose. Haku then threw a shuriken which hit it and making it even looser and caused the mask to come off and fall to the side.

Haku's eyes widened in shock and disgust at the man's face.

Hideously scarred and disfigured, Tsuchigumo's face had been revealed. Scars lined nearly every part of it, parts of flesh was missing at some areas and two sadistic eyes were shown. Tsuchigumo seeing that his mask was gone saw his reflection on his axe. From the countless battles and agonizing injuries he had suffered he had been forced to wear the demon mask, hating everyone who's faces which were pure and were not forced to hide themselves, But most of all he hated himself the most. For his recklessness and berserk like fighting skills that the Takeda clan had.

He let out a long powerful roar, filled with malice and hatred at the world.

"Great, he's even madder than before, if that's even possible." Haku said to himself.

Tsuchigumo charged him with even more fury and Haku drained of energy could not defend as well as he was able to. Tsuchigumo bashed him in the head with a headbutt, knocking his mask off as well, hit him hard with devastating punches in the stomach and rib cage and attempted to slice his arm off with his axe. Haku saw it at the last instannt and leaned back as far as he could. Instead of losing his arm, the axe only managed to make a cut into his shoulder.

Haku let out a cry of pain and clutched his injured arm. He wan then rammed forcefully into the ground in a pained state. He was unable to defend himself and try as he might he could not pick himself up as Tsuchigumo stalked his way over to him.

"Hmph, it appears that it's over." Said Yujo.

"Yeah, looks like Tsuchigumo won." Replied Shinjiro.

"I think not." The others turned and saw Keiji point at something and they immediately caught on.

"Any last words?" Snarled Tsuchigumo making his way prepared to end this. Haku opened his eyes and turned his head staring at something and suddenly let out a chuckle which confused him.

"Yeah, I win."

Tsuchigumo didn't realize what he was talking about until he turned his head as well and a shock look covered his face. "The statue! NOOO!!" He cried out running to it.

The last of the demon statue had been consumed by the acid. He had given Haku too much time and it had casted him the match, and much more.

"I believe you said that if I survived until the statue was consumed I would win. And I believe I have." Said Haku standing up a truimphant grin on his face.

"You..." Snarled Tsuchigumo bringing up his axe. He was about to attack when he suddenly let out a cry of unexpected pain and dropped it. Everyone looked on confused wondering what was happening.

"What is going on, what's happening to Tsuchigumo?" Asked Hanzo

"The failure to defeat his opponent before the statue was consumed means that he must pay the consequences." Explained Keiji watching on.

Tsuchigumo started screaming in agonizing pain as he fell to one knee. "Damn you maggot, for my failure to defeat you, I must pay with my life. We Takeda serve Shinigami the god of death, For if a Takeda fails to win the challenge he will be punished by the god of death." Haku watched on. Tsuchigumo clutched his chest and stood up as "I may have lost, but my companions shall succeed in our mission where I have failed. He then held out his arms and exclaimed. "Forgive me master!" He shouted referring to the Akatsuki leader. "I have failed you, and the organization!!"

He then exploded in a fiery blaze consumed by it along with his axe, as punishment for his failure to win the battle by the god of death himself, and so ended the Takeda clan.

Haku looked on at the remains of Tsuchigumo only his mask remained. He turned to Hayate who nodded.

"Due to Tsuchigumo's death, the winner is Haku!" He announced declaring Haku the winner. The boy let out a sigh and started to head back up his teammates, this was a battle he wouldn't soon forget. He heard someone hit the ground and he turned and saw the ninja known as Hanzo pick up Tsuchigumo's mask and disappeared and reappeared next to the other Rain nins. He shrugged and refusing medical treatment went to join his friends.

Back with Orochimaru and Kakashi.

"What is your game Orochimaru? You have your son, why did you infect Sasuke with one of your cursed seals?" Said Kakashi to him

Orochimaru folded his arms and smirked. "It's really none of your business what my plans are, though I do need Sasuke, I suppose I can take the last Uchiha off your hands right this minute."

Kakashi reached towards a kunai. "If you so much as take one more step, it'll be the last step you ever take. I know you want the Sharingan, and you probably want Sasuke's body as well, I don't doubt you won't try to attack Konoha with your new found followers to get him."

"Wow I'm honestly surprised, you saw through my whole plan, did you have to quit reading those disgusting Icha Icha books to figure that one out?" Responded Orochimaru a mocking grin on his face which caused Kakashi to growl. "I do need Sasuke, but not the way you would think. I need him so I'll be able to protect Naruto."

That caught the copynin off guard. "Protect him from what?"

"Well from the pieces of trash from Konoha for one thing, but aside from that, I'm not giving you anymore clues."

"Wait! Don't you dare leave!" Shouted Kakashi at him prepared to go.

"We'll meet again Kakashi, and you'll meet Naruto as well." And with cruel mocking laughter Orochimaru vanished in a swirl of smoke

Kakashi let out a sigh and turned his head back to the unconscious Uchiha behind him.

What had once started out as Orochimaru taking Naruto away, had escalated into something big.

Something much bigger...

A/N: And we stop, next chapter The exams continue with more fights. Who will Naruto and Tayuya end up facing? Stay tuned to find out. Review please, and best of wishes to all those who have been affected by Hurricane Ike.


	25. Cherry Blossom and Melodic Flute

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one more fights from the Chunin Exam are done and we discover who Tayuya will face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A brown spiky haired boy with kanji standing for death on his shirt and a sound headband with his left arm in a sling, held out and aimed his good arm and fired a burst of wind at his adversary, his opponent wearing light blue armor and a helmet on his head dodged the attack and went on the offensive using a chain style of attacks switching from one attack style to the next. He knocked the boy to the ground and the boy defensively rolled away from him and got back up to his feet and the two glared at one another.

Zaku Abumi and Yujo Shouhei were the participants in the fourth battle of the preliminary matches. Zaku despite his disadvantage with only one arm had hanged tough with the taijutsu specialist and even though he had taken some hits, he ignored the pain and fought on determined to win. Yujo was showing little signs of fatigue as he got into a fighting stance.

The Sound nins were cheering their comrade on as it would be great for their village if they got two straight victories, opening the eyes of the other villages that they were not meant to be taken likely. The Rain nins were quiet not making a sound just watching the fight, one of theirs had already fallen. Would Yujo be the second one.

Yujo charged and grabbed the boy's arm before he could dodge or blast him with it. He then began twisting it putting pressure on the arm. Zaku let out a grunt of pain as he put pressure on his good arm. "Now I'll break your arm, just like I did your other one!" Shouted Yujo bringing his arm up prepared to bring it down and break his other arm. Zaku gritted his teeth seeing he only had one chance and went for his backup plan.

Just when Yujo was going to break his arm he was suddenly blown away. He landed on the ground and looked up and saw that Zaku had pulled out his other arm from his sling and fired at him at such close range he was unable to defend himself. "So, you feigned injury to fool your enemies, not bad."

"Heh, don't underestimate me dirtbag, I'm smarter than I look." Said Zaku to him holding out both arms now.

"No matter it's time for me to end this." Yujo then went into a series of hand seals and Zaku held his ground determined to fight off whatever he was planning.

Up in the stands, Might Gai recognized some of the handseals being done by the taijutsu specialist. He then realized what he was attempting to do as he finished.

"Take this! Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Mukade Shiki!" (Five Deadly Venoms: Centipede Style) Suddenly Yujo's body started to change, it became more insect like and his eyes bulged becoming wider. Zaku had a look of shock on his face at the unexpected change, he looked like a cross between a human and a centipede. Growling in defiance he held out his air cutters and fired a powerful blast at him.

Yujo in his new form dodged the attack and before Zaku could react was behind him and striked him multiple times across his back. The boy was knocked to the ground a bit disoriented but not really injured.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" He said getting up when he suddenly felt sick, his vision was getting cloudy and sweat was starting to pour down his head. Yujo had his arms crossed truimphantly.

"You've been infected with the poison of the centipede.' He said in a hiss like tone. "A centipede strikes it's foes with claws, I have mastered its style of fighting and can poison my enemies with just one blow. It can cause even the mightiest foe to weaken. And since I hit you multiple times I've sent many pints of poison inside your body."

Zaku fell to one knee as he tried to fight the poison but to no avail. He collapsed on the floor breathing hard, immediately checked upon by Hayate who ruled that Zaku was unable to fight and Yujo had won. "Zaku!" Shouted Kin who was going to help her teammate but got stopped by Dosu who grabbed her arm.

"There's nothing you can do Kin." He said to her. She glared at him angerly and tried to get free. "You won't do anything if you try attacking him now, stay here. I want to avenge him as well for what happened to him but now is not the time for action." He ordered her as the two watched as Zaku was placed on a stretcher and taken to be cured of the poison. The girl slowly nodded understanding as she watched him leave the arena. She casted a glare at Yujo who went back to normal and rejoined his team vowing that he would pay for what he did to Zaku.

Might Gai with his students was deep in thought, Centipede? That was a legendary taijutsu style of fighting along with four others, but the master who created it and his teachings disappeared centuries ago. How was that ninja able to use a style long thought to be no more?

"Are you alright Sensei?" Asked Lee to his teacher. Gai snapped out of it and grinned at his student.

"Of course Lee, I was just intrigued by that ninja's style."

"Me too, but he won cheaply, a true ninja doesn't rely on poison he relies on his youthful spirit to win!"

"Correct you are Lee!" Said Gai doing the nice guy pose along with his student.

Yujo returned to his comrades and joined them. He saw Shinjiro holding the now deceased Tsuchigumo's mask. "Alas for Tsuchigumo eh? If he had fight more like you Yujo he would be here as well to celebrate our victory." He said mockingly with a grin.

Hanzo glared at him. "You shouldn't mock a fallen comrade Shinjiro." The fire ninja laughed at that.

"Ha! Ugly was nothing more than a foolish psychopath, If I had faced the ice boy, we'd be celebrating a great victory." He said tossing the mask in the air and catching it. "I find it funny actually, he if hadn't worn this mask all the time, he would've seen that his time was running up." He tossed it again but it was caught and held by Keiji annoyed at him.

"Very well, when you are fighting I expect you to backup your words, Defeat your opponent swiftly and brutally. But take heed of your foolish words, they may came back to destroy you." He cautioned him.

Shinjiro smirked. "When it's my turn to fight I shall prove my superiority not only to you but to everyone here, and after I do so we'll see who The Leader shall be." He proclaimed confidently.

Muta Daidouji who was by himself glared at him behind veiled eyes. "_Ignorant Fool."_

Hayate then announced that they would be taking a short break so the others could prepare themselves. What was once twenty-eight was now down to twenty.

"You coming Naruto?" Asked Tayuya to the boy.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and wait for you guys to get back, not a whole lot to do anyways."

"Hmph, fine suit yourself, I gotta piss." Said the girl who left with Haku and the others. As they were leaving Naruto noticed that it was just him and Gaara were the only one's left and he noticed that the boy was looking directly right at him. Again he was doing so and this time it was starting to freak him out.

Gaara glared at the sound boy across from him but made no move. He glared at him and he could feel the boy's blue eyes staring back at him. He twitched for a moment but got control of himself.

Though it was hard to ignore the demon inside him.

Haku was in a restroom and stretching his arm. It was still sore from the battle, Reaching up he removed his shirt and saw that he had a cut on his arm and there was dried blood. He'd better get this cleaned up or he'd risk getting it infected.

"Um E-Excuse me..." He turned around and saw the Hyuga girl. He quickly lowered his shirt as he noticed a small blush on her face.

"Can I help you with something Hinata?" He asked kindly to her. The girl hesistated and after double checking to see that he was only there went in.

"I, I g-got some ointment that y-you could use on y-your w-wound." She said nervously pressing her fingers together.

"Oh? That's really kind of you Hinata." He replied smiling at her causing her to blush more.

"Um...Here they are, c-congraulations o-on w-winning, bye!" She said quickly handing them to him and leaving. Haku chuckled at the girl and looked at it, it was just like the one's he used to make when he was training with Zabuza, helped them recover from many wounds. He lifted his shirt back up and smeared the ointment against his shoulder and winced at the sting.

He then noticed out of the corner of his eye Hinata who was quietly peeking behind the doorway at him. A smirk covered his face and he flexed his shoulders and his body giving her a little show. He saw her face become even redder and she turned and crashed into another person and quickly headed in another direction.

The boy chuckled. His shoulder was already starting to feel a lot better than before.

Sakura Haruno was starting to head back to the arena when Kakashi puffed in front of her. "K-Kakashi-sensei!" She said startled at his sudden appearance. "How is Sasuke? Will he be all right?"

Kakashi nodded at her. "He'll be alright, I've taken him to be healed, you can visit him after the exams are over with. What's happened so far?"

Sakura told him of the other matches that had taken place, though she did keep quiet about her suspicions of Raidou Asakura to him. It was a hunch she had, but there was no reason to get her teacher's hope up yet. "And that's all that's happened so far, I think I'll be going up soon." She said to him.

"Hmmm, interesting. Sakura does any of the Sound ninjas seem a little odd to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied confusion on her face.

"Nothing, it's nothing important, c'mon let's head back to the arena, they should be starting soon."

After a fifteen minute break, The preliminary battles were ready to continue.

Temari vs Tenten

In a kunoichi battle between Leaf and Sand, Temari easily won the onesided battle, it wasn't that Tenten was a poor ninja, it was just her attacks were nullified by Temari's fan who blew them away. Despite a valiant effort by the student of Gai, She was knocked out by Temari's fan and nearly impaled on her own weapons if Lee hadn't saved her.

Ino Yamanaka vs Kin Tsuchi

Kin entered the fight determined to advance to the next round and avenge Zaku. Her opponent was Ino who she had a confrontation with due to how she concerned herself with her looks. Kin using her needles and bells managed to easily trap Ino in her genjutsu's. Ino tried to fight back and take possession of her but the bells were disorienting her and keeping her from able to use it. Kin than went on an offensive attack delivering blows to her.

Ino in a last desperate move cut off part of her long blonde hair and attempted to ensnare her with it. But she was not counting on Kin getting caught on purpose and using her bells at close range that she had caused Ino to pass out from the head pain she was getting.

The screen was sorting through the names of the next participants. Those who had yet to go had mixed emotions, some were nervous, a few were anxious, and most were ready.

Keiji Sosano was in a kneeled state praying to Jashin as the screen stopped and revealed who would fight who.

Kiba Inuzuka vs Keiji Sosano...

His eyes immediately opened and he stood up and prepared to go down. He slowly made his way down the steps and came forward to the center of the arena.

"Whoa, you're a tall one, no matter the bigger they are, the harder I knock them down!" Said Kiba whose dog Akamaru howled in agreement. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Keiji didn't respond he glared at the boy his eyes engulfing him. "H-Hey knock that off, what are ya some kinda freak?" Kiba said feeling a bit unnerved by him.

"Are you both ready?" Asked Hayate. Kiba had a confident grin on his face whilst Keiji was emotionless his arms folded across his chest.

"Begin!"

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba tossed the dog a pill who gulped it down and transformed into another Kiba. The two charged him and leapt performing their signature move. "Gatsuuga!" They shouted becoming a cyclone of claws and feet. To his surprise he missed as Keiji sidestepped him arms still folded across his chest. Not giving up they did it again but Keiji this time apparently teleported in a swirl of purple flames and reappeared elsewhere. Kiba starting to annoyed that he wasn't hitting him tried it again and again but Keiji avoided easily each time. Except for sidestepping at times he hadn't moved a muscle.

Kiba was starting to get tired let out a growl. "Well you hold still? How can I beat ya if you don't let me hit you?" He shouted irritated. He then got an idea and mentioned for Akamaru to go one direction. The two got on both sides of him and charged him, this time they got him.

Or so they thought when Keiji dodged Kiba's lower attack and turned and threw a punch which hit Akamaru in the face who let out a cry of pain and turned back to his dog form in pain. "Akamaru! You'll pay for that you bastard!"

Keiji through playing around started growling beastily and bringing his hands upwards purple sparks came from them. Using the power gifted to him by Jashin he hurled a a large purple shaped skull of energy at Kiba which slammed into his chest knocking him backwards several feet on his back.

Hayate and his sensei Kurenai went to the fallen boy and he had several burn marks on his body due to the attack. He was in no condition to battle after that attack.

"The winner is Keiji Sosano!" Announced Hayate as Keiji made his way back up.

"Wortless scum, giving him to Jashin would be an insult." He growled as he joined his teammates.

Naruto and the other sound nins winced at the attack he had done. And with just one attack he had easily crushed the boy. No doubt he would be tough to beat. And Naruto doubted that that was his only move.

After Kiba and Akamaru were taken out via stretcher the next combatants were revealed.

Tayuya vs Sakura Haruno

"Heh, it's about damn time!" Said Tayuya a confident grin on her face as she got ready to go down.

Naruto had a small look of concern on his face. Sure Tayuya was tough and she should win, but she might go overboard and kill his former teammate. Sure she by standards was now an enemy but that didn't mean that he had started to consider her as a friend.

"Watch this one assholes, I'm gonna beat that bitch in record time!" Exclaimed Tayuya as she leapt down and made her way to the center of the arena.

Sakura made her way done the steps a little be insecure. It was finally her turn and she knew that the girl was going to be tough. She was told by Ino and Shikamaru that she used genjutsus and could also summon strange creatures to fight for her.

The two meet at the center and looked at each other face to face. "Are you ready bitch? This will be a melody I promise you won't enjoy!" Said Tayuya bringing her flute up.

Sakura frowned and held out her hand. "Hold on for a minute, let's make this more interesting."

"Huh?" Said Tayuya confused at her.

"There's something I want to know about you sound nins, if I win you have to tell me everything that I want to know." Said Sakura challenging her.

Tayuya frowned at her and saw Naruto out of the corner of her eye shaking his head no as to not to accept it. A smirk went across her features. "_Sorry Naruto but I never back down from a challenge." _She said in her thougts "Alright pinky I accept your little game, but If I win, you keep your nose out of our business from now on, does that sound fair to you?"

Sakura hesistated for a moment but then nodded her head agreeing to it.

Naruto shook his head in dismay watching his teammate. Sure Tayuya would probably win, but there was always that slight possibility that Sakura could win. Then she'd be able to find out about him as he had noticed her looks at him.

"Are the both of you ready?" Asked Hayate to the females. Both girls nodded and each got into a fighting stance. "Begin!"

Sakura drew a kunai and charged the redhead, Tayuya dodged the move and kicked her in the back. Sakura stumbled but quickly got back on her feet. She began zigzagging going from one place to next, trying to confuse the flute player. Naruto watching from the stands could tell that she had improved ever since he had last seen her and had gotten stronger. That made him a little bit worried that Tayuya might underestimate her and lose.

Tayuya dodged the girl's attacks, she then saw the girl make hand symbols and create two clones of herself. The three girls charged her and Tayuya braced herself. She dodged the first one and then quickly turned around and punched the second one who turned out to be the real Sakura knocking her down to the ground. The pink haired girl winced and rubbed her jaw from the surprising blow. "Nice try bitch, but they don't call me a sound nin for no reason. I have advanced hearing and can easily tell which one's the real one. You're gonna need more than shitty jutsus like that to beat me!" Said Tayuya to her. Sakura frowned and got back up determination in her eyes.

Tayuya then played a tone on her flute and summoned a Doki that wielded a giant club. "Get her!" Ordered Tayuya to it which roared and swung its club. Sakura narrowly avoided it's swing and was on the move from it as it chased after being lead by Tayuya's flute playing. Sakura avoided the wild attacks of the bandaged monkey giant which relentlessly chased after her. She then all of a sudden tripped and fell to the floor. The Doki raised up its club and brought it down upon her body crushing her.

But when it lifted the club up, much to Tayuya's surprise all that was there was just a log. She then heard a battle cry and she turned her head and her eyes widened when Sakura appeared charging her and delivered a powerful punch to her stomach knocking backwards and onto her back.

Sakura had a grin on her face. "Kawarimi, one of the best yet simplest jutsus ever." She said smugly the advantage hers, the punch had more power to it as she learned how to use chakra to increase her strength.

Tayuya growled and got up. "You little bitch, you like tricks do you? Well take this!" She then played a tone on her flute and Sakura felt the area start to change as Tayuya casted an Genjutsu.

She suddenly found herself back at the bridge in Wave, she looked around and didn't see anyone, the only person there was her. A heavy mist covered the bridge.

"Sakura..." Said a voice. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto, looking the same as he always did with his blonde hair and orange outfit. She noticed that a frown was on his face.

"Naruto? Is that you?" She asked him which he just scoffed at.

"I tried proving to you that I wasn't the idiot everyone always thought of me as. Yet no matter what I do everyone in Konoha will always think of me as a freak...Especially you!" He shouted at her accusingly at her.

"N-Naruto please..."

"You and everyone else always kissed up to Sasuke, not even once bothering to look at me. Do you know how I feel? What it's like being treated like garbage every single day of your life? It's not fun I'll tell you that." He said coldly.

Sakura felt her eyes starting to water up at how she had treated him. That was the effect of Tayuya's genjutsu. It showed a person what they had done and how it affected others who they mistreated filling them with guilt over what they had done.

"I'm leaving Sakura, I'm never coming back to you, Kakashi, or Sasuke!" He then started to walk away heading into the mist.

"Naruto please wait! I'm sorry for all the things I said about you, I don't hate you!" Pleaded Sakura trying to run but was unable to move to stop him. The boy turned his head back to her.

"Goodbye Sakura..." He said as he vanished into the mist leaving her behind.

Sakura gasped and suddenly found herself back in the arena, her body was shaking and the onlookers didn't understand what had caused her to become like that. Suddenly she was grasped by a giant claw out of the ground which ensnared and started to crush her feeling her ribs taking damage. She cried out in pain unable to break free from the attack.

"Hey stupid!" Shouted Tayuya who had summoned the giant claw at Hayate. "You got ten seconds to end this match or else I'll break every bone in this girl's body."

The proctor nodded and let out a small cough. "The winner is Tayuya!" He announced stopping the match. The claw released Sakura who fell to the ground in a bit of pain but the real pain she had was mentally and emotionally.

"Remember our deal pinky, since I won you keep your nose out of me and the other Sound Nins business" Said Tayuya to her. Sakura slowly nodded.

"_I'm sorry Kakashi I failed..."_ She thought to herself as she was placed on a stretcher and taken to get her wounds healed.

Naruto who had watched the battle sighed and shook his head. Although he was glad Tayuya won, he wished she didn't put Sakura whatever it was she did to her as she had become one of the few people in Konoha who were starting to realize that he was more than they thought he was. The time was coming for him to reveal himself but not yet. He'd reveal himself when he felt that the time was right to do so.

Tayuya made her way back up and rejoined her teammates. She noticed Naruto's look and frowned. "Oh c'mon Raidou I was holding back on her, I wasn't going to do anything serious to that bitch anyways." She said to him.

Naruto turned his head and faced her as blue met brown. He nodded at her understanding. He also noticed that the girl seemed more closer to him than before and she seemed a bit jealous when he had helped out Sakura in The Forest of Death. Surely she didn't have some sort of feelings for him did she. Ignoring it he turned his head to the screen.

Eight fights had already been done, with only six more to be had. As the screen prepared to choose two more names a closeup of the remaining participants was shown.

Neji Hyuga...

Shino Aburame...

Chouji Akimichi...

Shikamaru Nara...

Shinjiro...

Hanzo...

Hinata Hyuga...

Dosu Kinuta...

Rock Lee...

Muta Daidouji...

Gaara...

And Raidou Asakura...

The twelve remaining genins would soon face each other to determine who would go on to the next round of the Chunin Exams. As the screen went through random names tension was high in the air for the remaining ones as they waited patiently for the screen to choose who would fight who.

And then the screen stopped showing who would face who...

Rock Lee Vs Gaara

A/N: And we stop for this chapter. Next chapter The Exams continue, with more battles being held. And Naruto is in action next chapter, Who will he fight? You'll have to wait and see! Review please


	26. The Fire that burns within all

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, we're nearing the end of the preliminary fights, but there's still much to be seen. Naruto will be in action in this chapter so get ready!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A boy wearing a green jumpsuit and with bushy brows was gently placed on the stretcher, his sensei stood above him tears flowing down his face at the boy's injuries that he had suffered. Tears of sadness for his pain and of pride for him proving himself.

Rock Lee had been eliminated from the exams, losing against The boy of Sand Gaara. The Taijutsu specialist had given it everything he had and at times it appeared that he might do the unthinkable and actually defeat Gaara. He had removed his weights that he had worn showing his abilities to everyone that even though he could only use Taijutsu, he was worthy of being called a ninja. Gai looked down at his student's wounds, his legs were badly damaged and one of the medics said it would be a miracle for him to ever walk again, let alone continue being a ninja. His student had nothing to be ashamed of, he had fought against a powerful adversary and even though he had lost, in a way he won as well.

The fight between Lee and Gaara was surprisingly competitive, at first it appeared that Lee could not hit him due to his sand protecting him, but when he removed his weights and was granted permission by Gai to do so, it looked like he had a chance to do so. Moving so fast that no one could keep an eye on him he managed to strike a blow to Gaara and performed one of his signature attacks. But Gaara had covered himself with his sand like armor and did not suffer any injuries. He was then ruthless intent on crushing Lee. Lee fought back as best as he could, but he had been weakened. Gaara eventually managed to catch Lee in his sand.

Right when it appeared that Lee was going to be killed by Gaara's devastating Desert Coffin, Gai intervened saving his student. He then broke down over what had happened to Lee, as it was clearly evident that Lee had been injured badly. Hayate had pronounced Gaara the winner, the boy had scoffed and went to join his siblings as Lee was taken out of the arena. Gai who remained behind wiped the tears from his eyes and went to join his remaining student.

"Wow, that Gaara is something." Said Naruto to his teammates. He had been amazed by both boy's moves. Lee he had seen a couple times growing up in Konoha and was amazed by his Taijutsu abilities. But Gaara was something else, he had felt a deadly vibe comething from the boy and as the match went on it got stronger and stronger. Once again he felt the dark presence from the boy, knowing full well that there was something about him that made him extremely dangerous. He didn't know who here would be able to take the sand ninja. But if it came to it, he would have to give it his all and more if and when they should fight.

"Yeah, he's extremely dangerous and he's unstable to boot." Muttered Haku remembering seeing the boy back when he went to Suna. Gaara could be all calm one moment and then explode the next. And from what Orochimaru told him during the visit, he was the vessel for Shukaku, the one tailed racoon. So like his teammate he was the container for a demon, yet the two were as different as Night and Day. Naruto was friendly and could make people happy. Whilst Gaara was cold and uncaring, not caring for a single person in the world.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to fight that freak, that guy's psycho as hell." Muttered Tayuya.

"You may have to if you're paired up against him." Replied the femboy to her.

"Then I'll just make you fight him for me." She replied causing him to frown.

Naruto mentioned for them to knock it off as the next fight was about to begin.

Dosu Kinuta vs Shino Aburame

In a close match between two of the more mysterious participants, Shino managed to narrowly defeat Dosu. Shino had revealed insects that lived inside him and would attack and suck the chakra off of his enemies. Dosu countered using soundwaves to mess up with their antenna's as since insects have poor eyesight they relied on it to find their target. Dosu had caused them to become disoriented with his Melody Arm, causing them to not know where they were or who was their master. He then attacked Shino and disoriented the boy with soundwaves. Without his bugs to aid him it appeared that Shino stood no chance, When it appeared that he was about to finish Shino off, Shino revealed his trump card and Dosu had found himself surrounded by seemingly hundreds of insects.

Shino then explained that he had placed a female insect on him and she had released her scent, even though they were disoriented they could sense her scent and went to find her encircling him. Seeing no way out as they had trapped him, and if he struggled he would be eaten alive, Dosu surprisingly complimented on Shino's technique and surrendered the match to him. Shino then called off his bugs and the two with grudging respect for the other went back to the stands.

Muta was in the stands with his comrades growing bored by the second. What was taking so long? He wanted to fight!

Muta Daidouji vs Hanzo were the next two names selected

The two ninjas of Rain eyes lit up at the unexpected selection and both immediately turned and looked at the other. It would be teammate versus teammate. Muta smirked beneath his veil and made his way down.

When he got down there he wasn't surprised to see Hanzo there first. After all from past experience he knew him to be nicknamed "The Shadow of Ame," Due to how he often killed his enemies due to his quickness and stealth.

Naruto watching from the stands was waiting to see Muta in action, so he could finally devise a strategy to beat him.

The two reached towards their respective weapons, Muta and his Katana whilst Hanzo drew two short scythes and twirled them.

"Begin!" Hayate began to say but he was immediately stopped by Hanzo.

"Proctor!" Hayate turned to look at him. "I forfeit..."

That made many of the onlookers eyes widened in shock and most of all Muta's. Hanzo had given up? He had forfeited before the fight even began. Muta had a look of outrage at his face and he immediately marched torwards him and grabbed him by the shirt. "What are you doing, why are you not fighting me?" He demanded him.

Hanzo looked at him his face unreadable. "My reasons for forfeiting are of my own, you have advanced."

"How dare you embarrass me like this! Do you not have any will to fight? Are you a coward?" Muta demanded shaking him. Hanzo then grabbed his arm and removed it from him.

"A coward I am not. I see that you desire battle with strong adversaries. I cannot give you the battle you desire." Replied Hanzo to him. Muta was on the verge of blowing up.

"Maggot! You refuse to fight because you know that if you do I would kill you. That's the reason why!" Muta snarled at him furious, he did not want to win like this, he refused to accept any cheap victories. Hanzo's face was still unreadable as the shinobi began to turn around.

"My mission was not to throw my life away needlessly, I still plan on completing it. For now I shall exit the exams. The one person that will give you the battle of your life is not me, though you shall face him soon and he shall give you what you have so desperately desired all your pitiful life." He said as he walked away. Muta in anger drew his katana and charged forward intent on slicing him in half. He made a slash diagonal style but found that Hanzo disappeared into shadows right when he hit him. In anger that he was denied battle he stabbed his sword into the concrete and let out a loud yell in fury.

"Due to Hanzo forfeiting and leaving the arena, The winner is Muta Daidouji." Announced Hayate as the furious ninja went back up to the stands and snarled at anyone who looked at him.

"Well so much for getting a chance to see how I can beat him." Muttered Naruto, he then heard Tayuya scoff.

"Please tell me you didn't fall asleep right there Naruto, it's obvious the bastard has a temper that is short if he doesn't get what he wants." Said Tayuya to him. "The asshole wants to fight opponents, I guess that's how he gets his kicks. Just push his buttons a little and he be easy pickings."

Naruto looked at her and glanced over at the other side where were the furious Muta was. Sounded easy, but then again saying things were easier than doing them.

Muta his arms folded over his chest in anger was on a rage that he had rarely shown. Normally cool and in control, he had lost it when Hanzo had done what he just did. Why did he do that? Battle was the only thing in his life that he could enjoy, it was the only thing that made him feel alive, and he had robbed him of it. What did he mean? The one who would give him what he desired he would face soon? Who on earth could that possibly be?

The Chunin Exams continued with the next fight being between cousins as Neji took on Hinata both of the Hyuga clan.

As Hinata made he way to the arena she gulped nervously as she had to face the Prodigy of The Hyuga clan, she was afraid of what to do. She raised her head up and saw to her surprise Haku giving her a smile of encouragement to her his features telling her to do her best and that she could win.

And when the fight started Hinata surprised everyone including herself when she managed to actually block some of his attacks and actually landed a couple of blows on him, shocking Neji at her determination and skills. He held back on her though, thinking it was just a one time thing. Haku who was watching the fight had a smile on his face at the fact that Hinata was showing never before seen determination.

"Hmph, you seem happy about something Haku." Said Naruto to him with a smirk. Haku saw him and immediately turned his head away. "She's cute ain't she? If you're not willing to make a move I'll gladly do OW!" Naruto let out a cry of pain as Haku had stomped on his foot and surprisingly Tayuya had stomped on his other one. He looked at Tayuya not understanding why she did that, Haku he could understand but why did Tayuya hit him?

"Keep your mouth shut Naruto or I'll fill it with my senbon." Said Haku in a serious tone of voice. Tayuya was glaring at him as well upset about something. Deciding to keep quiet he turned his attention back to the fight.

Neji upset and angry that Hinata was doing so well against him was no longer holding back and fighitng with the intent on killing her if he had to. Hinata suddenly found herself fighting a losing battle as he easily outclassed her blocking any attempts of a comeback and striking her with his Juken. Hinata however refused to give up even when he ordered her to. She even made a comment about his life which angered the boy and he striked her hard showing that he was fully serious and would kill her if necessary. The sensei's watching the fight could tell that he would do so and were prepared to step in and end it.

Neji saw that even after all the damage Hinata had taken she had refused to give up, hit her chakra circulatory system cutting off her flow of chakra, rendering her Juken useless. But she still refused to surrender. Now furious he charged her prepared to deal a fatal blow.

He was stopped by Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai who kept him from killing her. Holding him back from her. Hinata then collapsed from all of her wounds and was in critical condition. She needed to be taken to the hospital and fast or she could die.

Some of the ninjas in the arena were disgusted and appaled at Neji's actions for saying it was her fate to lose to him and that she would never be worthy of the Hyuga clan. He was announced the winner as Hinata was then taken to be treated.

As Neji made his way backup to the stands he stopped and glared up right where Haku was at. Haku seeing this returned the glare at him as the two ninjas were in a stareoff. Tension raising between the two boys. After a few tense moments Neji broke the stare and went to the stands

It was down to the Final Four: Shinjiro, who was smoking a cigarette. Shikamaru, about to fall asleep due to being bored out of his lazy mind, Chouji, who's chomping on chips kept Shikamaru awake, and Naruto himself. As they got ready to see who would fight who next, a poof of smoke appeared beside Naruto and revealed himself to be Orochimaru back in his Jonin disguise. "S-Sensei!" Said Naruto startled that he had appeared.

Orochimaru smirked at his son. "Didn't I tell you that I would be back? So what has happened so far in the fights?"

Naruto then explained to him all that had happened, all the fights and who had advanced. "It's down to the last two matches, and I'll be in one of them." He said to him who nodded.

"Hmmm, interesting events so far, I suppose that your fight shall be the next one." Responded Orochimaru to him. Naruto nodded at his father and turned his attention to the screen.

The screen began going at a fast rate through the remaining names, the four remaining ninjas each looked on to see who would end up fighting who. Shinjiro took a poof of his cigarette and flicked the ashes off it onto the ground. Chouji done eating his chips was trying to see if they were any crumbs left in his bag. Shikamaru was amusing himself with the tiles on the wall counting them, and Naruto was as tense and ready as he was ever.

The screen stopped and revealed the next combatants.

Raidou Asakura vs Shinjiro...

Naruto seeing that he had been chosen grinned. "Finally, I thought I was never going to fight." He said as he got ready to go down. Orochimaru behind him chuckled at his eagerness.

"Hey Naruto!" He turned his head to Tayuya, he expected her to chastise him for being so eager but instead she said. "Good luck out there, and kick that loser's ass all over the place. He tried to kill us before so now's the chance for payback."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her and the rest of the Sound nins a thumbs up as he went down.

Shinjiro lazily took the cigarette out of his mouth. "So, I'm the one that has to face the fox eh? Should be fun." He said as he went to go down. As he made his way he was suddenly grasped by the shoulder, he already knew who did it. Turning his head he saw Keiji glaring at him but not saying anything to the fire nin.

But the unspoken threat was sent, should he lose he would be punished for his failure. Shrugging his hand off of him he continued his way down.

Shikamaru and Chouji let out sighs of relief at the same time. Sure they would have to face other in the final fight, but they would rather fight someone they knew than a dangerous ninja from an unknown country.

Muta ignored the two and glared down at the black haired boy making his way forward. "Alright Naruto, let's see how you can handle this. Defeat Shinjiro and maybe you might be worth killing." He said a deadly tone in his voice.

Kakashi watched on and noticed Sakura making her way back. She quickly raced up the steps and joined him. "Kakashi, did I miss anything?!" She asked him quickly which surprised him. The girl was a little bit banged up and had her ribs taped but she showed no signs of serious injury.

"I'm sure you've seen Lee and Hinata on you're why back here, but as of now two ninjas from Rain and Sound are preparing to fight." Sakura looked down and saw the ninja known as Raidou, she let out a sigh of relief at seeing him.

"Good I didn't miss his fight." She said which earned her a confused look from her sensei.

Naruto and Shinjiro approached the center of the arena and stopped looking at one another. Naruto had a look of determination on his face whilst Shinjiro was still smoking his cigarette. "You know those things will kill you?" Said Naruto to him who smirked.

"We all gotta die sometime," Replied Shinjiro taking a final poof of it and then dropping and putting it out. "So, you're the one we've been after all this time, you don't look like much, hard to believe you contain him inside you, but they say to never judge a book by its cover."

That made Naruto's eyes narrow, they were after him? Was that what this was about? By they he bet he meant those other Rain nins. They were after Kyuubi, what did they want with him? He had a feeling he wasn't going to tell him about it. He got into a fighting stance against the opposing fire ninja.

"Are you both ready?" Asked Hayate. Naruto nodded while Shinjiro brought his hands upwards.

"Begin!"

Naruto charged Shinjiro immediately going on the offensive, he dealt out numerous blows against him which he blocked and dodged. Naruto kept up the attacks, as Shinjiro's taijutsu skills were poor and while he was able to block a few at first it was obvious that Naruto was in control of the fight so far. He pretended that he was attempting to uppercut him, when he instead went low and took his legs out from him dropping him to the floor. He then followed up by doing a sliding dropkick across the floor which connected with Shinjiro's chest sending him skidding across the floor. He got back up to his feet and threw shurikens at him which he avoided. He then followed it up with kunai and managed to get a hit on him.

Shinjiro countered by reaching into his pocket and throwing an explosive tag that he light. Naruto avoided the tag and charged him not giving him a chance to catch his breath and regroup. He went back on the assualt not giving him any chance. He went for a punch but was surprised when it was blocked by Shinjiro, who then rolled up his sleeve and pressed his hand against it. Naruto suddenly felt hot blazing pain in his arm, he broke free of Shinjiro's grip and saw his arm had been burned. The arm quickly returned to normal due to Kyuubi's healing. He then saw that Shinjiro hands had become engulfed with flames on them.

"Feel the burn? You're going to feel a lot more of it before this fight is done." Said Shinjiro coldly to him. He then sent the flames at him which Naruto dodged. Shinjiro then charged him his hands still covered with fire as he went on the offensive attempting to strike him with his burning hands. Naruto backfliped out of the way of the charging fire nin's strikes and saw him attempt to blast him with it. He quickly made hand symbols and formed a sound barrier around him to protect himself from the fire.

"How is a ninja of Rain able to use fire jutsus? Don't you guys usually rely on mist and water jutsus?" Asked Naruto to him who smirked.

"Just because I live in Ame doesn't mean I spent all of my life there, I originated from Fire Country and later went to Ame. And as for my fiery techniques it's part of my Kekkei Genkai."

"Kekkai Genkai?"

"Heh, I have inherited from my deceased parents the ability to call forth flames using my chakra passed down to me. It's a rare bloodline, I have mastered many types of fire jutsus including some that the Uchiha's used as well."

Naruto thought about that, in a way it was just like Haku's, except of course for the obvious change in element. If he was half as good as he was saying, this might be trouble.

"Interesting bloodline, but it won't be enough to beat me." Said Naruto.

Shinjiro chuckled in amusement "Heh, you know what they say, if you play with fire...you might get BURNED!!" He then fired a fireball right at him which Naruto quickly dodged he felt the heat from the intense attack. He then avoided other streams of fire aimed at him and quickly made hand symbols.

"Oto Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

At those words Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened. Kage Bushin? But the only person who knew that technique was their former comrade.

Over thirty clones appeared behind Naruto and they all charged Shinjiro who countered by using fire jutsus to destroy some of them, but they kept on coming, backing him against the wall leaving no were to go. Plus the extra effect they had when they blew up and released a loud boom noise also did damage to him causing him to become disoriented. The real Naruto then appeared in front of him and doing more hand symbols.

"Sen'eitajashu!" Multiple snakes came out of his arms and baring their fangs laced with poison prepared to bite him. Moving quickly Shinjiro did hand symbols of his own and formed a fire barrier which consumed the snakes right just before they could infect him. He quickly got out of the wall and resumed trying to blast him with his fire jutsus.

The battle was evenly matched between the two with neither showing any signs of having the advantage. Naruto was avoiding the fire specialist's attacks and looking for openings while Shinjiro threw fire jutsu after fire jutsu at him.

Shinjiro did a couple of hand symbols and sent a spining ring of fire at him, Naruto avoided it and countered by throwing a mixture of kunai and shurikens. Shinjiro did a fire barrier again causing them to melt on contact. He then saw him create more bushins and they charged him again. He easily disposed of them again keeping his distance this time to avoid their loud noises they made when they were destroyed. Soon he had destroyed all but one. He was prepared to destroy it as well when he saw it get down on its knees.

His eyes widened when he then saw the real boy charge and using the clone as a springboard leapt up high and delivered a powerful punch directly to his jaw. The force of the blow sent Shinjiro to the floor and stunned him. Grabbing his jaw he staggered to his feet. His eyes widened when he saw both Naruto and his clone charge him and both went low and delivered duet kicks to him at the same time, the force of the kicks sent him upwards into the air. Not done yet the boy mentioned for his clone which got down, he charged it and placed his foot on its arm, which then sent him upwards sending him up in a backflip just as Shinjiro was nearing him. Still doing the backflip he connected with Shinjiro the attack of the blow knocking him to the ground with unbelievable force.

"Ha! Looks like Naruto's got this in the bag. That piece of garbage was no match for him." Said Tayuya confident that it was over.

Orochimaru had a truimphant smirk on his face but he knew better than to count out a enemy nin just yet. Though Naruto was looking impressive he should soon win and end this.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi and saw that he had a look of intrigue on his face. Raidou's abilities were very interesting, plus the fact that he knew the Kage Bushin and those scars on his face were very similar. She looked down and saw Shinjiro getting back to his feet in pain.

"Ready to give up? I doubt you can take more of my attacks." Said Naruto confidently a smirk on his face. Shinjiro growled at him.

"You think you've beaten me?! Well you're dead wrong!" He said in between snarls. "I'm just getting started, and now it's time to really heat things up!" Shinjiro produced four tags with seals on them. Grinning wickedly he stabbed them each with a kunai and threw them in four different directions. He then cackled and did hand symbols. The tags were then consumed by flames which then shot up into the air. The fire then started to form itself into a dome like area cutting off the walls and the stands as they burned powerfully into a dome.

Naruto looked around and saw to his shock that he was trapped in the dome like jutsu, leaving just the two of them inside as Hayate had been sealed off by the flames and couldn't get in. The fires burned brightly and he could feel the humidity raising sharply making the area hotter and hotter as sweat poured down his brow. "Not so confident now are we?" Tautned Shinjiro showing no signs being affected as the fire burned all around them. Naruto looked around and saw no way out of the flames, he was trapped, with ferocious flames all around him and Shinjiro in the dome with him. He turned to face Shinjiro a crazed look on the pyro ninja's face.

"Now the real battle begins!!"

A/N: And we stop! Next chapter Naruto battles Shinjiro in his domain as The prelimanary fights end. Will Naruto be able to defeat Shinjiro and advance? Or will he feel the fire's burn? Stay tuned to find out. Review please!


	27. Extingishing the flame

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Naruto trapped in Shinjiro's fire dome, must fight the pyro ninja in his own domain as the preliminary fights come to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The burning dome of fire which had been used by The fire burned powerfully, no one could try to get in it without feeling its flames. It covered over half of the arena trapping the two individuals inside leaving everyone out. The proctor Hayate and everyone in the stands could only watch on as the fight continued on inside.

Naruto dodged the burst of flame aimed at his head and doing a flip in the air dodged the attacks of Shinjiro who was relentless sending fire jutsus after fire jutsus after him. Not only was it hard enough to avoid his attacks but he also had to keep an eye out where he was, for if he hit the barrier he would be burned by the flames as it was meant to keep everyone outside out and everyone in it trapped within.

Avoiding the attacks sent at him by Shinjiro Naruto tried to think of a plan to get out of this mess. His thoughts were then interrupted by Shinjiro's mocking laughter at him. "I know what you're thinking and you can't win, this is my domain where I rule, my fire jutsus are stronger in here and I have never lost when I activate this jutsu. If you'd just hold still I can end this quickly and painfully." He said in a taunting tone of voice to him. Naruto scowled at him and got into a fighting stance. His eyes clearly telling him that he would never give up. Shinjiro laughed again and sent another ball of fire at him, Naruto dodged the attack and charged him who countered by throwing shurikens and kunai at him.

Naruto leapt over the thrown objects and continued his dash, whilst Shinjiro countered with another stream of fire, Naruto did an evasive role and pulled out a pair of kunai, charging still he attempted to slash Shinjiro with them who dodged them. Naruto went to deliver a kick to him but was avoided who countered by throwing a punch which staggered Naruto at the force of the blow. Naruto recovered and saw that he had gotten too close to the fire barrier and quickly moved to a different spot before his back would've been attacked by the wicked flames which seemed to hunger for flesh.

Naruto looked around and saw Shinjiro performing hand symbols. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" He sent multiple fireballs at Naruto who did hand seals and formed a barrier jutsu to block them. After the attack was done Naruto charged him and went for his sword slashing at him, he managed to get a cut on his cloak that he wore and Shinjiro had to take evasive action to avoid the blade.

The two were at a standoff with neither having any real advantage.

Up in the stands Tayuya and the others were having a conversation.

"C'mon Naruto, kick that loser's ass already!" Said Tayuya wanting him to win an impatient look on her face.

"It doesn't look good for him though Tayuya, he's out of his element trapped in that dome and I don't think he has any water jutsus that he could use." Replied Haku to her causing her to scowl at him.

"Shut up Femboy, Naruto's gonna win and beat him easily." She snapped at him making him take a defensive step back as she was known for getting scary when she was mad.

"It's an simple but effective trick that ninja is using, lure your enemy into a place where he can't get away and after activating that Jutsu, it leaves him cut off from his allies and unable to escape." Muttered Dosu Kinuta.

Orochimaru watching the fight silently knew that his son was thinking of a strategy, although Naruto didn't have any water jutsus, he did have one jutsu that if used correctly, could turn the flames to his advantage. The question was if he knew when was the right time to use it.

Kakashi and Sakura watching from the other side of the stands looked on. They were both wondering the same thing, if Raidou Asakura was the boy and comrade they once knew, Sakura had been suspecting it ever since The Forest of Death when she was saved by him and his bandana came off. Although she had lost to Tayuya which meant she could no longer try to see if he was she still had her suspicions about him.

They had also noticed that one of the boy's jutsus, The Oto Kage Bushin that he used was very interesting, only one ninja they knew could use the Kage Bushin, as it was a forbidden technique and the scroll that contained it was nearly stolen by Mizuki who was stopped by Iruka and Naruto. And Naruto had when tricked by Mizuki had learned the jutsu and used it to stop him. He was the only one to know that jutsu so it was confusing as to why Raidou knew it as well.

Back at the battle Naruto deflected thrown Kunai at him with his sword, he then charged Shinjiro dragging his sword on the ground causing sparks to fly off of it and he went for an upward vertical slash which Shinjiro avoided barely. He then kept up the attacks with his blade keeping Shinjiro on the defensive and not allowing him time to use a fire attack against him. Shinjiro avoided the swipes and thrusts of the attack narrowly dodging the attacks. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that he was nearing back of the dome where the flames were at and a plan formed in his head. He kept backing away waiting for the right opportune moment.

Naruto thrusted the blade forward attempting to impale his heart, Shinjiro suddenly leapt upwards and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that he had gotten too close to the flames. He attempted to stop and was able to skid to a stop, but he did not count on being struck from behind knocking him towards the flames. Seeing no way to avoid them he attempted to turn his body so that he would get less serious damage. He winced and let out a cry of pain as his shoulder connected with the flames burning through the clothing he wore and burning his shoulder. He was able to get away from them and he winced and grabbed his burnt shoulder and saw that a burn had been left on there burning dark against his pale skin. He tried moving his left arm but it did little good as his shoulder was throbbing with pain, he wouldn't be able to use it for a while.

"Feel the burn? Cause you're going to feel a lot more of it before this is done." Said Shinjiro with a smirk on his face.

Naruto scowled at him in defiance and switched to a one handed style of sword fighting, until his left shoulder healed he couldn't use it.

Shinjiro cackled and threw a fireball at him who dodged it, not letting up he continued throwing more fireballs at him, Naruto avoided them by rolling on the ground and keeping attempting to get back at him but Shinjiro kept up the assualt.

Naruto seeing that unless he tried something he wouldn't be able to win brought his hands up and ignoring the pain in his left shoulder did hand symbols. "Oto Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He shouted forming clones of himself.

"Idiot! Do you think if you keep using the same trick it will keep on working?" Shouted Shinjiro at him at his repetitive tactics. He then sent an entire wave of flame at all of the clones and destroyed them with little effort and out of their sound boom effect range.

Naruto frowned, so much for that but there had to be a way to beat him. Risking it he then brought his sword up. "I hope this works..." He said to himself as he then sent chakra into his weapon prpearing a Kenjutsu. The blade started glowing purple and beamed brightly. He then brought the blade up in a horizontal angle.

"Here goes! Mikazuki Tsuki Kire!" (Crescent Moon Slice) He then made a slashing motion and the sword sent a purple wave of energy shaped like the moon in its crescent state at Shinjiro who's eyes widened at the quickness of the attack. He attempted to leap out of the way but wasn't fast enough as the attack easily sliced through his clothing and left a cut on his chest. He clutched his chest in pain as if he had been attacked by the full force of it, he may have been seriously wounded.

Naruto went to do it again and sent another one at him, Shinjiro acted quickly and formed a swirling fire barrier on himself which blocked the attack. Not done yet Naruto followed it up by doing hand seals and doing a jutsu.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" He then sent a powerful burst of wind at Shinjiro whose eyes widened in horror at the attack.

Orochimaru up in the stands smirked as the boy had used the right jutsu.

"What?! Wind? Noooo!" Shouted Shinjiro in horror as the attack hit the flames swirling around him, Instead of being blocked by the fire, it instead made it stronger and more powerful spinning like a mini tornado with Shinjiro trapped in the middle of it. As Wind can cause fire to strengthen and making it more wilder and fiercer if used correctly, although he was a fire jutsu specialist it did not mean he was immune to it. He let out a a loud cry of horror as the flames burned him.

Naruto watched on as the pyro ninja was being consumed by his own flames. After what seemed like an eternity the flames stopped and revealed a badly burned Shinjiro who feel to his knees, clothing burned revealing his flesh, his face paint that he wore was smeared around his eyes, forcing him to squint. The dome around them seemed to weaken as well and the flames were barely flickering and appeared as if they would soon go out.

Shinjiro his body badly burned looked up at Naruto with singed eyes glaring at him in hatred. It appeared that if he was trying to say something but was unable to form the words. He let out a growl and he turned his head towards where Keiji and the others were at. He glared at Keiji remembering his threat.

"_If any of you should face the fox vessel and fail, consider your life forfeit as I will end it."_

Snarling in defiance he forced himself up to his feet still glaring at Keiji. "I...will prove my superiority to you!" He shouted in fury a crazed look in his eyes. He was seething with rage and he turned his head to Naruto. "I'm gonna burn you to a crisp, prepare to die!" At that an aura of fire swarmed around him as flames erupted from his hands. The flame barrier also seemed to come to life as it burned with more ferocity than ever before a darkish orange now.

Naruto realized that this attack had potential to be devastating as the area got hotter and hotter as if it was fueled by Shinjiro's rage. He knew that he only had one chance to survive the attack if it was as deadly as it appeared to be he thought as he backed up a bit and reached into his pocket and made a slice on his hand causing blood to be formed

"DIEEE!!" Shouted Shinjiro as he sent a powerful wave of fire at him in his final attack. The wave of fire was over ten feet tall and burned powerfully as it zoomed towards Naruto. The flames consumed Naruto and the entire area covering it with flames.

A concerned look appeared on Tayuya and Haku's face at the devastating attack and Naruto being burned by them. As the fire burned on it appeared as if Naruto had been taken by the flames.

Tayuya suddenly heard a chuckle behind her and she turned and saw Orochimaru an amused look on his face, she didn't understand what he found so amusing as it appeared that Naruto was dead. She looked back at the arena as the flames still burned strong.

Keiji looked on as the flames were still burning. If Shinjiro had killed the vessel just to prove himself, he would make his death ten times as worse than the one he originally planned for him.

After the flames finally died down, Shinjiro collapsed to his knees and let out a laugh thinking that he had won. Laughter erupted from his throat as he laughed crazily. As he continued his laughter he failed to notice that there was a large hole in the ground where Naruto was at.

Suddenly there was a large shaking sound and the onlookers looked on confused wondering where it was coming from. Was it an earthquake? Suddenly something shot out of the ground, a large black snake appeared rising up into the area. And on top of it, was Naruto! He had summoned the snake which had burrowed underneath the ground protecting him from the flames until it was safe for him to come back out.

"What impossible?!" Shouted Shinjiro in disbelief and shock. He had survived his ultimate attack! The snake lunged at him and hit him with a glancing blow who tried to avoid knocking him down to the floor.

Naruto dismissed the snake and glared at him. "You would've beaten me, if I hadn't had a summoning contract of the snakes which allowed me to avoid that attack of yours. But I gotta ask you something. What do you want with me? You said that I was the one you was after, what do you and those other guys want with me? If you tell me I promise I won't kill you."

Shinjiro struggled and got to one knee. He then unexpectedly let out a chuckle. Seemingly amused he brought one hand up and brought forth a blue flame. "Even if I did tell you...I'd still die anyway." He said a grin on his face

He then started laughing crazily and made the blue flame even bigger until it consumed him. His laughter got more louder and more chaotic as the flames devoured his skin. Naruto could only watch on as the pyro ninja was consumed by his own fire. What was even more unnerving was the fact that he was laughing the entire time.

Soon enough the only thing that remained was nothing but a black smudge on the ground of the former fire ninja and agent of Akatsuki. A small piece of clothing off of his cloak which had Kanji which stood for fire was all that remained.

The dome that had surrounded the area trapping him within slowly started to die out, as if without the fire ninja arround it was unable to keep up. The flames got lower and lower until they finally died out.

Hayate walked forward the area now no longer sealed off from it. "Due to Shinjiro's death, the winner is Raidou Asakura!" He announced declaring Naruto the winner.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead, he didn't want to admit it, but if he hadn't summoned that snake he would've been killed by him. He made his way back up to the stands and went to join his teammates.

With the remaining Rain Nins, Keiji had a sadistic grin on his face and a chuckle erupted from him.

"Keiji you almost seem glad that Shinjiro is dead." Said Yujo to him. The follower of Jashin laughed at him.

"Of course I am, Shinjiro was nothing but a pathetic fool of a man. I would've killed him myself soon enough. Good riddance to that maggot." He said drawing a stare from Yujo. "He and Tsuchigumo were hindrances to our mission, they were of little value to me and I doubt the leader would think their deaths important."

Muta ignored his remaining comrades and instead glared over at the boy who was making his way back to his teammates. Maybe the boy was worth killing now that he had beaten a fellow agent of Akatsuki.

Naruto made his way back up the stairs and joined his teammates and friends. "Hey Naruto, good job out there." Said Haku to him a smile on his face that he managed to win and advance.

"Thanks Haku," Replied Naruto who then turned his head to look over at Tayuya. The girl saw him and had a small smile on her face over the fact that he had won.

"Nice win Naruto, but did you have to take so long to beat him?" Said Tayuya to him. "And you didn't have to pull off that stupid stunt with that snake too!" She said snapping at him. Although she would never admit it, she did get a bit concerned for him during the fight.

Naruto smirked at her and turned his head to Orochimaru who was nodding pleased with his win.

The finale of the preliminary rounds was between Shikamaru and Chouji, the fight didn't last long as Chouji forfeited mere minutes after it started saying that he knew he couldn't beat the shadow boy. Shikamaru had shrugged and muttered about the entire exams being too troublesome as he had advanced much to his annoyance.

The twenty-eight competitors had been reduced to fourteen, and now it was time to see what would happen next.

Muta Daidouji, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Tayuya, Kin Tsuchi, Yujo Shouhei, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, Shino Aburame, Raidou Asakura, Gaara, and Keiji Sosano made their way down. Of all of the ones who advanced only Sasuke wasn't there being treated in the hospital.

The thirteen ninjas were told they would have a month to rest and train themselves and then the Chunin exams would continue. They would now each draw numbers to see who would face who. Seeing how Sasuke wasn't there, his sensei Kakashi would pick for him.

After the numbers were drawn the matchups were as followed

Haku vs Neji Hyuga

Kin Tsuchi vs Shikamaru Nara

Tayuya vs Temari

Kankuro vs Muta Daidouji

Raidou Asakura vs Yujo Shouhei

Shino Aburame vs Keiji Sosano

and Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto looked over and saw his opponent, Yujo Shouhei who had advanced by poisoning Zaku in their fight. He would be facing the Taijutsu specialist this time. Yujo stared back at him and the two were in a stareoff, it would be an interesting fight, from battling a fire specialist to facing a fighter like Yujo.

Haku and Neji were also in a stareoff as well, and so were Tayuya and Temari as well the two kunoichi glaring at one another.

The ninjas were then dismissed saying that they would face other in one month's time.

Keiji casted a jutsu and he and along with the others disappeared in a swirl of purple flames as they vanished.

Naruto felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned his head and saw Orochimaru his father looking down on him. "Naruto you have one month before you face even more deadly enemies, I suspect that there is more to those rain nins than meets the eyes. I hope you are ready." Naruto nodded at him and Orochimaru smirked. Eager as always, must've gotten it from his mother.

Sakura watched on as she saw Raidou talking with his sensei, she wanted everything in her power to go over there and confront him but she could not, at least not here. But she had to find out for herself if he was the boy she believed him to be. Letting out a sigh she left with her sensei.

The ninjas then left the arena ready to prepare themselves for who they would face in the Chunin exams in one month.

Later that night...

Mizuki looking ragged and showing signs of growing a beard was in his cell in Konoha's prison was laying on his bunk. From what he knew from his jailers The Chunin exams would be wrapping up in one month. He let out a growl, ever since that miserable brat and his former friend Iruka had stopped him from stealing the scroll of seals months ago he had been in this lousy cell. He couldn't help but grin when he heard that the village freak had disappeared and he was praying that he was dead. It would serve the little monster right for the scars he had given him.

As he prepared to doze off he then felt a presence in his cell. He opened his eyes and they widened in shock when he saw Orochimaru standing outside his cell door.

"O-Orochimaru, Master!" He exclaimed though part of him was a bit fearful of the snake man.

The Snake Sannin had an amused look on his face and mentioned for him to come forward. Mizuki cautiously stepped forward and stood before him only the bars preventing him from escaping.

"I hear you have had some trouble ever since I told you what to do a couple of months ago," Replied Orochimaru dryly.

"It was these blasted fools, I would've given you the scroll if they hadn't set up some new traps that caught me." Lied Mizuki, as long as he knew that he hadn't tried to frame and accuse that brat he would be okay.

"Hmph, well no matter, even though you have failed me before I still have a use for you. And you shall be very important in this plan that I am doing."

"Yes my lord, whatever it is you need me to do I'll do it!" Exclaimed Mizuki thinking that Orochimaru didn't know what he had done.

Orochimaru smirked and a cruel look appeared in his eyes. Mizuki suddenly let out a gargled cry of shock and agony and stepped backwards clutching his chest which had been stabbed by a dagger thrusted into his heart by the man. Blood poured from his chest and also from his mouth as well. He tried to look up at Orochimaru but found himself unable as he collapsed to the floor dead.

"The use that you will be you witless worm as well as your punishment for attempting to frame my son, will be as one of three sacrifices that I need in one month." Said Orochimaru coldly with no remorse to him.

He then took the corpse of Mizuki with him and left the prison.

Things would be getting very interesting soon enough...

A/N: And we stop, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Review please!


	28. Naruto and Muta's duel

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one plans are being made and set in motion for upcoming events. Plus Naruto and Muta have another confrontation. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been swamped by college. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sarutobi busy with paperwork heard a knock on his door and mentioned for the person to come in. Walking in was none other than Kakashi. Sarutobi allowed a smile to show on his face as the copynin walked forward.

"Greetings Hokage-sama, I wanted to talk with you about something."

"Oh? What do you want to talk about?"

Kakashi became silent then he spoke in a very quiet tone. "He's here..." A look of confusion crossed Sarutobi's face at that not quite understanding. "Orochimaru." Finished Kakashi causing the Hokage's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure?" He asked secretly hoping Kakashi was wrong. To his disappointment he nodded.

"I meet him while I was tending to Sasuke, he gave him a cursed seal in The Forest of Death." Explained Kakashi to him. As he was talking one of the curtains near a window flapped about then quickly stopped.

"He gave him one of those accursed markings?" Asked Sarutobi concern showing on his face.

"Yes, but I've managed to suppress it, I just hope Sasuke doesn't try anything, I'm going to teach him the Chidori in hopes that he won't try to use the cursed seal." Sarutobi mused over this news, this was shocking to say the least, why would The Snake be back here? He hadn't sensed his chakra or presence, apparently during the past twelve years Orochimaru had learned how to hide his chakra from even him.

"This is most distraught Kakashi, I never would've thought that Orochimaru would be so bold as to attack during the exams. I put Sai on your team so he could keep an eye on Sasuke after Orochimaru appeared at Wave since he's an advanced ninja, but it appears it wasn't enough."

"Another thing, he told me that he's the ruler of Otogakure and Sound is his village. Should we confront them about this? He wouldn't tell me that information for no reason, him with a entire village at his command. It gives me shivers." Muttered Kakashi.

"Especially when Oto is on our doorsteps, but we can't confront them yet."

"Why not?"

"Think about it, what if I told you that your ruler was one of the most wanted and feared criminals in Shinobi history? You would probably take offense to it, they could pull their ninjas out of the exams and forbid them from participat ing again, he maybe the ruler there but since many of Sound's ninjas have passed into the final parts of the exam we can't risk accusing them just yet, it would lead to turmoil between the villages and could cause great unrest." Sarutobi explained to him.

"Such as when the Great Wars where fought." Said Kakashi knowing full well from past experience.

"Precisely, but as of now we can't accuse Otogakure of being a hiding spot for one of our feared enemies during this time where the countries have gathered. By the way Kakashi there's something else I was going to talk to you about." He said to him.

"What is your opinion of The Sound nin known as Raidou Asakura?" There was suddenly more noise coming from the curtain and Sarutobi frowned at it. "Anko, when you're spying on someone it works best not to make noise."

"Son of a..." Muttered a voice and the purple haired kunoichi revealed herself frowning that she had been caught. Sarutobi allowed himself to chuckle at the girl as she walked forward standing beside Kakashi.

"There's no point in telling me to go Sir, you know I'd just get back in." She said frowning. Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a puff of it.

"As I was saying what are both of you two's views on Raidou Asakura. He's a Sound nin yet there's something similar about him."

"You mean the fact that he can make copies of himself and has markings on his face?" Replied Anko dryly.

Kakashi ignored her dry wit and spoke up. "Sakura told me that he along with his teammates saved her when she was being attacked in the Forest of Death, it was uncharacteristic for a foreign nin to save one of a different village. He also seemed to know her she said to me."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, I'm certain you two have noticed how he feels so similar to a certain former boy that was once here."

Anko then spoke up. "He's Naruto isn't he, there's no other explanation? He has to be him, I know he is!" She said balling her hands into a fist. "During the brief time I saw him I instantly felt that it was him, we have to get him!"

"Anko..." Said Kakashi trying to calm her down.

"Shut up, do any of us have a clue over what Orochimaru has probably done to him? How do we know he hasn't given him one of those accursed tatoos that he gave me as a gift." She said reaching upwards towards the seal past memories forcefully coming back to haunt her.

"Do you really think he would do such a thing to his own flesh and blood?" Asked Sarutobi to her. Anko looked at him and removed her hand. "I know he has done things which no one man or God would ever forgive, but I felt when I saw him during Naruto's birth, that he would never harm his own son. If he didn't care for him why did he get him at Wave and why did he vow to get him out of Konoha?"

"He has a point." Said Kakashi speaking up. "If he didn't care about Naruto why did he pose as a bounty nin and get him when all our guards where down? Although I find this impossible to believe, and I can't believe I'm saying it I think Orochimaru might care for Naruto, perhaps even more than you do Anko."

Anko scowled at him not buying it but didn't say anything.

"Enough you two, if Raidou is in fact Naruto, we'll have to get proof besides guessing based on what our feelings on telling us."

"But he's a Leaf nin, this is his home!" Protested Anko to him.

"Naruto was never made into a missing nin, as most people believed he had disappeared forever when Orochimaru got him, The Council didn't even bother doing that, they just basically had him erased from all record books of being a citizen and ninja of Konoha hoping he'd never appear again. You remember the mood when they found out what we told them."

Anko scowled at that, people were actually holding festivals and celebrations that Naruto had disappeared, as if he was a disease that had been removed.

"For now, we need to keep an close eye on Raidou and find out if he truly is the boy we think he might be, and both of you keep an eye out for Orochimaru as well, if he is here like Kakashi says he is, I doubt it's for paying a visit." Said Sarutobi to him. The two ninja looked at him, Kakashi an indifferent look on his face whilst Anko had a scowl on her face not liking it but knowing he was right. The two bowed and left his room. After they left Sarutobi brought his hands up to him temples and massaged his head.

"I'm getting far too old for this..."

Elsewhere Naruto, Tayuya, and Haku were walking around The Village, it was the day after their fights in the preliminaries and the three were taking it easy before they began training for the final part of the exams.

"So you're facing that taijutsu guy from those group of weirdos Naruto?" Said Tayuya to him. "Well I'm sure you can kick his ass, I just hope the blonde bitch I'm facing is actually a decent challenge than that pink haired bimbo I fought."

"You seem confident as always Tayuya." Said Haku to her as the three walked around the village.

"Of course I am femboy, I saw how blondie used her fan, if I can use my Doki to get up close to her, she can't use it against me." Responded Tayuya to him a smirk on her face. As they continued walking Haku stopped and noticed a store.

"Hmmm, I'm going to stop and check out the stores for a while. You two can go do whatever you want." He said to them going in a different direction of what appeared to be a flower store. The two shrugged and watched him go off on his own and continued walking and soon stopping at a bridge.

"So this was the place where you lived until you came to Oto?" Asked Tayuya.

"Pretty much."

"Hmph, it's not much not what people told me it would be, plus some people here got egos coming out of their asses, especially some of those Hyuga's and that blonde pig." Muttered Tayuya. "Plus some of the ninjas are really weak and pathetic, that shadow boy is too lazy to actually got off his ass and fight, that boy and his mutt Jirobo could beat since he does the same stupid move over and over. And that bug boy is about as big as a freak as Kidomaru! Some of these people make Otogakure look normal."

Naruto let out a chuckle at the red haired flute player. Always one to speak her mind, no matter how blunt she said it. That was something he liked about her, she wasn't afraid to speak up and didn't care how people reacted. Plus she was strong and could hold her own in a fight, and was one of the few people he didn't want to get mad seeing how scary she could get when she was ticked off.

"Tayuya, you're really something you know that?" He said to her a smile on his face. The girl turned her head to him not understanding. "You're a girl but your the biggest tomboy I've ever seen, you're not afraid to get rough with people bigger than you. You're a great ninja and your genjutsus are cool as well."

Tayuya smirked at him. "Well, I don't like being stereotyped by stupid morons who think that cause I'm a girl that I'm weak."

"You got that right, I thought I was going to have a concussion when you beat me up that one time."

"Your fault for grabbing my ass pervert." She said smirking causing him to blush embarrassed remembering what he did on his first mission. He was hoping she wouldn't bring that back up.

"Well...I...uh..." He let out trying to think of a response.

"Hmph, isn't this cute? And absouletely sickening." Said a voice. The two ninjas looked up and saw a figure standing on another bridge across from them. Naruto's eyes widened and he scowled at the veiled figure.

"Muta!" He snarled in anger that he had appeared. The ninja smirked and leapt across the bridge to their side with ease. Naruto got into a fighting stance but Muta seemed more amused than he was looking for a fight.

"It's nice to see that you survived against Shinjiro, I'd hate to think that I wasn't the one that would end your life." Said Muta an amused tone in his voice.

"Will you get out of here you stupid moron! How bout you and your band of freaks get the hell out of the exams?" Snapped Tayuya at him a scowl on her face. Muta's eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't irritate me girl, I have no quarrel with you but that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you bother me." He warned her.

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me." Growled Naruto at him.

"Hmph, I'll make it real simple for you, in one month The exams continue, I defeat the puppet boy in my match and you defeat Yujo in your match, then I kill you." Explained Muta to him folding his arms.

"Why should we bother waiting till then? How about we end this right now?" Snarled Naruto at him reaching towards his sword.

"Hmph, I'd love too but apparently you haven't heard what this village is saying, of the Sound nins you're the odds on favorite to become Chunin." Said Muta to him. "I want to fight you there and when it does and after our fight, the world won't mourn your death, they'll only lament how foolish they were for believing in a loser." He said mocking him.

"You son of a..." Naruto growled losing his patience. Tayuya seeing this felt that a fight was going to break out any moment.

Muta smirked. "That's right, hate me. Hate me with every fiber of your being. A person is only worth killing when he's at his best, if not then cutting through garbage only ruins my weapons. Naruto Uzumaki would be a person worth killing."

"What is it that you and the rest of those freaks that are your teammates want with me? Why are you guys so interested in me?"

"Unfortunately for you I'm not saying anything, my comrades and I do desire you, well at least our leader wants you badly."

Naruto looked at him confused. "Leader, you mean the ruler of Rain?"

"In a way yes he's the ruler of Ame, now be a good boy and when we meet again I'll end our rivarly." Said Muta starting to walk away, as he began to leave he then unexpectedly stopped. "Well...since you were so eager to fight I guess I can give you a sample." He then drew out his katana and charged Naruto. Bringing his sword upwards and overhead he brought it down intent on sliciing Naruto in half. Naruto leaned back avoiding it at the last instant but Muta smirked. And brought his sword just as quickly upwards in an attempt to cut him in half all the way up from the belly. He was then shocked to hear the sound of steel against steel as Naruto had brought his own sword forth and blocked the attack.

"Using Kojiro Sasaki's legendary move The Tsubame Gaeshi? It would work if you hadn't made it look so obvious, that you were going to use it." Replied Naruto as he had studied the move before even before he started using a sword of his own so he knew what Muta was going for when he saw him bring his sword up.

Muta scowled and pushed him back with his hand and the two were in a standoff. "Tayuya, keep out of our way. I don't want you getting hurt." Said Naruto to the girl. The girl frowned but backed away knowing that the two were now serious.

Muta and Naruto charged at one another and their blades meet in a clash of steel. Muta's katana and Naurto's kusanagi facing off against the other.

The clanging of the blades showing that both ninjas were equally matched in swordsmanship as neither could get a hit on the other. Again and Again they swiped at one another and again they blocked and parried the other's attempts to strike. Neither was getting any sort of advantage, Muta was the taller and stronger of the two but Naruto easily made up for it with his fierceness and always staying on the attack.

Naruto got on top of a side of the bridge and Muta attempted to attack him swinging horizontally. Naruto leapt up with grace avoding the swipe. "Not bad..." Said Muta to him still in the air. "But I'm way ahead of you." He said preparing to bring it back up diagonally which would cut through his abdomen. "Now you DIE!" He shouted prepared to finish him off. But to his surprise Naruto brought his foot down onto contact with his katana knocking it down to the stone trapping it under his foot so Muta couldn't wrench it out. Naruto then did a attack of his own directed at Muta's head. A slicing sound was heard and Naruto than leapt over him and turned around and faced him.

Slowly Muta turned around no signs of damage on him, then slowly the veil that covered his face fell off revealing his face, cut off by Naruto's attack. Faintly he had a small cut of blood noticable on his painted face. Muta reached up and rubbed it and saw that his fingers were adorned with his own blood for the very first time. He looked over at Naruto who had a smug look on his face.

A look of fury crossed Muta's features. "You...You...I'll kill you for this!!" Shouted Muta who then disappeared. Naruto sensing that he wasn't coming back sheathed his sword now that it was over.

Tayuya walked forward to him. He turned his head to her and allowed a small smile. "C'mon Tayuya let's get out of here." He said to her.

"Yeah, that guy's really starting to become a pain in the ass." Replied the girl as the two left.

The rest of the day passed and those who were preparing for the final part of the exams would soon start training and prepare themselves for their opponents. Soon night came and the moon raised up into the sky.

Kabuto Yakushi calmly made his way to a building in the lower part of the village. Checking to make sure that no one was following or noticing his actions he slipped into the run down building. As he made his way up the stairs which creaked he saw a room with its door open and a faint light coming from it. He walked towards it and looked inside and saw sitting at a table with a single candle burning was none other than Orochimaru no longer in disguise. "It is good to see you out of your disguise Orochimaru-sama," Said Kabuto with a bow before sitting down across from him.

"Hmph, did anybody notice you along the way?"

"No, I kept my tracks hidden, besides no one would think you would be in the slums of Konoha."

"Crazier things have been thought and discovered." Replied Orochimaru dryly. Kabuto smirked and the two began talking.

"So do you still plan on attacking Konoha?"

"That is correct, the vessel for Shukaku, the boy known as Gaara is here, he will be a key part in my plans. But I'll need to head back to Oto and gather my men before I do so."

"Hmm, does Naruto know about the plan to attack and destroy Konoha?" Asked Kabuto.

Silence came from Orochimaru. "No...I haven't told him about my plans to do so."

"Do you think he'd be willing to destroy his former home?"

Orochimaru glared at him. "Of course he would, you saw how those maggots treated him the entire time he was forced to live in this hellhole ever since they sealed that damn fox in him. Why wouldn't he want too?"

"What about those that cared for him, such as Anko, she raised him even before you ordered me too and bares no hostility to him. He considers her a sister."

Orochimaru's face softened for a brief moment. "Well, we can have my men capture her and not harm her, I'm sure Naruto will be happy to see her after it is all over." He doubted that Anko would willingly be captured though. "Also Kabuto, if you can see if you can find some sacrifices for me."

"You need sacrifices?" Asked Kabuto.

"Correct, I already have one and need two more. I plan on using the Edo Tensei and resurrecting the past Hokage's in the invasion. Any maggots of Konoha would be just fine. Stay away from mine though, I have use for them still."

"Very well Orochimaru-sama, I shall find two suitable sacrifices." Replied Kabuto knowing about the technique Orochimaru would use, bringing a person back to life under your control like a puppet. But in order to do so you needed human sacrifices. A dark and forbidden jutsu.

As Kabuto left the building he thought he saw out of the corner of his eye someone running across the rooftop of the building he was just out. Ignoring it thinking it was just Orochimaru leaving he continued on his way.

A silent figure unknowningly on spied on the two finding much interesting information and like the shadows he hadn't been seen or heard, for as he made his way across the rooftops of Konoha not one sound he made as he leapt and ran across the rooftops of Konoha towards where his comrades were at.

Elsewhere...

Keiji Sosano was in a praying state, praying to Jashin to grant him power to crush and kill his enemies. The follower of Jashin kneeling before the symbol of Jashin had a unholy book infront of him. He was in a building where he and the remaining agents where staying at.

At the far end of the room was Yujo Shouhei watching on as the servant of that evil cult prayed. He had his arms crossed and looked on. He wasn't that he wanted to, Muta had gone off earlier in the day and hadn't been seen, Hanzo had disappeared ever since the preliminary fights and that just left him and Keiji.

Looking on he saw that Keiji was done with his prayer and had stood up. He paid him no mind as he put the book and symbol away.

Suddenly the windows bursted open and a great burst of wind come forth. After it finally calmed down the two then saw a woman with blue hair and with wings apparently made of paper sticking out of her back fly into the room.

"Lady Konan..." Said Yujo bowing before her. The woman glared at him and Keiji and looked around the room.

"The leader has sent me to collect the fox from you, where is he?" She said to them. The two remained quiet and she scowled. "You have failed in your mission, for that your punishment is death." She said coldly to them.

"Keiji! Yujo!" Shouted a voice and leaping into the room was none other than Hanzo who after doing so saw Konan and was a bit confused why she was here. He then spoke up. "Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha."

That made Konan's eyes widen in surprise and she walked towards him. "The snake is here are you sure?"

"Absolutely, he is planning on attacking Konoha in one month during the exams, he has made an alliance with Suna, and he is the ruler of Otogakure as well. Also his son is here as well."

Konan frowned not buying it. "Son? Orochimaru has no son."

"I learned that Naruto Uzumaki lived here until a few months ago, he is the boy that's the vessel for the Kyuubi, Orochimaru's own flesh and blood!" Reported Hanzo as he had been spying on the Sound nins ever since his disappearence.

"That's why we couldn't find him! He wasn't a leaf nin like we thought he was, he was a Sound nin!" Said Yujo remembering why they couldn't find the boy until their battle in The Forest of Death.

The agents knew of Orochimaru, having been told of the price on his head and that he was once a former member who possessed something they wanted.

Konan mused over this. She then turned to Keiji. "I have decided to give you a second chance, in one month Orochimaru is planning an invasion of Konoha? During the confusion all of you attack the boy and take him away from this place. No one will notice he is gone until it is too late."

"The vessel of the Sand demon is here as well, do you want us to get him as well?" Asked Hanzo to her who shook her head.

"No...one demon is enough, that is the mission for one of our members. Get the Kyuubi boy and bring him to us. This is your last chance." She then looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Tsuchigumo and Shinjiro are dead, and Muta has disappeared ever since this morning." Said Keiji to her.

"Very well then, they were of little importance Shinjiro and Tsuchigumo, expendable pawns and Muta is wearing out his usefulness. But their fates shall seem pleasant if you fail The Leader again, it's not often I give second chances." Said Konan heading towards the window preparing to leave she then turned her head back a warning look in her eyes. "Do not fail, I maybe the closest thing to a friend the Leader of Akatsuki has, but I am not a S class nin for no reason." She warned and then took off into the air flying through the air and out of Konoha.

In the forest outside of Konoha, Muta Daidouji was swinging his katana wildly slicing through anything in his path. A slain deer was one of his victims in his rage and he had sliced through trees and all in his path. He was furious over what had happened earlier, he had been beaten and for the first time his own blood had been spilled. He remebered the attack, although it infected little damage to him, it was more of an insult to his pride. His face was exposed since his veil had been cut off and he had removed the hood revealing his full head.

"Every passing moment he grows stronger..." He said clenching his sword. "AND I CAN DO NOTHING!" Shouting he threw his weapon which stuck itself into a tree. He take a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"You seem upset..." Said a voice and he turned around and saw a blue haired woman watching on.

"What are you doing here Konan." He said bitterly to her. She frowned that he didn't address her with a proper title but ignored him.

"I noticed you in your rage and decided to see if I could be of any help."

"What help can you be?" He said to her. "Can you help me avenge my warrior's pride?"

"You desire the defeat of the fox boy, that is who you are anger at are you not?" Konan said and he glared at her look it was obvious. "I can help you, though if you don't change your attitude I won't." Muta remained quiet not speaking. "I take your quietness as a yes that you want my help." Responded Konan to him. "Here is something from Akatsuki's vault that might be of use."

From her robes she pulled out a sheathed blade and held it out. Muta looked at the weapon and gingerly took it and removed it out of its sheath. His eyes widened at the fine craftsmanship of the nodachi as that was what it was. He swung it lightly and was amazed at the fine grace and lightness of it. He ran his fingers through it and felt the sharpness of it, it was light and flexible even though most Nodachi's require two hands to use effectively but undeniably sharp. He also felt something from it that it was no mere blade. He turned to look at Konan.

"This blade is enchanted."

The woman nodded. "It has been enchanted and blessed by holy priests long ago to fight the vessels that hold the demons. This will prove to be a better blade than your katana when fighitng them as it will do more damage to them." Muta's eyes gleamed at her words and he stared at it full of desire of having it as his own. "Defeat the boy, but do not kill him as we need him and the weapon shall be yours to have. Strike him with it when it's the most opportune moment and he shall be rendered helpless, I give you this now do not fail." She said as she disappeared from view.

Muta took the blade and deciding to test it out did a diagonal slice on a nearby boulder. At first nothing happened but then the boulder sliced in two and then crumbled. A wicked grin appeared on Muta's face and he decided to name his new blade, a perfect name came into his mind as he held the two handed blade up.

"From this day forward on you shall be known as Satsugaisha Kitsune, The Slayer of Foxes..."

A/N: And we stop, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Review please.


	29. Training for the Finals

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Orochimaru's plans are being put into action as The Genins continue their training for the finals of the exam. Also Character Death in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed throughout the training grounds as Father and Son were dueling. Naruto was training with Orochimaru working on his swordmanship and skill. They were using their real blades not wooden swords to fight each other with so there was a chance that one could be injured in the fight they were having.

Naruto was going on the offensive trying to overpower him wielding his Kusanagi with both hands whilst Orochimaru blocked and parried the attacks with his own Kusanagi. Although Naruto had improved with his weapon he noticed that his father wasn't fighting all out like he was which caused him to frown.

"Fight me seriously otousan!" He shouted to him during a test of strength they had. Orochimaru looked at his son an amused look on his face at his son's frown. He backed Naruto away and went into a defensive stance daring Naruto to attack him. Naruto scowled and charged him.

As he neared him suddenly dirt got kicked up into his face blinding him. He let out a cry of shock and tried to rub it out of his eyes. His sword all of a sudden went flying knocked out of his hands and stabbed itself into the ground. He then felt something very sharp pressed against his throat letting him know that he had lost.

He opened his eyes and saw Orochimaru his sword pressed against his throat. "A true ninja always uses his surroundings to his advantage Naruto, he does not charge in like a berseker or a thug, he waits for the opportune moment." He said in a lecturing tone of voice to him. Naruto slowly nodded and went to get his sword and pulled it out of the ground ready to continue. "I think we have done enough for today, I have other things to attend too." Said Orochimaru to him. Noticing him slump his shoulders in disappointment he smirked. "Don't worry we'll continue later. Also here's a hint for your next fight. You spend too much time going on the attack, let your opponent come to you and then deal with him." And at that he disappeared leaving Naruto behind at the training grounds.

Elsewhere Haku was training with Zaku Abumi for his upcoming fight with Neji Hyuga. He knew that this fight with the fate obessed boy would not be a easy one and he had to test his limits and go beyond that and even more. He disliked the boy, but surprisingly he found himself just a few months ago living his life blindingly in the servitude of Zabuza. And know he was working on finding his own path in life.

"Argh! Will you stop treating me like a pin cushion?! You're worse than Kin with her damn needles!" Zaku shouted at him dodging the senbon being thrown at him. Haku noticed this and let up on his attacks deciding to take a break.

"Why did I ever agree to this? I must've been loco." Grumbled the boy picking senbon out of his clothing. Haku let out a chuckle at the unfortunate boy's expense. First he got his arm broken in the Forest of Death, then he got poisoned by the taijutsu specialist Yujo, and now he was being used as target practice for Haku's upcoming match.

"Sorry Zaku, but I need to train in order to increase my strength for my match and you're the only one around." Apologized the feminine boy to him.

"Ah don't worry about it, you haven't done any real damage." Said Zaku checking his body to make sure there were none left in him. "Though I do hope you kick that loser's ass. That guy's a real jerkass in my opinion." Muttered The boy sitting down.

"Yeah, he's got ego problems that's for certain, I'd like to know where he gets off acting the way he does." Said Haku to him. Neji despite his arrogance was a deadly foe to have with his style of fighitng and not to mention his byakugan that he had. He hoped he would be able to beat him. And also he hoped he would be able to avenge Hinata's defeat.

"I really don't believe that stupid nonsense he spews. I had eggs and ham for breakfast this morning, does that mean I was fated to eat that this morning? Or that I was to be your target dummy as well?" Muttered the boy.

Haku listened to him drone on and on about little things he had done and asking if he was fated to do that. As he watched on suddenly an idea came into his head.

"That's it!" He shouted unexpectedly. Zaku looked at him confused not understanding.

"What's it?" Asked the Sound boy.

"Zaku you have given me a brillant idea!" And before Zaku could ask what was going on Haku left running off in another direction. Zaku stared at the running boy confusion clearly on his face.

"Did I just miss something?"

Tayuya was walking around Konoha not really intent on going anywhere instead just going where her feet went.

"Hey red!" Shouted a female voice. She turned her head and saw her next opponent in the exams. A blonde haired kunoichi of Sand village who had a giant fan. Temari walked forward and Tayuya frowned already not liking her.

"What do you want blondie?" Sneered Tayuya to her who scowled.

"Is that anyway to treat your better?"

"The only thing you're better than me out is being a hussy bitch." Replied Tayuya to her who smirked slightly.

"Keep your attitude up red, the only reason you advanced was because you managed to fight one of those incredibly lame kunoichi of Konoha, against a real one like myself you wouldn't last two seconds." Sneered Temari reaching towards her fan.

Tayuya laughed at her. "Speak for yourself, We kunoichi of Sound don't care about our looks, I can smell some crap shampoo in those locks of hair you have. Your vanity will be the end of you skank."

Temari huffed. "Well it doesn't matter now what you say, after I beat you I'll show your teammate what a real woman is like."

Tayuya frowned at her worlds. "Haku? I'm not interested in him, you can have him for all I care."

Temari smirked. "Wrong person red, I'm referring to that Raidou cutie. He looks like he'd be worth my time." She said striking a nerve in Tayuya.

(Oh that bitch did not just say what I thought she said) She thought to herself angerily that the girl would dare make an advance on her teammate as she brought out her flute. "Keep away from my teammate you whore, or else I'll show you how far I can stick my flute up your ass!"

Temari's smirk turned into a scowl and she reached towards her fan. "There's nothing on him that says he's taken you bitch, and if you pulled a stunt like that my fan will rip you to shreds!" She said in a threatening tone to her but Tayuya wasn't backing down as the two glared at each other. Tayuya prepared to cast an genjutsu in case it was needed against the Suna girl.

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared in front of the two kunoichi's and Temari frowned when she saw her sensei appear. "Baki! What are you doing here?" She said in annoyance.

"That's enough Temari, continue this up and you risk getting disqualified the both of you." He said chastisting her who was glaring at Tayuya "Settle it at the exams, your father would be disappointed in you if you got yourself expelled from the exams."

Temari huffed and turned to walk away. "I'll deal with you at the exams red." She said to Tayuya as she walked away.

"Bring it bitch..." Muttered Tayuya glaring at her opponent, there was no way she was going to lose to her, especially if she was going to make a move towards Naruto.

Elsewhere...

Gaara was sitting on the rooftop of one of the buildings in a meditating position. His face and expression were blank which was the norm for those who saw the sand boy. His gourd was strapped onto his back and he stared across the village as if he was a statue.

His left eye twitched all of a sudden and he frowned, hearing a certain voice in his head. **(Let me out...Let me destroy them all.) **Whispered Shukaku the violent and psychopathic sand raccoon to him. A burden ever since he was born he had carried was that of the one tailed tanuki who at times would constantly plaque him with visions of death and bloodshed. He had gotten use to it by now although it could still be irritating and hard to control at times. Especially when the moon was full.

**(Let me feed, let me kill these wretched beings.)** Shukaku growled to him longing for havoc and death. Gaara ignored the sand demon's ramblings having gotten use to it as he always got like these whenever they were in a place with a large amount of people. He had crushed Rock Lee the taijutsu specialist even though the boy surprised him and may have been the one who would've defeated him, but he had destroyed the boy's legs, he overheard them saying it would take a miracle for him to walk again, only the intervention of Lee's sensei had prevented him from killing him.

He was good but not enough, but there was others, such as those Rain nins especially the one known as Keiji, he could sense a dark demonic power coming from the twenty two year old man, power that exceeded that of a mere Genin. He would be an interesting foe to face.

But for Gaara the one known as Raidou Asakura was the most intriguing one in his opinion. There was something about the boy, something Shukaku knew about as he had roared loudly when the two first meet over a week ago before the exams. The boy possessed an interesting spirit and he could tell that he was strong.

What interested him the most was that Raidou had the same familiar vibe that he had. As if he too was hiding something from the world. He was the vessel of Shukaku the sand demon of The Land of Wind, but there was something about the boy that was stronger than it, he couldn't tell what but the boy possessed great hidden power, he wasn't even showing half of it when he saw him fight against that Fire nin that killed himself.

Perhaps, Perhaps the boy would be the one that would finally show him his purpose in life.

Naruto was walking around Konoha taking some time off from training as he walked around his old home. Nothing had appeared to change, they still acted all high and mighty and one group had nearly ran over him one time and had accused him of trying to trip them. He had rolled his eyes, it was amazing how they could walk if they had such a large stick shoved up their rears.

As he walked around nearing the hospital he suddenly heard grunts of pain and determination. He turned his head and saw the source.

A boy with bushy brows wearing green was doing one handed pushups, he recognized him as Rock Lee. The boy was banged up with him badly injured. But if he was in pain he didn't show it as he continued doing the pushups determined to do so. From what Naruto knew Lee after his fight with Gaara would never be able to walk again but here he was doing one handed pushups.

The boy suddenly collapsed and Naruto took a step forward but saw him through pure guts and determination pull himself back up and resume doing his pushups.

"Lee, if you can't do three hundred measly one handed pushups, you will do five hundred crunches!" The boy said to himself gritting his teeth.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Naruto to him who turned his head and saw the boy approach him. "For somebody that's got a severe injury you sure don't know when to quit."

The green wearing boy smiled and using his crutches to steady himself stood up. "Thanks for asking about my concern Sound nin but I am perfectly fine." Said Lee to him though Naruto saw him clutching his ribs.

"There really isn't no reason for you to kill yourself doing those you know? Especially with those injuries."

Lee frowned slightly. "Although my body maybe broken my youthful spirit demands that I do not quit, I shall keep doing so no matter how many times they drag me back to the hospital. I heard you advanced Sound nin, congraulations on your victory."

"Thanks and call me Raidou, we're not enemies, after all I did save you and your friends lives back in the Forest of Death." Said Naruto to him.

"For that Raidou you have my thanks I can tell you possess a good spirit despite what had happened before, I only wish I was able to fight alongside you and save Sakura instead of being defeated so easily by those Rain nins."

The two sat on a bench and began talking. Naruto knew about Lee having seen him a couple of times how he was the joke of the Genins seeing that he could only use Taijutsu and would have never been given a chance if he his sensei had not given him a chance and took him under his wing.

"It's a bummer what happened to you in your fight against Gaara." Said Naruto to him who nodded.

"Yes, but hopefully one day my legs will heal and I can resume training, although the doctors and Gai sensei are not confident of my chances. But he and I know that as long we keep up our youthful spirits anything's possible!" Said Lee holding his thumb up in a good guy pose. "Anyway I heard you are facing a Taijutsu specialist not like myself as well Raidou, I hope you can beat him."

"Thanks Lee, the guy seems tough as he's broke my friend Zaku's arm in the Forest of Death and beated him in the exams as well."

"Yes, but he's a cheat as well, using poison like that, a true ninja and warrior doesn't rely on such foul play, he fights man to man." Naruto smirked at him and his views. "By the way Raidou I haven't said this but you seem kinda familiar." That made Naruto look at him in confusion. "I can't quite place it but you seem as if I had meet you before. You almost seem like a boy who once lived here."

"Who was that?" Asked Naruto a bit concerned at Lee's questions.

"His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he used to live here, he was regarded as and treated like garbage sadly although he never did anything wrong. The citizens just seemed to hate him as if he was a disease. I asked Gai-san about it but he couldn't explain it to me, he didn't hate the boy and at times pitied him. I had asked him if when he came back from his mission if he could get him transferred over to us as his rival Kakashi-san wasn't doing a very good job training him."

Naruto looked at him a bit surpirsed that Lee and his teacher would've wanted to train him.

"But the boy disappeared when they were on there mission they said that he had left shortly after they completed their mission which is sad cause after all he went through I guess he his spirit couldn't take anymore." Said Lee in a sad tone of voice.

Naruto looked at the bushy browed boy and got ready to speak up.

"Lee!!" Shouted a female voice and both boys saw a bun haired girl approach them. "How many times am I going to have to drag you back there? This is the fourth time today!" Snapped TenTen annoyed at him.

"But TenTen! If I don't continue my exercises I'll get out of shape and lose my powerful youthful spirit!" Protested Lee to her who frowned.

"No buts! Now c'mon I can't spend all day bringing you back to the hospital with your condition." Said TenTen to him who let out a sigh of defeat and stood up using his crutches.

"It was nice talking to you Raidou, I hope I get to see you again." Rock Lee said to him as he left with TenTen nagging him for his recklessness.

Later that night Kabuto was speaking with Baki of The Sand.

"So is your lord planning on following Orochimaru-sama's orders?" Asked Kabuto to the man whose face was half covered.

"That is correct, are you sure things are going to work? We're taking a grave risk here if we fail." Responded Baki.

Hayate The proctor of the exams was walking around when he all of a sudden heard voices, curiously as to what was going on he hide himself and saw the two talking.

"If the plan succeeds and Konoha is destroyed, that will be enough to keep your ruler happy." Said Kabuto to him. Hayate's eyes widened in shock at his words as he listened in. "Though it all depends on how well Gaara will cooperate and attack the Leaf nins not us."

"Hmmm, so be it though I must ask I understand your ruler is a former ninja of here, why exactly does he desire Konoha's destruction, especially when he's the ruler of his own village?" Asked Baki to him.

"...Revenge, Revenge for all that has happened to his son Naruto. Being forced to be the vessel of the Kyuubi and treated like garbage from all these maggots, that is why he desires the destruction of this miserable place." Responded Kabuto. Hayate had a look of confusion on his face, Revenge? Son? But The Yondaime had died years ago, there was no way he could still be alive.

"I guess if I see it from his Point of View I can understand why Orochimaru wants to attack Konoha for what happened." Said Baki who had made Hayate's eyes widen in shock. Orochimaru? He was the father of the Kyuubi boy who disappeared months ago?!

"Correct, and Naruto is here as well under the guise of Raidou Asakura so I can only imagine the looks on there faces when he reveals himself to them all." Said Kabuto as well.

Hayate began to slowly back away and was prepared to run and warn everyone of what was going to happen. Sarutobi must know what was going to happen!

But before he could move he was suddenly stabbed through the heart from behind by a blade. He tried to cry out but was unable too as he collapsed dead to the ground.

The figure standing over the fallen man sheathed his Nodachi. He had overheard the two men as well and had saw the spy attempt to run. "Sorry but if you told someone about what was going to happen there would be a panic and I can't let you spoil my fun that I am going to have in less than a month against Naruto." Replied the red wearing figure as he left Hayate's body on the ground.

At the hotel where The Sound Nins where staying at Naruto was talking with Haku and Dosu about upcoming events. They were going over plans for their fights as Dosu gave ideas.

"I wonder why Orochimaru left earlier today, he said he had something to do and would be back in five days." Mused Dosu Kinuta.

"Yeah, it wasn't like him to leave us here like that, as he told us to continue training." Responded Haku as well as earlier Orochimaru had told them he had business to take care of and left while they stayed in Konoha and trained for the upcoming exams.

"Hey Haku, how come you went to that flower store yesterday?" Asked Naruto to the boy. Haku looked over at him not understanding. "Don't look at me like that although I suppose with the way you look most people would think you like flowers."

Haku frowned and went to respond when Tayuya entered the room all of a sudden. "Femboy, Mummy, get the hell out. I want to talk with Naruto." She said to them who looked at her confused. "NOW!" She shouted in an upset tone. The two boys shrugged and went to leave knowing better than to make her upset.

Naruto looked at her not understanding what she appeared to be so upset about. He hadn't seen her like this before.

"Hey Tayuya what's wrong? You seem upset about something." He asked the grumbling girl.

She turned her head to look at him. "Naruto if some hussy wearing some skank outfit come up to you all flirtingly what would you do?"

Naruto looked at her confused. "I'm not sure, that has never happened to me before but I suppose I would tell her to get lost."

"Oh? Not even if she was attractive?"

"Nah, I don't like girls like that who act like that. Why you ask?" He asked her.

"It's nothing just forget about the damn thing."

The two sat in silence for a while when Tayuya spoke up. "Naruto...do you find me attractive?" She asked all of a sudden that made him look at her in surprise. "You know, do you think I'm pretty or whatever?"

"Sure Tayuya, I think you're a pretty girl and whenever you're not mad and all I think you're beatuiful too." Naruto replied than wished he hadn't had said that as Tayuya looked at him a smile on her face.

**(Your father was attracted to redheads as well boy.)** Said Kyuubi to him in his head causing him to frown slightly. **(Look kid unless you got a brick for a brain like some humans it's obvious this girl is interested in you as a potential mate.)**

Naruto looked over at Tayuya after what the fox had just said. Tayuya was attracted to him? Why would she be like that, sure they were friends but he hadn't planned on anything like that.

"Well uh, um Tayuya it's getting late I guess I'm going to bed." Naruto said starting to get up when Tayuya pulled him down a smirk on her face.

"Sit down and stay, I don't bite." She said teasingly with a smile to him causing him to blush slightly. "Besides it's not even nine yet.

Naruto felt complied to stay with her as the two sat next to one another.

In the outskirts of Konoha Orochimaru walked at a steady pace heading back towards Otogakure, his and Naruto's home. Although it was night he as a Sannin did not fear any attacks from bandits or rogue ninja. It was time to get everything ready for his plans the complete and utter destruction of Konoha.

Thinking back he remembered what had started all this.

Flashback...

"_Oro-kun." Said a red haired woman to him. They were in his lab that only he and she knew about. She had a swelled belly as she was eight months pregnant and due in just a few short weeks. "Oro-kun." She said calling him by the nickname which he hated but allowed her to call him by. "Please stop these experiments it's not right."_

_Orochimaru looked up at her from his notes. "Kushina don't you understand? I'm so close I can feel it, I know I'm just mere days away from finally unlocking what I have searched for my entire life."_

"_Killing everyone you have experimented on? Is that what you are trying to unlock? How to bring misery and pain to others?" She asked bitterly although her eyes had hope in them._

_Orochimaru walked over to her, vials filled with liquids and notepads filled with all his data from over twenty years filled the room. "Kushina, I know I have done things wrong and have killed people but this time I know I can do it. I can finally bring people back to life without the cast of another beings. And prevent them from dying, do you not understand what I am trying to do? I'm trying to keep mankind from ever having to suffer again!"_

"_I know what you started you originally had true purposes but now it seems like you only care about harming others. The man I love isn't like that, so please stop this madness." She pleaded with him._

"_No! I can't!" He said to her angrily. This was his life's work, what he had devoted every minute to doing so, spending every moment and every resource he had into it. He couldn't just give up not when he was so close._

"_Orochimaru." Kushina said and she took his cold hands in her own warm ones and placed them on her belly. He felt a kick from their soon to be born child as she looked up at him. " Minato is planning on exileing you if you don't stop. If you love me...If you love our son that we shall have...you will stop these experiments and we can live a normal life with the three of us."_

_Orochimaru looked at her. He did love her, if it could be said he was capable of love. At first he had thought nothing of her just another pawn to manipulate but he had gradually came to love her._

_Kushina removed her hands from his and gently reached up and kissed him on the forehead. She then left the lab leaving him all alone._

_Orochimaru slowly walked back to a table and clamped his hands down on it. Looking around and remembering everything he had done reached towards a cup which contained a dark liquid and made his decision._

_He shattered the cup by hurling it against the wall. He scattered the table and overturned it destroying his notes and experiments that he had spent his whole life on. Destroying everything in the lab he was in a rage as he shattered a cup filled with acid with his hands. The acid stung but it didn't hurt as he destroyed the lab. He break open a glass tube spilling its contents to the floor as he was finished with it all. Spilling jars which contained organs and flammable fluids onto the ground he wrecked the entire place_

_Finally after everything was scattered in the room he reached _towards _his pocket and pulled out a match. Taking one last look at the room he light the match and tossed it amongst the experiments and slowly turned around and exited the lab as an explosion destroyed the lab and all of his work._

_It was time for a new beginning..._

He had destroyed his lab and all of his work finished with it all, determined to start a new life. But apparently the demons of his past would not let him go so easily. First Kushina died giving birth, then Kyuubi attacked and he was forced to watch as The Yondaime sealed him into his newborn son as his own teammates stopped him from interfering. And now it had come to this.

As he continued on his path to Otogakure to gather his men and prepare for the invasion he could only think of the day that had started it all.

A/N: And we stop for this chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it. Next time a preview of the exams as Naruto is challenged by Yujo, also a certain perverted toad shows up. Review please!


	30. Yujo's ambush

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one Naruto is ambushed by Yujo, the taijutsu master of The Akatsuki agents and finds himself in a deadly fight. Also Jiriaya appears as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In the building where the Akatsuki agents where staying at, the assassin known as Hanzo was walking around preparing to go spy on the leaf and sound nins. What with Orochimaru planning on attacking Konoha in less than a couple of weeks at the exams it would be wise to see just what they were capable of.

Muta had vanished, hadn't been seen ever since he and the others were shown who they would face. Whilst their leader Keiji was locked in his room ordering no one to disturb him. Leaving just him and Yujo left.

As he prepared to exit the building he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. Caught unaware he turned his head and saw Yujo Shouhei had stopped him.

"I need to talk to someone," He said in a serious tone of voice. Hanzo noting that the someone was him.

"Very well, what do you want to discuss Yujo?" Asked Hanzo as they went to a secluded part of the building.

"I'm sure you realized that we have not gained any progress whatsoever in our mission to capture the fox, we have already lost two of our own due to the incompetence of Keiji and Muta!" Snapped Yujo.

"You question Keiji's leadership, I did not think you would be so bold." Pointed out Hanzo

Yujo scowled. "Keiji is too cautious for all his boasts, we could have caught him and be back in Ame by now. It appears if we are to succeed we must take matters into our own hands. You and I are the only ones not blind to the fact that we are failing our mission."

Hanzo stared as the martial artist placed his helmet back on. "You know Muta has sworn to be the one that defeats him. I do not think he would take it lightly what you are planning."

"Muta and Keiji as well are blind fools, the only why we have a hope of succedding is if we strike first and attack the boy now!"

"You plan on attacking the fox vessel yourself?"

"I have seen the boy fight, he only got lucky cause Shinjiro was a fool who relied too much on his flames, against me he won't stand a chance against my style of fighting. I will defeat and capture the boy before the day is over." Yujo said to him and then turned to leave

Hanzo called out to him. "Your boasts are filled with confidence, do you truly believe you can win?"

Yujo laughed and held up a hand showing his five fingers which simultaneously glowed a different color. "The boy witnessed as I injected his friend with the poison of the centipede, I have four other venoms even deadlier than that. He shall fall before me!" He vowed as he left the building.

Elsewhere, Kakashi watched on as Sasuke attempted to Master the Chidori jutsu. The boy was determined to master the move as it was a A class jutsu. The sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan struggled to control as he had his sharingan activated as it was the only way it would work.

Thoughts raced through Kakashi's head and his mind drifted elsewhere. So, Naruto was here after all, posing as the Sound Nin Raidou Asakura he had entered the exams and had passed onto the next round. He and Anko had talked to Sarutobi about it but as of now they could do nothing. Anko was upset over being helpless to do anything as she had wanted to get him away from Orochimaru's clutches but they were unable to get him just yet. They couldn't just grab him not now and certainly during the middle of the exams.

As he thought back to what happened in Wave country he also recognized the feminine looking boy that was his new teammate, apparently Orochimaru got his fangs on him as well. And that girl who defeated Sakura, she seemed a mirror image of Minato's former lover and Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki. She was rowdy and tough as they come just like her.

As he was thinking he was interrupted when a cry of triumph erupted from Sasuke, he looked towards him and saw that Sasuke had finally done the Chidori right destroying the target dummy.

"Good job Sasuke, though you can only use it a certain number of times so don't overdo it, for now get some rest and we'll continue tomorrow." He said to the raven haired boy.

"Sensei, about that Sound boy I meet in The Forest, is it just me or does he seem really familiar?" Asked Sasuke to him.

"...I can't say, I'm not exactly sure." Lied Kakashi. He did not want to tell him or Sakura about what who he really was as it would only cause trouble if they knew that Naruto was the one who was now their enemy.

Haku was standing on a bridge watching the ripples of the water. He closed his eyes and listened to the ripple effect of the water, it was a technique Zabuza had taught him, by listening closely to the sounds of water you can determine what was in it, whether it be a fish, or an enemy ninja. As he continued listening he then noticed another sound unlike that of the water.

"If you wish to approach someone while their meditating, it works best if you keep quiet." He said a smile on his face as he opened his eyes and turned towards the blue haired girl.

"U-Um...H-Hello, Haku." Said Hinata to him a blush on her face that he had sensed her coming. She twiddled her fingers together as Haku smirked at her. "T-Thank y-you for t-those flowers you sent."

Haku nodded after she had been defeated he had went to a flower store and bought and sent some to her as a get well gift, from the way the girl was reacting she was surprised at him. "It was no problem Hinata, a princess of the Hyuga doesn't need to thank me." He said to her causing her blush to grow.

"P-Please just call m-me by my name, you d-don't have to call me p-princess." She stuttered out. Haku laughed amused at her actions she almost seemed as if she was ready to faint.

"Um...H-Haku, can I a-ask you a favor?" She asked him nervously

"Sure Hinata, what do you want?"

"Give up a-against N-Neji." She said and her words caused him to frown.

"You want me to forfeit my fight against your cousin? Why would you want me to do that?" He asked a bit upset over what she had asked him to do.

"N-Neji c-can't be beaten, I k-know I tried a-against him and d-did my best but he defeated me easily. I d-don't want you to g-get-" She was cut off when Haku raised his hand mentioning her to be quiet.

"I may not have the skills of a Hyuga prodigy and I maybe a bit of a pacifist but I don't back down from a fight. Do not be afraid for my safety Hinata, I will win against your cousin."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Hinata but I'm doing this for your cousin as much as I am doing it for you. He needs to learn that a person makes his own path, not by fate or anything else. I may have once believed him but now I know that I have the power to make my own destiny, he has to learn this as well or else he'll be doomed." He said to her determination in his eyes.

"H-Haku..." She said to him hoping to convince him she was surprised when he took her hands in his own and he smiled a warm smile at her causing her blush to cover her whole face.

"I will win Hinata, I promise you that I will not only for you, but for your cousin as well." He said holding her hands the two standing on the bridge Smiling he removed his hands and left her on the bridge.

Leaving her with a beating heart going one million miles per hour.

Later that day Naruto was walking around the village when heard an odd sound coming from the hot springs. Looking around he saw the source and a frown covered his face.

A white haired man wearing red had a hole drilled into the wall and was peeping through it, it also was the girls side meaning it was looking at the ladies. He remembered that Tayuya had mentioned going to the hot springs and his frown increased that the man could be watching Tayuya naked.

He walked up to him and cleared his throat. The man hearing it turned around confused and Naruto saw he wore a headband with Kanji for oil on it.

"Hey! What's the big idea kid! Scram before the ladies hear me and find your own hole!" He snapped at him annoyed at the kid.

"What are you doing?" Asked Naruto tapping his foot impatiently, the man rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing research! Can't you see that?"

"Research? All you're doing is being a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!" Said the man a bit insulted. "I'm a super pervert!" Naruto rolled his eyes in disbelief at this weirdo.

"Just who or what are you?"

This time the man had a look of annoyance on his face. "What? You don't mean you never heard of me? I'm a legend kiddo, every male who as a question about women comes to me. I'm Jiriaya The one and only Legendary Toad Master!" He exclaimed smiling.

(More like freak master) Thought Naruto to himself.

Jiriaya looked at the boy in front of him and then noticed his features. He had black hair, pale skin and his eyes where shaped like (Snakes? That's an unusual eye shape, for a moment he almost looks like...looks like...) He was then brought out of his thoughts by the boy's questions.

"What exactly do you do besides being a freak?" Asked Naruto to him, Jiriaya smirked and brought an arm around his shoulders leading him towards the entrance of the hot springs.

"It's simple kid, I gather data on the most beautiful women in the world from all parts of the world, and after I have done my research, I put them in this!" He whipped out a orange book. "Icha Icha Paradise, my own set of novels that I have written ever since I was twenty! Here kid, took this it's a limited edition." He said thrusting it into Naruto's arms.

Naruto looked at it and recognized it as one of the dirty books Sakon and Kidomaru had read during their off time. They had been discovered by Orochimaru who confiscated it and destoryed it regarding it as worthless garbage written by a brainless imbecile. "Get that away, I don't want it." He said giving it back to him who smirked.

"C'mon don't be shy you know you wanna read it." He said teasingly attempting to thrust it back into his arms. Naruto shoved it away and the two engaged in a scuffle over the book Naruto not wanting it and Jiriaya being persistent in giving it to him.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing with this clown?" Asked a female voice and they turned and saw a redhead approach apparently just out of the hot springs.

Jiriaya's eyes lit up and he went to walk towards her when he saw a murderous glare from the boy's eyes which for some odd reason he noted where starting to turn red. He then decided to go with his head for once and not try it.

"Nothing Tayuya, this idiot is just annoying me." Said Naruto trying to get away from who held him tightly around the shoulder.

"Well whatever, see you later." Muttered the girl who then left.

Jiriaya turned to the boy. "Hey kid, how bout you let me borrow her and draw sketches of that girl and post them in my next edition. I'll give you ten percent of the profits if you do." He said a gleam in his eyes visioning the redhead wearing a french maid outfit.

Naruto scowled and decided to get rid of this clown. "Hey look! A blonde woman with HUGE breasts just entered the hot springs!"

"Where?!" Asked Jiriaya turning around in search of the woman drool going down his mouth thinking it was his former teammate. Naruto seized this opportunity and Jiriaya suddenly found himself being launched forward by a well placed kick from Naruto who used all his strength in his state of drooling into the woman's side splashing into the steamy water.

Naruto smirked and left as he heard female shrieks of horror and the sound of a certain pervert being pounded on by the wrathful women.

Later, he was walking around with Tayuya near the woods of Konoha the two talking about different things.

"So what happened between you and that clown?" Asked Tayuya to him who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"He was just a pervert, I got rid of him shortly after you left."

Tayuya let out a laugh as the two continued walking throughout the woods. As they passed through on a stroll they noticed a small clearing that looked like someone had been there recently and was training. The two heard the sound of a branch snapping and they turned and saw someone.

Tayuya smirked at who she saw. "Hey pinky, didn't expect you to be here." She said to Sakura Haruno who had appeared and was surprised to see them. "I thought you'd be at the mall or something trying out some makeup garbage."

Sakura frowned slightly as she recognized them. "My names Sakura, I would like it if you called me by that instead of pinky." She said to her and she saw the boy standing next to her. "I'm trying to get some extra training in."

Tayuya smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then Cherry Blossom, c'mon Raidou let's leave already." She said ready to go she and Naruto got ready to go when Sakura called out to them.

"Wait! Raidou is it? There's something I want to say to you." She said surprising Naruto, he had noticed her looks of suspicion at him ever since The Forest of Death as if she knew who he really was. She started to walk forward to him.

"Now wait a second damnit!" Protested Tayuya. "Remember our deal? You lost in our fight so you have to stay out of our business already!" She said to her a bit annoyed that she was coming towards them

"Tayuya drop it," Ordered Naruto to her she looked at him annoyed at his command but simply frowned. "What is it that you want to say Sakura?"

Sakura stopped in front of him. "I want to say thank you, thank you for saving me in the Forest. You and the others saved me and my teammates back there."

The boy shrugged as if it was nothing. "No problem, I just did what anybody would've done."

A small frown played across Sakura's lips. "You barely know me Raidou, yet you risked your life to save me even though I'm from a different village than you. Who exactly are you?" Naruto remained quiet as the girl's stare was backing him into a corner. He realized that she was on to him. "You seem familiar to me, as if I knew you before, you act a lot like a boy I used to know."

Naruto took a deep breath as Sakura it seemed had finally figured it out. "You're not Raidou Asakura are you? Your real name is-"

"AARGGHHHH!" Came a battle call and the three looked up and their eyes widened in shock as a man leapt down from the trees and attacked them. They leapt out of the way of his attack as he punched the ground.

The attacker looked up from the ground and saw Naruto. "You're mine!" He shouted as he charged Naruto going into a flurry of punches and kicks which Naruto barely blocked and parried. The two girls watched as the ninja attacked him.

The attacker kicked Naruto in the stomach and knocked him into a tree. Naruto shook his head and tried to regain his focus as he recognized his foe in front of him.

"Ha! For supposedly being the vessel of the strongest demon, you sure don't look fight like one." Taunted Yujo Shouhei to him.

Naruto scoweld at him. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"

"You and your pitiful group of friends have survived so far, you have even managed to defeat two of my fellow comrades!" Said Yujo to him. "Our mission is to get you boy, but I have decided to take matters into my own hands and defeat you personally."

Naruto growled remembering Shinjiro's words. "What is it that you guys want with me?"

"Our leader desires you boy, you have something that he wants and I shall take it to him with you conscious or unconscious!" Yujo charged him and the two went into a flurry of attacks against one another. Yujo blocked one of Naruto's strikes and twisted his arm. "You may have survived against Shinjiro but I'm more dangerous than he'll ever be!" He flipped Naruto onto the ground who quickly kipped up back into a fighting stance.

"Raidou!" Shouted Tayuya prepared to cast an Genjutsu.

"Tayuya stay back! I'll deal with him myself." Said Naruto to her.

"Ha! It seems you possess some traces of honor but in hand to hand fighitng I am invincible!" Shouted Yujo switching to the Tae Kwon Do style of fighting as he threw devastating kicks at him who narrowly dodged his attacks. Naruto blocked and dodged the kicks aimed at him and saw an opening. Dodging a punch to his face Naruto fell backwards and using his own momentum threw him right at a tree.

Yujo saw this and prepared hand symbols "Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Tokage Shiki!" (Five Deadly Venoms: Lizard Style) A green aura of light covered him and he planted his foot against the tree as he hit it and stuck to it without any impact.

Naruto looked up and saw that the ninja had transformed. His skin was dry and scaly and was now a green color, his eyes where now bigger and bulgier like a lizards would be and he stuck to the tree with little to no difficulty.

(What the? First he looked like a centipede, now he's a lizard?) He thought back to Zaku's fight against him.

"Impressed? This is the lizard style of fighting." Said Yujo this time with a bit of a lisp. "Most lizards can stick to any surfaces due to tiny cups on their legs that they have. And since I do not need chakra to do so in this form I can be up here as long as I wish." He taunted as he ran up the tree above Naruto.

"Well then I'll just force you to fight me at your own level then!" Shouted Naruto as he started leaping up the tree from branch to branch getting to him.

"Fool!" Shouted Yujo as he suddenly dropped down and dropkicked Naruto down to the ground the boy landing with a thud as Yujo got back on the tree. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me in my homecourt? I am a master of this style of fighitng along with the centipede and three others, do you really think you can defeat me?"

Naruto winced and pulled himself up. This was going to be a tough fight.

Elsewhere, A loud roar of fury and rage erupted from a building in the village

"Hanzo!!" Shouted Keiji Sosano storming out of the room that he had taken as his own in fury. An angry look was on his face and that meant trouble for anyone in the servant of Jashin's way.

Hanzo appeared in a blur of shadows kneeling before the Jashin follower. "You called for me?"

Keiji snarled and thrusted his crystal ball in front of him. "Tell me what do you see in it?" Hanzo looked and saw Yujo battling the vessel of Kyuubi and apparently winning for the moment.

"I see Yujo fighting against the fox boy." He responded calmly.

Keiji growled and pulled him up not amused. "Go and find him and bring him back before the fool ruins everything! If you value your head you will see to it." He ordered tossing him aside.

Hanzo bowed but before he left added one final comment. "Yujo believes we are making no progress in our mission, he has taken it upon himself to defeat and capture the boy." He said as he disappeared in a blur of shadows before Keiji could respond.

Naruto was in a confused state it was so odd fighting an enemy like this. Yujo was fighting him upside down but seemed to have no trouble doing so the man at times was above him striking at him quick as heck and then he was back up in the trees and if Naruto tried to follow him up there he would attack and knock him back down painfully to the ground. Tayuya and Sakura watched on as Naruto was at a clear disadvantage.

"C'mon Raidou kick his ass already." Tayuya muttered angrily as the fight was not going Naruto's way at all.

Sakura remained quiet not saying anything as she watched the fight continue.

Naruto deciding that it was all or nothing attempted to go up the trees again. But this time he had a plan

"Fool! Have you learned nothing!" Shouted Yujo prepared to strike him down. But this time instead of knocking Naruto down to the ground Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. His eyes widened at the trick and he heard a yell and he looked upwards and saw Naruto and two bushins he made above him. The three delivered kicks to him at the same time right against his ribcage. The force of the kicks knocked him off the tree and onto the ground rolling.

"You tricked me!" He shouted in fury as he got up in a daze on the ground.

"Now let's see how you like it on my turf!" Shouted Naruto attacking him, this time he was on the offensive as Yujo in his Lizard form which was made for wall and air combat was disoriented on the ground as Naruto landed blows onto him. Naruto did a roundhouse kick connecting with his jaw, he then followed up with jabs to the stomach and then delivered a uppercut with enough force that it knocked Yujo out of his Lizard form back into his normal form as he hit the ground hard.

"I'm not done yet," Snarled Yujo standing up in defiance. "I'll end this now." He said getting back into a fighting stance. Naruto got into his own stance. Yujo let out a yell of fury and charged him.

Only to suddenly be striked away from a female ninja who appeared and attacked him knocking him down to the ground

"This has gone on long enough!" Shouted Anko appearing next to Naruto much to his surprise. The purple haired Kunoichi had intervened and striked Yujo down. "Save your fights for the exams, you are not allowed to fight one another until that time unless the both of you want to be disqualfied right this instant!" Ordered the Jonin to him who got back up. She also turned her gaze to Naruto who turned his head so she wouldn't see him.

Yujo was prepared to fight when a blur of shadows appeared next to him. "Yujo!" Said Hanzo to him. "Keiji has ordered you to come with me this instant, he is extremely upset with you."

Yujo scowled and saw that the woman had her back turned to him talking to the other ninjas. He then did hand symbols preparing a final sneak attack. "Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Sasori Shiki!" (Five Deadly Venoms: Scorpion Style)

Naruto had heard the words and his eyes widened in shock and horror as Yujo changed again this time a tail with a stinger sprouted out of his back and he looked more monstrous than his past two transformations. He then realized he was planning on stabbing Anko with his stinger. "Watch out!" He shouted shoving Anko out of the way as Yujo charged them preparing to stab her and inject her with poison.

But due to Naruto's intervention instead of Anko he hit Naruto right in the shoulder area. A cry of pain and anguish erupted from his lips as he fell to the ground in severe pain the poison spreading throughout him.

The three kunoichi's eyes widened in shock over what just happened and before they could react Yujo and Hanzo had disappeared.

"Naru- R-Raidou!" Shouted Tayuya dropping down to him as the boy cried out in great pain. For a split second she had began to call him by his real name which Sakura caught.

Anko was right down beside him and she ripped off his shirt revealing the wound that was already starting to swell. "He's been poisoned, son of a bitch!" She cursed angrily as she picked him up but was stopped by Tayuya.

"No lay off him bitch! I'll take him!" She snapped as she took the boy from her and ran off before her or Sakura could stop her.

Anko reached up towards her seal which she always did when she was upset or worried. "Anko," She turned her head and saw Sakura. "Is everything going to be alright?"

Anko remained quiet not sure how to answer that. "...I don't know Sakura, I don't know."

Tayuya was running as fast as she could carrying the poisoned Naruto, she was still a good distance away from the sound nins and she didn't have any thing to help him. "God fuckin son of a bitch!" She cursed angrily.

"What in the world is your problem? Young beauties such as yourself shouldn't curse." Asked a man who appeared who Tayuya recognized as that old geezer Naruto was talking to earlier.

"Look old man, I don't have time for you, just get the fuck out of my way!" She snapped angrily.

"What happened to the kid?" Asked Jiriaya not listening to her foul words.

"He got poisoned dipshit now beat it!"

"Poison eh? Let me see." Jiriaya suddenly took the boy from her despite her protests and laid him down. "I may not be a medic but I've had my share of poisons so I know how to handle this." He pulled out a jar filled with orange glob and opened it, he took some in his fingers and looked over the infected wound. "This should do the trick." He smothered the glob over the wound causing Naruto to cry out in pain for a split second but soon he stopped and seemed to be in mild discomfort instead of serious pain. Jiriaya also saw for a split second that the boy had a seal on his stomach. Whatever Jiriaya had used it seemed to be working as the swelling was stopping and Naruto wasn't in as much pain as he was.

"There, he should be fine as long as he rests, now about payment." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the girl. Tayuya saw this and a blush covered her face and she scowled.

And punched him right in the eye giving him a blackeye. "Stupid pervert!" She scowled picking Naruto up and heading on her way.

Jiriaya held his eye in pain but couldn't help but think of the seal that was on the boy's stomach.

Elsewhere...

"How dare you disobey my orders Yujo!" Shouted Keiji Sosano in fury to the Taijutsu specailist.

"You were too much of a fool to realize that I have succeeded where the others have failed! I have poisoned the boy leaving a mortal wound on him!" Snapped Yujo not intimidated as the two were in a standoff.

Keiji snarled and raised his ring and a beam of energy whizzed right past Yujo's head into the doorway destroying it. "That was a warning shot." He warned him.

"I have succeeded more so than you have. You should realize that I was right in what I did. Fools like you are not fit to lead, the only reason you're in charge is because you're Hidan-sama's favorite!"

"Silence!" Roared Keiji in fury slamming his fist against the wall. "I will overlook your incompetence this once, but if you do such a rash act again, I will use your skin as a rug to cover my room." He then turned to Hanzo who was standing against the wall. "And your fate will be even less pleasant if you do something as foolish as he does." He said as he turned to leave.

Hanzo glared at him a bit annoyed as Yujo also left.

That night Tayuya was beside Naruto's bed, the boy was shirtless wearing bandages over his wound applied to him by her and the others. Kin and the others had asked what happened but she shooed them away telling them that she didn't want any of them bothering her.

She watched as Naruto breathed. He was doing a lot better than before. Every now and then he would took a deep breath and hiss of pain but there was nothing serious. As she watched on she thought back to how she reacted, seeing the boy get poisoned scared her half to death as he had been attacked by that taijutsu freak. Fortunately that old pervert was able to help them, good thing too as if she took him to the hospital they might have gotten suspicious over his whiskers and the seal on his stomach. Naruto thrashed his head and Tayuya grasped his hand in hers letting him know she was here. The boy sensing her presence calmed down and resumed breathing.

Tayuya then decided to try something, although this would probably be akward in the morning. Slowly she removed his blanket and making sure that she had locked the door so no one would enter climbed into the bed with him. A blush covered her face over what she was doing and she couldn't understand what she was doing her body had a mind of its own it seemed like.

As she joined him in the bed she rested her head against his chest and slowly closed her eyes falling alseep next to the boy who seemed to be getting better now that she was with him.

A/N: And we stop, next time with the exams getting ever closer things are starting to come to a head as Orochimaru's plan comes closer to happening. Review please.


	31. Why I want Revenge

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, after being poisoned by Yujo, Naruto finds himself in an interesting position with Tayuya, also Orochimaru gathers his men in Otogakure and Keiji makes plans of his own as well. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated but I've been terribly busy with College as I had to study for and take finals (Including Algebra ugh!) But now I'll finally post the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Bright light of the morning sun shone through the window down on the sleeping black haired boy, he stirred for a moment and then slowly opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the red rays of the morning sun.

Wait a minute... The morning sun's rays aren't red.

Naruto strained and opened his eyes and saw to his surprise a sleeping redhead resting against him. He blushed and held himself from saying something outloud as Tayuya was sleeping against his shirtless upper body. This was extremely akward for him, a girl sleeping ontop of him although it also felt rather comfortable.

He thought back to what happened, he had shoved Anko out of the way as Yujo who had somehow transformed into a Scorpion had tried to poison her, he hadn't been able to move in time and so he took the blow that was intended for her being injected with poison. He rembered the searing pain that rushed throughout his entire body and the rest was just a blur as he had collapsed in pain. His right side was covered with bandages apparently applied by the sleeping girl. He frowned and locked that away remembering to keep an eye for that tactic in his fight at the exams.

Looking back down at Tayuya he noticed that he had a hand on her back which he promptly removed, had she really slept with him all throughout the time he was unconscious? The girl let out a small yawn and changed her direction turning on the side of her head allowing him to get a look at her face. It was calm and peaceful like, a rare expression on her face. He also noticed her the back of her shirt giving him a glimpse of her back.

"**Tempting isn't it kit?**" Teased the fox demon inside him causing to frown. Kyuubi for some odd reason liked to tease him whenever the two were together and it annoyed him. He reached up and gently wiped away some red locks of hair out of her face as the girl nuzzled herself against him. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and when her brown eyes meet with his blue eyes she let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Mornin' Tayuya," He said to her a smile on his face. Tayuya's face had become the same color as her hair and looked like it would turn even redder at the akward position the two where in. Silence filled the room as the two stared at one another.

Tayuya looked at him, he didn't appear upset or freaked out that she had stayed with him and had slept with him. In fact he actually looked happy that she was here.

"Naruto..." She said to him he looked at her and saw her face harden. "This never leaves the room, I have a reputation to uphold, if you tell anyone about this, I'll make you regret it." She said warning him.

Naruto smirked and nodded lightly knowing the threat was empty. Tayuya got out of the bed quickly and got ready to exit the room. "Hey Tayuya-chan!" He called out to her. She turned her head and looked back at him. "Thanks...for staying with me while I was poisoned." He said smiling to her.

A rare smile appeared on her face and she nodded at him as she left the room.

At Otogakure...

"L-Lord Orochimaru! We weren't expecting you!" Said Sakon leader of The Sound Four kneeling in front of his master. Him, Kidomaru, and Jirobo kneeled in front of their lord.

"Arise all three of you." Ordered The Snake Sannin to them. The three did so.

"Orochimaru-sama, we didn't think you'd be back until the exams where over." Said Kidomaru the spider ninja.

Orochimaru nodded. "There has been changes made, gather the councilmen and my best men in my office, I want all of them there!" He ordered to them who quickly left. Watching the three go he heard footsteps and turned his head.

"Orochimaru-sama, what is happening?" Asked Kimimaro Kaguya to him. The lone survivor of the Kaguya clan then started coughing but immediately regained his composure.

Orochimaru watched on. Kimimaro had a disease, a genetic disease passed down from his clan that had surfaced a year ago that had the possibility of being fatal. Not wanting to lose a valuable ninja Orochimaru had gotten the best doctors and medic nins in the land together including Kabuto who appeared one day to report and they had managed to stabilize the disease and heal him. He often had to take medicine that Orochimaru himself had developed as although he wasn't a medic nin he knew very well how the body reacted to sickness. The disease over the past year thanks to the aid of the doctors and medic nins had gotten weaker but he still needed to take the medicine until it was out of his system for good.

(If I had given him a cursed seal like I had originally planned I doubt he would be alive now, let alone standing since it would affect him) He thought to himself. He had planned on giving Kimimaro a cursed seal but stopped himself from doing so, only a few had it, a sign of how he had changed. Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo had the seals whilst Tayuya and Kimimaro didn't.

"Our alliance with Sand is paying off, that is what is happening Kimimaro, now come I want you there as well." He ordered the Kaguya boy who nodded.

Later that day Orochimaru sat at his desk rubbing his head fighting off an annoying migraine. After seemingly endless hours of talking it was finally done. Hearing a knock on his door he let out a mental groan and mentioned for the person to step in.

Arashi Fuma stepped in and walked forward and bowed in front of him in respect. "What do you want Arashi?" He asked to him knowing that Arashi wouldn't enter his chambers for no reason.

"Sir...There is something I want to talk to you about." Said the Head of the Fuma clan quietly

"And that would be?"

"...This plan of attacking Konoha, I do not approve of it. I don't understand sir, why are we doing this? We have no quarrel with the Leaf." Said Arashi to him causing Orochimaru to frown.

"We are doing this for what they have done, the wrongs they did to me and my son."

Arashi looked at him not understanding "Orochimaru-sama, these past five years you have been a great leader for Otogakure, we never would've survived if you hadn't killed Koi but ever since you were reunited with your son Naruto I noticed as the months went by a change came over you. I do not understand, what is it that the Leaf has done?"

Orochimaru looked at him. "Arashi, a long time ago I was a different person, cold hearted, malicious, uncaring, with no emotions or redeeming qualities. If I told you even a quarter of the things I have done you would look at me like a monster. I in my pursuit of immortality and finding out the truths of the world had done things that no man or god would ever forgive me for, I have the blood of hundreds of people, ninja and civilian stained on my hands, including children." He said to Arashi remembering all the things he had done. "I even used my own students in my experiments, I was hated and feared as a horrible creature that would kill someone just for the fun of it."

"But then something happened I never thought it would, Twelve years ago I saw the birth of my own son, along with Kushina who never gave up on me when everyone else did. I instantly saw in Naruto myself, the boy I was before I changed. Kushina was the only person who actually made me feel something, she changed me and as a snake sheds its skin, so did I determined to start a new life with her and Naruto." He said to Arashi telling him stuff he had never told him or any of Sound that he had hid from all of them.

"But as you know things happened that were beyond my control, Kyuubi somehow appeared on the day of Naruto's birth, I do not know why that demon appeared and then everything went wrong. I battled the accursed fox with everything I had but even I a Sannin could only watch and do nothing. Then I saw Minato appear and he held in his arms Naruto, he took him away from Kushina who I know died from a broken heart for what he did as he hated me and couldn't stand the fact that she loved me. I held back by my former teammates was forced to watch as he used Naruto as a vessel to seal Kyuubi in. With every passing year I saw Naruto grow and how he was treated, how he was hated by those "pureblooded," fools who believed themselves superior to everyone. I could not stand the fact that my son was used as a scapegoat, I maybe a lot of things Arashi but unfeeling I am not."

Arashi stared at him staying silent, after a couple minutes had passed he spoke up. "I had always heard and thought of as Konoha as a paradise, where there was no hatred or discrimination for others it appears that I was wrong. And you also say you have done things but had changed yourself for your son. You are a most interesting person Orochimaru-sama, but my father always told me that even the most black hearted of men can change. Although I will not partake in this fight with the Leaf, I wish you success."

"You will not take part in the battle?"

"...No, I won't my lord. I shall stay here and rule in your stead whilst you are gone." He said as he turned around and began to leave the office, he stopped and gave him one last look before he left.

At Konoha...

Gaara was sitting on a rooftop in a meditative state, taught to him by his late uncle he had found it to be one of the few things in his wretched life he enjoyed, He sat crosslegged his gourd strapped to his back as he focused on the few good memories that he had.

He saw Yashamaru patting him on the head letting him know that everything was going to be alright. He remembered how his uncle was seemingly always there for him during his early youth no matter what everyone else thought of him.

Then came the night where he was attacked by a strange man and he in his anger had attacked him, he then found out the man was none other than his own uncle who revealed that everything he said the entire time was nothing but a lie as he hated him for what had happened to his mother. The man opened his vest and lit some explosive tags and...

Gaara's eyes opened immediately and he scowled and clenched his hand into a fist. "Gaara..." A voice called out and he turned and saw his sensei. "Your father is here...he wishes to see you immediately." Said Baki to him.

Gaara frowned but slowly got up and headed into the building he and his siblings where staying at. He soon came to a room and he saw his father The Kazekage who glared at his son, and he had that accursed bell dangling around his neck. Temari and Kankuro where in the room as well and both immediately noticed the tension between them.

"So, you have advanced have you boy?" Asked the ruler of Sand to him.

"That I have." Replied Gaara with no emotion.

"I heard you had trouble against a mere taijutsu user, have you gotten weaker as you gotten older?" Taunted his father to him. A small frown played across Gaara's face which his siblings noticed.

"He wasn't worth my time, I just let him think he could win." Said Gaara keeping his calm although he could hear Shukaku's mocking laughter. To tell the truth Rock Lee did actually give him quite a bit of a fight.

"I certainly hope so boy, if your performance is as weak as it was back there our plan will fail miserably." Sneered the Kazekage to him.

Baki who was in the back of the room knew of what he was referring to. Sand and Sound had made an alliance a few months back when the Otokage appeared, The Kazekage had agreed to it and they had made plans to attack Konoha during the exams, Gaara was an essential part of the attack. He was to use Shukaku's power to crush all who dared oppose him.

"Remember boy," Ordered the Kazekage to his son. "You better not try anything that dares ruin our plans." He said as he reached towards the silver bell and gave it a slight ring. Gaara winced and reached up a hand towards his head feeling pain from the enchanted ringing which harmed the demons and their vessels. The Kazekage had a wicked grin on his face as he watched the boy unaware of the disgusted looks Temari and Kankuro gave him as he seemed to take pleasure in ringing the bell.

Gaara looked up at him hatred clearly seen in his green eyes and gave a small growl. "I understand...Fath...Kazekage."

Elsewhere Keiji Sosano was at work in his room drawing symbols on the floor with some chalk. They were arcane symbols of Jashin that he had made for a unholy ceremony, he had to get this perfectly or else be punished. Foolish followers had been known to be sacrificed to Jashin for making mistakes when they attempted a ceremony. He stopped and overlooked it, everything was matched perfectly. He lit a dark candle and the small flame appeared to make the darkness of the room darker instead of lighting it. He then sat on the floor and prepared himself.

"If I am to capture the fox vessel I must know of a way to do so, Jashin shall give me the answers." He said to himself. He than began chanting in an ominous tone, after a couple moments had passed some of the symmbols began to glow a light purple illuminating the room. Fire started to form around the symbols nearing him but he paid no attention to the licking flames. A beam of dark energy shot up in the room shaped like a cylinder covering him in it. This was good as it meant he had drawn the symbols perfectly.

A loud roar came shaking the room and a demonic hand shot out of the circle. Another hand appeared as well and slowly a large humanoid creature with bat like wings had pulled itself out. The creature it's black coal like eyes looked around the room and saw Keiji it took a step forward but stopped seeing the cylinder which protected Keiji from him. The hideous creature was over ten feet tall and had to fold its wings to keep them from reaching the roof.

"It appears Jashin watches over you boy." Sneered the bat like demon, a lesser demon from the netherworld but looking at its sharp claws and talons it was able to rip a human in two with ease.

"So, Jashins sends you Belzebel to do his bidding." Said Keiji, he knew of the wretched fiend in front of him, once a human and one of the first followers of Jashin he had been turned into the hideous creature before him as a reward. But instead the wretched being seemed to enjoy his new form as he was very powerful.

"Why have you summoned me boy? Send me back to my master's side." Ordered the fiend to him.

"Patience Belzebel, I have a question to ask you, than I shall send you back to Lord Jashin."

Belzebel snarled and batted his wings, more to show off than he was angry. "Fine! Ask me your question and be quick!"

"I am in pursuit of the vessel of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi, he is here but I am unable to get him, my incompetent companions are of no use to me and two have died for there foolishness. Also there is plans of an attack less than a month from now here in Konoha. Tell me how shall I capture the Kyuubi?"

Belzebel brought a clawed finger up tapping it against his jaw filled with sharp teeth. "You say two of your companions have been slain? Well then foolish boy that is all you need!"

Keiji looked at him confused not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Impudent fool, that is all that I shall give you, the souls of the dead are more than enough to destroy the living. It is more than enough info for you a servant of our Lord shall need!" Belzebel than disappeared cackling as he vanished sent back to the netherworld.

Keiji let out a loud roar in anger at the demon's treachery. He was prepared to recast the jutsu and summon a more intelligent one when he then looked at his book and noticed something. He picked up the book and saw something that caught his eye. He turned his head towards a stand and on it where Tsuchigumo's mask and Shinjiro's tattered cloak. He looked back at the book and slowly a dark smile spread across his face.

He knew just what to do...

A white haired man stood outside Konoha thinking to himself, he was thinking of what he saw less than twenty four hours ago. That kid, that boy who was apparently of that new village Sound seemed very familiar. He looked almost like his one time rival and greatest comrade did.

"That kid, there's something special about that boy I can feel it." Muttered Jiriaya to himself thinking. The boy looked so similar to his one time best friend it was scary as if he was him back in his youth. "He does look like him but he seems different as well. His eyes were cold and with no emotion, whilst that brat's eyes had happiness in them."

His eyes aside from his pale skin was his most noticable feature, they were round but appeared to be slanted like almost like a snake. It was intriguing, eyes shaped like that weren't common.

His thoughts to himself Jiriaya then forced himself to think of what happened twelve long years ago. He found himself along with his blonde haired teammate Tsunade holding back someone who was struggling against their iron grip. It wasn't something he wanted to do but there was little choice for Konoha's survival depended on it. They hold him tightly and all three of them could only watch on as The Yondaime standing on top of the toad boss sealed Kyuubi away. He remembered his once best friend vowing that all of them would pay for what they had done and then left Konoha forever.

He remembered being in The Hokage's temple with Sarutobi holding a crying newborn who was all alone with no mother or father, the heartbreaking wails of the child of his rival which they could only listen too unable to do anything. Shortly afterwards he left Konoha cause of far too many memories there.

"Could that kid that I saw. Could he possibly be the who I think he is?" Mused Jiriaya thinking hard.

"Orochimaru's son?"

That night Naruto was hanging out with Tayuya and Haku in the village. Naruto now healed from the poison was with them eating restaurant as the three discussed current events.

"So you got poisoned by one of those Rain nins?" Asked Haku to him as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah it was a cheapshot though."

"It wouldn't have been if you hadn't been stupid and tried to be a hero dumbass." Snapped Tayuya to him.

Naruto frowned at her words but let it go. "Well I plan on getting back at him when we fight at the exams. What about you guys? Have you come up with any strategies for your fights?"

Haku smirked. "I believe I have come up with a plan to defeat the Hyuga boy, it seems he thinks we are all guided by fate, but I think that will lead to his downfall."

Tayuya scoffed not impressed. "Well I plan on giving that blonde bitch the thrashing of a lifetime if she gets in my way."

"At least I'm using my head instead of my fists or in your case your flute." Said Haku dryly.

"You wanna try your head against my fists right now femboy?!" Said Tayuya to him.

"Enough both of you, save it for when we train tomorrow, Otousan should be back soon as well." Said Naruto being the voice of reason whenever things like this happened.

"Hmph fine whatever." Muttered Tayuya crossing her arms and frowning.

The three ate their meal with little else spoken between them after paying for the meal the three walked around the village.

Haku looking around stopped and saw something which made him smirk he then called out to the others. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head back, I'll see you when you get there." He said as he then left them.

The two watched as he left and then shrugged and continued stopping at a bridge and peering into the water.

"Hey check it out," Said Naruto pointing up, the two looked and saw the full moon in all its glory shining in the night sky.

"Yeah," Replied the redhead looking up with him, the two continued staring up at the moon and Tayuya looked over at Naruto who seemed oblivious to her as he watched the moon. Deciding to try something which she never thought she would do she slowly wrapped her fingers around his hand. Naruto didn't respond and Tayuya dejectedly removed her hand from his when her hand was suddenly grabbed by his clutching it.

She turned her head and saw Naruto still looking at the moon with a smile on his face. She looked down and saw their fingers intertwined with each other's. Slowly a smile grew on her face as she looked up and joined him in watching the moon.

Elsewhere, in a small valley near Konoha bodies laid sprawled across the ground, some still clutching weapons even in death. They were bandits and apparently they had been attacked by someone

"Agghhh..." Cried out the final member as he was sliced across the abdomen and then across the throat as he fell to the ground to join his comrades in death.

"Pitiful..." Grumbled his killer, who had black hair and weared red, his face was no longer covered with the paint that he once adorned and he now had his hair which he had bundled up when he veiled his face tied up in a long ponytail. He looked around in disgust at the slained bandits that he had killed this night. They were garbage but he needed some exercise and not to mention to feed his new weapon.

He sheathed his Nodachi and he looked up to the moon unaware of the boy who was his rival looking up at it as well. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the enchanted blade in its sheath.

"I am waiting Naruto, I am waiting for the day that is soon to come...the day when I stab this blade through your heart." Said Muta Daidouji a cruel smile on his face eagerly waiting.

A/N: That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, Also for those wondering the chapter after next will be the start of the finals of the Chunin exams. review please and Happy Holidays!


	32. Eve of The Chunin Finals

SaiyanWarrior200: Next chapter of a Father's Wrath, with the finals of the exams just days away Naruto and company prepare themselves with some last minute training before everything is settled. Also Orochimaru and Gaara have an encounter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A black haired boy sat down on the floor reading a book over sword techniques, they were advanced techniques that only an expert could do, such as channeling chakra through your weapon and even using elemental attacks with your sword. They were difficult to study and he doubted he could master them now, he could channel chakra through his Kusnagi but using elemental that was something he couldn't do yet.

As he read the book memorising the words silently saying them outside he was unaware of a person calling for him.

"Naruto....Naruto...Hey stupid!" Shouted a female voice. He snapped out of it and looked up seeing a red haired girl. "It's about time, c'mon Orochimaru-sama is back and he wants to see you." Said Tayuya to him who closed his book and put it up and went with her to go see his father.

The two entered a room and in it sat Orochimaru a smirk on his face. "Sensei, I'm glad you're back." Said Naruto with a bow to him.

Orochimaru let out a chuckle. "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto? Whenever we're not training you should call me father." He said amusingly to him.

"Uh, sorry Otousan, it's just I was hoping you would give me some training before the finals since they start in just three days."

"Hmph, very well, meet me in the training grounds in one hour and we shall resume your training." Said Orochimaru to him.

Naruto smiled and did a small bow. "Hai!" He shouted as he left the room. Tayuya went to join him as well but was suddenly called back by her lord.

"Tayuya stay here, there's something I want to discuss with you." He ordered her who turned around towards the Otokage.

"What is it that you want sir?" She asked showing respect and control that she rarely showed anyone.

Orochimaru stood up and looked her in her brown eyes. "Tayuya the finals are a few days away aren't they? I hope you're ready for it."

Tayuya looked at him confused. "Of course I am Orochimaru-sama, I'm going to kick that sand girls ass!"

Orochimaru smirked. "You're part in the exams is a very important one, for you shall be one of the keys to the destruction of Konoha!"

Tayuya looked at him confused. "Destruction? Excuse me sir but what the hell are you talking about!"

"During the exams we are going to attack Konoha! I went to Oto and have gathered the others, the rest of the Sound Four are here and during the battle you four will trap The Sandaime whilst I deal with him, while I am doing that my troops and our allies with Suna will kill every person in this miserable place." He said coldly to her.

Tayuya looked up at him as he had a cruel look in his eyes which scared her. "W-Why are we attacking this place? Does Naruto know?"

"No, Naruto does not know what we are going to do. And why? For the crimes they have done, we what they did to Naruto and what I was forced to watch as they did it!" He said angrily. Tayuya took a step back cautiously. "I'm doing this for revenge, for revenge for all they did to him. For all the beatings, all the mistreatment, every damn thing they did to him they would be paid back tenfold for it."

"They beat him?" Asked Tayuya

"That is correct, four times I saw how a mob formed and attacked him, hurling rocks and rotten food at him, beating him nearly to the brink of unconsciousness until these damn ANBU thought it was enough, one time they would've killed him had I not intervened." He said remembering Naruto's eighth birthday. "These bigots will pay with their lives for all they have done. Everything my son has been forced to endure will not go unpunished."

Tayuya looked at him and her features hardened a scowl of determination on her face. "If this invasion is for Naruto then you have my full undivided support Orochimaru-sama, I won't fail you."

Orochimaru smiled slightly. "Good, now go and get ready Tayuya, I'll need you for the invasion."

Tayuya bowed and left him.

Haku his ear pressed against one of the walls of the building and using chakra to increase his hearing shook his head and frowned having heard it all. "What are you doing Orochimaru?" He said to himself. "You're risking everything for the sake of vengeance, maybe even the love of your own flesh and blood."

Elsewhere in a small town in Fire Country...

"Poor Things..." Said a figure standing in the middle of the chaos watching the madness. People where running around screaming in fear and horror trying to escape. "Confused and confounded by this unexpected attack. They suffer and bring suffering to one another"

He stood in the center of the town as the citizens ran for their lives the town being attacked by renegade ninjas and bandits, killing and looting the people of the town. The figure having his hair in a long ponytail looked around not being bothered not even flinching when an arrow whizzed by his head. He had added new clothing a dark purple shirt covering his chest with with blue gauntlets covering both of his arms his pants where now brown and a large red sleeveless coat. The townsmen tried to defend themselves but they were no match for the blitzkrieg like force of the attackers.

"The weak are preyed upon by the strong," He said as he saw the leader of the renegade ninja, a large ugly looking man let out a laugh as he killed a villager. "Yet the strong are so pathetic they can only live as parasites suckling on the fat of the weak." He heard a scream and saw a woman carrying a crying baby being chased by three men as she ran into a dead end. "It's all so cruel, so ugly."

"No! Please don't!" Pleaded the woman clutching the crying baby to her chest as the three renegades licked their chops.

"Poor things..."

Suddenly there was a flash and two of the renegades fell down long cuts down their backs. The third one turned around only to watch as his throat was slit as blood came from the fatal wound. The renegades seeing three of their own cut down in an instant turned their attention to the figure who wasn't intimidated by them

The figure brought his nodachi up and a small smile played on his face as he was surrounded by the renegades being rallied by their leader who demanded them to remove his head.. "I'll put each and everyone of you out of your misery."

The battle was swift and to him disappointing, no one could give him a decent challenge, even impaling two men on the same blade did little to excite him as he dodged their attacks and countered their jutsus with some of his own. The villagers seeing a ray of hope rallied and fought back determined to protect their home. The renegades where soon fleeing and their leader who was too busy barking orders demanding that they continued fighting did not notice that he had been stabbed through his large gut by the man's blade until it was too late.

The figure was soon surrounded by the villagers who fell down and bowed to him thanking him for saving their lives and their town as he was their hero sent from the gods. He looked around an annoyed expression on his face as he sheathed his sword and turned and exited the town. Ignoring the cries of thanks and that he'll always be welcomed here and denying their offered gold and the pleas of the woman who wanted to thank him personally he left the town. He soon came to a crossroad and saw a sign that pointed towards Konoha which was some distance away, his destination ever since he was done training. It would take two days to get there walking.

He went right which would take him there.

"Three days, in three days you shall feed like you never have before Satsugaisha." Said Muta Daidouji to his sword as he made his way

Back in Konoha...

Hinata Hyuga was working on her techniques in the Hyuga manor, she was by herself in an abandoned room as she trained working on jabs and blows, she went through a slow style of fighting pretending she was fighting against an imagninary opponent.

"Odd place for you to be training daughter." Said a voice and she turned around and lowered her head bowing to her father Hiashi who walked into the room. "If you are going to train you should at least train in the dojo and get some proper teaching." He said in a scolding tone to her a frown on his face.

Hinata bit her lip and responded. "I-I w-was just d-doing some on m-my own f-father."

Hiashi shook his head. "I don't see why, you have nothing to train for, you're not in the finals."

"T-There is n-nothing w-wrong with t-trying to b-better yourself." She said to him.

He looked thougthfully at that. "True but it helps if you have some skill, which you do not." That felt like a dagger had been stabbed into her chest at her father's bitter words, and Hinata hung her head shamefully. "What I would give for you to possess a quarter of your cousin's prowess." He said lamenting the fact that Neji wasn't of the upper Hyugas.

Hinata raised her head and looked at her strict father. "Y-You wish that Neji-san was y-your son don't you father?" She said to him surprising him. "You w-wish t-that our positions w-were reversed, that I was your n-niece, and Neji was y-your s-son don't you?"

Hiashi looked at her. "Yes, Yes I do child, at times I wish Neji was my son so the Hyuga clan would have a strong heir." He said admitting it.

Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears but she refused to let them fall down. "Well father, I'm not Neji, but I shall do my best so that one day I will be good enough and make you proud." She walked past him and exited the room leaving him by himself.

That night, Orochimaru sighed exhausted, he had finally gotten done training Naruto and he was worn out, the boy had wanted him to train him to his fullest and they had worked for hours on end on skills and jutsus. He forgotten that Naruto had enough energy to fill an entire mountain and the boy didn't give up, he had also gotten stronger as well during his period of time that he was gone. The sun was down by the time they got done.

Right now all he wanted to do was relax.

A loud knock was on his door and he glared at it in frustation. "This had better be good..." He growled demanding that the impudent came in. The door opened and in stepped with two bundles over his shoulder Kabuto Yakushi. Orochimaru propped himself up a look of interest in his eyes.

"Your sacrifices that you requested my lord." Said Kabuto smiling dropping the bundles to the floor. Orochimaru nodded and recognized the two bodies as Yoroi and Misumi, his former teammates. "They demanded that they be part in your plan and so I gave them a vital part in it." He explained nonchalantly.

Orochimaru chuckled and nodded pleased with the results. Along with Mizuki those three where the three they needed for his plan and the Edo Tensei.

"Oh Orochimaru-sama, The Kazekage is here." Said Kabuto to him. "I thought you might be interested in seeing him before everything is put into place for the invasion."

Orochimaru thought about it, he did need a disguise so perhaps a meeting between the two leaders needed to happen. "Good job Kabuto, you are dismissed, make sure my men are ready."

"Hai," Said Kabuto bowing before he left in a blur of smoke.

Elsewhere two figures where talking to one another.

"What is Keiji planning? He has sealed his room off from the rest of us and is doing something." Said Yujo Shouhei the taijutsu specialist to the shinobi across from him as the two looked at the sealed door.

"...I do not know, he is up to something that much is certain." Mused Hanzo his arms folded across his chest.

"Damn religious freak," Spat Yujo. "Why does the Akatsuki organization have to put up with his and Hidan's freakish ways?" He muttered

The two where discussing their partner and leader of the remaining group, Keiji Sosano who had sealed himself in his room and hadn't been heard from in three days when he ordered them not to interrupt him whilst he did something. He had sealed his door with a poison jutsu which if anyone touched they would immediately be stricken with poison. At times they could hear loud screams of something that wasn't human coming from the room.

Whatever he was doing Keiji had refused to let them know about it, as the Jashin follower was working on something.

The sound of Thunder boomed as a storm was starting to begin as the two agents continued talking.

"Our mission should've been finished by now, the boy we should've captured by now."

"Do not fret Yujo, you have your chance to face him again soon, also remember what the snake is planning." Said Hanzo.

Yujo nodded. The Snake, Orochimaru was here and he was planning an attack on Konoha, and during that time they would ambush the fox boy and during the mass terror and confusion bring Naruto back to Amegakure the base of Akatsuki.

"Shinjiro and Tsuchigumo are dead, and Muta no one knows what has happened to him, he disappeared shortly after the prelimanaries."

Hanzo nodded as well. "Muta is brash, he may have challenged the fox boy, and he may have been killed in that battle, perhaps that is why we have not seen him."

"Hmph, well a pity then that he died instead of Ke-" Before Yujo could finish a loud boom of thunder echoed throughout the room, but it wasn't from the storm, it came from Keiji's room. The two looked at one another confused over what just happened. Suddenly the cracks under the door light up with a bright light spewing forth into the room.

The two agents shielded their eyes from the stinging light and they watched as it turned a multitude of colors. They suddenly heard a loud banshee like wail which echoed throughout the room bursting their eyedrums.

Naruto, who was busy hanging out with the other sound nins suddenly felt an extremely dark presence.

"Naruto? What's the matter?" Asked Kin Tsuchi to him.

He stood up and went over to a window and could sense it, perhaps due to the Kyuubi he could fell the pull of dark wicked power.

Naruto looked out the window and although he couldn't see where it was coming from, he could tell it was close.

He wasn't the only one who sensed it. Gaara stood ontop of a building sensing it, he could feel it as well, something very interesting had just happened.

Back at the building Hanzo and Yujo clutched their ears at the unforgiving wail coming from Keiji's room.

Suddenly as quickly as it began it suddenly stopped. The two looked around confused unsure what had just happened.

Before either of them could say a word a burst of energy erupted from the room knocking them off their feet. The two slowly pulled themselves back up and looked up and saw that the door was opening. And out stepped Keiji, but there was something very different about him.

He didn't appear to look any different but they could sense it, there was something terrifying about him now. A much greater power came from him

"What in Kami's name have you done." Ordered Yujo to him who smirked.

"Let's just say Jashin has rewarded me for my servitude." He said as he then left them leaving them confused over what had just happened.

Naruto staring out the window could not help but feel that something bad had just happened.

Two days later it was the eve of the exams and everyone was doing everything they can to get some last minute training. Orochimaru had brought the rest of the Sound Four with him and they had helped out Naruto some as well, Sasuke was training with The Sharingan and working on the Chidori to perfect it, everyone involved in the exams was pushing themselves to their limits trying to get a advantage over their opponents.

A figure in Konoha sat on top of the carved Hokage mountains and overlooked the village his thoughts racing through his mind.

"If that kid is Orochimaru's son, then how did he change his features? And why is he wearing a sound headband?" Muttered Jiriaya to himself, the boy had been on his mind most of the time. Although he had seen him briefly he remembered him having blonde hair which was now black and his skin was now pale. "The boy could have been transferred to that new village so that's a possibility." Sarutobi could've have done that, transfer him to another village to protect him but why would he do it with an unknown village like Oto?

"This is a puzzler." Mused the lecher, ever since he saw the boy he stood out in his thoughts, he couldn't even concentrate on writing Icha Icha as he was so focused on solving it. If that boy was Orochimaru's son and he had regained his original features then where was Orochimaru? He had remembered Orochimaru's threat and only by chance did he come across Konoha when the exams where being held a few weeks ago.

His thoughts filled with the image of him holding back his once best friend and the cries of a newborn baby Jiriaya could not help but feel an omnious presence that something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

Elsewhere, Naruto was with Haku but the feminine boy hadn't talk very much. Naruto had noticed this and felt that something was up.

"Hey Haku, what's wrong?" He asked the ice boy who turned his head.

"It's...nothing Naruto,"

Naruto frowned he knew when someone was hiding something from him. "Something's up Haku, what's the matter."

Haku looked at him. "Naruto, you love your father Orochimaru-sama don't you?"

"Of course I do, Otousan is my father and I'll do anything for him."

Haku sighed. "Orochimaru is going to do something tomorrow which might change your opinion on him."

Naruto looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Haku?"

Haku looked at him and wondered if he should tell him what Orochimaru was going to do what he had overheard. This could be heartbreaking for Naruto.

"Naruto, Orochimaru is going to-"

Suddenly they heard a argument and the two boys saw Kidomaru, the spider ninja being yelled at by a group of citizens.

"Leave the Hokage's grandson alone you six armed freak!" Shouted one of them at him who scowled angrily. Kidomaru had a prank pulled on him by the kid and he was prepared to teach him some manners when the civilians showed up

"Go back to your web, we don't like monsters like yourself ruining our village!" Snarled another at him who clenched his fists.

Naruto looked at the scene disgusted at what he saw, and frankly he wasn't surprised at their pigheadedness and bias like nature towards someone who was different than them.

Kidomaru was prepared to do more than just exchange words with them when Sakon and Jirobo appeared and lead the anger boy away. The three walked past Naruto and Haku.

"God damn son of a bitch, can you believe those jackasses? Calling me a freak and monster?" Snarled Kidomaru punching a wall.

"Calm down man, they'll get theirs tomorrow at the exams." Said Sakon trying to calm down the spider ninja.

"Just because I was born like this I'm a monster? God I hate this place." Muttered Kidomaru in anger looking down at his body that he secretly wished he hadn't been born with at times.

"We all wish we was normal Kidomaru, but we all can't be." Said Jirobo as the group walked past them.

Naruto shook his head. "Why am I not surprised, it amazed me how different Oto and this place is, for a place that prides itself on being fair and equal they sure as hell don't show it. I wish these people will someday get whats coming to them." He muttered. Haku remained quiet not saying a word. "Hey Haku, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's...nothing, forget I said anything." Responded Haku who then left leaving him confused.

That night Orochimaru was at a secret meeting with The Kazekage.

"Everything is in place, tomorrow Konoha shall fall." Said the ruler of Sand eagerly rubbing his hands.

"Correct, but we must take caution that everything goes according to plan." Warned Orochimaru rolling his eyes at the fool's anticipation. The Kazekage was out of his robes wearing civilian clothes

"Hmph, if the boy dares screw this up he'll regret it." Scowled The Kazekage fingering the bell he weared around his neck.

"Speaking of Gaara, where is he? I'd like to meet him before we begin the invasion tomorrow."

The Kazekage snorted. "Very well, the boy is here." He mentioned towards a door and it slided opened and revealed Gaara who walked in. "Boy this is The Otokage of Sound, show him some respect." He ordered him.

Gaara ignored his glares and stared at Orochimaru as green meet gold.

Orochimaru for a brief moment thought he saw his own son, of what he could have become if he hadn't taken him away. Emotionless, unfeeling, and uncaring. That was Gaara.

"Remember boy do not try anything funny tomorrow, or you'll regret it." Snapped the Kazekage bringing up the accursed bell he weared that Gaara hated.

"I'm certain he will succeed and perform his job admirably Kazekage, perhaps some faith in your son would do you some good." Said Orochimaru dryly. The ruler of Sand scoffed as if he thought him a fool.

"Hmph, we have wasted enough time, let's go boy." The Kazekage stood up and prepared to leave the room. Orochimaru smirked as he left

"Oh, I almost forgot there is one other thing I want to discuss." The Kazekage turned around and the next thing he knew he had been slashed across the throat by Orochimaru severing his vocal cords. He grasped his throat and attemtped to scream but only a gargled cry came out. The bell that he weared had also been cut off and fell to the floor and shattered breaking into pieces.

The Kazekage looked at Orochimaru horror on his face. Orochimaru looked at him and then past him and smirked.

"If you want to kill him, now it your chance."

Before the Kazekage could react he was suddenly covered in sand unable to move his body. He turned his head and his eyes widened in horror as he looked at his son.

Gaara his face emotionless clenched his hand into a fist and killed him crushing him with his sand.

"One less maggot in the world." Mused Orochimaru glaring down at the dead body, he noticed Gaara looking at him.

"You desire a purpose in your life do you not? I cannot give you one, but tomorrow perhaps you shall find one." Said Orochimaru to him.

Gaara stared at him. "Why did you just do that? I would've killed him myself if I had been given the chance but why did you do that?"

Orochimaru didn't answer as he reached over and took the Kazekage's robes and hat. "A good disguise for tomorrow wouldn't you say? Naruto and you are very different and at the same time the same Gaara, and the last thing I want is for him to become like you, perhaps you shall change soon."

With that he left him in the room a rare confused look on his face.

As dawn was approaching a figure walked into a building his blade sheathed. He suddenly felt a weapon pressed against his throat. "That would be an unwise move Hanzo." He said to his attacker he removed his scythe.

"So you're still alive. And you have gotten new threads" Said a man wearing a helmet walking forward.

"In the flesh Yujo, and my old outfit was getting in the way so I went with something new." He said smiling.

"Muta, so you have come back after all." Said Keiji Sosano to him.

"That is correct," Muta stared at Keiji and could feel the power coming from him. "And it seems I'm not the only one who has gotten stronger in one months time."

Keiji let out a laugh. "So it would seem, you have a new weapon do you not?"

Muta held up his Nodachi in its sheath. "A gift from Konan, a perfect weapon for fighting demons." He said as the sun raised up behind him.

(Today, Today Naruto, I prove once and for all that I am surperior to you and everyone else)

As the sun raised over the village of Konoha those who were participating in the finals where already awake.

Kin Tsuchi was cleaning her bells making last minute preparations with her needles...

Shino Aburame was listening to the buzzing sound of the insects inside him...

Shikamaru Nara was wondering how he got himself into this troublesome mess...

Temari was waving her fan prepared to show everyone what a kunoichi is suppose to be like...

Haku was meditating near a lake preparing himself mentally...

Neji Hyuga was working on his Juken...

Kankuro made last second adjustments to his puppet...

Muta, Yujo, and Keiji went over the plan that they would do...

Sasuke Uchiha thoughts of coming one step closer to his goal...

Gaara stood motionless like a statue already at the arena...

And for the last two, Tayuya and Naruto Uzumaki they stood on top of the hotel they were staying at a look of determination on their faces.

"You ready Naruto?" Asked Tayuya to him.

Naruto turned to face her and nodded.

"Let's do this."

A/N: That's it for this chapter, the first one of 2009! Next time the finals of the Chunin exams begin with Haku facing Neji Hyuga. Can Haku overcome the prodigy of the Hyuga clan? Or is he fated to lose just like Neji says he is? Review please and Stay tune!


	33. Not all is determined by Fate

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. This is what you've been waiting for, the finals of the Chunin Exams. In the first match Haku takes on Neji, who will come out victorious between the Hyuga prodigy and the Boy from Mist? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The anticipation was reaching a fevering point for the village of Konoha as the citizens headed to the arena to watch and see who of the next generation of ninjas would be bestowed upon the title of Chunin. The streets where filled with people talking amongst themselves, some placing bets on who would win, others speaking of who had the best chance to win.

What had started out as twenty eight one month ago had been cut down to fourteen. Four leafs, Three sand, Three rain, and Four sound nins. That was the total of those that where left.

People where chatting amongst themselves as they made their way to the arena. The local favorite was either Sasuke Uchiha or Neji Hyuga as both boys where from the two strongest clans in Konoha. They where the highly favored to become Chunin. Although you couldn't count out people like Gaara of Sand who had soundly defeated Rock Lee in the preliminaries. There was much talk over who was the favorite to win.

Gaara stood at the arena, he had been there ever since morning, standing like a statue not even moving a muscle. Ever since the death of the former Kazekage, his father that he himself had killed with the assistance of the ruler of Sound, he had been in that spot waiting for what was going to happen. Today...Today he would figure out his purpose in life, no matter what he had to do.

Gaara sensed a dark presence nearby and he turned his head and saw someone appear.

A swirl of purple flames swarmed around the arena and then came together revealing the figure who walked out of the flames. He had his hood covered in a hood and the outfit he worn featured symbols that were arcane, he also had on his right hand on his fourth finger was a ring that had a symbol of a religion, a dark religion of an evil deity that he served. Gaara looking at the hooded figure sensed something about him.

The hooded figure turned his head to the Sand boy and stared directly at the vessel of Shukaku, his soulless grey eyes meet his green orbs as the two stared at one another.

"...I have no time to waste with you, vessel of Shukaku, another vessel calls forth my interest. But our group shall have an interest in you at some point." Said the figure to him. Gaara scowled at him and resisted the urges of Shukaku as he glared at him. There was something very interesting about this foe, so that was the source of power was coming from that he had sensed a few nights ago. He could sense it coming from the ninja of Rain, what was it that he had done that had gave him such a Dark Aura?

"No matter, if he stands in my way I'll spill his blood along with anyone else who gets in my way." He said quietly to himself as the two where the only ones in the arena.

Elsewhere, Naruto Uzumaki was getting himself ready, he had his Kusanagi in its sheath strapped to his waist and making sure to go over every strategy that he had thought of for the fights ahead. He strapped on his headband across his forehead and checked his appearance, this was it, everything ever since becoming a Sound Nin and even before he entered the Leaf Academy was for this. He was going to prove that he wasn't a deadlast loser that everyone believed him to be. And he had decided that today was the day that he revealed to everyone who Raidou Asakura really was.

He exited the room and seeing that everyone else had left as well.

He soon caught up with the others, Haku, Tayuya, and Kin.

"About time you showed up! C'mon it's about time for the exams to begin." Snapped Tayuya at him, of course she wasn't really mad it was just her personality.

"Sorry guys, I got caught up at the last moment. Let's go." He said apologizing to them.

The four made their way to where the finals would be held and entered the arena. A few of the others where there already, Shino Aburame who had defeated Dosu, Shikamaru who seemed as if he would rather be somewhere else, Temari who Tayuya glared at the two rival kunoichi's, The prodigy of the Hyuga clan Neji who was by himself. Kankuro with his puppet wrapped up on his back, and two other figures as well. Gaara and a hooded figure who Naruto instantly felt a dark power coming from.

"Look's like everyone's about here, no sign of Sasuke though." Said Kin looking around mentioning the lone Uchiha.

"Bah, he probably wussed out and left, I always thought those with some stupid bloodline to be overrated as hell anyway." Muttered Tayuya.

In the stands a couple of the onlookers where from the preliminaries.

"Where is Sasuke-kun? He should be here by now." Whined Ino Yamanaka a bit disappointed he hadn't arrived.

"This should be a good battle, fourteen ninjas showing their youthful spirits!" Exclaimed Rock Lee who sat next to TenTen and had gotten doctor's permission to see the fights of the exams. His crutches were next to him but although he was critically injured he didn't act like it.

Hinata Hyuga was sitting with her father and her sister Hanabi along with other Hyuga clan members, she looked on as she saw Neji standing by himself but her eyes widened and a small smile crossed her face as she saw Haku enter the arena.

"Just watch Hinata, Neji-san will show everyone how surperior he and the Hyuga clan is to everyone starting with that girly boy." Said Hanabi. Hinata frowned at her sister, although she was younger than her she was a brat and was arrogant and was clearly their father's favorite.

"Enough Hanabi, don't start either of you." Ordered Hiashi to them both. Hinata nodded and her sister had a arrogant smirk on her face.

Sakura who was sitting in the stands looked on and noticed the boy known as Raidou, she frowned slightly as she watched him, she knew that he was not who he said he was.

Also watching in the stands was Anko Mitarashi, who's eyes narrowed when she saw him, this was it, today was the day.

"Hey forehead girl!" Sakura who was watching turned her head to Ino. "Where's Sasuke? You should know where he's. He can't miss this."

"Sheesh, could you kiss up to that Uchiha brat anymore?" Said a voice and the Genins turned and saw two Sound nins sitting across from them. One was leaning back arms above his head in a carefree manner the other sitting wearing a large fur item. "There's more people in this besides that punk." Said Zaku Abumi rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Kiba Inuzuka who was with them frowned. "Hey, I don't see you down there unlike everyone else."

"I don't see you either, if I recall you got knocked out in one blow." Replied Dosu Kinuta bringing up his fight in the preliminaries.

"Why you..." Kiba growled along with his dog Akamaru as Zaku gave the bandanged nin a high five. "Just watch Kin and the others are going to kick everyone else's ass and become Chunin." Said Zaku confidently.

"Yeah right, I bet Shikamaru will beat that broad without any trouble." Said Ino glaring down at Kin the girl who had defeated and mocked her.

Sakura ignored the putdowns and insults being tossed by the Sound and Leaf genins as she continued watching on.

It was almost time and as Naruto looked on he wondered where a certain rival of his was. He hadn't seen or heard him ever since their battle on the bridge when he ran off. Had he decided not to show?

"I've been waiting a long time for this Raidou Asakura." Said a voice which dashed his thoughts. He recognized that voice anywhere, and it was one he hated. Slowly he turned around and his eyes narrowed at the figure. The figure had black hair in a long ponytail wearing a red sleeveless coat a purple shirt, brown pants, and blue gauntlets.

"Muta..." He said between clenched teeth looking at his adversary. Although he was wearing a new outfit he could recognize him instantly, after the confrontations they had had there was no way he wouldn't recognize him.

Muta Daidouji smirked. "It's been quite some time since we've last meet hasn't it Naruto?" He said alternating between the names to irritate him.

"I guess it has, I see you have some new clothes, did you ruin your old ones?"

"No, I just decided to go with a new look." He said smirking but was quickly replaced with a serious look. "Have you forgotten the promised that I made? After I defeat my opponent and you defeat Yujo, we fight and I kill you."

Naruto snarled and reached towards his sword, likewise Muta did the same reaching towards his Nodachi but both stopped short of pulling them out. "I don't know whatever your problem is with me Muta, but before the exams are over I'm going to kill you." He vowed his blue eyes showing signs of going red.

Muta slid his blade back into its sheath and smiled. "Good, that's the Naruto I want to fight. Now excuse me I have to prepare for my opponent." With that he left leaving a frowning Naruto by himself.

A short time later it was about to begin, Sarutobi The Sandaime stroked his chin as he looked on at the thirteen paritcipants. Sasuke had yet to appear and if he didn't show up when his fight with Gaara began he would be disqualified. Standing up he looked out to them and the audience and they turned their attention to him as he prepared to give a speech which was customary of him to do so.

"I will keep this short. All of you are worthy of earning the title of Chunin. Fight with honor and dignity, applaud the skills of the victor and honor the valor of the loser. Fight hard with all your skill and strength and be prepared for anything your opponent shall send at you, Fight for your village and your country, but most of all fight and give us something to cheer for!" He said smiling as the audience erupted eager to watch the battles. Chuckling he sat back down and noticed someone walking near him, he weared similar robes like he did and had his face covered when he neared him he bowed respectfully.

"Ah! Kazekage I am glad you came." He said to the ruler of Sand who took a seat next to him. "A bit faroff from Suna aren't you?" He said good naturedly

The Kazekage chuckled and responded light heartedly. "I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world Hokage-sama."

Golden eyes stared behind the outfit at the old man. "_No, I wouldn't miss this for the world Old man." _He said in his thoughts as the two looked down as the fights were about to begin.

"Neji Hyuga of the Leaf! Haku of the Sound! Come forward." Ordered Genma who had replaced Hayate. The two ninjas stepped forward and glared at one another. "You two shall fight first, also due to that we don't have enough compeititors the winner of this fight shall receive a bye and automatically advance to the third round." He said to them and then turned to the rest. "The rest of you hand to the stands and wait for your fight."

The remaining eleven genins did so leaving The Hyuga prodigy and The Mist Ninja. The two stared at one another and slowly each got into his fighting stance. Haku reached towards some senbon drawing them out as he slipped his mask on.

In the stands Hinata was quiet as she watched her cousin prepare to fight the boy she had a small crush on.

"Do you think Haku can beat that dipwad?" Asked Tayuya standing next to Naruto.

"Maybe depends if he doesn't get striked by his chakra sealing attacks." Said Naruto to her.

Back at the battleground the two slowly circled one another. "Give up, it is your fate to lose to me. Accept it as you can't defeat fate." Said Neji to him.

Haku scoffed. "I don't think so, maybe once I would've listened to your words but I think I've tuned you out of my head."

"Begin!" Ordered Genma

The two immediately began the battle, Haku hurled some Senbon at him which Neji dodged and charged him aiming for his chakra points, Haku narrowly avoided the striked using his quickness and did a backflip out of the way and landed on a branch of a tree. Leaping up he did a somersault and whilst he was doing so hurled senbon down upon him, Neji covered himself and avoided being striked seriously by the needles.

Haku landed and did hand symbols "Koori Suipaku no Jutsu!" (Ice Spike no Jutsu) He tossed it at Neji who activated his Kaiten and deflected the attack shattering it. Neji done spinning attacked him and and Haku attempted to block it but got struck in the wrist feeling burning pain shot throughout his arm.

Neji smirked. "I just some sealed of your chakra points, unfortunately I wasn't able to do full damage."

Haku gritted through his teeth. "Lesson learned." He muttered, he knew the Hyuga's prided themselves on sealing chakra points but he didn't their juken was that strong, he wouldn't do that again.

Neji activated his Byakugan and charged him prepared to seal off more of his chakra points, he striked Haku in the chest and thought he had done critical damage but was surprised to see the that the boy had somehow turned to solid ice statue of himself. "What?! Impossible!" He shouted, suddenly he noticed his arm starting to become colder and his eyes widened when he looked down and saw that he had been covered entirely in ice shocking him.

He was then striked from behind and he turned around and was meet with a fist to his face the surprising force of the blow knocking him down and shocking everyone that he had been taken off of his feet.

He looked up and saw Haku standing in front of him, turning his head he noticed that the statue he had striked had melted into water. "Although you had managed to seal some of my chakra I'm still able to use some jutsus, that is a trap jutsu which if an enemy strikes it the body part he attacked it with shall temporary be covered with ice. Good thing you didn't try a headbutt."

Neji scowled and looked down at his frozen arm. "No matter, I'll defeat you with one arm if I have too to prove to you that you can't change fate!" He shouted as he charged Haku, The feminine boy avoided the one handed jabs and strikes leaping backwards.

"What is it with you and this obession with fate? Do you honestly believe that we all our actions are guided by fate? Said Haku frowning at him.

Neji scoffed. "You really are a fool, yes I at one time was a naïve fool thinking I had control over my actions." The Hyuga prodigy clenched his hand into a fist remembering what happened to his father. "But something happened that made me realize that we cannot resist the pull of fate, our of all actions are guided by fate and only a fool would try to resist fate's pull. My life, my lowly place in the Hyuga clan despite my skill and prowess, my father's passing...it has all been due to the actions of fate. And I have came to accept it and you too shall accept it as well!" He shouted activating his Byakugan again and glaring at him.

Haku looked at him a small look of disgust on his face. "So that's it? You're basically telling me you're a quitter." He said bitterly. Neji looked at him in anger at his words. "You are a coward! You're afraid to make your own choices in life so instead you run and hide behind some foolish philosophy which you think will protect you instead of facing it." He said a disgusted look on his face. "I...I once believed my fate as well was to serve my former master... Zabuza Momochi The Swordsman of the Mist!" At that many people in the stands watching on eyes widened having earned of the infamous swordsman. Haku glared at Neji as he stared at him feeling the presence of his former master. "I was once his tool and weapon, content with my lot as his bodyguard. But then not long ago he died and I wasn't able to protect him! And so I was left with two choices, one I could walk around aimlessly like a lost dog until my time ended, or I could find my own path in life. I'm here so I guess I'm finding my own path, unlike you who would rather hide instead of as making your own path!"

The two boys glared at one another as they prepared to continue their fight. Neji in determination smashed his frozen arm against a tree shattering the ice freeing it. Haku drew more senbon as they were ready to continue.

Hiashi watched on having listened to both boys, the death of his twin brother, who was also Neji's father who had sacrificed his life when both Neji and Hinata where young, over his to protect his brother who despite the fact he hated the clan, his love for his sibling was greater. The death of his father had been nearly been traumatising to the young prodigy who had become bitter and had started talking about fate thinking one couldn't change it. The boy's words of finding your own path had seemed to make him mad. He looked over at his daughters, Hanabi was cheering for Neji wanting him to be victorious, whilst Hinata was quiet and looking on, he could sense that she secretly wanted the other boy to win.

Turning his attention back to the fight he watched on with the rest of the cheering crowd waiting to see which of the two would win.

"Kirikagure no Jutsu!" Shouted Haku as he said Hand Symbols covering the entire arena in mist and fading into it to hide.

Neji scoffed not impressed. "Fool, do you really think your mist can hide you from my Byakugan!" He snarled activating his bloodline. He looked around scanning the entire area and as he did so he saw a figure perched onto a tree. "I have you now!" He whispered easily finding him.

Haku who was preparing a ambush jutsu was suddenly to his surprise was attacked from behind, he turned around and he saw the violet eyes of Neji with veins sticking out. He cursed and tried to get back up on the branch and fight him but Neji was on the offensive striking him with blows, not of the juken more of punches than jabs and palm strikes. He couldn't seal his chakra points like that but Neji didn't seem to care. The two fought on the branch covered by mist.

The crowd watching on was a bit annoyed unable to see the fight due to the mist.

"Hey that's not fair, show us the fight! This is a travesty!" Demanded Rock Lee having to be held down by TenTen due to him getting all excited and attempting to stand up forgetting that he's crippled.

"Yeah, who's winning?" Snapped Ino annoyed.

"If you bozos listened with your ears instead of with your mouth you might be able to hear what's going on." Said Zaku, the Leaf genins turned and saw Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta concentrating the two boys seemingly able to know what was going on in the fight.

Sakura looked at him and got an idea. "You sound nins, you have super hearing right? Can you tell us what's going on?"

Zaku glanced at her annoyed. "What should we do that after-"

"We'll do it," Replied Dosu. Zaku looked at him but a stern look from the mummy nin told him it was pointless to argue. "We'll keep you up to date with what's going on since you asked nicely." He said as he resumed concentrating sending chakra to his ears.

Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin where also listening in as well.

"Sounds close." Muttered Naruto

"Sounds like both of the assholes are engaging in fisticuffs." Grumbled Tayuya.

"I can't tell who's winning, can either of you?" Asked Kin.

The two shook their heads and the three resumed listening in.

Haku and Neji engaged in battle on the tree avoided thrown blows by the others. Haku ducked under a kick and went to deliver a chop across Neji's chest, Neji avoided and attempted to sweep the legs out from underneath Haku, on the narrow branch they were on Haku did a backflip avoiding the low attack and landed back on his feet. He then striked the momentary vulnerable boy across the face with a strong punch, but Neji countered with a roundhouse kick that had enough force to knock Haku off of the tree and onto the ground.

Haku winced from the forceful impact and saw Neji in the thinly lit mist leap down, getting to one foot he threw a punch at Neji who smirked and held out his arm thinking to stop the weak blow. But to his surprise he drew back his arm in pain at contact and saw small dots of blood, he looked at Haku and saw that the boy had Senbon in his fist and that the punch was meant to hide the true purpose of the attack.

"Enough of this! Kaiten!" Shouted Neji starting to spin as Haku was too close, the boy tried to move but was sent off his feet and crashed into a tree back first.

Outside in the stands Naruto winced feeling that one.

Back in Haku struggled to get to his feet and saw Neji standing across from him a smug smirk on his face as the advantage was his. "Didn't I tell you? You are fated to lose here, you where a good opponent but you shall be another fool who I defeated who didn't listen."

Haku scoweld and reached towards his pocket. Neji thought he was reaching towards a weapon but figured it wouldn't do any good. To his surprise Haku pulled out neither a senbon or a kunai, instead he pulled out ball, a small blue ball. This confused him for a moment but he wasn't nervous as he watched on in annoyance as Haku began to bounce the ball up and down as if he was playing a game. "What are you doing?! We're suppose to fight! This isn't the time for games!" He snapped annoyed after a couple of seconds has passed and Haku continued bouncing that stupid ball.

Haku looked at him. "I'm bouncing a ball, surely I must've been fated to do that in the exams." Neji looked at him confused at his words as Haku resumed bouncing his ball. "What's wrong you said this is my fate. Am I not fated to bounce a ball in our fight?"

Neji gritted his teeth. "I don't have time for stupid nonsense." He said not believing this. Was he mocking him?

Haku caught the ball and looked at him. "Tell me I had a bowl of rice and some eggs this morning? Was I fated to eat that this day? Personally I prefer eggs and ham but you're the expert at what people do." He said as he resumed bouncing the ball.

Neji glared at him. "What are you doing? I don't have time for this foolishness." He said getting angry.

"Hey you're the one that's the fate expert not me, so tell me. Has everthing that's gone on in your life has been decided by fate? Your hair? Your pompous attitude? How you developed your skills...Your father's passing?"

"Enough!" Shouted Neji charging him. He had heard enough! He charged Haku who tossed the ball upwards and then leapt over the charging boy and in doing so caught the ball as it came down. Neji turned to glare at him a look of fury on his face whilst Haku had a calm look on his.

"See, you where fated to charge me like a blind bull just then weren't you?" He said as he resumed bouncing the ball. Neji went to charge him but stopped, was that true? Was that planned all along? Growling he charged him again intent on striking him but again Haku avoided and this time rather easily. He turned around at the boy who was frustrating him.

"Losing your temper? I guess you was fated to do that as well. Not good qualities of a ninja, especially a prodigy. But I guess that is your fate."

"Enough! I said Enough!" Shouted Neji activating his Byakugan as he prepared to strike only for Haku to move aside and to add insult to injury kick him from behind.

"Pretty sad kinda, you losing this match due to you not controlling your temper, but I guess that is your fate." He said as he was using Neji's belief against him.

Neji's jaw was trembling in rage how dare he claim that his fate was to be beaten by him?! And to just to rub it in his face Haku bounced that damned ball again.

"I don't know what happened in your past that made you this way but it certainly wasn't the act of fate that's for certain, whatever happened to your father, he chose to die on his own behalf, he made that choice not fate. Perhaps his son should accept that and move on." Piece by Piece Haku was breaking down Neji's defensives.

Neji yelled in fury. "You know nothing about me or MY FATHER!!" He charged Haku with all of his speed and delivered two powerful strikes to his chest at full strength which the boy didn't even try to defend. He smirked as he made contact with each blow thinking he had won but he saw to his surprise the boy turn into a statue of ice. He gasped in horror and shock as he looked down and saw both of his arms where frozen solid covered in ice unable to break free.

He heard something and he turned his head and saw the real Haku appear, his mask was off and he had placed the ball back in his pocket.

"I lost?" Asked Neji in disbelief as the truth dawned upon him as he could not defend himself

Haku nodded. "It happens even to the best of us."

"W-Was everything...W-Was everything I b-believed in nothing but a lie?"

"That's up for you to decide, but for now try to find your own path and move on. You'll be a better ninja and a better person for doing so." Said Haku to him

Neji looked at him and closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head.

The next thing he knew was a sharp blow to his neck as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Outside those who were in the stands where growing restless, what was happening? Who had won?

Hiashi had told one of his bodyguards to see what had happened and shortly after he did he had a look of shock on his face as if he didn't believe what he had seen. This confused Hiashi over the normally stoic guard's reaction. Surely Neji had won.

"Hey, what's happening in there." Said Kiba to Zaku as he and Dosu had stopped focusing.

"Heh, let's just say that's its Sound Nins one Leaf nins zero." Proclaimed Zaku a cocky smile on his face.

The mist around the arena slowly faded away and revealed two figures, one was standing up and the other was on the ground. And to their nearly everyone's surprise it was the one that none of them had thought would've lost.

Genma walked forward and checked on the fallen figure, he was alive just knocked out. Seeing that he couldn't compete he made the announcement. "The winner of the round is...Haku of the Sound!" He announced as the victor bowed in gratitude at the stunned audience most not believing what had happened. Slowly cheer and applause erupted from the crowd over Haku's victory.

Haku watched as Neji was placed on a stretcher to be treated. He walked forward and undid the jutsu freeing his frozen arms. He then leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Remember, do not hide behind fate as an excuse, from now on find your own path." He told the boy who despite his state of unconsciousness knew that he heard him He stood up and watched as he was taken away.

A look of disbelief was on most of the Hyuga clan members shocked that Neji the prodigy of the clan had lost. Hanabi was speechless unable to utter a single word due to her shock. Hiashi didn't say anything either but noticed his other daughter had a happy look on her face. "Odd for you to cheer against your cousin eh Hinata?" He said to her causing her to turn to him and blush. He smirked however at her. "Very well, just don't make it a daily thing." Hinata nodded at her father and turned to look back at Haku. Hiashi folded his arms and looked up at the sky at the heavens as he thought of his brother.

Haku looking around had a small blush on his face at the cheering and applause he was receiving, this was certainly something he wasn't prepared for. He looked around and saw a certain Heiress and he smiled as he looked at her causing Hinata to smile as well as he headed back up to the stands.

Right now he felt pretty good, a victory, and an automatic bye into the third round. For now everything was alright.

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter, Haku has defeated Neji to advance plus an automatic bye but the finals have just began just yet so he can't get cocky. Next time the Finals of the exams continue as more fights are held, in what is guaranteed to be an all out catfight, Tayuya faces Temari. Review please and see you next time.


	34. A battle worthy of True Kunoichi

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, as you know in this one Tayuya takes on Temari, so that pretty much guarantees it's going to be a catfight. Be warned I haven't written a comedic fight before so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At the Arena the finals for The Chunin Exams continued as the Second match was done for and most of those in attendance that where male had winced in sympathy for what had just happened between Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi.

The match had started out pretty well between the lazy shadow boy and the bell using girl. Shikamaru at first thought he could hide in the trees and think of a strategy to easily defeat her, but to his surprise he found the trees had been filled with bells attached to senbon, setup by Kin before the exams began giving her an great advantage over him as she had come prepared for her fight and then activated her Genjutsu causing his head to ache and to see multiple copies of her as well due to the ringing of her bells which was what had defeated his teammate in the preliminaries.

It appeared that Kin was going to win easily but Shikamaru proved that despite the fact he was lazy he had a brilliant mind and was able to think of strategies even under the threat of going into a coma to get him out of his predicament freeing himself by her bell ringing by using explosive tags to blow up the trees that had her bells. Shikamaru if he wasn't so lazy much to the annoyance of his sensei and mother, was told that he could be a great general if he lived long enough perhaps even rivaling the Legendary Zhuge Liang in terms of planning and strategy as he had much potential.

Now free of her Jutsu and no longer having his head feeling like it was being pounded on like a drum Shikamaru was able to turn the fight into his style, Having Kin make mistakes and missed opportunities that enabled him to activate his Kage Mane and trap her in his shadow preventing her from moving or doing anything else. Grudgingly upset that he had foiled her plans and unable to move as long as the Jutsu lasted she surrendered the fight to him giving Shikamaru the win.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru however, he opened his mouth without thinking after he let her go, saying she was almost as bad as Ino an annoying troublesome bitch. Kin with her advanced hearing heard what he said and the next thing Shikamaru knew Kin had placed her foot…

Right in between his groin. Needless to say he went down in a crumpled heap in a lot of pain. Genma the proctor for the finals went to check on him as Kin stormed off glad she got her revenge on him as most would agree he deserved that.

"Oh man, that dude ain't going to have any kids after that." Winced Zaku Abumi in the stands as he from past experience knew how hard Kin kicked.

"You got that right." Agreed Kiba Inuzuka sweatdropping the two agreeing on something for the first time as Shikamaru was placed on a stretcher and taken out looking more like the loser of the match than the winner.

It was announced they would take a fifteen minute break before the next fight which would be between Tayuya and Temari.

Naruto Uzumaki still going under the name of Raidou Asakura was in the bathroom washing his hands thinking of his upcoming match against Yujo Shouhei the Taijutsu specialist of the Rain nins. He remembered the sting of the scorpion that he had been stabbed with before saving Anko from the blow. And who knew what else he had up in store for him as like the rest of them they where mysterious.

His thoughts also drifted back to his first fight, the one with Shinjiro, the pyro nin had told him that the Rain ninjas wanted him, but for what? He couldn't get any answers out of him as he had set himself ablaze rather than tell him. His thoughts then drifted towards a certain nemesis of his Muta Daidouji the one being who seemed obsessed with defeating him; he could tell during their brief confrontation that he had gotten stronger and much more dangerous.

(Well first he has to get past his opponent to get to me.) He thought to himself as they would face each other in the next round should both of them win. Heading back towards where the others would be at he waited for the next fight to begin.

Haku was heading towards the hospital going to the room where a person he had faced was being treated for his wounds. He entered the room and saw Neji Hyuga on the bed. The Hyuga prodigy noticed him and sat up and the two were in a stare off a small glare on Neji's face as he stared at the boy from Mist.

"Have you made your choice?" He asked the Hyuga with little emotion. "Are you still going to act as if everything is governed and decided by fate? Or are you going to follow your own path and forge your own name by yourself?"

Neji stared hard at him and sat up wincing a bit as his shoulders had been numb a side effect from being frozen by Haku's ice jutsu as they had little feeling in them and would take time so he could use them again. Haku stared back at him as the two adversaries looked at one another.

After a couple of tense minutes between the two Haku suddenly smiled a bit and nodded. "I see, I guess you will change your ways after all." Neji looked at him confused not understanding as the boy left.

As Haku exited he nearly bumped into the Head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi, bowing in politeness to him he headed back to the arena as Hiashi watched him go and then entered his nephew's room.

Back at the Arena the fifteen minute break was almost over and it was about time for the third match.

Naruto back at the arena was waiting for it to begin when he suddenly felt someone press herself against him. He turned his head and was face to face with Temari daughter of The Kazekage a seductive smile on her face had bumped into him.

"Hey there cutie, How bout after this we go somewhere private and chat a little? She purred attraction in her eyes. Red stained Naruto's cheeks as the blonde smiled at him and he gulped a little.

"Um, I'm a-afraid that I'll have to-"

Temari laughed. "Why are you so shy around me? Afraid I have cooties or something?" She said teasingly as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "You're strong in battle yet you're as timid as a mouse outside of it, I like men who surprise me."

Tayuya watching from afar resisted the urge to go up there and kill her right this instant for daring to make advances on Naruto.

"After I mop the floor with your teammate we can get to know one another better, I promise you won't regret it." She said as she left, as she walked away she turned her head and winked at him swaying her hips suggestively towards Naruto whose face was crimson.

"I'm going to kill her." Growled the red haired girl a look of fury on her face at what the skank had just done making advances on Naruto right in front of her just to spite her for their upcoming match.

Naruto tried to remove the blush from his face when he saw his teammate past him. "Hey Tayuya how-"

"Piss off!" She shouted startling him a bit surprised at her reaction as he watched her go.

"The next match of the finals shall begin between Temari of the Sand and Tayuya of The Sound." Announced Genma to the eager crowd as the two female kunoichi's made their way down the steps to the arena.

"Hey!" Naruto heard a voice and saw the girl's brother Kankuro approach him. "Looks like my sisters has the hots for you dude." He said as he stood next to him and looked on. "Hate to be you since whenever she sets her sights on someone she doesn't give up very easily."

Naruto looked down, sure he admitted that Temari was attractive and easy on the eyes he wasn't too fond of girls who acted like that to get a guy's attention. Plus something told him she was just attracted to him in a lustful way instead of for who he was on the inside. Her other sibling was standing by himself appearing to be bored and irritated with what was going on. Looking down he watched as the two got ready to face one another.

The two rulers of Konoha and Suna watched on. "This should be interesting for your daughter Kazekage." Said Sarurtobi to him. The ruler of Sand nodded slightly as he watched on

"Let's get this over with, I've beaten one wannabe easily beating another should be even easier." Said Temari bringing out her fan.

Tayuya scowled and brought up her flute a determined glare in her eyes. "Listen closely whore, because this melody is going to be the last one you hear."

Genma barely had enough time to order them to begin when they were already at it. Temari sent out a gust of wind that Tayuya avoided leaping away. Tayuya then playing a tune summoned her Dooki wielding their giant clubs the three giant ape like creatures formed in front of her serving as a shield from her adversary's attacks. They seemed to be unaffected by the wind as they stood there impassively.

Temari glared at the creatures her wind having little effect on them so far. (I have to end this quick, I'm suppose to participate in the invasion that's suppose to happen when that snake guy gives the signal, so I can't waste energy and chakra with this bitch) She looked at her red haired adversary who glared back at her. (Still, I suppose I can have some fun with her)

"Hey red!" She said with a grin knowing how to make her do something stupid. "What's wrong afraid to fight me yourself?" She said tauntingly Tayuya glared at her but sensed she was trying something and remained quiet. "Is it through your dense skull that you can't beat me?" Tayuya's jaw started to tremble a bit as she was pushing her buttons. "I mean seriously you don't fight you have your bandaged Neanderthals do all the work for you, I bet you couldn't win in a real fight against a five year old."

Tayuya growled as she was starting to tick her off. "No wonder the guy you like wants nothing to do-"

"THAT'S IT!!" Next thing she knew the red head was right in front of her with shocking speed a murderous look in her eyes as she tackled her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and to the ground the furious redhead on top of her pounding her on the head.

It was on…

"Rawr! Catfight." Said Kankuro with a grin as he and Naruto watched on. And a catfight it was with the two rolling on the ground trying to get on type of the other clawing and biting one another each attempting to pound the hell out of one another, no jutsu or ninja trickery here it was an all out war between the two.

"Shouldn't the proctor do something about this?" Asked Naruto. Genma who had done nothing to separate the two had heard the boy and looked at him as if he was crazy, many males who had tried to stop a fight between two rival females left with nothing but claw marks and broken ribs.

The crowd was cheering wildly well mostly the perverted male half of the crowd was at what was going on; there was nothing in the rules about this happening in a fight.

Tayuya felt the stinging blow of Temari's slap which knocked her hat off angrily she yanked hard on Temari's hair causing her to scream in pain. The two were going at it like crazy each attempting to beat the hell out of the other.

Tayuya hit her upside the head with her forearm and Temari bit her on the hand. Tayuya yelled in pain and fury and slammed her head against hers dislodging her teeth. They slapped, pulled hair, kicked, clawed, and did everything in their power to beat the other.

Tayuya with a strong kick to Temari's stomach knocked her off of her and stood up; getting her hat she put it back on and pulled out her flute. Temari had recovered her fan and was glaring at her.

"Bitch!" Shouted Tayuya at her.

"Whore!" Responded Temari

"Skank!"

"Slut!"

"Jezebel!"

The would be Kazekage was shaking his head in annoyance as he watched the fight. (I thought I told that girl to not let her anger get the best of her and to end this match quickly.)

Tayuya threw some kunai at her which she easily deflected with her fan she followed it up with shuriken which again was deflected. "Ha! What are you trying to do? Did you forget about my earlier fight? Projectile attacks are useless against me!" Taunted Temari at her. Tayuya resummoned her Dooki and instructed them to destroy a tree for lumber.

"Well let's see you deflect this!" Temari's eyes widened as the creatures then hurled the pieces of tree at her forcing her to move. She let out a curse; she could deflect things with her fan sure but not that big! She avoided the falling trees that they threw at her skillfully as she decided to end this and her fan opened up revealing all three moons.

"Eat this whore! Daikamatchi no Jutsu!" She then sent a powerful burst of wind combined with her chakra right at the Dooki, the powerful attack sliced threw them cutting two of them in half at their power Tayuya went to move out of the way and managed to avoid the full force of the attack but was still hit and was knocked into a tree hitting her back hard.

Naruto looked on in the stands concern on his face as the odds had quickly shifted in the Blonde girl's favor.

"Still alive eh?" Said Temari as she saw Tayuya attempt to get up. "All I need is one more attack to end this once and for all." She then saw the girl unexpectedly smirk at her. "Hey what's with that stupid smirk? I've beaten you." She said as she walked forward a frown on her face.

Tayuya grinned wickedly all of a sudden. "You really are like most blondes, stupid as hell!"

Before Temari could finish her off she was grasped from below and looked down and saw a clawed hand ensnaring her. (This is how she defeated that pink haired girl! I've walked right into her trap!) She then felt herself being crushed by the claw unable to break free as she struggled and the powerful force of the attack forcing her to drop her fan.

Tayuya ran towards it and snatched it up and the claw dropped the sand girl. Temari tried to reach for her fan helplessly as Tayuya held it above her head. "Not so tough without your fan eh? Well say goodbye to it!" She threw her weapon into the stands which narrowly missed Dosu Kinuta as it stuck itself into the stands. Tayuya brought her flute up to her lips and grinned.

"Hey! Wait a second! I-"Shouted Temari as without her weapon she was powerless and unable to defend herself.

Tayuya just grinned mercilessly at her and casted a Genjutsu. "Mateki: Mugen'osa!" She shouted and then played a melody on her flute. Temari suddenly felt as if something was pulling her arms, she looked and saw nothing but an invisible force was grabbing her like wires. She looked at her arms and her eyes widened in shock and horror as her flesh was melting off her skin! She felt the burning sensation throughout her body and despite how hard she struggled she could not break free as she was forced to watch her skin as she was trapped in the girl's Genjutsu with no way out.

"I…I surrender!" She shouted helplessly after a couple minutes had passed and she was then dropped to the ground and she looked around and saw to her relief her skin was still there.

"The winner of the match via forfeit is…" Genma was about to announce the winner when Tayuya had walked up to the defeated sand girl and forced her up by the throat. She then dragged her to a tree and slammed her back against it and glared at her face to face she pulled out a kunai and drew back her arm.

Temari looked at her a rare look of fear on her face as Tayuya had the advantage and if she wanted to could kill her. Tayuya glared hard at her and all she had to do was plunge it into her skull and kill her.

Tayuya thrusted the knife forward and Temari closed her eyes bracing for the impact. To her surprise she heard it slam into something else. She opened her eyes and saw that Tayuya had plunged it into the bark of the tree just barely an inch away from her ear.

Tayuya then whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "You're lucky you are the Kazekage's daughter and needed for the invasion, if you wasn't I would kill you this instant. If you ever try anything like that to him again." She said referring to Naruto. "I will not show you the mercy I've given you this time!" She said in a hiss and dropped her.

Temari glared at her trying to salvage her pride but she knew from experience with Gaara that Tayuya's words weren't a threat, it was a promise.

Tayuya was announced the winner by Genma who waved nonchalantly at the cheering crowd and headed back up to where the rest of the participants where at.

Sarutobi looked over at his guest. "Kazekage, you don't seem to care that your daughter was almost killed."

The Kazekage remained silent "…Temari's arrogance and refusing to take this seriously was the cause of her loss, hopefully from now on she'll not underestimate her enemies especially those from Sound."

Sarutobi looked at him and turned his attention back to the arena.

The man under the robes and mask grinned (Yes old man, it's wise to not underestimate the ninjas of Sound cause you'll soon find out why.)

Tayuya was met by Naruto as she headed back up who smiled at her. "Good job Tayuya, looks like half of us are moving on."

"Yeah, yeah," She said and then clutched her ribs which were injured. "Damn, lousy bitch." She muttered. She had to admit if her last Dooki had been destroyed, she would've been defeated by Temari.

"You should get that looked at. Make sure nothing's injured."

"Yes, Father." She said dryly as she walked away clutching her ribs.

"Hey Tayuya," She turned her head back to him. "I was thinking…after the exams and whichever of us becomes Chunin, if it's alright with you…" He then spoke the next words carefully. "Would you like to go out on a date?"

Tayuya looked at him surprised at his daring words but slowly a smile, a rare true smile appeared on her face. "I'll take a rain check on that, we can discuss it once we get back to Oto." She said as she went to get her ribs checked.

Naruto smiled as he watched her go.

Elsewhere Keiji Sosano who was not present with the rest of the participants was speaking with the Shadow of Ame Hanzo.

"Do you understand what you are suppose to do?" He said to him holding out a medium sized metal barrel that was covered with a cloth over its lid. Something a type of liquid was apparently inside it.

"You want me to take this to one of the buildings and light it."

Keiji nodded. "Be warned once you light it you'll only have ten seconds to evacuate the building before it ignites." He then smirked. "Surely you can make it out in less than seven seconds with your speed."

"When do you want me to do it?" Asked Hanzo taking the object

"I shall give you the signal after my match to light it, Orochimaru is planning his invasion to commence during the exams, and I've decided to give his troops a little jumpstart. They will think the time to attack is now thus causing confusion amongst their ranks. The Leaf fools won't understand what is going on but will surely attempt to protect their home."

"And during that confusion we capture the fox boy?"

Keiji nodded. "Yes now go, find a target any place will do and wait for my signal."

"What is inside this?" Asked the ninja to him who grinned.

"A substance blessed by Jashin priests you'll understand shortly. My lord will see to it that it'll do its job. Just do yours as well."

Hanzo bowed and disappeared with the metal barrel.

"Lord Jashin, the Chaos that will spread today shall be unmatched by any throughout history." Said Keiji as he headed back to the arena.

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter I hope you've enjoyed it. Next time things get serious as Muta faces Kankuro and then Naruto faces off against the man who poisoned him Yujo Shouhei. With Muta vowing to face and defeat him will Naruto overlook the taijutsu specialist? Find out next time! Review please!


	35. Yujo vs Naruto

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one after witnessing Muta's fight against Kankuro. Naruto faces off against Yujo Shouhei in a rematch from their last battle with the stakes higher than before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The only thing I own is this story and any characters and Jutsus I make up on my own.

"So what's the analysis Doc? Will I ever play the violin again?" Asked the redhead to the medic Nin as she lowered her shirt covering her stomach.

"Hmmm, well except for a couple bruises on your ribcage you should be fine and won't be hindered when the invasion begins Tayuya." Responded Kabuto Yakushi to her finished with her.

The flute player nodded as she had went to see Orochimaru's head medic.

"Speaking of you know what, when does it begin?" Asked Sakon the Leader of The Sound Four who along with Kidomaru and Jirobo was there as well. They were in a small building being used as headquarters before the invasion began.

"Hell if I know, Orochimaru will tell us when to start wiping out this garbage town." Muttered Tayuya ignoring Jirobo's annoyed look at her words.

"Heh should be soon, though it would be better and easier if Kimimaro had come with us." Said the Spider ninja Kidomaru referring to the last Kaguya who along with Arashi was ruling in Orochimaru's place in Sound.

"All you four have to do is activate the trap jutsu that will seal The Hokage and prevent him from getting out while Orochimaru deals with him inside there. The Sound forces and our Sand allies will blitzkrieg Konoha's defenses before they know what is going on and are able to defend them." Said Kabuto to them reminding them of their duty. "Plus if Suna's secret weapon works like he should we won't have any problem overthrowing The Leaf."

"Hard to believe we're doing all this just so Orochimaru can have revenge for what happened to his kid." Responded Sakon. "I know he probably had a bad life but didn't all of us have miserable lives as well?"

Tayuya scowled at him. "Shut up asshole, this damn village of bigots treated him like a scapegoat cause of what the Yondaime did to him on the day of his birth remember. Yeah we've had lousy lives but at least we had families at one time. Naruto never had anyone until Orochimaru brought him to Sound a couple months ago."

"Easy Tayuya, since we did you become Naruto's girlfriend?" Said Kidomaru to her. An angry blush covered the girl's face but they were stopped by Kabuto having enough of the argument.

"That's enough all of you, it doesn't matter how bad our lives or Naruto's life has been." He said lecturing them. "If you want to think of something think of this out there when the invasion begins: every hit you deliver, every jutsu you activate, every life that you take, do it for all the suffering you went through back when you were weak and helpless. Think back to those moments and gain the power and strength from the memories as we destroy Konoha and any who stand in our path!" He said as he left them making preparations.

Tayuya left the group as well heading back to the arena to see Naruto's fight.

At the Arena the crowd cheered the two combatants on. Muta Daidouji of Amegakure versus Kankuro of Sunagakure. In the stands where the rest of the participants in the finals watched on stood Naruto Uzumaki standing next to Haku as the two boys watched on the fight.

Muta had sent away his Nodachi and had instead summoned a Naginata claiming he didn't want to waste his newest weapon on an unworthy foe. Kankuro using his puppet strings controlled Karasu his puppet which he had filled with weapons laced with poison for this fight.

Muta twirled his naginata in a beautiful maneuver effectively parrying the attacks of Kankuro's scarecrow like puppet. Kankuro had hidden in the arena knowing he had little chance against the ninja of Rain in close range battle using his puppet with its weapons laced with poison to do the fighting for him as he plotted to lure him into a trap.

Muta dodged a poison dart shot out of Karasu and parried a scythe like weapon it also carried as well. He was just as good with the Naginata as he was with a sword. Naruto watching in the stands wondered what other weapon styles he would use as well. Karasu fired another poison dart which Muta waited for it and then deflected it up into the air and when it came down caught it with great dexterity and tossed it right back at the puppet.

"You cannot hide forever! Come and face me!" Shouted out Muta issuing a challenge to Kankuro who remained hidden. Hiding in the bushes Kankuro was preparing to use his plan to ensnare the man.

"Very well…if you do not wish to fight but instead act like a turtle I will make you come out of your shell." Bringing his weapon up he began twirling the fine crafted weapon around his head gaining speed with each spin. Soon the weapon was started to become little more than a blur he then brought to his side spinning it with one arm and then his other hand to activate a Jutsu he then tossed the spinning blade around it making a loud shrilling sound. The blade sliced through a bush with ease and then went up into the air cutting through a branch of a tree as it was acting like a buzzsaw slicing through anything in its path.

Muta brought his arm up and reached out towards it and grinned as the blade came downwards and then controlling it with his chakra made the buzzsaw go in whatever direction he wanted it to go.

Naruto watched on never seeing a technique like this before. "I heard that some ninjas where able to control their weapons and make it move just with their chakra, but the move is supposedly an A class ranked jutsu that only elites can do. No way should a genin be able to do that move as it requires great discipline and control." Said Haku to him as he watched on as well as the spinning blade of death destroyed a tree.

Naruto gritted his teeth and watched on.

Muta controlling the weapon with little trouble just by using his chakra and waving his hand in whatever way he wanted to, decided that playtime was over and sent the weapon in a circular motion and revealed Kankuro's hiding spot. "Now we end this!" He said a wicked grin on his face as he caught his weapon which reverted back into a spear and charged Kankuro. Charging the sand boy he leapt up and he thrusted his spear forward preparing to skewer Kankuro.

"Ahh Karasu!" Shouted Kankuro and just before he was impaled he managed to get his puppet in front of him and the metal spear plunged into the hard wood of Karasu. Kankuro looked down and saw to his shock that the head of the weapon was sticking out of the back of Karasu and was far too close in his view near him. Thinking the danger was over and that Muta couldn't hit him now that his spear was skewered in his puppet now was his chance to end this as a smile was on his face. "Heh, now that your fancy stick is stuck you can't stab me with it but I can stab you!" He said cockily preparing to use one of his still functioning puppet's weapons.

"Oh?" Responded Muta not swayed in the least which surprised Kankuro a bit. Muta then brought two fingers to the side of his throat and taking a bit of breath spewed out what appeared to be a blue mist like substance which struck him right in the face.

"Ah! What the hell is this stuff?!" Shouted Kankuro as he tried to remove it from his face and his eyes. Suddenly all of a sudden he felt tired and drowsy as well, he tried to keep himself awake but his eyes became real heavy and he was all worn out.

He collapsed to the ground on his back releasing his hold on his puppet. Genma went up to the boy and pressed his head against the boy's chest, his heart was beating regularly and he to his surprise heard what sounded like…snoring? He looked up and saw that Kankuro was asleep but unable to continue the fight whatever Muta had done to him had made him fall asleep.

"Due to Kankuro's…inability to continue the fight the winner is Muta Daidouji!" He said announcing Muta as the victor as he pulled out his spear and ignored the crowd's reaction.

Naruto up in the stands shook his head as he added two more things to the list of things that Muta would use against him as he made his way back up.

"Something tells me that he and the rest of those guys from Rain are not genins." He said causing Haku to look at him. "Every one of those guys we have faced has been much stronger than most genins are and we've been lucky to beat them so far. Remember your fight against Tsuchigumo? He would've had you if it hadn't been for his jutsu running out, and Shinjiro nearly killed me too with his fire attacks including some that where way above genin class techniques."

Haku nodded feeling that he was right. "I agree, all of them where at least Chunin level or above with their abilities and power, and I think at least one of them is a Jonin in disguise. The question is which one?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination. "They've also been attacking me as well and claiming that the ruler of Rain wants me for something. I think it has something to do with the Kyuubi."

"You fear they are trying to capture you for Kyuubi's power?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out when I face Yujo."

Muta making his way back up the stands meet up with Keiji Sosano and Yujo Shouhei the other members of the group who where in the exams. "So, has the time come for us to make our move?" He said as he sent away his spear and resummoned his nodachi.

"No, not yet but soon very soon. Yujo!" Said The Jashin follower to the Taijutsu user who turned to him. "Do not fail me like Shinjiro and Tsuchigumo have."

Yujo glared hard at the leader of the group and then leapt down as the announcement for his match was made. Landing in the center of the arena he looked over and saw his opponent make his way down.

"The next battle shall be between Raidou Asakura and Yujo Shouhei." Announced Genma to the crowd.

Up in the stands Anko looked on as the boy who posed as Raidou's match was about to begin. This was the fight she had wanted to see, her eyes narrowed as he made his way down.

"All right, let's see what you can do…Naruto." She said quietly to herself.

Seated in the stands was Sakura Haruno who also saw him make his way down. This was it; it was time to figure out if the boy down there was the boy who was once her former comrade and friend.

"C'mon Raidou kick that loser's ass!" Shouted Zaku Abumi cheering him on remembering being poisoned by Yujo. He, Dosu, and Kin who had joined them where in the stands sitting next to the Leaf genins still. "After this it'll be three to one."

"Hmph, we'll see about that, I bet he loses and Sasuke-kun sweeps his way to becoming Chunin." Replied Ino Yamanaka.

"I highly doubt your precious Sasuke can hold a candle to Raidou or his opponent." Sneered Kin in disgust to the blonde.

"Well Shikamaru was enough to beat you." Responded Chouji Akimichi eating a bag of BBQ chips.

"I would highly be against saying your pineapple haired friend won that battle." Said Dosu Kinuta dryly remembering what happened afterwards as they looked on.

The two opponents stared hard at one another Naruto vs. Yujo as they locked eyes with one another. "I haven't forgotten what you tried to do to me, your ambush on me and my friends and that you poisoned me." Said Naruto to him remembering the sting of the scorpion that he had felt.

Yujo sneered in response. The boy was a fool, an idiotic fool who had no idea of what he was getting himself into. From what he had seen and done in the past years no one could comprehend what he had did…

Before he meet Konan…

_Flashback…_

_Wild cheering erupted from the crowd as two figures in a round pit fought one another. Getting the upper hand one smashed his opponent's head into the solid wall repeatedly and when he let him go his opponent was not getting up ever again. Wiping the blood of his opponent's off of his face a younger Yujo Shouhei smeared the blood over his chest wearing it like a badge of honor and let out a victory cry which the blood thirsty crowd soaked up._

_There was one rule in the Pit which every fighter learned very quickly. You fight or you die. The Pit was an underground illegal fighting group held in different parts of the world, but due to the fact that much money was involved those in the Pit could easily cause others to look away. Fights would take place, pitting man against man, beast against beast, with bets with who would win and who would die. Many Businessmen who secured their profits by less than fair ways such as Gato had fighters in the Pit who would battle one another to the end. Slaves would also be tossed into the pit as well._

_There was no ninja trickery here, no means of escape, you either fight or you died. After their first fight and they should live, the only way a fighter could leave the pit was that he secured enough wins and money to buy his freedom (unlikely as his master would take most of the profits) or he died on the cold unforgiving hard stone and the cries of the rabid onlookers._

_Yujo Shouhei had reigned as undefeated champion for five years. Sold into slavery as a young boy, he had been bought by a wealthy merchant from Stone who thought he would do well as fodder, but Yujo had surprised his master defeating his trainers in less than three months. In six months he had his first fight in the dreaded pit with the wild and screaming crowd. Despite being at the age of eleven he won his first battle by rupturing his opponent's lung._

_Yujo quickly become a favorite at the Pit, winning fight after fight bringing his master much wealth and his most prized fighter. He closed his mind to the cheering of the crowd instead focusing on the impact of his blows against skin. He defeated every other fighter that was put in his way, even defeating a rare white tiger by choking it to death with a chain. He killed the previous champion by smashing his skull with his own helmet which Yujo took and wore as his own._

_Learning multiple styles of taijutsu he made his entire body his weapon, caring not for swords or knives or any type of steel that other fighters would wield as his fists and legs where his weapons of choice. _

_One hundred and twelve victories and counting under his belt ever since he started when he was eleven in five years at the Pit._

_His master was well pleased with him as he had made him a powerful and wealthy man which he mostly kept to himself and he had often boasted in his drunken ramblings that Yujo could kill a dragon with his bare hands._

_His words soon found the ear of an Organization looking for agents._

_After defeating another would be challenger Yujo saw his master talking with a blue haired woman wearing a unique cloak that had clouds on it. A woman in the pit was rare as she wasn't a slave or a harem girl that most fighters or businessmen would surround themselves with. Thinking nothing of it he soon found out something._

_He had been sold, for two million dollars His master had sold him to the woman who had destroyed his chains and the contract that binded him to the place and ordered him to come with her._

_Into the lair of Akatsuki…_

_There he was made an agent and then given five scrolls that contained five powerful but dangerous styles of fighting long believed to have been lost forever by five of the greatest Taijutsu masters on the planet and they were now his to learn as Konan would see to it that he would crush all who would stand in his way._

_Flashback ends…_

And now he had been brought here to defeat and capture the boy in front of him who contained the Fox vessel. As he got into a stance of fighting his opponent did so as well and they only had to wait for the proctor for them to fight.

Genma looking at the two and seeing that they were ready brought his hands up.

"Begin!" He shouted

The two immediately went at it starting off with Yujo on the offensive attacking Naruto. Fighting like a tiger which was one of his preferred styles he remained on the attack forcing Naruto to adapt and defend against the blows which were like a tiger jabbing with its claws. Naruto had studied the style of fighting during his time in Konoha and knew that although it was fierce the tiger had a flaw.

Waiting for the right moment he saw Yujo's right hand nearing him like a tiger would to snap its prey's neck. He waited for the last split second and casted the kawarami jutsu making the only thing Yujo hit was wood. Naruto then appeared and attacked him, striking him with multiple blows. The tiger could not defend or evade strikes so Yujo had taken the force of Naruto's attacks knocking him down onto the ground. Leaping back up Yujo hissed.

"A tiger's weakness is that it cannot be used defensively as well as offensively, good when you have the advantage but when pressed into a corner you are unable to defend yourself." Said Naruto to him.

"Tiger is just one of many styles I have and I use it to warm up. Now let's see you handle this!" Snapped Yujo who suddenly made hand symbols and Naruto braced himself for whatever he was planning.

"Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Mukade Shiki!" Like before Yujo's body started to transform. His eyes become more bulged like and his body resembled an insect. Small claws emerged on his hands and his body became covered with small hairs on it as he had transformed himself into a mixture of human and centipede.

"Dammit that's the move he used to beat me." Said Zaku watching in the stands remembering how he was poisoned by him.

Yujo charged and with blinding speed sent multiple punches and kicks at Naruto.

(So…Fast!) Thought Naruto as he could not keep up with the man's blinding speed. He was punching one area one moment and then somewhere else the next. He was too fast for the human eye to possibly track and follow. Yujo attacked and hit him in the chest and then delivered a kick to his side knocking him to the ground.

Naruto winced and pulled himself up. Fortunately for him Kyuubi decided to make himself useful and prevent the poison from harming the sound ninja. Yujo was on him again and Naruto rolled out of the way as Yujo like a Centipede struck fast and hard. Naruto used his hands and managed to get up and back flip out of the way. He went to reach towards his Kusanagi but stopped.

(I don't think my sword can keep up with that speed, and If I miss just once he could hit me a hundred times.) He then knew what he had to do. (Time for the trump card) Pulling out a weapon scroll he sent his sword away and summoned a different weapon.

In both of his hands was two items wrapped together by a chain. A Kama on one hand and attached to the other side of the chain was a metal ball at the end. Instead of Kusanagi he now wielded a Kusarigama.

The Kazekage in the stands looked on a bit interested, he did not know that the boy had a weapon like that. He must have gotten it in secret during the one month training period.

Naruto twirled the metal ball part of the chain in the air spinning it around showing that he was no novice with it. Yujo looking on wasn't impressed. "You think a new weapon will do you any good?"

Naruto grinned and stopped twirling. "Let's find out." Naruto rushed towards him swinging the bladed end of the weapon over his head and he then tossed it sending the kama at him. Yujo avoided and it hit the dirt but Naruto pulled it right out with ease. Yujo scoffed not intimidated and charged him.

Naruto then threw the ball aiming for the legs. Ensnaring the left leg he then pulled hard and tripped him up sending him on his back with his leg tied up by the ball and chain. Naruto rushed forward and sliced at him with the bladed part of the weapon and Yujo narrowly avoided being stabbed. Freeing his leg he got up but Naruto was right on him using a mixture of high and low attacks to keep him off balance. For fighting a centipede you must attack it both high and low knocking it off balance unable to use its deadly striking speed.

Yujo threw a punch at him and Naruto responded by tossing the ball part of the weapon and it trapped his arm entangling it. Yujo tried to pull his arm free as a tug of war came between the two which was just what Naruto wanted him to do. He then dashed him with the bladed end and stabbed him right in the helpless arm, not done it he continued pulling the blade up right into the shoulder area dealing critical damage to that arm. Yujo cried out in pain and clutched his arm feeling his blood coming forth from the wound as he went back to his human form; a long cut appeared evidence of the wound that had been affected on him.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Naruto!" Shouted Tayuya standing with Haku cheering him on as she had returned to watch his fight. A smile was on her face as she watched on wanting him to win.

Muta Daidouji watching on nodded in approval. A ninja who learned one weapon was a deadly foe. A ninja who learned and mastered multiple weapons was an even deadlier foe.

Yujo clutching his arm glared at him and bringing his injured arm up did hand symbols again. "I-Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Tokage Shiki!" His body transformed again this time back into his Lizard form. He leapt up into the tree but Naruto was prepared knowing how to deal with this.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" He fired a powerful burst of wind at the tree destroying it and knocking him out of it. "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you go up there again, no trees means no sticking to them." He said to him who sneered.

"So, you think you know my weaknesses do you?" He said as he went back to his human form. "Well let's see how you handle this!" He again made hand symbols. "Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Sho Shiki!" (Five Deadly Venoms: Toad Style) His body again changed but this time differently, his stomach became bloated and fatter increasing in size. His skin turned a yellowish brown color and dark reddish brown spots covered him as well. Four long claw like blades appeared on each arm and his body mass increased as he was much heavier now. He then opened his mouth and spewed out a type of liquid covering himself causing cries of disgust to come from the crowd

Naruto looked on at this new form but wasn't too concerned. "A toad, is that suppose to intimidate me? Big deal you got fatter so what?" He said cockily

Yujo laughed a gurgling laugh. "Try your luck," He said in a heavy tone of voice. "See if your weapon can penetrate my skin. I'll give you a free shot right here." He shouted smacking his large belly. Naruto seeing his chance charged towards him and half expected to skewer him with his blade. But to his surprise the blade was deflected off it with no damage whatsoever done to him. Naruto looked a bit shocked and do it again stabbing him once more but to no effect. Switching to his ball he slammed the metal ball against it but it had little effect as well, try as hard as he could his attacks didn't seem to do any damage whatsoever to the large toad as if his weapons where bouncing right off him.

His arms growing tired Naruto could not figure out a way to hurt him when he was punched hard and the claws did damage to his face drawing blood. Yujo then picked him up and with great strength tossed him overhead with ease causing him to land hard on the ground.

Naruto picked himself up and resummoned his sword and prepared for his Jutsu as the blade glowed purple with chakra. "Mikazuki Tsuki Kire!" Doing a slash he sent an attack shaped like a crescent moon right at him who stood still the attack hit him right in the chest but aside from forcing him to take a half step back it had little effect.

"Ha! Pathetic fool! You're attacks are meaningless against me! Toads cover themselves with poison to protect themselves from predators; I cover myself with it to defend myself against attacks such as your Kusarigama and sword which cannot penetrate through my hide. Your attacks and Justus are powerless against my might now as I cannot be harmed!"

Naruto looked at his sword and dual Kama and Metal ball and back at the now toad like Yujo.

Weapons wouldn't pierce through him and attacking him with the ball would only tire himself out. Jutsus wouldn't work either as one of his best moves did no damage whatsoever to the now gluttonous toad like ninja.

How can he get out of this one? He could only ask himself as Yujo laughed at him.

A/N: And we're done with this chapter! Next chapter Naruto tries to find a way to defeat the toad like Yujo as he must find a weakness in the toad's near impenetrable skin. But even if he can, Yujo would still have two other forms The Scorpion and one other form. Can he defeat the taijutsu specialist of the Akatsuki? Find out next time. Review please


	36. Revealing who Raidou really is

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, continuing from the last chapter Naruto's fight against Yujo comes to a head as only one will win. Can Naruto defeat the Taijutsu specialist once and for all? Let's find out. There will be a death in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto twirled the metal ball overheard and threw it, the heavy ball smashed into his target but it barely left a dent in him. He then charged and stabbed him right in the stomach with his Kama but it had no affect either. He avoided a clawed hand at him and backed up. Still trying a way to figure out to get past Yujo's impenetrable hide Naruto was able to keep two steps ahead of him due to his speed as Yujo had gotten slower due to his increased weight and body mass due to his transformation so he was able to keep away from his attacks while he tried to figure out a plan.

None of his moves where working against him as his skin was too tough due to the poison he covered himself with. But he was determined to pierce his thick hide and win this battle.

He then made hand symbols and suddenly multiple shuriken appeared in his arms and he tossed them all at once with deadly accuracy at him. The ninja stars stuck into Yujo and Naruto smirked thinking he did some damage. But Yujo's body glowed and he let out a yell and sent them right back at him!

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted covering himself from the attacks. He felt the piercing edge of the weapons cutting his clothes and making nicks and cuts on his skin. After they were gone Naruto uncovered himself as fortunately they did minimal damage to him.

"Great if I attack him head on his skin will deflect it and if I try throwing stuff at him he'll just send it back at me. This sucks…" He muttered to himself

The crowd in the arena watching cheered on their favorites for the interesting battle. In the stands Sakura Haruno watched on as Raidou avoided an attack aimed for his head. She inhaled each time when she saw him evade the blows of his slower but stronger opponent whose skin was seemingly impenetrable. The boy that she highly suspected to be someone else was moving, weaving to keep himself away from his claws.

She wasn't the only one, in the stands was Anko Mitarashi watching on by himself standing up. The boy she knew that was really Naruto had grown stronger since he had disappeared over two months ago. She could tell that his strength and abilities had grown and a part of her was proud that he had grown. But she knew she would be prouder and happier if he was a Leaf nin instead of wearing a Sound Hitai-ate. As she watched the fight a part of her perhaps due to the fact that she had raised and looked after him for twelve years, was a bit concerned. That ninja had poisoned the last time and appeared to be trying to do so again in this fight. Should he try anything she would be down there to protect him.

"Interesting fight eh Anko?" Asked a voice and she turned her head and saw to her surprise a white haired man wearing red next to her. It was Jiriaya the Toad Sannin. Who knows how long he had been there as she was so focused on the right. Leaning against the rail he looked on. "I never really thought I would see someone use the Toad style of fighting. The guy who made that style passed away years ago, long before my time and his teachings was said to have been lost. Even I couldn't do the things that man is using right now."

Anko looked at the hermit stunned that he was here, and the fact that his hands weren't moving either. Noticing this the pervert smiled. "You too believe that there is something more to that black haired kid don't you?"

The Kazekage looked on tapping his fingers together anxiously. (C'mon boy, you can do this. Just like the other two you bested, a toad may appear impossible to defeat due to its hide but it has a weak spot that you must find if you hope to win this fight.)

Naruto avoided a swipe at his head and rushed him tackling him. This proved to be ineffective however as Yujo was not moved whatsoever, annoyed he picked Naruto up with little trouble and tossed him onto the ground. Naruto rolled on the dirt and pulled himself up.

"Give it up! You can't defeat me; your pitiful weapons cannot pierce my hide!" Taunted Yujo Shouhei to him and it appeared that he was right; nothing Naruto had done did any damage to him.

Naruto scoffed as if he would ever give up to him. He would find a way past his skin and defeat him. Sheathing his Kusanagi he pulled out his Kusarigama and twirled the metal ball overheard keeping him at a distance. There was a weakness as no fighting style or animal was unbeatable. He just had to find it. He sent the metal ball at him and as expected his skin deflected the weapon. Naruto did so again not giving up but Yujo this time timed it and caught the chin.

A tug of war happened between the two, Yujo pulling with both hands as Naruto struggled to break free of the man's iron grip. He was slowly being dragged forward as he could not get loose. "You're mine!" Shouted Yujo giving a mighty tug and Naruto stumbled forward leaving himself exposed to his claws but at the last split second Naruto recovered and ducked the claw and stabbed the Kama into his stomach, it did no damage as he expected it to but he wasn't done yet, pulling the blade upwards he went up the shoulder and right into the side of Yujo's neck.

Suddenly he heard Yujo let out a shout of pain and let go of the weapon clutching his neck. Naruto looked on a bit confused when it hit him. The neck was his weak spot! Seizing the opportunity he tossed a kunai at the small target from behind which hit him in the back of the neck causing him to lurch forward in pain reaching up towards the knife and yanking it out. Realizing that he had to take the advantage while he had it Naruto charged him sword drawn. Yujo dazed and disoriented due to his weak spot being hit was unable to defend himself and his skin was no longer as hard as it once was leaving him completely vulnerable to Naruto's overwhelming attacks.

Naruto hit him in the stomach with a kick and then punched him in the face with the hilt of his blade. He sliced at his arm which Yujo blocked but the advantage was clearly his as Yujo could not keep up as he was too slow in this form. Charging him he leapt to a tree bouncing off it whilst doing a flip and delivering a spiral kick into his chest knocking him on his back. Yujo struggled to his feet and Naruto charging chakra into his fist run towards and delivered a powerful uppercut knocking him up into the air and landing hard on his back. Yujo struggled to pull himself up off the ground and went back to his human form.

"You are good, but it's time for me to end this!" Getting up he then made hand symbols activating his fourth transformation jutsu. "Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Hebi Shiki!" (Five Deadly Venoms: Snake Style) His body transformed again, like before it was reptilian in nature but his skin was a brown like color and his eyes become gold like and slanted, fangs sprouted from his mouth and markings appeared on his legs and arms as his fingernails sprouted and got longer and his tongue slithered out of his mouth which was shaped just like a cobra's

Up where the Kage's sat the Kazekage mused over this transformation. "Snake style, a truly deadly art. It was said that a true master of it could strike at blinding speed and defeat his enemies with just one blow if he could strike in the right part. Just like a snake poisons its victims before he devours them." He muttered.

Sarutobi looked at him. "You know of that art of fighting?"

"Yes, but I do not believe it will be enough to defeat the Sound Nin, he has shown that he has more than few tricks up his sleeve." He said. Of course he knew about that style, it was one of his preferred styles when it came to hand to hand fighting.

Sarutobi nodded as the two watched one.

Naruto held out his sword as the two circled one another as Yujo hissed at him and his tongue slithered out. Slowly the two circled around one another waiting for the other to make the first move. Yujo made the move as he charged Naruto with great speed zigzagging at him just like a snake does. He attacked ferociously striking with both hands and Naruto was back on the defensive as the man was relentless in his attack. Naruto suddenly felt himself back into a tree and saw Yujo's jab coming in, moving fast he narrowly dodged and he hit the tree instead.

He then saw the tree and was shocked when it began decaying and looking sick like. The tree had been poisoned by the attack; if he could do that to wood, imagine what it would do to human flesh. Yujo again attacked him this time delivering lethal fast kicks. A kick landed on his wrist holding his sword and then Yujo kicked the Kusanagi out of his grip and into the air and he could only watch as it flew and stuck into the ground far away from him. He had no time to worry about that as he had to keep moving, he could not be hit by one of his blows as it would mean the end of him.

Yujo threw a stinging jab at him and Naruto brought his left arm up to block it. He felt fire shoot throughout his arm in pain but it was quickly healed by Kyuubi. He then cart wheeled out of the way of his next attack and dodged his kicks. The punches and jabs where poisonous but apparently the kicks weren't.

"Damn this fight is going back and through with each second." Said Anko watching on. One moment it appeared Naruto would win but the next Yujo had the advantage; it was too close to call.

"It certainly is..." Said Jiriaya his hand starting to move.

"Touch me with that and I'll cut it off with a rusty axe." Anko threatened not bothering to look. Jiriaya decided to not take his chances and resumed watching.

"C'mon, kick his ass dammit!" Shouted Tayuya watching with Haku. The two were watching and looking on as Naruto evaded the attacks.

"It doesn't look good for him, he lost Kusanagi and he can't be hit while he's in that form or else he'll be poisoned." Replied Haku.

"Shut the hell up!" Snapped Tayuya at him not wanting to hear it. (C'mon you stupid idiot, don't you dare lose!) She did not want to see him lose especially after what they've been through.

Muta looked on as the fight had gotten interesting lately; it was enough to get him excited.

Naruto in the trees hiding from him realized that he had one chance to stop him reached into his pocket pulling out a kunai and made a cut.

"I have you now!" His eyes widening he cursed and turned around to be meet with a solid kick to the chest knocking him off the tree and onto the ground. Yujo leapt out doing a double flip and landed on the ground his tongue slithering out.

"Any last words?" He taunted him hissing but to his surprise he saw Naruto grin and chuckle. "Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto then revealed his bloody hand and a summoning scroll in the other.

"This! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted using the summoning jutsu. A large boa constrictor appeared and before Yujo could defend himself it had wrapped its large body around him trapping him and preventing his arms from moving and like its name suggested began to squeeze its powerful body. Yujo thrashed doing to break free but the more he struggled the more pressure was put on his body. Feeling his ribs start to crack he feel to the ground struggling still. He continued doing so for a minute until he stopped struggling and went still no longer moving.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!" Shouted Tayuya smiling as it looked like he was going to win.

In the stands Sakura let out a sigh of relief as it looked like he won. (Finally it looks like this fight is over and he won.) The crowd was slowly starting to cheer thinking that Raidou had won the battle. But Anko had a frown on her face as she had a feeling this wasn't close to being done.

"Snake summoner eh? Reminds me of the old days." Mused Jiriaya remembering how an old friend once pulled that trick in this very arena to defeat him during The Chunin Exams.

Keiji Sosanno looked on an amused look on his face at the fools cheering. "Impudent imbeciles cheering as if it was over. This battle isn't even close to over. A snake still has plenty of tricks up his sleeve."

Naruto slowly approached the not moving Yujo his Kusarigama in hand just in case. The man showed no signs of moving and it was possible that he had been crushed to death by the boa constrictor. Naruto looked at Genma who walked forward looking at the body and nodded and prepared to announce the decision.

"Due to Yujo's death, the winner is-"

"YAARGHHH!" Suddenly before anyone in the arena could react the not so lifeless Yujo sat up and delivered a brutal blow to the unsuspecting Naruto's chest. A cry of anguish and agony erupted from Naruto as searing pain shoot throughout his entire body. Yujo kipped up and laughed at him. "Fool! For a snake summoner don't you know that a Snake will play dead to lure its prey in? You have paid the price for your ignorance." He then attacked and kicked Naruto in the side knocking him into the tree. "This battle is not done yet!"

Naruto pulled himself up and weakly pulled out a kunai as he clutched his chest. His chest burned with pain at the sneak attack he had done and he was unable to use the Kusarigama effectively forcing him to use a kunai instead. Yujo then went back to his human form again.

"I'll defeat you with the same form I used to defeat you the first time!" He then made hand symbols preparing his final transformation. "Itsu Gekidoku Dokueki: Sasori Shiki!" For his final form he changed differently. The first four forms he looked humanoid but not with this one as his entire body changed. A tail with a stinger sprouted out his back, his arms changed and became more pincer like powerful enough to snap bones. His body becomes more monstrous as his transformation from human to a scorpion went into effect.

Naruto could only look on as he remembered what happened last time and the unbearable pain he went through as he had been stabbed by his stinger. Instinctively he reached towards his shoulder where he had been poisoned bringing back memories. Determined to not go down without a fight he made hand symbols.

"Sen'eijashu!" A snake shot out of his wrist baring its fangs but Yujo caught it easily with no trouble and snapped it in half.

"It will take more than simple tricks to beat me!" He shouted stabbing with his tail, Naruto rolled around the ground evading it and got up clutching his chest. He realized that he had no choice but to run and pulling himself up he started to run away.

"Coward!" Shouted Yujo prepared to chase after him. Genma appeared in front of him blocking his progress.

"This battle is hereby-"

"Out of my way!" Shouted Yujo shoving the proctor aside. "This battle ends when he is no longer moving!" He snarled and charged after him.

Naruto in pain ran as fast as his weary feet could carry him; he had to think of a plan as he could sense Yujo was after him. The poison was going throughout his body and he was unable to use anything except for a kunai.

He heard a roar and turned and saw Yujo running towards him, the scorpion like ninja attempted to kick him and snapped a tree in half hitting it instead.

Naruto then remembered that he had one secret weapon left he had forgotten about that could possibly save him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small object, an egg made of glass

"I have you now!" Shouted Yujo and he went to take his head off with his pincer. Naruto barely managed to duck and suddenly crushed the glass egg and threw it right into the unsuspecting Yujo's face. "ARRGHHH! MY EYES!" He shouted screaming in pain as the egg contained dirt and also glass sending sharp pieces into his face. He wiped his face with his pincers trying to clear his vision as although they were small the pieces of glass hurt like hell.

Naruto reached for a kunai when he saw in the corner, Kusanagi! It was nearby sticking into the ground still, if he could get it he could end this. He started to run towards the weapon when he stopped short clutching his chest in pain as the poison was still acting up even though Kyuubi was trying to heal it. He fell to his knees just mere inches away from it and Yujo had now cleared his vision and seeing him stalked his way towards him.

Anko seeing this was about to go down there when a firm hand landed on her shoulder. She scowled and looked at Jiriaya who was shaking his head. "Wait; let us see what will happen before you do anything." He said forcing her to remain. Mixed looks where in the crowd as well the Sound Trio watching their comrade in danger, A grin on Muta's face as he watched on, Gaara watching on and rarely seen excitement in his eyes. Fear in Sakura's eyes at what could happen.

His face although hidden by the mask he wore, concern was on the Kazekage's face as he gripped the chair as he watched events unfolding as he struggled to remain still. Which did not go unnoticed by The Hokage.

"Now you die!" Shouted Yujo prepared to take his head as Naruto was just fingertips away from having the sword.

Naruto was so close but he knew he could not get it and pull it out in time was prepared to accept defeat when he heard a voice.

"NARUTO! DO SOMETHING!" He then heard a female voice; Tayuya's voice at him which only he had heard as if he had heard her thoughts urging him to win. He then felt something come onto him as he reached the sword and grabbed it.

The pincer aimed for his head was suddenly blocked and countered by a blade much to his surprise. "What!" He shouted in shock that he was stopped by the boy who had somehow pulled out his sword and blocked the attack and was now in front of him as if the poison was no longer affecting him. He then noticed that his eyes were red now instead of blue. "How is this possible?!"

He attempted to hit him again but again Naruto blocked and this time he went on the offensively attacking fast and hard with no mercy being shown to him as he was relentless. The poison was no longer bothering him when just seconds before he could barely stand on his knees, Yujo blocked with his pincers but was forced to back up on the defensive as he could not read his movements like he was able to before. He lashed out with his tail which Naruto ducked under and grabbing his Kusarigama which he had tucked in threw the metal ball at him hitting him in the face stunning him and forcing him to back track.

Naruto continued the attack and made a slashing motion of attacks which Yujo blocked but was taking minor hits and they were starting to pile up.

"Enough of this!" He shouted and shot out his tail stinger filled with poison. Naruto sidestepped and bringing his sword down cut it right in half! A scream of pain come from Yujo as fluid spilled out of his tail and he reverted back to his human form.

Naruto then stabbed him in the abdomen with his Kusarigama a slicing wound across his chest blood appearing as he alternated between his two weapons. He shoulder tackled Yujo and knocked him to the ground. He went to hit him with the metal ball but Yujo used to such tactics from the Pit rolled out of the way.

Yujo then reached towards his pockets he had and strapped onto his right fist in secret a Cestus, a glove with spikes an inch long on it that would do damage to an unsuspecting opponent, the only weapon he used during his time in the Pit as it strengthened his blows. Getting to one knee he waited and when Naruto got in range threw a punch right into his stomach causing him to fall forward in pain at the unsuspecting blow. Yujo then followed it up with a punch that would've shredded Naruto's face but he was able to avoid it but receive damage from the spikes causing small drops of blood to spill.

Yujo imagined himself back in the Pit with the hundreds of blood thirsty onlookers; Cheering for him as he was there champion finally facing a foe that had pushed him to the brink of his abilities. This was the fight that would determine his fate. Both fighters where weary and tired from the ongoing battle that they had had even though Naruto's eyes still burned a murderous red. Grudging respect for each ninja's skills was in both of their eyes.

It was time to end it…

One would win…One would lose…

Yujo charged him and using his weight to his advantage pushed him back keeping his sword at bay unable to harm him. Seeing a tree that they were nearing he planned at smashing him into it leaving him at the mercy of his Cestus. They were nearing it and Naruto seemingly sensing what he was planning fought back and using his momentum against him, sidestepped and pushed him forward smacking his covered head into the tree.

Yujo disoriented attempted to clear his head but Naruto was prepared to end it. He first slashed at his legs cutting his cruciate ligaments forcing him to his knees. Knowing he had to end this now he went behind him and stabbed his weapon right in between his shoulder blades and into his back. Yujo collapsed on his belly severely wounded.

Naruto then reached down and turned him on his back and raised his sword up prepared to drive it into his heart when he stopped briefly and looked down, the man was breathing hard blood coming from his mouth unable to defend himself from the oncoming blow that would end it. His eyes turned back to blue as he looked down at his opponent who was at his mercy.

Yujo knowing that he didn't have much longer left to live looked up at him and knew that this was the death that he wanted, fighting to the end. "End it!" He shouted and Naruto hesitated for a brief moment but then his face hardened seeing him nod knowing that he wanted this and he stabbed the blade right into Yujo's heart ending the Taijutsu user's life.

Pulling out his blade he sheathed it and looked down at him. "You where a good opponent Yujo Shouhei. Who knows, maybe if we had meet under different circumstances we might have been friends." He said to him as he bowed respectfully to the fallen ninja.

"Alright, he did it!" Shouted Zaku Abumi exchanging high fives with his teammates.

"It's finally over." Said Sakura Haruno at that was a nerve wrecking battle for her. Now only one thing remained.

Anko let out a sigh as she and Jiriaya looked on as slowly applause and cheering come from the crowd. The little brat no matter if he was a sound nin or a leaf nin still drove her to a nervous breakdown.

The Kazekage was applauding quietly in approval of what had happened as under the robes and mask he had a smile on his face his golden eyes gleaming. (Good job my son, I knew you would win. I am proud of you.)

"I knew it! I knew it! I told you he would win against that bastard!" Shouted Tayuya shaking Haku glad that Naruto had won.

Muta who was next to Keiji crossed his arms a smirk on his face. "And then there were three, who knows? Maybe you'll be the next one to fall to him." He said, perhaps he was right after all, the boy was the worthy opponent he was looking for.

Genma was prepared to make his announcement. "The winner of the round is Rai-"

"Stop!" He was suddenly interrupted surprising him as the boy had stopped him. "Wait, I have something to tell you, each and everyone here."

He stopped and turned to the crowd who was a bit confused over what he was doing.

"I am not Raidou Asakura; Raidou was just a name I took so I could participate in the exams because I was foolishly afraid of something. But now it is time for me to shed Asakura and let everyone know who I really am." He said to the crowd. He stopped and after reassuring himself and taking a few deep breaths.

"I am a ninja who once had Konoha as my village, but no longer, I am as of now a ninja who wears the Symbol of Otogakure the Hidden Village of Sound."

"I am…Naruto Uzumaki!"

A/N: And we end this chapter on a major shock! Now that Naruto has finally revealed himself what will happen after this startling revelation? Find out next time! Review please! As they will make me update faster.


	37. Keiji's dark intentions

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, after finally revealing himself to everyone at the Chunin Exams, Naruto finds himself ready to face the results of his actions, but he is unaware of what is about to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In a room at a building kneeling in front of a metal barrel was a shadowy figure who was waiting patiently for the signal. Hanzo, the "Shadow of Ame," as he was called due to his stealth and quickness was waiting for the signal telling him to do his job that he was suppose to do. He had found a building apparently abandoned and it was a suitable target for him. During his search he had been discovered by two ANBU who apparently where the only ones on duty as the rest were at the arena.

Easily disposing of them he set up in the room and was now waiting for the moment where he would remove the lid and light the fluid that was inside the barrel as Keiji had instructed him to so. The Jashin follower had told him he would give a signal to do so soon.

The plan was after Keiji had given him the signal he would activate the barrel and it would trigger an explosion, Orochimaru's forces were at this time preparing to invade and destroy Konoha. The explosion would cause them to think that it was time to attack and they would charge into Konoha which would no doubt be defended by its citizens. During that time he and the rest would attack and capture the boy who contained the Kyuubi as a vessel. During the confusion they would slip away and head back to Amegakure and their leader.

Looking out the window he could hear the cheering of the crowd from the arena as apparently someone had just won their fight. Looking back at the metal barrel in the center of the room Hanzo couldn't wonder at how soon those cheers would be turned to cries of agony.

At the arena the crowd was cheering the victor of the match, as the boy known as Raidou Asakura had triumphed over Yujo Shouhei in battle ending Yujo's life. In the stands Anko Mitarashi was watching with the Toad Sannin Jiriaya who had unexpectedly returned and joined her. Her eyes where narrowed as she watched on as the boy who she knew who he really was stood there.

Genma had been prepared to announce him as the winner and that he had advanced to the next round when he had suddenly been interrupted by Raidou who then made an announcement.

"I am not Raidou Asakura; Raidou was just an alias that I made up so I could enter the exams because I foolishly was afraid of something. But the time has come for me to shed Asakura and let everyone know who I really am." He said. The crowd looked on confused not understanding what he was doing. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I was once a ninja who had Konoha as my village but no longer, I am now a ninja who wears the symbol of Otogakure the Hidden Village of Sound." He then brought his hands up and casted a jutsu on himself.

The crowd looked on in complete shock as those who were of Leaf recognized the boy in the center of the arena. His once black hair now was blonde and his eyes where now rounder than they were before. He weared orange clothing and he lifted his head so everyone could see him. He then dispelled the jutsu transforming back to his regular self.

"I am…Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto announced to the crowd who were stunned and shock at what they had just saw. The vessel for Kyuubi, which many believed had disappeared forever months ago, had returned?

Sakura Haruno looking on now knew the truth at who she had believed him to be the first time she saw him at the beginning of the exams. He was finally revealed.

"I find it hard to believe but that really is Naruto." Said Kakashi having just returned to witness the revealing of his former student. At his side was Sasuke Uchiha who was stunned that his first rival had come back.

"What the hell is that idiot doing? Why did he reveal himself right now?" Shouted Tayuya standing next to Haku who had his chin propped on his fingers.

"He is shedding Raidou from him forever, did you not say for him to do that?" He said to her.

"Yeah, but not at a time like this not when…" Tayuya went quiet as she watched on.

Naruto looked around the arena as he saw the entire crowd, looking towards where Sarutobi sat he bowed respectfully to the old man. He could also see the man who seated next to him was tense. He could tell the crowd was murmuring and could hear their whispers.

"Kill the fox monster!" Shouted one man in the crowd.

"How could they let him back into here?" Shouted another

The crowd then erupted into yelling and booing somewhere calling for him to be disqualified immediately and banished from Konoha as he was technically a missing nin. Trash was being tossed into the arena from them at him but he did not move a muscle as he took it all in.

Anko looked around in disgust at some of the actions the crowd was doing. She was shocked but when she really thought about it she wasn't exactly surprised to see them doing this. But the fact they were throwing trash at him made her sick to her stomach. Jiriaya seeing this placed a firm grip on her shoulder. "Easy, don't lose your temper you're just going to make things worse." He said trying to calm her down to little effect.

"Dammit, c'mon let's go!" Shouted Tayuya to Haku as the two made their way down the steps and joined up with Naruto. "What the hell where you thinking? Why do you decide to do this!" She snapped at him as the crowd continued throwing stuff at them. Naruto looked at her unsure how to respond

Haku narrowly avoided an item hitting his head and looked around and saw to his surprise Hinata Hyuga was trying to stop some people from throwing items at them. Her father remained seated and he could also see Neji as well the Hyuga clan looking on few of them participating in the throwing of trash. Using his bloodline and creating an ice wall he defended himself and the others from the thrown items.

"That's it!" Snapped Tayuya angrily getting her flute out as she had had it with being used as a target. But before she could summon her Dooki Naruto reached out and stopped her.

"Don't," He said stopping her. "If you attack them now you'll just make things even worse than what they already are."

"Oh, how can they get any worse?" She asked sarcastically. "These jerkasses are throwing garbage at us all because they can't handle the fact that you're different than the rest of them."

"I've accepted the fact they won't accept me now and maybe never, but I won't stoop to their level." He said his words surprising her, was he turning the other cheek and refusing to fight back even after all they had done to him?

"I may not agree with her very often Naruto but she is right," Said Haku straining to keep the ice wall up. "If we don't do something the only way we're getting out of this is six feet deep in trash!" He said as he tried to protect them from the bombardments.

Up in the stands there was much talk going on.

"I can't believe it, that last place loser was here all along and none of us knew about it!" Exclaimed Kiba Inuzuka talking to the rest of the rookies about what had just happened.

"Yeah, how could he show up, I thought he disappeared forever when he realized he was useless." Said Ino Yamanaka. Sakura hearing her words glared at her rival not liking what she just said.

"The only losers I see are you bunch." Said a voice and they turned and saw the Sound Trio all three of them looking displeased over what had happened.

"Hey, Naruto's your comrade now ain't he? How come you guys let him come back?" Said Chouji drawing looks of hatred from them.

"Naruto joined Sound because we could care less about what makes him different, I didn't realize discrimination was a big part of Konoha's values." Sneered Kin Tsuchi. "The only useless one I see is you pig." She spat out at Ino.

"Just because he's different makes him inferior to you guys is that it? Do these holes in my arms make me inferior as well?" Said Zaku holding up his palms showing his air cutters that had been surgically installed. "You people act like you and this village is the greatest thing to happen in the world when you're nothing but a bunch of creeps!"

"Wait a sec, you getting too personal now sound nins." Said Rock Lee standing up on his crutches. "Most of us have never shown hatred towards Naruto, I wanted him to join our team before he disappeared actually. We're not like what you think."

"So says the one who was treated as a joke since he could only use Taijutsu." Muttered Dosu Kinuta. "I heard you where treated as nothing more than an afterthought till your sensei decided to take you in."

"Wait!" Said Sakura standing up. "Yeah we have pride in our village, but we don't believe we're better than anyone who happens to be different than us." She said to them.

Dosu scoffed and standing up reached towards his bandages and removed them. Sakura gasped at what she saw and so did the others as they saw his scarred face and blind eye. "See this, these wounds I got when I was a child when my village was destroyed, for seven years I've had to cover myself as no one would accept me for what had been done to me, and I can see it clearly on your face as well like everyone in this lousy place who hate people who are different than them! You probably hate Naruto as well!"

"That's not true!" Shouted Sakura. "I did hate Naruto but only out of foolishness, he started to become one of my friends, one of the few he had and if he hated me as much as I hated him then why did he save me in the Forest of Death!"

"Hmph, tell him you don't hate him yourself then." Dosu turned to Zaku and Kin who stood up as well. "C'mon I don't like to waste time with a bunch of bigots!" He said to them and the three walked away.

Sakura looked back down at the arena, was he right? Did they hate people just because they were different?

"Sarutobi stop this immediately." Growled the Kazekage angrily to him. Sarutobi looked on and saw the ruler of Sand upset over what had been happening. Sarutobi had felt that the boy was going to reveal himself soon and feared that this would happen should he do it.

"Sarutobi, stop them this instant or I will stop them myself." Ordered The Kazekage and The Hokage knew he had to act now.

"ENOUGH!" His voice boomed over the entire arena stopping everyone from what they were doing. "This has gone far enough!" He shouted a rare look of anger on his face. Haku had removed his Ice Wall as no more objects where being thrown. "The next person to throw an object of any sort will be punished severely, this is to end now!" He shouted. A few people in the stands had their arms raised ready to throw but none would dare go against The Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki," He said and the boy and his teammates turned to face him. "First things first, it is good to see you again, although you maybe of a different village now it does my heart good to see that you are alive." He said a smile on his face. "Secondly, you are to return to the stands with your teammates at once and only to appear when your next match begins. If anyone attempts to harm you or your teammates before their matches he shall be found guilty and punished swiftly and harshly at once! He is of another village now and is under Sound's protection and harming him will cause trouble between our two villages. This mess shall be cleaned up immediately and then the exams will continue. I want no more ruckuses caused. Do I make myself clear?" He said

Murmurings come from the crowd but none would dare go against the Hokage, not even the councilmen which some had angry looks including one known as Danzo.

Two ANBU appeared to escort Naruto, Tayuya, and Haku back to the stands. As they made their way back Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto!" He turned around and saw Anko who had made her way down to the floor.

"It is good to see you Anko." He said to his sister like figure a smile on his face.

"Naruto…" She said quietly unsure what to say now. She had much she wanted to say but was unsure what to tell him. That she missed him? That his father was planning something? What could she tell him?

"I'm sorry Anko but I have to go back now, I'll talk to you later." Before she could say anything he walked off leaving her in the center of the arena.

"Huh, it appears that Naruto has changed much these past months since he disappeared." Said Kakashi.

"You knew he was back all along didn't you sensei?" Asked Sasuke to him to his face. Kakashi turned his head and ignored the question.

Sarutobi sat down and rubbed his head glad that that was over with for now. But no sooner than he sat down did his guest stand up. "I have to go now Hokage-sama, but I'll be back in a short while." He said and left him.

The would be Kazekage after he exited the arena meet up with his loyal henchman Kabuto Yakushi.

"Kazekage sir, all the preparations are complete." He said to him a smile on his face.

The Kazekage removed his hat and revealed himself. "Good in forty-five minutes we attack. You know what to do." Said Orochimaru

"What happened in there?" Asked Kabuto

Orochimaru growled. "Something that has made my desire to see this place destroyed increased." He said as he walked away.

After making their way back up to the stands where the rest of the competitors where at, Naruto then saw Tayuya start to walk away. "Hey Tayuya where are you going?"

The girl stopped and turned around. "I have…something I have to take care of now."

"You're hiding something from me." He said frowning a bit. "What's wrong, something's up and I want to know what."

The redhead looked at him and he saw concern in her eyes. "Naruto promise me something." Naruto looked at her confused not understanding. "Promise me that no matter what happens now, that you'll be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Naruto smiled and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her hugging her causing a blush to appear on her face. "I promise Tayuya, I'll be safe and promise me that you also won't get hurt either."

Tayuya smiled and hugged him back surprising herself with what she was doing. "I promise as well that I'll be safe." She said reassuring him. She let go and walked away a smile on her face. As she made her way her smile turned into a determined frown as she meet up with her Lord and the rest of The Sound Four in a corner of the arena.

"Are you ready Tayuya?" Asked Orochimaru to her.

Her eyes narrowing in determination she nodded and joined up with them.

"You seem happy about something." Said Muta Daidouji at the arena to Keiji Sosano.

"Of course, the board is set, all the pieces are in position, and it is time for the game to unfold." He responded an evil glint in the soulless eyes of the follower of Jashin.

"Life and death is nothing but a game for you is it?" Asked Muta as he looked over at his rival. Finally, he would have the fight that he had been longing for against him. Thinking back to their first meeting in the woods of Otogakure, destiny had drawn them here for their final battle.

Keiji smirked and pulled out of his pocket a small bronze box and opened it.

Inside where seven rings each one with a different jewel in the center. Taking each one he put them on his fingers until all except for his thumbs had rings on them. The jewels glowed each one a different color. Red, Blue, Orange, Green, Black, White, Pink, and the Purple ring he wore that had the symbol of Jashin on it. Keiji felt power surge within him. Muta reached towards his Nodachi unsure of what to make of what was happening. What devilish tricks was he using now?

"Jashin knows how to grant rewards to his most loyal subjects." Said Keiji as he brought his hands together as light come from the rings. He was ready to make his move as he saw his opponent for the match.

Cleaning up the mess that had been caused by the crowd, the cleanup crew was then prepared to dispose of Yujo's body which was all that remained.

But before they could touch the body a beam of purple energy appeared past them and hit his body they could only watch as his body disintegrated into dust leaving only his helmet. The crowd and the cleanup crew were stunned at what had just happened as nothing except for his helmet was left.

Suddenly a body was thrown into the arena and landed on the ground. It was Shino; it looked like he had been attacked. Another figure stood up on the rails and leapt down onto the ground.

"Hey what are you-" One of them started to say but was laid out by a punch by Keiji. Shino Aburame stood up but was tackled and thrown into a tree landing on his belly in pain. Keiji had ambushed the bug user before the fight started catching him off guard. Another of the cleanup crew tried to stop him but Keiji whipped out his mace and struck him in the jaw knocking him out.

"What in the world is he doing?" Said Naruto watching on unsure at what he was doing

Keiji laughed insanely as he walked forward stepping on Yujo's helmet and looked up. "Lord Jashin, bear witness for on this glorious day, Konoha shall be turned into ruins!" He then thrusted his arm upwards and out shot a large purple skull like head made of energy into the sky; it went up into the air and then exploded sending electric sparks into the sky.

Hanzo watching from the window saw the sparks fly up into the air. Knowing that that was the signal he went to the metal barrel and removed the lid, the dark purple liquid the contents of it. Getting a lighter he carefully lit it and lowered it to the liquid. The liquid had been blessed by Jashin priests and was extremely dangerous, so Keiji told him. Once lit it started to bubble at a fast pace nearing the top and Hanzo knew he had to get out of the building fast and he leapt out the window. Landing on his feet on another nearby building he turned around and looked on.

A drop of the liquid overflowed the barrel and spilled to the floor.

Back at the arena confused onlookers then heard a loud explosion as the building that had been used had been obliterated, destroyed by the concoction that Keiji had made. Hanzo could only watch in shock as he had never seen anything like that as nothing was left of the building except for ruins.

"What the? What was that?" Asked a Sound Nin who was with a group that had heard the explosion.

"Is it time for us to attack?" Questioned a Sand Nin who was amongst the group.

"I thought Lord Orochimaru had a different signal than that…"

The Leader of the group regained control and reasoned with them. "If we don't attack now the Leaf will get a chance to prepare themselves. CHARGE!"

The group along with other squads charged as well into Konoha beginning the invasion.

"What on earth is going on?" Shouted Orochimaru. Where had that explosion came from? Kabuto was suppose to use a jutsu that would knock them all out!

"Sir! All units are charging into Konoha to begin the attack!" Reported Kidomaru to him.

A look of anger crossed Orochimaru's face. "The fools, they are ruining the plan!" He said furiously, whatever had caused that had cost them a great advantage in the attack. "Never mind, attack!" He ordered to his men. "Kill all who stand in your path!"

The Sound and Sand nins charged into Konoha where they where meet by some confused ANBU seeing intruders and the battle began.

Pandemonium swept across those in the arena as a panic had broken out of those unsure what was going on.

Naruto had gotten separated from Haku and narrowly avoided being trampled by civilians hearing the sounds of battle he looked out into the streets of Konoha and his eyes widened in shock.

Sound Nins, Sand Nins, Leaf Nins they were fighting in the streets facing one another fighting to the death. He could only watch on as he saw a ninja get impaled by his enemy.

"W-What's going on? Why are we attacking Konoha?!" He shouted even though his question wouldn't be answered by anyone. Looking around he saw Haku. "Haku! What's happening?"

The boy looked at him and sadly lowered his head. "Naruto…I'm sorry." He said to him causing him to look at him confused not understanding.

As confusion and panic spread throughout the entire village one figure stood in the center of the arena a sadistic smile on his face and eight rings on his fingers, apparently the only one who seemed to be enjoying the mayhem and destruction as he knew his Lord would enjoy what was happening. He had caused this to happen, all the turmoil, all the panic, all the deaths that would be great in number when this was all over.

Standing in the center of the arena Keiji Sosano laughed maniacally at the chaos that was spreading.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. Next time, with the invasion going on Orochimaru has his confrontation with Sarutobi and The Hokage reveals a secret about what happened twelve years ago. Also, confused with all that is going on seeing friends and the people he cares about fight. Naruto finds himself the target of the Akatsuki agents and must defend himself from their attacks. But the vessel of another demon may decide to enter the fray himself to find his purpose in life. In the end it may come down to three people: Muta, Gaara, and Naruto himself that may decide the outcome of the battle. All this and more on the next chapter!


	38. The Tragic Battle

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. With the invasion happening chaos and havoc is spreading throughout Konoha. What will become of the village and all those involved in the battle? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chaos and confusion swept throughout the Hidden Village of Leaf Konoha, as the allied forces of Sound and Sand charged into the village determined to wipe it and all who opposed them off the face of the Earth. The counter forces of The Leaf fought back equally determined to save their homes.

Vengeance was what drove the Sound nins, for what had happened to their Lord's child, for the cruel mistreatment he had suffered for twelve long years ever since he had been born. They fought to punish the Leaf nins for what they had done to the boy.

The invasion had started off unexpectedly, the original plan being for Kabuto Yakushi, servant of Orochimaru to use a jutsu that would knock all the leaf nins and their ANBU out. But unknown to the invaders or the defenders was a third small but deadly force that had plans of their own. Agents of Akatsuki with their own agenda which was unknown to most. Lead by The servant of the Dark Lord Jashin, Keiji Sosano, they had blown up a building and had caused the invaders to lose the advantage they would have had if Kabuto had been successful, forcing to go ahead and charge into the Village.

Standing on the rooftop of a home a feminine looking boy watched what was happening with a sad look on his face. He could have stopped this, could've told his best friend what his Father was planning on doing. Yet he could not bring himself to break the boy's heart if he knew what would happen.

Haku had not participated in any fights, using evasive tactics to avoid being seen or attacked. Although he had little love for the Leaf as one of them had killed his former master, he could not bring himself to engage in any battles. He could only watch in sadness and horror.

Seeing a familiar girl out of the corner of his eye, Haku sighed and knew he had to make some amends.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto where are you?!" Shouted a purple haired kunoichi in the stands of the arena. Anko Mitarashi was searching for him and unable to find him. A Sound nin appeared and charged her wielding a spear. She evaded the thrusts and stabs of his weapon and countered with a punch and stabbing him in the ribs with a kunai, she then defeated him out with a kick to his injured ribcage.

"Where is he?" She asked herself she had seen him for a moment when this whole mess started but she had lost sight of him ever since then. She then felt a hand grip on her shoulder. Thinking it was an enemy she turned around prepared to deal with him. To her surprise it wasn't an enemy.

"Easy, you can't find the boy like this with so many enemies around." Said Jiriaya to her. Anko's eyes narrowed at him and removed his hand. "For now we have to deal with what's in front of us. You can look for him after our company is gone."

Five sand nins appeared in front of the Kunoichi and when she turned her head Jiriaya was gone. Cursing the Toad Sannin under her breath she prepared to defend herself as they charged at her. She was not going to be defeated, not here and not until she had found the boy!

While most of the ninjas and ANBU where fighting the invaders, a group was leading the civilians out of Konoha via a secret passageway. Kakashi along with Asuma and their squads where keeping guard in case any unwanted guests showed up. Noticing his pink haired student was looking out at the battlefield Kakashi made himself known.

"Sakura," She turned to look at him. "I know what you are thinking, and after this last group has made it to safety we will go out to find Naruto. Although we'll be in a lot of danger if we do so."

Sakura nodded at him. "Sensei…do we hate?" He looked at her confused. "We, Konoha…all of us, do we hate those that are different than us? People who we look at with disgust just because they look or feel different or if they are from a different village? Is discrimination one of Leaf's values?" Kakashi was about to ask her what had made her think that yet when he stopped and thought about it he had noticed it as well recently. Konoha once the land where people could walk freely without fear was changing into something the founders of the village did not want.

He heard yelling and the two looked and saw Danzo, one of the councilmen with his bodyguards yelling at the civilians telling them to move out of his way concerned with himself than he was with their lives. He was the only one of the council that wasn't out in the battle.

"Sakura, let's go" Kakashi then made a cut on his hand and summoned a small dog. "Pakkun, can you find the scent of Naruto Uzumaki?"

The canine sniffed the air and nodded. "I smell a scent that's different from the others, I believe it is his." He said to them.

Kakashi nodded. "Lead us to it." He turned to Sakura who nodded and the two left.

"Wait! Forehead girl what are you thinking?!" Shouted Ino at the sudden move. She then turned to her sensei who nodded and mentioned for her and Shikamaru to go with them and the two quickly ran after them.

Elsewhere, a young man a pair of bodies of Sound, Leaf, and Sand surrounding him that he had slain kneeled in the ground. "Where are you my prey? Where are you hiding?" He whispered hearing the sounds of battle. Determined to find him he drew out his Nodachi and blue flames appeared on the blade. "Satsugaisha, find him." He ordered his sword talking to it pointing it in a direction.

The sword glowed even fiercer as the enchanted blade could detect the demons and their vessels when they were close. He could feel it pull in two directions, in the west and in the north.

"The other one must be that sand demon; I have no business with him. The north is where he should most likely be and north I shall head." With that Muta Daidouji headed off to his enemy. The boy he desired a battle with above all others.

The Sound Four where engaged in battle with ANBU, and here they showed that despite their flaws, working together they were a match for anyone. Watching each other's back the four were ready to do whatever it took to win.

Kidomaru fired his arrows, Jirobo used his great strength, Tayuya casted Genjutsus and her Dooki, and Sakon and Ukon worked together like a well oiled machine to easily defeat the ANBU and prepared for the next step of the plan.

"Are you three ready?" Asked Sakon the leader of the group as they prepared to trap the Hokage. Tayuya looking at the battlefield was hoping to see Naruto as she hadn't seen him ever since his fight at the arena where he revealed himself for who he really was. She was hoping he would show up.

"Tayuya!" Shouted Kidomaru at her and she turned to look at them. "You ready?"

"Y-Yeah let's do this!"

The four then casted a Jutsu that would trap the Hokage and make it impossible for him to get out without dangering himself and part of the village. The four managed to successfully cast the jutsu trapping Sarutobi.

"Alright, now it's up to Orochimaru-sama." Said Sakon as they looked up at the trapped building trying to see if they could witness the fight that would soon happen.

Sarutobi had sensed what had happened and knew the predicament that he was in. He had been prepared to cast jutsus from above that would send the invaders running where he realized he had been goaded to get on his rooftop of his tower as it was what the mastermind of this invasion had wanted

He then heard a slight sound of a person landing and he slowly turned around and saw a man wearing the robes of the Kazekage. The man then reached up and removed the mask and outfit revealing himself underneath.

"Orochimaru, is your desire for revenge as consuming as I thought?" Sarutobi said to him.

"KuKuKu…you knew the day Naruto was born that I vowed I would destroy this place." Orochimaru replied with a chuckle.

"At what cost though? Will you risk the love of your son for vengeance?" Responded Sarutobi. Orochimaru glared at him, he loved his son, and no one could ever question that. Everything he had done for the past twelve years was for him. He would suffer the agony of hell itself to save him. "I know you love him, but will he love you for what you are doing?"

"Silence old fool! Your time and Konoha's time has come."

Sarutobi sighed and closed his eyes and thought back to that fateful day and what Naruto had endured for all of his life. What had happened to his beloved Konoha? This was not the village he had grown to love and sworn to defend with his life, which he had taught his prized students. His ancestors and the First and Second Hokages did not envision this.

He knew the answer, it was a disease, a cancer that Konoha had. The belief that those who were of different villages where inferior and not as good as those of the leaf. Where if you where different you were an outcast. Perhaps during the Great Wars this had started to happen. Where if you weren't the same you are given looks of suspicion and distrust. The sickness must be cured he knew that. Yet he knew had would not live long enough to see his beloved home cured of the disease. It would be up to future generations to heal it.

"Orochimaru…" He then reached up and removes his own robes revealing the battle outfit he wore underneath. Orochimaru seeing this summoned his Kusanagi and went into a stance.

"Let us begin…"

Thunder clouds gathered in the sky as the two stared off prepared to do battle.

"It looks like it is going to rain soon, perfect." Said a figure who noticed the clouds as well, he was alone in the arena the only soul in it. Eight rings were on his fingers as he looked at the carnage that was happening. It was beautiful in his eyes. The screams and sounds of battle soothing to him. "Now it is time for the second part of my plan." Raising his hands and turning them into a fist the rings glowed and he fired a burst of energy from them at the ground as Keiji began chanting. He then produced two items; a mask shaped like a demon, the other a piece of cloth that had the word fire on it. Chanting still he tossed them into the ground and smiled as the Dark Jutsu he had learned through three days of prayer was working.

Two forms appeared, one a masked figure with a great axe, the other with blondish brown hair wearing face paint over his eyes. They appeared to be living, but if you looked at them you could they weren't alive either. Their eyes where dull and lifeless and they seemed to have no will in their bodies as they stood there. Just mere husks barely more than a puppet. The jutsu required a personal object of the fallen and consumed much energy and chakra from the user which was way he needed the rings so he would still have strength. Once successful the dead would be reborn but unable to do anything on their own

"Shinjiro, Tsuchigumo." Keiji called out to them as they were under his control. "Find the fox vessel, kill all who stand in your way, now go!"

The two grunted the only sound they could make and followed him out of the arena.

Naruto his mind confused with all that was going on could only wander the streets and look on. What was happening here? Why where they attacking Konoha? He was in the center and saw two different groups

"You! Demon! Prepare to die!" Shouted a pair of Leaf nins seeing him.

"Lord Naruto, we shall defeat them!" Said a trio of Sound nins.

The two groups started to charge one another before Naruto could stop either group when suddenly a flash happened and two of the Sound nins fell dead cuts on their throats. Another flash and a Leaf fell a cut on his chest. A dark figure appeared and flipped over the remaining leaf nin and stabbed the remaining Sound nin in the stomach. He then turned around and did a horizontal slash right up the Leaf ninja's face. Naruto saw the ninja who raised his head and charged him and leapt and did a somersault in the air and slashed at him vertically when he landed, Naruto dodged the attack as the assassin had targeted him.

"It is time for you to come with us vessel of Kyuubi." Said Hanzo to him. Naruto glared at him and reached towards his sword. "Conscious or Unconscious, I will take you to my master." Hanzo said quietly his voice a whisper as he drew his scythes.

"I'm getting really tired of this, if you and the rest of you guys want me so bad then come and get me!" Shouted Naruto drawing out his Kusanagi.

"So be it…" Faster than he could blink Hanzo appeared in front of him slashing with his scythes. Naruto narrowly dodged the attacks. Hanzo didn't let up and continued his attacks, mixing in kicks as well at him.

(This guy…he's even faster than Yujo was!!) Naruto thought to himself as it was nearly impossible to read his movements due to his lightning like speed that he possessed. He could barely get his sword up to defend in time and more than once felt the scythes cut into his skin. By the time he had attacked the ninja had disappeared like an illusion. It was impossible for the average person to catch on to his movements.

"Be swallowed by darkness!" Shouted Hanzo casting a jutsu, suddenly Naruto found himself in a pitch black area and he couldn't see a thing not even his hand in front of his face. He couldn't see, hear, or do anything. He then felt a stabbing pain on his shoulder, and then a kick to his side. He was then punched in the face and he was out of the shadow like realm. Hanzo was standing on a bench one of his scythes having blood…Naruto's blood on it. He wasn't even trying it seemed like. "You cannot defeat The Shadows, nor can you defeat The Shadow of Ame, for darkness is eternal, everlasting…"

Naruto growled under his throat and switched to his Kusarigama. Twirling the metal ball part overheard he threw it at him who evaded landing on a nearby table. Naruto not letting up charged him again tossing the kama part of it this time. Hanzo evaded as he was expertly dodging Naruto's attacks. He tossed shurikens at him at blinding speed so fast it seemed as if they just appeared. Naruto barely managed to avoid the sharpened stars, Hazno was quick and deadly but his hands seemed to be the fastest. The secret to that were blue metal bracelets he worn under his outfit on his arms, the two pieces of equipment had multiplied his already deadly speed making him truly like a shadow. But his hands had gotten much faster than his legs thanks to them, whenever he fought he always was the first person to strike first and often the killing blow. Such items where common that ninja's would use to increase their abilities by wearing them but Hanzo's bracers where mightier than most.

"Surrender for only defeat lays ahead against me fox vessel."

Naruto glared at him. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki got it? And the day I surrender to you is the day the sky turns green."

Hanzo brought his scythes, one of which had his blood on it up. "Very well, I shall take you to my Master, near death's door if need be."

Elsewhere Kakashi and Sakura along with Ino and Shikamaru where on the trail hoping to find him.

As they made their way they come across two figures.

"Hey, wait a sec isn't that the guy that…" Shikamaru started to say when the figure threw a fireball at him which the lazy boy quickly dodged not wanting to be burned to a crisp.

Sakura recognized the familiar ninja. "But you're supposed to be dead! Naruto defeated you!" She shouted in shock at seeing him again. The figure merely grunted in response and threw another fireball which they dodged

"So you recognize this pitiful shell of a human being?" Said Keiji Sosano.

Kakashi looked at the follower of Jashin. "You…You did this didn't you?"

Keiji laughed. "I resurrected this wretched being along with another, although alive they lack the ability to control themselves, they are little more than pawns for me to use.

Sakura looked at him. "You resurrected your own comrades and use them like this? You…You monster!" She shouted accusing him.

Keiji scoffed at them. "I have no time to waste with the likes of you. Shinjiro!" He shouted giving him a command. "Destroy them!" He then disappeared leaving them behind with the fire ninja who grunted again and flames appeared on his hands.

"Damn! All of you take Pakkun and leave! I'll send him back to where he came from!" Said Kakashi to them.

"But-"Sakura started to say.

"Now!" He ordered them which they reluctantly did so.

As they left Kakashi then found himself trapped in the dome like sphere that Naruto himself was in. Getting into a stance he prepared to do battle with the fire nin.

In another area of Konoha the savage Tsuchigumo who got separated from the others was on a rampage attacking anyone in sight. Although he was under Keiji's control, the Takeda's lust for death and battle was still in him even as a mindless being. When he was alive he was able to control it but now he was little more than a wild beast using his axe to spread destruction and to kill.

Hinata Hyuga had gotten separated from her clan and her teammates and right now was trying to get a few children to safety when she heard a roar behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the wild Tsuchigumo appear back from the dead. Swallowing her fear she told them to go on without her as she had to give them time to escape, even at the cost of her own life. The Takeda seeing her charged her and slashed at her with his axe that would've taken her head off. Hinata dodged it and activating her Byukagan struck him with a few hits, but to her surprise he showed no signs of being affected by her Jyuken. He went to slice her in half horizontally and she evaded again but she did not know how long she could continue. He again attacked this time bringing it downwards and when she went to move out of the way and ran a bit she felt pain go through her leg as she twisted it and fell to the ground. She winced and reached towards her leg seeing that she had sprained it when she tried to move.

Tsuchigumo brought his axe up and prepared to kill her. Hinata closed her eyes bracing for the blow.

It never came…

Hinata noticing that he had stopped opened her eyes and saw to her surprise that he was frozen solid and covered in ice and unable to move a muscle. But only one person she knew could use ice.

"That won't hold him for long." She saw a familiar feminine boy leap down. "At the most he'll be like that for ten minutes."

"H-Haku!" Hinata shouted glad to see him yet a part of her was upset. The boy looked at her and kneeled beside her.

"Are you hurt?"

"M-My A-Ankle is h-hurt." She stuttered out. He gently rolled up her pant leg and looked at the sprain. He felt the leg to see what part of her ankle had been injured unaware of the blush that was on her face.

"You won't be able to walk for a while." He said getting out bandages to use on her ankle.

H-Haku what is g-going on, w-why are y-you a-attacking us?" She said a part of her wanting him to go away.

Haku continued working on her ankle. "…I wish I knew. I have detested this with my entire body as I can't stand what is going on."

"Yet you fight and h-hurt my friends and f-family?" She said boldly with a frown. The boy remained quiet and she noticed he wasn't wearing his mask he usually had on when he fought. She then realized that he hadn't been involved in any fights whatsoever. He had done nothing.

Haku looked at her ankle, it should be fine now. Hinata attempted to stand but to no avail it wasn't going to be able to support her. Haku seeing this scooped the surprised girl up holding her in his arms. "You may not want anything to do with me after this Hinata, and if so I understand. There has to be a place for me to take you, where is it?" Hinata remained quiet. She'd be giving up the secret location if she told him, a small part of her felt that he would use that to lure the rest of the invaders in. But she knew she could trust him.

Giving him the instructions he nodded and carried her off.

Unaware of Tsuchigumo already showing signs of breaking free.

The battle raged on in Konoha as neither side showed any sign whatsoever of winning. Anko leaned her tired body against a wall the twelfth fight she had won but she knew she could not rest not yet as she still had to find the boy. The Sound Trio fought ferociously for their friend and comrade. A lone figure was slowly heading towards what he believed to be his destiny. Fire leapt into the air from the dome due to Shinjiro's and Kakashi's battle. Neither side was willing to give the other any quarter.

Jiriaya looked around at one scene where a large group of ninjas had fought against each other. All in this part of the area where dead, some it seemed still fighting even in death. He had been involved in the battle defeating some giant snakes that had been summoned. Looking around he saw one body start to move. Walking towards it he saw it was a Sound nin, no more than fifteen years old with his life ahead of him trying to crawl on his belly. The veil that some Sound nins wear to cover their face was gone revealing his features. Hearing him approach he turned his head with great difficulty and saw him. Jiriaya having seen many battles in his lifetime could tell he didn't have much longer to go.

"What's your name boy?" He asked, the ninja looked at him curiously and with great effort brought his lips together to form a word.

"Ben…Benkei…" The Sound nin said using all of his remaining energy that was left. Jiriaya looked at him and brought a hand down and closed his eyes for him so he could rest and looked back up at the chaos

On the rooftop Orochimaru and Sarutobi where engaged in battle, each expertly dodging and countering the other's attacks with their own move. Orochimaru backed up and smirked and produced three coffins. "I believe it's time for some friends to show up." Before he could activate the middle one it was destroyed by Sarutobi's quick thinking casting a fireball at it. Orochimaru glared at him as that was the one that had The wretched Yondaime in it. "Very well, I'll only need the first and second to do away with you!" He spat and activated the other two coffins and they stepped out.

Sarutobi grimaced but stood unwavering in the face of what would be certain death against two Hokages and a Sannin.

Naruto still engaged in battle with Hanzo believed he was finally figuring out a pattern to his attacks.

**(Naruto? Naruto!) **Shouted a voice in his head.

(What Kyuubi?) Muttered Naruto in annoyance

**(Look brat, If we're going by points here he's winning by a thousand, listen up! Although his speed is his greatest strength it is also his greatest weakness)**

(Huh?)

**(Some warriors win by speed yes, but a true warrior wins by knowing how to improvise his attacks when they are already in motion)**

(Already in motion…)

**(Yes you baka!) **Shouted Kyuubi irritated at him **(If you try improvising your attacks instead of hoping what you try hits him you'll do a lot better.)**

Hanzo attacked him again but this time Naruto was ready for him sword drawn, hoping that Kyuubi's advice would work he waited for him to strike. A scythe came near his chest ready to impale him. Naruto sent the blade upwards but instead during midway plunged it forward towards his abdomen. Hanzo not expecting the attack was caught off guard and felt a small jab into it. Backing up he reached towards his abdomen to check the minor wound. Surprised that he had hit him he prepared to attack again.

He charged and went to slice him with both scythes. Naruto went to slash at him but during midswing he brought the sword up and stopped the blades from getting near him effectively blocking the attack. A look of shock was on Hanzo's face as no one had ever blocked his attacks.

"What's wrong, I thought you where suppose to be fast?" Taunted Naruto with a grin egging him on. It became so clear to him now, he was able to read Hanzo's movements much easier now and how to deflect, block, and get in past his defenses. Hanzo threw kunai at him but Naruto deflected them with his sword. He then charged him sword drawn, but when he got close he switched to his Kusarigama and slammed the metal ball into his ribs forcing him to back up clutching his ribcage.

"This isn't possible!" Shouted Hanzo the loudest he had ever said anything. He again went to hit him with his scythes but Naruto was effectively nullifying his speed by going one way with a weapon but then the next. Hanzo despite his speed could not do the same, or because of his speed he could not. His hands moved faster than any part of his body, but they moved so fast he could not get them under control and slow them down so he could counter and block his moves.

Naruto grinned. Could Hanzo read his movements as well as he attacked? He made a clone and the two attacked him with taijutsu again confusing him with their tactics as he could not keep up. The two went high but then dropped low and delivered two kicks to his jaw sending him up into the air, Naruto was then launched into the air by the clone and during his descent lining him up with Hanzo did a flip in the air his foot colliding with his body sending waves of impact throughout his body.

Hanzo pulled himself up. "You…are good." He said breathing hard as Naruto knew he had done some damage. He then charged him again slashing and striking wildly fighting fiercely determined to end this. Naruto defending with his Kusanagi was setting up blocks before his attacks began. Hanzo's speed again was his nemesis, as he could not improvise and could not counter as well in time like his slower opponent and Naruto added another counter, bringing his foot up in lined with his stomach when they were close, to do even more damage.

Hanzo yelled in pain as Naruto's foot collided with his damaged ribcage and went on the offensive as Naruto had switched back to his Kusarigama. Naruto attacked with the kama part of the weapon at him, Hanzo's scythe banged against it but Naruto had already sent the metal ball smashing into his ribs. Hanzo leapt away and clutched his ribs and Naruto could tell that that blow had been serious as at least two or more ribs had been broken by the heavy ball causing him to bleed on the inside. To his credit Hanzo showed no signs of fatigue despite his wounds and kept up, he even tried countering with his own foot to counter Naruto's but the wounds were slowly starting to show and he was weakening. Naruto again with his sword was in place for all blocks and parries and cunningly using his third counter his foot against him. Hanzo couldn't help but lurch forward in severe pain and then he was back on the defensive reacting desperately as this demon who could read every move he was doing relentlessly waded in.

His sword flashed out ahead knocking one scythe out of his hand, Hanzo went to slam his foot against his belly but Naruto was the faster and in a sudden explosion of peer agony, Hanzo realized that he could not win against him as his greatest ability had turned into his biggest foe. Naruto pressed his sword the tip of it lined against his ribs, for a brief instant the two stared eye to eye.

"You are good…" Naruto said to him. "But I'm better." He then plunged Kusanagi deep into Hanzo's heart and pulled it out ending the Assassin's life.

Far away from the fight, Gaara was disappointed, he was about to win against his opponent Sasuke Uchiha but he felt nothing; he wasn't even feeling like killing him. The Uchiha was good, but in the end Gaara had prevailed. Sasuke tried to pull himself up and was on one knee his hand clutching his cursed seal. To Gaara it was meaningless.

"What is my purpose for living?!" He shouted angrily at the sky full of anger demanding that they answer him. At that same time Naruto had just defeated Hanzo. He then sensed it; a unique ninja just like him had won, he realized who it was and so did the demon inside him. "I will find my purpose for living, even if that means I have to kill everyone! And I'll start with you fox!" He then disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

Sasuke pulled himself up and looked towards the direction Gaara had been doing so. "Naruto…What the heck are you doing this time?"

Looking around Naruto realized that the fight was still going on, looking at the Hokage's tower which was covered by a seal, he knew he had to go there and find out what was going on. Looking at Hanzo's body he noticed two metal bracelets. He had come into contact with something metal when he had fought him. They seemed ordinarily but he could tell there was something about them. **(To the Victor)** Said Kyuubi to him and he went to take them.

But then he felt a familiar presence, the presence of a person he hated. Slowly he turned around and he saw him walking toward him.

He carried his Nodachi easily; the blade sheathed for now, a smile was on his face as he soon came within ten feet. "I have waited for this for so long; we shall have our final battle here." Said Muta Daidouji smiling he then noticed Hanzo's body. "So you defeated Hanzo, that's half of us you've defeated. Even I am impressed as he assassin was someone I respected as a solid fighter."

Naruto drew his reached towards his own blade. "Remember what I said Muta? Before the exams are over I am going to kill you." He said his eyes slowly turning red.

"Words are cheap you know that, but don't worry I'll give you a death that will be remembered forever."

Before either of them could start a whirlwind of sand appeared in the middle of the village center and revealed itself to be Gaara.

"F-Fox," He said with a growl a psychotic look on his face. Naruto looked at him confused not understanding why he was here. "The time has come for me to find out my purpose in life, and you shall help show it!"

Muta glared at the intruder of their fight. "Begone fool; I have no business with you. But I have no protests about killing two demons in one battle."

Naruto sighed. He knew he would have to fight him sooner or later. "Great, I don't suppose you two will just kill each other and save me the trouble? Muta! I'll deal with you first! Gaara, I'll take care of you afterwards!"

"NO!" Snarled Gaara losing control. "We will fight this instant, I will not be denied!"

Muta scoffed and slowly drew out his Nodachi which glowed with bright blue flames due to being so close to the both of them. "It appears we are having a free for all."

Naruto shook his head. "Fine, if I have too I'll defeat the both of you at once."

The three ninjas slowly each got into his preferred stance of fighting and slowly circled one another prepared to begin the battle.

Three will fight…

Only one will win…

A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next time the three way between Naruto, Muta, and Gaara goes all out as each one is determined to win. Naruto and Gaara may be demon vessels but Muta with his weapon designed to fight against demons is not to be counted out. Who will win? As the Invasion comes to an end and battles being decided Sarutobi reveals a secret that he had been hiding for twelve years to Orochimaru. See you next time!


	39. The Battle ends and Sarutobi's secret

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one the invasion comes to a conclusion. What will be the outcome and who will be affected by it? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A three way battle was going in the center of Konoha, the three combatants ignoring all that was going in elsewhere, only concentrating on the two other adversaries in their path. The three, each vowing to defeat the other went all out against the other with each using the best of his abilities.

Naruto Uzumaki blocked Muta's thrusts of his Naginata that he had summoned with his sword. The two where bitter rivals, ever since their first meeting a few months ago in the territory of Sound it seemed destiny had dictated they would be sworn enemies. They had had other minor skirmishes such as in The Forest of Death and in Konoha itself one month ago, but nothing had come of them, but now they were fighting here amidst all the chaos. But they were not alone, a wildcard, Gaara no Subaku had entered the fray determined to find out what his true purpose in life had joined them turning the one on one duel into a three way battle to the death. The vessel of the Sand Demon Shukaku was nearly psychotic and would stop at nothing to discover what his goal in life was.

Sound, Rain, and Sand…three skilled ninjas determined to defeat the other.

Muta Daidouji using his Naginata twirled it expertly and attacked Naruto who used his speed to effectively block and parry his moves. Naruto backed him away a couple feet and during the open space he had sent his Kusanagi away and pulled out his Kusarigama, twirling the metal ball overheard he sent it at him, Muta dodged it but saw that Naruto was now charging him the Kama in hand intent on impaling him with it as he had used the ball as a diversion to leave him open.

But before Naruto was able to slay him he was suddenly surrounded by sand, the sand encircled itself around him and then trapped him binding him in making it difficult to move. Naruto turned his head and saw Gaara a cruel smile on his face ready to clutch his head into a fist and activate the Desert Funeral. Naruto struggled but to no avail as he was prepared to kill him.

But suddenly Naruto was freed unexpectedly by Muta who had summoned his enchanted sword which was designed to fight demons and counter their attacks and cut him free Naruto landed on his feet, a growl escaped from Gaara at the interference. Naruto looked over at Muta who stared hard at him.

"Don't think I saved you out of kindness, I am the only one who is allowed to defeat." He snarled at Naruto and lunged at him with his Nodachi. Naruto blocked the glowing sword with his Kama and felt as if the flames shown on it wanted to feed on him. He then heard Gaara laugh and looked and saw that Gaara had sent an attack right at them kunais made out of hardened sand. Forcing Muta back he then made hand symbols. "Oto Shouheki no Jutsu!" Activating the Sound Barrier Gaara's attack was nullified by it. He then threw the Metal Ball at him but it was deflected by the Sand that always protected him.

Naruto charged him with his Kusarigama, he went for a stabbing move right towards his neck but it was countered by the sand he threw the metal ball as well at his head but it too was countered. "Oto Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He shouted making hand symbols and summoning forty clones. The clones charged him some having a kunai drawn. Gaara scoffed not impressed as his sand protected him from their attacks, he then destroyed them with his sand and seeming to have not been effected by the sonic booms they made.

"Mere clones cannot defeat me!" He snarled at Naruto who unexpectedly grinned. "I know, look behind you dumbass!" Gaara turned his head and his eyes widened in shock as while the clones had distracted him the real Naruto cunningly had set the building of a store behind him with explosive tags ready to go off! The tags exploded causing rubble to fall on top of Gaara who attempted to cover himself as he was buried by the debris.

Naruto looked at the fallen rubble apparently burying him. "Rest in Peace." He said to him thinking it was done. He then heard the sound of running and cursed remembering he was not alone. He turned around and was meet with a running dropkick from Muta knocking him into a wall stunning him

"Now our battle begins!" Shouted Muta who attempted to decapitate him wielding his blade. Naruto quickly regained his senses and moved out of the way and summoned his own sword and brought it up and blocked his attacks. His anger growing inside him he went on the offensive attacking Muta with everything he had driving him back. The two rivals went into a brutal series of moves each showing their skills with the blade. Muta had trained his whole sixteen years with the sword while Naruto's father who was an expert swordsman had taught him nearly everything he knew in the past couple of months and he learned very quickly.

The two fought back and forth each one expertly avoiding and parrying the other's moves. But then Muta revealed his ace in the hole. He brought two fingers to his throat rubbing it and then opened his mouth and spat out a green mist like substance right into Naruto's unguarded face. A cry of pain and shock came from Naruto as part of his face was covered by it and some of it got into his eyes. He was forced to go onto the defensive desperately trying to defend himself and clear his vision. He was knocked to the ground his vision still blurred and could see the flash of Muta's blade being brought up, he then felt it come down and it cut through something. His vision starting to clear he looked at what had been attacked.

His hitai-ate, the Sound Hitai-ate, the symbol of his home and village, Muta had sliced it off and was now holding it as a way of insulting him. An arrogant smirked was on his face as he looked at the headband and threw it away.

Anger, indescribable anger swelled up inside Naruto that very instant, he had insulted him…he had insulted his friends and comrades! He had insulted his village! He had insulted all that he valued! His eyes now a murderous red he raised up no longer being affected by the poisonous mist and charged him startling him with his rage. He went on the offensive showing no mercy determined to kill him no matter what the cost. He forced back into a wall and Muta leapt up onto the building and Naruto quickly followed him leaping up onto it and continued his assault. Naruto consumed by his rage overpowered him, he shoulder tackled him off his feet to the roof and brought his sword down prepared to kill him. When suddenly a whirlwind of sand erupted from the rubble and a familiar figure appeared on the roof.

"You will not dispose of me so easily!" Snarled Gaara on the roof with them. He then fired a burst of sand at Naruto knocking him off the roof and landing on the ground on his back. He then turned his attention to Muta and sent a burst at him. Muta kipped up and bringing his Nodachi in a slashing motion cut through the sand and charged him, Gaara's sand went to protect him but to his surprise the blade cut through the sand unchallenged and he had to move his head out of the way.

He glared at Muta who then made hand symbols and his sword started to glow with purple electricity, he fired a bolt of lightning right at him which Gaara responded by summoning a wave of Sand to block it. "So you know lightning jutsus." Growled Gaara at him. Muta did more hand symbols and small bolts of lightning erupted from his finger tips at him. Although he preferred to fight with weapons, Muta was also skilled in lightning jutsu as well. Muta fired another bolt of lightning from his Nodachi which Gaara countered by making a statue of himself to take the blow in his place.

Muta went to do it again when he was attacked from behind by Naruto who had used the opportunity to ambush him. The three ninjas looked at one another their gaze never leaving the other.

The battle was currently at a standstill…

Orochimaru using his own Kusanagi battled Sarutobi who used his summoned club he had summoned Emna the Monkey King to counter with. The Sandaime then saw the First Hokage cast a Jutsu summoning a blizzard of ice at him. Sarutobi countered it and stopped the other Hokage from casting his as well.

Orochimaru called for them to come to him and the two first rulers of Konoha did so. "…I didn't expect any less from you my former Sensei, though it appears that sometimes you are not into this battle one hundred percent." Sarutobi said nothing but instead casted a jutsu at him forcing him to leap away." Maybe it is old age, but I can sense you're not fighting with everything you have." He said to him who remained quiet. This made Orochimaru frown.

"If you think you can make me back off just because you're my former teacher and you do not wish to fight me you will be greatly disappointed." He growled and ordered the two to attack him.

Sarutobi prepared himself as they came near him.

(Orochimaru…if you only knew what was going on inside my heart right now.)

Elsewhere, Anko Mitarashi was about ready to give up, blood was on her, some of it her own, most of it from enemies. She had searched everywhere, but she was unable to find the boy. Her body was sore and tired. Maybe they'll never be reunited again. "Anko-san!" Shouted a female voice she turned her head and saw Sakura Haruno carrying a small dog. Accompanying her was Ino and Shikamaru "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…what are you doing out here? You could be killed." She said to them.

"We think we can locate Naruto by using Pakkun!" Exclaimed Sakura causing her eyes to widen.

"What?! You can find him? Where is he?" She shouted grabbing Sakura by the shoulder and shaking her causing her to become dizzy.

Ino looked around nervously as they could hear the sounds of battle. "I know you want to find him forehead girl but we could be in big trouble here if we're not careful. We should head back."

Anko frowned at her. "We're not leaving." She said her tone telling them it was futile to argue with her. "Tell me where he is."

The small dog looked around not really sure he should tell them. "He's nearby but we should follow Blondie's advice and get out of here, I'm not a cat so I only got one life-" He was interrupted when Anko pulled him out of Sakura's arms.

"Tell me where he is or else I'll see to it you won't be able to have a litter!" She shouted angrily shaking him like a rag doll.

"Anko!" Shouted Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru all at once trying to keep her from killing the poor dog.

"Alright! I picked up his scent in the center, that's where he should be at. But there are some powerful scents there as well!" Said Pakkun trying to clear the cobwebs.

Anko nodded. "Alright, you three stay with me, we're going to find Naruto!"

In a dome made completely made out of Fire, Hatake Kakashi rolled across the ground avoiding the flames of the mindless Shinjiro; his mask was down exposing his sharingan eye and had gotten one of Shinjiro's fire jutsus to use as his own. Despite that, he still could not be able to do any damage to the fire nin who kept him at bay with his attacks. He could not get in close as Shinjiro fired continuous attacks at him. Although he had posed as a Genin in the exams it was clear to Kakashi he was at least an Upper Chunin.

"Now I know why Naruto had such trouble against you." Kakashi muttered under his breath. Shinjiro didn't say anything but fired a stream of fire at him. Dodging it Kakashi realized he was too close to the flames that had trapped them in the dome and felt them lick at his back narrowly avoiding them, a few inches closer and he would have been burned by them. The fire burned fiercely desiring the flesh of one of the combatants to feed on.

Shinjiro threw another fireball at him but Kakashi was ready for it this time with his Sharingan activated able to read his movements, he began zigzagging across the area heading one way and then the next way expertly avoiding his attacks and when he got in close to him he leapt up and doing a flip in the air kicked him in the chest knocking him right into the flames. A scream of pain erupted from Shinjiro as his back was scorched mercilessly by the dome. Managing to pull away his back was covered with burns and markings at least third degree.

Kakashi thought that that might be it but he knew he was wrong as flames erupted from his hands. Remembering that he had used this move to nearly kill Naruto at the exams, Kakashi knew he could not get away and he only had one chance. Making hand symbols lightning started to form around him and gather around his arm as he concentrated hard. "I only got one chance so I hope this works!" He said prepared to activate his jutsu.

Shinjiro released a wave of flames from his hands at the same moment Kakashi activated his S class move. "Raikiri!" He shouted and charged him his hand covered in electricity. He thrusted his hand forward into the flames and howled in pain but pressed on slowly conquering the fire. Shinjiro seeing that he was surviving his ultimate attack attempted to add more pressure but Kakashi would not be denied as he marched his way through the flames and thrusted his arm forward right at Shinjiro's chest who attempted to move.

The move ripped right through his chest impaling him through the heart. A look of shock was on his face as Kakashi finished the Jutsu and let him fall to the ground. The moment he hit the ground Shinjiro turned and faded into dust ending the fire ninja's life for the second time. The fire dome vanished as Kakashi clutched his burnt hand. "That's something I won't try again." He said wincing at his injured arm. "But there's no time to wonder how I could've ended it differently. Right now I gotta find Sakura and the others to make sure their okay."

At the bottom of The Hokage's Tower the Sound Four where looking on, their job was to stay here and make sure the Jutsu was still on to prevent anyone from interfering in the battle going up on the top.

"Hey," Said Kidomaru keeping a lookout. "That fire that we saw earlier has gone out, something must have happened to it."

"Probably just some water was used on it." Mused Sakon the leader of the group.

Tayuya who wasn't paying attention was wondering where Naruto was at, she hadn't seen him ever since he had revealed himself. Was he out there fighting in the chaos? Or had he been captured by The Leaf? (If they have I swear I'll kill each and every one of these assholes) Who knew where he was as he had not been seen.

"There appears to be a commotion going on in the center." Said Kidomaru drawing her attention.

"Wasn't that Sand Vessel supposed to be there?" Asked Jirobo.

Tayuya then spoke up. "This damn village is being stubborn as hell, our forces have yet to overpower them, we might be here for a long time."

Sakon looked at her. "Well once Orochimaru defeats the ruler here we should be able to win easily."

Tayuya ignored him and continued looking out wondering where he could be.

Elsewhere Haku was carrying Hinata in his arms taking her to the secret entrance; she had given him directions and told him that the entrance was near the mountain of the carved past Hokages hidden in the rocks. As he took her there and was nearing it he heard a angry voice.

"Hinata! Put her down you sound garbage!" Shouted a boy with a dog and red markings on his face. He attempted to attack Haku who leapt out of the way but then saw he was surrounded by three other Leaf ninjas and he recognized them, his eyes narrowed when he saw Neji Hyuga.

"Hinata what have you done? You've lead the enemy to our hideout!" Shouted Neji at her who Haku put down her ankle able to support her now. Haku put up his hands indicating he didn't want any trouble from them.

"B-But Neji h-he o-only-" Hinata started to say only to be cut off.

"You fool he's a spy; he'll lead the rest of them to us! How could you trust him?" He shouted at her causing Haku to get upset at the way he was treating her.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted rare anger in his voice. "I took her here cause she was injured, if I hadn't she would've have been killed! Is that what you wanted to have your cousin die?" He said angrily at him who glared at him.

Shino Aburame a bandage wrapped across his head from Keiji's earlier attack spoke up. "I know you only did what you believe was right but we cannot allow you to leave now that you know of our hideout where the civilians are at."

Neji than spoke up. "I will see to it that you die this time!" Haku got into a defensive stance as Neji stepped forward but unexpectedly Hinata got in between them.

"Stop! B-Both of you!" She shouted raising her voice keeping them from fighting. "You don't have to fight."

"Hinata he's an enemy, if he leaves he'll just-" Neji was then cut off when they heard a loud roar. The ninjas turned around and saw Tsuchigumo wielding his axe appear, having followed Haku's trail. Neji glared at Haku thinking what he believed was true. "See! He has lead him to us!"

Tsuchigumo in a mindless rage saw Haku and remembering him charged him preparing to cut him in half with his axe, Haku evaded the moves but then saw Shuriken fly overhead and hit him. He turned around and saw that it was TenTen who did it, but he wasn't sure if she was aiming for him instead. Knowing he had to deal with one enemy at a time he drew senbon. "I don't know how you came back to life but this time I'll make sure you don't!" He threw them at him but saw that despite he had done damage to him Tsuchigumo seemingly felt no damage. The mindless warrior attacked with his axe keeping Haku on the defensive with even greater ferocity than it had been in the preliminary fights.

Haku narrowly evaded each attack and made hand symbols and casting a jutsu froze the ground causing Tsuchigumo to lose his balance and fall. Haku threw senbon and mixture of ice kunai made from his bloodline at him but even though Tsuchigumo made no attempt to block and was taking hits he did not seem to care as he went back on the offensive. Then an attack went past him and struck Tsuchigumo which then covered itself on him, Haku then noticed that they where bugs and they were feeding on his flesh. Turning around he saw Shino had used the move to attack Tsuchigumo.

The bugs should have consumed Tsuchigumo of his chakra but instead they didn't seem to really bother him, Neji then dashed in front of him and hit him in the chest with his Juken which should have sealed his points. But it had little effect as well. Tsuchigumo backhanded Neji across the face and deflected TenTen's weapons with his axe. He ignored Kiba and Akamaru's attacks and laid them low with a powerful punch, Neji refusing to lose activated his Kaiten move and knocked him back a couple of feet but Tsuchigumo came on still roaring with each blow in his mindless lust for destruction and death.

Haku then intervened by activating his bloodline right when he was about to attack Neji surprising the prodigy and surrounded him with Ice Mirrors, like before he hurled dozens of Senbon and Kunai at him this time mixing in Shuriken as well as there was no were for him to go. Haku seeing him fall down to one knee dispelled the Jutsu thinking it was down, but Tsuchigumo stood up unexpectedly and roared.

"You're kidding me, all that and he's still not going down?"

Tsuchigumo charged them and hit TenTen with the back of his axe stunning her momentarily, he then tackled Shino who was in the midst of casting a jutsu and threw him against the stone wall. He was struck from behind by Neji but he slashed at him with his axe into his shoulder injuring it. Haku went to stop him but Tsuchigumo batted his attacks aside. Hinata then saw him look at her and raised his axe up and she was petrified with fear unable to move. Haku getting up saw what was about to happen.

"Hinata!" Quickly making hand symbols he hoped he could do it in time and casted a jutsu at him right as he neared Hinata. The axe was starting to come down and split her skull when it was stopped and so was Tsuchigumo who was covered in ice frozen solid. Haku then turned to Neji who was getting up. "End it now!" He shouted at him before he could get free again.

Neji seeing an opening rushed forward and activated his best move; He hit him and then started to multiply his hits from four to eight to sixteen all the way up to sixty four! The statue of Tsuchigumo shattered after all the blows his head knocked off as well as it shattered into pieces. Like before with Shinjiro, his remains turned to dust.

The six of them recovered and Haku stood up and turned to leave. "Wait a second Haku!" He heard Neji who ran up to him clutching his injured shoulder "I'm not letting you leave."

"You have my word that I will not give away your hiding spot." Said Haku matching the intensity of his glare.

"The words of an enemy cannot be trusted." Said Neji

"My words can be." Responded Haku as the two stared hard at one another for several long seconds.

"…Fine, go but if I ever see you again I will see to it that your head is removed from your body." He warned but Haku knew it was an empty threat. Neji turned to leave followed by the rest back into the hideout. Haku started to leave as well but stopped hearing a voice.

"Haku wait!" Hinata ran up to him and the two looked at one another. "T-Thank you for saving my life a-again."

Haku smiled at her. "It was nothing Hinata."

"W-Will I ever s-see you a-again?"

Again Haku smiled. "That depends; do you want to see me again?" Hinata nodded a blush on her face and he took her hand and locked his pinky with her own. "Then I promise that I'll see you again, although it'll have to be when your cousin's not around." He said as the two pinky sweared.

Hinata smiled and boldly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, she leaned back down and blushed her face crimson realizing what she just did as a blush was on his face as well. She twiddled her fingers unaware what to do next when he spoke up. "Until we meet again Hinata." He bowed politely to her and left leaving her standing there awaiting their next meeting.

The battle in Konoha was still going on yet it appeared that forces of Sand and Sound where starting to gain the upper hand. Grunts of battle and fierce fighting was happening as each side fought. One particularly battle was still going on in the center of Konoha between three individuals.

Steel clashed against Steel as Naruto's sword meet Muta's blade in a test of strength the two then saw a wave of sand approach them, the two backed away and expertly leapt over the seven foot wave of sand which would have engulfed them which had been used by Gaara. Naruto charged him and ran into him his sand went to stop him but Naruto pressed forward and tackled him knocking him back. He then brought his sword up instinctively and blocked Muta's attack from behind. He went to attack Muta but was then grabbed by sand from behind and thrown away by Gaara. Muta than charged Gaara his Nodachi drawn and slashed at him forcing him to use his sand to teleport elsewhere as his sand was unable to block the enchanted sword.

Naruto clearing the cobwebs picked himself up and produced a pair of clones who attacked Muta who fought them off but that was what Naruto wanted as he and another clone charged him and dropped low and delivered a kick to his jaw sending him up into the air, Naruto was then launched into the air by the clone and he brought his sword in line with him to impale him only for both of them to be caught by sand and tossed on top of a roof. Gaara appeared on the roof and his body started to change as his arms became more animal like showing sharp claws and hard skin as he started using Shukaku's power. He lashed out with his claw which would've broken Naruto's jaw had he not moved he continued lashing out forcing Naruto to keep moving. Gaara then sensed an attack and he looked up and saw Muta had leapt up and was preparing to cleave him in two while he was busy attacking Naruto. Muta brought the sword down across his head slicing through his face

Muta then went to attack Naruto but was stopped when he heard snarling and he turned around and saw Gaara glaring at him cracks lining his face a snarling look on his face as half of it transformed as well as fangs covered the right side of his mouth. The sand armor he had covered himself with had protected him from the attack. The battle had been going back and forth, so close it appeared that one of them would finish the other off only for the other to intervene. Muta during one exchange had nearly impaled both Naruto and Gaara at the same time. Any alliance that was made with two of them working together was quickly dissolved once he had exposed himself to the other. Neither would allow the other to defeat the other. One time Naruto had used a wind jutsu to counter Muta's lightning only for Gaara to nullify both with his sand. Pieces of cut clothing and some minor hits was on each combatant except for Gaara whose sand armor protected him.

**(Great now he's letting Shukaku take control, look Naruto I know you don't like using my power often but now you're going to need it to survive this)** Said Kyuubi to him as he sensed the killing rage inside Gaara continue to grow higher and higher.

(…All right I'll use your power) Said Naruto to him.

Gaara went to attack him but was stopped by a sudden aura of red chakra flowing around Naruto who looked up at him his eyes again murderous red and fangs and claws sprouting on him, a tail similar to a fox sprouted out of his back as well as he was in the one tailed form. Sending his sword away he charged him running on all fours like a fox, Gaara lashed out at him but Naruto evaded the attacks expertly and tackled him and bit down on his exposed shoulder that was still his. Gaara yelled in pain and fury and threw him off and as rage filled his green and golden eye as part of his face was Shukaku's. He continued the transformation as his body was now transformed completely. "I will slaughter you!" He shouted his voice a mixture of his and the sand demon's. He opened his mouth and fired a sand missile at him who moved out of the way destroying a building that he had been behind, Naruto moved out of the way and clawed at him across the stomach but wasn't able to penetrate his hide. It was brute strength versus speed and agility. Narrowly Naruto evaded his attacks and countered with vicious stabs and bites attempting to pierce his thick hide.

Muta watched on waiting for his chance to strike which he would do so soon.

Naruto slammed his head across his own stunning Gaara who lashed out with his own tail tripping him up. He went to swat him with his tail and crush him but Naruto rolled out of the way. He then saw the vessel's body start to swell up and expand and Naruto could only watch on as it seen towered over thirty feet seen by all who where in Konoha: The Sound Four, Gaara's siblings, The Sound Trio, Jiriaya, and Anko's group as well.

"Oh Shit!" Shouted Naruto who dodged its giant foot it attempting to stomp him. Naruto than using his agility ran up the limp all the way up to his face and attacked only to be swatted aside from him as if he was a fly. He went to crush him again only to feel a stinging pain in his arm, the beast turned his head and saw that Muta had leapt on his arm and drove the blade into it penetrating its skin. He growled and went to squash but Muta leapt out of the way.

Giving Naruto an opening…

Gaara then heard Naruto scream and saw that his features had become more fox like as a second tail appeared. Using the Kyuubi's power Naruto than fired a burst of chakra from him the top half of it shaped like a fox, the other like that of a snake which slammed into him with great power and knocked him off his footing onto the ground apparently defeated. Naruto smirked and thought it was over when he was suddenly attacked from behind causing him to fall to the ground. He turned around and saw Muta with his Nodachi raised up.

"Now you die!"

But before he could deal the killing blow a beam of red energy appeared and slammed into him, a cry of pain came from him as he was lifted off his feet and was knocked into a wall and fell to the ground. "Enough games," Said a voice and Naruto saw a figure appear. He had eight rings on his fingers and he stood before him. "Fox demon, you and your friends may have defeated the others but I am more powerful than all of them!" Said Keiji Sosano the last agent. "Jashin shall see to it that I, his loyal servant shall defeat you!"

Naruto went into a defensive stance, after the battles with Yujo, Hanzo, Muta, and Gaara he had had, this would be the final one. "I don't know what it is you guys want with me but I will defeat you like I've defeated the others. I'll send you to hell so you can join your comrades!"

At the Hokage's tower, Orochimaru crossed his arms as the Two Kages in front of him. Sarutobi had fought well, much better than he had expected from a man his age but he knew that it was inevitable that he would win. "Have you given up old man? Has all these years finally caught up to you?"

Sarutobi looked at him. "There is one last trick I have left. Although it will cost me my life." He then made symbols and Orochimaru recognized them and his eyes widened in horror. It was the jutsu that would summon Shinigami the Death God!

"No! Stop him!" He shouted at the two who charged him but were too late, the Death god appeared behind Sarutobi and looked at the two former rulers of Konoha and the two turned to dust revealing the bodies of Yoroi and Misumi. Orochimaru looked up at the specter of death, he knew the tales those that were affected destroyed by Shinigami would spend an eternity fighting in his stomach against all others who had been and it appeared he could not escape that fate.

But before he could do anything the spirit vanished, he looked at Sarutobi not understanding, why had he sent the Shinigami away before he could devour his soul as well?

"Orochimaru, there is something I must tell you." Said Sarutobi to him. Orochimaru looked at him not understanding what was going on. "You may believe that it was Minato who did the sealing onto Naruto but you are wrong."

"What are you babbling about, I saw him do it with my own eyes." Snapped Orochimaru at him.

"He did do it, but not of his free will. For you see, perhaps everything that has happened, Kyuubi's sealing, you leaving, this invasion…is my fault." He said sadness in his voice.

Orochimaru looked at him startled. "W-What do you mean?"

Sarutobi looked at him and a tear grazed down his cheek. "When I learned you were going to have a child, I became fearful if what could possibly happen. After I had failed to keep you from using the forbidden Jutsus I feared you would raise him and he would become like you did, heartless, uncaring, immune to joy and passion and concerned only with gaining power. I could not stand by and watch history repeat itself. On the day of Naruto's birth I persuaded Minato to take Naruto from Kushina who sadly had already passed on but not before she said she loved you and her son. He did so but with a heavy heart and sealed Kyuubi within him. This way you could not use him as the fox would protect his vessel. After you left I realized as I hold the crying newborn in my arms what a fool I had been and if that act sends me to hell then so be it. I was consumed by grief with what I had done; I had sent an innocent baby into a world of hatred and misunderstanding." He said revealing what he had done to him who looked shocked at what he was being told.

"I could've ended it right there and then but I couldn't bring myself to harm the boy who every time I looked into his eyes, I saw his father staring back at me. I can tell now that your actions are guided not out of malice or hatred, but out of protection and care for your child which any Father would experience, you are not the soulless man I thought you was, I see a different man in front of me now, one I would be proud to have as my own kin. Tell him, Tell Naruto that I am the one responsible for all of this!"

Orochimaru went to say something but say the old man's eyes close and he knew he was gone. Unexplainable emotions swirled within him at what he had just been told. Slowly he started to turn around but then stopped and turned to look at him.

"Sensei," He spoke with respect and not filled with hate or mockingness. "If things had gone differently, I would have asked you to be my son's Grandfather, farewell my teacher."

He then called out to the Sound Four to release the seal and looking at his teacher one last time leapt down.

Naruto evaded the beams of energy being fired by Keiji's rings; every time he dodged it destroyed something else instead, such as a store or a fountain. Keiji was keeping him on the defensive and after all the battles he had been in, was tired and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. But unexpected help came in the form of a most unlikely ally. When Keiji casted a jutsu and threw that skull like attack of energy at him a statue made of sand appeared and took the blow for him. Naruto turned his head and his jaw dropped at he who saw.

"G-Gaara?!" He shouted in disbelief at the red haired Sand nin who approached him in his human form (Great, he probably saved me so he could kill me!)

Gaara looked at him as blue meet green. "You…are the first person to actually deal damage to me, that blast you used forced me to transform out of that Shukaku's form. I can respect that Uzumaki, for now I shall aid you."

Keiji was not impressed as the two vessels stood together in front of him. "No matter I'll defeat both of you and take you with me! Nothing shall stop me from defeating you!"

Naruto got into a defensive stance and pulled out his sword. "It's time to end this once and for all!"

Keiji fired his rings at them which where countered by Gaara's sand, Naruto charged him with his sword drawn as Keiji whipped out his Mace and blocked the attacks and evaded kunai made of sand thrown at him by Gaara. Even though he was outnumbered two to one, Keiji's teleportation that he used prevented either of them from getting in any serious hits. Keiji went to strike Naruto with his mace but Naruto effectively ducked and sliced at his knee drawing a cut on it.

Gaara used a jutsu and fired bullets made of sand at him which he countered by using a barrier jutsu. He fired a beam of energy at Naruto from his purple ring who evaded and leapt onto a building and countered by casting Futon: Daitoppa sending him back into a fence. Keiji snarled in fury.

"Enough of this!" He fired another skull made of energy which slammed into Gaara as his sand was unable to block it fully as he was weakened due to the earlier fight. He went to smash him across the head with his mace only to be intercepted by Naruto who saved the red haired vessel.

"Mikazuki Tsuki Kire!" Shouted Naruto sending chakra into his sword and doing a slash sent a crescent moon shaped attack right at him which hit him in the chest cutting into his skin which he reached up and clutched.

"Desert Coffin!" Shouted Gaara and sand swarmed around him entrapping him as he was prepared to end it ready to clutch his hand into a fist "Desert Fun-" But before he could end the Jashin's follower's life he broke free and using his rings levitated into the air.

"I have had enough of your pitiful attacks!" He snarled in full rage as he glared down at them. "It is time I end this once and for all! I will destroy you along with this accursed village!" He then brought his hands down and all eight of his rings glowed and he fired a combined beam of energy from them down onto them

Naruto looked up at the impending death and his eyes narrowed in determination. "One shot, that's all I got, if I hit it we win, if I miss we're dead" He then turned to look at Gaara. "Hope for the former."

He was ready to use a move that his Father recently taught him, a powerful move he had learned one week ago, a move his Father had made twelve years ago when he had a rival, but this would be the first time he used it. He didn't know if he could do it but only one way to find out. As he looked up he brought his hand down and concentrating sent chakra into his palm. He then thought of what he was fighting for and what he hoped to see: His village, His friends, Anko, Haku, His Father…Tayuya. Putting them into his thoughts he focused hard as a ball of dark chakra appeared in his hand. He knew he had done it perfectly and was prepared to do it.

"Kurai…Rasengan!!" (Dark Great Spiraling Ball) He then threw the ball up into the sky putting all his power into it as it collided with the beam of energy. At first the attacks where at a standstill but soon it became clear that Naruto's was stronger and it pushed the attack back and continued towards Keiji at great speed.

"What?!" Shouted Keiji in shock and disbelief, how could it be stronger than his?! There was no way to dodge it up here! "Imp-Impossible!!" He shouted rare horror going throughout his body. The ball of power slammed into him consuming him as he took all of it.

"LORD JASHINNNNN!!!!" He shouted in denial as it consumed him and it then exploded going off parts of it going off in eight different directions.

And in each one was a ring

"It's finally over…" Naruto then sat down on the ground glad it was done.

"Uzumaki," He then saw Gaara looking down on him. "I do not understand how you won this day while I was defeated."

"It's because of the people I care about. They help me win." Gaara looked at him confused. "Someone once told me that as long as you fight only for yourself no matter how powerful you are you're weak, but if you fight for people to protect them no matter who they might be even the weakest person can be a powerful force. Although you are strong you fight for nothing."

Gaara stared at him. "You say you wish to find your true purpose for living well look around you, there is your village, you're siblings, you can find a purpose for living with any of those instead of just going around being bitter and mad at the world, there's people here even though it's a place where I'm hated that I care about and will protect no matter what."

Gaara stared at him still. "I…do not understand your words Uzumaki, they make little sense to me. But I shall try to find out the meaning of them. Until we meet again." Gaara then walked away leaving Naruto by himself.

Orochimaru shortly afterwards saw him, the battle was coming to an end with his forces being victorious, there were just a few stubborn resistances that needed to be dealt with. He took a deep breath and prepared to confront him about all that had happened.

"You!" He heard a voice and he turned and saw his former student appear along with Kakashi and a trio of Genins. "Orochimaru, I will kill you for what you have done this day!" Shouted Anko fury in her eyes not noticing Naruto yet.

"Anko…" He said quietly he was in no mood to fight. But it appeared Anko wasn't going to listen to him as she drew a kunai. The Sound Four appeared beside him prepared to defend him.

A white haired man appeared beside Anko and her group. "Orochimaru, I was hoping it wouldn't turn out like this."

"The battle is over Jiriaya, our forces have won. Your payment for what you and the Leaf have done to my son."

Jiriaya stared hard at him as the two former teammates stared at one another.

Naruto had seen his father and Tayuya appear and was confused when he saw Anko along with Kakashi and Sakura show up as well. He could not understand what they were talking about and started to walk forward.

He was unaware of a figure approaching from behind his Nodachi poised and ready to strike. Sensing danger he turned around but not quick enough. As the blade went into him he felt his entire body go weak and unable to support himself as Muta, not dead like it appeared he had been had attacked him with his enchanted weapon. His body slowly fell to the ground as Muta glared at him and ran off.

"Naruto!" Shrieked Tayuya seeing it happen out of the corner of her eye getting their attention. Sakura covered her mouth in shock at what she saw. Anko fell to her knees as she saw him.

"NOOOO!!" Shouted Orochimaru seeing his son's fallen body, he rushed to his child and scooped him up trying to get him to awake. This shouldn't happen! He can't possibly lose his own son! Naruto's body was lifeless not moving. The Sound Four and other ninjas including the Sound Trio and Haku who had heard his loud cry and where stunned and shock at what they saw. Kabuto quickly rushed up to him and tried to use a healing jutsu to save his life.

Kabuto seeing his lord was in no condition to lead knew he had to take action.

"Retreat! Fall Back! Fall Back!" He shouted as Orochimaru picked up his son's body. He had desired vengeance for all that had happened and was willing to pay any price to do so.

Would his son have to pay the price instead?

They evacuated Konoha, retreating out of the village as fast as their feet could carry them. In the front was Orochimaru carrying his son's body as they fled back to Oto.

Haku who was with some of the others heard small sobbing sounds and still running saw the source of it, Tayuya…Tayuya was crying. She was crying tears going down her face as they ran. And he realized that a tear was going down his own face as well.

In Konoha the defenders watched on as they fled, they had survived the invasion and would be able to rebuild, they did not try to pursue as Jiriaya ordered them not to, saying that too many lives had been lost. Still on her knees was Anko, stunned at what she had just seen happened.

Jiriaya looked at her sadly and could only put his arm on her shoulder to try and lend her support.

It was all he could do.

A/N: This chapter is done. Now before you send a five page flame at me, Naruto is not dead. He is seriously wounded though. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next.


	40. Aftermath of the Invasion

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, Dealing with the aftermath of the disastrous invasion and Naruto being severely wounded.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At the Hidden Village of Sound there was no people out in the rainy streets, and even if it wasn't raining no one would be outside, the whole village was in a period of mourning of what had happened five days ago, what was expected to be a triumphant victory had instead been a horrible retreat, as Naruto Uzumaki son of the ruler of Otogakure had been attacked and wounded and showed no signs of waking up.

There was no joy in the village, no children playing in the streets. No merchants selling their goods to interested buyers.

Looking outside at the rainy village was none other than Orochimaru who stared out blankly his golden eyes showing nothing. He was tired, the past couple of days feeling like years to him after what he had seen. In his desire for vengeance for what had happened to his son as a child he had made an alliance with Sand and had invaded Konoha with his men, he had defeated Sarutobi the Hokage and it appeared victory was theirs when he saw Naruto be struck down and they had retreated not stopping until they were in the safety of their own land.

Kabuto and all the best doctors, all the best medic nins in the land had tended to him but nothing had come out of it, Naruto was still in that condition showing no signs of recovery.

Hearing some commotion he made his way to the room but stopped and hesitated unsure if he could enter, he opened the door and looked inside. Naruto was on the hospital bed the area where he had been stabbed bandaged and on all sides of him where Kabuto Yakushi and several high ranking medic nins. They where casting a healing jutsu and they brought their glowing hands down on his chest and give him their healing as it flowed into him. For a brief moment Orochimaru sworn he saw the boy's chest raise and his face twitch but only for an instant. Everyday nearly every hour they had tended to him using their energies to try to heal him.

Kabuto seeing him out of the corner of his eye looked at him. "Sir, we heard him cry out about an hour ago, he tried to form the word father but was unable too, but this is a good sign." He said smiling and Orochimaru nodded glad he had a loyal follower like Kabuto.

"The rest of you leave, I wish to speak with Kabuto alone." He said and the half dozen medics left some of them patting him on the shoulder offering their support leaving him and his top advisor alone. "Why isn't he recovering? The wound should at least show some signs of healing."

Kabuto shook his head. "I do not know Orochimaru-sama, it seems as if the wound is rejecting our attempts to heal. I've never seen anything like this. But we'll keep trying we won't rest until he is awaken." He said trying to brighten the mood. Orochimaru sighed and Kabuto couldn't help but wince, a few days ago Orochimaru was a different man, full of confidence and power, now he seemed like a shell of his former self ever since the disaster, a pitiful wretch. "Tayuya has also been here at his bedside every night to comfort him."

Orochimaru nodded but it didn't really matter. He had seen the two get closer over the past couple of months ever since they had been reunited. She must be suffering as well along with everyone else.

Kabuto didn't say anything else but he didn't tell him that if Naruto didn't make any progress, he would probably be trapped in that state forever, a human vegetable unable to do anything. If he told him that it would be a killing blow to him.

"Well do what you can, there has to be some to save him, I…I don't think I can afford to lose my son like I lost everything else." Orochimaru said quietly and exited the room giving his son one last glance.

Elsewhere Haku was with Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. "Ah man this sucks, I can't believe this happened." Sighed Zaku sitting next to Kin who rubbed his back comfortingly. "If only I had taken the blow instead of him."

Haku looked at him. "All of us wish it had been us instead of Naruto, the only thing we can do now is hope he pulls out of it."

"Naruto's strong, he won't quit without a fight." Said Kin trying to lift their spirits.

Zaku looked at her. "Yeah, but who knows how long it will take, I heard some of the doctors saying it might be impossible to pull him out of it." Haku glared at him as he continued talking. "If that happens it might be best to…"

Haku threw senbon at Zaku narrowly missing. "Don't you dare speak of such things!" He said angrily. Zaku didn't respond as he knew he deserved that and if Haku wanted too he could've pierced his eyes. "Naruto won't die, he won't!"

"Now's not the time to be speaking of such things." The three looked and saw a white haired ninja with green eyes appear. "Dark times, when we are threatening to harm our comrades." Mused Kimimaro Kaguya. He and Arashi Fuma had stayed behind to watch over Otogakure while Orochimaru was away. Deciding to stay had been a decision he had regretted when he learned what had happened. The three looked at him and at each other. A sigh escaped Haku's lips as he leaned against the window. "Right now we need to watch out for each other and get our defenses strong. The Leaf might want to attack us soon."

"Doubtful," Said Kin. "They took some damage and I highly doubt they are prepared to attack us in our home so soon. They would have already if they really wanted too."

Kimimaro nodded at her reasoning. "Still the only thing we can do now is hope Naruto recovers."

"Seems the only thing we can do." Snorted Zaku as he hated feeling helpless and unable to do anything.

That night a red headed girl sat next in a chair next to the bed which was occupied by Naruto. This was the fourth night in a row she had done it, wanting to be with him all throughout the night. Tayuya looked at his face as he was hooked up to a medical machine and his breath came in a slow shallow pace even with an oxygen mask on. She took his hand in hers and felt how cold it was, it was nearly ice. And a terrible thought went into her head, what if…what if he had passed on?

But she then felt his hand grip hers slightly and she knew he wasn't gone just yet. She looked at him a rare look of sadness on her face. While she at first had thought him as a nuisance she had seen a whole different side to him than what she thought of at first. He was strong, caring, devoted, there for his friends, loyal to his comrades, and a threat to his enemies. Overtime she found herself attracted to him. While some had teased her for her at times coldness she found herself liking him and it increasing to something else.

"C'mon you have to get up; we're supposed to go on that date remember?" She said her voice a whisper. As if he heard her she saw his chest rise but that was the only thing he did, he was still in that lifeless state. "I don't know if you can hear me Naruto, but I won't give up and neither should you. I'll do everything in my power to see that you come back to us." She said a hint of a smile on her face.

Tayuya reached into her pack and produced her flute she then brought it up to her lips and began playing a tune on it for him filling the room with music.

In Orochimaru's chambers Orochimaru was attempting to restart the low fire in the fireplace by flipping the log so that its embers could flare to life again. He didn't hear or perhaps he didn't care when Kabuto stepped in with his arms full of reports. He stopped at his desk and saw other documents that Orochimaru probably hadn't even touched in the past couple of days. Looking at his master he knew that instead of half heartily poking the log he would've disintegrated it with a jutsu not long ago.

"There are some more reports from our scouts' sir." He said to him who didn't listen. "Are you going to poke at that log for the rest of your life?" He said surprising himself at his cold tone.

"If I want to…" Replied Orochimaru causing Kabuto to frown.

"All of the land has sympathy for their suffering ruler." He said his voice hinting with sarcasm.

"Shut up." He heard him reply but there was no anger or anything, usually when he told someone to shut up they either would or he would remove their tongue personally. Kabuto couldn't help but wince at what his master had become and felt foolish for what he had said. He turned and exited the chambers leaving him be.

Far away, far from Konoha, far from Otogakure in the middle of a forest sat a figure. He had his black hair in a long ponytail, his eyes were closed and he had his blade on his lap as he sat with his legs crossed. Hearing noises he knew that eyes were on him but he wasn't surprised considering what had happened. He knew he was being followed and had chosen the place for it to happen.

Five figures leapt down from the trees each of them had their faces covered by a veil they weared black clothing and each carried a different weapon. The sitting figure opened his eyes and looked at them standing before him. A crow landed on a branch nearby.

"Surrender your head and your weapon at once." Ordered the leader of the five. The figure made no movement as he stared at them. "This is your final warning." Still he did not move he didn't even blink.

The crow cawed loudly and the five drew out their weapons and charged him as he was already in motion. Grabbing a handful of dirt in one hand he threw it right into a spear user's eyes blinding him. He evaded the thrusts of a Sai user's and dodged the attacks of a crossbow man. Raising his sword he blocked one who used a pair of sickles. He heard a whistling sound and ducked evading the final one who used a chain.

Going for the long range one he dodged the bolt and pulling a dagger from his jacket tossed it right into his chest before he could dodge. The Sai user charged him and jabbed with his sais attempting to go for his kidney and lung areas. He evaded expertly and hearing the chain user throw again used his opponent as a shield to block and trap him in the chain by his arm trapping them both. He then stabbed him in the back with his Nodachi and grabbing the dead man's Sai tossed them right into the throat of the chain user.

The sickle user attempted to go for his arms and he blocked and parried with ease getting the advantage and plunging his blade into his ribcage and pulling it out. That left him and the Spear user who showed he was no novice and came at him. They went into a quick series of movement him feigning weakness to make him think he could defeat him. All he was doing was leading him into his plan. He went low for his legs but instead in the middle of it aimed high forcing to make quick movements with his spear to block. He then aimed for his head in a slashing motion attempting to decapitate it. The spear user blocked it well and seemed to get the advantage forcing him back with it. He then chased after and smirked under his veil as they were running towards a tree and he lunged it forward thinking to kill him with it. But to his surprise he hit nothing except solid wood as he had ran up the tree and did a flip in midair

Putting him right behind him…

The spear user gasped as he felt it go through his back in into his spine and fell to the ground. Looking at the dead bodies he spat at them in disgust at how easy it was. He saw the crow land on another branch nearby and it was cawing angrily at him which he glared at. He walked forward to the annoying creature and looked at it.

"If you want this back…" Muta Daidouji said raising his blade overheard. "Come and take it yourself!" He shouted slicing the bird in half which dissipated as it had been a summon creature as a warning from the organization that he had once been a part of.

"Very impressive, you choose well Konan." Said a shadowy figure who was with nine others who weared similar cloaks who had seen the display up to the crow being destroyed "But he has shown treason for killing my men and slaying my pet and he failed his mission."

A shark like figure scoffed not amused. "I could've killed all of them in ten seconds, though he does have potential I'll give him that."

"I'll take that bet." Said a figure with masks on the back of his cloak.

"Your pitiful men have failed Konan, they where suppose to bring the damn fox to us, but they are all dead you foolish wench!" Snarled a white haired figure with a scythe at her who glared at him.

"Enough Hidan, it appears we have underestimated the fox and our former member." Ordered Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. "One of your kind was there as well and he failed as well."

A blonde haired figure standing next to a figure covered in a scorpion like outfit spoke up. "Well since they failed how about we take a crack at it next? I'm sure me and Sasori will have a bang!" Deidara said smiling.

Pein shook his head. "No, from what Zetsu has reported, Orochimaru did in fact attack Konoha and slain Sarutobi, but the group retreated after what happened to the Fox Vessel, his son." When Konan had reported that Orochimaru's son was the fox vessel all of them except for one were surprised at the realization. The one who wasn't knew it all along having found out five years ago before he left his village.

"Muta Daidouji for now is of minor importance; except for his enchanted blade that he has he is of no concern. But he did do us a favor by injuring the fox vessel. This next mission requires…stealth and cunning. Itachi!" The slayer of the Uchiha Clan stepped forward. "Kisame!" His partner stepped forward as well a wicked grin on his face. "It is time to finish what Keiji and the others started but failed to do. Muta has weakened him and will be defenseless. Go to Otogakure and find him and bring him back." The two bowed and prepared to leave when he spoke again.

"Oh and Kisame, if you get the opportunity, slay the troublesome snake and take back the ring he stole from us." Kisame's grin reached all the way to his ears, a grin that only a shark could have.

The next day at Konoha there was much going on, it too was a period of mourning for the death of their beloved leader Sarutobi who died in the invasion, he didn't have any grievous wounds though it seemed more like he died peacefully. Also there was reconstruction to rebuild the village after the attack was going on as well, many where injured and sick as they had lost many.

There was also discussion of who should be the next Hokage.

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he looked around, the people where grieving and it would not be easy to rebuild after what had happened. They had survived the invasion after The Sound and Sand forces unexpectedly retreated. Looking around he saw his two students Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke had not seen what had happened having been in a fight with Gaara but Sakura had witnessed what they both saw. Sasuke had been wanting an opportunity to confront his former teammate but to no avail.

His former student being attacked, and for all they know it was possible he was dead. He did not expect his most unlikely father reacting the way he did though. With the exception of Anko, Sakura was suffering the most it seemed like as she had wanted to tell him that she didn't hate him and considered Naruto a friend. Now she may never get the chance to tell him. He had also heard some fools saying it was Sarutobi's fault for this happening which made him shake his head in disgust.

He looked at his bandaged hands still recovering from the burns they had gotten and looked up at the carved monuments of the past four rulers of Konoha.

In the council room Jiriaya shook his head as he looked at the councilmen, he never was fond of the council, thinking they where arrogant fools who sat on their comfortable chairs while everyone else did all the work.

"We can't prepare ourselves to attack; not now at least, we have lost many and haven't even begun recovering yet." He said to them as he had heard the Leader of them Danzo was planning on mobilizing Konoha's forces and attack Sound.

"Do you not care for all the lives that have been lost?" Sneered Danzo at him. "Even your former teacher is dead; do you not care for him at all?"

Jiriaya glared at him a look of anger on his face. How dare that slob accuse him of being heartless? He had wept for hours on end after discovering the death of his beloved sensei. It was well known that Danzo was the only one in the good mood with Sarutobi's death as he coveted the position of Hokage and would be a likely candidate for it.

"I must agree with Jiriaya, Danzo." Spoke up Hiashi the leader of The Hyuga clan. "We do not have the man power to attempt a attack on them for vengeance; we'd be in their territory as few of us know little about the land once known as Rice. It'd be foolish to attack so soon not until we have recovered."

Jiriaya nodded his head at him glad he had support from the leader of the most powerful clan in Konoha.

Danzo scowled at Hiashi and turned to look at Jiriaya. "Well we have other matters to attend too, such as the punishment of one Anko Mitarashi."

Jiriaya looked at him confused. "Punishment?"

Danzo laughed at him. "Jiriaya have you forgotten she is the student of that accursed snake? All those affected by him have turned to the path of evil; she probably revealed areas to him about where to attack."

Bile rose in Jiriaya's throat and it took all he could to not launch himself at him. "She did no such thing you fool!" He said raising his voice surprising the council. "If you had actually seen the fight instead of hiding like a coward you would have noticed she fought and defended her home, she defeated over thirty enemies which is more than I can say of most of you, so don't you dare accuse her of treason!" He shouted angrily at them all.

Danzo scowled at him for his outburst and clenched his hand into a fist prepared to have some of his ANBU assassinate him.

Hiashi spoke up again trying to calm things down. "She is not our concern right now, and I believe your words Jiriaya as I was out on the battlefield and did see her. For now our main concern is who should be our next Hokage."

Danzo smiled again and stood up. "Good question my friend; we need a strong leader to guide us after what has happened. For that I nominate-"

"I know the perfect person for the job." Interrupted Jiriaya. Danzo glared at him as the man was going to nominate himself. Jiriaya smirked seeing how angry he got and thought of the person. She would probably decline it at first but if he could persuade her, she would be an excellent Hokage.

"Who in Konoha is more qualified than me Jiriaya?" Scoffed Danzo not amused. That put a wrench in his plans as he didn't know where she could be.

"The person who I believe should be Hokage is not in Konoha, but if you give me two weeks to find them, I'll bring them back with me, if not than you can decide who should be the next Hokage." Jiriaya said making a deal with them.

Danzo rested his fingers against his chin and looked at the councilmen who were intrigued by him. He frowned and looked at him. "Alright, fourteen days and not a day more. That is as long we shall give you, don't disappoint us."

Jiriaya smirked and exited the room. His footsteps had more energy in them than they had had the past couple of days as he went outside. He knew he would find his former teammate.

There was also another reason why he wanted to find her, If Naruto Uzumaki was still alive it was likely that his other teammate would try to find her as well.

At that same time Otogakure, Orochimaru was in his chambers thinking of all that happened. He thought back to the past of what had recently happened, thinking of first of the Invasion that happened; he had defeated Sarutobi who had told him what had really happened. If things had gone differently odds where The Sandaime would have been his son's honorary Grandfather. He frowned when he relieved the scene of his son being stabbed by an enemy who wasn't of Leaf it looked like and the mad desperate retreat.

He continued his thoughts to the past couple of months being reunited with his son at Wave after he used the Kyuubi's power the first time. Revealing that they where father and son. The joy he felt in training him and watching him become strong. Seeing him have friends such as Haku, Zaku, Tayuya, and the others which was something he wanted so badly all his life. Watching him complete his first mission.

His thoughts went back further to when he became the new ruler of a village that he had made strong. How he recruited able bodied children to become his ninjas. When he in secret gave Naruto the very first Jutsu he learned after saving him. He remembered joining Akatsuki, pretending to serve them when he was in secret waiting for a chance to get his son.

He then remembered that fateful day when Naruto was born, how he could only watch helplessly as The nine tailed fox Kyuubi was sealed in him, forcing him to abandon Konoha and learning that the mother of his child had passed away.

He remembered in his quest to learn how to prevent people from dying he became filled with the Dark Jutsus and became a monster, not caring for anyone or anything. He shook those thoughts out of his head and thought of his days at the academy.

A rare laugh escaped him as he thought of the antics he and his teammates had done.

His teammates…

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. How could he have been so blind and foolish! The answer was right there in front of him this whole time! As he thought of his son he realized that there might be a chance yet for him to heal. "If anyone can heal that wound she can." He muttered in determination his eyes no longer blank filled with resolve.

Later Tayuya was heading to the hospital room to see Naruto. As she opened the door she looked inside and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kabuto!" She shouted, the medic nin heard her and quickly made his way to the room fearing the worst.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked loudly to her who pointed inside he peered inside and saw that Naruto was gone!

"Orochimaru-sama!" He shouted running as fast as he could to his chambers. Knocking on the door he called out again but to no answer. Frowning he twisted the knob on the door and pushed it opened. "Orochimaru-sama Naruto is-" He stopped as he looked around and saw to his surprise that he wasn't there as well. Both of them where gone!

Kabuto could only look around helplessly at the empty room as both father and son had disappeared.

Miles away from the village, a figure walked with a determined step as he carried on his back a boy who was unconscious. Each step he took was one of an iron will. To find the one person who could possibly heal his son.

He looked up at the sky and felt the wind blow his golden eyes scanning the sky. He knew the task would probably be difficult but he would do whatever it took to find her.

Orochimaru carrying Naruto pressed on determined to find his former teammate, The Slug Sannin.

Tsunade…

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Next time Orochimaru's search for Tsunade wounds up discovering her, but the question is wither she will heal Naruto or not. Also, a weasel and a shark have set their sights on Otogakure searching for him as well as Haku meets a figure from his and Zabuza's past. See you next time!


	41. Orochimaru's gamble

SaiyanWarrior200: Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Orochimaru searches for Tsunade so she can heal the gravely injured Naruto. But he is unaware that Jiriaya is also looking for her as well. Also, Itachi and Kisame seeking to capture the wounded vessel head to Otogakure and cause trouble in their search.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A figure walked the road that merchants and travelers would use each step filled with determination as he made his way in what was perhaps the greatest task he would undertake. His golden eyes where steeled and narrowed, he would not fail in this mission. He carried on his back an unconscious boy who would most would think he was a mirror image of the man carrying him, a day had passed ever since he took the boy from his home and village in this desperate search.

Each footstep Orochimaru took was one of determination and purpose. He only had one chance he knew for his own flesh and blood to be healed, and to do it, he would have to do the impossible. He would have to find his former teammate, one of the few people in his childhood he considered a friend and have her heal him.

Tsunade, the Slug Sannin, the third member of The Legendary trio of ninjas from years past. She was perhaps the greatest medic nin the world have ever known, healing fatal wounds with little trouble and curing diseases. If anyone could have a chance at saving his son from the state he was in, it was her. But the task would not be easy, he had not seen or heard of her in twelve years ever since he left Konoha on that fateful day. Who knew where she could be. And that even if he did find her it would be difficult to convince her to heal Naruto.

But he did not care, if he had to travel to the depths of the abyss and back to heal his son he would. He would find her and force her with a kunai to her throat if he had to, to cure him.

Orochimaru continued the walk each step he took he had more determination in.

Unaware to The Snake Sannin, another was also searching for his former teammate. A white haired man wearing red kneeled on a hill overlooking the trail that would lead him back to Konoha. He too was also searching for the woman as well.

"Jiriaya are we going or not?" Asked a female voice and he turned his head to the female behind him. She tapped one foot impatiently and her purple hair that she had in a bow blew in the wind. Anko Mitarashi, Naruto Uzumaki's unofficial guardian ever since the boy was first born was accompanying him on the journey to find her. He had asked her to come with him to find Tsunade and she had agreed as she remembered the tales of The medic nin. They where trying to find her and convince her to return to Konoha and become the fifth Hokage for their village. With Sarutobi's death the position was vacated and Jiriaya having thought of her at a whim had persuaded the council to give him time to find her and see if she will come. She would be an excellent leader, if she was willing to listen to him for once instead of knocking his lights out for touching her breasts.

But she was stubborn as hell to a point and he wasn't sure he'd be able to convince her. He couldn't drag her back and if she found out he used a knockout drug on her she would kill him… or at least rip off his legs.

Looking over at Anko he knew why he had taken her with him, She had been accused by some of the fools, Danzo in particularly with aiding the snake in the attack. He knew that that was wrong but knew they would probably have their ANBU attempt to assassinate her while he was gone, so he had convinced her to go along with him. Though she did promise to hurt him in ways he could not imagine if he tried anything funny.

"C'mon, let's go Anko, we've got to find her." He said to her and the kunoichi nodded and the two continued on their way.

At Otogakure…

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Warned a Sound nin standing guard to Haku who approached the door.

Haku grimaced and considered it. Never had he seen a person so pale! Suddenly the door to the room swung open and out ran ten heavily armed ninjas scrambling over one another to get out of the way of the fiery tirade coming inside the room. Haku seeing his chance slipped in before the door was shut. "Stupid idiots!" He looked and saw a red haired female pacing around the room that was the Otokage's chambers.

"Tayuya calm down, we got over half our scouts looking for them." Said a silver haired teenager wearing glasses who was seated in a chair. Kimimaro Kaguya was seated in a chair across from him.

"And I'll send the other half of the dumbasses if they don't find them!" Snapped the redhead at him. She paced around muttering curses and words that couldn't be heard but Haku doubted they where pleasant.

She was upset; they all where ever since Orochimaru and Naruto had disappeared two days ago, they had both vanished without the slightest hint of a trace of where they went. Everyone in Oto was looking for them, they had vanished, disappearing into the blue with no clue where they where at now.

"Be reasonable. They could be anywhere at this point, there's over a hundred possible towns and villages the two could be." Said Kimimaro trying to reason with her, he too was shocked at what had happened but had kept his emotions under control unlike the flute player who was punching everything in sight.

"Then send a hundred damn ninjas!" Tayuya shouted at him and she turned and saw Haku staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at?!" She snapped at him. Haku stared at her and wanted to say at one of his friends but found himself unable to say a thing. Tayuya was moving heaven and earth to find Naruto yet none of them had any clue where they could be. Orochimaru had left no tracks for them to follow, as if he did not want them to find him and where ever he could be.

Sighing, he turned and exited the room wishing there was something he could do, anything to find Naruto.

On the outskirts of Sound stood two figures, one had blue skin and a sadistic grin on his face and a sword sheathed on his black. The other was more quiet and calm like than his partner as his eyes where closed. They worn identical cloaks and hats to cover themselves in.

"HeHeHe, this is going to be fun." Said the shark like man to him who slowly opened his sharingan eyes.

"Need I remind you that the Leader wanted us to be cautious and not to do anything drastic that leaves evidence of us here?" Said Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame shrugged and reached towards his sword. "Fine, I'll only kill twenty people."

"Dead bodies count as evidence…" Itachi responded dryly to the swordsman. "We find the fox vessel, capture him, and leave before anyone even knows we are here."

A chuckle came from Kisame. "I hope we get to meet that treacherous snake, I'll been wanting to pay him back for the troubles he's caused us."

Itachi didn't look at him. He had not felt Orochimaru's presence in the village at all. "Let us find a citizen and ask him to tell us where our target is at." He said and the two prepared to make their move.

Haku was walking throughout the village wondering what he could do when he suddenly felt a presence, it was similar to Zabuza's but this one was much more vicious than his was.

Feeling that something was going on he quickly headed towards the source.

"So what's it going to be, tell us what we want to know or do I have to drown you one at a time?" Asked Kisame a grin on his face as he had Zaku Abumi trapped in a water prison and the boy was drowning struggling to get free to no avail. Kisame and Itachi had spotted The Sound Trio training and decided to interrogate them and get information. With no trouble at all in mere seconds he had knocked Kin and Dosu to the ground and had trapped Zaku.

"D-Damn, how could t-they b-be so strong?" Said Dosu Kinuta flat on his belly barely able to move a muscle.

"Z-Zaku…" Kin said as her bell genjutsu she had attempted to use was easily countered like it was nothing by the other one.

"Better hurry, with the way he's struggling he's got less than a minute of air left." Said Kisame his teeth showing as he enjoyed what he was doing, he let out a laugh enjoying what he was seeing.

Itachi didn't see anything, instead he seemed to be more interested in the ground they where in. Someone had been near here a day ago, and the tracks where expertly covered that no average ninja would ever be able to find.

Suddenly the cube that Zaku had been imprisoned in was turned to ice much to Kisame's surprise and it then shattered freeing him.

"What are you two doing here?!" The members of Akatsuki turned and saw a feminine looking boy run forward, who Kisame recognized.

"Hey! I remember you you're Zabuza's slave that he took in."

Haku recognized him as well. "You! You're Kisame! One of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist!"

It came back to Haku, during his early years of serving Zabuza the two former comrades had meet each other and had engaged in a short but hate filled duel against one another. It had been a draw but the next time they meet, the shark man had promised to rip out his throat. Even though they where both highly skilled mist nin, the two disliked one another due to each other's preferred style.

"I never thought I'd run into you again, Haku wasn't it? Did that chump Zabuza finally get tired of you hanging around like a lost puppy? Taunted Kisame which made Haku snarl. "He used to be a great warrior, but I realized when we fight that he was not the emotionless killer he used to be. If I meet him again this time I'll take his head and his sword away from him!"

"Don't you dare say things about Zabuza-sama like that!" Growled Haku at him which he laughed at. "Zabuza is a far greater warrior than you'll ever be, you disgraced the swordsmen of mist honor with your barbaric nature."

"HA! Honor? Don't make me laugh, honor has no place in a fight. If that loser still believes in honor he's a bigger idiot than I thought he was." Haku's eyes where filled with rare anger at the fact that Kisame was taunting his former master. He reached towards his pocket ready to produce senbon as he was letting his anger get the best of him. "C'mon Itachi, let's go get our target!" He started to turn away.

Haku in a rare moment of foolish anger threw his senbon at his back. Kisame detected it and before Haku could even blink he had deflected it and then disappeared and reappeared right behind Haku and brought his covered sword down across his back. Haku fell to the ground feeling like his back had been split in half.

"Stupid kid, you're lucky I went easy and hit you with the covered and flat side of my blade or else you'll be cut in half like a fat cow. At best you'll recover in a few hours." Spat Kisame at him.

"Enough of this!" Suddenly the area become surrounded by dozens of Sound nins including The Sound Four and Kimimaro. Kabuto stood at the front and he narrowed his eyes when he saw them. "Akatsuki, I should have known you would show up eventually."

Kisame laughed and turned to his quiet partner. "Hey Itachi, we're getting famous! Looks like he knows about us." He turned to Kabuto his face serious. "Where's that snake? Has he lost his pair and has you doing his dirty work for him?"

Kabuto grimaced not sure how to answer this when Itachi spoke up. "He is not here Kisame, and neither is the fox vessel." All eyes feel on the slayer of his clan.

"Orochimaru isn't here, he hasn't been here for nearly two days, and neither is the fox vessel. Kisame! Our business here is down, let's go." Itachi disappeared in a blur of leaves and the shark ninja reluctantly did so as well.

Kabuto cursed and turned to the Sound Nins. "Double the men sent to look for Orochimaru-sama and Naruto! I want them found immediately!" He ordered them who did what he ordered while some remained and tended to the wounded.

Kabuto frowned and walked over to Haku and laid his hand on his back and did a healing jutsu healing his back and spine area. Haku slowly stood up as the rest of The Sound nins tended to the wounded trio. "That was a stupid move to take on an S class criminal ninja like that Haku. I hope you won't try anything foolish like that again." He said to him a scowl on his face.

Haku didn't answer him he instead started to walk away, he ignored what was going on the talk of what had just happened as he continued walking.

"Haku! Where are you going?!" Kabuto called out to him not understanding what he was doing.

Haku turned to look at him with the most determined look Kabuto had ever seen on a person's face.

"I have to go…I have to go get something, I'll be back when I get it." Haku said quietly and before Kabuto could ask him he left.

Kabuto cursed outloud. First Orochimaru and Naruto had disappeared, now Haku was gone. Was everything destined to fall apart?

"I don't get it, how come you told us to leave? How did you know that Orochimaru wasn't there?" Asked the shark ninja once he and Itachi had gotten a couple miles away from Sound. The Uchiha didn't answer him immediately which made him frown. "Hey Itachi! Answer me!" Itachi looked at him and pointed to the ground. Kisame looked at them and didn't understand the point of it.

"While you where busy having fun, I noticed a pair of carefully made tracks in the area we where at."

"So?"

"Those tracks where made by a person who did not want to be find, an elite ninja, perhaps one of the strongest in the land." Kisame looked at him not understanding. "A normal ninja could not hope to discover the tracks and figure out where they where headed but thanks to my eyes I believe I know who it is, an old friend."

Kisame nodded starting to catch on. "You think it was Orochimaru?"

"Yes, and the tracks are no more than two days old. He probably has the fox vessel with him as well. Those fools of sound couldn't heal him so he in secret took Naruto and left the place searching for the person who could heal him. These tracks point west."

Kisame whistled one of the few times he was impressed, and Itachi had done it by just looking at the ground they where at!

"Come my friend, Let us find the traitor." Said Itachi to him and the two where off heading west in the direction they believed to be where he was at.

Orochimaru stood on a cliff overlooking a medium sized city in Fire Country. It was one of the many places in the land that didn't have a ninja village so he didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him here. This would be the sixth town he would explore ever since he had started this. In his past five attempts he did not find the person he was looking for. He hoped he would finally find her.

He made his way down to the city and with little difficulty snuck in. The city's defenses where weak and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the simplicity of it. A novice genin fresh out of the Academy could probably get past the guards with only mild trouble. Up on the rooftops he looked around the city and saw a building that was a hotel. Knowing he needed to rest he leapt over to it's rooftop and opening a window on the second floor entered it.

He looked around at the plain room as it was a simple room with a bed and a bathroom. He walked towards the bed and slowly and carefully removed Naruto off his back and laid him on the bed. Naruto remained in that state of unconsciousness, just barely breathing not even moving a muscle even since he had been attacked one week ago. For Orochimaru it was a painful sight that he did not want to see. Turning his head he locked the door of the room and placed a trap jutsu on it that would burn the hand of anyone foolish enough to open it if they got past the lock.

Looking at his son one final time he headed out the window and landed on the ground. Few people bothered him as he looked around the place as most of the occupants kept to themselves not even bothering to look at the stranger. He didn't ask them any questions as he doubted any of them could answer his questions.

As he made his way through the city he noticed a unique building that caught his eye for more than a second. Walking up to it he smirked when he noticed what it was.

A casino…

It was the type of place he didn't go in very often as he had seen many fools waste their money, but someone he knew loved to gamble. Chuckling to himself he decided to enter the compound.

After all, he did feel kind of lucky today.

Inside the casino seated at a slot machine with a glass of sake beside her was a blonde haired woman. Frowning as she pulled the lever she was hoping she would hit a jackpot. She had on grey clothing and a green coat and her best known feature was her large breasts that she had which unfortunately attracted a lot of male patrons in the casino who somehow believed they had a chance with her.

"Damnit…" She muttered as she missed again and put in another quarter and pulled the lever again. A smile grew on her face as she got two sevens and waited and hoped the third one would appear. The third one turned out to be a weasel which made her lose. "Son of a!" She added another quarter and pulled the lever again nearly ripping it off.

"Um, Tsunade." Said a girl behind her as she watched her winnings that she had gotten by herself go down the drain.

"Not now Shizune, I know I'm getting ready to win something big." Said Tsunade as she got three kunai in a row which give her a couple of quarters.

The apprentice couldn't help but shrug. This happened every time they went to a casino, Shizune would win a lot of money but it would all be gone by the time Tsunade was done.

It was amusing to watch though…

If the two ladies had been watching they would've noticed a pale black haired man watching them from behind. He had recently entered the building and not interested in gambling watched the rest gamble their money away. Funny how a simple roll of the dice could make or break your fortune. Walking through the building he come to the slot machines and smirked as he instantly recognized the blonde seated there. He hadn't said anything yet but had his arms crossed an amused expression on his face as he watched her lose again and again. Seeing that she was down to her last quarter he reached towards his pocket and pulled one out.

"The blasted thing's rigged!" Grumbled Tsunade as she lost all her money.

"Or it could be that you can't win." Said Shizune tears going down her face as she lost all her winnings.

"Shut up…" Muttered Tsunade ready to stand up and leave when a quarter landed on the machine. She looked at it and picked it up.

"A chance to restart your winnings?" A male voice said behind her. Tsunade rolled her eyes as this was a common tactic used by men in the casino.

"Thanks and I'm sure you're a nice person but don't expect anything from me if I hit the jackpot." She said not bothering to turn around and address him. Shizune did and the moment she sat her eyes on the man she was paralyzed with shock.

"KuKuKu, it's not money I'm interested in Tsunade." The man laughed and the back of her hairs stood up on her neck and her eyes widened as only one person she knew had that mocking laugh. It couldn't be, she hadn't seen or heard of him in twelve years! Slowly Tsunade turned around and glared at her former teammate.

"Orochimaru…" She said quietly to him who had his arms crossed.

"Still losing your money I see."

Tsunade grasped her glass in her hand hard enough to shatter it. Either it was a coincidence, or it was a cruel joke of Fate that the two where together again. Gulping her drink down in one swallow she faced him who seemed rather nonchalant and amused. "Give me one reason why I should talk with you." She said anger in her voice.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" He asked which made her eyes narrow.

"Look Orochimaru, I hadn't seen you in twelve years and vice versa. So how about you leave now and we see each other again the next twelve years?"

Orochimaru frowned a bit annoyed at her attitude. "Your attempts at humor were always plain at best but I'm in no mood for mirth. I need your help Tsunade." He said his words surprising her. The snake needed help from her? The guy who during his youth refused the help of others cause of his pride? She looked at him and he continued speaking. "Someone is in need of healing Tsunade, and only you could possibly heal him with your skill as you are perhaps the greatest medic in the land."

"Why should I help you Orochimaru? Since when did you care about the lives of others?" Said Tsunade wondering what was up with him.

"I usually don't but I do when my son is the one who needs help."

"S-Son?!" She said outloud surprising herself.

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, my son needs your help Tsunade. Only you with your skills could possibly save him, others have tried but to no use." He said to her who was a bit shocked as she remembered the fateful day. How she held him back and stopped Minato and looking at the newborn and leaving Konoha.

"I see little reason for me to help you, I see nothing in it for me." She said and turned around but was grabbed by the arm and was turned to face him.

"You wretched bitch!" He snarled at her his fangs showing. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did that day! You hold me back and kept me from saving my son! You owe me and Naruto that much for what you put us through!" He said growling at her but she remained unfazed. "Do you not care what'll happen to him? He'll die, just like your brother!"

That struck a nerve and Tsunade's face flinched remembering what had happened before. To both her brother and her lover.

"Fine…I'll look at him and see what is the problem. Take me to him." She said and slowly his face returned to calm and he nodded.

Mentioning them to follow him the three exited out of the casino and headed towards the hotel he had put Naruto at. As they passed under a house they where noticed by a purple haired girl on the rooftop. Seeing the person they where looking for and her hated teacher walking together made her dash off and she quickly came upon her companion doing what else? Peeking on girls in the hot springs.

"Jiriaya!" Anko shouted nearly making him jump out of his skin and fall on his face. "Quit being a pervert and come on! I found Tsunade and she's with Orochimaru!"

The Toad Sannin quickly shook his head clearing the cobwebs and got up and went with her.

"Tsunade!" He shouted when he saw her getting her and Orochimaru's attention. The three stopped and looked at one another as there they where, the Three Legendary Sannin back together again for the first time in over a decade.

"Dammit…" Muttered Orochimaru under his breath. He should've known things wouldn't be this easy. And seeing the glare that his former student was giving him he cursed his foul luck.

"This is just great," Mused Tsunade. "I shouldn't be surprised if our old teacher shows up as well."

"Sarutobi is dead…" Said Jiriaya quietly making her eyes widen in shock. "He died nearly a week ago."

"And it's all his fault!" Shouted Anko accusingly at Orochimaru. "It's because of him Konoha was attacked, that Sarutobi died, and Naruto died as well!"

"You did what?!" Shouted Tsunade in disbelief to the black haired man. "You killed our sensei? The man who loved you like a son!"

"I did no such thing!" He snarled at them. "Yes I attacked Konoha, yes I fought him but I didn't kill him. He died of natural causes before the battle ended. And Naruto happens to still be alive my dear student." He said to her in a snarling voice. "If he did die I would've returned to Konoha and obliterated it myself!"

"Naruto is still alive? Where is he!" Demanded Anko to him showing no fear.

"He is here you blasted girl, I need Tsunade's help to save him, which she would've done had you not opened your mouth!" He answered his face in anger

Tsunade was about to speak again when Jiriaya spoke. "Enough all of you, Orochimaru take us to your son."

"Why should I? So you can attack him while he's defenseless?"

"We need to see what kind of condition he is in, you can't do it without Tsunade and I doubt she'll go with you by herself. All of us will go."

Orochimaru spat in anger but mentioned for them to follow him.

They made their way to the hotel and after Orochimaru dispelled the trap jutsu on the door went inside.

"Naruto…" Anko said running towards him and dropping to her knees at the side of the bed. Her face turned into one of care as she saw the wounded boy whose face showed no sign of life and his breath slow and shallow. Tsunade walked forward and mentioning for her to move removed the blanket and lifted up the shirt revealing the wound. She grimaced as she looked at it. It was in the side near his ribcage but didn't look anything serious, surely a good medic nin would be able to heal it.

"The wound although fatal if not tended to quickly which I see has been done doesn't appear to be anything serious. How did he get this?"

Orochimaru remembered what happened and frowned. "During the battle he was attacked by a ninja who wasn't of Leaf or of Sound. Not even of Suna even, The ninja stabbed with his blade and Naruto has been in that condition ever since. My best medics have failed as their attempts at healing him seem to have no effect, as if the wound rejects it. Even half a dozen putting their skills together could not heal it. I've never seen a wound like that which is why I need you to heal him."

"I still haven't said if I'd do it Orochimaru." Said Tsunade to him.

"What!" Shouted Anko in shock that she wouldn't do it.

"I might be able to heal him but I see no reason too, there's nothing in it for me." She said calmly.

"Tsunade…" Said Shizune surprised at her teacher's apparent refusal to heal the poor boy.

Orochimaru was fuming and Jiriaya could've sworn his killing intent had never been higher. He stomped forward to her a look of pure rage on his face. "You miserable slug! What is it you want from me? Money? Fine, I'll give you all I have, even the citizens of Oto will donate all their money for you, you wretched sow! And if that isn't enough I'll step down from my position of Otokage so you can rule the Land of Sound!" He shouted at her face as he could only recall the last time he was so angry was when Kyuubi was sealed into him.

Tsunade stared at him not showing any signs. "As tempting as that sounds I really don't need money and I have no intention of dealing with the hassle of governing a ninja village."

Orochimaru brought his hand up prepared to slap her when it was grabbed and stopped by Jiriaya who knew if the two started fighting the city they where in wouldn't last much longer. He looked at his former best friend and his former teammate as neither would back down from the other. He still hadn't told her why he had went to find her anyway.

Orochimaru glared at her. The only thing he had left was try to persuade by using the Edo Tensei to resurrect her brother and that foolish lover of hers from before. He could try that but he needed sacrifices for it to work and he knew the Toad would tell her the truth about it. An idea, then suddenly came into his head.

"Tsunade…" He said trying to remain calm. "How about this instead? You like playing games so how about we have one?" Tsunade looked at him not understanding what he was talking about. "If I win, you heal Naruto."

"And if I win?" She asked a bit of intrigue in her voice.

"I'll leave and never bother you again for the rest of our lives."

The room grew deathly quiet as the two where at a standoff when she gave her answer. "Fine, I agree." Orochimaru grinned, given her reputation for losing he should be able to win. "But I get to choose the game we play." He nodded understanding.

"Shall we let the game begin then?"

Shortly thereafter, the two where seated at a small table on the first floor of the hotel. Each of them had a cup and five dice as well.

"What are they doing?" Asked Anko to Jiriaya not understanding the game.

"Liar's dice." He explained watching on. "A game where bluffing is just as important as the roll of the dice." He said and explained it to her.

Anko looked as the two stared at one another. "I've got to do something, either way we lose!" She said and then walked to a nearby table seeing a cup and dice on it before Jiriaya could stop her.

"One round, is that enough?" Asked Orochimaru to her who nodded. The two where rudely interrupted before they could begin by Anko who sat in the chair next to them and put her own dice and cup on the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in as well." She said coldly to him and turned to Tsunade. "If I win, you heal Naruto but I'm taking him back to Konoha. Agreed?" She said to her who nodded and she turned to Orochimaru who gritted his teeth but nodded as he had another obstacle in his path.

The three took up their cups and shook them as a lot was on the line in this game. After a few tense moments they slammed the cups down onto the table and each slowly lifted it up and saw what they had.

"Three fours." Said Tsunade as the rules of the game not only counted her dice but the others as well.

The other two looked at one another. "Five fours." Countered Anko keeping her eyes on them.

"Six fours." Tsunade responded.

"Five sixes." Orochimaru said immediately as the tension in the room increased with each passing second. Anko glared at him not sure if she believed him.

"Six sixes." She said and he looked at her.

"Eight sixes."

Her frown grew as she knew that getting eight sixes was highly unlikely. "I don't believe you."

"Do you believe I'm lying to you?" He asked her.

"You've lied to me before when I was young and you're lying to me now. " She snapped at him. "Raise them up!"

Orochimaru and Anko lifted their cups up at the same time revealing the contents. Orochimaru had three sixes a pair of fours and a two. Anko had a trio of fours, a five, and two sixes. Both looked over at Tsunade who hadn't raised hers up. It would be up to her contents to decide who would win. He would win if she had three sixes. Slowly she raised it up for all to see.

She had a pair of threes, a four…and three sixes.

Anko felt everything go out of her as she looked on in disbelief. Orochimaru had won. She laid her hands on the table needing support as she let her hatred of him get the best of her.

Orochimaru smiled pleased that he had won. "Since I won Tsunade remember our deal."

"Fine, I'll heal the kid. Meet me tomorrow here at around three and I'll do it."

He nodded agreeing to it. But he then made hand symbols and pointed at Shizune. A small black snake appeared and wrapped itself around her arm before anyone could do anything.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Tsunade at him who smirked as Shizune was terrified.

"Just a bit of insurance to make sure you don't run off, the snake will stay on her arm unless I send it away. It is poisonous and if you try to run off or remove him he will sink his fangs into her and kill her. Meet me tomorrow at this time and if value your apprentice's life you won't leave." He said as he held all the cards.

Tsunade glared at him but didn't say anything but left with her and Jiriaya left as well getting Anko up as well leaving him by himself waiting for tomorrow.

A few minutes later Tsunade was walking with Jiriaya the girls back in the hotel they where staying at.

"So you have to heal him tomorrow." Jiriaya said to her.

"Yes, but if that girl hadn't been so brash I might've won." She said causing him to look at her confused.

"I don't get it, he had eight sixes he would have won even if you challenged him."

Tsunade chuckled and reached into her pocket and revealed the six dice. They looked the same as they did but then Jiriaya saw one of them change. "An Genjutsu?" He said as he picked up a dice that was a six before but now a two.

"Nothing is as it seems perv, I think you would know that by now."

Jiriaya looked at her not understanding. "But why, why did you help him win? If you challenged him you would've won or you could've had Anko win!"

Tsunade smiled a bit. "Remember what happened one time I won? We nearly got killed and you almost lost the use of your arms. Bad things happen when I win, who knows maybe I prevented something catastrophic from happening."

She walked away and Jiriaya could only watch on. She did have a tendency for bad stuff to happen when she won but helping Orochimaru win? It didn't make any sense. He sighed as he watched her go unsure what to do next.

One thing for certain he had to convince her to do one other thing.

Elsewhere…

"Our target passed through here, less than twenty-four hours ago." Said Itachi looking over the tracks.

Kisame smirked. "Good than by this time tomorrow we'll find our old friend."

The two members fresh on the trail of their target continued their pursuit heading in the same place where the fox vessel would be at.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Next time Tsunade as promised agrees to heal Naruto but Itachi and Kisame are hot on the trail. Jiriaya tries to persuade her to become Hokage and more. Read and Review please!


	42. The Red Cloud attacks

SaiyanWarrior200: Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Tsunade as agreed too heals Naruto. But with Itachi and Kisame searching for him and getting close, the reunion might be short lived.

Disclaimer:

The Blonde haired woman went to take a drink from her bottle of sake but frowned when she realized it was empty. Tossing it aside she grabbed a full bottle and took a swig of the drink. This was her fifth bottle and she showed no signs of stopping.

Watching her with an amused look was a white haired man wearing red who had his arms cross. Jiriaya couldn't help but stare at her, this time at her face and not her breasts. The woman after losing a bet had agreed to heal the injured son of their former teammate and friend. And the man who just a week ago had attacked their home and killed their sensei. "Tsunade…" He said and she stopped and looked at him. "I know you got a big day tomorrow with what you're suppose to do but there's something I want to talk about with you."

"Can't it wait till morning?" She said annoyed as she put the bottle to her lips.

"I want you to become the next Hokage."

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise and she spat out the drink. Coughing a bit she turned her head to face him.

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke?" She said to him not believing him but she could tell but his rare serious expression that he was all business.

"Think about it, you'd be the perfect pick for Hokage. Konoha needs a strong leader right now and that person is you."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him. "I have no intention of going back to Konoha Jiriaya, ever since what happened I've tried to put that place as far from my memory as I could."

"But Tsunade!"

"Surely there's someone else in the village who's more capable than me." She said not interested in it.

Jiriaya frowned. Like who? Danzo, that evil man who believed that he was pureblooded since his family was part of the founding of Konoha and better than everyone else? She had to realize that this was important. "Sarutobi would want you to take the position after him. You where the one who was often the leader when we were a team."

"I got enough on my mind right now Jiriaya, like the fact that if I don't do as Orochimaru wants me too he'll kill Shizune." She said dryly.

"Tsunade please consider it! The council wants revenge after what has happened and will stop at nothing to get the war they desire, and if that happens both Konoha and the Sound Village will be destroyed in a war where there is no winner only victims! If you become Hokage you can stop them." He said pleading with her.

Tsunade didn't respond as she sat there. She said nothing as she stood up and neared the door that would lead her outside. She then stopped and turned around. "After I healed the boy tomorrow I had planned on leaving the town and hopefully never seeing either you or Orochimaru ever again. But your tale is stuck in my head now. Who knows? I might change my mind and accept your offer by the time I heal him."

Jiriaya looked at her a bit surprised and nodded at her understanding that she has considered it and will gave him her answer tomorrow.

Tsunade exited the room and the hotel they where staying at and pressed her back against a wall and sighed. It looked like there was a lot more going on than just her healing some kid.

Elsewhere at the other side of the city a black haired man sat in a chair next to the single bed keeping watch over the figure lying in it. His arms where folded across his chest and his eyes where closed as well. He hadn't moved a muscle hadn't even bothered to eat anything all night long as he kept watch over his son.

Orochimaru looked over at his son, how lifeless he appeared. It would be up to his former teammate to resurrect him as she was the only one that had a chance at doing it. If she tried anything though, he would murder her apprentice.

Staring at his son his thoughts oddly enough went to those of Akatsuki, he hadn't seen hide or hair of any of them ever since he left the organization five years ago. But he knew that they where probably still after him. He did have one of their rings and they would also after Naruto as well. Yet they had made no appearance whatsoever and none of his scouts or spies had reported anything out of Ame. Then again, The Leader of the organization had wanted the organization to be a secret to the world refusing to show his hand until the time was right and then would they make their move. One of the reasons he had attacked Konoha was to get the last Uchiha so he could use the Sharingan eyes he had to protect Naruto from them.

Akatsuki… He had joined the group thinking it as a way for him to get Naruto from Konoha as he had a carefully laid out plan for it. But then The slayer of his clan, Itachi appeared and he made one of the few mistakes as he let his anger get the best of him and he was defeated by Itachi as he was unable to counter him. This forced him to flee Rain and take refuge in his new home. His thoughts turned to his son as he looked at him. Due to his rashness and desire for vengeance he had attacked Konoha and Naruto had paid the price by being attacked by an unknown ninja he had never seen before but if he saw him again he would flail the skin from his bones for what he did.

But first…he had to wait for his son to be healed.

The next day…

At Wave a figure walked around a bit amazed at how different it looked than it did a few months ago when he first saw it. No longer was it the decrepit wretched village that would look better if it was wiped out. The people seemed to have found new life as before they where pitiful shells of human beings. Now light had returned to their eyes they walked with spirit in their steps and smiles on their faces. Ever since the death of Gato, Wave had undergone a remarkable transformation.

He walked on the bridge and when he saw the sign on it indicating what it was called he was surprised. The Great Naruto Bridge it was called, and underneath it said that it was named in honor of the boy who slew the tyrant that had imprisoned them and gave hope to them all. He did not know what to think of it and he was sure the boy wouldn't either but he continued walking. He got a few curious stares from the villagers but ignored it as he doubted most of the people would recognize him. As he walked around he saw an elderly man fishing with his grandson, as he walked past he nodded at him who smiled backed at him.

Unaware that the figure who walked past had once been ordered to kill him…

He continued walking apparently searching for something. An item that he had come to get as he knew he would need it in the battles ahead.

He exited the town and then saw what he was looking for. Running towards to it he felt memories come back to him as he approached the grave.

A familiar sword was stuck into the ground that he had seen and had witnessed its prowess many times before. Usually strapped to the back of its master he had been told to never touch it as long as its wielder lived. To do so would be to have unbearable punishment. He looked at the grave and felt sadness as he stared at the headstone and made out the words of his former master. It was his grave and now his pupil had come to pay respects to his former master.

Walking forward respectfully he reached out with one hand and grasped the hilt of the sword. It was heavy and refused to budge but his determination was stronger. He used his other hand and with all his might pulled it out of the ground the force knocking him on his bottom. He looked at the sword and was surprised to see no signs of rust or damage on it. As if its former wielder was still watching over it.

He stood up and prepared to leave when his eyes widened in shock as a figure appeared before him. He had brown hair and bandages that covered his mouth. Across his head he worn an headband that symbolized Mist on it. The figure stared at him hard his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't alive as the boy could look past him apparently a spirit watching over his grave. On his back was an exact look alike of the sword he now had. He reached towards it and pulled it out with one arm and thrusted it forward.

The boy looked at him and understood what he wanted him to do. Picking the blade up he thrusted it forward as well and the two blades meet against one another. His former master nodded approving of him taking the sword and then slowly faded away from sight entrusting him with his blade that was now his.

He brought the blade up and swung it overhead and did a series of quick slashes and attacks with it. He then strapped it to his back and turned to the grave. He did a bow of respect to his former master and then walked away.

With Zabuza's sword now his and his blessing as well, Haku left Wave ready for what lied ahead.

"So you decided to show up after all…" Said Orochimaru to Tsunade as she appeared at the hotel he was staying at. It was nearing three o'clock and she had showed up as she had promised. With her was Shizune who looked concerned as the snake was still on her arm. What a night she had as she had sworn the creature was tormenting her and enjoyed doing it.

"Where's the kid?" Tsunade asked not interested in small talk.

Orochimaru mentioned for her to follow him and they came to the room he was staying at. Tsunade peered in and saw him on the bed still motionless. Orochimaru dispelled the snake that was on Shizune's arm much to her relief.

"Now Tsunade do as you said you would, and if I see you try anything you won't live to regret it." He warned her and Tsunade ignored him.

"I'll need to be by myself while I'm doing this, I work better without people staring at me." She said.

"…Fine. Tell me when you are done." He said and exited the room going downstairs. Shizune hesitated but looked at her and left as well.

Getting a chair Tsunade sat next to the bed and removed the covers revealing the wound on him which still showed no signs of healing. For a brief moment as she saw him in that state pity found its way into her heart for the boy. She looked over his body looking for a spot to begin. Seeing an area in his ribcage she decided to start there and laid her hands on him a glow coming from them.

"Interesting." She said as she examined the wound. It was a wound a person could get in a fight and had potential to be fatal if not healed or bandaged quickly. Yet this wound seemed to reject her attempts to heal him. As if it had a mind of its own. But Tsunade hadn't even began.

"Here we go…" She said later as she saw part of the wound start to heal as she was using some of her most powerful healing jutsus. She then saw something, a black liquid on the body and any attempts to heal it where diminished as it affected and spread to the rest of the healed body. This caught her interest and she reached towards her bag and pulled up a small vial. Carefully she scooped it up and put in the vial and put a cork on it to prevent from escaping.

A gasp suddenly escaped the boy and his eyes opened. His breath came in quick pants and she laid a hand on him.

"It's alright kiddo, just calm down." She said reassuring the boy who turned his head to her. "Your names Naruto right? Just relax, I'm going to heal you. I still have a lot of work to do. Just get some sleep." She said and slowly he nodded not sure but understanding and fell asleep but this time he was peaceful.

Holding up the vial she peered at the liquid which was no doubt some type of poison. She hadn't seen one like this before in all her years and it caught her interest.

She put it back in her bag and resumed healing him.

For Orochimaru it was the longest half hour of his life. He paid no attention to the meek apprentice and didn't even bother looking up when he heard Jiriaya and Anko walk in. All he wanted was for Tsunade to do her job . He ignored the glare Anko gave him having gotten used to it as she too wanted Naruto to be healed but did not want him to go back with him.

"It is done…" Said a voice and everyone raised their head and saw Tsunade come down from the stairs. "I healed the boy. He should awake in an hour or so."

"Are you certain?" Asked Orochimaru wanting to know the truth.

She nodded and reached towards her pocket and pulled out a vial. Inside it was the poison. "This is what was keeping him from being healed."

"Poison?" Asked Anko not sure what to make of it.

"Yes and look," She unpopped the cork and put it on her arm surprising them. But the poison didn't react didn't do anything at all. "This poison doesn't effect me, nor do I think it would affect any of us. It only seemed to effect Naruto. It is probably developed to use on vessels and demons to injure them and prevent them from healing their wounds. That's why Naruto couldn't be healed."

"So when Naruto got attacked, he was actually poisoned by it?" Asked Jiriaya as Tsunade put in back in the vial.

"That's my theory but I'll probably need to analyze and test it to be certain. I'll never seen a poison that only effects a specific kind of being. As if it was made to render vessels helpless. But I've healed the wound and he should wake up soon." She said to them.

"Very well, you have my thanks Tsunade for healing him." Said Orochimaru as much of a thank you as they would ever get out of him.

"I'll be going now." Said Tsunade getting ready to leave.

"Hold on! Both of you!" Jiriaya said stopping them. "I want to talk to both of you, this involves both of you. Just bear with me for one hour that's all I'm asking." He said to his former comrades and friends.

"I have no reason to talk with either of you." Orochimaru said dryly not interested.

"The same goes for me." Tsunade responded.

Jiriaya shook his head at their stubbornness. "All I'm asking is that for once The Three Sannin speak to each other like old times before we hated each other's guts. Is that too much to ask? It involves Naruto as well." He said to them.

Orochimaru and Tsunade exchanged glares at one another. "Fine, I'll go if he goes." Said Tsunade

Orochimaru didn't say anything but merely nodded.

"There's a restaurant we can stop at, let's head there." Jiriaya said to them who nodded not caring where they went.

"I'm staying here, Naruto's going to wake up soon anyway." Said Anko not wanting to be with them. Shizune also mentioned she would stay as well and keep Anko company.

The Three Legendary Ninjas exited the hotel walking side by side like old times.

Elsewhere…

"Our target isn't far, less than five miles away." Said Itachi Uchiha to his companion a small smile on his face as he studied the ground.

Kisame grinned as well. "Good, it's about time we found our old friend. Let's pay him a visit."

The two then continued their pursuit getting dangerously close to their target.

At a small restaurant in the town the three occupants of a table stared hard at one another. On one side Orochimaru sat by himself while Jiriaya and Tsunade sat next to each other. Neither had spoken a word to the other. It appeared they where waiting for the other to speak first.

"Are we going to talk or just sit here until Armageddon comes?" Orochimaru said dryly after ten minutes had passed.

"I have nothing to say." Said Tsunade.

Jiriaya looked at her. "Tsunade you know what I want to talk with you about."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I know I know, I still don't see any reason for me to do it."

"Planning on her becoming the next Hokage Jiriaya?" Asked Orochimaru which caused him to look at him. "You underestimate me as usual, I know the only reason you came to this town was to find her and convince her to become the next ruler of Konoha."

"She could prevent a disastrous war that could possibly break out if we're not careful."

"The Council wants revenge do they for what I did to those high and mighty worms? Fine, if they attack Sound I'll wipe out each and everyone of them and whoever the fool they elect as leader. And this time I will finish the job." Snarled Orochimaru at him.

"I haven't even told you if I would accept it perv." Muttered Tsunade she then looked at him. "You've changed Orochimaru, you've become a different person than the last time I saw you."

Orochimaru smirked at her. "What can I say? Having a child can transform a person's life as he becomes a father."

"Enough, you're not his father." She said to him causing him to frown.

"I beg to differ, that ridiculous genjutsu that was put on him is gone. He looks just like me as my blood runs through his veins. The title of father is mine.

"You deserve the title of a lot of things, but father isn't one of-"

Orochimaru slammed his fist onto the table startling them as a look of anger was on his face as he glared at them. "How dare you? How dare you say that Naruto isn't my child and I am not his father! Do any of you two fools have any idea what I've been through this past twelve years? Not a single one of you know what I've had to done to get my son back!" He snapped at them. "For twelve long years I was forced to watch those worthless maggots of that miserable village treat him like garbage! Insults, Rotten food, Rocks, even Kunai and Shuriken where hurled at him for no better reason than just because he's different than them! I had to watch him put up with being chased by mobs, denied entry into the academy if Sarutobi hadn't pulled strings to let him, and other stuff as well as he had no one that looked out for him."

"And where were either of you during that time!" He said accusingly. "Out looking for a girl wearing a skirt? Gambling away your money? You two have done nothing for him! If he was Minato's son like they made everyone think he was would you look after him?" He said to them who looked down. "He's been put through hell and I was forced to watch it happen as he had no friends except for a few people who actually stopped and looked at him for a change. He has grown into a fine young boy and he is finally being treated with the respect he deserves." Orochimaru stared at them hard "I am his father and just like a Wolf I will protect my son from anything that will bring him harm. If you don't like it than fuck you, fuck both of you!" He stood up and left, Jiriaya went to stop him but Tsunade shook her head at him telling him now wasn't the time.

Orochimaru stomped outside the restaurant furious with them. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall putting cracks into it. His anger had once again gotten the best of him. He had done a good job of controlling his emotions but whenever someone brought up his son his anger often got lashed out. He noticed that the streets where empty and he decided to head back to the hotel and go get Naruto and head back to Sound.

As he made his way his thoughts to himself he suddenly heard familiar laughter.

"Hey Snake! Long time no see!" Taunted a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. He looked up and saw to his shock a blue skinned man with a sword strapped to his back wearing a black cloak with red clouds. A grin was on his face as he looked at him.

"You…" Growled Orochimaru as he knew who he was. The shark like man leapt down in front of him.

"Remember the first day we meet? That you said I'd be better off with my head on a pike?" Taunted Kisame to him.

"I'm in no mood for you shark, get out of my way." Orochimaru warned him and started to walk past him but Kisame reappeared in front of him.

"You really think I'm going to let you pass through?" Kisame said his grin gone. "You got something we want, and if you want to keep your arms and legs you'd better give it back."

Orochimaru glared at him. "The ring isn't with me, even if I did have it I wouldn't give it, certainly not to you!"

"Heh, tough luck for you, I'm itching for a fight, where's that kid of yours? We're suppose to get him."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah that's his name, he holds the fox right? Imagine, a snake the father of a fox? Who've thunk it? Did you give him up to the orphanage or-" Before he could finish he was knocked back by a wind jutsu done by Orochimaru who glared at him.

"I've expected you dogs to come after me some time and it figures they send the mutt in first." Snarled Orochimaru at him.

Kisame pulled himself up a little bit shaken up but not really hurt as a grin was on his face. He pulled out his sword and removed the covering. "You just made a big mistake!" He said and then charged him.

Meanwhile a figure rose out of the bed who was in, he felt strange, he was unsure how long he had been out but knew he wasn't home. He brought a hand up to his face and slowly formed a fist as his muscles where responding. Getting himself out of the bed he grimaced as he cleared the cobwebs in his head and stretched feeling it coming back to him. He looked at his side and saw that he had been healed.

He then sensed something, a fight, a fight was going on. He could sense it. Seeing a window he opened it.

Anko opened the door to the room and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief when she saw that the bed was empty and the window was open.

Orochimaru and Kisame went at it, the battle had started into the town but was now in the outskirts of it. Kisame wielded Samehada while Orochimaru had drawn Kusanagi. The two attacked one another each expertly countering and parrying. Old enemies they where, each one hating the other. It seemed when they first meet they would be destined for a duel to the death. Kisame sent a wave of water at him but Orochimaru countered with a fire wall that dried it up. Orochimaru countered with a fireball but Kisame countered with his own barrier.

Kisame then turned the entire area around them into a field of water with just a few areas of land. He then did a jutsu that sent a jutsu shaped like a shark at him. Orochimaru evaded it and countered by summoning a giant water snake taking advantage of the terrain. Kisame dodged its attacks and ran up its back and stabbed it in the neck dispelling it.

The two foes glared at one another. Orochimaru did more hand symbols and summoned a Great Fireball but instead of throwing it at Kisame threw it out the water causing it to evaporate and turn the field back to normal. Kisame not bothered by it as he could always make more charged him and their swords rang against one another.

"You forget that I'm one of the seven swordsmen of Mist! There is no other swordsmen greater than me!" Sneered Kisame as they where in a test of strength that he was winning.

"And you forget that I'm a Sannin and I have more than one trick up my sleeves!" Countered Orochimaru who suddenly extended his head and bit him on the shoulder. Kisame roared in pain and backed up as Orochimaru had bitten through the cloak revealing a small drop of blood on his skin.

"Now I'm mad!" He shouted and threw his sword at him which he dodged. He then clapped his hands together and formed a ball of water which he threw at him. The heavy ball hit him in the chest but Orochimaru recovered and landed on his feet as Kisame retrieved his sword. Orochimaru brought his blade up and put it in his mouth and lashed out with his tongue in a swinging manner extending it. Kisame blocked the unorthodox attacks easily and did more hand symbols and sent a powerful wave at him. Orochimaru countered by freezing the water with an Ice Jutsu. He than run up on the side of it and leapt and struck Kisame in the face.

Kisame backed up and grinned. "Not bad, now then shall we take the kids gloves off. Right now I'm only fighting about 25% here."

"No I think it's time to finish this!" Shouted Orochimaru and before Kisame could react he was suddenly trapped and ensnared by branches with thorns sticking into him.

"Rotten Coward!" Snarled Kisame as he had been tricked by him and the thorns which where as sharp as knives stuck into him.

Orochimaru walked up to him as he was trapped and unable to move as the branches tightened their hold on him. The more they struggled the tighter they become and the thorns got deeper into his skin. "Give your master this, I am going to kill him!" He said and he brought his sword up prepared to impale him.

Suddenly the branches disappeared around Kisame and before Orochimaru could know what happened he was suddenly trapped by his very own jutsu! He struggled but like Kisame before him was unable to move.

"It's about time you did something Itachi." Muttered Kisame.

Itachi then appeared in a whirl of leaves and he stared at Orochimaru. "It's been a long time Orochimaru." He said as he countered Orochimaru's jutsu with his eyes and trapped him in it.

"Itachi…" Snarled Orochimaru at him.

"We want your son, it is our mission to capture him. You know why we need the vessel. If you let us take him we will let you live."

"Never…" Growled Orochimaru.

"Very well, I know what you tried to do to my brother and I can't have you take him. He doesn't hate me enough anyway and If I'm to succeed he must be consumed with the thought of killing me. I can't have you taking his body and ruining it." Said Itachi to him. "Kisame finish it."

Kisame got his sword up and grinned seeing an angle where he could take off his head. "Oh, I'm been wanting to do this for a long time." He raised the sword up prepared to kill him.

"Kurai Rasengan!" Shouted an unexpected voice and he was hit from behind by a dark ball of energy.

"WHO DID THAT?!" He demanded getting back up.

"I did!" Claimed a boy who leapt down in front of them. He had back hair, blue eyes, light skin, and six whisker marks on his face.

"Naruto!" Shouted Orochimaru in disbelief that his son was here. Yet his joy was gone when he realized that standing before him where two S class criminals.

"So you're his son, you look a lot different than before." Said Itachi calmly to him. He had seen him before but back then he was a blond.

"Why you little…" Kisame growled turning around but Itachi stopped him.

"We need the fox inside you boy, come with us and we won't hurt you." Said Itachi calmly showing no threat to him.

"The fox?" Said Naruto and he remembered why those other guys wanted him as well. "You want me because of Kyuubi? To use his power so you guys can get what you want? Is that it? Am I just a tool to you to use, is that it?"

"Hey what do you know he has a brain!" Laughed Kisame at him making him mad.

"We have nothing personal against you Naruto we don't hate you like some do, but we need the Kyuubi for Akatsuki to fulfill its goal. Your sacrifice will go a long way in helping us."

"Never…" Said Naruto to him. "I won't go."

"Tch…Stupid kid!" Muttered Kisame. "Let's just knock him out and take him with us! I'm done with negotiations!"

"Rasengan!" Before he could do anything a ball of energy went at them. The two moved out of the way and it hit the branches holding Orochimaru who freed himself from them. A white haired figure wearing red appeared as well as a blonde haired woman as well as two other girls. "So it appears you have decided to make yourselves known after all." Said Jiriaya

"Why you…" Kisame roared and charged him with his sword drawn he leapt up and brought it down on them but Jiriaya moved out of the way and Tsunade sidestepped and brought her fist back and threw a punch.

Her fist collided with his jaw a light punch by her standards but breaking it and sending him flying and only the intervention of Itachi catching him prevented him from flying all the way to Suna. Orochimaru then made his move and drew his sword and threw it at them which if Itachi had not been on alert would've impaled both of them.

Itachi cursed his luck and saw that Kisame had been knocked out by the woman's punch which he wasn't surprised as he had heard of her strength. "It appears I am at a disadvantage." He muttered and with a bit of effort threw Kisame over his shoulder. "I leave for now, but next time boy you won't have all three Sannin watching over you!" He shouted and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Go ahead and run, I'll be ready for you and whoever else he sends." Muttered Orochimaru and turned to his son. He put his hand on the boy who flinched but relaxed. "I am good to see you are better Naruto." He said to him who turned and looked at him.

"Jiriaya let's go." Said Tsunade to him.

"Go?"

"To Konoha, seeing what is going on I've decided to accept your offer to become the next Hokage. There is a lot going on ever since I left and I want to know what has happened these past years." She said surprising him.

"Jiriaya, Tsunade." The two turned to face him. "This changes nothing. I thank you for your help and for healing my son but know this. If anyone of Konoha ever attempts to assassinate or harm my son, I will destroy it and nothing you two can do will stop me." He said and left it at that. The two didn't say anything but knew that it was a promise he would fulfill.

"…Very well, who knows maybe next time we meet it'll be under better terms." Said Jiriaya as Tsunade only snorted doubting it as they made their exit. Anko gave Naruto one final glance but left with them as she knew he would stay with his father.

"Otousan…" Naruto said to him and Orochimaru turned to face him. Orochimaru than unexpectedly wrapped an arm around him giving him a rare hug. Naruto pressed his head against his chest feeling his warmth.

"Let's go home, Let's go home Naruto." He said to him and the two started on the journey that would take them back to Sound.

That night in the Desert…

"Faster you sand rats!" Shouted a fat merchant cracking his whip at the slaves who marched into the camp at the oasis. One of them stumbled and fell to his knees as they all carried a heavy bag filled with loot. This slave was a new one recently found and captured but wasn't broken yet. "You'll have to do better than that if you hope to eat again!" The man warned cracking his whip

The slave brought his hands up begging for mercy. "A thousand apologies." He said but his eyes narrowed when he saw on the man's right hand a ring with a blue gem in it. "Oh Mighty One…"

The man scoffed and walked away heading to his tent with the others to enjoy his loot that he had gotten by attacking a rival caravan.

The slave sneered at him and began planning his revenge. It had not been long ago when he would've simply killed the merchant for his words but ever since that disastrous attack in Konoha and the loss of all he had he had to bide his time. He had been unconscious for four days but was then found and made a slave by the man forced to work for him and eat the scraps from his table

Later that night the merchant walked out of the tent and yawned and studied the ring. It was a beautiful object that he had found recently. Having gotten it by trading some worthless fake jewelry to some fool who didn't know he was being tricked. The blue sapphire in the middle of it shined brighter than the water in the oasis.

If he had not been so absorbed in it and had been on guard he would've noticed a person creeping up on him. Before he knew what happened he heard a loud thud on the back of his head and was knocked out falling to the ground. Later when the guards discovered him out cold none of them noticed that the ring he had was gone or that one of the slaves was missing.

Far away galloping away on a stolen horse with the blue ring gleaming on his left hand The former slave laughed madly and began plotting his next course of action. To find the remaining seven rings…

And to have his revenge.

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it. Next time Naruto and Orochimaru heads back to Sound where he hears rumors of a certain nemesis who had attacked him. This and more on the next chapter. Review please!


	43. Back Home

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After being healed and back in action, Naruto heads back to Sound. Also Tsunade is made Hokage as well. This and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"I am not pleased." Said the Leader of Akatsuki as the entire group was meeting. All of them where there though some of them where projected by an image due to them being away.

"Sir, it would have been suicide if we stayed to fight them." Explained Itachi Uchiha to him. He and Kisame Hoshigaki had attempted to capture the boy that contained the Kyuubi a day ago but due to the unexpected resistance of The Three Sannin, they where forced to retreat and Kisame had suffered a humiliating blow by The Slug Sannin when he attempted to fight her. "All of our combined might not be enough to defeat the Three Legendary Sannin of Konoha."

"Enough Itachi," Said the Leader and he looked over all the members. "It seems now that he is healed and is well again that luck is not on our side for the moment."

"If that broad hadn't sucker punched me I would've had him!" Said Kisame no doubt he was trying to save face after his humiliating defeat. "I would've killed Orochimaru and captured the boy if the rest of them hadn't-"

"Silence Kisame!" Ordered The Leader not wanting to put up with his whining. Some of the members such as Hidan and Deidara snickered as the swordsman had been defeated easily by Tsunade and he was trying to restore his reputation. "It appears for now we need to bide our time before we attempt to capture the fox again."

"We can handle whatever Orochimaru throws at us easily enough." Said Deidara with his arms crossed.

The leader ignored him. "Right now we need to make sure that an alliance between Oto and Konoha never happens."

"That is doubtful." Replied Konan the only female of the group. "I highly doubt that will happen considering what has happened. No doubt they still consider themselves enemies if Orochimaru is still in charge in Sound."

"True, but fear and uncertainly leads to alliances between groups. And the only reason they hate each other is because of that foolish snake. If he was gone and someone else ruled Sound an alliance between the two would not be out of the question."

"Do you truly believe that?" Asked Sasori to him.

"I have not lived for as long as I have and taken command of Rain by overlooking what many would think impossible. If Oto and Konoha somehow managed to put aside their differences and work together they would be a powerful force."

The members looked around at one another. "Now, now we wait, we still have other business to attend too aside from the fox who we would have to hold in a cell until we got the other eight. Go gather data on others and report what you find." Said Pein to them and the group slowly disappeared from the place leaving him all alone.

Pein sat on his throne and brought a hand to his chin and a small smirk showed on his face. He was willing to wait five centuries to achieve his goals. All he needed to do that was to have the one thing the man who gave him the idea to start the organization had told him.

"Patience…"

At The Land of Sound in the Village there was much cheering and celebration going on over the return of the Otokage and his son who had recently returned.

On the steps leading to the Otokage's headquarters stood Orochimaru, on his left side was Kabuto, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Haku who had also returned with Zabuza's sword. On his right side was Jirobo, Kimimaro, Tayuya and the newly healed Naruto. A smile was on Orochimaru's face as he looked down at the cheering throng of people who where overjoyed that he and Naruto had returned.

Orochimaru turned to his bodyguards who bowed in respect to him. "I trust you ruled well in my absence Kabuto?" He said to his advisor.

"Yes my lord, but it was Tayuya who helped us the most in your absence as she organized the scouts and your men to find you." Kabuto said to him.

Naruto looked over at Tayuya who was standing beside him. The girl looked back at him but didn't say a thing to him. Although he could tell she was happy that he was back and alive as well.

Orochimaru looked out to the mass sea of people. "I have returned and so has my son! Now healed from his wounds the strength of Sound increases! Our strength shall continue to grow. We still have those that would wish to do us harm and take away what we hold dear. But we shall not waver in the face of our enemies! We shall defeat all those who dare to attack us, my people I only ask that you keep lending me the same strength that you have given me since I become your ruler five years ago!"

The crowd cheered as one and Orochimaru looked over them and turned to the others and spoke to the crowd again

"When the day comes when Naruto takes over the position as Otokage from me I ask that you serve him as well and as loyally as you have served me so that The Land of Sound shall continue to prosper!" The crowd cheered again this time louder than before showing their support.

Orochimaru turned and exited smirking as he heard the cheering.

The others left as well but Naruto stayed behind and looked over the village that he would one day rule.

In Konoha there was also a celebration and festival going on due to the newly made Hokage. Jiriaya had returned and he had brought with him a person no one expected to see again. Tsunade had returned to the village after a twelve year absence taking up the position of Hokage from her departed Sensei Sarutobi. There was much celebration going on as the people had a reason to feel good about life again. Already some sculptors where getting ready to carve her face into the mountain along with the past Hokages.

Sakura Haruno looked around the village as she saw children running around playing and noticed how much differently it was only a day ago. Now that Tsunade had returned and has taken up the position of Hokage the village was on its way to recovering. But she couldn't up but think about a certain teammate of hers who she had seen gotten attacked. From what she had heard Tsunade had healed him. She still wanted to see him and tell him she was his friend.

"Hey forehead girl! Are you gonna join the fun or not?" Asked Ino to her. Sakura shook her head and went to join the festival.

Though she did put it in the back of her head to visit The New Hokage.

Not everyone was happy about the New Hokage though. Although he had a happy facade and seemed glad to everyone else the evil man known as Danzo was furious on the inside. In his home along with some of his most trusted men of ROOT he cursed Jiriaya and that damn woman for coming back. He ranted and raved as his followers where silent as they had ruined his chance to become Hokage which was something he desired so much only to have them snatch it away from him.

"Damn them, Damn them all!!" He cursed shaking his fist at the fools outside. "The position of Hokage was suppose to be mine! I have given an arm and an eye for this pitiful village, fought in the Great Wars, and this is how they repay me? By getting that blasted woman to take what should rightfully be mine!"

"But sir I thought that you where-" One began to speak up

"Silence!" Shouted Danzo slapping him with his one arm. "Don't ever interrupt me again! These damn fools, they are like sheep. They will follow anyone if they think they will lead them to safety, yet they are unaware that I, only I am worthy of being their leader!"

"You did plan a coup with Hanzo the former ruler of Rain before sir, but that failed when he died and was replaced." Another said bravely.

Danzo shook his head if it hadn't been for Hanzo's untimely death he would be the ruler. "Think Danzo think! There must be a way to get those fools to realize the truth! If only that blasted Orochimaru had killed Jiriaya as well-"

An idea dawned on him suddenly as he was mumbling to himself. An idea that if it worked would be enough to give him the support he needed to take what should rightfully be his.

He exited his chambers and headed for the Headquarters of ROOT which he ruled over, they where all well trained expert assassin's and fighters, each one a deadly foe with no remorse over killing as they had no emotions and as he looked over them he saw one that interested him.

"Sai! Come here my boy." He ordered with a sly smile and the emotionless ninja stepped forth and bowed respectfully to him. "I have a mission for you, come with me."

The two walked and Danzo pulled him aside. "Do you remember that accursed brat Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked him and Sai nodded. "He once lived here you know, until he abandoned us and joined Sound who he no doubt aided in attacking our home. He is a missing nin and a criminal as far as I'm concerned."

Sai looked at him. "But sir, Sarutobi-"

"Is buried under a pile of rocks." Danzo said dryly. "Sarutobi's main weakness was that he was too soft hearted, if it was me I would've had the boy assassinated the minute he was born. He may have pardoned him but look what happened. Women lost their husbands, children lost their fathers, due to one old man's foolishness. This is what I want you to do Sai, I want you to go to Oto, find him and kill him." He said coldly.

"Would that be wise Danzo-sama?"

Danzo smirked. "Imagine if Sound gets its strength back again, they would try to attack us again and this time with the full power of a nine tailed fox we would not be able to stop them. We must cut off their source of power before its too late. Do it Sai, do it for me." He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Sai bowed to him. "I will do it, I will accept this mission."

"That's my boy, now plan carefully and don't rush off right away as you will be in enemy territory. Learn his strength and weaknesses first before you attack, I give you one month to complete the assignment, understood?"

Sai nodded and left prepared to get ready for his mission.

"Stupid fool…" Muttered Danzo with a grin on his face as he watched him go off. "But if he succeeds and what I suspect happens does, I'll take what is mine."

In Oto…

It was nighttime in the village and three figures where walking around. It was a rare time for them as they where out of their ninja gear and dressed in casual clothing instead, which was something they didn't do much due to all that had happened recently.

Haku was wearing a pair of blue pants and a brown buttoned up shirt. Tayuya had a pair of jeans and a white blouse with her hair out as she didn't have her hat on and Naruto was wearing a black shirt and grey pants.

"A lot has happened since I got knocked out huh?" Asked Naruto to them.

"I guess you could say that, I got Zabuza-sama's sword." Answered Haku.

"Yeah but a lot of crazy shit happened here with those two jerkasses attacking." Muttered Tayuya to them.

"There's also something I want to talk to you guys about." Naruto said and the two stopped walking. He turned around and looked at them. "Why? Why didn't you guys tell me about that attack in Konoha?" He said quietly.

Both Haku and Tayuya didn't answer, instead they both looked down at the ground. "C'mon guys speak up why didn't you tell me that was going to happen? I would've liked to know what was going to happen before you know I'm almost trampled to death and fighting for my life."

Haku started to speak up. "We…"

"Haku you started to say something before but stopped leaving me in the dark, Tayuya you didn't say a thing." Naruto interrupted with a frown. "That's all I want to know is why you guys didn't tell me that was going to happen."

Tayuya didn't say anything and Haku had a sad look on his face. Naruto however was starting to lose his patience with them. "C'mon dammit! Tell me, that's all I want to know. You guys are my friends right? In some places friend means trust, and if I can't trust you then that means you're not my-"

"We were afraid you would hate us…" Tayuya said stopping his outburst. He turned his head to look at her. "You are pretty much the first friend either of us had had before, I had thought at times about telling you when I learned what was going to happen but I feared that you would hate me and the rest of Sound for what we planned to do."

Naruto looked at her and then Haku spoke up. "I didn't know what to do when I overheard what was going to happen, I was torn between telling you or keeping quiet. If I told you, you may have hated us or your father as you only wanted to compete in the exams, I don't know what would have happened if I told you and you knew what was going to happen."

"We didn't mean to hide it from you Naruto it just was, I was afraid. Afraid you'd hate me again like everyone else did when I was a kid after I lost my parents." Tayuya said to him as sincere as he ever heard her.

"How do you think we felt? We didn't want to betray your friendship, as friendship is one of the few things that is worth fighting and living for in this world. If you hate us I can understand why you're upset and may no longer consider us a friend." Said Haku

Naruto was quiet for a minute but then spoke up "I don't hate you, either of you. I still consider you my friends despite what happened. We are a team remember? But more importantly you guys are my friends first and foremost. You two where among the few people I've ever could first trust that I had and the first friends I've had ever since I came to Sound." The two raised their heads and looked at him. "I'm upset still that you guys didn't tell me yeah, but don't think I hate you, you guys are my friends."

The two looked at him and slowly a smile formed on their faces.

Naruto held out his hand in the middle between them. "Are we friends? Teammates who would give his or her life for the other? Is that what we are?"

Haku put his hand in the middle as well next to his. "We are." He said a grin on his face.

Tayuya looked at them and put her hand in as well in between them. "Until we all kick the bucket I guess we're stuck forever like this." She said to them.

The three smiled and looked at one another their friendship as strong as ever.

Later that night after saying goodbye to Haku who was heading back to his apartment, Naruto was walking with Tayuya to her home. As he walked with her to the door they stopped in front of it.

"Well, goodnight Naruto, I'll see you in the morning." Said Tayuya to him as she unlocked the door and went to go inside.

"Hey Tayuya," Naruto called out to her making her stop. He then stopped and hesitated for a moment. "Remember during the exams I asked if you wanted to go out on a date? Well if I wondering, if it's alright with you and if you're not doing anything this Saturday… will you go out with me?" Tayuya looked at him a surprised look on her face at the unexpected question. She had remembered it and had tried to get him to remember it when it was in a coma but she thought nothing would ever come of it.

Seeing her expression Naruto had a feeling in his gut that she wouldn't accept it. But to his surprise she smiled at him.

"I'd like that, we could go see a movie or some crazy crap." Said Tayuya. "I'll see you later Naruto." She shut the door leaving him outside.

Naruto smiled and left her home as he headed back feeling good that he had asked her that. All he needed to do was get ready for Saturday.

In Grass Country…

A figure ran through the woods at a fast pace, making sure that he wasn't leaving any tracks as he ran. Every now and then he would look back to make sure no one was after him. He stumbled and lost his footing and fell to the ground but quickly got up and continued running. If he was caught he would pay dearly for what he had done.

But if he succeeded the rewards would be beyond imagination so he was promised.

He kept running as fast as his feet would carry him, soon he saw a cave and he smirked as he reached his destination. Walking to the cave he peered inside and saw a light fire.

A man sat on the floor huddled to the small fire. He had on a cloak and a hood to cover himself as he raised his head and saw him enter. "Did you get it?" He asked him and the man who was a servant of the chieftain of a nearby small village smirked and reached towards his pant pocket.

"I had to steal it, this was the Chief's son's gift to his bride, I just stole it on the eve of their wedding. The groom has promised to find and cut off the hands of whoever took it and feed them to his pet dogs." He said as he pulled out a ring. A ring with a red ruby on in the center of it.

The figure stood up and took it and looked at it and smiled under his hood seeing that it was the real ring. "Good, you have served me well." He put the ring on his middle finger on his left hand next to a ring with a blue sapphire on it. He than started to head out of the cave when he was stopped by the villager.

"Hey! What about our deal? You promised that you would reward me handsomely if I got you that ring!" He shouted accusingly at him.

The figure turned to face him and bowed. "But of course…my apologies." He said and raised his hand with the rings on them.

A red light filled the cave followed by a scream of horror. When the light subsided The Figure walked to the entrance of the cave and looked at his two rings and then at the moon.

"Two done, six to go and I can feel the presence of the other rings." He said as he sensed them. The rings where drawn to one another able to detect the other's presence no matter how far they might be separated. "They are out there I know it, and I shall not stop until I've obtained all of them! But the chains of destiny are not made instantly, they are linked together piece by piece. I shall find them one at a time and when I do I shall have my revenge!"

Laughing as he exited the cave the figure made his way out of Grass as he continued his search.

A/N: And this chapter's done! I hoped you enjoyed it! Next time, Naruto faces his toughest challenge yet. It's not Sasuke, It's not Gaara, It's a date with Tayuya! But with Sai aiming for him Naruto's first date might be his last. Review please!


	44. Naruto's date

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Naruto and Tayuya have their first date together in this chapter. But they are both unaware of Sai having been ordered by Danzo to kill him. If Naruto isn't careful his first date might be his last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At his office in The Land of Sound Orochimaru looked over reports and documents that he hadn't looked at ever since he left a week ago. He looked at the pile of paper work with disdain as he began to read them. An irritating problem he found was that some of the appointed men he has assigned as leaders in the other villages of Sound had been slacking off lately and some had been making bold moves. They where loyal, as loyal as fear could make a person, but he knew if any of them saw an opportunity to increase their power they would take it. It appeared he would have to pay a visit to them and remind them who was the Otokage.

Tossing a paper away he then came upon a map of the land and it hold his attention. It was a map of the entire land with all the countries. He looked over it and he saw where Sound was. Sound was now starting to recover after that failed invasion. He then turned his gaze to Konoha. From what his spies had told him Tsunade had been made the Hokage of his former home and it too was struggling to recover. If she was in charge that would mean that Jiriaya got what he wanted which was to prevent a war from breaking out. No doubt some of those fools in the council would be grumbling about this.

He looked over at Suna, Sand had been relatively quiet ever since the invasion. With the death of their Kazekage who he had killed there had been little activity coming out of Sand ever since then. No one had a clue as to what was happening so far in that barren desert.

He looked over and his eyes narrowed when he saw Amegakure, perhaps the biggest threat of them all. He knew the hounds of Akatsuki where holed up in their base in Rain. That was their hideout, the base of Pein's operations where he made his move like a person would with chess pieces. Nothing had come out of them so far but he knew The Leader, he was a patient man, he would strike when the iron was hot enough. He would not send all his forces out at once before everything was ready, he would wait until he knew that everything would go according to plan.

Though at times during his brief membership he spied on him it appeared that he was talking to someone who wasn't there. Muttering something out loud only to apparently be reassured by an unknown figure who's voice Orochimaru wasn't able to hear. Either the man had a split personality or there was someone else behind the organization. Someone powerful enough to control or manipulate him. He did not know who it could be but no doubt he would be a threat.

As Orochimaru looked over the map and reports and shook his head. There was much going on everywhere after what had happened just two weeks ago. A thin line between tension and fear and the slightest trip would send a person over that line. As if the land itself was on edge after what has happened.

Elsewhere Naruto Uzumaki was engaged in battle with Haku the two sparring against one another. Naruto had his kusarigama in his hand and twirled the metal ball overhead and threw it. Haku brought up his sword and deflected it but not use to using the heavy weapon that belonged to his master was much slower.

He swung the Zanbato and missed Naruto who evaded it and went to stab him with the kama part of his weapon. Haku went to deflect it but Naruto zigzagged and went past his defenses and pressed the blade to his neck a mere inch away from cutting it.

"You're getting slow Haku." Naruto said and he removed the weapon.

Haku frowned and sheathed his sword. "Sorry about that it's just I'm used to using and throwing senbon that I don't have much experience with close ranged weaponry."

Naruto looked at him. "Well if you're gonna use a huge weapon like that you need to increase your arm speed. That thing could cut off a person's head if you're not careful." He said to him. Just then an idea came into his head. "Hey Haku come with me to my home I think I can help you." He said and turned around heading to his room

Haku followed him and soon the two where at the Otokage's temple and in Naruto's room. The two went to his bedroom and Naruto opened a drawer and after searching it pulled it out two blue bracelets.

"Take these, they should be able to help you." He said to him tossing them to Haku who caught them and looked at them.

"I don't understand, how are these suppose to help me?"

"During the attack on Konoha I fought one of those Rain nins who was super fast and almost impossible to beat." Naruto explained recalling his fight with Hanzo. "But I managed to beat him and I discovered those bracelets and put them in my pocket. I was surprised to find them still there after I woke up last week. They seemed to be enchanted to make whoever has them super fast. But when I put them on I couldn't control my hand speed cause my weapons are lighter. That's how I was able to defeat him as I used his inability to adjust his attacks against him."

"If they didn't help you how will they help me?" Asked Haku not understanding.

"Your sword is a lot heavier than my weapons, mine are light weight. But yours you need both hands to hold it properly. By using those bracelets you should have an easier time using it."

Haku looked at him thoughtfully and nodded and slipped them on. He then felt something come over his arms as they felt lighter all of a sudden and much faster. He reached towards Zabuza's sword and pulled it out and was surprised at how fast he did it. He did a practice swing with it and did it easily a lot faster than he did before. He looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, this was a good idea. I guess even you can come up with a good idea every now and then."

Naruto grinned "Yeah even I can have a-HEY!" He shouted catching on. Haku laughed at him and Naruto couldn't up but laugh as well.

Unaware to both boys a small black bird had landed on the window and was watching the event. After the two left the room the bird flew away and headed towards a tree. He landed on a branch and chirped and looked up at the person before it.

"You did well, now return to my book." The figure said with out emotion and held out a small book and the bird flew into it appearing as a drawn picture in it.

The figure was a young ninja but in truth an ANBU. His real name wasn't known and he didn't even remember what it was. He only went by the codename his master called him. Sai was what he had been called ever since he joined ROOT, the elite core of assassin's and spies under the control of Lord Danzo. He had been sent here by his lord to do one thing.

Kill Naruto Uzumaki…

His master had sent him here to do this. To eliminate the boy who contained the Kyuubi under the orders that he was a traitor to Konoha and responsible for much of the damage that had happened. He had been spying on him for the past couple of days from afar and had learned much about him.

Tomorrow he had a date, which to Sai's knowledge was where two people of different genders who liked one another would go out and do stuff together such as eating. He had a date with a girl who was also one of The Otokage's bodyguards. The idea of liking another person was foreign to Sai who in his entire life had only one person he could consider a friend and that person was dead.

Focusing on the matter at hand he knew enough from past missions that tomorrow during the date Naruto's guard would probably be down and not be suspecting an attack. He would be an easy target for him.

He was confident that before the moon was at it's peak tomorrow evening he would strike him down.

The next night Naruto dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants and a black jacket took a deep breath as he made his way as he tried futilely to relax. He hadn't recalled himself being so nervous before and he wasn't on a mission. After the past missions this should be easy.

But instead he found himself a bundle of nerves as he walked across a bridge. Earlier today, his father had left having business with the other towns and villages of Sound leaving Kabuto in charge. But it wasn't that that made him nervous. It was his first time going on a date and he really had no clue about what to do. He was a bit concerned that he would make a complete fool of himself in front of her.

But as he reached the door to her apartment he relaxed, odds are she probably would wear her ninja outfit for this. He shouldn't have to worry about this. Reaching up he knocked on the door feeling more confident than before.

The day opened and Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. Standing in front of him was…Tayuya?!

Tayuya stood in front of him wearing a white blouse. Her hat was gone and it allowed her red hair to be shown fully which shined with a luster. She weared a pink skirt that went down to her knees. He had seen her before but never like this. For the first real time he noticed that she was an attractive girl. He felt his cheeks burning as he looked at her.

"**She cleans up nicely doesn't she?**" Kyuubi said teasing him as he was at a loss for words.

"Hey Naruto." Tayuya said a smile on her face snapping him out of his trance.

"Hi T-Tayuya." He said stuttering a bit as he was unsure what to do. "A-Are you ready?

"Ready if you are, let's go." She replied.

The two made there way to the theater in the village.

"Two tickets please." Said Naruto paying for the both of them. He got two and went to hand Tayuya hers when he noticed she moved out of the way.

"Gimme one ticket." She said to the man and paid him. She then turned to look at him. "You coming or not?" She asked as she went inside.

Naruto sighed and handed his spare ticket to someone else. Should've known that Tayuya wouldn't let someone pay her way in. He followed her inside and the two selected a movie they wanted to see. They ended up in a room showing an action movie. They sat next to each other in the theater and watched it.

"Yeah rip off his face!" Said Tayuya enjoying the film a grin on her face as they saw the Leader assault his treacherous second in command who had abandoned him in the first film. It was her type of movie, lots of action and kickass where the characters ask no questions and just beat the hell out of each other. Naruto also liked these type of films but he wasn't into it as her. He was enjoying it and could tell Tayuya was enjoying it as well.

"Is not the Salvation of our race worth one life?" The main villain said on the screen to his nemesis.

"You'll never stop at one! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!" The Hero shouted back at him despite the three on one odds he faced.

The two of them continued watching the movie enjoying it as the time passed as they ate popcorn and drank sodas.

"You gotta blend in, be stealthy, like a ninja." One of the other characters said onscreen and Naruto heard her snort. As if she thought that neither him nor his twin could be a ninja with their buffoonery and they always fought one another much to the annoyance of the other characters who one of them picked them both up and knocked them together and tossed them out of the chamber they were in.

Naruto looked at her and lifted his arm and draped it across her chair and landed on her shoulder. Tayuya didn't seem to mind as they continued watching the film.

After the film ended the two exited the theater and walked around the village. The movie was long over two and a half hours and it was starting to get late. The two walked around and crossed over a bridge.

"Damn, it's chilly now." Tayuya muttered rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm. Naruto saw this and removed his jacket and put it one her shoulders. She looked at him a bit surprised he did that but accepted it as the two continued walking.

Unaware to either of the two, a figure was running on top of the rooftops keeping an close eye on them and keeping a safe distance away so they couldn't hear him. Sai had followed them ever since the two went on their date. Sneaking into the theater he wasn't able to get him at the theater as it was too crowded and it wasn't able to get near him. Even if he was able too the boy would've seen him. So he waited patiently until it ended and was now following them. Strapped to his belt he produced a blowgun and with it a dart with deadly poison, this is what he would use to take him down as it was both silent and accurate, the boy would never know what hit him until it was too late.

Naruto and Tayuya continued walking and made their way into the woods outside the village. As they walked the two come to a stop and looked at one another.

"You know, I'm glad you're better Naruto, I was shocked when I saw you get injured in Konoha." Tayuya said to him.

"I'm glad I'm better as well, and I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else over that." Naruto responded to her. He looked at her and again noticed how different she looked. She appeared to be much more attractive like this plus the jacket that she worn seemed to hide her curves but show them at the same time.

"Yeah, we were all worried after that happened. I…was worried." She said in a tone that surprised him. "I was afraid you would never get back up, that the asshole who did that to you killed you. I don't know what I would've done if you…died." She turned her head so he wouldn't see her face

"Tayuya…" Naruto said to her. "It's okay, I'm fine now and I'm sorry that I put you through that. From now on I'll be more careful. I didn't know that I made you so upset."

Tayuya turned and looked at him. "Well don't do something like that again you big jerk! Or else I'll make sure you do die." She said a smile on her face which made him smile as well. The two shared a laugh over that.

"I care for you Tayuya you know that?" He said to her after he got done laughing and she looked at him. The two stared at one another for a moment as he was being serious

"Naruto." She replied and she tilted her head towards him. Naruto also started to tilt his own head towards her slowly. The two neared each other and Tayuya closed her eyes as she neared him their lips inches apart. As they got closer and closer he closed his own eyes as they where so close.

Sai perched in a tree saw him distracted with his eyes closed and his guard down and got out the blowgun and put in the dart. Aiming for his head he inhaled and then blew on it sending the dart towards his target.

Their lips where about to meet when Naruto opened his eyes at the last second and heard something coming at him.

"Watch out!" He shouted and pulled her out of the way. Narrowly, very narrowly a dart flew past his face and hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Tayuya in shock and more than a bit upset.

Naruto looked at the direction the dart had come from and saw a person in the trees! "Hey!" He shouted seeing him.

Sai cursed to himself in disbelief that he had dodged it. Knowing he had been found he fled the other way going through the trees. "Come back here!" Shouted Naruto giving chase as he ran after him.

The would be assassin leapt through the trees and looked down and saw that Naruto was running after him. Getting a pair of shuriken out he threw them at him but he dodged them and continued pursuing him.

The two soon made their way to the empty streets of the village with him now on the rooftops but Naruto still in pursuit. Naruto leapt up and got on the rooftops as well as he continued chasing him. Sai was in shock that he was still chasing him and also seemed to be gaining on him. He leapt off the rooftop down onto the ground below with Naruto right behind him. Heading to the bazaar he disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto looked around and cursed his luck. Knowing he couldn't find him on his own he made hand symbols and created some clones to look for him. The clones split up each going in a different direction. In an alleyway Sai leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath thinking he had lost him. But to his surprise he saw the boy enter the alley who saw him and appeared to motion to someone else. Throwing a kunai which hit him in the throat and turned into a puff of smoke Sai realized that it was a clone he had made. He resumed running trying to find a way to escape. As he headed out of the alley he was suddenly tackled from above by Naruto who ambushed him.

"Who are you!" Shouted Naruto trying to stop him but he kicked him off and continued running. Naruto got up and chased after him.

Sai ran as fast as he could but Naruto would not give up. Finally after chasing him for several minutes Sai leapt up on top of a well and stared down at Naruto who soon caught up to him.

"Are you going to talk now?" Naruto asked him. Sai reached towards his blade strapped to his back and drew it out. He leapt down and attempted to slice him in half and Naruto managed to move out of the way. The assassin attacked again with swings from his blade narrowly missing him.

Naruto evaded another swing and decided to deal with this. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb producing a small drop of blood. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted summoning a creature.

A large humanoid snake like being appeared in front of Sai. He was as big and as tall as a man standing on two legs. He had brown skin and green eyes. He weared clothing to cover himself and wielded a giant halberd. Sai's eyes widened in shock at what who he was facing. The reptilian like summon twirled his weapon overhead and brought it down and Sai brought his blade up to deflect it.

The force of the blow shattered his blade and knocked him off his feet. Naruto mentioned for the summon to hold and looked at him. "Are you finally going to talk now?" He said as he didn't want to kill him.

He said nothing but instead leapt up before Naruto or his summon could stop him and jumped up to a building. He looked down at Naruto and prepared to run off.

When he was suddenly hit from behind the force of the blow knocking him off the rooftop and landing on the ground. Naruto looked up and saw a monkey like figure wielding a club and wearing bandages

"Naruto!" Shouted Tayuya appearing with her flute in her hands. "What the hell where you thinking just now! Why did you run off without me you asshole?!" She shouted as she sent her Doki away.

Naruto sent his summon away as well and turned to face her. "Tayuya, this guy tried to kill us. If I hadn't given chase he would've gotten away by now."

Tayuya frowned and looked at the assassin who was lying on the ground. "Yeah, the bastard tried to do you in with this." She said holding up the dart he had fired. "He's lucky I decided to only let my Doki injure him. I would've killed the shit head for what he tried to do."

Naruto looked at her and then at the assassin. "Well for now we need to find out why he tried to do that."

"Fine."

The two walked towards Sai who began to show some signs of stirring. Tayuya kicked him hard in the ribs

It was time for some answers…

Elsewhere while Naruto and Tayuya had confronted Sai a figure was walking around an abandoned castle in Stone. Looking around he saw many skeletons some wearing different uniforms than the other. Legend had told that before the time of the ninja a great battle took place in Stone, countless lives where taken in the castle between two great armies. No one could remember what the battle was about but ever since that day no one had dared go the castle out of fear that those who had died would resurrect themselves and continue their battle.

But it was not legends that drew the figure here. He weared a cloak with a hood to cover his head and on his left hand where two rings, one with a blue sapphire in the center the other with a red ruby. The two rings gleamed and he brought them up.

"Do not worry, soon you shall be reunited with your six lost brothers." He said to them as he looked around the place paying no attention to the skeletons. "I can feel it, it is calling to me."

Soon he came to the throne room and saw the Skeleton King sitted on his throne with dozens of bodies laying around him still clutching his sword even in death. He walked forward to it stepping on bones and looked at the King who still had his crown on. He reached out and knocked off the head of the king sending it to the floor.

"There it is." He said with a smile. A ring with a pink gem in the center was on his neck. Grasping it he pulled it off and placed it on his right hand. Feeling his power grow as another ring was his he smirked and turned to exit stepping on the king's skull crushing it.

"Sorry to disturb your eternal rest, sweet dreams." He apologized to the king and with a evil smile he exited the throne room as he continued his search for the remaining rings.

A/N: That's it for this chapter! Next time Naruto tries to figure out why Sai attempted to kill him. But it'll be easier said then done. See you next time! Review please!


	45. Sai The Near Emotionless Ninja

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After capturing Sai who attempted to assassinate him, Naruto and Tayuya try to get information out of the emotionless ninja. Also Orochimaru deals with a traitor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At one of the smaller villages in Sound, Orochimaru sat at the front of a long table facing eight nervous people four on each side. At his side not seated was Kimimaro Kaguya who had accompanied his master his arms folded across his chest.

Looking at the eight who eyed one another Orochimaru had his hands up together his fingers interlocking with one another as he let his golden eyes pierce them. These eight where in charge of the other towns and cities in the Land of Sound that he had handpicked himself when he first took over when he became the Otokage. These eight held much power in his or her respective areas. And to be granted power by one as powerful as Orochimaru was something that came very rarely.

But not all was what it appeared to be

One of them was a traitor…

He did not know who they where leaking information too or who for, wither it be Konoha, Rain, or any other country nor did he care. One of the things he despised was treachery from his men. Trust was like Respect, if a person should lose it, they could never again be trusted. It was the yearly meeting that he had with them and so he had decided to deal with this. He wasn't really surprised when he thought about it, after the state he had been he should've expected someone would make a move for power in the hopes of becoming the next Otokage.

And he knew who was the one who had betrayed him. Before the meeting began they were eight of them.

After it was done there would be seven.

He then spoke getting their attention. "I shall have your reports now. Sao Ming?"

Sao Ming a bald headed man who adorned his hands with jewelry bowed respectfully to him. "My lord, the crops in my area have yielded their highest in the past twenty years. Also due to my men, we have found and exterminated a base where bandits where hiding."

Sao Ming was too much of a coward to betray him not that he feared he would be caught, but the fear he would succeed and have to burden the entire land by himself.

Orochimaru nodded and spoke again. "Xu Dun?"

Xu Dun was a man in his forties with his hair starting to turn gray but he dyed his hair dark to appear younger. He flashed a nervous smile and gave his report about his village which was the one where they had all gathered to meet. Orochimaru listened to him with half attention already knowing the report. There was no threat from him, as he was got content with his position and had no ambition to go any higher.

"Mei Xiang?"

Mei Xiang was one of the two females who in her young twenties was the youngest had a perky personality and one of the more optimistic of the group who always seemed to be smiling flashed a grin and gave her report. No threat from her as she would never think about betraying her master.

And so it went on and on with the others giving their reports with Orochimaru half listening and Kimimaro standing still. The rest of the reports from Motochika, Hideyori Osaka, Yuan Chou, Zhen Tao, and Zhang Yi which he already knew about. Some of them had been watching over the villages even before he arrived here, or had it passed down to them from their fathers such as the case of Zhang Yi and Xu Dun.

And yet here it was…Life was so full of treachery

After the reports where finished Orochimaru spoke up again. "One last manner of importance, it appears one of you, not fit with the position of wealth and power has decided to betray me." He let that sink in for a moment as nervous looks appeared on the faces of them all. He then motioned for Kimimaro who then started to walk around the table.

"I gave you a position of power in this land that ranks among the highest in Sound. And yet you have decided to try and betray me. You have disgraced your names and your positions." He spoke as Kimimaro continued walking around. A deadly tension hanged in the air as the Kaguya continued his slow pace.

He walked past Motochika, then passed Mei, followed by Zhang and Xu and then circled around the table and headed to the other side. "You do realize that there are theirs who would do anything to obtain the positions you have?" Orochimaru said nonchalantly

Kimimaro walked past Hideyori and then paused and stopped for a moment behind Zhen. The tension in the room thickened, becoming almost tangible.. A worried look came across her face as she glanced around fearfully. Kimimaro then walked past her and continued. Her relief when he did was obvious.

Orochimaru smirked and thought that Kimimaro did a good job there. He knew Zhen Tao, she was nobody's fool and he knew that she had enough ambition for ten people and had once served under Koi no doubt she would've tried to overthrow him if Orochimaru hadn't done it first.. If she could plan a coup no doubt she would do it. Having Kimimaro stop behind her was a nice warning that Orochimaru was keeping an eye on her and a warning that should she think about betraying him she would have a difficult task in succeeding.

Kimimaro continued his walk for a few tense minutes. For the eight they could only pray that he did not stop behind them.

Kimimaro walked past Zhang Li and then paused at Yuan Chou.

Orochimaru smiled.

Yuan tried to raise but the Kaguya was the quicker. He wrapped an arm around his neck putting him in a choke hold. Yuan brought both arms up to struggle but then gasped loudly and the other seven could only look on in horror as a bone filled with blood come out of his chest. Kimimaro hold him with one arm tightening it and with a bone coming from his other arm stabbing him through the back. Choking and skewering him at the same time.

After several minutes had gone by with none of them moving and Yuan was no longer among the living only being held up by the Kaguya did Kimimaro put the bone back in his body and dropped him his head banging against the table. The remaining seven didn't saw a word as they turned to look at Orochimaru.

"I shall accept nominations for who shall be his successor before the day is over." Orochimaru said calmly his face bland as if the death was nothing more than a fly being swatted. He snapped his fingers and two men came in and took the body. A pity about Yuan, he was one the more smarter of the group but unfortunately he wasn't smart enough to avoid getting caught.

"Now then let us finish our business." Orochimaru said to the remaining seven as Kimimaro returned to his side as the body was removed as he had made himself clear.

At Otokagure…

"Anything?" Asked Naruto Uzumaki in his ninja uniform to Kabuto Yakushi who entered the room.

Kabuto shook his head visibly angry. "No a word, he isn't saying anything not even under the threat of torture."

Tayuya who was seated next to Naruto frowned. "Are you sure you're doing it right?" She asked him.

"He isn't talking and when he does speak it's with no emotion. You could let put ice on his head and I doubt it will melt." Kabuto replied dryly.

"Well let me do it then!" Snarled Tayuya starting to stand but Naruto stopped her.

"Easy, it won't do us any good if you kill him. We need to know who he is and dead people don't talk." He said trying to calm him down.

"People that don't say a word don't talk either. Especially if the asshole tried to kill you." Tayuya replied dryly.

She was referring to of course what happened last night, the two had a date the night before and the assassin who they had discovered went by the name of Sai had tried to kill him. Fortunately Naruto managed to survive and with the aid of Tayuya was able to knock him out and capture him. He was now locked up in a room but so far had said nothing.

"He seems to have some drawing ability." Said Dosu Kinuta who was holding the book they had discovered among the tools he had and in it some drawn pictures that he was looking at. "Doesn't seem to have finished it though."

"Well, we gotta get something out of him." Naruto said. "I'm going to go in there and talk to him." He said standing up. The others went to follow him but he mentioned for them to stop. "Stay here guys. I want to talk to him alone." He then took the book that Dosu was holding with him but was surprised to see Tayuya follow him. "I thought I said I wanted to talk to him alone."

"And I want to talk to the bastard as well, in case you forgot I was the one who knocked him out last night." She replied. Naruto knew he couldn't convince her to not go and mentioned for her to follow him.

The two exited the room and made their way to a door guarded by two men. After telling them he wanted to speak with the prisoner Naruto opened the door and looked in.

The room was lit with only a light bulb hanging overhead and the dim light shined down onto the occupier of the room. He was strapped into a chair with his arms binded to it so he couldn't try anything. A desk was placed in front of him.

Getting two chairs they slided them up against the desk and took a seat the two separated. The ninja had his eyes closed apparently meditating to pass the time.

"Hey dumbass, are you alive or dead?" Tayuya called out and slowly he opened his eyes and adjusting them to the light looked at the two before him.

"Are you finally going to talk?" Naruto asked him and he didn't reply. Undaunted Naruto spoke again. "Do you know who I am?"

Sai looked at him and slowly he spoke. "The demon Kyuubi." He responded and it sounded like there was nothing in him.

"Wrong," Replied Naruto smirking. "The names Naruto Uzumaki and this is Tayuya. You go by the name of Sai right?"

"That is the codename that I have been given by my Lord. I have no other name." He responded again with no emotion. Tayuya rolled her eyes. You could have a better conversation with a stump than you could this guy.

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a book. "This is yours right? I've seen some of the drawings, they seem to be pretty good actually." He tossed it onto the desk which Sai eyed. "Look, I don't know much about you but there has to be a reason why you tried to attack me last night. You seem to be from Konoha, so tell me why did try to kill me?"

Sai spoke up. "I was ordered by my lord to-"

"I'm not asking for your lord whoever that is, I'm asking for your reason." Naruto interrupted him stopping him. "What was your reason for wanting to kill me?"

"…I have no reason to kill you, but my orders say that I do that."

"This is getting nowhere." Said Tayuya under her breath.

Naruto frowned trying to figure him out. "Are your arms hurting? I could loosen those straps if you want me too."

"They do not bother me." He said although by the way they looked they where putting a lot of pressure on his arms a normal man would aching all over.

"Do you feel anything at all?" Asked Naruto. "You look and sound like you don't have a clue about feeling."

"I am not suppose to feel, I'm suppose to be an emotionless assassin." Sai responded again.

"What?" Said Tayuya frowning. "You mean that you don't know what emotions are? That you've felt nothing you're entire life? What kind of sicko are you?"

"The training I undertook was to remove my emotions so I wouldn't let them interfere with my missions." He said as if he was speaking about the weather.

Naruto and Tayuya looked at one another. They had seen some stoic people but this guy took the cake. Even Kimimaro could show some emotions. This guy appeared to have the same blank face all the time.

"I don't get you, you willingly had your emotions removed?" Asked Naruto. "You mean you never felt anything throughout your body?"

Tayuya shook her head. "Naruto this is pointless! Let's just kill the asshole. He's not going to talk anyway. I doubt anyone would miss him since he doesn't have any friends."

At the word friends Sai's face twitched a bit which Naruto caught. "Do you know what friends are Sai?"

"F-Friends?" He stuttered out his face showing some confusion.

"Yeah, you know friends. The people that care about one another and look out after them. Do you have a friend?"

Sai lowered his head as images of a former comrade appeared in his mind. "I…don't have any friends."

"That's terrible, I can't imagine not having any friends, what about those in Konoha you work with."

"They are just tools like me." He said and for a moment Naruto thought he detected a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Sai, last night when you attempted to kill me, what did you see in your own eyes?"

Sai looked up at him. "I saw two people one the girl and the other you. I saw you go through your mission together-"

"Mission?" Said Tayuya interrupting as they had been on a date. "What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto gave her a stern glance and mentioned for him to continue.

"I saw you enter the theater and watched the film. Then I saw you exit and stopped. You two went to suck each other's face off when I attempted to kill you." He said and Naruto and Tayuya's faces where red due to his description.

"Well um, I guess that's one way of putting it. But you still haven't answered my question. Why did you try to kill me?"

"You are a demon, you threatened my lord."

"Do you really think I am a demon?" Asked Naruto and Sai didn't respond. Naruto suddenly reached over and undid the straps on his arms removing the binds. Sai looked at him not understanding as he rubbed his wrists. Naruto then produced a kunai and put it on the desk in front of him and turned his back.

"Here's your chance, you can try to kill me now if you want to. My back is turned and my guard is down. If you're quick enough you can grab it and stab me in less than a second." He explained to him his back turned. He gave Tayuya a knowing wink and she nodded although she wasn't sure about it.

Sai's eyes went to him and then the kunai. He started to reach to it but when he got close he felt something inside him. He wasn't sure what it was and it seemed he wasn't able to move his arm He heard a voice in his heard and recognized it as Lord Danzo's.

_Kill the boy…Kill the boy…Kill the boy_

He started to get control and went to grab the kunai and use it when he stopped and Danzo's voice was drowned out and replaced by another. A voice he thought he had forgotten.

_The boy is no threat, He can show you what it means to feel again…"Brother"_

He gasped out loud surprising both Naruto and Tayuya. He withdrew his hand from the kunai and he seemed to be trembling as if fighting something within himself.

"S-Shin…" He said quietly so quietly that Naruto and Tayuya didn't hear.

Naruto turned around and put the kunai back in his pocket. "So, do you still think of me as a demon?"

Sai raised his head and looked at him. "No, you maybe the vessel of the fox but there's something different about you."

Naruto smirked. "Well then I guess you spent enough time in this room then."

"Huh? Naruto, what are you doing?" Asked Tayuya not understanding.

"He's not going to kill me, if he was he would've done it. He's no threat to me." Naruto explained looking at Sai. Tayuya frowned not liking it as she didn't trust him. "C'mon, I'll take you to the gate so you can head back to Konoha." He said giving Sai his book.

Sai looked at him not understanding but stood up.

After explaining it all to Kabuto and insuring that Sai was no threat to Sound The three were outside the gate of the village.

"Well, I'm sure you know the way back to your home." Said Naruto.

"I still don't like it, we should hold him ransom and have them pay us to let him be free." Said Tayuya her arms crossed around her chest. Naruto was too trustworthy

Naruto ignored her and looked at Sai. "By the way there's one last thing I want to do." His fist suddenly slammed into Sai's stomach surprising him and taking his breath away. Naruto then hit him upside the head and elbowed him in the nose knocking him down. He ran up and kicked him in the side.

"What the? What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Tayuya not understanding.

Naruto went down and pulled him and looked at his face which he had given him a bloody nose and a black eye due to his unsuspecting attack. Naruto brought his fist back prepared to punch him again with all his might.

When he stopped short and lightly hit him. "Just a little something to show whoever sent you. Just in case they are mad that you failed you can tell them I beat the hell out of you. This should keep you out of trouble." He then pushed Sai back who stumbled but regained his footing. Sai looked at him not understanding him at all but nodded and ran off heading back to Konoha.

Naruto walked up to Tayuya who had her arms cross. "I'm never going to understand you, you know that you dumbass?"

Naruto smirked at her. "I always do the unexpected huh?" Tayuya nodded and turned to leave.

When he grabbed her by the arm and turned her back. Before she could say anything she felt a pair of lips on her own and squealed as she felt her face turning red. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as tasted felt one of the sweetest things she ever tasted as she slowly but soon returned it.

Naruto broke the kiss and grinned at her as for the first time she was speechless. "That was for last night." He said and then went back inside the village.

Tayuya remained there like a statue after experiencing her first kiss.

In one of the cities in Stone at night, a young man by the name of Kelto walking with a pair of guards as his escort each one carrying a pole arm enjoyed the breeze. This was one of his traditions to take a walk during the night. He was the son of the ruler of the city and he favored the upper class.

On his right hand was a ring that he recently won in a game of poker. It was a beautiful ring with a jade gem in the center of it.

As Kelto continued his walk he frowned when he saw the lower parts of the area. Bits of trash and rotten food filled the area. It was all the peasants fault, they always expected someone else to look after them instead of doing the work themselves and making their own money. They just seemed content to throw everything on the ground. The upper half of the city was well built and furnished but lately some from the slums had been trying to breach it and fill it with their filth and garbage.

One large piece of garbage he noted with a scowl was a beggar huddled against a building. Normally he wouldn't care but that building belonged to his uncle and Kelto wouldn't stand to see some smelly beggar ruin it.

"You," He ordered to his guards. "Remove that filth, I'll not have him ruin my uncle's shop with his stench."

The two guards bowed in respect and went to the beggar. "C'mon now, it's time to head home." One of them said but he didn't move.

"Get up, don't make us take you to jail." The other warned poking him with his weapon but he didn't move.

"Is he dead or deaf?" Asked one to his companion only to see him stagger back a few steps and then fall on his back with a dagger in his chest dead. Before the other could do anything he was grabbed by the throat and his neck was snapped killing him as well.

Kelto looked in horror as his guards where dead. He went to run but the beggar was quicker and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with one hand.

"Please, don't kill me!" He begged as he stared into soulless eyes. "I'll give you all the money I have!"

The man tightened his grip on his throat. "I have no interest in money." He hissed to him as he crushed his windpipe. He looked at his hand with the ring on it. "I offer a trade."

"What kind of trade?" Kelto wheezed out dangling in the air as it was getting more difficult to breathe.

"The ring…for your life."

"It's a deal!"

"I thought so…" He said and dropped him to the ground. Kelto removed the ring from his hand and threw it at him and ran off.

The man picked up the jade ring and put it on his right hand. He looked at the four rings. He was halfway done.

"Soon…Very soon I shall be complete." He said and walked out of the alleyway.

A/N: And this chapter is done! Next time, it's Naruto's first mission ever since he recovered. And he ends up meeting someone he never thought he would see again. Also, what's going on in Suna? Review please!


	46. A Hated reencounter

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one Naruto is on his first mission ever since recovering from his injury and meets someone who he never thought he'd see. Also, what's been going on in Suna?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In Sunagakure there had been much going on ever since the invasion. With the discovery of their fallen leader the past Kazekage there was much talk over what they should next. They had no leader and where unsure who would be his successor. Much discussion was going on over the events as well as what they should do next.

"Oto killed our leader and the invasion was a failure! We should ally ourselves with the Leaf!" One of the councilmen said during a meeting taking place to some agreement from the others. The former Kazekage's body had been found with evidence that he had been murdered.

"Their vessel managed to defeat our own vessel." Said an opposing councilmen. "If they have someone capable of defeating Shukaku we cannot win against them." He said in a reasoning voice which had some agreeing with him.

Watching the whole thing was Baki who looked on wondering what was going to happen. There was much talk going on as to what they should do. Most of them where angry about the failed invasion and the death of the former Kazekage but so far no one had been able to decide who should be the next ruler of Sand.

"Well at this rate I think it's gonna snow before they decide what to do." Said Kankuro dryly to his sister the two walking throughout the village having left earlier. They had witnessed what was going on and growing tired of it left.

"It would seem that way." Replied Temari to him.

"Didn't think I'd see the day when our brother would be defeated though." Kankuro muttered under his breath.

The blonde didn't say anything as the two Sand Siblings continued walking.

Elsewhere seated on top of a building was a young boy with red hair and green eyes. Strapped to his back was a large gourd filled with sand. The boy's eyes where closed revealing his black eyelids showing the constant insomnia that he had. He sat on the rooftop his arms folded across his chest.

He had heard the babbling of those fools, talking non stop over the death of his father. They believed that Sound had killed him but in truth it was himself who did the killing blow ending the man's life.

He wasn't fulfilled with it though and the next day when the invasion happened thought he could find his purpose for living. He fought against the last Uchiha and although he was good in the end he had won which he found to be disappointing, but then he felt the source of a great power from somewhere else. Determined to find out what it was he went and engaged in a battle with someone who wasn't very different from himself.

A vessel, just like him but different as well. That person although he was a vessel for the fox didn't seem to harbor any feelings of hatred for the world like he did. They battled and in the end he had been defeated by him. Intrigued by how he was able to defeat him he aided the boy in dealing with another foe before they went their separate ways. His words where stuck in his head, was the true reason he lost because he fought for nothing? Was it possible for him, a vessel for a feared demonic beast to be accepted?

Oblivious to his surroundings the boy didn't realize that time passed on and the sun sat and the sky became filled with stars as he thought about all that had happened.

He was surprised however, when he saw his sensei appear in front of him and mention for him to come with him.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Haku, and Tayuya where traveling on a road leading to one of the cities in The Land of Sound. The three walked side by side as they made their way.

"So why are we doing this again?" Asked the red head to them.

"Tayuya you know why we where assigned this mission." Responded Haku to her his sword strapped to his back.

The three had been assigned to go to the town of Xia Pi, which was one of the towns in Sound. Formerly it was under the control of Yuan Chou but he had been killed by Orochimaru a couple of days ago for treachery during a meeting. A new ruler of Xia Pi was to be found but Yuan Chou's second in command a notorious ruthless man known as Dong Huo had taken control of it and had made it into a fortified citadel holding all the citizens inside hostage threatening to have his men kill them all if they didn't give into his demands which was rulership of Xia Pi and other things.

Knowing that if he sent his men to take back the town it would be a disastrous with many lives lost Orochimaru had given this mission to them. They where to infiltrate the town and assassinate Dong Huo. It would not be an easy mission as it was an A ranked mission.

"I can't believe he sent only us to deal with this damn crap. I know we're good, but I don't know if we're THAT good." Said Tayuya as they continued walking

"Otousan wouldn't have given us this mission if he didn't trust us and our abilities Tayuya, and a large force would be cumbersome." Naruto said to her.

"Plus I've heard he doesn't have anyone who's really strong under him, it's just that he has the civilians prisoner that makes him so dangerous as he will kill them all Men, Women, and Children if he has too." Haku replied as well.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice up ahead getting their attention. "Where do you think you're going?!" The three looked ahead and saw two men standing over a peasant who was on the ground trembling in fear. The two had their weapons out.

"You know no one is allowed to leave the town under order of Lord Dong Huo!" Said one with a iron club to him who was horrified.

"Perhaps you need to learn a lesson!" Said one bringing his weapon up to bring down on him.

But before he could he felt a sharp pain in his neck and fell to the ground dead with small needles stuck into his throat. The other man looked at his dead companion but was then meet with a powerful punch knocking him unconscious.

The peasant looked around and saw himself surrounded by three ninja. He looked up at his saviors as Naruto kneeled down beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-You, Y-You're ninjas?" The man stuttered out. "Please you've got to help us, they are in the town, Dong Huo and his men, doing whatever they want and killing anyway that gets in their way. T-That monster killed my brother and kidnapped my wife. I attempted to escape to get help but those two men found me. Please, you must do something!" He said pleading with them.

"Don't worry we'll help you, get somewhere safe." Naruto said to him. The man nodded and ran off and Naruto looked at his teammates.

"Looks like this is as serious as we thought. Let's go!" He said to them and they ran towards the town.

The three made their way and due to no guards at the gate they managed to sneak in easily and hide behind a building and saw what was happening.

They saw a fat man wearing dark red clothing with a belt that had skulls on it and a hat to cover his head. He had a black beard and hair and had a sword strapped to his side. With him where many men who where assaulting the villagers and taking their possessions. Five men where also in a kneeling position on their knees as they where being hold down by some of his men.

"No please my lord have mercy!" Said one man who had his wife taken away. "Please don't take my wife!"

The fat man laughed and kicked him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. "You should consider yourself lucky to have such a beautiful wife, she'll do great in my harem." He said cruelly as he stroked the terrified woman's chin. "Get that maggot out of my sight and put him in the dungeon!" He ordered two of his man who dragged him off.

"That overgrown slug!" Muttered Tayuya as they looked on in disgust as they figured him to be Dong Huo.

"Take anything of valuable nature they have!" He barked giving his men orders. "Gold, Money, Jewelry, if it's valuable take it!" Dong then turned his evil black eyes to the terrified villagers. "If you value your worthless skins, I suggest you hand it over!"

The citizens could only comply or risk being killed.

Haku watched on in disdain as there was no sense in this.

They heard him speak again. "And here's a lesson for anyone who thinks about opposing me!" Dong Huo said and then mentioned to his men holding the five prisoners who then killed them much to the horror of the terrified villagers who could only watch. "Remember the fate of you miserable worms is in my hands, today I decided to be merciful. Better hope I stay in this mood!" Huo laughed loudly and mentioned for his men to follow him to his mansion as they left with treasure in their arms and prisoners, some male some female, being lead in chains.

The three ninjas got out of their hiding spot and looked around after witnessing what had happened.

"Guys, it looks like this is as serious as Orochimaru-sama said it was." Said Naruto getting nods from them.

As Dong Huo lead his men up through the gate and into his arm a lone figure stood at the door and watched as he brushed past him and made his way into the mansion. He ignored the laughter of the men as they dragged the terrified prisoners inside. For the men they would be put in the dungeon, for the women they would be forced to become part of his harem.

The figure sighed. He had signed on as a mercenary and bodyguard for him not long ago but the fact he had to serve under his slob of a man sickened him. And his men where cowards and bullies who used their strength in numbers to control the villagers. He needed some money but the fact that he was stuck working for him insulted his pride. He had taken no part in pillaging the town of its wealth.

He then suddenly felt something coming from his blade. He looked at it curiously and slowly unsheathed it. The blade, it was glowing, a light blue color. The only time it had done that was in that battle he was in weeks ago.

It was interesting to say to least cause when it did that it meant that-

His thoughts where interrupted when he heard laughter. "Gah HaHaHa! Looks like we'll have enough for a feast tonight!" Dong Huo said inside laughing at the gold. The figure sheathed his weapon and rolled his eyes as he wondered why he took this job.

As Naruto, Tayuya, and Haku walked around Xia Pi and noticed the condition it was in. No doubt due to what Dong Huo had done. None of the villagers seemed to take notice of them not even caring that they where outsiders after what had happened to them.

"Gotta admit there's not a whole lot to this place." Said Naruto as they looked around.

"It reminds me of Wave back when Gato was running it." Haku said as well.

"That bastard, I can't believe these people let him walk all over them." Muttered Tayuya as she saw a woman wept as her father was killed.

"Well before we try anything, we need to get some info about him. We can't try to kill him unless we know what's going on." Said Haku.

"Good idea Haku," Said Naruto who then stopped. "Let's eat here, maybe we'll get some info while we're at it.

The three entered the restaurant and saw that it was empty with only an old man who apparently owned the place inside behind a counter. He looked at them with a tired look in his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

"Welcome, my name is Yan and welcome to The Sparrow's Nest. You're my first customers in quite a while, what can I get you." He said to them politely.

The three ordered their meals and he went into the kitchen and later come out with their food and sat it on their table.

"Thanks Yan, are you the only one here?" Said Naruto as he paid him.

"Aye, that be true." The old man said adjusting his glasses. "My cooks have quit cause I am unable to pay them, you're my first customers ever since our former ruler died."

"That sucks," Said Tayuya as she bit into a roll. "This place is like a ghost town and you got no help whatsoever."

"Perhaps, but I don't blame them, times have been rough recently. Use to this place would be full and filled with joyful paper as it was a meeting place. Now ever since Dong Huo took control my business has plummeted."

"How did this happen?" Asked Haku to him who sighed and shook his head.

"When we heard that Yuan had been killed I thought he had been acting suspicious lately. We where suppose to get a new one but before he arrived Dong Huo took control and proclaimed himself ruler. That man is a devil in human flesh if you asks me." He said in a hushed tone explaining what had happened to Xia Pi. "Yuan Chou was able to keep him in line but now with no one to contain him he is free to do whatever he pleases. He has taken whatever he wants. Money, women, jewelry, anything he desires. All that have tried to defy him have been slaughtered by his men."

"That's awful." Said Naruto.

Yan nodded but then the door to his restaurant opened and two men stepped in. The clothes they had on identified themselves as Dong Huo's men. "Hey old timer it's time to pay up." One of them said as they had a swagger in their steps.

Yan sighed in resignation. "Again? I just paid you yesterday, I don't have any money on me. Thanks to your lord my business has gone down the drain!" He said as like everyone else in Xia Pi had all his valuable taken away.

One of the men reached over and grabbed him by the shirt. "You'd better watch what you say about Dong Huo-sama you old geezer, or else you might find yourself in the dungeon. You need us for protection to make sure you stay living you worthless pile of bones!" He said and shoved him backwards.

Haku glared at them with disgust in his eyes.

"We'll be back tomorrow you better have some cash or else-" The man's words where stopped when he noticed them. "HEY! What are you three doing here?"

"We're just here to eat, that's all." Said Naruto not wanting any trouble.

"Oh yeah? I haven't seen you three before. Where's your papers?"

"Papers?"

"All citizens must have papers that identify themselves, now where's yours!" He demanded

"We don't have any papers." Naruto replied.

"Oh Yeah? Well if you don't have any papers then it's the dungeon for ye!" The man warned threatening to them.

Tayuya scowled and reached towards her flute but Naruto stopped her and shook his head. This was their chance to get inside his home.

"Alright, we'll go with you." He said and stood up.

The two where a bit surprised he gave up but then laughed. "HA! I guess we where too tough for you stupid punks, now let's go!" One of them ordered them.

The three where lead out of the restaurant and taken to the mansion.

Inside the mansion…

"More Wine!" Shouted Dong Huo as he gulped down a cup of rice wine. A servant girl wearing a revealing outfit appeared and poured him more. "Ah, it's good to be a ruler." He said as he seated on his chair in the room. He also had a ring on his finger one of his newest treasures that he had gotten "Especially when you can do whatever you want and get away with it!" He laughed as he bit into a mango and his men laughed as well. But one of them was silent taking no part in their mirth. He sat in a chair and had his legs propped up on the table appearing bored.

"So, have you become ignorant to the fact that the ruler of Sound won't take this lightly?" He asked him who scoffed.

"That foolish snake wouldn't dare try to dispose of me, not as long as I have those worms under my control. Besides if those who Yuan was talking too help me as well I'll be the next Otokage." He said as he drank his wine and looked at him. "You don't seem to have any joy with what power and wealth you can get. All the gold, the women, the power to step on someone and crush them like an insect!"

"My joy comes on the battlefield, I am a fighter and so far there is no one here to provide me with a decent challenge. I don't care for wealth or women." He said not bothering to look at him

"Hmph, suit yourself." Dong Huo said and went to eat his meal when a guard approached him.

"Your lordship earlier today three people where thrown in the dungeon they seem to be outsiders."

"Outsiders eh?" He said interested. "Well maybe I'll have a look at them, maybe they can provide some entertainment fit for a king!"

In the dungeon…

"And this is gonna help us kill that fat bastard how?" Asked Tayuya again as the three where in a cage being held up by a rope as they where in the air. They where in the dungeon and could see the prisoners most of them who where innocent in cells. Their weapons had been taken away as well.

"Easy Tayuya, we're in right? This is all part of my plan." Said Naruto to her.

"If this is your idea of a plan, I'd hate to see what isn't." She said annoyed at him.

The three heard a door open and saw Dong Huo escorted by his guards enter the room and go up the stairs and come face to face to them. "So you're the outsiders? Hmph, you're not much to look at. I doubt you'll even scream before my men kill you." He said not impressed. But his eyes then saw Tayuya and he grinned. "Ah, now aren't you a pretty thing? How'd you like to be my concubine?"

Tayuya made a disgusted face and looked like she was abut to be sick. "I think I'd rather die." She said.

"Ho! You got fire, I like that! Bring her to me, and you'd better come girl or my guards will kill you're friends." He said ordering his guards to bring the cage over it was brought over and the door was opened. Tayuya refused to move but heard Naruto.

"Tayuya…go with them, we'll get you later." He said whispering in her ear and reluctantly she went with them although she didn't like it but she knew he had a plan.

"That's a good girl come to daddy!" Dong Huo said laughing and mentioned to his guards. "Get her some clothes I want her ready for tonight's feast." He said and turned to Naruto and Haku. "Be grateful, I might only take your fingers instead of your heads!" He said taunting them and left.

Unaware of Naruto's murderous red eyes glaring a hole in his back.

Later that night a feast was held in Dong Huo's mansion with his men and those in his favor attending. Prisoners where taken from the dungeon and executed for their amusement as scantily clad girls where forced to be there as well.

For Tayuya she had never been so humiliated in all her life. She had a look of fury on her face due to the outfit she was forced to wear. (If you want a visual as to what she's wearing, picture her in the Slave Leia outfit.) Her body was revealed showing her belly and her legs and she noticed the lecherous looks that some of Dong Huo's men gave her. She scowled as she saw him chomp onto a chicken leg and hoped he would choke on it. She was forced to stand next to him and she grimaced as she saw another prisoner brutally executed.

"Soon you come to realize how wondrous I am." Dong Huo said drunk sneaking an arm around her waist which revolted her.

She hoped Naruto and Haku had an idea to get out of here.

In their cell Naruto and Haku watched on as they saw the guards leave prepared to head up to the feast. Looking at one another the two nodded in unison

"You sure this is gonna work?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded his head. The two then begin using their combined weight and began rocking the cage left and right causing it to dangle in the air and making it move sideways. They continued doing so using their momentum to tilt the cage near to the side.

"Hey Naruto?" Asked Haku as they got closer but missed it

"Yeah?"

"This is a good idea but if we used too much momentum wouldn't we overshoot the ledge and end up-"

CRASH! What Haku had been trying to say did happen as the two used too much and overshoot the ledge and crashed into the wall. The two where dazed and disoriented but on the plus side the bars had been knocked loose freeing them.

"See, worked just how I said it would." Said Naruto clearing the cobwebs.

Haku didn't say anything, it was too busy seeing four Naruto's to be able too.

"You get our weapons, and I'll free the prisoners." Naruto said to him and he nodded and the two split up.

Naruto found the keys and opened the cells. "Go, Go! Get out of here!" He shouted to the prisoners who ran out of the dungeon and he continued freeing the rest who ran for their lives.

"Naruto!" He turned and saw Haku with his sword strapped to his back. Haku tossed him Kusanagi and Naruto caught it. Seeing that the prisoners where now freed they headed out of the dungeon.

As they made their way they came across some guards. Haku activated an Ice jutsu and froze them trapping them and the two continued their way.

"M-My Lord!" A wounded guard said to Dong Huo in the dining hall. "The P-Prisoners t-they are escaping!"

"WHAT!" He shouted in disbelief. "Guards kill those maggots, how dare they escape from their cells!" He shouted as he could hear it. How dare they ruin his feast! He stood up and pulled out his serrated sword in fury.

Tayuya seeing her chance to escape grabbed a platter and dumping the contents smashed it over the head of her occupied guard knocking him out. She then managed to slip away without anyone seeing her.

A lone figure in the dining room looked up and reached towards his weapon. This might be interesting after all.

In the halls there was a panic as the prisoners fled trying to escape. They fought back against their captors refusing to submit to them.

Naruto cut down a foe as he mentioned for them to keep running helping them escape. He wouldn't let them die, not on his watch as he and Haku drove them back.

"Kill them all!" Shouted Dong Huo cutting down a prisoner with his sword to his guards who didn't dare try to fail him. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he turned and saw a figure wearing a mask wielding a large Zanbato. "And what do you think you're trying to do boy?" He snarled at him.

Haku glared at him behind the mask. "For all the people you've killed and harmed in your reign of terror, I shall end your life this night." He vowed.

Dong Huo growled. "I may be fat, but I'm not incompetent like those fools. DIE!" He shouted and charged him and the two engaged in a duel to the death.

Naruto cut down another enemy when he saw someone charge him from behind wielding a spear. He cursed and attempted to move out of the way as he was too close.

Suddenly something smashed against his head and the man fell down knocked out. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw who did it.

"It's about time you decided to show up you asshole!" Shouted Tayuya having the most revealing outfit he had ever seen on. "What took you and femboy so long? You know what I had to go through?" She snapped at him. Naruto didn't respond as he found himself liking what he saw.

"Hey, Naruto!" She shouted at him getting his attention. "Quit staring and help me get out of here!"

Naruto shook his head and tossed Tayuya her flute. She played it and summoned her Doki and the three beasts attacked the guards.

"Where did you get the outfit?" Asked Naruto to her as he dodged a swipe and punched an enemy.

"None of your damn business that's where!" She snapped as she ordered her summons to attack as the two worked together defeating enemies.

Naruto used a wind jutsu and blew some guards away. Tayuya kicked one and then stomped on his throat with her foot crushing his windpipe. Naruto saw three men approach but his eyes widened in disbelief.

The oblivious soldiers prepared to attack him but suddenly a figure rushed past them and cut them down with his blade. They fell down and Naruto found himself face to face with him.

He had black hair in a long ponytail and he wielded a Nodachi that had blood on it the blade also glowed blue. A smirk was on his face as the two looked at one another.

"I did not expect I would ever see you again after what happened in Konoha." He said to him.

"Muta…" Naruto said his voice full of venom as he glared at his hated nemesis.

Haku avoided Huo's attacks as he was on the defensive. Despite his weight, the man was an expert swordsman which had surprised Haku and kept him from going on the offensive. The two battled in the dining room the only ones in it

"I will use your head to drink wine out of!" Shouted Dong Huo slashing at him. Haku deflected it with his own blade and attacked him starting to drive him back. He managed to hit him in the shoulder causing him to back up and reach at it.

"You'll pay for that you wretched boy!" Dong Huo warned him in anger. He attacked him and drove him back with his ferocity. Haku was backed into a table and the man went to cut him in the abdomen and Haku leapt onto the table. Dong Huo brought his sword up and prepared to bring it down and cut him in half when Haku leapt over him and his blade cut the table in half. Before he could react Haku slashed him across the back and into his spine as he landed behind him and then impaled him from behind and with a grimace pulled his Zanbato out.

"M-My…D-Dream of wealth and p-power…fade…ing." He said before he fell on his stomach dead.

Haku glared at the corpse. "Your greed sickens me, I hope your death will be a symbol as to what will happen to those who abuse their power." He said and left the room

Naruto and Muta stared hard at one another neither one making a move.

"I thought I had killed you in Konoha, I did not expect that you might live. And yet here you are." Muta Daidouji said to him his blade drawn.

Naruto glared hard at him. "So you now work for anyone?"

"I only worked for that slob cause I needed money, I suspect he is dead now. I was growing tired of working for him anyway and I probably would've killed him myself."

"I still remember my promise Muta, that I will kill you."

Muta smirked. "Would you care to try that right now?" He said and held out his enchanted sword. Naruto looked at it he knew from past experience how powerful it was as it had nearly killed him. He did not know if he could beat him like this. He also heard Kyuubi growl in his head the fox also remembering the sting of that enchanted blade which was designed to fight demons and vessels.

An explosion rocked the mansion and before Naruto could recover Muta laughed and then ran away disappearing via a secret passageway. Naruto cursed his luck and saw Tayuya and Haku appear. He glared at the passageway and knew he could give chase but he wasn't sure if he could beat him.

"Dong Huo is dead." Haku said to Naruto who nodded as Xia Pi was free from his tyranny.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Said Tayuya wearing a heavy robe to cover herself and carrying her ninja clothes in her arms.

After the three left the mansion they where meet by the cheering citizens of Xia Pi thanking them for saving them. Also, it was revealed that Yan had been chosen to be the next ruler of the town the old man having been chosen by them as he had managed to rally the villagers to save their friends and family.

With their mission complete the three left Xia Pi. But one thought was stuck in Naruto's head.

_"Right now I am unable to defeat Muta due to his nodachi, but that doesn't mean that I won't face him again one day. And when that day comes Muta…You…are…MINE!"_

Filled with determination Naruto headed back to Otogakure hoping to find a way to defeat Muta Daidouji.

As the night passed and Dawn was ready to break in Xia Pi a figure emerged from a hidden hiding place in Dong Huo's mansion in the dining hall which hadn't been cleaned up yet and he went over to the dead man and kneeled beside him. He had been waiting for an opportunity to get it and now his patience had paid off

"You won't be needing this anymore." He said as he went to his right hand and pulled off a ring with an orange mandarin jewel in the center of it. The dead man having no clue of its true power that it possessed. He brought it up to his face and smiled as four other rings where on his hands. He had sensed the boy was here earlier but knew that the time wasn't right but it soon would be.

"Another ring, Another nail in the coffin, Another shovel of dirt on the grave of Naruto Uzumaki!" And with that he laughed evilly as he was one step closer to fulfilling his revenge.

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it. Next time Naruto has a long awaited confrontation with his old teammates. What will happen when he sees them? Review please!


	47. Sound Leaf Otogakure Konoha

Next Chapter of A Father's Wrath. After months of separation and conflicts, Naruto finally has an encounter with his former teammates. What will happen and what has changed since then?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The feminine looking boy swung his Zanbato at his foe who dodged it and slashed at him with his own weapon. The boy deflected it and went for his legs swinging at them. His foe lifted his leg out of the way as the two fought one another.

Their blades clashed against one another and the two engaged in a test of strength with neither getting the edge. The feminine boy managed to win it and swung his blade in a decapitating motion looking to take his head. The boy ducked and it hit a training dummy's head and beheaded it.

"Impressive." Said a voice and the two turned and looked at a long black haired figure approaching them. "You seem to have mastered your former master's blade quite well Haku." Said Orochimaru to Naruto and Haku.

Haku bowed to him and the two boys put their weapons away. "Otousan it is good to see you." Naruto said to him as they bowed respectfully to him.

"You two boys have learned the ways of the sword quite well." Orochimaru said to them. "But remember, a weapon is only as good as the person who wields it. An expert with a kunai or a shuriken can easily defeat a novice with a katana. Keep that in mind as you continue you're training."

The two nodded in response. It had been a week since they ended Dong Huo's tyranny in Xia Pi and the two had been training along with Tayuya to hone their skills. The success of the A class mission had put the three among the top of the Genin teams for their ranking but it was clear they were getting beyond that rank and near that of Chunin. They had also heard in Konoha that one of the leaf, Shikamaru Nara had been promoted to Chunin for his skill in the exams, although all three had performed well in the exams they didn't let it didn't bother them as after what had happened they doubt they would pick someone who attacked their home to become Chunin.

"You two along with Tayuya are a sign for the people of the future of Sound." Orochimaru then turned to his son. "Naruto, come with me. I wish to talk with you alone."

Naruto nodded and saying bye to Haku went with him.

Father and Son walked side by side in the forest as they walked.

"You do understand that as my heir a heavy burden shall be on your shoulders when you take my place as ruler my son?" Orochimaru asked him and Naruto looked at him. "But of course, blood alone does not make a ruler, many once proud kingdoms fell into obscurity after their once great rulers had died and incompetent descendants who believe they inherit their parent's skill take the throne."

Naruto looked up at his father. "So you say you wish to test me to make sure I am skilled enough to rule as Otokage?" He asked him.

"That is correct. Think of the once great Yuan family, at the pinnacle of their might long before our time and that of the ninja when the land was divided much like it is today they where the mightiest clan in the land. You have been keeping up with your studies like I told you?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Yuan Shao, the last ruler of the Yuans placed too much emphasis on his family name as although he had some skill, his sons squabbling and rivalry spelled their demise after he had died. He also believed that number wins battles hence his crushing defeat at Guan Du where a force not even close to a third of his defeated his army."

Naruto nodded as they continued walking.

"But I am not Yuan Shao nor are you a son of the Yuan clan. So tell me Naruto, what truly makes a ruler?"

Naruto thought hard about that and then looked at him. "A ruler must be powerful but not cruel; he should command loyalty but should be loyal to those around him. He does not believe he alone makes the land; those that serve him help him make the land. He listens to the advice of others and doesn't believe that his word is greater than those. He knows when to fight and when to defend. He puts his people before him and lets them know he cares about them as without them he is nothing." He said finishing as he looked at him.

Orochimaru nodded. "You have passed one of my tests boy, I can tell by your answer that you shall be a worthy heir to Sound." He said surprising him as he did not think that it was a test.

Orochimaru then started to walk away but then stopped. "But remember, you have many more tests to pass before I decide you are indeed worthy of ruling when my time has come." He said to him and walked away leaving Naruto behind.

Watching him go Naruto clenched his hand into a fist clutching it in determination. "Father, I will prove to you that I am worthy of ruling Sound."

At Konoha…

"Come back to Konoha the idiot said, you'll be a great Hokage the dumbass said, he didn't mention all the damn paperwork!" Shouted Tsunade in anger as she couldn't even see past the stack of papers she had to do. The next time she saw Jiriaya she would rip out his intestines and strangle him with them for making her come back and becoming Hokage.

"How the hell did Sarutobi manage to do all this?!" She said in disbelief over all the work she had to do. Her door opened and she looked up and saw her apprentice enter holding a large stack of paper in her arms. Tsunade snarled in anger at her and she wisely left the room before she killed her.

Tsunade worked on a paper and grabbing a bottle of Sake gulped it down. Clearly being Hokage was highly overrated. Plus she had to deal with the council and they where getting on her nerves. They, by they she meant Danzo and his lot wanted revenge against Sound. She had managed to keep them in line but earlier in the week they had made a leaf genin who competed in the exams Chunin much to his annoyance but to them it was a victory of sorts over Oto.

They had been pestering her ever since and to satisfy them a bit earlier today she had sent a five man team on a scouting mission near Oto. They wouldn't be heading too much into their land but just enough to satisfy them and see what was going on. Odds are they wouldn't find anything before they headed back to Konoha.

Besides, she mused to herself as she downed another bottle. What could possibly happen between them?

She glanced at the unfinished paper work and she moaned and put her head down on the desk and hoped she would wake up from this terrible dream.

Later that day unaware to the Hokage a group of Sound nins where also heading towards on a routine scouting expedition to make sure no bandits where prowling around the land and attacking merchants.

Naruto was in the lead the leader of the group and with him where his teammates and Kimimaro Kaguya who it seemed was finally coming over his sickness. The four where running through the trees with the three in front making sure they didn't go too fast for their other comrade.

The four stopped at a branch and Kimimaro clutched his chest. "You okay?" Haku asked him

"I'm fine, it's just due to my sickness I've haven't gotten much exercise these past years." He responded breathing heavily as their still was some traces of it in him. He took some of his medicine that he had and appeared to be better.

"Well let's make sure you don't get lazy on us and hold us back." Tayuya said with a smirk which the last Kaguya scowled at. Naruto having seen Kimimaro in action before knew she was treading on thin ice if he wasn't sick anymore.

"C'mon let's keep going, we're almost done with our job anyway and there appears to be no sign of any bandits or vagabonds." Naruto said to them all and they continued keeping an eye out for any trouble.

An half hour later they all stood on the branches of a tree apparently done with the mission.

"Well, that was uneventful." Tayuya said dryly as she was bored.

"Not every mission has to have us fighting for our lives Tayuya." Haku said to her as he sat down.

"Makes things more interesting." She responded with a snort.

Naruto chuckled when suddenly he thought he heard a voice from far away. Sending chakra to his ears he concentrated and heard it again. The others noticed this and snapped to attention.

"What is it?" Asked Kimimaro.

"I don't know, c'mon let's find out." He said to them and they got up and went towards the direction where the voice was coming from.

They come upon three ninjas. One was a quiet boy with brown hair wearing darkened glasses. The second was a shy girl with midnight hair and violet eyes. And the third who was the loudest of the group was a boy with red markings on his face and a dog as his companion. Each had a hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha on it and where accompanied by an older woman who appeared to be a Jonin.

"Leaf nins," Spat Tayuya in disgust. "What are they doing here?"

"Probably the same as us, scouting." Replied Haku although his attention was on the girl as he knew who she was.

"We should kill them, they invade our territory." Kimimaro responded frowning.

Naruto shook his head. "They mean no harm to us, they haven't done anything. Besides by the look of it they appear to be heading back soon." He said not wanting an unnecessary fight.

Suddenly the boy with the dog called out ahead and three others appeared which made Naruto's eyes widen in shock. One was a pink haired girl with emerald eyes. The Second was a boy with black hair and the symbol of the Uchiha on the black of his shirt. And the third had silver grey hair and had part of his face covered with a mask.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi." Naruto whispered as he saw his old team. He didn't think he would see his old team again.

"C'mon let's get the hell out of here." Said Tayuya frowning but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait," He said stopping them. "Let's see what they are doing here." His words confused them but they followed him.

"Well it looks like we can head back now, we've reached our destination." Said Kakashi to the others as they had fulfilled their mission.

"Man, we should keep going. Hopefully we'll found some of those sound nins and kick their asses!" Said Kiba Inuzuka wanting to continue.

"Our orders where clear Kiba, we cannot disobey our Hokage's orders." Kurenai scolded her student.

"Y-Yeah, w-we should g-go back, if we go f-further we m-might get in trouble." Said Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke had his arms folded across his chest. "I doubt we would find anything if we do go on, I wonder what they are doing anyway?"

"That's funny," Said a voice getting their attention. "I was about to ask you the same question Sasuke." The Leaf nins turned around and saw a black haired boy with blue eyes walking towards them. He glanced at them and smirked. "Hey Sasuke, Hey Kakashi, Hey Sakura long time no see."

Sakura gasped in realization. "Naruto?" She said in disbelief that she was seeing him.

"Who else would I be?" He responded with a grin.

Team Seven was in shock as they saw their former teammate, the last time they had seen him was in Konoha at the invasion. Beside him were a boy and a red haired girl.

"What? Don't I get a hello from my old teammates?" He asked them as they where stunned.

Kiba however growled. "Why should we waste any time with you, you last place traitor?" He snapped as in his eyes Naruto was nothing but a traitor.

Naruto smirked. "You know Kiba I am stronger than you and since you're in my home and land, I think the proper title would be Prince Naruto."

"P-Prince?!" He snapped angrily.

"Yeah," Responded Naruto nonchalantly. "After all, I am the son of the Otokage that I guess that would make me a prince of sorts."

"Prince of Snakes would be more like it!" Snapped Kiba who then turned his gaze to Haku and his weapon. "Nice sword, are you using it to make up for something you don't have?"

Haku glared at him but he turned his head and noticed that Hinata was blushing at seeing him again. Smiling he winked at her causing her face to become even redder.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Shino.

Kiba glared at him. "I think it's time to do away with you, you traitor!" He shouted and before the others could stop him he went to charge him but a blade appeared out of nowhere pressed up against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Warned a white haired boy with the blade sticking out of his arm in front of him. Kimimaro than shoved him back to the rest of them and joined his teammates.

"Naruto…" Sakura said quietly which was unheard by the rest.

"So tell me, what are you guys doing in Oto?" Naruto asked them again.

Sasuke spoke up. "We're on a scouting mission and we just so happened to bump into you dope." He said calling him by the old nickname he gave him.

"Still carrying that pompous better than you attitude I see." Naruto said dryly to him. He then turned to Kakashi. "It is good to see you guys though, this time on speaking terms at least."

Kakashi stared hard at his former student. Use to, he was able to see Minato in him, but now that the genjutsu was gone he could only see his real father. "Naruto, you've changed ever since what happened in Wave."

Naruto nodded at him. "Yeah, I guess learning you have a demon inside you and finding out who you're true father is works sometimes."

"What are you doing now? You now Sarutobi is dead?"

"Yeah, I know and I'll miss the old man. And I also miss Anko as well. But I don't miss being treated like I was a leper by SOME people." He said as he stared right at them.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke up suddenly surprising everyone. "I don't hate you. I may have once hated you but I don't anymore. I want to think of you as a friend. I want to be your friend." She said finally saying what she had wanted to say for a long time, getting it off her chest.

Naruto stared hard at her and slowly a smile found its way on his face. "I am glad you don't hate me anymore Sakura, I also want to think and be your friend. But with the way our countries hate one another it might be tough doing so."

Sakura smiled and it was the first real smile on her face in a long time.

Sasuke frowned and stepped forward. "Naruto, you know you are a part of Konoha, how could you attack it?"

Naruto scowled at him. "One, I'm a Sound Nin and Two I didn't do anything during the invasion!" He snapped angrily at him. "Being a part of Konoha? After what I was put through by them I think I'd rather jump off a cliff than go back to being their scapegoat. You, Mr. I'm a Uchiha so that makes me better than everyone else, actually think that if I go back there I'll be treated with kindness and respect? Next you're going to tell me that you're really a decent guy and have no super ego whatsoever."

Naruto looked at them all. "I'm happy where I am now, people don't hate me, I get treated with respect, I have friends, and a place where I now I don't have to worry about wondering if I'll see the next day. You guys may think I'm a Leaf nin but I've shedded that part of my life away. From now on my home is Sound."

"That's right!" Said Tayuya putting her two cents in. "We don't hate others just because they are different from us unlike you bastards, we have our faults sure, but at least we don't walk around with a stick shoved up our asses!"

"Naruto please listen to us!" Said Sakura a pleading tone in her voice. "If you come back to Konoha everything we'll change I promise. Me and others will vouch for you and make sure you don't get treated the way you were before by them."

"…I want to believe you Sakura, I really do. But I can't, I can't go back there without thinking that nothing will change and I'll have to go through what I went through for twelve years again. I have a duty to my father, he wants to make me his heir to Oto and I can't leave my family the only one I have nor will I abandon my friends." He said and started to turn around and leave.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out to him. "I'm sorry for what you've had to go through these past twelve years and most of it was unjust. But remember, your mother although she came from Whirlpool lived in Konoha and loved it with her heart. Your father although he's a changed man also lived in Konoha when he was your age as well. It is apart of you as Sound is and we are apart of you as much as your friends and family are."

Naruto stopped and turned to his head to look at them. "Don't talk about my mother, my father, or my friends…especially when you are lying!" He then dashed off and the others left as well.

Sakura went to run after him but was stopped by Kakashi. "Let him go, he appears angry, but I know on the inside a part of him was happy to see us." He then turned to the rest. "Let's head back to Konoha."

Naruto ran through the woods ignoring the calls of the others telling him to wait up. He had been dreading that moment ever since he went to Konoha for the exams. To meet his old teammates once again and it was something he had wished he didn't have to do.

He continued running as fast as his feet could carry him a frown on his stoic face on the outside.

But on the inside his heart felt as if it was torn in too.

In Fire Country…

"Clean up this room next! The former occupant is dead now so he won't be needing it." Ordered an Akatsuki agent to a strange ninja who worn an orange mask over his face and had brown hair. The two where at a secret base that Akatsuki had in Fire Country.

"Yes sir! Tobi is a good boy sir!" Replied the strange ninja saluting him as he went inside. Although he was a subordinate of the Akatsuki member Zetsu, most in the organization including fellow agents looked down at Tobi as a twit who could barely strap his sandals on. What he was doing as a subordinate to a cannibalistic plant ninja was anyone's guess. They bullied him but the unique ninja was always cheerful.

Tobi closed the door and began piling belongings of the former occupant into a bag. The person who lived here had been a powerful agent of the group and one of the more black hearted ones but he had died recently in a failed mission with five others. Humming to himself as he stuffed a skull with a candle on it he suddenly heard something fall on the floor.

"Eh?" He said and noticed something on the floor. "What's this?" He looked and saw a ring. "Ooh, shiny." He said and picked it up and noticed it had a purple gem on it. Also a strange symbol was on it as well. Not bothering to ask who it was Tobi put it on his hand and it was a tight fit.

Suddenly before Tobi could do anything a purple light filled the room and Tobi saw a battle going on. It was between three figures and suddenly one leapt up and fired a burst of energy from his rings down at them. But before it destroyed them, the black haired one with two fox tails threw a ball of energy at him and overpowered his blast and consumed him.

Tobi then found himself back in the room. "Huh? That's odd, since when does Tobi's mind play tricks on him?" He said and went to take the ring off but it then glowed again and he saw another image.

This time he was in the desert and he saw a man staring at his ring with a blue sapphire in it. But suddenly a slave appeared and knocked him out from behind. Tobi interested in what was happening looked and the buffoon's eyes behind his mask widened when he recognized the slave who pulled the ring off and galloped away on a horse.

Tobi then found himself back in the room. "What's g-going on?" He asked not understanding as he saw who the slave was. "I thought he died in Konoha!" The purple light returned. "Uh-Oh, here Tobi goes again!" He said as he find himself in a different area.

This time at a cave and a hooded man given a ring and then killing the man who gave it to him. Next, he was at a deserted castle and saw the man again this time knocking the head of a skeleton off and claiming another ring and putting it on his right hand.

Then Tobi found himself in a city and saw a wealthy man being hoisted in the air by that same cloaked man who demanded his ring with a jade gem in the center of it. Finally he was at a mansion's dining hall and saw him approach a dead man and pull off the ring on his hand.

"Another Ring, another nail in the coffin, another shovel of dirt, on the grave of Naruto Uzumaki!" The man then laughed evilly and threw back his hood revealing his face.

Tobi then found himself back in the room and the ninja was startled at what he saw. "Keiji…he still lives?!" He said and suddenly an astral projection of the man appeared in front of him laughing.

Tobi shrieked in shock and stumbled backwards but then heard an ominous voice.

"Fear for your life Tobi." Said a voice and he turned his head and saw no longer dressed in rags and a cloak back from the dead Keiji Sosanno standing in the door way his soulless eyes piercing a hole in him. "I now lay claim to that which is mine." He said as he walked forward.

Tobi gulped nervously as he approached him.

"Hello."

A/N: And this chapter is done. Now revealed to be the ring gatherer Keiji the follower of Jashin seeks to find his missing two rings and have his revenge. And what will happen when Naruto and Sasuke meet again, but this time in a fight? Review please!


	48. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki fight

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Keiji Sosanno has gathered six of his rings and seeks to fulfill his goal of revenge by trying to find the weakness of Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke engage in a fight to see how far each has come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"OW! Not so hard! You're pulling Tobi's fingers off!" Whined Tobi the masked ninja in protest as the ring that was on his hand was being forcefully removed by the man in front of him who was yanking quite painfully on it. He removed the ring off his finger and Tobi clutched his hand in pain the buffoon trying to soothe it.

"Insolent toad!" Snarled Keiji Sosanno at him and brought the ring with the purple gem that had the symbol of Jashin on it to his face. Seeing that it was the real one he put it on his left hand and looked at the six rings that he had each one gleaming, he felt power surge through him as he had collected almost all of his missing rings.

"Yes, I am nearly whole again." He said as he looked at his hands and saw that two where unaccounted for. "Just two rings elude my grasp, but they are out there somewhere. Close ,very close, I can sense it! I can hear their calls of desire to be found. And Naruto Uzumaki shall rue the day I find him!" He said with a snarl and raised one hand into a fist. "Show me the vessel of Kyuubi!"

A beam of energy came from his rings and transformed into an image of the boy and he glared at it. "At Konoha he got the better of me due to the fact I underestimated him, but this time nothing shall stop me from slaying him!"

Tobi who was watching the spectacle dared to open his mouth. "You lost at Konoha to him, Tobi doesn't understand how you plan on beating him?"

Keiji looked back at him and smirked evilly. "These rings are not mere trinkets, they are power itself! Blessed by Jashin himself they are my strongest weapons, unfortunately I was unable to learn their secrets before the battle in Konoha began, but I have not spent these last weeks doing nothing, during my travels I learned their secrets and the power they possess increasing my chakra, power, and abilities. And once I have all eight in my grasp I shall be unstoppable!"

"Do you intend to return to Ame and tell the leader you're still alive?"

He shook his head at that. "No, let the world continue to think that I am dead. My association with Akatsuki is done with anyway. My plans are not yet ready as I need to recover my remaining rings. And then my plans shall be put into motion. But first I need to discover the one hidden spot of armor that I can penetrate to defeat the fox." He said and pointed his rings at the image of Naruto. "Show me his abilities!" He ordered and the rings glowed again and showed a different image.

The two watched as the rings showed his battles at the Chunin Exams. His battle with Shinjiro, his duel to the death against Yujo, the three way battle against Muta and Gaara, and the climax of their battle. As well as some of his latest battles. Keiji stopped the image and put a hand to his chin.

"Hmmm, I must admit the boy is impressive he has no flaws in his fighting style and knows how to improvise in battle and well versed in taijutsu and ninjutsu. He would be hard to defeat but I suppose I should expect that from the vessel of the nine tailed fox. But he has a weakness, perhaps not physically but let us see what he is doing now." He brought both of his hands up and began chanting and six beams of energy appeared and revealed him walking in a forest and with him where three other people. The two watched the events that where happening unfold.

In the woods of Otogakure Naruto Uzumaki was walking in the lead of the group not saying a thing. Haku, Tayuya, and Kimimaro looked on with concern wondering what was going on through his mind. Just an hour earlier he had encountered and talked with his old teammates from Konoha, Team 7 for the first time ever since their mission in Wave months ago.

Although a part of him was glad to see them the meeting had deteriorated into them arguing. It seemed as if they wanted him to come back to Konoha and make things the way they where before. The thought of that had made him angry as before he had been nothing but a scapegoat in Konoha who was treated miserably on a regular basis and had no friends unless you counted a few people. He had wanted to leave that part of his life behind for good.

The fact that now they wanted to help him when before they wouldn't even look at him made him upset. They claimed everything would be better but how could he believe them? They where never there for him before and now they wanted him back? He remembered what happened at the exams, when he revealed himself the crowd responded by throwing garbage at him just like when he was a kid and calling for his death. If they wouldn't accept him for who he was then he wouldn't accept them for what they where, a bunch of self-serving creeps who hate anything that's different than them.

He sighed to himself and looked back at his companions and the way they come from. He had been dreading that moment when he would meet them and that was the reason why he went under a fake name at the exams so they wouldn't know who he really was.

"Naruto," Haku called out to him and he turned his head to him. "Although you look and appear to be fine I can tell that in your heart you are suffering greatly over what has happened earlier."

"I do not know what has happened before in your past, but I can tell you are troubled by it." Kimimaro Kaguya said as well.

"Don't worry about what those morons think, we're your friends and we'll always stand by you no matter what." Tayuya said to him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at them and slowly nodded. "Thanks guys."

"You shouldn't be concerned with what other people think, we know the real you and that's all we need to know." Haku said to him

Naruto smiled and turned to the way they where coming from. "Thanks, but there's something I have to do right now. To see how far I've come."

Before they could ask him he dashed off, confused they followed after him as they where going back the way they came.

Naruto ran through the woods at a quick pace and was easily able to pick up the trail of the others. They weren't far from here and he leapt into a tree and continued on his way. He crossed past the Valley Of The End and into Konoha territory.

He saw them a half hour later, they where going at a slow pace after being done with their mission. He saw the person he wanted to see as well.

The group from Konoha where heading back home at a slow pace through the forest. Done with their scouting mission they where returning to Konoha. None of them spoke a word as they walked on after what happened earlier.

Sakura Haruno looked at her sensei and her teammate as they continued walking. What had happened earlier didn't turn out the way she had hoped. On one hand she finally told him what she had wanted to tell him for a long time but on the other it appeared the bonds between them couldn't be fixed.

She went to speak to them when a voice called out.

"Sasuke!"

The group turned around and saw to their surprise Naruto standing on a tree branch behind them. His teammates where also standing on the branch as well.

"I challenge you to a fight! Do you accept?" He said looking down at Sasuke who was stunned to see him. He leapt down from the tree in front of them.

Sasuke looked at him as his expression soon changed to his regular face. "Why are you doing this Naruto?"

"No reason, but let's see how far each of us has come. To see which one has become the stronger." Naruto said to him.

"I've got no reason to fight you Naruto."

Kiba then butted in. "Yeah! If you want to fight someone how bout you face me!" He said but he was ignored.

"C'mon Sasuke your always talking how strong you must get, so why not test your strength against mine to see who is the more powerful between us." Naruto said to him

Sasuke remained silent wondering what his game was. Before they had sparred on a number of occasions when they where teammates and why would he want to do this all of a sudden, especially after what had just happened between them earlier. He wasn't sure what he was up too. But his Uchiha pride got the better of him.

"Fine, I accept your challenge Naruto. Shall we fight here?" He said agreeing to it.

"No, there's a meadow land not far from here, we'll fight there." Naruto said to him

A short while later in a meadow the two stared at one another as they faced another prepared to do battle. Watching from the sides was their respective teammates and comrades.

"C'mon Sasuke, kick that traitor's ass!" Shouted Kiba as encouragement to him his dog Akamaru barking in agreeing with him.

"Don't bet on it dog breath, watch Naruto beat the hell out of that punk." Said Tayuya. Who was holding Kusanagi as Naruto decided not to fight with it.

Sakura was watching with a bit of concern on her face wondering what was going to happen between them.

Kakashi was watching as well he too was also wondering just how far each had come.

Both Naruto and Sasuke each got into their fighting stance and slowly began to circle one another each waiting to see who would make the first move. The wind picked up blowing their hair as you could feel the amount of tension building. Time seemed to slow down for them all as no words had been spoken between them.

On a nearby tree a leaf fell off a branch and crumbled onto the ground.

In the blink of an eye Naruto and Sasuke charged one another, Sasuke going for a blow to his head and Naruto aiming for his chest. The two contacted each other at the same time but neither felt any pain. Sasuke went for a judo chop at his neck and Naruto ducked and did a thrust kick which he blocked and the two backed away from one another.

They charged again at blinding speed exchanging and countering blows against one another. Sasuke did a roundhouse kick at him and Naruto blocked it by grabbing it and twisting it getting a hiss of pain from him. The two where going at it with Taijutsu as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged attacks neither getting the advantage. Sasuke threw a powerful punch filled with Chakra at him and Naruto barely managed to move his face in time as it just slightly hit him.

He reached up towards his face and felt something, he looked at his fingers and saw small drops of blood on it. The blow if it had made full contact would've knocked him out he was lucky he got away with a small cut. He glared at Sasuke who had his trademark cocky smirk on his face.

"Sasuke deals the first damage of the fight." Said Kakashi watching on as he could tell that both had improved a lot, they where much faster and stronger then they had been before.

Shino Aburame who was watching the fight with as much interest as an stoic Aburame could also noticed that one of the Sound nins the one who had that giant blade was standing next to his female teammate. The two weren't saying anything although Hinata was twiddling her fingers together and trying hard to get rid of the pink on her face. The boy didn't say anything as he watched the fight but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

For Shino it was about as interesting to watch as the fight that was going on.

"First blood is mine." Sasuke said to him thinking he had the psychological advantage over Naruto.

"Last blood is what counts the most in the end." Naruto said as the cut was healed by Kyuubi.

The two charged again and this time Sasuke pulled out a kunai and Naruto did the same. They blocked, countered, and parried each others cuts and stabs and the two soon came locked in a test of strength pitting them against each other with the winner getting the advantage. Each one used all his might as their eyes meet as their both had an iron will which would not be easily broken.

The spectators looked on wondering which one would crack and which one would get the advantage in the fight.

Sasuke felt himself losing the contest as he was getting lower with Naruto on top of him with the high ground as he was bending at the knees trying to fight him off. Naruto then unexpectedly brought his foot up and kicked him directly in the chest with Sasuke unable to defend himself. The force of the kick knocked him backwards and staggering as well. He caught himself before he would fall and glared at Naruto.

Naruto then made hand symbols and created five clones which charged him. Sasuke having heard what would happen if he fought them in close range quickly made hand symbols of his own and fired multi fireballs at them destroying them and keeping himself out of range of their sonic boom. He saw Naruto charging him out of the corner of his eye with a kunai in hand.

He turned and ducked at the last instant dropping low and then delivering a brutal kick to Naruto's jaw sending him upwards into the air. Sasuke swiftly leapt up behind him ready to perform the Shishi Rendan when suddenly he was blindsided by a hidden sixth clone that Naruto had made cancelling the attack he was going to do. Naruto recovered in midair and the two landed on their fight and the two assumed their fighting position again.

Naruto made another clone and the two fighting as one charged him. Sasuke despite his efforts was driven back by them when suddenly the clone dropped down on all fours leaving Naruto to use him as a springboard and deliver a brutal punch to his jaw knocking him on the ground. Sasuke got up but before he could recover the two charged him again and both dropped law and like he did before delivered a powerful kick sending him up in the air. The clone then launched Naruto in the air and Naruto did a flip kick shaped like a crescent moon onto his side sending him down to the ground with force.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!" Shouted Tayuya as the advantage was all his.

Sakura watched on she was amazed how strong her crush and former teammate had gotten, they had both gotten very strong.

Sasuke struggled to his feet and glared at Naruto who had his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face. "Ready to concede defeat?" Naruto asked him

Sasuke's eyes then turned red with a tome in them as he activated his sharingan. "Never!" He snarled and doing hand symbols took a deep breath and fired a fireball from his mouth. Naruto quickly did hand symbols of his own and activated a Sound Barrier to block it.

Naruto did more hand symbols and fired a burst of Sound Bullets at him. Sasuke countered by making his own barrier. They where now going at it with ninjutsu. Sasuke made more hand symbols and let loose a stream of fire. Naruto avoided it and doing hand symbols of his own fired dozens of shurikens at him. Sasuke avoided them as well and the two charged one another.

Each blocked and countered the other's blow, when Sasuke missed a punch Naruto retaliated by quickly doing hand symbols and having a snake appear out of his arm and biting Sasuke who poofed into a log. He was then struck from behind at his legs and while he was vulnerable Sasuke grabbed his arms and put his foot on his back. The strain and force of the blow dropped him to one knee as Sasuke was attempting to break his arms.

Naruto glanced his head back at Sasuke and thought for a moment he saw markings start to appear on his neck. That was quickly brushed aside due to the severe pain his arms and back where in and he gritted his teeth in pain, if he didn't find a way out of this Sasuke would snap his arms like they where twigs!

Sasuke pressed down harder on his back continuing to add pressure to the move showing no signs of letting go unaware of the markings from the seal on his neck starting to reveal themselves.

Kakashi also noticed this and thought about stepping in soon if it required him to do so.

"Do you surrender, dope?" Sasuke asked him as he continued to put pressure. Naruto gritted his teeth and didn't answer as the pain on his arms was getting worse. "Don't make me break your arms, I will if I have too." He said warning him to surrender.

Naruto suddenly managed to power out of the move, Sasuke looked on in disbelief as Naruto ignored the pain he was putting on him and managed to get off his knee and Sasuke's foot off his back. Sasuke clutched his arms even harder trying to regain control but Naruto if he felt the pain, he didn't show it. Naruto using nothing but instinct and guts suddenly leapt off his feet doing a somersault with his feet connecting squarely with Sasuke's face. The unexpected attack, perhaps a last ditch effort by Naruto caused Sasuke to lose his grip on his arms as both boys where on the ground.

Each got to his feet slowly but neither showed signs of backing down. Sasuke then clutched his hand and concentrated hard as sparks of electricity started to form around his arm. "It's time to end this, once and for all!" He shouted as he was going for his best move. Markings where starting to show on his face as well.

Naruto saw him and brought his hand forward and a ball of energy started to form in his hand. "My thoughts exactly." He said as he prepared his own move.

Electricity formed around Sasuke's hand and his Sharingan was activated as he prepared to use it. A dark ball of energy was also forming in Naruto's hand as both boys where getting ready to unleash their most powerful move.

Sasuke then charged him and fired the attack while Naruto throw his right at him.

"Chidori!"

"Kurai Rasengan!"

They shouted and fired at the same time as their attacks meet. The two clashed in a tug of war with neither getting the advantage over the other. Each boy poured all he had into the attack to determine who would win.

Then one of the moves started to gain the advantage over the other and push it back. It was Naruto, his attack was defeating Sasuke's. The Rasengan slowly overpowering the Chidori. Sasuke tried to fight back but it was no use as he was being defeated.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit both attacks and dissipated both of them. The two looked on in confusion and saw who did it.

"That's enough. The contest is a draw." Said Kakashi his mask down and revealing his sharingan eye who had used his Raikiri to destroy both attacks.

Naruto frowned at that while Sasuke was less than pleased. "Why did you do that for Sensei! This wasn't done!" He shouted in anger that he interfered.

"Enough Sasuke, calm down the entire battle was pointless. You both are in equal strength from my point of view." He said explaining it to them as he pulled his mask back up.

"There was no reason for you to interfere!" Sasuke said as the markings where now visibly on his face.

"Jeez, calm down Sasuke it's not like we where fighting to the death." Naruto said not understanding what he was so mad about and what was up with the markings.

"Maybe for you, but what makes you think I wasn't?" He snapped at him causing Naruto to scowl at him.

"Enough both of you." Kakashi said. "It's time we head home. Naruto, I suppose you are going back to Sound?"

"That's right, sorry but I'm not going back to Konoha after what's happened."

"But-" Sakura started to say but was waved away by Kakashi.

"Suit yourself…I am glad you have friends now and people you hold dear. But maybe one day you shall head back to Konoha. If you do, remember there are those who want to be your friend in Konoha." He said to him.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it." Naruto said to him.

Sasuke was calming down and his markings had disappeared but he couldn't help but believe that he was the weaker of the two.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi called out to them. "It's time we head back to Konoha."

Naruto mentioned for the others it was time to go back as well. Haku politely bowed to Hinata and joined up with him. Tayuya and Kimimaro also joined him as well, the red head handing him his sword.

"Guys let's head home." He said but as they left he couldn't help but notice the looks Sakura was giving him. As well as the looks Sasuke was giving him as well.

Unaware to both of the groups they had been watched this entire time by two people from afar.

"Ah, now I see. How fitting that that would be his weakness." Said Keiji Sosanno grinning as now he knew what the weakness of Naruto was as the image faded.

Tobi looked at him confused. "Huh? Tobi didn't see anything. Do you have a rewind button on those rings?" He asked not understanding.

Keiji ignored him. "His heart is his weakness. The fear that one day all he holds dear to him shall betray him and he will be alone once again. The desire to be accepted for who he is and to be friends with those he cares for. How fitting that the vessel of a evil demon greatest weakness is his heart."

Tobi then caught on. "Tobi sees! You believe that he fears that if he loses his friends and people's trust, his heart will break."

Keiji nodded and looked at his rings. "Soon very soon not only shall I have my lost rings but I shall watch as his heart beats for the last time. Once my plans are put into fruition they will grow and the world shall experience a dark night by which it has never seen before. Beware Naruto Uzumaki, our fates have now been intertwined we are destined to battle one final time." He then grabbed a knife and made a cut on his hand spewing blood which fell to the floor.

"For I have written it…in blood!" He then laughed maliciously and disappeared in a swirl of flames as he went to find his missing rings.

Left inside the room Tobi kneeled and looked at the blood on the floor and noticed with interest that it had been made into two symbols. One the symbol of Jashin, and the other of a Fox.

"The world shall experience a dark night by which it has never seen before. And written in blood." He said his voice a different tone now much more serious and threatening than before. "Interesting, let's see what will happen if your plans are made."

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it! Next time The final two rings are found by two unlikely characters and wouldn't you know it? One's in Konoha and the other's in Sound! With Keiji sensing their presence and determined to have them what will happen when Naruto meets up with The follower of Jashin who has sworn revenge? Please Review!


	49. Eight Rings gathered once again

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one two unsuspecting ninjas discover the final two rings completely unaware of their power. And Naruto comes face to face with an enemy believed to be dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In Konoha…

"Man, why did they select me to be Chunin? This is so troublesome." Muttered a black haired boy with his hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail. He was lying on the grass looking up at the sky wondering when his nap was going to kick in. He was wearing a vest that signified himself as a Chunin although it wasn't something he really wanted. His mother had to drag him by the ear to the ceremony and his father didn't help him at all as he was lazier than he was, if that was possible.

For Shikamaru Nara the thought of being Chunin meant less time sleeping and playing mahjong and more time doing troublesome tasks, but here he was picked to be the one from the past exam to become Chunin. It wasn't something he wanted but had no choice. He disliked it but his protests had fallen on deaf ears. He had won in his match at the beginning of the finals against Kin Tsuchi but he didn't exactly leave in triumph. More like carried out in humiliation and agonizing pain.

"Couldn't they have picked someone else? Like Neji? Or Sasuke?" He said as he hated the fact that he was now burdened with more responsibility. The men of the Nara clan were famous (or infamous if you asked the women) for their laziness and Shikamaru was no exception. He didn't bother doing any work during the academy as it would require too much effort to pick up a pencil and write down the answers in his eyes. If it wasn't for his teacher and sensei disguising tests as games he would've been held back.

"Shikamaru!" He heard a voice call out and he saw his sensei walking forward. He grunted and stood up showing respect to him.

"I figured I would find you here." Said Asuma to him. "We're going to do some training for the whole team in a little while so I expect to see you in a half hour."

"Fine, I'll see you then Sensei." He said and Asuma nodded and left.

Well, so much for his nap. Knowing that if he tried to play hooky his mother would chew him out, Shikamaru grumbled and started to head towards the assigned training area cursing the gods for him being picked.

"This is too trouble-Huh?" He started to mutter when he saw something that caught his eye. Something that was shining near a hole in a tree. The light caught his interest and he walked towards the tree and looked inside. It appeared that a bird was using the tree as its home as he could see a nest inside.

And in the nest was something shining. Normally he wouldn't have bothered with it but he found himself reaching inside and picking it up.

"A ring?" He said to himself not understanding. It was indeed that. A gold ring with a white diamond gem in the center. It caught his attention as he stared at it and the diamond gleamed. For some odd reason he could've sworn there was something unnatural about it.

"It looks like this would be worth a lot, I don't know anyone who lost any jewelry although Ino would claim it was hers if I showed it to her. I doubt she's even seen it before." He muttered and he held it up to his face. "I suppose I could give this to mom, maybe she'll get off my back for once about me being lazy. Her and dad's anniversary is coming up anyway. Dad's probably forgotten about it again." He said and put it in his pant pocket and started to head to the training ground to meet up with the rest of Team 10.

Unaware that he had just put a bulls eye on himself.

At the same time in Oto…

"Take this!" Shouted Zaku Abumi and he fired a burst of wind at his training partner the bandaged nin Dosu Kinuta. Dosu brought his hands up to defend himself and kept from being blown back by Zaku's powerful move. Zaku followed it up by throwing shuriken at him and he brought up his melody arm and the ninja stars deflected off it.

Dosu then charged him and threw a punch at him. Zaku moved out of the way but braced himself for the after effect. A loud ringing noise went came into his ears making him feel sick and causing him to throw up.

Wiping the mucus off his mouth he charged him and threw his own punch which Dosu avoided and went to trip him up. Zaku leapt backwards and went to fire another burst of wind from his air cutters when Dosu did a series of hand symbols and clapped his hands together. The air around him seemed to ripple and suddenly a loud popping noise was heard and he found himself being thrown back and landing on his back.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted at him who smirked beneath his outfit.

"A new move I've been working on, still needs some work though." Dosu answered with a chuckle.

Zaku growled at him when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something was shining underneath a rock that he had landed nearby. Seeing it he reached under and with a hard yank pulled it out. A smile grew on his face as he sat up.

"Holy cow, would you look at this!" He said to his teammate who looked at him confused and walked forward.

"A ring?" He said not understanding how he found it.

"Yeah and look, the gold and the jewel on it are real! I bet this is worth a lot!" He said and showed him the golden ring which had a black onyx gem in the center of it. He put it on his left hand and saw that it fit him.

"Someone must have lost it." Dosu said as he looked at it though he thought it doubtful. Who would lose a valuable ring in this part of the training grounds? A part of him though thought there was something unnatural about it. As if it was hiding something.

"Heh, too bad for them. Finders Keepers so it's mine now." Zaku said with a grin standing up and admiring it.

What neither Zaku or Shikamaru knew was that right now there were both in great danger. The two rings sensing that the two didn't know think that they where anything but a trinket began making a silent call to those who would knew their true power.

And the call would be heard…

In a Cave somewhere Keiji Sosano was meditating trying to locate his lost rings when he felt the pull and call of them Opening his eyes he looked down at his other six rings which where gleaming in unison sensing them as well. He could sense it, the remaining final rings where nearby somewhere.

"Two of them, they are nearby I can hear them both. They have been found by some ignorant fools who do not know what they truly are. One's in Konoha, and the other's in Oto." He said and stood up and concentrated and he sensed their presence and the fools that dared to lay claim to them. How fitting that one of them would be in Oto the home of his hated enemy. Once he had found and recovered the final two rings, he would be unstoppable!

"At long last the day I have waited for has come! Beware fox, for I shall soon be whole again!" He shouted and exited the cave prepared to find his lost rings.

Later that day Naruto and Haku stopped at a small restaurant in Otogakure to get something to eat after they finished their training. Tayuya was with the rest of The Sound Four on a mission they had been given the day before so it was just them. The two where exhausted having spent most of the day working on learning new jutsus and exercises.

The two ordered their meals a bowl of ramen each and quietly ate.

Two days had passed ever since he had seen his former team from Konoha, and his fight with Sasuke. It played out kinda exactly like he thought it would although a small part of him was glad to have seen them. And it seemed like his best friend was glad to have seen that Hyuga girl as well.

His thoughts drifted to his fight with Sasuke. Sasuke had improved and he was good but he in secret had been holding back a bit but it seemed like Sasuke was fighting to the death and what was up with those markings he saw during their fight? The last time he saw those was in The Forest of Death when Sasuke rudely attacked him after waking up when he was in the middle of saving his and Sakura's hides.

"Hey Naruto!" Said a voice and he opened his eyes and saw Zaku Abumi walking towards them. The boy took a seat next to them and ordered himself a bowl of ramen as well.

"Hey Zaku, how you doing?"

"Good, I just got done training with Dosu." He said as he paid for his food. He went to eat it when Naruto noticed something on his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked and Zaku looked at his hand and smirked and showed the two of them the ring.

"Like it, I found it earlier while I was training. No one's laying claim to it so it's mine now." He said with a grin as he held up the ring which had a black gem in the center.

"It appears to be quite valuable, probably worth very much." Haku said looking at it.

"Yeah, I think in a few days I'll see how much it's worth as the gold and the gem on it are real."

Naruto was quiet as he looked at the ring. For some odd reason he could've sworn he had seen it before along with seven other rings. _"It looks just like that one guy's ring, but how? He's dead and there's no way the rings could've survived the blast I hit him with back in Konoha."_ He thought to himself remembering what happened in Konoha and his battle.

Zaku admired his ring and smirked. "I could also give it to Kin and see if she likes it."

Naruto stared suspiciously at the ring as there was something about it he didn't like. Maybe it was instinct, or maybe it was Kyuubi but he had a feeling that that ring was going to be nothing but trouble.

And he hoped his instincts where wrong…

Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara were taking a break from their training in the woods outside of Konoha. Their sensei had gone back to get stuff leaving them there to rest and regain their strength.

"Aren't we done yet? I want to show Sasuke-kun this new perfume I got." Whined Ino as she was wanting to get out of here.

"Didn't you show him your new earrings the other day and he didn't say anything?" Asked Chouji eating a large bag of BBQ chips, a light snack in his view.

Ino huffed. "I should've known he doesn't like jewelry but wait until he gets a whiff of my new perfume, unless forehead girl is trying to steal from me. It's not fair, I should've went with him on his mission the other day." She said with a frown thinking her rival and at times best friend was putting the moves on her true love

"We'll be done when we are done." Shikamaru said looking up at the clouds a bored look on his face his chunin vest off and beside him.

"Shikamaru even as a Chunin you're still a bum, seriously how did you become Chunin since your mom had to drag you to the ceremony?" Ino snapped at him.

"Call it a cruel prank by the heavens." He said dryly and he hoped she would keep her yap shut while he attempted to take a nap.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching, frowning thinking it was Asuma he opened his eyes and sat up.

The person wasn't his sensei, or if it was he had gotten a serious makeover.

"Can I help you?" He said standing up as his teammates got up as well wondering who on earth was this.

The man had black hair and was tall over six feet and his eyes seemed to pierce right into them. They also noticed he had six rings on his hands which glowed. "Hey! Tall, Dark, and Creepy! What do you want?" Ino snapped at him as he didn't say a thing. He did look kinda familiar though.

"The ring." He said and the three looked at each other confused. "I shall now take what you thief stole from me." He said at Shikamaru who didn't understand. The man raised his hand into a fist and fired a burst of flames from one of his rings at them.

They moved out of the way but barely avoided being scorched. "What the heck is he talking about?!" Shouted Chouji not understanding.

"I don't-" Then it hit Shikamaru as he remembered the ring that he had found. He wanted that?

"If you do not hand it over, I shall take it from your dead body after I send your souls to Jashin." The man said and Shikamaru and Ino now remembered where they had seen him during the attack on Konoha.

"Look bub! We don't have any rings so buzz off." Ino said perhaps the dumbest thing she could've done but then again she is a blonde. "Chouji squash him!"

Chouji did a series of hand symbols and transformed into a large human boulder and rolled after him. The man disappeared in a swirl of flames and reappeared elsewhere. Chouji went to go after him again.

"Impudent fools." He snarled and fired a beam of energy from his rings at the meat tank. The beam stopped Chouji in his tracks and reverted him back to his regular form and sent him crashing into a tree. The plump boy landed hard on his belly.

"Chouji!" Shouted Shikamaru concerned for his friend as he was down and out. But before he could do anything he too was struck by a beam of energy sending him flying through the air and landing hard on his back next to Chouji. An object also flew out of his pant pocket due to the force.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted and went to her friends as they where both injured. She looked up at the man who fired a green beam of energy and she braced herself for the contact. But instead of hitting her it hit the ring that fell out of Shikamaru's pocket and levitated it up from the ground and brought it to him and dropped into his hand.

The man looked at the diamond ring and put it in his pocket and turned his attention to them as he had soundly crushed them with no effort. The three struggled to get up as Chouji and Shikamaru where in no condition to fight. "I shall now send you on a journey to the world beyond this!" He said and prepared to kill them with one of his rings when he suddenly felt the call of the other ring.

Feeling that it was close he stopped and changed his mind. "Today I shall spare you, I have more important matters to intend too. But next time I shall not be so merciful." He said and vanished within a swirl of flames disappearing.

Ino helped her teammates up as they needed medical attention and could only look on in shock and disbelief as that man who she thought had died had come back and easily defeated them.

An hour later The man found himself on the outskirts of Otogakure standing on a branch of a tree and felt the call of the final missing ring. It was here, somewhere close.

Naruto Uzumaki was meditating in the woods or trying too at least but his thoughts keep going back to what had happened earlier.

That ring that Zaku had, he could've sworn that he had seen it before, back in Konoha during the climax of his fights. He had seen it along with seven rings that madman he had faced used attempting to kill him. Along with some unexpected help in the form of a vessel of a Sand Demon he had defeated him and for all he knew he was six feet under somewhere.

But that ring unless he was mistaken was the same one he had. How did it survive the jutsu he had used to defeat him? Did the other rings survive it as well?

Then again although it did look like it Zaku didn't seem to be able to use it. Maybe he was just being paranoid, there where plenty of similar rings out there. Just so happened that they managed to look alike.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream of pain and agony jolting him out of his thoughts. He found out where the scream was coming from and quickly ran towards it. But as he ran towards it he felt a dark presence near it as well that he hadn't felt ever since the attack on Konoha. And this time it felt even stronger

Zaku Abumi landed with a thud on the ground. He let out a scream of pain as a foot came down on his hand breaking his wrist.

"Insolent little worm! You dare oppose me?" His attacker said as he was breaking his arm.

Zaku felt pain going through his arm as the person had brutally assaulted him. Appearing out of nowhere he had attacked him demanding the ring he had. Zaku tried to fight back but he was no match for him.

The figure snarled and reached down to his hand and forcefully pulled the ring off his hand. "You shall pay the price for your stupidity!" He said and raised his foot up again this time prepared to crush his neck with it.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted a voice and he turned around and saw a pair of shuriken coming right at him. He moved out of the way and turned his attention to who threw them.

Naruto saw who it was and his eyes widened in shock. "You? You're alive!" He said in shock and disbelief as standing before him was none other than Keiji Sosano

Keiji smirked at him. "Did you really think that I had died fool! I can not be killed so easily. Jashin has given me his blessing and so I am here."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked wondering how he was still alive.

"I came to get what is rightfully mine, that boy is a thief that stole that which is not his. Oh, how I've waited so long for this! Can you imagine what I've went through to reclaim my rings after you defeated me and sent me to a sand filled wasteland where I was made into a slave? I've spent these past months in hiding seeking my rings and now fate has brought me here to you my enemy" He said to him and Naruto was on his guard. He could tell he wasn't here for just a talk.

"Fox, in Konoha you defeated me but don't think you can do it again. I have become more powerful than you could dare hope to imagine. Ever since my journey began I have increased my strength and chakra."

"So you want revenge for what I did to you?"

Keiji smirked. "That is correct but you are just a part of what I have planned. But I shall repay you for what you did, I am no longer acting in the interests of my former master as he wanted you alive. I am no longer bound to him, I only serve myself and Jashin from here on. You may have grown stronger ever since our battle in Konoha but I have learned the secrets of my rings."

Naruto got himself into a fighting stance as he felt a battle was getting ready to happen.

Keiji seeing this grinned maliciously. "I shall not fight you now, not here but soon very soon we shall have our destined battle against one another and this time there shall be no escape for you!"

Naruto glared at him. "I will defeat you Keiji, I don't care who you serve or how many rings you have or how powerful you've gotten. If we are destined to fight then so be it and this time I will make sure you are dead." He said in all serious to him his eyes starting to turn red.

Keiji laughed and vanished leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto glared at the spot he was at and went over and picked Zaku up as he needed to go to the hospital for his wounds.

From now on it appeared he would have to be on guard 24/7 until the day came when he managed to defeat Keiji Sosano and end it once and for all.

In an unknown location far from Oto or Konoha Keiji Sosano appeared and looked up at the dark clouds.

"At long last the time has come." He said and getting the two rings out he slowly put one on both hand. Above a bolt of lightning erupted form the clouds as the wind picked up growing stronger with each gust.

Keiji looked at his eight rings now having them all once again. The eight rings gleamed in unison. He felt the exhilarating power surge through him as they granted him strength. He looked up at the sky as a dark aura surrounded him. It was time for his plan to begin. Unlike some followers of Jashin he knew what it was his lord truly wanted and should his plan succeed it would give him that. A plan that would give control of the land to his lord and no one would be able to stop them.

"Naruto Uzumaki I hope you and the rest of the land are ready. For the age of Jashin has began!"

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it. Next time Keiji begins his plan to start the age of Jashin. Determined to see to it that the land is under the rule of his lord can anything stop this madman? See what happens next time! Please Review!


	50. Jashin's takeover of Earth

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one Keiji, determined to see the land ruled by Jashin begins his plans by invading Earth Country. What will happen? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki clad only in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts had sweat covering his body as he laid on the bench and hoisted the two heavy weights in the air. Breathing to himself he brought them down and then brought them back up doing it a numerous amount of times. He wasn't using any chakra to lift them up as he was using his own strength to lift the items.

He finished doing a set and dropped them to the floor and sat up. Grabbing a towel he began to wipe the sweat off and took a drink of water as he had been working out in his room.

The door opened suddenly and he saw Haku enter the room and close it behind him. Haku looked at the weights and noticed that he was breathing hard.

"Naruto you need to take a break, even vessels of Nine Tailed Foxes get tired." He said to him.

Naruto shook his head. "I need to get stronger." He said as he wasn't scrawny he was well built and had been working out more often. "In case you hadn't noticed Haku, there's a lot of people who want to kill me."

Haku nodded at him as two weeks ago Naruto had told him what had happened after taking Zaku Abumi to the hospital to heal his injuries which included a broken wrist and injured ribs, his encounter with the seemingly brought back from the dead Keiji Sosano who had vowed to kill him. Haku had wanted to tell the others but Naruto had told him not too as this was between him and Keiji and he didn't want anyone involved.

"There's Keiji, Muta, most of Konoha and after our fight I think Sasuke is leaning towards that as well after how he glared at me. And who knows what that nut job Gaara is doing right now so he's still on my list of people who want me dead."

"It might be easier to make a list of people who don't want to kill you." Haku said dryly to him

Naruto wasn't amused. "You're a real help but this is between me and him, I don't want to let anyone worry especially Tayuya and Otousan. I…I don't want to think that I might lose someone I care about cause of me."

Haku looked at him. "You know that most of Oto would defend you with their lives Naruto if someone as much as sneezed on you. They would be willing to give their own lives up for you. I know I would."

Naruto looked up at him. Haku was his best friend and willing to lay his life down for his. But he didn't like people to think he always needed protection.

He had wanted this inevitable fight that would happen with the follower of Jashin to be one on one just between the two of them but he doubted Keiji wouldn't think about trying to harm those closest to him. If and when that fight came…

Naruto wanted as little deaths as possible.

At Konoha Sakura Haruno collapsed on the her bed utterly exhausted. If someone had told her half a year ago that she would be training under The Fifth Hokage she would've laughed at them and told them to go get their brain checked.

What a day, all she wanted was to take an afternoon nap that would last a whole week. She had started training with Tsunade today the woman taking her under her wing as an apprentice. Any thought she had of getting special treatment was thrown out the window before the first ten seconds had went by.

She had talked with her shortly after she healed the crippled Rock Lee in a surgery that might have killed him but they where successful and now he would be back to his youthful self much to the delight of himself and Gai. After she had done that she went up to her and asked if she could teach her to become a medic nin. She had wanted to get stronger and had pleaded with her to take her as an apprentice. Surprisingly Tsunade decided to say yes and she had told Kakashi who agreed to it as he would be training Sasuke anyway.

She was worn out and this was only the first day. A part of her dread what would happen tomorrow when they resumed. On the bright side Tsunade did say she lasted longer than Shizune did on her first day.

As she snuggled into the pillow her thoughts went into why she decided to become an apprentice to one of the Legendary Sannin.

She had wanted to reunite Team 7 and make the bond between them stronger than it had been before. But after witnessing the fight between Sasuke and Naruto and how strong they had gotten she knew she had no chance at her current state.

So she sought out Tsunade and asked her to make her a pupil of hers and to teach her about the body and super strength as well as medic skills. She had learned from that pervert Jiriaya, who frequently visited the hot springs to spy on bathers that Tsunade loved Sake. She had managed to obtain with the unsuspecting help of Ino who she had tricked into helping her out a rare bottle of Sake to bribe her with. That she thought, not the pleading allowed her to become her pupil. She had quickly found out the hard way that Tsunade showed no mercy to anyone, even to her apprentice.

Her whole body ached but like they say, no pain no gain. If she was to succeed she would have to endure it all.

It'd be worth it if she can help make things better than they have been.

Elsewhere, far from Konoha, far from Oto there was another country. The Land of Earth and its village The Hidden Village of Rocks which was one of the five main ninja villages.

The citizens of this mountainous region where a proud race as long ago Earth was considered the mightiest in the land when the Time of the Ninja begun. Their first ruler was one of the most powerful ninjas in the world able to hold his own against the First Hokage. His spirit and power where so mighty that he could destroy giant boulders by lightly tapping it rip trees limb from limb with no effort and survive weeks without food or water. He made a ruling stating that only those that possessed his blood in their veins can rule Earth.

But his time faded and eventually the might of his blood weakened and with it so did The Land. His descendants did not have the same amount of power or fire as he did and the decline of it had been sharp much like summer into winter.

The current ruler was a weakling, he had trouble making decisions on his own and was considered inept at best by the council who were frustrated at the state Earth was in. Although he worn the armor the first ruler he barely possessed a tenth of his will or power so the decree by blood had ruined Earth as they hadn't even sent any ninjas to the Chunin exams. There was even talk that it might be replaced by the new village Otogakure the main five

Right now a meeting was being held and there was much talking going on.

"We need to strengthen our borders! Have your eyes and ears gone deaf to the rest of the world? With every second our strengths weaken while others gain strength!" Said one man who had on violet robes and a hat that covered his short brown hair. He was clean shaven and had calculating grey eyes as he stood up in the chamber.

"I agree with y-you." Said the Rock Kage seated in his throne.

"No! First we must put see that our mines can increase their profits." Protested another. One of the few strengths of Earth was their mines had they made many weapons but usually sold them to other countries.

"I agree with you also." The Rock Kage said as well.

Standing next to him was a large tall figure who shook his eyes in annoyance at his adopted father. The figure had on red and black clothing and carried a halberd as tall as he was. He was his father's bodyguard having been adopted by him five years ago. One of the few smart things he did as anyone would who desired the position of Ruler had to get past him which halted anyone's ambition especially the violet dressed one. Though lately he had been getting irritated at his father's incompetence. Strong and full of power he was the mightiest warrior in Earth who was unmatched.

The man dressed in violet glared at the Rock Kage. The man had full silver body armor and had his face covered by a silver metal mask as it was tradition for the ruler to wear it. How he wished to dispose of him! And show these fools that the right to rule didn't come from blood but by those who weren't the strongest, nor the fastest, nor the wisest.

But the one with the most cunning…

But unless he could find a way past his adopted son he would find his head removed from his body.

As the meeting continued a figure was walking towards the doorway outside. The two guards saw him and gripped their weapons as he approached.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? The council's meeting in their." One asked him but he ignored them and kept walking.

"Get out of here, you can complain to him after everyone else has!" Warned the other one bringing his sword up.

The man didn't say anything instead he raised a hand which had four rings on his fingers into a fist.

As they continued to argue inside they where interrupted by a loud explosion and the doorway being destroyed with the two guards being thrown inside. The council and the Rock Kage looked on in shock as a figure stepped in.

"What is the meeting of this? Guards seize him!" One council man shouted.

The figure bowed and held up his hands bidding them to hold their weapons. "I apologize for my interruptions but the time has come for this village to raise up and reclaim its former glory." He said

"What madness is this?" Shouted another council at him

"Wait! Let us listen to his words." Said the purple dressed man who was interested in what he was going to say.

"My name is Keiji Sosano, I am but a humble servant of my lord who wishes to weed out the weakness and corruption that has plagued this land for so long. I shall return this land its former place of power that it once had." He said to them as he looked at them all.

"I only have one small price, that the current ruler of Earth steps down and surrenders the position of Rock Kage to me. And that the council disbands and swear their loyalty to me and my Lord."

"W-What?" Shouted the Rock Kage standing up in fury at his demands. "You dare make such demands! That I yield my position of power?! Guards execute him!"

Several ninjas appeared out of hiding placed and surrounded him. He did not appear to be concerned though as he glanced around.

The violet dressed man looked on wondering who was this stranger. The son of the Rock Kage also looked on as well wondering what kind of fool gets himself surrounded so easily.

"So…you have rejected my terms. Then all of you shall pay the price of your impudence with your lives!" Keiji said and his rings gleamed in unison. Suddenly a purple light covered the area and before any of them could do anything when the light faded many of the guards fell over dead.

"What?! Impossible!" Shouted The Rock Kage in disbelief as looks of shock and horror where on the council's face.

Before any of them could do anything Keiji fired blasts from his rings hitting and killing them. The fools tried to run for their lives but where struck down by him as he slaughtered them like animals. One of the few guards tried to stop him but was killed by him before he could get close. He then killed the other guard by shooting a beam of fire at him burning him to a crisp.

The council tried to defend themselves but where no match as they where being killed off one by one. Suddenly the purple dressed man realized he was the only one left and saw him looking at him. Simple logic ruled he was his next target.

"I yield!" He shouted suddenly surprising all those still alive and bowed lowering his head in a surrendering position. "I, Sima Zun, surrender myself to you Sosano-sama and your lord and will follow whatever you desire." He said begging for his life. He looked up nervously and saw that he was still looking at him. He feared he was going to die when the ring wielder suddenly smirked and turned his attention elsewhere as if he was sparing him for the moment.

"Sima Zun you traitor!" Shouted the Rock Kage in fury that he would betray him and save his own hide. He then turned to his adopted son. "Lu Xiaong! I made you my own son after seventeen years of living on your own. Repay the kindness I have given you by killing this fool!" He shouted pointing at Keiji.

Lu Xiaong twirled his Halberd and stepped forward and Keiji realized that this one might actually be challenging. The two stared eye to eye as neither backed down nor did they move.

He suddenly felt something coming from him, something dark and powerful. It was intoxicating and at the same time creepy. He didn't understand what it was but he was intrigued by it. This man wasn't some fool who had no clue what he was doing. He had power, the type of power that attracts others. His might was even stronger than his own.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him! That's an order!" The Rock Kage shouted and he frowned in annoyance. He was getting really tired of having to do his dirty work. He looked at Keiji and again felt that power.

He wanted to know why he had such power.

He went to swing his halberd at him when he suddenly turned around and took his adopted father's head off in one clean sweep. His head fell out of the mask and onto the ground a look of shock and horror at his betrayal.

"To think that a warrior of my stature and ability would have to be a lap dog to some bumbling fool." He said and kicked the head away in disgust. He then looked up at Keiji. "As for as I concerned he was nothing but a maggot and now food for the maggots. But you, I can sense great power coming from you. I am intrigued in how you are so powerful. Certainly stronger than all these fools combined. For now I shall wield my halberd for you." Lu Xiaong said.

"So you chose to be loyal to me?" Keiji said to him.

"Until I figure out where your might comes from, then I might try to take your head." He responded.

"Very well then. And what of you?" Keiji said to Sima Zun who walked forward towards them daringly. He appeared insignificant to them but Keiji knew better than to underestimate a person based on how they look.

"I too wish to aid you and swear my loyalty to you." He said and bowed. "I am Sima Zun, the strategist of the now deceased Rock Kage and I am now yours as well. With your powers and Lu Xiaong's brawn and my brilliant brain, The Land of Earth shall rise again."

"No…" Keiji said surprising them. "My lord is not settled with one piece of the land. He desires all of it and I shall give it to him."

"You intend to conquer the entire land?" Sima Zun said a bit surprised. "Are you a fool or a madman?

Keiji Sosano didn't answer but looked at the armor that was on the dead man and fired a blast from his rings destroying the body but leaving the armor intact. He looked at it and decided it wasn't his style and his rings glowed again and he fired a beam at the armor and metal mask. Soon the silver armor turned black and appeared more darker and eviler and the mask's face turned into that of a demon to suit its new wearer. The changed armor than appeared on him covering himself as he claimed the title of ruler of The Land of Earth. He held the mask now shaped like the face of a demon under his arm and looked at them.

"The Age of Jashin has begun." He said and then put the metal mask over his face making his voice sound more ominous and deeper. "And all who will bear witness to my lord's rule have two choices, accept it or pay with their lives." He then walked past them and the two could only look at one another.

For Keiji the first part of his plan had succeeded.

At Otogakure Naruto was looking for a certain red head when he managed to find her by hearing the sound of a flute being played. He came upon her location as she was seated on a large boulder in the forest playing her flute apparently oblivious to her surroundings. He sat down next to her as he listened to her play.

As he watched he noticed a different side to her he had seen before. When in battle or a fight she was like a raging sea, fierce and impossible to control. But out of it she was like an tranquil lake, calm and peaceful.

After a couple of minutes passed she stopped and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey, Naruto."

"Hey Tayuya, nice to see you." He said to her.

"Haven't seen you a whole lot." She said as the two sat together.

"I've been working on important stuff, that's why I haven't seen you or the others very often." Naruto said to her.

"Hmph, well c'mon let's take a walk." She said getting off the boulder. He got off as well and joined her as the two went on a walk.

The two walked for a good while and then came upon a river and the two gazed upon it as the sun was starting to set.

"You know, the road ahead is going to be long as hell." Tayuya said to him and he turned his head to look at her.

"I guess so, with a lot of bumps and curves on it as well." He said not really understanding her.

"A whole lot of morons walk the road of life. Some on their own and some with a whole lot of companions." She then looked at him and he caught on.

"Yeah, but some do it with the person they care about most." He then looked at the river and then backed at her and noticed she had turned her head away.

She then felt a hand grasp her own and she looked at it and saw his own. A small blush covered her face as he was holding her hand. A smile was on Naruto's voice as he spoke. "The road ahead is going to be long Tayuya, so let's travel it together." He said to her and slowly she smiled at him as the two Sound nins holding each other's hand.

The two watched as the sun set as they where ready to travel on the road ahead and face whatever life had to throw at them.

A/N: And this chapter is done. Next time, I'm not going to say much but I'll let you know this. Someone from Sound will die the next chapter. I'm not saying who you'll have to find out for yourself at the next chapter. Please Review!


	51. The Fall of Jirobo

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one like I said before someone of Sound will die as The Land of Earth now ruled by Keiji Sosano makes plans to conquer the rest of the land.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The night was a dark one in the port town of Shibata, a fishing village in Fire Country that prided itself on staying out of the affairs of the rest of the world as they only wanted to live their lives in peace and enjoy their craft. Now and then the young folk will leave to see the bigger parts of the Land but most stayed as it was their home that they loved The town was protected by its militia, a force of able bodied men whose bravery could not be questioned and they where well trained to fight off any one who dared to interrupt the peace wither it be Bandits or the occasional Pirates who attacked the port.

The ruler of Shibata was an elderly man who had founded the village by the name of Ma Jing, in his eighties who thought of the village and its inhabitants as his family. In his early years he had been quite a ninja but now he wanted to enjoy the reminder of his days in peace and solitude.

He and the village had no clue of the horror that was going to rain down upon them.

Ma Jing was walking on the walls of the gateway that merchant ships and their own went through. It was often patrolled by the militia by the night was a cloudy one as the moon was blocked out and a heavy fog was on the water.

Unknown to them a large ship was approaching the village using the fog as a clever hiding spot.

"Huh?" One of the patrolmen said as he looked into the fog. "Jing-sama, I think there's a ship out there." He said calling to him. The old man walked up to him and glancing out then saw the ship exit the fog, it was a long ship well over fifty feet.

"What's a ship like that doing here? It looks like one you'd see at Wave or the Land of Water." One of the patrolmen asked not understanding.

"She must be ignorant of our ways, no ship is allowed to dock after nightfall." Ma Jing said as he looked it at.

"I don't see any colors on here, I can't tell where she's from." One militiaman said.

"Pirates?" Another one said bitterly reaching towards his sword.

Ma Jing knowing full well the tricks of pirates looked at his men. "I do not think it is pirates. Maybe she was unable to reach her destination and stopped here tonight. One of you use the flags to ask her what her business is."

On board the unknown ship several men where getting ready to make their move. On the deck was a man wearing violet robes who smirked as he saw the one of the patrolmen using flags to ask them.

"Is everything ready?" He asked the man standing next to him who bowed and answered. "Good, send them a welcome they and this piece of useless land will not forget." Sima Zun looked out at the fools as his plan was going perfectly.

"She's not answering Jing-sama, all her crew must be asleep. Maybe she anchored out." A patrolmen said as he had gotten no answer.

Ma Jing frowned as this was odd, suddenly his old ears thought he heard a twanging sound.

He then felt something hit him in the chest and the gasped shock of horror from his men. He was unable to answer his loyal men as he felt himself falling to the floor and everything going dark.

"Jing-sama!" One man said as he had been hit in the heart by an arrow and was now dead. The militia went to their leader but they where suddenly struck down by raining arrows.

"Now! Light this place ablaze!" Sima Zun shouted as his archers then fired arrows on fire into it and on the buildings setting it on fire.

A mass amount of panic went into Shibata as the villagers ran out of there burning homes in panic as to their horror they saw their beloved home on fire. The Militia sprung into action working to put out the blazes and most of the villagers also helped them using buckets of water to throw them on the flames and they appeared to be getting it under control.

But then they heard a loud battle cry and out of nowhere a large force of many men appeared and attacked them. The unsuspecting villagers where caught off guard and where cut down where they stood.

It lasted for several horrifying minutes as the invading force overpowered the militia and destroyed everything in the town and sending the villagers fleeing from their homes the one place they thought they would never have to leave.

As Shibata was being razed Sima Zun sat near a table on the deck and ate his dinner as he watched on with amusement. His plan had worked perfectly, first they set the town on fire and then while they were occupied in trying to put it out a second force had attacked them. He took a sip of sake and gave an order to his men not to destroy the boats as they would need them. As he saw the once peaceful port village being consumed he smirked as they had made themselves known.

"Soon the land shall know my brilliance, and The Land of Earth shall reign supreme!" He said laughing as they where now done and prepared to head home.

At Iwagakure the new ruler of Earth having taken ruler ship a week ago sat on his throne and looked at his six lieutenants who for only five where there for now. At his side was a man and a woman who like him where also followers of Jashin.

He weared the armor of the former ruler but it had been changed to fit his liking the once silver armor now black and the metal mask shaped like the face of a demon. His soulless eyes that showed looked at them all.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Sima Zun who had a bundle wrapped in a cloth returning from his conquest of Shibata the previous night. He stepped forward and bowed to him.

"I bring treasures from our victory." He said and then threw the bundle on the table and it revealed itself to be the head of Ma Jing. "Shibata has been wiped out as you commanded."

"Hmph," Said Lu Xiaong the mighty warrior not impressed. "Anyone can wipe out a tiny village filled with worms."

"Enough," Keiji Sosano said. "The first step has been fulfilled. Let the fools of the land think that the pitiful villages destruction was a coincidence it being wiped out by a group of bandits and pirates. Now we will make our next move."

"To put the land in Jashin's grasp?" Said the man next to him who was known as Zhang Mao a follower of Jashin who Keiji had contacted and had joined him. He was a devout follower and would do anything to achieve the domination of the land for his master.

The woman beside him giggled. "Heh, of course, Keiji will see to it that the idiots of this world shall know the greatness of our master." Said the woman who had purplish pink hair and was known as Da Jiao. Although she was rather beautiful she was a malicious woman who took delight in torturing her enemies.

Lu Xiaong stood up then. "Let me lead the next assault Keiji, I'll show you how a true warrior slaughters his enemies!" He said grasping his halberd as he wanted to prove himself and his power to all and remind them he was the strongest warrior in The Land of Earth.

"Very well Lu Xiaong, you shall be in charge of the forces for our next battle. I shall tell you when to attack and where at." Keiji Sosano said and he then stood up. "The Era of the Ninja is coming to an end, the time has come for a new age and the land shall kneel as the Age of Jashin shall last for a millennium!"

The next day at Konoha…

"It was awful Hokage-sama, our homes and our village have been wiped out by them!" Said a sobbing man with his family who earlier had appeared at the gate and had collapsed claiming in a panicked voice that his home and his village had been destroyed. "They killed all who got in their path, I don't know if there were any other survivors." He said as he hold his wife who held their infant daughter.

Tsunade looked at the horrified man and his family as he had told her what had happened. Two nights ago the port town of Shibata was unexpectedly attacked and from his words, burned to the ground. It looked like a cohesive attack by bandits and pirates but the man said they weren't interested in their belongings as they had destroyed the village.

"The flames where so high and hot it felt like we were in the depths of-"

"That's enough." Tsunade said and mentioned to Shizune. "Shizune get these people something to eat, I'll look into this and see what we can find and who did this and pay them back for what they have done."

Shizune lead them out and left Tsunade inside by herself. She looked at the region of the map where Shibata was at. It was an awful tale what had just happened. She had heard and seen many villages and towns being wiped out in her youth. Normally one might place the blame on bandits as they where a threat all too common but they seemed to have been working together which wasn't often done by bandits and in a controlled force instead of a raging mob. They didn't even steal or want any valuables as they had burned the village to the ground killing all in their way. From what she had been told first they set the place ablaze with a fire attack and then ambushed them. A clever tactic which was beyond the tactics of bandits.

It might have been an unlucky coincidence but a feeling in her gut told her that this was greater than the destruction of a small port town.

She sighed and shook her head wondering how Jiriaya managed to get her to do this again.

At Otogakure…

"You wanted to see me Otousan?" Naruto Uzumaki asked his father as he stood in his chambers.

Orochimaru smirked at his son and looked up as he was staring at a report. "Yes, I have a small mission for you that I want you to do. You know of the four gates?" He asked and Naruto nodded immediately catching on.

The Four Gates where the entranceways into the Land of Sound. North, South, East, and West. Four gates that where under the command of the Sound Four each having a headquarters there. If Naruto remembered correctly, Tayuya was in charge of the North gate.

"I want you to go to the South Gate and see what is going on there and give me your report when you come back. This is a solo mission and shouldn't be too difficult if you want you can take a partner with you if you want someone to accompany you." He said

"Alright. I'll head that way right now." Naruto said to him and bowed respectfully and left.

The South gate, if he remembered right, that was under the command of Jirobo. It didn't seem like too much trouble so he might as well take someone with him to keep him company while he went.

He went into a restaurant and looked around and smiled when he saw a certain redhead eating a bowl of ramen. "Hey Tayuya!" He called out and got her attention. She turned her head around and noticed him.

"What do you want Naruto?" She asked him as he sat next to her but didn't order anything.

"I'm going to the South Gate in a little bit, wanna come with me?" He asked her.

"South gate? Ain't that Lard asses's spot?" She said. "Sure, why not, I don't got anything to do anyway."

"Great! Whenever you're ready we can go." Naruto said with a smile glad she was coming with him.

"Yeah, Yeah." She replied as she paid for her meal.

Later the two left Otogakure and going at a slow pace headed towards the South Gate. They assumed they had nothing to worry about as what could possibly happen?

Unknown to them a force of men on horseback being lead by Lu Xiaong who was riding in the front where heading towards Sound. It was a relatively small force but Lu Xiaong had only wanted that many claiming any more would be overkill.

"So it looks like Keiji wants me to send a message to Sound?" He said to himself as he hoped to wet his blade with fresh blood and if he was able to find big holes in the defenses he would gladly go on further than he had been ordered. Of them all he was the only one who didn't call Keiji by the proper title now that he was the ruler of Earth.

"I don't know how exactly you are so powerful Keiji but it doesn't mean you're my master. I shall show you my might this day!" He said and then kicked his horse into a run and the others quickly did so as well as they attempted to keep up with him.

Lu Xiaong grinned feeling his desire for battle grow even stronger as they neared their destination.

"So how come you don't go to your gate very often?" Naruto asked Tayuya later on in the day as they where walking to the South Gate.

"Meh, I don't usually want to bother with that crap. I just tell whoever I leave in charge to do a good job or I'll rip their balls off." She replied.

"That's one way to make sure they do a good job." Naruto said dryly.

"Jirobo's Gate shouldn't be too far from here. I doubt anything's happening." Tayuya said a bit bored.

Naruto went to nod when he thought he saw something. He looked up and saw something in the air a distance away. "Smoke?" He said not understanding. Tayuya noticed it as well.

"Damn, when there's smoke…" Tayuya stated to say when Naruto finished it.

"There's fire, c'mon let's go!" He said and the two ran off.

They stopped at the top of a hill and saw where it was coming from. There was a battle going on and a fire had spread out. They looked down and saw the South Gate under attack from mysterious enemies.

"What the? Who the hell are these shitheads!" Tayuya shouted not understanding what was happening.

"Come on let's go!" Naruto said to her and they charged down the hill into the area.

They saw who was attacking. They had brown uniforms and a mask to cover their faces. There was a good number of them and they where engaged in battle with the Sound Nins at the gate.

One of the attackers attempted to attack them but Naruto quickly summoned his Kusarigama and hit him in the head with the metal ball.

"Shit! Watch out!" Tayuya shouted as a boulder nearly hit them. Another attacker appeared and doing a series of hand symbols sent another boulder. Tayuya quickly got out her flute and getting her Doki out smashed it to pieces before it could hit them.

They then saw Jirobo in the midst of it his cursed seal activated. Single handedly he fought off the attackers. He turned and saw them.

"Hey lardass, what the hell is going on here!" Tayuya shouted at him as they meet up.

"Tayuya quit cursing," He said chastising her even in the heat of battle. "These guys attacked us out of nowhere, I have no clue where they came from. I'm trying to drive them back but they keep on coming."

"Looks like you need a hand." Naruto said looking around at the battle.

"Tell me about it, help me drive these maggots out of here, The South Gate won't fall as long as I'm breathing!"

The battle that raged on between the defending Sound nins and the unknown attackers had no clear winner as it was mass confusion as at times the attackers would disappear underground and attack elsewhere. Naruto ducked a thrown boulder and fired a shuriken at his enemy but it was deflected off of his skin by rock skin he had placed on himself.

He casted a Sound Jutsu and it hit him and knocked off part of his armor. Naruto realizing this called out to the others to use their jutsus to remove their armor so they couldn't deflect their hits.

Tayuya used her Doki and used them to break apart and stop their attacks and she grinned when they hit the assholes with their clubs.

Jirobo proving his strength told the injured Sound nins to retreat as he covered them and with his powerful blows he knocked out anyone who got in his way.

It appeared that victory was near when a voice called out.

"Can no one give me a DECENT challenge?!" A loud voice shouted and riding on top of a horse and wielding a halberd that had fresh blood on it single handily was a tall figure who struck fear into his own men who didn't try to get in his way. He rode into the center of the field and dismounted and it was the tallest man Naruto had ever seen, well over six feet and a half feet tall and his weapon nearly as tall as himself.

A few sound nins cautiously surrounded him and he smirked and tightened his grip on his halberd. One of them charged him and he spun around and decapitated him. Another did so as well and was meet with a powerful fist knocking him out. The rest charged him as well and he twirled his weapon and wiped them all out with one attack. And the way he did it he appeared to have done it with no effort at all.

Jirobo seeing this charged him and Lu Xiaong who had entered the main fray himself saw him and the two engaged in a contest of strength. The two engaged in a battle of brute strength with all onlookers watching on. They struggled for a moment but to the surprise of all Lu Xiaong managed to over power Jirobo and then picking him up threw him into the wall of the gate.

Naruto and Tayuya looked on in shock as no one had ever managed to overpower Jirobo before in brute strength.

Jirobo picked himself up and shook his head.

"C'mon maggot! I'm dying of boredom here!" Lu Xiaong taunted him and Jirobo glared at him and suddenly his body changed. His orange hair became longer and his skin turned brown and his pupils turned black as he tapped into the second level of the cursed seal.

"I'll kill you for invading my territory you worm!" Jirobo shouted at him and charged him. Reaching into the ground he picked up a large piece of land at him who evaded it. Jirobo charged him and threw punches but was unable to land a hit on him. Lu Xiaong countered by scoring some minor hits on him and spilling some blood.

"You scum! You're head is mine!" He shouted and prepared to cut him in half with his halberd. He twirled it in half and brought it down which would've sliced him clean in half but Jirobo unexpectedly grinned and suddenly Lu Xiaong was trapped in a large dome of earth. Jirobo arms glowed and he put them on it as he went to absorb his chakra as there was no way he could break through.

Jirobo smirked after a few seconds thinking he had killed him when suddenly he was blown back and the dome exploded and revealed Lu Xiaong and the blade of his weapon was glowing.

"Do you really think I'll die to such a weakling attack?!" He shouted at him.

Jirobo cursed and charged him ready to hit him. Lu Xiaong smirked and got into a stance.

Naruto then saw what he was going to do. "Jirobo wait! It's a trap!" He shouted but was too late. Lu Xiaong's blade grew and a beam of energy fired out of it hitting Jirobo squarely in the chest. Jirobo felt severe pain and clutched his chest when he reappeared behind him and cut him cleanly down the middle from behind.

Jirobo transformed back to his regular form and slowly fell on his stomach and Naruto and Tayuya gasped in silent shock when they saw that he was dead and blood formed around him as the leader of the South Gate had fallen.

"Worthless scum not fit to have his blood on my halberd." Lu Xiaong said and then saw Naruto. "What's wrong kid? Do you want to join him?"

Naruto's eyes where now red and he suddenly charged him at surprising speed. Lu Xiaong narrowly avoided his Kusarigama and smirked. "If you insist, I'll kill you as well!!" He shouted and swung his halberd but to his surprise Naruto ducked under it and then leapt up into the air and dived at him. He swung his halberd but was surprised when he didn't hit and instead saw Naruto standing on it. Naruto leapt off it backwards landing on his feet.

"Hmph! If you can manage to evade my halberd you must have some skill boy!" He shouted as it wasn't very often he went up against someone who lasted more than five seconds.

_"Lu Xiaong! Do not engage the boy, that's an order!"_ Said a voice in his head and he recognized it as Keiji's. He growled as he wondered how he was communicating with him from so far away.

_"You have done your mission. Do not prod your halberd in too deep, now is not the time. Return to Iwa this instant!"_ The voice demanded loudly at him and he growled.

"Fine…I'll go." He muttered to himself and then spoke to them. "Consider yourself lucky, I have to go now. But next time you won't be so!" He shouted and getting on his horse galloped away with the rest of the attackers.

Naruto cursed as he was gone before he could do anything to stop them.

"Damn it, this is the kinda thing I didn't want to happen." He said quietly as he looked at the scene with the injured and fallen especially one of the Sound Four who had died. Whoever those guys where, they had made a big impact this day.

He looked at Tayuya who was helping some of the others who where injured. She looked up at him and she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Naruto grabbed the hand with one of his as they looked over the scene.

It was just suppose to be a routine check up

What they got was the death of one of Orochimaru's top men and others.

They made a burial site for Jirobo and the others who had been killed with the help of the survivors. As Naruto looked at the graves he couldn't help but feel that this was his fault for some reason. Rain clouds started to appear overhead and slowly began raining as Naruto and Tayuya slowly made the trip back to Otogakure to tell everyone what had happened.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Next time Naruto finds himself with a chance to fill the vacated spot of the Sound Four with another test from his Father. Can he pass it? Also now that they have made themselves known what is Earth Country planning next? Review Please!


	52. The newest member of the Sound Four

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. With the death of Jirobo there is a vacancy in The Sound Four and Naruto decides to fill that spot, but to do so he must past a test by his father. Can he succeed? Let's find out.

But first I wanna get one thing off my chest. I'm sure most of you know Naruto Shippuden episodes are being made into English, now normally I'd be fine with that if Funimation was the ones doing it as they do a decent job with dubbing keeping most of the original stuff in it. But no, instead it's gonna be aired on freakin' Disney! Disney people! Can you actually believe how bad they are gonna butcher it on that station which is a shadow of its former glory? Disney has gotten so bad and rotten that it's particularly mind numbing to watch nowadays with the garbage they have on. Do you really believe for one moment they are gonna make it a show where there is fighting scenes, alcohol beverages are shown, and people die and keep it on there? Who the hell thought that that was a good idea?! Seriously screw you Disney, screw you right up the ass! Between Disney and the other abomination known as 4Kids I don't know which is worst. On the one had you got cancer, on the other you got AIDS either way you're still…I'm not going to say it. This is going to be nothing more than a spit in the face of all who enjoy good anime.

I'm sure a whole lot of you feel the same way I do but right now the only thing we can do is boycott it. For now, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At nightfall in Iwagakure two figures where walking the quiet streets. The first one worn violet robes and he had short brown hair which he covered with a hat. Beside him was a female with purplish pink hair and pale skin.

"He doesn't seem to care about our latest victory. I don't understand why he ordered Lu Xiaong to not go further." Sima Zun said as they walked.

"Heh, this is all just part of his plan. Keiji-sama knows there's nothing to celebrate beating weaklings." Da Jiao said as she walked ahead.

"But he would at least show something, the ruler of Oto's South Gate was killed and he reacted as if it was nothing. Until the South Gate is fixed the path is ours. He would at least tell me what he's planning. I am his strategist." He said with a frown as he didn't like not knowing what he was doing.

"Currently he's speaking with Lord Jashin as to go over who should be our next target. But I am a bit disappointed he didn't let me come with him to his chambers." She said with a pout.

Sima Zun shrugged. He didn't like the fact that the ruler of Earth was a servant to that mad figure but only a fool would say that with all those fanatics around. No matter, if everything went right and he timed it perfectly, this Age of Jashin they babbled about would be a short lived one.

In the private chambers of the Rock Kage Keiji Sosano sat at a table his right palm over the crystal ball he had his eyes closed and meditating. The mask was off as he called forth his master.

"The Land of Earth is yours to command my master," He said as the crystal ball was filled with a black smoke. "What is it now that you desire me to do so that I can impose the will of Jashin ruler of this land?"

There was silence for a moment but then the eight rings on his hands glowed and he heard a voice in his head.

_"Build me an army worthy of Jashin!" _The voice commanded and then echoed in the room. Slowly it faded out of the room and his eyes opened and slowly he removed his hand from the ball and took a seat his arms folded on his lap.

His door opened and in stepped Zhang Mao who bowed before him. "What orders from Lord Jashin? What does he command?" He asked him.

Keiji looked up at him and an evil smirk showed on his features.

"We have much work to do…"

The setting then changed to a different area underground in the vast training area that Iwa had. Much work was being done as weapons and armor was being made. Keiji along with Da Jiao, Lu Xiaong, Zhang Mao, and Sima Zun walked through the cavern as they looked at what was happening.

Furnaces burned as blacksmiths pounded on metal with heavy hammers as fresh iron and ore where being brought to create weapons of power. One great advantage Earth had was their mines as they where able to get resources for weapons easily and make them. A nearby pile of weapons was being looked on at the quality of them.

Swords, Spears, Axes, Pikes, Bow and Arrows, and other weapons where being mass produced. As they walked none dared stood in their path. The five walked as each looked on as they where preparing for something big.

"We are fortunate enough to have such vast resources at our disposal my lord." An underling said to him as they looked and saw some of them training. "However I am afraid we cannot have them all ready."

Keiji turned his head to look at him. "Work the furnaces day and night, I want them armed and ready in three weeks." He said and his tone of voice indicated it was pointless to argue.

The underling shook his head at the task they were being given. It would be impossible to get them all ready in that amount of time! "That is impossible my lord, we will need at least two months and we'll be lucky to get even close. It cannot be done, we lack the fuel to feed the fire, even with our vast amount of iron and ore it is useless if we do not have much fuel, Earth has always suffered due to it being so mountainous and with the lack of-" He was then grabbed by his shirt and hoisted up into the air by one arm and he was face to face with Keiji.

"If you require fuel, then I shall give it to you!" He then dropped him and aiming one of his rings at the main furnace fired a beam of flame into it and the flames leapt up all the way into the air surprising and startling the blacksmiths who backed away as some of the flames where near them. Da Jiao let out a shriek of joy as she looked on as the fire burned brightly as the others looked on speechless. "There is your fuel." He said coldly to him who got off the ground.

"The world that we know of is coming to an end, it shall be buried along with anyone foolish enough to oppose the new world that Jashin has envisioned." He said as the five looked on.

At Otogakure…

The moment that Orochimaru saw Naruto and Tayuya walk in his chambers he knew something was wrong by the way they walked and the way their shoulders slouched. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they walked forward.

Naruto looked at his father and then spoke up. "The South Gate was attacked during our meeting, and Jirobo was killed in the battle."

Orochimaru stood up his eyes widening in shock. "Jirobo has fallen?" He asked his face slowly becoming furious. "Who did this? Was it the Leaf?!" He demanded to know

"No it wasn't them Orochimaru-sama," Tayuya said. "We don't know who it really was, as the battle was going on when we got there. We couldn't see who the bastards were as they weared masks to cover their faces, except for the one who killed Jirobo and we've never seen him before. They ran off after killing him on horses."

Orochimaru clenched his hand into a fist. Some rabble dare attacks his land and slay one of his best men? He would make sure that whoever did this would pay with their lives once he found out who they where.

"Otousan," Naruto said and he calmed down a little and looked at him. "Right now there is a vacancy in the Sound Four. I…I want to fill that spot and take Jirobo's place, it's the least I can do since I wasn't able to do anything when he died."

Orochimaru stared at his son. "Very well, but I cannot just make you one of them, you'll have to pass a test just like the rest of them did when they formed the group."

Naruto nodded at him. "Okay I'll accept whatever I have to do."

"You don't even know what you have to do and you already accept it?" Orochimaru asked him. "You'll have till tomorrow to get yourself ready, meet me and the rest of the Sound Four tomorrow at the training area, there I will give you your test that you must pass in order to become one of The Sound Four."

Naruto nodded and bowed respectfully to him and the two left.

Orochimaru sat at his desk and looked over a map of the land and his attention turned to it as he thought of who would be foolish enough to dare attack Sound and kill his men. From the description it wasn't Konoha although he wouldn't put it past the Leaf to try something like that. Suna, they where a possible choice as they had agreed to the invasion and it didn't turn out exactly the way they planned especially if they found out he had assisted in the death of their Kazekage. His spies had found nothing out from them as it was a virtually lockdown Suna was with not even a whisper escaping.

Ame, the only reason they would provoke an attack would be if Akatsuki had the other Eight Tailed Beasts and he doubted they would do it as he knew they didn't have the rest of them. He knew The Leader, almost as well as he knew himself, unless he had all the rest he wouldn't try to attack. He looked at the other remaining nations that had the power to attack him. Cloud there interest was only in the Byakugan as they desired the secrets of the Hyuga clan, they had no vendetta with him or Sound.

As he studied the map he looked at them all as a potential enemy that he would one day face.

In Konoha the next day…

Anko Mitarashi stuffed a dumpling into her mouth at the restaurant. She chewed and swallowed it and went to eat another one. The building she was in was crowded but the Jonin was off in her own little world at the moment.

But her ears where listening and caught on. At a table near her a group of people where talking about something not even bothering to lower their voices. "Have you heard the rumors? There's talk that someone attacked the South Gate of Oto and killed the one in charge there." A man said.

"I hope it's true every one of those Sound Scum deserve to die." A woman said as well her voice filled with venom. This caught Anko's attention and she paid more attention.

"Yeah, with that Gate down the way they way is open the council should assemble all the ninjas and have them wipe out Otogakure now that it's defenseless!" Another man snapped.

"They would, if that Hokage wasn't in charge, how could she not let us get revenge for what they did at the exams?" The first man spoke again.

Anko heard enough and rolled her eyes in disgust, a part of her wanted to introduce them to some scaly "friends" of hers. She did hate Sound but only the ruler of it. The rest she could care less about except for one boy that she was concerned about. But the news did interest her. Someone had attacked the territory of Oto? Who would be crazy enough to do that? She had heard from Jiriaya that Tsunade had been keeping the council in check so not even Danzo could have sent a force there without her knowing about it. It wasn't them as far as she knew as this was the first she had heard of it.

A pink haired girl suddenly sat down into a chair at the table she was using and slumped her head against the table and Anko's eyes narrowed in amusement. "You know, you should ask someone if you can use their table when they are occupying it." She said dryly.

Sakura Haruno slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her. "Hi Anko-san I didn't see you."

"You look exhausted kiddo."

"You would be too if your sensei's idea of a light workout was throwing super strong punches at you and she isn't holding back at all." Sakura responded

"No thanks, you know Sakura you don't have to push yourself like this." Anko said as she remembered one training exercise that had her covered with ultra sensitive snakes and if she as much as flinched they would bite her.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "It's something I have to do, I can't do anything like this the way I am now. I have to get stronger if I hope to succeed." She then put her head down on the table

She had determination Anko had to give her that at least. "Well I can't stop you but don't try to get in more than you can handle or you might end up regretting it later." She said to her. Sakura didn't respond as she kept her head down. "Hey Sakura did you hear me?" Anko asked her again and again no answer. "Hey forehead girl you deaf?" She said calling her by that nickname she hated. Anko snapped her fingers at her trying to get her to respond.

A frown crossed her face and she went over to her. "Sakura, hey you alive!" She said loudly and then heard light breathing. She tilted the girl's head and then discovered what was going on.

Sakura was asleep, apparently she lost all ability to stay awake after she got here.

Anko laughed in amusement and picked her up and put her on her back. The least she could do was take Sakura back to her home than let her sleep on the table.

At Otogakure…

Naruto took a deep breath as he stepped towards the training grounds as he was prepared to take the test that he had to pass in order to take the vacated spot in the Sound Four. He did not know what he had to do so he was expecting anything. It could be anything he had to do so who knows?

He made his way to the meeting place and saw his father and with him where the rest of The Sound Four. Orochimaru noticed him and called their attention. "So you have made it, very well the test shall now begin. Naruto if during the test you feel you cannot win you may surrender. However if you fail it you will not get another chance to do so, this shall be your only chance and you must win if you hope to take Jirobo's spot. Is that understood?" He said to him letting him know what he was getting into.

Naruto nodded showing no signs of hesitation. "I understand."

"Very well…Sakon! Kidomaru!" Orochimaru called out and the two stepped forward and bowed. "The two of you shall face him in a two against one fight. If he manages to defeat one of you, Naruto shall become a member of your group."

The two stepped forward and each went into his preferred fighting stance. Naruto also got into his as well as it would be two on one. Basically a handicap match.

Tayuya looked on a bit of concern on her face. Both Sakon and Kidomaru where tough enough on their own. Facing the both of them at the same time would be extremely difficult.

Naruto's eyes drifted to his opponents, the two where exchanging glances but not saying anything as if mentally they where trying to formulate a strategy to beat him. He would have to be on guard, Sakon and his brother Ukon where skilled in Taijutsu and Kidomaru was very sneaky.

Several tense moments passed as the three looked at one another.

"Begin!" Orochimaru shouted.

Sakon was the first to move charging him and letting out a battle cry. He threw a punch at him which Naruto managed to block. Then a foot came out of his stomach and caught him in the chest knocking him back. The foot belonged to Ukon who had got him. The twins sharing the same body charged him and attacked him. Naruto had to move quick and precisely to avoid the punches and kicks being thrown at him simultaneously by them.

Grabbing some shuriken he threw the ninja stars at them. The twins covered up and got nicked by them. Naruto then went on the offensive before they could recover and landed a blow on Sakon knocking them back. Sakon pulled out a kunai and slashed at him with it. Naruto caught the arm and prevented it from coming down. But then Ukon appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with his own kunai forcing Naruto to let go and back off. Naruto checked his stomach and saw that Ukon had pierced a hole in his shirt narrowly missing his skin.

The twins came at him again but this time he was ready. Quickly doing hand seals he summoned the weapon he knew would defeat them. His Kusarigama appeared in his hands and he wielded the dual weapon. He threw the metal ball part of it at them forcing the brothers to stop and dodge it as the ball would've knocked whoever it hit out. Naruto didn't waste anytime in their hesitation and charged them and sliced at them with the razor sharp Kuma. He caught Sakon's shirt tearing off part of it which could have just as easily been his skin. Ukon separated from his brother and charged him from the side but Naruto saw him coming and twirling the metal ball threw it and caught him in the shoulder disorienting him.

"Ukon regroup!" Sakon ordered and the two joined again. The two brothers looked at one another and nodded. They separated again and circled him one on each side. Naruto twirled his Kusarigama overhead to force them to keep their distance He kept both of his eyes on them as they where planning something.

Sakon then grinned unexpectedly. "Kidomaru now!" He shouted and Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a twanging sound. He quickly moved and saw a arrow fly past him, mere inches away from hitting his back. He had forgotten all about the spider nin who had formed a bow and arrow as his headband was down revealing his third eye. The twins had kept him busy so he wouldn't be able to focus on the greater danger. Kidomaru fired another arrow and Naruto barely moved out of the way again as it flew past him and stuck into a tree.

Naruto realizing he had to stay mobile kept moving as he could not fight off Sakon and Ukon and avoid Kidomaru's shots at the same time. He had to think of a way to immobilize one of them. Another arrow whizzed by his head that come dangerously close to shish ka bobbing him. He had to get rid of Kidomaru's bow and arrow. Making Hand Symbols he created fifteen clones of himself. Running amongst them he hoped to confuse them and sneak his way to Kidomaru.

Sakon and Ukon fought five clones and managed to defeat them easily. They where a bit dazed by the sonic waves they made but soon recovered.

Kidomaru fired another arrow and it pierced through three clones at a time. He saw another clone charging him. Notching another arrow he smirked and fired when it got close. It exploded after the arrow made contact with it but unexpectedly the real Naruto who in secret was running right behind it leapt up and before Kidomaru could react sliced his bow to pieces with his Kusarigama. He then followed it up with a punch to the spider nins jaw knocking him down.

"Crap!" Kidomaru shouted and fired some webbing at a nearby tree and got away hiding amongst them. Naruto went to follow him when he sensed trouble and saw Sakon and Ukon their bodies covered with markings as they activated their cursed seal. The two attacked and delivered a combined blow to him knocking him onto the ground. Naruto got up quickly as they came at him again but they where faster and their attacks where stronger as well.

Naruto backed up and went to make hand symbols. "Futon: Dai-" Suddenly before he could finish Kidomaru reappeared in front of him and spat out from his mouth webbing catching him directly in the face. Naruto cried out in shock as it blinded him and he tried desperately to remove it. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by multiple arms.

"Sakon! I got him! End it now!" Kidomaru shouted as he was holding him preventing him from escaping. Naruto with the little sight he had saw Sakon charging him ready to deliver a powerful blow at him which he might not be able to withstand. He struggled to break free but Kidomaru's six arms held him tight.

He saw Sakon getting closer and knew he had to do something. In a last ditch effort to get free he threw his back at Kidomaru trying to unbalance him. The plan worked as Kidomaru lost his footing for a split second and that enabled Naruto to get his legs up and kick the charging Sakon away. But before he could get away he was covered with sticky webbing as Kidomaru had ensnared him like a fly in a web. Despite his squirming the web was as strong as iron and it proved useless to struggle.

"Hold him still this time!" Sakon shouted at Kidomaru as Ukon joined up with him and the two charged as one.

But as he neared him Naruto suddenly broke free of the webbing surprising all three of them. He then elbowed Kidomaru in the stomach and before Sakon could react Naruto delivered a powerful punch to his jaw knocking him to the floor. Sakon pulled himself up and then noticed that Naruto's eyes where no longer blue.

They where now a murderous red…

Kidomaru pulled himself up and activated his own cursed seal as markings covered his own body. "That's it bro, game over, now I'm mad!" He shouted and threw six punches at him but Naruto moved out of the way much to his surprise. Naruto connected with a powerful uppercut to his jaw as slowly claw markings and fangs where showing on his face.

Sakon and Ukon charged him and Naruto saw them coming out of the corner of his eye. He evaded the attacks and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of Ukon's head. "Ukon!" Sakon shouted as his brother was alive but unconscious. But before he could do anything Naruto got out a kunai and turning it around jabbed the blunt end of the weapon right into his throat. Sakon grasped at his neck at the unexpected move as the blow had stunned him and making him cough.

Suddenly Naruto then wrapped his arm around his throat putting him in a effective choke hold. Sakon tried to break free but the pressure on his throat was too much. "Do you surrender?" Naruto asked as he put on more pressure and could cut off all blood to his brain if he didn't let up.

"I-I Yield!" He shouted giving up and Naruto let him go. He grasped at his throat in pain and rubbed it as he coughed.

Naruto's features returned to normal and he saw his father approach him.

"You have passed the test Naruto, you are now the newest member of the Sound Four." Orochimaru said to him.

"Thank you Otousan, I am honored to be one." He said bowing to him.

Orochimaru nodded. "You showed skill in making Sakon give up, a cunning blow to his windpipe and then cutting off his ability to breath was a clever move."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sakon and Kidomaru who although injured would be better in a few hours. Tayuya looked happy to see that he had won as well.

"For now took the rest of the day off, but remember as a member of The Sound Four you have more responsibilities now. I hope you are up to the challenge. All of you should be ready for what may very well soon happen." Orochimaru said to him. Naruto nodded and bowed and Orochimaru smirked and left them.

Although Naruto passed the test to become a member of the Sound Four, he also passed a secret test that his father had given him. And now he was more than ready for whatever was going to come.

A/N: And this chapter is done. I hoped you liked it. Next time Keiji unleashes another force to wreak havoc. The Jashin follower is planning something but what exactly. Haku and others find themselves in the midst of it all as somehow they have to find a way to stop the chaos. See you next time!


	53. Wave under Attack, Forced Truce

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one Haku and others find themselves in trouble and caught in the middle of an attack as Keiji unleashes another force. In the end some unexpected teamups might be needed to hold them off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In the flourishing village of Wave which had transformed so much ever since its liberation and the death of the businessman Gato the mood was pleasant as the island had rebuilt itself as The Great Naruto bridge connected itself to the mainland allowing easier access to it.

"Ahhh, there's nothing like a trip to the hot springs after a hard day's work." Zaku Abumi said as the boy sat down in the water wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Except you have never done a hard day's work." The bandaged figure seated next to him said as he still covered his head while he bathed.

"Easy for you to say, I say we've deserved this." Zaku said to Dosu Kinuta. The two along with their teammate Kin Tsuchi and another Oto nin where in the village as a couple of days ago they had been hired as extra muscle to guard a rich merchant's caravans that he wanted to be taken to Wave. They had been paid well and the job was easy with no signs of attackers so they decided (they being Zaku) to take a few days off before they headed back to Oto.

They had no idea of all that had happened ever since then.

"Too bad we can't persuade Kin to come over here and join us on the men's side. I could use the company." Zaku said with a smirk.

Dosu rolled his one eye at his teammate and wished he had brought his melody arm with him when the two decided to go to the springs. "Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased when he finds out what we're doing. He would've expected us to be back by now."

"Ah, we'll just tell him that one of us got sick or something and had to stay here for a few days. What he doesn't know won't kill us." Zaku said as he relaxed in the water. "Where's Haku at? I haven't seen him since earlier in the day. Did they mistake him for a girl again and send him over to the female side?"

Dosu shrugged. "He's at that hill again, he's been going there every night. Apparently it holds something of value to him as he stays there for hours."

"Meh," Zaku replied. "It's no concern of us what he does, might as well let him stay there if that's all he does." He said as he sank deeper into the water enjoying its warmth.

Outside the village overlooking a hill Haku kneeled before the makeshift grave of his former master. He had come with The Sound Trio to Wave as the place held a special meaning to him. Every night for hours on end he would be here as he looked at the grave of Zabuza Momochi. Perhaps it was to ease the pain of his death or to make sure no one was desecrating it but he stayed there not moving a muscle.

A lone tear fell out of his eye as he remembered his death.

"You seem to come here often boy." Said a voice and Haku turned around and saw an old man walking up the hill towards him. "The man who is buried underneath here most have been great importance to you." Tazuna said to him as he stopped before him. "I see that you are using his weapon now."

"You know that not long ago my master and I was ordered to kill you?"

The bridge builder nodded. "Aye, I remember but the man who ordered you to is now dead."

Haku nodded as well as Gato and his men had been killed by Naruto when he first activated the Kyuubi's power. "My friend would be surprised when he finds out you named the bridge after him."

"Naruto?" The old man said and slowly a smile appeared on his tired face. "Yes, we owe him everything, he inspired me, my daughter Tsunami, and my grandson Inari and all the people of Wave to stand up. I hate to think would be happening now if he hadn't." He then looked past him and at the grave. "I buried him, although he may have tried to kill me no one deserves to have their body left for the crows to pick apart. A few of the villagers and the sensei of the Leaf team helped me as well."

"For that you have my thanks Master Bridge Builder." Haku said to him as he bowed. "For doing what I would not have been able too."

Tazuna nodded at him. "A word of advice from this old man who has seen many things, never forget what has happened in the past but don't let it consume you and prevent the future you have." He then left Haku on the hillside.

Haku went to say something to him but stopped as the elderly man walked out of view. He then looked at Zabuza's grave again.

In the caverns of Iwagakure…

Keiji Sosano walked through the caverns a pleased look on his face underneath the mask he wore. At his side where Lu Xiaong and Da Jiao as a miner underling was giving him details about what was happening. Thanks to the unlimited fire he had given them the workers and blacksmiths would soon be done making the weapons. Everything was going according to plan.

Suddenly he heard a loud roar and looked over at the training area and saw the source of it.

A large warrior as big as he was wide wearing a heavy helmet to cover his face and wielding a large pike easily defeated all who got in his way. He was tall well over six feet and weighing over three hundred pounds. Most impressive was the fact that his body was solid hard and chiseled as there was not a ounce of fat on him.

He brutally crushed his adversaries and when a instructor tried to get him to stop he grabbed him and lifted him up and began crushing to the life out of him. The instructor tried to break the hold but he only added more pressure and snapped his neck. He dropped the dead man and let out a beastly roar as his faced Keiji.

Lu Xiaong saw this as a challenge and lifted up his Halberd prepared to answer it when Keiji held one arm out in front of him to keep him back. Underneath the mask he wore Keiji was smiling as he found a perfect specimen.

Later he stood on a balcony overlooking a force of seventy men. At his side was the helmeted warrior who he had put in charge of the force who was called Hua Moke which fittingly enough translated to in the old language of Iwa, A ruthless beast.

"Go now! Do not stop or rest until it is destroyed!" He commanded wiping them into a frenzy You are the warriors of Iwagakure and Jashin! You do not know fear you do not know pain. You shall slaughter them like cattle!" He shouted as they let out a battle cry He then turned to the helmeted warrior. "At Wave destroy the bridge that connects it to the mainland. My ships will then conquer the island and the remnants of the maggots inside." He said in all seriousness as his eyes narrowed. Hua Moke let out a soft primal growl. "Kill the fool who built it!"

Hua then lifted his Pike and charged out of the area followed by the rest of them.

Workers and other people of Earth watched as the force ran out of the cavern and outside the gates of Earth on foot being lead by Hua Moke who was in the front as they with thunderous speed began their mission.

At Wave in the morning…

Dosu Kinuta sat on the roof of the inn they where staying at and watched on as he looked at the citizens of the place walking around with hope in their eyes and happiness in their steps. He heard laughter in the distance and he saw a young couple laughing as they walked together.

For Dosu he could only look on in envy at what they where doing. Subconsciously he brought a hand up to his damaged face. How he wished he could shed these bandages once and for all.

He watched from above as he saw Zaku and Kin walk out of the inn and Zaku snaking an arm around her waist. Apparently the two where on a date. Dosu sighed and touched his face again as he looked on. He always preferred to be out of sight, since a person dressed as a mummy would attract a lot of attention no matter where he went. It was something he had accepted.

Flashback five months ago…

_Dosu was standing in front of a counter speaking to an older man who stood behind it. The man, who went by the name of Huang was a surgeon of great skill and ability, although he had a reputation for being arrogant and snooty towards others. "So you want me to restore your face to the way it was before…your accident is that right?" He said to him as he had his arms crossed. His shop was in Konoha and Dosu had to use his full abilities to not be seen. It wouldn't do him much good if they found out a foreigner from an unknown village was here._

"That is correct," Dosu said and he reached into his pocket. "This should cover it." He pulled out a couple money bills and laid it on the counter. It was two thousand dollars, all the money he had saved up for this operation to restore his face.

The surgeon looked at the money and sniffed not impressed. "I'm afraid that won't cover it, due to the wounds on your face and to restore your blind eye it will require a lot of time and energy to heal it." He then produced a folded paper. "This is how much it would cost." Huang said to him.

Dosu unfolded the paper and his lone eye widened in shock. "Thirty thousand dollars?!" He said in disbelief and he looked up at the man.

"You don't really expect me to waste my time on any injury due you? I don't come cheap." Huang said to him peering at him behind his glasses. It was true his skills where used in healing high ranked ninjas and council men.

Dosu looked down at the cost again. Thirty thousand dollars, that would take a lifetime to get! He'd have to become a Jonin in order to hope to get that kind of money. "I can't afford this!" He said exasperated.

"Then leave," Huang said to him coldly. "If you can't afford my bill than get out of here. I have no use to those who think-" He was suddenly grabbed by his shirt by Dosu who brought him down to his face as he stared in his grey eyes.

"I need this…" He said his voice hinted with venom. "Do you know what it's like to be heavily scarred and looked down upon? Unable to walk the streets without everyone's attention being on you as they view you like a freak!" He said to him as a ringing noise came from his melody arm.

To his credit Huang didn't show any signs of fear although he did appear to be more cautious. "Well, I can't help you with that but I suppose I can give you a small discount. Twenty Eight Thousand, and that's as low as I'll go. I'm the only one who can heal your scars so don't even think about harming me."

Dosu let go of him and looked down at the cost. "Twenty Eight Thousand dollars, where the hell am I going to come up with that kind of money?"

"You are a ninja aren't you? Do whatever it is you ninjas do." The surgeon said as he exited the room and headed back to his office leaving him outside.

Dosu picked up the paper and looked at the cost that he would have to pay…

Flashback ends…

Dosu held in his hand the same paper from five months back that he got. Showing the money he needed in order to get that operation from that wretched surgeon. It was the only chance he had, none of the medics or surgeons in Sound could do it, except for the possible chance of Kabuto and he didn't do favors often so he had to rely on Huang if he ever hoped to shed this outfit.

Elsewhere in The Land of Fire the scene in a forest was peaceful as a few birds were seated on a branch chirping their song. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and the birds stopped singing and looked around in alarm. Hearing the rumbling getting closer they flew away.

Passing underneath the tree with their footsteps sounding like an earthquake was the armed force being lead by Hua Moke. They had been running for nonstop for hours on end and not a one of them was showing any signs of tiring. They weared helmets and masks to conceal their faces and each of them carried a weapon. The force of seventy men were going at a quick pace ignoring any pain that they felt in their legs.

Not less than a mile away was a group of ANBU from Konoha. The group was walking when suddenly the leader of the group sensed something and turned his head in a direction east.

"What's wrong?" One of the other ANBU asked him a confused expression underneath his mask. The leader of the group didn't respond as he reached towards his ninjato. A unpleasant feeling appeared in his stomach, something dark and ominous.

Not far away Hua Moke also stared at the area sensing them nearby. They where of no importance to him although the ruthless beast did want to wet his pike on fresh blood before they began. He let out a snarl and mentioning to the others quickened the pace.

Their footsteps sounded like thunder itself as they charged through the woods.

Later, At the bridge of Wave a team of genins lead by their sensei had finished their mission escorting a man to Wave. They where from Konoha two boys and a girl.

"Ha Ha! It feels so good to be able to use my youthful spirit!" Rock Lee exclaimed as this was his first mission ever since his near crippling injury at the hands of Gaara months ago.

"Indeed it is Lee!" Might Gai exclaimed as well and the two did the Nice Guy pose.

"Oh brother," Neji Hyuga muttered under his breath at the scene while his other teammate shook her head as people where now watching.

It was Team Gai's first mission back together the three hand to hand experts. Tsunade a few weeks ago in a surgery, had healed Rock Lee's legs and the bushy browed boy was back to his normal energetic youthful self much to the delight of his sensei.

"Well since it appears that our mission is a success you can have the remainder of the day off before we head back. But I hope you don't decide to be lazy and instead focus on improving your youthful spirits!" Gai said to them.

"Hai sensei!" Lee said. "I shall run fifty laps around this place and if I am unable to do that I shall swim all the way back to Konoha!" And at the that The Green Beast of Konoha broke into a jog as his sensei cheered him on.

"Not to be mean or anything but there's times when I wish Tsunade hadn't healed him." TenTen said as she and Neji watched on.

"It's time for us to leave." Dosu said to his teammates as the two walked into the room. "We have wasted enough time here."

"C'mon dude lighten up, you don't have to be such a downer." Zaku said to him.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with us having some fun." Kin said as well.

Dosu rolled his one eye at them. "Orochimaru-sama has been expecting us to be back from here by now. A wise ninja never incurs the wrath of a snake."

Zaku and Kin looked at one another and shrugged. "Fine be a killjoy let us get our stuff together and we'll be ready to leave." Zaku said to him giving in to him.

"Hey where's Haku at?" Kin said looking around as he wasn't in the room.

"He's at the same spot he's always been at. We'll get him when we are leaving." Dosu said and walked out of the room. He exited the inn and noticed that a thick mist had descended on the town.

Unaware to the inhabitants who where used to the mist a legion of small boats where heading towards the area. In the boats there where seven men each and they paddled swiftly to it.

A growl came from one of them in the boat as he saw the great bridge their target that they where ordered to destroy. One of the oarsmen made a loud splash as his oar connected with the water loudly. "Quiet." Hua Moke warned them as they where using the mist to cover their approach. Killing some fishermen from the other side they had taken their boats and was using them. No one knew that they where coming

"Faster!" He said with a growl and they picked up the pace. They where starting to reach the shoreline and Wave was oblivious to their approach. "Draw weapons!" He commanded as they reached the shoreline and the force drawed out their weapons. They where prepared to attack and raid the place.

When to the surprise of all a bushy browed green jumpsuit wearing boy appeared jogging out of the mist. The bowl headed boy didn't see them. "C'mon Lee! Just fifteen more laps to go!" He said and then out of the corner of his eye he saw them. He stopped and turned his head.

"Hello!" He said in a friendly manner oblivious to the fact they had weapons drawn and where staring incredulously at him. "My name is Rock Lee from Konoha! I train under Might Gai! I don't think we've meet, why are you using those small boats to get here instead of the bridge? Is this part of your training?" He said as he went into the nice guy pose.

"Kill him!" Hua Moke ordered and one drew back his bow and fired an arrow at him.

Fortunately for Lee luck was on his side as the mist impaired the archer's vision as well and he missed him the arrow whizzing past his head. A confused look appeared on his face as his brain slowly registered that they might not bee too friendly.

Hua Moke raised his pike up and let out a battle cry as the others followed his example and they then ran up the shore side.

A spear wielder charged towards Lee and the taijutsu user moved out of the way of his thrusts and kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the head knocking him out. Seeing more charging towards him and some with arrows Lee quickly ran away as he would be overwhelmed by them trying to find and alert his sensei and the rest.

"Destroy Wave!" Hua Moke bellowed as they charged upwards nearing the town. "Destroy Wave!" He shouted again as he thrusted his pike into the air.

Haku was heading back after visiting Zabuza's grave when he noticed carrion crows in the air. They appeared to be gathering as if expecting a battle. This caught his attention and he heard the cries of many. He picked up the pace and ran and when he got to a hill he looked down with shock at what he saw.

Wave was being attacked by unknown assailants. How many of them where there? Fifty? Sixty? Seventy? He could only guess. He watched on as he saw a fisherman killed.

Gritting his teeth he reached to his back and unstrapped his sword. "Zabuza-sama…Watch over me!" He shouted charging down the hill and into the fray.

"Get the women and children out! Get them all out!" Tazuna shouted trying to make sure to keep order. His daughter and grandson was behind him a look of fear on their eyes. He said in a panicked voice as he had lost sight of his grandson Suddenly charging out of the mist came one of those attackers wielding great axe! He hoisted his axe overhead prepared to chop him in half. Tazuna could only watch on in hopeless shock as he was about to be cleaved in half.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him and struck down the attacker killing him with his weapon. The figure turned and revealed himself.

"Get out of here! Run if you want to live!" Haku shouted at him and Tazuna nodded and lead Tsunami and Inari away leading them to safety. Haku brought his blade up and rushed into the center of it of all the chaos.

The men of Wave attempted to fight off the invading forces but they weren't well trained and were being pushed back by them. Some houses had been set on fire. At the bridge some of them where using Jutsus to tear the bridge down.

But Wave was not alone in this fight. The Sound Trio where also fighting as well and being better trained managed to hold their own.

Zaku fired a burst of wind at some enemies knocking them back and Kin followed it up by throwing her senbon and activating her Genjutsu. Dosu dodged the attacks of his foe and threw a punch activating his melody arm.

A person appeared behind Dosu prepared to strike him down when something hit him in the back. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground dead. Dosu turned around and saw several kunai sticking out of him and he saw who threw them.

TenTen stood on top of a roof using her accurate aiming skills to pick them off. A long haired boy also used his fighting style to fend them off.

"What the? What are you leaf nins doing here?!" Zaku said in disbelief.

Neji turned to face them. "I could ask you the same thing, no doubt making trouble." He said with a frown.

"I don't have any problems kicking your ass here and now pretty boy!" Zaku snapped at him as he didn't like his accusing tone.

"Cut it out all of you!" A green blur appeared revealing itself to be Rock Lee. "We have a common enemy, can't we put that aside and work together?" He said to them as the fight raged on.

The two teams looked at one another dislike on each of their faces. "Just don't get in our way and be hindrances." Neji said.

"Stay out of our way and we'll stay out of your way." Dosu countered as an uneasy truce went.

The invaders attacked fiercely as they destroyed shops and buildings pillaging the place. They where met by the men of Wave who fought them as battle raged all over the area. Although they had the number advantage, Wave lacked the skills and training that they had so it evened it out.

Haku made his way to the bridge and saw them attempting to destroy it. Grasping his Zanbato he charged forward and cut them down where they stood. He glanced around and saw that they had destroyed the edges of it.

He heard a roar all of a sudden and saw three men of Wave fly out of the mist and onto the ground out cold. Haku then saw a large heavy man walk out of the mist wearing a helmet and wielding a pike that had blood on it. Haku looked on in awe as the man twirled his pike with one hand. He looked down at him as he was three times as big as he was and maybe five times as wide.

Haku showed no fear as he brought his weapon up. Hua Moke roared and charged him. His pike slammed against his own and it nearly sent it flying out of his hands Haku felt his entire body shaking as that was a powerful blow. He ducked under his next attack as the man came on like a wild animal. Another swing and another close call. Haku produced senbon and threw them at him but they had little effect on the brute.

Haku went low and avoiding his attack shoulder tackled him in the side. He might as well had tried to knock down a pair of trees as his shoulders nearly went numb from the impact. He avoided another wild swing as the berserker was intent on killing him. Haku couldn't match him in speed and he could only hope to stay one move ahead of him and look for openings.

Hua Moke came at him again and he wondered if he would find a opening before he could killed.

In the village the battle still waged on. Gai fought off a group of invaders who where assaulting some women and children. "Cowards! You dare attack defenseless people and disturb the peace!" He shouted as they circled around him. "You are dishonorable bastards who have shamed your spirits and your lives!" He said as he looked at them all. A green aura, his youthful spirit, also started to form around him shocking them. He then went into a fighting stance.

"C'mon then! I MIGHT GAI the Green Beast of Konoha shall defeat you all!" He shouted as the aura formed around him increased.

They charged him all at once and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Before they could look he reappeared and delivered a series of powerful punches and kicks at them. The Taijutsu master and Kakashi's rival delivered jabs and uppercuts, thrust kicks and roundhouses. Letting out battle cries he single handily defeated them all with none of them even landing a blow on him. He looked around and saw that they where all down.

"Well I guess that's that." He said and raised his hand into a back hand and hitting an enemy in the face from behind who had snuck up on him. He turned around and saw him go down. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He said apologizing to him and went to find his students.

The battle went for several long minutes which felt like hours to those involved. The invaders weren't a band of ruffians and bandits, they where a well trained force that knew how to work together and did not fear death. One wielding a ball and chain threw it and hit a man in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Zaku Abumi having to team up with Rock Lee who had opened the gates increasing his speed and strength. Zaku dodged an arrow shot at his head and fired a burst of wind at him from his air cutters.

Rock avoided the wild swings of his enemy as he was too agile for him. The men went up high with his sword and Lee ducked and went down low and kicked him hard in the jaw sending him upwards into the air. Lee reappeared right behind him and wrapping bandages around him turned the both of them upside down and began spinning as they dropped to the ground the impact making crater in the ground.

He got up but was weakened as that move also had a side effect of taking a lot out of him. A swordsman saw this and went to kill him as Lee wasn't able to recover in time. As he neared Lee he was suddenly blown away by Zaku who had blasted him unexpectedly saving The Leaf nin.

The two looked at one another and Zaku nodded at him as he turned his attention back to the fight.

The battle between Haku and Hua Moke was still going on with Haku at a disadvantage. He ducked and rolled under another swing of the helmeted warrior but he could not find an opening. He had scored some minor hits with his senbon but all that did was seem to drive him on even further. He swung his Zanbato at him but he parried with his Pike and overpowered him and knocked him off his feet. Haku barely managed to move out of the way as he punched the bridge putting cracks in it.

Haku got up and brought his weapon out before him. He had noticed a pattern of his attacks and that he seemed to be tiring a little bit but the behemoth didn't show any serious signs of being fatigued. His speed had prevented him from using that Pike to turn him into mush for now. Haku also realized that head on, he stood no choice against him. He went and sheathed his blade. Hua Moke charged him and thrusted his Pike right at him.

But to his surprise he disappeared and instead twenty one mirrors of solid ice appeared trapping him. Haku having activated his bloodline had went back with one of his old favorites. Appearing in a mirror he threw senbon at him and then quickly appearing in another mirror and doing the same thing. Hua Moke was unable to move quickly as Haku moved from mirror to mirror in the blink of an eye and threw them at him. Although they where minor hits they quickly where starting to add up and Haku threw kunai and shurikens made of ice as well at him.

Although his armor he wore deflected most of it Hua Moke was a sitting duck as he was too slow to move out of the way as it appeared that Haku was appearing in all twenty one mirrors at once. Nicks and cuts where appearing on his skin and blood was showing as Haku now had the advantage. Hua Moke clutched his pike and then fell down to one knee after several minutes and being hit hundreds of times.

Haku dispelled the jutsu and stood before him. He heard the sounds of battle coming from the town and started to head back there to help them out.

He was unaware of Hua Moke looking at him and getting to his feet. Filled with renewed rage he clutched his Pike and letting out a powerful roar charged him planning on skewering him in the back from behind.

Haku turned around and at the last split second drew out his blade and did a lightning quick slash at him as he came at him. Hua Moke charged past him and stopped a few feet behind him the two back to back.

Time slowed to slow down as neither moved. Suddenly, Hua Moke let out a gurgled cry as blood escaped from his helmet and dropping his pike feel down with a loud thud on the ground as Haku had sliced his ribcage while he had missed.

Haku turned around and sheathing his weapon started to head back to the town to help them out.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be beaten THAT easily." Said a voice and he turned around and saw a woman appear of out of a blinding light. She looked down at the body with disdain. "I thought he was suppose to be some super strong warrior, not easily trashed by some kid."

"Who are you?" Haku said to her as he couldn't see her clearly as a pink light covered her. He then saw the body of Hua Moke float up into the air surrounded by a glow. "What are you doing with him?"

Da Jiao smirked at him. "I'm taking him with me, I'd take you as well but you're a little bit young for my tastes. Don't worry you'll see him again after I make sure he is a true warrior. And you'll see me again as well little boy. I hope you've grown some when we do, Bye Bye!" She said with a wave and disappeared in a flash of sparks leaving behind an echo of laughter.

"What the? Who in the world was that?" Haku asked not sure what had just happened. Whoever it was, he had the feeling it wasn't the last time he saw her.

The men of Wave let out a cheer as the invaders fled having been defeated and with their leader dead. Haku meet up with the Sound Trio and saw to his surprise the Leaf nins especially Neji who didn't say anything to him.

"We thank you for your aid this day." Tazuna said to them all later. "Your actions may have saved our homes."

Haku nodded and looked around at the damage done. "But part of the bridge has been destroyed and some of your homes have been burnt done. We didn't do enough."

"Yes, homes have been destroyed and some lives have been lost, but we can rebuild. You can always rebuild if you have enough hope. Just like we did after Gato was killed." Tazuna said with a smile.

Haku nodded at him. "We would like to stay and help out but we have to report to our Lord and the rest in Sound what had just happened here, these weren't your average ruffians. I fear danger might be close to our home."

"I understand." He said and turned to both teams. "If any of you shall ever find yourselves near here always remember that you will be welcomed in Wave as our friends." A cheer went up from the citizens of Wave.

"Oh! The Power of Youth!" Gai exclaimed anime tears going down his eyes as well as Lee's the two hugging one another.

Haku bowed to Tazuna and mentioning to the others started to make the way back home.

Unknown to all at the other side where the bridge began a figure walked up to it and read the sign.

"The Great Naruto Bridge…" He read it to himself and then lifted his hand and fired a beam of energy at it from one of his rings destroying the sign. "So it appears even when you are not around you hinder me Fox!" Keiji Sosano snarled as he had saw the failure to destroy the bridge. The unexpected resistance and defeat that his men had suffered.

He glared out at Wave and could hear the faint sounds of cheering and he grinned evilly.

"Enjoy your victory for the moment, for this has been but a taste of what I have in store!"

A/N: And this chapter is done. I hoped you enjoyed it. Next time tension is in the air as these unexpected attacks have put many on edge as Naruto finds himself in between a rock and a hard place. Find out what happens next time. Review please!


	54. Journey underneath Iwagakure

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Naruto and the Sound Five find themselves in Earth trying to figure out what is going on there. But after a hasty escape they find themselves having to take an unexpected journal to get back home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At the Gate of Iwagakure…

"Hail Jashin, Lord and Master of the world!" Said a commanding voice as a large force approached the gates of Iwagakure. They where over three hundred of them, each of them armed with weapons and armor as they marched upon the gate.

The Sound of a Horn was then heard as one of them blew on it.

At the top of the gate Sima Zun the strategist looked at the approaching force. The man who lead the group saluted him as they neared it "Open the gate!" He called out and a group of men turning a lever opened the heavy metal gate that lead into the capital. The force marched through it as they entered the land.

Patrolling the gate Sima Zun watched on as they entered. "More are coming with each hour Sima-sama from the surrounding lands." A man said to him.

"Yes, these men are from the surrounding villages in Earth, it appears they have answered Keiji's call and have sworn servitude to him." He said as this was the fifth one today that came and if the reports where true more where coming.

"Jashin appears to have grasped their souls." Said Zhang Mao walking towards them. "They now accept his blessing that he will give them."

Sima Zun looked at him a frown on his face as they watched as they made their way to the capital. Despite the failed attempt to destroy the bridge at Wave the forces where increasing as all around the round where gathering here to the capital of Earth.

In the throne room…

"We will fight for you!" The leader of the force that had arrived a gruff and rough looking man with a wild beard and hair that had arrived said to Keiji Sosano who was seated on his throne.

"Swear it." He ordered as he demanded total loyalty.

The man pulled out a dagger and removed the gauntlet from his hand. He then placed it against his hand as Keiji looked on smiling underneath his mask as the man sliced at his hand bloodying it. He then pressed his bloodied hand against his face smearing it.

"We will die, for the name of Jashin!" He said as his face was covered with blood.

Later Keiji stood on top of a balcony at his temple as he stared down at the mass of life below. At that had answered his call from the lands.

"It is impressive, but numbers don't win wars." Lu Xiaong said looking on as well as the two looked on.

"They have answered my call, these people are angry, bitter over their lot in life and they seek to regain the power they once had." Keiji responded. "The power of Jashin is raising and soon all the world shall know that the world they know no longer exists." He then turned his eyes to the east which would lead to Sound and then looked North where Konoha would be at. "I shall destroy all who oppose me."

At Otogakure…

"Tell me what happened." Naruto Uzumaki said to the boy in front of him. Naruto had on around his waist the bow that the rest of the Sound Five weared symbolizing himself as a member of them. The two where in a room talking to one another.

Haku took a deep breath and began to tell Naruto all that had happened. How he and The Sound Trio where at Wave completing their mission when an unexpected attack nearly destroyed Wave. Fortunately with the unexpected help of the Leaf nins they where able to drive them off but not before some mysterious woman appeared and took the defeated leader allow saying that this isn't the last time they will see them.

This just so happened the same time that Jirobo was killed by an attacking force as well and Naruto had to take his spot. The events happening at the same time. For the boys it was too much to be a coincidence.

"Me and the others managed to stop them and save Tazuna and Inari." Haku said to him.

"That's good." Said Naruto as he was glad the old man and his father wasn't hurt. "This is way too much to be a coincidence if you ask me. A force attacks the South Gate and at the same time attacks Wave as well I think the two are connected."

"I think so as well, plus I have a feeling that something's going to happen but I don't know what. I fear danger might be getting close to our home." Haku said shaking his head.

Naruto had also that same feeling and he didn't like it. "We need to talk to Otousan about this, this is serious."

Haku nodded and the two left.

At Orochimaru's office…

"Orochimaru-sama we believe the two attacks are linked." Haku said to him as he finished telling him what he told Naruto. Kabuto stood by his side as they listened. "These weren't attacks by bandits, they where a cohesive force and breed for the purpose of destruction."

"Haku's right, we fear that this is serious. The same time that Jirobo is killed Wave is attacked? It's too much to be a coincidence. We don't know who is behind this all."

Orochimaru looked on with interest at the boys tale. "It is interesting but like you said we don't know who is behind this."

"I don't think it's the leaf, Konoha may have its faults but they wouldn't attack Wave." Naruto said. "And some Leaf nins there managed to help Haku and the others out."

"We have heard rumors that a village in Fire Country was destroyed as well." Said Kabuto. "The ones who did that may have also attacked the South Gate and Wave."

"Yes and I'm sure you two have sensed it that there is a restlessness in the air." Orochimaru said to them. "As if something is happening in the very air we breath. But we cannot do anything just yet as we do not know who is behind all this. However, Naruto." He said to his son. "I have a mission for you and The Sound Five to do." The door to his chambers opened suddenly and in stepped The rest who where surprised to see them.

Orochimaru then stood up as he looked at them all. "There are reports going on in Earth, large groups of men have been seen marching and we do not know the purpose of their march. They appear to be gathering. Some say a new ruler has taken over it. I want you, Sakon, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, and Tayuya to cross and sneak into the borders to Earth and see what is going on there."

Naruto looked at him and then at the others. He nodded and went to join them. "This is an important mission for you all, find what is going on in Earth and return back to me."

Haku looked on as the five nodded and bowed to him and turned to leave.

"Naruto." Orochimaru called out to him and he turned to stop. "Be careful and don't do anything recklessly."

Naruto nodded at his father and the Sound Five left the room beginning their mission.

At Konoha…

Might Gai had finished reporting to the Hokage about what had happened in Wave when he had left. Earlier when he appeared when Sakura was with her and told it it was important which to him could be either someone died or his eyebrows grew an inch. She decided to give her pupil a break and gave her the rest of the day off.

Gai had told her what had happened in wave in his dramatic way. He told her that during their stay the island was attacked by unknown forces intent on destroying the place. Fortunately he and his team along with some unexpected help managed to drive them off, saving Wave.

Tsunade thought over this. First the attack on Shibata which had been destroyed, then rumors that the South Gate in Oto had been attacked and the one in charge there killed, and now Wave had also been attacked.

It had been quite an tragic week as people had lost their homes and their lives. But it appeared as if the attacks where connected in some way but she didn't have any idea of what it meant. Her spies had also told her that something was going on in Iwa but no one had managed to slip in and find out what exactly. Whatever it was they wanted it to be kept secret as any attempts to penetrate it had failed.

Her thoughts to herself the Hokage after many years and experience had a feeling that something big was happening.

But whatever it was, she had no clue.

The next day in the outskirts of Earth…

The Sound Five had made camp in the outskirts of the Land of Earth, they where in its territory but still close to home. They had been traveling in secret, not taking the road and instead on the higher mountain path. Earth was rocky and mountainous a stark contrast to the plains of Oto and Konoha as a slip on one of those could send you rolling all the way down the stones to a bruising landing.

They had seen a town earlier in the day but where stopped by Naruto telling them that if they went there they would draw attention to themselves as they needed to not be seen.

Right now they where stopping and preparing to eat lunch. The area they where at was a forest with a stream nearby and one of the few fertile lands that Earth had. Kidomaru who was the best cooker of the team was fixing some stew over a pot hanging over a campfire.

"So far we have find out nothing." Sakon said leaning against a tree as he looked around.

"We only been here a day Sakon." Kimimaro Kaguya said to him. "We cannot expect to find anything just by looking around in one spot."

Sakon and his twin rolled their eyes as Kidomaru tasted the stew he was making and added a bit of seasoning.

Naruto Uzumaki sat on a giant rock while Tayuya sat on the other side of it. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was out peering through the trees. He glanced around and saw that nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary here but this was his and the others except for Kidomaru who lived part of his life in Rock first time here.

He then heard a cawing sound getting him out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw a raven perched on a nearby branch of a tree cawing at him. The bird was black as night with a bit of white on its chest and its black eyes seemed to glare at him. He didn't know what it's problem was as it cawed loudly and seemingly angrily at him.

"Argh, stupid bird!" Shouted Tayuya getting annoyed and she grabbed a rock. "Get the hell out of here!" She said throwing it at it and she narrowly missed. The raven flapped its wings cawing in protest. "Go on! Leave dammit!" She shouted and she threw more rocks and the raven flew off. Tayuya went to throw another one at the fleeing bird when Naruto grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"That's enough Tayuya, it's gone." He said getting her to calm down.

"C'mon guys let's eat." Kidomaru said as he poured six bowls of beef stew as he was done.

The group ate their food quietly not talking much as they chowed down as they ate the stew. Naruto then thought he heard something and he dropped his spoon and glanced around.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked him as he turned his head. The others also noticed this as well.

"I think I hear something." He said and got up putting down his bowl. He then started to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" Sakon said in protest as they followed him.

Naruto not making a sound followed the source and soon heard what sounded like the sound of marching feet and many of them it sounded like. Getting on his belly he crawled to the edge of a hill hiding between bushes and gasped at what he saw. "Naruto!" He turned his head and saw the others and he put his finger to his lips and mentioned for them to be quiet. They joined him and saw what he saw.

Men, many men where marching through the plains. Numbering at least four hundred they marched. Their faces where covered with black cloths and they worn red and grey outfits covering themselves revealing only their eyes. Some of them appeared to be female as well. Each one had a weapon and a bow as they marched.

"What are they doing?" Sakon asked as they spied on the force who was thankfully unaware they where there.

"I guess Orochimaru-sama was right, they are marching but for what?" Kidomaru muttered.

"War," Kimimaro answered bluntly and they looked at the last Kaguya. "They are marching for war. My clan also did this as well. They by the looks of it are preparing for battle."

"To attack a rival village?" Tayuya asked bluntly.

"No," Said Naruto. "They are planning something, I can sense it. I bet ya that it was Earth who was behind those attacks recently." He said as they looked on and saw that some of them where leading tigers and wolves that where attached to chains and the animals growled fiercely. The large force of four hundred from one of the tribes that Earth had marched as the sun reflected off their weapons and armor unaware that they where being spied on as they marched to the capital prepared to join up with all the other forces that where gathering.

"We gotta report this to Otousan, Earth is preparing for war against someone." Naruto said getting ready to leave when a loud cawing sound spooked them and they saw the same raven they had seen earlier fly overheard. The raven flew towards the force and landed on the shoulder of a man who had a gold nose ring and cawed to him. The man who was apparently the leader understand what it said and turned his gaze to the hill to their hiding place and made them out. His eyes widened and then narrowed angrily as he snarled revealing his teeth.

"Oh no." Kidomaru said outloud as they had been spotted.

The man let out a bellow and the force turned their attention and saw them as one they yelled and began charging towards them up the hill.

"Run!" Shouted Naruto to them all as they got up and quickly began running as arrows whizzed past them.

The Sound Five where on the ran as they heard the cries of their attackers and the roars of the tigers and wolves that had been released as they gave pursuit. Several of them threw their spears but missed as they yelled angrily in pursuit.

"Keep moving! Don't slow down for a damn thing!" Tayuya shouted as they ran as fast as their feet would carry them. The large force was pursuing them letting out war cries as they chased after them.

Naruto looked around and didn't see any way for them to go. An arrow whizzed by his head as they fired at them all. They would be on them soon if something didn't happen. He stopped and turned around and performed hand symbols. "Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted and sent a powerful burst of wind at them knocking them off their feet. That would be them some time.

"Keep running!" Sakon shouted as they moved as that had managed for them to get some distance. But it only appeared to delay the inevitable as they where soon chasing after them they where starting to surround them on all sides as some where running on the plains below in an attempt to cut them off.

"If they cut us off we're dead!" Kimimaro said with a curse. His eyes then spotted something. "A cave!" He shouted seeing it nearby. "Into the cave!" The Sound Five saw it and pressed forward charging towards it.

They managed to make it inside and ran as fast as their feet could carry them. After they had went in they started to notice they weren't pursuing them. A rumbling sound was heard and their eyes widened at that. They where trying to seal them inside! They ran back towards the entrance but it was too late as the entrance became flooded with rocks and boulders as they had caused a landslide from the outside trapping them in.

"No! God dammit!" Shouted Tayuya in shock as they where sealed off. She breathed hard and looked around the dark area as she could barely make out the others. "Great, just great now we're trapped here forever!" She said exasperated.

"Calm down red." Sakon said to her.

"Don't tell be to calm the hell down!" She shouted angrily at him and arguing started to erupt between them all at what had happened.

"QUIET!" Shouted a voice and they saw Naruto approach from the back of it. "This is no time to panic any of us. We gotta find a way out of here. I saw something back here and there appears to be a road. I think there is another exit. Now instead of putting the blame guy on one another how about we try to figure out if we can get out of here!" He said as he was taking command.

The group looked around at one another as unless they wanted to suffocate they had to follow the path.

The Sound Five then started to walk in a single file with Naruto in the lead carrying a torch that he had found with a branch from his pack and in the rear was Kimimaro who also carried a torch. That way they could at least see some one another as they went through the path.

"All of you be careful, we don't know what's in here, this could be a bear's cave for all we know." Kimimaro said to them.

Minutes seemed to last as long as hours as they found themselves being fooled by there shadows at times. The cave it seemed to go on for miles and it wasn't a bear's cave as it was too long for it. Also as they went on parts of it seemed smoother and less rocky as if someone had constructed it.

They found a pathway and saw to their surprise when they exited bridges and machines set up. They seemed to have been set up here a long time ago. Also they was carved steps and old ropes and ladders

"This isn't a cave, it's a mine." Kimimaro said his voice a whisper as they looked around.

"Let's hope the miners here are friendly." Kidomaru said dryly.

"This mine has been abandoned." Naruto replied and they looked at him. "This place has been abandoned for dozens of years, careful the bridges and steps might not hold us." He said and they continued.

Some of the steps where crumbling and they had to step carefully and as they crossed a wooden bridge they had to hoped it would remain strong as they passed one at a time. As they walked through one narrow pathway Naruto suddenly stopped and he mentioned for them to look. "Otousan once told me that the wealth of Earth wasn't in its fields, nor its ninjas but its iron and ore from their vast mines. Look at these veins, they seemed to go on for miles. I bet the people who used to live here never reached the bottom of that hole down there."

"If they didn't hit bottom then how come we haven't seen anyone?" Sakon asked snidely.

"A decline." Kimimaro responded. "The first Rock Kage was said to be one of the most powerful men ever, after his death Earth went on a decline. No wonder they abandoned this place. Wherever in the underworld we are."

Naruto held out his torch as they looked down at the sight. They could almost imagine what this place must've looked like in its prime. Hundreds of miners working frantically in a frenzy to extract the tools needed to create amazing weapons and armor.

"Okay that's enough sightseeing let's go." Tayuya said and the group continued.

Hours seemed to pass through as none of them spoke a word and soon enough they found themselves overwhelmed with exhaustion and with one on guard for two hours slept as easily as they could their thoughts wondering if they would ever see the outside world again.

After waking up and eating a meager breakfast from the supplies they had left as they had to ration it they continued walking. A hope spot come to them in the form of a pathway.

"Let's take a break before we go next." Naruto said to them and they agreed to it.

"We're lost aren't we?" Sakon muttered as he, Kidomaru and Kimimaro sat around a small fire.

"I don't think we're lost. Naruto seems to know what he's doing." Kidomaru said

"That's because he's been walking around blindly telling us to cling to hope so we can get out of here, anyone can do that." Sakon said dryly as he drink a sip from his canteen and put the cap on it

"Quiet." Ordered Kimimaro telling the two to shut up.

Tayuya ignored them and walked up the small stairs to where Naruto was it. The boy was seated down his head in his hands. "Hey," She said and nudged him. "Are you alright?"

Naruto looked up at her. "Yeah I guess." He said although he didn't look it.

"You don't look alright." She replied dryly.

"I guess since this is my first serious role as a leader I have a lot of pressure. I don't know if I'm cut out to lead." He said.

"We would've died or killed each other yesterday if you hadn't old us to shut the hell up. You took command back there and managed to get us to cooperate." Tayuya said reminding him. "A leader isn't a person who is given the title. He is a person who manages to take charge and earn it and gets the trust of his companions. Don't listen to what those assholes say, if it wasn't for you who knows where we would be at." Tayuya said to him as she sat down

"I guess since I'm going to be the heir to Sound by Otousan, I have a lot of pressure on me." Naruto said

"Nobody is expecting you to do miracles in five minutes, just do what you think is best."

Naruto looked at here and slowly a smile formed on his face. "Thanks Tayuya, I needed that." And to her surprise he hugged her. She blushed in surprised but slowly returned the hug.

Naruto then stood up. "C'mon guys let's get out of this mine."

The group went through the pathway and soon found themselves going down some stairs, as they went down they slowly looked up at what they saw as they where in a large room that you could fit thousands of people in. Naruto smiled as he had heard the tales of what they saw.

All around them where pillars hundreds of feet tall and iron gates and houses seemingly carved into the stone itself.

"This place wasn't just a mine, it was also a city at one time. The jewel of the Land of Earth itself. Xu Chuang, The City beneath the Living Earth." Naruto said with a smile as Orochimaru had told him the tale of the once fabled city that was home to the first Rock Kage. He had a feeling that this was the place when they discovered it wasn't an ordinary cave.

The designs around them where spectacular as they show chiseled statues and tapestries detailing the foundation of Earth and the raise of the First Rock Kage.

An amazed look was on all their faces as the buildings where both grand and spectacular. Even the stoic Kimimaro was taken by surprise by all that he saw as Xu Chuang the city that was underground was the height of Earth's power and magnificence. It was almost sad to see that it was now empty a shadow of its former great glory.

As they looked around the sights they came to two pathways when Naruto suddenly ducked behind a pillar and the rest quickly followed. Naruto peered out behind it and saw two armed men who where apparently patrolling the area.

"Nothing as usual, there's no point in patrolling these tunnels." One of them said.

"Yeah," Muttered the other one. "But orders are orders, hopefully when the fighting starts we get some action."

Naruto's eyes perked up at that. "Yeah, finally our new master shall lead us to glory and we will be restored to our rightful place as the most dominant land."

"Aye, this war he is planning shall give us some good fun. I've been bored patrolling these lousy tunnels. That way leads to the tomb and the outside world, and this one leads to the caverns where our weapons are being made."

The two walked off going through the right pathway and Naruto looked at the others. "Earth is preparing for war, we got to get out of here and warn Otousan." He said to them.

"Yeah, quick let's head to that tomb and get the hell out of here." Tayuya responded

The group quickly and carefully went through the left pathway and soon came to a room filled with a tomb. It was a grand tomb filled with ornaments decorating the walls and the coffin was ten feet long and half as wide. On it where kanji and a sword that laid across it apparently the weapon of the man who was in it.

"Here lies Kojiro son of Nobunaga, First Rock Kage of Earth." Said Kimimaro who read the inscriptions as they where in the tomb of the First Rock Kage himself. The last Kaguya bowed his head paying his respects to him and glared at Kidomaru who reached towards the sword. "Do not disturb the dead's eternal rest." He warned the spider ninja who wisely backed away from it.

"I heard tales that he was supposedly a match for the first Hokage of Konoha as well, but it appeared there was a foe he couldn't defeat." Said Sakon as they looked at the grand room that was his.

After exiting the room they began to notice that the air started to smell and feel more clearer than it had been before. They hopes where now renewed and found themselves quickening their pace as they continued walking.

"I see a light!" Kidomaru exclaimed as faintly there was something far away. They hurried their pace and it started to get closer.

They then saw the exit and found themselves outside as the sun shone down upon them. "We made it…" Naruto said with satisfaction as they had survived.

"And we aren't far off from civilization." Kimimaro said and he pointed and they saw in a distance Konoha as the way through the mountains was a path taken by those of Earth and Fire countries as a shortcut. Apparently though it had been forgotten.

"C'mon we don't want to waste anytime with the leaf, let's head home." Tayuya said and they went down the hill.

But when the reached the bottom of the hill a voice cried out and they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of twenty ANBU appearing out of nowhere. They had surprised them and caught them off guard.

"You are under arrest for trespassing near Konoha Sound nins." The leader of the group said to them.

"We are just passing through! We don't want any trouble." Naruto protested as he saw them with blowguns and poisoned darts readied. The leader stared at him hard behind his mask.

"We aren't willing to believe the people who tried to destroy our homes and families. Especially traitors. Execute-"

"Hold!" Shouted a voice and a white haired man wearing red appeared. "These are prisoners and they are not to be harmed unless the Hokage says so!" Jiriaya said appearing out of nowhere.

"Jiriaya-sama, these are the same people who killed many of our comrades and friends." The Leader said to him.

Jiriaya looked past him and at Naruto. "Never the less, they cannot be executed unless Tsunade calls for it."

"We have important information, if you don't let us go both Sound and Konoha will be-" Naruto started to say when someone poked him in the back with a kunai.

"Bind their hands." Jiriaya said. "Let us let Tsunade decide what to do with it." He said in an ordering tone.

Their hands where binded much to their annoyance as they where prisoners. Jiriaya then walked up to Naruto.

"It's for the best kid, just be patient and then tell Tsunade what you have to say." He whispered into his ear. Naruto watched him walk out in front as they where forced to march to Konoha.

A/N: Yeesh, talk about your out of the frying pan and into the fire. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Naruto is granted an audience with Tsunade as he has to tell someone what Earth is planning. But will she listen to him? Find out next time. Review please!


	55. Meeting the Council

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After escaping through the lost city of Xu Chuang and being captured by ANBU, Naruto finds himself trying to explain to Tsunade the danger that may threaten them all. But problems occur as The Council, lead by Danzo may try to stop him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"So, have the idiotic bastards forgotten about us already or what?" Tayuya muttered as she and the rest of the Sound Five where being hold in separate prison cells. Three hours had passed ever since they had been captured after their exhausting escape from Earth and traveling underground only to be caught off guard and surrounded by ANBU when they emerged from the cave. They could have tried to fight them off but they where outnumbered and weary from their travel. Their hands had been binded and where taken into Konoha by a secret passage and had been placed in a top notch prison. Using a sealing jutsu, they had cut off their flow of chakra to make sure they didn't try anything. Naruto had tried to tell them what they saw was going on in Iwa but none of them listened to him although Jiriaya the White haired man he recognized back when he got healed had told him to be patient and that he'll see Tsunade.

Yet nothing had happened as it seemed they had been left in here to rot.

Naruto peered out beyond the bars as the room was poorly light. They had to listen to him! They did not know what was happening in Earth. He also had to tell his father what they had seen as well but he would accomplish nothing stuck in this lousy cell!

He looked over at the others in their cells, Tayuya was ticked off as usual while the others kept to themselves. This was going nowhere and the more time he was stuck here the more all of them remained oblivious to the threat.

In Tsunade's office…

Tsunade sat at her desk looking at the red wearing lecher in front of her. He had appeared quite rudely earlier just when she was getting ready to take a bath. Fortunately for him, she was dressed properly or else she would've removed all his ribs. Claiming that he had important information for her she had to postpone her bath and listen to him.

"Why should I care about some Sound nins that where near our borders? The last thing I want on my mind today is dealing with the affairs of Oto. Just release them and get them the hell out of here." She said crossing her arms not interested. Aside from herself and the Toad Sannin, only a few of the councilmen who had a better network of spies like Danzo, knew about the prisoners. No one else in Konoha knew about them.

Jiriaya frowned at her. "Look, it's not just some ordinary ninjas, one of them happens to be the kid of Orochimaru!" He said trying to get her to pay attention.

Tsunade's eyes widened a bit after that. Orochimaru's son, what was he doing here so close to Konoha with the relationship between Oto and Leaf so bad? Why would Orochimaru send his own kid here. "What is he doing here? How did he get here?"

Jiriaya shook his head. "From what we know he and the rest of them came down from the pathway that used to connect Fire and Earth. How he got there I don't know."

Tsunade frowned at that. "That pathway has mostly been forgotten by all, Back in the days of my grandfather it was to connect both Konoha and the former capital of Earth Xu Chuang the only other people that would know about in this day would be Orochimaru and some of the old elders in Earth. It used to be quite a traveling area but now it has been largely forgotten. How did they find that place?"

"Could Orochimaru have found a secret entrance in Sound? He may have done that."

"And if that's true if he feels the need to attack us again he has an easy pathway. But I don't think so, here look at this map." She said and showed it to him. Except for The Valley at The End, most of Sound is flatlands so it's highly unlikely he found a secret entrance in Sound."

Jiriaya nodded. "The kid did say they was in Iwa and had to take a secret path through a cave to escape a force. He says he has something to tell you but right now he's locked up."

"And if his daddy finds out we got his kid locked up he will not be too happy." Tsunade said dryly as she had remembered his warning at what would happen if they tried to do anything to his son.

"Well what are we going to do then? We can't just keep him locked up, nor can we just release them. We should find out what they where doing and how they came out of that cave."

"I will, I'll ask them myself about what they where doing and get them the hell out of here after I'm done."

Jiriaya looked at her and then outside the window and towards the North which laid to the Mountainous region of Earth. He crossed his arms as he looked on as he could sense that something was going on there.

At Iwagakure…

"Has it been done?" Keiji Sosano asked Sima Zun as he sat on his throne. The man was reading a letter that had been delivered to him by a hawk messenger.

"It has been done my lord. My man have intercepted the merchant wagon heading towards Konoha and have taken control of it. They should soon arrive there and deliver the items. But what Konoha doesn't know is that it won't be the items they believe it to be."

"Good." Keiji said as he was flanked by Zhang Mao and Da Jiao as usual. The forces of Earth where gathering inside Iwagakure. Soon they would be ready for it all. His men had occupied the merchant wagon from Fire country that they found out was heading to Konoha. When they arrived the leaf would be in for quite a shock for the "contents" of the wagon which would be the opposite of what they would expect.

The war the his lord had envisioned would soon be realized. And then all shall bow down and serve Jashin.

At Konoha…

"Goddamn it this is freakin' ridiculous! HELLO! Does anyone hear us!" Tayuya shouted loudly as her patience was at an end. They had been stuck here in this lousy cell for hours and no one had showed up at all. "Those assholes can go screw themselves for all I care! Screw themselves right up the-"

"Tayuya calm down!" Naruto said to her although he had to admit his own patience was wearing thin. They had been stuck here for hours and not one person had entered through the door. He was ready to use the Kyuubi's power to bust out of here soon if they didn't.

Tayuya sat down on the bench in her cell a scowl on her face. Naruto glanced around at the others. Sakon was pacing around his cell a frown on his own face. Kidomaru was hanging upside down off the bars and Kimimaro was meditating on the floor as the Kaguya hadn't said a word ever since they had been taken in.

Suddenly the door opened and a bright light flashed in. Naruto covered his eyes as it having been in the dark for so long got blinded by it. He removed his hand and saw a white haired man walking towards his cell.

"Hey kid, ready to clear your name?" Jiriaya asked him.

"I need to talk with The Hokage, I got important information for her, it concerns both Konoha and Sound." Naruto said to him as he had been trying to get them so he could talk with her.

"I understand, and that's why I'm here. Tsunade wants to see you herself. So let me get you out of this cell and we'll go." Jiriaya replied as he unlocked it. Naruto stepped out of the cell and joined him and then looked at the others.

"What about the others, aren't they coming?" He asked him who shook his head.

"Sorry but she didn't tell me to take them as well."

"Well if they aren't going then I'm not going, I don't go anywhere without my teammates and friends and I'm not leaving them down here to rot." He said to him and Jiriaya looked at him.

"They'll be fine Naruto trust me, after this is over with they will be released as well."

"Sorry but unless they all come with me then I'm not going, She can visit me down here instead. I'll be waiting." Naruto said.

Jiriaya looked at him a bit off guard. He certainly didn't get THAT from his father. Must've been from his mother's side. Knowing that if he returned with nothing Tsunade would do grievous damage to him. He sighed and shrugged. What was the worse that could happen? After all she didn't say to leave them down here. "Fine, alright, I'll unlock the rest and then all of you come up with me. Is that fine?" He said yielding to him. Naruto nodded at him and he went over and unlocked the cells of the others.

"It's about damn time." Tayuya muttered as she stepped out and along with the rest joined up with Naruto.

Going with the old man, The Sound Five exited the prison and soon found themselves upstairs and coming to a door. Jiriaya then turned to face Naruto.

"I know you have something important to tell her but remember kid, the council will be here as well and you can bet they aren't pleased to see you. Just don't try anything stupid and ignore the fools and everything should go well." He said to him. "You're comrades will have to wait by the door but they can watch. Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded and then he opened the door. He and Jiriaya entered the room and Naruto gave a last glance back at Tayuya and the others as they walked in.

The room was the meeting place where the council would meet. The elders and head of the clans of the village sat at their designated spot and Naruto noticed as he walked in that many of them had scowls and looks of disgust on their faces at seeing him, especially an old man who had one arm and eye. He walked towards the center of the room with Jiriaya and saw Tsunade who was wearing The hat and robes of the Hokage as The Godaime watched him her amber eyes looking directly at him.

"Wretched boy, he dares show himself up here again?" Muttered Danzo to himself as two of his men where standing next to him. He was taken by surprise when his spies had discovered the alias of the boy. After Sai's unfortunate failure to kill him and seeing the wounds he got for doing so he had decided to wait. "The foolish woman will probably pardon him and send him on his way to create more chaos and havoc." He said in a bitter tone as he looked at Tsunade as she started.

"What is your name?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto looked at her a bit confused as to why she wanted to know his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Oto." He proclaimed as he went along with it.

Tsunade looked hard at him. "Earlier you and the others you where traveling with where captured under the accusation of spying on Konoha, is that true?"

"No, we were doing nothing of the kind. We had been traveling for days and we just so happened to come near Konoha when they falsely arrested us. We had no intention of-"

"A likely defense story," A voice interrupted and Danzo stood up. "Lady Tsunade do you honestly believe for a fact that he and his ilk weren't spying here in an attempt to find weaknesses so that they can use the next time they want to attack us?" He said as he glared at Naruto. Some of the council where muttering to themselves and talking in secret with one another.

"Enough Danzo, you are out of place to interrupt, let him continue." Tsunade said and he sat down never taking his eye off him. Tsunade then looked at Naruto "You emerged from a secret pathway that has mostly been forgotten, it used to connect The two countries of Earth and Fire. How did you discover that pathway and why did you take that route?"

Naruto went to say something when again Danzo interrupted. "Is it not obvious, the snake sent his men to find a way to transport large numbers of men with ease and the fact that since the path has been mostly forgotten they can attack us with ease. I have seen through his lies Lady Tsunade and I can tell just by looking at him that Oto means to attack us again. We should execute him at once!" He said and some of the council murmured.

"Danzo!" Tsunaded shouted a bit annoyed at his constant interruptions. "Either let him speak or leave the room. I grow tired of your-"

Naruto then spoke up. "It's okay Tsunade, he isn't bothering me." He then turned his head to look at Danzo who appeared quite smug right now. "But if he continues to not let me defend myself or my friends he'll find himself with no eyes and no tongue either." He said as his eyes for a brief moment turned red.

The threat easily flustered Danzo as a look of anger crossed his face as Naruto had threatened him. His men where by his side trying to calm him down as the old man wasn't used to being threatened. After a few tense moments he calmed down and sat back down.

Jiriaya although he couldn't help himself smirked as Naruto had shown he wasn't going to be intimidated by the council.

Tsunade herself had a hint of a smile on her own face as she was glad that the kid wasn't going to let himself be walked all over by the council who where used to doing that. "Now then Naruto, tell me why exactly you where going through the path?"

Naruto nodded at her glad he wouldn't have to worry about anymore interruptions. "Me and the others had been sent on a mission to Iwa, The Land of Earth to find out what was going on there. I'm sure you have heard the rumors of large forces marching there? We went there and discovered one such force. They where marching and they where armed and carrying tools ready for battle. This wasn't some tribe preparing to battle another one, we saw them marching through heading towards what I believed to be Iwagakure itself."

Tsunade looked at him. "You say so that the force was marching but for what reason?"

Naruto looked back at her and then at all the council. "War…Earth is preparing for war. They are gathering their strength and will soon march." A silence fell over all of them as some of the council exchanged looks.

Tsunade stared at him hard. "Do you have any proof that they are?"

"Yes, I have heard the rumor that a village in Fire Country was destroyed. And not long ago The South Gate of Sound that protects our borders was attacked and also Wave was attacked as well. You may dismiss them as attacks from bandits and rogue nin but they are connected and I am certain that Earth is the one behind all this. During our mission we where chased into a cave and we discovered that it lead to the lost mines and city of Xu Chuang." Looks of surprise appeared on their faces as they all had heard of the once great city that was underground. "We found out what is happening in Earth. The Rock Kage whoever he is, is gathering his forces and preparing for war, a war against us all with the single goal and purpose to not only destroy Sound but Konoha and everyone else as well."

Silence flowed through the room still as many of the council exchanged glances. Except for Danzo who was scowling.

"This is foolishness!" He said standing up and drawing attention. "Do you honestly believe this son of a snake! He is a liar and a deceiver! Look what he did at the exams! Do you honestly believe that we are going to believe that Earth who has long been our friend to be preparing for war and the words coming through your forked tongue? We should execute you on the spot for your-"

"I am telling the truth you stupid old fool!!" Naruto shouted and the tone of his voice surprised them and startled Danzo. "What is it with you and the rest of Konoha? Do you have a kunai stuck up your asses or something?! I am getting tired of you all accusing me of being a monster when all you do is hide behind your desk! You wanna hate me? Then hate me I don't give a damn right now if you do. But you will listen to what I have to say. Earth is preparing for war and I intend to head back home and tell my father who will actually do something to prepare for it. If any of you won't believe me then that's fine but here's a question." He said and he looked at them all.

"When Earth is on your doorsteps with thousands of troops armed and ready for battle, What will you do?"

He let his words hang over their heads as the room was quiet.

At the gates of Konoha…

A wagon was being pulled in. It appeared to be a merchant wagon and was easily allowed entry to Konoha. But it had no horses as it was instead being pulled by four men who pushed the wagon into the village.

The group of four was quiet as they did their work. They wore brown cloaks with a hood and a cowl to cover their faces as they had themselves covered in secret. As they pushed the wagon past the gates and near the center of the village.

One of them peered inside the wagon at their cargo as it was filled with barrels. Reaching in he tipped one over and knocked off the lid as a liquid fell onto the floor and onto the other barrels. He then got out a bag with and poured what appeared to be some kind of dark powder onto the barrels. He then got out of the wagon.

Looking around to see that no one was watching them the leader of the group nodded as they where in a perfect spot.

Suddenly a barking noise was heard and the four saw a small dog barking at them. The dog was frowning and growling at them as he barked. They hissed at the dog as the dog continued barking at them.

"Akamaru what's the matter with you?" A boy with red markings on his face and wearing a coat said as he walked up to the dog and picked him up. Akamaru continued barking and tried to wriggle away. "Hey, what's your problem?" Kiba Inuzuka asked. He looked up at the four men. "Sorry bout this, I don't know what's gotten into him."

The four men hissed at him in anger and Kiba found himself creeped out by them. Also he noticed a odd smell as well. Akamaru however continued barking.

"Will you knock it off? What do you mean there's something odd about them? I know they looked funny but there's no need to bark at them like they stole your favorite chew toy." Kiba said as he understand what the dog was saying. Apparently something about them the dog didn't like. "Oh c'mon now, Ma and sis are gonna kill me if I don't get home soon. Now shut up already." Clutching the dog he started to walk away wondering what had gotten into him.

The four mysterious men then each produced an unlit torch as they brought them up and light them. "Konoha shall burn for the glory of Jashin!" The leader shouted and nodding at one another they then threw them inside the wagon.

Suddenly an explosion consumed the wagon and the four men as they where consumed by flames which leapt up high into the sky shocking and horrifying the onlookers and people that where passing through at what they had just seen. The flames leapt high into the air as people backed away in fear that they might also be set ablaze. Nothing of the wagon or the four men was left as the stunned onlookers watched on in horror.

At the council room Naruto was waiting for them to answer him when a loud rumbling noise was heard startling and surprising all of them.

"An earthquake?" Tayuya said as she and the others looked around but it then stopped. A ninja than charged past them and into the room.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" The man said as he was out of breath. "There has been an explosion, and someone has set fire to buildings in Konoha!"

"What?!" Tsunade shouted in shock as she stood up along with the rest of the council.

Naruto then walked up to her as the rest of the council was speaking and some exiting the room. "Still don't believe me? Do you really think that Earth won't attack you just because you're the Leaf? You may not like me or my father Tsunade but you have to listen to me when I say that we may all be in danger."

Tsunade looked at the boy as she saw Jiriaya walk up towards her. "Very well then Naruto, I shall send you and the others back to Oto now and tell Orochimaru what you saw. However we will not mobilize our forces as we have no proof that your words are true. I do pray however that your are wrong, cause if you are right, this shall be another Great Ninja War…and trust me kiddo when I say this, you do not want to experience or see the same things I did when I was your age."

Naruto nodded and turned to Tayuya and the others. "C'mon we need to head home and tell Otousan that Sound must prepare itself against Earth!"

The four nodded at him and they ran out of the room as they prepared to head back towards Oto and tell them everything that had happened and what they must prepare for.

At Iwagakure…

A messenger hawk landed on the broad shoulder of Lu Xiaong and he removed the message from it and handed it to Sima Zun. The strategist smiled when he read it.

"The kamikaze attack on Konoha was a success!" He said out loud to them all in the room.

Keiji Sosano seated on his throne laughed evilly. "Good, our forces are gathering and our strength is increasing. Konoha itself shall not be spared from Jashin's will. Now is the time for the old world to end and the new world to begin."

He then stepped out of the room and onto a balcony and outside was thousands upon thousands of people from Earth who had gathered and heeded his call. A dark smile appeared on his face as he looked down on them all as they where prepared…

Prepared for a war that will cover all the land in the darkness of Jashin's shadow.

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it, next time Naruto is back in Oto telling Orochimaru what has happened. Also Keiji is seeking allies from the other countries and recruit's a certain swordsman as well. The land is getting closer and closer to war. Review please!


	56. Preparing for War

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one Naruto has returned to Sound to tell his father and everyone what is happening and to prepare themselves for war. Also, a rival of his shows up in Iwa and Keiji seeks to recruit him as well as deal with an uprising. And an uncertain truce is held.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At the training grounds of Earth there was sounds of steel clashing steel as a large group of them where in a circle formation watching on what was happening.

A body fell down and was kicked to the side as in the center of it wielding his mighty halberd was Lu Xiaong. The great warrior wielded his weapon with great skill as a person stepped forth from the crowd and approached him wielding a ball and chain. Lu Xiaong smirked at him as the he swung it overhead.

The fight lasted mere moments as with ease he had avoided his swings and cut through the chain shattering it in half and knocked him out with a heavy blow. The figure rolled away and back into the crowd as another one this one wielding a heavy iron rod stepped forward and bowed to him and then charged him swinging his club.

Lu Xiaong deflected his swings and countered and parried expertly and with one great swing knocked it out of his hands and struck him in the back with the flat side of his weapon knocking him to the ground. He spat at the body in disgust. "C'mon who else wants to test my strength!" He called out challenging anyone to face him as the unconscious body was taken from the field.

The group looked around at one another, none so far had even managed to land a hit on him.

One ninja wielding a pair of long curvy knives stepped forward hesitantly from the crowd to him and challenged him boldly.

The battle lasted as long as the others.

"So it appears the Lu Xiaong will be the general of the forces. Good enough for that mad beast." Sima Zun said as he and The Tsuchikage Keiji Sosano watched on. All those that had gathered had disagreed over who would lead and so Lu Xiaong having grown bored of words challenged them to combat with the winner taking the spot. So far, he hadn't been beaten, no one had even lasted twenty seconds against him.

"Their morale shall be high as they won't run away with him at the lead." Keiji said as another one went down. "His strength and technique is superb."

Sima Zun shook his head. "He is a wild man my lord, if he is not controlled we will lose as many battles as we win in this upcoming war. It is strategy, not brute strength that wins battles and conquers lands." He said as he grimaced. Before the death of the former Rock Kage he had adopted Lu Xiaong a wise move as defeating him would be an enormous task. Sima Zun had desired the position of Tsuchikage but Lu Xiaong stood in his path to it. He disliked him as he considered him a mindless brute but since he believed he was destined for greater things, he didn't say it out loud within ear shot. It was unwise to insult a man with a large weapon.

"Do not worry about Lu Xiaong, he shall control himself or he shall be removed. Right now I have more important matters. There is an annoyance in Jiang that needs to be taken care of. Myself, Zhang Mao, and Da Jiao shall deal with it, you shall stay here and inform of the army when I get back. I expect the messengers I sent to Snow, Cloud, and Grass to return soon to see if they will join me."

Sima Zun frowned at him but turned his head when he heard Lu Xiaong letting out another challenge.

"C'mon!" He shouted as he had one foot on the chest of a defeated opponent. "Is there no one else! Does no one here have the guts to challenge me and give me a decent challenge!" He barked out as he snarled at them all.

The group unlike before didn't seem too eager to fight him as they looked around at one another nervously wondering who would be foolish enough to face him. None it seemed wanted to face him.

Lu Xiaong scoffed in disgust and removed his foot and turned around and walked as they cleared a path for him.

"I will face you…" A voice called out causing looks of surprise to appear on their faces. Slowly Lu Xiaong turned around and saw someone step through the throng. Smirking he walked back to the circle.

"So it appears you have some courage!" He said as he hoisted his halberd in the air as the figure looked at him.

He was about sixteen, seventeen years of ago and had black hair and it tied up in a long ponytail. He weared odd clothing, different from those who where from Iwa and from his sheath he pulled out a nodachi and drew it.

"Ha!" Sima Zun said not impressed. "So another fool wishes to be slaughtered."

Keiji was silent and didn't say a word as he recognized him and was a bit surprised to find out he was alive.

Lu Xiaong charged him and swung his halberd and was a bit surprised that he missed. The challenger slashed at him and he brought his weapon up to deflect it. Lu Xiaong then came at him again and the challenger narrowly avoided. The weapons clashed against one another.

"Heh, not bad usually by now I'd have you begging for mercy!" Lu Xiaong said a smirk on his face. His foe didn't say anything instead brought one hand to his throat and then spat out a green mist into his face.

The unexpected attack caught him off guard stinging his face and his eyes. He brought up his hand to get it off him and clear his vision. His foe then went to stab him in the back.

Only for to his surprise for Lu Xiaong perhaps relying entirely on instinct somehow managed to deflect it. He turned his head and revealed his eyes now filled with fury and rage.

"You miserable trickster!" He snarled and went to behead him. The challenger ducked and slashed at him only for it to be blocked. The beast that was Lu Xiaong was now unleashed as he came at him relentlessly not backing off fighting like a man possessed. To his credit the challenger managed to evade his swift attacks but he was clearly on the defensive.

Lu Xiaong brought his halberd up and prepared to do an overhead slice that would cut him in two when a barrier of energy appeared stopping the attack.

"This has gone far enough." Keiji said as he had appeared in the middle of it, using his rings to teleport and stop it. Lu Xiaong snarled in fury that he had stopped it. "Xiaong you shall be in charge as you have proven yourself the strongest in the realm of Earth." He said and then turned to the challenger. "So we met again, Muta." He said and his words surprised him.

"How do you know my name?" Muta Daidouji said defensively. The man then removed the mask and revealed himself. "K-Keiji? You're the ruler of Earth?" He said shocked to see his old comrade and teammate from their days in Akatsuki.

"Jashin has seen to it that my death shall not be in Konoha, but only till after the world is his. What are you doing here? I thought I killed you back there when you was getting close to killing the fox."

Muta scowled at him. "Unfortunately for you, I managed to survive and defeat him. He survived however. I have spent the past months as a mercenary, hired by those who want me to fight for them. But how did you become Tsuchikage?"

"I told you, Jashin desires the world and I shall give it to him. I need strong warriors to be able to succeed, warriors that will slaughter my enemies like cattle, you may not like me but you and your blade that is enchanted to fight demons shall fight for me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I shall kill you right here and leave your corpse for the crows to pick apart."

Muta looked at him, he didn't like the idea of him ordering him around but the offer sounded good. "Alright, I have been bored ever since Konoha, I desire to prove myself the greatest swordsman and fighter in the land. I shall fight for you, for now."

Keiji Sosano looked back at him. "Very well, you shall accompany me to the plains of Jiang. There is an annoyance there that I shall deal with. Prove your strength and skill to me there."

At Otogakure…

"You are certain of this? That the Tsuchikage of Earth is preparing for war?" Orochimaru said as he looked at his son and the rest of the returning Sound Five.

Naruto looked at his father and nodded. "Earth is preparing to attack that much we know. Like I told Tsunade in Konoha, we may all be in danger here. He is gathering his forces for one reason and one reason only Otousan. A war to wipe us all and any who get in their way. He plans on starting the Fourth Great War."

Kabuto Yakushi in his usual spot beside Orochimaru looked at his lord and his son. "Why would they want to attack us? Earth has been quiet for many years, why now would they try to go to war with the rest of the land?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not sure Kabuto-san, during our trip through Xu Chuang, we discovered two men talking about how Earth has a new Kage and he seeks war. The forces of Iwa are gathering and it is only a matter of time before he strikes out against his first target."

Orochimaru scowled not liking this, the boy and the rest had returned only an hour ago. From what he had been told the rumored forces where in fact marching for something. Plus Naruto had also told the Leaf and Tsunade about what could possibly happen. It would just be his luck if they decided to aid them. "Otousan," Naruto said and he got out of his thoughts. "I'm not sure Sound alone will have the strength to stop them. We may need allies, we may need Konoha."

Orochimaru scowled as that was the last thing he wanted. "Have you so easily forgotten what they did to you my son? Do you honestly believe they will aid us? They would've executed you back there if it hadn't been for the lecher and Tsunade! I know there are those in Konoha you care about such as Anko but I will not risk allying with them when I know at the bat of an eye they would turn their backs on us. Sound shall be able to handle this alone."

Naruto went to argue with that but he ignored him. "Kabuto send out messengers to all villages and families in Oto, I want every able bodied person to report and begin training immediately. In each village regional armies will be made. We must prepare ourselves for this war. Oto will not stand by and let themselves be trampled by the dregs of Earth!" He ordered and Kabuto bowed and left. He then turned to the Sound Five.

"You are all dismissed. Trust me in this Naruto."

Later that day Naruto sat on a windowsill in the building and looked around. Messengers where dashing back and forth preparing to leave Otogakure and head towards the other towns and villages in Oto to recruit and build armies before Earth would attack. There was a tense moment in the air. There where no birds chirping and nobody in the village was outside.

"Naruto…" He heard a voice and saw Tayuya who walked up to him. "You alright, you look pretty down in the dumps. You went off on your own after we where dismissed." She said as she looked at him.

Naruto sighed. "I guess it's just what is happening, I never expected any of this to happen. War is a lot different than missions as a ninja. In war, anyone could die before we know it. Tomorrow you, Haku, Dosu, Zaku, Kimimaro, Otousan, me…We could all die."

"Nobody likes war Naruto. It's just assholes like this Tsuchikage that need to be put down before he harms anybody." She said to him. Naruto looked back at her. "I may enjoy a good battle but that doesn't mean I enjoy killing lots of people, most people don't anyway but sometimes war is necessary to stop the bastard before it's too late. You may not know it, but a lot of people look up to you."

"Me?" Naruto said not understanding.

"Yeah, you're one of the top ninjas in Sound and you also never back down or away from somebody and won't stand for the crap they pull. People look up to a person like that. So you need to get rid of this angst bullshit and pull yourself together. Everyone will be looking up to you for this."

Naruto looked at her as he had never really thought of himself as someone to look up too, he was just an ordinarily ninja in his eyes. He was about to respond when he heard voices at the gate telling the others to open it up and quickly. He turned his head and saw it being opened and someone entering the village.

His eye's widened in shock and disbelief at the person he saw…

Meanwhile in The Land of Earth Keiji Sosano riding on a horse lead five hundred men to the plains of Jiang. Surveying the land he briefly saw the banners and soldiers of the opposing force.

"So they wish to challenge us. The fools refuse to believe the ways of Jashin." Zhang Mao said to him also seated on a horse.

"Heh, no matter they will wish they have once Keiji-sama destroys them all." Da Jiao said as well the pale woman riding up to them.

Keiji grabbing a telescope pulled it out and looked through it at the opposing force a couple of hundred feet away. "Two thousand their appears to be, seven hundred cavalrymen, five hundred archers, and eight hundred infantry. A formidable force."

"And you expect to defeat them with a mere five hundred including a hundred and fifty cavalry?" Muta Daidouji said skeptically as he rode forward on his own horse.

Keiji didn't bother looking at him. "Numbers mean nothing, it would not matter if it was two thousand or twenty thousand men, they shall meet their demise here."

Muta looked at him doubtfully as he saw that some of them also had doubting looks as well. They where outnumbered four to one.

"Zhang Mao, head to the altar and begin your prayer." Keiji ordered.

"Yes my lord," He replied with a bow and turned his horse around.

At the other side of the field the leader of the force scoffed and put away his telescope. "Does that fool really mean to defeat us with a mere five hundred? He is a greater fool than I imagined!" He said and turned to his large force. He alone had opposed serving him unlike the rest and had mobilized his forces. He was in charge of the second biggest city in Iwa and would not stand to see someone put up a dictatorship in his home.

"This villain has taken the throne of Iwa and dares to command that we serve him and his foul lord! I, Wen Shao, descendant of one of the founding fathers of Earth shall remove the head from his body!" He said and his horse reared up inspiring his men.

His archers came forward and fired a volley into the air the arrows ascending into the air and descending onto the men of Keiji.

"Watch out!" Cries of panic went up as they tried to cover themselves from the raining death. Some got hit and fell down. Others tried to deflect them and cover themselves. Keiji sat on his horse not bothered at all by the arrows even when one whizzed past his head and stuck itself into the saddle of his horse.

"Stay where you are!" He commanded as some showed signs of breaking rank. Either out of fear of death or punishment they remained in place.

Wen Shao drew out his sword. "Cavalry charge!!" He shouted and the force of over eight hundred men on horseback dashed towards the enemy their hooves trampling on the ground like the sounds of thunder.

Keiji remained impassive as he watched the force approach him.

At a nearby altar that was hastily made, Zhang Mao was making a prayer to his master. He had his hands together and was swaying his body like a cobra as he prayed. The wind around him started to pick up and he opened his eyes.

"Ahh, Jashin has answered my call!" He said and picked up his staff as the wind grew stronger and harder. "With the very sky at my command, I shall crush them!"

At the battlefield as the cavalry of Wen Shao neared Keiji noticed the wind picking up and smirked underneath his mask as they came charging at him oblivious to their own doom.

A small twister suddenly appeared in front of the cavalry as Zhang Mao had summoned a twister. The cavalry was unable to stop as the twister came at them and knocked both man and horse away, picking them up and throwing them as if they where mere pebbles. Panic overcame both man and horse as they where being ripped apart by it.

"What kind of jutsu is this?!" Wen Shao shouted in disbelief as his men where fleeing the twister.

Keiji then mentioned to his cavalry. "Go forth and destroy them." He said and they hesitated fearing the twister. "It will not harm you, now go!" He shouted and they rode off. The small force aided by the twister teared into the disoriented and terrified cavalry. The twister did not bother them and they even managed to ride through it as they obliterated them.

Wen Shao was in shock. "Infantry, Archers, go now!" He ordered and they prepared to charge.

Keiji saw them charge and mentioned to Da Jiao. "Da Jiao recruit more men for my army."

Da Jiao laughed and she did some hand symbols and disappeared in a pink flash.

As the force charged up a poof of pink smoke appeared in front of them and they where startled to see a woman with purplish pink hair appear in front of them a seductive gaze in her eyes.

"You pitiful men being sent to your doom, tell me." She said as she walked towards them and her jade eyes sparkled as she looked at them all. "Who would you rather serve, me and Jashin? Or Wen Shao?" She said and put one hand on one of their chests and her eyes turned pink as she looked at them all.

"We wish to serve you and Jashin Lady Da Jiao." One of them said suddenly.

"Oh really? Well then do me a favor and kill them for little ol' me…"

Something then came over some of them as they suddenly turned around and attacked their own comrades. In shock that they where being attacked by their own they where easily defeated.

Da Jiao laughed in joy and amusement as she watched it as her Kekkai Genkai that she had give her the ability to hypnotize others by looking them in the eyes. "All too easy." She said as she went back to Keiji.

The battle was being turned into a rout but some of Wen Shao's men where fighting well.

"Muta," Keiji said and he rode up. "Prove your strength to me and go!"

Muta kicked his horse into a run as he and the three hundred and fifty infantry charged into the battle.

Muta charged hard into a group of men knocking them down and brought out his Nodachi and tasted flesh blood as he skewered those who got in his way. He heard some commotion and saw a wounded but still fighting enemy hold his own and defeat his opponents. He turned his horse and charged towards the man who saw him coming and brought up his axe.

Muta then leapt off his horse and came down at him. The man swung his axe the same time Muta slashed at him lightning quick. He landed behind the man and slowly his axe fell apart and the man's head rolled off his shoulders.

"Well, that was a bit disappointing." He said as he didn't think he'd kill him in one blow.

"You!" A voice shouted and a similar looking man rode towards him. "You shall pay for killing my twin brother!" He shouted and brought his spear up.

Muta was ready for him and the moment he got close they both attacked at the same time. The twin rode past him on his horse and then suddenly fell off dead a slash across his chest.

"Born on the same day and died on the same day, how fitting." Muta said as he sheathed his nodachi as there would be no competition.

Wen Shao was trying to rally the rest of his men when something hit him from the side and he fell off his horse. Grasping his sword he got up and saw a man wearing black armor approach him. Charging him he swung his sword at him and he dodged it. He swung again but the man lashed out with his mace and broke it in half. He went to kill him with the broken blade but he caught his arm and began crushing his wrist.

"I shall grant you only one opportunity to join me." Keiji said to him.

Wen Shao in a last act of defiance spat at him.

"Ignorant fool." Keiji said and he brought his left hand up and the four rings glowed and a beam of energy came from them all and killed Wen Shao.

The twister disappeared and the force along with the hypnotized others and the prisoners joined him. "Now all shall know what we happen to them if they oppose me and Jashin, we march back to Iwa!"

The victorious force marched back to Iwagakure as there would be no more resistance.

Unknown to them all a white haired toad hermit had seen the battle from a cliff hiding out of sight.

"The kid was right and we'll be in trouble if they do decide to go to war." Jiriaya muttered to himself as he had seen the rout, he didn't expect them to win so easily. Knowing he had to report this back to Tsunade who had sent him after the kamikaze attack in Konoha the day before to see if he could find anything the Sannin quickly left making sure no one had seen him.

"Tsunade I sure hope you know what you are doing." He said as he quickly left

At Otokagure…

Orochimaru sat at the end of the table his son and Kabuto by his side as he glared at the woman seated at the other end before him.

"I never expected to see The Godaime herself appear in my humble village." He said with a sneer to her.

"I applaud your warm hospitality Orochimaru." Tsunade said in her Hokage outfit as she had unexpectedly shown up at the gates of Sound. She was by herself as no one was with her. A clone she had made was back in her place in Konoha until she was done here as this was entirely in secret. Not even Shizune knew she was gone

"Why are you here? Unable to get anyone else to come for you?" He asked coldly to her.

"I came here to propose a truce." She said to him and his eyes narrowed.

"My dear Tsunade-hime," He said using his nickname for her. "Why would you desire that? Oto and Leaf are enemies and I'm sure The council would to keep it that way. I know I would."

Naruto looked at his father and then back at Tsunade. He did not ever believe that she would come here.

Tsunade ignored his taunting and spoke up. "Listen, you hate Konoha and Konoha hates you and that's fine by me, but right now I'm sure you're son has told you of the bigger problem at hand."

"I know all about the war Earth is planning. Messengers have been sent to the towns and villages in Oto to prepare armies to combat them should they attack us."

"It won't be enough." Tsunade said and he frowned. "I've sent Jiriaya to Iwa in secret to spy on them yesterday, you maybe strong but I doubt you can hold them out forever as Sound is one of the smaller countries."

"And what is it you propose. That we be friends and fight together like the old days, that Sound and Leaf unify together to combat them?" He said with a scoff. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Tsunade looked at him "I know you have no love for me or anyone else in Konoha. But all I am saying is that a truce must be held for now between our two countries. It won't do us any good if we are so paranoid of one another that we forget the real enemy."

"Do you really believe the council will follow you and agree to it?"

"They will, I am The Hokage aren't I?"

He let out a amused laugh. "That you are Tsunade, that you are."

"Listen after this is done we can hate each other till we die but right now we need to put aside our distrust of one another, it's the only way we can beat The Tsuchikage and his followers."

Orochimaru looked at her and then at his son. "I will admit we may lack the man power to defeat them but don't expect any gratitude from me for calling a truce."

"You always was hard to get a thank you or compliment from." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Orochimaru then leaned forward "But remember Tsunade, if you dare betray me or if any of you or The Council try anything against Naruto to harm or kill him after I've finished with Earth, I will destroy Konoha once and for all."

Tsunade looked at him and he returned her gaze. "Very well, this truce shall last until Earth has been defeated, then we can go back to hating one another."

There was no handshake, no signed treaty or document, just a promised truce that would be uneasy at best between the two lands. Although neither wanted the other's help, victory would be hard to achieve without some help.

As Nartuo looked at The Hokage and Otokage, he made a vow to himself that he would do everything in his power to stop the chaos that would spread.

A/N: And this chapter is done. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now with an uneasy truce between them, Konoha and Sound will have to work together. Naruto and Haku have been at one time or another: Enemies, Strangers, Teammates, and Friends. Next time, a historic oath once made by three complete strangers in the past who barely knew one another but with the same ideals and goals shall be repeated by both of them as they swear an oath of brotherhood together to stop the chaos. Review please!


	57. Oath of Sworn Brotherhood

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one a truce has been called between Sound and Konoha to stop Earth and raise an army to combat them. And Naruto and Haku determined to stop the chaos, make a vow to stop it the same way three strangers did in a Peach Garden. There is a song featured in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song featured in this. The song is in the Television series, Romance of The Three Kingdoms Episode One.

A week had passed ever since Tsunade had came to Otogakure and made an uneasy truce with Orochimaru between their two villages and lands. The two had decided to call it ever since the both of them had found out what Earth was planning. The Land of Earth was preparing for war, The TsuchiKage gathering his forces preparing to attack. He had made previous attacks on villages and other places and now with reports being made of armed forces marching and gathering it appeared they would so do so.

In response Orochimaru had sent messengers to all of the inhabitants in the Land of Sound to mobilize and prepare for war. Regional armies where being made and every able bodied person was being recruited to train and prepare them for the upcoming battles that would be ahead.

Naruto Uzumaki looked around the area as messengers where darting back and forth throughout the village, some reporting, others now leaving. A notice was put up in the center of the building about it and calling on them to join. Naruto noticed a group of people where around it reading it. Looks of fear and anxiousness where on their faces as so far not one of them had signed up for it. Kabuto was at the front of speaking to the crowd.

"It is not for the sake of battling a neighboring village, but for the sake of protecting our homes and families and our way of life from those who will try to harm us. Earth will not stop until we are all killed. I ask that you join so that with your aid we can defeat them and prevent them from harming those we care about." Kabuto said as he looked at them all. "Orochimaru-sama is not forcing you to join, but you must help us turn back the foes of Earth."

None of them seemed to move as they weren't ninjas, they where simple citizens and farmers. Merchants and stablemen, Fishermen and workers. They did not know battle.

Naruto looked on as it appeared they wouldn't sign up for it. Some might call them cowards but he really couldn't blame them though, a part of him was afraid of what might happen soon.

"Who will join us?" Kabuto asked although he looked doubtful they would join.

Suddenly out of the crowd a man stepped forward and signed his name on the list indicating he would join the army. After he signed his name he stepped aside.

A youth no more than sixteen years of age also stepped up and signed his name. A man hugged his wife and also signed as well. His son came up and put his name down as well. A woman came up and put her name as well. She joined the rest by the side

Slowly more started to step out of the crowd and signed up until more than fifty had signed and more joining as well.

Naruto watched on as slowly a smile appeared on his face as they signed up as he knew they would join and he would be proud to fight alongside them and protect their home.

Later that day Naruto was called to Orochimaru's office. He stepped inside passing a returning messenger and entered the office.

"You called for me Otousan?" He said as he entered the room.

Orochimaru looked up at him from the paper he was reading. "Ah good you are here Naruto. I am assigning you to a squadron where you will begin training. It shall begin in two days."

Naruto looked at him a bit confused not understanding. "I'm sorry Otousan but I don't understand, I've already had training."

"As a ninja yes, but not the kind of training you will need for this upcoming war. You are being placed in a squad that will be joint, both Sound and Leaf. You will need this as you need to learn what to do in the battles ahead. This isn't a one on one fight my son, this will be filled with hundreds of men and you need to keep a cool head."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I understand, it will be joint right? So I guess that means we may have some problems working together with Konoha as we've been enemies."

"Perhaps, Haku and the others will also be in the same squad as you but don't take this lightly just because your friends will be there. This is serious my son." Orochimaru said to him.

Naruto bowed to him. "I give you my word Otousan that I will not fail your expectations. Also it appears a lot of people are signing up. Nearly a hundred have in the center of the village."

"That is good, I was fearful they wouldn't. Man power is one thing we can't be lacking in this. You are dismissed, the training will be at the town of Saika a few miles away from here. The rest of the Sound Four are also training but there's will be elsewhere."

"Alright, I shall head there as soon as I can. I will succeed in my training Otousan." Naruto said as he left.

At Iwagakure…

A messenger hawk landed nearby on a window and a man wearing violet robes neared the bird and removed the letter attached to its leg and unfurled it. A frown appeared on his face as he read it and looked up.

"It appears the Sound and Leaf know what we are planning." Sima Zun said as he looked up. "Our spies have reported that men are gathering and are being recruited to form an army. My lord, it appears they now know what we planning to attack." He said to the TsuchiKage seated on the throne.

A loud noise was heard and Lu Xiaong stood up. "This rabble shall be no match for us, let me lead an attack Keiji! We shall slaughter them like lambs and break their will to fight!" He said eagerly and grasped his halberd to the man on the throne who looked up.

"I don't say this often but I agree with Xiaong, we cannot risk them getting prepared my lord. We must attack now. My strategies shall insure we win." Sima Zun said stepping forward.

"Hmph it matters not if they are prepared, let them mobilize their forces." Keiji Sosano said surprising Sima Zun

"My lord, that isn't very wise. I was thinking we would continue doing it in secret until the time was right. Now they have the chance to defend themselves." He said not understanding his decision.

"They shall learn that they will be powerless against the might of Jashin firsthand, Let them realize the folly of their ways." He said to him.

At a table was seated a group of eight, they where his top lieutenants and among the group was Muta Daidouji who watched it unfold and looked at the others. They where in charge of parts of the army. Sima Zun was the strategist to the TsuchiKage. Lu Xiaong was the general in charge of them all. The other two followers of Jashin didn't have any rank but seemed to hold authority and Keiji ruled over them all and commanded them.

As he looked at them he thought of what might soon happen as if the spies where correct Konoha and Sound had called a truce and where preparing themselves. He would soon find himself on the field of battle and odds where he would find himself face to face once again with the boy that was his nemesis.

He had defeated him before and this time he would make sure Naruto Uzumaki would not be able to heal this time.

Zhang Mao appeared from a secret passageway and bowed before Keiji. "Lord Keiji, the experiments are moving along well."

Keiji nodded. "Good, soon my elite force shall be ready, everything is going smoothly I assume?"

"Yes, the selected ones screamed a bit but they will be ready and they will be your flank of personal bodyguards once the experiments have succeeded." He said with a bow

"Good," Keiji said and stood up. "Let the fools of Leaf and Sound prepare themselves! We shall meet them on the field of battle soon and they shall crumble before the might of Jashin!"

At Konoha…

Sakura let out a sigh as she overlooked the medical book. Things sure had gotten ugly, Tsunade had returned and proclaimed a truce between themselves and Sound which some of the council had protested as she told them they would ally themselves with them against Earth which they believed to soon be attacking soon. The Kamikaze attack a week ago had shocked a lot of people.

Tsunade had increased her studies as she had to learn to become a medic nin as they would be needed for what was going to come. And there was the fear that there wouldn't be enough for all the wounded. She was starting to get the hang of it and Shizune was helping her out as well.

Earlier in the day, groups of others where sent to Sound and some Sound nins had showed up as some of the units would be joint featuring both Leaf and Sound working together. As she looked out the window she saw some standing nearby not talking to one another as dislike was clear on their faces towards the other. She shook her head, it would be impossible to win if they couldn't work together.

Tsunade was in her office with Jiriaya, while she had went to Oto in order to obtain a truce, Jiriaya had went to Iwa and after seeing a battle knew that they where preparing for war. They where both looking over documents and reports that where being brought in.

"Tsunade," Jiriaya said getting her attention. "Do you think that Orochimaru will honor the truce and will help us? I wouldn't put it past him to stab us in the back. Plus do you think that the forces of Earth might be too much for us to handle by ourselves?"

Tsunade looked at him. "To be honest, I really don't know. We don't know much about Earth but there ruler is powerful and not to be underestimated you say. As for honoring the truce, yeah I think he will cause they threaten his son and we know how well he'll defend his kid."

"Hmmm…I suppose you're right. But has anyone heard a word from Suna or anything at all?"

"Not a thing, they have remained tighter than a snail in its shell. No one has a clue what's going on there, all we know is that there is a new Kazekage, we just don't know who he is and what his ambitions are."

"The other villages aren't helping either are they."

Tsunade nodded. "The Raikage? He's holed up in his home sitting on his throne. The only reason he and Cloud would help us would be if we gave them the Byakugan from the Hyugas. The Mizukage? Mist has yet to recover from the disastrous reign of the past ruler who used them like cattle, trying to wipe out all those in the land who had bloodlines during his reign. No Jiriaya, I'm afraid we will be on our own for this. For all we know the Tsuchikage may have attempted to get them to join him."

Jiriaya sighed. "Never thought that we would have to rely on our old teammate, it appears that in fact we are on our own once again."

"Not to mention Danzo is trying to get me to remove the truce saying I am a disgrace to the past Hokages and should be removed immediately." Tsunade said dryly.

Jiriaya looked at her and then out the window where he could see messengers and scouts coming in. Although he knew it was a foolish wish, he was wishing Sarutobi was here to guide them, all three of them, like he did before so many years ago.

The next day at the village of Saika…

Naruto and Haku where traveling down a road together to the village where they where to report to begin training with others. Both boys where quiet as they walked.

As they made their way Naruto then noticed something nearby. It was a garden, a garden with fresh peach blossoms on the trees. He then remembered something from his studies. An oath that was made in a garden that was very similar like the one he saw before him. One made by three complete strangers who made a vow long ago. Before the time of the ninja, long, long, ago they had made it.

"Naruto are you alright?" Haku asked him as he noticed that he stopped. Naruto turned his head to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, c'mon let's get going." He said to him and walked past him. Haku watched him go and then glanced back at the peach garden and then followed him.

They soon came to the village and reported that they was suppose to be in the training unit. As they made their way to the training grounds they noticed many familiar faces. Zaku, Kin, and Dosu was there, and so was Kakashi Hatake who was giving orders. Apparently he would be in the one in charge of the group. At his side grumbling to himself was Shikamaru wearing his Chunin jacket and Kimimaro Kaguya. They also noticed some Leaf nins as well. Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, TenTen, Shino Aburame, and Naruto also saw Sasuke as well to his surprise not expecting to see the Uchiha here.

"Naruto, Haku! Man good to see some friendly faces." Zaku Abumi said as he walked up and slapped hands with Naruto.

"Hey, Zaku is this the unit we are suppose to be in?" Naruto asked him as there was about fifty all around, half of them leaf, half of them sound.

"Yeah I guess so, we don't need these leaf bozos though, we can handle those creeps of Earth without them." Zaku said to him.

"We need all the help we can get Zaku, we should be fortunate that the Leaf are helping us." Haku said to him as he looked around at the training area.

"Yeah but look at them." Zaku said and mentioned to the leaf who was keeping to themselves. "They walk around like they our are superiors and we are second class compared to them."

"We're gonna have to put our differences aside for this, if we gonna succeed." Naruto said as he looked around. He noticed that Sasuke hadn't noticed him or if he had, had ignored him so far.

"C'mon it's starting." Haku said and the three walked forward.

The copy nin of Konoha called them all forward and spoke up. "I am Hatake Kakashi, and I have been placed in charge of this group. I am to train you and prepare you as I have past experience in ninja wars. Shikamaru Nara and Kimimaro Kaguya are my second in command, if you have any questions ask him or me right now."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" A bushy browed boy raised his hand like a five year hand apparently excited to be here.

"Yes…" Kakashi said dryly.

"Can we start now! I want to train my youthful spirit and increase my strength!" Rock Lee said.

"We will start tomorrow, does any one-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Yes Lee?" Kakashi asked a vein appearing on his head.

"How come Gai-sensei isn't here? I thought since his team was here, he would be in charge." Lee asked again.

"He's been assigned elsewhere, now if you have another question, this time after we are done I've have you in the frontlines leading the charge. The rest of us will give you a ten mile head start."

"Really?!" Lee said excited failing to notice the sarcasm. His teammates shook their heads in disbelief.

"Okay, now that everyone is done asking questions-"

"Yes I have a question." Sasuke Uchiha said speaking up. "I don't mean any disrespect to the Hokage but do we really need to align ourselves with people who attacked our homes?" Silence flowed through the air as the two sides looked at one another. "They attempted to kill us during the exams, why should we expect any different from them."

Hard glares came at him from the Sound side at his choice of words.

"As usual Sasuke you have the stick up your ass." A voice said and a person stepped forward and Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "Do you really think you're gonna win this by yourself as usual? Or that you're gonna get special treatment?" Naruto asked him.

"I did not expect to see you here dobe." Sasuke responded to him.

"I guess it's a small world after all." Naruto replied back. "But listen to me for once in your life, you can't beat them by your own. Neither of us can. We need to ally ourselves if we hope to succeed."

"Why should we believe you? Any of you?" Neji Hyuga asked.

"Because we are fighting for the same things you are." Haku said stepping beside Naruto. "We wish to protect our lands, our homes, and our friends. Just like the leaf does. Or do you believe that fate has determined that you will win without our aid?" He asked the Hyuga prodigy who scowled at him.

"Listen to me, wither you are Leaf or Sound." Naruto said as he got everyone's attention. "If we do not unite, Earth will walk over our fallen bodies. It does not matter if you are Leaf or Sound, we have to work together."

"He is right." Kakashi said surprising them all. "We need to unite if we do in fact hope to defeat Iwa. I know we dislike one another but I will not tolerate any signs of disloyalty to one another. You may hate the person who stands next to you and wish he would drop dead but in war that person that's standing next to you may be the only thing keeping you from dying. Look at one another, you may claim to be different from one another but in fact you're nothing but the same. Starting tomorrow we shall begin training and I don't care if the person you are training with you hate his guts. Deal with it. For now get some rest and prepare yourselves as this will not be easy. I expect nothing but the best from you. You are all dismissed."

Slowly the group dissipated and headed back to the village getting ready for tomorrow.

Later that night Naruto and Haku where in their shared room they had. The two where quiet as neither said a word.

"So…" Haku said breaking the silence. "Do you believe we can unite and win?"

Naruto looked at his friend as he sat on his bed. "To be honest Haku I don't know, but I want to do something, anything to end this chaos that will happen."

"A person can't do everything Naruto. I too wish for this to end."

"Heh, I guess you have the same goal as mine." Naruto said with a small laugh.

"After fighting with Zabuza for so long and losing my parents due to the chaos in Mist I am once again thrown back into it." Haku said with a sigh.

"Haku…" Naruto said and he turned his head.

"Let's make a vow, no not a vow an oath to end the chaos forever." Haku looked at him not understanding.

"Have you heard of the tale of The Sworn Three Brothers?" Naruto asked him

"Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei?"

"Yeah, that's right. They swore an oath to end the chaos that was spreading across the land long ago, before the time of our ancestors. I want to make that same oath. I want to make an oath of Brotherhood with you Haku."

"An oath of Brotherhood?" Haku said not sure what he was getting too.

"That's right, they made that long ago and I want to make that oath." Naruto then got off his bed and stood up beside him. "Although we are born of different families I feel that we are more than friends, I want you and me to be brothers Haku."

"B-Brothers?!" Haku said surprised to him.

"An oath of Brotherhood that we will save the land from falling into chaos. That we shall use every breath in our body for this day on until the day we both die."

Haku looked at him. An oath of sworn Brotherhood? Was that what Naruto wanted? Slowly a smile showed on his face as he though about it.

"Yes, Yes, I agree Naruto. I will swear an oath of Brotherhood. We may not have been born on the same day or year but we shall be Brothers from this day forward. I always have, ever since we first meet in Wave to consider you more than just a friend. I would be honored to call you my Brother."

Naruto stuck out his hand and Haku placed his on top of it. Naruto put his other hand on top of his and Haku put his other hand on top. The two looked at one another a look of determination on their faces as they clutched them together.

Naruto started to speak "Although we were not born on the same day we shall stay true to one another. And if death comes…"

"We shall ask for it to come on the same month date and year." Haku said finishing it.

The next morning before they where to begin training Naruto and Haku appeared before the peach garden they had seen. They where out of their ninja uniforms instead, Naruto was wearing a black kimono and Haku was wearing a blue kimono they approached the garden and kneeled.

_We kowtow and swear to each other_

_Hence, become bosom friends forever_

_Peach blossoms fresh, Spring wind cool_

The two bowed before the peach blossom tree and then raised their heads up to the shining sun up above offering a prayer to the heavens. They repeated the action multiple times as their eyes where closed as they prayed to the heavens to watch over them and remind them of their oath as they swore loyalty to the other

_We kowtow and swear to each other_

_Our ambition all for the nation and the people_

_Achievements we are after by our talent_

The two opened their eyes and looked at one another a smile on both their faces. Naruto from his pack pulled out a small bowl and poured in it from a canteen tea. He brought it up to his lips and drank half of it. He handed it over to Haku who took it and drank the rest of it.

The two remained kneeled as they looked at the peach blossoms that where falling from the trees, a sign from the heavens that they approved their oath of Brotherhood perhaps.

_We kowtow and swear to each other_

_While loyal and faithful intrinsic is the gallant_

_We'll never part through trials and tribulations_

Nearby was a stone bench that was made long ago. On it the two put a candle each of their own on it and light them both using a single match. The two candles burned as a symbol for both of them.

Naruto and Haku walked back over to the garden and Naruto pulled out a kunai. He brought it to his hand and made a quick cut on it on his right hand. Haku took the blade and made a cut of his own on his left hand. The two clasped their hands together mixing their blood together. When they removed their hands they noticed the blood was gone as the cut had been healed.

The two looked at one another and nodded as they looked at the peach garden where they had made their oath of brotherhood, just like three complete strangers did long ago.

_We kowtow and swear to each other_

_Until death our integrity remains_

_Our hearts are as brave and wide as the heavenly bodies_

The two looked at one another and embraced each other not as friends or comrades, but as brothers. They looked up towards the sky and a smile appeared on each of their faces as they would fulfill their oath.

They walked out of the Peach Garden prepared for whatever they would have to face side by side.

The scene then changed to the training grounds where the force of fifty was training against one another. Those of Leaf and Sound fought and trained hard attempting to outdo the other.

_Spear and Sword in hand! Splendid and Brilliant!_

_With a sense of righteousness we brothers,_

Naruto and Haku where training wearing body armor to protect their bodies against one another's blows and that would be used for later battles.

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies!_

The group trained hard and fast, although not liking one another they would tolerate one another until it was all done. They trained for long hours until the day ended where they would collapse on their beds to begin it the next day.

Kakashi with Shikamaru and Kimimaro at his side watched as they lifted heavy weights, ran laps, to increase their strength and chakra as they worked. He gave out instructions to them all showing them where to strike and hit a foe. As time and the days passed a pleased look appeared on his face as they where improving.

Zaku was sparring with Lee while Dosu was facing Shino. Often Leaf and Sound where paired together to train with one another and get used to one another

_Spear and Sword in hand! Splendid and Brilliant!_

_With a sense of righteousness we brothers,_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies!_

Naruto was facing Sasuke in hand to hand combat. Sasuke threw a punch at him which Naruto ducked and kicked at him. Sasuke blocked it and the two went at it again the competitiveness between them to show who was better showing up again.

Later the recruits where at a weapon shop picking out which weapon they wanted to buy and use. Zaku got himself a spear liking the look of it while Shino picked out a bow and arrow set eyeing how strong it was. TenTen was looking over the swords with a detailed eye, the weapon specialist looking for one that would suit her. Sasuke got himself a long sword, similar to Naruto's sword but a bit longer.

Lee so excited grabbed the first weapon he saw which was a pair of nunchaku. Twirling them in the air he made battle cries.

WHACK! The bushy browed boy winded up whacking himself in the head with them a large bump on his noggin' as he was disoriented. TenTen rolled her eyes and took them away and handed him a regular sword and went to put the nunchakus back. She stopped and realized she just gave him a weapon that he could kill everyone with and grabbed the sword and gave him the nunchucks back.

_Spear and Sword in hand! Splendid and Brilliant!_

_With a sense of righteousness we brothers,_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies!_

The citizens of the town of Saika watched on as they continued working. Kakashi giving them all full attention as they trained. Kimimaro and Shikamaru helping as well.

A five on five battle was going on between teams, Dosu was about to be hit only for Neji to appear and block the attack. Dosu looked at him who only nodded and the two continued fighting but now trusting one another.

Time passed and as they continued to work and train soon they began to show signs of working well together. A friendly rivalry such as those between Zaku and Lee and Kin and TenTen had sprung up as well as others as they tried to outdo the other. The competitiveness between Naruto and Sasuke had also showed up as well

Naruto and Haku during a break watched as they where coming together. The two sworn brothers smiled as it appeared they would actually unite.

Later that day Haku made slashing motions with his Zanbato, going for beheading and slicing attacks against imaginary foes. To his other side Naruto made quick cutting and stabbing motions with Kusanagi as the two went back to back.

_Spear and Sword in hand! Splendid and Brilliant!_

_With a sense of righteousness we brothers,_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies!_

After three long weeks of endless training the fifty recruits stood in the center of the training ground. Each holding his or her personal weapon and wearing body armor. Although some still had the headband of Leaf or Sound still on, a certain amount of respect had grown between them all as they had fought well and had trained hard and had improved,

The two brothers Naruto and Haku stood next to each other as Kakashi inspected them all a pleased look on the copy nin's face as they had passed his expectations he had set for them.

Now it was time to put the training they had undergone to the test.

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it. Next time, their training is complete but now they are gonna have to experience the real thing. After swearing their oath Naruto and Haku experience their first battle against a force of Earth. The two have sworn an oath to stop the chaos and we'll find out if they will be able too. Review please!


	58. Prelude to the Fourth Ninja War

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After completing their training, Naruto along with his sworn brother Haku and the rest experience their first battle as the village they are training at is attacked by forces of Earth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At Iwagakure…

"Guo Ji! Kanbei! Bian Chi! Muta Daidouji!" Said Keiji Sosano calling out the names of his lieutenants. The four stood up from the table they where seated at and he called out the rest of them. "Gongzan Tachibana! Saki Ci! Shingen! Nohime Ori!" He said as he called out the rest of them. The other four stood up as well.

"Sima Zun!" The Strategist stepped forward.

"Zhang Mao! Da Jiao!" He said and the two fellow followers of Jashin stepped forward as well.

"Lu Xiaong!" The General of the army stepped forward with his halberd in hand.

Wearing the armor and mask of the ruler of Earth Keiji looked at them all. "The time is now, we shall begin the fourth great ninja war, and the last one as well. After this war, the era of the ninja shall end and the age of Jashin shall begin!" He proclaimed to them all. "The fools of Oto and Leaf have dared try to oppose us by having a truce and creating armies, for that both Otogakure and Konoha shall burn to the ground!"

Suddenly a voice was heard calling out from outside. A look of confusion appeared on most as who would be foolish enough to dare come into the ruling chambers of the TsuchiKage.

The doors opened and in stepped a young man barely seventeen years old. He weared dark blue clothing with gold wristbands on his arms. He had on boots, uncommon for a ninja to wear. He had samurai like armor covering himself and a helmet on his head. As he walked in, he seemed to have a swagger in his step as he entered the room. An eye patch covered his left eye counteracting his right brown eye and he had a fine crafted sword strapped to his side. As he walked forward he ignored the looks of astonishment that he was being given for daring to come into his chamber. On the back of his outfit he had a short red cape and on was the symbol of a white tiger and in its paw was what appeared to be a flower.

(Who does this little fool think he is? He dares enter without permission?) Sima Zun thought to himself as he was out of line in his eyes as he approached.

(This one, he walks with the air of one of superiority to others, but it not just that, he knows what he is doing.) Muta Daidouji thought as well as he walked past him.

The unknown youth walked up to Keiji not being intimidated by the sight of those around him. He stood before him and after looking at him for a moment kneeled and bowed before him.

"Pardon my intrusion Tsuchikage-sama, but I am Mitsunari Chono, current and present ruler of Snow Country." The youth said and he looked up at him. "I and Snow have come to ally ourselves with you and Earth. The one eyed white tiger of the Chono clan wishes to aid you for your upcoming war."

Keiji looked down at him and didn't say a word. He then suddenly summoned a broadsword and brought it down right against his neck. To his credit Mitsunari didn't flinch even though the sharp blade was pressing against his neck and he could be beheaded with little trouble now.

"I sent messengers to Snow to see if they would aid us, it took you this long to decide?" He said to him as his messengers had been sent to various places such as Snow, Grass, and others to ally and recruit them.

"Forgive me, but my uncle was the past ruler of Snow. He came down with an illness not long ago and died shortly after your messengers arrived. When he was still alive he did not wish to ally with you as he opposed the thought of a fourth war, but after he passed I, as his rightful heir to the Chono Clan, took control of Snow and disposed of those who opposed me and here I am to serve you." He said and looked up at him.

Keiji pressed the blade against his flesh and made a small cut on his neck. "I should take your head for interrupting a meeting that I was having. But for now your head is worth more on your shoulders than it is rolling on the floor. For now you and Snow shall serve me." He then removed the blade from his neck and the Head of the Chono Clan and ruler of Snow stood up.

"I thank you, my lord. As the head of the Chono Clan, I assure you that my men and Snow's resources are at your disposal for you to use however you wish to defeat the fools and idiots that will oppose us." He said with a bow to him.

(This fool has an high opinion of himself, does he really think ruling a small land like Snow makes him superior to others?) Sima Zun thought to himself with a frown as he had just waltzed in here with no invitation and dared to ally himself with them. (And the Chono Clan, I've heard of them. They say their Kekkai Genkai that they have is quite powerful. Must've gotten his foolishness from the Uchiha's or those other clans who believe their bloodline makes them superior.) He thought to himself as Mitsunari stood beside him.

Keiji Sosano looked at all those in the room. "For now we test our enemies strength, to see if they will be worth destroying after all."

At the village of Saika…

Naruto along with his newly sworn brother Haku where taking a break from their training along with others as they relaxed for a few moments. They where at the peach garden where they where resting. Zaku, Shino, and Rock Lee where there as well.

"Man, I was aching all over when we first started training three weeks ago, but now I don't feel a thing." Zaku Abumi said as he plopped down the spear that he had lying across his lap. "That guy is a drill sergeant, I can't feel my legs."

"I'll let you know when we can feel ours again." Shino Aburame replied to him as a grasshopper was on his hand.

"Ha Ha! I can still feel my legs, that means I'm winning!" Rock Lee said with a smile on his face while Zaku rolled his eyes.

The group was chatting with one another as they took a break from their training. It had been over three weeks since it began, training to prepare themselves for this upcoming battle with Earth. There still was some faint hope that it wouldn't happen since there had been no reports of attacks anywhere but it wasn't likely.

All throughout Sound and Konoha it was happening, both Oto and Leaf where having to put aside their differences and work together if they wanted to succeed. Training and working together, There was no room for mistrust and hatred here, if they would not work together, they would die separately. They where being trained and hard, both ninjas and civilians that had signed up for it in separate forces before they joined up with them all.

Fortunately, the force that Naruto and Haku where in managed to put aside their differences for the most part. At times they where dysfunctional during the first part of their training with neither side wanting anything to do with the other, eventually they managed to gain a tolerable and grudging respect of the other. Some friendly rivalries have shown up, such as between Kin Tsuchi and TenTen, and Zaku and Rock Lee. But for the most part they had been able to work together except for a few exceptions such as Sasuke, which wasn't to Naruto's surprise, the Uchiha preferring to work alone as usual.

Naruto and Haku sat next to one another, the two where now referring to each other as brothers as they had made a oath before the training started of brotherhood to stop the chaos. The had trained hard and both where praised by Kakashi as they had shown impressive skill and improvement. The others had been surprised by the oath they had made.

Haku looked around at the scenery and at the falling peach blossoms, a smile was on his face as it was a beautiful image. "Brother," Haku said and Naruto looked at him. "Let us make sure that we remember our purpose and the reason we swore our oath."

"Right Haku," Naruto said to him. "C'mon guys, let's head back to the training grounds. The break's over." He said and stood up.

Standing up with him, aside from a few grumbles from Zaku, the rest joined him and left the garden and went back to the training grounds.

Later that day Kakashi watched on and nodded in approval as the force of fifty continued to train. They only had a few more days left to train. "Good, they are getting there." He said to himself. He watched on as he saw Sasuke training by himself, using the long sword he had gotten for himself. As he looked on he smirked under his mask when he saw Naruto. The boy had improved a lot ever since he had seen him the first time back in Konoha. He didn't make rash or stupid decisions as he knew what he was doing. A determination and desire to show everyone he wasn't weak but he also worked well with others. He and Sasuke had sparred a couple times and it seemed at certain times when they threw a punch or a kick, they where fighting seriously.

Kakashi looked on, they where getting there, being able to work together and rely on the other. But there was still room for improvement. A tolerance was between those of Sound and Leaf, but they couldn't simply tolerate one another. They would have to learn to get along with each other as in war, it didn't matter who was your teammate, that was the person that was assigned to watch your back and to watch his as well.

"Alright!" He called out getting their attention. "That's enough for today, report back here tomorrow morning, you've done a good job today." He said as he dismissed them.

As Haku left with Naruto he felt himself accidentally bump into someone. A voice which was slightly muffled called out.

"My apologies." He said to the person and he saw who it was. The person shook their head and went to say something but instead only let out a stutter and moved away. Haku looked on confused as that was a odd one.

That person was from the Leaf Village who had signed up to join and was put in the force they where in. A civilian they appeared to be as none of the leaf nins that where there recognized him from the academy. His name was Hanbei Iori, at least he guessed he was a boy. The person had his entire body nearly covered up so no one really knew what gender Hanbei was but he said he was a boy. The getup he had on included a large brown coat, blue pants, a veil to cover his face. A hooded cloak to cover his head and also weared shades as well to cover his eyes. No one knew why he weared that getup as it seemed it would get in the way of training and he had struggled with the training and was nearly dismissed by Kakashi at one point but begged to stay, promising to improve and Kakashi gave him a second chance and he had managed to pass.

Hanbei was painfully shy at times and Haku felt that if someone took him by surprise he would leap out of his skin. He didn't speak much only when spoken too and seemed to have a thing with twiddling his fingers together. He also attempted to stay away from Neji Hyuga as well, although the prodigy usually ignored him too focused on training.

He was a real mystery, but for now he couldn't focus on Hanbei at the moment.

Although the shyness did remind him of someone…

Sasuke was by himself and a frown was on his face as he thought of Naruto. The former teammate had gotten stronger than he was, he had forced himself to swallow the bitter truth. During their fight a month ago, Naruto would've won if Kakashi hadn't interfered. In the Uchiha's mind it wasn't fair. How could he, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan lose to some dobe? He had increased his training when he got back to Konoha and had also been the first to sign up when Tsunade made the announcement and as luck would have it, he was placed with in the same force as Naruto.

That seal he had gotten back in The Forest of Death by that strange man had given him a power boost, but he still found himself lacking against him. There had to be a way to get stronger! He could never avenge his mother and father and the rest of his clan if he could only be second best!

He threw a fist and punched a nearby tree in anger and gritted his teeth. Even here Naruto was stronger than he was! There had to some way to get stronger, only with power would he finally be able to achieve the vengeance he sought.

At Iwagakure…

"So tell me, what do you think of Lord Keiji?" Mitsunari Chono asked Muta Daidouji as the two each got on a horse. The two had been assigned the task at hand by Keiji and the ruler of Snow had asked the lieutenant what he thought of him.

"Hmph," Muta said as he took the reigns of his horse. "I perhaps know him better than anyone else, we use to be partners in Amegakure. But we didn't like each other. We only worked together because of we where ordered too. More than once we thought about killing the other. I find him to be delusional, a madmen, a fool, yet dangerous as well."

"You would dare say such things about your master?" Mitsunari asked him as their horses went into a walk.

"Don't judge me as a kiss up to him like the rest, I'm far from one. I only decided to work for him as a way to hone my skills. I was surprised to find him the ruler of Earth though, I figured he was killed in our last mission. But what do you think of him Mitsunari?"

"Mitsunari-sama." The one eyed ruler of Snow corrected. "For myself, I find him to be powerful and something about him that can intimidate anyone. I don't understand it, but I have a feeling that he is a person who can change the world if he wanted too." He said to him as they lead their horses to the gates of Iwagakure and exited it and was meet by a force of three hundred men on foot. Some of them had the banner of the Chono clan.

"Change the world? I never thought of that, no one can change the world by himself." Muta said doubtfully and Mitsunari scowled at him.

"Still, he is powerful and I know when to ally myself than risk getting slaughtered by foolishly opposing someone, unlike my uncle." Mitsunari said as the force followed them.

Muta didn't respond as the two along with the marching force continued on their way.

The next day…

The recruits where training when suddenly a person ran past through the training grounds past them, a look of anxiousness and fear on his face, All of them looked on in confusion as he ran past them.

Kakashi was in his room shaving his head down to the sink when he heard someone barge in. Quickly pulling his mask back up he exited the bathroom. In the room his hands on his knees panting for breath was the man who had ran past the training grounds. Kakashi immediately had a feeling that something was wrong

"Are you alright, what's wrong?" He asked him. The man panted for breath and Kakashi approached him. The man grabbed him by the shoulder and looked up at him.

"A f-force, I saw a force twenty miles from here, they'll be here in a hour, they bear the banner of Earth!" He said through exasperated breaths

Kakashi looked on in shock. "Are you certain?" He asked him and the man nodded his head breathing hard.

"Hey Kakashi, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked as he entered and saw the man being held up by Kakashi.

"Get everyone in the town square, all of them, including the civilians!" He ordered him and Shikamaru not understanding nodded his head and exited the room.

"We must evacuate Saika at once, a large force is coming here and they bear the banner of Earth." Kakashi said to them all a few minutes later in the center of the town. "We have no choice but to get the people out of here!"

A look of panic appeared on the civilians faces as they couldn't believe their home was being attacked."

"How many are there? Should we stay and fight instead?" Kimimaro Kaguya asked him.

Kakashi shook his head. "No we can't stay and fight, we only number fifty and what the man told me they are hundreds of them. We can't risk endangering the people. We must evacuate Saika at once. Their safety is the most important. We either take them to Konoha or Otogakure. But right now if we stay and fight we will be killed."

Looks where exchanged all around between them all as they looked at the civilians who had fear on their faces.

"He's right," Shikamaru said and he stepped up. "We can't risk staying and fighting here. If the man is right, they'll be here in a hour at least. Let's get them out of here before we decide what to do."

Eventually the town of Saika was started to be evacuated as they where forced to leave the training ground and their home. Kakashi had half of them help the civilians evacuate with the other half keeping an eye out for the expected force. Those who where able to fight where told to protect those that couldn't.

"Zaku, Lee," Shikamaru said to the two who paid attention. "You're job is after it has been evacuated is to destroy the bridge that Saika has, that will give us some extra time to escape." The two nodded and set off for the bridge.

Slowly a long line filled with the evacuating citizens where being taken out of Saika as they where being lead to safety for their own good. Some disliked the thought of abandoning their home but they had no choice.

From a distance away a figure looked at the line of fleeing people through a telescope. "Hmph, this should be simple enough." Mitsunari said on top of a hill a couple hundred feet away as he looked at them all through a telescope. Muta was beside him.

"A slaughter of crippled birds, this should not be difficult. I don't think I'll take part in this." He said to Mitsunari who scoffed.

"No matter, This is Keiji-sama's order and we shall do it." He replied and put down his telescope and turned to the force of three hundred and raised his sword. "Go! Trample them like the insects they are!" He said and the force let out a battle cry and charged down the hill.

"That's almost all of them Kakashi." TenTen said as she helped an elderly man across.

Kakashi nodded as they had almost gotten them all out. Suddenly he heard a voice cry out and he looked off in the distance and he saw a charging force approaching the village.

"Damn it!" He shouted and turned to the villagers. "Hurry! They'll be here any second!" He shouted and the villagers started to panic in fear.

The first of the force reached the village and saw no protectors, seeing the bridge nearby they started to get ready to charge towards it.

"Fire!" Shouted a voice and suddenly from above a rain of arrows, kunai, and shuriken came down on them. On the rooftops of the village was Shikamaru with Shino Aburame and ten others who fired at them and struck them down. They fired again and this time Shino sent a swarm of chakra eating insects at them.

The force backed off and fired their own arrows at them. "Watch out!" Dosu Kinuta said as they moved out of the way. One got hit and fell off the roof to the ground below.

Zaku and Lee saw what was going on and the two appeared at the front of the wooden bridge that was over a river as they protected the last of the civilians that where exiting. Once they got a safe enough distance and the others got across they would destroy the bridge.

"We must hold this bridge at all cost Zaku!" Lee said to him.

"I know! C'mon guys get the hell out of there!"

"Retreat!" Shikamaru shouted as multiple arrows where being fired at them and spears where being tossed as well. The group leapt down off the rooftop and started running in the opposite direction as they where being pursued.

"Alright time for plan B." He muttered to himself as they ran past a building. He then brought his hands to his mouth and made a hooting sound.

Inside the building was Kin Tsuchi along with five others who lighted multiple explosive tags in the room and quickly got out of the building.

A loud explosion was heard and the building collapsed and sent rubble to the ground covering it. Shikamaru looked backed and grinned as he saw that the rubble was preventing them from chasing after them as it was too high for them to pass through. That should buy them some more time as they would have to remove the rubble or find another path. Joining up with Kin and the rest they continued moving.

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke, it's your move." He said as they moved.

At the other side of the rubble the force was trying to remove it and where unaware they would underneath some trees.

A cry went out when one looked up and saw people in the trees that dropped down onto them. Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, Neji and six others took them by surprise and where giving the others more time.

Kakashi with the civilians looked back and noticed that although they where delaying them, more where approaching and no matter how well they fought they would be overwhelmed. "C'mon destroy the bridge before it's too late." He said to himself.

Zaku Abumi ran into the front of the bridge and fired a burst of wind at some of the opposing forces that had managed to get near here using a different path. He got out his spear and twirled it.

"Get back!" He shouted as he swung it and knocked one the bridge into the river below. "I said back off! You're not passing!" He said in determination gritting his teeth. Rock Lee appeared beside him and kicked one in the head.

"That's right! We won't let you pass!" He said getting his nunchuks out as he knocked down another one. "Not one of you are getting past our youthful spirits!"

Zaku slammed the butt of the spear into the ground. "If you want to pass through, you got to pay the toll! And the price is with your life!" He shouted and fired a burst of wind as they hold their ground determined to not one pass through.

"Hmm, It appears this might actually be interesting." Muta said as they where putting up a fight. "I think I will join this after all." He then kicked his horse into a run and rode down into the village. This could actually be some fun after all.

Naruto ducked a swing of someone's axe and punched him with the hilt of his sword knocking him down. They had managed to take them by surprise but now they where starting to overpower them as there was far too many for them to fight off. Three of them had already been cut down leaving only him, Haku, Sasuke, Neji, and three others.

"Let's get outta here!" He shouted and the rest went with him through a different path being pursued by some of them.

Shikamaru quickly activated his Kage Mane and grabbed the shadows of those that had gotten through the wall rubble and where chasing after them holding them in place. Kin and TenTen threw senbon and shuriken at them and hit with deadly accuracy.

But there was still to many, as if one went down another appeared to take his place. Shikamaru removed the shadow hold and retreated along with the rest to the bridge.

"Is that all?" Zaku asked as they made it across.

"There's still some left including Neji and Naruto so don't destroy it yet." He said to him breathing hard. "This is too troublesome." He muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Lee asked as he was near a wooden beam at the bottom of the bridge he was suppose to destroy and couldn't hear him well.

"Whatever you do don't destroy the bridge now!" Shikamaru called out to him.

"Hai!" Unfortunately, Lee couldn't hear part of it and only heard him saying destroy the bridge. Getting into a stance he concentrated and threw a powerful kick splitting the wooden beam in half. Zaku and Shikamaru heard a groaning sound coming from the bridge and their eyes widened. The bridge started to creak as it tried to support itself on three legs.

Lee frowned and went over to the other side. "This should do it! HAAAAA!!" And threw another kick at the other wooden beam.

"NOOOO!!" The two shouted but to no avail as it split it also in half. The bridge than started to collapse and Zaku and Shikamaru narrowly got off in time as it collapsed and fell into the water.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?!" Zaku shouted having to be restrained by others

"You told me to destroy the bridge!" Lee protested at him.

"Not until everyone has gotten across, there's still some there on the other side!" Shikamaru snapped at him.

Rock Lee was quiet and brought a hand up to his head. "Uh…oops?" He said innocently.

Naruto and the rest where running as they tried to get away but where ambushed by a group of archers. The archers fired and Naruto quickly managed to make a Sound Barrier to protect them. Sasuke then stepped forward and doing hand symbols fired an fireball at them sending them scattering to avoid the flames.

As they made their way to the hopefully still intact bridge Haku heard something. He turned around and saw one of the archers making hand symbols and casting a jutsu. A giant rock appeared and it flew right at Hanbei who was with the group and unaware that he was being targeted.

"Watch out!" He shouted and tackled him knocking the person to the ground and narrowly avoiding being crushed. The tackle surprised Hanbei and the veil and hood came off.

Haku went to pull himself off but let out a gasp of shock at Hanbei's features as the shades had also been knocked off.

"H-Hinata!!" He shouted in disbelief as he saw who Hanbei really was. The Hyuga looked up at him as her cover was blown. He went to say something but she shook her head her eyes pleading him not too give her away. Seeing that Neji was nearby and he would be furious that she was here, he grimaced and gritted his teeth and pulled up her hood and put the shades back on her. She also put the veil back on.

"When we escape, I expect you to tell me why you're here." He said to her and she nodded and got up and the two followed after the rest.

They soon reached the bridge but where stopped when they noticed it was gone. It was too far for them to jump across.

Haku stepped forward and made hand symbols and using his bloodline managed to make an ice bridge. Stepping on it to test its strength he hurriedly walked across. "Quickly!" He said calling out to the others. "It won't last for long, one at a time."

One by one they went across, each going as quickly as they could. Making sure also that no one was around as well. Soon all of them except for Naruto has passed through.

Naruto was about to get on when he heard the sound of a horse and he turned his head and saw to his surprise Muta Daidouji riding on a horse leap over the rubble. A look of disbelief was on his face as he did not expect to see him.

"Naruto!" Haku called out to him as he mentioned for him to cross quickly before the bridge gave out.

Muta saw him up ahead and grinned and drew out his nodachi which then glowed blue and charged him on the horse.

Naruto cursed knowing that he couldn't waste time with him as he got on the ice bridge and walked slowly across it. The bridge started to show signs of cracking though and he turned his head and saw Muta getting closer to him. He then broke into a run as the ice was starting to break apart and when he was halfway pass the bridge he gave a great leap to the other side as the bridge shattered apart.

He stretched out his hand and Haku stretched out his own and caught him and leaving Naruto dangling over the side. With a great heave he pulled him up.

"Keep trying tricks like that and you'll get killed dobe." Sasuke said to him.

Naruto ignored him and heard the cry of the horse and looked at the other side. Muta was on the other side glaring at him as he had escaped him. Naruto glared back at him for several tense moments the two stared at one another.

Muta then turned his horse around and joined up with the rest who where setting the village of Saika ablaze.

Naruto watched him go and then went with the others to join up with the rest leading the civilians to safety.

At Konoha…

"The pass of Odawara." Tsunade said looking at a map. "If we can go through that pass we can easily go to Iwagakure."

"No doubt heavily guarded." The black haired man seated in front of her said. Tsunade looked up at him and frowned.

"Perhaps, but if we can take it we can go to Iwagakure and end this war before it starts." She said to Orochimaru.

"That is true, so we agree on something." Orochimaru said looking at the map as well. "If we take Odawara, the road to Earth's capital will be ours.

"Then you and I both know the importance of this march. The Tsuchikage knows it is important as well do and will no doubt defend it well. But we must take it if we hope to end this quickly." Tsunade said to him.

Orochimaru nodded at her and placed a mark on the Odawara pass. "If we take it we will deal a great blow. This will be the first test of both our forces to see if we can defeat them."

Tsunade nodded as well and looked at it. If they could overcome the defenses and take the pass.

They could stop this war before it even started and save thousands of lives…

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it. Next time the combined forces of Sound and Leaf travel to the pass of Odawara which they hope to capture. But expect it to be well guarded. Can Naruto and the others take the pass and get to the capital of Earth? Find out next time! Review Please!


	59. Onward to Iwagakure

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one, in order to get to Iwagakure and capture it, the forces of Oto and Leaf have to take and capture the pass of Odawara which would lead them to it. But it won't be easy to take it as there is some signs of disunion in the army which if capitalized by Earth, can spell the doom of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At Konoha the allied forces where gathering, there was thousands of them, some of them from Sound, others representing the Leaf. They where all gathering as here it would be the first base of operations for them for the planned strike against Earth.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking around the area and looked around. It had been three days ever since the evacuation of Saika that he and the others had to do to save the citizens from being killed. They managed to elude and stop their pursuers and take them to the safety. Shortly afterwards his unit and the rest where told to report to Konoha where they where gathering all the trained troops to march.

"So it appears that we intend to stop them before they can cause anymore havoc, if we can get pass Odawara that is." He muttered to himself as he looked on. The way through Odawara would take them directly to Iwagakure which if they managed to capture could end this war quickly.

"No doubt it's going to be guarded well kiddo." Said a voice and he turned his head and saw Anko walk towards him. "If that guy that's their leader is smart he probably has that place locked up tighter than a oyster."

"It's good to see you Anko, will you also be going with us?" He asked her politely.

"Yeah I am, but I am in a different group, I've heard that there is to be groups, one that is to march ahead first and to be followed by the main army." The Jonin said to him. Naruto nodded at her.

"If Odawara is taken the way to Iwagakure will be clear and ours to take. Let's hope we are successful, for both our sakes Anko-chan." He said to her.

Anko nodded as well as the two watched what was going on.

At the meeting room…

"Then it's agreed, Kabuto Yakushi." Tsunade said to the silver haired medic who was at Orochimaru's side as usual. "You will take thirty five hundred and be the first force to head to Odawara. We will head there shortly after as well with the rest and join up with you. Do not attempt to claim it yet. Instead seize ground and make camp and wait for our arrival."

The medic nodded at her and bowed respectfully as he was put in charge of a large task to claim the area before the pass for them.

Some of the council members inside the room had grim looks on their faces, particularly Danzo at him being chosen to lead the first force.

"Danzo," Tsunade said to him and he turned to look at her. "You are in charge of the supply line for this and the coalition. You are to keep track of the supplies and provisions being sent." She said.

Danzo bowed respectfully to her but he had a frown on his face. "I assure you Lady Tsunade that I and my men will keep the line of supplies secured." He said in a low tone of voice.

Orochimaru looked hard at him as he didn't trust Danzo who had long been a nuisance to him as well as the rest of the council as well. He noticed the looks they had given him, typical that they hated the fact they had to rely on Sound's aid as it was insulting to them to having to work together with someone they viewed as inferior. "Kabuto, I expect you to succeed in this task before you. I expect nothing less than a successful mission. We shall join up with you in two days."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, my force shall leave later today for it." He said to him with a smile.

Later that day, Kabuto along with thirty five hundred troops which included Anko, Might Gai, Ibiki, and Kidomaru among others, left Konoha to head to Odawara pass and get ready for the rest of the army to come as well and join up with them.

At Iwagakure…

"Odawara gate, if the enemy takes it, we could be in serious trouble as they can just march up to here." Sima Zun said as he looked over a map.

"That is true, if they take it we will be at a disadvantage." Keiji Sosano said a bit of concern in his voice as he looked at the map. Reports had came in and told that a great army had assembled at Konoha featuring the forces of both Leaf and Sound and they would soon march.

The two where in his meeting room with his lieutenants, Zhang Mao, Da Jiao, Lu Xiaong, and Mitsunari Chono the ruler of Snow was there as well.

"Odawara must not fall whatever the cost!" He said with a snarl as he clutched one hand into a fist.

Lu Xiaong then stepped forward. "You need not concern yourself with this rabble of hyenas Keiji, I shall head to Odawara myself and remove the heads of all those foolish enough to approach it personally and hand their heads on the gate personally!" He proclaimed to him and prepared to leave.

"Tsuchikage-sama wait!" A voice called from the table where the lieutenants usually say at and someone stood up. He had blue neck length hair and had pale skin with tattoos covering his chest and two black eyes. He weared a black vest and purple pants with a belt. He wielded a long iron rod in his right hand and a small shield strapped on to his left arm.

"Why send Lu Xiaong to defend Odawara against them? That would be like having a dragon guard a mouse hole. Let me, Guo Ji defend it for you." Guo Ji said as he stood up and bowed. "There is no need to have him go personally. I can crush their heads myself. It will be easy as cutting wheat down!"

Lu Xiaong glared hard at him for daring to interrupt.

Keiji looked at him for a moment and then nodded at him. "Very well, Guo Ji, I shall give you this chance to prove yourself. Take five thousand men and reinforce Odawara Pass. Lu Xiaong you shall stay here. I doubt you will be needed there." He ordered and Lu Xiaong scowled and gritted his teeth in anger but didn't protest it..

Guo Ji grinned at the other lieutenants and left the room prepared to head to Odawara and guard it.

At Konoha…

"Alright Hinata, you've avoided me long enough, now then tell me. Why was you at Saika and why did you have that disguise?" Haku asked Hinata Hyuga as he had cornered her. She was still wearing the outfit she had worn back in Saika under the guise of Hanbei Iori, but the hood and veil as well as the shades where gone exposing her face. During the evacuation he had discovered who Hanbei really was and was shocked to have seen her.

She had attempted to avoid him but he had cornered her in a alleyway just now and although he wasn't being hostile towards her, he wasn't going to let her leave without the truth.

Hinata looked down and slowly began to speak. "I-I wasn't a-allowed to j-join, I w-wanted to fight b-but they wouldn't let m-me. I k-knew w-why cause they would think I'm j-just a burden. N-Neji was r-recruited and m-my f-father had me a-assigned to h-help the m-medics." She then raised her head up to look at him. "B-But I d-didn't want to be v-viewed as a b-burden. I wanted to p-prove m-myself to e-everyone that I can f-fight. So I made that d-disguise. Only my s-sensei knew I had d-done that. M-My father s-still thinks I'm w-working with t-the medics."

Haku frowned at her. "Hinata this isn't a game. This is real. I know that you want to prove yourself but all of us could be seriously hurt or killed soon. You can't expect me or anyone else to be there to save you when you are in danger. I should take you back to your father this instant."

"P-Please don't!" She said surprisingly loudly. "I-If h-he finds o-out that I secretly joined he w-will never allow me to leave t-the house a-again. I j-just want to prove that I'm n-not w-weak. To h-him and t-to y-you."

Haku sighed and shook his head. Her attempts to prove herself was admirable but this was dangerous. "I can't guarantee you'll survive this Hinata, as I said this isn't a game or a mission for fun. This is a war. And we can't have burdens out on the battlefield."

"I w-wasn't a b-burden a-at S-Saika was I? I d-did do the t-training with y-you and your sworn brother N-Naruto." She asked him. "A-And during the e-evacuation I h-helped bye the e-escaping villagers t-time."

"That you did Hinata and I know you want to get strong." He said to her as she had fought to help give the others time to escape. "I'll make a deal with you, I will train you myself, I may not know the Hyuga style of fighting but I can teach you some things to get yourself use to combat." He said and her eyes lit up. "However, if I find you not being able to continue or unable to meet my expectations you will have to go back to Konoha. I want you to remain safe Hinata, but I also want you to get stronger. For now I won't tell anyone who Hanbei really is."

"Y-You m-mean it?" She asked him hopefully.

He nodded at her. "But it won't be easy, I'll train you as hard as Zabuza did for my own training."

Hinata nodded. "T-Thank y-you Haku-kun!" She said to him happily.

The next day, The force lead by Kabuto was nearing the pass of Odawara in Earth Country and there had been no sign of any opposing forces. But Kabuto wasn't one to be left unguarded as he had sent scouts ahead and Kidomaru was using his webbing to keep a look out.

"We're close," Ibiki the scarred ninja said. "I can sense that they are nearby."

Kabuto nodded at him. "They should be, we are nearing the pass, no doubt a force such as this has been spotted by their spies." The medic responded. "We need not engage them fully yet, we just need to secure a line to set up camp so the other force will join us in two days. But we should remain on guard."

At the Main Camp of Guo Ji's forces, the lieutenant was enjoying a meal with some of his men when one of his spies rushed into his tent and kneeled before him.

"Guo Ji, a force is approaching, they number over three thousand!" He reported to him.

The blue haired ninja looked at the messenger. "Three thousand you say? Interesting." He said as he brought a glass filled with sake up and smirked. "This might be fun, I shall deal with them after I've finished eating!" He said confidently and gulped the liquid down.

"This should make a fine place to set up camp, the terrain is flat and we will have a good view of what's ahead." Kabuto said later on as the force still having no sign of opposing forces stopped and looked around. But he had sent some of his men on guard as they where a few miles away from Odawara.

Before he had even finished that sentence a loud call went up as charging them was Guo Ji's forces totaling two thousand. The surprise attack caught them off guard as they did not expect to be attacked.

"Hold the line! Repel the enemy!" He shouted as they sprung into action and battle was engaged.

Anko found herself dodging the stabs of a knife wielding opponent and she managed to evade his wild stabs and put a kunai in between his throat. She then reacted on instinct and ducked a sword swing and elbowed her attacker in the face.

The scene was wild and frenzy between Guo Ji's and Kabuto's forces as they battled, pitting weapon against weapon and skill against skill. Although it was their first battle together, the combined forces of Leaf and Sound managed to not be overtaken by them as they had the number advantage. It seemed that this was more of a test to see how strong they where.

Gai evaded a shuriken and doing the nice guy pose did a series of moves that knocked his opposing forces out.

The battle waged on for several minutes. Kabuto using a pair of chakra induced scalpels used them expertly like a surgeon making deadly cuts. He was then attacked by a blue haired man wielding an iron rod who swung it at him. Kabuto ducked underneath it and stabbed him with one of his scalpels. They deflected off the small shield he had on and he attempted to over power him. Guo Ji pushed him back but then an arrow whizzed over his head fired by Kidomaru. He evaded the next arrow and saw that his forces where losing the battle. Cursing to himself he ordered a retreat and ran off.

A loud cry went up from the allied forces as his forces retreated back the way they came, some attempted to chase after them but where stopped by archers shooting at them from the gate of Odawara who covered the retreating force's escape. They backed away and returned to the camp.

"Well done, we managed to fend off their assault." Kabuto said later to them all. Of the fallen and wounded there was fifty dead and over a hundred wounded, but they had managed to slay double of the attacking force. "Now we need to make camp and await the arrival of the other forces. By then we shall capture Odawara and march to Iwagakure!" A victory cry was then shouted as they had won the small battle.

"This was just a test," Ibiki said to the side next to Anko. "They had wanted to see how powerful we are, I'd wager they will try to attack us again before Tsunade and the others get here."

Anko nodded as preparations was being made and Kabuto had also sent messengers to Tsunade to report their progress and also for Danzo to send supplies to them as some of the supplies they had where destroyed in the unexpected battle and the supplies and food was low.

Guo Ji threw off the helmet that he wore in disgust to the ground as he entered his tent. A scowl was on his face after what had happened. "Damn it all, I didn't expect them to be ready so soon. Keiji would have my head if he found out I was unable to stop them!" He said with a snarl.

He stomped around his tent in anger. They where now getting their defenses ready and if the reports where true, a larger force was approaching.

"Perhaps it wasn't a total lost, we did manage to destroy some of their food and supplies." A soldier said to him.

He was ignored by him as he paced around the room. For now he would have to hold them off and keep them from advancing.

For as long as he could…

Later a messenger sent by Kabuto had reported to the army lead by Tsunade who along with Orochimaru and Jiriaya and others was leading the larger coalition and was currently resting for the night. She had just been given the report that they had managed to gain ground and was waiting for them to arrive.

"Well, Orochimaru it appears that your henchman is useful after all. We shall be there by the day after tomorrow." Tsunade said a smile on her face.

Orochimaru smirked at her but didn't respond.

"Thank you my lady, also where is Danzo's tent at?" The messenger asked. "We need some supplies as some where damaged in the battle and we lost some food."

"His tent is east of here, go tell him and he'll send some supplies to you." She said to him and he bowed and exited.

Listening in outside Naruto and Tayuya smirked as they heard the news. "Heh, sounds like everything's under control." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I hope Kabuto and them don't take all the fun. I wanna kick some ass as well." Tayuya said to him.

"Don't worry, if Kabuto knows you he won't make you mad. Now c'mon let's go meet up with the rest and get something to eat." He said to her and they walked off.

Danzo listened to the messenger's request and nodded his head.

"Very well, I shall send Kabuto and his men supplies at once. Go now to him." He said to him.

The messenger bowed in gratitude and ran out of the tent. Danzo stood up and went to his desk. "Well now, I suppose I should start sending the supplies to him and his troops." But he then stopped himself and brought his hand to his chin. "However I can't help but wonder, if I give them the supplies they need they might try to take Odawara. From what I was told they managed to hold them off. And this Kabuto is loyal only to Orochimaru. If he captures the gate he could try to march to Iwagakure and capture it. And if he does, he would annex it in the name of his master. Sound would gain much territory." A frown then appeared on his face as he thought of the possibility.

"We would be getting a snake in place of a wildcat, and a snake would be far more dangerous." He said and his loyal men didn't say a word as he thought over his decision. He then returned to his seat.

"I've made my decision, and it will be one for the benefit of all."

The next night at Kabuto's camp morale was low. For some odd reason the food that Danzo had promised had not showed up and there was much grumbling. An army's worst foe other than a opposing army was an empty stomach.

"This stinks, how am I suppose to chew this?" Kiba Inuzuka said to himself as he ate a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread. That was all they where allowed to have.

"Are you gonna eat yours?" Chouji Akimichi asked him hopefully as his stomach was growling as he had already ate his.

Kiba and Akamaru growled warningly at him.

"Blast it Danzo, where the hell are the supplies you where suppose to send?" Kabuto cursed to himself in his tent. He had sent messengers to press him to send food but not one had appeared.

"What is going on out there?" Guo Ji asked as he looked out at the opposing camp from the gate.

"We don't know sir," A soldier told him. "There seems to be some commotion going on though. Some say that the morale of them is low due to they have no food."

"No food eh? Well then let's eat our supper well tonight, for at midnight we attack!" Guo Ji ordered his men as he saw an opportunity.

Later that night the forces under the cover of darkness as clouds blocked out the moon encircled the camp. Kabuto's forces trying to sleep and ignore the growling in their stomachs where unaware what was happening.

"YAAHHH!!" Guo Ji shouted out and the cry was taken up by his men as they charged the camp and caught them off guard. Many where just able to get up and out of their tents before they where cut down. Tents where set ablaze as panic overcame Kabuto's forces and many fled in terror.

Kabuto himself was caught unaware but managed to regain his focus and started to reorganize his troops and attempt to fight them off.

He and Anko working together managed to cut down a couple and tried to bolster the morale. However it seemed to do little good as the battle was turning into a rout. The two retreated a bit but saw themselves pursued by cavalry and would soon be overtaken.

"Kabuto-sama!" A ninja of similar built said to him. "You're glasses give you away." He said and then did a jutsu and looked just like him. "Let me buy you some time so you can get away."

Kabuto nodded. "Thank you, you're sacrifice will not be in vain." He said and the two went separate ways.

Guo Ji dismounted his horse and looked around as the sight a grin on his face. Suddenly a cry got his attention as the person who he believed to be the commander emerged from long grass and lunged at him with a sword. He avoided his wild swing and then struck him upside the head with his rod and shattered his skull and dispelled the jutsu he had put on himself. He spat at the body and let out a roar of victory as they had routed them from the area.

The next morning Guo Ji and his men where enjoying a fine breakfast and recounted the events from the previous night.

"We slaughtered them like lambs! They won't be coming back anytime soon, they ran off with their tale in between their legs the dogs!" He said with a cackling laugh as others around him also laughed as well and toasted their victory.

"And if they come back, we'll do it again!"

A messenger then entered his tent and handed him a scroll. He opened it and read it a grin on his face. "Due to my success at routing the enemy forces, The Tsuchikage has promoted me! I am now head of his lieutenants and second in command behind Lu Xiaong!" He said and he raised his glass and the others did as well toasting their leader.

Meanwhile, Kabuto had managed to gather his forces including Anko, Gai, Ibiki, and others and trekked back and soon encountered the other force where he reported his defeat to Tsunade.

"We where routed due to a lack of supplies Lady Tsunade. The supplies Danzo was to give us never came." He said to her as he had lost six hundred.

Tsunade frowned and turned to Danzo. "Danzo, what happened? You where suppose to give them food and supplies. This wouldn't have happened if the supplies had arrived."

Danzo shook his head. "I don't know my lady, they must have been intercepted or something. I did send food, I don't know why they didn't arrive."

Tsunade glared hard at him and so was Orochimaru as well. "Well for now it appears we have to march to Odawara and take it ourselves." She said.

Sakura was tending to the wounded which included Kiba. Her face was pale as she looked at the wounds that had been inflicted. And it was up to her and the rest of the medics to tend to them and heal them and keep them from dying.

"Hey Sakura," A voice said and she turned her head and saw Naruto approach her. She was surprised to see him. "We're about ready to head to Odawara soon the main force, I'll be going as well. I just wanted to say hi before I want." He said to her and then turned around and started to exit.

"Naruto!" She called out to him. "Be careful…" She said and he nodded his head and left.

At Odawara…

"So they approach again?" Guo Ji asked as he saw them approaching. "It appears they didn't have enough the first time. I'll deal with them myself this time." He said and went below.

The main force approached the pass and stopped as they saw it. Out of the gate they saw a blue haired man rode out of the gate and behind him was five hundred troops to accompany him. Large Drums where being pounded on both side to bolster morale as each group stared at each other and the man dismounted his horse and called out to them.

"That's the leader, his name is Guo Ji." Kabuto said to Orochimaru as they looked on.

"He appears to be challenging us to a duel." Orochimaru murmured as he looked on as well.

"He must be pretty confident if he thinks to fight alone," Jiriaya said.

"Well then, who wants to fight him?" Tsunade said as she looked at them all.

An ANBU wearing a cat mask then stepped forward. "I shall go face him." He said and drew his sword and headed for the battlefield.

One of the councilmen spoke up. "That's Toshiee, he is said to be skilled with the sword and dagger."

Toshiee headed to the battlefield and was meet by Guo Ji.

The sounds of battle was heard and a few moments later a cry from the defenders of Odawara was heard in celebration. A messenger then reported to Tsunade.

"Toshiee has been slain by Guo Ji." He said to her.

Tsunade frowned. "Well, who wants to go next?"

A man wearing armor then stepped forward. "I will pit my naginata against him." He said and then getting on his horse charged to the battlefield.

"That's Ueda Mazuki, the top warrior of a village in Fire Country." A councilmen said to her.

Again the battle was heard and after a minute had passed a messenger reported. "Ueda Mazuki has been killed." He said and that lowered their morale as two had been defeated.

At the battlefield Guo Ji laughed as he stood over the fallen bodies of Toshiee and Ueda, he swung his Iron rod daring them to come face his might.

"Who…Does anyone else want to face him next?" Tsunade asked again though she had a look of doubt on her face.

No one answered and after a couple of seconds had passed she sighed and shook her head.

"I shall go and remove Guo Ji's head for you." A voice said and a white haired man with green eyes and red dots on his head stepped forward out of the group that was under the control of Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked him.

"His name is Kimimaro Kaguya, and he is one of Orochimaru's bodyguards and my second in command." Kakashi explained to her.

She nodded having heard Orochimaru talk about him.

"And what rank are you?" Danzo then asked him.

"Genin…" He replied and Danzo looked upset at that.

"Genin?! You think we will send a person with the rank of Genin out there, we will be laughed at for doing so! Do you think there is no one else here capable of defeating him above the rank of genin!" He snapped at him.

"Enough Danzo, he has volunteered and he has shown more bravery than others for doing so." Tsunade said and he frowned

"That is correct, do not underestimate him just because he is a mere Genin," Orochimaru said and stood up. "He is the last survivor of the warrior like Kaguya clan. He carries himself well. Guo Ji will not think he is a Genin."

"Let me go and fight him." Kimimaro said. "If I fail, you can leave my body for the buzzards to pick apart as punishment."

Naruto, Haku, and Tayuya looked on as Kimimaro was being judged to see if he would go out.

"Very well, Kimimaro you shall go and face him." Tsunade said and he bowed and went out to the battlefield.

"Beat the drums to bolster his spirit." Orochimaru commanded and the drums where being played louder.

Kimimaro and Guo Ji faced off against one another and they attacked each other at the same time.

Both sides looked on as they tried to see what was happening. They could hear the sounds of battle going on between them. Anxious faces where on all as they looked on as the drums where being played loudly by both sides. Naruto and the others tried to see what was going on but the view was blocked.

Suddenly the drums started to play louder and faster and a smile was slowly starting to show on the drummer's face as he watched on.

The battle was going on and they could not tell who was winning due to their view being blocked. Suddenly they heard a gasping sound and the sound of steel entering flesh and the drummer let out a cry of joy. That was taken up by those in the front line as they all began to cheer in triumph.

"I think something good has happened." Jiriaya said with a grin. Orochimaru had a knowing smile as well.

Loud shouts where being made by their forces and soon Kimimaro emerged from the crowd and under his arm he carried the head of Guo Ji who he had slain and beheaded.

"The head of Guo Ji, as I promised." He then tossed the head before them and everyone ran up to it and saw that it was real. Kimimaro Kaguya had defeated the guardian of Odawara! The men under Guo Ji had fled their morale having plummeted due to his death and the pass was theirs!

Kimimaro was being congratulated by the others for his victory and he walked up to Tsunade and the rest and bowed to them in respect and gratitude for giving him his chance.

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head at him and Orochimaru also was pleased with it as well.

Naruto, Haku, and Tayuya ran up to him and congratulated him as well. "The way to Iwagakure is ours! Let's go surprise the ruler and take him down as well!" Naruto said and they started to head to the front of the line.

Danzo however had seen enough and stood up. "Foolish imbeciles! Do you think you can decide where this coalition goes!" He shouted at them and they turned to look at him. "You dare disrespect us with your ways? You should be executed on the spot for your actions!"

"Danzo!" Tsunade shouted at him. "What is your problem? Can you not blame them for being happy that the path is clear?"

"Hmph! Lady Tsunade, unlike you I know to hold my emotions and views in check. Since you would rather listen to the guidance of some young hot blooded fools than one of experience, I will take my leave now and head back to Konoha and watch over it rather than risk my life here unlike you." He said and then departed along with his men.

The allied forces looked on as he left, although some where thinking good riddance for the way he had acted.

At Iwagakure…

Sima Zun looked over the scroll and shook his head and turned to look at the Tsuchikage "My Lord, Guo Ji has been killed." He said to Keiji Sosano. "It appears we must not underestimate the enemy now that they have taken the pass and can be here in less than a day."

Keiji looked at him. "So they are formidable. Very well let them come to our door step. We shall deal with them there."

"Good!" Lu Xiaong said and then stepped up and grasped his halberd. "Let them come! Let them all come! Let them bring as many as they want!" He began twirling his halberd in the air. "It doesn't matter if they can bring ten thousand men it does not matter!" He then slammed his halberd down into the ground putting cracks into the floor.

"All who oppose me, the mighty Lu Xiaong will be CRUSHED!!!"

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it! Next time the allied forces head to Iwagakure to end the war. But Lu Xiaong is guarding the gate and he doesn't plan on letting anyone through. To bring down this titanic warrior it will take quite an effort. See what happens next time! Please Review!


	60. Lu Xiaong's Might

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one, the Allied army marches to Iwakagure to try to end and stop the war. However, Lu Xiaong is guarding the entranceway and the mighty warrior so far has been unstoppable. Can they get past him and stop Keiji? Let's see what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At the Main Camp of the Allied Forces, Tsunade along with the commanders of the army looked over the map of Iwagakure. "Tomorrow we will be there, and at Iwagakure we will put a stop to this war before it begins." She said and looked around at them all.

"Iwagakure is the capital of Earth, if it falls no doubt the people of it will want peace and revolt against their ruler." Kakashi said as he looked over the map. At his side was Kimimaro Kaguya and Shikamaru Nara, the two wearing vests. The lone survivor of his clan had scored an impressive victory the day before slaying Guo Ji who had been charged with guarding Odawara and bringing his head back to them. This had allowed them to claim the pass and be able to march to the capital. For that he had been made a Chunin by his lord.

Tsunade nodded. "It is important that we do not fail. If we cannot achieve victory tomorrow then Earth will be able to counter attack and they will have the advantage."

"Yes my lady," A man who was seated next to her said. "I assure you that my warriors and I shall achieve victory on the battlefield tomorrow. We will not stand for the tyranny and chaos Earth's Tsuchikage has done."

Looking on from the outside Naruto Uzumaki watched on and turned and left as he walked through the main camp. The wind was chilly tonight and fires had been made as the army was resting for the upcoming battle.

As he heard the boasts of those inside the tent he shook his head.

"Is this why this army has been made? So those in command can brag about themselves? Most of them look like they will side with others so they can get their scraps like a bunch of jackals." He muttered as he looked back at the tent.

"You say what's on your mind without the thought of consequences. It's a bit unwise to say such things so far away from home and there are many ears about. You could find yourself in trouble." A voice said and he turned and saw someone seated nearby drinking a cup of rice wine.

"O-Otousan!" He said and then kneeled before him.

"Raise Naruto." His father commanded him. Orochimaru took a drink of the wine and looked at him. "So it seems that you too have a low view of what you think of our allies. Come, have a seat next to your father." He mentioned to him. Naruto sat next beside him.

"Forgive my earlier words Otousan, I just don't have a high opinion of them right now. You saw how that Danzo creep acted towards me and the others after Kimimaro won."

Orochimaru smirked "Like you I also have a keen eye, I can detect and sense mediocre people such as some of those self proclaimed commanders inside. Those who are mediocre often have mediocre goals. I usually don't bother wasting time with them, which is why I excused myself from the meeting." Naruto nodded at him. "And I can also sense those who are destined for greatness and have true worth. Something I pride myself on," He said with a chuckle. "My son, for every thousand lives only one of them has the potential to be truly great. It is up to them to how they will get it." He said and Naruto turned to look at him. "Very few are able to achieve greatness." He poured himself some more wine as Naruto looked at his father.

"If we win this battle tomorrow, we can put a stop to this and prevent a fourth war from happening." Naruto said.

"True, the morale of our forces is high but do not underestimate them A wounded animal is at its most dangerous when backed into a corner." Orochimaru replied.

"Orochimaru-sama…" A voice said and a ninja walked forward and kneeled before them. "Lady Tsunade requests your presence in the meeting room at once."

"Hmph, does she now?" He replied. "Well then I better not keep her waiting any longer than necessary. I'll see you later Naruto." He then stood up and headed towards the tent.

Naruto watched his father go and then got up and walked throughout the campgrounds. At one point he stopped and looked in the distance, faintly, very faintly in the east he could see the image of a place from far away.

"Iwagakure, that's where Muta probably is as well. Along with that guy that killed Jirobo." He said to himself as images of the past reminded him of what happened at the South Gate and the evacuation of Saika.

"A chill wind grows in the east, and ominous clouds cover our path." A voice said and he turned his head and saw Jiriaya. "The enemy is waiting for us, we managed to win at Odawara yes but that was only a minor setback in their eyes. And so we walk willingly and daringly into a den full of hungry lions."

"Do you believe we can win tomorrow?" Naruto asked him.

Jiriaya walked up to him and didn't answer, his mind was back to when he spied and saw the battle that had happened nearly a month ago, how easily they had crushed a much larger force with their dark arts. "During the youth of myself and your father, we often asked ourselves that question as well. We have experience in such things but back then I was ready to die at any moment. Sure I had the cockiness and believed that nothing could take me down. Normally I'm not a praying man but during my youth in secret I prayed to anyone that was listening to make sure I lived another day."

"I didn't take you to be a religious person." Naruto said to him.

"I'm not, I would never be able to write my novels if I was religious. But a little faith now and then never hurts." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto looked at him and then back towards the east to Iwagakure. The wind seemed to have picked up now and had gotten even chillier.

The next morning…

"To advance to Iwagakure and end this the army shall be divided into three." Tsunade said to them all. "There are three different pathways to it and so we shall divide ourselves into three separate forces and when we meet at the gate we shall merge back into one."

It was the plan that she had made when scouts had came in during the meeting last night. There was reports that some forces of Iwa had been spotted on the different paths to the capital. To handle them the force would divide and go in three different paths and deal with them. It would be better to do that than to engage the enemy at the gate and leave themselves open to a pincer attack from the outside forces.

"I shall lead one group, Jiriaya shall lead the second force, and Orochimaru will lead the third force. Best of luck to us all and let us meet again at the gate of Iwagakure!"

A cheer went up from the coalition as they raised their hands in determination.

Kakashi's group was put with Jiriaya so Naruto, Haku, Tayuya, and the rest would be going with The Toad Sannin. The coalition split up into three different forces and each went a different pathway. Jiriaya's forces went west to head towards the gate and meet up with the others.

As they marched they came across a forest and started to go through it when they where halted.

"Hmmm…" Shikamaru Nara looked around as the forest was dark and went up to the white haired man. "Jiriaya-sama, we risk much going through here, this place is a perfect ambush spot."

"I agree, going through there would put our forces at risk." Kakashi said as well as he saw that Neji Hyuga had activated his Byakugan.

Jiriaya nodded as well. "Yeah this place is much too tempting, so what do you suppose we do about it?" He said with a smile.

"Well since it's pretty chilly today, how about we warm ourselves up with a fire? We got plenty of wood." Shikamaru said mentioning to the trees in the forest.

Soon enough part of the forest was set ablaze with black smoke and fog covering the area. Jiriaya had sent some of them to light it up and they stood back and watched what would happen. The force then saw emerging out of the woods their lungs filled with smoke was a force of opposing enemies as Shikamaru's plan had worked perfectly and had ruined the ambush they had set up by smoking them out.

Most fell to their knees and surrendered instantly but some drew their weapons and charged engaging them in battle.

Naruto avoided the swing of his enemy and kicked him in the side. Beside him Haku threw senbon at a enemy hitting him in the throat. Tayuya used her genjutsu to confuse them and leave them open to the attacks of the others.

The battle was over before it really began as those who had opposed them had been defeated while the rest had ran off. The easy battle was done with as they had suffered no casualties and had secured the western pass to Iwagakure. After putting the fire out they started to resume their march.

"At this rate we'll be done in no time!" Tayuya said cockily after they where done.

"It's not over yet Tayuya, we still have quite a way to go." Naruto reminded her but he was smiling as well as their morale continued to build.

With the force under the control of Orochimaru they where taking the eastern path to it when a spy came up and reported to him.

"Lord Orochimaru, an opposing group has been spotted not far from here. They number about a thousand." The spy reported to him.

Orochimaru nodded. "So Tsunade was in fact wise to have us split into three groups. Kabuto!" He ordered his servant who rode up to him on his horse. "Send three hundred up ahead in front of us to lure them out. There is another path here that we can use against them."

The silver haired medic nodded at his master and went to issue his orders.

Later up ahead waiting in ambush the thousand soldiers of Earth saw a force of three hundred marching ahead. They prepared to go attack when suddenly one of them felt the ground shaking. He looked down at the ground in confusion as he heard a rumbling noise. He then heard the call of a horse and he turned his head and his eyes along with the rest widened in shock and horror at the sight they saw.

Charging down the hill side the trampling of their horse's hooves echoing across the area was over two thousand cavalrymen who descended upon them without mercy from the right side and shattered their lines. Most of them attempted to escape but due to the mass confusion and fear they hindered each other as they where cut apart.

Orochimaru having dismounted his horse was on the ground with his Kusanagi drawn out. He cut through their armor with ease as he showed that he was a master swordsman. They had taken the advantage from the would be ambushers and the rout was on. He dodged, spined, parried, slash, struck, and cut down anyone who got in his way as single handily he made his way to the leader of the force and slew him as well. Some of the Iwa forces ran at the sight of him claiming him to be a devil in human flesh.

Soon enough all that remained of the opposing force had either ran off, was captured, or was dead. Having disposed of them easily enough the group then continued on their way

With the force that was under Tsunade's command they had managed to make it to the gate without incident.

"Let's attack the gate right now, we don't need the others help!" Might Gai said eagerly. "Let us show them our spirits and the power of youth!" He exclaimed and went into his Nice Guy pose.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him. "I know your excited but for now we wait until the others have arrived." She ordered as she looked out at the iron gate and could see the banner of Iwa on it. Past that gate was the capital and they had to pass through it in order to capture it. On the walls of the gate she saw many opposing men who looked out at the army.

"No opposing force has ever managed to get past the iron gates of Iwagakure." Kurenai said. "And all who have tried to have been slain. Only the first Hokage was able to get past in the first ninja war and after that he fought The First Tsuchikage to a draw."

Asuma Sarutobi nodded as well as he smoked a cigarette. "That is true, but we'll need to do that in order to end this."

On the wall of the iron gate The current Tsuchikage was looking out at the opposing force. At his side was his lieutenants and Sima Zun. "It is here at our doorstep that the Fourth Great Ninja war shall begin. Send out the men and challenge them." Keiji Sosano ordered.

As the coalition looked on suddenly the gates of Iwagakure opened and out marched five thousand soldiers of Iwa and in the front was a man wielding a scimitar. He lead the force and they stopped seventy feet within Tsunade's force.

The scimitar wielding man barked out a challenge like Guo Ji did before at Odawara.

"Here we go again," Tsunade muttered dryly as this was a test. "Well who wants to go face him?" She asked and looked out to the group.

"Heh, I'll go face him." Zaku Abumi said as he stepped out of the crowd and produced his spear. He and The Sound Trio had been placed with Kakashi's group but had been transferred for this march.

"Zaku…" Kin Tsuchi said as he stood before Tsunade.

"Hey if Kimimaro could do it and he was a genin, why can't I?" He said with a grin.

"True, but he doesn't leave himself wide open half the time." Dosu Kinuta said dryly to him causing Zaku to scowl.

"Very well, since you are so eager to go fight be my guest." Tsunade ordered. None had protested after seeing what happened the day before between Kimimaro and Guo Ji.

Zaku nodded at her and went to the battlefield to engage in a duel against him.

"They send out mere children to fight?" Sima Zun asked in disbelief as he looked on at the foolish boy.

The battle between the two went on with drums being played on both sides to boost morale. Zaku avoided a swing and stabbed at him with his spear. The man avoided it and had a smirk on his face as if he didn't think he was a challenge. The two went at each other and Zaku got hit in the side but the armor he wore protected him from any serious damaged.

He thrusted one hand at him and fired a burst of wind from his Air Cutters. The unexpected attack knocked him off balance and Zaku went to impale him. The man however kicked dirt up into his face blinding him. Zaku went to move the dirt out of the face but his expert hearing warned him and he brought his spear back and connected with his scimitar and the two went into a test of strength.

The man overpowered him and knocked him on his back on the ground. He then went for a leaping attack but at the last split second Zaku produced a kunai from his pocket and threw it at him and caught him in his unprotected throat. The man dropped his weapon and clutched at the weapon sticking into his throat. Zaku then got up and producing another kunai stabbed it directly into his skull and then kicked him down on his back winning the duel.

A cheer went up from Tsunade's forces as Zaku had won the duel and bolstered their morale.

"Heh, chicks dig warriors, I'll be famous in no time." He said with a chuckle as some of Iwa came and removed the body from the field. He picked up his spear with a grin.

"The slaying of a minor soldier and they already believe they have won." Keiji Sosano said as he looked down at the scene. The dead man was of no importance to him and was just a decoy for the real commander.

As Zaku went to return to the others he heard a battle cry and he turned around and saw leaping from the top of the gate a man riding a horse. The horse landed on the ground and reared up revealing its rider. He was a large man six and a half feet tall with dark eyes and wielded in one hand a mighty halberd. He was solid, all muscle and pure strength. He weared black and red armor covering himself. He galloped on his stallion and twirled his halberd and dismounted as he glared at them all.

Lu Xiaong was the true defender of the gate…

Zaku looked at him and slowly he grinned and grasped his spear. Lu Xiaong tightly grabbed his own weapon and Zaku came at him charging him ignoring the cries of his teammates. The next thing they knew Zaku was knocked through the air and landed hard on the ground as he had been defeated in one blow.

A cry went up from the five thousand behind Lu Xiaong and they hoisted their weapons in the air as Zaku was taken by the others. He wasn't dead, but he was unconscious. The force of the powerful blow had rendered him unable to fight.

"Take him to the medics!" Tsunade ordered and he was placed on a stretcher and was taken Kin going along with him. She looked out at the imposing warrior.

A Chunin then stood up and removed mentioned for his horse. "I shall deal with him personally!" He shouted and got on his horse and galloped into the battlefield. "Stay you coward and feel the sting of my blade!" He shouted at him getting his attention. Lu Xiaong turned around and blocked the swing of his blade. The Chunin galloped a distance away and then turned his horse around and charged him again. Lu Xiaong swung his halberd at him and connected squarely with his chest and knocked him off his horse killing him instantly.

"They cannot hope to defeat Lu Xiaong!" Sima Zun said as he laughed as another victory cry was made and the forces where chanting his name.

"Lady Tsunade!" Two warriors who where brothers then came up to her. "Allow us to go and deal with him!" The two got on their horses and rode into the battlefield.

Lu Xiaong had gotten back on his and saw them coming. Smirking he kicked his into a run and came at them. He parried their attacks and then turned his horse around and came at them. Again he parried their attacks. And he was making it look easy as well.

"Now brother!" One shouted and they did hand symbols and produced a net. The net was infused with chakra and they hold it together as they came at him again. The two threw the net at him which would ensnare and capture him. Lu Xiaong saw it coming and in an impressive amount of skill stood up on the saddle and did an overhead slice at the net as his halberd sliced right through the net as if it was paper. The two brothers looked on in shock at what happened as no one had ever been able to break their net. One got hit in the back by his weapon and started to fall off his horse only for his brother to be able to catch him and retreat carrying him in tow.

"Weaklings! Go ahead and run!" Lu Xiaong taunted them as they fled back to the camp.

Tsunade looked on in disbelief at how easily he had beaten four of them. And without any difficulty either. Asuma then walked up to her. "Godaime-sama, we should wait until the others come and then come up with a plan to defeat him." He said to her.

She nodded her head at him. "That's a good plan, but unless we manage to defeat him we will not be able to continue through." She said. She ordered her forces to pull back one hundred yards and to wait until Jiriaya and Orochimaru along with their armies had come before they tried again.

"Let us pursue them! The advantage is ours my lord!" Mitsunari Chono exclaimed as they looked on.

"We need not bother, they will return eventually with the rest of their forces." Keiji ordered them. "We need not pursue them as for now they are demoralized and no doubt having to rethink their strategies."

"And if they return I will be here to crush them once again!" Lu Xiaong proclaimed as the mighty general was unscathed and had struck fear into their hearts.

At the main camp…

Sakura Haruno was busy tending to the wounded when she saw Kin Tsuchi at the bed of Zaku Abumi. The boy had been hurt pretty badly but should live.

She walked over to the bed and placed a wet rag on his head. "I have looked at his injuries and he had a broken pair of ribs but he should be able to recover." She said to her but she didn't answer. Sakura then poured a cup of tea. "Here, drink this." She handed her the cup and she took it with a look of surprise at her. "What afraid its poisoned?"

"No, it's just I didn't expect hospitality from a leaf nin. I especially didn't expect to see you here working as a medic." She said and Sakura smirked.

"Well I grew tired of being thought of as helpless and weak so I asked to be trained as a medic. I still have a lot to learn though."

"I can see you're not wearing makeup like you did back at the exams." Kin replied and she took a sip of the tea and looked at Zaku.

"I don't have time to wear stuff like that during these times. I'm not trying to impress a boy this time around." She said and sat down aside from her. She then looked at the boy lying in the cot. "I could perform a healing jutsu to help him. I don't know much but I have learned some minor ones."

Kin nodded at her and Sakura removed the blanket and saw the bruised side of the boy. Concentrating she placed her hands on it and they glowed green. The bruise and swelled side started to go down and his breathing started to come more easier to him as she managed to heal part of his wounds.

"That's all I can do for know, is heal some minor wounds, major ones are a bit above me for now but he should be able to rest easier now." She said and then got up.

"Thanks, Sakura." Kin said to her and Sakura smiled and walked away.

Later Orochimaru's and Jiriaya's forces managed to arrive and there was a meeting going on. The discussion being how to get pass Lu Xiaong.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing this Lu Xiaong is the strongest in The Tsuchikage's army." Jiriaya mused. "If he is defeated the morale of theirs will plummet just like back at Odawara."

"And there is no other way into Iwagakure aside from the gate. We can't scale the walls as they are constantly defended and watched over. And he has over five thousand troops backing him up as well." Tsunade responded.

"What do you suppose we do then? Send everyone at him until he collapses from exhaustion or we have no one left?" Orochimaru asked dryly earning himself a glare from Tsunade for his remark.

Outside the tent Naruto was listening in a frown on his face. So that guy he saw at the South Gate in Oto was the commander of the Tsuchikage's forces. No wonder Jirobo was beaten so easily.

He looked around at the camp site. The morale of the coalition had sank after the first attempt to go through the gate. But they would have to try again. There was no other way through it. If they wanted any chance of succeeding they would have to go through Lu Xiaong.

Later that day the full coalition once again marched to the gates of Iwagakure.

Looking at them from the gates with the others Muta Daidouji saw his nemesis among them. So the fox boy was here as well. He watched on as Lu Xiaong rode out of the gate and taunted the coalition daring them to face him again.

A Chunin archer from Sound mounted on a horse having accepted the challenge rode into the battlefield. He fired an arrow as he rode missing Lu Xiaong who kicked his horse into a run. The archer fired another arrow and hit the side of his armor on the shoulder. He kept his horse moving trying to stay a safe distance away from his halberd. He let fly a third time and missed his head.

But Lu Xiaong's horse was faster and he was soon upon him. Desperately he fired a fourth arrow but this one missed badly. Reaching towards his quiver frantically and pulled one out but was too late as the time he got it into sight and prepared to fire Lu Xiaong had swung his halberd and beheaded him.

Again a cry of victory emerged from the defenders of the gate like before while the morale of the coalition was lowered.

"He has to have some weakness of sorts, anything." Tsunade muttered to herself as saw the body being retrieved. Her thoughts where interrupted when someone stepped forward.

"I will go face him." Sasuke Uchiha proclaimed suddenly surprising many.

"What the?" Naruto said and stepped up. "Sasuke are you insane, that guy will kill you!" He said to him.

Sasuke glared at him. "What's wrong dobe? Afraid that someone will steal Sound's thunder away?"

This time it was Naruto who glared at him. "I can't believe you, you still believe you're superior to everyone else? Does your bloodline also include being a jackass and having a big head?" He said to him.

"I will defeat him, and show everyone the strength of Konoha and the Uchiha clan." He said and started to walk away.

"You stupid-" Naruto started to say but was ignored. Scowling he watched him go he walked up to the frontlines as Sasuke entered the battlefield.

Lu Xiaong glared hard at the foolish boy in front of him who drew his long sword out. "Don't expect me to go easy on little boys." He said as he dismounted to make it a bit fairer fight.

Sasuke didn't say anything he instead went on the offensive and made hand symbols firing fireballs at him which he dodged.

Naruto watched on at what was happening a scowl on his face. What was with Sasuke? Did he always have to act this way? He saw Sasuke manage to avoid the attacks of his halberd and did another jutsu which Lu Xiaong deflected. He reached towards Kusanagi as he watched on.

Sasuke found himself having to move as he evaded the attacks. One blow of that would crush him. But Lu Xiaong was relentless as he came on as although he had fight five different opponents this day he showed no signs of weakening or being tired. Sasuke ducked under a swing but he could not find any openings for him to do an attack. It was hard enough too stay one step ahead of his swings but having activated his sharingan he saw an opportunity. As Lu Xiaong thrusted his weapon at him Sasuke then suddenly timed his jumping and landed on it. He then charged him with his sword on the blade meaning to behead him but Lu Xiaong let out a loud powerful roar the force of it knocked him off it.

Lu Xiaong twirled his halberd and then fired a beam of energy at him. Sasuke narrowly avoided it and swung his sword at him. Lu Xiaong parried and swung at him horizontally meaning to slice him in half. Sasuke suddenly disappeared replaced by a log and reappeared a distance away and grasping his arm started to charge electricity. Lu Xiaong saw this and smirked as he got into a defensive stance. After charging the move up Sasuke then ran towards him and fired the attack.

"CHIDORI!" He shouted as he unleashed the move.

The attack meet head on with Lu Xiaong's halberd trying to penetrate past it. Lu Xiaong let out a growl as he grinned and then suddenly to the shock of all who where watching deflected the attack and sent it flying into the air! Sasuke looked on in disbelief as his best move was sent up into the air and dissipated.

"Is that all? I thought it would be stronger than that. You seem to overestimate how strong you really are boy!" Lu Xiaong shouted at him. "Now I'll do you a favor and put you out of your misery!!" He said and prepared to end it.

"Dog of Iwagakure! Naruto Uzumaki is here to face you!" Shouted a voice and he turned around and looked up and saw Naruto coming down at him with his blade drawn. He brought his halberd up just in time and managed to block it. He pushed him back and saw him.

"You, I remember you, it was at the South Gate when we meet. This time you shall not escape so easily!" He snarled and came at Naruto who had entered the battlefield and drew his attention. He came at him with a roar and Naruto evaded his attack and stabbed at him with Kusanagi. Lu Xiaong avoided it and twirled his halberd brilliantly as he came at him.

"Pound the drums!" Orochimaru ordered and they did so as he saw his son face off with him.

Naruto avoided his attacks and came at him as his eyes where red now and fangs where showing as well. Lu Xiaong parried and blocked his moves as his dark eyes shined with brutal anger as the two went at it.

Watching on Sasuke was in disbelief and anger that Naruto had come to his aid and saved his life. The Uchiha could not believe that of all the people it was Naruto who had done it!

The two fought one another with neither landing a blow on the other. Naruto made clones of himself and they came at him but he batted them aside and even though they exploded he either out of rage or insanity was not effected by the sonic booms. He thrusted his halberd at him but Naruto kept out of the way of it.

Lu Xiaong stepped forward and released another powerful roar like that of a lion. Naruto held his ground and made hand symbols of his own. "Futon: Daitoppa!" He fired a burst of wind at him which he avoided and came at him again and was meet by Naruto.

"Pound the drums as well, increase the morale of our men!" Sima Zun ordered and the men did so. Both sides where pounding on the large drums as they went at it.

Naruto slashed at him and he blocked it. Lu Xiaong swung at him and missed him but followed it up with another powerful swing

"Brother! I am here!"

A voice suddenly called out and a large Zanbato intercepted Lu Xiaong's attack all of a sudden.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted as his sworn brother had come.

"You will not harm my brother! This I swear!" Haku shouted and slashed at Lu Xiaong and the two sworn brothers stood united against him. The two then charged him and came at him at the same time with their attacks. Lu Xiaong blocked and parried the blows but the surprising onslaught of the two put him on the defensive momentarily. The drums where being played louder and louder as the three where engaged in a deadly duel.

"Enough of this!" Lu Xiaong shouted and with a great heave of power knocked them off of him and the two went into the air. They landed on the ground and went back into a fighting stance.

"You fools! Do you think two on one mean anything!" He shouted and twirled his halberd and slammed it into the ground. "It doesn't matter how many you bring! I shall crush you both like maggots!"

"The oath we have taken at the Peach Garden in Saika has secured our bonds of brotherhood! As long as we hold true to each other, my brother and I shall never fall to the likes of you!" Haku shouted at him.

"The two of us are not separate individuals! We are one! And with our combined might we will put a stop to you and all who would dare endorse chaos, threaten the land, and harm those we care about!" Naruto shouted at him as well.

The two then pointed their weapons at him and interlocked them and spoke at the same time "We will defeat you! For as long as our brotherhood shall last we shall never surrender!" Both Naruto and Haku said at the same time

They then charged Lu Xiaong, the two sworn brothers facing off against him.

A/N: And this chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it! Next time Naruto and Haku are in for the fight of their lives as they battle Lu Xiaong. The sworn brothers fighting together against him. In what may decide the outcome of this war the three engage in a titanic battle. Please Review!!


	61. Sworn Brothers vs Raging Power

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, in this one Naruto and Haku face off against Lu Xiaong, The two sworn brothers doing battle against the mighty warrior of Iwa who guards the gate to Iwagakure. However while that is also going on, all of them are unaware that an emerging wildcard may change the momentum in this war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The sound of steel clashing against steel was heard as thousands of onlookers watched on at the battle going on, the three combatants that where engaged in the duel. A battle that may determine the outcome of the Fourth Ninja War.

Haku's Zanbato clashed loudly against the halberd wielded by Lu Xiaong who guarded the Gate and the might warrior had to be defeated in order for the allied forces to pass through into Iwagakure. Naruto charged him from the side and the tall warrior moved out of the way.

The two had double teamed him the sworn brothers doing battle against him. Naruto had started facing him off one on one after saving Sasuke but Haku soon came to his aid and helped him. The two sworn brothers then began to battle with him.

Naruto avoided the swings of Xiaong's halberd and slashed at him. Xiaong blocked it with his weapon and avoided Haku's attack. The two were keeping at him, refusing to give him a chance to go on the offensive.

Xiaong gave a mighty swung of his halberd which would've decapitated anyone but the two boys who moved out of the way. Grasping their swords the two continued their assault.

Watching on from the gates was Muta Daidouji who was witnessing the fight along with the ruler of Iwagakure. He watched as his nemesis and hated rival fought against Lu Xiaong. Although he knew he was skilled a part of him was concerned that the boy would be killed in the battle. That was something he did not want, as he desired to be the one who would end the fox vessel's life and vowed to be the one to do it.

His enchanted blade also desired that opportunity as well.

Sima Zun the strategist of The Tsuchikage ordered the drums and horns to be played louder to boost the morale of their forces. He looked out at the fight and then back at his lord. Lu Xiaong was the greatest warrior of Iwagakure, although he doubted the odds, if by some chance he fell here in this battle the morale of their ninja would plummet.

Naruto swung Kusanagi at him and Lu Xiaong blocked it. The peerless warrior twirled his Halberd expertly as he glared hard at the two.

"You maggots can't defeat me! I am the greatest warrior in the land! I don't rely on cheap ninja tricks! In a true battle I am unstoppable!" He shouted at them.

"You may believe that you are unbeatable but pride comes before the fall of fools such as yourself! My brother and I shall defeat you!" Haku yelled at him clutching his Zanbato.

"Hmph, talk is cheap worms! Come and meet your demise!" Lu Xiaong shouted challenging them.

Haku and Naruto's eyes narrowed and the two ninja's eyes met and nodded as the charged and attacked him.

The two sworn brothers' weapons clashed against his, steel meeting steel. They avoided his attacks and knowing that a full frontal assault would be suicide began circling him each going in a different direction. Picking up the speed the two zigged and zagged going in different directions attempting to catch him off guard as if they read each other's thoughts and knew where the other was going to go.

Haku suddenly dashed right him. As he got close Lu Xiaong prepared to counter and block when Naruto suddenly charged him from behind forcing him to turn his attention to the fox vessel. Naruto's sword clashed against his weapon and then Haku attacked him as well coming at Lu Xiaong from his blind side. Forcing Naruto back he turned his attention to Haku and blocked his attack.

"Enough games!" He shouted and swung his weapon and the two boys moved out of the way. Naruto made hand symbols and Haku did so as well.

"Oto Skinken no Jutsu!" (Sound Bullet No Jutsu) They shouted and each boy fired a series of sound projectiles at him. Lu Xiaong covered himself with his Halberd blocking the attacks as they pounded into him. After the attacks ended he then saw Haku charging him with a kunai in hand. He easily blocked the swipe of his weapon and then with his Halberd cleaved him in two.

Or so he thought when to his surprise the boy evaporated into a pile of water. Another one appeared before him and he sliced at that one and it too evaporated into a pile of water. Five more appeared and charged him and they too became water as well when he cut them down.

"Do you think such insignificant tricks can stop me? Puddles of water can't defeat me!" He shouted at the real Haku who only smirked and did hand symbols.

"Ugoku Na Mizu No Jutsu!" (Freezing Water No Jutsu) He shouted and a beam of ice came out of his hand and hit the water that he was standing in and froze it trapping his legs in the ice and preventing him from moving.

"The Mizu bushins where meant to surround you with water and then I would be able to trap you. While you where destroying them they where in fact leading you right into my trap. Now Naruto!"

Naruto had his sword out and was putting chakra into it. Lu Xiaong saw this and struggled to break free.

"Mikazuki Tsuki Kire!" He shouted and did a slash and then a crescent shaped purple wave of energy at him. Lu Xiaong's eyes widened in anger as his approached.

"Damnit! Yaku Ha!" (Burning Blade) His weapon then became covered in flames and he then slashed at the attack and cancelled it out. He then slammed the burning halberd he wielded into the ground and melted the ice around him freeing him. The flames extinguished on his halberd and he snarled at them.

"I can't be defeated THAT easily!" He shouted at them and the two got back into a fighting stance.

Sasuke Uchiha was watching the fight and a look of disbelief was on his face at the fact that his former teammate and rival had not only saved his life but was lasting longer than he had against the enemy. Sure his brother was helping him but still he showed little sign of being overmatched. Sasuke was nearly overwhelmed by him and would've been killed had Naruto not intervened

Sasuke couldn't help but feel bitter and angry over what was going on, how could Naruto be stronger than he was? He was the last of the Uchiha clan, the strongest clan in all of Konoha! He should not have needed rescuing by him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched on thinking the whole thing wasn't right.

The two armies cheered and roared as the three battled. Drums and Horns where being played loudly as steel meet with steel and they battled. Tayuya watched on from the frontlines as she cheered both of her teammates on. The flute player watched on with others as the battle was going on.

Orochimaru watched his son and noted his fluid movements and style of fighting with his brother who he had sworn an oath with. The boy had grown so much and a case of fatherly pride swelled up inside of him. As he watched on Jiriaya stood to move beside him.

"Your kid has grown into a fine boy Orochimaru, you should be proud." Jiriaya said to him.

Orochimaru didn't respond as the two watched on.

Naruto ducked under the swing of Xiaong's halberd and ran in a circle around him. Haku was doing so as well as they ran circles around him each going in a different direction. They were keeping out of his reach of his devastating weapon and forcing him to keep his focus on them both at the same time as they moved like poetry in motion.

The two had developed a pattern to bring down the beast. Head to head they would be no match for the warrior of Iwagakure they decided to wear him down. As they where circling him one of them would dash in and fake an attack at him. While he turned his attention to them the other would come in from behind and attempt to score a hit on him. He couldn't attempt to fend off both of them at the same time so he had to constantly be turning and swinging his weapon to drive them away.

Naruto charged at him and he brought his Halberd up to deflect his attack. Haku came at him from the other side while Naruto backed away at the last second and leaving him vulnerable to Haku's attack. Haku swung his Zanbato and Xiaong was able to block with his Halberd. Haku leapt out of the way of his counter attack and the two resumed running a circle around him. Again they repeated their tactics forcing him to keep an eye on both of them cause when one went to attack the other would sneak up on him and try to score a hit. To his credit he had managed to avoid and block all of their sneak attacks but it had been continuing for some time now.

"Get back!" He shouted and swung his halberd and Naruto dodged it and the two brothers stood next to each other. Lu Xiaong quickly brought an arm up to his forehead and wiped off beads of sweat that was going down his face.

Naruto and Haku knew what that meant.

He was getting tired…

The two exchanged looks and knew they had him weakened due to constantly having to defend them as no one had ever lasted this long against him. Although they had scored no hits on him they where chipping away at his strength and stamina.

Lu Xiaong let out a roar and suddenly slammed his halberd into the ground. The ground started to shake suddenly which surprised the two. "I grow weary of this game!" He shouted and charged them unexpectedly. He was now in a berserker like rage as he attacked them. The two boys saw their plan go right out the window as they were forced to defend his attacks at the same time. He came at them and they had to avoid his swings and stabs of his halberd. Blocking at the same time as one misstep could mean their deaths. However now it seemed like the advantage was all his as he showed no signs of tiring.

The two ducked an overhead swing of his halberd and countered by slashing at him. He blocked with his weapon and the three where in a test of strength. The two struggled to overpower him as he their weapons meet in a clash. Whoever would win this test of strength would have the advantage.

Lu Xiaong let out a roar and overpowered them and with a great heave knocked them into the air. The two landed on their feet and regrouped. Lu Xiaong twirled his weapon and sent out a beam of energy from it. The two quickly scattered and separated. Lu Xiaong turend his attention to Naruto and attacked him. Naruto tried to hold him back but was being overwhelmed by him now. He was knocked to the ground by his attacks and was being looked down by the mighty warrior

"Naruto!" Haku shouted and charged him blade drawn. Lu Xiaong saw this and turned around and easily blocked his attack. "I won't let you harm my brother!" Haku shouted at him.

"Annoying scum!" Xiaong shouted at him and knocked his Zanbato out of his hands and into the ground. "I'll kill you now!" He shouted prepared to cleave him in two as Haku was defenseless.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned and as Naruto had gotten up. Naruto's eyes where now glowing red instead of blue and he came at him faster than he did before. Lu Xiaong not knowing what to think of this thought it was nothing but was surprised when Naruto's attacks where moving quicker than he could start to follow.

He swung his halberd at him and missed and Naruto slashed at him and to the surprise of all that where watching scratched his armor that he wore landing a hit. A look of bewilderment appeared on Lu Xiaong's face as he had been hit. His armor protected him but the fact that the boy's blade managed to get near his body was a shocker to him.

Keiji noticed this as well as Lu Xiaong was not used to having his life endangered.

"Keep pounding the drums!" Orochimaru shouted as he could sense the battle was turning in his favor.

Naruto kept up the attack as he slashed him and was to the shock of all forcing Lu Xiaong back, putting him on the defensive. Suddenly Haku, having retrieved his weapon returned to the battle and the two again resumed their circling tactic they had used to great effect earlier. They forced Lu Xiaong to be confused not knowing where the next attack would be coming from.

Looks of concern was on the faces of those of Iwagakure as the momentum had shifted against them. Sima Zun was nervously clutching his hands as he gave orders to his men.

Of them all, The Tsuchikage was emotionless showing no signs whatsoever of what was going on in the Jashin follower's head.

Naruto blocked Lu Xiaong's attack and laughed at him loudly. Lu Xiaong knew that he could not keep this up as his mighty arms where tired and nearly numb from so many swings. The boy had stunned and shocked him with the fact that he had landed a hit on him.

Cursing to himself he knew he had to end this. Haku charged him from aside and knowing him to be the weaker of the two dodged and hit him with the butt end of his weapon. This unexpected attack stunned Haku and left him open to an attack. Lu Xiaong then saw Naruto rush to aid his brother and he then stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly getting the attention of his horse.

"We'll finish this later you damned worms!" He shouted as the horse neared him and he leapt onto it and kicked it into a run heading back towards the gate.

"He's leaving the field! Advance!" Orochimaru shouted at the coalition as they had to take this opportunity now.

Naruto and Haku recovered and gave chase after him as he rode back to the gates of Iwagakure which were opening.

"You're not leaving! After him!" Naruto shouted and Tsunade quickly gave the order for them to charge and the forces of Oto and Leaf charged. The force that went out with Lu Xiaong retreated running back into the capital.

"Close the gates!" Keiji ordered demanding that they be sealed off.

Naruto and Haku neared the gates of it but where too slow as it closed shouting them off from the capital. The rest of the coalition joined up with them and a great cheer came from them as they had won having bested him in combat.

Naruto and Haku looked at the gates and suddenly Naruto started to laugh. Haku looked at him confused but smiled and laughed as well as the sworn brothers laughed loudly at what had just happened.

"That was fun!" Naruto said with a smile on his face as they laughed having achieved a victory.

The three Sannin looked out at the scene. "Bring them back and end the pursue." Tsunade said calmly. The other two looked at her. "We have the advantage now but we have to come up with a plan to break down that gate."

Orochimaru and Jiriaya nodded in agreement as they looked at what was happening.

Elsewhere…

Pein, The Leader of Akatsuki was seated in his throne room in a meditative state. He had heard the whispers of the wind, The rumblings of the earth, he knew what was happening in the world.

"The Fourth Ninja War, another sign of humanity's weakness for bloodshed and death!" He said and opened his eyes a look of anger on his face. "Some damn fools who still believe that war is just a path to glory when it leaves nothing but agony and terror." He said with a spat. He had not been ignorant, he knew of the talks of war between Iwa and Oto and Konoha. As he expected, Sound and Leaf had formed an alliance which had been something he did not want happening as they would be a thorn in his side for his true plan.

He cared less about what was happening. Let the fools of Earth, Sound, and Leaf slaughter each other! Then they would understand the pain of war, something he has felt all his life. Although he did make a note to have his men ready at all costs and follow the fox vessel's trail. It would do him no good if the boy died and took the fox with him in this war that was happening.

To his surprise the door opened and in stepped Konan. The blue haired woman had not knocked and had instead bursted in and had a look of shock on her face.

"Pein-sama, something has happened. Many of Ame's ninjas and our agents have been killed" She said a look of terror on her face.

The leader of Akatsuki stood up a look of fury on his face. "They dare bring their war to my land!" He said with a snarl and Konan looked at him not understanding. "Lead the way Konan, tell me everything."

The scene was a massacre when Pein arrived. Blood and bodies filled the room and many limbs had been cut off. Several of them had their faces locked in a permanent state of terror.

"Who did this?!" He demanded in fury and grabbed one off the floor who was still alive. Unable to get an answer out of him the leader of Akatsuki tossed him aside heard a groan and saw to his surprise one of the members Akatsuki here and wounded.

"Kakuzu?" Pein said in disbelief. The greedy member of the organization was still alive and was being tended to by medics. He was wounded and it surprised him to see an S class nin in such bad shape.

"Kakuzu." He said again and the ninja looked at him. "Who did this?" He said calmly.

The heart collector clutched near his chest as he grabbed a mask that contained a heart and put it in his chest. "That good for nothing psychopath has betrayed us! I never would've betted that he would stab us in the back. He went on and on spewing about his lord's desire to rule the land and then suddenly attacked me. He's killed nearly fifty ninja and some of them where our ANBU!"

"Who did this?" Pein asked again a look of fury on his face. "Who dares betray Akatsuki?"

Kakuzu looked up at him and gave his answer. "That damn immortal bastard! …Hidan." He said and then collapsed unconscious and was being quickly tended to by medics.

That night at Iwagakure…

Naruto and Haku had been congratulated all day long for their success at the gate. Naruto felt as if his back would go numb from all the times he had been patted on the back. He was walking among the main camp of the allied forces.

Many people from Sound and Leaf had applauded their efforts and Naruto couldn't help but smile as this was what he wanted all his leaf to be appreciated by people.

His father hadn't said a word to him but he knew that he was proud of him. A true smile was on his face when he saw him.

"HA HA! Naruto and Haku you're youthful spirits shall be the foundation for our later victories!" Rock Lee told him a smile on the bushy browed ninja's face. Naruto thanked him and continued walking

Anko had told him to never pull such a stunt again. He had to admit a couple times there he was a bit concerned that he might not make it out of this one. But he had survived, survived time and again. That was the key of being a ninja wasn't it?

Although he had noticed some of the looks Sasuke had been giving him. As if he was upset that Naruto had saved his life. Brushing that thought out of his head he resumed walking. From a distance away he saw his brother by himself talking with who appeared to be Hanbei Iori, the rather shy ninja who was in their group when they trained.

"A bit odd for the triumphant hero to be by himself." A voice said and he smiled and turned his attention to a red headed girl who walked towards him. "Shouldn't you be with the others so they can continue their praise of the hero of the day?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm no hero Tayuya." He said as he didn't let today go to his head.

"Ha," She laughed outloud. "That's not what they are saying back in there." She said and walked up to him. "You did good out there today Naruto, beating those bastards and making them realize their not invincible." She said as she stood beside him.

"Give thanks for all the training you guys put me through when I first came to Sound. You guys and Otousan taught me a lot." He said as he looked at her.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Well, now we have to finish this tomorrow. Hopefully we can get past this gate and end this."

"Ah I'm sure Orochimaru-sama and the rest of them are making a plan."

Naruto suddenly thought he heard something. It sounded like someone was stepping on a branch. Tayuya heard it as well and her eyes narrowed.

"Something's nearby." He said and they turned their attention to the source of it. "I can hear them coming, they aren't one of us as they don't know the area."

The two headed towards the source and stayed hidden in the shadows. They then heard voices.

"C'mon almost there, we can't stop now." A voice said.

"Just leave me, I can't go any further." A second voice said

"I'm not leaving you! We've been together ever since we where kids!" The first voice said.

"I'm ready to die…"

"Do you always have to be so lazy? Have some pride for a change!"

Naruto hearing enough called out into the darkness. "Who's trespassing near the coalition?" He called out and saw two ninjas, both of them wearing chunin vests and Leaf headbands. Both of them appeared to be beaten up and weary.

"Izumo, it appears we made it." One of them said and then collapsed.

Naruto called out for aid as he and Tayuya ran towards the two chunins.

Later…

"Hokage, Lady Tsunade thank the gods we found you." Izumo Kamizuki said as he and his partner Kotetsu Hagane who was being tended to by Sakura had shown up unexpectedly.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Konoha." Tsunade asked them wondering what the two chunin where doing here as she had left them with others back in Konoha.

"Konoha is…under attack." Izumo said and everyone in the tent's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Are you sure? Who did this?" Tsunade demanded grabbing him and shaking him.

"We don't know, there were hundreds of them. We can't tell who they belonged too as they weared no headbands or identification. They called out to their lord and I was unable to catch it. But one stood out and appeared to be the leader, he had white hair and carried a scythe. His eyes were filled with evil and his heart was blacker than coal. He didn't seem to feel pain as we stabbed him and hit him with jutsu. As if he was immortal."

Orochimaru listening in knew by the description who that was. He gritted his teeth wondering what that foul mouthed fanatic was doing.

"We were by told by Iruka to go and find you, Konoha is under attack as we speak and may even be in flames. We can't hold them out much longer." He said and then collapsed onto the futon from exhaustion.

A deadly silence filled the room at what had happened and now having make an important decision.

A/N: And this chapter is done! I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	62. The Jashinists Attack and New Coalition

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, after learning that Konoha has come under attack by unknown forces the alliance is forced to abandon their march against Iwagakure and attempt to save the Leaf village. Who is the one responsible for this unexpected attack? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Deadly silence filled the room as the occupants inside of it looked around. Just now they had found out what was going on by the two leaf nins Izumo and Kotetsu who had appeared suddenly and both happened to be in pretty bad shape. Kotetsu was being tended to by Sakura and Izumo had just passed out after delivering his message.

Konoha was under attack…some force had unexpectedly attacked the Hidden Village while the alliance had marched here to the gates of Iwagakure. This news had come as unexpected as none would think the village would've been attacked.

"Who did this? Who's attacking Konoha? Wake up!" Tsunade ordered shaking Izumo's limp body but he wasn't responding. She looked around at Jiriaya and the others inside the tent.

"We have to go back to Konoha, the village is in great danger." She said and her tone of voice was grave and she was met with nods of agreement by the rest.

"We have to leave at once, but what about the march? Iwa's gates are right in front of us. If we leave now they might send a force and ambush us from behind." Asuma said a look of concern on his face as Earth country's gates which they had fought to get within distance too was within eye distance.

"It doesn't matter about them; if Konoha is destroyed then all is lost." Might Gai said his voice and tone very serious a rarity for him. "The Oto forces could stay here and-"

"Sound does not have the manpower to fight off the forces of Iwa. Not here, my men in total just make up a third of the coalition's numbers." Orochimaru said standing at the doorway. The Snake Sannin was listening to their conversation.

"The march must be called off that much is certain. Konoha is in great danger, and who's to say Otogakure isn't in danger as well. The force that is attacking Konoha may just be of one. Another could be heading to Sound as well." Jiriaya said looking at the Otokage.

Many ninjas where outside listening into the conversation and many of them had a grave look on their faces that were of the Leaf. Just earlier their confidence was at an all time high as the mightiest warrior in Iwa had been pushed back and it appeared that they would soon achieve victory. Now the news of Konoha under attack by an unknown force was all that they could talk about.

Naruto and Tayuya looked around as many where packing up the tents and supplies they had brought with them as they had to leave at once. If Konoha fell than the Leaf part of the coalition would have nowhere to go. Some of the forces who were of Oto believed they should stay here and continue to break past Iwa's gate but they had no choice. Sound was close to the Leaf village, and who knows that it might also be in danger as well.

Everyone was moving at a frantic pace as they had no time to lose. If they did not hurry than they might be too late.

Sakura put some medical supplies in a bag she carried with her and noticed Sasuke. Her teammate was seated by himself and he seemed to be upset over something. At first she thought it was about Konoha being attacked.

"Sasuke," She said and he noticed her. "We'll get back to Konoha and stop whoever is attacking it. Don't worry." She said with a smile but to her surprise his frown deepened.

"It's not that, how is Naurto stronger than I am? I always was the stronger of us when we were teammates before he ditched us. How is he stronger now? I shouldn't have needed to be rescued by him." He said bitterly.

Sakura looked at him with disbelief. "You're still strong Sasuke; Naruto has just gone under a lot of training that's all. You where equally matched when you-"

"He won that fight!" He snapped angrily. "Naruto won that fight despite what Kakashi told us. He was stronger than me although he shouldn't be. It's because of the Kyuubi, without it he wouldn't be a ninja."

Sakura looked at him shocked and she frowned as she didn't like the fact he was brooding over what happened in the past. "Sasuke for once can you put your pride aside?" She said angrily and he looked at her a bit shocked that she was mad. "I swear your Uchiha pride is all that matters to you anymore. I can't believe you would think that just because of what Naruto has, something he had no say in the matter is what makes him stronger. He has trained just as hard as you have and instead of brooding about it when things go wrong he tries to better himself. He would be just as strong even without the fox in him. You need to learn that you're not the only person who matters in the world." She said and a part of her couldn't believe she was talking like this to her crush.

Sasuke glared at her not use to being talked to in this manner. "Just shut up, you have no room to talk. You're still the weakest of us and just a load. Despite what the Hokage has attempted to train you, you won't matter at all. You were lucky to even become a ninja in the first place with your weak skills. Just go away!" He snapped at her and walked off.

Sakura watched him go a look of disbelief on her face at his changing attitude. A part of her couldn't believe she once had a crush on him.

Soon enough everything was packed up and the coalition left the gates of Iwagakure. There was little signs left of them having been there before as they marched back to Konoha. Having little choice but to call off the march they now had to return to Konoha and stop whoever was attacking it before it was too late.

"This retreat we are doing will only serve to have Iwagakure continue its assault." Orochimaru said and Naruto looked at his father as they had to go at a quick pace. "Now that we are busy with another battle they will see to it that we never come to their gates again." He said sternly

Naruto looked at his father and at the coalition. They were so close to getting through Iwagakure and stopping this war before it started. Now that they had to pull back he could only wonder how long this war might last now that they gave up the advantage.

At Iwagakure…

"Keiji-sama they are fleeing! Why are they abandoning the attack?" Mitsunari Chono, the ruler of Snow Country asked the Tsuchikage. There was much discussion going on inside his chambers with the reports of them leaving. They had left and quickly wasting little time in heading back the way they had come from.

The chambers had The Tsuchikage, Sima Zun, Mitsunari, Da Jiao, and Zhang Mao as well as his elite ninjas there as well. Noticeably absent was Lu Xiaong the warrior taking an absence due to his defeat earlier in battle.

The strategist stepped forward. "Tsuchikage-sama now is our chance to strike back. We should send a force after them and now attack them while the advantage is ours and make them regret coming to our land." Sima Zun said and there was a murmur of agreement.

Seated on his throne Keiji Sosano the Tsuchikage and worshiper of Jashin raised his head up. "No, our enemies are busy now as Konoha is under attack." He said and many eyes widened. "As we speak our allies have attacked the miserable village of leaves. That is why those fools have abandoned their attack against us."

"Our allies, but my lord who could be attacking Konoha. Surely not Snow, they lack the power to assault Konoha even if the main force was gone." Sima Zun said earning him a glare from the ruler of Snow.

"It is not Snow nor of any ninja village. Jashin has many followers and they have risen up in as they know that his time has come. The one who leads the attack on the Leaf is someone I know very well and the result of a successful experiment of Jashin. He leads the attack and the Jashinists are spreading across the land like a plague bringing death and sickness to those who oppose us." He said to them.

"You knew this would happen didn't you my Tsuchikage?" Da Jiao said with a purr the woman moving up to stand beside him. "I should've known why you didn't bother doing more attacks. You waited until they took the bait."

"That is correct, now we focus on strengthening our defenses." He said and stood up and the rest stood up as well. "I don't want anyone coming within two hundred yards of Iwa's gates. I am disappointed with Lu Xiaong's failure to defeat a fox vessel and an ice ninja. We shall prepare another assault soon. The coalition will probably arrive and stop the Jashinists in Konoha but no doubt they will take damage and be weakened. The seeds of chaos are spreading across the land as my messengers are going to different areas and spreading the word of Jashin to potential allies. The fruit that shall grow from it shall destroy all who oppose me and my lord." He said making it clear that this was only the beginning.

It took the coalition half a day going at a full pace but they were finally within reach of Konoha. Drawing on their chakra they kept going marching through the night never stopping, taking soldier pills to replenish their strength and stamina they pressed on never stopping to rest. They could not waste any time as each wasted second meant that Konoha would be closer to falling.

"A few months ago we fought to try and destroy Konoha, now we have to save their asses." Tayuya said to Naruto and Haku.

"We may still have our problems Tayuya-chan but it's important that we save Konoha. If it falls then only Sound is left." Naruto said to her and his brother nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah just you two dumbasses don't go pull another heroic stunt like you did yesterday. It only works a number of times before you're both dead." She said.

Haku knew that although she was making light talk of the battle they would soon face that was just a way of hiding her nerves.

"Look! Smoke comes from Konoha!" Might Gai said suddenly and they noticed smoke rising up into the sky. A heavy black smoke that could only mean one thing.

The coalition rushed forward and soon saw an awful sight as they looked over a hill at the sight below. Konoha was under attack and a part of it was being destroyed. It was as bad as Izumo and Kotesu had said. Dead bodies those who where ninja and civilian where spread across the ground. The ninja who had remained behind where attempting to fight off the intruders who weared brown and black clothing with symbols on their clothing but where being overwhelmed.

"Who is it that attacks us? I've never seen them before." Tsunade asked as she saw an area go up in flames. "Where is Danzo? He and his men that where under his command should have been back here."

Jiriaya looked at her. "Tsunade we can't waste any time. Whoever these guys are there are a lot of them. We need to act fast if we are going to save the village." He said to her and she nodded.

"Hurry! Drive them away from the village and save the civilians!" She shouted and The Leaf and Oto nins quickly made their way to Konoha in an attempt to save it before it was too late.

In Konoha the battle was going at full force as the mysterious attackers had appeared out of nowhere the day before and attacked. Numbering in the hundreds they where lead by a cruel man with medium length silver hair. The cloak he once wore as a member of Akatsuki was gone replaced by a different cloak with the symbols of a circle and an upside down triangle inside the circle. He weared a similar amulet also across his neck and had a hitai-ate of Yugakure with marks across it to signify him as a missing nin. He wielded a triple bladed scythe in one hand and cut down anyone foolish enough to challenge him.

"Destroy them! Kill them all! Burn this village that opposes our lord's wishes to the ground!" Hidan shouted the former member of Akatsuki who had betrayed them. With him where hundreds of fellow followers of Jashin. "Once this village is destroyed Jashin shall be pleased!" He said and laughed insanely. "Release the hellhounds!" He ordered outloud.

Nearby a group of followers did a summoning jutsu and out of nowhere emerging from the flames where a pack of demonic canines. These creatures had fire on their skin and black eyes. They where large and vicious looking and they immediately ran off and attacked anyone that opposed them.

Hidan looked at the scene and it was a beautiful sight in his eyes. "After all these years the time has come for Jashin-sama to rule over this land!" He said a wicked glint in his immortal eyes. "The scum of this village do not deserve to witness the land we shall create and for that they shall be executed!" He said and raised his scythe and his followers roared in agreement. "Jashin's blessing is with us; now kill them all like animals!"

Iruka Umino slumped against a wall as he and the rest of the Leaf nins who had stayed behind where being overwhelmed. This attack had come unexpectedly the day before and with the main group having left to go to Iwa they did not have the manpower to push them back. Blood was on his face and he looked at the hospital that was being protected by Shizune and other medic nins who where protecting the civilians. He had sent some leaf nins like Izumo and others to find the coalition and bring in reinforcements but none had returned.

These enemies, these followers of this dark lord who he had heard about, they did not fear death and often at times they would blow themselves up with explosive tags instead of surrendering taking a leaf nin with them and doing damage to Konoha as well.

He pulled himself up and swallowed a soldier pill restoring his strength. He couldn't give up and die yet. He had to keep fighting!

Hidan was surrounded by three ANBU and they circled him tentatively.

"I smell fear, are you all afraid to die?" He asked a wicked grin on his face.

One changed him from behind and went to stab him with a kunai. Hidan easily moved out of the way and the S class nin stabbed him from behind. The second casted a fireball jutsu and he took the blow and although he didn't appear to be hurt he was annoyed. He threw his scythe in a circular motion at him and sliced through his abdomen killing him. The scythe returned to him and he caught it and he turned his attention to the last one.

The ANBU charged and stabbed him in the chest with his ninjato. To his surprise Hidan just blinked at him not affected by it. He pulled it out and stabbed him again and no effect whatsoever. He tried again and again but Hidan just stared at him with a bored look.

"Why won't you die?!" The ANBU shouted in disbelief and suddenly he was beheaded by him.

"Because you don't stab hard enough you piece of shit." Hidan said and spat at the corpse. Suddenly he sensed a presence and turned his attention to the west. A growl escaped his throat at what he saw.

"No…Dammit what the hell are they doing back here?" He said in disbelief at the force he saw.

Iruka disposing of an enemy and preventing himself from lighting an explosive tag was suddenly attacked from behind knocking him to the ground. He saw what attacked him. It was a hellish canine that was snapping its jaws at him trying to rip out his throat. He reached out and tried to prevent it from sinking its fangs into him. The beast was relentless as its snapping jaws and black eyes filled with fire threatened to kill him.

Suddenly a metal ball hit it in the hand and it let out a loud cry as it was knocked off of him. Iruka then saw a black haired ninja stabbed it in the throat and kill it with the kama part of his weapon.

"You okay Iruka-san?" The Sound nin asked him and Iruka recognized him.

"Naruto!" He said and stood up. He looked around and saw that the coalition had returned bringing aid to them. Faintly a smile appeared on his face. Now they could win!

The surprise return of the coalition had brought hope to the overwhelmed ninjas of Konoha. But although they were now outnumbered, the followers of Jashin showed no signs of surrendering.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as Tsunade appeared at the hospital.

"Take a rest Shizune you did a good job protecting the citizens. Let me handle things from here." She said and her apprentice and the rest of the medic nins nodded. The Legendary Medic then strengthened the barrier that protected the hospital preventing anyone from getting in.

Sakura with her watched on in shock as she had heard about her medical jutsu but didn't believe it would be this strong.

Hidan furious at the arrival of the Sound and Leaf nins ordered his men to summon more of the demonic hounds they had conjured up. Knowing they needed more power than that he mentioned for five of his men to come forward and they kneeled with their backs to him. He began doing a series of hand symbols and grinned wickedly and after finishing it stabbed himself in the chest area and brought the blood covered weapon out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Kasai Youkai!" (Summoning Jutsu: Fire Demon)

He then swung his scythe at the kneeled men and decapitated all five of them with it as the jutsu required a sacrifice. Cleaving their heads off with one swing Hidan felt the power surge within him as his summon was a success.

A large demon like creature with reddish brown skin and its body covered by blue flames emerged. It crouched forward and had two powerful claws. It was near the height of ten feet. Two large brown twisted horns that it had as it crouched forward on two legs. The fire summon let out a roar.

Hidan walked up to it and placing his hand on its head ignoring the flames which would burn a man to cinders and formed a link with its mind. A symbol of Jashin appeared on its forehead and the beast snorted.

Raising his hand and bringing it down Hidan was pleased to see it smash its hand down on the ground.

Leaping on top of a building he grinned and began commanding it to attack using the link they had between their minds for it to do whatever he wanted. Spreading its flames and attacking he was determined to do as much damage as possible if he had to retreat.

The Leaf and Sound nins battled against the Jashinists, and where turning the momentum of the battle in their favor.

Anko stabbed a follower in the neck and then using him as a shield threw him into his comrades. She then summoned snakes to attack them as well.

Shikamaru binded a charging group with his Kage Mane and left them immobile and vulnerable to Chouji who crushed them using his Meat Tank form.

Naruto and Iruka working together fought their way through cutting down both follower and hellhound. Iruka watching Naruto in action knew that the boy had gotten stronger and was possibly even stronger than he was.

But he couldn't focus on that as there was still much work to do.

"Tsunade-sama!" A scout said appearing next to her. "We have gathered reports that a large force is approaching Konoha."

A look of concern appeared on her face. "Who are they and where are they from?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I don't know my lady, for all we know they could be either friend or foe." He said to her.

Tsunade looked out at the scene. They were gaining control of the battle as they where overwhelming these unknown enemies who still refused to give up or retreat. If the marching force was an enemy they could be in for a long battle.

Naruto stabbed an enemy with his Kusarigama and twirled and smacked the metal ball part into another's skull. He and Iruka had meet up with Tayuya and others.

Tayuya played a jutsu and the followers began fighting themselves or buildings, or nothing at all. A group charged at what they thought where enemies only to smack right into a wall and be cut down. Naruto patted her on the shoulder in approval of her tactics and she smiled.

Suddenly they heard a roar and they turned and saw a giant demon that had been summoned. It crused and set aflame any who got in its path and it turned and saw them. Opening its mouth it then fired a gigantic fireball at them with no way to defend themselves.

Suddenly a wall of snakes appeared and took the hit defending Naruto and the others. Naruto then saw someone appear in front of him.

"Otousan?" He asked and Orochimaru turned to face him.

"Leave this to me." He ordered and they nodded and went off.

"SSSnake." The creature growled and Orochimaru recognized that voice. Hidan watching the events from afar through the beasts eyes saw him.

"We mmmeet agggain." It said and Orochimaru knew who it was.

"I never thought I would see you again…Hidan." He said with a spat of disgust.

"YYouuu whereee the one I waaanted to kill theee mosstt after the leeaderr." He said to him communicating with him using the fire demon's voice.

"And you are nothing more than an idiotic fool, I never thought you would abandon Akatsuki as well."

"Akatsuki wasss just a meansss to thee end. Jasshinn's time hasss come." Hidan said to him. "Ssooon all wiilll bow down to himmm."

"Care to put that to the test?" Orochimaru asked him folding his arms. A deep laugh came from the beast which was a horrible laugh.

"Verrry well, DIE!" He shouted and lunged at him and Orochimaru moved out of the way of its claws as it was surprisingly agile.

The beast roared as Orochimaru engaged in battle with it.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Tayuya had met up with Sasuke and others. While they were dealing with them Naruto couldn't help but notice some of the looks Sasuke was giving him.

But he didn't have time to deal with that as he was now engaged in battle with a enemy he slashed at him with his sword. Naruto blocked and drawing Kusanagi slashed at him. The two then engaged in a test of strength between them.

Naruto was starting to win when he suddenly heard a loud noise from behind him. He turned his head at what he saw and his eyes widened at what Sasuke was doing.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted aiming his move, right at the both of them! Naruto quickly managed to move out of the way and the attack impaled and killed his enemy.

Naruto stopped and looked at him wondering what the hell that was all about. Was Sasuke deliberately trying to kill him? A part of him felt as if Sasuke was aiming for him as he seemed disappointed that he only hit one of them.

The two stared at one another as the relationship between the former teammates was souring.

Haku slashed at an enemy and cut him down and with him was Hanbei Iori, who was really Hinata Hyuga. The two worked together with her using her Byakugan to aid him. She kept out of the way of attackers as she would be a burden to him and others if she got in danger.

Hinata saw her cousin get knocked down and a look of worry appeared on her face. Abandoning her spot she quickly went over and helped him.

"Thanks Hanbei," Neji said none the wiser suddenly there was another explosion and both got knocked down the force of it causing them to lose their footing. Hinata landed on her back and felt her black veil come off. Neji noticed it as well and went to get a good look at Hanbei's face as it he could now see it.

"Hi-Hanbei!" Haku shouted almost calling them by the true name and went over and covered them protecting them. Neji turned his head and saw him and that was enough time for Hinata to get the veil and put it back on.

Hidan slammed his hands downwards using the link to control the fire demon and it slashed at Orochimaru using its claws. Orochimaru dodged them and fired a burst of wind at it which did not damage it. It fired a blue fireball at him and Orochimaru created a snake barrier which took the hit. It then followed up with a stream of flame from its mouth which overwhelmed the snakes.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Rashomon!" He shouted doing hand symbols and biting his thumb and summoned a gate with a demon's face to take the attack and stopped it.

Orochimaru glared at the summoned beast and saw out of the corner of his eye those demonic dogs that had been summoned as well. They attacked him and he avoided their attacks and beheaded them.

"Youuu will dieee here sssnake!" Hidan said in the summons's voice and lunged at him. The Snake Sannin avoided it and stabbed it in the thigh area. The beast roared and swatted him with its claw.

Hidan threw out his leg in a kicking manner and it went to kick him. Using the link between them any move that Hidan made the fire summon would make as well. "Your sssoul and yourrr son'sss will be seennt to Jashin!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at that at him threatening Naruto. "You can threaten more all you want you maggot, but I will not let you lay a finger on Naruto!" He shouted and suddenly brought his hand forward and a ball of dark energy started to form in his hand. "I made this move as a way to taunt Minato during our rivalry years ago! I have also taught Naruto it as well! Now then take it! Kurai Rasengan!" He shouted and threw the dark ball which hit the fire summon directly in the chest.

Hidan lurched forward and clutched his chest as he also took damage if he summon did as well due to the link. He then saw Orochimaru drawing his sword and preparing to stab him in the face. Quickly he broke the link to prevent further damage to himself.

"Send this to your precious Jashin!" Orochimaru shouted and impaled the beast right in its left eye. The beast roared in pain and Orochimaru stabbed further going right into its head and deep into the summons's skull and brain. The beast let out a roar and disappeared in a swirl of flames retreating back to the summon world.

Orochimaru spat at it in disgust and looked around and saw the Jashin follower. He went to go and dispose of him himself when he heard cries that another force was approaching.

Hidan also saw it and growling knew it was time to retreat. "May Jashin forgive me for leaving this fight." He muttered and gave the orders to retreat. The Jashinists retreated and pulled back from Konoha as they had been defeated.

A cry of victory went up from the Sound and Leaf but it quickly turned to awareness as they saw the unknown force approaching.

"They bear the symbol of Sunagakure!" One voice cried out and looks where exchanged as they were wondering what they were doing here.

The force of Suna soon stood within the damaged village. They showed no signs of fighting but each was on their guard.

Tsunade looked at the Kazekage who was surrounded by many Sand nins. He was short looking more like a young teenager and had his face covered as he wore the robes and outfit that the Kazekage wore. Naruto stood with Tayuya and Haku and felt as if he was familiar. The Kazekage turned his head towards him and then turned his attention back to the Hokage.

"Kazekage, what are you doing here so far off from Suna?" Tsunade asked him and he looked at her.

"I have been chosen as the new Kazekage by my people and I have heard the tales of what has been happening. The talk of a fourth ninja war. We have come to show you where we stand. Although our relations with Oto is not very good we understand the threat that is posed to us all by Iwagakure and these wretches that have attacked you."

"And where do you stand?" Orochimaru asked the Kazekage.

"My father was done in by you Snake Sannin, and many of my ninjas wish to see your head on a platter. But I thank you as he was a mad fool and now Suna will recover. As for where Suna shall stand." He then reached up and took off the hat the Kazekage wore and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the red hair and green eyes.

"We stand with you." Gaara said revealing himself as the new Kazekage to the amazement of all.

A/N: And this chapter is done. I hoped you liked it. Review please!


	63. Jashin's Chosen

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. In this one after finding out that Suna wishes to aid them things look like they be getting better now as they attempt to stop Hidan who now in Iwagakure with The Jashinists conduct a plan that would strengthen their forces.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The three Kages of their respective villages, Tsunade of The Hidden Leaf Village, Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound Village, and Gaara of the Hidden Sand Village looked at one another. Earlier, after defeating the foes that had attacked Konoha and had forced the coalition to disband its march to Iwagakure the forces of Suna had arrived lead by the vessel for Shukaku who was the new Kazekage of Sunagakure. The boy had come in offer of an alliance between the three villages in order to combat Iwagakure and these new foes that have appeared.

"These…Jashinists. Who are they? I have heard rumors of them but my knowledge of them is limited." Gaara asked as they sat around a table his siblings and sensei next to him.

The female Hokage shrugged. "Little is known about Jashin and its followers. There are a cult like group though I did not expect their numbers to be that many." She said to them and was suddenly interrupted by the Otokage.

"These fanatics of their accursed lord believe they are delivering diving justice by slaying all who oppose them. I should know as during my travels the past decade I met the one who was leading the assault. His name is Hidan and he is extremely dangerous. He is also immortal." He said and everyone gave him looks.

"Immortal? That's foolishness, no one is truly immortal." Tsunade said with a snort not believing it. "There are ways via the forbidden jutsu to increase your life extension but no one is truly immortal."

Orochimaru looked at her. "He is Tsunade-hime." He said calling her by the nickname she had in her youth and she scowled at him. "He is incapable of being killed by normal means. As long as he kills in the name of his master he is granted immortality. I've seen him take blows that would kill a normal person, even being stabbed through the heart does little to affect him. In fact he longs for a person to damage him so he can kill them in horrific ways. He and these Jashinists seek to lay waste to the land, all for the glory of their master Jashin. I have ambitions to rule the land as well but I don't intend to destroy it all. These fools in their warped eyes see destruction as beauty and loathe peace. They would gladly assault a village with little chance of success and kill as many people as they can before they are cut down."

Naruto listening in thought of Keiji Sosano who was the follower of Jashin who was still at large. There was more of those guys and some even more dangerous than he?

"So, our enemies are now these Jashinists and Iwagakure and The Tsuchikage as well." Tsunade said and mentioned to Izumo who put a picture of what appeared to be The Tsuchikage. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the rings that he had on his fingers.

"It's him, Keiji Sosano." He said out loud and everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you know who is the Tsuchikage Naruto?" Orochimaru asked him

"Otousan, he was one of the guys at the Chunin exams. He tried to kill me before, I thought I had beaten him back in Konoha a few months ago but he survived. Those rings he carries he said are blessed by Jashin and are his weapons. He's also a follower of Jashin as well."

Gaara looking at the photo recognized the rings and stature of the man as well.

"He's powerful and he's gotten stronger due to those rings that he uses. And since he's the Tsuchikage…"

"Then all of Earth country is filled with those Jashin followers!" Orochimaru said with a scowl on his face. "Earth had gotten weaker in the past years I know but I did not think that this Keiji would gain the power to overthrow the past Tsuchikage. No wonder Iwa has attacked our lands." He said and thought of Hidan. The Jashin Zealot must have betrayed Akatsuki as he was not wearing the outfit all members of the group wore. Having known that the Tsuchikage was a fellow member he betrayed them and gathering other followers attacked while they were at Iwa.

"So our enemies are now a war seeking cult that is in control of one of the five great villages of the land? I've heard better news." Tsunade said dryly and downed a bottle of sake.

"Reports also speak of villages such as Snow has allied themselves with them. They are getting allies and I hate to think what would happen if one of the other two great villages chose to align themselves." Jiriaya said the Toad Sannin having heard from his network of spies.

"Even better!" Tsunade replied and took another drink. "I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't kill you when you offered me this job, the paper work never ends and the pay sucks." She said with a dry smile and Jiriaya allowed a small smile knowing she was trying to make the best of this situation.

Orochimaru however wasn't sharing their mirth. The followers of Jashin would never rise up and declare war on the land unless they truly believed they could win. They had made assaults sure but never anything this large scale. And these worshipers of the dark lord did not fear death

Something told him that in this war that had yet to fully be official there would be many consequences…

At Iwagakure…

"Praise be to our lord and master Jashin-sama." Hidan said as he bowed before the Tsuchikage who had his metal mask off revealing his face. The silver haired follower smiled wickedly. "The time has come, you have the rings and our followers are amassing spreading his teachings to the infidels of the land!"

Hidan had arrived in Iwa, bringing the force he had attacked Konoha with him. In the room which could hold hundreds was many fellow followers and Keiji's elite men.

(Great, just what we needed more of these zealots) Sima Zun said a frown on his face as he watched what was happening. The purple wearing strategist did not like these men.

"Hidan-sama, you have taught me everything and I know that now is the time that Jashin takes control of the land just like he should have years ago!" Keiji Sosano said as Hidan had taken him when he was young and taught him the ways of Jashin. "When he was but a mortal Jashin nearly conquered this land before he ascended to a higher plane became our lord and god. No one shall be spared in this war! Fire, Sound, Sand, Grass, Mist, Water, Wave, Cloud, Star, Stone, and all the rest! If they refuse to see our ways they shall all be destroyed!" He said and many cries came from the followers.

Muta Daidouji looked around at all the followers that had gathered. He had never seen so many of the cult like group.

"I will encircle and crush Oto!" Keiji roared and the followers cheered again. "I will cut Wave country in half! With a shake of my arm I will send tremors that will shatter Stone!" Shrieks of joy came from crowd especially from Da Jiao.

"The mere mention of my name will send shivers down the spine of the ruler of Suna! Grass itself will burn to the ground as the sparks of our path shall ignite an unstoppable fire! We will contaminate and poison Water to its very core!" He said louder whipping them into a frenzy.

"Mist itself will see a dark and bloody night that not even the past Mizukage could produce! And, I will hold the jewel of the land, Konoha itself in the palm of my hand. And I shall crush it! All in the name of Jashin!" He shouted and that made them even louder as the cheers intensified.

Da Jiao stood up beside him and kissed him roughly offering her body and soul to him. Keiji grinned as he looked over the woman and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in against his chest.

"The maggots will dare try to oppose us. You are strong my child and I have taught you everything but it is time for something that has never been done before to happen." Hidan said to him. "You wield the rings that Jashin himself weared long ago as he crushed the bastards that dared try to stop him but that is not enough! I believe that you shall be the living embodiment of Jashin himself! You and Jashin shall be joined together!" He said

"Hidan-sama!" Zhang Mao said. "Are you certain? That ritual has never worked before you barely survived your own ritual that granted you your immortality." He said as he was part of what happened that gave Hidan his eternal life.

Hidan grinned evilly. "The time is now and it shall be done tonight! Tell everyone, every follower to be there. Prepare sacrifices, this hasn't been attempted in half a century and Jashin's hunger grows with each second. For if this works his power would be unmatched and unlike anything this world has ever seen. Do you agree to this Keiji, will you become one with Jashin?"

Keiji nodded a sinister smirk on his face accepting it.

"Then tonight you and Jashin shall be one!" Hidan shouted as preparations was made for the ritual.

Elsewhere…

"You have remarkably talent for one so young, yet your laziness hinders you."

Shikamaru sat up from the desk and saw a bandaged nin. The chunin let out a groan as he had been planning on hiding here and taking a nap.

Dosu Kinuta sat next to him. "Shikamaru is it not? I have heard things about you, mostly of your laziness."

"If you're going to get onto me about that can you do it some other time?" He said to him.

"Your sensei talks a lot about you, he knows that you have a brilliant mind. He claims he's never seen anything like it. I also work on strategies." He said to him and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"That is correct, Due to my…appearance I don't have much future as a ninja unless I can get it fix as I'm blind in one eye and heavily scarred on my face in case you didn't know and people tend to approach me on my blind side. I've been working on strategies for the past couple of months and studying tactics."

"You have potential Shikmaru, you could rival the Sleeping Dragon Zhuge Liang himself if you set your mind to it."

Shikamaru looked at him. "What of you? Wouldn't you rather have that troublesome title?"

"I do not have the skill required to do so. The most I could get would be the title Pang Tong had, the Fledgling Phoenix. I have been working on strategies but I can tell that yours are superior to mine. Kidomaru is also a good strategist but he lacks skill in planning beforehand."

"Please, any more praise and I'll start blushing." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"You know that the future of our respective villages lies within its youngest and most experienced ones. Soon it will be our generation that has to take over. Where will you be Shikamaru of the Nara clan when that time comes? When you deny your true calling? Or will you prove everyone that you are capable of fulfilling it?

"And that's all that happened in the meeting…" Naruto said to the group of Sound and Leaf nins as he finished talking with them.

"Hmph, I appreciate the help from the Suna bastards who helped pull our bacon out of the frying pan but I don't like the fact that we had to break off our attack on those assholes of Iwa." Tayuya said.

"We need all the help we can get Tayuya," He said to her. "We still have to break through the gate if we are going to stop them."

"Well it looks like we have been dealt an unexpected hand." Neji Hyuga said. "I doubt they expected us to gain allies from Sand. I didn't think we would either to be honest." The prodigy mentioned as well.

"Gaara, Otousan, and The Hokage are working on a plan on how we are going to do this. Shikamaru and others are working with them." Naruto said as well.

"Brother, our combined forces might be enough to defeat Iwa but we should not get overconfident. Who knows what Iwa and these Jashinists are planning?" Haku said to and Naruto nodded at him.

Naruto looked at the group and noticed that one of them wasn't paying attention to a word their where saying.

"Sasuke." He called out to the Uchiha who was seated by himself and brooding. "Have you even listened to a word I said? Or are you too caught up in your own world?"

Sasuke looked at him as the two stared at one another. "No…to be perfectly frank Naruto I haven't paid one attention to your meaningless conversation. It means nothing to me, now if you excuse me I have better things to do instead of chit chat." He said and started to walk away.

"That's it!" A brown haired boy said and walked forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I've had it up to here with you, you lousy brat!" Zaku Abumi said getting up in his face. "All this time you've done nothing but brood and grumble about how you're not strong enough. Listen bub, you're not the only one with problems. A lot of us will die here if we don't succeed. So I suggest you quit scowling and try helping us out a bit!" He said to him.

Sasuke scowled at him. "I don't have time to waste with some cannon fodder like yourself." He said and removed himself from his grasp. "I don't need any of you, not Sound, Not Sand, and certainly not an ex teammate!"

Sakura Haruno again looked at him with disbelief. Where is he getting this from? First his reaction back when Naruto saved his life and now this?

"Sasuke." Naruto said and all of them could tell he was upset. "I'm running out of patience with you, I've tried to be patient and I hoped we could try to become friends but this rotten attitude of yours is getting on my last nerve. You're not helping anyone except your damn ego with this. I don't care if you hate me but from now on you will listen to what I tell you." He said and produced a scroll and summoned a vest. A purple vest that would be like a Chunin would wear

"My father promoted me and Haku to the rank of Chunin earlier today due to our victory at the gates of Iwa. I didn't want this cause I feel that I didn't earn it but as of now I outrank you and you will listen to what I tell you or I will have you removed from this coalition." He said and put the vest on as he was using his authority that he had been given to warn him.

Sasuke sneered at him. "A vest doesn't symbolize power in my eyes Naruto. That means nothing to me." He said to him

(A curse on the Uchihas and their damn pride!) Naruto thought to himself in anger at his actions.

No matter what he tried the relationship between the two was worsening. What was it that must be done to get through his thick skull that this wasn't a time of Ego?

Unless they could all work together, they had no choice whatsoever of winning this war.

That night in Iwagakure…

Thousands upon thousands of people gathered around the site looking to get a good view and at times threatening others if they didn't move. This was the site for the ritual that was going to happen that Hidan had been talking about. Warnings about fighting had been issued out as anyone caught would be used as a sacrificed to Jashin. To back up their threat, fifteen ninjas had their arms binded in chains where there to be sacrificed as punishment of their actions in battle.

Many had gathered to see what it was that would happen. To witness this ceremony that would unite the Tsuchikage and Jashin or so Hidan said.

Lu Xiaong the warrior making his first appearance watched in the back with detached amusement wondering what all this foolishness in his eyes was about.

"Do you really believe it would work?" Mitsunair Chono the ruler of Snow asked Sima Zun as the two stood in the front of the mass of people. The strategist didn't respond not offering any words.

The place was full as many elbowed and pushed their way looking and watching anxiously to see what would happen. A large structure had been set up as well and it seemed to resemble a Demon's face

Unknown to all, two pairs of eyes watched the event. These two where unknown and where watching in secret. They weared black cloaks with red clouds on them and traditional hats to cover their heads.

One had blue skin and shark like features while the other had the Sharingan eyes.

"We should sneak in there and kill that miserable traitor." Kisame Hoshigaki said the shark man watching on.

"He cannot be killed by normal means, besides I'm interested in what is going on." Itachi Uchiha whispered to him telling him to keep calm.

"Hmph you don't actually believe this mumbo jumbo garbage do you Itachi? I took you for a smarter man than that." He said with a scoff and folded his arms.

"Perhaps they aren't strong individuality but do not doubt the strength in numbers. Perhaps their dark lord has heard their call." Itachi said and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw Kisame reach towards his blade.

The crowd was then ordered to be silent and that threat was backed up by a painful jab in the back by a spearman. The crowd glanced around wondering what was going to happen.

Drums started to be loudly played from an unknown source. Everyone looked around wondering where the source of that noise was coming from. They could see nobody playing them. Where was it coming from.

Suddenly on top of the structure a bolt of lightning hit it and emerging from the flames was Hidan and he carried a torch with black flames on it. Grinning he blew on it and the flames went and covered the area. He blew again and at different directions. When he blew the fireballs they then took the shape of a dozen cloaked robed figures and one of them was Zhang Mao and emerging from them they appeared and held up long torches that lit up and brighten up the night with their ominous red flames.

Hidan than screamed in an unknown language that most didn't understand. The torchbearers began moving in a circular motion and then began twirling the flames spreading them. They moved in precision and expertly and did not make any mistakes as a mistake in this ritual would cost them their lives.

"What in the world?" Kisame said not understanding what this was.

Itachi was silent as he sensed something in the air.

After several motions and turns and they tossed them up into the air and caught them not burning themselves and pointed the torches and as one the flames bursted out of the torches and collided in the center and leapt up into the sky going hundreds of feet upwards. The music picked up loudly as all eyes were on the spectacle as they soared into the sky.

The cloaked followers continued their motions and Itachi could tell that this was a highly difficult task and needed to be done to perfection.

Hidan then smirked and leapt down from the structure and the torch bearers formed around him.

"Jashin…Jashin…Jashin! Jashin! Jashin!" He started to chant and the torch bearers said it as well. Slowly the mass of people from the front to the back started to chant it until it was as if one giant voice was saying it.

Itachi found it so hypnotic he caught himself starting to chant the name. He caught himself and recovered and hoped Kisame didn't see it. He smirked when he saw the Shark ninja chanting the name to himself and gave him a sharp elbow to remind him who he was.

"Jashin! Jashin! Jashin! Jashin! Jashin! Jashin!" The voice shouted as one as they were under Hidan's spell as they unanimously spoke as one.

Suddenly the music stopped and stepping into the site was the Tsuchikage, Keiji Sosano.

Many in the crowd including Sima Zun gasped.

He was naked, he weared nothing, the armor was gone, his clothes had been removed and the rings that adorned his fingers were also gone. Except for lines of colored paint of red, purple, black, white, and yellow on his body he wore nothing except for a loincloth. He had appeared vulnerable to them all although looking at him he did not appear so as he was powerfully built and seemed ready to explode.

He let out a growl as he marched to the center and glared at them all making it look like he was glaring at them all personally.

He stepped forward and Hidan made a motion and the first sacrifice was brought forward. The man made a pitiful noise but it didn't matter as he kneeled before him.

From somewhere Keiji summoned a great sword. Taking the weapon in his hands he took it and lopped off the head of the sacrifice.

The second one was brought forward and his head too was removed. It continued on and on until fifteen headless bodies where on the ground. And each sacrifice seemed to add power to Keiji as if he was taking power from them when he killed them.

Keiji dropped the blade and snarled showing his teeth. Hidan nodded and mentioned for his men.

A great beast was brought into the center through the crowd. It was a buffalo and the beast had its legs binded and was being prodded on by the followers of Jashin. It was brought before him and the bull snorted as it stood before him.

Keiji stood before the creature and the two stared eye to eye. Man to beast, the chains on its legs was removed and Keiji brought one hand and placed it on the horns of the animal and closed his eyes. The Buffalo pawed the ground in anger as Hidan went up to the both of them and began a series of chants.

Itachi was unable to catch what he was fully saying due to the unknown language but it sounded like the person who the Jutsu was casted on would receive great gifts and power. He watched on still with Kisame mesmerized by what was going on.

An Aura started to form around Keiji, a dark red aura that formed around him and made him more powerful and stronger. His muscles and body tightened and he seemed like he would burst right out of his skin.

Hidan finished his chant and Keiji opened his eyes and grabbed the beast by the horns and twisted it. The creature let out a groan as its head was twisted sideways snapping its neck. Keiji then grinned and twisted the poor creature's head completely around, doing a complete three sixty with its head. He then let go and the dead animal collapsed to the ground.

Grinning he raised a fist into the air.

"JASHIN!!!" He shouted as a burst of energy came out of him.

Suddenly it occurred to Itachi that he was kneeling, Kisame was kneeling as well! All of them where kneeling as the burst had knocked them to their knees. He looked around and noticed the shocked looks especially the furious look on Lu Xiaong's face as well.

Hidan laughed and continued chanting as another beast, this one a tiger was brought up.

The giant cat roared at him and was lead to the center and like the buffalo before it, its legs where binded.

Keiji did not shy from it, in fact to the surprise of many he got down on all fours like an animal so the two could stare eye to eye with one another and bared his teeth to the animal who bared its fangs. Hidan again began chanting as a dark blue aura formed around Keiji who stared face to face with the tiger.

The binds on the tiger's legs were removed and Hidan finished chanting. The great cat leapt and sprung onto Keiji who was ready for it. To the amazement of all he picked it up and hoisted it overhead. The tiger squirmed wildly and lashed at him.

Its claws could not penetrate his skin…

Its fangs could not pierce his neck…

Letting out a dark laugh he suddenly gave a great twist.

The tiger let out a pained roar and fell limp in his arms. He threw the near four hundred pound animal next to the bull and let out a roar that was taken up by the mass of people having witnessed his power.

Hidan began chanting again along with the others and Itachi could detect something in the air.

A beam of light then engulfed Keiji and blinded everyone forcing them to cover their eyes. When the light subsided it was revealed to show Keiji still standing but as if there was something different about him.

Something far more powerful…

Hidan inspected him and after scanning him nodded his head. "Jashin has blessed you indeed Keiji." He said a wicked smile on his face.

Keiji let out a roar and it was taken up by the throng of people as the ritual was a success. The Tsuchikage was now more powerful than ever due to it. Some though had looks of confusion such as Mitsunari and Muta or anger on their faces such as Lu Xiaong

"What in the world did we witness?" Kisame muttered to himself not sure what to believe what just happened.

His partner was quiet. Itachi sensed something just then. He had detected a supernatural force at work here.

Was it their Dark Lord? Did he himself appear in spirit and embody himself in one Keiji Sosano the two becoming one? Had they and the leader underestimated Hidan's ramblings and preaching about Jashin's power?

Whatever it was Itachi could tell that the favor of the war had turned…

And not for the better.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please!


	64. The Fall of the Spider

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After becoming one with Jashin, Keiji Sosano decides to send a message to those who oppose him and the Jashinists as he targets the Village of Hot Water and A Shaolin Temple. There will be a character death in this one but I won't say who.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At Konoha there was much talk going on as The Leaf village had become the base of operations for the coalition forces. Sound, Leaf, and Sand where working as they had to prepare themselves for the next planned assault against the Iwa forces and those that served Jashin.

"Alright, we need to focus on guarding our borders and making sure we can't get attacked. Make sure every way that we can get through is well guarded with our scouts. Any hidden paths, routes, if a man can squeeze through it make sure it's blocked up or guarded." Said Shikamaru Nara looking over a map. "We can't risk letting them find out ways for them to get their forces through." He said and looked up at the others. "The only way they are going to attack either of our villages is if they come at us directly and we're able to see them and prepare for them." He said to them.

"But we can't risk having our men spread out Shikamaru." Dosu Kinuta told him. "If we send our men to look over possible ways for them to get to us we will spread out our resources and not leave enough. We can't risk having them there looking over an empty pass when we could need them here or elsewhere."

Shikamaru nodded. "That's right, so we should drop rocks to cover roads or barricade it with trees. So if they manage to get to it, it will take time for them to remove the rubble and continue their advance. And at least one person should be stationed there so he will know if someone is coming."

"I don't know about you two but in our home there ain't a whole lot there except for you know, sand? Nobody is going to be able to march a force towards us without us seeing them coming." Said a ninja of Suna who had a large bundle on his back as he looked at the map. "It's nearing sand storm season as well there in Suna. We don't have to worry about a lot."

Shikamaru looked at Kankuro. "That is right. You guys will be mostly safe as I don't think he will go for you guys as trekking across the desert to get to Suna will take time with a large force. For now we need to focus on defending our own lands."

Asuma was watching his student glad to see him showing some spark now. It was important that they realized the seriousness of this situation. The boy had great potential but it was only potential if he didn't capitalize on it.

After telling Tsunade about the dangers of passes and ways that Iwa could go, The Hokage immediately ordered that most of the roads that lead to Konoha be barricaded or covered with rubble to prevent them from taking a road to them. Orochimaru also did that as well as he set his men to work doing the same for Otogakure.

Naruto was working with Tayuya and Haku the three working together to barricade a way by filling it with logs and rocks that would take time for them to remove. Helping them out was Rock Lee and TenTen as well.

Tayuya used her Doki while Lee used his fists and kicks to break trees in half. TenTen was using her weapons while Naruto and Haku used various jutsus. They were being aided by other Leaf and Sound nins also.

Elsewhere Temari rather than waste her time summoned a weasel creature wielding a scythe that cut down the woods for her. Although she nearly killed Zaku, Kiba, and Shino with it as they hadn't heard her warning and just barely able to get out of there before they were crushed. The three yelled at her even Shino getting upset and she just shrugged it off.

After cutting down trees they gathered them along with rocks and placed them in the center of roads that would be taken, normally a ninja could just find a different path through here but a large force would be cumbersome and it would take hours for them to clear the rubble or find a different path.

Ballista's were also being constructed and set up on the walls of Konoha and Oto. Capable of firing great distances they would be a key defense should they come under attack as they could fire arrows and bolts at a great distance. A warning to the forces of Iwa if they intended to attack them they would be suffering heavy casualties and death from up to two hundred yards away.

After the attacks on Konoha by them they weren't taking any chances.

Elsewhere at a meeting…

"Blessing of Jashin? Is that what happened?" Pein, the leader of The Akatsuki said as he looked at the Uchiha and The Shark ninja.

Itachi nodded as the group was meeting in person for the first time all of them there except for the one who turned traitor.

"What exactly did the traitor do? I'm not getting it." Deidara asked the former ninja of Iwa the terrorist still remaining with Akatsuki.

"He casted some mumbo jumbo and the Tsuchikage seemed to have gotten stronger. I didn't get what was going on." Kisame said not sure if he could believe what he saw happened.

"Pein-sama, we may have underestimated Hidan and his dark lord. The Tsuchikage has gotten more powerful. I have heard of similar rituals but I didn't believe them. His strength and power has increased nearly tenfold and multiplying. The Jashinists number in the thousands and also with The Land of Earth at their disposal they are set on this war." Itachi said. "I sensed something during the ceremony. As if their lord himself showed up in spirit."

"What do ya mean?" Kakuzu asked him.

The Uchiha shook his head as he remembered him and Kisame forcefully kneeling before they knew what happened during the ceremony by his power. "Like nothing I have ever witnessed. Hidan believes that this Keiji Sosano who himself was once an agent of us has been connected spiritual with Jashin. This will make him more dangerous as they may now pose a threat to us."

"Hmph, these Jashinists are nothing but blood thirsty fools, they are the type of scum that needs to be eliminated from this world. I should have disposed of Hidan long ago."

"But my lord, Hidan is immortal, he can't be-"

"There are many ways to kill a man Itachi aside from stabbing him or hitting him with a jutsu." He said waving him off. "We need to focus during this war is gathering the Jinchuurki, that is what important to us. If the nine tailed fox vessel is killed or the tanuki vessel as well our plans will be ruined. We must ensure they don't die and capture them. We need all nine for this to work. For now we remain hidden in the shadows and don't play our hand yet."

"For now I am interested in catching the two tailed cat. There is talk that Cloud maybe picking a side soon in this war. She is an important piece of our puzzle. We have three and we only need six more. Then we can rid this world of the likes of Hidan and followers of his foul art!" He said with a snarl.

"Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu." He said and the three stepped forward. "I have a mission for you three. Zetsu, you shall head to Cloud and spy on what's going on there. Deidara, go to Sand and check for weaknesses of the Kazekage." He said and turned to the man in the scorpion disguise. "Sasori, I want you to go to Sound and keep an eye on the fox. He is loyal to his accursed snake of a father and will fight for him. See to it that he is not harmed."

The three bowed to him as they knew their mission. They where to keep an eye on the vessels of the three bijuu that they needed.

Pein looked at them and at the empty spot that the traitor Hidan would have occupied. The traitor had left his ring so they would at one point have to get a new member like they did when the other traitor Orochimaru betrayed them.

But for now, they would keep an eye on things before they strike.

A day later, in the Hidden Village of Hot Water also known as Yugakure many of the former ninja village where waking up and getting themselves ready for the day.

The place was a peaceful village and neutral as it was once a former village but went away from that path instead focusing on its hot springs that it had and being a place of relaxation. Ironically enough, this place was once the former home of Hidan who had left years ago disgusted with their actions as he fully embraced the teachings of Jashin.

It was guarded by well trained samurai and a town militia of volunteers and former ninja to protect it. The sun was rising on the village and none expected that of the talk of rumors of the war that was going on would reach their quiet village as their samurai and militia would protect them.

They stood no chance against the force that was heading towards them…

"What's that?" One of the men who guarded the gates asked as they were making their patrols.

"What's what?" His comrade asked him.

"I thought I saw something." He muttered. His fellow gateman looked at him skeptically and got a telescope out and looked into the distance. "Do you see anything?" He asked him and he heard the man take a sharp intake of breath. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked him.

"Sound the gongs and alert the militia and samurai!" He said to him. "Alert our lord as well! A sizable force approaches!" He shouted at him and his eyes widened and he went to pound on the gongs which was to be rang if an enemy force was approaching to alert the townspeople.

The gongs echoes throughout Yugakure alerting everyone and some looked at one another with disbelief. It had been years, ever since the second ninja war since they had been rung.

The current ruler of Yugakure was a man who was a veteran of the Third Shinobi war. He had just woke up hearing the gongs and someone pounding on his door.

"What is it?" He asked the man as he sat up.

"My lord, an army is approaching! A large army that is coming to us! They bear the symbol of Iwagakure!" The voice said in a frantic tone.

The Lord opened his eyes all drowsiness leaving him and rushed out of his room as he put on his robe. He went out of his home and saw the uproar that was happening. Many of the militia where gathering their weapons and escorting the civilians and children to safety. The samurai where gathering as he made his way to the entrance way.

He came to the gates and realized in his hustle he didn't properly dress himself. Tying his knot together he looked at his men and he himself could see the force that is approaching. A veteran of many battles and although not a man of faith he quickly offered a prayer to any gods who was listening as his face paled considerably at the large force.

The forces of Iwa was in full view and they numbered in the thousands, outnumbering the milita and samurai at least four to one. They stopped at one hundred feet of the gates and the Lord of Yugakure's face paled as he never saw an army this large.

At the Iwa side Keiji Sosano sat on top of his horse and stared out at the village that if he gave the order to his men would overrun and crush. At his side where Hidan and Mitsunari Chono as well as Sima Zun and two of his elite men Shingen and Kanbei.

"Shall I have my men send a volley into the village?" Sima Zun asked him and he waved him off.

"No, I want them to sweat some. Pound the drums and tell the men to raise their weapons. We can crush this piece of land without effort. But first let us break their spirits." He ordered and Sima Zun gave the command.

Hidan snickered evilly as they looked at the helpless village.

The sun was soon up and it was getting hot but the heat they were feeling would be nothing compared to the sweat going down the brows of the villagers of Yugakure.

Soon a flag was hoisted up by the village. "They wish to negotiate with us it appears like. Sima, Mitsunari, come with me." He said and noticed Hidan's look of disappointment. "We can't be uncivilized Hidan-sama, they have sweated long enough."

The three rode to the gates and saw the ruler of Yugakure now wearing proper clothes standing up on the wall that the village had and surrounded by his men.

"What business do you have with The Hidden Village of Hot Water? I am Hideyori Honda, current and present ruler of it. State your business." He said trying to keep a brave face in front of the odds.

"My business is simple Hideyori Honda, I am the Tsuchikage and I seek to add your land to mine and Jashin's grasp before the rest of the land is my lord's."

"Many have tried to take Yugakure before and all have fallen and for your lord, he can rot in the depths of the abyss." Hideyori said not backing down.

"Brave words coming from a fool. You are outnumbered nearly five to one, I could have my men sweep into the village and tear your militia apart. Burn your houses, destroy your crops, enslave your children, and give your women to my men to do as they please with. I offer a challenge of combat to show I am merciful. You pick your finest warrior and I shall pick mine. If my warrior wins than you shall submit to Jashin's rule."

"And if my warrior wins?" Hideyori asked him

"Then we shall leave and never return." Keiji said to him.

Hideyori thought it over and looked at his loyal men. "Alright we shall do it this way. We shall settle this in-"

"Now, I have more pressing matters than dealing with you. Chose wisely in the next ten minutes." Keiji Sosano said to him and rode back to the Iwa forces.

"My lord, allow me to show you the power of Snow." Mitsunari Chono said to him. "I wish to prove my strength to you."

"Very well, you shall fight." Keiji said as if it wasn't of any importance to him.

Ten minutes later a Samurai on a horse came from the gates of the village and had a bow and arrow in one hand and a spear strapped to his side as he had been chosen as the selected warrior.

Mitsunari stared at him from the other side as both sides began cheering. He drew out his slender sword and kicked his horse into a run. The Samurai kicked his into a run and charged him and fired an arrow. Mitsunari dodged it as the one eyed ruler of Snow came at him. The Samurai fired another and he deflected it with is sword.

The two neared each other and Mitsunari suddenly activated his Kekkei Genkai as the Samurai got out his spear.

The Samurai went to stab him when he saw to his shock that it had been frozen solid. He then looked and saw to his horror his entire body being covered with ice. He tried to break free but it was no use as he was soon turned into ice.

Mitsunari raised his sword and struck and decapitated the frozen Samurai's head and the head fell to the ground as blood spurted out of the body.

The young ruler let out a roar of victory as he had killed him with ease via the else of his bloodline.

The milita of Yugakure was quiet as roars come from Iwagakure as they were victorious and the Village of Hot Water was now theirs.

"I would have preferred there to be more death, but one is better than none." Hidan said as Mitsunari returned.

Keiji didn't say a thing as Jashin was one step closer to ruling the land.

Unaware of what had been happening, Naruto and a group of ninjas was finishing with their work blocking the roads when they suddenly heard something. It was the sound of someone coming.

On guard they got ready in case it was an enemy.

Stumbling down the road, they saw a Shaolin Monk who was wounded. He saw them and fell down.

"Hey what's wrong?!" Naruto shouted at him as he rushed to him. He turned the man over and his face turned grave when he saw his wounds. Sakura Haruno shook her head as this would be beyond her skills He didn't have much longer.

The monk opened his eyes. "Our temple is under attack." He said faintly as there was a Shaolin temple not far from here where the monks prayed and worked. "They came out of nowhere, the men of I-Iwa." He said and coughed up blood.

Naruto's eyes widened as he didn't think they would attack a temple. "Iwa is attacking you guys?"

"I tried to find the Leaf village but I can't make it any further. My wounds are too severe. Please, save my brothers…" He said and closed his eyes and went all cold.

Naruto laid him down and a look of anger crossed his face. "Damnit! Do these guys don't give a damn at all who they attack?" He said angrily and in disbelief that they would attack peaceful monks who were unable to defend themselves.

"Well now what do we do Naruto?" Tayuya asked him and he looked at the group that contained her, Sakura, Kidomaru, Neji Hyuga, and a kunoichi of Sound named Guren. "You're the boss, so what do we do? The temple isn't far away but if we go to Konoha or Oto I don't think we'll be able to save the rest of them." Her voice was calm as there was no anger in her voice after what happened.

Naruto looked at them all. "Everyone, let's go. We need to head to the temple and save the rest of the monks that we can. Let's go!" He shouted and ran off and was followed by the rest.

Running as fast as they could go, they soon came upon the temple and they could hear the sounds of battle. Smoke rose up into the air as part of the temple had been destroyed. Keiji had ordered its destruction seeing the monk's worship of Buddha as an insult to Jashin and sent his men to attack it.

The monks had not expected the attack and many had been killed. The monks although skilled fighters were not soldiers due to their pacifist nature and where unprepared for the assault as they lacked the weapons and tools needed.

Sakura covered her mouth in shock as she saw the dead bodies all of them looked on in disbelief at what they saw.

"Spread out." Naruto ordered them. "Find any survivors and tend to them."

"What if there are those of Iwa still around?" Neji asked him.

"Kill them…" He responded without missing a beat.

The group looked around as there were few survivors. Many where dead or badly wounded and beyond saving. Banners with the symbol of Jashin had been placed on shrines and statues as if to mock the temple.

The few monks left tended to their brethren and although they lived lives of solitude Sakura could tell they were deeply affected by what happened.

Guren saw a dead child and curled up next to it was a little dog. The dog looked up at the woman and licked the boy's face who couldn't have been any older than five years old. Although she could be a bit cruel and sadist Guren could only pat the dog's fur as it looked up at the woman as if to ask her why the young monk wasn't waking up.

Naruto walked around in shock at the scene and damage. The monks had suffered terrible loses. He made sure to give any dead body that was of Iwa a good kick in the face. Attacking a ninja village was one thing but attacking a temple of pacifist monks? They were crossing a line.

He looked at the others as they helped the monks out and tend to the wounded. He looked up at the skies and it appeared that the grey sky was going to rain on them. Even Neji was helping out as he tended to a small child who suffered a wound to his arm. Kidomaru was making stretchers out of his webbing to help carry the wounded.

There was no sign of the forces of Iwagakure as they had apparently left before they got here.

"There was nothing we could have done Naruto." Tayuya said to him an hour later as he sat on a stone bench. "If we had arrived we may have been killed by the bastards."

"Maybe…but we should be able to do something! What next? What are they going to attack next? They don't give a damn one bit who suffers; they just do this for no reason at all."

Sakura looked at the scene and knew he was upset. "We're going to pay them back Naruto you can bet on that. They will be paid back tenfold for this tragedy." She said to him and he looked at her and Tayuya.

Suddenly they heard a shout and saw someone on top of the temple. And Naruto saw a very familiar Nodachi he was wielding.

"You!" He shouted at the person on top of the temple who leapt down. The man stared at them all.

"A Shaolin Monk although skilled in combat is no match in a true battle. How nice to see you again Naruto." Muta Daidouji said to him a smile on his face.

Naruto glared at him. "You, You where a part of this!" He shouted at him in rage.

"I didn't take much pleasure in cutting them down. The Tsuchikage ordered it and assigned me to lead the men. I cut down a few who where stupid enough to get in my way but I stayed out of it mostly."

"You're going to pay for what you did Muta." Naruto snarled at him and looked at the others. "Stay back! This is between me and him." He said and the rest nodded as Naruto drew his Kusanagi out.

Muta drew out his enchanted blade and it covered itself in blue flames sensing the vessel.

Naruto charged him and the two went into a series of attacks and slashes at one another. The two bitter rivals and enemies going at it once again.

"Every person that was killed this day will be avenged Muta!" Naruto shouted at him as he sliced at him and Muta dodged and did a series of hand symbols and sent a wave of energy from his sword at him and Naruto dodged it.

Naruto countered with the Mikazuki Tsuki Kire and he avoided it as well as the sworn enemies did battle with one another. Anger guiding Naruto's actions over what he had done. He would not let his actions go unpunished.

Muta knew he was upset and knew he could easily force him into situations where he could deal damage to him. He smirked as he avoided his attacks as the boy was relentless but letting his anger control him. Naruto slashed and thrusted at him with his sword and avoided his attacks but due to his anger he was unable to get a solid rhythm of attacks going against him who countered and narrowly hit him at times.

The fierce battle between them was going on and Muta could see an opening coming up.

He ducked an overhead swing and grinned and reached towards his throat and rubbed it. He then grinned and suddenly spat out a red mist like substance that hit Naruto directly in the eyes.

Naruto cried out in pain as he remembered him doing this back in Konoha and it burned and irritated his eyes. Muta saw an opening and went to impale him

"Naruto move!" A voice shouted and Naruto was suddenly shoved out of the way. Naruto heard a gasping sound all of a sudden as steel entered flesh.

He looked and saw to his shock and horror a six armed ninja fell to the ground a stabbing wound in his chest near his heart.

"Kidomaru!" He shouted at the member of The Sound Four who had taken the hit for him. He had shoved him out of the way of the attack and taken it instead unable to move out of the way. The spider nin fell to the ground not moving as a pool of blood emerged from him.

Muta sneered in disgust. "Stupid freak! Now you die-What?" Suddenly a tail came out of nowhere and came at him. The tail was shaped like a scorpions and he nearly avoided its stinger. The tail came at him again and he dodged again as he could tell it was poisoned.

"Damn it all. You won't survive next time!" He promised as he leapt away and dashed off.

"NO! Come back here!" Naruto shouted at him but it was too late as he was gone. He quickly went over to Kidomaru and saw that he was too late.

"He's…He's dead." He said as he looked over him and looked at the shocked others at what just happened. Another of the Sound Four had been killed and like before with Jirobo he felt as if Kidomaru's death was his fault.

Above him the storm crowds rumbled and slowly rain fell from the sky. A soft rain that covered the ground. Naruto looked around at the temple and the fallen people including the Spider Nin he held in his arms that took the blow that was meant for him.

From a distance away, a figure in a strange get up watched the scene and revealed his scorpion tail that he had used. He then dashed off before anyone could sense him.

At Yugakure…

Having forced them into submission Keiji Sosano the Tsuchikage had set up laws forcing them to swear their allegiance to him and Jashin or else they would die. All able bodied citizens were also forced to serve in his forces. Hideyori Honda was forced to step down as the Village of Hot Water was now under the control of Iwagakure, a small step in his plans to conquer the land.

Later that day he made his way to the home of the village surrounded by all sides by his men. He made his way to the front and the people of the village was forced to kneel before him or risk being killed by him. As he climbed the steps he saw Hideyori was at the top. When he got there the man bowed before him in a submissive state as he had no chance but to surrender or else risk the annihilation of the people and destruction of the village.

He turned and looked amongst the crowd as the banner of Iwa flew in the center of the village. He nodded pleased as Jashin would be pleased with this success.

He then sensed something behind him. He quickly turned and caught Hideyori's hand as he had drawn a hidden dagger and attempted to stab him from behind. He caught the wrist and Hideyori struggled but was overpowered and was forced to drop it.

He was then shoved to the floor and was grabbed by two of Keiji's men.

"You dare commit treason to your master?" He asked him

Hideyori spat at him. "I see no treason! You are not my lord or my master! Who are you to call yourself ruler of the land? The land longs to see you dead as you are nothing more than a barbarian along with your damn master Jashin!" He said as he struggled as he was held back. "I only wish I would live long to enough to see you die!" He shouted at him.

Keiji walked forward and plunged the dagger into his chest and twisted it into his heart. The man in one last act of defiance shouted out and cursed his name before he died and fell to the floor.

"All who oppose me and Jashin shall be exterminated! Those who wish to live shall submit to our power." He said as he looked at the horrified citizens of Yugakure.

"The rest of the land shall soon follow suit as the Age of Jashin has begun!"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	65. Counterattack

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. The death of Kidomaru has stunned many of Sound. However they decide that enough is enough and it is time to go on the offensive as Iwa dares to demand their surrender. The Coalition goes to prove that they will no longer be pushed around by the Jashinists and they will fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At Otogakure Naruto sat on the steps of the Otokage's building. It had been four days. Four days since what happened back at the Shaolin temple.

Kidomaru…The Spider nin took the hit that was meant for him that Muta Daidouji was going to give him. He took it, and paid with his life. The death had stunned many here as he was one of The Sound Four and the morale of theirs had sank after that. Also the reports of Yugakure submitting to them also lowered the coalition's morale as Iwa seemed unstoppable at the moment.

It was his fault…all of it was his fault. If he had made sure he had killed Keiji back in Konoha months ago this wouldn't be happening.

The Spider Nin had been buried not far from here with all due respect given to him. He was a comrade and friend and the black haired heir of Oto knew that it was another burden that was placed on his already tired shoulders due to what was happening.

Approaching Oto was a group of ninjas and they beared the symbol of Iwagakure. In the front of them was a heavy messenger who was one of The Tsuchikage's top men known as Bian Chi who was one of his elite. The man had slung over his shoulder a bag filled with what he was bringing to Otogakure as The Tsuchikage had sent him to it.

He did not doubt he would fail in his mission. Surely by now they realize the folly of fighting them?

Orochimaru was in his chambers looking over reports. The death of Kidomaru had shocked him as the Spider Nin had sacrificed himself to save his son and he honored his sacrifice. He had heard the reports of what had happened. How Yugakure had fallen to them with barely a fight. It appeared as if Iwa was going stronger by the second it seemed like.

The coalition was stuggling, their morale was sinking.

However the Snake was not one to give up. He wasn't ready to stand by and let them destroy everything he had fought for, to be reunited with his son and have them ruin their time together.

He stood up and exited the room a more determined step in his footsteps.

He came across Naruto seated and looked at the boy. "Naruto," he called out to him and the boy looked up at him. "I know you carry a heavy burden right now, but now is not the time for mourning." He said and put his hands on his shoulders. "As harsh as I may sound you cannot bear the weight of the dead at this moment. It wasn't your fault what happened. I gave the Sound Four the mission to protect you with their lives and Kidomaru fulfilled that although it cost him dearly. I know you blame yourself."

Naruto looked up at his father. "I wish this war hadn't happened…I wish no one had been killed. I wish none of this was happening." He said to him.

Orochimaru kneeled down next to him. "So do all who live to see such dark times. I myself during my youth wished I hadn't had to experience the wars I saw. It is one of the reasons that I did the things I did before I meet your mother and had you."

"Orochimaru-sama…" A voice said and Orochimaru stood up and saw Kabuto. The medic watching them and a look of seriousness was on his face. "A messenger has arrived from Iwagakure. He demands an audience with you."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at that and nodding at the boy started to head to the audience chambers. Naruto quickly followed after him.

Bian Chi was waiting for him in the room. With him was ten ninjas of Iwa he had as protection. The rather heavy man scowled as he stared at the Sound nins many of them reaching towards a weapon.

Orochimaru entered the room and he saw him. "Ah, so the Snake does entertain his guests, I am pleased I don't have to wait long for your arrival." He said a smile on his face.

"What is it that you want with us? State your business at once." Orochimaru ordered him and glared hard at him.

"I am a messenger Otokage, not a warrior and I am to not be harmed." He said and tried to match his stare but found himself no match for Orochimaru's intense glare. "Snake, your lands are small and futile to that of Earth. You barely are a fifth of Konoha's size which is why my master sees that you allied yourself with them. My master seeks allies in this war and Sound will be a great asset so close to Konoha."

"Why should we listen to those who kill children and seek mindless war?" Naruto said suddenly and Bian Chi scowled at him.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone brat? This is not the matters of the likes of young fools."

"A young fool is smarter than a coward who kills for no reason." Naruto said and Orochimaru patted him on the shoulder mentioning him to keep quiet.

"Pardon my son, he has a way with words at times." He said with a smirk to him and Bian Chi wasn't amused.

"I will ignore his tongue for now. Orochimaru,The Tsuchikage desires the land to be united as one. Think of it, no more battles between rival clans and villages. This war shall be the last war the ninja world shall know."

Orochimaru smirked. "Your master seems quite content with having his men attack my borders, for one who you claim to desire peace he is quite bloodthirsty."

Bian Chi frowned at him. "The Tsuchikage is a generous master, a man of your skill and abilities would be foolish in opposing him. He knows how to reward those that serve him will. Allow me to show what happened to the one who opposed him." He reached into the sack slung around his shoulder and pulled out by the threads of hair the head of Hideyori Honda, the former ruler of Yugakure.

Several glares came at the man and his escort for what he did and many of his men reached towards their weapons as they knew he was treading dangerously here. Though if he was concerned about his actions he didn't show it.

"Consider this, The Tsuchikage commands a large army greater than any that has been seen in the land. Imagine what they could do to your lands Snake, imagine your people dying. He has the will of Jashin and will see to it that he commands the land and all who will worship our lord for a millennium. The Village of Hot Springs is already under our control and it is bigger than Oto."

"Get to the point." Orochimaru ordered him and the man chuckled as he put the head back into the sack.

"You need not sacrifice the lives of you and your men. My master is generous and is not uncivilized. The Tsuchikage knows your problems with Konoha, all he requires is that you submit, a token of your good will by offering you and your men to fight with us. Become a servant of him and Jashin and he shall see to it that you will sit on the throne of Konoha like you have desired for many years."

"So you are asking for our submission is that not it?" Orochimaru asked him as he folded his arms.

Bian Chi glared at him. "Consider the choices carefully for the sake of you and your people Snake. Submission or Destruction…" He said and let the obvious threat hang in the air.

Orochimaru stared hard at him. He then looked at Kabuto, at Kimimaro, Haku, Tayuya, at all the people who he had taken in when he came to Otogakure and who belieived in him. The man's threat was clear as day as it was a warning.

He then looked at Naruto who looked up at him his eyes asking him what he was going to do.

"Submission or Destruction?" He said quietly. "Submission…or Destruction?" He repeated.

He then turned around to face Bian Chi. "There will be Destruction but it will be of Iwa!" He shouted and drew his Kusanagi much to his surprise as he eyes flared up in anger. Around him several other Sound nins drew their weapons as well and advanced threateningly to him.

W-What? What are you doing? You've gone mad!" Bian Chi shouted in shock.

"Submission or Destruction?" Orochimaru asked again and marched to him. "You dare come to my land and my home and demand our submission?"

"I'm a messenger! I cannot be harmed! Doing so will invoke the wrath of-" He was silenced when Orochimaru placed his blade against his throat.

"You have the nerve to threaten me, to threaten my son? To threaten my people? Bring the heads of people you killed to my home? You dare insult my child. You murdered my men, you demand that we serve your fool of a lord and threaten us with destruction? I have made my decision; you should have made yours before you thought to sit foot into our land! Tell your Tsuchikage this, there will be destruction oh yes indeed there will be, but it will be Iwagakure that burns to the ground. You have awakened a sleeping dragon with your barking dog, and now the dragon is ready to kill all stupid enough to have woken him."

"What madness is this?!" Bian Chi said shaken by his threat as he and his men were surrounded by all sides. "You would dare threaten to oppose-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as suddenly Orochimaru summoned from his arms several snakes pumping out of his arm that extended to him and opened their mouths wide. His eyes widened in shock and horror and he let out a scream as they descended upon him and devoured him. There was nothing left of him.

The Sound nins immediately encircled the other Iwa nins and cut them down without mercy, giving them the same mercy they had shown others.

"Take these carcasses and feed them to the crows!" Orochimaru ordered and he turned to face them all. "It is time that Iwa learns that we will not be trampled on by them. No longer will we stand by and let them do what they want! Send a message to The Leaf, and The Sand. As of now, we go on the offensive and strike them down!" He shouted and he was met with many cheers of agreement.

It was time to turn things around…

At Iwagakure Zhang Mao was in a lab overlooking his experiments and the bodies of what would be the elite guards of The Tsuchikage.

"Soon, soon they shall be ready to serve Jashin." He said to himself as he stared at the five bodies. They would be the finest warriors and the elite guards and nothing would stand against them. Having the strength of ten men and like a raging bull they would be unstoppable.

Above in his chambers Keiji was praying and his rings that adorned his fingers glowed. The power of Jashin flowed through him as the two where one. On his bed was Da Jiao the woman naked as he had engaged in activities with the fellow Jashin worshiper.

"We are prepared Jashin-sama, together we shall see to it that the land will be yours." He said to himself and looked at the rings that gave him power. He was powerful enough before but now he was stronger he knew he was the strongest in all of Iwagakure. "No one that opposes us shall be spared." He said as he talked to his lord.

"The land will be cleansed of all non believers. There is only room in the world for those who will follow your path."

He felt a connection and surge of energy from his lord who was pleased with the idea.

"This land is ours…"

A day later the forces of Oto, Leaf, and Sand met once again.

"Orochimaru are you certain of this? To go on the offensive against them?" Tsuande asked him.

"It is our only chance Tsunade. We can't hope to play defensive battles against them. Eventually they will overwhelm us. All of you know their power is growing. We have to send a message to them." He said and he looked at the nodded heads of agreement.

Danzo who was seated scoffed a frown on his face but didn't voice his opinion.

"The Otokage is right, if we do not do anything soon we will fall to them. There are riding a wave of momentum, if we don't do anything they will overwhelm us." Gaara The Kazekage said as well.

"We cannot attack their gates yet but we can drop their morale by attacking their men and routing them. Small groups hiding to ambush them." Kakashi said to them. "Keep them on guard at all time make them have to constantly be ready for any attack. Turn the tide of this war."

Jiriaya nodded in agreement. "This maybe our best chance, we have to slow them down and force them to fight us on our terms."

The group nodded as they looked at one another agreeing with it.

It was time to make a stand…

A group of Iwa and Snow where marching throughout the woods miles away. They were focused as the group made their way. The sounds of birds chirping was in the woods and they glanced around as they felt something wasn't right.

They were unaware they was in the eyes of snipers

Suddenly a poison dart hit one in the side of the neck and he fell down clutching it. Kunais and Shurikens rained down from above.

"We're under attack!" An Iwa nin shouted and he was cut down from behind by Naruto stabbing him from behind.

Many Sound nins emerged and attacked them catching them off guard as they used Sound jutsus to disorient them and burst their ear drums. Several of them started to run off as they were caught off guard and appeared to be headed to the safety of the woods.

The one who got to the closest was suddenly stabbed in the face by Sasuke Uchiha with a kunai and Leaf ninjas appeared and cut down the rest of them and sent others scattering as the ambush had worked.

A group of Iwa nins where marching across a wooden bridge over a river when suddenly the beams of the bridge gave out and many fell into the river along with their supplies. The rest where then knocked off as they were ambushed by a group of Sound and Suna nins. The unexpected attack forcing them to look for all sides as they were being attacked by all sides and unable to get into position and establish what to do.

They were cut down, taken apart from them as they were assaulted and defeated.

It would appear that's the way it would be, they would terrorize them into making mistakes and then dash off if the odds looked too overwhelming. They had gone to hit and run tactics. They couldn't beat them in a straightforward fight not yet so they had to strike them from behind and then sneak away and fight them at a different time.

Their tactics where effective, as they constantly had them on edge making them paranoid.

Naruto ducked under an enemies swing and kicked him in the stomach. He then hit him in the head with the hilt of his blade. Tayuya used her Doki to toss lumber and rocks from afar as they were forcing them to spread out and lure them into other areas where others were waiting to cut them down.

Sima Zun angrily teared up a report his face filled with rage. This was the seventh ambush this week on a group and it was starting to frustrate him. "Blast it all to hell! They think they can stop this army with their tactics?" He said with a snarl as they would force them to hold back their plans to attack Oto. This displeased him as his men couldn't find where they were attacking from and they had been forced to bunch up so to prevent them from attacking large groups. Keiji was also displeased as well and had killed the last man who gave a report meaning they would have to delay their assault until the roads where cleared or new roads where made

"The plans are working as we have cut them down and many have run off retreating when we attack." Shikamaru Nara said in discussion to Tsunade who nodded as the plan was working.

"Orochimaru may have been right after all, we are doing damage to them." She said to herself. "But we can't stop here, there are still pressing into our lands."

"Naruto is leading a squad to ambush another one. We should get a report soon." He said to her and she dismissed him.

"Although these are small victories we are being a thorn in their side, these guerrilla tactics are catching them off guard. My sister is with Naruto right now." Gaara said to her. "We are forcing them to delay marches as they can't attack us directly yet if we keep picking at them."

Elsewhere a group of about a hundred warriors of Iwa marched throughout a common road that would take them to a village in Fire country.

They made their way and kept an eye out for any suspicious characters.

Suddenly they saw a black haired boy standing in the middle of the road.

"This road is hereby off limits by order of the Hokage." The boy said to the commander of them who ordered them to stop.

"Begone boy, don't stop us from our march." The man in charge said to him.

"Sorry but this road is closed, you'll have to go another path." Naruto said to him. He glanced towards the tall grass and faintly could see Tayuya and the others crawl on their stomachs towards the spot.

"This road is now property of The Tsuchikage boy!" The man sneered at him. "I advise you to move and let us pass."

"Pal I'm warning you for your own good if you don't turn back the way you come I can't guarantee your survival."

"Impudent boy!" The man shouted and drew his sword. "Die for your stupidity!" He shouted and one raised a bow and arrow at him and fired. The arrow hit the boy in the chest but he suddenly exploded emitting a large burst of sound.

"Now!" A voice shouted and from the grass emerged several Leaf, Sound and Sand nins who threw shurikens, kunai and poison darts at them and caught them off guard hitting them from the side.

The bushes to the left side of them then all of a sudden fell down as they had been fakes and revealed several more of them and two of them Zaku Abumi and Temari fired bursts of winds at them knocking them down.

The real Naruto emerged and twirled his Kusarigama and ensnared the leader by the legs and tripped him up. He quickly ran forward and then stabbed him in the chest killing him as the rout was on as their plan was working perfectly although they were outnumbered nearly four to one they where decimating them with their tactics.

Sasuke dodged a jutsu and doing hand symbols fired a large fireball from his mouth which burned his foes. Guren activated her bloodline and threw shurikens made out of crystals and trapped others. Tayuya had her Doki out while Haku and Hanbei Iori worked together to defeat them.

The Iwa warriors tried to defend themselves but were unable to focus as they were taken down by the ambushers who although outnumbered had surprised them.

Soon they had fled and left their fallen behind as they retreated, a victory for the coalition.

"Aha! Alright we did it again!" Kiba said laughing as he watched them flee and smacked Hanbei on the back. The "boy" gasped as he wasn't expecting it and nearly lost his veil while Haku made sure no one saw him adjust it.

"We're putting dents in them but it's not enough." Haku said as he fixed the veil. "We are stopping them and have made good progress working together." He said and looked at his brother who had an arm wrapped around Tayuya's waist.

"That is right, we're dealing damage to them but it's not enough. We are sending messages to them Haku but we got to make sure we send a strong message to them and let them know we aren't going to take their actions any longer." He said to them all as they suffered no casualties and only a few got wounded.

He noticed Sasuke by himself but didn't bother to talk to him; at least they were working together now.

"We got those assholes on the run now as we are turning the tide, the momentum they had not long ago is turning to our side, let's keep it away from the bastards. We're making them pay for what they have done." Tayuya said as she wrapped a arm around him as well and smiled at him.

"Let's head back to Konoha and report. We have sent them back with their tails in between their legs and no doubt will know we are a threat to them." He said and a cheer went up from them all as they made their way back.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Next time, the secrets of Jashin are revealed as we learn just who he was when he was a mortal and how he became a cult god of destruction and death. Review please!


	66. The Origin of Jashin

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. The secrets of Jashin are revealed in this one as we find out just who exactly he was as the coalition hopes to continue their streak of success.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Working in the training grounds of Konoha and wielding his Zanbato was Haku the sworn brother of Naruto Uzumaki. He was slashing and stabbing at imaginary targets as the feminine looking boy was working on his technique with his former master's blade.

They had achieved a string of victories as of late. Ambushing the forces of Iwa and Snow and sending them packing and retreating using Guerilla tactics against them. These where small victories but no doubt being a thorn in their side. A group of ten or more will discover a force and then ambush them from out of nowhere using kunai, shuriken, and jutsus to attack from all sides. Even dressing up as farmers and peasants and feigning submission and fear to them and attacking them when their backs where turned. If the enemy was too many they would do a quick attack on them and then sneak away and fight them at a different time.

Any Iwa nin or Jashinist caught marching on the roads leading to Konoha or Oto risked death. That had been putting dents into them and decreasing their morale as it forced them to double the guard and keep them on edge at all time.

As he was practicing he heard footsteps. He turned his head and saw to his surprise not Naruto or a ninja of Sound but Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan and Hinata's father. He was escorted by two Hyuga who were ANBU. Haku wondered what he was doing here.

The man looked at him sternly as Haku put his weapon back in its sheath.

"Can I help you Hiashi-sama?" He asked him.

"Haku was it not? I remember you defeating Neji at the exams months back. I must admit your skill is surprising as many did not believe he would have been defeated." He said to him. "It has also come to my mind that my daughter Hinata during that time period appeared as if she developed feelings for you."

Haku looked at him. Hinata was posing as Hanbei Iori in the coalition and he was training her in secret and helping her get better. "Hinata is a child and holds an important position as my heir. She is working with the medics so I am told." Hiashi said as he believed the girl was with the medics unaware of what she was really doing as he had forbidden her from joining the coalition. "Tell me, what do you think of my daughter?"

Haku stared at the intimidating clan leader. "Hinata, although she in your eyes possesses little skills has a great spirit within her. She appears to be a fragile flower yet she is stronger than she appears. She is kind and caring and shy as well, but she won't let herself be bullied and if she was given better training would become a good ninja. Her self esteem is low and that causes her to appear weak but once she gains confidence and believes in herself she can hold her own. That is what I see in her."

Hiashi looked at him in surprise. "You seem to know much about my daughter Haku. Too much for my taste, I'm sure you understand the principals of class and stature."

Haku frowned at him and he went on. "Hinata, as my heir and the heir to the most powerful clan in Konoha is a princess as she is among the main Hyugas. When she is older no doubt she will be put in an arranged marriage with another clansman. She is expected to go along that path and honor the clan. You however are of a lower background. You where once a bandit of Mist working for Zabuza Momochi and are now a ninja of another village and country. Although you are a Chunin and a talented ninja I do not doubt that it has come to my attention that you have been meeting with her when she is working with the medics." He said as Hinata to keep him thinking she was obeying his orders had been working with the medics at a part time rate and training and working with the Sound ninja at other times.

He then frowned at Haku. "Don't take me for a fool boy," He said and Haku sensed the threat in his voice. "She is smitten with you but I won't allow this. She is of a different world than you are despite this crush she has on you. The Hyuga council is upset over the fact that the heir is smitten with a ninja of another village."

Haku scowled at him "Are they upset because I am actually treating her like a human being instead of a disgrace to a clan? I've treated her with more kindness and care than her entire clan has. I'm sorry if she is failing your high expectations of her but she is a lot stronger than you think. Someone just needs to actually treat her like a person for a change. She is my friend and this is the happiest I've seen her when people actually compliment her for a change instead of degrading her. She is your daughter, try treating her like one instead of renouncing her for her faults."

Hiashi frowned at the boy. "I will only say this once; if anything comes of this friendship between my daughter and you I will be most displeased. The Hyuga clan has its image to uphold and I will not see my daughter ruin it by frolicking around with some former bandit!" He said and mentioning to his guards turned and left the training grounds.

Haku scowled as he watched him go. Thinking the man a fool for placing his clan's image over everything else during these times.

Elsewhere Anko Mitarashi looked over the site of the short battle that had happened, they had routed the enemy surprising them and ambushing them with their tactics. The Jonin nodded pleased with the work. It was just a small force they ambushed and easily able to defeat them

"Get the wounded tended to," she called out giving orders to the Leaf, Sound, and Sand nins as some had gotten hurt. "If there's anything of value in that wagon, take it." She said as they had been escorting a wagon and walked over to it.

"Hey check it out! Chunin and Jonin vests!" Said Sakon as he and his brother sorted out the items in it. There were eleven vests that signified the rank of Chunin or Jonin although they would be useless since they were of Earth. He and Ukon checked the wagon looking for loot or supplies and tossed out anything they thought was useless which by the way they where tossing things out was a lot.

"Keep those vests, we could use them later." Dosu Kinuta said as he looked over the items as they looked around. Chouji narrowly avoided having a small chest filled with papers hit him in the head.

Anko looked over the papers that were thrown out as they where letters sent between the Tsuchikage and his allies. "They have been trying to get Cloud to join their side it looks like. That's not good." She muttered as that was the last thing they needed. A book suddenly hit her in the head thrown carelessly. "Who did that!!" She snapped a killing look in her eyes and turned to the brothers who pointed at the other. Scowling she got ready to throw the book at them when she noticed the symbol on it. She recognized that symbol it was the symbol that was on those crazy guys who attacked Konoha.

"What's this? A journal?" She muttered and opened it. She found she couldn't understand the words in it as it was in a language she didn't understand. Thinking that it might be useful she decided to keep it. It would be a waste to bash it against the idiot's skulls.

"Alright let's head back we're done here." She said giving an order as she reminded herself to give it to The Hokage or Jiriaya.

At Iwagakure…

"My lord! They are ready…" Zhang Mao said as he entered the throne room of the Tsuchikage. "The experiment is finished and they are now yours to command." He said to Keiji Sosano.

"Excellent, send them in." He ordered and Zhang Mao bowed.

Soon five large heavily armored beings stepped into the room. Their footsteps echoed across the room as they marched. Their skin was a purplish color and each of them carried a weapon. All weared masked helmets to cover their faces. The largest in the front was Hua Moke who was believed to have died after Keiji's failed attempt to destroy the bridge in Wave. The five stood side to side as they had demonic eyes.

"Those five survived the experimentation and have greatly increased their power. Jashin's blessing was with them as they will be your personal guard my lord." Zhang Mao said to him. "No doubt there will be assassins coming for you my lord. These men shall protect you with their lives. And do not doubt they will be hard to kill. If they survived the experiment they can survive the strongest of blows."

Hidan looked over them and nodded in approval of the fellow Jashinist. "By your report you took fifty men and forty five of the bastards died. But this will do, their power and strength has increased and will fight like demons! They will crush all who threaten Keiji like roaches." He said with a wicked smile on his face. "Does this please you?" He asked the man seated on the throne who nodded.

"Then Jashin is pleased as well!" He said

Keiji seated on his throne never felt so powerful. He and Jashin where one, the dark lord's power coursing throughout him. But there were problems.

"Saki Ci!" He called out and a ninja with spiky brown hair who weared a gas mask of sorts stepped forward and bowed to him as he was one of his top ninjas. "I have been disappointed with you as of late."

"What do you mean; I have been all but loyal to you ever since you took command of Earth." The ninja said a look of concern on his face.

"Loyal yes, but competent no!" He said and pointed one of his rings at him and a beam of energy came out of it. Suddenly the floor started to give way. "These attacks on my men have been those under your command. The allied scum are cutting down your men like wheat and you do nothing! Our supply lines have been attacked due to your incompetence!" The floor suddenly disappeared replaced with a deep pit and he fell through.

The ninja screamed in horror as he fell into the darkness. Keiji then fired another beam of energy at him and hit him and levitated him out of the hole and onto solid footing. The hole returned back to the floor and the man was shaken. "I will give you another chance because I am merciful but Jashin is not." He said to him and he bowed asking for forgiveness. "Go train your men now!" He ordered and the masked ninja ran out of the room hastily obeying his commands.

"Shingen! Kanbei! Nohime Ori!" He ordered again and the three stepped forward two men and a women. "I have decided to give you three a power boost. Should you survive it that is." He said as he stood up and then aimed his rings at them. Before the three could do anything beams of energy came out of them and hit them in the neck area. The three cried out in pain and clutched their necks as slowly seals that looked like the symbol of Jashin appeared on them.

Hidan recognized what he was doing as he was planting Jashin's cursed seal on them. He smirked as Jashin himself would give his followers seals on them and Keiji had learned to do that as well. He was learning well the power he now possessed due to his joining with Jashin.

Keiji stopped and the three fell to their knees and clutched their necks as the seal was on their skin. "You have survived the process, in battle activate the cursed seal and you shall gain Jashin's blessing and become more powerful." He said to them who nodded. He then turned to all in the room.

"Jashin and I are one, his will is my command. This land shall be his…"

Elsewhere in Grass country the ruler of the place was a man who was known for his lust of gold and wealth. His name was Goemon Yamatai and he was eagerly awaiting a shipment to be delivered to him.

The shipment was to be of gold from Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage was paying him large amounts of gold secretly in order for Grass to join them and ally with them. This news was discovered by the allied forces and knowing they would have another potential enemy knew they had to stop that shipment as they could not risk another enemy.

Naruto Uzumaki had taken Ino Yamanaka, Tayuya, Yukimaru, TenTen, Shino Aburame, Kankuro, and Sakura Haruno along with him to stop that shipment from reaching him as they didn't need more problems. He also borrowed Sai from ROOT as well although Danzo didn't seem so pleased with his men joining them.

"Alright there are three shipments and the first target is sighted, if we manage to get the gold we will stop them from joining forces and might be able to throw a party tonight." He said to the group. "You all know what to do?" He asked and they all nodded.

Unknown to Naruto he was being watched in secret by what appeared to be a plant but was actually a puppet that had a radio in it that overheard the conversation.

"Heh, your kid is showing signs of talent Snake." The Puppet Master Sasori in his usual getup said commenting on his former partner's son. "But let's see how well they will do." He said to himself as he was watching what the boy was going to do.

Moving quietly through the woods three of them discovered the first shipment that was to be delivered. The blonde saw it and smirked as she made hand symbols and aimed at one of the guards escorting the man who pulled the wagon carrying a chest. Ino's eyes closed and she fell unconscious as her Jutsu went into effect.

One of the guard's stumbled suddenly and stopped in his tracks. His fellow comrades asked what was the problem and he responded that he was fine and rejoined them.

He then suddenly slammed the back of his weapon of one of the others catching them off guard. He then gave a shout and suddenly a puppet like ant creature appeared along with a scarecrow shaped one. The scarecrow opened its mouth and released poisonous gas onto them. The men coughed loudly and tried to cover themselves from being poisoned and where suddenly taken down with swift attacks by the ant puppet.

"That's the first one." Kankuro said as he had controlled the puppets Karasu and Kuroari. "You guys took the antidote right?" He asked the group as Ino returned to her original body which was carried by the other teammate. "Let's see what's inside." He said with a grin and getting a kunai smashed the lock and opened the chest. "Awesome!" He said as he looked at the contents. "I could get some sweet tools for my puppets with this."

Ino looked at the gold and jewels and a greedy look appeared in her eyes. "Screw that, I could buy over a hundred dresses with this!" She said as she stared at the golden coins and picked them up.

The lid was suddenly shut much to their annoyance. "This gold isn't for us," Shino Aburame said as he shut the lid tight and locked it. "It's not meant for our own use. Let's return to the others now." He said and picked it up out of the reach of their greedy hands.

The two frowned at him and attempted to persuade him to let them take fifty percent of it the way back to no avail.

Goemon was getting angry as the gold he was promised hadn't shown up and he sent some of his men to go find what was keeping them.

His men found the second shipment and started to escort them to his place.

Along the way they found the mist around them was starting to get stronger to their confusion. They got on edge as they marched as they couldn't see a thing and soon had to stop as they ran the risk of tripping over things.

Suddenly out of nowhere a voice cried out. "Soshoryu!" Two scrolls then appeared and shot up into the air emitting smoke into the shape of two dragons. A girl with her hair in buns leapt into the middle of it and threw dozens of shurikens and kunai at them to their shock and they were cut down and the man dragging the wagon ran off. A black haired shinobi cut down the rest as he drew birds and had them carry explosive tags and they went off.

TenTen landed as the mist disappeared. "Nice work Yukimaru, the plan worked perfectly." She said to the ten year old who had casted the mist while she had gotten set up.

The polite boy smiled at her and Sai picked up the chest the silent ninja not saying a word. "We need to make sure this doesn't get in their hands. Let's head back." She said and the two went on their way.

By now Goemon was starting to get furious, he was promised gold and he had been given none. He was being made to look like a fool here.

At the third and final shipment the chest was heavily guarded and it was the largest of the three.

Being watched by the three they knew they had to be more careful with this one.

The man leading the cart thought he heard a noise and sent some of his men to find the source of it. The two searched the woods and flushed out a rabbit which ran off and they figured it to be what made the noise. The two started to return to the cart when they was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the woods.

The leader of the group noticed them fall back into line marching near the chest. Normally he wouldn't have bothered with it but he noticed that behind the masks and helmet they wore one of them had pink hair and was a girl. There were no girls in his squad. His suspicion was high as he glared at the two.

Suddenly the sound of a flute was heard as music filled the air. The group stopped wondering where it was coming from. Suddenly three large ape like creatures wielding clubs appeared out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Protect the chest!" The leader of the group shouted and the two closest to it reached over and pulled it off the wagon.

"Whoa, this thing is heavy!" Sakura said as she had to use all her strength that Tsunade had taught her to carry it. The two were actually her and Naruto who had ambushed the two and took their uniforms and armor and slid into place while Tayuya had made the distraction.

They started to run off with it when Sakura was tripped and fell down and her helmet fell off revealing her full features. "What the? She's not one of us! Kill her!" The leader shouted to his men who saw her.

Naruto cursed their luck and draw his Kusanagi out as he protected Sakura. He avoided the stabs of one and punched him in the face. He sure hoped the others would get here soon or he could be in trouble as there was nearly fifty of them although he had help with Tayuya's Doki.

"What is going on here?!" A loud voice shouted and Naruto turned and saw riding up on horseback from a distance away but gaining ground fast Lu Xiaong his halberd in hand. He cursed to himself. He didn't think he would be here! Knowing that right now he couldn't fight him and that even if he did he wouldn't be able to beat him by himself he pulled Sakura up and the two quickly headed into the woods.

"After them! Kill those maggots!" Lu Xiaong shouted and barked orders to the cart to continue delivering the gold.

Dodging arrows and jutsus the two meet up with Tayuya. "Let's get out of here now!" He shouted and she nodded as the three ran off and put good distance between them.

Joining up with the others with the gold they had gotten the nine decided it was too risky to try to get the gold again. They decided to head back to Konoha and report the mission as they had gotten a good amount of gold.

At Konoha…

Anko entered the Hokage's chambers and saw her and Shizune looking over reports.

"Tsunade-sama, we attacked a force and managed to defeat them. Also we discovered a wagon and I found this book. Do you know what it is?" She asked her and handed it to her.

Tsunade looked at the book as she noticed the symbol that was on it. She opened it and looked at the words and shook her head. "I can't, I can maybe make out one of every thirty words. This is a language that no one remembers now. This language is ancient. Who knows what it says…"

"I can read it for you Tsunade-hime." A voice said and all three turned around and saw Orochimaru standing in the doorway. Immediately Anko scowled at her former sensei and he smirked at her.

"You can read this language Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked him skeptically and he walked forward ignoring the daggers Anko sent him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can. During my…research I learned the language. I have seen a similar book like that before but it was in a different language. That book is actually a bible for followers of Jashin." He said and they looked surprised at him. "Hidan always carried one around with him, I recognize that book anyplace."

"Well then, since you can read it why don't you tell us what it says?" Tsunade asked as she shoved it into his arms. The snake smirked and opened it and let out a cough as he began to read it.

"For those who read this, know that this is true. I maybe gone from this world but my followers shall see to it that I won't simply disappear. I have ascended to a higher place beyond the bonds of mere mortals. I am now a god, a god of destruction, evil, and death that fears nothing. My mortal body is cast aside but that was just a vessel. My followers and the land shall worship me for an eternity as one day the world shall be mine and mine alone, I Jashin former ruler of the Land of Iron and ruler of all that I survey."

"Jashin! You mean he was actually a person! I thought he was just a cult figure that they worshipped." Tsunade said outloud.

"Apparently not," he replied and turned the page. "Jashin our great lord was born in the Land of Iron before it was called that. The land was in chaos back then due to the infidels of the world. He rose up and gathered power and conquered Iron as his first set of conquest. He is a warrior of unmatched strength and power, a dealer of death who slays all who opposes him in agonizing ways. Not merely settled with one piece of land he attacked the land that is now Water and conquered it and set it ablaze burning its boats and navy. His followers numbered in the thousands and each swore their lives to him as they fought for him and killed all who opposed him. A source of his power was in his rings that he had created and put part of his chakra into. Eight rings with jewels in them and made of gold. Only a follower of Jashin can use their true power as a non believer would think them for mere trinkets." He said and they figured them to be the rings the Tsuchikage wore.

Orochimaru turned a page and continued reading. "Jashin demands blood that much is true. To paint entire villages and countries red with their blood. All followers are demanded to kill at least one person in battle and make it a good kill, if they fail May they beg for forgiveness from him as he shows little mercy to those who failed him. Jashin in the old world conquered much of the land and was feared with his army throughout the land as a devil in human skin by the rest of the world. Those that opposed him where given two choices, death or life as his slaves. He would destroy entire villages and cities in his conquest of the land sparing no one that got in his way. Corpses shall be piled up and then burned as a reminder to the land what will happen if they oppose his power."

Turning another page he read again. "Jashin had reign control of much of the land and his army sounded like the legions of the underworld itself which all Jashinists aspire to as they are his servants and everything they do is devoted to him and him only. He has an appetite for death and destruction that knows no equals and countless countries and civilizations have been wiped off the map for their foolishness in resisting him. He and his followers, we believe that chakra is the ultimate source of power and that war is the only solution to conflicts. Jashin with his great army crushed all who opposed him and soon all but a small piece of land remained. His army was unbeatable as he slain all who opposed him no matter the numbers as he was undefeatable in battle as his reign we shall see to it last for a millennium."

"The land was in a state of war long ago, long past the memories of any living ninja" Tsunade said as she listened to him. "Jashin was just thought of as a myth. I can't believe he was actually a person. His methods and tactics must have been brutal as the people who died during that time where beyond count."

"There's more," Orochimaru said and turned another page. "A fool has dared risen up to oppose Jashin, an imbecile who's name shall not be mentioned as he is a curse upon our lips to say who he was. The man, being a priest rose up and opposed Jashin-sama and his ways claiming he was killing everyone for the sake of blood. Claiming that chakra should be used for peace. The man was revered as a shining hope and people rose up and began to revolt against his rule. Jashin deciding to deal with him fought him in one on one combat. The damn sage, may he be cursed forever defeated him via treachery and ended his rule. Jashin was murdered and as his followers we were unable to control the revolting crowd as this was just one of the many atrocities he committed against us."

"Many of our brethren died or abandoned us. But we learned that Jashin-sama is still alive, he has merely ascended to a higher plane and is now our god. Due to the war that broke out after his death and the accursed Sage spreading his words we have lost much power but we are determined. One day, Jashin-sama shall return to this world and regain control of it. And then The Age of Jashin shall continue…"

Orochimaru then closed the book and looked at them. "So Jashin did exist at one time but after his death became a god and told his followers to continue his work for him. They must see this war as the time to continue his rule."

Tsunade stared at him. "Now we know what it is we are fighting. They will not stop unless we destroy all of them."

Silence was in the room as none said a word.

Orochimaru was the first to speak. "Then it appears we have much work ahead of us…"

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Review please


	67. Haku's Fall

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. The coalition has had success as of late against the forces of Iwa, but new forces are appearing as well as a suffering defeat leads to a painful loss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The morale of the coalition had been at a all time high ever since they had begun during guerilla style tactics. They knew they could not beat the forces of Iwagakure and the Jashinists in a straight battle, so instead they devised hit and run tactics. Hitting them when they least expected it and mowing them down and if the odds looked overwhelming sneak away and fight them at another time.

They where disrupting their supply lines as well as damaging them and ruining their planned advances. They could not risk sending forces out to attack when they would stretch out their lines and leave them open for attack.

At Yugakure the Strategist of the Tsuchikage teared a report up and tossed it to the ground.

"Can none of you do anything at all?!" He snapped loudly at his men. "How difficult is it to find them and stop them?"

"Sir, we can't find them." Saki Ci said to him. "They strike when we least expect it and disrupt our lines. They won't fight us where we can see them."

"Then fight them on their terms!" He snapped at him. "If they won't fight like an army then use their own tactics against them. Their nothing but a rabble armed with crude weapons who can't fight out in the open. Instead of ruling over Yugakure we should be ruling over Otogakure or Konoha by now!" He said anger in his voice as he looked over a map. "My reputation is suffering due to the incompetence of you imbeciles! It's bad enough the Tsuchikage is breathing down my neck along with the rest of those blasted zealots!" He said as it was known he wasn't fond of these followers of Jashin.

Of course he never said anything like that out loud.

"Keiji is getting displeased with their foolishness of opposing us. We have assembled a great army and yet somehow this army can only stand by and be cut down like wheat." He said as he looked out a window. "And where is Lu Xiaong at? For all his boasting that he is the mightiest warrior in the land he hasn't shown himself ever since they attempted to attack us at Iwagakure and he was forced to pull back by two brats!"

"It appears that if we are to beat this foolish alliance that is had between Sound, Leaf, and Sand. We are to fight them at their own game-" A messenger suddenly entered the room interrupting him.

"Sima-sama! I bring an urgent report!" The messenger said revealing a scroll and kneeling before him.

Sima Zun took it and opened it and read it. Slowly a wicked grin grew on his face.

"Aha! At last Kumogakure has responded! In exchange for us capturing a Hyuga and giving them the Byakugan they desire, they will obliterate Suna for us and join in an alliance with us!" He said as he read the letter from The Raikage himself as Keiji had long been trying to get Cloud to join them. Previous attempts had done nothing to persuade them but now it seemed like they where willing to work with them.

Sima Zun nodded his head as The Land of Lightning was one of the five main lands throughout the world. Earth, Sand, Leaf, and Cloud four of the five would now be involved in this war. Cloud next to the army they had created was the strongest village military wise and economically wise and according to rumors had two tailed beasts sealed in two of their elite ninja!

The strategist chuckled darkly. "Now then it is time we deal with the coalition as well."

At a secret meeting place…

Two men where seated at a wooden desk looking across at one another. Guards where in the room for each of them to protect them.

"Raikage, have you accepted my offering of an alliance?" Keiji Sosano said to the dark skinned muscled man before him. With Keiji was Hidan, Zhang Mao, Da Jiao, and several guards including Lu Xiaong.

"Hmmm, I will agree to this but if only you give us what we want." The Raikage a powerful man known simply as A said to him. With him where several guards although knowing his power it was doubtful he needed them.

Among them where two others. The first was a woman with cat like eyes and blond hair. The other had a laid back personality and leaned against the wall and with a pencil and a pad of paper appeared to be doting down words and singing them to himself.

"Of course, you desire the Byakugan. That is what your land has long desired has it not? I have heard the tales of the ninja during a peace treaty who tried to capture the heiress of the Hyuga clan."

A scowled at that. He knew what he was referring too what happened a near decade ago. "Take off your mask Tsuchikage. I like to see a man's face before I ally with him or I crush him." He said sternly.

The Tsuchikage reached up and removed the metal mask he wore revealing his face. "Now that we see face to face, I ask again. If we give you a Hyuga who has the Byakugan, will you destroy Suna for us?"

"I have thought it through and the offering is tempting, Cloud has desired the secrets of the Byakugan."

"And all I am asking in return for that that you destroy Suna and murder the Kazekage, with your power you claim to have it should be no problem. Or is your claims of power just a bluff to hide your weakness?" He said to him. A scowled at that remark and pressed his hands against the desk leaving a print on them. Immediately several guards reached towards their weapons. The ninja who was writing a song stopped and turned his attention to the meeting for the first time interested in what is going on. Lu Xiaong grasped his halberd tightly and stepped forward. The Raikage admitted to himself that he was an impressive looking warrior and glared at the Tsuchikage.

"Don't underestimate my power boy, I am The Raikage and few can match my power…I could crush your head the same way I would crush a stubborn nut." A said warning him.

"Brute strength is not the only thing that leads to victory A, you should know better than that. A man who is weak physically but skilled in planning can always defeat a more powerful foe. My powers that I have received from Jashin are beyond anything you could hope to imagine." Keiji said to him and his rings glowed faintly as the tension in the room increased.

Hidan watching the scene was waiting for it to turn into something more interesting than petty words.

A glared at him. Just who was this Jashin he and the others kept talking about? He had heard rumors of the Jashin cult but thought them to be babbling fools. True strength in his eyes comes from the body not the blessing of a fake idol.

"But come now, we both desire something. I desire the destruction of Suna, while you desire the Byakugan. Surely we can put our differences aside for the moment and achieve what we both want."

"I won't agree to any treaty or alliance until further notice. I'll fulfill my end of our first deal as long as you do yours. I take my leave right now." He said and stood up from the table and turned and was joined by his guards and snapped at the lazy one to join up with them.

The Tsuchikage watched him leave the room. "Impudent fool, his lot are not fit to live in the world Jashin has visioned. Still there are uses for the likes of him." He said to the others.

"Yo bro! You really going to work with that man?" The Raikage's brother known as Killer Bee said as he walked beside him.

The Raikage let out a loud huff. "He will be useful that's for certain, but his kind and these fanatics disgust me. If he gets us the Byakugan then his use will end in my eyes. If we do manage to get a Hyuga though we must make certain it doesn't have the seal the last one had. That body was ruined by it when we tried to figure out their secrets." He said as he and his village long desired the secrets of the Hyuga clan.

"In return he wants us to wipe out Sunagakure. It's a bit of a high price do you not think Raikage?" The woman with cat eyes said. Her name was Yugito Nii and along with Killer Bee was two of the Raikage's most trusted allies and companions.

He waved her worry away. "Don't fret about it too much, Sand has weakened considerably over the past years. Their current Kazekage is nothing more than a child, we should have no problem defeating them." A said confidently.

"I don't know about this bro," Killer Bee said. "That Jushin or Jishin or whatever guy, he ain't exactly right in the head in my eyes. I couldn't finish this song I was writing due to him."

A ignored him. "Brother, I don't want you involved in the battle with Suna."

Killer Bee turned an annoyed look at him. "What? What you talkin' about man? What you mean I ain't coming with you guys. I can handle myself against any-"

"You tend to go overboard in battle and ignore any plans of strategy. I don't want you risking our men with your antics. Your idea of a plan is to charge right in swords swinging."

"It works every time I do it." He said protesting his decision. "The Killer Bee of the Cloud Village always sticks his blade, and The Eight Tailed Beast will get-"

"Enough with your singing, I want you to stay behind when we leave to face Suna. Just in case anything happens you'll be there to stop it in an instant. It's your duty to protect it as you're the guardian."

"Oh sure, this means you get to have all the fun with Sand while I get stuck at home and only thing to do is work on my tan." He said muttering to himself.

The group continued walking unaware that they where being watched and had been the whole time.

Zetsu, the spy of Akatsuki emerged from the ground having heard everything.

"So…Cloud is entering this war now are they? How intriguing…" He said to himself. "Pein will be most interested!" He said and then disappeared.

At Konoha the next day…

"Get everything loaded up! Get our supplies and everything ready! You there, hurry with the rest!" The Sand Jonin Baki said as the forces of Suna where having to head back to their territory. They had received the word and news that they or the coalition hadn't wanted to hear. Cloud was planning to ally itself with Earth which would be disastrous to them if the two joined forces.

The word was that they where planning on attacking Suna so the Sand part of the coalition had to leave and protect their borders. If they fell then one third of the coalition would be lost and it would be a devastating blow to them.

"Get all our men, all our medics, all our scouts, get every last one of them ready!" Gaara the Kazekage said to Baki who nodded. "We need to be at full strength."

"I've already sent scouts out ahead to Suna to warn Chiyo and the others to prepare themselves. They left two hours ago and where running as if a demon dog was nipping at their heels." His sensei told them.

Gaara nodded. He then reached towards his head suddenly feeling a headache out of nowhere. "Damn it Shukaku…not now." He muttered to himself as he could sense the demon's lust for blood rising. He had been getting better control of him as of late but now he was starting to irritate him.

He soon meet his brother and sister and they knew how important this was. If Cloud engaged in battle with them they would need their full strength to defeat them. Going with them was a small force of Sound nins lead by Kimimaro Kaguya. Orochimaru giving them to him so they could aid him. Although some scoffed at the lack of numbers they quickly quieted when they saw Kimimaro's prowess in battle. The Kaguya was worth over a hundred men so Orochimaru had said.

"We are ready Kazekage…" Baki said to him and Gaara nodded.

Soon afterwards, The Sand nins left Konoha to head back to Suna and prepare it in case of the attack by Cloud.

Naruto Uzumaki watched the large force go as he was seated on the carved faces of the past Hokages watching Gaara and them leave to defend their own territory.

He looked around and knew that his brother was out there. Haku had left earlier in the day with a force to ambush the forces of Iwa near the borders of Konoha and Suna. The feminine boy had left along with others and Naruto had hoped he would have been apart of it but he wasn't able to get there in time and had to see his sworn brother leave. One of the few times they would be separated.

But given their recent success they was little doubt in his mind that they would return with talk of another victory of ambushing them and cutting them apart. He knew Haku's skill, the boy as strong as he was and knew that Haku would be safe from any problems that would befall them.

The only thing he could do was wait for their return…

Elsewhere a force from Iwa numbering fifteen was marching and they where flanking a group of wagons filled with supplies being drawn by horses. They where near the borders of Suna and Konoha and near an important river that had been a dispute between them years ago until they finally decided how to split it evenly. Currently they where on the Konoha side of it. They marched nervously and looked around the road as if expecting an ambush at any moment.

"Heh, this is gonna be too easy." Anko Mitarashi said as she looked through a telescope. "We can hit them fast and hard and take their goods before they even know we're there." She said a confident grin on her face.

"Hmmm, they risk much with their small numbers to protect four wagons. We outnumber them three to one." Kakashi said as they looked at the scene through a telescope.

With them was Haku his sword strapped to his back and Sasuke Uchiha. "The nearest base they have is half a day's journey. It's like they are asking for us to attack them." Haku said looking at them.

"Well then let's make this quick then." Sasuke said.

"We can hit them about a mile from here where we can hide and wait to ambush them." Kakashi said and they went to alert the others.

A half hour later the small force and their wagons where surprised to see in the middle of the road a man with grey silver hair and a mask covering his mouth and his hitai-ate which covered one of his eyes standing in front of them and blocking their view.

"This road is closed fine sirs. You'll have to turn back now."

The leader of the group scowled under his mask and drew out his blade. "Archers aim!" He ordered and three of them pulled back on their bows and notched an arrow.

Kakashi shrugged and brought a hand up and mimic a call of an owl. As if on instant appearing out of the high grass and nearby trees where forty-four other ninjas half of them leaf and the other half sound and aiming their weapons at them.

"The choice is yours, either leave the wagons and head back now. Or we'll have to find a burial place for you." Kakashi said as they surrounded them.

Unaware to Kakashi or them they where being watched from up a hill by Muta Daidouji on horseback along with forty others. He smirked when he saw them as they had walked right into their trap.

Drawing his sword he then gave the order to charge and kicked his horse into a run.

"I'm giving you a final chance, leave now or die." Kakashi said to the man when he suddenly heard rumbling. His eye widened and he turned his head and saw charging down the cliff forty horsemen and coming at them fast.

"Damn! Throw weapons!" He shouted and many of them threw their kunai and shuriken at the ones with the wagons and hit them.

"Retreat!" He then ordered as they had to get out of here fast. After throwing their aerial weapons they quickly did so. A few of the survivors fired their bows and two of them got hit in the back and fell down.

Muta gave the order to pursue and cut down one of the stragglers as they gave chase.

The Leaf and Sound nins ran as fast as their feet carried them but the horses they rode where breed for running and soon come upon them. Many got stabbed from behind by the spears or where shot down by arrows.

Kakashi ducked a swing at his head and getting at a kunai saw one charging at him with his sword and waited for the right moment and then leapt up and threw the kunai and got him in the skull knocking him off his horse and to the ground dead.

"Damnit! Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Anko shouted as they where being overrun and summoned several snakes which wrapped around the legs of the horses and tripped them up and caused them to fall and dislodge their rider as well as it put them on equal footing and making the fight more fairer.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and reading their movements ducked and countered their attacks. The Uchiha drew out his long sword and impaled one with it and smirked when he saw him collapse and die. He drew it out of the body and deflected an attack.

The battle was on and they where evenly matched as bodies fell to the ground dead. The small battle already claiming over two dozen lives and it appeared to be getting more.

Haku activated his bloodline and threw shurikens made of ice at them. It was too crowded for him to do his mirror move as he would risk trapping his comrades so he had to resort in using his Zanbato and other weapons.

Suddenly he heard a horse behind him and turned and saw someone preparing to behead. Quickly he ducked and saw the person turn his horse around and came at him again. He deflected his attempt this time and the man turned and kicked it into another run. Haku was ready for him this time and instead of attacking him he instead attack his saddle cutting the ropes holding it with an expert cut. The cut caused the saddle to lose control and the man was unable to regain control of the animal and fell off and landed on his feet and drew out his Nodachi.

Muta came at him and slashed at him and Haku blocked it with his blade. Muta swung at him and he again avoided it. He ducked a slash at him and Haku parried and slashed at him and Muta avoided it.

Haku recognized him behind the mask he wore as his brother's enemy and the one who killed Kidomaru and attacked the Shaolin Temple. His eyes narrowed as he would make him pay for all that he's done. He came at him and drove him back the two engaged in a personal battle between them.

"You are good, I will admit that." Muta said to him as they where in a test of strength. "But I've a destiny that will be stopped by the likes of you!" He said as he overpowered him and the two backed up as they fought with Muta having the advantage for the moment.

Haku blocked his attacks and regained the offensive wielding his master's weapon. For all that this ninja had done and the pain he inflicted on his brother and others he would pay for his life. Haku swung the blade at him and Muta blocked and kicked him in the side. Haku ignored the blow and delivered a punch to his face knocking him backwards but quickly recovering.

Haku came at him not backing down as the two fought and where soon nearing the edge of the field. Below them was a twenty foot drop into the water below. Haku was currently in command and slashed at him. Muta dodged backwards and narrowly avoided having his abdomen sliced wide open. He countered with a slice and Haku avoided it although it hit the mask he wore and it came off revealing his face to him and saw he had him near the edge of it. He did an overhead swing planning on cutting him in half. Muta saw it coming and smirked and avoiding it leapt right over him in a flip putting him right behind him. He then went to run him through from behind.

Only for Haku, perhaps relying entirely on instinct to bring his sword back thanks to the quickness of the bracers he wore and deflect it much to Muta's shock. Haku brought it upwards and sent the nodachi upwards and then turned and sliced at him and realized he landed a hit at his ribcage area when he heard him take a intake of breath.

It wasn't a full hit but he knew he had dealt damage to him.

Not far away, Sasuke and the others was finishing the rest of them up and saw the battle at hand between them. Seeing a golden opportunity he made his way and activated his Sharingan waiting for the perfect chance to take down the swordsmen and show his abilities to all.

Muta reached towards his wounded ribcage as although it was a minor hit he realized that it could have been fatal if it hit fully. Haku slashed at him and he blocked it and suddenly reached towards his throat area.

A green mist like substance spewed out of his mouth coming at him. But Haku was ready for it and summoned a block of it to take the mist for him much to his surprise as he didn't expect them to block it.

Suddenly he heard a loud chirping noise right behind him and sensed a threat and turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Sasuke his arm covered in electricity and his Sharingan fully activated charged him as he attacked him.

"Chidori!" He shouted and thrusted the attack forward and he saw him coming. Knowing he could not survive an attack such as that it such range he quickly moved out of the just in the nick of time much to Sasuke's surprise as he was aiming now right at Haku!

Haku saw it and couldn't find a place to move as he was at the edge nor did he have time to cast a protection jutsu and the only thing he could try and do was move his side. The attack hit him in the side of the ribs much to Sasuke's shock and disbelief at what he had just done. He hadn't hit him fully but still damaged him.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted as he saw what just happened. Haku reached towards his side and slowly losing control of his footing fell backwards his weapon in hand.

Off the edge and down into the water below. Sasuke could only look on unable to do a thing as he saw him fall into the raging river.

Muta seeing his men being beaten quickly did a jutsu and disappeared leaving the battlefield.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted and ran towards him. "What just happened? What just happened?" He shouted as he looked at him. Sasuke was unable to say anything as he was in disbelief at what he had just done. Kakashi looked past the cliff a look of sadness on his face.

"Where's Haku at?" Anko asked him the woman with a cut on her arm and refusing to tend to it. "Where's he at?" She asked again not sure what was up with the silence between them.

Kakashi looked at her sadly and picked up the mask Haku wore and that was enough for her to realize what happened. "Get the wounded tended too, we got to head back to Konoha as soon as possible." He said and walked past her and mentioned for Sasuke to move as well.

Later that day, Naruto knew something was up the moment he heard the group Haku had went with had returned. A gut feeling told him something was wrong.

He quickly made his way to where they was at and saw that only half of them had returned and they had lost nearly two dozen. Concern immediately went for his brother.

"Haku? Haku where you at? Haku!" He shouted and made his way forward. He noticed the looks on their faces and he feared the worst.

"Sasuke!" He said seeing the Uchiha who looked at him and Naruto thought he looked horrible. "What happened, where's Haku?" He asked him. Sasuke was unable to say anything and Naruto wondered what was up with him.

"Naruto…" A voice said and he turned and saw Kakashi and he held something in his arms. Kakashi walked to him and prepared himself for one of the toughest things he would ever do.

He held out the item and Naruto took it and his eyes widened in horror and disbelief when he saw what it was.

"Haku…Haku didn't make it, I'm sorry. I know you thought of him as a brother but he fell." Kakashi said to him breaking the news to him.

Shock went throughout Naruto's body as he held the mask that Haku wore on missions and in battle. His brother was…gone? He had fallen in battle?

"B-But we swore to stop the chaos…" He said as he held the mask to his chest. "We made an oath of brotherhood…this can't be happening…it just can't be." He said as all eyes where on him and many gave him looks of pity. "We promised that if the day we died it would be on the same year and the same day and at the same time. He was…the one closest to me."

Kakashi reached over to comfort him. "I'm sorry Naruto there was-" He was suddenly batted away.

"We made a promise!" Naruto said and his eyes turned red. "We swore we would always be together. We made a oath at the Peach Garden!" His anger was starting to raise at the thought of his brother dead. "He was my best friend…he was my brother. Haku!" He shouted and fell to his knees and pounded the ground with all of his might. He raised them up again and slammed them down onto the ground as Kyuubi's power flowed through him. Again and again he did it.

It wasn't fair! Haku was his sworn brother! They promised they would save the land from chaos together!

Everyone looked around looks of sadness on their faces as they knew how much the two sworn brothers valued one another.

Naruto gave a mighty slam to the ground and then turned and raised his head to the heavens and let out a great scream filled with the agony and pain he had suffered.

"HAKKKKUUUU!!!"

Later that night near where the main Suna force was resting for the night, a pair of scouts had been set out to report anything unusual. They where pass the borders of Konoha and soon in their territory and near the river that was important to them to have as water could be a scarce treasure in the desert.

The two scouts where doing they job when one of them saw something.

"Hey what's that?" One of them shouted as he saw something near the river.

"What's what?" His companion asked him.

"I see something washed up near the river, c'mon let's see what it is." He said and the two carefully made their way.

The two where shocked at what they saw. It was a body.

"It's not one of ours, that's for certain." One said as they carefully approached the body.

"It's probably already dead, I hope she doesn't mind if I take that nice sword she's got. We can bury her somewhere nearby, let's head back to the camp." The second one said looking over it with little detail.

His companion disagreed and examined the body. "This one's a he, and…he's still alive!"

"What are you certain?" The Suna Scout asked him.

"Yeah, he's badly hurt though, by the look of it he must have taken a nasty blow to the side, who knows how long he was in the water also. He doesn't have much longer though." He said and went to his pack and produced some blankets to cover the body. "Go tell the Kazekage we found a body and he's badly hurt and needs a medic! Go on!" He shouted at him and he nodded and quickly headed back to the main camp.

A few minutes later Gaara saw the body and recognized it. "Have my best medic tend to his wounds, and put him in my tent." He ordered and the scouts nodded and carefully picked the body up, careful not to do any harm to him.

"I want to speak to him personally when he wakes up…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please!


	68. Prelude to Battle

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Ever since what had just happened to his brother Naruto has been a shell of his self. He has a strange dream and views a battle between two men. Also Suna prepares itself for the battle with Cloud as Akatsuki watches planning to make a move soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

He couldn't figure out where he was, the son of the snake, Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't know where he was at. He found himself in a different place as he didn't know what to make of it, blackness surrounded him and he could barely see in front of his face.

Suddenly he sensed something behind him. He turned and saw an ominous figure cloaked in shadows and full of malice and power. A pair of dark red eyes stared at him as he was an imposing figure. The darkness it seemed was under his command as he controlled it and it did whatever he wanted it to do as the room turned pitched black.

Naruto did not know what to think of this monstrosity before him as it seemed as if he was evil having taken the form of human flesh. The man took a step and his footsteps echoed across the room. Naruto looked past him and saw to his shock what appeared to be the ruins of a city filled with corpses and destruction. He looked everywhere and saw little more than destruction. Banners where placed on the ruins and Naruto recognized the symbol on them.

The symbol of Jashin…

Naruto also recognized eight rings on the man's fingers. He knew those rings anywhere and he saw the man who appeared to be unaware of his presence raise his hand and fired a beam of energy at one of the few buildings left and destroyed it. He then destroyed more buildings and places destroying everything in his sight and letting out a dark laugh as he enjoyed the destruction he was bringing.

Naruto found himself unable to do anything but watch as he witnessed the destruction. This man, no this monster was a bringer of chaos and death. The aura of darkness he had felt as if it was poisonous and fouled the air around him.

But then Naruto noticed a small light out of the corner of his eye illuminating. A white light, and this one was different than he had. It felt more peaceful and suddenly the sound of music was heard. It sounded beautiful and unlike anything Naruto had ever heard. The dark man heard it as well and he turned his attention to the small speck of light that opposed him. He sent his shadows to consume it but Naruto saw to his surprise the light dispelling them and it stepping forward.

The light stepped forward and Naruto saw faintly in the light the outline of a man playing an Ocarina in it. The light stood before the dark man who glared at him playing his music.

"You dare oppose me? Jashin, the ruler of this world and all that I survey? I have destroyed countless civilizations and countries! You think you can stop me by yourself?"

The man stopped playing his instrument and opened his eyes. "For too long you have feed on the suffering and misery of others. You have stolen everything from the people that they hold precious and dear. But no more, it ends now…" He said to him.

"Ignorant priest! I kill who I want, all living things are playthings to me!" He said and fired all of his rings at him. To his shock they did not do any damage to him and he was in disbelief. "What?"

Suddenly the white light engulfed the entire area dispelling the darkness much to the dark man's shock as he was covered in the holy light and it seemed to hurt him. Naruto watched in disbelief at what had just happened and saw that the man took up the sword he had and charged him and let out a battle cry.

Naruto saw the man bring up his arms to try to defend himself as the blade made contact and he let out a cry.

Naruto suddenly found himself back in his room, in his bed, at Otogakure. He looked around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Just a dream…" He whispered to himself quietly and slowly got out of the bed and got dressed. "Just a dream that's all it was."

Two days had passed, two awful long days ever since the tragedy had happened. On a drawer with his clothes was a mask, his brother's mask. Haku's mask.

Who had fallen in battle.

He was sent back to Otogakure, declared unfit physically or mentally to be involved in what they where doing. And to be honest, he didn't care what the coalition was doing. It didn't matter to him anymore.

He heard a knock on his door and he turned his head and saw it opened and a red headed girl stepped in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Tayuya asked him and he didn't respond. "You haven't spoken a word ever since…what happened Naruto." She said as she looked at her teammate, the only one she had now. Naruto looked at her. He hadn't spoken to anyone ever since the loss. "He, I know how much Haku meant to you Naruto. He was a friend of mine as well. But you can't stay here for the rest of your life."

Naruto's lack of response was her answer. She knew he was hurting after learning he had died, falling in battle in an accident and a misfire caused by Sasuke that resulted in his sworn brother's fall.

"C'mon you need to get out of here and get some air at least." She said and lead him out of the room.

The two walked throughout the streets of Otogakure and Naruto noticed many of the looks of pity he was getting from the villagers and fellow ninjas.

No amount of pity or sympathy though would heal the wound in his heart though.

As they where walking Naruto saw to his surprise Team 7, their backs where turned to him unaware he was there. For a moment he saw his former sensei's back stiffened as he sensed his approach. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw the clan symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back of Sasuke.

"So hey…" He called out to them and Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at him in surprise. "How's everything going, you know with the plans and all that?" He asked the first time people had heard him speak in days.

"…Fine, So far there have been no signs of the Iwa or Jashinists, although there have been reports of Cloud making a move towards Suna." Kakashi said his back to him still unable to look at the boy who he had broken the news about Haku's demise.

"Huh, is that so?" Naruto said and looked at them. Sakura looked at the boy and wanted to say something but couldn't find anything to say. She had saw his reaction back in Konoha when he learned the news about what happened. Sasuke also hadn't said a thing about the matter as well also.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said to him. "I didn't mean to cause what happened, he just, he just got in-" Sasuke was suddenly interrupted when Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air with both hands.

Everyone looked on in shock at what Naruto had just done.

"I hate you…you know that Sasuke? I can't stand you. How feel nothing at all about what others go through." Naruto said to him his body shaking with rage their faces inches apart. "You're cold as ice aren't you? This war doesn't concern you, power is the only thing you care about. Well it's because of you and your obsession for power that Haku is dead!" He said and then dropped him. "You don't care about what happens to real people and the pain they go through, as long as you avenge that lousy clan of yours the world can go to hell for all you care." He said bitterly to him.

"I know people where going to die in this war, and there was a good chance me or him could've died. And we where ready to face Iwa and stop them after we had sworn our oath." He said and his voice was broken filled with sadness and pain. "I know why you desire power…but does that mean you have to be so damn uncaring about the pain others go through just so you can get that stupid power?" He shouted at him

Sasuke didn't respond to his words. Sakura was quiet as well the medic in training speechless at his display.

"I know the loss places a heavy burden on your soul Naruto." Kakashi said to him.

"I don't need you to tell me something like that!" Naruto said to him. Kakashi looked at his former student and knew exactly what Naruto was going through. He had carried the same burden when Obito died. "I have lost my brother…we swore we would walk together. He was the one closest to me, the one who mattered most to me."

"Listen all of you! We're going to win this war! We're going to stop the pain and suffering that's being spread." Naruto said as he looked at them all. "No one's going to give up the fight, just don't screw things up!" He said and turned and walked away from them.

"Naruto I know the pain that you are going through is great, but you must remain strong. If you don't, then everyone that has sacrificed their lives would have done so in vain…" Kakashi said to himself as he watched him go.

Elsewhere in a hideout the Leader of Akatsuki listened to Zetsu's report telling him what was going on with Cloud.

"Hmph, so Cloud has made their move and is set for a battle with Suna. No doubt many lives will be lost cause of the foolish Raikage. And the two tailed cat vessel is going to be there as well?" He asked the plant like ninja as he sat on his throne.

"I believe so Pein-sama." Zetsu said to him kneeling.

"Then it is time we make our move, we have been in the shadows for quite some time now. Contact Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. I have a mission for the three of them that involves the cat jinchuurki." He said to him and the half black half white missing nin bowed and left.

Pein rubbed his hands together. It was finally time for them to make their move and it had come at an opportune time to capture one of the tailed beasts.

"I don't like the thought of me not coming with you bro," The eight tailed vessel Killerbee said to his brother The Raikage as they stood outside the gates of Cloud overlooking the sizable force that he was taking. "I should accompany you and be there to protect you."

A waved him away and smirked. "Don't concern yourself Bee, I have Yugito coming with me. You and her are my right and left hand that protect me, and the left is just as dangerous as the right. Bringing you with us would be overkill."

"I still don't like this…you're being to be in their territory and their terrain where they'll have the advantage man." He said as Yugito walked towards them.

"We are ready to move out at your command Raikage-sama." She said to them and A nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute, Bee, whilst I'm gone I expect you to take care of the defense of the land and the village. I'll return shortly with news of our victory." He said and patted his brother on the arm and went to join up with Yugito.

Killerbee watched him go a frown on his face. Although he was lazy at times when it came to his brother he was all serious. He didn't like the fact that his brother was going on without him. The man was stubborn and full of pride, which he knew about.

He watched as the force left and saw his brother turn and wave to him and he raised his hand back. He then turned to the ones that where left to stay behind and manage the defense.

"Get to work on the defense!" He barked at them and they scrambled. "I don't want anyone that's one of Cloud's within a mile of here! Get to work!" He said as he gave orders to them all.

Elsewhere…

A pair of eyes opened and the figure closed and reopened them as he found himself in an unusual place. He was in a room, in a bed covered by a sheet. He glanced around wondering where he was and how he got here. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the side and falling down off the edge and into the water.

He realized that his clothes where gone and so where his items as he weared nothing except for a pair of trousers that covered him. He looked at his side and noticed that it was covered with bandages.

"So I survived…" Haku said to himself as he got out of the bed and looked around. There was no windows in the room and a door. He wondered where he was and how he got here.

"You're finally awake." A voice said and he turned and saw standing in the doorway The Kazekage of Suna Gaara and with him was an elderly woman.

"Gaara?" Haku said as he looked at him.

"My men found you when we where setting up camp two days ago preparing to head back to Suna. They was fortunate as you would've died if they hadn't found you when they did. My medic tended to you and stabilized the wound and I had you brought to Suna where Chiyo healed the rest of the wound. It was touch and go from there on as you've been out for the past two days." He said and mentioned to the elderly woman.

Haku remembered faintly what happened. He was facing Muta after they had been ambushed and had been pushed to the edge when Sasuke appeared and accidentally hit him with his move sending him into the water. He must have been there for hours and he did not know how he survived. A blessing from the gods it looked like.

He looked at his side where the bandages where. He removed them as he felt a lot better and noticed that there was a scar there now.

"That scar will remain there, it was beyond my ability to remove. You was fortunate that I was able to heal you and that you didn't get hit in the chest area. It would have been no use to attempt to heal you if you had been hit there." Chiyo said to him.

Haku nodded at her words and looked at Gaara. "It appears that I am in your debt for you saving my life Kazekage,"

Gaara looked at him. "Your clothes and gear will be brought to you soon. Get dressed and meet me outside." He said and he and Chiyo left the room.

After getting his equipment and clothing back and putting them back on and strapping his sword to his back. Haku exited the room and headed outside of the hospital. He adjusted himself to the sun as it was baring down on them. He remembered now back when he traveled to here with Orochimaru just how hot this place could get. Much warmer than Oto or Konoha was.

He looked around and noticed a couple of Sound nins and spotted Kimimaro there. Everything appeared to be in a sense of urgency.

"As you can see, we are facing a very large problem." Said a voice and he turned and saw Baki. "Word has reached us that Cloud is assembling a large force and is planning to attack us soon as they agree to an alliance with Iwagakure." He said with a spat. "We're not sure how we are going to deal with this as Gaara is preparing to head into a meeting to discuss what the plan is."

Haku looked at the man and could sense concern in his voice. "Oto nin it is best you get out of here while you still can. Your wounds haven't fully healed and I doubt you will be much use. Head back to Oto or Konoha or wherever as before long this whole place will be a battlefield."

Haku stared at the man. Although he wasn't exactly one hundred percent he knew that he could not just leave.

"I have a debt to repay before I can reunite myself with my brother Suna nin." He said to him. "Gaara saved my life and what kind of person would I be if I left without repaying the debt I owe him? Where is the Kazekage?" He asked him.

Baki told him where Gaara was going to be at and Haku quickly made his way.

"Gaara!" He called out and The Kazekage turned and saw him. "Let me fight for you and repay my debt that I owe you."

"You wish to fight in this upcoming battle?" The sand vessel asked him and he nodded.

"I can't just leave here, it goes against everything in my body. I owe you and I'm in your debt. Please, let me fight for you and repay my debt." He said unsheathed his sword and laid it in front of him and kneeled. "My body and my weapon is for yours to command until my debt is repaid."

Gaara looked at him a bit surprised at his actions and his devotion to paying off the debt which Gaara hadn't concerned himself with.

"Very well…you can fight for me in this battle. Although I can't guarantee your survival."

Haku nodded and stood up.

(Sorry Naruto, just wait a little longer and I shall return to you my brother)

The two went inside the room where the meeting began.

They discussed over the plan and how they where going to confront Cloud who reports where filing in that they where marching. Many elite Sand nins as well as his siblings where there. Kimimaro was there to represent the Sound nins.

"One thing we can agree on that the battle cannot take place here, we endanger the civilians lives if we do so. The battlefield will have to be at a place of our choosing." Gaara said as he listened to the council and the opinions of them all.

"Kazekage with all due respect, do you actually believe we can win?" A councilman spoke up. "Our strength has weakened over the years due to budget cuts, perhaps if we surrender we'll be-"

"Reports are saying that they have agreed to destroy us under the orders of the Tsuchikage. If we surrendered they will still kill us, only they'll have a much easier time doing so." Gaara interrupted him and the man quieted down.

"We have to choose when and where this battle is going to be fought, it will have to be at a place where we will have the advantage in the terrain." Baki said and then thought it over. "I suggest we move to Yamatai Pass and let that be the place where the battle is fought." Many looks came at him. "Think about it, that place is a mountainous terrain and if we fought there we would have the advantage as there is no easy way up it with its twists and turns and the ways that are can be easily guarded. The Third Kazekage constructed the base there before his untimely disappearance and it showed to be well defended. If we forced Cloud to fight us there our chances of winning increase dramatically. The landscape would be to our advantage and it would take many to scale it walls. We'll be able to have the advantage there."

Several people looked at him. "That is correct Baki, the way to the gates of the base will force them to come at us and there are defensive garrisons and posts there as well which we can defend." Gaara said agreeing with him. "Cloud would have to plan carefully if they are to take it down."

"So it appears that that is our choice then, Yamatai shall be the place where the battle is fought and decided at. We must move quickly though if we are too force them to fight us there." Baki said and many nodded in agreement with his suggestion.

"Very well then, I want every ninja we got to be prepared to move out and head to the fort at Yamatai in six hours, that shall be the deciding ground and they shall have to face us there. Get our supplies and everything else ready to transport there." Gaara ordered and they bowed and immediately left the room to make preparations.

Later that day everything had been gathered and readied and they began the trek to Yamatai pass which housed the base that the Third Kazekage had made. The place was said to have been partly built by his Kekkai Genkai that he possessed. They quickly fixed it up and set everything ready, fixing the garrisons, installing Ballista's, and other things as they got there first and had the high ground of the rocky terrain that made it difficult at times to travel. This would be a key element in the fight as Cloud would struggle to find places where they could walk and travel to as the one road that was lead to the base was up a high hill and if they went there they would be easy to cut down from afar with arrows and long range attacks.

A day had passed when scouts came in and reported with news.

"So they have taken the bait then," Gaara said as reports came in with Cloud bringing their force to fight them here. The Raikage was leading his men to battle and where going to face them here at their terms.

Haku looked outside as it was getting dark and the reports where they would be here in a few hours. This was it, it was time to make a stand.

"Everyone." Gaara ordered as he commanded the attention of them all. "Prepare for battle as come daybreak The Raikage and Cloud shall be on our doorstep snarling like a pack of hungry wolves ready to come in and wipe us out. But these dogs who have decided to serve under the Tsuchikage and take his scraps from his table will not find themselves able to fit in and destroy us as here is where we make our stand and show them the might of Suna and its ninjas. Tomorrow the Battle of Yamatai which will decide all our fates shall begin!" He said and they gave a great cry as they stood ready to face their foes.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	69. The First Night

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Sand and Cloud prepare for battle as the two forces collide. But unknown to them, three mysterious figures are watching the battle and waiting for a chance to make their move.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was morning and the sun was shining down on the fortress of Yamatai where the Kazekage and the ninjas of the Land of Wind waited. It was here where the battle would be decided, the ancient place had been constructed by The Third Kazekage shortly before his disappearance years ago and it was rumored he used his bloodline to build and strengthen it.

Everyone was on guard, they knew that the enemy was out there and was no doubt watching them. Here was where they would make their stand against the onslaught of Cloud who had formed a loose alliance with Earth.

Gaara stared out into the rocky terrain as there was no visible sign of them yet. His siblings, Temari and Kankuro stood next to him watching their younger brother.

"Their close," He said to them. "I can feel it in the wind and sand, they have set up their main camp not far from here." He said outloud and the two nodded as the defenses where being put up and the iron gate was being reinforced as that was the only entrance into the place. Ballista's where set up which could fire arrows at a great distance as well. Garrison's where set up as well to serve as defense up ahead.

Some of the Suna nins where eating breakfast and they had to ration their supplies, fortunately though they had brought enough to last them several days. Hunger was one foe you did not want to face in battle as it was one you cannot win against.

Haku watched the scene unfold as so far there had been little visible sign of them but they where out there, they was just waiting for a chance to strike.

He wiped a bit of sweat off his brow and glanced up at the hot sun. No doubt everyone would be sweating heavily before the day was done.

Elsewhere, at the Main Camp of Cloud several hundred feet away, A looked over a map of the region in his tent.

"Hmph, that base of theirs is strong, no doubt about it. But I do not doubt that it shall fall soon." He said as he was seated in his chair.

"The terrain here is rough and hard to scale Raikage-sama." Yugito said to him as her and several high ranking Cloud nins where in the tent. "We'll be at a distinct disadvantage trying to capture it. It'll be hard sending a force to capture it as the land here is difficult to maneuver as we'll be in their sights and they have already set up their defenses."

A nodded at her and brought a muscular hand to his chin. "I know, well it makes things more difficult but no matter. I want to test their defenses and see how strong they are before we try to take it. They might be hiding under the illusion of strength to intimidate us. A key factor here will be capturing their garrisons. If we cut off their access to the garrisons and capture them for on own we'll force them back into a wall and how long can they hold out for? Yamatai maybe strong but it's not impenetrable. If we are unable to break through we can crush their spirits by surrounding them and keeping any reinforcements from coming and make them consider surrendering as a lack of food will defeat any man." He said as he knew first hand from previous wars what to expect.

Unknown to the Raikage or Yugito was that one of the ninjas of cloud was not what he appeared to be, although he looked like a ordinary human his skin was actually made of wood and inside of him he had a radio recording all the information going on,

That was being heard a distance away by three others listening to the other radio. The puppet giving them information.

"So, it appears they will soon strike." Sasori said in his strange outfit said to the other two. "We'll have to make our move soon…"

Deidara the bomb specialist and his rival in art smirked. "I don't know about you guys but this should be fun. I'm hoping for some good seats while we watch the action, maybe we can join in for a while."

"We're not here to have fun Deidara," The Scorpion of The Red Sands chastised him. "We're here on a mission, originally the traitor was suppose to capture The cat vessel but since he abandoned us we're burdened with his task." He said bitterly referring to the traitor of Jashin Hidan. The leader of Akatsuki had assigned the three the task after learning of what Cloud was planning.

"Well we also have to get the Tanuki vessel as well," His blond counterpart said as they listened to what was going on hearing the Raikage and others who was oblivious to the fact they where being spied on. "That Raikage is all brawns no brain, maybe for fun I can send him a present. He'll get a bang when he discovers what's inside!" Deidara said with a laugh and revealed the mouths on his hand.

"Our orders where clear Deidara," The third member of the group said and the blonde frowned at the Uchiha who's eyes where closed. "We're to capture the Cat vessel and The Tanuki vessel as well if we can and make sure that neither of them suffer a severe and fatal injury. We are to remain in the shadows and strike at the opportune moment."

Deidara glared at the Uchiha, Itachi was the one who had forced him to join up with Akatsuki a couple years ago and blew things up for no reason other than to have a bang. He had found himself no match for his sharingan eyes. He heavily disliked the Uchiha although he didn't show it to his face as he had been training himself ever since their first encounter to fight him again one day.

Itachi looked at the two. "We need to wait first, to check and make sure everything goes according to plan."

Sasori let out a frustrated sigh, he hated waiting. "So we are to watch and wait until an opportune moment arises? That could take days. We could be waiting until one of them has the advantage and has decimated the other."

"It'd be worth it, we have four of the tailed beasts, we are just shy of halfway there. We cannot risk one of the two dying in this battle. If either one of them does, then all our plans are ruined.

"Yeah, Yeah, we got ya." Deidara said and waved his warning away as the three watched the events that would unfold.

Meanwhile at one of the garrisons Kimimaro Kaguya was with the group of Sound Nins that had come with them looking over the defenses when a voice cried out.

"We got company!" A man shouted from a watch tower. Kimimaro quickly moved to the gate and saw what was happening.

A small force of Cloud nins, numbering perhaps thirty where moving around and in viewing distance of the garrison.

"They are testing us, checking to see if we have any holes in the defense they can exploit." Baki mused as he stood beside him. He then saw Kimimaro start to head out. "What are you doing?" He asked him.

"We should do the same," He said and mentioned to the Sound Nins. "Let's go." And he went out to the terrain away from the safety of the garrison.

Baki shook his head, he was being too rash in his eyes. "Keep those ballista's ready if any gets too close and fire on my command." He ordered the Sand nins and watched Kimimaro head towards the Cloud nins.

The group of Sound Nins lead by the Kaguya where making their way across the flatland of the area when one of them heard something with his advanced hearing. Instantly the Sound nin turned and did hand symbols and fired a jutsu at what appeared to be a rock. The large rock shattered and revealed three Cloud nins.

Immediately they tried to run away but Kimimaro was the quicker and leapt up high into the air and fired his fingernails hitting two in the back and killing them.

Suddenly the force of Cloud nins fired jutsus of their own and one of them a lightning based jutsu hit him in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain he gave the order to attack and the Sound nins obliged and did jutsus of their own.

A few from both sides where hit directly knocking them down and out of the fight as the battle between the two groups was on.

Kimimaro the lone survivor moved expertly and beautiful as if his attacks where a dance, no jutsu or kunai came close to touching him as he pulled out bones out of his shoulders and they became swords. His dance was spectacular to watch from afar but fatal to those up close. His movements where like a blur each move flawless as he did them. Some who where far back and out of range of his attacks could only watch in disbelief at his movements.

Kimimaro saw a flurry of shuriken and kunai fly at him and without batting an eye brought his bone sword up and deflected them easily with none even coming close to touching him. His movements inspired the Sound nins and they fought as well not wanting to be upstaged by him and show their might as well.

Kimimaro ducked a sword swing and impaled his foe and they where overwhelming them and many where starting to retreat taking the wounded back with them not wanting anything to do with him or his Kekkei Genkai. He smirked as he watched when he suddenly reached towards his chest and let out a gasp of pain and fell to one knee. An enemy hadn't touched, it was something worse.

"N-No, not now." He said to himself as he was having an attack from the disease that was in his body. It had mostly been cured by Orochimaru and Kabuto but he still had occasionally attacks such as this that sapped him of his strength and damaged his body. And he didn't have his medicine with him either as he left it back at the garrison. He tried to pull himself up when started coughing and spat up blood.

One of the few cloud nins left saw this and not knowing what to make of this but seeing a chance prepared an A class jutsu to kill him. Kimimaro saw him and cursed knowing he couldn't move in his state. The others where too busy to take notice of what had happened to him. The Cloud nin got ready to cast the jutsu when he was suddenly impaled with a giant arrow sticking into his body. The ninja fell to the ground dead unable to cast it in time and his face a look of shock at what just happened.

Kimimaro examined the arrow and saw that it had been fired from a long distance. Weakly turning his head, he saw Baki at the garrison watchtower who had fired the ballista. The cloth faced man nodded at him and Kimimaro nodded as well in gratitude to him as he was tended to by the others and lead back to the garrison along with the wounded.

The dead would have to be left behind, as there would be no time to bury them.

After getting back he quickly headed towards his pack he brought with him and searched and found a purple bottle. Uncorking the lead he quickly took a swallow and grimaced as he felt the pain in his body leaving. Baki looked at him and ignored the cheering that the others where having due to the small victory.

"You okay?" He asked and Kimimaro put the cork back on and put the bottle back in with other similar bottles containing the medicine he needed to take.

"Hai, I'll be fine now." He said and stood up straight and wiped the remains of blood off his lips.

Baki looked at him and then ordered the sand and sound nins to knock off their cheering as they had won nothing and that this was nothing more than a test and the real battle would soon start.

Later at the main camp of the Raikage…

"They ahhh, they are formidable Raikage-sama." A cloud nin who's wounds where being tended too by a medic and was lying on a cot said to the ruler of Cloud. "One has skills that I can't believe, as if he-AH!" He said loudly and clenched his teeth as he had a deep wound in his abdomen.

A looked at him, although he cared little at times and was said to be a bully at times. He in truth deeply cared about his men and the ones he held close to him. "Easy, don't strain your wounds and just rest yourself. C will tend to your wounds as if he was tending to me." He said to the blonde haired medic who nodded.

"It appears that it may not be as weak as you think Raikage-sama." Yugito said to him and he looked at her. "By the description one gave us one of them sounded like a member of the warlike Kaguya clan." A looked at her a small look of surprise in his eyes. A Kaguya? But they where thought to have been exterminated nearly a decade ago. How did Sand manage to get their hands on one of them? He himself never really believed the rumors about the war clan but they said that one full grown Kaguya was worth nearly a hundred men in battle.

Watching on two Cloud nins scowled. "Those blasted sand rats, they think they can cut down our friends and comrades and not expect payback?" One said and grasped his pole axe that he had.

"That's right, Raikage-sama, we must teach them to fear the power that we have and have our vengeance." The other said as the two where large and had brown skin and the one on the right had red hair and the one on the left had white hair. Each weared a strap on flak jacket as well.

"Calm yourself," Yugito said to the two as she could tell they where ready to charge right into the battlefield. "We need to know our enemy first. Until then a reckless charge will cause us damage. Zei, Dai, you need to learn to control those tempers you both possess." She said to the two as they where high ranking Cloud nins but also had short tempers that could trigger in a notice.

"She is right, now we can't attack yet. But we will before the moon is in the twilight of its phase." Raikage said and turned to face them. "Yugito prepare the men, tonight an assault will be made on the garrisons and Yamatai. Sand shall know that we mean business!" He said his face turning into one of stern determination.

At Yamatai Gaara was in a meeting with his advisors and strategists.

"The force they have assembled is large according to our scouts reports and in a head on battle we would stand little chance against them Kazekage-sama." Baki said reporting to him after giving details about what happened at the garrison.

"They have gathered both numbers and skilled warriors to oppose us. Defeating them would be a great burden." Gaara said as he looked over a crude outline of the region where they and the forces of Cloud where at.

"True but not impossible Kazekage." Chiyo said and everyone in the room looked at the elder woman. "They have numbers but know this, an army is the same as a beast. The larger it is the more food it requires and needs to survive." She said to them and looked at the outline and pointed at an area.

"Here is where they are storing their food supplies, a rather rash and foolish decision actually to store all of it in one place. What would happen if say, a fire broke out there?" She asked with a smirk and Gaara nodded catching on

"So you are saying that we need to burn their food then?"

Haku watching on spoke up. "Of course, an army can't fight on an empty stomach and many of the Cloud nins would desert as how many could stand and fight when they have no food. By burning their food supplies we can defeat them."

"Precisely, there's also a hidden passage that we can use as well." She said but then frowned in concern. "However, even if we do use it, it will no doubt be heavily guarded. We may need to weaken them first and force them to send the men there to the frontlines before we can get a chance to do so."

Looks where exchanged as they knew they would have to hold on until they could get a chance to attack the supply area.

"One other thing Kazekage-sama," Chiyo said and suddenly for quick reflexes for a woman her age produced and threw a giant shuriken and threw it at a Sand nin and took off his head much to the shock of all in the room. The head fell off and the body fell to the ground but no blood appeared. Frowning she walked over to the head and picked it up and her eyes narrowed.

"It appears that we have may have been listening in on." She said and showed it to them and revealed it was a puppet's head.

"Kankuro?" Gaara asked his brother who shook his head.

"No way bro, that ain't one of mine." He said waving his hands as he had his puppets with him.

"It appears that Cloud also has someone who uses puppets." Baki said as he destroyed the rest of the puppet.

Chiyo didn't say anything but instead looked at the head. It was too flawless. A perfect work of art. It would be beyond the ability of a cloud nin to have a puppet infiltrate a building as they didn't use puppets. Except for her there was only one person who could work so well with puppets with such expertise.

And she prayed that she was wrong as she did not want to face him…

Sasori a distance away cursed in irritation as the radio inside the puppet he had put in had been destroyed unknowingly and cut off what they was listening too. He had recognized the woman's voice. "Still alive are you my teacher?" He asked himself as he had been spying on them for the others. "I commend your skills as they haven't lost a step. But my business is not with you, but if you do get involved I won't hesistate one bit to end you my beloved Grandmother." He said and turned and walked away to head up with the rest.

Later that night all was quiet but everyone was on high alert. The moon shined high up above providing some light Just because it was dark didn't mean you should let your guard down, far from it. That meant there was even greater danger now.

Kimimaro was at the garrison when he heard a loud sound and saw one of the watchmen fall off and hit the ground dead.

"We're under attack!" A Sand nin shouted and he too was suddenly killed as well. Immediately their was the sounds of battle as you could hear the sound of steel and jutsus being casted.

Quickly the Sound and Sand nins sprung into action as Cloud had expected attacked them at night. Kimimaro rushed out of the gate and into the battle where it was already going on.

"Fire!" Baki ordered and those who manned the ballista's unleashed a devastating volley of arrows into the attacking force. He looked out and saw the force was sizable. They might not be able to hold them off. Not without sustaining heavy damage.

"You!" He said and grabbed a Sand nin. "Get to the base and tell Gaara we need reinforcements at once!" He ordered him and the ninja bowed and quickly dashed off to get aid.

He quickly arrived and saw that there was an uprising as many where getting ready. He found the Kazekage and gave his report.

"I see, Owashi Garrison cannot fall. I'll send men at once to help out." He said when another messenger appeared.

"My lord, Uzuzhi Garrison is on the verge of collapsing, we need men at once." He said as he was wounded.

Gaara cursed. If both Owashi and Uruhi fell then they would be in trouble. But he didn't have all the men needed to spare.

"Gaara!" A voice shouted and he turned and saw Haku march up to him. "Let me go, I have a debt to repay and allow me to fulfill it by fighting for you." He said to him and the Kazekage looked at him and nodded at him.

"Alright then, head to Uruhi garrison, it appears to be the worse for wear." He said to him and Haku bowed and leapt off the walls and quickly made his way. "Kankuro!" He shouted to his brother who stepped up. "Lead a group to help retake Owashi, Temari I want you to stay here just in case." He said to his siblings who nodded and Kankuro quickly left.

Haku ran as fast as his feet could carry him and soon was at Uruhi garrison and saw that it was being overran and they couldn't hold out much longer. Drawing his blade he charged forward and into the fray. He immediately cut down a cloud nin who was about to kill a Sand nin. "Keep fighting, help will soon arrive." He told the Sand nin as he helped him up and the he nodded and aided his comrades.

Haku saw that fire arrows had hit the wooden walls and where spreading. Knowing he had to stop that he activated his bloodline and using his ice stopped the flames and froze them ending that threat. He was lucky it was night as during the day there was no moisture in the air and he couldn't use his bloodline effectively. But at night with it getting chilly he was able to use it fully.

The battle was brutal as the forces squared off fighting one another. Jutsus and bursts of wind and bolts of lightning where thrown into the air as many screamed when they made contact and where cut down Haku knew he had to find the leader and cut him down to deplete the morale. Taking him down would cause them to retreat.

"C'mon then you dogs of Suna, can no one stand a challenge to Zei, the iron fist of Kumo?" A voice shouted and Haku saw who he believed to be the leader who wielded a wicked looking pole axe. He was large, almost as large as Hua Moke was but a few inches shorter and had red hair. He cut down three Suna nins at once with his long blade.

Zei saw Haku and noticed he wasn't intimidated by him. "Ha! You got guts kid, but it won't do you any good, HAH!" He shouted and charged him and swung at him. Haku was ready for him and dodged it. Zei swung again at him and Haku dodged. "You annoying fly, hold still so I can crush you! Raahhh!" He shouted and swung again. Although he was strong and powerful which Haku found at as he blocked an attack that nearly knocked his blade out of his hands, it was easy to tell where each attack was coming from. He didn't have any strategy except it seemed to pound him into dust.

Haku saw an opening and was ready to make his move. Zei swung at him and he grinned when he hit him in the head. But he saw to his surprise the boy turn to solid ice and his weapon become frozen as well as his arms! Suddenly he felt a piercing into his side and he gasped as he was then stabbed in the back knew his lungs. Haku had activated his ice statue jutsu that if anyone touched would freeze them and he fell into it easily.

Haku then appeared in front of him and slashed him right across the chest. Zei fell to one knee as blood come out of his mouth.

"I lost to someone as tiny as you? How can this be…" He said and fell to his stomach dead.

Haku turned around his back to him. "You believe size matters and over exaggerate your own abilities. I could never lose to someone who believes strength is all that matters. Maybe in the next life you will learn not to be so rash." He said and then raised his head.

"I have defeated Zei of Kumogakure!" He shouted letting all know that he had slain him.

With the leader defeated the Cloud nins lost their morale and started to retreat.

At the main camp shortly afterwards a messenger appeared and reported to the Raikage who was watching the battle from afar.

"What? Zei has been defeated? Who could they have that could best him in battle?" He asked the messenger who shook his head. "Huh, I applaud your skills and your men Kazekage," He said with a smirk as things got interesting I don't know who you had kill him but it won't be enough, order the men to attack Yamatai!" He ordered them and they gave the signal.

At Owashi garrison it was dead even between them but even with the additional forces lead by Kankuro that arrived Cloud was slowly starting to overpower them.

Baki stabbed a Cloud nin in the gut with a kunai and avoided a lightning jutsu. At his side was Kimimaro the two fighting together. There was too many though and they only seemed to come at them no matter how many they cut down.

"Pull back, Pull back!" Baki shouted and they started to retreat running towards a narrow valley. Seeing an advantage the ninjas of Kumo charged after them.

If they where paying attention they may have noticed figures up top.

Baki was at the rear and mentioned for them to keep moving and slowly he grinned. "Now!" He shouted and as one they ducked and hit the ground. At the end of the valley was a group of crossbowmen and they realized and fired their arrows.

A Cloud nin who was in charge saw this and casted a barrier jutsu nullifying them. "Separate and take them from two sides!" He ordered and they went to do so. Suddenly he heard something from up above and he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw boulders and giant rocks being tossed down from below onto them crushing them.

Baki smirked as the plan had worked excellently. They had lured them in and within the narrow valley they couldn't find places to move as there was bunched up together and their attempts to get out of the way only made things worse for them.

Kimimaro having stayed behind was fighting with a female ninja. The kunoichi had cat like eyes and blond hair and she seemed to be a formidable foe as she avoided his moves to his surprise and let out a hiss at him.

"You're good, just as good as I'd expect from a Kaguya." She said and it surprised him that she knew who he was. "But you messed with the wrong ninja boy!" She shouted and hit him in the face and backed up and did hand symbols. "Take this!" She snarled and fired a powerful burst of lighting at him that hit him in the chest and knocked him off his feet and onto the ground hard. She smirked but saw to his surprise that he stood up and that his injuries healed.

"My skeleton structure protects me and I have a healing factor as well. I won't die that easily." He said to her and she smirked.

"Good, a rat's no fun if it doesn't put up a good fight. But trust me little rat, in the name of the Raikage I will destroy you."

"And in the name of my master the Otokage of Sound I shall defeat you as well." He responded to her.

"Otokage, you're from sound?" She said and then laughed. "He is a fool if he sent a Kaguya here. Did he run out of use for you?"

Kimimaro glared at the woman at her insult towards his master and removed his shirt. "Karamatsu no Mai!" He shouted and from his body came several razor sharp spikes that covered his upper body. He then grabbed a pair and threw them at her who dodged. He continued throwing at her and she dodged as the two battled.

"You have claws of your own do you not?" She asked him lightly as she avoided his attacks the vessel for the two tailed cat enjoying herself. "Well then I suppose I'll let you have a secret before I show my own claws." She then stopped and lifted two fingers. "Two secrets actually. The first is…I'm a jinchuurki just like the Kazekage. I hold the two tailed cat inside of me ever since I was little." She said to him and he looked at her a bit surprised. "You facing someone who unlike most vessels knows how to control the demon. The second little rat is this, this attack on this garrison is just a diversion."

Kimimaro looked at her and realized what she was talking about

"As I'm speaking a secret force is approaching Yamatai and preparing to attack it. The defenses of Yamatai are strong but they are not unbreakable even if the Third did build it. While you're here fighting with the others the Raikage has sent his men. He knew the Kazekage would send men to protect the garrisons and weaken the defenses around Yamatai." She said with a smirk.

"Well then," Kimimaro said to her and drew a pair of swords. "After I defeat you I'll head back and deal with the rest." He said and twirled the swords showing he wasn't intimidated.

Yugito laughed in amusement. "You amuse me, but I'm afraid that…" She said and suddenly her features changed as she appeared more catlike and a tail grew out of her back as her skin turned blue and her eyes turned one golden the other green as well as a pair of fangs and appeared more catlike as she activated the two tailed cat's power

"Playtime's over…" She said with a hiss as the battle of Yamati continued.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	70. Decisive Finish at Yamatai

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. The battle of Yamatai continues as the forces of Sand and Cloud engage in an assault as each side brutally faces each other on the battlefield. In the end the outcome of the fight shall be decided.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At Yamatai the battle was high pitched as the forces of Cloud appearing in surprise after the diversion attack on the garrisons assaulted the ancient fort as they attempted to take it down and conquer it while the forces of Suna lead by the Kazekage where trying to stop them as they had to hold on.

At the Main Camp of Cloud the Raikage looked on as he faintly could hear the sounds of battle. He wanted to be out there and fight alongside his men but this wasn't the real fight, he couldn't go out just yet as this was more of a test. Plus Yugito and some of the others would lose their focus and try to protect him and not fight as well even though he needed no protection.

"If nothing happens in the next half hour give the signal for them." He ordered a bodyguard and the jonin nodded. He looked out at the battlefield. "Alright you ninjas of Sand, show me just how strong you are." A said as he wanted to see just how strong they truly where.

"Keep them off the walls! Don't let any of them get up here!" Baki shouted and kicked a ladder down to prevent Cloud nins from scaling up as they where attempting to use them so they could climb up. He and Kankuro and those who where at Owashi garrison had headed back to Yamatai after disposing and trapping those who had attacked Owashi and came back to Yamatai. Baki knew if they managed to get a number of Cloud nins up here they would be overrun. He turned his head and smirked when he saw his female student using her fan to blow those that had gotten up onto the walls and keeping them at bay as she deflected any kunai and long distance attacks with her gusts of wind.

The battle was taking place at Yamatai as the two sides fought one another. Outside the fort was a sizable force of Cloud nins attacking and they where meet by both Sand and Sound. Up on the walls a group of Medics being led by Chiyo formed barriers to protect them and tended to those that had been injured. The iron gate had been sealed off preventing any from getting on as it's strong gates where nearly impenetrable. Leaping off of the walls as a way of getting down to the battle that was going on.

"Fire!" Shouted Gaara the Kazekage giving the command as Arrows where fired from archers and ballista's from atop the walls dozens being fired every passing second into the sea of men down below. Answering with lightning jutsus and archers of their own the Cloud nins managed to deal damage to the fort and destroyed some ballista's as well.

High above watching the scene with interest was also a figure riding an bird shaped creature made out of clay. The blond watched it and smirked as he saw the action. He had front row seats for this and was enjoying the show. He had also planted a little surprise their as well as he revealed a detonator and waited for the right moment.

His comrades might get mad at him for pulling a stunt like this but hey, in his mind this was going to be one of his greatest masterpieces of art.

Elsewhere two individuals where going at it as well the two being the only ones in the vicinity. Kimimaro Kaguya battling Yugito Nii the two tailed cat vessel and the sole survivor of the Kaguya fighting.

Yugito slashed at him with one of her claws and connected with his skin and cut him but he did not feel any damage as he went to stab her with a pair of bone swords. She moved out of the way and sent a blue fireball at him which he evaded. He responded by firing his fingernails at her and she calmly brought up a fire barrier and incinerated them. She looked and saw the cuts she had made on him heal with little effort as she knew about the Kaguya's bone structure and their bloodline. Any the strongest blows and most powerful jutsus would damage a Kaguya who had mastered their Kekkei Genkai.

Kimimaro stared at the older woman whose features had become more feline like and blue flames also appeared around her as she was using the two tailed cats power. She was powerful no doubt about it and well trained. And for once in his life he was excited over the prospect of fighting someone who could hold their own in battle against him. Perhaps it was the warrior spirit in him that the Kaguya clan possessed. The two said no words to one another and he then with his agility charged her going for the jugular. Yugito saw it and evaded his attacks and kicked him in the chest which she doubted did any damage to him and the strong bone structure he had. Doing hand symbols she summoned multiple blue fireballs and sent them directly at him. Kimimaro was unfazed by it and connecting his bone swords together by the hilt began twirling the double blade very fast and deflected the fireballs.

Still spinning he brought it over head and threw it at her the razor sharp weapon now being a spinning instrument of death. She leapt over it and landed on the ground and she turned her head and looked surprised when she saw it come back. She flipped over it again and saw him catch it when it returned to him. She smirked thinking that was a fancy move.

"That's a nice trick little rat of Sound," She said to him. "But it will take more than that to defeat me." She said and then closed her eyes. Kimimaro went on guard knowing she had something planned. He then her open her eyes and smirk and he realized he was in danger as she opened her mouth and released a large fireball right at him. Unable to move out of the way in time the fireball hit him directly in the chest burning his skin and his clothes and knocking him off his feet and hitting the ground hard.

Yugito let out a laugh as she saw him and figured him to be dead. To her surprise he slowly pulled himself up even though he had at least third degree burns on his skin and his shirt was burned to smithereens. He winced as he pulled himself up as he had felt that one. A normal man would've been killed if he had been hit by that. It was only because of his Kekkei Genkai that he survived. Although he did feel his body burning he was still able to continue.

"Stupendous! It's not very often someone survives one of my fireballs. You Kaguyas are as tough as the legends say." She said to him and he didn't respond. Instead he pulled out two bone swords and charged her again slicing and slashing at her and she narrowly avoided the attacks. He went to sweep her leg and she flipped over him. Using the cat's power to attempted to ran her hand right through him when he reacted on instinct and brought his swords up and caught it much to her surprise. He then sliced her wrist drawing blood and she let out a hiss of pain and clutched her wrist which was bleeding. She glared at him for at his actions as he twirled his swords and charged her again.

The two went at it the Cat vessel and the Kaguya fighting it out as their movements where equal.

"I must admit it's been quite some time since I've fought a skilled opponent. Only the Raikage and his brother are stronger than me in Cloud. For a Sound Chunin you are capable of doing things that an A class or even S class nin could do." She said casually as she ducked under his swords and slashed at him with her claws. "Join us, The Raikage could use a powerful warrior such as yourself. You Kaguyas have been wiped out and you will too if you don't."

Kimimaro dodged her attacks as well and avoided the swipe of the cat like tail she had. "My loyalty is to one man, my life debt is to him and him only and the fact that you would try to convince me to join you is insulting both me and him." He said to her a scowl on his face.

"Huh! Fool, very well then let's us continue." She said and the two continued their fight.

Elsewhere Haku was returning from Uruhi garrison having successfully defended it when he saw what was going on at Yamatai. Mentioning to the others he quickly headed to the battlefield and joined the fray as the battle went on.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Temari shouted and summoned a weasel like creature wielding a scythe. The summon began spinning and became an instant spinning circle of death to all around it. Katamari took down many Cloud nins cutting them down with his scythe and sending others fleeing.

"Hey watch it you nearly took my head off!" Kankuro shouted at her as he had ducked Katamari at the last second the puppet master nearly missing getting his head taken off. "Keep that thing under control Temari." He shouted at her and she smirked.

"Ha! Why don't you go play with your dolls and leave the real fighting to me." She responded to him and he growled and sent his two puppets into action.

Gaara witnessed the battle going on as it was a standstill and he noticed many of the engineers of Cloud working on building a ram of sorts trying to break the gate. They where setting it up and getting it ready. He looked at it doubtfully. The gate's where as strong as steel, how could that hope to break through?

Deidara from above seeing what was going on smirked as he knew it was time for the show to begin and getting the small detonator out pressed the switch and activated the bomb that he had placed near the gates.

A loud explosion to the surprise of all who where there took place as the small but powerful bomb went off and sent people flying and knocking them off their feet. Even the Raikage felt the rumble of it at the Main camp of the Cloud.

"Damn it!" Sasori cursed as he and Itachi felt that one and he immediately knew the source. "That blasted bomb maniac. What did he do this time!" He shouted in anger as Itachi didn't respond or say a word to the angry puppet master.

"Heh, this should make things more fun." Deidara said with a laugh as the debris cleared and saw that some had died in the unexpected blast and had damaged the gates of Yamatai. Snickering to himself he flew away on his bird to meet up with the others.

Gaara looked on and surveyed the damage done by the unexpected blast. He then noticed that the gates had been damaged by it and they where preparing to strike it with the ram they had made. The ram slammed into the gate and the gate held strong but Gaara could tell it had been weakened and it was possibly they could break it down and get access inside where the large force would overwhelm them.

"Destroy the ram!" He shouted to the Sand and Sound nins as they could not allow them to break through the gate. However the ram was well defended with archers and a squadron of Cloud Nins lead by Dei who protected it as they prepared to slam it again into the weakened gate.

The ram slammed into it again and this time a dent appeared as it was doing damage to it and he knew he had to do something. Getting down off the walls he headed to the main gateyard and did hand symbols. "Shukaku No Tate!" Gathering the strongest materials in the gourd he weared and using his chakra created a giant sand like image of Shukaku that covered the entranceway. The giant sand shield was impenetrable and should they break through the gate they would be unable to get past. But it required his utmost concentration and power and he did not know how long he could keep it up.

Haku seeing the ram attacking the gate knew he had to do something or else they could be in trouble. It was heavily guarded and so it would be difficult.

Leading the Sound and Sand nins with him he made his way and quickly casted an ice jutsu onto the ground where the archers who where defending it where at. Losing their footing at the surprise attack they lost their footing and where unable to keep their balance which left them open to shuriken and jutsus taking them down.

Dei saw what had happened and seeing a boy wielding a Zanbato saw blood on it. "You!" He shouted at him. "So you where the one who murdered Zei? Prepare to die for what you did, HRAGGHH!" He shouted and charged him wielding a large axe and Haku moved out of the way. Dei killed a Sound nin who tried to take him on and attacked Haku again. Haku saw that his methods where just like his earliers and could read them like a book as he had no sense of strategy aside from brute strength.

"Zei shall be avenged for his undeserved death! Feel my rage!" He shouted as he swung wildly at Haku and he saw an opening and waited for the last second.

The two passed through one another as Haku had swung at him his blade cleaving through the air and going through his armor and his flesh. Dei fell down and dropped his axe as he collapsed dead.

"Those who attack and fight out of rage leave their defenses wide open. Join your comrade in the afterlife and ask yourself how you could ever serve a demon like the Tsuchikage." Haku said as he walked away from the body.

News of his death as well soon also reached The Raikage who was shocked that both Zei and Dei had been slain as they where two of his most accomplished fighters.

"Raikage-sama!" A ninja ran up to him and bowed to him. "I bring news from scouts. We have found a secret passageway that connects to Yamatai!" He said and that brightened his mood.

"Excellent." He said glad of the secret news and turned back to the battlefield. "Call back our men we have done enough this night. We will settle this tomorrow." He ordered and his men went to gave out the order to return the force.

One doing a jutsu sent a ball of electricity up into the air and it exploded lighting up the sky which was seen by all.

Having destroyed the ram that was attacking the gates the Suna and Oto nins saw the burst of light and wondered what it meant. To their surprise the Kumo nins began retreating all of a sudden. Heading back and away from the fort. Baki gave the order not to pursue as they where weary from the battle and it could be a trap.

Gaara sensing that the battle was over removed the giant sand shield and headed up the stairs to the walls and see what was going on.

"It is over for now Kazekage," Chiyo said to him the elderly woman standing beside him. "They will be back though, and this time we might not have enough power to stop them this time." She looked at the young ruler of Sunagakure and he nodded as he looked at the many wounded and dead.

Kimimaro and Yugito where still fighting one another and there was small blue flames on the battlefield due to the ferocity of their fight. Neither had given the other an inch and both where panting as it had been a ferocious fight as wounds where on both sides. Burns where on his body and there where nits and cuts on her as well. Neither side showed either side of yielding.

Kimimaro slashed at her and she dodged and breathed fired at him. He was ready for it and dodged it. He then seemingly disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and punched her in the face. She responded by kicking him in his stomach.

Kimimaro twirled his swords and went to impale her when she became covered by fired and melted them to his surprise. The blue fire didn't seem to bother her as they continued their battle.

"It's been a while since I've had a good fight." She said to him. "For that you should be honored you'll be the first person in five years to witness the true form of the two tailed demon cat!" She said with a grin. Kimimaro knew this could be deadly and suddenly felt his body feeling weak.

"N-No, not know." He said as his was having an attack. He tried to stand straight up but the accursed disease was acting up again.

Yugito wasn't sure what to make of his actions but decided to finish him as she tapped into the demon cat's power. When suddenly the burst of light that had been sent was seen by them. She frowned as she knew what it meant and she wasn't one to disobey orders. "You're lucky." She said as she returned to her normal form. "I have to go now, I'll deal with you later." She said and disappeared.

Kimimaro reached into his pocket and produced a purple vial and shakingly brought it up to his lips and drank the liquid. After a couple of seconds his body was better and he was able to stand up straight. Seeing that the battle for now was over he made his way back to Yamatai.

Their had been losses for both sides. Many where dead or too badly wounded to be able to continue fighting. The most deaths for both sides had come from that unexpected explosion with had caught many in its blast or crushed others with debris flung from it or had been sent flying and landed hard on the ground.

Baki overlooked those being tended to by the medics in a room. Applying bandages and using their chakra to cast jutsus to ease the pain they where going through. There where some though who where far beyond the healing skill of a medic. They couldn't spare the men, as those with minor injuries will have to be tended too and fast to be able to fight again. He saw that Kankuro was grumbling as bandages where being applied to his forehead as he had suffered a cut and needed to keep from being infected. Even he had suffered an injury to his arm but it was nothing serious and it had already been tended too. He looked at those with the more severe injuries and winced as the pain they must be going through.

He saw the shirtless Kimimaro putting on a new shirt on himself and noticed several burn marks on him. Although he brushed several medics aside claiming he was alright, Baki knew that he was hurting as his upper body was burned and red.

He left the room and went to see Gaara wondering what the next course of action was.

At the Main Camp of The Raikage even though it was late at night he was having a meeting.

"We have discovered a secret hidden path that leads to Yamatai. A narrow pass that our scouts say we can use. We intend to use it tomorrow. However they say that only one person can go in at a time." The Raikage said to his weary but still standing men. He nodded and was proud of them as they fought well and the ones who had died would not be forgotten. "So the plan is for one of us tomorrow is to go there and travel the pass and get there. Only one person can go at a time and it would take time for even a small force to go."

Yugito her wrist covered with bandages stood up. "Let me go Raikage. I am more than capable of handling myself. They wouldn't expect that way, nor would they expect me and the two tailed cat as well. I can get there and overpower them. All I would need is a diversion so no one will notice me."

A nodded. "Very well, I would rather send someone else but I can see you won't be backed down. While we attack tomorrow you will travel through the secret path and get into Yamatai and attack them. Is that understood?" He asked her and she bowed understanding fully.

"Very well then, rest well all of you, tomorrow we end this once and for all."

At Yamatai The Insomniac Gaara was walking with Chiyo it was at least three in the morning and most of the defenders where asleep and trying to ignore their wounds. Some where tending to their defenses also trying to fix them back up for the next battle.

"Chiyo, I have a plan for tomorrow. I want you to be in charge of the defense." He said and she looked at him. "I've already talked it over with the ones I trust most. I have a plan to end this."

"Kazekage, I do not understand." The woman asked him and he looked out a window.

"I have a plan to end this battle and win it. During our leave from Konoha I saw to it that our men brought back some uniforms." She looked at him not understanding. "I plan to get rid of the thing that's holding them together. I want you to lead the defense whilst I'm gone."

"I'm not sure I understand Gaara but I will do it." She said not getting where he was going with this.

Gaara smirked. "Alright, now then here is what I have in mind…"

The next day in the afternoon. Yugito Nii was at the secret area they had found that would lead them to Yamatai.

"Yugito, be careful." A said to her. "I can send someone else to do this-"

"I will show them the power that we possess Raikage-sama." The blond woman said to him. "Do not worry, stick to the plan and we shall be victorious." She said with a smile and he nodded.

She then started to go and he watched her as she made her way through the rocky and tight pass which would take her to Yamatai without anyone knowing it.

Unaware to him, a puppet had been listening in and was giving the info that three S class missing nins wanted. Quickly, The Scorpion, The Bomber, and The Slayer prepared to make their move as well.

"Here they come." Chiyo the one in charge of the defense said to Baki and the others at Yamatai later in the afternoon.

"I hope Gaara knows what he's doing." Baki said after he gave orders to the defenders to get ready.

"Have faith in are young ruler Baki, I have a feeling he knows what he's doing." She said to him a smile on her face as the battle was about to start.

Yugito was making her way as fast as she could as the attack was a diversion in order for her to get there and get inside. There she would activate the cat's power and attack and overpower them.

The area was rocky and was a tight fit through at times but she managed to make through and after a half hour had passed she found herself in a open clearing that allowed her to have some breathing room.

She started to make her way through when-

"Here Kitty, Kitty." A voice said from above and she looked at and her eyes widened when a small dove dive bombed her and she moved out of the way and was shocked when it exploded when it hit the ground.

She looked around and saw a blond haired ninja wearing a strange cloak with red clouds on it ontop of a bird made of what appeared to be clay. He smirked at her and she scowled.

"I know you, you're Deidara, a terrorist from Stone." She said and he let out a laugh.

"I'm glad you know me. And I know you as well Cat vessel." He said and she went into a stance.

"What are you doing here and what do you want with me?" She asked him. He smirked and revealed the mouths that where on his hands and she grimaced.

"We've come to take you away, Akatsuki has great use for you." He said and suddenly she was nearly impaled by a scorpion like tail. She dodged it and another ninja this one in a strange getup.

She scowled as they where interfering. "Get out of my way or I'll send you to the next world!" She said and activated the cat's power as the two artists prepared to fight her.

At Yamatai the battle was going on having gone into full swing. Having fixed what defenses they could The Suna forces where trying to hold them out and buy The Kazekage enough time to put his plan into action.

At the gate which lead into it was a force of Sand and Sound nins ready in case they should break through to fight for their lives as the gate had been weakened.

"Buy him time!" Baki ordered. "For the sake of everything and all we hold dear hold them back and keep them from advancing." He shouted to the men.

A watched as well getting closer to the battlefield this time but not getting involved. He wondered that instead of trying to defeat them it seemed they where trying to immobilize them as if they where trying to buy time. Whatever it was he didn't like. "Send more men up the center and crush that infernal gate." He ordered and they hastily went to put his orders into actions as engineers with a ram similar to the one last night was being sent up.

Unaware of all the fighting was a small group of Cloud nins that where protecting the supplies. They had been forced to stay here as provisions where necessary. They wanted to fight but obeyed the Raikage's orders.

"Huh? What's that?" The one in charge said and saw five figures. "Who are you?" He asked reaching towards his weapon and the leader of the group raised his hand and mentioned they where allies. He also noticed they was wearing the uniforms that the ninjas of Iwagakure weared. Each one was also masked as well. "Earth nins? What are you doing here? You came to help out?" He asked and he nodded. "Typical, we do all the dirty work and you come to get the glory." He said with a sneer as he didn't trust them. "This is where we house the supplies, the Raikage is not-" He was suddenly interrupted when he became trapped by sand and a look of panic and horror came on his face.

The leader of the "Earth Nins," clutched his hand into a fist and shouted. "Desert Funeral!" And crushed him to the shock of the other cloud nins. The Earth Nin then quickly produced kunai and shuriken made of sand and cut them down with it before they could react.

Reaching up the Earth Nin removed his mask and revealed himself. "That's taken care of, not then you know what to do?" Gaara said to the others who where Kankuro, Temari, Haku, and Kimimaro. "Let's set this place ablaze."

After pouring oil onto the supply area which housed all the food the Cloud nins had they threw a torch into the area and it quickly set it ablaze burning it and destroying everything inside the building.

"Let us see how well they can last without food or supplies." Gaara said as they watched it go up in flames. Which no doubt had been seen by the Cloud nins and would have an impact on their morale. "The battle of Yamatai is over." He said to the others

A frowned as he sensed something was wrong. Where was Yugito? She should have been there by now. What was keeping her?

Suddenly a messenger appeared a panicked look on his face and told him what had happened.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "You mean to tell me that all our supplies, all our food has been put to the torch?" He shouted in disbelief and the poor messenger could only nod.

A looked on in disbelief. This wasn't suppose to be happening! Where was Yugito?

The news quickly filtered through the ranks of the Cloud nins at the news and panic and fear overcame them. How could they fight without food? The sizable force couldn't hope to last without food. Their morale sinking they where easy prey to the Sound and Sand nins who cut them down and many started to run away. Rather to flee than to be cut down.

Now it was time for the forces of Yamatai to be the aggressor as they charged into them and cut them down as the Cloud nins had little will to fight now that they had lost everything. They overwhelmed them and sent them scattering.

A tried to rally his men but he could see little hope for this. Where was Yugito? What had happened to her? Had she been captured?

"Raikage-sama we must retreat, we'll be in danger if we stay any longer!" A man said to him. Another man came up to him.

"Sir we found these near the area where Yugito was suppose to be at." He said and handed him a small piece of cloth that looked like it had a red cloud on it. A seeing it knew the battle was lost. He gave the order to retreat as they had lost.

Cheers of victory came up from the forces of Yamatai as they had done the unthinkable and had bested The forces of Kumogakure and dealt them a crushing blow. Cheers went up from them the Sound and Suna nins celebrating their victory.

After returning to the fort The Kazekage was congratulated by his followers the stoic Gaara unused to such praise as he was hailed as the hero who won the day with his plan.

Haku watched the celebrations going on and looked up at the now night sky and the moon. "Naruto, I'll be there soon my brother." He said in a whisper.

Unknown to all three figures where riding on a clay like bird. The bird was slower unused to carrying so many passengers but it would handle itself.

"How much further till we get to a base?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Not far, perhaps two hours from now." Sasori said. He had a rather noticeable tear in his cloak from the earlier battle

"The Leader shall be most pleased with our success." Itachi Uchiha said the only one of the three standing up. Deidara frowned. Itachi had intervened at the last moment and immobilized their target. He didn't think he and Sasori needed his help as they where doing fine without him.

"Once we get to the base we shall extract the demon and be one step closer to our goal." Itachi said as being carried in the talons wrapped up and unconscious was Yugito Nii the three having defeated and capturing her.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	71. Brothers Reunited

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath, after defeating Cloud and achieving a great victory with Sand, Haku travels and heads back to find his sworn brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Tsuchikage-sama!" Saki Ci said as he entered the throne room of the Tsuchikage. "The report is in, Cloud has been defeated by Suna. The Raikage and his men suffered a terrible defeat at their fort and where driven off." He said as he kneeled before him hesitantly.

Looks where exchanged between those in the room of shock and disbelief that their proposed Ally had been beaten in battle. Cloud militarily was the strongest of the Countries so it come as a shock that they had lost.

Keiji Sosano however showed little concern on his face the Jashin follower then spoke. "Hmph, so they have failed. No matter whether or not they succeeded didn't matter to me. The Raikage and his men where a pawn to me and they have outlived their usefulness. This alliance is over before it started. Soon we shall crush them as well as the rest of the land."

Three of his men then entered the room. "Tsuchikage-sama we found it!" Zhang Mao the follow Jashinist said as he and Shingen and Kanbei entered the room and two of them carried a chest. "It was where you said it would be at. We where able to find it in the tombs of the past Kazekages!" He said as the chest was sat down.

Keiji walked over to it and nodded and opened the chest and revealed what looked to be a large dragon's claw. "Superb, you have done well Zhang Mao, I knew I could rely on you. It was where Jashin-sama's followers put it when he was murdered years ago." He said as the red Dragon claw was examined by him and on it was symbols.

"My lord what are you talking about?" Mitsunari Chono asked the young ruler curious over this.

"Before his untimely demise, Jashin was devising a plan and creating a jutsu that would turn everyone into his willing servants having them serve him forever with loyalty until their last breath as their spirits would be consumed by him. However he died before he could finish it and his original servants hid this until now. This is just one of four claws that is needed. Hidden in the Kazekage's tombs it would have been impossible to get it without attacking Suna."

"I see, so that's why you had Cloud attack them, so they would loosen their defenses and enable you to have your men get it as no doubt during the battle many Sand ninjas participated."

Keiji looked at the Mystical Dragon Claw as he could sense the power it had. This was what he wanted. Why he tricked The Raikage and his men into battling Suna so his men could get a hold of it and bring it to him. If they won or lost it did not matter to him as long as they had gotten this. The alliance of Sound, Leaf, and Sand where strong no doubt about it and where hindering his and his master's goal of domination but once all four where gathered nothing would be able to stop them as all across the land would be turned into Jashin's mindless subjects devoted to him for an millennium.

Hidan grinned as he walked forward. "Soon once we have all four pieces we shall be able to conquer the maggots with ease as we shall complete what he started years ago! If it is used right nothing, no idiotic bastard will be able to stop us!" He said and laughed wildly.

"Sima Zun!" Keiji ordered and the strategist stepped forward. "Gather the fleet, I know where the second one is at. Tomorrow we prepare to make our move."

At Otogakure…

Naruto Uzumaki was with a group of Sound and Leaf nins on a lookout patrol. His father had assigned him the task not yet fully believing he was capable of being ready. He knew his son was still under the effect of his brother's passing and wasn't near one hundred percent yet despite Naruto's claims.

He was in the lead of the group and he was mostly quiet not saying much a contrast to how he would usual act. Many of the shinobi with him saw how different he was from before. He seemed almost cold at times.

"Alright, let's stop here for a while." He said mentioning to the others who included Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Zaku Abumi, Yukimaru, and Tayuya. They where near a stone bridge which would be a fine lookout incase any ninjas of Iwagakure showed up.

Tayuya looked at him and knew that despite his façade he was deeply hurting.

Naruto watched them as some of them rested while others eat what they brought with them. He let out a sigh as it had been a week ever since what had happened.

He wasn't the only one hurting. Some had said that Hinata Hyuga had locked herself in her room at The Hyuga mansion and had been crying herself to sleep each day after hearing what had happened to him.

Naruto himself wasn't exactly in the best condition either as despite his attempts he couldn't bring himself to show the sparks that had ignited him before.

He started to walk over with the others and saw Lee and Yukimaru talking over something.

"Ah! What a youthful vibrant flower!" Lee said in his usual manner as he stared at a camellia that the younger boy had found. "It would be perfect as a gift for Sakura when I see her the next time!"

"It is a lovely flower, I showed Haku one of them before." Yukimaru said unaware that Naruto was behind him. "He used his bloodline to create an ice replica just like it. It was-" He then sensed something and turned and saw Naruto who it seemed was wincing after hearing that name.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to mention his name, it was an accident." The younger boy apologized quickly bowing his head.

"It's okay Yukimaru, it's alright you didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said as he saw everyone staring at him. "We're leaving in a few minutes so pack up everything and prepare to head out." He ordered and walked away from them.

"Naruto…" Tayuya said as she watched him go.

Pressing his back against a tree some distance away from them Naruto let out a sigh. He missed him, He missed his best friend and his closest companion.

He closed his eyes and slowly a tear fell out of his eye.

At the Otokage's chambers Orochimaru was looking over results when the door suddenly opened. He looked up and saw to his surprise not Kabuto or one of his men but instead Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha entered the room and Orochimaru was quite surprised to see him enter his chambers. He didn't expect to see him here in Sound all by himself.

"Is there something I can help you with Sasuke?" He asked him. Sasuke reached up to his shirt and pulled it down and revealed the cursed seal he had given him months ago in the forest of death.

"You gave me this Orochimaru," Sasuke said to him. "It was you who bit me back at the Chunin Exams. I've been trying to master this but it isn't working. I want you to show me how I can control it so I can get stronger." He said to him. Orochimaru stared at the boy. He did give him that and he still had plans in the back of his mind to use his body and get his sharingan eyes. "I want you to train me, to teach me the same things you taught Naruto." He said and Orochimaru saw bitter determination in his eyes. "He views me as a weakling, a member of the Elite Uchiha clan." He spat with disgust. "I want power to avenge my clan but I can't harness this seal you gave me. Teach me how to harness its true power." He said to him and by the sound of his tone he was ordering him to do it.

Orochimaru wasn't one to take orders from people as he stared at the boy who did not call him by the proper title. 'Full of pride and arrogance, just like an Uchiha' He thought to himself. "I have no time to train you Sasuke," He said to him and he scowled. "I have work to do and I'm far too busy. Your sensei can train you just as well and I'm certain the Council won't be pleased if they hear I'm training the lost Uchiha what with the reputation I have."

"I don't care what the council thinks." Sasuke said to him. "I can't gather the strength I need. It's because of my weakness that your son despises me now." He said remembering Nartuo's words which stung as he blamed him. "I'll never gain the power I need to have to right what went wrong years ago so my family can rest in peace. Will you teach me how to harness this power you gave me so I can get closer to fulfilling my goal?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Alright, very well, I suppose I can give you a power boost of sorts." He said and doing hand symbols summoned a small drug as well as a large barrel. "This is the seishingan. If you eat this you will enter a death like state and be sealed into the barrel. It will take about a day for it to fully work but by then your body will have gotten used to it and you can control it at your will and become even stronger. However there is a chance you will die as your body may not be able to handle it. Do you still want to take it?"

Sasuke looked at the pill and the barrel and knew he was risking it. He may die if it didn't work properly and he hesitated bit. For a moment he thought about changing his mind however he thought about how strong Naruto had gotten and how he had surprassed him.

His eyes narrowing he took the pill and not hesitating any longer put the drug in his mouth and swallowed it. He felt his body start to shake and he was losing energy and felt like he was going to throw up. His eyes started to black out and he reached towards his throat.

With a loud thud he landed on the floor unconscious the life inside him leaving…

Elsewhere…

"Haku you have repaid your debt that you have owed me and are no longer bound under my servitude." Gaara The Kazekage said as the two boys where on the outskirts of Sand that was close to the Lands of Fire Country. With them was his siblings and a group of fifty Sand nins. "You are hereby free to go wherever you wish."

The feminine looking boy raised up from his kneeled position and bowed before him. "Thank you Kazekage." He said and sheathed his blade.

The battle that had happened at Yamatai two days ago was over and they had secured a great victory over Cloud that had suffered a crushing defeat that would be felt for many years in that country. There would be no threat from them for some time so it was believed. After heading back to Suna and celebrating their victory Haku knew that it was time for him to return to his brother. Kimimaro Kaguya and the Sound nins that survived the battle where back at Suna as they would stay for a little while longer. Haku had longed to finally return home.

"Where will you go know?" Gaara asked him and he smiled.

"I shall return to Otogakure and find my brother. He shall be glad to see me after what has happened."

"Shall I have some of my men escort you? Do you even know where Naruto is at?"

Haku shook his head. "That is not necessary but thanks for the offer. I shall be fine on my own. I know I can find him, I'll just follow the path the winds take me."

"Very well then," Gaara said. "I grant you leave and you are allowed to go wherever you want. Maybe one day we shall fight on the same side again."

Haku bowed respectfully to him and turning around then started to make his way to begin his journey to head back to Sound.

Gaara watched him leave and heard his brother speak up. "You should have convince him to stay, say his debt isn't fulfilled or some junk. He'd be of good use to us instead of him just leaving."

"You'd have better luck stopping a sandstorm Kankuro." Temari spoke up. "He's made his decision and I doubt you can stop him."

Gaara turned to his siblings and the others. "Let us head back to Suna. We still have much work to do." He said and the Sand Siblings began their journey as well.

Haku from a distance watched them go, he felt the wind blowing across his face and smiled and turned around and started to make his own way back.

The journey was long and the road was tough as he was walking and he knew the dangers that presented themselves. It would take a day at least before he was back in Otogakure. But he did not care. No bandit, no thief, no Earth Nin or any other kind of opposition would stop him from finishing his task.

He traveled at a quick pace his hopes high and his spirit full. He was in Fire Country now and each step brought him one step closer to his goal. His feet carrying him with each step towards the horizon and bringing him ever closer with each one he took. He made his way dealing with any obstacles that got in his path and continued on. Making his way with determination only stopping to rest when he felt that his body couldn't continue on and only resting when he had pushed himself beyond his limits.

He found himself by the end of the day near Konoha looking over at standing on the top of a hill. He could probably rest there and find a bed to sleep on for the night and resume his journey tomorrow but he didn't want to waste any time.

Hinata Hyuga the heiress was walking in the woods by herself the girl sad and heartbroken over what had happened. The boy she had developed a crush on was dead and she had spent nearly every waking moment with tears in her eyes.

As she sat down on a log she wrapped her arms around her to warm herself up as she was going to head back home soon.

Suddenly she felt a presence and saw a blur go out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and gasped in shock at who she saw standing in the branches of the trees as she did not believe what she saw. Haku stared at the girl and smiled at her before he disappeared continuing on his way having met the girl by accident. Hinata watched him go and slowly a smile come onto her face as she knew that he was alive.

Continuing on his way Haku found a cave and slept for the night in it. His thoughts and dreams where filled of the people of his life. He spent the night sound asleep as nothing bothered him that night.

Waking up the next morning and knowing he wasn't that far off he continued on his way. A smile grew on his face as he was nearing the lands of Oto and wasn't far now.

He would be reunited with his brother within the hour…

Sasuke emerged from the exploding barrel that had blown up and back in the room of the Otokage. He looked at himself and clenched a hand into a fist and slowly he smiled as he felt stronger. The cursed seal also wasn't giving him any problems either. Seeing that Orochimaru wasn't around he exited the room feeling the power he had.

As he walked and exited the building he suddenly heard a voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at him and came up to him. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day and yesterday as well. You just disappeared it looks like and I couldn't find you. Where'd you go?" She asked him and she noticed that he felt and looked different today as well. As if something dark had taken hold of him.

"Sasuke? What happened to you?" She asked hesitantly to him.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Nothing, nothing at all Sakura…" He said and walked away and the girl watched on not knowing what to make of this or what had happened to him.

Naruto was out on another patrol with Tayuya and others. Their hadn't been any sign of any Earth nins so that was a relief. And from what they had heard Gaara and Kimimaro with Suna had defeated Cloud so that was a burden they no longer had to worry about them as Cloud after that defeat was said to be in no condition as they had lost many.

Naruto looked at the others and at Tayuya. The red headed girl was seated next to him. She was his closest friend now and the girl looked at him as if trying to read him. She had been there for him ever since what happened and he was glad she was. The redhead was playing her flute.

As he listened to her play he looked out into the distance and stared at the road. Tayuya's music was filling the woods and it was a relaxing tone as well as for the moment he and the others could relax and forget about the war that was going on.

Not far from where they where at, Haku faintly could hear the sound of an instrument playing. He stopped and listened to the music and recognized it as that of a flute. He only knew one person who played the flute and wherever she was at he knew Naruto wouldn't be far behind.

Quickening his pace he knew he wasn't far off now.

Naruto continued listening to Tayuya's flute playing and slowly a true smile grew on his face as he listened to her play. For a brief moment happiness found its way back inside him.

The music suddenly stopped and his smile went away and was replaced with a confused frown. He looked at her wondering why she stopped and noticed the shock look she had. He stared at her and also noticed the shocked looks of surprise also on the faces of everyone else.

He turned his head and his eyes widened at what he saw. Walking in the middle of the road towards them was a feminine looking boy with brown hair wearing a green outfit and a Sound hitai-ate across his forehead. He had a sword strapped to his back and a mask as well strapped onto his shoulder and he walked towards them. Naruto looked on in shock at what he saw and disbelief was on everyone's face.

The boy continued walking towards them and he smiled when he saw them and walked towards them his smile growing.

Naruto felt someone nudge him and he turned and saw Tayuya. She mentioned for him to get up and pointed at him telling him to go to him. Naruto got on his feet and slowly started to make his way towards him as well.

The two boys walked to one another each boy going at a slow pace as they stared at one another. Tayuya and the others watched on at the event that was unfolding as the two boys where soon within ten feet of one another.

Haku stared at him a smile on his face while Naruto had a look of confusion on his own. Haku's smile increased and he started to take another step when to his surprise Naruto pulled out his sword and pointed it at him to his shock.

"Stay back!" Naruto ordered a look of anger on his face. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name?" Haku asked not understanding. "Naruto what's wrong with you? It's me, Haku, I'm your brother remember?"

Naruto scowled. "You're no brother of mine! My brother's dead! You're just an impostor, a fake!" He shouted at him.

"Naruto what's gotten into you? It's me, I'm the real Haku. I didn't die, I was fighting with Gaara in Suna."

"I don't believe you!" He snapped at him pointing Kusanagi at him.

"Naruto," Haku said calmly having not drawn his own blade. "I know you are hurting after it looked like I died but trust me, I'm no fake."

"How do I know you're not an impostor?"

"Remember our oath? The one we made at the Peach Garden in Saika?" He said to him remembering that day. "We made a promise and swore that we would always stand by and serve one another and that we shall always be loyal to one another. That we would see to it that we end the chaos that is spreading across the land and stop it. Have your forgotten that day?" He asked him.

Naruto looked at him and the anger was leaving his eyes as he stared at him as he remembered their oath of brotherhood that they had made.

"We made a promise that day, that we will do everything in our power to stop Earth, that when we made that vow we would never break it and always be faithful to one another. Have you forgotten what we went through and our promises?" Haku said to him. Naruto looked at him and he had a weak grasp on his weapon as they looked at one another. "Brother…it's me." He said to him and Naruto dropped his sword and the two stared at each other.

Silence come between both of them and then suddenly Naruto rushed towards him and wrapped him in a hug placing his arms around him. Haku returned the hug with all his strength as the two brothers embraced at last reunited again. The two hugged each other tightly as they embraced.

Sobs escaped Naruto as he held onto him as tears fell out of his eyes. Tears where also escaping Haku as well as the brothers held onto one another tightly and sobbed their emotions getting the best of them as they hugged one another.

As the two hugged one another they remembered the oath they made and how far they had come as the sworn brothers at one time separated where now reunited and whole once again as tears fell out of both boys' eyes.

From above the sun shined down onto the two as if saying that hope had been restored to them.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	72. The Second Claw

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. The sworn brothers have been reunited and the morale of The Coalition is going up as Naruto gets an unexpected offer by a Toad. However they are unaware of The Jashinist's plot as they seek out the second piece that if found will bring them one step closer to conquest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki found himself in a dark place, he couldn't figure out where he was or how he got here. As he looked around he felt himself shiver, the darkness that was around him felt foul, as if it was devoid of anything except destruction and chaos. A wickedness that would devour everything in its path.

The darkness seemed to swarm around and encircle him, like a vulture hovering over its prey.

Suddenly he heard music, beautiful music and a beam of light appeared that felt peaceful to the touch in the darkness he was in. He heard the music and looked around trying to find the source of it.

It was that of an Ocarina by the sound of it…

His eyes widened when he remembered that sound as he had heard it before. He turned his head to the light and saw stepping out of it the outline of a man who was playing the Ocarina. He appeared unarmed but by himself Naruto could sense a great power inside of him. A power greater than anything he had ever seen. But the power felt calm, tranquil, peaceful, a power meant to preserve and protect life, not destroy or ruin life. With every step he took the light got brighter and seemed to drive the darkness away. Naruto looked at the scene unsure what to make of all this.

He had had seen something like this before. With darkness covering everything and a Dark ruler but only for it to be driven away by the light and a holy man. He wondered who this man was and started to walk to him. The man continued playing as he had stopped walking and Naruto slowly made his way to him.

He still couldn't see him fully except for his outline. He got to within five feet of him when the man stopped playing. He started to turn around when a beam of light covered him and prevented Naruto from being able to see him.

"_The land will one day again face the warmonger known as Jashin such as it did back when I began to fully understand the true nature and power of Chakra, when that day comes, you must have the strength and courage needed to be able to stop him and his followers and reestablish peace throughout the land." _A voice said into his head before he was blinded by the light.

Naruto opened his eyes and suddenly found himself back at Otogakure, in his room. The fox vessel looked around and noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What a strange dream…" He said to himself as he got out of bed as it was now morning. That was the second time he had had a dream like that. The first had been a while ago and he had thought nothing of it at first but now with a second dream it was starting to get his attention.

What was up with them? He never had dreams like those before, it didn't make any sense. But in a way it seemed like they where trying to tell him something. Who was that man? He hadn't been able to get a full look at him yet he could sense that he was a powerful man. The light that seemed to radiate from him was warm and gentle, like it was meant to protect and preserve the world or something like that.

He thought of the first dream as well and the dark figure in it. He was willing to bet a year's worth of Ramen that that ominous figure was Jashin or who he was before he became worshipped fanatically by cults. The very air around him seemed poisonous as he was a harbinger of death and destruction to all. Jashin was a real man once and he had conquered much of the world until he had been struck down and slayed by the man in light that Naruto had seen in his first dream.

But what did the dreams have to do with him? He couldn't understand their meaning.

Whatever the case he didn't have time to think about it as he left his room.

Naruto had changed back to his usual self after what had happened. His brother, his sworn oath brother Haku had returned to him three days ago. He had thought him dead after what had happened but he was wrong and he had returned the two brothers reuniting in a tearful reunion. The cloud of depression that had hanged over him was gone and he was ready now, ready to fight with his brother and defeat him.

"Naruto," A voice said and he turned and saw his teammates, his two best friends join up with him. He smiled when he saw them approach him.

Haku and Tayuya looked at him, his sworn brother and his closest female friend. The team was back together and they where ready. Ready to face any challenges that would be up ahead that they would have to face.

Naruto smiled at them and they also smiled as well. The three where ready now, they where prepared and ready to face whatever challenges would be up ahead.

Elsewhere…

"The forces of Cloud have retreated and are now back in Kumo licking their wounds. That is probably the last we will ever see of them for now." Shikamaru Nara said to Tsunade in her office at Konoha.

"We are most fortunate that Suna did defeat the Raikage and his men, reports are saying that Cloud suffered a devastating defeat which will no doubt be felt for many years to come as they last some of their top ninja as well so we are to believe." Dosu Kinuta said the bandaged nin hunched beside next to Shikamaru. The two had been working together for some time as Shikamaru and him where busy developing strategies and working on things. Dosu ever since Kidomaru's death was busy working with him.

"That is some good news for us finally, that's one problem we don't have to worry about." Tsunade said as she looked over a map. "Things have been quiet, very quiet. There has been little sign or reports of the Earth nins near our borders. While I would be glad if they decided to just give up I doubt it. So far there has been little reports of them in the past week. They haven't been seen patrolling near our borders, nor on the roads of Oto either. I can't help but wonder what the Tsuchikage is planning."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's most likely troublesome like everything else has been these past months Hokage-sama. For now we need to focus on where the next course of action is going to be at." The Chunin said to her.

Tsunade nodded. However there was also problems at home as well, mostly coming from The Council which was lead by Danzo. Danzo ever since he had left the march to Iwagakure after leaving in disgust from what he saw from The coalition had been a problem. Nearly every time she overheard him she would hear him talking about how the alliance is foolishness and how it should be disbanded that Konoha had no business aligning itself with a traitor and his demon son.

The old war hawk was stubborn and had at times claimed she was disgracing her family and the past Hokages for what she was doing dragging Konoha into an affair that did not concern it in his eyes. Saying that Otogakure and her former teammate had used Konoha as a mains of trying to get more territory and no doubt would turn on them after it was over. So far she had ignored it but he was really starting to get on her nerves with his words.

She didn't trust Orochimaru with good reason but she suspected that as long as the Leaf didn't bother him or his son he was content in staying and ruling over Sound and no longer would they have to worry about him attacking them again.

She knew Danzo, he was the founder and in charge of ROOT and had done things hidden to the public eye with those under his command. Dealing with those who where perceived as a threat to Konoha and The Leaf. Those under him where skilled in hiding their emotions and where highly trained killers. Even the youngest of the group, Sai was a deadly threat and could kill without any hesitation.

Danzo firmly believed that they should break this alliance, that they had no reason to align themselves with Oto or Suna. The former ninja who despite claiming that a man must nullify his emotions to be truly effective was shown glaring in anger at Naruto when the boy had been held captive for about a day. As if something about the boy made him furious.

Tsunade looked at the map of the region. For now things where quiet with little sign of Iwa or the Jashinsists. She raised her head up and looked at the two boys standing in front of her.

"Keep up the spies and the reports on their borders. They are planning something I can tell, report as soon as anything has been discovered." She said to them and they bowed and left the room.

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and went to put it to her lips when she stopped and relooked at the map and shook her head and to her surprise put the bottle back.

She wasn't in the mood to drink, not with all that had been happening.

Elsewhere…

The Leader of Akatsuki was seated on his throne and glancing at the statue that now held four of the tailed beasts. The two tailed demon cat had been extracted from the Cloud nin that was captured by Itachi and the others and sealed inside it. Soon the time would when they would make their move.

"Let the fools continue their war and slaughter one another. Their conflict means nothing to me." Pein said, he had eyes everywhere he knew everything that was going on. He did not care who won this war but in the end once all nine had been gathered and captured the day would come.

"In the end whether it be Jashin and the traitor or the alliance between Sound and Leaf who wins, the land shall again know chaos and loss. Humans are such weak and pitiful creatures." He said disgust in his tone. "Waging senseless war with one another for the most foolish of things, not caring what happens to them or their families or anyone else. That's how Jashin came into power the first place and he would've destroyed the world himself if he was capable of it with his insatiable hunger for death and destruction. Even his death spawned more chaos and havoc across the land when the tyrant was murdered years ago by that mythical man."

"There is little hope for this world that I see in it, with my eyes I have seen the evils of man. However, there is a glimmer of hope." He said with a dark smile. "Once my plan comes to fruition I will force the land and its people to accept peace with it. What I will unleash shall have never been seen in this world, and once they have seen it out of fear they will put down their weapons and peace shall truly reign across the land."

Pein then stood up and you could sense the Aura of power around him. "So continue this war you fools, it matters not who wins, in the end you shall be obliterated by me. And then the land shall finally cease its futile wars…"

Elsewhere Naruto was walking around Otogakure done training for the day and having said goodbye to Haku and Tayuya. For now things where quiet and for a brief moment they could relax.

However some thoughts where going through his head about earlier in the day

_Flashback…_

"_Naruto I want to talk to you about something." Sakura Haruno his former teammate said to him as they where training. Naruto looked at the girl as he stopped swinging his sword and stared at her._

"_It's about Sasuke, I want to talk to you about him." She said to him. "Recently something came over him, I don't know if you noticed it but he feels different now. I saw him one day and I couldn't help but feel intimidated by it. As if something dark had taken a hold of him."_

_Naruto stared at the medic in training. He hadn't seen him much so wasn't sure what Sakura was talking about. "It's just that he is so obsessed with gaining strength. I can't help but wonder what happened to him."_

"_Sasuke's always had that streak inside of him, you know that Sakura. He'll do anything to get stronger." He said to her and she looked at him. "It's probably just nothing, you know that."_

"_I know but I can't help but feel that he's going to do something that may kill himself, I want us, all of us, Team 7 to be together again and back to being friends. I'm worried that something will happen to him and it will effect all of us. This is something that I feel will affect him and us."_

_Naruto saw how concerned she was, not only for Sasuke but for him as well. "I can't guarantee anything Sakura, it maybe nothing. But I'll keep an eye on him. Sasuke despite his pride isn't stupid, even he knows when he's getting in over his head."_

_Sakura nodded at him and left leaving him to his thoughts._

Naruto thought about her words, he knew her crush on him though it appeared she was getting more serious now and not ogling over him, a sign of maturity from her and taking things more serious now.

For now he wanted to be focused on the task ahead of dealing with-

"You're a unique character Naruto Uzumaki." A voice said and he turned his head and saw a white haired man wearing red with a hitai-ate with the symbol of oil on his head standing on a building and leapt and landed down beside him. "You may have a future ahead of you."

"What do you want old man?" Naruto asked him wondering what he was doing here instead of being in Konoha.

"What? I can't talk to you?" He asked with a smile. "You have skills Naruto and are a splitting image of your father. Although you still have quite a way to go to impress the ladies like I do."

"I've already seen you in action, and every time wounds up with you getting slapped across the face or decked by Lady Tsunade if you do it to her." Naruto said dryly.

"That doesn't count, surely you or your father have read my novels."

"Otousan doesn't read those and I'm too young to read something like that. He claims their garbage written by an illiterate idiot with no respect for the female gender."

Jiriaya face faulted at that and picked himself up. "What is it that he's teaching you?" He muttered under his breath wondering what Orochimaru was teaching him that made him not admire a female's bosom. "Listen I want to help you out, there's something I have that I think you can learn."

Naruto looked at him. "No offense Jiriaya, but I doubt there's much I can learn from you aside from hiding from angry girls."

Jiriaya rolled his eyes. "Listen there's something I want to teach you. It was my prized student's most powerful jutsu and I want you to learn it as well. Follow me." He said and walked into the woods and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went after him. The two walked and came to a clearing into the woods.

"Now pay attention and watch." Jiriaya said to him and held out his right hand. Focusing he started to form a sphere ball of energy in it. "See this? This is the Rasengan, the trademark move created by Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of Konoha."

"Yeah so? I have a move just like it that Otousan taught me." Naruto said and holding out his left hand formed a dark ball of energy. "The Kurai Rasengan that he gave me to use. It's just like that move."

"True, Orochimaru and Minato where rivals before he passed away and Orochimaru made the Kurai Rasengan to taunt him. They didn't like each other very well, with Minato becoming Hokage and Orochimaru having you with the woman who he had deep feelings for. It's basically the same move and has the same power like Minato's. I want you to master the Rasengan."

"Why do you want to teach me that?" Naruto asked him as his ball of energy went away. "It would seem pointless to teach me that when I have a move that's just like it."

Jiriaya shook his head. "Minato added different styles to the Rasengan, making it more powerful. Orochimaru didn't as he didn't bother adapting his own Rasengan. He just had the base form of it. Unfortunately before he could fully master it he died when he sealed the fox inside of you. I want you to learn this move and fully master it. It's the least I can do. Me and Orochimaru where best friends at one time and we where ready to give our lives for the other at one time. You have changed him, as he cares about someone and is willing to protect them for once in his life. I want you to learn this move, it will help you and I know you can master it."

Naruto looked at him. "…Alright, I guess I could use a new jutsu. I'll learn this move and use it."

Jiriaya smiled. "Good, then let's get to work."

Meanwhile, at Wave things had been relatively peaceful at the country. Wave was still peaceful and so far there had been no signs of trouble ever since the earlier attack that had happened and was repelled by them. Still they had doubled the day guards and tripled the night watches as Wave had heard the tales of the war that was going on. Wave had no army, just a militia of volunteers none of them who had any real ninja experience.

The fishermen and merchants of the place where content to focus on their work and hope that the troubles going on between the other countries would soon pass. Peace was something they valued after the miraculous change that had gone over it after the death of the businessman Gato and the building of the Great Naruto Bridge which stood as a symbol of hope and renewed spirit to them.

Tazuna the bridge builder was walking with his grandson a pair of fishing rods being carried by them. Ever since what had happened they had gone fishing nearly every day and often came home with catches.

The old man smelled the air and smiled as it looked like it was going to be a good day.

As he walked with Inari his eyes widened when he heard a bell being rung.

"Gramps?" Inari asked him a concerned look on his face. Tazuna looked at the boy as he knew what the bell meant.

"Inari, we're going to have to cancel our fishing trip today. Took our poles and head back to your mother. I gotta see something really quick." He said to him. Inari started to protest but was told to go and the boy reluctantly went to head back to his home.

Tazuna as fast as his old body could carry him quickly headed towards the source of the bell ringing. The bell had been made shortly ago in case of another attack and if it was being rung then that could only mean one thing…

He got there and saw several men looking out to the water. Tazuna could see the grim looks on their faces and knew this was extremely serious. "Here let me see." He said and took a telescope and looked out over the lookout at what he saw.

His features paled at what he saw in the distance. A group of ships, no not a group, a entire fleet of ships was coming their way. How many was there? Ten? Twenty? All of them where designed for battle by the look of it. And faintly he could see on the flags the symbol of Iwagakure and another one he didn't recognize.

"Tsuchikage," Sima Zun said aboard the main ship of the fleet to the seated man. "We'll be in Wave in less than ten minutes. They stand no chance against this fleet of ships. Shall we annex Wave to our territory?" The strategist asked him.

The seated ruler of Earth stood up and walked out of the quarters and stared at the island before him. "Here is where the second piece of the puzzle shall be found. Prepare to dock the ships. Don't let anyone in or out of it. Any who do….dies." He said to him who bowed. Keiji looked at the bridge that connected it to the mainland and slowly he clutched a hand into a fist.

Three of the fleet soon docked at Wave. With overbearing numbers and with fifteen other ships patrolling the waters around it the citizens and inhabitants of Wave had no choice but to yield to them. The highest ranked citizens of Wave where brought before the Tsuchikage who reached land and had his men spread out effectively taking control of Wave.

"What do you want here? We are a peaceful country, we have no weapons or army here." One man said as he and two others including Tazuna where seated before him at a table. With him where Lu Xiaong and Muta Daidouji. "You risk turning the entire land against you by attacking innocent countries with no armies or way to defend themselves."

Tazuna looked at the armed forces of Iwagakure. They had taken over with little resistance as all of Wave knew they would be slaughtered like cattle at their hands. The seated ruler of Earth then spoke.

"You have something that I want here. I care less about what you say. Here in Wave is something that was hidden long ago by the servants of Jashin. We shall turn this village inside out if we have too to find it. Wave shall be obliterated this pathetic island wiped off the face of the map unless you give us your aid in finding it. Consider wisely as I only give one offer." He said to them and their faces turned grave.

Tazuna then spoke for them. "If we allow you to search Wave and you find it, will you leave and no longer bother us?" He asked him.

"This is correct, we shall destroy Wave after we find it if you do not comply."

"Very well, as long as you do not him any people of Wave we shall grant you the right to search for whatever it is you want." Tazuna said and the other two have grave faces as well as they had no choice.

"I see you are wise old man, Sima Zun!" He shouted and the man stepped forward. "Tell the men to search every building, every rock for it. I want it found within the hour!" He ordered and the man gave the orders to the Iwa forces to search for it.

Later Tazuna was at his home with his daughter and grandson looking on. Tsunami had her son seated on her lap the three looking on as they searched everywhere for something. They could only watch as they searched Wave, looking for something and the citizens where also forced to help so as well or face death.

A single tear fell out of his eyes at what they where doing to his home, reminding him of what happened when Gato took over.

"Grrr, we should do something." Anko Mitarashi said from afar. The purple haired jonin overlooked what was happening at the side of the bridge looking on. It made the feisty jonin sick to her stomach at what she was seeing. She and four others where on a scouting job and heard some commotion. They come upon the entrance to Wave at the beginning of the bridge and where shocked to discover an entire fleet of ships with the symbol of Iwa on it. They hadn't attacked Wave it looked like as they appeared to be looking for something. Something important it looked like.

"Anko-san we can't risk it," Iruka Umino said to her. "We wouldn't said a chance against them." He said to her as with them where Izumo, Kotesu, and Guren. "We can only watch as even if we did something we would be cut down and we won't do anybody any good if we're dead." He said to her and reluctantly she nodded.

"I know, it's just that I can't stand watching someone walk all over someone else. They are bullying them into submission and there is nothing they can do to stop them." She said bitterly.

"Hey check it out, something's happening." Izumo said.

"Their leaving?" Kotesu said as well as they looked on.

"Tsuchikage-sama! We found it!" A Iwa nin said as he held in his arms a chest and placed it down in front of him. The ruler of Earth nodded and looked at the chest. "It was found inside a old store, the owner said it was a memento from his father and we took it from him."

Keiji reached down and opened the chest. "Perfect, this is just what I wanted to be found." He said as he stared into a what appeared to be a blue dragon's claw. His men looked at it and one of them foolishly reached out and grabbed it only to be shocked painfully. "Fool! Only a follower of Jashin can hold these claws!" He snapped and picked it up. "The second of four claws is ours. Prepare to leave at once." He ordered calmly.

Sima Zun stood up beside him. "Sir what about Wave? Shall we station men here to rule over it?" He asked as he thought they where going to conquer it like they did The Village of Hot Springs.

"Leave them," He ordered to his surprise. "I have what is needed. There is nothing of value here anymore. We head back to Iwagakure at once." He said and walked away back to the ship. Sima Zun was stunned and unable to find words as he couldn't believe he would just leave them.

As quickly as they had come the ships that had docked left Wave and its inhabitants. They didn't take any money, nor prisoners, all they wanted was what was in that chest it seemed like.

"I don't understand, why did you leave this place? This place was easy to conquer why didn't we conquer it and expand your rule?" Sima Zun asked Keiji.

"I have no use for a worthless island." Keiji said to him and suddenly his rings glowed and to the surprise of all those he floated up into the air and levitated using the power of his rings went to the Bridge. He stayed in the air as he looked over it a scowl of disgust on his face.

"What's he doing?" Inari asked his grandfather who could only shake his head not understanding what was going on.

"A marvelous bridge, I will admit that." Keiji said as he looked down at it. "However the Great Naruto Bridge has seen its final day…" He brought his wings up and eight beams of energy shot out of them and into one another and started to form a red ball of energy.

Tazuna saw this and a look of fear appeared on his face. That attack of his, was he going to use it to attack and kill them all? Why was he doing this?

Anko and the others saw the big ball of chakra he had formed from his rings as well and they had a bad feeling about this.

"WHY?" Tazuna shouted at him. "Why are you doing this! Are you trying to kill every last one of us. Do you seek destruction for no reason at all!" He shouted loudly at him not understanding.

Keiji ignored him as he with his rings held it overhead, many of the citizens where fearful and trying to flee thinking he was going to hit them with it.

Keiji grinned darkly and then threw the dark red ball of energy down, not at Wave…but at the bridge.

Everyone watched in shock and horror as the ball slowly descended downwards as it neared it. His own men had looks of shock at what he was doing.

When the attack made contact with the bridge it exploded and a bright red light covered the entire sky blinding all who covered their eyes to try to block the rays. It engulfed the entire bridge and sent many flying off their feet by the impact of it.

"This is insane!" Anko shouted trying to hold her footing as she covered his face. What was he trying to do, Destroy them all? The light covered the entire sky turning blue into red. The force of the attack knocking many off their feet and holding onto something.

It lasted for several long terrifying moments, moments that seemed to last like hours to all who witnessed it. Even his own men where threatened with the ships tipping over due to the unexpected attack and waves rocking them. Muta watched it a look on his face. Standing next to him was Lu Xiaong the warrior also surprised as well at what was happening. The two held their ground and stayed steady not losing their grip on their feet.

Finally the light subsided and everything turned back to normal. The citizens of Wave uncovered their eyes and looks of shock and gasps of disbelief came from them.

The bridge…The Great Naruto Bridge, was gone. Destroyed with nothing left. He had destroyed all of it. With just one attack he had destroyed it. Tazuna fell to his knees in shock at what just happened. He was unable to say a world over what just happened now.

Anko and the others looked on as well, looks of shock on their faces at what just happened. Anko saw him floating back and she scowled at what he just did. "You will pay for this, I swear you will. You're going too far, this won't happen anymore. I swear." She said with venom in her voice as she glared at him as he destroyed it for no reason than to show off his power.

Keiji returned to his ship and saw the fear he had installed in his men. The power of Jashin flowed throughout him as he would not have been able to do that if he and Jashin had not been made one. The rings glowed on his ringers as the ruler of Iwagakure stood before them.

"We head back to Earth at once, and prepare our next move. Once all four claws are had this land shall belong to Jashin." He said as he held up the blue dragon claw he had gotten.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


	73. Mitsunari's ambition

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. A battle is had between The Jashinists and The Allied Forces as they face Mitsunari Chono the ruler of Snow and Naruto discovers the new power Sasuke has gotten.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At a tent seated down and sharpening his blade was Mitsunari Chono the young ruler of Snow Country sharpening his sword. The teenager looked over it with his one eye and began sharpening the other side of it and inspected it.

"Mitsunari-sama." A ninja of Snow said as he entered the tent of the main camp which had over seven hundred of them there. "A report from the Tsuchikage." He said holding out a scroll.

The ruler looked up at him and taking the scroll unfurled and read it. "Keiji-sama has new orders for us. He wants us to lure out the enemy and put them into a trap. He will be sending us five hundred men to rein enforce us as well and wants us to head to Sound territory. Very well then, tell the men to get ready as we prepare to head to Sound's borders and eliminate our enemies." He said as he stood up and exited his tent.

"Our enemies are too foolish with the way they oppose us." He said as he went to his horse. "They refuse to see his ways and have instead chosen to let the land continue being in chaos with Kages and Lord's and their countries fighting one another for rule over it. Once we have conquered them and the rest of the land the land shall be united as one under our rule." The White Tiger of Snow said as he looked over his men with his one eye. He had lost his other eye during his youth and weared an eye patch to cover it up.

Losing his eye at an early age showed him the harshness of the world the inhabitants faces daily. Snow had freezing temperatures and was a harsh place to live to the unprepared. His people suffered during its long winters but they where a hardy people who mastered using ice and water jutsus. His clan, the Chono clan had a bloodline ability and he had mastered it and used it to take control with his men when his uncle died and they where those opposed to him ruling over Snow and aligning it with Iwagakure.

"We march to Oto's territory in the next ten minutes, don't fall behind!" He shouted to his men who hastily began preparing to pack up their things and leave.

Later…

"Reporting!" The Two leaf nins Izumo and Kotesu said as they entered the room of the Hokage which Tsunade was seated at and looking over reports with Shikamaru Nara and Dosu Kinuta. "Hokage-sama, two enemy forces are heading towards us twenty miles away. One bears the banner of Snow while the other carries the banner of Earth."

Tsunade looked up at the two chunins her eyes focused on them. "How many of them are there?"

"Over a thousand total." Izumo said and she frowned skeptically. Just a thousand? That wouldn't be enough, why would he send so few.

"I don't think their planning on attacking us Hokage." Dosu Kinuta said to her. "I think they intend to attack Sound instead. Sound is much smaller and they can do more considerable damage to our lands. The two forces must be joining up into a combine force to attack our lands."

"Hmmm, Hokage-sama. It would be of best interest for both our villages if the Leaf dealt with and neutralized them. That way we stop them from doing any damage and show Sound that we are as committed to this as much as they are." Shikamaru said and she nodded.

"I suppose you are right, we'll have to be quick though." She said when the door opened and in stepped Jiriaya. "Jiriaya what are you doing here?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Nothing Tsunade-hime," He said with a lecherous smile. "I just thought I'd drop by and pay a visit to you."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Well make yourself useful for once." She said to him. "A force of Earth and Snow has been spotted and they appear to be heading towards Oto. We intend on stopping them before they can do any damage. I want you to lead the force."

"Me? You want me in charge?" He asked her as he was planning on spending the rest of the day spying on the hot springs.

"Yes you, I want you to lead our men and intercept and defeat them."

"Toad Sannin, reports are saying that the ruler of Snow is among the forces. Snow has been an ally of Earth since the beginning." Shikamaru said "But if we convince him to deflect we would gain an ally. He would listen if you spoke to him as you command respect."

"Flattery will get you nowhere or so they say, although I'm quite fond of it myself." He said with a smile. "Alright I'll go and deal with him."

"Well leave soon. I want you and the force you're taking with you gone within the hour."

"Alright, Alright, oh and Tsunade," he said with a grin "I suppose after I'm done with this you can reward me with…" He stopped and his eyes had a gleam in them and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tsunade clutched her bottle of sake hard nearly breaking it in half and closed her eyes as a vein appeared on her forehead. "Jiriaya…"

The sound of a window breaking was heard as a certain perverted idiot was flung out of the room screaming as he fell down onto the grounds of Konoha with a loud thud.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" The Hokage shouted loudly as she had thrown him out the window. The others in the room had a shocked and stunned look on their faces at her display.

(Now I know why Dad never argues with Mom.) Shikamaru thought to himself backing up a bit

Later on after pulling his head out of the ground Jiriaya was leading a force of eight hundred a mixture of Leaf Nins Sound Shinobi, Samurai, and Civilian Soldiers. With him and walking by his side was Naruto Uzumaki the boy going with him. Jiriaya had, with the permission of his father, been training the boy on how to use the Rasengan and he had been working with him. He had learned it quickly as it was just like the one his father had taught him and Jiriaya was busy teaching him the different ways of how to use it.

When he wasn't running off and peeping on girls at the hot springs that is…

Naruto looked over at those who where coming with them. He saw Anko and she had told him earlier about what The Tsuchikage had done, destroying the bridge that Wave had made so long ago it seemed like. That they had named in honor of him for standing up to Gato, It made him mad that he would do a thing like that to a village that had no chance of defending itself but knowing Keiji he wasn't surprised as that man was pure evil.

He saw Rock Lee and Zaku Abumi walking together as well as Chouji Akimichi who was munching on some chips and walking with him was Asuma. Guren was there as well also so was Might Gai and some of the Fuma clan where up ahead as scouts along with Shino Aburame and his insects. TenTen and Kin Tsuchi where there as well.

Sasuke was also here as well. The lone Uchiha had went with them. Naruto had seen him a couple times and it had felt like there was something different about him now. As if he had untapped a new power. He didn't know what it was but he could sense that he had gotten stronger but the new power he had seemed dark.

He didn't know what to make of it but he guessed it didn't concern him as for now he had to focus on the things ahead.

Up ahead some two miles or so in front of them was a group of the scouts who where looking up ahead for any sign of Snow. They where in Fire Country still and where examining the ground.

"This ground has fresh footprints, recently walked upon and horse prints if I'm not mistaken." Arashi Fuma said to the other scouts. "Not less than an hour old I would assume. By the look of them I would wager there's a good number of horsemen among them."

"Hey what's that?" One scout said looking around and saw a sword sticking out of the ground. He walked towards it and examined it. "Who left this here?" He said as he looked at it and started to reach for the hilt being the least experienced of the group.

An insect appeared on Shino's shoulder and told him in its language what it was and it alarmed him. "Stop! Don't touch-" He warned but was too late as the man pulled it out of the ground and triggered the wire. Dirt flew up from the ground as the bomb buried underneath was triggered by the sword being removed. The explosion went off knocking him to the ground his body covered with dirt and blood, as smoke filled the area. Arashi rushed to his side and checked on him. He looked at him and shook his head sadly.

"He's dead." He said and closed the scout's eyes and looked at the others. "It appears they know of our approach."

Elsewhere…

"You should've known better than to expect to travel through here without being seen, what with the racket you was making." Sima Zun said as the Iwa and Snow forces had joined up, Sima Zun having lead the five hundred to join up with the ruler of Snow Country and his men.

"My men are capable and more than able to deal with anything the imbeciles of Leaf." The ruler of Snow said to him crossing his arms as they where at the main camp of the thousand plus force that had stopped their march.

"Well if your ears where as sharp as your tongue you would've heard them coming, my scouts have learned of a force lead by Jiriaya the Toad Sannin coming here. They would've been right behind you and overtaken you if we hadn't come along by orders of the Tsuchikage."

"Hmph, my men are already making preparations for the battle ahead." Mitsunari said to him.

Sima Zun looked around at the area they was in preparing to make it a battlefield. He had set his men into action planning on using the terrain to their advantage. Some of his men where pouring a type of fluid onto the ground and where setting up places for ambushes. He had already made plans for victory against this force. Just as long as the one eyed fool in his opinion didn't mess things up they would succeed.

'The arrogance he has believing he and others with Kekkai Genkai makes them superior.' he thought to himself in disdain as he had little love for Clans or those with special bloodlines.

"Saki Ci!" He ordered and the Earth Nin one of Keiji's chosen elite stood and bowed before him. "I have business elsewhere, you are in command of the men while I am gone. Follow my plans and orders and the battle shall go as I foresee it." He said to him and he nodded.

"I take my leave now," he said getting on his horse. "Report after this is over with." He said and kicked his horse into a run and galloped off.

Mitsunari watched him go and crossed his arms. "Pompous fool, we'll see who's force gets the glory in this battle." He said to him and gave out orders to his men.

Soon the scouts had spotted them and reported to Jiriaya and the others who where at the hastily made camp that had been setup.

"Hmmm," Jiriaya said as he overlooked a crude outline that had been drawn of the place they where at. "From your reports they have been expecting us. No doubt they will refuse to see our envoy." He said with a sigh.

"So what is it that we're going to do? They outnumber us slightly but we can overtake them." Anko asked him the kunoichi eating a dango.

"Force is the only thing young men like the ruler of Snow will listen too, it appears we're going to have some knock some sense into their heads." Jiriaya said as he had been expecting this.

"Well let's not waste anymore time here then and get down to business." Zaku Abumi said to him and he smirked.

"Ah, The impetuousness of youth, You cannot charge headfirst into a foe. You must wait till he had shown you his hand before you can deal your own." Jiriaya said as they prepared their plan.

At the same time…

"They really intend to fight us? The fools are walking right into our trap!" Mitsunari Chono said in his tent listening to a scouts' report. "Very well then, prepare the men!" He said standing up and his men standing beside him and unsheathing his sword. "The ground will be stained with the blood of those who oppose the One Eyed White Tiger of Snow!"

Jiriaya overlooked the terrain on top of a hill and with him where Anko and Asuma Of the battlefield that would take place on the Plains of Fire Country. The terrain here he knew had multiple routes on the road that could be used and there was a small wooden bridge there as well that could be crossed. He examined it looking for an idea to use it to their advantage. He had summoned a toad and had sent it to find a path for them to be able to use and it should report soon. But not soon enough it looked like.

"Here comes the first wave." He said seeing a group numbering about two hundred coming at them.

"We better get done there then." Asuma said and he ran down the hill alongside Anko.

The two hundred where a mixture of Earth and Snow ninjas and some of them where firing and casting jutsus of ice and giant rocks.

"Heads up!" Might Gai shouted as they avoided their attacks. "It'll will take more than giant pebbles and ice flakes to stop the Green Beast of Konoha!" He said and punched and shattered them the sensei of Team Gai deflecting and blocking the attacks.

"First Wave attack! Crush these fools into oblivion!" Mitsunari ordered giving commands to his men. At his side was Saki Ci.

The battle was at hand as the first wave engaged them. Some of the civilian soldiers where cut down unused to battle and engaging the enemy. The samurai who where more used to battle where able to defend themselves better.

Anko dodged a boulder that had been summoned and thrown at her and threw a kunai which to her surprise bounced off of his skin. She looked a bit confused at that and dodged a spear thrust. She turned her attention to her newest foe and delivered a powerful chakra filled kick to his face. Her kick connected with him and she saw what appeared to be parts of solid rock fall off his face staggering him a bit. She then did a jutsu and summoned a snake and bit him on his unprotected face.

"The Earth nins are wearing stone armor or some kinda crap to protect themselves!" She shouted. "Use chakra attacks to knock it off!" She said outloud as she figured out why her kunai didn't work as they where using a jutsu to cover and protect themselves from attacks.

Zaku and Rock Lee where working together and each watched the others backs. Zaku with his spear and Lee with his Nunchucka. Zaku dodged a swipe at his head by a snow nin and blocked his next attack which left him open for Lee to deliver a crushing blow with his Nun Chucks.

Several Snow nins at once did a jutsu and aimed it at the ground freezing it and turning it to ice. The ice was slippery and tripped them up and left them easy prey to their jutsus and weapons.

"Ice is only useful as long as the ones who had casting I can maintain their focus. Eliminate their train of thought!" Jiriaya ordered as he was use to such tactics

TenTen seeing that there where the ones behind it casted hand symbols and produced two scrolls after leaping into the air. "Soshoryu!" She shouted and the scrolls shot up into the becoming two smoke dragons and circling around her. She revealed dozens of weapons and threw them with chakra wires attached at them and explosive tags as well. The snow nins who where casting the ice jutsu saw the weapons coming and had to break the spell and avoid their attacks and some where caught in the exploding tags. The ice slowly started to melt and turn back to ground.

The battle was now turning into their favor as they overwhelmed them. Asuma drawing a pair of trench knives and slipping them on attacked cutting his enemies down with them without one of their weapons reaching his body.

"R-Retreat!" One shouted and the rest turned and fled heading back.

"Heh, bunch of wimps." Zaku said wiping a bit of blood off his face from a cut as they watched them go and he along with others went and gave pursue.

"Come back here!" Anko shouted at them but to no avail. She cursed as they thought the battle was already done.

At the main camp of The ruler of Snow he overlooked it and smirked as they crossed the bridge and looked at a group of archers nearby with Huo Chien arrows. "They are falling into our trap. Archers release-"

"Sima Zun said not to until all of the opposing forces have crossed." Saki Ci said to him and he scowled.

"Victory goes to the one who improvises!" He snapped at him. "Release the fire arrows!" He shouted and their drew their bows back and fired the lit arrows into the air.

Chasing after their retreating enemies a group of them had crossed the bridge when suddenly an arrow hit the ground. They stopped and noticed several other ones hit the ground as well.

Suddenly flames leapt up into the air encircling them and cutting them as they where surrounded by fire. A trap that Sima Zun had set up as he had had his men poured linseed oil on the ground and had released the Huo Chien arrows to surround them with fire. The ones that had crossed the bridge where now surrounded by it and filing their legs with smoke.

"D-Damn!" Zaku said taking a couple of coughs. "Quick head back the other way!" He shouted and some started to head back when suddenly the bridge gave away and collapsed falling into the water as they had fallen into a trap and had been effectively cut off from the rest of them.

Rock Lee stepped towards the flames. "These flames are nothing! My spirit burns higher and hotter than any fire ever could!" He said and threw a fist into the fire and immediately pulled the burning hand back out. "Yeow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He shouted and blew on it.

Zaku gritted his teeth and thrusted his air cutters out and fired a burst of wind trying to extinguish them.

Jiriaya cursed and shook his head at the report he was given, a third of their force had been cut off after falling into that trap separating them. The fight had now shifted into their favor.

"This battle is ours! Now, second wave attack!" Mitsunari Chono shouted giving commands.

A large group of Snow Nin numbering around four hundred waiting in ambush appeared from a different route and charged nearing them.

"Damn! Hold you're positions!" Jiriaya shouted "Don't let any of them through!" He ordered as they attacked them drawing the battle to them. As it was going on he noticed the toad that he had summoned hopped to him and croaked to him and he got an idea.

Naruto dodged an attack aimed at his head and swung his kusarigama overhead and hit one in the chest with the metal ball part. He ducked a swing and stabbed with the Kama part. "Oto Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted and made over two hundred clones to aid them.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted and he turned and saw Jiriaya and with him was a green toad. "Oil and Black Powder are quite dangerous if left alone to both sides. I need you and Sasuke to go and set their oil supplies ablaze. There's a path in the woods that should take you to their side of the field and be able to set it ablaze. This little guy knows the way to it. We'll handle things here, go and be quick about it!"

Naruto nodded and went and saw Sasuke finishing an enemy.

"Sasuke!" He shouted at him and he turned to face him the two rivals looking at one another. "There's a way for us to use their own oil and black powder against them. Jiriaya wants us both to set it ablaze and turn the battle around. Let's go." He said to him and saw the toad heading off towards the woods.

Sasuke didn't say a word he instead headed in a direction towards the woods and Naruto quickly followed after him.

"Now, third wave smash them!" Mitsunari shouted giving the call for the remainder of his men to attack.

Saki Ci looked at him in alarm. "If we deploy the rest of our troops we run the risk of lacking men to guard our positions and leave us open to attack." He said to him as that was something Sima Zun had warned him about.

The ruler of Snow ignored him and commenced the attack preparing to lead the charge. The gas mask wearing Earth Nin quickly joined up with him.

The battle that was going on was even with the two sides fighting one another. But a third of them was still cut off and surrounded by fire despite attempts to put it out. Jiriaya hadn't been involved in the battle and was instead giving commands but however heard reports that the third wave this was near nine hundred strong where coming and would soon be there.

"C'mon Naruto, Sasuke, don't mess this up." He said as he did a jutsu and the Toad Sannin trapped a group of Earth Nins in mucus.

Naruto and Sasuke where going through the trees following the toad at a quick pace to where the oil and black powder supply was at.

"It should be around here somewhere close." Naruto said as he wondered how the others where doing as he knew they had to hurry.

He looked over at his grudging companion who hadn't said anything apparently elsewhere at the moment.

The toad stopped and mentioned to them and they looked and saw carefully hidden was their supply loaded in jars and barrels it looked like. Naruto looked at it and knew it was too dangerous to light it here. Quickly making some clones he ordered them to spread it around the ground and pour the oil out.

Naruto got out a match and prepared to lit it. "Okay now to-" He started to say when he heard voices and the ground shaking it sounded like. He looked out ahead and cursed when he saw the charging third wave. "Damn! We have to be quick or else-"

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted all of a sudden doing hand symobls and then fired a great fireball from his mouth. The fireball soared into the air and hit the ground igniting the oil setting it off just as the front of the third wave got to it.

The flames leapt up high and encircled the entire area as the oil and black powder was set off by his jutsu and burning the third wave of men.

"What the? What's going on here?" Mitsunari Chono said as he saw the flames leaping up into the air and saw several of his men and the Earth nins on fire and falling. "They used our own trap against us?" He shouted in disbelief as Sasuke's devastating fireball had done devastating damage to the third wave.

Their screams where filled with horror as half of them had been caught and their bodies where burning. Those who hadn't been caught could only watch in horror through smoke filled eyes and lungs at the flaming scorching bodies who tried desperately to put it out.

"Put them out! Put the flames out!" Mitsunari ordered but the flames where too hot for any jutsu to work as water jutsus just dried up and their attempts to beat them out only caused it to latch onto them and burned them as well.

Naruto watched on at the sight of the burning bodies and hearing the horrified screams as they suffered an agonizing death. The flames it seemed where hotter than the fires of Hell itself.

Having witnessed the great fire from afar several of the second wave of Snow and Earth nins lost the will to fight at seeing their comrades ablaze like human torches and where easy prey to the allied forces and retreated losing the will to carry on.

"It's time to end this!" Anko shouted giving the command to charge as they where prepared to finish this battle as it was entirely in their favor as the third wave had been utterly destroyed by the flames and the second wave had retreated. Elsewhere, the group that had been cut off by the broken bridge had finally managed to put out the flames and where ready to rejoin the battle.

"My lord, we must retreat! We can't win this fight!" A badly burned snow nin said to Mitsunari.

"No! There's still a chance! We, We just have-" He said when suddenly a ninja in red with white hair appeared and a group of ANBU appeared circling around him.

"This battle's over." Jiriaya said matter of factly to him crossing his arms and looked at the great fire that had broken out.

Naruto looked at the bodies of the dead examining their terrible wounds and burns and deaths as part of the fire had been dying out and extinguished by them. Although they where his enemies, he hated the fact that they had to die such a horrible death. Over five hundred bodies surrounded the area that had died some of them from snow, some of them earth.

He looked over at Sasuke and thought it might have been overkill what he did, what he was planning to do was light it with a match and cover the area and block them off and force them to surrender as they wouldn't be able to do anything surrounded by flames. Sasuke's fireball had incinerated more than half of them.

Sasuke sensing him watching him turned and looked at him. The two rivals glared at one another as a word wasn't said amongst them.

Suddenly Naruto saw a body picked himself up and prepared to stab Sasuke from behind. Naruto went to call out to him when the Uchiha reacting on instinct drew his sword and blocked the attack without turning to look at him.

Sasuke turned around and saw the badly burned Earth nin who had been caught in it but was somehow still alive. "You…will pay…for this!" Saki Ci shouted at him with a Kwan Dao in his hands the gas mask wearing ninja having been caught in the flames and scorch marks on his face. He stabbed at him but Sasuke avoided it with ease as he could see he was badly wounded and with little energy or life left.

Sasuke parried his attack and knocked him down with a chakra filled palm thrust. "Stay down, I have no business with scum like you." He said to him.

"If I go…to hell…I'm taking…the last…Uchiha…with me!" He shouted and Saki Ci in his few amounts of strength left threw his Kwan Dao suddenly and cut him on the side of his right cheek. He had nicked him as he had missed his face but faintly a small drop of blood spewed out.

Sasuke reached towards it and put his hand on it and looked at his blood that had been spilled. Angrily he glared at him that he would spill his blood as his eyes turned red and Naruto saw several marks appear on his skin. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto shouted not understanding and saw to his shock Sasuke's body changed as it turned grey and his pupils became dark as he activated the cursed seals power. Bat like wings appeared to form out of his body. Sasuke began forming an attack and a loud chirping sound was heard as electricity cackled in his hand.

"CHIDORI!" He shouted and thrusted the attack into Saki Ci's chest going right through his heart and throughout his body killing him. The Earth Nin barely had time to scream before he was killed. Naruto could only watch on at what Sasuke just did as he slayed him.

Sasuke's body returned to normal and he clutched a hand into a fist feeling the power that he had.

Naruto looked at him, the Kyuubi vessel sensing the dark power that he just showed. The Uchiha had done something, had become more powerful and yet the power he just displayed he had a feeling could just have easily been against him.

An half hour later Jiriaya was seated on a chair Anko Mitarashi next to him speaking with the defiant ruler of Snow. He had agreed to talk with them, just as long as he and his men where allowed to go wherever they wished after it was over as long as it wasn't near the Leaf or Sound.

"Give us your aid, these chaotic times must be ended. The Jashinists are only concerned with bringing chaos and destruction to the world. You must want this to end as well." Jiriaya said to him.

The young ruler scoffed. "The reason the land is in frequent chaos is because of the Hokages! Chaos has reigned cause there is no true ruler in it and it will continue to be so!"

Anko scowled. "Are you stupid or something? What makes you think the chaos will cease if you guys win?" She asked a frown on her face to him.

"Look at us, look at the past wars." He said to them. "Hokages and great lords fighting for scraps during the chaotic time and using their men to fuel their selfish causes. The first wars where started after the land was split apart long ago and ever since that time there has been no true ruler capable of taking the reigns and reuniting it. You would rather have rivaling villages and countries spy on each other as wars and conflicts are always breaking out."

"The chaos won't stop not even if the land is conquered as one." Jiriaya said to him trying to get through to him. "The Jashinists are only concerned with destruction of all life and at the end you too will be another one of their sacrifices to their god if they prevail."

Mitsunari turned around and started to walk away. Anko went to go after him but was stopped when Jiriaya raised his hand and shook his head telling her it was pointless. She gritted her teeth as they watched him go as he had made his decision.

The White Tiger would only serve The Jashinists…

For now they would have to head back and prepare themselves for the next event.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	74. War Hawks Snake Sannins

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After successfully defeating Snow but failing to get them to join, the allied forces plan their next move. Also, Orochimaru has a confrontation with Danzo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but we weren't able to convince him." Jiriaya said to the Hokage giving his report to her later that night after successfully winning the battle. "We where able to defeat them and the Iwa forces but we could not convince The Ruler of Snow to join up with us."

Tsunade let out a sigh of annoyance. "I should've expected this would've happened. Just our luck that he wouldn't listen to us." The Hokage muttered as she took a bottle of sake. "There's no need to apologize, we'll just have to find a way to defeat them without Snow's help. For now, we averted a potential attack and that should boost our morale a bit while we plan our next move." She said and gulped the sake down.

"Hmmm, there has been no reports coming from the other countries or villages." The Toad said to her. "Cloud is still quiet ever since that disastrous attack on Suna they failed which they lost many. Licking their wounds after they where played for fools by them. Mist has remained quiet as well as they seem to have no interest in taking any part in this."

"The land has remained tense ever since this stupid war has started, it's been going on for a month now the Fourth Ninja War has. The Jashinists are holed up in Iwagakure and in the Tsuchikage's castle. Ever since their forces have been spotted in Wave and they destroyed the bridge they have been silent. Let's not forget Yugakure is also one of their bases The Village of Hot Water."

A boom of thunder interrupted her and she raised her head up and looked out the window. "One, Two, Three, Four." She said counting and then saw a bolt of lightning and another rumble of thunder.

"Tsunade?" Jiriaya asked her as he looked out the window as well.

She didn't respond as the two looked outside. The Godaime feeling that something was getting closer.

Elsewhere, Orochimaru also looked outside and saw the burst of lightning and the rumbling of thunder. The Snake Sannin watched on his most loyal servant behind him looking on.

"Looks like rain," Kabuto Yakushi said to him standing behind him.

"It draws near." He replied not turning to look at him. "I can feel it in the air with every passing moment." Kabuto looked at him confused. Another flash of lightning and immediately there was a loud boom of thunder.

"It is getting much closer Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said to him as they watched.

"I am not concerned with the lightning or the thunder, there is something I am more interested in that is getting closer. The one thing that is drawing towards all of us including the Jashinists."

"The Great Battle that will decide who wins this war." He said and Kabuto felt a chill run down his spine at his words as they saw another flash of lightning as the storm began.

As Orochimaru watched it he knew what it meant.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Vessel looked on at the storm as well as he was at Konoha. The boy's thoughts where back earlier in the day at the battlefield and the actions of one Sasuke Uchiha.

The battle had been won thanks to Jiriaya's plan but still, he could not help but wonder back then with what had happened.

Sasuke had changed, he had transformed into something else and his power had increased substantially. He had brutally killed that Earth Nin and he had also set the entire area ablaze as well putting nearly five hundred men on fire.

Sasuke always had a cold way but that transformation he did had surprised him. He had saw Sasuke's eyes and for a brief moment thought he saw insanity in them after what he had done. The two had glared at one another and Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke had wished that he had been his target instead the two rivals not working well together but Naruto knew that they had no choice but to work together.

As he looked outside and continued thinking of his rival Naruto wondered what deal Sasuke had made to obtain that power.

The next day Tsunade was busy receiving a report from Sand Village.

"Apparently it looks like they are finally done and will soon be joining up with us again." Tsunade said as she read the report from Gaara. "They had checked their lands and have found no signs of Earth invading their territory. For now their area is safe from them and they are ready to join us." She said as she finished the report.

"That's good, right?" Sakura asked her the young apprentice having listened to her read it.

"Yeah, I suppose so, we're going to need their help to win this. He is sending his sister and Kimimaro Kaguya here soon and he'll be coming here himself soon enough as well. For now we will wait for Earth to make their move before we decide the next battle to take place." She said and the medic in training nodded.

Tsunade reached over to her desk and opened it and pulled out a bottle of Sake. Taking a heavy swig of it she reread the report. She looked at the desk and the vial that contained the poison she had removed from Naruto months ago and looked at her pupil. "Sakura, you're learning quickly but you still have a way to go before you can be ready as a full fledged medic."

"How long?" She asked thinking it might only be a couple of months at most.

"Two years at the minimum." She responded and Sakura nearly face faulted.

(Two years? But I can't wait that long, they could die any day with this war that's going on.) She thought to herself as she had been training under her for the past couple of months and she had been working hard in hopes of getting Team 7 back together. She didn't have that long to wait before she could be ready.

Tsunade looked at her and knew what she was thinking about. "Sakura, I know why you wanted to train under me in the hopes of you becoming stronger. Strength just doesn't come to you in a matter of seconds, you have to earn it. I know you wish to help the both of them but your journey is not an easy one. I'm not trying to be mean or hard on you, I can sympathize with you as I was also the weak link of my team and I knew I had to become strong as well." She told her and Sakura nodded. "Go to the hospital and check on the wounded and see how well they are progressing, we'll continue your work later."

"Alright, Godaime-sama." Sakura said and exited the room.

Tayuya, the flute member of the Sound Four was busy walking through the streets of Konoha although it wasn't exactly something she was fond of doing. She had been stationed here as Sakon and Ukon where protecting Orochimaru and she was here in Konoha with Naruto and Haku.

The kunoichi had heard of Naruto's previous success and part of her was glad they had won as she did care for the boy and part of her wished she had gone with them.

The Flute player wondered if he liked her back and apart of her shook her head for thinking something like that.

"Get a hold of yourself dumbass, you're a proud kunoichi not some shy schoolgirl." She muttered and a couple of people who where walking around stared at her muttering to herself.

"Hey, Tayuya…" A voice said and she turned and saw the boy she was thinking of walking towards her.

Naruto looked at the redhead and for a moment thought he saw a blush on her face.

"I'm not sure if you've heard but Otousan will be here soon to have a meeting with The Hokage." He said to her.

"He's coming here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few hours I've been told. They are going to discuss what we're going to do next."

"Oh," She responded to him. Naruto looked at her and wondered what was up with her. She didn't seem like her usual self around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered and he had a feeling she was hiding something. He was about to say something when he heard a rumbling sound from the sky.

"Again?" He said in disbelief as clouds covered the sky and the sounds of thunder could be heard. "This is the second time this has happened." He said and the rumbling got louder as the entire sky was covered up by clouds and faintly he saw a bolt of lightning in the distance followed by another rumble.

"C'mon," He said taking her by the hand surprising her. "Let's get out of here before it decides to rain." Leading her by the hand the two headed for indoors.

At the training grounds Sasuke Uchiha turned a hand into the fist. The Uchiha stared at his hand and smirked feeling it inside him.

"Power is what I need," He said ignoring the rumble from above. "The power to avenge my clan and make the one who did this pay for it." He felt the power boost he had gotten and knew he was stronger. But he knew that despite the newfound strength he had it wasn't enough.

A bolt of lightning stabbed the sky and he looked up feeling the power of it.

Not far from Konoha with a group of bodyguards escorting him Orochimaru also looked up and saw the lightning.

"Soon, very soon. Mere days and weeks until it is upon us." He said to himself and continued going.

"One, Two, Three…" A voice said as The Jashin follower looked out the window after seeing the bolt of lightning. The loud rumble of thunder echoed across the sky and could be felt inside the room by all those inside of it.

"It is getting much closer." A white haired figure said to him.

"It draws near Hidan…" Keiji Sosano The Tsuchikage said and turned around as the storm was also at Iwagakure. He looked at all those inside the room who looked at him wondering what was up with the unexpected storm. He also knew what it meant.

The Tsuchikage took a seat and looked at all those inside the room. "Now we are onto our next matters in this war. Zhang Mao! Lu Xiaong!" He ordered and the two stepped forward. The Jashin follower and the Mighty Warrior receiving his commands.

"You two shall lead our next strike in two separate forces. Mao, you shall lead a force by the East, to draw out our enemies. Xiaong you shall circle around with another force from the West and smash into them from behind and encircle and trap them in a pincer style attack." He said to them.

"So Mao shall be the bait and Xiaong will be the hidden danger. I see you approved my strategy Tsuchikage-sama." Sima Zun said to him seated at the table they where speaking at.

The roars of thunder rumbling and lightning stabbing the sky went on as they discussed their next plan of action.

"Kanbei, Nohime Ori, Shingen," He said and the three ninjas who he had given the cursed seal of Jashin stepped forward and kneeled. "You shall go with Zhang Mao and his army." He ordered and the three bowed. "Muta, you and Gongzhan Tachibana will go with Lu Xiaong and his army."

"Continue our search for the claws as well." He said to them all. "Find them, we only have two left to find. Once they are found we can force them to submit to us." He said as finding the claws was of utmost importance to them for their plans to succeed.

"Tsuchikage-sama," An Earth nin of minor importance said to him. "What of the Leaf, Sound, and Sand? Mitsunari failed to defeat them and suffered a defeat. Are we risking too much against them by going after them."

Keiji stared at the man and stood up and turned to look out the window his back to them. "Tell me, are you afraid of them?" He asked as he watched the thunderstorm.

"N-No sir," The ninja responded quickly fear in his voice and his whole body shaking at the thought making him mad. Keiji listened to him and the jewels on his rings glowed. "I don't fear them it's just that I thought we maybe-" He was cut off when all of Keiji brought a hand up ordering him to be silent.

"What a shame then," He said and his enchanted rings glowed and he was hit by a beam that engulfed him in a blue light. He screamed loudly and suddenly his body exploded turning into ash. There was so trace left of him as Keiji had destroyed him without even bothering to look at him.

"I guess I just sent you to hell for no reason then." He said and turned around and saw a few of them with stunned faces over the fact he would kill one of his own men for no reason at all. Hidan however had a cruel grin on his face pleased with his actions.

"Zhang Mao! Lu Xiaong!" He commanded turning around as an dark aura formed around him. "Go and deal with them. Do not return without their heads!" He ordered and they left the room along with the others

The leader of the Jashinists turned and looked out the window.

"This world shall be mine…"

At Konoha, Orochimaru was approaching the room where he was going to be having his meeting with Tsunade. The ruler of Sound made his way through the hallway that would take him to it. He carried no visible weapons nor tools. He knew they did not trust them and that was fine with him. As this alliance was only as long as the war lasted.

As he walked he noticed that passing through as well was an older man who walked with a cane and had part of his face covered. With him where two ANBU who where apart of his organization.

Orochimaru continued walking and the two walked past one another. As he walked past him Orochimaru felt a surge come from him. Sensing it coming from him he stopped and turned around and stared at the back of the man.

"You despise me don't you Danzo?" Orochimaru asked him matter of factly as if it was obvious. The man let out a huffing sound and continued walking. "You always where one to say his opinions outloud to everyone else. You might as well admit it." He said to him.

The older man turned around. "Orochimaru," He said with venom in his voice. "The fact that she allows your kind to even be within fifty miles within her shows her idiocy. The Hokage is nothing but a fool if she and the others can easily turn their eyes away and hide their faces from your foul presence." He said glaring at him with his one eye.

"Don't think for one second I consider the council or any of the other rabble to be my allies old man or you're more senile in your old age than I thought. Once this war is over things shall go back to the way they was before. I shall never forgive Konoha for what they did for my son." He responded crossing his arms.

"Hmph, your foul legacy is accepted by the people. They foolishly let their emotions get the better of them and refuse to see the truth in front of them. You betrayed the leaf and yet those who let their emotions get the better of them ally with you, you who brought this war to our doorsteps."

"This war would've come to Konoha if I had allied with The Leaf or not." Orochimaru said glaring at him.

"You have endangered us enough already with your past acts of blasphemy, Sarutobi should've had you and your son eliminated the day he was born for the past crimes you have done against The Leaf which has been tainted ever since you begun your experiments."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and his killing intent grew. The two ANBU with him tensed up feeling the Snake's anger grow over that remark.

"Naruto…" He said calmly but a clear warning in his voice. "Is someone you shall never harm you wretched maggot." He said to him and Danzo backed up a bit in hesistation. "Frankly I don't give a damn what you say about me or my past. But you shall not lay a finger on him. I know you hate me and there are many in the world who do as I earned their hatred in my past. But none of them shall endanger my son's life. Attacking him is as foolish as attacking me, and those who even try it will face a fate worse than hell itself when I have my hands around their throat!" He said with a snarl.

"Don't think I'm the only one who has done experiments and tried to take control of the Leaf you wretched old man. I know very well the secrets you have done as well that you hid from everyone. Sarutobi, if my sensei had a flaw it was that he only saw the good that was in everyone. He ignored the potential threats and dangers in a person as he unlike you believed that all life is good. I know what he assigned you to do, and I know very well the dark deeds you've done as well. Not to mention because of you not sending supplies that I lost many good ninjas back at Odawara."

"How dare you speak to-" Danzo started to say.

"Listen to me Danzo, you appear to have Konoha's best interests in your hearts in the eyes of everyone else who you have blocked with mist, but I know the things you have done. Such as the mysterious deaths of those who appeared to be a possible threat to The Leaf even those who lived in Konoha. Remember the Mori clan that defected and came here after the Second Great War? I know who was responsible for the flames that killed them in their sleep. Or how about the passing of one of your old rivals in the council fifteen years ago? Your hands are covered with as much filth as mine so don't think you are a Saint. You have ambition as well, the ambition to rule the Leaf village as well as the other Great villages in the world as well. We're not so different you and I, you may think you are doing what is the best for everyone in the name of peace but in truth you have the same black heart as I do."

"I know the things you have done, such as your partnership with the former ruler of Rain, Hanzo." He said to him with a smirk. "You was planning something with him weren't you at one time in secret that not even Sarutobi knew about as he trusted you. There where things he could not bring himself to do, so you in an act of compassion choose to do it for him when in truth every action you made was securing your own plans in the guise of bearing the burden of having to do the tasks by yourself. If not for Hanzo's untimely death you would've staged a coup wouldn't you? What then if that had worked, it surely would've resulted in the deaths of me and Sarutobi as well." He said to him and he was hitting his nerves with his words and he knew it.

"You hate me old man, very well then. But how would it look if I revealed to Tsunade and the Council about all the things you have done? Your list is almost as long as mine when it comes to the things we have done and I'm sure you have done other things as well that I'm unaware of since my twelve year absence. The great man who bears the burden of the entire village is little better than me."

"You dare threaten-" Danzo started to say.

"Yes I do threaten you, you hate me and my son. I know you would love to give the command to have one of your subordinates kill him. I'm warning you now Danzo." Orochimaru said to him his gold eyes glaring at him. "If you try so much as harm Naruto, everyone will know all of the things you did. I have them with me, swiping them in secret all of the records you have done during one of my many trips to Konoha to check on him when he was still growing up, you should've destroyed them when you had the chance. If you try anything against me or him, I'll reveal it all to everyone. You think people believe I'm a monster? Wait till they crucify you for all the things you have done. I may die when I attempt to destroy Konoha again, but I'm dragging you down with me."

Danzo gritted his teeth in anger and wished he could attack him right now. But he knew how powerful the Sannin was and didn't want to try anything now.

"One day snake, you shall regret making me your enemy!" He said and turned and left with his men.

Orochimaru sneered as he watched him go and prepared to go into the meeting with Tsunade and the others.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	75. The passing of the Otokage?

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Sending out two armies lead by Zhang Mao and Lu Xiaong, Keiji looks to engulf his enemies and destroy them in a pincer attack. Orochimaru seeing a chance decides to pull off a gambit and see to it that they can defeat them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Flashback_

_A man in his forties was on a bed. A fire was lit in the room filing it with warmth. His face was old and his hair was white and grey. He weared a white robe to cover himself and had the covers covering his lower body as he sat up in the bed. He stared into the fireplace of the room and let out a cough. He coughed for several moments and brought a hand up to his chest and managed to stop._

_Seated next to him on a chair the only person in the room with him was his nephew. His helmet off that he usually wore he revealed his brown hair. He looked at him with his one eye at the ruler of Snow._

_Who would soon be passing on from the world…_

"_Forty-five long years I have lived." He said and turned to Mitsunari Chono his nephew he had taken in after his father had been killed in battle. "Forty-Five years of days and nights and dreams and awakenings. I have only one regret before my time passes…"_

"_Uncle…" Mitsunari said to him and took his hand in his own. Despite the warmth of the room his hand was as cold and ice like as the most brutal blizzard in Snow. The years of ruling and guiding Snow through the years had taken its toll on him_

"_That the land could not be united, that we had to live through three great wars that was filled with countless lives lost and suffering for everyone. If the land was united, there would be no more senseless wars, no children losing their fathers for foolish reasons and the ambitions of fools." He said as Mitsunari lost his father in the Third war._

_Mitsunari looked at him and his uncle looked at him._

"_Mitsunari…my time as the Ruler of Snow is at an end. I pass down the lineage to you, Snow is yours to command however you wish. A Fourth Great War is about to begin. Earth is prepared to attack the rest of the land led by this Tsuchikage." He said to him as shortly after he got sick messengers had appeared demanding Snow's allegiance to them._

"_What would you have me do?" Mitsunari asked him._

"_Unite the land under our banner…bring an end to the suffering and chaos that has plagued our people and the world for so long. Whether it be as allies with Iwagakure or in your own way. Conquer the chaos, bring an end to it."_

"_I will uncle! I promise!" Mitsunari said to him. "I'll end this chaos once and for all. I'll unite the land under our clan's name and the banner of Snow and see to it that there will be no more wars. Just pull through, You have to see the world that will be created!" _

_The man smiled and let out a laugh in between a cough. "The world you speak of…it sounds nice. I would have very much liked to…seen it. Maybe I…will. Right after…my…nap."_

_He then closed his eyes as he body went cold and Mitsunari lost all feeling in his hand._

"_Uncle?" He shouted at him. He then realized that he was gone._

"_UNCLLLEEEE!"_

Heading back towards Snow to regroup after his defeat at the hands of the Leaf, the ruler of the country kicked the horse he was riding into a run making it go faster. Behind him where several other of his men trying to keep up with their ruler.

"I will conquer this land!" Mitsunari shouted as rain poured down onto him as lightning cracked above. "And put an end to the chaos once and for all!"

At Konoha there was a meeting going on with the respective Kages of The Leaf and Sound.

At one end of the table sat Tsunade and her counterpart at the other end was none other than Orochimaru. The two where alone save for Kabuto Yakushi and Shizune who where always by the side of their master.

"For the moment things have been relatively peaceful, however I wouldn't expect it if things got out of hand again soon enough." Tsunade said as she looked over a map.

Orochimaru wasn't paying full attention to her as most of his thoughts where back to the meeting he just had with Danzo. The man was a dangerous threat to him and Sound as he knew the man despised him and his son. But he knew that he could keep him in place as he had files and documents that if brought up would ruin him after the things he had done in the past, including a planned coup against his former Sensei long ago with Rain.

That would keep him in his place but he knew that a man such as Danzo would only be more determined to attack him.

"The Jashinists are planning something as reports are saying that their scouts are looking for something." Tsunade continued and he turned his attention to the blonde.

He looked at the map that was spread across the table showing the territory of them all.

"It is only a matter of time before they try to attack us again. The war is at a stalemate and it will be soon that either we or them gain the-"

The door suddenly flew open and a ninja clutching his side ran into the room

"Hokage-sama," He said between gasps of breath as he was wounded. "Earth is attacking, they have sent an army and are attacking east of here. All the men except myself a village two days from here have been killed. They razed it, burned it all to the ground."

Tsunade sat up in alarm after what she had just heard. Shizune also looked shocked as well.

"They are destroying everything in their path, their banners carry the symbol of Jashin on it and have set their sights towards us." He said and then fell over collapsing from the pain he was in and was checked on by Kabuto.

Silence filled the room at what he had just said.

Orochimaru looked around and then back at the map. "East of here, that would put them near Mikatagahara." He said and placing his hand on the map looked at it. "They'll be there in less than a day. I shall stop them…" He said suddenly.

"What?" Tsunade said a bit surprised at what he just said.

"I shall stop them Tsunade. I grew weary of their constant battles and threatening to attack my land. This rabble of dogs threaten Sound just as much as The Leaf. I shall head to Mikatagahara myself and put an end to them personally." He said and he looked up at her and she saw the anger in his eyes.

Kabuto!" He ordered and the medic stood up and bowed before him at attention. "Send words to Oto that I want them prepared for battle before the sun sets this day! Have our finest men ready as we march to Mikatagahara at once!"

Kabuto nodded and exited the room at once to fulfill his lord's demands.

"You intend to stop them yourself Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked wondering what had gotten into him. He turned to look at her.

"I don't need the Leaf's aid for this. I can handle them myself." He said and then exited the room as well.

"Hmph, very well then, let's just hope you're still capable of pulling victory from defeat." She said quietly as she watched him leave.

In the ruins of a village that had been put to the torch The army that was led by Zhang Mao the Jashin follower prepared to make their next move.

"Another village falls before the glory of Jashin!" Zhang Mao exclaimed as his men where cheering their victory. All those that had opposed them had been slain and bodies littered the ground.

"Soon all the land shall know the power and might of Jashin-sama!" He shouted again and they cheered. With him was Shingen, Nohime and Kanbei the three elite ninjas who had been given Jashin's cursed seal by Keiji. They had participated in the rout and had activated it and had become more powerful now.

He was under direct orders from The Tsuchikage to attack near Fire Country from the east. Taking his army with him he had lead his men to the destruction of the village. They would soon no doubt respond to the attack by sending a force after them.

But in truth they would be walking right into a trap, in the West far from here was Lu Xiaong and the army under his command. The warrior was to wait until reports of a force coming to attack Mao and his men where attacking them and then charge and attack them from behind. Catching them from behind in a pincer style attack and in between two armies their foes would be hacked apart mercilessly from both sides with no hope of defeating them or making it out alive.

"Let us continue our journey." He ordered his men. "Head to Mikatagahara and there we shall wait for our enemy!" He ordered his men and the army prepared to march and await their arrival.

Elsewhere in the West…

"I grow weary of waiting," Lu Xiaong The Mighty Warrior said as he was bored. With him was the army that Keiji had given him. The Force that he had lead had occupied a town that had surrendered to them without a single fight and where currently being used as the base of operations by them.

Unlike The Jashinists, Lu Xiaong or Muta Daidouji who was with him for that matter, took little pleasure in slaughtering defenseless villagers who can't defend themselves. Although Lu Xiaong thought the villagers and the men cowards for not even trying to defend themselves he couldn't bring himself to cut them down with his Halberd.

"When are they going to attack? Are they that lazy that it takes them forever to do a single thing?" He said with a growl as he hated waiting and only enjoyed himself when he was on the field of battle. That was the only time he found enjoyment was when he was in battle. He found little pleasure outside of it.

"They will soon take the bait, and then we shall march." His appointed second in command Muta said to him as they occupied the ruler of the town's house as their headquarters.

"Hmph," Lu Xiaong responded and turned and exited the room and headed outside. Muta joined up with him shortly. The army he had with him totaled six thousand. More than enough to destroy the town they was in and any other neighboring towns and cities as well.

As they walked many citizens and soldiers of the army bowed submissively to the two. Lu Xiaong rolled his eyes in disgust at how they would kiss up to him, they submitted to him out of fear. Not a single true warrior was among them in his eyes.

He enjoyed battle, enjoyed pitting himself against his foes. But the fights where too short in his opinion. Never did he get a chance to enjoy the fight as it ended shortly after it began.

Except for that battle against those two Sound Nins, and his eyes narrowed. He longed to get another shot at them, either of them. For the first time in his life he felt true enjoyment as the three had battled. The fact that one of them managed to actually land a hit on his armor had surprised him and he had been forced to retreat.

Both him and Muta where formidable foes and warriors. Many where more impressed by him as he was close to six and a half feet tall and was two hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle and rock hard. Some would ignore Muta but he was nearly as dangerous as he was with his skill with the blade he possessed.

He came to a well in the town and throwing the bucket down turned the crank, pulling it back up. The now filled with water bucket came up to the top and he grasped it and sat it down. He went to splash water in his face when he noticed something in it.

"What the?" He said and reaching into the water saw something and went to grab it.

Suddenly he felt a shocking pain go through his arm. The warrior grunted in surprise at it and pulled his arm out of the water.

"What treachery is this?" He roared in anger and knocked the bucket down. The water spilled out and to his surprise something also fell out.

It looked like a claw, it was a yellow claw. And it seemed shaped, like that of a dragon.

"A claw?" He said and looked at it. Leaning down he reached down and gently touched it but felt another shock go throughout his arm.

"Accursed thing!" He shouted ready to destroy it with his Halberd when he remembered something. Back in Wave Keiji had nearly turned the island inside out searching for something. It was a claw shaped and looking just like the one on the ground but that one was blue. He also remembered someone trying to touch it only to be painfully shocked and him saying that only a follower of Jashin could touch them without being injured.

He cast his eyes down at it doubtfully, was this one of the things that he desired? The four claws that he went on about that would grant him complete power?

"You! Come here!" He ordered one of his subordinates and the man ran up and bowed to him. Lu Xiaong reached down and picked it up again and grunting his teeth ignored the shocking pain that was going through his arm. He then put it in the bucket and thrusted it into his arms.

"Take that claw back to Keiji. Whatever the damn thing is, it maybe what the thing is he is ordering us to find." He ordered him and the ninja bowed again and disappeared heading back to Iwagakure taking the item with him.

Lu Xiaong watched him leave and let out another growl in his throat wondering when the battle would begin.

The next day…

Orochimaru The Otokage himself was leading The forces of Sound. The Snake Sannin had taken nearly four thousand Sound Nins, Samurai, and Civilian soldiers with him. They where being lead by him into Mikatagahara, the site of where the battle shall take place.

With him was his son, Kabuto, and several others including Tayuya, Sakon, Haku, Dosu Kinuta and others as well they made their way through the forest they where marching in to the open area of Mikatagahara.

"Naruto," He called out to his son. Naruto ran up to him in the front and walked up beside him.

"This place, do you know what this place is?" He asked him and Naruto looked at him. "Your studies should remain you of the battle that once happened here. Long before my time and before the time of the Ninja."

Naruto looked around and he nodded remembering his studies.

"Shingen Takeda, The Tiger of Kai and Ieyasu Tokugawa The First Shogun of the Tokugawa reign had their armies fight here long ago. Shingen's armies originally routed Ieyasu's troops by taunting them into ambushes and his life would've ended that day. Many of Ieyasu's men died that day as he lost nearly his entire army as they gave up their lives so their lord could create a land that would end the wars that plagued the land long ago much like today."

Naruto looked at him as they continued walking.

"Ieyasu managed to escape with his life and The Takeda soon collapsed with Shingen's death shortly afterwards and their defeat at Nagashino a few years later. And now we too are approaching the same site where it happened."

As they continued walking they soon exited the forest of trees and came upon a wide open area. Standing on top of a hill Father and Son looked and saw in the distance banners in the air and a large campsite.

A scout appeared in front of him and reported. "The enemy has set up their camp within two miles of here as you can see Orochimaru-sama. Their number is equal to ours as they had set up their bases less than three hours ago."

Nodding The Snake turned to face his men. "There's a place not far from here where we shall set up our own camp."

Setting up their camp The Oto forces prepared to setup their defenses and make plans for the upcoming battle.

"So, The Snake is in charge. I did not see this coming." Zhang Mao said at his campsite after being reported by one of his scouts. "This shall be a grand opportunity if we can slay him in the battle and turn the war fully in our favor. Lu Xiaong shall receive word soon enough of this." The Jashin Follower walked around the campsite figuring out an idea for the battle.

"We shall strike at their main camp first, to hinder their efforts to get their defenses ready. All units, prepare to attack before the sun sets!"

The Sound army was busy setting up their defenses building fences and lookout towers to protect themselves.

Dosu Kinuta overlooked the quick and hasty construction of a giant fence that also had barbs on it. Behind them where three lines of Samurai and Sound nins and they had nearly one thousand crossbows. The Fence would be used as protection for them as they would take aim at the charging horde.

"After one man fires he will move to the back of the line and reload his bow while the man in the second line moves to the front front and fires. This should insure a steady and constant hail of bolts and arrows." He said as he and Shikamaru Nara had devised this strategy. "They will be helpless and be scattered apart if this should work."

Naruto was walking with Tayuya and his sworn brother Haku and the three looked around.

Suddenly they heard cries and yells and glanced around.

"Their coming!" Zaku Abumi shouted and grabbed his spear ready to head out and meet them.

Naruto looked at his teammates and they nodded. It looks like the time for battle has come.

"Let's kick some ass!" Tayuya yelled.

"We shall win this battle brother." Haku said to him and he nodded.

"Right, let's win here eat Mikatagahara." He said and the three prepared for battle.

At his campsite Orochimaru also heard the cries and soon to be battle.

"They have taken the first move Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said to the seated man.

"And so they give up the advantage…" He said as he had been waiting for them to attack.

The Earth nins and Jashinists where charging and making their advance. Dosu Kinuta saw this and gave the commands for the crossbowmen to hold their fire.

"Hold your aim! Don't fire yet." He ordered and he was also preventing their men from charging out and fighting them. "None of you take a single step forward. Not unless you want to get hit by your own allies." He said as he kept them there. The only thing keeping them from their main camp was the fence they where charging at.

"Steady…" He said to them as they where one hundred yards away. "Not yet, wait for my signal." He said as this had to work perfectly for victory.

Eighty yards…

"Hold."

Fifty yards…

"Hold." He said as they where getting closer with each second

Thirty yards…

"Wait for it…"

Twenty five yards…

"FIRE!" He shouted and the first line of the crossbowmen fired their bolts into the wave of enemies. The bolts flew out of the fence and hit many, piercing their armor and flesh. Some fell down but others kept on charging.

"Reload!" He ordered and the first line went to the back and the second line moved to the front. "Fire!" He commanded and they fire sending another stream of arrows into them. More bodies fell with bolts and arrows in them but they still came.

"Third line to the front!" Dosu ordered and the second line moved to the back and the third line took their positions as behind them the first line had finish reloading and set their crossbows.

Giving the order to fire the third line sent a third slew at them and again many where hit. The third line moved to the back and the first line took their position and fired again.

The large group of enemies that had charged them where know reduced to a mere sprinkle of those who had avoided them as the ground was littered with dead and wounded having been shot down. Dosu's plan had worked perfectly and hundreds where dead and without a single loss on their side.

Having lost so many of their own the Jashinists turned to run. Dosu gave the command to attack and the Otogakure forces charged out to the battlefield engaging them in battle.

Many where cut down before they knew they where upon them as the grass became littered with blood from the Earth nins and the Jashinists.

Naruto and Tayuya fighting together did a series of hand symbols and fired a barrage of Sound Bullets. The attacks hit an enemy and knocked him to the ground as the rout was on.

Doing another set of hand symbols Naruto activated a jutsu and opening his mouth let out a loud scream that knocked many off their feet. Tayuya had summoned her Doki and the giant monkey like summons attacked with their clubs.

"It appears that this battle is won Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said to him as they watched on from the top of a hill.

"The skirmish is over but the real battle shall begin soon enough. They now know not to underestimate us. Let's go and make sure everything is under control. I don't want anyone charging into their territory before we set up our plans." He said as he saw Naruto in battle wielding his kusanagi and defeating his foes working alongside Tayuya and Haku.

As the brief battle ended and the Earth nins and Jashinists retreated some of The Sound nins started to chase after them into their territory.

"Stand your ground! We are not to pursue unless we are given orders. Don't pursue!" Naruto called out stopping them in their tracks. "This isn't over yet, we can't risk running into an ambush."

The Sound nins started to return giving up their pursuit but many of them let out a cheer of victory as they had just won and their morale had increased.

Unaware that the Otokage was behind them and watching they continued cheering and raising their weapons into the air having obtained a dominant victory.

Orochimaru watched on and he allowed a small smile to appear on his face at the bolster of his men as they rallied around his son. The boy proving to be a fine successor when his time comes.

As he made his way back he saw Kabtuo waiting for him. Suddenly however he felt something hit him in the arm. A stinging blow, right into his shoulder area. He looked down and saw a dart into his arm. Turning his head he saw an Jashinist in the trees who had just fired a blowgun hitting him with a poisoned dart.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto shouted loudly.

"Now you'll feel true agony as we shall march over you and the rest of you scum's bodies in Jashin's conquest!" The Jashin follower and laughed wickedly.

However he foolishly underestimated how fast the poison would take to effect and Orochimaru's strength and power and he pulled the dart out of his arm and glaring at him with murder in his eyes that stunned and petrified him to the spot he was in did a series of hand symbols and sent a giant snake made out of flame at him. The man barely had time to react before he was killed and the tree he had been in destroyed by the flames.

"Orochimaru-sama are you alright?" Kabuto asked him as he rushed to him.

"I'm fine Kabuto, the poison is having no effect on me." He said to him and looked at the dart. "I recognize this poison, it's an extremely rare but lethal one but unfortunately for our deceased friend I have made my body immune to this type of poison by subjugating it to large amounts in my youth and developed a resistance to it. Any other man would've been killed as the poison he tried to kill me with can kill a man in three hours."

"That is good to hear then." Kabuto said but then saw his master grinning and he recognized that grin anywhere. One that promised destruction and cruel cunning.

"I have an idea for a little bit of fun Kabuto, keep the defenses around here lax. I want spies to be here in three hours so that they will see what has happened. Inform Naruto as well, I don't want him or anyone else overreacting tonight."

Zhang Mao was pacing around the campsite of his army. Lu Xiaong and his army should be here by tomorrow so said his scouts. With them they would be able to execute their plan and destroy them in the battlefield tomorrow.

Offering a prayer to Jashin for guidance as he walked he thought of the earlier events of the day. The enemy was strong that much was certain and in anger he had killed the man who had gave him the report at how they suffered a humiliating defeat and didn't inflict one casualty on them. Jashin was known for striking down those who dare failed in their tasks.

Separate the two armies where equal in number and the battle could last a while. But if Lu Xiaong appeared then they could crush them in an instant.

Suddenly a spy ran into the campsite and kneeled before him. Glancing at him in irritation he spoke. "What is your business here? Make it quick before I offer your head to my master." The spy of his spoke and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "What? Are you certain? He is dying?" He said to him and the ninja nodded to him having been at the base of their enemies just moments ago before witnessing what had happened.

A smile appeared on his face and he looked out into the distance. "So, The Snake is passing from this world? It appears that even a Sannin such as himself cannot stand against the might of the ruler of this world."

He exited the room. "Prepare the men!" He shouted loudly into the air. "At the first crack of dawn, we attack!"

At The Oto Camp, Naruto sat in a kneeled position and looked down at the body with sad eyes. With him where several other Sound nins with the same expression on their faces. The man lying on the ground covered by covers was deathly ill. He had only minutes left.

"It appears that not even I can avoid death's shadow…" Orochimaru said with a wheeze as his breathing was slow. The poison had taken over him and there was nothing they could do to save him. His face had broken out with the poison and he was at death's door.

Kabuto also kneeling shook his head his eyes closed. He could sense that there was a presence nearby. A spy watching in the shadows.

"How ironic that I would die here, dying not in battle or in a fight, but sick in bed." Orochimaru then let out a cough and spat up blood as his time was running out.

Struggling with all his might he raised his hand and looked at his son giving one last command. "Hide my death until the battle is over, arrange for a double. Once the battle is over with Naruto, you…now…rule…Sound."

His golden eyes closed and his hand fell down and hit the ground with a solid thud.

"F-Father!" Naruto shouted and he closed his eyes as tears fell out of his eyes. Tayuya and Haku placed their hand on his shoulders and Tayuya hugged him giving him comfort.

Kabuto opened his eyes and looked at the body. "He's gone…" He said referring to the spy who just left no doubt to give the report that Orochimaru was now dead.

Standing up he looked at The "New," ruler of Otogakure. "Naruto-sama." He said to him. "We have much work to do."

Naruto opened his eyes and nodded.

There was much work to be done…

"What?" Lu Xiaong shouted loudly in disbelief at what he had just been told. "What did you say?" He asked the ninja who had discovered them during their march to the battle.

"Orochimaru, the ruler of Sound is dead. He passed away from poison mere hours ago." The ninja repeated to him and his army who where in a state of shock at what they just heard.

"So he's dead," Muta said to him. "What shall we do now?" He asked the commander of the army.

Lu Xiaong remained quiet for a long while digesting the news. He looked at his men and saw many of them eager to continue their march. And why shouldn't they be? With Orochimaru dead Sound was leaderless and helpless to resist them. Many would charge straightforward into the battle to kill and slaughter a leaderless group. The battle should be an easy one now.

Lu Xiaong was not like most men…

"Turn around," He said quietly and many had to strain to hear. "Turn around!" He barked loudly. "Turn the whole damn army around! We're going back to Iwa!" He shouted and many confused looks came at him.

"What are you doing? Why are you retreating?" The Ninja yelled at him.

"There's no point in marching." He said and lead his horse to the rear ignoring the looks being given to him. "That follower of his can deal with a rabble of crippled birds. I'll take no part in this. I'm heading back. There's no point in fighting a bunch of leaderless weaklings. With Orochimaru gone I see no point in continuing."

"You dare defy Lord Keiji?" The ninja shouted at him in shock and grabbed him by the arm. Suddenly Lu Xiaongs' halberd swung out and the man's head rolled off his shoulders and feel to the ground having been decapitated with one swing.

"We're heading back! Form ranks and move out!" He shouted and kicked his horse into a run. Muta also kicked the horse he was riding into one as well the second in command leaving as well.

Confused but not daring to disobey him, the men in the army hurried to keep up with the warrior.

"My lord," Kabuto said as he entered the tent. "They are preparing to attack us soon. As you believed they would" He said giving out a report.

Naruto nodded at his report and turned to look at the seated figure in the room as well.

"KuKuKu…So they have taken the bait, let's not disappoint them then shall we?" Said a voice and it belonged to a very much alive Orochimaru, who was back among the living having faked his death the night before knowing how they would react.

Standing up The Snake Sannin walked out of the tent and smiled knowing full well the trap they where heading into.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	76. Closer to the Finish

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After faking his death, Orochimaru prepares to strike down on the enemy's main camp and end the battle of Mikatagahara.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"With Orochimaru dead, Sound stands little chance against us!" Zhang Mao the leader of the Jashin army said to the men. "Prepare the assault! Do not stop onto every foe is dead just like he is! Bring Glory to Lord Jashin!"

Preparing to attack the now what they believed to be leaderless Sound Forces The Jashinists prepared themselves for battle.

Looking out over the field Naruto Uzumaki stared out into the distance as dawn was just ready to begin.

"Naruto," A voice said and he turned and looked at his father. "I leave the defense of our Main Camp to you. This shall be your first real task in commanding an army. I and a few others shall head alongside the mountain path here and strike down their commander." Orochimaru said to him. He had set this up the night before with faking his death and he knew they would be attacking soon. This was a perfect opportunity to cut off their head.

Naruto nodded knowing he had put an important task on his shoulders.

"Kabuto and Dosu shall be here as well to help you out. I shall be there soon enough, and they shall be surprised when they see a man has come back from the grave." Orochimaru than disappeared in a whirl of leaves heading on his way on the secret path putting Naruto in charge of the army.

"Ready for your commands Naruto-sama." Kabuto said to him with a smile

Naruto nodded at him and gave commands preparing for the battle.

"Lu Xiaong should have been here by now." Zhang Mao said wondering where he and his army was at as they where suppose to come immediately yet there had been no sign of them. "No matter, start the Jutsu!" He ordered. "Release the spheres of destruction down upon our foes!"

A groups of Earth Nins started and and began preparations for casting the jutsu.

Naruto at the main camp gave commands to those who where under his command.

"Let's split up into two separate forces and hit them from both sides. Haku, you and Dosu take the Western path, and Kabuto and I will take the Eastern path. We'll surround them from both sides and cut them down."

Taking The Eastern pathway, the force that was lead by Naruto and Kabuto advanced and cut down the Jashinists in their path.

Naruto avoided a swing of a man's spear and thrusted his sword into his chest. He ducked under a wild slash at his head and the man was then stabbed in the neck by a kunai from Tayuya who had hit him on his blindside. Nodding at him she turned and helped out Kin Tsuchi.

The battle was going on between them and they was gaining ground when suddenly they heard the ground rumbling. Looking up the Sound Nins' eyes widened in shock as they saw gigantic boulders rolling down towards them. The boulders crushed everything in their path and those who weren't fast enough where smashed beneath it.

"D-Damn, I didn't see this coming!" Naruto said as he leapt out of a boulders path. The Boulders seemed endless as they where halting their advance.

"These are just empty parlor tricks Naruto." Kabuto said to him. "Eliminate the ones casting the Jutsu and they will disappear." He said to him explaining how to deal with such tactics.

Nodding, Naruto gave the command to strike down those who where casting the jutsu. He looked and saw at the top of the hill what appeared to be a group of Earth Nins summoning the boulders. Knowing them to be the ones who where casting the Jutsu he prepared to eliminate them.

"Tayuya come with me!" He shouted to her and she joined up with him. Looking at the boulders he guessed they would have about three seconds to get in between each one before they would be crushed by them.

"We're going to have to time this perfectly…you ready?" He asked her and she nodded.

Waiting for the right moment they then leapt and jumped after a boulder had passed. Not stopping they jumped to the side avoiding another boulder and jumped again narrowly missing another one. With expertly timed jumps they where making their way up the hill.

Managing to reach the top and catching those who where casting the Jutsu off guard, Naruto threw dozens of shuriken at them cutting them down and interrupting their jutsu. The rest ran off unable to defend themselves.

With the Jutsu no longer activated, The Boulders disappeared and they managed to make their way up the hill no longer being hindered and joined up with Naruto and Tayuya.

Naruto cut down one of the few Earth Nins that was left with Kusanagi and turned to all the others.

"Let's hear it." He said to them.

As One they let out a victory cry that echoed as their advance was working.

Zhang Mao having heard reports of their boulders being stopped gritted his teeth. Where was Lu Xiaong? He was suppose to be here!

"Annihilate them!" He shouted giving the command to a group of Jashinists at a hastily built shrine West of there. "Summon Vast winds to tear them apart!"

At The Shrine, The Jashinists began praying and the wind started to grow stronger.

As The force that went West engaged the Jashinists and Earth nins on the path, the wind around that area started to pick up. Suddenly a small tornado appeared in the center of the path having been conjured up by their prayers.

The powerful wind swept across the field, lifting the Sound nins off their feet and hurling them across the air. Changing the tide of the battle as it had caught them off guard. The tornado didn't affect the Earth nins and they renewed their attack with vigor.

"D-Damn! We can't do anything like this!" Haku said as he struggled to stay on his feet as the tornado that had been summoned was forcing them back.

"Strengthen the winds! Summon another Cyclone!" Zhang Mao shouted and his men began their prayers to Jashin and a second one appeared ripping across the field.

Naruto heard of the Western forces plight and knew he had to come to their rescue.

"If we lose Haku and them this battle is as good as over. We cannot let them fall!" He shouted as they prepared to help them out after dealing with the ones here.

"You're not going anywhere…" A voice said and suddenly appearing in front of them was a ninja with red hair that he had in a dreadlock hair style. He had pale skin and weared a headband but no symbol of village on it. On his arms he weared gauntlets. He stood in between them and the others.

"Heh, If I kill the son of the serpent, Sound shall fall into leaderless chaos that will engulf and destroy itself." Kanbei said to him one of Keiji's elite men. Naruto glared at him and reached towards his sword.

"This battlefield shall be your grave!" Kanbei and activated the cursed seal on his body that had been given to him. His skin changed colors, turning into a purplish hue and his features became more demonic as the seal of Jashin was giving him power. Fangs appeared in his mouth as Naruto looked on surprised at this transformation.

"The God of Death awaits you!" Kanbei shouted and lunged at him with his spiked gauntlet. Naruto avoided his attack narrowly and Kanbei went to hit him with his other one and Naruto missed that one as well.

Kanbei grinned and brought one gauntlet up and it glowed ominously. He then threw several kunai at him laced with explosive tags. The tags went off and Naruto barely managed to avoid getting caught in their blast.

Lashing out at him Kanbei went to him but Naruto blocked with his sword. Naruto threw a punch at him but he avoided and then lashed out with his head and head butted him stunning him with that unorthodox attack. Naruto stumbled back a few feet as the demonic looking ninja suddenly did hand symbols summoned what appeared to be wolves made out of shadows.

"Feast on his flesh my pets." He hissed and the black shadow wolves with their red eyes lunged at him. Naruto quickly did hand symbols and put up a sound barrier to stop them.

Quickly doing more hand symbols Naruto got his sword ready and performing a slash sent a crescent shaped energy attack at them. The attack hit the wolves and perhaps due to the light of the crescent moon attack they dissipated back into nothingness.

"The light may engulf the darkness but it shall always return…" Kanbei said and suddenly opened his mouth and fired a dark beam of energy at him. Naruto dodged at the last split second and the attack hit a nearby rock. Naruto watched and saw as the black shadows engulfed it and it disappeared. "In the end all shall be consumed by it."

Naruto glared at him and knew he wasn't right in the head.

As the battle continued no side showed any real sign of winning.

Haku had gotten separated from the others and was now being backed up and surrendered by a group of spear men.

Weaving his sword in front of him, he deflected their attacks but he knew what they where planning to do as they attacks where meant to back him up into a wall preventing him from escaping.

"Argh, it appears I've overestimated my abilities." He said to himself as he was being pushed back.

One of the spearmen went to stab him and Haku went to block. Suddenly before the attack hit him a white blur appeared and the spear man was cut down and dead.

Appearing beside him in a flash was a white haired ninja wearing the Kaguya style of clothing and a purple bow around his waist. He had green eyes and two red dots on his forehead. In his arms he wielded two swords made out of his very own bones.

"K-Kimimaro!" Haku shouted surprised to see him. Kimimaro lashed out with his swords and cut down three instantly breaking the circle they had formed around him as the rest ran off.

"We have arrived!" He said to him as he had saved his life. "The Kazekage has pledged his assistance for this battle and sent us as soon as he heard about the battle. I'm sorry I am late but now we shall turn the tide of this battle."

The momentum shifted as a sizable force of Sand Nins from Suna appeared being lead by Temari The Kazekage's sister and Baki having arrived to aid them in the battle.

"Alright," Baki said overlooking things. "First thing we should do is stop that tornado that's hindering our allies. It's been summoned so we must take out the ones who've summoned it to stop it."

The Suna Princess smirked when she saw it. "Leave that to me, c'mon boys. Try to keep up with me." Temari said and made her way towards the shrine.

"I shall go with you…" Dosu Kinuta said and the bandaged strategist made his way as well with Zaku and Kin joining up with her.

"They are fighting quite well for a narmy that just lost it's Kage. Orochimaru is gone yet they show no sign of loss of morale." Zhang Mao said overlooking the battle. Where was Lu Xiaong? His army should've been here hours ago!

"No matter it's time we unleash a foe that no sword or jutsu can cut down. They shall fall before the might of this weapon!"

Starting to chant the Jashin follower brought his hands up and waved them over his head. Around him where several gongs and they suddenly echoed as if something was pounding them. Echoing across the entire room, several things began raising out of the ground as a purple mist formed.

Their faces where covered by masks and they seemed almost transparent, as if you could see right through them. Each of them had a weapon and they seemed to take the form of warriors. Yet they didn't appear human as several hundred appeared out of the ground.

Taking their weapons in hand they formed together at his call.

"Go!" He shouted finishing the jutsu. "Strike down the enemy! My unstoppable phantoms! Destroy them all!"

The Phantoms charged as one a gigantic sea of unknown power preparing to attack.

The Sound and Suna nins where shocked to have seen them. Archers fired their arrows but it went right through them and they kept on charging. They attacked and cut down their enemies as their weapons could inflict damage but damage couldn't be done to them as they weren't among the living as he had summoned the spirits of many fallen warriors to fight.

"Take this!" Temari shouted and biting on her thumb summoned a weasel wielding a scythe. The creature spun around and cut down the Jashinists at the garrison interrupting their jutsu. The tornado that had been summoned disappeared no longer bothering them.

"Heh, too easy." She said as she sent away her summon. She went to go on ahead when Dosu stopped her.

"Easy, we fight as one. We don't go on ahead and risk getting picked off." He said to the proud kunoichi.

She smirked and threw a wink at him. "Try to keep up then." She said and went off ahead. Dosu muttered to himself and mentioned for Zaku, Kin, and the others to keep up with them.

Naruto and Kanbei's fight was still going on as Naruto dodged his attacks narrowly avoiding his spiked gauntlets.

Doing hand symbols Naruto sent several Sound Bullets at him and he blocked it with his gauntlets. He lashed out at him and Naruto avoided it.

Drawing on the power of his cursed seal Kanbei summoned a orb of energy and threw it at him. Naruto countered by drawing a ball of energy in his right hand.

"Rasengan!" He shouted using Jiriaya's move he taught him. The two attacks collided and nullified each other. Naruto followed it up with preparing a dark ball of energy.

"Kurai Rasengan!" He shouted using his father's move. The attack hit him in the chest and knocked him back but it wasn't over yet.

"Take this!" Kanbei shouted and thrusted his hands underground. They stretched out going and traveling underground and suddenly his hands grabbed Naruto's feet trapping him. Naruto struggled to move but couldn't to no avail. Grinning Kanbei opened his mouth and prepared to fire another dark beam.

He fired and the attack came at him. When suddenly it was met with a club and deflected into the air.

"Get the hell off him you sick freak!" Tayuya shouted having summoned her Doki to save him. She attacked with her Doki and forced him to lose her group. "I'll rip your damn head off if you try that again!" She snapped at him.

Kanbei snarled. "Ignorant wench, I'll have the darkness consume you and leave nothing of you in the void before I kill this boy."

His words hit suddenly Naruto at the thought of him harming Tayuya which made Naruto mad. Snarling he charged him and a familiar red aura surrounded him as his eyes turned red. He caught Kanbei off guard and hit him in the face.

"I won't let you harm her or anyone else!" Naruto snarled fangs showing. He attacked again and caught Kanbei off guard knocking him away. The attacks he did caught him off guard.

"Accursed fool!" He shouted and doing hand symbols summoned more shadow wolves. The wolves attacked him but Naruto effortlessly dodged it and defeated them. Using the Kyuubi's power he was unleashing it upon him having caught him off guard

The battle continued and it kept going on as The armies clashed. The phantoms that had appeared and where apparently unkillable had turned the battle into a stalemate.

Zhang Mao looked on when suddenly he heard cries of fear and panic

"We're under attack!" A man shouted before he was killed by a Sound nin.

Zhang Mao looked on and saw several dozen Sound nins coming down upon their encampment. Not expecting this attack they where cut down as they had been ambushed.

"What? How did they manage this?" He shouted as they had appeared out of no where.

Suddenly he saw a black haired man with golden eyes and black hair with ghostly white skin.

"What! You're suppose to be dead?" Zhang Mao shouted at the man in front of him. The man didn't say a word as he plunged his own Kusanagi into his chest. Blood spilled out of Zhang Mao's mouth at what just happened.

Orochimaru twisted his sword drawing it into his chest and heart. The Sannin smirked as he saw them running. It was over…

"I arrived at the gates to the next world and decided the afterlife wasn't as fun as this one." He said to him killing him.

The phantoms in the battlefield disappeared and The Sound and Suna nins seeing their chance renewed their attack. Hearing the loss of their main camp, the Earth nins and Jashinists fled. They fled the battlefield and the entire area as the battle of Mikatagahara was over with.

Naruto attacked Kanbei and hit his gauntlet that he tried to bring up to block. A part of it broke off and he leapt back and deactivated the cursed seal on his body.

"I grow bored of this, The darkness shall engulf all of you next time." He said and disappeared retreating from the battle.

Naruto watched him go and his features returned to normal.

"You alright?" He asked Tayuya.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go it's all over with." She said and they went to join up with the others.

At the Main Camp Orochimaru stared at the dying man still on his sword.

"A c-curse on you s-snake. My d-death will n-not stop this…" Zhang Mao said to him.

"I hardly doubted the loss of an weak worm like yourself will affect this war." Orochimaru said to him.

"L-laugh while you can…soon your time will come…I can see it. You will be betrayed in your attempt to save your accursed seed by the lone survivor…the one who shall kill you shall turn the land into even greater wars." He said and then spat up blood and died.

Orochimaru kicked him off his sword and to the ground and sheathed Kusanagi.

"Betrayal you say? Perhaps, but I look forward to that day when it comes." He said and looked out and saw the cheering forces of Sound and Suna as they had won the battle.

A great victory as they had won an important battle.

But he knew the greater battle was still up ahead.

At Iwagakure…

"Zhang Mao is dead." Keiji Sosano said suddenly in his throne room to those in the room. Having sensed it just then he said it to all in the room.

"Zhang Mao was killed? Who did the damn thing!" Hidan cursed angrily.

"The Snake did it, Mao now sits at the side of Jashin-sama."

"Another battle lost." Sima Zun said bitterly as it was the second one they lost in a row.

"It does not matter." Keiji said the Tsuchikage standing up and his rings glowed. "Mao's death I sensed would happen." As he stood up he brought up an item that had been brought in recently.

"Soon the land shall be Jashin's as we put an end to them once and for all!" He shouted and held up the third claw that was needed for their plans.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	77. A Jinchuurki's Fate

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After winning a decisive battle at Mitakagahara, The Coalition feel that momentum in the war is going to their side. However the war is far from over as The Jashinists look to regroup as Keiji decides to personally meet Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Once again, Naruto Uzumaki found himself back in that strange world that he had seen previous times before. He found himself in the dark place and wondered what he would see this time.

"Just what exactly am I doing here? This is a weird dream." He muttered to himself as he looked around.

Suddenly he heard a loud explosion and he turned and looked around. He saw two beacons of light. One a ominous dark one, while the other was a pure light one. The two sources clashed with one another again and again as if engaged in combat.

"Everything you have ever loved shall be destroyed for dare opposing me!" A voice roared from the darkness. "Your wife, your sons, your home, all of it shall be destroyed and reduced to ashes for daring to oppose me!" The darkness shouted and suddenly eight energy beams came from it and smashed into the light. An explosion came and evil laughter came the darkness.

Suddenly the dust cleared and the light was still there and it seemed to be glowing brighter and more powerful than it had been before.

The light moved and a small ball of energy fired out of it and slammed into the darkness. The voice from the darkness let out a roar, filled with pain and anger.

"Accursed Sage!" The voice roared. "You dare inflict harm on me! I am Jashin!" He shouted and Naruto's eyes widened. "I am the most powerful being in this world! You're nothing but an insect in my-GAHHH!" He was interrupted as he yelled in pain again as Naruto saw a person in the light dash forward into the darkness and delivered a devastating combo of blows into it.

"Your time of torturing and ruining this land is over with, for too long has the likes of you brought nothing but destruction to it with your use of Chakra which should be used to create peace not death and war!" The light spoke and the two beacons dissipated and revealed two people. One was standing up and the other was on one knee having been dealt a serious blow.

"May you suffer for the sins you have committed, for all the agony you have put countless lives through." The standing man said. The kneeled man went to blast him with the rings he had on his fingers but the Sage was the faster. Summoning a sword he delivered a overhead downwards cut. Jashin screamed in agony as the blade split him in half going right through his entire body.

"It ends now…" The man said and Jashin's body exploded as he was no more. His rings that he wore fell to the ground covered in dirt.

The Son of Orochimaru opened his eyes and found himself back at Konoha. This was the third time he had had a dream like that.

He wondered what exactly that was, as it seemed intent on showing him something. All he could make out of it was that Jashin back when he was alive it looked like, was killed by a man who appeared to be like a Sage.

He wanted to know what it was suppose to be about. He had had those dreams for quite some time but couldn't make it what it meant.

"Hey Naruto," He heard a voice and turned and looked at Tayuya who was walking towards him. "You alright? You looked like you was in a freakin' trance or something back there."

"Yeah…" He replied to her. "I'm fine Tayuya,"

"You're not much for celebrating are you? After winning the damn battle back there you haven't done anything." She said to him as it had been two days since Mikatagahara where they had successfully defeated the Earth army and slew their leader. Momentum and Morale was high on their side, but it wasn't done yet.

"We still have much work to do before this war is over Tayuya-chan. We need to keep working." He said to her as they talked.

"The boy is a strong kid, you've taught him well Orochimaru." The blond haired Hokage said to the pale man seated in the room as she watched on.

"KuKuKu, you should know by now Tsunade-hime," The man replied calling her by her nickname which made her roll her eyes. "That I only train the best, and the second Otokage of Sound will have to be strong."

"You've named him as your replacement?" Jiriaya asked him the three Sannin in the room together.

"That is correct, he'll be the Nidiame Otokage, he's proven himself to be a capable leader as he did well in his brief period of leading during my absence back there. He'll become the next ruler of Otogakure, of course that will be some years from now."

"Hmph, don't go patting yourself on the back just yet, we still have a lot of work to do." Tsunade replied to him. "They suffered a defeat but I doubt they are ready to roll over and play dead."

"I know that Tsunade," He responded to her. "I'm not some ignorant fool. I know fully well that this war is still going on."

Jiriaya listened on to the two and looked on at the son of the Snake. "Your kid if he lives long enough can be an excellent ninja Orochimaru, and I also like the redhead he's with as well. She and Tsunade's apprentice will be two beauties when they grow up." He said and a lecherous grin started to show up on his face as he looked on.

"I wonder if he'll be wanting to share and discuss details on both of them for my next novel…"

Orochimaru saw Tsunade's left eye start to twitch at the perveted man's words and fantasies.

Shizune was walking around the building carrying reports when a loud noise suddenly echoed throughout the building. The surprise noise knocked her off her feet and startled her. She looked up and saw a Jiriaya sized dent that had been made in the solid wall.

Back in the room Orochimaru watched on as The Blond Hokage had thrown the idiot through ten solid oak walls.

(Now I remember why I never get into a fist fight with her.) He thought to himself.

At Iwagakure…

The Tsuchikage Keiji Sosano was in his throne room, The worshipper of Jashin had the three claws set up in the room, only one was missing. Once it was gathered, he would be able to put his plan into motion.

They had loss the battle and his fellow worshipper Zhang Mao was dead, but it mattered little to him. He was willing to sacrifice five hundred thousand men in an instant if necessary to ensure that his plan worked. The people of this world where nothing but cattle to his Lord, and they would be given to him so that he could feast on their blood. They will serve him, as nothing would stop him, Jashin's chosen one who was gifted with his rings of power from starting the Age of Jashin.

"I grow weary of these maggots that are opposing us and so do you Jashin-sama." He said as he removed his mask. "These stubborn fools who are intent on sacrificing their lives for foolish reasons in the belief they can stop you from taking your rightful place as ruler of the world. I shall deal with this myself!" He said and slammed his fist onto the throne breaking a part of it off.

Standing up he went to his crystal ball in the room and pointed his rings at it. "Show me the Kyuubi vessel!" He ordered and they glowed and beams of energy shot into the ball. The mist in it cleared and revealed Naruto Uzumaki to him.

"Accursed boy! For too long have you stood in my and Jashin's way of domination. You're a key part of why the Leaf and Sound unite and oppose me. I know your weakness and I shall exploit it and destroy you. With you gone they shall crumble! There is more than one way to kill a person, I shall break your most fragile weakness and watch as you fall into a despair that you shall never recover from!"

Getting a large unholy bible he opened it and flipping through the pages he examined the page he found that contained a Jutsu. A forbidden Jutsu that when used was meant to kill a person not by a wound, but by other means.

Standing in the center of the room his rings began glowing ominously as he prepared himself.

Meanwhile…

"The war still rages on Pein-sama." The Blue Haired woman said reporting to the leader of Akatsuki. "The Allied forces won against them in the latest battle and for now have the tide. Our spies reports are saying Orochimaru faked his death and caught them by surprise."

"Hmph, They fell for such a simple trick?" The Leader of Akatsuki muttered to himself. "Hidan should've known better than to believe that Orochimaru would die so easily." He said with disgust. "If this war continues it will risk jeopardizing our plans. Reports are saying the Fox vessel, Orochimaru's son has been involved in many of the battles and skirmishes. He's survived so far, but it's only a matter of time before he finds himself on the wrong end of a jutsu and if he dies our plans our ruined!" He said and banged his hand down against the chair he was seated on.

"What would you have us do?" Konan asked him. He remained quiet for several minutes.

"…Sasori is the one spying and watching over him is he not? Tell him to intervene in the battles if necessary to protect him. He may risk exposing Akatsuki to the rest of the world but if the boy dies then everything will have gone to waste."

The blue haired kunoichi nodded at him.

"The traitor Hidan shall be punished for his betrayal, I do not fear his religion or his self proclaimed God Jashin." Pein said and stood up and an aura of power surrounded the leader of Akatsuki as Konan noticed a different look in his eyes and felt the power that he possessed. "If he tries to attack us, I shall show him and the rest of his lot the power of a true God in human flesh…"

Konan looked at the man standing before her and the power she knew he possessed. He rarely went to battle or fought himself, not since he had overthrown Hanzo and taken control of Rain.

It was something she did not wish to witness after seeing what he had done before…

At Konoha…

Sasuke Uchiha was by himself attempting to meditate. The lone Uchiha opened his eyes and scowled heavily. Bringing a hand up he clenched it into a fist and gathered chakra into it.

Power…that was what he needed. The power that he needed to restore the Uchiha clan to greatness. After what his brother had done having wiped his mother, his father and all the rest out. He would find his brother and make him pay for what he had done.

But he knew he was nowhere near to having the power to do that task. He had been strengthened by Orochimaru and the second level of the Cursed Seal but it wasn't enough, not even a drop in the bucket to what he needed to defeat Itachi.

His thoughts then turned to Naruto. His…rival. The boy had gotten stronger and he could not believe that his former teammate was now, more powerful than he was.

He had admitted it, he knew that Naruto was the stronger of the two. He had beaten him months earlier in a fight despite Kakashi stopping it, Sasuke knew he lost that fight. Naruto was stronger than he was and it was driving Sasuke insane that he was weaker than the dobe.

Not long ago people where be singing his praises at how he was greatness in the making. But now, now it seemed like they praised Naruto, the one who left Konoha and was revealed to be the son of The Otokage and the Kyuubi vessel now. A year ago he would see rocks and insults being thrown at Naruto but now they singed his praises as he had returned with another victory. He had friends in both The Sound and Leaf and also seemed to be allies with The Kazekage as well. A stark contrast to what he was before back when he had Blond hair.

"Why? What's so special about him? I'm an Uchiha, the last of the Greatest ninja clan in the world! He's just an idiot who got lucky and had a demon sealed inside him. Why is he the stronger one? I refuse to take a backseat to him!" He said and gritted his teeth in anger.

Unaware of Sasuke he was being watched from afar by an older figure. He weared a black cloak with red clouds and had a hitai-ate with a line scratched through the Leaf symbol. His eyes where that of the Sharingan.

"If you truly desire strength Sasuke to kill me, you have much to learn." Itachi said and turned and left sensing a person coming near.

Sasuke heard footsteps and turned and looked and saw Naruto Uzumaki walking towards him. Naruto's pace slowed down when he noticed him.

The two stared at one another face to face. Rival To Rival, Leaf and Sound. Blue meeting Blue and each one looking each other in the eye as if to read what the other was thinking.

Naruto stared at him as he did not expect to see him here. The two former teammates knew the tension between the two that had been building ever since. Sasuke glared at him as neither said a word as they locked eyes with each other. The last Uchiha and The snake's Child.

Finally after what appeared to be several minutes Sasuke started to walk towards and past him. Naruto kept his eyes on him as he walked. Sasuke passed him and Naruto watched him go. Neither had spoken a word to the other but no words where needed in this staredown.

At Iwagakure…

Keiji having finished his preparations, prepared to cast his Jutsu. Soon, the Boy would be dead.

As Naruto watched as Sasuke left he shook his head. The two rivals would have to settle this sooner or later.

Suddenly he felt an ominous presence that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sensing trouble he reached towards the hilt of Kusanagi.

Suddenly, he started it look like the entire area was starting to change. He could feel the wind having an ominous chill in it and the nearby trees turning more twisted and dark and losing the leaves they had.

Keiji grinned evilly beneath his mask, he had caught him.

Naruto looked around as the entire area had changed. The road had become hard, and the sky had darkened as black clouds filled the sky blocking the sun.

"What the? What is this?" He asked himself as something had happened as he had been seemingly transported somewhere. Somewhere dark and evil, In a way it reminded him of the Forest of Death.

"Welcome Fox," Said a voice and he turned around and his eyes widened in anger and hate.

"You!" He shouted seeing Keiji Sosano standing in front of him.

"We meet again at last." The Jashin follower said to him. Naruto drew out his sword as he glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"I'll kill you Keiji!" Naruto shouted and charged him. The ring wearer didn't move a muscle as Naruto approached. When Naruto got within five feet he felt himself having ran into something and bounced off it and sent flying back into the ground hard.

Pulling himself up he pulled out kunai and threw them. The knives melted on contact with him and Naruto growled angrily at him.

"Are you finished?" Keiji asked him mockingly. "If you are I have something I want to tell you foolish boy."

"Like I'm going to listen to a scumbag like you." Naruto snapped at him. "Fight me Keiji, I'll end this damn war you started! I've beaten you're flunkies plenty of times already." He said to him.

"Hmph, you have survived much longer than I suspected you would. But you and the rest of those pathetic fools who stand in my way are nothing more than a stubborn rock that's in my path. I could crush you here and now if I wanted too with the powers that Jashin has given me."

"Yeah right, I beat you back at the Exams Keiji, and I can beat you now!" Naruto spat at him.

Keiji laughed darkly at him. "Listen well Naruto, for this is something you should listen too as it involves those fools you call friends."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Don't you even think about harming Haku, Tayuya, or any of the others!" He shouted and reached towards his sword again.

"Ha! Why should I concern myself in killing such maggots? Here is the truth boy, listen closely."

"They hate you…" He said to him and that caught Naruto off guard. "Do you really think they consider you a friend? You, The son of one of the most feared ninja in the land and the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox? You think they are you're friends?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked him. "My friends would never hate me. I'm not going to listen to you!"

"Are you stupider than I thought?" Keiji asked him. "Think about it, in the end when it is all over you will be betrayed and be alone again, just like your kind."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted and did a Jutsu. Swinging his sword he sent a crescent shaped moon slice at him and Keiji disappeared. Naruto looked around for him wondering where he went.

"You Jinchuuriki will always be hated. Do you honestly believe they will accept you?" Keiji's voice said and Naruto saw him on top of a rock. "You are not the only Jinchuuriki. I'm sure you know the state the Shukaku vessel is in." He said to him and Naruto remembered how Gaara was back at the exams. "In the end you shall be nothing but a mirror image of him. Your kind will never be accepted."

"What are you talking about? My friends and family accept me for who I am, not what I am!" Naruto shouted at him.

Keiji laughed darkly and fired three beams of energy and it revealed several other people. Some male, Some female. Including Gaara and a woman who had Cat like eyes with the Kumo Hitai-ate. And when Naruto looked at them he noticed that they each had a distinct characterization, that seemed like that of an animal.

"These are the Jinchuuriki of the Bijuu of both the past and present. Many where once like you. Optimistic, Idealistic, before they became like the others who saw the truth of the world. Knowing they would never be accepted by the world that considers them at best, a weapon. And at worst, monsters in the eyes of humans. You grew up experiencing such things haven't you boy?" Naruto looked at the people in front of him. There where all like him, they all contained a demon? "The world will never accept your kind."

Naruto looked at him. "You're wrong, my friends, they accept me."

"Only out of fear that you would kill them do they accept you. When the Nine Tailed Beasts came into this world and ran rampant over the world many Jinchuuriki where bound and forcefully had the beasts sealed into them. It was only a matter of time before their villages and families turned on them, striking them down and running them out of their homes. You and your kind are forever marked and destined to be alone for the rest of your life."

Naruto looked at them all as there where several in front of him. One of them he noticed was a woman with red hair, and there was something similar about her as well.

"In the end, your friends and family shall turn on you." Keiji said to him. "Soon, either out of fear or hatred both Konoha and Sound shall change their views on you. They will turn their weapons upon you and the Kyuubi shall take control to save itself like many sealed Beasts had done to their vessels. This is what you shall become…" He said and his rings glowed and he fired a beam of energy in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widened as the figure took shape in front of him and he saw who it was. It was him, it was an older version of him. But his eyes, there was nothing but malice and hatred in the red orbs. An evil grin was on his face and he had fangs and claws. Was this him? Him in the future.

"This is what you have in store for your future should you survive the war." Keiji said and stood next to the copy. "Eventually, you will be alone."

Naruto felt himself shaking at what he saw as the figure that was in front of him. Was that him in three years?

"N-No, you're w-wrong, they won't…" Naruto started to say but found himself unable to continue.

"Hate will eventually consume you, and the darkness that lies in your heart shall take control of you. There is nothing that can stop this from happening. Some may have resisted it for decades but in the end, your kind shall always have that fate." He said as the older Naruto became a solid figure and stepped towards Keiji.

Naruto wasn't able to say anything. Was that what was in store for his future? Would he eventually be hated? Shunned and feared throughout the world like all the others? Was now all just a fake dream? Would he become like the person he had been shown, cruel and merciless and a monster like many had said he was.

"Accept it," Keiji said to him and he started to turn and walk away. "Accept your fate, as there is nothing you can do to change it. You shall spend the rest of your life alone…" He said and walked away deeper into the forest with the Dark Naruto and out of sight.

Naruto watched him go and suddenly felt weak as memories came back.

"_Monster!"_

"_Demon!"_

"_Stay away from me you freak!"_

The haunting memories that he had growing up. Would they eventually resurface and be like that for the rest of his life? Living his entire life alone hated by the world due to being a Jinchuuriki?

He reached up towards his chest and clutched his heart as he found it hard to breathe. His breaths came in quick gasps as he felt something come over him.

Losing his strength he fell to his knees. He looked up at the black cloudy sky and saw nothing in it.

"Am I…going to be alone…forever?"

He fell to the ground on his face falling into unconsciousness as he felt the darkness overflow him, covering him in despair.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	78. You Are Not Alone

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Naruto after being told that he will inevitable be hated all his life has fallen into despair and into an unconscious state believing he will always be alone. The boy undergoes a Journey and finds out along the way, that He is Not Alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Lying on the ground was a boy with black hair and wearing a Hitai-ate with the Symbol of Sound on it. The boys eyes where closed as he was unconscious as he had fainted and had collapsed onto the ground after what had happened.

In his mind Naruto found himself with darkness on all sides. There was nothing here, he couldn't see anything or anyone at all. He looked around. It was similar to his past dreams but here there was only darkness. No light, No hope, nothing…

"_Demon!" _A voice cried out from the darkness full of hate.

"D-Demon?" He said to himself. He then heard another voice.

"_Monster!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Dead last loser!"_

The voices continued to shout at him from all corners of the darkness.

Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes taking it all in. "I guess they where right, I am just a stupid monster. I must've been such an idiot to believe that I could have friends and people would accept me. I'm just a fool…"

His thoughts took him to the others. He saw an image of a feminine looking boy with a large blade strapped to his back smiling at him.

"_Haku…"_

He saw a purple haired kunoichi her arms folded across her chest looking on at a five year old blonde kid.

"_Anko…"_

The image of a brown haired Leaf ninja with a scar across his nose sharing Ramen with him.

"_Iruka…"_

A Leaf Jonin reading a perveted novel and standing at a shrine for a friend.

"_Kakashi…"_

He saw a pink haired kunoichi watching on from the Exams.

"_Sakura…"_

He saw a red headed girl and could see her playing a flute. The music from it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

"_Tayuya…"_

Lastly, he saw an black haired adult with pale skin and golden eyes. He was in an orphanage and he held in his hands an one year old baby.

"_Otousan…"_

Those and other images entered and passed through his head.

He thought of all that had happened in his life, growing up in Konoha. His mission to Wave. Discovering who he was and what was inside him. Reuniting with his Father, The Exams, The fight with Sasuke, The deaths of Kidomaru and Jirobo as well as the war.

"I guess…even my own father resents me for being one. Oh well, I should've expected them to hate me again one day like they did before." He said to himself.

"Naruto_…" _A voice said and he remembered them.

It was nothing but a lie. All of it was. They didn't care about him. They didn't want to be his friends, none of them did. They hated him, hated him for being a monster in human flesh like he had been shown.

His father, Kakashi, Kabuto, Dosu, Shikamaru, Zaku, Kimimaro, Rock Lee, all of them. They all hated him. Even the Old Man Sarutobi hated him as well.

"…uto!" The voice said again and he felt something shaking him.

(Fine then,) He thought to himself coldly. (If that's the way it is, then I don't need them! I don't need any of them! To hell with all of them!) His thoughts being filled with anger.

"Wake up Naruto!" The voice said and he felt himself being shaken again.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself awake and on the ground in the forest that he had been sent too.

"It's about time you woke up!" An obnoxious female voice said and he turned and saw Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. The two stared at him with confusion on their faces.

"What are you doing taking a nap in the middle of this place?" She asked him with a huff.

"It's not like you to do something like that." The heavy boy said to him.

Naruto didn't say anything. He slowly got to his feet and started to walk away. Ino and Chouji looked at him as he headed deeper into the dark woods.

"Where are you going, what are you doing?" Chouji asked him not understanding what was going on.

"…Shut up." He muttered and Ino frowned at him.

"Knock it off with the tough guy attitude Naruto, it's not convincing us. Seriously it's like you're trying to copy-"

"Damn it! Shut the hell up already you stupid bitch!" Naruto snapped and he turned around angrily at them and they where stunned and speechless at what he had just done as his eyes had turned red.

"Just…leave me alone." He said and continued to walk away.

"Naruto what's wrong? You need to rest!" Chouji shouted at him but he continued walking ignoring them.

Naruto walked, he walked into the woods not caring where he was going. He didn't expect them to understand, how could they? How could anyone?

"Friendship, it's all just a big load of crap isn't it!" He shouted up at the black sky. "I'm always going to be alone aren't I?" He said to himself when he heard a snarling sound.

Stepping into the clearing was a masked figure wielding a giant axe. He wore a mask that looked like a demon's face. Seeing Naruto he snarled at him and prepared to attack.

Naruto moved out of the way narrowly avoiding Tsuchigumo's axe. The resurrected Takeda attacked him and Naruto dodged and evaded his swings of his axe.

Naruto threw a punch at him that hit him in the face but it didn't faze him in the slightest. He was then met with a head butt knocking him backwards. Naruto staggered back from the force of the blow. Tsuchigumo attempted to cleave him in two and Naruto leapt out of the way of the axe as it slammed into the ground.

Tsuchigumo snarled at him and pulled his axe out. Naruto prepared to make a move when suddenly…

"Sosohryu!" A voice shouted and suddenly multiple kunai and shuriken flew out of nowhere and attacked Tsuchigumo from behind. The weapons hit him and knocked him off his feet. He also heard the ringing of bells as well.

"Byakugan!" A male voice shouted as well and Naruto looked and saw three people standing beside him. One was a girl wearing a pink shirt with her hair in buns. The second weared a green shirt and camo pants with long black hair and a Sound hitai-ate. The final one was a boy who was in the Juken style of fighting with his bloodline activated.

"You look like you need some help." TenTen said to him as she, Kin Tsuchi, and Neji Hyuga stood beside him.

"What are you…" Naruto said to them not understanding why they where here. Tsuchigumo roared in fury and got up. Slamming his axe into the ground he pulled it out and threw it at them like a tomahawk. The foursome moved out of the way.

"Take this!" Kin shouted and threw multiple senbon at him sticking him in the arm. Activating her Genjutsu she created dozens of clones of them all and her bells echoed throughout the area. TenTen did several hand symbols and casting a jutsu summoned a giant shuriken. Taking it in hand she threw it and slashed him across the chest drawing blood. The brute roared in agony and pain at that.

He suddenly broke free and grabbing the wires attached to the senbon used his strength and tossed the stunned Kin and the Sound Kunoichi hit the ground rolling.

He went to retrieve his axe when he was suddenly struck from behind by Neji who started of series of attacks on him that multiplied all the way up to sixty four hits from the Hyuga prodigy which staggered and weakened him cutting off his chakra.

Naruto watched on at the three not doing anything.

"Naruto!" Neji called out to him. "What are you doing standing there? Finish him off!" He shouted and Naruto reached towards his sword and charged chakra into it.

Doing a slash he sent the crescent shaped attack right at Tsuchigumo. The attack sliced right through him, decapitating his head from his body. His body then exploded and bursting into flames being destroyed.

"That's over with." Kin said as she got up.

Neji looked over at Naruto. "It's not like you to wander off by yourself like that and get in fights, you are always the type to say teamwork is important but here you are picking fights by yourself." He said to him a frown on his face chastising him for his actions.

Naruto didn't answer, he instead turned and started to walk away.

"Naruto?" Kin asked him in confusion.

"Just go away…" He said coldly. "I don't need any of you and you don't need someone you can all hate." He said and kept on walking.

The three didn't say anything as they watched him leave wondering what had gotten into him.

Naruto continued walking into deeper parts of the forest.

"_The world will never accept you," _A voice said to him as if speaking from the trees. _"The people of this world shall always hate you, yield and accept your fate as a demon."_

"Hmph, I guess they where right all along. No matter what I do, I'll always be hated." He said to himself. "Damn it…DAMN IT!" He shouted and threw a fist into the tree shattering it as claws where starting to show as well.

"Aah!"

"Oof!"

He heard two voices and looked ahead and saw Zaku Abumi and Rock Lee hitting the ground. The two kipped up and each got into a stance.

"You lousy bastard! Now you're making me mad!" Zaku shouted angrily.

"I am mad as well! I'll show you the full power of my youthful spirit!" Lee shouted as well and the two charged back into the fray.

Zaku fired his Air Cutters at a ninja wearing a helmet and short blue clothing. The ninja evaded his attack and landed on the ground.

Doing hand symbols his body started to change as he appeared more demonic in appearance as his hands became pincers and a tail struck out of his back making him look like a scorpion. Yujo Shouhei attacked them and they avoided his pincers as he tried to snap them in half.

He shot his tail out right at Lee and the student of Gai narrowly dodged the poisoned tip of it with his speed. He avoided each stab narrowly as one hit from it would poison him.

Zaku did hand symbols and thrusted his open palmed hands out, instead of air what appeared to be a blue beam of energy made from his own chakra he shot out of them. The beam hit Yujo in the chest and knocked him back into a tree the attack stunning him. However he wasn't defeated and getting up delivered a powerful kick to Zaku's side knocking him away. Lee kicked him in the face staggering him and delivered a series of punches and kicks at him. The force of the blows knocked him out of his scorpion form and back to his regular self. Lee then went low and prepared to end it with a devastating kick when Yujo suddenly transformed his body again into a snake like being. He evaded the attack and jabbed Lee in the stomach inflicting him with the poison.

Lee hunched over in pain and was met with a blow to the head sending him rolling across the ground.

"Bleah, cheap poison." He muttered as he stood up next to Zaku. The poison was in his system and affecting him.

"We might not get out of this one alive pal." Zaku said to him as he took up his spear.

"Well, if that's the case than we shall fight and die with the pride of our youthful spirits!" Rock Lee said turning his face into one of solid determination as he pulled out his nunchuks.

Naruto looked on at the two. "Zaku…Lee…what are you guys doing here?" He asked as the two charged Yujo.

Zaku twirled his spear and thrusted it at Yujo's chest who avoided his attack. Lee spun his nunchuk and went to hit him in the head but couldn't aim properly due to the poison in his system. Naruto watched on at the two and a part of him was yelling at him to do something to help.

Zaku was hit in the face by a kick and hit the ground hard. Lee went to protect him and stood over him protecting him. Yujo started to do hand symbols and prepared a jutsu to wipe the both of them out at the same time.

Just when he was about to do it he suddenly lurched forward in pain. Sticking out of his chest, Lee saw the tip of a sword being stabbed into him from behind. The sword was pulled out of him and Yujo exploded like Tsuchigumo did.

The two looked and saw Naruto standing in front of them where he was with his sword drawn out he used to kill him.

"It's about time you showed up Naruto." Zaku said to him getting up.

"Yes indeed, we may have been in trouble if you hadn't saved us!" Lee said with a smile on his face as the poison was going out of his system. "You've gotten good Naruto, I believe you are in serious contendership along with Sasuke to be my rival!" He said to him.

Naruto looked at him and Zaku and sheathed Kusanagi. He walked past them and started to head into a deeper part of the forest.

"Hey, what's wrong man?" Zaku asked him.

"This is most unlike you Naruto, it appears as if your spirit has been stolen from you." Lee said observing him.

Naruto stopped. "Just go away…I'm tired. Tired of living in false hopes that I'll have friends." He said to them and continued going on.

The boy continued walking thinking about what he had said and the people he had saw. All of them had turned out the same, hated by the world and shunned by all the inhabitants. He had seen dozens of them, including Gaara. Each of them having been a jinchuurki, having the Tailed Beasts sealed into them when they where infants. Those that he had seen who where just like him and experienced the same things he had and will continue to see in his life. Being hated by the world for being different and having something that was forcefully put upon them by the good for nothing bastards who use them.

"I'm just a damn scapegoat! Me and all the rest, that's what we are aren't we?" He said as fangs started to show as hate filled his heart. "Scapegoats for everyone else who want nothing to do with us." Tears started to show in his eyes as the boy broke into a run.

Naruto ran, he ran not caring where he was going. His heart had been broken by what he had seen. The image that he saw of himself in the future. What was in store for him in the future he would have. A life of bitter aloneness and hate, never knowing what its like to be cared for or loved.

(I tried, I honestly did. I tried to be nice to everyone, hoping that I would be accepted one day. But it's all just a damn lie!) He thought to himself as he ran.

He continued running and then stopped after a while. He looked up at the dark sky and saw nothing. He thought of everyone who he had thought where his friends and his family.

"You all just a bunch of backstabbing bastards!" He said breathing hard. His breathing then slowed down and he smiled bitterly. "But who am I to call you guys that when I'm the biggest bastard around, I deserve to have no one…"

He heard a sound and turned and saw appearing in the clearing was a ninja carrying a pair of small scythes. The ninja's face was covered and he disappeared and reappeared in front of him and slashed at him across the face with them.

Naruto backpedaled and felt a cut on his face unable to fully avoid the attack. The boy felt something on his cheek running down it. He brought a hand up and touched it. He looked at his fingers and saw blood on them.

He looked at the blood as the cut healed on his face. Snarling a look of rage on his face he summoned his Kusarigama and attacked him. Twirling the metal ball part overhead he threw it at Hanzo who evaded it. Naruto threw again and missed.

Hanzo disappeared in a flash and using his great speed slashed at him. Naruto narrowly avoided the attacks by him as he was just as fast as he had first thought him. Hanzo using chakra slashed at him and Naruto avoided the attacks each hit possible fatal.

Hanzo leapt into the air and doing a flip slashed downwards at him. Naruto blocked with his sickle part of the Kusarigama and kicked him in the stomach. Hazo backflipped a distance away and threw dozens of shuriken at him. Naruto avoided them and threw the metal ball and hit him in the stomach breaking a rib.

Naruto then attacked him and knocked him back and narrowly missed impaling his heart. Hanzo then kicked him in the face but that only made the red eyed boy madder as the ninja backed away.

Unknown to Hanzo Naruto quickly did a series of hand symbols and prepared to defeat him.

Hanzo saw him charge him and he went to leg sweep him. He avoided the attack and leapt up high into the air.

However he heard a sound and looked up and his eyes widened as Naruto appeared right above him charging a large ball of energy. He realized that he had been tricked as the one down below was a clone.

Naruto threw the large Rasengan at him at pin point range and it collided right into his chest and sent him down hard slamming him into the ground and making a deep crater. Hanzo barely had time to scream when his body like Tsuchigumo and Yujo's before him exploded.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked at the crater he had made. He snarled angrily feeling anger in his entire body.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flame coming at him. He turned around and saw a large fireball and it him directly in the chest.

The force of the blow knocked him off his feet and sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and he felt part of his body burning from that attack.

He lifted his head up and saw a blonde haired figure with face painting across his eyes. Shinjiro had flames erupting from his hands as he walked into the distance. Naruto tried to get up but couldn't, as that blow had taken too much out of him.

"What's the point? It's hopeless…I might as well die here and now." He said bitterly as he saw him preparing another fireball. There was no point in fighting back anymore.

Shinjiro threw the fireball at him preparing to engulf him with it and Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself.

To his surprise the fireball never hit. Instead the area around got colder.

He then felt a pair of hands gently touch his chest. He then all of a sudden felt the burns on his body fading. As if they where being healed. As well as the sound of music as he felt his wounds being healed.

He opened his eyes and saw to his surprise three people. A pink haired girl who was kneeling before him and her arms glowing green as she used a medical jutsu on him. A feminine looking boy who had summoned a wall of Ice to keep the fire from harming him. And a red headed girl who was playing a melody on her flute.

"Haku…Sakura…Tayuya?" He asked not believing what he was seeing in front of him.

"Did you really think we would abandon you Naruto?" Sakura asked him as she finished healing him. Tayuya stopped playing and faced him.

"What makes you think you're alone you moron? You're never alone, we're here right now. After all we've been through you really thought we'd just leave you?" She said in a different tone from her usual voice. Haku looked back at him while keeping the wall of Ice up and although he didn't say anything the look on his face told everything

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say as he looked at them. Why where they here?

Shinjiro fired a constant stream of flames at the Ice wall trying to destroy it. Haku mentioned for Tayuya and she nodded. Playing a melody on her flute she summoned her Doki. The three giant monkey like demons emerged from the Ice wall and attacked Shinjiro catching him off guard. The pyro specialist avoided their clubs just missing being crushed by them.

Haku doing hand symbols while he was distracted and bringing his hands up casted the jutsu and fired a beam of ice from his hands. The beam hit Shinjiro directly catching him off guard. His body immediately became frozen and turned into an ice statue unable to move.

Drawing Zabuza's Zanbato Haku and did a powerful slash shattering Shinjiro. The statue busted into thousands of pieces ending the Pyro nin once again.

Naruto stood up and looked at the three before he turned his head away. He couldn't bear to look at them, not after what he had done.

"Naruto…" Sakura said to him. "Why are you running away from us? We're your friends."

"Friends? I don't have any friends. You guys don't understand. I don't want to burden you what I am. I'm just a weapon."

"Now that's a load of shit and you know it." Tayuya said to him. "Wake up and smell the ramen, your not a weapon Naruto, you're a person. We like you for who you are, some of us like you more than just as a friend."

"I know that!" He said shaking his head. "Look, I have inside me the power to destroy everything in this world if the Kyuubi breaks free. You saw what happened at times when I used it. I could just as easily kill all of you without any hesistation if he gets control of me…"

"It matters not if you where the Kyuubi vessel or a simple farmer Brother." Haku said to him. "I've stood by you all this time and abandoning you is something I don't intend on doing so now or any time soon."

Slowly Naruto's features started to change again. His claws vanished and turned back into his regular hands.

"Guys, I…"

"You may think you're alone in this world Naruto but you couldn't be more wrong." Sakura said to him. "You are not alone, we're here. All of us are here with you."

Naruto looked around and saw to his surprise nearly everyone he had meet before. There was Tazuna and his grandson, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji and their senseis As well as many others. They where all here.

"You may think you're hated Naruto but that is not the truth. We care for you and want to be your friends. You've had an impact on our lives and we'll do anything to protect you from. You've watched our backs and we've watched yours." Tayuya said to him and he continued looking.

He saw Anko, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiriaya. Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo, the last two back from the grave as well. Kabuto, Kimimaro, and Kakashi. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. He even saw Sasuke.

"Brother, I know you think that at times no one will ever care for you. But we believe in you." Haku said to him. "I know you fear that one day you will be hated again, but that day will never come. I promise you. As long as one person cares for someone, that person is never alone."

Naruto's fangs disappeared and he saw to his surprise Sarutobi. The old man's face was calm and peaceful his smile towards him one that could soothe any persons soul.

He finally saw standing in front of Sarutobi two people standing next to each other. The first was his father. The second was a red haired woman who smiled at him.

His mother…

"So," Tayuya said to him and he looked at her, Sakura, and Haku. "Do you still think you're alone?"

Naruto looked around at all the people and he felt something in his heart stirring. He looked at them all and closed his eyes as slowly…two teardrops fell down his face.

"Thank you…all of you." He said his voice a whisper and he opened his eyes and they where once again blue.

Feeling his strength returning he looked around and saw they had disappeared. But he knew they where there, and he knew what he had to do.

"Keiji!" He shouted. "Show yourself! Your tricks won't work on me anymore!"

A swirl of flames appeared and Naruto saw him appear, with him was the Dark doppelganger he had seen earlier.

"Ignorant boy, you still intend to defy me?" Keiji said to him angered to see him still alive.

"Yeah I do, and also listen to this. Your plan has failed, you won't kill me. Not here and not ever! You see Keiji there is something that separates me from you. Something I have that you will never have."

"I have friends, I have family, I have people who care for me! What do you have? Nothing! That is what you have! You think that power Jashin gave you scares me? You have nothing!" Naruto shouted at him feeling his strength growing. "I will never lose to the likes of you! A person who thinks power is everything, my friends and family are my strength! In fact I pity you, in the fact that you have never for one moment known one moment of happiness."

Keiji was furious at what was saying and clutched his hands in anger. "Save your pity for the afterlife! Cause that is where you shall go!"

Naruto smiled and quickly charged up a dark ball of energy. "I don't think so," He said and finished making the move.

"Kurai Rasengan!" He shouted and threw it right at both of them. The ball of energy consumed both the Dark Naruto and Keiji.

The area around Naruto turned back to normal as the sun appeared and he found himself coming out of the dark forest and back to where he was before this had happened.

Keiji was forced back from the impact and the Genjutsu he had casted was broken, his plan had failed.

The Tsuchikage was thrown back and hit his throne hard. Gasping hard for breath he reached towards his face and removing the steel mask from his face crushed it in his hands. This was impossible! How could his plan to kill him by destroying his heart fail? He should have been broken!

On his hands and knees, his hair distraught and a look of crazed insanity on his face, he lot loose a blood curdling cry that was echoed all across the area.

Back in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki looked around. The scene was peaceful, the sun was out and shining down upon him and as he looked around he saw several Sound and Leaf nins training as he saw Konoha in the distance.

A smile appeared on his face. He maybe the Jinchuurki of the Nine Tailed Fox, but he was first and foremost a human being.

He started to walk and started to head back to find his friends and the others. To thank them, all of them.

For letting them know he is not alone.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	79. Chapter 79

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. Determined to avenge his earlier loss against them, Mitsunari Chono allies with the dangerous Kurosuki family and adds them to his forces. Gathering all his strength he looks to invade Fire Country and conquer Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"So, Snow is once again on the move. And this time they are more powerful than ever as they aim for us." Hatake Kakashi said to Tsunade as she read the report that had just came in.

Snow Country beyond this point had been lead by both the Chono clan leader Mitsunari Chono and the Earth strategist Sima Zun. Putting aside their differences the two assembled their forces, creating a large and powerful army in an attempt to gain control of much of the land.

Many Snow Nins and soldiers of Iwagakure are shown marching. Going at a non stop pace. At the helm of the large force is both the One Eyed White Tiger and The Strategist of Iwa. Determined to conquer the land the two looked at one another and nodded and they pressed on.

The combined Snow and Earth forces had swept through and poured into other countries and like a fierce blizzard had battered and wiped out everything in its path.

A battle scene is shown and many people are shown being cut down and killed in battle as they routed their enemies. A village is shown and the citizens of it kneel before him surrendering to their combined might.

Honey, Tea, and other small countries and lands that lacked the power to oppose them kneeled and surrendered to them as they made their conquest. In an attempt to oppose them, Grass Country which at the time had been neutral in the war assembled its forces and moved to resist them.

"Here they come," Mitsunari said as he stood at the front of his army as he saw the charging force of Grass. The fools where unaware they where being lead into a trap.

Sima Zun lifted the iron fan he carried and gave the command.

"Fire!" He shouted and the positioned men fired the set up volley guns they possessed firing dozens of Kunai into them.

"Forward!" He shouted and the army charged past them and slaughtered the forces of Grass

Snow drew the main Grass forces into an ambush and there destroyed them. With this victory they moved into another town and there attempted to subjugate it.

There, they encountered a dangerous missing nin of Mist who ruled it.

The scene changes and we see the two seated before a green haired ninja who was glaring at them. They where surrounded by several hooded guards who where the ninja's men.

"Your attempt to oppose us will only result in the deaths of you and your men." Sima said to him. Seated next to Raiga was a young boy with purple hair and brown eyes.

"Hmph, so tell me, why should I bother serving the likes of you?" Raiga Kurosuki said to him. The young boy looked at him and then at the other two.

"Serving us will give you power, the power to destroy those who stand in our way of conquest." Mitsunari said to him.

"Hmph, I got a nice calling here, this town is under my boot and they obey my laws." Raiga said as those that didn't would be buried alive.

"You left mist along with the other legendary swordsman, how would you like to fulfill your dream of getting revenge on them?" Sima said to him.

Raiga didn't say anything but glared at them. It was true he was once a Swordsmen of Mist who left it along with others such as Kisame and Zabuza. He wasn't fond of any of the Swordsmen or of Mist.

"Your men would not stand a chance against our armies and many of the townspeople who you have under you would rebel and join us since you force them to spend all their time mining for gold."

Raiga still didn't say anything but the young boy next to him recognized the anger that was in his eyes. Knowing the dangerous man, things where going to get hectic soon enough.

"Join us, we could use a powerful ninja such as yourself. Once Leaf and Sound have been dealt with, our next plan is to go and conquer Mist as well. I'm sure you want to visit your old home."

Raiga's eyes lit up at that and slowly an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Hmph, very well, my men and I will join you. The Kurosaki family shall shred our enemies to pieces." He then turned to the young boy. "Ranmaru! Let's go…" He said and kneeled beside him and the boy got on his back and the two exited with his guards.

Sima and Mitsunari watched them go.

"That went rather well, if he lives up to the Swordsmen's of Mist reputation, we have gained a powerful ally." Mitsunari said to Sima who held the iron fan he used to issue commands.

"Exactly, with our recent string of victories this land shall soon be ours." Sima responded.

"You mean Keiji-sama's?" Mitsunari asked him

"Er…yes, that is what I meant." Sima Zun said to him catching himself. He turned his attention to a map in the room. Examining it and judging the locations he pressed his fingers against it. He had come over to Snow weeks earlier with the men under his command and had persuaded the young clan ruler to assemble his forces.

"Here is where we are, next we shall head to the Kaga area, near the border between Fire Country. There is where we make our next move. Unlike the Tsuchikage, I don't believe wars are won by religious sects or by prayers to deities who stand idly by and do nothing. Nor in his frantic search for those dragon claws he desires so much. It is the strength in numbers and showing the world firsthand how powerful you are by destroying those who stand in front of you that proves how war is won."

Mitsunari nodded and the young ruler of Snow stood up next to him as the two ambitious men prepared there next march.

"What's wrong Ranmaru, you haven't said a word ever since we met with them." Raiga said to the young boy who was cooking his meal.

The young boy looked at him. "Raiga-sama, do we really have to get ourselves involved in this war? Can't we just ignore what's going on?" He asked as the boy disliked fighting which was a stark contrast to his partner.

Raiga looked at the boy who he had taken in carrying the boy's weak body easily. The boy's bloodline he had being his extra set of eyes "It's the world we live in Ran, either we get involved in fights or the fight comes looking for us. It's been this way ever since the world started. It's just the lot of all those who live in it."

"But still," Ranmaru said adding spices to the stew. "I'd rather not see people fighting and killing one another."

"Well you don't have to worry about it, just keep out of the way and be my eyes like you've always been and you won't have to see much of it." Raiga said to him as he set the bow in front of him.

"Okay…" Ranmaru said to him as he began eating. (Just promise me you won't endanger yourself) He said in his thoughts.

The Snow force with their new allies lead by Raiga Kurosaki the next day prepared to head to the Kaga area and surround it, this area served as an important and pivotal border among the lands near Fire as a defense and if it fell, nothing could prevent the Snow forces from entry into Fire Country and Konoha…

"So The Tiger has bared his fangs once again, and this time he aims and looks to rip out the throat." Tsunade said as she read the report.

"The situation is turning grave, if Snow can overwhelm and get past the Kaga defenses they will be within marching distance of here." Kakashi said to her. "They number at least 20,000 combined. Reports are saying they are adding allies to them and growing in number. Mitsunari Chono is determined to avenge his earlier defeat and has built an army for the single purpose of destroying all in his path."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment and then spoke up. "It's more like Fifteen Thousand than Twenty. Odds are he's deliberately saying how much he has in order to terrify his enemies into surrendering to him. But that's still a lot."

"Hmmm, so what shall we do Godaime-sama?" Kakashi asked her.

"…" Was her response. Quietly she stood up and she saw her features harden.

"Summon the council! Send reports to both Orochimaru and Gaara to send for aid. I want everyone in the council and all the ranked ninja to get there asses there at once!" She ordered fierce determination in her eyes.

Less than ten minutes later Tsunade was seated at her position in the room where the council met. Inside the large room was the council members and head of the clans as well as several ninjas of all ranks. Jiriaya was there as well also The Toad Sannin watching from the back of the room.

Tsunade overlooked them all as some of them where murmuring and talking to themselves. Already she could see a few of the sound nins such as Kimimaro that was stationed here in the room.

The room quieted down as Tsunade stared at them all and they felt the penetrating gaze on each of them.

"I won't hide anything, nothing at all from any of you. Snow Country as you know are our enemies in this war since they allied themselves with Earth. As we speak they are marching, marching towards Kaga, the border which protects The Land of Fire. If Kaga falls then nothing can prevent them from entering Fire and our lands. Brave ninjas of the Leaf!" She called out to them. "Mitsunari Chono, This fool who calls himself The One Eyed White Tiger has gathered all his might and power numbering over Ten Thousand. Intending on smashing his way here and bringing the War to us, to tear down the walls that protect us and our people."

Loud cries of shock came from them as this news came as a surprise to them. They had rebuilt their defenses and strengthened Konoha after the war began but they did not expect that Snow would attempt to attack them.

Tsunade continued. "We will not stand idly by anymore, The Jashinists nearly destroyed our home once before. And that will be the last anyone ever tries to destroy us!" She said her voice growing with strength.

She stood up from her seat and she overlooked them all. Her figure full of power and possessing a will that could not be bent or broken. "Prepare to move out!" She said to all of them startling them with her unexpected move "We will face this Tiger and we shall slay it! Never again will anyone threaten the Leaf! From here on the world shall witness the power of Konoha and its Shinobi! Showing the world why The Hidden Leaf still exists to this day and will continue to do so. We shall head into Kaga and show them the Will of Fire!"

Loud shouts went up into the air from them as they rallied. The Ninjas of Konoha rallying around their leader.

Of them all only the eldest member of the Council wasn't saying anything or showing any feeling. Danzo with his men at his side watched on at his seat at their display.

"The fools," He said to himself in disgust.

The next hour Konoha had assembled its forces preparing to do battle with Snow at The Kaga area.

This battle would be one that would determine which way the momentum of the War would swing in favor of.

A Hawk was shown flying through the clear sky. The great bird flew and started to go down, heading towards a tree where a figure was standing on a branch and waited for it. The bird flew towards him and he outstretched his hand and the bird landed on his covered arm.

Taking the small scroll attached to its leg the black cloaked wearing missing nin mused over it with interest.

"How interesting." Itachi Uchiha said reading it and sent the bird away. "Snow prepares to battle Konoha at the Kaga area. The ruler of the Snow forces must be more brazen than I thought." He said to himself. "But if what I heard is true the Chono Clan does possess a powerful bloodline ability and summon jutsu. It's just that Snow has been so weak these past years and they have had no real land of their own to strengthen themselves that they have been forced into the background and often thought of as little more than an inconvenience." He mused over the past couple of events that had happened recently.

"Sasori's job should have been mine. It is my task to eventually capture the Son Of Orochimaru so we can extract Kyuubi from him. Our Leader best give me the word soon. I can't afford to lose Sasuke and have Orochimaru use him as his body." He said as he remembered their battle years ago. He had easily crushed the Snake Sannin by revealing The hidden power of the Sharingan that he obtained. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke, he wanted his eyes and his body as a vessel so he could combat him as only another Sharingan user could counter the Sharingan.

Sasuke was important to his plan as well. He could not hope to lose him after what he put him through. He needed the boy to be strong, strong enough so he could succeed in the task he wanted him to do.

"For now we have to be patient and wait for our turn to come. This War shall go on for a little bit longer. But then it will end and the traitor will be dealt with. Afterwards we shall be closer to obtaining our goal." He said to himself and looked at the setting sun.

"The time of the Uchiha clan's reemergence and dominance that you so greatly desire is coming…" He said and disappeared in a blur of green leaves.

That night a great camp was setup and a small fortress had been hastily made by the men.

At the Main Camp of the army was a table and seated around it where many Snow Nins of the Jonin Rank. Four on each side. At the front of the table seated and overlooking them all was The one eyed ruler of Snow, Mitsunari Chono. Seated at the table and overlooking them all he then spoke.

"Now then, who's army is strongest?" He asked

"Snow!" Many answered at once

He grinned. "Now, Who's Ninjas are better?

"Snow!" One man shouted out.

"Who has routed the forces of Grass?"

"Snow!" Another man called out.

"Now then, Who has power on their side?"

"Snow!"

"Now, Who's army has the Greater Strategists?"

"That is Snow and Earth without a doubt." Sima Zun said seated next to him

"Now then, who's orders will be carried out?" He asked again.

"Snow, Konoha, Oto, it's about even." Another said with a shrug.

"Now then, who's Kekkai Genkai is stronger?"

"Snow!" Another called out and he smirked.

"Now then, who's men are the superior fighters?"

"That is Snow and The Kurosuki Family." Raiga said seated there as well with Ranmaru with him.

"And finally who's regulations are more clear?"

"About the same…" One said to him as he finished.

"Hmmm…" Mitsunari mused to himself and thought over it and he grinned. "It's clear that we are the more powerful force. But none of you drop your guard or underestimate the Konoha forces or their men especially The Toad Sannin. Stick to the plan. Once this battle is over our names shall be carven throughout history for all time and the land shall be ours for the taking. Is that clear?" He asked them.

"My Lord!" The men responded and they bowed.

Mitsunari let out a chuckle and then started to laugh and he was joined by his men laughing as well.

Far away at the Kaga area laughter was also being heard but this one was of mirth and enjoyment as many seated ninjas watched on at the antics of the two in the middle of the campsite.

"Ahwoo! Ahwoo! Ahwoo!" Rock Lee hooted and hollered doing cartwheels and back flips along with his sensei Might Gai and Zaku Abumi much to the enjoyment of the crowd. "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" He hollered and did a series of cartwheels into a corkscrew.

Laughter erupted from the crowd as the three where lifting the spirits of The Ninja force that was there with their antics and performance.

Many of them, even some of the most stoic, cracked a smile and a laugh at them.

Sakura Haruno laughed and applauded the medic in training clapping in approval.

Standing next to her and chuckling as well was Naruto.

"Lee and them, trying to keep everyone's morale up." He said as with him where Haku and Tayuya. The Oto force under his Father had met up with them and the two combined forces numbered over twenty two thousand in total. Gaara and his men would be joining up soon as well hopefully by the next day at the earliest and he would be bringing in six thousand as well from Suna.

"You guys seem confident that we will emerge victorious. Laughing and all." Sakura said to him.

"It's not going to do us any favors if we don't believe we can win pinky." Tayuya said teasing her.

"There's a new wind blowing in the air, I can feel it as if the Heavens favor us." Haku said to her. "Snow maybe strong and allied with Earth and The Jashinists but even they cannot stop time."

"And are you this new wind?" Sakura asked them and Naruto smirked.

"It's not just me. Haku, Tayuya, Otousan, The Toad, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, you. It is all of us." Naruto said to her. "I know we will emerge victorious." He said to them.

She looked at him and nodded as she had felt him becoming stronger in the past couple of weeks. It made her happy that they where friends and they where close to getting Team 7 back together again. Now if only Sasuke would stop giving them all the cold shoulder then maybe things finally had a chance of going back to normal between after it was over with.

The next morning The War Council was getting ready when one of them had yet to show up.

In a field not far from the camp lying on the grass was a Leaf Nin wearing a Chunin Vest.

He slept on it peacefully but a pair of footsteps caused him to frown.

"Wake up Shikamaru…" The voice said and he opened his eyes and looked up at the bandaged covered strategist standing over him.

"Mmmm, I was having the most wonderful nap. I've dreamt I was far away from here." He said in a lazy tone as he was sprawled on the grass.

"No army can afford excess baggage." Dosu Kinuta scolded him.

"And no army can win if they are exhausted and tired." Shikamaru countered and turned on his side. "Fighting when you are weary and unable to fully concentrate is a recipe for disaster."

"The Hokage wants you to meet up with the others at the Main Camp for the War Council. She told me to find you or else she'll come get you. The Council is starting in five minutes."

Shikamaru groaned and sat up. "Alright, I'm going." He said standing up and walked past him.

Making his way to the Main Camp's tent he took a seat next seated next to Hatake Kakashi.

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade asked and looked around at the table. "Good then let's begin."

"Here is what our scouts have found out." Kabuto said and a map was unfurled and many small mini troops where on it representing both sides. "The enemy commander Mitsunari Chono has gathered a large army, you was correct when you said he was exaggerating his numbers. Reports say he has Sixteen Thousand men. A majority of them are from Snow, but some are from Earth and or are Hired Mercenaries as well." He said as he stood next to Orochimaru.

"Although we outnumber him in numbers we should not underestimate them. His Strategist Sima Zun is the Lead Strategist of The Earth. He is quite known for his cunning and deviousness. Reports are saying that some of his hired men include a Missing Nin from Mist. Some believed him to be one of the Seven Swordsmen." Kabuto said continuing on.

"Swordsmen huh?" Kakashi mused. "That makes things a bit more interesting. Victory will be obtained if we can seize their Main Camp or if we defeat Mitsunari. Reports say that he's quite bold and at times thinks little of defense. Also our allies lead by Gaara will be here soon. Once he arrives we should have enough men to overwhelm them."

"Very well then, how shall we go about then of facing them. Does anyone have an idea?" Tsunade asked them.

"Well…" Shikamaru said having looked up from studying the map. "Now that you mention it, there is a way but we'll have to be patient. We can use the River against them. During the night I was with a team along with Dosu Kinuta and we had the River blocked and dammed and filled up with logs to stop it from flowing. Right now you can walk across it easily as it's dried up. They'll probably use it as well as a path for them to use. When the main force of their army is crossing it, we'll break the dam and spring the river free and the raging waters will send many of them to a watery grave."

Many surprised looks came at him as they where unaware that he had done such a thing.

"You did that all of last night?" Jiriaya asked him and he shrugged.

"The first rules of the Art of War depict how to win with the least amount of casualties on your side." He said to them.

Orochimaru let out a laugh in approval. A brilliant mind the boy had, thinking five steps ahead of everyone else he'd give anything for a strategist like that.

"Very well then, that's how we'll beat them." Tsunade said.

Suddenly Kotesu and Izumo entered the room.

"Lady Hokage! We bring news." Izumo said as they kneeled.

"A small contingent of Snow approaches. Too small for an attack. They bear the flags of truce. Our scouts say Mitsunari leads them." Kotesu said as well.

"They wish to meet with us before it begins." Tsunade mused. "Very well then, I'll meet with them myself." She said and stood up. "If we show anything but our strongest hand to them, than we show weakness."

"As the ruler of Sound I shall also go with you." Orochimaru said as well standing up.

Less than ten minutes later being guarded by several Leaf and Sound ANBU as well as Kabuto and Shizune, the two rulers looked ahead at the approaching group.

Riding on his favorite horse was Mitsunari Chono and with him was Sima Zun and several other Snow nins as his guards well as a Green Haired ninja who strangely enough carried a young boy on his back and had two pike like blades with him.

Dismounting he walked forward and stood in front of the two rulers.

"As you requested, we are here to talk, and any physical involvement against us or yourself is not allowed here." Tsunade said to the Ruler of Snow.

Mitsunari scoffed and looked over at them and back at his men.

(He can't possibly be stupid enough to try and attack two Sannin can he?) Kabuto thought to himself as he seemed full of himself.

"I'll make this clear, The land for too long has been divided and struggling due to the foolishness of the past Kages who caused several wars, including your Grandfather Lady Hokage. I'm uniting this land under Snow's and my rule. By force if necessary so the wars will stop." He said to them.

"Your purpose and desires are for a good cause in your view but you have allied with The Jashinists and they have brought this war to us all. You have made yourself and Snow our enemies by aiding them." She replied to him.

"If Konoha and Sound would rather continue the lands being divided and allow mistrust and hatred to be spread throughout the countries than you have made yourself my enemy. The land would only truly be at peace if it was united under one rule instead of squabbling Kages and Lords who fight for breadcrumbs and scraps and do anything possible to gain an advantage over the other."

"You are dealing with those whose power and abilities is beyond your understanding and knowledge boy." Orochimaru warned him with a glare in his eyes. "Don't be stupid and throw your life away for a fools' cause. If you do not remove your army from here then you will be given little mercy."

Mitsunari scoffed. Sima Zun walked up to him and nudged him mentioning for him to not act rashly now. The swordsman seemed amused and almost looked like he was wishing for something to happen.

"If you will stand in my way then you leave me no choice. I won't stop, not here. Not after what I've done." He said to them regaining his comporsure.

"Very well then, a pity you would've made a good ally Mitsunari Chono as you have good intentions. But it appears that your mind has been clouded and poisoned and you would rather be a Martyr for the Jashinists to use as a tool. They'll turn on you soon enough." Tsunade said to him.

Not saying anything Mitsunari turned and with his men left heading back to the Snow Main Camp.

"Prepare the force, we'll be in battle in half an hour." Orochimaru said to Kabuto who nodded.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


	80. Chapter 80

Next Chapter of A Father's Wrath. The battle against the Snow forces begins. This battle will serve as a spark that sets off the Greatest Battle of the Fourth Ninja War.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"The enemy is there!" Sima Zun the strategist of Earth said to the large force of Snow Nins. "They have opted for death in battle. The time has come for us to take the land, to show the world our power!" He said to them all. "This battle shall decide the fate of this War we are in. We shall be the ones who are victorious!"

Mitsunari The Ruler of Snow looked at his men making final preparations. "This battle after it's over shall go down in history. Our names shall be remembered as the ones who conquered Konoha and Sound! That the might of the Tigers of Snow and their roar shall be heard all across the land!" He said and the soldiers of Snow roared hoisting their weapons into the air ready for battle.

Watching on Raiga Kurosuki carrying Ranmaru on his back and his men smirked at what was about to happen.

"Get ready boys, any of you retreat this day I'll bury you personally. Got it?" He said and as one claws emerged from the gauntlets they carried.

The Strategist walked up to him and looked out at the field. "The Konoha and Sound Forces appear to not want to break ranks. They are acting like a turtle deep in its shell." He said to the Swordsmen of Mist.

"Then we simply have to crush that shell." Raiga said with a grin as they looked out.

"I figured you would say that." Sima Zun said to him. "But myself, I would rather wait and let the Turtle relax its guard. Until it sticks out that soft vulnerable head." He said and pointed at his head.

"This is it, this battle shall show the world The Will of Fire we possess." Tsunade said to the Leaf forces. "All of you, fight well and stick to the plan we have made! After this battle is over with, we shall then move to Earth and end this war."

"All of you, Leaf and Sound have proven yourselves. Now is the time to finish this!" She said and they let out a cry.

With that the battle began.

"Raiga, lead your men to the west side and take their flank." Sima ordered to him. "Second squad, move across the river and engage the enemy. Oshu Archers, fire on my mark!"

"Here they come!" Ibiki Morino said as the first wave was coming as the ground was shaking as they could hear their approach. Him and the others had been positioned to lure them in to the river after fighting them for a while.

The Snow Nins sent a barrage of ice jutsus and attacks at them and he responded by casting a Barrier Jutsu that deflected all the attacks.

"Take this!" Anko shouted and doing a series of hand symbols summoned giant snakes that rose up from the ground and formed a cage around a portion of them trapping them and preventing them from escaping and getting involved in the fight.

A Samurai slashed with an Katana at a Snow Nin but was surprised when he heard a crushing sound and his blade bounced off, as if the man's skin absorbed his hit. He was then impaled by the man's Guan Dao.

Sima Zun looked at and gave the mention to the Oshu Archers who numbered a thousand in total. Renowned marksmen of Snow who had their faces covered with hoods and carried long curved bows. He gave the signal and they notched their bows and pulled back aiming upwards.

"Fire!" He shouted and as one they released and sent their arrows into the sky.

At the field Asuma looked up and saw the sky being covered by arrows that made his eyes widen as it was bearing down on them.

"Take cover!" He shouted and they quickly tried to protect themselves from the hail of arrows. A couple where unfornuate and where hit as arrows littered the ground.

The Snow Nins didn't seemed bothered and in fact continued marching as arrows rained down upon them. Asuma then saw one get hit in the back of the head by an arrow only to reach back and pull it out. He saw a piece of ice sticking to it.

(Armor, that's it. They are covering themselves with a layer of Ice to protect themselves. That's why they let their own men shoot at them.) He thought to himself as he noticed that they resisted and shrugged off their attacks even ones that would kill a regular man.

Sima Zun smirked looking overhead as his plan had worked, he had ordered the first wave to cover themselves with the Ice armor that the Snow Nins had and used. Then The Oshu Archers would release wave after wave of arrows. The Armor would protect them and they wouldn't have to worry about hitting their own men.

The Oshu Archers released another volley of arrows into the area forcing The Leaf and Sound nins to keep defending themselves but where being pushed back by the Snow Nins who continued to advance relentlessly.

Meanwhile, The Leaf and Snow forces positioned on the west side engaged the Kurosuki Family led by Raiga in battle. Bodies went flying through the air as the former swordsmen of Mist lead his men into battle.

Lightning charged from his pike swords and a wicked grin was on his face as he attacked.

"To the left in the trees…" Ranmaru whispered to his ear the boy being brought into battle carried on his back and covered up his eyes glowing his bloodline activated. Raiga sent a bolt of electricity from his blades to his left and hit a group of shinobi who were preparing to ambush him from the trees.

His grin stopped and turned into a scowl when he saw several of his men where starting to retreat. "What are you doing you useless maggots!" He shouted at them. He looked and noticed that several of them where fighting, nothing. Or the trees, or each other. They had been caught in a Genjutsu illusion. He saw a female ninja being the one responsible for it.

"We can't breach them! Their too powerful!" One said to him and he looked and saw that many of his men where being cut down by the disciplined ninjas more skilled and trained than they were.

"Get your ass back up there and carve through them!" He ordered the man a mad look in his eyes.

"But the way is too-" Raiga cut off the man's protest by stabbing him in the chest. Pulling his blade out and snarling he charged into the fray and with a great roar shattered the Genjutsu that was being held on them surprising Kurenai that he had penetrated it. Barking at them and turning them around he forced them back into the fight.

Fearing his wrath more than the enemy they did so.

Haku, Naruto, and Tayuya where positioned there as well and fighting as well. Naruto ducked under a clawed gauntlet and stabbed an enemy with Kusanagi with Haku his face covered by his mask fighting beside him. The sworn brothers cut down many of the Kurosuki family while Tayuya was using her Doki as well to toss them away.

"These assholes ain't so tough," Tayuya said as a Doki clubbed one and sent him flying through the air.

Before Naruto could say anything to her he suddenly through Kusanagi right at her surprising her, the blade sailed right past her head and she heard it stick into something. A body that had snuck up on her and preparing to slit her throat fell down next to her and she saw Naruto's sword in its chest.

"Watch yourself Tayuya-chan." Naruto said to her with a wink and pulled his blade out.

She frowned and brought her Doki to her, determined to show him. Playing a tune on her flute she sent them into a berserk rage and attacked the hired mercenaries. Any hits they lashed out at them the Doki ignored and crushed them. She was clearing a path with them as one Doki could handle ten of them by itself easily.

"Hey your stealing all the fun!" Sakon protested to her. She looked at him and brought her flute back up but stopped. He looked at her confused.

A clubbing blow was felt on the back of his head stunning him. "I left that one for yourself dumbass." Tayuya said to him. Snarling in fury he turned around and slashed a man across the chest. Ukon emerged as well and stabbed him in the heart area.

"You shouldn't hit me when my back's turned." He said the as much as an apology the man would get before he fell down dead.

The battle still continued on raging on between them.

"Should we pull them back now?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru looking overhead.

"Not yet, just a little more." He said to her as it needed to be timed perfectly as he was seated down on a hillside next to her. Although he had a bored expression, his mind was actually processing many plans and strategies. "The guy that's in charge knows what he's doing. If we pull back now we'll expose our plan."

Tsunade didn't say anything but The Hokage didn't like the idea of their own men being killed and his plan being delayed.

Sima Zun was also watching on. Despite the constant hail of volley of arrows, the Leaf and Sound force refused to break. They had formed a strong defense despite suffering casualties.

"If this keeps up they will lose that entire squadron and division as well as that ground, what are they planning?" He mused. He gave a signal for the Snow Nins who used the Volley Guns that fired kunai to advance and coordinate their attacks with The Oshu Archers. "Your move…"

Now the Sound and Leaf ninjas where being assaulted by the arrows and kunai that was being fired at them. The Snow nins's armor protected them from their own attacks but it forced them to keep defensive and being pushed back.

"Anymore of this and we'll be overrun!" Guren shouted as she formed a defensive crystal to protect herself.

"Not yet!" Ibiki shouted back at her as he dodged an arrow as a nearby samurai was pierced by Kunai. He stabbed a Snow Nin and light an explosive tag that blew off his armor and killed him.

"We wait any longer and we'll be dead!" Anko grumbled.

"Trust in Shikamaru, he knows what he's doing." Asuma said to them and dodged an attack and in the blink of an eye dispatched of five Snow Samurai.

Back at the Woods the battle was a wild and frenzy one as the Kurosuki family kept coming at them.

Neji Hyuga with Hanbei Iori who was actually Hinata in disguise avoided the attacks and using the Jyuken style cut off their chakra flow. His Byakugan activated he did his Haiten and spun and sent several of them back.

Hinata was using the training Haku had given her to use. She was fighting in a more confident style not hesitating as much as before.

"N-Neji!" She shouted seeing a person about to attack him. She stepped forward and activating her Byakugan did a jutsu and struck the mercenary multiple times and causing him to fall down unconscious.

Neji looked at the person he thought was a boy and nodded his thanks and turned away. She was suddenly tackled in the side by a flying body and knocked her to the ground. The force of it knocking off the veil she wore to cover her face.

She looked up and saw the Kurosuki member reveal his claws on his gauntlets. He raised them up and prepared to stab her in the chest.

She cried out and closed her eyes for the coming blow.

It never came…

She looked and saw Neji had struck him in the neck area with his palms and knocked him out with his attacks. He turned his head and when he saw her face his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Hinata what are you doing!" He shouted at her disbelief that she would be here of all places.

"N-Neji I…"

"How could you be so stupid! You was suppose to be with the medics! Hiashi-sama will have a heart attack when he finds this out." He said and pulled her up.

He dragged her by the back of her shirt and saw a Hyuga clansmen who when seeing her his eyes widened as well.

"Take her back!" He ordered him.

"No! I want to stay and-"

"Silence Hinata!" Neji said angrily interrupting her. "It was Haku who put you up to this didn't he?" He said accusingly and shoved her into the clansmen's arms. "Take her back to the Main Camp at once. Uncle will deal with her foolishness later." He said to them.

Before Hinata could protest she was whisked away forcefully being taken back.

"Their planning an ambush northeast of here. Head west" Ranmaru whispered to Raiga who nodded, the boy having kept his master safe as the boy's eyes revealed hidden things and discovered potential traps. Raiga had lead his men using Ranmaru's eyes and kept out of harm's way.

Charging his swords which conducted electricity he sliced and diced his way through the ranks inspiring his men.

Laughing at the bodies that where piled up around him his blades where meet with a large blade that was expertly blocked and positioned to absorb the blow. He turned his head and he looked in amazement when he saw the Zanbato in front of him.

(What the hell? That's Zabuza's sword!) He thought to himself as he looked at the masked boy who wielded his former comrade in Mist. (Zabuza's dead and this kid must've taken it. I'll take it for myself!)

"You may have one of the Swordsmen of Mist's blades but it alone does not make you one!" He shouted at Haku and raising his swords up formed a ball of electricity and launched it at him. Haku responded by forming a wall of Ice that blocked it. "Not bad kid…" He said with a smirk.

"Raiga Kurosuki, one of the most chaotic of the Seven Swordsmen." Haku said and reaching up removed his Mask. "Zabuza-sama talked about you a lot."

"Give me it boy, or you will die." Raiga warned him.

"This blade does not belong in the hands of butchers." Haku said to him bringing Zanbato up. Raiga only grinned sadistically at his words.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted rushing to aid him.

"Naruto go!" Haku said to him. "I'll deal with this matter myself." He said to him.

Tayuya nudged Naruto and mentioned for him to go with her. Knowing that by the look on Haku's face that he wouldn't want his help in this.

"Stay alive…" He said and went with her.

Lightning charged from Raiga's pike swords as the two prepared for battle.

"Okay do it now!" Shikamaru called out and from afar Kotesu and Izumi raised a pair of flags with symbols on them.

"There it is! Pull back now!" Ibiki said seeing them. The Sound and Leaf forces then started to retreat giving up the field to the Snow nins.

"Archers cease! Advance!" Mitsunari ordered his men and they charged giving chase after them as now was their chance to crush them in one blow in an all out assault.

The Leaf and Sound nins hurried and soon where in sight of the dried up river.

"Just a little bit further." Shikamaru said watching on. All of them barely ahead of the Snow nins made it past the River. "Dosu let it loose!" He shouted.

At the made dam Dosu gave the signal and several explosive tags that had been set where lit by Zaku, Lee, TenTen, and Kin went off destroying it. A large hole appeared in the middle and the water gushed through in a raging path wiping out any in its path.

The Snow nins had just reached the River and heard the roaring sound. Their eyes widened when they saw the charging water coming right at the army. Many desperately tried to stop it with Ice jutsu but to no avail as it would not be denied.

Many where swept away as the River flooded the area. Of the charging force that went after them, less than half remained having been claimed by it.

"Ah no!" Mitsunari shouted in disbelief at what had just happened. His army was being swept away by the water.

"We have been outmaneuvered…" Sima Zun said bitterly. "It's been long since I had a worthy opponent." He said respect in his voice at their tactics.

"Now's the time!" Orochimaru said to the forces who where positioned and had yet to get involved. "Charge!" He gave the signal and the group lead by both Kakashi and Kimimaro charged at the distraught Snow forces who were helpless as they charged through the water and into them. Many were cut down in the first moments as they was helpless and couldn't defend themselves.

"Damnation! Pull them back!" Mitsunari shouted loudly issuing the orders to retreat. "Bring all of them back here at once!" He commanded not wanting to see anymore of his men being killed.

The Snow nins soon retreated fleeing the battlefield heading back to their side. Shikamaru's plan had ruined them and had set them off turning the battle entirely against them.

A look of fury was in Mitsunari's lone eye at what had transpired. His army was suffering a humiliating defeat, this would not stand! He would see to it himself that they won.

He forced his way forward going past his men and soldiers too confused and beaten to stop him. He pulled out his sword and reaching into his armor that he wore pulled out a scroll as he made his way forward. His one eye had rage in it as he advanced.

He made his way with no escort no guards to protect him as he moved forward.

"What's he up too?" Kakashi said looking on as the young fool was marching towards them alone. He held his sword in one hand and a scroll in another.

Mitsunari looked out at the army and suddenly grinned and revealed the clan symbol on the scroll. He unfurled it and set it down on the ground and started to make hand symbols.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Raise! Raise now!" He shouted and sliced his hand with the blade and spilled blood onto the scroll.

A deep mist surrounded the area suddenly and the Leaf and Snow nins watched and saw as a gigantic white fur covered beast that stood on two feet emerged from it. The beast was enormous, as big as it was wide and towered over all of them standing nearly twenty feet. Red deep eyes and long sharp fangs he had with a wolf like maw. The giant beast then let out a roar that could be heard for miles.

"Now you shall know the true power of the Chono clan!" Mitsunari shouted as he summoned the beast that had served the Chono clan for generations and was their most powerful weapon. "Yetti attack!" He commmanded.

The beast opened its mouth and let loose a hail of giant icicles at them.

"Move!" Kakashi shouted as they scattered narrowly avoiding the attacks. Yetti let loose another roar and taking a deep breath fired a beam of ice that froze the river solid. His footsteps left deep marks in the ground as it advanced.

Several ANBU attempted combined fireball Jutsus that hit it in the chest, that only made it madder and taking another breath spewed forth an icy mist that surrounded them and froze them to the spot unable to move.

"How the hell do we beat this thing?" Anko asked as she leapt backwards looking at it in disgust. Attacks bounced right off its thick hide not even fire did any damage to it. He swung a claw at Kimimaro who avoided it and left a deep impact in the crater. Several Sound nins attempted a Jutsu that would shatter its ear drums but with a pat of his hand sent them soaring through the air. He fired more icicles and an unfortunate samurai was impaled through the armor and chest by it.

"Remarkable…" Sima Zun said watching on at the display. "To think that fool would have such a powerful summon under his control." He said as he looked on.

Suddenly three ANBU appeared and surrounded him with their blades drawn. He looked on a bit of surprise on his face. They started to advance towards him.

"Wait!" He shouted and raised his hands. "Would you attack an unarmed man who can't defend himself?" He asked them. The ANBU didn't say anything but seemed to go in a manner as if to capture him.

He grinned and suddenly the sleeves of his robes dropped down revealing two small crossbows strapped onto his hands. In the blink of an eye he turned and several steel bolts that caught two in the chest and throat area. He then fired again at the lone ANBU getting him several times in the heart area.

Disposing of them he continued watching on.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto shouted as he and Tayuya saw Yetti from afar. They had come with the others as most of the Kurosuki had fled.

"I don't know but it sure as hell is big." Tayuya said in disbelief.

"We better get over there and help out." He said and they made their way.

The Coalition was struggling against the beast's power finding no way to damage it. Attempts to trap it had failed as Yetti was no mere stupid animal.

"Any plans for getting past this Shikamaru?" Dosu asked looking on.

"I'm trying to think but it won't get itself in a position where we can have the advantage. We need to destroy the summon scroll if we're going to get rid of it." He said to him. "If it's destroyed than it would forcefully have to exit and head back to the summon realm."

But the task was easier said than done. To get to the scroll they had to to get past it and to the scroll which was guarded now by Mitsunari and a large squadron of Snow Nins.

Kimimaro pulling out several bones threw them at lightning quick speed at it which stuck into Yetti's arm but apparently did little damage.

"Now's my chance." Chouji said and taking a pill had his body expand and grow several times larger and he did the Meat Tank attack right at it. He slammed into it and forced it back a couple feet but despite his size and girth could not force it back.

Then to the surprise of all watching, he reached down and picked the tubby ninja up and held it overhead despite Chouji's efforts to get free was tossed away. Chouji landed with a resounding crash into the nearby trees crushing many and shrunk back to his normal form out cold.

Yetti roared when a chirping sound was heard. Sasuke appeared suddenly his Sharingan and Cursed Seal activated. "CHIDORI!" He shouted and thrusted the attack right at it. Yetti blocked it with its arm and swatted at him but Sasuke moved. He then attempted to crush him in one blow and aimed an attack right at Sasuke.

"Sasuke move!" Kakashi shouted when suddenly Sasuke's body was surrounded by markings and his entire body turned grey and wings sprouted out of his body as he activated the true power of the Cursed Seal going into the next level as his power grew.

To their surprise The transformed Sasuke reached out and blocked the fist but struggled to held it back. He growled and gritted his teeth as Yetti used his power to push him back.

"I will show you the true power that I possess!" Sasuke shouted staring into the beast's red eyes.

"Get out of there Sasuke you can't beat that!" Kakashi shouted at him a bit stunned at his student's transformation.

Sasuke refusing to be defeated drew on even more power.

"Fool! You can't match the bloodline of the Chono clan and Yetti's strength!" Mitsunari yelled at him.

"No one is greater than my clan…" Sasuke said when suddenly a figure leapt overhead passed him and landed on the arm and ran up towards Yetti's mug. "What! Not again!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto ran up the arm and Yetti lashed out at him with his other hand. Naruto leapt at the right moment and over it and continued running. A ball of energy was starting to form in his right hand.

Yetti fired iciciles at him and at the exact moment he did Naruto leapt up and put himself aligned with Yetti's face.

"RASENGAN!" He shouted and threw it right at its left eye hitting it directly in its unprotected area.

Yetti roared in pain and clutched its eye in agony as blood emerged from it. Naruto's attack had destroyed its eye blinding it.

"Yetti! What's wrong? Focus!" Mitsunari shouted out to it trying to get it under control. The beast stumbled around roaring in pain as blood spewed from its socket.

(No!) Sasuke thought as his features turned back to normal. (He did it again, why does he always do what I am unable too?) He was in disbelief that despite his powerup, Naruto still saved him.

Mitsunari called out to it trying to get it under control when a Snow Nin appeared next to him.

"What are you sure?" He asked and the ninja nodded his head. "He wants us there?" He said over the news he had just been told. "Yetti you are dismissed! Return to your home at once!" He commanded and slowly Yetti faded away. He picked up the summon scroll and retreated with his men back to camp.

The Leaf and Snow forces where about to give pursuit when there was a loud commotion.

"Suna! The Sand Village has arrived!" A voice said and they saw that Gaara and The Land of Wind had at last arrived at the field. Bringing with him a large force numbering in the thousands The Kazekage had made his way here.

Meanwhile…

Haku and Raiga's battle had gone for a long time with no reprieve between either of them. Neither thus far had landed a serious blow on the other. They where the only ones left in the place as bodies littered the ground

Charging lightning he lashed at him with his swords which he dodged. Haku slashed at him which was blocked. Raiga kicked at him but missed and Haku planting his Zanbato in the ground leapt up and dropkicked him in the chest sending him stumbling backwards.

Raiga snarling charged lightning again sent a bolt at him and Haku leapt backwards and it hit a hastily made statue of ice which shattered upon contact.

Raiga swung his blades and was blocked by a wall of Ice.

The boy's skills were good he would admit. Ranmaru's eyes had helped him in this fight as Haku's bloodline blocked most of his attacks but he found ways to shatter past them.

Haku ducked under a swing and saw him once again preparing another lightning attack. He countered by quickly doing hand symbols of his own and sending a stream of water at him. This forced Raiga to stop the attack as he would be incinerated by his own attack if water hit him while he was charging lightning. He attacked Haku and narrowly missed taking his head off with them.

Haku did several hand symbols again and fired multiple kunai and shruiken made of ice at him. Raiga covered himself with lightning as armor to protect himself.

Haku glared at him but stopped when he suddenly heard a small voice. It seemed to be coming from the bundle on his back. (A radio of some sorts?) He thought to himself. He looked around but didn't see anyone nearby who could communicate with him.

"I've had enough of this game." Raiga said. He brought his swords up and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot downwards and Haku narrowly missed being fried. Another came at him and he leapt out of the way. Relentlessly bolts of lightning from the sky where chasing him.

"How long can you keep it up?" Raiga taunted him. "When you find yourself tired out you will die." He said and cackled.

Haku gritted his teeth when he got an idea. He ran towards Raiga avoiding the bolts of lightning coming at him. Raiga continued summoning more and more as he got closer but Haku missed each one.

"Die already!"

Haku summoned two Ice mirrors one behind him and the other unknowingly behind Raiga and disappeared into the first one narrowly missing a bolt. The next bolt hit it and it shattered the mirror and Raiga smirked thinking he got him.

He then heard a noise and he turned his head and saw Haku emerging from the other one and slashed at the cloak he weared on his back slicing through the cords that held it together.

"R-Ran!" Raiga shouted as much to Haku's surprise a young boy fell backwards from the pouch he was carried in and into his arms. The young boy had purple hair and was unable to move.

"You carry a child with you?" Haku asked as he looked at the stunned boy.

"Give him back!" Raiga shouted at him clutching his swords angrily. "Give me back Ranmaru!"

Haku looked at him and saw a different emotion other than madness in his eyes.

"Give him back…NOW!" Raiga shouted and sent a giant burst of lightning at him Haku dodged it but so to his surprise Raiga appear in front of him and punch him in the face making him lose his grip on the boy.

Raiga teared Ranmaru out of his hands and hoisting him on his back retreated heading backwards to the Snow main camp.

Haku watched him go. He didn't understand what just happened just now. But the man's actions towards the young boy.

It reminded him of Zabuza…

At the Snow Main Camp…

Raiga carrying Ranmaru on his back had just arrived and saw many of his surviving men and the Snow forces apparently getting ready for something. Another charge perhaps?

"We leave at once!" Sima Zun ordered them. He then approached them. "Prepare your men for battle. The Tsuchikage has ordered us to join up with them."

"What?" He asked not liking his tone.

"The greatest battle of this war shall begin soon. The Tsuchikage has had enough and looks to eliminate all our enemies in one blow. Keiji wants this war to end at last." He said to him.

Raiga scowled at him and looked at Ranmaru who had his arms wrapped around his neck.

The ruler of Snow Mitsunari was in his tent overlooking the scroll that had come. This would be it. This upcoming battle would decide it all…

Stepping out of his tent he clutched his hand into a fist.

At the Allied Main Camp…

"Kazekage, it's good to see that you have arrived." Tsunade said as Gaara appeared before her. "With your additional numbers we can now win this battle." She said as Gaara brought many men with him. At least Ten Thousand from the lands of Suna by the look of it.

Gaara didn't say anything but instead looked at her. "Hokage, Otokage," He said to both her and Orochimaru. There is something you should know. The Jashinists are again on the attack. We've received word that he is unleashing his entire army upon us."

That news came as an alarm to all of them and he continued speaking. "Keiji Sosano has unleashed every ninja under his control. A great army determined to destroy all in its path. He is through playing games with us and looks to annihilate us with one blow. Reports say they number fifty thousand…"

Stunned looks appeared on their faces at that. Fifty thousand? He had gathered that many of the Jashinists to him?

"It has come at last." Orochimaru said. "The great battle of this war that will decide it all." He said as he felt it growing closer with each day. It was now upon them.

"If we lose this battle than it's all over." Tsunade said to them as all of them. Leaf, Sound, Sand, realized the graveness of the situation

Elsewhere…

The Gates of Iwagakure had opened and The Tsuchikage with Hidan at his side looked on as the giant force marched out of it A force that would destroy everything in its path.

"Come, Heroes of Konoha, Oto, and Suna." Keiji said and raised a hand into a fist that could crush solid stone as his rings glowed ominously. "Come and face your doom as Jashin devours all of your souls!"

Above Lightning cracked above the sky as the Greatest Battle would soon begin…

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	81. Chapter 81

The next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After learning of Earth planning an all out assualt, The Allied forces prepare themselves as the eve of the greatest battle in The Fourth Shinobi War dawns upon them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"This battle will decide the fate of The War." The Blond Hokage said as it was night and just mere hours after the announcement. Seated at the table along with a number of Leaf nins including Kakashi, Gai, and others she overlooked the map.

"We've received reports that The Tsuchikage, Keiji Sosano has unleashed his entire army it seems like. Nearly sixty thousand by the reports of it. Earth Nins, Jashinists, hired mercenaries. All who serve him." Kakashi said to her. "And the addition of Snow's army as well brings that up to nearly seventy five thousand. Over double of our own forces." He said with a shake of his head

"The enemy is moving towards Sekigahara by the look of it." Tsunade said as well. "And to Sekigahara is where we must go as well." She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lady Tsunade," Gaara said to her the Kazekage stepping through the tent having heard them talking. "That terrain will put us at an extreme disadvantage, it's flat and wide open. There's no cliffs or forests or any place where we can set up ambushes except for a few pieces of long grass. Going there would be suicide."

"That's why he's going there, he knows that there he can win."

"Then why do we have to face him there, surely there's another place we can fight? Where we have the advantage?" Gai asked her not understanding.

"Look at the size of this army he's made." She said to them. "An army that large can destroy almost anything in its path. Look at the surrounding towns and villages, they wouldn't stand a chance. They'd be wiped out instantly. He knows that if we don't fight him at Sekigahara, he'll have his army wipe out surrounding lands."

Grieve looks appeared on many of their faces as they realized that had no choice but to go face them.

A black haired pale man with a glasses wearing ninja and his son beside him entered The Tent.

"Sekigahara…" Orochimaru said looking at the spot. "How fitting of a place." He mused and looked at his son who nodded.

Naruto studied the map knowing full well the history of the place. It was where long ago two armies like before had fought to determine who would rule the land. Now hundreds of years later it was now the place where they would fight.

An ANBU appeared suddenly and kneeled. "Two people wish to have an audience with you three." He said and Tsunade looked a bit surprised and mentioned for the person to enter.

"Well, Well, it appears you are quite outnumbered…" A voice said to many of them's surprise and they turned and saw entering a man in purple robes and entering beside him a young man who had an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"You!" Tsunade said and many at once stood up in alarm drawing a hidden weapon. Naruto pulled out Kusanagi in alarm as several ANBU also appeared.

Standing in front of them was The Strategist Sima Zun and The Ruler of Snow Mitsunari Chono who they had just earlier fought against. The battle had ended when the report had came in to both sides. What where they doing here now? Reports said they had left with their army immediately after the battle was over to join up with The Tsuchikage.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to get yourself killed?" Tsunade asked him as the two where surrounded by ANBU

"We have come proposing an alliance with you." Sima Zun said surprising many of them.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief narrowly dropping his sword due to the surprise.

"As you know The Tsuchikage is marching towards Sekigahara with his vast army. He outnumbers you nearly two to one and if you fought him odds are all of you would die." He said with a smirk.

"What do you want? Speak now or your tongue will be removed." Gaara ordered and slowly sand formed around them.

"We can change the outcome of the battle for you, I am the Strategist for Earth and have devised many of the strategies that have been used in this war. The Tsuchikage is little more than a fool who would possibly destroy the world if he gained control of it along with those Jashin ilk. Personally I have never been fond of them. During the battle, we'll pretend to aid them and then turn around and run them through, can you believe the loss of Morale they would have if fifteen thousand or more men turned on them? The battle would be yours for the taking Lady Hokage. With my brilliance and Mitsunari's men we can end The Jashinists."

Tsunade glared at him and looked over at Orochimaru and Jiriaya who clearly didn't trust him. They looked back at her and nodded sharing the same thoughts.

"If you join us, I doubt you'd do it for free. What do you want?" She asked.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! I see you all have your suspicions, very well then." Sima said with a laugh He moved forward and unfurled the map making it bigger and pointed at Iwa and lifting his head looked at them. "After the Battle is over with and The Tsuchikage and The Jashinists are dead, Earth will be leaderless. Naturally I expect you'll be having the Land Of Earth for yourself to divide amongst as it is one of the bigger land and one of the Five Great Villages. In return for assisting you I would like a suitable reward. Say, five provinces for me in Earth to control?" He asked with a grin. He then looked at Mitsunari who still didn't say anything. "Of course Mitsunari as the rightful ruler of Snow would like to be awarded as well. Two provinces for him as well and Snow. In return we shall betray them and aid you. That sounds reasonable don't you think?"

Tsunade glared at him and the smug smile he had on his face.

"You have much nerve to come here shortly after attacking and killing our people and threatening our lives. We're not here for the disputes of lands or profit from the sacrifices of others. We accept your offer to join us but we will not give you anything. That'll be up to all of us after the war has ended. You can make your claim then." She said to him

Sima Zun still smiled and backtracked joining the ruler of Snow. "You possess your grandfather's no nonsense and bluntness I see…very well then. We'll be taking our leave then. Good day Kages." He said and he and Mitsunari left and exited the tent.

The group watched them go not believing he could be trusted.

"Fear not," Orochimaru said to them all. "If they betray us, I will crush them like the wretched maggots they are."

Naruto looked at his father and then as they examined the map as they prepared to march to Sekigahara.

"Are you certain about this? We had an alliance with Earth, The Chono Clan prizes sticking true to its word." Mitsunari said once and he and Sima where out of range as the two walked.

"Sometimes you have to defect to the other side in order to get the most profit." Sima Zun said to him. "While The Jashinists and The Coalition plot and scheme and pretend to play war, we shall reap the most benefits from it all." He said as they where soon surrounded by several bodyguards who accompanied them as they walked.

"Raiga and his men have already left heading towards Sekigahara, we must join there as well. Keiji demanded our immediate presence."

"You have much to learn," Sima said to him. "Once we get there we shall have an audience with The Tsuchikage, make sure he still thinks we will serve him. Depending on how the battle goes we may or may not defect to the Leaf-Sound-Sand coalition. There's no point in joining a losing force is there?"

"…" Mitsunari was quiet for a long moment. "If we defect and they do in fact win, will we be rewarded? I long to increase Snow's territory and land, the provinces of Earth would be a first step to gaining complete control."

"We should be just rewarded, they can't possibly refuse us after we've helped them win. Once everything is over with we may find ourselves in control of the entire land, all of it depending how the battle goes." He said with a grin as they walked.

Back at the main camp the Allied forces where preparing to get everything ready for the march to Sekigahara.

In one of the tents twenty Sound and Leaf Nins checked their gear as they where already packed. Amongst them was Sakon and Ukon and Sai from ROOT at the lead of the group was Kimimaro Kaguya.

"Is everything ready?" He asked and the group nodded. They knew their task and their duty they would have to do as they had been selected. They had been chosen by Orochimaru himself, to do a task that would boost morale for their army and possibly end the war. Though odds where they could possibly die. They didn't say anything but looked at one another and nodded fully prepared for what they must do.

"Is everyone ready?" A voice asked and they turned and saw to their surprise Naruto and Tayuya entering the tent. "If we are, let's move out." He said as they was fully packed as well.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kimimaro asked him and he smiled.

"We're going with you on your mission." Naruto stated as if it was obvious.

"I cannot allow that, we may possibly die on this mission. Orochimaru-sama would never forgive me if I let you go and get yourself killed." Kimimaro said to him refusing to let him endanger his life.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm going with you all, I've already talked with Otousan and he has granted me permission. I can tell he was reluctant to do so."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama was. You are the heir to Otogakure, if you die our land will be leaderless. You must go with him and the others."

"This is basically a suicide mission." Sakon point in dryly his arms folded across his chest. "Never thought the kid would eagerly go on one."

"There is still much for you all to learn about me. I have stared into Death's eyes before, as will as you Kimimaro but I won't leave you, any of you." He said and looked at all of them who had been gathered and at Tayuya. "It may be unprecedented, the Son of a Kage going on such a mission but I figure that I am something of a unique individual. Let us go at once and show The Jashinists the strength of those who oppose them."

"Yeah he coaxed me into going with you as well." Tayuya said "To make sure none of you do anything stupid." She said folding her arms across her chest and Naruto grinned at her knowing despite her words that she had demanded he bring her with him on this.

"M-My Lord…" Kimimaro said and kneeled and bowed his head before him surprising him. He noticed that a tear dripped out of The Kaguya's eye. Kimimaro being truly grateful that he served such a master.

A master he would serve with his life…

Looking on Sai watched his face blank but on the inside amazed that Naruto would inspire

The group of plus twenty soon left heading on their mission…

As they moved disappearing from the Main Camp oblivious that they had left they where unaware that a pink haired medic was watching their movements from afar.

At Eleven P.M. as a light rain descended upon the field that night the Allied forces began their march silently setting out from the Kaga area towards Sekigahara, torches doused so not to give the enemy any symbol or early detecting of their movements.

Later that night far away…

A horseman rode past several lit torches as he rode directly into the Main Camp area. Whipping his horse to ride faster he soon came upon the main tent of the Commander of the army.

Dismounting he entered and gave the report.

"So they have taken the bait. Very well then, at Sekigahara we shall then crush them as I intended to do." Keiji Sosano said seated at a large table with several of his men including Hidan, Lu Xiaong, Muta Daidouji and others. As always he was surrounded by his five elite bodyguards.

"Keiji-sama. Allow me the privilege of the first attack." Kanbei said. "I will crush them in one swoop and spread their ashes across the wind."

A seated man banged his fist against the table in anger "Fool! That privilege is mine and mine alone!" Lu Xiaong said standing up from his seat at the table. "I will be the one to defeat them. My men and I shall lead the first charge!" He said angrily.

"No…this is my task." Muta Daidouji said and withdrew his Nodachi. "I unlike most of you have a personal matter in this battle. It is time I finally ended the Kyuubi child's life." He brought his blade before his face and stared at the flawless enchanted blade. "I despise Naruto Uzumaki," He said coolly. "If given the chance I would tear out his beating heart and feed it to the dogs!" His eyes had a look of madness in them as he said that as he remembered how the boy had spilled his blood at the Chunin Exams. "He is mine to kill, he is destined to fall by my blade. And that is why I shall lead the army."

"If you think-"

"Silence!" Keiji ordered. "This battle will decide the fate of the war. We will win this battle and usher in an era of rule by Jashin. I will not deal with your petty squabbles or arguments." He said and an aura surrounded him as he said that.

"Keiji, why are we wasting our time with those scum? We should be looking for the final Claw." Hidan said to him as he had immediately called to a halt to it after his attempt to break Naruto had failed.

"We can find the Claw after we have killed every last one of them." Keiji responded. "Once we have it we can put an end to any other resistance once and for all. For now we go to Sekigahara and destroy The Coalition once and for all."

After his attempt to break Naruto's spirit had failed, he in fury had called out to all of his men and followers to him at once. While Snow was busy stalling them, oblivious to what he was doing he was gathering his entire army behind the gates of Iwagakure and preparing to unleash them all at once, intending to win and seize power in a single battle by wiping them all out. Sekigahara was the place he had chosen for it to be at.

"Keiji-sama," Gongzhan Tachibana said to him. "Shall we begin moving towards Sekigahara as well? Mitsunari and his men will join up with us there as well, bringing our total to over seventy thousand."

"Who shall lead the first strike?" Hidan asked and grinned. "I shall do it myself if no one else has the balls to do it." He said and was glared at by many of them.

"Hmmm, Lu Xiaong." Keiji said and the Warrior stood up. "You shall lead the first attack. Be grateful I'm giving you this after you left Zhang Mao to die at Mikatagahara, don't disappoint me." He said and the rings on his hands glowed ominously.

Lu Xiaong nodded and stood up clutching his mighty halberd. The Tsuchikage stood up as well.

"Move out at once! We head to Sekigahara and battle immediately!" He commanded.

Hours later…

"So how much further until we get to Sekigi, Sekigu, Sekiwhatever!" Zaku Abumi said as it was now morning and the combined Alliance of Leaf, Sound, and Sand how been marching for hours.

"Shut up. Keep it up and we'll have their entire army knowing we're here." Anko called back to him as she could sense that they where not far from here. A mist had covered the early morning grounds as they where nearing and getting closer. Once there

Haku was marching alongside Dosu Kinuta and a group of other Sound Nins when he felt a presence walking behind him and picking up speed towards. He slowed his pace and soon he was marching beside Neji Hyuga.

"You risk much what you have done." Neji said speaking up suddenly. "You knowingly put my cousin in danger, letting her recklessly trying to get herself killed." He said to him and Haku looked at him. "I know full well that you are the one who inspired her to join us. Hiashi-sama would kill you once he finds out she went off and fought in the army instead of staying home." He said as he was referring to Hinata having discovered who she was.

"Hinata made her choice long before I found out who she was." Haku replied to him.

"A fool's words. I discovered her yesterday and forced her to go back. She's now in Konoha where she should have been. There is no place in this for her." Neji said as he glared at him.

"Hinata wanted to fight, she didn't want to be a burden. She longs to gain you and your uncle's-"

"Enough!" Neji said bitterly. "You have put a foolish infatuation in her. This crush she has on you could bring ruin to the Hyuga clan if she had been killed thanks to you." Neji said to him. "Once this is over with I shall speak to Hiashi-sama and the Hyuga council to make sure she never tries such a foolish thing again." He said and walked off

Haku watched him go shaking his head. He still had much to learn

In the front of the group was The Three Sannin leading the march. Orders had been put to keep a guard up as in this mist and fog they where prime targets for being ambushed by them.

"Look up ahead." Shikamaru said suddenly and pointed out to them.

"They are here…" Kakashi said as he casted a jutsu that enhanced his eyesight and about four hundred yards away he could see banners that displayed the symbols of Jashin and Earth.

"It must be one of their rear flanks." Ibiki Morino said looking out as well. "A scouting party by the look of it I'd guess."

A grey toad darted past him and made its way up to The Sannin. He stopped beside Jiriaya and croaked and he nodded understanding.

"That's their rear guard. This little guy is saying that the main force of their army is less than four miles away from here. They are also marching as well." Jiriaya said to them as he had summoned a group of toads and sent them ahead earlier to spy on them.

Another one, this one a different color appeared and croaked as well and Jiriaya looked a bit alarmed.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked him seeing his concern.

"I don't know but it seems like a group of twenty of ours is near the main force." Jiriaya said.

"What?" Tsunade said outloud.

"I sent them last night before we left." Orochimaru said to them. "They are to conduct a raid and possibly assassinate The Tsuchikage in their main camp. An S class mission."

"And you decided not to tell us?" Tsuande shouted at him angry that he withhold such info.

"Don't think you're the only one concerned for them!" He responded to her in a surprising tone of voice. He turned his head away from them as if he was upset he had made such an order.

"…Naruto's with them ain't he?" Jiriaya asked seeing him turning his head away. Orochimaru didn't respond.

Meanwhile…

The twenty plus ninja staying hidden from a distance looked on at the main marching Jashin force at the Eastern side of Sekigahara. They had remained in hidden and had chosen to get ready and make their move.

"If we succeed, we can end the war today without any battle." Kimimaro said as he, Naruto and Tayuya looked on. The twenty where getting into position ready to make their move.

"This fog hinders us from seeing a damn thing. It works for us as well." Tayuya said as the group revealed smoke bombs.

"Be quick all of you. We only got one shot, if we fail to kill him we must pull back at once." Naruto said as they saw Keiji Sosano riding on horseback in the front of the army personally leading them.

A sound was suddenly heard and they turned and look and saw Raiga Kurosuki and his men appear and join up with them. The Swordsmen carried Ranmaru on his back as his marauders joined up with the Jashinists army, increasing their numbers.

They watched slowly as Keiji in the lead passed them by.

"Now!" Kimimaro called out and the group threw their smoke pellets at them using chakra to enhance their reach and throwing strength.

Smoke fell up into the air as they exploded surprising many of the Jashinists and confusing them.

"Attack!" Naruto shouted and they charged out of the mist, one Leaf Nin threw a paper bomb which exploded right in the middle of a group of them sending them off their feet.

Lightning fast Naruto made several hundred bushins and they threw dozens of kunai hitting them in the chest and abdomen regions.

But the advantage was only for a moment as the Jashinists quickly recovered under the command of their leader and several archers fired and hit and killed two of them.

Muta seeing this from afar gave the command to his men to rush to the

Sakon leapt in the middle of a group and he and his brother cut down a few before having to retreat. Tayuya played her flute and summoned her Doki which attacked. Sai drew several birds and brought them to life and they carried and dropped explosive tags onto them.

Keiji ordered commands demanding his army reform and fight. He fired a burst of energy from his rings and killed three in an explosion. He saw several clones and recognizing them as Naruto fired a great fireball which incinerated many of them. The army formed around him protecting their leader making sure no harm came to him.

"Kimimaro now is your chance! Kill him now!" Naruto shouted as he and the others moved to buy him time to put his plan into action.

While in the midst of this Kimimaro had knocked out a horsemen and took his horse. Getting on the beast he kicked it in the side ordering it to move. Drawing a bone sword he cut down other horsemen and made his way upwards towards Keiji. He plowed his way through leading the beast through the center not stopping as he got closer and closer to his target. Making his way through despite the fact he was surrounded on all sides. He could end it here if he killed him.

"Tsuchikage! Prepare to die!" He shouted and leapt off the horse and over the dozens of weapons aimed and thrown at him over the five Bodyguards and right at The Jashin Leader. He slashed at him and Keiji blocked with his mace the blade cutting into it.

"Name yourself maggot!" He ordered as they pitted themselves against one another.

"My master's are Orochimaru and Naruto Uzumaki! My name is Kimimaro Kaguya!" He shouted and cut through the mace and leapt and took down three Earth Nins.

"Kaguya?" Keiji shouted recognizing the name and bloodline abilities he possessed. He formed a barrier around himself.

"Keiji-sama!" A female voice shouted and Da Jiao appeared and fired several fireballs at Kimimaro. He deflected them with his blades and avoided a beam of energy from Keiji's rings as several men gathered around him protecting their leader.

Naruto avoided a swing and kicked an Earth Nin in the face as he and Sai fought back to back and turned and saw Muta and his men charging towards them. With them where the Kurosuki family as well.

"Damn it, pull back!" He called and the remaining group quickly made a hasty retreat disappearing as fast as they had appeared. Of the twenty that there was, only fourteen remained but they did take down twenty five with their ambush.

Kimimaro avoided another blast that would've killed him and spat seeing how he was being cornered.

"Tsuchikage! Next time we meet I've have your head!" He shouted and turned and slashed his way through creating an opening and escaped along with the others.

"Pursue!" Muta ordered his men to give chase as they couldn't have gotten far when a messenger appeared.

"Tsuchikage!" A scout appeared and kneeled before him and Da Jiao. "The armies of Mitsunari and Sima Zun have arrived less than a mile from here. They'll be joining up with us soon." He said giving his report.

"Halt the army and stop pursue!" He commanded as he saw several more of his men approaching them. "I won't waste time pursuing a rabble of maggots. We continue our march and set up camp on the Eastern side! Move out!" He ordered his men as Hidan and Lu Xiaong had appeared.

As the army continued Muta Daidouji stared at the spot where Naruto had been. He clutched his Nodachi which still glowed faintly for a few seconds indicating Naruto wasn't far off.

"Next time there will be no escape." He promised vowing to kill him in battle.

Later…

"We attempted to kill The Tsuchikage, but we failed in our task. He still lives." Naruto said as he, Tayuya, Sai, and the others kneeled before The Three Kages having returned from their mission. "We lost a third of the men that came with us although we did manage to kill over twenty of theirs. I'm sorry we failed." He said taking full responsibility.

"It's alright Naruto." Tsunade said to him as Orochimaru and Gaara where on her right and left. "The important thing is that all of you are safe. You did a bold move back there, one many of us never knew you was even going to do."

"Indeed what matter's now is that we setup our camp. They have taken the Eastern side, so we shall have to setup on the West side of Sekigahara." Orochimaru said to them and they nodded.

"If I had been able to kill him I would've stopped them and the war." Kimimaro said shaking his head.

"You did well all of you," Tsunade said to them. "Now go and rest up for the battle ahead."

The Alliance made their way knowing that the Tsuchikage's army was most likely just miles away. They setup and made themselves ready on the Western side.

Orochimaru later stood overlooking a hilltop and looked over their army.

"This is something isn't it?" Naruto asked standing beside his father. "To think we have gathered this many."

"The Jashinists outnumber us and have almost double our combined forces Naruto." Orochimaru said to him and he looked out into the distance and faintly from the hill he could see their main camp. "Tomorrow the battle shall begin. They have taken the East and we shall take The West." He then let out a dry chuckle. "It appears as if the fates are toying with us." He said and Naruto looked at him.

"Ishida and Tokugawa fought here remember? Tokugawa in the East and Ishida in the West. The Eastern army won Sekigahara on that day and gave way to the Tokugawa dynasty. We have the high ground so that gives us a slight advantage." Orochimaru said to him. Naruto looked out over the army seeing his brother and his friends and companions.

"We'll win…" Naruto said and his father looked at him. "We'll win this battle and end the war. If we cannot defeat them, than we where never meant to come this far and to see what lies beyond this. I know we will emerge victorious here at Sekigahara."

Orochimaru looked at his son and looked back out over the Alliance as the battle grew ever closer.

At The Jashinists Camp…

"Damn them!" Lu Xiaong shouted banging his fist against the table in fury. "Those miserable worms! They dare try to end this before it starts!" He said as they where in the Main Tent.

"Lu Xiaong calm down." Shingen said to him as the warrior was furious over the ambush that had happened earlier.

"If they had killed Keiji-sama what makes you think our army wouldn't have fell apart?" Kanbei asked him.

"All that we need to do in the battle is trap them in between our forces and those of Snow in a pincer. There we can destroy them" Gongzhan Tachibana said looking over the map as they were in the meeting camp and where discussing the events. Also at the meeting was Raiga Kurosuki.

At the front was Keiji who wasn't saying anything as his men argued how they should go about. He hadn't said a word since it started.

"Tsuchikage." A ninja appeared. "Presenting Mitsunari Chono and Sima Zun."

The two entered the tent and stood before them.

"Ah Tsuchikage, good to see you're still alive." Sima said to him.

"It's about time you bastards showed up. We've been waiting for you." Hidan said darkly folding his arms across his chest.

Sima chuckled at them. "All of you may find it interesting. But last night we were meeting with The Alliance forces, discussing how to destroy you in the upcoming battle. They seemed quite amused some of them did, like a child with a shiny new object." He said smiling at them.

"What!" Many of them shouted at once in shock

"TRAITOR!" Lu Xiaong shouted raising up from the table drawing his weapon along with Raiga and Muta.

Mitsunari reached towards his blade and pulled it as well to defend himself just in case.

Before they could be attacked Keiji raised his hand mentioning them to hold.

Sima Zun seemingly unconcerned he was moments away from being impaled and skewered continued speaking. "Let's not be so hasty. Neither of us are fond of any of them in the Alliance. I do not wish to serve fools and those who believe it is their right to rule and command. No I do not like them at all. So instead of betraying you and aiding them what are your thoughts on us staying here and aiding you in crushing them?"

Keiji stared at them his expression not changing.

"In return all we ask in exchange is Konoha and The Land of Fire, say five provinces for me and two for Mitsunari here. What do you say that sounds reasonable don't you think? A small price for victory" He asked as he was playing both sides.

Keiji stared at them as the tension in the room mounted. Then unexpectedly he started laughing surprising his men.

"How…interesting." He responded at last.

"So? Do you agree?" Sima asked him smirking.

"I agree to nothing." Keiji responded taking the smirk off his face.

"You jest, you refuse our generous offer?" Sima Zun said surprised.

"Sima Zun, I need neither you nor Mitsunari to obtain victory here today. Leave at once." Keiji ordered.

Sima looked at him and then started to laugh as well in amusement.

"A man of fortitude I see…very well we'll leave now. Perhaps…you may regret your decision." He said as they left.

Keiji watched them go. "Battle shall be win by Jashin, not by pathetic fools. Begin the council!"

"We are walking a dangerous line here." Mitsunari said to Sima as they headed to their side of the army where the main Snow forces where at. "Keep this up and we'll gain nothing at all."

"Patience my one eyed friend. It takes skill what we are doing."

"But still…"

"Once the battle begins tomorrow we shall do nothing. We shall only watch. Once one side gains control then we shall make our move. Whether it's with the Jashinists, or the Alliance." He said as they walked to their main camp.

"Well, if this plan works we may just pull off a miracle and win tomorrow." Tsunade said to them as they finished making the layout of the plan for tomorrow.

"Maybe so, if everything works out and with a little luck, we might just pull it off." Shikamaru said as they looked at the map.

"So it has come to this then. This shall be the last battle here. Sekigahara shall determine who will win the Fourth Ninja War." Kakashi said as they prepared for the upcoming battle.

Sekigahara…At one time hundreds of years ago the greatest battle of that age between the forces of Ishida and Tokugawa was fought there. Now another battle would be fought that would also determine the outcome of many.

On The Eastern Side The Jashinists and The Land of Earth lead by Keiji Sosano and Hidan, desiring to see a land ruled by Jashin and crushing all who stood in their path.

On The Western Side The Alliance of The Leaf, Sound, and Sand. Lead by the Three Sannin and their loyal ninjas who fight in the name of preserving peace.

The desire of conquest of the Jashinists, The Will of Fire in the Alliance.

The two armies had clashed and struggled against one another multiple times in the past months with many losses on both sides with many joining each side involving themselves in the Fourth Ninja War as aggressions and tensions rose between them and have come to one final contest.

The battle to determine the fate of the land at Sekigahara, is about to begin…

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	82. The Battle Begins

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. All coming down to one decisive battle at Sekigahara, The allied Coalition prepares to do battle with the Jashinists to decide the fate of the Fourth Shinobi War. Many deaths will be had before the battle is over. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated, I lost all the data I had written for the stories a while back and lost all motivation after it happened. But I will finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"The eve of battle…perhaps the longest moment in a fight." The copy nin said standing outside looking around the site as it was nighttime. Kakashi looked around and could sense that come morning, many lives would be lost. Even he might meet his end here depending on how it all it played out.

"Whatever happens, this will probably be the last battle of the Fourth Shinobi War. Whoever wins decides the course of it, all of us, even those in Iwa and the Jashinists are betting everything on the outcome of this. Win and the threat is over, Lose and this Age of Jashin they proclaim will begin." He mused to himself as he stood on a hill overlooking the area. This was truly unprecedented, over a hundred thousand was there in total.

"Excuse me," A voice said and he turned his head and saw a long black haired girl from Sound walk towards him and kneel. "Naruto wants you and everyone to meet in the center of the camp." Kin Tsuchi said to him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he says he has something for everyone. A gift." She said and left.

"Huh, Gifts eh? What, coupons to Ichiraku's?" He said to himself and went to head towards there.

Many of the Leaf, Sound, and Sand ninjas had gathered in the center talking amongst themselves.

"What's he up to this time?" Anko mused crossing her arms over her chest standing next to Asuma and Guren. "He's got some nerve keeping us up at this hour." She said but smirked knowing the boy she loved as a brother had something planned.

"We've made some excellent plans, but it all ends tomorrow." Shikamaru said standing across from Dosu Kinuta the two strategists' having worked all day and night to prepare themselves and the camp for tomorrow.

Kakashi joined up with Kurenai and Gai and looked around seeing Sasuke and Sakura as well as Haku and the others. There was no sign of Naruto though.

"This is a waste of time." Ibiki Morino muttered to himself. "We're just asking for an ambush right now." He said sourly but was ignored.

The Kazekage stood next to his siblings and Baki and Chiyo as The Three Sannin stood in the back watching on.

"What's he up to? Has he got some sort of plan or something?" Jiriaya asked and Orochimaru only shook his head.

"He wouldn't have called us out here for no reason. He's got something ready." Orochimaru answered.

Looking on from a distance Naruto grinned seeing them all there along with Tayuya. He then turned to the ANBU he had persuaded into coming with him as they had several items set up.

"Okay light them!" He said and one produced a match and lit the fuse.

A loud shrilling sound was heard drawing the attention of them and a rocket fired up into the air and exploded turning into several sparkles of red. A second one was fired and exploded turning into a pink butterfly.

Several more fired into the air and exploded bursting into multiple colors and shapes of animals as they lit up the sky as the group lit off fireworks illuminating the sky.

"Ha, so that's what he had in mind." Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask as he looked on.

"So that's what your kid had planned." Tsunade said to Orochimaru who smiled at her as they watched.

"Funny, I can feel my morale and spirits rising now." Asuma said as well as he looked on with the others at the show. Even the stoic Ibiki allowed a smile to form as they watched on as the fireworks where indeed having an effect on them. Lifting the burdens and stress from their bodies and increasing the Coalition's morale as they looked on.

Naruto and Tayuya watched on silently looking above at the spectacle as the fireworks exploded lighting up the dark sky. The two didn't say a word to one another as they looked on with her hand in his.

They weren't the only ones watching. At the eastern side of the field it had also attracted the attention of the ninjas of Iwagakure and Snow looking on as well some wondering just what they where up to with the display.

Keiji Sosano, The Tsuchikage and leader of the Jashinists scoffed in disgust at the spectacle from his tent.

"What futile foolishness…" He said looking on.

The next morning…

"At long last the day I have waited for has arrived." A figure staring out into the fog said. "The day I finally slay Naruto Uzumaki." He said and Muta Daidouji pulled out his Nodachi which glowed sensing the boy's presence.

He sensed a presence behind him and didn't bother to look. "You've changed, at first at the exams I thought you was just a deluded fool of a zealot. But somehow along the way you've turned into a conqueror." He said to Keiji who was behind him. The two former agents of Akatsuki.

"The Kyuubi vessel is not to be killed." Keiji said little emotion in his voice. "He will be among the few survivors today."

"What?" Muta said turning to face him. "What makes you think that boy is going to live?" He said anger in his voice.

"I've learned not to underestimate Naruto Uzumaki." Keiji responded remembering how his attempt to break him had failed. "The boy, although it is not shown has the power to change the world. Mere normal fools are no match for the power he has."

"Power what power? The Kyuubi?" Muta asked in disbelief. "I've already proven I can defeat him. I was the one who nearly killed him back in Konoha!" He said not understanding.

"The boy will be used in the final phase of my plans, I will harness it for Jashin's will and use it to create a world of his desire. If you strike him down I will see to it you are tortured for a millennia." He said warning him and left.

Muta glared at him fury on his face. What power? Power to change the world? What foolishness was he talking about?

"Tell me, tell me why did Lady Tsunade give control of the Coalition to Orochimaru?" Ibiki said as he paced around the room where the war council would be had. The interrogator having heard of The Hokage's decision the day before to let the Snake Sannin command them for the battle was making his objections heard.

"Orochimaru is a powerful man, even Sarutobi and The Yondaime feared his prowess and ability in battle." Jiriaya said seated at the table. "With him on our side our chances of victory this day are much higher." He said to him and the others in the room.

"Argh, but Toad Sannin you know he can't be trusted!" Ibiki protested and many of the leaf nins there nodded distrust in their eyes.

Despite the alliance, many Leaf nins still harbored resentment and hatred towards the traitor and current ruler of Sound.

"Orochimaru-sama has as much stake in this as does the Leaf." Guren said seated down at the table. "He will see to it that the Jashin fools are crushed."

"You don't know him well do you?" Anko said a frown on her face. "It hasn't been six months since he nearly destroyed Konoha, what makes you think he won't try it again?"

Orochimaru making his way to the council closed his eyes envisioning the meeting. At his side was Kabuto.

"Right now…I suppose they are in there cursing my name." He said quietly and Kabuto nodded silently.

"Orochimaru is a fearful man, he did cause Sand and my father to agree to a war." Gaara the Kazekage stated. "I have heard the rumors and tales, how he seeks domination of the land as well. It is true he cannot be trusted."

"And perhaps you worry too much." Guren responded and Kimimaro Kaguya there as well reached towards his shoulder ready to pull out a sword.

Shikamaru seated at the table let out a bored sigh as he looked on.

"Naruto is with him, if there is one person he would never betray it's his son." Kakashi said seated as well.

"Hmph, maybe so but perhaps he is manipulating the boy, the same way he did most of us?" The distrustful Ibiki said.

Kakashi was about to respond when they all sensed a presence. The assembled group turned and saw a person entering.

"So you have all assembled?" Orochimaru said Kabuto behind him. He noted the mistrust in some of their eyes and the hatred in Anko's. He moved to the front of the table and took his seat.

"Very well then, let us begin." He said as the war council started.

"Can't see a damn thing through this freakin' fog." Tayuya muttered outside as her, Naruto, and Haku stared into the battlefield. A deep fog had developed over the night and had engulfed the entire area.

"Well there's not much we can do, c'mon it's about to start." Haku said and he and the redhead left.

Naruto started to leave as well.

"_Naruto…"_

A voice said suddenly and he turned back wondering where it came from and looked up to the sky and his eyes widened at what he saw.

The clouds parted and he saw before him an outline of a shinobi standing there in the heavens. His spirit was looking down upon from above.

"_I entrust my legacy to you, my dream of a Land of Peace." _The voice said to him.

"To me…?" Naruto said in shock at what he was seeing. He remembered

"_My dream cannot die. It must not die." _The Sage said and turned and faded back into the clouds.

"For real? I'm to continue your dream?" Naruto said to himself.

"Brother what's wrong?" Haku asked him.

"You're staring off into space, now's the hell not the time for that." Tayuya said to him.

Haku walked up to him. "Now's our opportunity, to fulfill our oath that we made."

Naruto looked at them and back at the fog. His eyes narrowed in determination.

"Keiji Sosano…" He said anger in his voice at the one who had started the Fourth war. "You and the Jashinists have go on too long. You've endangered the land and the people and the ones I love and care about. It ends this day!" He said and pulled out Kusanagi.

"I swear, that I will stop you and create a new world!" He said and cut at the fog going right through it. No match for the burning desire he had the fog lifted and went away dispelling as the field was revealed showing the battleground.

"Is it ready?" The Tsuchikage and leader of the Jashinists asked the white haired sadist.

"It is, at the end of this day the World of the Shinobi shall end. And a new world will raise up from its ashes, a world ruled by Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed to him.

"Hidan, deal with Orochimaru personally, I want him broken." Keiji said to him and Hidan grinned.

"I just know how to break the Snake." He said and turned and left.

Keiji raised his hands and brought them before him as the jewels he wore on the rings glowed. The power of Jashin coursing through his veins. He would unleash Jashin's most powerful and destructive Jutsus this day. Jutsus that he himself had created and would annihilate all in his path!

"You may have the power to change this world Naruto but so do I!" He shouted visioning the world Jashin sought of dominance and destruction the world bowing before his Master for an eternity. "You, who do not even know the Fox's true name. Who does not even know Madara Uchiha's lifelong ambition that involved the Nine Bijuu! Jashin also sought the Bijuu as well to master his ultimate Jutsu that will control the world! I only need one to do so! To create a world that is mine and mine only!" He shouted as his voice deepened and for a moment his features turned into that of an warlord who sought nothing but total destruction and then changed back.

"The time of the Shinobi has passed! The Age of Jashin begins this day! ATTACK!"

At that Da Jiao gave the signal to do so and at once the Jashin army prepared to charge.

The Snow army prepared to move out as well.

"Hold your positions!" Sima Zan shouted to them. "None of you take a single step forward!" The strategist ordered the men.

Mitsunari Chono looked on as his force stayed in position, not moving or going to get involved in the battle just yet. Waiting to see how the battle would unfold before they did anything.

"They aren't doing anything, but are they going to just stand there or are they going to defect?" Kakashi noted looking on. "Well it's about time it started." He said as he felt the ground start to rumble, it was about to begin

"Kakashi," Might Gai said to him. "If this is truly our last fight." He said and Kakashi saw that instead of his usual face he was all serious. "It's been a pleasure having you as my rival and friend." He said with all sincerity.

"Yeah, you too." Kakashi said as well and the two grasped their hands together and shook them in a form of mutual respect and friendship.

Naruto was getting ready when he heard a voice call out to him. He turned his head and saw Tsunade walking towards him. With her was Sakura and Shizune.

"Naruto, drink this." She said and tossed him a vial which had a gold colored liquid in it.

"What's this stuff?" Naruto asked her looking at the contents.

"Drink it, it'll help you in the fight. Might even save your life if you're lucky." The Hokage said to him.

Naruto looked at it not sure, shrugging he unscrewed the lid and downed it. He nearly threw up as it had an awful taste. "If it doesn't kill me first!" He exclaimed to her after catching his breath.

"You'll think me after this is over." Tsunade said with a smirk. "Be careful out there, live for you and your father's sake." She said and turned and left.

Naruto watched her go unaware that the stuff he had drank was actually a protective antidote she had made from the poison she had extracted from him when he first met here.

He quickly made his way over to Haku and Tayuya, he was given command of a small group of shinobi, being put in charge again since Mikatagahara.

"Everything ready?" He asked Anko who nodded at him. "Don't move until they move. Otousan told me that whoever moves first, loses first."

"Does that include arrows moving?" Izumo asked him as he handed him a telescope. Naruto took it and peered into it and saw what the first attack would be, they had setup hundreds of ballista's and arbalests ready to fire.

"Steady!" Jiraiya called out to everyone as they had their own setup. "Don't fire just yet, let them waste their ammunition first."

As soon as he spoke, the Jashinists fired letting loose their artillery as hundreds of arrows and bolts filled the sky all at once. They reached great heights and then descended down upon them as they watched on.

The arrows where stopped as they hit the barrier that Tsunade had setup, the attacks unable to penetrate past it that she had setup around the main camp. They bounced and broke apart on contact breaking into pieces as they fell onto the ground. One large bolt either by force or luck penetrated through and fell downwards towards Gaara. The Kazekage looked up as it came down onto him. Without even blinking his sand formed around it and snapped it in two. After several tense seconds the arrows stopped not one injury having occurred from it.

"Now!" Tsunade shouted as the advantage was theirs.

"Fire!" Orochimaru shouted giving the order and they let loose with their own, the Coalition fired their own filling the air and raining down upon them, unlike the Coalition they didn't have a barrier setup and so they scattered and tried to avoid them. Some where unfortunate and where struck down and impaled by them.

Keiji looked on an unconcerned look on his face as they frantically tried to dodge and block them and some where killed.

"Enough of this," He said and his rings started to glow, he brought his hands forward and began doing hand symbols. "Jashin Style: Incinerating Fireball!" He shouted and above him a giant fireball appeared above him and he fired it.

"Holy!" Naruto shouted seeing it come at them at a fast speed. The fireball slammed into Tsunade's barrier at full force but did not penetrate it.

Keiji again did more hand symbols and his rings glowed again. "Jashin Style: Bolts of Eternal Damnation!" From his rings eight bolts of lightning shot out of them and struck the barrier lighting up the field. Despite its power they where unable to break through it. "Impressive Slug Sannin, you live up to your name after all." Keiji said looking on. "But you can't hold it forever! Jashin Style: Tornado Fangs!"

His third Jutsu activated and two large cyclones appeared in the middle of the field and uplifted everything in its path as its debris slammed into the barrier which still hold despite the ferocity of his attacks.

"Are we just suppose to stay here and get pummeled all day?" Kankuro shouted looking on holding on due to the fierce blowing winds.

"Keep to the plan!" Baki shouted at him. "Nobody moves until they give the order, we can't win straight up against a large force like that. We must tire them out first!"

At The Snow Base Mitsunari Chono looked on.

"Lord Mitsunari, why aren't we doing anything? We must attack at once! We can take the field with our Oshu Archers." A Snow Ninja said to him.

"No…" He responded looking on. It wasn't time to make his decision yet. A fast decision could prove disastrous to him and his men. He must wait and see what happens. He had to make the right choice. For the benefit of him and his people.

"Catapults!" Hidan ordered and the Earth Nins and Jashinists moved to the constructed weapons and placed rocks on them and pouring oil on them lit them with a torch and set them aflame. "Fire!" He commanded and they pulled the levers letting them loose into the air. Some weren't able to make the distance and hit the ground lighting it up with flames. The others hit the barrier but did not break through.

In return the Coalition answered back with their own ballista and arbalests given orders to aim for them to destroy them. The Jashinists moved out of the way trying to avoid the death from above.

Lu Xiaong looked on and saw that one was coming downwards towards him. Everyone else moved away from him as he stood still as it came down on him not moving a muscle. As it appeared it was going to hit him he let out a cry and thrust his arm up and caught it at the last second with one hand it just inches away from the tip impaling his neck. With a growl he snapped it in half and tossed the bolt to the ground in disgust.

"Lady Hokage!" Ibiki shouted and rushed towards her. "A force of about five hundred lead by Raiga Kurosuki has swept around and is nearing our flank. They must've moved out while we was occupied with them."

"I see…" Tsunade said to herself. "Is the Ambush in place?" She asked surprising him. "Shikamaru and Dosu figured something like this would happen. We're ready for them."

As she spoke the Earth force lead by Raiga was making its way around the battlefield aiming to attack from the side.

"Stupid fools, too busy occupied with what's in front of them." He said with a grin.

"R-Raiga-sama!" Ranmaru shouted his voice full of fear surprising him.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard and they turned their heads and saw rolling down upon them giant boulders and one landed in front of them and behind them blocking the path. The Kurosuki family panicked and scattered trying to flee.

"F-Fire! There's fire everywhere!" A ninja shouted as orange flames surrounded them all and trapped them and only made the boulders more horrifying.

"Damn it!" Raiga cursed in disbelief. "This ain't no fire, it's a Genjutsu! Break through it!" He yelled and drew out his twin swords. Electricity came from them and he charged it up. "Lightning Ball!" He shouted and charging it up fired the attack and hit the boulder behind them and shattered it to pieces. Many of them turned and fled. "Get back here!" He ordered them but they didn't listen. Suddenly a Mist formed around the area. "What the? Kirigakure?" He muttered recognizing it. Screams where heard from his men and he and Ranmaru could only listen on to their screams of horror as those that remained where being cut down. He felt a presence and he narrowly ducked in time avoiding having his head cut off. He turned and saw The blade of Zabuza now in the hands of Haku who attempted to kill him with the Silent Death ability.

"You!" He shouted but seeing he was outgunned here quickly turned and fled as well.

"That settles that," Dosu Kinuta said as the mist disappeared and the flames did as well. "Good job tossing those boulders. If we survive this first meals on me" He said to Choji who had tossed and rolled down the boulders.

"This path is secure for now, they won't try it again for a while." Kurenai said having done the Genjutsu. With her where several ANBU who had cut them down.

"Agreed we best head back to Naruto and the others. This was just a skirmish. The battle hasn't even started yet." Haku said to them all as they had dealt with the attempted ambush.

Back at the field Keiji Sosano gave out orders for the first wave to attack. Drawing their weapons the group charged the earth shaking at their feet. All that got in their path was cut down. Standing before them was a group of Samurai amongst them Sakon and Ukon.

The two groups smashed into each other as a wild battle took place, as the two forces attacked each other as the ground became red with blood with both sides. The two brothers activated their cursed seal giving them additional strength as they fought. Orochimaru looking on didn't give any orders just yet knowing that the group had to hold for now.

Sakon snapped a enemy's neck and rejoined with his brother when the sound of many stomping feet was heard.

"What the?" He said and turned and he and Ukon's eyes widened as they saw several Rhinos charging them, gigantic beasts charging in the path uncaring if they hit their own comrades as they where being ridden by Kanbei and other Earth ninjas. A group of Samurai attempted to form a wall and stop them but they shattered upon contact some being gored by their horns. The Rhinos roared as they got whipped into a frenzy as they crushed all that got in their path.

Kanbei grinned and slammed his mace into an retreating enemies head smashing it. He directed his Rhino and charged it into a group of five Samurai sending them flying. The Rhinos where destroying all that got in their way. "Retreat!" Voices cried out and the group turned and fled. Kanbei gave the order to pursue. On another Rhino a vicious looking man with wild hair activated his own cursed Seal and leapt down and dashed after them.

"Shingen seems excited, I shall have to not be outdone…" He said and grinned evilly and his own cursed Seal activated granting him more power.

He smacked his Rhino in the side and the beast roared and charged, he saw a young female Samurai trying to escape and he directed it towards her. He could imagine the look on her face when she was impaled through the heart from behind. He was just feet away from killing her…

He was surprised when a green blur appeared in front of him and grabbed the Rhino by the horn and stopped it. "What the?" He said in surprise as the bushy browed man struggled to hold the beast. Might Gai gritted his teeth as the beast tried to push him back but he held his ground.

"I've had enough of you." Might Gai said to him. "Feel the true power of my burning youthful spirit!" He exclaimed as he opened his gates. To Kanbei's surprise he lifted the wild Rhino up and held it overhead.

"W-What are you doing?" Kanbei shouted as the Rhino was being overpowered. Gai began spinning the beast by the horn picking up speed with each spin. Gai grunted and gritted his teeth as he began spinning faster and faster becoming a green tornado. All eyes where on him at his unbelievable strength as he spun and spun.

Gai then let out a loud cry and threw the Rhino with Kanbei still on it at the other Rhino Riders dislodging the riders and knocking the beasts down stopping their advance.

Shingen was going far beyond the others, the man going crazy due to the Seal he had been given by Keiji, fighting like an animal as he savagely made his way.

"You're mine!" He howled and charged Guren seeing her. The Kunoichi dodged his attacks and did hand symbols.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Needles!" She shouted and fired at him. The man was hit in the shoulder by one by ignored the pain and blood seeping from his wound. Guren dodged his wild attacks as his skin grew darker and he attacked more primal. "You've lost yourself to that Cult's ways haven't you?" She said in disgust as he was nothing more than a mindless beast as he drew on it continuously. "Be gone little imp, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall." She focused it on the area around him and trapped and encased him in the crystal. That should deal with him.

Suddenly to her surprise the crystal began cracking and he broke free with a roar. He began doing hand symbols of his own.

"Earth Style: Fissure!" He shouted and punched the ground and split it shocking her. She lost her footing and fell through. She grabbed a rock at the last second. "Earth Style: Closing Walls!" He shouted and grabbing the two sides began to pull it back together. Guren knew this would kill her and quickly activated her Kekkai Genkai and forming picks climbed up and narrowly managed to get out of there before she would be crushed. Shingen roared at her and charged her when she leapt out of the way and he felt his feet hit against something. He looked down and saw that he had hit a mine.

"You shouldn't have come out so far by yourself." A voice said and he saw Asuma Sarutobi in front of him smoking a cigarette. "No allies to help you out or save you."

"I'll kill you!" Shingen roared at him.

"I think not…" Asuma said and reached down and revealed that the ground he had been standing on was actually a tarp and he was in the middle of a minefield, Shingen's eyes widened at the deception. Asuma took a last puff of his cigarette and tossed it on the mines

The mines went off with him caught right in the middle of it killing him.

"That takes care of that." Asuma said and took out another cigarette.

"Lordm Lord Mitsunari! What are you doing? The men are confused." A Snow Nin shouted at the Leader of Snow who hadn't moved. "Why haven't we moved our men into the battle?" He asked him.

"S-Shut up!" Mitsunari snapped back surprising him. He was grasping at his hands. "Which is the better choice, The Coalition or the Jashinists?" He muttered to himself unsure how to proceed.

Sima Zan looked on at the field as there was no clear person who had the advantage.

"Keiji-sama, Shingen has been slain." A Earth Nin reported to the Tsuchikage who paid no attention to it.

"Prepare the second wave. Smash right through all of them, Muta lead the force!" He commanded and the swordsmen nodded but Keiji grabbed him by the shoulder. "Remember, do not kill Naruto." He ordered him. Muta pulled away from and Keiji went to prepare his next attack.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Hidan shouted and he decapitated a sacrifice. "Come forth my beast!" He shouted and a large winged demon like creature with one giant eye appeared and took to the air. The beast flapped its bat like wings and opened its mouth and let out a loud shriek which affected the coalition members.

Orochimaru seeing it prepared to deal with it personally when Jiraiya passed him.

"Let me handle this, Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted and summoned a large toad. Not Gamabunta but one of his subordinates. "Come here you overgrown cyclop rat with wings!" Jiraiya shouted getting on top of it.

The demon howled and let loose another high pitched shriek. Jiraiya's toad summon lashed at it with his tongue but the beast avoided it. Hidan's summon was fast and able to dodge the attacks.

"Hmph, looks like we need a light." Jiraiya muttered to himself and the Toad nodded and began making and storing Oil. Jiraiya lit a paper bomb and threw it in its mouth and the Toad let loose a giant fireball at it. The summon tried to dodge it but wasn't fast enough and was hit and it fell to the ground on flames. The beast tried to get up as one of its wings had been burned to a crisp by it when the sound of multiple chirping birds was heard. It lifted its head up and saw its demise.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and slammed the attack directly into its eye killing it. Sasuke looked on at its corpse as it faded away his eyes glowing red with the Sharingan.

The battle went on as the Second wave fought against the Coalition, They where fighting a defensive battle hoping to wear them out and then send them running but the sheer force of the attack and ferocity was keeping things difficult. No mercy was being shown to either side. Sekigahara was becoming as bloody as it had been hundreds of years ago. The Jashinists come on, uncaring that they had to climb over their dead to get to them. In fact they seemed to relish looking on at the sight of their dead comrades and enemies and only inspired them.

Naruto dodged an attack and doing hand symbols did his Oto Kage Bushin No Jutsu creating hundreds of clones to even the odds. Beside him Tayuya cast a Genjutsu on them to overwhelm the enemy. Sakura was with them as well working as a medic. She saw a group starting to overpower Kiba and Zaku and she reached towards her pocket.

"Sakura Blizzard Technique!" She shouted and threw multiple kunai attached to bags filled with cherry blossom petals. She then threw another kunai at the bags and they went off as they where actually Explosive tags in them as well catching them in a large blast.

"Kill enough and the bastards should run off!" Tayuya shouted as they fought

Lu Xiaong growled looking on as he was being held back from participating in the fight. "I will not be held back in this battle. I will prove my might to all in the land that I am the most powerful warrior alive!" He shouted and grasping his Halberd so tightly his knuckles turned white mounted his own horse and ignoring the cries of the others charged heading towards the center, going against the Tsuchikage's orders but none dared to hold him back or try to stop him.

Muta Daidouji faced against a group of ANBU and Samurai by himself and he held out Satsugaisha in front of him daring them to attack him. They charged him and he blocked and parried and countered their attacks. The swordsmen cut them down with no hesitation each one becoming another kill of his Nodachi.

He looked at his sword and saw it start to glow with blue flames. He knew what that meant. He turned his head and saw far away at the other side of the field Naruto fighting well against his opponents. The boy oblivious that he was there. "Now I shall end this…" He said when more Samurai appeared in his path. Glaring at them for getting in his way. "Enough of this." He said and channeled chakra into his sword. "Wind Blade!" He shouted and let loose with a powerful slash. The Samurai where unprepared for his attack and each one was hit and their armor was cut through and each one spilled blood from their fatal wounds and fell to the ground.

Sakon and Ukon where fighting against a group of Earth Nins when suddenly they where attacked from behind by Kanbei, no longer on his Rhino.

"Hitting a guy from behind, that's pretty dirty!" Sakon shouted and he and Ukon's bodies become covered with markings and attacked him. Kanbei activated his own cursed seal and did hand symbols and like before in his previous fights against Naruto slammed his hands into the ground which stretched out underneath and grabbed him by the ankles.

"Kill him…" He ordered the others who slowly stalked their way towards him. Sakon and Ukon had beads of sweat on their faces but then activated the second stage of their cursed seal surprising Kanbei as their bodies transformed into a red color like an ogre and they grew fangs.

"Now you've pissed both of us off!" Ukon shouted and the two broke free of his grip as they attacked the Earth Nins. Fighting together in the same body the two fought back to back against them as they beat them down.

"Their demons!" One shouted falling to the ground fear in his eyes.

Kanbei growled in irritation and entered the fray. Casting a Jutsu he created a dark ball and threw it at them.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Rashomon!" Sakon shouted and summoned a large gate with a demon's face on it which blocked the attack although it was dented. "Not bad, not many are strong enough to dent this." Sakon said to him.

Kanbei leapt up over the gate Surprising them and slashed at them with a kunai which they blocked. Ukon then slugged him in the face but only got a laugh in return from him.

"Think that's funny eh?" Ukon said and suddenly he disappeared from Sakon's body and reappeared inside Kanbei's body surprising him.

"What trickery is this?" Kanbei shouted feeling his body grow weaker.

"My ultimate technique with this I can slowly kill any enemy by invading their body and breaking it down piece by piece, cell by cell." Ukon explained to him a grin on his face. "Rot in hell motherfucker!" He taunted him as Kanbei fell to one knee and coughed up blood feeling his body being torn apart on the inside.

"What fun, what a brillant technique." Kanbei said unexpectedly. "I must say I'll remember this in my last remaining moments of life and in the next one as well. But I'm not going to hell by myself, It'll be too boring!" He shouted and reached towards his vest and opened it. Sakon and Ukon gasped in shock and horror at what he saw, he had a C4 strapped to his chest! "I'll take both of you with me!" He shouted and in his last moments of strength got up and grabbed Sakon in a bear hug.

Before either of the brothers could do anything he activated it and it went off, killing all three of them. When the explosion cleared their bodies where shown, back in their original state.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, and the others looked on in shock at the explosion that had destroyed everything in its radius.

"Now," Keiji said finishing his preparations. "Now the true battle begins!"

The battle of Sekigahara raged on…

A/N: That's it for this chapter


	83. Save The Past

Next Chapter of A Father's Wrath. The battle of Sekigahara continues as the two forces continue to fight. Hidan makes his move and Orochimaru finds himself facing a task, which if he fails to stop, will doom his son.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The sounds and cries of the wounded and the dying echoed throughout the area as the battle raged on at Sekigahara, no mercy was being given between the two forces as they fought each other. Blood soaked the ground as bodies littered the ground.

Naruto Uzumaki fighting with Tayuya at his side dodged an attack and prepared a Jutsu.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted casting it and sent the Jutsu at the Jashinists and blew them away. He wiped sweat off his forehead and caught his breath.

"Catapults!" A Shinobi shouted as they where fired again.

"Damn it! Get the hell out of the way!" Tayuya cursed and the group scattered trying to avoid being crushed by them as the giant boulders fell from the sky.

After it had passed Naruto suddenly heard many barking sounds.

"Oh no not those again." He muttered as he looked in the distance and saw several demonic like hounds running at them. He remembered them back at the attack on Konoha by Hidan as they where summoned beasts and dangerous.

Elsewhere an allied force was winning the battle against the Jashinists and Earth ninja and sending them running in retreat, having defeated them. The group cheered upon their victory seeing that the advantage was theirs.

Suddenly they heard a sound and they turned and saw a lone figure riding towards him a Halberd gripped in his hand as he charged them. They threw shuriken and kunai at him but he deflected them with no effort and continued to charge them.

"Now you die!" Lu Xiaong shouted and swung his blade and sent five all at once flying into the air with one blow. The warrior dismounted and smashed into them like a tidal wave as their formations crumbled against him. Lu Xiaong scattered them and broke any defensive positions apart as he scattered them.

All who came at him fell and fell hard as he batted numerous of them away with one swing of his weapon. Thrown away due to his sheer force, even kicked high into the air as none could withstand his power. Single handily he defeated them "C'mon!" He roared and swung his Halberd into the ground. "If you weaklings want to die then come fight me!" He yelling daring them to fight him.

More came at him and he let out a powerful roar like that of a lion and sent them backwards. No blade got past his defenses and no Jutsu would slow him down either.

"Feel the power of the greatest Warrior in all the land!" Lu Xiaong shouted facing ANBU. "Sky Piercer!" He shouted and his Halberd glowed and he threw it upwards into the sky and let out beams of red energy from it hitting them. His Halberd fell and he grasped it.

"He must be stopped…" Kakashi said looking on afar seeing how single handily he was turning the tide of battle and inspiring the Jashinists. He had to find a way to bring down the mighty warrior.

The three Kages Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Gaara looked as the fight progressed on. There was no clear decisive winner going on as the battle raged on.

"Our forces are evenly matched right now, but this is only a fourth of their army that is fighting. If they send their entire force right now they'll be overrun and slaughtered." Orochimaru said as he looked on. "And Snow still refuses to take part and get involved." He muttered looking on at the Snow force which hadn't moved an inch.

"You're right, send the signal to bring them all back and behind the barrier, we'll regroup and tire them out trying to get to us. They can't get past the barrier." Tsunade responded to him.

Gaara made hand seals and a giant pillar of Sand shot out of the ground beside him and continued rising upwards.

Baki cut an Earth Ninja's throat and looked and saw it. "That's the signal, Pull back! Pull back behind the barrier!" He called out to them all.

The coalition heeded his words and withdrew from the fight, outpacing their enemies as they made a quick retreat and where able to make it to safety.

"Get the wounded tended too, Shizune, rotate fresh medics in and out!" Tsunade ordered to her apprentice who with Sakura, Ino, where part of the Medical Corps to tend to the wounded. "I want everyone that is still capable of fighting to be healed and ready!"

"No one moves beyond the barrier until we give the command." Orochimaru ordered. "We'll wait them out and force them to tire themselves." He said as again the Jashinists slammed into the barrier with their catapults and ballista's but failed to penetrate. They could not break through as Tsunade's barrier was too strong.

Naruto caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "So far so good…" He said in between breaths. "We got a lot of work to do yet." He said as with him was Tayuya and others.

"Brother," He heard a voice and turned and saw Haku walk towards him. "Are you alright, rest yourself."

"I'm fine Haku, we just need to recover a bit." Naruto said to him in response. He looked over at the others and saw the wounded being tended too. "We lost Sakon and Ukon though, and I'm afraid the casualty list will be higher when this is over with."

"It'll do you no good to over think things." Jiraiya said to him. "Take this matter one enemy at a time. That's one of the lessons Sarutobi told us in our youth." He said to him and Naruto nodded.

"Well so far the battle's ours at the moment. The problem though is that their maybe too many of them for our strategies to handle." Dosu Kinuta said looking out at the field.

"Especially if Snow gets involved as well." Shikamaru pointed out as well, he looked over at his Teammates and Sensei a part of him wondering just how many of them would survive this day.

"Lord! Lord Mitsunari!" The Snow Nin said to the leader who stared out into the distance. "Earth is demanding our immediate entry into battle."

Sima Zun the strategist looked on as the young ruler of Snow hadn't moved a muscle, instead looking out into the field with a blank look in his eye.

Flashback…

"What happened here, where all the people?" Mitsunari asked as the Snow Force was hours away from joining the Earth Force at Sekigahara. He stood in the ruins of a town that had been destroyed.

"The Jashinists did this, a small party perhaps a hundred." Sima Zun said to him standing with him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look…" He responded and pointed in the distance. Mitsunari not understanding looked and his eye widened at what he saw. Dozens of men, women, and children had been killed and where piled up on top of another. No mercy shown to any of them. At the very top of the pile impaled on a man was a banner with the symbol of Jashin on it.

Mitsunari stared in shock at what he saw not expecting this.

"Burn it." The Strategist beside him ordered two Snow nins giving them orders. "Set it all to flame."

Mitsunari watched on as they burned the pile of bodies.

"Clearly this is the type of world we'll live in if the Jashinists win." Sima said and turned and left.

Present…

Mitsunari looked on at the field still not moving as he watched on.

"You failed!" Hidan yelled at Raiga Kurosuki over his forces being defeated. "Make amends with your miserable life!" He snarled and prepared to kill him. Raiga pulled out his swords in response ready to defend himself.

"Enough…" Keiji Sosano's voice called out. The Tsuchikage stepped forward. "This means nothing, this was just a test."

"But we lost Shingen and Kanbei!" Gongzhan Tachibana said to him. Ori was with him and she nodded as well.

"That hardly matters." He responded with no emotion as they had regrouped as well.

"We can't break through their miserable barrier, it'll take hours to even dent it!" Da Jiao said in irritation.

"Leave that to me…" Keiji said and stepped forward.

"Nothing can stand against Jashin, this will be his world!" He proclaimed and his rings glowed as he channeled his energy. Focusing all his power he fired them as the wind picked up.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Come Forth Sett!" He shouted and suddenly a hundred of his troops where set aflame and disappeared being used as a sacrifice.

A bolt of lightning hit him and then shot forward towards the barrier. It grew bigger and bigger and began taking the shape of a ghastly skeletal like man.

"What in the world!" Naruto shouted in shock looking up at the giant blue summon which towered over them and was larger than the field. A pair of coal black eyes stared down upon them with contempt and the symbol of Jashin was on its forehead. Sett raised a fist and slammed it against the barrier letting out a demonic roar as it shook.

Hidan cackled upon seeing it. "Yes, destroy them all!" He shouted seeing it, The Ultimate summon of Jashin forged from his own flesh and blood.

"Sett, Jashin's own son who he killed to create as a Summon." Orochimaru said as he remembered what the book had said. He had used his own son to create as a Summon

Sett slammed his fists into the barrier roaring which each blow. It then opened its mouth and let loose a powerful beam of energy into it. The Hokage's eyes widened in realization that it wouldn't hold. "He's breaking it! Strengthen the Barrier!" Tsunade shouted in shock and horror as it was weakening it with each blow. Sett then roared and grasped the barrier with both hands and then tore it apart as if it was paper shattering it. His task fulfilled the summon let loose another roar and disappeared but the damage had been done as now nothing could stop their attacks.

"Kill them…" Keiji ordered his entire army. "Kill them all."

"MOVE!" Jiraiya shouted as they where fired at again. The coalition scattered as rains of bolts and boulders came down upon them. Some where unlucky and where impaled and crushed.

Temari and Kankuro along with Kin and Neji saw they where about to be impaled by dozens of bolts when Gaara appeared in front of them and performed hand symbols and created a wave of Sand to cover and save them.

"Attack!" Hidan shouted and at once the entire army charged prepared to cut down everything in its path.

"Fire!" Orochimaru ordered and they fired into them, but the sea of humanity could not be stopped.

"Now!" Shikamaru shouted seeing they had no choice and suddenly a wave of flames leapt up in between the Earth Force cutting them effectively in half. He had always been concerned what would happen should the Barrier fall. He had set up a task force and had them spread oil around the field and placed a sealed tag on it. Should they cross it, it would activate and flames would sprout up.

The Earth army was cut in half and separated but the force that had gotten through kept on charging.

"Charge!" Kakashi shouted and the Coalition charged as well entering the fray as the two forces smashed into one another

It was a wild and crazy scene as the battle was joined between them.

Naruto ducked a swing and punched an enemy in the face. He then turned and casted a Sound Jutsu on an enemy knocking him back.

Suddenly he felt the earth shake beneath him and he turned his head and saw Five Earth Nins in the process of casting a Jutsu.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted prepared to stop them but he couldn't reach them in time and the earth suddenly split in two between him and he fell downwards. He plummeted downwards and at the last second grabbed a rock and looked up and saw the crack disappear.

"Crap! I'm gonna run out of air at this rate, their trying to suffocate me!" He said to himself and he brought his thumb up and bit it.

"Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!" Zaku shouted thrusting his palms out and fired his attack full blast at a group of Jashinists sending them flying through the air. "This is crazy!" He muttered clutching his spear. He heard a sound and he turned and saw Lee having kicked an enemy who was about to attack him.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your foes Zaku! I'm winning at this rate!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Zaku shouted and rejoined the battle not to be outdone.

Anko dodged an attack and saw Iruka who tossed unlit Paper Bombs at her. She grabbed them in midair and charged at a group. She seemingly phased right through them and none of them where hit or suffered a wound. Not understanding the group charged the kunoichi's back to them seemingly unconcerned.

BOOM! The Paper Bombs she had gotten went off as she had lit them and placed one on each of them.

"Alright, time to introduce you to some of my friends! Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" She shouted and summoned a pair of giant Blue Snakes. A pair of Purple Snakes appeared as well and she knew that Orochimaru had summoned them.

Kimimaro Kaguya fought on, the last user of Shikotsumyaku using his clan's mixture of savageness and elegance to become a cyclone of death to anyone who got too close.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted and spun deflecting attacks, his Byakugan activated the prodigy of the Hyuga clan fought with Shino and Kiba who with Akamaru had transformed into a two headed giant wolf.

However, among the Earth Nins was a man who was more than a simple ninja.

Lu Xiaong roared and made his way through, he had gotten through and was going through everything in his path cutting them down. He charged and dashed right through a Group of ANBU knocking right up into the air and landing with thuds on the ground. He hacked and slashed his way thorugh his Halberd in hand as he cut through them single handily.

"I'll stop you!" Asuma shouted leaping at him and slashed at him with his trench knives. Lu Xiaong blocked it and smirked amused and threw him off his Halberd. Asuma landed on his feet and charged him preparing a Jutsu.

"Fool! Do you think me for a simpleton! Sky Piercer!" Lu Xiaong said and threw his Halbered which again fired off bursts of energy. Asuma was fortunate to dodge that one as that would've killed him. He ran towards him and leapt up and dropkicked him in the chest. To his surprise he didn't budge an inch.

"Sensei!" Choji shouted and he took one of his family's pills and he grew even larger and went into his ball mode. "Meat Tank!" He shouted and rolled at him. Lu Xiaong didn't move, in fact his smirk grew and he thrusted out his arms as Choji attempted to crush. "I won't let you hurt him!" Choji shouted rolling at him trying to crush him underneath him as they pitted each other's strength against each other, but Lu Xiaong only gave a roar and to the shock of all watching lifted Choji up despite his efforts and tossed him high up into the air. Lu Xiaong then leapt up and delivered a mighty kick causing Choji to scream in pain and go back to his regular form as he crashed landed with a thud.

"Choji! You bastard!" Asuma shouted seeing him wounded and charged him intent on cutting him down. Lu Xiaong then cast one of his own Jutsus and swung his Halberd and the force of it created a burst of wind which knocked Asuma onto his back.

"Now you die!" Lu Xiaong shouted and stabbed him in the chest with the front of his halberd killing him.

Or so he thought. When in truth he actually killed a Jashinist who got too close as Kurenai had cast a Genjutsu to disguise him as Asuma.

Asuma got up focusing his thoughts as Lu Xiaong held his weapon in his hands. Suddenly a Genin charged past him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted aiming his attack at him but like he tried before Lu Xiaong only blocked it shocking Sasuke and sent it flying into the air.

"Is this it? Is this all the Leaf can give me?" He said taunting him and the others.

"Enough, I will fight you." A voice said and he turned and saw standing before him Hatake Kakashi. "Your rampage ends here, I'll stop you here and now."

"Sensei I can beat him," Sasuke protested.

"No, you already used the Chidori twice today, do it again and it'll cripple you. Take the others and get them tended too, I'll deal with this mad beast." Kakashi said to him and Sasuke reluctantly did so.

"I've heard of you, they say you have a thousand techniques and Jutsus you stole from your enemies." Lu Xiaong said as it was just the two of them.

"More like copy but to each their own." Kakashi responded. "A warrior of your strength and power and yet you waste it fighting for the Jashinists when you could save the world with your power instead of destroying it. I never took you to be a cultist."

Lu Xiaong only laughed. "Cultist? You're a fool, I don't fight for Jashin, I don't fight for Iwagakure either…I just fight!" He said to Kakashi. "Battle is the only thing I crave and desire, I care less about the reasons man fight, I fight for neither good nor do I fight for evil! I am beyond such idiotic notions! I fight only to test myself and prove my worth as the most powerful warrior in the land! Nothing excites me more than being in the thick of battle! Why bother fighting for such foolish and petty reasons such as money and land? You could just be like me if you put aside your hesitation and embraced and enjoy the carnage of battle like I have done so!" He said and charged him and Kakashi dodged it.

"Very well…let's begin."

Haku was fighting against members of the Kurosuki family with TenTen and others at his side when a bolt of lightning went past him. He turned and saw Raiga standing before him Ranmaru strapped to his back.

"I will have your head, and Zabuza's weapon." Raiga said to him his blades charging with electricity.

Haku gripped the Zanbato tightly and mentioned for the others to leave. The other Kurosuki members left as well just leaving them there by each other.

Elsewhere, A giant black Snake shot out of the ground and on top of it was Naruto having used a summon to escape his potential burial. He dispelled it and looked around and saw the armies fighting.

He saw that the army that had been cut off was starting to get through and he was behind them, if they did they would overwhelm them and kill everyone. Tayuya, Haku, Anko, Otousan, all of them. They would all be killed.

"I gotta find a way to break through and stop them. If they get through it's all over." He said and reached towards and withdraw Kusanagi from its sheath. "I gotta stop them…no matter the cost." He said and his eyes turned red as he drew upon Kyuubi's power. A tail sprouted out of him an a fox shaped aura took around him

The force was prepared to make its way and join the fight through the ones in the back heard something coming. A group turned and their eyes widened as their image reflected off of the blade and where cut down instantaneously by Naruto

"Get out of my way!" Naruto shouted and attacked them. The Jashinists turning around and seeing him aimed their weapons at him looking to cut them down. Either aided by skill, The Gods, or Kyuubi, not one attack reached or touched his body

"Tsuchikage, our force is being attacked by a possessed demon!" Gongzhan Tachibana said to Keiji. Keiji looked out and was surprised to see Naruto by himself fighting against tens of thousands of his men.

"Don't kill him!" He shouted as it would ruin his plans if he died.

Naruto ducked an attack and grabbed an enemy and threw him into a crowd. Attacks came at him and he blocked them with Kusanagi. He was surrounded on all sides and being pushed back. He blocked several attacks but was being pressed into a disadvantage and being piled on by them. Refusing to submit he let out a cry and a second tail emerged and giving a great heave tossed dozens of them into the air breaking free.

"Howling Wolf No Jutsu!" He shouted and taking a deep breath let out a powerful scream at them. More came at him but he dodged the attacks and jutsus they threw at him as he used Kyuubi's power.

"What the?" Jiraiya said and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Holy hell how did Naruto get over there?" He said upon seeing Naruto right in the middle of it. His face turned into a grin "Heh, looks like Oto's somehow got themselves their own Yellow Flash." He then grinned and summoned a large Toad. "Gamabunta, let's give him a hand shall we?" He said seated on top of it. The Toad leapt and Jiraiya began forming a spiral ball in his hands

"Rasengan!" He shouted and threw it right into a group of enemies scattering them.

"Die!" Several Earth Nins shouted and fired rocks at him and hit him causing a dust cloud to appear. They smirked thinking they got him when Naruto unharmed charged out of there and slammed his fist into one of them's face.

"Full Moon Slash!" He shouted and drawing a moon with his sword sent it right at them slamming into them.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Manda!" He shouted slicing his hand with his sword. A great cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of them and when it disappeared Naruto was shown standing on a gigantic purple Snake's head. "I need your assistance!"

"And you shall have it young master!" Manda proclaimed sensing the boys power, power that he could respect and the Lord of Snakes swung his tail and smashed several enemies with it and bashed his head into the ground sending enemies flying. "Give me a light!" Manda shouted and Naruto threw an explosive tag into his mouth. The Snake then let loose a powerful flame incinerating them.

Orochimaru looked on and saw Naruto standing on Manda's head, the boy having summoning him successfully. A sense of pride swelled up within him as he watched, feeling more proud of his son than he had ever before.

Manda swung his tail and sent more flying. The force rather than right such a powerful summon began retreating being routed from the right.

"That miserable brat's runing our plan!" Hidan shouted in fury looking on. "Enough, I'll see to it that he'll never interfere ever again!" He snarled and went to put his own plan in place.

Naruto got off of Manda and dispelled him and went to join up with the others having seen them fled. His features had returned to normal as he saw he didn't need to rely on The Kyuubi's power for now.

As he was about to join them he felt a presence and slowly he drew out Kusanagi upon sensing who it was.

"Muta…" He said and his eyes narrowed upon seeing his long time nemesis. The swordsmen stood across from his holding in his hands his Nodachi which glowed intensely as if it was on fire.

"At long last we shall end our feud and rivalry this day. At the end of this day, one of us will be dead." Muta said to him.

"You're right, one of us will be dead." Naruto said in all seriousness. "And I guarantee it will be you."

Muta and Naruto stared at each other the two longtime enemies gripping their blades. "Keiji says you have the power to change the world but he is a fool. There is nothing special about you, and I shall prove it at the end of the fight."

"Remember the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked him. "I made an oath, an oath that I would kill you. For all of the people who killed and harmed, including my friends I will fulfill that oath today."

The two looked at one another and then charged each other.

As that happened The Snake Sannin was giving commands when he felt a presence. He turned and saw a white haired man standing in front of him clutching a three bladed scythe.

"Hidan…" He spat out in disgust.

"We are similar Orochimaru, we both left our original villages cause we where sick of how things where being made and we both left Akatsuki as well once they suited our purposes." Hidan said to him.

"Maybe so but that is where the similarities end, Whilst I have found redemption you have found nothing but solace in your fanaticism to that insane god of yours."

Hidan laughed and grinned at him. "The past does bring back many memories, let's revisit this one!" He shouted and speaking in a language Orochimaru didn't understand slammed his scythe into the ground. Suddenly a portal appeared behind him and he leapt into it. Orochimaru then found himself unable to resist as the portal began sucking him up as well.

As it happened Naruto and Muta charged each other and Lu Xiaong swung at Kakashi. Slowly they and everyone else at Sekigahara began to slow down as if freezing to a halt.

Orochimaru struggled to resist it when he was taken off his feet and was sent into the portal not knowing where he would go.

Orochimaru's body hit the ground hard landing with a thud. The Snake Sannin grunted and forcibly pulled himself up to all fours. He lifted his head and his eyes widened at what he saw. "It can't be?" He shouted in disbelief as he saw before him in the distance the Carved Faces of the past four Hokages. "Konoha, what am I doing here?" He said to himself unable to understand what was happening.

He heard a monstrous roar and he turned around and his jaw dropped in disbelief at what he was seeing.

Standing amongst a field of carnage with shattered buildings and dead bodies was a gigantic nine tailed fox which let out a roar and destroyed another building with its paw. The beast was destroying all in its path and many civilians where fleeing in terror and panic trying to save their loved ones and their families from certain doom. Several ninja tried to stop the beast but they where wiped out by its power.

"How…what is going on here?" He said to himself when something caught his eye. A dark haired man with golden eyes leapt down in front of the demon fox and bit his thumb and summoned a giant snake and stood face to face with it. "That's me? I'm…I'm in the past!" He said as he knew this day. A day he never forgot.

He heard a cruel mocking laughter and he whipped his head around and saw Hidan standing ontop of a building.

"Does this place bring back any memories Snake? I used my time Jutsu to bring us both back here to this specific date." Hidan taunted. "You know what this day is, don't you?"

"October Tenth…the day of the Kyuubi attack…the day Naruto was born." Orochimaru said to himself. His past self was fighting the Kyuubi in the distance.

"That's right, the day your damn brat was born screaming into this world! A day you barely even know the truth about!" Hidan taunted him laughing. "I have brought you here to witness your greatest failure!"

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru snarled at him he had re witnessed this day numerous times, In his nightmares.

"Look…" Hidan said and Orochimaru saw Minato Namikaze, a hardened look on his face as he held a bundle in his arms looking on. Regret was in his eyes as he stared at the young infant but knew what had to be done. "After your pathetic attempt to stop Kyuubi, Minato took your wretched son and used him as a vessel to trap Kyuubi. But…" He said and an evil grin appeared on his face. "If Minato would be prevented from doing so, Naruto would be killed in the Chaos. And if he dies here in the past, he'll die as well in the present!" Orochimaru's eyes widened at what he said. "I'll change the past and not only kill your son right in front of you! But also allow Kyuubi to destroy Konoha as well, then nothing could stop Jashin's conquest!" Laughing madly the insane man dashed away heading towards where Minato was at.

"No!" Orochimaru shouted and ran after him. He had to stop him, he had to save his son and the present!

Unaware of what was happening Minato looked on as Orochimaru's attempts to stop Kyuubi ended in failure and he was knocked off of his Snake. Knowing what he had to do but with a heavy heart he looked down at the child. The child of the man he hated but the love he had for the boy's mother was far stronger than his hate. He reached towards his thumb and started to bite it.

Hidan laughed insanely as he was nearing him and leapt up and prepared to throw his scythe and kill them both from behind.

Before he could he was tackled out of the air and his assaulter slammed him onto the roof of a building. Hidan peered up from the rabble and sneered when he saw Orochimaru standing before him Kusanagi in his hands a look of murderous rage in his eyes.

"You! You damn bastard, you just don't know when to quit!" Hidan snarled at him and sprung up.

"I will not let you harm Naruto!" Orochimaru shouted and slashed at him and Hidan blocked it.

"I hurt and kill who I please! The maggots of this entire world will be sacrificed to Jashin! Starting with your miserable son and you!" He shouted and swung at him to take his head off. Orochimaru dodged it and thrust at him which Hidan evaded. "Die!" Hidan shouted and doing hand symbols cast a Jutsu and summoned several floating skulls and they flew at Orochimaru who dodged them and they exploded upon contact.

"Multiple Shadow Snake Fists!" Orochimaru shouted and several snakes shot out of his arms and attempted to bite Hidan who retaliated by lopping off their heads with his Scythe. Orochimaru began doing more Hand Symbols and cast another Jutsu which hit Hidan who shrugged it off.

"Fool! You've forgotten that I am immortal!" Hidan taunted him. "The blessing of Jashin as I, his right hand has filled me with more power than you could dream of! You idiotic bastard could never comprehend the gifts he's-"

"You preach too much!" Orochimaru interrupted and he tossed Kusanagi into the air and caught it with his tongue which he outstretched and slashed at Hidan aiming to take his head off. Hidan dodged it.

"Insolent wretch! I should've killed you the moment I first laid eyes on you back in Ame twelve years ago." Hidan snarled. "Jashin Style: Rain of Fire!" He shouted and tossed his weapon into the air and fireballs come down from it at Orochimaru who leapt into the air to avoid them.

"YOU DIE!" Hidan shouted and appeared in front of him Scythe in hand and slashed at him right across the stomach cutting him in half. Hidan landed and laughed. He turned and looked and saw Minato in the process of summoning the Toad Boss Gamabunta. "Now then, to make sure that that bastard doesn't seal Kyuubi-GAH!" He was interrupted when a blade stabbed into his back from behind and burst through his chest, he turned his head and saw Orochimaru his body back together. "WHAT?"

"I've learned a few years back how to put my body back together even if I should be cut in two." Orochimaru said to him and smirked. "You can thank Kakuzu, as I was quite interested in his own body and developed my own way of pulling myself back together."

Hidan roared and turned and slashed at his head. Orochimaru ducked it and gripping the blade handle twisted it and threw him against a fence. He heard a roar and he turned and saw Minato on top of Gamabunta confronting the Kyuubi a bundle in his arms.

Past Orochimaru was struggling against Tsunade's and Jiraiyas' hold against him as he struggled to break free and save his son as he wasn't going to let that happen. He was not going to let his son be used as nothing more than a vessel! However as he struggled he saw in the distance something that caught his eye. A person…a person who looked just like him only slightly older. The sight confused him as he could've sworn that that was him just now, he heard another roar and saw Minato begin the sealing process and he continued to struggle trying to break free.

Present Orochimaru gritted his teeth looking on, this could be his chance, he could change the future as well. Make it so Naruto never had to become a Jinchuurki or had to endure all those hated glares for so long. He could summon Manda right now and have him restrain them while he got him.

So focused on it he was unaware of a threat approaching behind him. The Scythe came at his head and he just narrowly dodged it in time as that would've taken off his head. He turned and saw Hidan an insane look in his cruel eyes. "Jashin Style: Skeletal Hands!" He shouted and several hands made of bone appeared and grabbed Orochimaru.. "Jashin Style: Spear of Agony!" A black barb wired tipped spear appeared in his hands and Hidan charged him intent on skewering him.

Orochimaru struggled and managed to break his hands free at the last second and quickly did hand symbols. "Wind Style: Tornado Hold!" He shouted and from his hands came forth a small Tornado which went up into the air with Hidan in it, trapping him in it. "Water Style: Imprisonment!" He shouted and casting another Jutsu trapped Hidan in a cube full of water. Hidan struggled to get free to no avail. "That should hold a wild animal like yourself." Orochimaru said looking on. Suddenly he was stabbed in the arm from behind and turned and saw Hidan his scythe dripping with his blood. He turned his head and saw the one trapped had disappeared.

"A decoy…" He muttered realizing it had been a clone he had trapped.

"Gahahaha!" Hidan laughed insanely as he stood upon the symbol of Jashin he had drawn. "Now you shall die!" He said and licked the blood and he his body transformed black and white making him look like a Skeleton. "Now then what first? I think I'll go with the Heart!" He exclaimed and went to stab himself in the chest and also kill Orochimaru as well.

Suddenly the portal that had brought them here appeared behind him. "W-What?" He shouted as it had stopped him. "No! It can't be time already!" He shouted and he was being forcefully dragged into it and was taken out of his symbol restoring him back to his original state. "No, damn it! This can't be happening!" He exclaimed as he stabbed his Scythe into the ground to keep him in the past. "I won't let this stop me from killing you!" He exclaimed and slowly made his way forward back to the symbol.

Orochimaru knowing he couldn't let that happen began channeling chakra into his hand. "Kurai Rasengan!" He shouted and threw the attack at him which hit him in the chest and knocked him loose and back into the portal taking him back to the present.

Orochimaru went to follow him but stopped and looked, in the distance he could see Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi. The old man holding a small crying bundle in his arms. Looking down on him with pity and sadness. Minato's body was on the ground having sealed Kyuubi into the child giving his life in the process.

Knowing his opportunity had gone, Orochimaru let out a resigned sigh and entered the portal as well heading back to the present knowing he had changed nothing.

Back in the present as if time had finally gone by Naruto and Muta's swords clashed against each other as they begun their fight.

Kakashi dodged Lu Xiaong's attacks keeping away from the mighty warrior.

A portal opened and Hidan was flung out of it and landed on his back. The Jashinist cursed to himself as his plan had been foiled and pulled himself up.

"Hidan!" A voice called out and he saw Orochimaru land on his feet as the portal disappeared behind him. "It's time we finish this." He said Kusanagi in his hands.

Hidan growled and gripped his Scythe so tight his knuckles lost all blood in them. "So the Snake thinks he has become a damn Dragon? I will kill you a thousand times this day!" He shouted and charged him.

At the Snow Camp…

"Mitsunari? Have you made your decision?" Sima Zun asked the quiet ruler of Snow.

"I have…" He said and made his way forward to the front. All the eyes of his army where on him now as he stared out to the field with his one eye.

He drew out his sword and cut down a Jashin banner that had been setup. "My people!" He exclaimed to them all. "We have been lied and deceived! It is not the ways of Jashin that will bring our country to prosperity! The White Tiger will not stand to live in such a world!" He said to them all. "This War has gone on for a fools' age and our involvement in it ends this day!"

He hoisted his sword in the air and pointed at the battlefield where the forces still fought. "I, Mitsunari! Leader of the Chono Clan and Ruler of the Hidden Snow Village declare that we break our ties and alliance with Iwagakure and the Tsuchikage! We shall aid the Coalition! Forward! To BATTLE!" He shouted and his men grasped their weapons and with their leader in front of them the fifteen thousand plus Snow Army charged entering the battle at long last.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	84. The Battle Ends

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. The Battle of Sekigahara comes to a close as bitter rivals and enemies Naruto Uzumaki and Muta Daidouji clash one final time. Orochimaru and Hidan fight as well as the battle reaches its conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kusanagi and Satsugaisha clashed against one another, steel against steel as the wielders glared at each other full of hatred as Naruto and Muta's duel began. The two sworn enemies at last fighting one another. Muta's Nodachi glowed with an intense blue color as if the enchanted blade wanted nothing more than to stab itself into Naruto's heart.

Again and again their weapons clashed against each other as The two battled, no quarter would be given and none would be taken. One will stand…One will fall.

Naruto blocked an attack and swung his sword at him which Muta dodged. Muta slashed at him and Naruto evaded it. He then started to prepare hand symbols. "Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted and fired the Jutsu which Muta countered with a barrier: "Multiple Sound Bullets!" He shouted and fired multiple attacks at Muta who dodged and evaded each one showing great speed as not one hit him.

"My turn!" Muta shouted and pulled out a scroll and summoned several blades and tossed them into the air and did one handed symbols. "Spider Arms!" Six extra arms sprouted and he caught the blades and then charged and attacked Naruto. Naruto was barely able to move out of the way as Muta attacked him with all eight weapons. He dodged and weaved through the attacks as Muta was relentless, fully intent on skewering him with them.

(Damn! Never seen a Jutsu like this!) Naruto thought to himself as he dodged and created Bushin Clones but Muta sliced them apart and was not affected by the Sonic Booms. Naruto however during that caught something. When he attacked them he only used his Nodachi and a Wakizashi to take them out, the other blades he didn't use and it didn't make since he had been surrounded on all sides and only used those two blades. (A Genjutsu…) Naruto realized it and then charged him. Muta went to stab him but he dodged the attacks and struck at him and Muta blocked it with the Wakizashi and it shattered no much for Naruto's blade. The other blades and arms disappeared as well.

Muta snarled at him and prepared more hand symbols and sent a wave of energy at him from his sword. Naruto leapt up and dodged it and threw multiple shurikens and kunai laced with Paper Bombs and Explosive tags at him and Muta dodged them and leapt at him and attacked him.

"Your life ends this day!" He shouted as they where in midair.

"Not before yours!" Naruto responded and they hit the ground and again charged at one another. Their swords clashed and clanged against one another as they fought. Naruto charged chakra into his sword and sent an Kenjutsu at him which Muta countered by charging chakra into his own and overwhelmed it with his own as they resumed their duel to the death.

Elsewhere, Might Gai fighting with his team and Shino and Kiba heard the sounds of many people and he turned his head and saw the Snow force charging at him. He looked on rare dismay in his face as that was too many, even for him. He and the others here would be overwhelmed.

No matter though, he gritted his teeth and got into a fighting stance as they came at him.

"Alright then, let's see how many if you fall before my youthful spirit!" He shouted ready to fight and die a glorious death as they charged him. He raised his fists up ready to hit the first challenger.

They came at him and to his surprise they charged right past him paying him no mind. Confusion sprawled across his face as they seemingly ignored him. "Hey! I'm right here!" He shouted in protest as they passed him by. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw the Snow force attack the Earth Nins and Jashinists, attacking their former allies and cutting them down with no hesitation.

"Tsuchikage!" A panicked Gongzhan Tachibana exclaimed to Keiji. "The Snow force has defected!"

Keiji didn't say anything, it appeared as if he didn't even hear him.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted running towards the Hokage. "Snow has began fighting against Earth!"

"I see, so they made their move after all." Tsunade said as that turned the tide of battle.

The Snow force, fifteen thousand strong slammed into the Iwa force from behind cutting them down. In the lead was Mitsunari Chono, The One Eyed White Tiger fighting in the front with his men as they turned against their former allies. The Jashinists did not expect this and many where cut down without raising their weapons thinking they had come to aid them.

"Push forward men!" Mitsunari shouted as they attacked fighting with the ferocity of tigers as the Coalition seeing it reentered the fray. Using his bloodline, he froze the flood and trapped several enemies.

"Keiji-sama! What do we do?" Gongzhan shouted in panic.

"The troops are being routed!" Ori shouted looking on as their forces where being pressed on from both sides.

"Enough…" Keiji said and stood forward and his rings glowed. "Jashin Style: Fall of The Heavens!" He shouted and the sky above the battlefield turned red and a giant rock fell to the ground and exploded on impact crushing and killing several from all three sides.

"Tsuchikage!" A voice ordered and a group of Snow Samurai marched forward as due to sending his entire force out, he was alone with few guards. "Surrender immediately and withdraw from the field. You shall be held accountable for all you've done and the treachery you've committed." The leader of the group said to him as they drew their swords.

"You dare command me?" Keiji said his voice growing deeper and more ominous. His rings glowed and he fired out beams from them and killed them all on impact, destroying them as they turned to dust. His few remaining guards including Da Jiao looked on in shock. "I grow weary of this battle." He said distastefully as the dead and losses where meaningless to him.

Other battles raged on as well…

Orochimaru and Hidan battled each other with ferocity and killing intent that could be felt for miles as the two fought. Each one countered the other's attacks and Jutsus, able to escape from the jaws of defeat at the last second.

Hidan threw a spear at him and Orochimaru blocked it by using Snakes to form a barrier. He prepared a Jutsu and fired and Hidan took the hit but due to his immortality survived it showing no worse for wear.

"Die bastard!" Hidan shouted as he threw his Scythe at him, Orochimaru dodged it and lashed out his tongue extending it and it turned into a Snake which attempted to bite him which Hidan dodged and avoided and retrieved his weapon. "I swear I will break you and present your damn head to everyone!" He snarled pure madness in his eyes. "Jashin Style- He started when Orochimaru countered by using a water Jutsu he learned from the stolen scroll months ago and sent a gigantic wave at him. It engulfed him and Orochimaru followed it up by freezing the water and trapping him.

"A fitting end…" Orochimaru said as he looked on at the trapped and frozen Hidan. He turned and started to walk away when he heard a cracking noise. He turned and his eyes widened when the ice cracked and shattered as Hidan broke free of it. As easily as one would tear apart paper

"I…cannot be stopped so easily!" Hidan shouted and charged him. Orochimaru summoned Kusanagi and blocked his attack.

"If you will not bow to Jashin-sama I will break you and your miserable son!" Hidan snarled at him.

"I will bow nor break before no man, the least of which you." Orochimaru responded and kicked him in the chest. Hidan swung his Scythe and he dodged the attack. He performed hand symbols and hit him with a gust of wind but Hidan ignored it and cast a jutsu and summoned several armed skeletal minions which attacked Orochimaru as he recovered.

Orochimaru dodged the skeletons attacks and punched one's head off it's skull shattering upon hitting the ground. There where many of them and where an annoyance as he fought them.

"Enough of this! Fire Release: Fire Python!" He shouted and he summoned a giant snake made of flame at them which incinerated them and turned them into dust destroying them all.

"What next Hidan?" He taunted the white haired man. "I've held my own against your jutsus and your pathetic minions. Even stopped you from changing the past! What else can you do?"

Hidan glared at him as the advantage was his.

Kakashi dodged Lu Xiaong's Halbered as he skillfully dodged and evaded his attacks. "You should enjoy this more!" Lu Xiaong said to him smiling as he swung at him.

"I don't take such enjoyment in mindless fights." Kakashi responded leaping over him. He prepared a Jutsu and fired it at him which he blocked. He then rushed him and leapt up and delivered a powerful kick which would've snapped an ordinary man's neck.

An ordinary man that is…

Lu Xiaong grabbed him by the foot and tossed him into the air and threw his Halberd at him, Kakashi dodged it in the nick of time and Lu Xiaong leapt up after him. "I've told you, none can defeat me in battle!" Lu Xianong shouted and swung his fists at him. Kakashi evaded them. "I don't care what matter there is for involvement in a fight, I just do so!" He shouted and raised his fists up and slammed them down onto Kakashi's head. Kakashi fell and hit the ground on his back. Lu Xiaong fell downwards as well with his Halberd in hand prepared to skewer him. "DIE!" He shouted as he prepared to kill him. Kakashi narrowly rolled out of the way in time and the Copy Nin leapt up and slammed his fist into Lu Xiaong's face who only smiled at the blow. Kakashi evaded a swing and prepared a Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Stream!" He shouted firing multiple fireballs at him. Lu Xiaong swung his weapon and it by itself was able to create a gust of wind that blew them away but revealed hidden shuriken with paper bombs attached to them that exploded upon reaching him. Lu Xiaong was knocked a few feet back and except for some dirt and dust on him appeared unharmed.

"Is that all you can muster?" Lu Xiaong taunted him. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask and prepared a Jutsu.

"Earth Style: Compressed Wall!" He shouted and two pillars of Earth appeared on each side of him and closed in on him trapping him and beginning to squeeze him in between him. Lu Xiaong gripped each side and let out a roar and broke them apart. He charged Kakashi and cut him in two only for him to become a puddle of water. "Mizu Bushin…" Kakashi appearing behind him explained and stabbed him in the back with a kunai his armor preventing it from doing serious damage. Lu Xiaong hit him with the back end of his Halberd in retaliation and knocked him back.

"This guy's tough," Kakashi muttered to himself. "I have yet to land a serious blow on him."

"This is more like it!" Lu Xiaong shouted and fired a Jutsu at him which he dodged. Kakashi leapt at him but he let out a lion like roar which knocked him backwards. "Battle is meant to be enjoyed!"

"Kakashi!" A voice shouted and he turned and saw Asuma reentering the fray. He leapt and attacked with his trench knives which Lu Xiaong blocked. The Jonin leapt over and did a somersault and landed beside the Copy Nin. "Let's see how you handle two Leaf Jonin!" Asuma said getting into a fighting stance.

"Whether it's two or two hundred I'll kill you all!" Lu Xiaong shouted as a red aura formed around him as he gathered chakra and slammed his Halberd into the ground and sent a tremor at them. The two leapt out of the way and charged him fighting him at the same time. Their attacks and movements where coordinated perfectly yet Lu Xiaong was able to block and counter their attacks as he kept them from hitting him. "DIE!" He shouted and fired a red beam from his Halberd and they dodged it in the nick of time. Asuma prepared a Jutsu when Lu Xiaong charged him and kicked him in the side knocking him back. He was dazed and disoriented and open to attack when a Sound Kunoichi appeared and blocked the attack using crystals.

"You should not be so careless!" Guren said to Asuma. "Crystal Release: Crystal Lance!" She shouted and using her Kekkai Genkai created a lance made of crystal and charged him. "Be skewered!" She shouted and went to stab him. Lu Xiaong dodged it and slashed at her with his halberd which shattered her lance upon contact surprising her. "Crystal Blade!" She shouted and two blades appeared on both arms and she swiped and slashed at him.

"You think your jewelry can stop me?" Lu Xiaong said dodging her attacks, He dodged a swipe and punched her in the stomach and hit her again and sent her flying backwards and she was caught by Kakashi.

"Put me down, I'll kill-aghhh!" She coughed up blood from the force of his punches.

"Easy, we fight him together." Kakashi said to her setting her on her feet. "It's too tough to fight one on one." He said to her. "He's not holding back, Naruto and Haku managed to drive him back before but that was because he underestimated them. He's fighting with all his power, It's been a long time since I fought someone this strong."

"Are you done talking?" Lu Xiaong said to the three. "If so it's time I-"

"Wind Blade!" A voice shouted and Lu Xiaong narrowly avoided an attack that would've killed him. He turned his head and saw Baki and with him was Kimimaro Kaguya and Iruka Umino.

"Hmph so more vermin has shown up?" Lu Xiaong said as the new arrivals. "No matter vermin is still vermin!" He said as he prepared to fight them all.

Elsewhere…

Unknown to any of the combatants a force numbering Five Thousand was making its way to the field. They carried the flags and banners with the symbol of Iwagakure and Jashin, They where a secret force that had been sent by Keiji to take a different path that was longer and would arrive at the battlefield later, and be an unexpected force that would put the battlefield in their favor.

The force marched heading to battle when they stopped when they saw a figure standing in the middle of the road by himself. The strange man had his eyes closed and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and had piercings on his face.

"I'm tired of this…this is as far as you go." He said to them not opening his eyes. The force gripped their weapons and the commander ordered him to step aside. "I have no use for you in the world that I shall rule as a god." He said as anger appeared in his voice.

The commander ordered him to move again but he did not as he stood there by himself, one man against thousands. The Jashinists seeing that he wasn't going to move ordered an attack and the force charged him intent on cutting him down.

"Pathetic fools…" He said and slowly, as his eyes opened revealing.

The Rinnegan…

Lightning cracked through the air as the two swordsmen fought one another.

"You do not deserve to wield that blade!" Raiga Kurosuki shouted slashing at Haku with his twin blades.

"Neither do you!" Haku responded blocking his attacks with Zabuza's Zanbato.

"Zabuza was a weakling who refused to throw his heart into his duty!"

"And you're any better?" Haku said and Raiga spat at him.

"Lightning Ball!" He shouted firing the attack at him which Haku blocked with his Ice. He channeled lightning through his swords and sent a bolt at him which Haku using an Ice Mirror teleported out of the way. He reemerged from another mirror and threw Senbon at him which Raiga dodged thanks to Ranmaru detecting it with his eyes.

Raiga channeled his lightning and blasted it at him and Haku summoned a wall of Ice which stopped it.

"You are the one who does not deserve to wield those blades!" Haku shouted at him. "You took pleasure in the killings of innocent people for no reason. The Seven Swordsmen where not meant to be butcheries!"

"Shut up!" Raiga shouted and slashed at him and Haku blocked it. "We are demons! That's what the Mist Nins are created for! To kill and kill and kill, even it if means we give up our humanity in exchange!"

Haku dodged his attacks and avoided his lightning. Zabuza had taught him all about Raiga Kurosuki and his tactics and methods of attack. "Is your servant a demon as well?" He said as he slashed at him and Raiga dodged it.

"Leave Ranmaru out of this!" Raiga snarled firing more lightning at him. Haku evaded it and summoned his Ice Mirrors and surrounding him on all sides fired multiple senbon and ice kunai at him. Raiga surrounded himself with lightning to block them. Haku moving as a blur threw dozens of them at him all at once aiming for his throat. Raiga roared and sent lightning in all directions shattering the mirror and forcing Haku to drop them.

Haku swung his blade at him and Raiga blocked it as the two glared at one another. "Why are you so full of rage?"

"It's none of your business!" Raiga snarled. "You think I want this? To have been stuck as a killer by a fool of a Kage who was only concerned with how much blood I spilled every day while those other bastards such as Kisame Hoshigaki took enjoyment? Living an empty shell of a life with no meaning?"

"So killing all in your path is your way of finding meaning?" Haku asked disgusted.

"I said shut up!" Raiga shouted and fired lightning at him as it cracked overhead. Haku avoided it as Raiga slashed at him with his twin swords.

"Ice Release: Ice Bullets!" Haku said and fired the Jutsu at him which he blocked. "Frozen Spikes!" He shouted using his Kekkai Genkai and covered the area in spikes made of ice. Raiga leapt up to avoid being impaled by them and fired an bolt of lightning at Haku who dodged the attack. He then turned the spikes into water and melted them.

Raiga landed in the wet grassland and growled knowing that any lightning attacks would kill him and Ranmaru if he tried them while wet. He charged Haku and slashed at him and Haku blocked them. "You maybe strong, but I will not be stopped in my pursuit!" He snarled and attacked him and Haku dodged and evaded them. Raiga was good as Zabuza had told him and Haku thanks to the enchanted bracelets Naruto had given him was able to time and block his attacks perfectly with the enhanced speed on his arms so he could stop his attacks.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Haku shouted forming hand seals and fired a dragon made of water at him which hit him and knocked him backwards. Raiga growled and got up and charged him and began channeling lightning through his swords and threw them at him at the last second before it would affect him. Haku's eyes widened as the spinning blades spun at him and two bolts hit him and knocked him back.

"Time to die!" Raiga shouted and performed hands symbols preparing a powerful attack. "Lightning Release: Bolt of Kaminari!" He shouted and a woman appeared seemingly made out of electricity and fired a powerful bolt of lightning at Haku. The bolt engulfed him and consumed him and Raiga grinned thinking he had won as it shot off into the distance and destroyed a tree To his surprise Haku appeared before him using a clone at the last second and slashed him across the ribs causing him to cry out in pain as that would've sliced him in two if it had been any deeper.

"Raiga-sama!" Ranmaru cried out in fear.

"I'm alright!" Raiga responded and he retrieved his swords. "Lightning Burial: Banquet of lightning!" He shouted and thrust them into the ground and sent bolts at Haku who dodged them and created a barrier made of Ice to stop it.

"Ice Release: Frozen Earth!" Haku shouted and grasped the ground and the surroudning area become covered in Ice and Raiga became trapped unable to move as his feet where covered in Ice. Haku charged him and prepared another Jutsu. "Water Style: Vortex!" He shouted and the two became trapped in a vortex of water which spun in the air. Haku looked on and saw Raiga remain strong as he was used to such conditions, his companion though wasn't and he saw that he was losing air. Knowing he wasn't in any part of this he stopped the Jutsu and the two fell to the ground.

"Enough, this is over." Haku said looking at Raiga and the weakened Ranmaru. "Go find a home, live the rest of your days in peace and make amends for what you did Raiga Kurosuki. Your companion does not deserve to live the same experience you have." He said to him.

"No…" Raiga said and stood up. "There's no point left for me, I've done things I'll never forgive myself for," He said remembering his past and how he met Ranmaru. "Eventually even if its thirty years, someone will track me down and kill me for revenge. The only thing I know is how to fight." He said and unhooked Ranmaru from his back. "But that doesn't mean you should share the same fight." He said.

"What are you doing? Ranmaru asked. "I can help you!"

"You did enough for me." He said holding him in his arms. "You! Woman!" He shouted at Kurenai Yuuhi who was nearby tending to a wounded Ninja. His words caught her by surprise and he walked towards her and unexpectedly thrust Ranmaru into her arms the boy protesting not wanting to leave. "Take care of this kid, give him a better life in Konoha than I could give him. Be free Ranmaru."

"Raiga!" Ranmaru shouted trying to get free but his weak body could not do so. Kurenai didn't say anything but nodded understanding what he wanted her to do.

"Let's finish this." Raiga said holding the twin swords in his arms and then charged Haku. The feminine boy nodded knowing that this is what he wanted and the two charged each other and attacked each other. The two dashed past each other and they both stopped and time stood still.

A pair of blades dropped to the ground their master losing his grip on them.

"How glorious! A fitting end!" Raiga shouted a smile on his face as blood seeped from his fatal wounds. "An end worthy of a true Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure! Haku of Otogakure wielder of The Zanbato passed down by Zabuza Momochi, I thank you for this! Farewell!" He shouted and in his last ounce of strength summoned a bolt of lighting which hit him ending his life.

"May you find peace and solace in the next life and any other you live…farewell." Haku said and turned and bowed and sheathed his weapon.

The fight raged on between the forces and with the turn of Snow, The Coalition was starting to win the fight against the Jashinists as the outcome of the battle was turning in their favor.

Keiji however showed no emotion on his face except when a bolt of lightning destroyed a tree and he felt a throb of pain go into his head. As he felt something call out to him.

"What is this?" He said as he felt it. "It can't be!" He said and disappeared in a swirl of flames. He arrive near the destroyed tree and he paid no attention to the fact that he was in the middle of a fight. He scanned the entire area and looked around and his eyes widened when he saw sticking out of the tree The Claw of a Dragon.

"There it is!" He exclaimed and forced his way to it killing all that got into his way, even his own followers as he made his way to it. He reached towards the Claw and tugged at it and yanked it out pulling bark out as he removed it from the tree. "All these months and I finally have it!" He said as he looked down at the claw he held. "The fourth Claw! The tool I need to finish and create Jashin's ultimate Jutsu that will conquer the world!" He shouted as he held the Claw upwards feeling its power surge within him. At long last he had all four of them. All the months, all the searching for, the destruction of everything that got in his path towards finding them, now he finally had them all and could annihilate all who opposed him and his master.

He let out a laugh filled with madness as he held it upwards. "I have no more use of any of you! Soon Jashin will rule the entire world!" He exclaimed and disappeared teleporting away from the battlefield leaving his men behind as he had found what he needed.

Orochimaru and Hidan continued their bitter fight as they fought one another. Orochimaru dodged a thrown javelin and fired several snakes at him which Hidan evaded. Hidan prepared a Jutsu but was stopped when Orochimaru threw Kusanagi at him causing him to move out of the way and interrupted it.

"DIE!" Hidan shouted and performed a Jutsu and fired several exploding skulls at him, Orochimaru dodged them and cast his own Jutsu which Hidan blocked.

Orochimaru wiped the sweat off of his brow, it had been a long time since he had been in a long fight, not since his battle with Sarutobi and Hidan although nowhere near the Sandaime's strength wasn't an S Class Nin for no reason and even Orochimaru was wondering what he had to do to defeat a man who was seemingly immortal and didn't quit.

"That's it! You bastard stood in my way for the last time!" Hidan snarled at him. "I'll end this once and for all!" He said and prepared a Jutsu. "You may have stopped me from changing the past, but do you really think Naruto loves you? After all you've done?" He said and his words confused Orochimaru. "Monsters don't deserve to have love!" He shouted and slashed at Orochimaru who found himself unable to move.

The scenery changed all of a sudden and Orochimaru found himself back at Otogakure in his home.

"W-What is going on here? Another time Jutsu?" He muttered to himself not understanding what was happening. He looked around and a smile grew on his face when he saw his son.

"Naruto!" He called out to him and walked towards him, to his surprise the boy backed away hatred in his eyes. "What's wrong? What are you running my son?" He asked him.

"Monster…" Naruto spat at him and Orochimaru's eyes widened at what his son just said. "You're nothing but a monster!" He shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Orochimaru, look at all you've done. You murdered the Sandaime, kidnapped me, and used thousands of people as experiments to satisfy your own goals." Naruto said and his words stung him more than any sword or jutsu could. "I hate you, I can't stand the fact that I'm your son. That a monster's blood runs through me, you don't love me, you never haved, you only loved yourself. You only wanted me so I could be a weapon for you."

"That's not true!"

"You did the same thing to Anko-chan!" Naruto shouted at him hatred in his eyes. "You used her and tossed her aside once she had no further use for you, the same way you've have done me."

"No…you're wrong." Orochimaru said as he remembered all the things he had done. He had done terrible things, even to his own students and babies with no remorse.

"I can't stand to even look at you, I'd rather be an homeless orphan than be your child. A monster who cares for no one. I never have loved you, I hate you!"

"No!" Orochimaru shouted and he fell to his knees as he felt despair overwhelm him as he was facing his greatest fear, being told by Naruto that he didn't love him and hated him. The boy looked at him disgust in his eyes as Orochimaru remembered all he had done.

Turning his back on his teammates and his Sensei who was a father to him, betraying his ideals that he once had, taking pleasure in watching his experiments suffer, watching in joy as he killed a person in front of their loved ones. He remembered it all, all the things he had done that no one could ever forgive, he couldn't even forgive himself for all the things he had done.

But then, a different memory appeared in his mind. It was at the orphanage and he was holding in his arms and hugging a one year old baby Naruto. He felt something at that and he remembered all the other things as well. He saw looking on in secret as the boy scarfed down Ramen. Witnessing him become a Shinobi for the first time and passing the Genin test. The joy of seeing and talking to him for the first time back at Wave. Seeing how they where reunited for the first time and how the boy hugged him and he felt happiness for the first time in his heart in many years. Seeing him being accepted by the other villagers of Oto and watching him train and compete in the Exams and the reunion they had when Naruto was healed from his wound.

He remembered them and others as he last saw the two standing side by side, Naruto looking up at his father happily with love in his eyes.

"You're wrong." He said and his eyes glazed in determination as he stood up. "You are wrong!" He shouted at the boy. "I know the truth…" He said confronting him with reality which was the key to breaking the Jutsu Hidan had put him in.

"My son loves me, and that means you're not my son!" He shouted and the doppelganger disappeared and Orochimaru found himself back at Sekigahara.

Orochimaru ducked his head under and avoided Hidan's scythe at the last second, he then gripping Kusanagi in speed that rivaled the Yellow Flash of Konoha, sliced of Hidan's hands causing to scream out in pain as he cut them off still gripping the Scythe. He kicked Hidan in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Damn it!" Hidan cursed. "You should be broken and dead!" He exclaimed not understanding how Orochimaru had survived his attempts

Orochimaru glared with utter contempt at the man. "It is over…"

"It's not over yet, I will tear your miserable face off and chew out your heart with my own teeth if I have too!" Hidan shouted at him.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Rashomon!" Orochimaru said and summoned the large gate. "You and your kind have plagued me and my son for too long!" He said and pulled Hidan up.

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal!" Hidan snarled at him.

Orochimaru didn't say anything but reached over and pulled the at the Gate. It moved and opened revealing a black void surprising Hidan. "You know why they call Rashomon a Gate? Caused I discovered that it was a portal into the Abyss itself! A gateway to hell, I'll send you to your Jashin, so you can worship at that bastard's side for eternity!" He shouted and threw Hidan into it.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Hidan shouted as he fell into the void. He screamed and cursed at Orochimaru as he fell. "I'll be back! You hear me? Even if it takes a hundred years! This won't hold me forever! You'll see! I'll come back one day and kill you! I'll kill you and your son both! I'll will see to it that you both-"

SLAM!

Orochimaru slammed the gate shut trapping him in it forever, never again to threaten him or his son ever again.

Naruto and Muta's fight still went at it as the two continued to fight, battling with the same amount on intensity and hatred that Orochimaru and Hidan had.

Naruto blocked a swing and raised his foot up to kick him in the face. Muta dodged and pressed his fingers to his throat and let loose with his green mist. This time Naruto having been on the receiving end of it before was ready for it and covered his face blocking it. Naruto performed hand seals and cast a Jutsu which Muta avoided. Naruto dodged a swing at his head and was backed up by him. Muta then threw a kunai at laced with Paper bombs at him and it blew up and sent dust into the air disorienting Naruto.

"DIE!" He shouted and charged him and stabbed him in the heart. Or so he thought, when to his surprise the Nodachi bounced off of his chest as if it had hit a force field. "What?" He exclaimed not understanding and stabbed him again only for it to do no damage. "What treachery is this?"

Naruto not understanding then remembered the antidote Tsunade had made him drink before the fight had begun. "That antidote, it must counter and block any attacks made by enchanted weapons like his! That means I can't be hurt by his attacks or the blade's poison!" He said to himself understanding what was going on.

"I'll kill you even without using this!" Muta shouted but Naruto charged and attacked him driving him back. He sent away Kusanagi and summoned his Kusarigama. He twirled the metal ball overhead and threw it at him which he dodged. Again he spun it and threw which Muta slashed at and the two weapons got entangled. Naruto charged him and went to stab him with the scythe when Muta let go of Satsugasha and leapt away. He formed hand symbols and cast a Jutsu at Naruto firing multiple shuriken. Naruto blocked it by putting in a Sound Barrier around him.

"Howling Wolf no Jutsu!" Naruto let loose a powerful howl at Muta who stood his ground. Naruto then did more hand symbols and prepare another Jutsu. He fired it and Muta was hit and knocked back but got up.

"Enough!" Muta shouted and prepared hand symbols. A series of chains shot out of the sleeves of his clothes and wrapped around Naruto who was trapped as the chains had sharp edges on it and teared into his skin. "I'll rip you in two!" He exclaimed as Naruto struggled to get free of them

Suddenly the chains where shattered by a giant club and the chains lightened around him and fell off. Naruto looked and saw that a Doki had smashed it. "Tayuya!" He shouted and looked over and saw the red head standing there using her flute to command her summon to attack.

"You dare interfere?" Muta snarled at her.

"Shut the hell up asshole!" Tayuya shouted and played a tune on her flute summoning her other Doki. They attacked Muta swinging their giant Kanabos at him. Muta dodged and ducked their attacks as they where relentless and gave Naruto precious time to recover. The Doki swung their clubs at him and Muta tried to fight them back but they overwhelmed him. He retrieved his Nodachi but still had to remain moving

"Go to hell you bastard!" Tayuya shouted doing a Jutsu. "Fire Release: Multiple Fireballs!" She shouted and fired them at him. Muta was hit by one of them and stunned but recovered. "Sound Bullet!" She fired the attack at him which he dodged.

"Enough of this!" Muta shouted and he charged chakra into his sword. He then delivered a powerful slash and sent a wave of energy at the Doki which hit and incapacitated them. He then charged Tayuya and with speed too fast for her to follow appeared before her. He delivered an overhead chop aiming to slice her in half. Tayuya at the last second brought her flute up and blocked it but she struggled as he overpowered her. Cracks showed up on her flute and he sliced right through it breaking it in half and with that the Doki disappeared.

"Tayuya!" Naruto shouted his eyes turning red as he struck her across the face and then delivered a hard punch and knocked her down. "I'll kill you!" Naruto vowed and charged Muta and swung his Kusarigama at him. Muta dodged it and struck at the chain cutting it off. Naruto slashed at him with the scythe but missed him. The two slashed and stabbed at each other as Naruto was going on pure fury as he attacked him over what he did.

The two fought as pure loathing and hatred was each other's eyes. Naruto slashed at his throat but missed as they attacked.

Naruto aimed to take his head off with one powerful blow using a large amount of chakra when Muta disappeared and reappeared in place of a log. Grinning he placed his fingers on his throat and spat out mist again, but this time it was a different color, a pale yellow color which hit Naruto. The boy suddenly found himself unable to move a muscle as if he found himself being drained as he was being paralyzed by it. "Can't…move!" He said as he struggled but couldn't move.

Muta grinned evilly and prepared an attack. "It appears you will not kill me this day!" He shouted and sending all of his chakra into his sword let loose with a powerful wave of flame from his sword. Channeling every last bit of energy and chakra at him.

(Ah shit!) Naruto thought as he couldn't move out of the way of this one. The attack engulfed him and he cried out in pain as it burned his clothes and skin.

Naruto's burned body hit the ground hard with a thud and he let out a cough and spat out blood.

"N-Naruto." Tayuya said on her stomach looking on in dismay as Muta walked over to him utter contempt in his eyes.

"Is this it? This is the power you have?" He said and then raised his foot up and stomped it on Naruto's chest repeatedly. "You may have gotten stronger but You don't have the power to change the world! It's me! I'll be the one who changes the world! Keiji, The Akatsuki Leader, they are all fools! Without Kyuubi your nothing but an insect!" He shouted and kicked him in the head several times. Naruto cried out in pain as he was unable to move.

"What's wrong?" Muta said mocking him stepping on his throat cutting off his air. "Aren't you going to show me your true power?" He said and kicked him again and knocked him over to the side. "I'll end your miserable life once and for all!" He said and prepared to kill him.

He was suddenly stopped when a hand grabbed his foot. He looked down and saw Tayuya grasping his foot preventing him from moving.

"Change the world? What the hell are you talking about?" She said to him.

"Stupid girl let go!" He shouted prepared to stab her in the back.

"Naruto! Do it now!" Tayuya shouted.

Muta raised his head up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Naruto standing up charging a gigantic ball of energy. His eyes glazed in determination. Naruto charged it as the ball grew bigger and bigger until it was bigger than he was

"DIEEE! RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted and throw it at him which at that close range he was unable to dodge it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Muta shouted as it consumed him and it went flying off in the distance.

Naruto looked on as slowly his wounds healed. Seeing Tayuya he went over and helped her up, having her lean on him to support.

"It's finally over…" He said looking on as his rivalry with Muta had finally come to an end. "Tayuya…thank you." He said to the redhead who smiled at him.

"You owe me a new flute you know that?" She said holding up the remains of her broken flute. "When we get home, I might kick your ass for having to save you. Or kiss you, whatever comes first." She said and he smiled at her as they looked on as the battle was reaching its end.

"C'mon let's go." He said and they began walking towards the Main Camp.

Lu Xiaong swung his Halberd at Kimimaro Kaguya who was hit but due to his skeletal structure suffered little damage from it, Iruka came at him from the side and threw multiple paper bombs at him which exploded and damaged him but he still wasn't knocked down.

"Just how strong is this guy?" Kakashi said to himself as even with all of the group fighting him, he still was holding his own against them.

"Out of my way vermin! Sky Piercer!" He shouted and threw his Halberd and it let out red beams of energy. The group of ninja dodged it at the last second. Asuma charged him and struck him across the face but he ignored the blows and kicked him away. Guren threw shurikens made of crystal at him which he deflected with his weapon and he slammed it into the ground and shook the earth sending tremors at them with it alone. He slammed his head into Baki's face and knocked him away.

Suddenly he was stabbed in the back and he turned and saw that Kabuto had appeared behind him and had stabbed him with an enhanced scalpel that was tipped with poison. He swung at him and Kabuto dodged the attack in the nick of time and Anko appeared as well and stabbed him across the chest penetrating his armor with a Kunai. Kimimaro took that happening and using one of his dances stabbed him multiple times with his bone swords

But still he did not go down…

"C'mon just die already!" Anko shouted at him in disbelief that he was still standing after that.

Lu Xiaong gripped his Halberd and grasped it so tight his knuckles lost all blood in them. "I have been forced to fight since the moment I could walk. I have pit myself against bandits, mercenaries, Samurai, Ninja, and others all of my life as I beat them all! Yet none of all the fights I have been in have I been more excited or closer to death than this!" He shouted and roared and slammed his Halberd into the ground splitting the ground. He charged them still full of strength ignoring any wounds and hits he had. He came on as he fought against them all still refusing to go down.

Kakashi dodged his attacks as he could tell that despite it, he was weakened. He was still dangerous though but Kakashi could tell that the attacks and poison where starting to take its toll on him. He just needed the right moment to finish this.

Lu Xiaong swung his Halberd and missed Iruka and Asuma who dodged his attacks. With all his strength he swung his weapon intent on cutting them all down with one blow.

Suddenly he was stopped as Sand formed around him and trapped him. He looked back and saw Gaara, The Kazekage using his sand to immoblize him. Struggle all he might, in his weakened state he could not break free of Gaara's attack.

"It's time…" Kakashi said and lowered his mask revealing his Sharingan eye. Spreading his legs out he then began his strongest attack. Lighting and electricity cracked around him as he charged it, after several long moments it was fully charged and he dashed towards the trapped Lu Xiaong.

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi shouted and thrusted the attack with all his power right at him, hitting him directly in the chest penetrating his armor and going through his heart. Lu Xiaong screamed in fury as Kakashi's hand went right through his chest and emerged throughout the other side.

Removing his hand he withdrawed it and Gaara removed his sand. He turned and walked away, the only sound of Lu Xiaong's dying gasps. He looked back and saw him still standing.

"Im-Impossible…" The warrior said as he fell to one knee, a large hole in his chest. "How? Why…How could I lose to the likes of you?" Lu Xiaong said and lifted his head up and looked at the group that had defeated him not understanding why his life was ending instead of theirs.

"Because you try and go it alone." Kakashi responded to him, telling him before he died. "You are strong, but you had a fatal flaw."

"You trusted no one!" Baki said to him.

"We fight alongside each other as equals." Guren said as well The Sound Nin standing beside Anko.

"And in turn that makes us all stronger." Asuma spoke up as well with him Iruka and Kabuto.

The red headed Kazekage stepped forward. "There is no shame…in needing another person's help sometimes." Gaara said and Kimimaro beside him silently nodded in agreement.

"Not everything can be done by yourself, we all need another's help whether we admit it or not." Anko said as well

"That's right," Kakashi said and looked back at the group smiling underneath his mask. He turned his head to look at Lu Xiaong. "A man named Minato Namikaze once told me, your teammates and allies are your weapons, your shield, your protection. If you trust them with your life they will save you."

Lu Xiaong gripped his Halberd and stood up. "Hmph…your speeches, they are nauseating." He said and dropped his weapon and fell on his back as all life left him.

Kakashi walked towards him and bent low and reached down and closed his eyes. He then turned and looked back at them. Ninjas from Konoha, Suna, and Oto. Three different countries. Each having put aside his or her own personal feelings and grudges and had been victorious.

"It's over…" He said as a majority of the Jashinists and Earth Nins had fled.

They had won…

Meanwhile a lone figure walked towards the pair of swords sticking into the ground where Haku and Raiga had fought. With Raiga now dead, the twin blades where now masterless.

"The Kiba Blades of the Seven Swordsmen." Sasuke Uchiha said as he stared at them. He had seen Raiga use them, if wielded by the right person they would make that person dangerous and powerful. He reached towards them and a bolt of lightning went between their hilts almost as if the blades where sentient. He frowned and looked at them

"I do not fear the thunder, nor the lightning." He proclaimed and grasped them and pulled them out of the dirt and lifted them up holding them overhead. "I will use these blades." He said and took them. "And they will help me fulfill my purpose." He said as he took The Kiba Blades with him, the new owner and master of them.

"The battle is won." Tsunade announced shortly afterwards. The victorious Coalition each let out a cry of victory over their success at Sekigahara defeating The Jashinists and nearly winning the War. The Hokage smiled as she looked on at the celebrating Shinobi and looked out in the distance and saw faintly the Banners of the Snow Army. At the front was Mitsunari Chono with him Sima Zun leading his men back home, having not said a word to any of them and withdrawing from the war for good.

A smile appeared on her face as she looked on at them all, overcoming the odds and winning the day. She noticed Kurenai carried the child known as Ranmaru, holding him and comforting him. No doubt she'd have to examine him. She glanced around seeing the celebrating Shinobi of the Three Villages. Losses had been taken and each one would never be forgotten. The Jashin army had been nearly wiped out and many Earth Nins had surrendered as well to them.

"So what's our next move?" Jiraiya asked her handing her a bottle of Sake. She took it and smiled.

"For now we rest and relax and heal our wounds. Our victory today all but guarantees the end of the Fourth War."

"It's not over yet, The Tsuchikage still lives." Orochimaru said standing beside them. Keiji had not been found as he had disappeared from the field. Tsunade nodded and took a drink as the Three Sannin stood next to each other.

Naruto and Haku embraced in the center of the cheering victorious army. The two sworn brothers having survived and won their battles. Naruto looked around at the cheering Coalition as they celebrated their victory. Even the stoic ones such as Ibiki was celebrating their victory at Sekigahara.

He looked and saw Sakura, Anko, Iruka, Gaara, Dosu, Shikamaru, Kabuto and others and he smiled. Leaf, Sound, and Sand. They had overcome the odds and had won a great victory this day. He looked out in the distance and saw Sasuke seated by himself looking over the twin set of blades he had. Naruto paid him no attention though.

His smile grew when he saw Tayuya walk towards him and the Sound Kunoichi hugged him and he hugged her back.

It was almost over…

Far away having been launched from the battlefield Muta Daidouji laid on the ground, his body battered and broken unable to move. Satsugaisha laid next to him as he laid there, not moving as he could only look up at the sky.

"Why…Why is it that he has such power?" He asked himself bitterly. "What's so special about him? Without the Kyuubi he's nothing!" He said unable to comprehend how it was Naruto had defeated him.

Footsteps approached and he forcefully turned his head and saw a figure stand before him looking down upon him. The figure wore a black coat with red clouds on it and had piercings on his face. He stared down upon him with nothing in his eyes.

"Pein…so you're here to mock me as well? Finish me off for betraying your cause back at the Exams?" Muta said looking up at the Akatsuki leader who looked down upon him. "Tell me…you know the truth, there is nothing about Naruto that makes him capable of changing the world!"

"What is it that you where planning Muta?" Pein asked him. "What would you have done if by some chance you had managed to kill Naruto? Would you have turned your blade against the Jashinists? Against the other countries of the Land? Against Akatsuki and myself?"

Muta looked up at him and slowly he let out a laugh. "I…I never really thought of that to be honest. Looking back, I never looked past what I would've done after I killed him." He said and coughed up blood.

"The world I seek to create has no place for zealots such as Hidan and The Jashinists. Nor for fundamentalists who don't look past what they do." Pein said to him

"I don't care what I do after I kill him!" Muta said his voice full of fury in between gasps of breath. "Anything that happens afterward is irrelevant to me, I have proven my own existence this day. That I can change the world just as well!" He said and reached towards his Nodachi and grasped it and lifted it up.

"My name…is Muta…Daidouji…I will…be the one…" His strength left him and his hand hit the ground dropping the blade as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he lost conscious.

The Akatsuki leader stared down at him as a blue haired woman appeared next to him.

"What is to be done? The war reaches its end."

"We had back to Amegakure. Our plan is going to into effect. I know for certain that the Nine Tailed Vessel won't die."

"Yes, your plan. It will take some time for it to be fully complete won't it?"

"Indeed, three years it will take, but it will be worth it in the end. Let's go."

"…What of this?"

…"Retrieve the sword…and the body."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	85. Jashin's Mist

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. After their dramatic victory at Sekigahara, The Coalition looks to aim and eliminate Keiji Sosano, the last leader of the Jashinists and end the war. However they are unaware that his plans have finally come into effect and he is mere moments away from finishing Jashin's ultimate Jutsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The doors to the chamber where thrown open and The man stomped through the room as he made his way to the center of the room.

"At long last, I finally have it!" He exclaimed holding the Dragon claw in hand. "After all these months, delays and setbacks, forced to halt my plans I finally have the tool I need to conquer and destroy all that stands in Jashin's path!" Keiji Sosano said as he stood in the center of the room. He placed the claw down in the room next to the three other claws that had been found.

He had fled Sekigahara after obtaining the Claw, showing no care or empathy over the loss of many of his men, even Hidan, the man who had killed his village and took him when he was a child and taught him the ways of Jashin was gone but it did not matter. He would willingly sacrifice a million lives and do so again and again in order to ensure that his plan would work.

He looked at them and watched as the four claws floated right side up and began levitating across the room. "Yes, Yes! Do it! Unleash your power, become one!" Keiji shouted as they circled around the room. He looked on as they began circling faster and faster and after several long moment they came together and pressed against one another. A bright flash engulfed the room and Keiji covered his eyes at the risk of being blinded from it. As soon as it began the flash stopped. He uncovered his eyes and cackled at what he saw before him.

In the middle of the room reaching towards the ceiling was now a gigantic crystal. "Yes, finally Jashin, the technique that you prepared to use has finally become complete!" He said as he walked towards it. "It if hadn't been for that accursed Sage, you would've finished this. But still something is missing…"

"Keiji-sama!" A voice said and he turned his head and saw Da Jiao enter the room. "Why did you abandon your entire army back at Sekigahara, the army has been nearly wiped out! Even Hidan is gone! The rest of us had to flee for our lives!" She said but noticed he didn't say anything or pay any attention. "How can we defeat them now that-" She stopped and looked on now noticing the crystal. "What is this?"

"This Da Jiao is what will give Jashin his ultimate victory." Keiji said to her as she cautiously walked towards him. "This was meant to be his ultimate creation and Jutsu which will enslave not just the Elemental Nations, but the entire world as well." He said as she stood beside him. "Now that I have completed it, only one thing remains until absolute victory."

"I see…" Da Jiao said to him and allowed a smile to form. "With this we shall rule at the side of Jashin forever." She said and he turned and gently stroked her hair.

"Of course, but sacrifices are essential in his teachings…" He said and smiled at her.

Next thing she knew there was a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw to her horror a knife sticking in it. She looked up at him terror in her eyes as there was nothing in his as he stabbed her in the heart.

"W-Why?" She said faintly as life left her. He pulled the knife out and brought his rings up.

"As Jashin did with his own son, I will sacrifice you so that I can create the ultimate Jutsu." He said and she watched in horror as her blood soaked heart floated out of her chest. She fell to the floor dead her face stuck in permanent terror.

Showing no remorse at what he just did and paying her no further mind he walked towards the crystal and pressed the heart against it. The crystal absorbed it and began glowing its light illuminating the room.

He let out a maniacal laugh as the room glowed. "Now there is only one thing left." He said as he basked in the glow of the crystal.

At Konoha the next day…

"All that remains is to march to Iwagakure and defeat Keiji Sosano, The Tsuchikage." Tsunade said seated at her seat at the council which was filled with many people, some who weren't on the council. "With his army beaten and many of his top men defeated, he is all that is left that pose a major threat of the Jashinists. However, as we've seen the Jashinists will not surrender and fight to the death. The same will probably be of him, until he is dead this war continues. With his defeat the head of this many fanged cobra will fall at last and peace will reign." She said to them all.

"What do you propose is done Lady Hokage?" Danzo asked, the old man having been quiet since the beginning of the war and had not involved himself in any affairs since his incident with Orochimaru months back.

"We march… we march to the Village and claim his head. I've sent word to Sand and Sound as well. All forces, Konoha, Suna, and Oto shall march within two days', then we attack him at his own base and end this war once and for all." She said and many voices went up in agreement and cheering. She mentioned for silence. "Everyone be prepared, I want everything done and setup before the sun raises the day after tomorrow." She announced and the group cheered again.

Later that hour Tsunade stood inside her office and standing before her was Kakashi and several others.

"Kakashi, Anko, Shikamaru, you have proven yourselves worthy of the accolades given to you in the past and those that you shall receive in the future after your efforts at Sekigahara." She said to them personally praising them and smiled. "Perhaps, one of you will take my place as Hokage one day. Konoha and I shall continue to count on your skills to insure its safety and put an end to the Fourth Ninja war."

"We are honored." The group said and bowed their heads in response.

Elsewhere…

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Orochimaru said looking on as they stood in the training grounds. With him was Naruto and he looked on as a small group of Samurai and Sound Shinobi where getting saddled up and positioning the beasts they rode upon. Rhinos that had been captured from the battle and domesticated and trained the past couple of days.

"A new type of Cavalry Otousan, the Jashinists used it so why not us as well?" Naruto said to him. "Here, allow me to demonstrate." He said and produced a tomato and mentioned for Zaku and Kin who where on a two seated saddle to charge.

Zaku gave the command and his rhino began running and charging towards them the ground shaking as it got closer. Naruto tossed the tomato into the air and Kin threw a Shuriken and split it in half as the Rhino charged past them.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked hopefully looking up at his father who observed it with a critical eye.

"It has potential, but there are some things I don't like about it. I must go to a meeting now. Come along, I want you to go with me." Orochimaru said and turned and walked away. Naruto looked on and frowned as he was hoping he would've been impressed by it.

"Naruto!" Zaku shouted out to him. "What did he say?"

"Uh, he said you guys did great!" Naruto quickly said to them trying to lift them and the others spirits.

"Tsunade has already sent word for our armies to combine and march to Iwagakure. No doubt pleased with our victory at Sekigahara." Orochimaru said seated at the front of the table with Kabuto and several others. "The days of the Fourth Shinobi War have come to an end."

"It is only a matter of time before Otogakure replaces Iwa and is made one of the Five Hidden Villages as the land returns to peace." Kabuto said to him.

"Congratulations, Orochimaru-sama." Arashi Fuma said to him.

Orochimaru smirked at their words. "Still we must remain vigilant, I doubt those maggots are going to give up without a fight." Guren cautioned the group.

"And who knows? For all we know Snow might attack us as well when our guard is down and we are busy dealing with The remnants of the Jashinists." Kimimaro Kaguya mentioned.

Orochimaru nodded at them but he was thinking of another threat. One that grew stronger with each passing day. In his mind the image of a man with unique eyes and wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it appeared and he stood in front of the Hidden Rain Village.

"Fools! Whilst the Coalition and Jashinists plot and scheme in their pathetic attempts to play war I shall gather and capture the Jinchuurki and conquer the land in the name of Akatsuki!" The Akatsuki Leader Pein proclaimed as the area around him turned dark.

"How many of the Jashin scum still stand before us?" He asked and Kabuto stood up and unfurled a list on the table.

"Here is that which will stand against us. They lost over half of their army at Sekigahara and reports say that many of his most powerful generals, including Lu Xiaong fell in battle. You defeated Hidan yourself my lord. Word has it also that many of the people who where pressed into serving the Jashinists have grown weary of the war. Several Earth Nins have also surrended as well. Internal rebellion may soon take place in Earth even if we don't attack." He said and Orochimaru nodded.

"And how many of our forces still remain?" He mentioned and Guren stood up and unfolded a casualty list from Sekigahara.

"Luckily we suffered the least amount of deaths in the battle although we did lose Sakon and Ukon in it leaving only Tayuya left of the Sound Four. Sunagakure has pledged its support in the upcoming attack as well. Orochimaru-sama what shall we do?" She asked him.

"Guren, you shall lead a small force tomorrow and break the hold on Yugakure they have. The rest of us shall make our way throughout Earth and defeat The Tsuchikage." He said to her and she nodded and went to make her preparations.

"Presenting The Kazekage." A ninja said and the doors opened and The leader of Sunagakure entered.

"Gaara, it's good to see you are well." Naruto said standing up and walking towards him.

"You as well, I trust you have recovered from the fatigue you endured during Sekigahara." The red headed boy replied to him a rare smile on his face.

"Oh no, if not for you and Sunagakure coming to our aid and informing us of Keiji's forces moving out we would've been overrun." Naruto said refusing to take credit.

"Hmm, if only I had the opportunity to defeat him then we should not have to have another battle." Gaara said referring to Keiji escape as he had disappeared from the field.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, with all that was happening no one was able to keep an eye on him. But he's cornered like a rat and soon the war will end." The fox vessel assured him.

"Indeed, for now we shall focus on gathering our strength and defeating the Jashinists." Gaara said to him

"What actions shall be taken against the Jashin forces?" Baki asked the assembled group.

"Leave that to me," Gaara spoke to them. "Our forces can hold them at bay while the Leaf and Sound can move in and take Keiji's head. Without his men to protect them, he'll be cut down like a weed. If that is alright with Orochimaru." He said referring to the Otokage.

Orochimaru looked at them and nodded giving his approval of the diversion.

"Alright then, we'll begin the march tomorrow."

At the Konoha hospital…

"Your vitals are decreasing, you haven't ate have you?" The pink haired medic asked the young boy lying on the bed with a plate of food. The boy didn't say anything instead looked out the window of his room.

Sakura Haruno looked on at the boy, Ranmaru by name who as a mission given to her was under her care until Tsunade looked at him. The boy was the late Raiga's partner and had been brought before them by Kurenai and he was examined and his mysterious Kekkai Genkai was discovered which was similar to the Byakugan but almost a mutation of it. The boy was unable to walk and laid absent mindedly on the bed not saying very much. "You need to keep your strength up," Sakura said with a smile. The boy had seemed ready to give up and die after what had happened with the death of his master. "The scenery's really beautiful at this time of day." She said looking out the window with him. The boy didn't say anything in response.

She looked out the window with him and saw to her surprise a small bolt of lightning shoot up into the air which startled her.

"Sasuke?" She said to herself as if feeling he was behind it.

Sasuke cut and slashed at imaginary enemies as he held the Kiba Blades in his hands, having taken them from Raiga Kurosuki and the new owner of them. Training with them he felt the power surging through them, power that could be his.

His own blade he had discarded had paled in comparison to Naruto's Kusanagi and Haku's Zanbato, he needed a blade powerful enough to give him an edge and so he took the Kiba Blades and sought to master them. Knowing if he could master them and defeat Naruto he was one step closer to his goal.

"I will get stronger, I will use any method I can to do so, even if it means giving my soul." He said bitterly as he held the twin blades in his hands. Channeling his energy and chakra into them a couple sparks of lightning came out of the swords as he examined the weapons. "If I can channel these blades and master them, I will become closer to my goal. " The image of his brother appeared in his thoughts and he gritted his teeth in fury over all that he did.

"Sasuke…" He imagined him saying. It almost sounded as if his voice was real. "I see you have improved." A voice said surprising him and he recognized it. Slowly he turned around and saw the person before him.

"YOU!" He shouted and ran towards and jumped and slashed at him. Before he could cut him he was blocked in midair with one hand stopping his attack and the other around his throat.

"It's been a long time…brother." Itachi said to him the two staring face to face. "You still live, yet you are still weak." He said and casually flung him into a tree. Sasuke fell to the ground and looked up at his brother. "It'll take more than a pair of stolen blades for you to kill me." He said and Sasuke snarled and markings appeared on his body and Itachi looked at him with bemused interest. "Nor will the Snake's seal help you."

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted and charged him. Before he could hit him Itachi's eyes changed from the regular Sharingan to a different style. Several images appeared in Sasuke's mind as they flashed forward all of the way up to his families deaths and seeing his brother standing over his father and mother. Reliving all of them all at once.

"You still lack the strength," Itachi's voice spoke to him and it stopped and Sasuke found himself on his knees looking up at his brother.

"I expected more out of you, your lack of killing intent disappoints me." Itachi said looking down at him. "When you get the strength, IF you get the strength you desire so badly in order to kill me. I'll let you find me. Then you shall know the truth." He said and slowly turned and left undetected by anyone leaving the lone Uchiha a blank look on his face unable to speak a word over what had just happened.

"Damn you…" He whispered out slowly finding himself able to talk again.

That next day the Oto and Suna force was the first to begin the March to claim Iwagakure and end the life of the Tsuchikage. Konoha would join up with them the following day after they had gathered all their supplies and materials ready for a long siege if needed.

Orochimaru, along with the Kazekage Gaara divided the forces into two, with him as the leader of the first and Gaara as commander of the second. The two forces would split up and go throughout Iwa and dispose of any remaining Jashinists and opposing foes to ensure the roads would be open for the Leaf without the threat of attacks.

Along the way many of the surrounding villages in the Land of Earth that where still under the control of the Jashinists where freed, driving them out and freeing the people glad to be gone of their tyranny. Within hours all that remained of the Jashinists grip was only Iwagakure.

"Thank you!"

"You've saved us all!"

"We're finally free!" The crowd of men, women, and children cheered as the Jashinists where being defeated and driven out. They, who had been oppressed into serving them finally celebrating their freedom hailing them as their saviors.

"See?" The bandaged Ninja said to him. "Even though you where reluctant to attack, this is what the people wanted, they where waiting for us." Dosu Kinuta said to Naruto.

"I see, yeah I guess you was right Dosu." Naruto said as he saw Kimimaro be swarmed and thanked by several people, women offering to name their sons after him, the Kaguya unsure how to react. He looked around as him and the others where being thanked by the civilians. Due to being trained as merciless fighters many of the Sound Nins didn't know what to do, unused to being thanked and praised not expecting to be treated as heroes.

He saw Tayuya doing her best to maintain her cool edge, she looked and their eyes locked together and she turned away, a blush starting to form on her face as she was thanked endlessly by a child.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he stood and watched it unfold as finally, what he, her, Haku, and the others had been fighting for was starting to come true.

Standing on a hill overlooking the celebration by himself Orochimaru allowed a rare smile to appear on his face feeling as though the dream he and the woman he loved had, their child being accepted and hailed as a hero was becoming a reality.

Later on throughout the day the two forces meet up and rejoined. Passing through Odawara Pass, which lead to Iwagakure they prepared to make their final march. They where joined up by Tsunade and the Leaf at last combining the Coalition at its full power. Now at full strength, they looked ready to end the Fourth War once and for all.

"This is it. Tomorrow it all ends." Tsunade said seated at a table that night. "We…we all have suffered and experienced and some of us re experienced the horrors and agony of war these past months. Those who lost their lives during the war shall never be forgotten. But tomorrow it shall end and hopefully we will never have to suffer it again. We have the Jashinists cornered, but like a wounded beast they will not go quietly, we must cut off this beasts head to ensure no one will ever be threatened again by the Jashinists." She said as she and the Three Sannin where seated there along with several others in the room.

"Tomorrow we begin our attack on Iwagakure, and end the Jashin leader who has falsely claimed the title of Tsuchikage life." Jiraiya spoke up. "With his army crippled and many of his most powerful soldiers dead, we can at last put an end to him. Everyone! Fight knowing that tomorrow that peace can be restored and this nightmare can finally end!"

The on looking group let out a cheer at his words.

Later a group of Four stood in front of the Three Sannin in Private.

"We have selected you four to infiltrate and slay the Tsuchikage tomorrow while we deal with the remnants tomorrow. This is a dangerous mission, if you are discovered, you'll be on your own as you'll be behind enemy lines. If any of you wish to back out you won't be thought less of as this is basically an S Class mission." Tsunade said to the group.

The group looked at the Sannin and at each other.

"I accept." Kakashi said

"I'm in." Anko spoke as well.

"I'll do it…" Haku answered his face serious.

"Count me in, I want to end Keiji's life myself after all he's done." Naruto said standing there upright.

"…Very well then, we shall provide a distraction tomorrow when we engage the Remnants of the Jashinists, that will allow you to slip into Iwagakure, there should be a secret passage you can find." Orochimaru said to them and paused and looked at his son. "If by some chance your lives are put in danger withdraw from the mission, by that time the Coalition shall have defeated them and breached Iwagakure then we can use our combined might to destroy him if you failed to do so."

"Understood." The group said and nodded.

"Good luck to you all, may you succeed and don't risk your life over anything stupid." Jiraiaya said to them and they bowed and left to prepare themselves for the task ahead

The Tsuchikage's chambers the next day…

Keiji Sosano stood in front of the large crystal sensing that it had gained enough power. Grinning and uncaring that his remaining forces where about to be attacked he stared at the crystal.

"Now then I know the first place to test out your power and enslave the world." He said and fired his rings at the crystal and an island with a bridge halfway finished being constructed came into view.

At Wave…

The Bridge Builder wiped the sweat off of his brow and face with his towel and looked at the constructed bridge.

"Shouldn't you take a break now father?" A voice said and he saw his daughter and grandson walking towards him handing him a glass of tea.

"I still got a lot of work to do," Tazuna, the old man said as he was halfway done with rebuilding the Great Naruto Bridge. "Until this is complete I'll work."

"Even you need to take a break gramps. All the other workers have left." Inari said to him.

"Bah!" Tazuna said but smiled at his family. When Keiji had destroyed the bridge a while back, Tazuna had sunk into despair over what had happened and seemed like he wouldn't come out of it. But hearing of Naruto fighting in the war that was going on had rekindled his spirit and he set himself into rebuilding the bridge. Making it even more wondrous than before. A symbol of how Wave would recover now matter what befell it.

"Well I'm going to get supper ready, come home in about an hour both of you." Tsunami said and left.

"We all have to do our part Inari," Tazuna said as they overlooked the halfway done bridge. "Even putting a board down and nailing it goes a long way." He said to his grandson who nodded. "Wave will recover from what that bastard did to us, we always will. If we give up, then everything Naruto and the others did for us is in vain."

"Right…" Inari said and went to help his grandfather when they heard a scream. "Mom?" He exclaimed hearing it and dropped what he was doing and ran.

"Inari wait!" Tazuna said fearing the worst as he ran after him. He caught up with the boy as they entered deeper into Wave. "What's going on?" He said as slowly a black mist like substance started to appear around the village.

"MOM!" Inari shouted as they reached the center of the village. The two looked and saw to their shock the entire village was there, kneeling with a blank look on their faces. Nothing was in their eyes, as if they where soulless.

"All hail Jashin…All hail Jashin…All hail Jashin." The crowd started to chant. Chanting repeatedly and endlessly.

"What's going on here?" Tazuna said as the bridge builder shook a man. "Snap out of it!" He shouted trying to make sense of this. Why was everyone acting like this, what had happened to them.

"Inari have you found-Inari?" He exclaimed as he turned and saw the boy a look of horror on his face. "No…" He whispered seeing what he saw.

"All hail Jashin…All hail Jashin…All hail Jashin…" Tsunami chanted endlessly her facial features blank and her eyes empty as she continued to say the three words.

"Mom? Mom! It's me! Snap out of it!" Inari said shaking her to no avail. "Please, snap out of it what's wrong with you!" He begged tears forming in his eyes.

Tazuna could only look on in horror at what he was seeing as Black Mist continued to engulf Wave.

"Alright there's the signal let's go." Kakashi said as they saw the battle begin. "Be quiet everyone, don't let yourself be spotted." He said taking the lead and the group began making their way stealthily avoiding any battles. Knowing the success of the mission rested on them not being caught.

Making their way they snuck through the gates undetected and made their way throughout the empty streets of Iwagakure, the place looking deserted as no one was around.

"There should be a secret passageway, right around here." Kakashi said pressing againsta stone wall near the temple. Feeling air coming from it he pushed with all his might and removed it revealing a narrow hallway. "Let's go." He said to Anko, Naruto, and Haku and the group continued on their way.

"Look at this, this entire place has been turned into one giant praying area." Anko said in disgust as they entered a room and saw several banners with the symbol of Jashin on it. Even the floor was covered with a large rug that had its symbol on it. She looked at the altar and saw that there was blood on it, as if there was a sacrifice recently.

Naruto walked forward and stared at a statue in the middle of the room. It depicted a giant man holding a sword in one hand and a decapitated head in another. He looked at it as if something was off about it.

Suddenly the lids of the decapitated man opened revealing red eyes and a beam of light shot out of them and hit him.

"What the?" He shouted covering himself and suddenly he disappeared shocking the others.

Naruto found himself reappearing in midair and fell to the ground and landed on his feet. "What in the world? How the heck did I wind up here?" He said to himself as he was alone in the room. He had been teleported from everyone else and was now inside a empty room. Seeing a doorway he made his way and exited the room wondering just where he had gotten too. "I hope the others are alright." He said quietly.

He went his way when he caught a glimmer of bright light coming from a room. Catching his attention he made his way to a door that was opened a crack. Pushing it opened he found himself inside a room and in the center of it was a large crystal that glowed ominously.

"At last you have come." A man said standing in the room.

"You!" Naruto shouted seeing Keiji Sosano standing there. He drew out Kusanagi and charged him and slashed at him. Keiji dodged it and leapt over him and fired water from his rings which hit Naruto in the chest and knocked him back into the crystal.

Naruto went to charge him again when he felt something wrap around him. He looked and saw tendrils start to appear out of the crystal and wrap around his arms and legs holding him in place. He struggled to break free but they where solid and overwhelming him as one wrapped around his waist holding him still and he lost his grip on his sword and dropped it as the crystal ensnared him.

Suddenly he felt a great pain shot throughout his body and he yelled out in agony as he felt himself being drained of his energy. His yells echoed throughout the room as the crystal glowed brighter and brighter as if feeding off of him.

At Konoha…

"Here, I brought you an apple." The girl said entering the boy's room. She looked over and smiled when she saw Ranmaru asleep on his bed breathing softly. She walked over and checking his vitals left it on his bed for him to eat when he wake up. She and some others had to stay behind to tend to the wounded. Despite the fact she wanted to go, she knew Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and the others could end the war without her.

She looked at the window and saw Ebisu chasing after Konohamaru and his friends after another one of their infamous pranks. She then saw something that startled her.

"What the?" The pink haired medic said looking out the window as a mysterious Mist started to set in across the village. "Genjutsu?" Sakura Haruno asked not understanding as she hadn't heard anything about it being foggy today.

Suddenly she heard something dropped and she turned her head and saw Ino having dropped the items she was carrying, a blank look on her face.

"All hail Jashin…" The blonde said suddenly. "All hail Jashin."

"Ino? Snap out of it!" Sakura exclaimed when she suddenly heard more voices in the hospital. All the staff and the doctors and nurses in the hospital where chanting it.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura said not understanding.

"Come on!" Tayuya at the battle shouted at the others mentioning for them to continue fighting against the Jashinists. She took some down but saw to her surprise no one was joining her. "What the hell are you waiting for?" She shouted and turned around.

To her surprise all the others Zaku, Choji, and those who had been engaged in battle with her had stopped what they where doing and had dropped their weapons and where kneeling on the ground.

"All hail Jashin. All hail Jashin." The group chanted.

"I suppose I should tell you now what this crystal is." Keiji said as Naruto still struggled to break free. "In Jashin's time he crafted and prepared an ultimate Jutsu that would ensure his domination for all time. He hunted down four powerful dragons and slew them and took a claw from each of them. Weaving his power and chakra into them, he prepared to start his ultimate Jutsu. Before he could do that, he was murdered by that wretched Sage!" Naruto struggling listened and thought of the Sage he had seen in his dreams. "Due to that, the claws where scattered to the far corners of the world. And only now have they been brought back together."

"So what? Are you creating a doomsday weapon or something?" Naruto said in defiance.

Keiji laughed madly and shook his head. "No, what is the point of conquering the world if there is no one to rule over and worship you? You see the crystal and notices its glowing? That means its charging up and once it is fully charged it will be capable of enslaving the entire world. By means of a black mist that will cover and engulf the land and brainwash everyone into being Jashin's servants. Wave itself has already fallen and accepted Jashin's rule. Soon Konoha shall as well, after that I'll take over Oto as well." He explained and Naruto looked into the crystal and saw the inhabitants mindlessly kneeling and chanting Jashin. He saw Tazuna and Inari trying to get them to stop but to no avail.

"You bastard!" He shouted at him

"HaHaHa! But of course to create such mist requires vast amounts of chakra, in order to do it I needed a Jinchuurki and the Chakra that a Bijuu possesses. That is where you come in." Keiji said to him tauntingly. "I will use your near infinite chakra from the Kyuubi to power up my crystal and it will spawn the mist which will spread first throughout the Elemental Nations and then through other parts of the world. In a few short hours I will have control of the entire world! Nothing will stop the Age of Jashin from everlasting control! It will last a millennium and nothing should stand in Jashin's way as he rules over all!"

"You son of a-" Naruto shouted but felt pain shot through his entire body as he was being drained again of Chakra by the crystal. He cried out in pain as he felt it go through his entire body and the crystal began to glow brighter and brighter. Feeding off of him like a parasite absorbing and draining his chakra.

"All this time you fools where playing right into my hand throughout the entire war! Did you really think if you defeated my army you had won? That I hadn't anticipated such outcomes?" Keiji said to him. "It was all apart of my plan, I in fact sent many of my men to their deaths to stall you and prevent you from finding out my true plan and collect the claws! And finally, after all the setbacks, all the frustrations and delays, I finally have you beaten, and to make things even more sweeter it will be you the one who creates the world ruled by Jashin!"

"No…" Naruto said weakly. Keiji turned to the crystal and smirked at what he saw.

"What's this? Your friends and allies are coming your aid?" He said and Naruto looked and saw Haku, Kakashi, and the others running through the palace. "How predictable…" He said and aimed a hand and fired a beam at the crystal from his rings.

The group of ninjas ran as fast as they could pushing their bodies to the limit and using their chakra. They knew they had to get there before it was too late.

"Kakashi! Guys!" A voice shouted and they stopped when they recognized it as Naruto. "Over here! Come this way quick! I'm fighting Keiji and I need your help now! We can beat him if we hit him with everything we got but we only have one shot before his guards come, we got to do it now!"

"I'm coming Naruto!" Haku shouted and ran towards the voice refusing to stop.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Kakashi said as this didn't make any sense

The group was unaware that they where being lead into a trap.

"No! Haku get them out of there! For once in your life don't listen to me!" Naruto shouted looking on at them. He heard Keiji laughing mockingly at him.

"Do you really think a puppet would disobey a puppeteer's commands?" Keiji asked him. Naruto glared at him as he looked down at him smugly. "Your friends have fallen right into my trap and they shall be the first sacrifices to usher in Jashin's world!" He exclaimed.

His rings glowed and suddenly beams of energy shot out of them.

"Naruto! Brother, where are you?" Haku shouted running into the wall. The group had come to a lit room where they had heard Naruto calling for them.

"This doesn't feel right." Anko said looking around as her and Kakashi felt as if that wasn't Naruto calling out to them.

"We've been setup!" Kakashi exclaimed his eye going wide as he felt it

Suddenly beams shot into the room and hit the floor and the floor disappeared beneath their feet. The group feel into a dark pit as they heard terrible mocking laughter echo all around them as they plummeted into the darkness.

"NO!" Naruto shouted looking on in horror as they disappeared from view.

"Ah man, we're in a big mess! Naruto please hang on!" Haku exclaimed as they continued falling.

A/N: That's it for this chapter


	86. The end of the Fourth Shinobi War

Next chapter of A Father's Wrath. With Keiji finally having activated Jashin's ultimate Jutsu, he is hours away from ruling all. Naruto makes one last stand to try and stop him as the Fourth Ninja War comes to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The group continued falling into the darkness with no end in sight, suddenly they crashed into something at the bottom. Landing with a thud the group laid there trying to recover from their fall.

A light appeared and a door opened and several Jashinists walked in.

"Bind them, they are to be taken to be sacrificed to Jashin-sama." The leader of the group ordered and they went to do so.

Suddenly Kakashi who wasn't as wounded as the others leapt up and drove a Kunai into a man's face who fell over dead surprising them. The Copy Nin made hand symbols and created several copies made of water and had them fight the Jashinists.

"Anko! Haku get up!" He shouted at the others starting to recover. Anko shook the cobwebs loose and when one attempted to apprehend her she summoned several snakes to bit his face.

"Haku!" He shouted at the boy finally starting to get up. "Get out of here, find Naruto. We'll deal with the rest here. Find him and alert the others as to what's going on." He said and mentioned to a window which was only large enough for him to fit through "Now!" He shouted and shoved him towards it. The boy nodded and fit his way through the window taking him outside.

Kakashi seeing him leave rejoined the battle as he and Anko fought on against them.

"Gotta find a way to get to Naruto." Haku muttered as he was outside. He didn't see anything for him to climb on. He looked around and noticed a glow coming from the top. Figuring that to be where Naruto would be, he knew he had to get there.

Channeling his Kekkai Genkai he focused his bloodline on the all and fully concentrating turned the way to solid ice. "I'm coming Brother." He said and getting two Kunai stabbed into the Ice and began climbing his way up there. "I won't leave you, not now and not ever!"

"Something's going on here, where did this mist come from?" Jiraiya spoke looking around the field as a thick black like Mist started to form. "This doesn't feel right." He muttered as he looked around.

"Toad Sannin!" A blur went past him and he saw Might Gai appearing before him. "Something appears to be wrong."

"I can see that, this Mist isn't natural." He said looking on.

Tsunade sensed it as well. She looked around over the field and saw as the Mist started to engulf the area.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted at her. "Half of our forces have stopped fighting, they have just stopped what they where doing, I'll never seen anything like this!" She exclaimed and Tsunade looked on and saw that many of them had stopped fighting and where on their knees a blank look on their faces, as if something had taken control of them.

"It's this mist," She muttered looking on. "It's affecting them somehow and its getting closer." She said as it inched closer and closer starting to engulf everything in its path. With half the Coalition unable to fight now, the Jashinists where fighting with twice as much fierceness as they took the advantage.

Forming Hand Symbols she cast a Jutsu and a Barrier formed around the field blocking and halting the Mist's advance yet still they came as if trying to break through it. Her eyes narrowed feeling as if it was getting stronger with each second.

Orochimaru had remained quiet thus far and had noticed what was happening. He saw as one ninja was fighting yet when the Mist neared him he stopped all of a sudden and kneeled and starting chanting. He looked around as the battle still went on but it was obvious that they where losing. Something was happening that was causing all this.

"Naruto…" He said and clutched a fist as if feeling that something was happening to him, he looked and faintly saw a glow in the distance. "I'm coming my child."

Naruto, bound and trapped by the crystal let out a cry as he continued being drained of chakra by it, feeling it sapping his energy as the crystal glowed brighter and brighter feeding off of him.

"Feel the emptiness, feel the loss of hope engulf you," Keiji taunted him. "Know that everything you did was in vain, know that you shall be the one who brings Jashin's dream into fruition." He claimed as the Rings on his fingers glowed.

Naruto didn't say anything in response. The crystal showed images of what had happened. He saw Tayuya still fighting but even she was starting to get overwhelmed by them.

(He's right, I blew it. It's cause of me we lost.) He said in his thoughts. (Everyone, Haku, Tayuya, Anko, Otousan and the others. They are all going to die or be slaves because of me.)

"Have you nothing left to say, have you finally accepted your defeat?" Keiji asked him smugly. "Perhaps you are not descended from his line after all." He said and turned and left the room leaving him there to dwell in his thoughts.

Haku outside continued climbing refusing to give up, climbing up the wall he continued his ascent. He knew he had to get there, get there before it was too late.

He suddenly felt a dark presence and stopped what he was doing as he felt a murderous intention coming from inside. He stopped and stayed there, not even moving an inch as he felt it go by.

After several tense moments he felt it disappear and he continued climbing.

At Yugakure, Guren's force had driven out the Jashinists freeing the village but the Black Mist had appeared and surrounded the area, like Wave and most of Konoha the Village of Hot Water Inhabitants as well as Guren and the others where kneeling chanting all hail Jashin as well completely under his command.

Sakura at the hospital looked around and gasped outside the window as she saw several other villagers and those who had remained kneeling in the center and had began chanting. "What's going on? Ever since that Mist appeared people have been acting crazy." She asked herself looking on.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Ino standing there a scalpel in her hand.

"All who oppose Jashin must die…" Ino said and swung it at her. Sakura cried out and brought the clipboard she had up just in time blocking it. Ino pulled back and swung at her again and Sakura dodged it.

"Ino stop it!" Sakura shouted at her. Ino, having been brainwashed along with the others didn't listen and slashed at her aiming for her throat. Sakura dodged it and smacked at her hand causing her to lose her grip on it.

Ino tackled her and knocked her to the floor and got on top and tried to put her hands around her throat and choke her. If it hadn't been for Tsunade's teachings Sakura would've met her end as she had gotten stronger and managed to remove her hands. Overpowering Ino she knocked her off. "Snap out of it!" She shouted and slugged her across the face knocking her onto the ground. Getting some rope she then tied Ino up and prevent her from moving. She then put her in a storage room and closed the door making sure she couldn't get out.

Making her way back to the room she closed and locked the door and barricaded it with a chair.

She looked out the window again wondering just what was going to happen.

Tayuya fought on against the Jashinists who still came at them.

"Damn it!" She shouted dodging a swing. "What the hell is wrong with you dumbasses." She shouted at a group seeing them just kneel there a blank look on their faces not fighting back at all.

Suddenly a Mist started to engulf around her, and Tayuya heard voices in her head telling her to submit. She found herself feeling a bit lightheaded as more started to appear and more voices spoke up telling her to surrender to Jashin.

"No! I don't serve scumbags!" She shouted denying it and fighting it off. She ran from it and the Mist pursued her and was stopped by Tsunade's barrier unable to get past it.

Naruto stood there his head down, not even feeling the pain going through his body as he was drained of his chakra and lifeforce. It was all over, he had failed.

The crystal as if feeling him losing his resolve showed images of what was going on. What was happening in Wave…Sakura fleeing for her life. Kakashi and Anko fighting for their lives against nearly a hundred enemies. The Coalition losing against the Jashinists and his friends being brainwashed and forced to serve Keiji and his god. Breaking his will as he felt as if everything had been in vain.

"I guess I couldn't fulfill my promise at the Peach Garden after all." He said quietly to himself he closed his eyes feeling that it was all over.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted and he thought it was his imagination or the crystal playing more tricks on him.

"I have finally found you brother!" The voice cried out and he opened his eyes and saw Haku standing in front of him. "I am here at last."

"Haku, what are you doing here?" Naruto said surprised to see him standing before him. He thought he was dead after seeing him plunge into the darkness.

"I have come to free you Brother, hold on." He said and pulling out his Zanbato took it in his arms and slashed at the tendrils holding him. The mighty blade cut right through them tearing them apart. More sprouted and tried to ensnare Haku but he fought them off and after destroying more of them he grabbed Naruto and using all his strength pulled him free.

"C'mon! We got to get outta here!" He said and lead him from the room. Seeing Kusanagi on the floor he got it as well and strapped it to his pants.

Keiji standing on top looking on as the new world Jashin had envisioned was nearing completion sensed something.

"He's escaped?" He shouted feeling his presence. "FIND HIM!" He shouted into his rings which glowed sending orders out to his men to find and recapture Naruto.

"C'mon, we're almost there, we gotta find the others and get out of here. I'm sure one of the Sannin can figure out a way to defeat him." Haku said leading a weak Naruto through the halls Naruto leaning on him for support. He looked at him and noticed how sick and pale he looked, as if drained of his entire life force from what the crystal did to him.

"No, listen Haku, I gotta go back." Naruto said to him and breathed hard trying to regain his strength. "I gotta stop Keiji, If I don't stop him, everyone will become his slaves." He said and tried to turn around and go back but was still too weak and fell to his knees.

"How do you plan on doing that, crawl up to him and threaten to bite his toes off?" Haku asked him dryly as he was in no shape to fight.

"If I have too." Naruto said and let out a cough. "If he isn't stopped, everyone we know and everything we fight for will be destroyed. You, Me, Otousan, Tayuya, and all the others, he'll kill them all." He said weakly and stood up.

A roar was heard suddenly and they turned and saw Hua Moke and Keiji's other elite bodyguards. Hua Moke upon seeing Haku let out a snarl as if remembering what he did at Wave.

"Damn it!" Haku cursed and unsheated his weapon. "Try and stay behind me Naruto…Naruto?" He said and turned and looked and saw Naruto had left going a different direction.

He was unable to go after him when the five charged at him and he entered the fray.

Naruto moved as quickly as he could, it pained him to abandon Haku like that but he knew this was something he had to do. He had to find Keiji and kill him. That would end it.

But he was so weak…his entire body felt as if it had aged a hundred years. Leaning against a wall for support he struggled to continue on. He went to move but he lost his footing his remnants of strength giving out and fell to the ground.

He laid there not moving lying very still, unable to move a muscle.

A warm glow suddenly appeared before him, feeling him with warmth and relieving him of the pain that coursed through his entire body. Naruto feeling his strength return lifted his head up and gasped at what he saw.

A Sage stood before him, smiling at him as he looked down at him. His face peaceful and calm, and yet Naruto felt a great power coming from him.

"Raise…" The Sage said and bent down and lowered his hand. Naruto looked at his offered hand and feeling his strength returning grasped it with his hand and was pulled up by the man who disappeared after doing so.

Naruto felt all his strength returning, as if everything that had been drained had been restored to him, his energy, his chakra, all of it was back. "I know what I have to do." He said and started walking and broke off into a run. Knowing where he had to go.

He came to a room and kicked the door open and inside it was Keiji, the mad man's eyes focused on him.

"This ends now Keiji!" Naruto shouted at him.

"I have had enough of you!" Keiji snarled at him. "I will see to it that you will not last to see Jashin's world!"

"The world you seek is one that will never happen! I know the type of world that wants to be formed and its nothing like the twisted one you and Jashin wants!" Naruto responded.

Keiji growled and all eight rings on his fingers glowed. "Join that accursed Sage in death!" He shouted and fired all eight rings at him. Naruto stood his ground as they where about to hit him when a figure appeared in front of him and summoning Rashomon stopped the attack

When the attack stopped Naruto looked and saw who was standing before him.

"Otousan!" He shouted as Orochimaru had appeared in the nick of time and blocked the attack with the Gate.

"Orochimaru, so we meet at last." Keiji said as the Snake Sannin glared at him. "I thought you would've been a perfect worshiper of Jashin, we are both alike. We are both agents of chaos and seek to bring this world under our control. Jashin loathed the idea of peace and order, unless it was under his order and rule. You share that same goal he has."

"I'm nothing like the man I once was, I've shedded that part of me forever, that person who did the things he did is dead." Orochimaru responded to him. Keiji laughed in amusement.

"A snake cannot change his fangs or who he was, no matter how many times he sheds his skin." He taunted Orochimaru who glared at him. "To think a man who was obsessed with obtaining Immortality and gaining the Truth of the World would allow himself to become so weak."

"Shut up!" Orochimaru shouted and doing hand symbols fired a Jutsu at him. Keiji responded by summoning a series of skulls which blocked the attack. Orochimaru then formed more hand symbols and summoned a giant Snake in the room which attacked Keiji and knocked him through the wall of the room.

Father and Son looked and saw Keiji struggling grasping the giant snake's mouth with his bare hands as he tried to prevent it from eating him. His rings glowed and he fired a beam of energy into its mouth and through its head killing the summon.

"You are not the only ones with summons. Jackals come forth!" He shouted and summoned two giant demonic looking jackals with large claws and fangs. "Tear them apart!" He ordered them and they charged the two. Naruto and Orochimaru dodged the snapping jaws at them as the wild beasts attacked them.

Orochimaru dodged an attack and was suddenly bit on the arm by one and it hold him in place and the other one came back aiming for his throat looking to tear it out. Orochimaru extended his head and dodging the attack bit down on it with his own fangs causing the beast to yelp in pain. He threw the other one off of him and summoned his Kusanagi.

Naruto saw one of the jackals charge him and dodged its snapping fangs. The summon came at him biting and barking and knocked him down. The beast was on top of him its eyes murderous. Naruto blocked its snapping jaws and getting an explosive tag lit it and stuffed it into its mouth and kicked it off. The beast leapt at him and exploded in midair the paper bomb going off killing it.

Orochimaru dodged a bite and swung his Kusanagi and beheaded the other jackal.

A beam of energy shot out at them from Keiji's rings and Orochimaru dodged it. "Jashin Style: Eternal Flame!" He shouted and a stream of fire fired out of his ring at him. Orochiamru ducked behind a pillar and felt it get hotter and hotter as he saw that the stone was melting due to the intense heat. He prepared a counter jutsu and suddenly the entire area around him was covered in Ice. Keiji blasted it with his fire but could not melt it as the temperature in the room dropped severely. He then felt something and looked at his feet and saw that had become trapped in ice and his lower body reaching to his waist was being frozen.

"Now you die!" Orochimaru shouted and fired another powerful Jutsu. Keiji reacted quickly and formed a barrier around himself. He then fired a skull made of energy from his ring at Orochimaru hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards as the Ice started to disappear.

"Keiji!" Naruto shouted and he turned and saw Naruto charging him. The boy leapt up and summoned several multiple snakes to attack him. Forming his barrier again he stopped the attack. He fired a blast from his rings which Naruto either by skill or luck dodged it and it destroyed a portion of the room they where in.

Keiji summoned his Mace and swung at him missing and destroying a wall. He swung again and destroyed more the room as Naruto dodged his attacks.

Elsewhere, Haku dodged the five attacks aimed at him as he fought against Hua Moke and the others. Ducking under a swing he pulled out Naruto's Kusanagi and stabbed one in the thigh hearing him cry out in pain. He was hit in the face and knocked down and lost his grip on both of them.

Hua Moke prepared to kill him when Haku rolled out of the way and retrieving his Zanbato blocked the next attack as he continued fighting on against them.

Kakashi and Anko having worked together had defeated fifty enemies but there was still hundreds left and they continued to fight on, buying the others time.

Outside Tsunade looked on a concerned look on her face as her barrier was starting to weaken as the Mist continued to attack it and would soon break through at this rate.

Keiji swung at Naruto and missed and was surprised to be met with a block, he saw Orochimaru's blade blocking the attack. The two engaged in a test of strength and Orochimaru the better weapon user over powered him and slashed him right across his chest, which would've killed him if he hadn't been for his armor he was wearing which saved his life and deflected it.

Orochimaru swung Kusanagi at him and he blocked it with his Mace. His rings began glowing and he grinned surprising Orochimaru and an explosion engulfed both of them.

"Otousan!" Naruto shouted as he saw him come out of the smoke. He ran towards his father and saw him on all fours.

"I'm alright…Watch out!" He shouted and grabbed the boy and put him behind him. He cried out as a dagger stabbed into his shoulders thrown by Keiji who threw another and another hitting him in the back with each one.

"What's wrong? I thought a Sannin could live up to his reputation." Keiji taunted him. "Or has your fondness for your son weakened you?"

Orochimaru reached up and pulled out the daggers and glaring at him began casting hadn symbols. "Die!" He shouted and summoned a giant cobra made of fire right at Keiji shocking him. The snake hissed and slammed into him going through the wall and destroying more of the palace.

The dust cleared and neither of the two could see him they looked around and Naruto saw the crystal in the background. Still it glowed supplying the Mist which was enslaving and brainwashing everyone.

"We have to destroy it." Naruto said to Orochimaru who looked at him and at the crystal.

"I think not!" A voice proclaimed and coming out of the rubble floating in the air due to his rings was Keiji. "Die!" He shouted and fired more beams of energy from them. The two leapt to the side and dodged it. Keiji then fired a quick blast and hit Naruto in the stomach knocking him back.

"Enough!" Orochimaru shouted and formed hand symbols. "I promised Kushina I wouldn't use this Jutsu again as it could destroy an entire Village if let loose, but for you I'll make an exception! Lighting Style: Raijin's Destruction!"

A blue demon like being appeared in the center of the room carried a ring of drums. Bringing its hands up it slammed into the drums and suddenly the entire room was filled with lightning destroying everything in its path, the room was torn apart and destroyed as everything the lightning hit was turned to rubble and destroyed. Naruto seeing them coming at him ducked and hit the floor and covered his head to dodge them.

Keiji tried to dodge them but was hit with multiple bolts of lightning across his body. Raijin then slammed his hands on his drums one final time and summoned a gigantic bolt which destroyed even more of the room.

Naruto lifted his head and saw that it had destroyed nearly everything as he could see outside and saw the black mist forming around. He looked and saw his father standing there and saw Keiji lying on the ground not moving. It appeared as if he was dead.

Orochimaru looked over at Naruto and went to help him when he felt something hit in the back. He yelled in pain and turned and saw Keiji seated up his rings glowing.

"What? That could kill an entire squadron of Jonins! It could have even killed Sarutobi!" He shouted in disbelief as no one ever survived that attack the few times he used it.

Keiji coughed out blood as that had nearly killed him. His armor was scorched and ruined and he had trouble seeing out of one eye. "Once again my devotion to Jashin-sama…saves me from Shingami's embrace. I…will not let the Age Of Jashin…be stopped!" He shouted and fired another beam hitting Orochimaru in the chest. Orochimaru suddenly felt as if he had gotten heavier, as if gravity was constricting him as he was forced to lay on the floor and couldn't move.

"What would you have done if I had been killed?" Keiji taunted him standing up. "Destroy the crystal, don't make me laugh. You would've used it to take control of the Elemental Nations and then the world just like I am doing. You try to claim you have changed but you haven't at all. A man who has done the things you have done cannot change!" He taunted him and began crushing him with the pull on him.

"After I've killed you, I will use your son to continue charging the crystal and make it so no one, not the other Sannins, not even Akatsuki, even its true leader can stop me! They will all bow before Jashin!" He said and grinned sadistically as Orochimaru felt his body being crushed by the pull of Gravity against his body feeling his insides being crushed.

"Say goodbye to the world you know, this is JASHIN'S WORLD!" He shouted and prepared to kill him.

"I don't think so!" A voice shouted and he wiped around and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto, having not seen him. The boy was running towards the crystal his father's Kusanagi in hand. "The world you seek, will never happen! I'll stop it NOW!"

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Keiji shouted and fired a blast from his rings at him. Naruto felt the pain but ignored it and bringing the sword overhead delivered an chop onto the crystal. Cracks started to form on it as it started to break.

Naruto let out a cry and formed a ball of energy in his hand pouring all his power into it. For a moment, Kyuubi's aura formed around him as he charged it up.

"RASENGAN!" He shouted and fired the attack right at the center of the crystal. The crystal became covered in cracks and shattered releasing all the chakra that had been stored up in it. A bright light engulfed where they where standing and freed from its confainment the Chakra became a giant wave and came right at Keiji. Orochimaru and Naruto looked on as they heard him screaming in agony as he was being consumed by it. Retribution for all he had done to everyone.

"THIS CAN'T BEEEE!" Keiji shouted as his rings shattered and he was consumed by the wave of chakra. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as his body faded away from the world, ending the Jashin Leader at long last

The wave of chakra engulfed the entire area bathing it in its light. It reached the praying room and upon touching the banners destroyed them tearing them to shred. The statue upon being touched was turned to rubble.

Haku was about to be killed by Hua Moke when a bright light engulfed him and the others. He heard a cry and he looked on as he saw them turn into dust leaving nothing left.

Kakashi and Anko surrounded on all sides standing back to back nodded at each other ready to go down fighting to their last. Before they could the light entered the room and they looked on in amazement as the Jashinists where killed and turned to dusts ending them. Watching on in awe as the bright light illuminated the entire area.

"It's beautiful…" Anko whispered looking on and looked out the window.

The light covered all of Iwagakure and soon came onto the battlefield. When it touched the Jashinists they too turned to dust, when it touched the Earth Nins they where ignored as they looked on in disbelief. Upon touching those who had been brainwashed they felt themselves bathed in the light and cleansed and removed of their hypnotizing.

Tayuya was about to be run through when the wave touched them and turned her would be killers to dust. She looked around confusion on her voice.

"Naruto…" She whispered feeling as if he had done this.

"What just happened." Baki said looking on with Gaara and his siblings.

"I don't know…" Gaara said looking on as well The Kazekage looking on at the Wave of Chakra consumed the area his brother and sister in hushed awe.

"Whoa!" The bushy browed boy said standing up no longer hypnotized. "Did I just have an out of body experience?" Rock Lee exclaimed looking on wondering what had been going on as he was no longer.

"Amazing…" Kabuto said as he hadn't seen anything like this not even in the books about the Shinobi wars.

"Did I just eat a hundred ribs without stopping again?" Choji said looking around not understanding.

When the light touched the mist the Mist was driven back and removed being destroyed no match for its purity. The mist faded away.

At Yugakure…

"All hail Jashin… All hail-" The people and Guren's force continued to chant when suddenly something came over them.

"What the? What just happened?" Guren said shaking her head. She looked around at the others who where equally as confused.

At Wave…

"Mom?" Inari said as his mother clutched her head.

"Inari? What are you doing here? How did I get here?" She said confused as the last thing she remembered she was at home starting to get supper ready.

"You're alright!" Inari exclaimed and hugged her knocking her backwards. Not understanding she returned the hug.

Looking on, Tazuna freely let tears fall out of his eyes seeing his daughter and everyone else recover.

At Konoha…

Sakura opened the door as she had looked outside the window and saw that the mist had disappeared. She looked around and saw everyone in the hospital returning to what they where doing before, some of them confused over what had happened but got over it.

A loud banging sound was heard and she remembered what she did and went over to the storage room and opened it and saw Ino banging her feet against the wall.

"Forehead girl! I should've known you did this! What kind of joke was this!" Ino shouted at her struggling to get free from the rope with little success. "Get me out of here now! HEY! Don't shut that door! Untie me!"

"What does this mean Tsunade?" Shizune asked the Hokage who had a smile on her face looking on at what had happened.

"It means the War is finally over." She answered and a tear of happiness fell out of her eye. The Coalition was cheering and celebrating their victory having won the war.

"We won." Jiraiya said as the remaining Earth Nins where surrendering to them.

Stepping outside father and son looked on as the Fourth Shinobi War was finally over. They watched as the last remnants of Jashin's Mist disappeared forever, never again to threaten anyone.

"It's over, The Fourth Shinobi War has come to an end." Orochimaru stated as he and Naruto looked on. He looked over at his son who looked backed at him. "I am proud of you Naruto, you have come into your own as a Ninja and proven yourself worthy as the future Otokage. For now, let us enjoy the hard won peace."

Naruto looked at him and looked up as the sun finally showed itself as everything, all the battles, all the fights, all the killing, it was finally over.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please. Next one is the finale.


	87. A New Journey Starts

Next and final chapter of A Father's Wrath. After the war is over, it's time to celebrate! With it finally over, The Coalition celebrates its hard fought victory. But there is still much to be done in the future, Naruto realizes as he knows that even though they won there are still greater threats in the world that could happen and he makes a choice. I've decided to end this and work on a sequel to this as I've felt this has gotten too long and I haven't gotten to Shippuden yet. Looking back there was some stuff that I could've done better and done without it. To everyone who has read this, thank you for doing so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village there was much to celebrate as many people cheered and partied at what had happen.

It was over, the Fourth Shinobi war had come to an end and the Coalition of Konoha, Otogakure, and Sunagakure had emerged victorious defeating the Jashinists and ending their mad conquest. Their leaders where dead and the army had been destroyed to a man. Iwagakure had surrendered to them, thus ending the war.

As of now many people where celebrating cheering over their resounding victory.

Naruto walked through Konoha dressed in casual clothing as he made his way looking on as ninja and people from Leaf, Sound, and Sand where celebrating. A smile formed on his face as he looked on, seeing the three villages celebrating and having put aside their differences and had overcome the Jashinists.

"Hey there," A voice said and he turned and saw Tayuya walking towards him. Naruto stopped and looked for a moment as the red head was out of her ninja clothing. She was wearing a light red kimono with blue flowers on it. "Never thought there'd be a celebration here for what you did, did you?" She asked standing beside him.

Naruto looked at her and back at the celebrating people. Before the war had happened he had never dreamed the scene before him would happen. He still remembered how he was treated before but he had learned to move on from it and instead focus on the future.

"C'mon," He mentioned to her. "Let's walk."

The two walked through the village looking on at the festivities that where happening in it. For Tayuya it was a bit overwhelming as she hadn't expected this. Being hailed as a hero in the war. She had her new flute with her and both him and her looked around the celebrations. Seeing the people of all three Villages celebrating.

"At long last the War is finally over." Naruto said as he looked on. "I Hear Oto is going to replace Iwa as one of the Five Hidden Villages and Otousan will be fully recognized as a Kage." He said to her.

"Yeah, to think we attacked this place, and now the people are hailing us as heroes." Tayuya said referring to the failed attack. "Almost hard to believe." She said as they walked around. They looked and saw several other people and stopped at a packed Ichiraku's and talked with Teuchi and his daughter.

Haku, dressed in a plain brown Kimono looked on at the celebrations. Seeing the family clans such as the Inuzuka's celebrating. He allowed a smirk to form on his face as he saw Kiba chase after Akamaru who was chasing after the Cat who belonged to the wife of the Fire Daimyo into a crowd.

He watched on as Dosu and Shikamaru silently congratulated each other over the strategies they had done and performed, the two having become friends and currently engaged in a game of Go. Seeing Anko having too much sake and having to be lead away by Iruka who despite his attempts to get her to walk steady was being lead into a dance with the Purple haired Kunoichi. Seeing Choji stuffing his face with his father as onlookers looked on at how much they consumed and being chastised for eating all of the food.

He looked on and saw Hinata wearing a light purple kimono walking with Kurenai, the Jonin carrying Ranmaru on her back the same way Raiga had done. Haku knew Ranmaru was in a new world but he was confident once Tsunade healed him that the boy would move on.

"Ahem," A voice said and he turned and saw a figure with white eyes walked towards and stop beside him.

"Hiashi-sama." Haku said respectfully to the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Our first meeting did not go so well Haku," Hiashi said to him. "Perhaps I may have been wrong about you." He said and Haku looked back at him. "You do understand it was just a father's protectiveness' towards his child."

"I understand," Haku replied.

"Hinata…she after she was returned to me confronted me and told me she had disguised herself as a man in order to prove me that she wasn't the weakling I deemed her to be." Hiashi said as both looked on at the Heiress of the clan. "In that meeting she showed me more strength and fire than she has done in twelve years. Claiming that ever since she had been born no one ever bothered to give her confidence until she met you and inspired her to get stronger."

Hiashi paused for a moment as if considering his next words.

"I…grant you permission." He said slowly. "I grant you permission to see my daughter and continue helping her improve. Although I have always acted cold at her, deep down I am proud of her for standing on her own feet finally." He said with a small smile. "You may continue to help her and perhaps Neji can help her as well. But only that, nothing more." He said and walked away.

Haku watched him go knowing that that was his way of giving his approval of him seeing her. He looked back and smiled as he saw Hinata.

"I still say I outperformed you in the War Zaku." Rock Lee proclaimed seated at a table eating with several other ninjas.

"Will you stop, let's just call it a tie." Zaku said to him trying to ignore him.

"No, there must be a winner." Lee said in response. "I propose we have a race, from here to the Land of Fire border and back, the first one back is the winner." He said all serious in his voice.

"Why that short? Let's race all the way to Otogakure." Zaku responded and a gleam appeared in Lee's eyes at that.

"Ho Ho! I accept your challenge." Lee said and got up and removed his clothes revealing his green jumpsuit. "I'll prove my youthful spirit is greater than yours!" He shouted and dashed off in a green blur.

Zaku remained there and smirked watching him go. "That'll keep him busy for an hour." He said and sat back down knowing he wouldn't be bothered.

"Hey Zaku," A voice said and he turned and looked at who called his name.

"Hey Ki-Kin?" He said his eyes widening at the girl before him. The Sound Kunoichi was wearing a green kimono with lilies on it and she carried in her hands a small fan and she had makeup on her face with her hair done in a bow style with ribbons in it.

"Wanna dance?" She asked him who was tongue tied.

"Uh, Uh, Yeah, Sure!" He said as red formed on his cheeks as he stumbled over himself.

Kin let out a laugh and took him by the hand as the two made their way

"What a beautiful night," Sakura said seated down on a bench looking up at the moon. "I haven't enjoyed a night like this since the Genin Test."

"Well let's hope we can enjoy nights like these for a long time." A voice said and she turned and saw Kakashi standing next to her. Unlike the others he was still in his ninja getup. "After you experience War, you learn just how much peace is truly treasured." He said to her as the two looked around. "Hopefully there will be no more wars for a long, long time."

Sakura nodded at him and looked around the sights. "It's too bad Naruto won't join us back, but he's made his own choice and we're friends now."

Kakashi nodded. "He maybe of a different village but I still consider him apart of Team 7, both Sound and Leaf are apart of him despite how he was hostile to us at first. I believe he will be the key to ensuring that this truce turns into a friendship between Konoha and Oto." He said and she looked at him and knew he was smiling under his mask.

Kakashi saw the Elders of the village including Danzo who where congratulating the Leaf Nins. He noticed he didn't talk to any of the Sound or Suna ninjas but he didn't let that bother him, there would still be some bumps in the road and Danzo would be one of them.

Sakura looked around and for a moment saw Sasuke, the Uchiha wasn't taking part in much of the celebration but the fact he was there did her some good.

"Hey," A voice said and they turned and saw Naruto and Tayuya walking towards them and joining them.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said to them. "Good to have you join us."

"Yeah," Naruto said and looked in the distance and saw smiled when he saw a peach blossom tree covered with paper lanterns.

"Something you see?" Tayuya asked him.

"It reminds me, that tree" Naruto responded to her and the others. "It remind me of the Oath in the Garden that me and Haku made when we became brothers to bring an end to the war." He said and the others looked on and smiled as well

Sasuke was walking through the crowd paying no attention to the others. He made his way and soon came to an empty section.

"I got your note." A voice said and he looked and saw a figure leaned against the wall. "You wanted to see me is that right?" The pale man said to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, you know what I want. What I desire." Sasuke said to him.

Orochimaru looked over at the Uchiha his eye still reminding him of his brother. "You seek power that much I know. The power to avenge your families death."

"I need you to train me, teach me how to harness this power that I can obtain in order to slay my brother. Train me! So that I can finally put an end to him." Sasuke said to him.

Orochimaru looked at him. "Does it mean that much to you? Gaining the power to kill Itachi."

"You gathered the power to try and destroy Konoha didn't you?" Sasuke answered back and he frowned in response. "The way I see it, we're no different we both want revenge for what happened."

"Wretched boy…" Orochimaru mumbled "You have the Kiba swords of the Hidden Mist Swordsmen, that will do."

"It's not enough!" Sasuke shouted back. "They are just a piece of the puzzle, there is still much that I must do before I can defeat him! If I can't defeat him then everything my clan lived for and having found Konoha will be meaningless!" Orochimaru glared at him. There was things they did he had no clue they had done. They weren't always the righteous heroic figures history portrayed the Uchiha clan as. "Itachi is a member of Akatsuki, from what I heard they are after the Jinchuurki that includes Naruto your son." Sasuke said to him and Orochimaru bared his teeth showing his fangs. Itachi was the one in charge of capturing Naruto, he would never forget what he had told him. "Train me and I can stop him and save Naruto. Only a Sharingan user can counteract another Sharingan user.

"Very well…" Orochimaru said after a long moment. "I will train you, in private. So that no one knows, I will train you in secret and help you get stronger so you can kill Itachi. But remember, I sought your body once and your eyes for me to be able to stop Akatsuki, who's to say I won't do it again."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Sasuke said and turned around and walked out of the empty street.

"To those who fallen in battle so that we shall continue to live and fight on." Ibiki Morino standing at a makeshift shrine with a set of lit candles on it said to the small group raising his glass of Sake. The others, including Guren, Asuma, Baki, and several other Shinobi nodded and raised their glasses toasting the fallen. Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon, and the others who had lost their lives in the wars.

The group downed their drinks vowing to never forget those who had died.

The Kazekage seated with his brother and sister looked on as he witnessed the celebration. It was something different, his life had changed ever since he had surprisingly been picked to be the next ruler of Sunagakure. The people unlike before had come to accept Gaara.

Naruto's words had stuck with him, telling him that he wasn't alone as he thought he was and that it was his friends and family that inspired him to fight even against all odds. Saying that when a person fights for something other than himself he'll gain more power than a hundred men. And seeing his relationship with Haku and the others Gaara knew he was right.

Looking on, Gaara allowed a rare smile to form on his face as perhaps there indeed was hope for him and he wasn't doomed to the life of loneliness he thought he was.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tayuya asked the boy later on noticing him staring at the table where the Three Sannin where seated at. "You've been looking over at Orochimaru-sama and the others for quite some time."

"It's nothing." He said and turned and looked at her smiling and then back at Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya the three seated together but not saying anything to one another but mutual respect between them. Almost appearing on friendly terms with each other for the first time in many a year. "Together those three are perhaps unbeatable." He mentioned as he looked on at his father and them. "They are just stubborn that's all. That's why it's important that those around them know the value of diplomacy."

"I guess so," Tayuya said with a shrug. "I'm going to go play my flute, show these dobes how your suppose to play music. See you." She said with a smile and left.

Naruto continued to walk around and seeing the others. He stopped and looked up at the carvings of the Hokages seeing Sarutobi and them looking down upon them all.

"Well the war is over," A voice said and he turned and saw Jiraiya walking towards him. "But there is still much that must be done." He said. Naruto looked at him. "We defeated the Jashinists yes and good riddance to those scumbags but there will be a greater threat soon enough." He said all seriousness in his voice.

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked at him and back at everyone else. He knew what he was talking about.

"A threat that will be much stronger and more dangerous than Keiji, Hidan, and the Jashinists could ever be. I know how much your friends: In Oto, Suna, and even here mean to you Naruto. And I know you want to protect them and your father." Jiraiya continued to say. "There's still a lot of stuff that must be done before they are defeated. You need to get stronger, much stronger if you ever want to stop them from destroying everything that has been fought for."

"My offer still stands…" Jiraiya said and turned and walked away.

Naruto watched him go and thought of what he had offered him during the time he was training with him.

A week later…

Naruto Uzumaki stepped out of the gates of Otogakure early at dawn, the sun just now starting to show. Dressed in his regular clothes and with the Sound Hitai-ate strapped across his forehead. His Chunin Vest was noticeably absent as he had left it. He looked around knowing that he hadn't been spotted or followed.

Nodding to himself he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" A voice said and he turned his head and saw seated on a rock Haku. Judging by his relaxed stature, if seemed like he was waiting for him to come through.

"Haku." Naruto said and looked at him who smiled at him.

"You really think I don't know you Naruto?" He asked him. "I could sense something was troubling you."

"I already talked with Otousan about this, and he agreed to it. There's still a lot I have to learn. I'm still just a kid. I got a lot of stuff to find out."

"And you couldn't have done it here?" Haku asked him and stood up.

"Don't try and stop me Haku, I already made up my mind. Jiraiya's offered to train and teach me, take me on a training trip. I don't know when I'll be back. It's for the best. There is still a lot in the world, places I haven't been, people I haven't seen, enemies I haven't fought. If I am ever going to become a leader I must learn everything I can." He said to him.

"I know I can't stop you Naruto." Haku declared looking at him. In the distance he saw Jiraiya waiting for him.

"I talked to Otousan about it last night and he granted me permission to do this." Naruto explained as he had told his father about what he had wanted to do. Orochimaru was reluctant, not wanting to see his son disappear for so long. But gradually he came to accept what he was doing. "I'll be gone two, maybe three years."

"So your mind is madeup, I won't stop you Naruto. We have done much together, but now that its ending I feel sad." Haku said a solemn look on his face.

"Hey, don't get like that and start crying," Naruto said to him. "I'll come back one day I promise. Keep watch over Otogakure and Tayuya for me will ya?" He said and wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. Haku returned the hug as the two stood there. "I'll see you later…" Naruto said and broke the hug and turned around and started walking.

Haku watched him go and started to turn around and head back into the village.

"Haku!" He shouted and the boy turned around and looked back.

"Don't ever forget, we're Brothers forever!" Naruto shouted as he continued to walk.

A smile formed on Haku's as he watched him leave Otogakure to continue on his path.

"Until we meet again…Brother."

Elsewhere…

A man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it was seated on a throne and he held in his hands a bible. On it was the symbol of Jashin. He looked and skimmed through it reading the teachings of it. On his face where multiple piercings and his eyes where unique.

"The Age of Jashin, how ridiculous!" He said and snapped it shut in disgust. "What utter nuisance." He said and stood up and destroyed the book incinerating it. "There is only one god that shall rule over this world and bring true order to it." He said as he stood in front of a giant statue.

Slowly more members started to appear, taking their spots. "Konan." A blue haired woman appeared to his left. "Deidara." A blond haired man with one of his eyes covered up by his hair. "Sasori." His partner a man in a strange getup seeming like a scorpion. "Zetsu." A plant like man with half his skin white and the other black.

"Kakuzu." A covered man with four masks sewn to his back stepped forward. "Kisame Hoshigaki." A blue skinned man with a grin and shark like face appeared. "Itachi Uchiha." A man with Sharingan eyes appeared. And finally the newest member, having taken Hidan's spot and wearing the ring he wore stepped forward as well. He wore the Akatsuki robes and had sheathed a Nodachi.

"Muta Daidouji." He said as the newest member was revealed.

The Akatsuki leader looked at them all his Rinnegan eyes scanning all of them. "You all know what must be done, for three years we shall stay hidden in the shadows. Let the world have this Peace they call it." He said to them all.

"And then…The Whole world shall know the true meaning of Pein!"

A/N: That's it for this story. I thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and put this on their favorites and alerts. I'll try to get the sequel up soon enough.


End file.
